Las Ruedas del Destino
by Fedbax25
Summary: Dos mundos diferentes ambas con destinos propios, pero ¿que pasara cuando esto es alterado un poco? es lo que Goku esta a punto de descubrir al ir a un mundo en el que descubre que ya había estado antes de los eventos de todo Dragon ball ¿Que secretos oculta su pasado y como afectara esto su futuro en ambos mundos pues hay que descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Hola a todos! Este sería mi primera historia, lo que significa que soy muy novato jeje así que sean piadosos conmigo jajaja. En fin, esta historia como verán será de mi anime favorito Dragon ball/Z/super, las tres me parecen geniales y freezing manga que me gusta mucho, el inicio de esta historia tendrá que ver un poco con la próxima película de dbs broly, tenía pensado esperar hasta que salga la película en Latinoamérica pero no me pude aguantar jeje, como dije goku será el prota pero no el único del universo de Akira, la película se concentra más en broly, goku y vegeta pero como aun no la veo no se de la historia de broly y con vegeta tengo pensado algo diferente para él, así que por eso goku será el protagonista. Esta historia está inspirada mayormente en el fic de anime567 historia que yo recomiendo que vean es genial y un poco de bartman81 otra gran historia que lamentablemente su autor desapareció así sin más. En fin sin más los dejo con el prólogo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Unión de dos mundos**

En el vacío del espacio en un planeta, diminuto a comparación con la inmensidad del universo, habitan una raza especial una donde mayormente solo hay guerreros, seres de gran poder y capacidades destructivas inimaginables, los saiyajin son una raza que tiene en mente dos cosas en especial la comida y las peleas haciendo honor a su nombre de raza guerrera, sin embargo esta raza se vería en peligro, amenazada por un ser de quien nunca o casi nunca sospecharon.

-"Jajajaja es una lástima son soldados tan prometedores, pero en fin creo que ya es hora de exterminar a algunos monos"- Riendo de forma despiadada este ser también conocido como el emperador del mal Freezer se disponía a destruir el planeta con el temor de la leyenda del súper saiyajin y por orden del dios de la destrucción del universo.

 **Planeta Vegita**

Mientras tanto en la superficie del planeta una pareja caminaba por un sendero rocoso, la primera era una mujer atractiva con un peculiar traje de batalla femenino y el otro un sujeto con rasgos de guerrero tiene un cabello extraño desafiando la gravedad con 7 puntas cuatro al frente y tres en la parte trasera de la cabeza así como también una cicatriz en su mejilla, este último llevaba lo que parecía ser una nave con forma de esfera.

-"Bardock ¿estás seguro de hacer esto? ¿Qué tal si te equivocas? Y si no ¿Por qué no podemos ir con él?- Bombardeaba con preguntas la saiyajin femenina al ya conocido como bardock.

-"No Gine estoy seguro, además si vamos con él nos podrán rastrear y por ende lo encontraran y lo más seguro es que lo mataran junto con nosotros"- Respondía el mencionado a la también conocida como Gine que se miraba angustiada y preocupada y con mucha razón.

-"Lo sé es que aún no puedo creer que esté pasando esto"- Al borde de las lágrimas la mujer se expresaba a su esposo quien sentía empatía por su mujer y preocupación por el ser que estaba dentro de la nave pero se mantenía serio e inmutable pues lo que estaban a punto de hacer era de vital importancia.

Finalmente la pareja se detuvo, bardock bajo la nave de sus hombros y presionaba unos botones para configurar el destino de la nave, mientras tanto gine se acercó a la ventana de la nave para tener una buena vista del ser dentro de ella.

-"Estarás bien, te lo prometo tu padre encontró un planeta donde podrás tener una buena vida una en el que podrás elegir quien serás, me encantaría estar ahí y ver cómo te haces un hombre tú y tu hermano, sé qué harás grandes cosas mi pequeño"- Aguantándose las ganas de estallar en llanto la mujer le hablaba a quien aparentemente era su hijo, y mientras esto pasaba bardock por fin termino de hacer los últimos ajuste necesarios para el viaje y se unió a su esposa para también hablarle a su vástago.

-"Kakarotto serás enviado a la tierra un pequeño planeta donde no existen seres muy poderosos será perfecto para que te ocultes y pases desapercibido de los ojos de ese maldito de Freezer, sé que la naturaleza de un saiyajin no es esconderse y sé que algún día tu podrías ser quien vengue a nuestra raza pero eso no importa ahora, pase lo que pase sobrevive eso es lo importante"- Poniendo su mano en la ventana de la nave se puede apreciar como otra mano más pequeña hacia lo mismo queriendo tocar la mano de su padre, y notándose en el interior de la nave a un pequeño no mayor de 3 años con un gran parecido a su padre y con lágrimas en sus ojos conocido como kakarotto el guerrero de clase baja.

-"Cuídate por favor hijo, si todo sale bien y sobrevivimos te buscaremos ¿entiendes? ¡¿Qué si entiendes?!"- sin poder contener más las lágrimas Gine le subía el tono a su hijo quien también parecía estar al borde del llanto pero aguantándose y asintiendo a lo que dice su madre.

Finalmente la nave por fin despegaba y se perdía en los confines del espacio mientras Gine llorando se pegaba al pecho de su esposo quien la abrazaba y miraba en la dirección en el que se fue la nave.

-"Cuídate hijo"- Fue lo último que dijo bardock mientras se podía ver una gigantesca bola de fuego en la lejanía cubriendo todo, seguido de sonidos ensordecedores y gritos de agonía y de pronto solo había silencio.

 **Planeta desconocido**

En un mundo desconocido por el momento se puede apreciar a un niño con cola un traje de batalla de los saiyajins y un spandex azul, tenía también el cabello hacia arriba desafiando la gravedad, este niño estaba rodeado de cadáveres de los habitantes de dicho planeta y miraba al cielo mientras sonreía lo que da a entender que fue el responsable de tal masacre.

 **Planeta desconocido (también)**

En otra región de la galaxia se puede apreciar a un niño con los mismos rasgos de los siayajines ojos negros y cabello del mismo color alimentándose de lo que parece ser un huevo mientras de igual forma mira el cielo.

 **El guerrero de clase baja, el príncipe saiyajin y el guerrero expulsado,** tres seres de la misma raza pero con historias totalmente diferentes destinados a encontrarse para uno de los momentos más épicos y decisivos de la historia del universo que conocemos… pero esa es una historia para otro día, pues el destino antes de llegar a ese momento tiene planes para el **Guerrero de clase baja.**

En las profundidades del frio espacio se puede apreciar la pequeña nave en donde es trasportado Kakarotto quien después de desahogar su llanto termino rendido al mundo de los sueños, viajando de forma inamovible o eso es lo que cree, durante el viaje se puede apreciar un brillo en la muñeca derecha del pequeño pero este al estar profundamente dormido aun no es consciente de eso, cuando el brillo por fin se apaga se puede notar una especie de aparato parecido a un reloj o cronometro, mientras también se puede apreciar una especie de distorsión delante de la nave similar al resultado de una gota de agua cayendo en una piscina tranquila, esta distorsión parece estar abriéndose y al estar en el camino de la nave este es succionado por dicho agujero desapareciendo misteriosamente, a lo lejos se puede apreciar la figura de dos sujetos irreconocibles que sonríen de forma tranquila y al parecer sin malas intenciones.

 **Planeta tierra año 2018**

Mientras tanto en un planeta muy familiar se puede apreciar a un hombre ya adulto mientras remaba por un lago hacia un destino en especial.

-"No sé qué paso o como paso, simplemente sé que algo en ese lugar me llamaba o mejor dicho alguien"-Decía el hombre conocido como Gengo Aoi.

 **La luz que apareció frente a gengo**

-"La primera vez que la vi…"-Gengo hacía mención mientras la silueta de una mujer muy hermosa aparecía en aquel lago -"Para mí, ella era como… una diosa"-Relataba Gengo –"Así que la llame… María"- Terminaba de relatar Gengo de la misteriosa chica que lo vio de forma neutral hasta formar una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-"Sin embargo la aparición de María no fue lo único que descubrí"- En ese momento el cielo se volvía rojo y las nubes empezaban a dispersarse furiosamente, Gengo miraba al cielo mientras se preguntaba mentalmente el que ocurría ahora, al mismo tiempo María hacia lo mismo mirando en la misma dirección sin cambiar su semblante serio pero por dentro estaba un poco sorprendida de dicho suceso.

-"En ese momento el cielo se abrió para mí y María y vi como un objeto empezaba a caer rápidamente hacia nosotros, lo único que pude distinguir de aquel objeto fue la figura esférica que tenía, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto y mi posible final pero… no pasó nada, abrí los ojos con cuidado y pude ver lo que ya sospechaba, un objeto esférico de color blanco flotando sobre el nivel del mar frente a mí y aun lado de maría"-Relata Gengo –"Me acerque cuidadosamente y maría hizo los mismo posicionándose a mi lado, al acercarme un poco más el objeto empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y empezó a abrirse, María estaba tranquila pero en mi interior creo que sabía que ella en realidad está nerviosa y alerta pero no lo demostraba ¿por qué?, lo deje de lado y vi en el interior algo que me impacto, un niño, un niño dormido y de cabello extraño y que al parecer tiene cola y aunque parece raro no me impresiono tanto como el saber que un niño estaba dentro de esa máquina, pude apreciar que el pequeño trae un aparato con símbolos extraños en su muñeca pero al pensar en lo que podría ser de repente el niño comenzó a despertar y abrir sus ojos, nos miró a maría y a mí, sus ojos negros se veían vacíos pero sorprendentemente nos mostró una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a dormir, yo aún seguía en shock esa noche fue tan extraña, hasta que de repente María se acercó al niño lo tomo entre sus brazos y como una madre lo cargo y empezó a mecerlo esa sensación de nervios que ella tenía debió ser remplazada por algo mucho más… humano".

 **Más tarde ese día**

Se puede ver a Gengo viendo una computadora en su laboratorio, gengo no parecía contento lo contrario se veía desesperado por algo.

-"NO… NO DEBE… NO DEBE SER ASI!"-Decía gengo mientras apretaba el puño tomaba la computadora y lo hacía pedazos para luego decir-"¡¿ESTA TODO REALMENTE PREDESTINADO?! ¡COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE SOPORTAR ESTA MIERDA!".

Rato después Gengo volvió a su casa con cara de derrota que demuestra lo desesperante de la situación y su inevitable llegada, encontrándose con maría y al pequeño que aun dormía en los brazos de la hermosa mujer.

-"No… Dime que no es verdad… debemos ser capaces de sobrevivir a esto en el futuro…"- no termino de hablar pues las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta que María puso un dedo en una de las lágrimas de gengo para después besar dicho dedo siendo observado por gengo y luego sonreírle al hombre.

-"María tu…"- decía gengo-"Ese día su corazón entro en mi"-Gengo hacían mención para después ver como María besaba la frente del niño aun dormido en su regazo-"por algo estos dos seres vinieron a mi ese día y los descubriré"

Paso el tiempo y gengo se encontraba en su laboratorio escaneando tanto a Maria como a al niño quien despertó poco después, pero algo raro pasaba con el todo el tiempo estaba serio sus ojos sin vida pero que al mismo tiempo traía paz a quien lo mirara o se le acercara ese niño emanaba algo y gengo quería saber qué, y lo que vio lo sorprendió de lleno.

-"Esto e-es imposible, no puede ser que exista alguien así y mucho menos un niño!"- Exclamaba gengo a lo que veía en pantalla se podía apreciar la imagen de del niño y dentro de este una energía que desbordaba de su cuerpo una energía que gengo conocía muy bien-"KI, eso es imposible el ki es una energía muy grande, volátil y difícil de controlar incluso para los más expertos pero por lo visto en los últimos días este pequeño sabe controlarlo o al menos un poco, pero tiene una reserva enorme cualquiera que no sea el estaría ya dos metros bajo tierra"- Decía gengo mientras se dirigía a un contenedor grande donde estaba el chico (similar a la máquina de recuperación donde se mete goku en la saga de freezer)

Nota: Se lo que estarán pensando ¿ _Por qué goku actúa de esa manera? él no era así_ y tienen razón pero tranquilos esto tiene un porque que será contado más delante de esta historia digamos que es necesario, ahora si continuemos.

Gengo al terminar de acercarse a la "incubadora" vería al niño detalladamente y se da cuenta de que el niño abre los ojos y lo ve fijamente con esos ojos vacíos pero llenos de paz como siempre luego este procede a colocar una mano en el vidrio del contenedor-"qué clase de secretos ocultas"- después ve como el niño lo imita y pone su pequeña mano junto a la de gengo, este sonríe y dice-"ahora que lo pienso no se tu nombre, a María le puse una cuando la vi pero a ti no y tampoco te pregunte lo siento fue desconsiderado de mi parte, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?"- pregunto gengo pero se sorprendió cuando vio como el niño movía sus labios tratando de hablar pues gengo hizo esa pregunta en forma de broma pues el niño no había dicho ni una palabra desde que lo encontró, el sonido era incapaz de escucharse dentro de la incubadora pero por fortuna la maquina está programada para traducir los labios, una vez que el niño termino de hablar gengo vio la pantalla la palabra que el aparato pudo traducir-"¿Karakarotto? Así que ese es tu nombre suena extraño pero considerando que vienes del espacio puede considerarse normal jeje, bueno kakarotto aoi bienvenido a la familia"- Gengo sonrio dándole la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la familia aoi.

Pasó un buen tiempo y ya se había establecido la base de chevalier, lugar que se encargaría de dirigir las futuras batallas que María había predicho, y se puede ver a gengo en una ventana viendo el horizonte sin expresión alguna.

-"No es esto bueno…"- decía uno de los compañeros de gengo-"Los humanos por fin han encontrado la forma de salvarse"- El sujeto pone una mano en el hombro de gengo que sigue sin mirarlo o cambiar su expresión-"Gengo Aoi… eres el único que puede controlar a María Lancelot y hacer que el pequeño Kakarotto nos dé de sus conocimientos sobre su energía es increíble que un pequeño como él sea capaz de saber tanto acerca del ki gracias a esa información podremos proseguir con la siguiente parte del plan para la creación de las pandoras que defenderán la tierra… Tu eres la esperanza de la humanidad."- termino de hablar aquel sujeto pero gengo sigue sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Durante el tiempo transcurrido la amenaza nova se volvió una realidad y fue María Lancelot quien los enfrento pero no estuvo sola resulta que kakarotto al ver que su "madre" combatía con esos seres algo despertó dentro de él liberando la energía que tenía en su interior salió de forma furiosa ante los ojos preocupados de gengo viendo como su hijastro se lanzaba así sin más y valla fue su sorpresa al ver como el mocoso con un rayo masivo de energía destruyo con facilidad uno de los novas eso dejo con la boca abierta a todos los que presenciaban el combate pero gengo y maría además de sorprendidos esbozaron una sonrisa como de orgullo, luego madre e hijo defendieron la tierra definitivamente un hecho histórico, sin embargo debido a que mantener el secreto de kakarotto es primordial por su energía infinita y el hecho de que casi no pelea y solo en momentos muy escasos, gengo creyó que es mejor ocultar su existencia, por ahora, pero también noto que el chico tenía una gran inteligencia logrando resolver incógnitas y con la ayuda de María logrando desarrollar objetos capaces de ayudar a la humanidad a defenderse contra los novas y todo a una edad muy temprana, tanto que el mismo gengo hiso de su hijastro una de las bases más importantes para la creación de las pandoras y limiters.

Nota: Como dije la actitud y la inteligencia de este goku varía mucho, demasiado de su contraparte canónico, pero créanme es necesario obviamente no será permanente solo hasta cierto punto así que no se preocupen. Fin de nota.

Gengo se encontraba sentado en su oficina viendo planos para la formación de limiters y pandoras mientras habla consigo mismo mentalmente diciendo-"Que quiso decir con **La esperanza de la humanidad…** estas cosas…solo nos puede dar un poco de tiempo. Sin embargo, no tenemos otra opción. Su apariencia es inevitable."-decía gengo mientras empezaba a ¿dudar?-"Si todo está predestinado…entonces este evento no tiene sentido…sé que la clave es kakarotto lo sé, el ki es natural en los seres vivos, si somos capaces de sobrevivir a este mundo como humanos por solo un poco más de tiempo…! Pero no, kakaotto a pesar de toda su fuerza y poder no lo puede mantener por mucho tiempo sin caer desmayado aunque sea alienígena sigue siendo demasiado poder, si tan solo exista la forma de que las personas sean capaces de despertar o controlar dicha energía o buscar la forma de obtener un poco de esa inmensa energía que kakarotto posee solo un poco y lograr almacenarlo… no, no, kakarotto aún no lo controla del todo llevar a cabo ese procedimiento podría matarlo y con lo apegado que esta con maría, no, no pondré en peligro la vida de mi hijo él debe guiar a los futuros defensores él es importante para el futuro de la humanidad y también para…"Se detuvo antes de decir dicha frase por saber de los riesgos de amar algo demasiado.

 **3 Meses después**

Se Puede ver a gengo caminando por las instalaciones de camino a un laboratorio al entrar logra apreciar 3 contenedores que contienen a 3 mujeres muy hermosas para los estándares humanos, gengo les echa un vistazo en cada contenedor aparece un parche que dice **Proyecto pandora legendaria.**

-"Padre"- Gengo dirige la mirada a la voz que menciono su nombre encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que a su hijo adoptivo kakarotto quien usaba una bata de laboratorio sin mangas largas según el dicen que estorban.

-"Kakarotto, ¿cómo van tus hermanas?"- Preguntaba Gengo a su hijo dando a entender la relación que tiene kakarotto con las mujeres en los contenedores.

-"Normal, por ahora no hay anomalías sin embargo debido a que están en un 80% hechas de cuerpo estigmático no son capaces de soportar la presión en sus cuerpos tuve que darle a cassandra-oneesan un gran porcentaje de mi ki para que pueda soportarlo pero creí que sería más prudente dejarla en su estado criogénico por el momento"- Kakarotto con voz neutral terminaba de contarle lo ocurrido a su padre quien se quedó pensativo por unos segundos antes de responder.

-"Entiendo e hiciste un gran trabajo pero me preocupa el que tengas que dar algo de tu ki para arreglar los constantes problemas, sabes bien de los riesgos que implican"- Comentaba gengo muy serio pues desde que comenzaron con el proyecto pandora todo fue una montaña rusa con altos y bajos y kakarotto tenía que donar de su ki para poder arreglarlo sin que nadie se viera afectado y teme que esto esté matando poco a poco a kakarotto.

-"No te preocupes estoy al tanto y ya me marque un límite en mí mismo si eso llega a pasar-"Nuevamente con voz monótona y apagada kakarotto aliviaba las preocupaciones de su padre quien suspiro.

-"De acuerdo solo ten cuidado, y tienes razón para criogenizarlas si este poder es demasiado sus funciones vitales solo duraran 48 horas como máximo y morirán antes de tiempo, hay que hacer que lo soporten para la invasión que viene controlarlo y minimizarlo si queremos luchar contra los seres extra-dimensionales tenemos que tener armas humanas, sé que eres fuerte hijo pero controlar una energía tan compleja como el ki es muy difícil como poco y ahora que tu madre esta indispuesta estas solo, necesitas guerreras que te apoyen para que tú los guíes antes de que ese día llegue y tú sabes a que día me refiero en especial desde que ese aparto en tu muñeca empezó a mostrar números que los humanos entienden".

Kakarotto observo un vistazo a su muñeca más exacto al aparato que tiene en esta, Gengo le explico que lo tuvo desde que lo encontró pero nunca pudo sacárselo o saber de qué se trata, hasta que un día como una computadora descargando o recibiendo información Kakarotto simplemente obtuvo la respuesta una mañana que el aparato es en verdad una cuenta regresiva pues como la información los símbolos extraños en este cambiaron a números normales, kakarotto en cuanto supo lo que significaba esa cuenta regresiva se lo menciono a María y a Gengo, María solo mostro una sonrisa triste pues al parecer también supo lo que significaba el cómo lo supo será para otra ocasión, Gengo en cambio sí se mostró sorprendido y preocupado pues significaba que tendría que adelantar todo los estudios en kakarotto así como en el proyecto pandora, pero por sobre todo estaba preocupado por su hijo kakarotto pues desde que lo encontró junto con María los 2 han mostrado una relación muy cercana, pero Gengo es un hombre que cree en el destino a capa y espada sabe que la llegada de Kakarotto en ese preciso instante en ese preciso lugar no fue coincidencia el no cree en eso sabe que su hijo no solo le demostró que a pesar de todo la humanidad en sí, si tiene un futuro sin tener la necesidad de recurrir en transforma a los humanos en lo que más odian, por eso cuando ese reloj llegue a cero será un día muy triste para él.

Kakarotto dejo de ver su reloj para después superar de resignación y decir -"si estoy al tanto de eso padre, a pesar de que se cuál es mi objetivo en este mundo sigue siendo algo lamentable, pues tenía planeado ver como es el mundo que tanto nos esforzarnos por defender y llevar a la real trascendencia, pero por ahora puedo decir que no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tome"- Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa triste Kakarotto le decía a su padre quien también lo ve con empatía-"lo único que pido ahora es que cuando ese día llegue mama este ahí para poder despedirme y tener la consciencia limpia, jeje creo que eso es algo muy humano y se siente bien".

-"No te preocupes por eso ahora hijo recuerda que tanto tu madre y yo así como tus hermanas estaremos esperando el día de tu regreso para que puedas liderar a las pandoras y cumplir tu destino"- Gengo más tranquilo y también esbozando una sonrisa le respondía a su hijo, luego de un rato ambos sacan una pequeña carcajada.

-"Si esperare ese día aunque dudo que lo recuerde, pero cambiando de tema ¿cuándo haremos las pruebas para el traspaso de energía a un cuerpo estigmático?"- Cuestionaba el siayajin.

-"En 2 horas pero antes vamos con tu madre que pidió que cuando terminaras con tus hermanas fueras a verla un rato"-Volviendo a un semblante serio Gengo respondía la duda de su hijo quien dio un vistazo al suelo para luego levantarse del asiento.

Rato después Ambos padre e hijo llegaron a una cuarto enorme y en el centro de ella se podía presenciar una gran incubadora transparente y en ella se encontraba una mujer conectada con cables y teniendo una mirada perdida a la nada, era la gran María Lancelot madre de las pandoras legendarias como de las comunes y de igual forma la querida madrastra de un saiyajin el cual sin perder tiempo hizo practica una de las técnicas que le aparecieron de la nada una mañana, elevándose del suelo volando cerca de la incubadora en la que se encontraba su madre, cabe decir que debido a los acontecimientos que su hijo mostro en el pasado el poder volar son nada ni alas o algún aparato ya no era tan sorprendente pero seguía siendo algo genial, kakarotto y María cruzaron miradas y ambos se sonrieron uno al otro, los dos estiraron sus brazos para juntar sus manos siendo separados únicamente por el vidrio que había entre ellos, kakarotto cerro sus ojos y María hizo brillar los suyos luego de un rato ambos se encontraban en un espacio en blanco eterno donde no se veía nada más aparte de los 2.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, ninguno hizo ni un sonido o formulo alguna frase, no lo necesitaban ambos se entendían perfectamente con solo mirarse a los ojos y eso fue lo que hicieron en todo ese tiempo, luego de un rato algo inimaginable paso María cerrando sus ojos se pudo apreciar una pequeña lagrima saliendo de ella Kakarotto rápidamente atrapo la lagrima con su dedo y tal como María hizo con Gengo años atrás este beso dicho dedo para después darle una gran sonrisa a su madre quien no resistió el impulso de abrazarlo y este felizmente correspondió tal vez no era un abrazo real pues se estaban viendo en un mundo mental pero aun así eso no los detuvo en lo más mínimo luego de un rato se separaron para después su hijo rompa el silencio sepulcral para decirle una única palabra-"Regresare"- con su madre asintiendo feliz por lo dicho de su hijo dio por terminado el enlace mental.

Kakarotto finalmente abre los ojos para bajar donde está su padre, quien lo espero pacientemente para decirle-"Bueno hijo es hora de las últimas pruebas"- Kakarotto entendiendo lo que significaba se dispuso junto a Gengo a salir del gran salón, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su madre quien hizo lo mismo y alejarse definitivamente.

"Doctor Aoi estamos listos"- una de las asistentes daba a entender la situación al doctor quien veía serio a su hijo quien estaba en una sala de pruebas a punto de comenzar el experimento.

"Bien, hijo todo esta listo comienza con el trasplante cuanto te sientas preparado"- El doctor le comentaba a su hijo quien asentía y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a concentrarse para lo siguiente.

Luego de 5 minutos en los que nada paso, los presentes notaron que del cuerpo de kakarotto comento a emanar un aura blanca que poco a poco aumentaba de tamaño para luego "explotar" en sí, en vez de ser un aura lechosa ahora parecía como llamas blancas y furiosas, luego kakarotto se dispuso a hacer que toda el aura que formo fuera a sus brazos para después tomar una especie de frasco cristalino y finalmente concentrar toda esa energía en dicho frasco.

-"¡Reporte!"- Gengo ordenaba/exigía para que le dieran un resumen de lo sucedido.

-"¡Signos vitales estables, estado del contenedor en óptimas condiciones señor!"- revelaba una de las muchas asistentes que habían en la gran sala.

-¡No puedo créelo funciona Gengo en verdad funciona!"-Un miembro de chevalier hacia dicha mención más Gengo no le hacía caso pues nada funciona hasta que termine con éxito, además estaba más preocupado con los signos vitales de su hijo pues lo que está pasando a dicho contenedor es si ki, en otras palabras está pasando gran parte de su energía vital, su vida en si, por el bien del proyecto.

Kakarotto empezaba a cansarse y a sudar cosa que los guardias y paramédicos notaron y se preparaban para cualquier cosa.

-"Transferencia exitosa en un 95% por ciento y aumentando señor"- Nuevamente una de las encargadas del proyecto daba el reporte a gengo quien a pesar de estar muy cerca seguía al pendiente de su hijo.

Kakarotto sentía como poco a poco se perdía en la inconciencia pero no podía parar ahora, no estando tan cerca, no después de tanto trabajo y del saber que el futuro de la humanidad depende de su esfuerzo, así que apretó los dientes y dio ese último esfuerzo.

-"¡Transferencia completada al 100% por ciento de forma exitosa señor!"- Al escuchar eso Gengo de inmediato ordeno a su hijo que se detenga, este escuchando y haciendo caso a lo que decía su padre dejó de transferir energía y de inmediato fue a parar al piso, pero afortunadamente los paramédicos lo atraparon antes de que cayera y se lo llevaron para atenderlo.

Gengo suspiro de alivio felicitando y recibiendo felicitaciones de todos en las sala.

-"Felicitaciones Gengo este es un día histórico para la humanidad por fin no solo contamos con las guerreras con la fuerzas necesarias para combatir esta guerra sino que también tenemos en nuestro poder la fuente de energía ilimitada más poderosa de todas, con esto la humanidad tendrá un futuro con el que contar y todo gracias a usted"- Su compañero de chevalier lo elogiaba por su logro.

-"No, esto fue obra de María y Kakarotto yo solo fui el humano que estaba entre estos dioses para hacer pasar su legado a otros, además aun me falta algo por hacer así que tendrán que disculparme caballeros"- con eso dicho Gengo se retira de la sala dejando confundido a los señores de chevalier.

-"En un cuarto de emergencia aparentemente aislada de las demás por órdenes de Gengo kakarotto se encontraba recostado recuperando toda la energía que tuvo que donar, pero no se arrepiente él quería esto sabe que era necesario y más aun de lo que vendrá. Aun perdido en sus pensamientos este es interrumpido por la puerta que se abre de repente revelando al mismo doctor el cual conoce muy bien para preguntarle-"¿Funciono?"- fue la incógnita del saiyajin a su padre con este asintiendo en aprobación, y procede a sentarse y quitarse la camisa y dándole la espalda a su padre al saber el siguiente paso.

-"Este estigma es especial fue el primero que diseñamos los tres y como acordamos no se activara hasta el día en que regreses"- Gengo luego procedió a implantarle dicho estigma en la espalda, de forma automática el estigma escanea la piel del guerrero para luego fusionarse con su cuerpo kakarotto gime un poco por el dolor pero no es nada que no pueda soportar, pasados unos 10 el estigma se sincroniza a la perfección lo cual es inédito pues demuestra que el guerrero sin la necesidad de tener un cuerpo estigmatizado tiene una sincronización perfecta con esta.

Pasaron 6 horas desde el proyecto y al fin el día en que más tristeza le daba a Gengo llego pues el reloj de kakarotto estaba en sus últimos minutos restantes, y sin embargo por lo visto el único que le daría la despedía seria el mismo pues no se encontraban mas nadie o eso aparentaba.

-"Hijo cualquier cosa que salga de mi boca serian cosas aparte y lo único que te diré es que todos nosotros no solo nuestra familia sino todo el mundo esperaran tu llegada aunque estos mismos no lo sepan"-Decía Gengo

-"Lo se padre cuida a mis hermanas y a mi madre por mi rezare por este mundo aunque no lo recuerde y también dile a Ryuichi que cuando regrese esperare para ver a mis sobrinos y no seas muy duro con él, sabes que tiene esa misma voluntad que yo él es mas de familia más humano"- terminaba de decir el guerrero a su padre quien asintió.

Finalmente el reloj por fin llego a cero y empezó a sonar y luego a brillar cubriendo el cuerpo del guerrero, al mismo tiempo en que se desvanecía pero antes de que eso ocurriera Kakarotto logro visualizar la silueta de su madre y detrás de ella la de 5 mujeres quien lo despedían con la mano, este les correspondió para luego ver a su madre María al notar esto antes de ver a su hijo desaparecer diría lo siguiente –"te quiero"- con eso dicho finalmente el guerrero desaparece por completo dejando algo tristes a los presentes y al mismo tiempo esperando su regreso.

 **En un lugar muy lejos**

En el vacío del espacio se puede presenciar una luz, luego de un segundo se logra avistar la nave la misma en la que kakarotto fue enviado y llego al mundo de freezing, se podría ver a kakarotto como un niño nuevamente y dormido como la vez en que entro en ese portal dirigiéndose a su verdadero destino para empezar la historia que todos nosotros conocemos solo que en cierto momento habrá un cambio y así pandora y saiyajin se volverán a encontrar.

Mientras en un pequeño o mejor dicho diminuto planeta verde en la galaxia del norte se pueden apreciar a dos figuras para ser más exactos son los mismos al inicio de la historia.

-"Gracias otra vez por este favor whiss con Bills dormido como siempre no me dio otra opción que tomar medidas drásticas"- Decía la primera figura que tenía una baja estatura algo regordeta, con antenas un par de gafas y un tono de piel azulado al otro sujeto conocido como whiss.

-"Jojojo no hay problema kaio-sama entiendo el hecho de que freezer y los novas estén creando desequilibrio entre ambos mundos por su sed de conquista y poder, pero puedo preguntar exactamente ¿por qué ese pequeño saiyajin que fue lo que te llamo la atención del retoño?"-Tambien hablaba el otro ser identificando al regordete como kaio-sama.

-"La verdad whiss no lo sé tal vez lo que hice fue una exageración y de seguro me meteré en problemas por ello, pero algo me dice que ese chico es la clave para acabar con la amenaza de freezer y su padre mientras los supremos están ocupados y birlls duerme"- Respondiendo a la duda kaio-sama daba su opinión su acompañante no dijo nada solo se molestó en seguir mirando como la capsula se estrellaba en un planeta también conocido como la tierra pero muy diferente.

 **En el mundo de freezing varios años en el futuro**

-" **Grandes enemigos fueron creados para destruir a los humanos… En tanto podamos crear armas para luchar contra los enemigos, creo que aún hay esperanza para los humanos!"-** Relataba Gengo nuevamente mientras pasaba el tiempo.-" **Cuando lo logre pude conciliar el sueño y desde entonces casi solo pude pensar en mi hijo y el día de su regreso el cual se acerca lenta pero constantemente… Solo ahora me doy cuenta que he llegado a la vejez"**

-"Hmm alguien ha estado viendo el álbum de fotos…Él tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano"- Gengo toma el álbum y lo abre revelando una foto con 6 personas en ella, lamentablemente la foto tiene un corto que imposibilita ver el rostro de 4 de las 6 personas que salen en ella en la parte izquierda se ve la imagen de 2 mjeres hermosas una con el pelo largo y otra con coletas con una sonrisa radiante en los que no se pueden distinguir los rostros se logra apreciar que en ella aparecen la imagen de otras 3 mujeres y de un hombre (apuesto que ya saben quién es), Gengo sonríe para decir-"Seguro fue Kazuya…no importa"- finalmente cierra el álbum lu deja en su lugar y se va de la sala.

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **Uff y eso es todo lectores wow 6 mil palabras ahora le tengo mucho más respeto a los que llegan a más de 10 jaja, pero en fin aquí termina el capítulo 1 de esta historia recuerden que soy muy novato todavía por favor me gustaría que si tuvieran quejas de ortografía por la historia o los personajes quiero que me lo hagan saber claro siempre y cuando de forma respetuosa sin palabras obscenas, voy a seguir el manga de freezing tal vez con uno o dos ovas por ahí, bien en cuanto al tema del emparejamiento eso de los dejo a ustedes y las opciones son:**

 **1-Que sea un emparejamiento normal osea un hombre y una mujer, y de ser el caso tendrá que ser con satellizer o rana o cualquier otra si llegan a insistir.**

 **2-Harem de máximo 5 pero las que definitivamente estarían serian Rana y Satellizer, las otras 3 ustedes las podrán elegir así que nada, eso es todo espero les haya gustado comenten o no la verdad no me importa si quieren comentar o no esto lo hago por diversión pero eso si tienen que votar si no lo hace lo hare yo muajaja ok no, adiós y hasta otro cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Hola como están lectores! Aquí Fedbax trayéndoles la segunda parte de esta historia. Pero antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar algunas dudas que tal vez se estén haciendo con relación al primer capítulo, bien Guest me preguntaste el como los de freezing sabían que Goku regresaría pues en si es simple aunque quise darle un toque más complejo, veras en ese momento Goku tenía un vasto conocimiento de el mismo y lo que lo rodeaba era inteligente pero muy neutral a diferencia del canon y la razón es que ciertas personas le dieron toda esa información a Goku, sus habilidades, su inteligencia y también sucesos que pasaran en el futuro, debido a eso Goku supo que se iría pero que regresaría algún día un, no quiero dar detalles para evitar spoilers solo te diré que esas personas le dijeron a Goku lo que pasaría sin que este se diera cuenta y este se encargó de explicarle la situación a María y a Gengo. Ahora sí, sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2: Saiyajin y Pandora, el retorno**

 **Universo Dragón Ball, Planeta tierra**

Han pasado ya varios años y el pequeño kakarotto ahora conocido como Goku, nombrado así por su abuelo Gohan, ya era todo un adolescente o un adulto joven por donde lo vean, muchas cosas pasaron desde los sucesos anormales en el mundo de freezing explicados ya en el capítulo anterior. Goku se encontraba meditando en lo que parecía ser un templo en el cielo, algo insolito, pero parecía no importarle, a la mitad de su meditación no pudo evitar recordar todos los sucesos que ocurrieron desde que llego a la tierra.

 **Flashback**

Cuando llego a esta tierra un hombre amable ya en la vejez lo encontró, se trataba de son Gohan y al ver el niño solo, lejos de cualquier civilización tomo la increíble decisión de adoptarlo como su propio nieto incluso cuando se enteró de que este tenía una cola le restó importancia, y le dio el nombre que todos conocemos, Son Goku. Al principio para Gohan criar al niño fue un reto pues Goku daba señales de ser un chico problemático y salvaje pero que en si llego a tener sentimientos encontrados por el hombre mayor, algo que le resulto muy familiar pero no podía recordar el por qué, a pesar de las dificultades Gohan educo y quiso a Goku como si en verdad fuera su propio nieto enseñándole cosas básicas como, leer, escribir, hablar y cosas no tan básicas como cazar y pelear, Goku aprendía a una velocidad tremenda para un chico de su edad en especial estas 2 ultimas las cuales se les hacían muy naturales y lo que cazaba, casi siempre los devoraba en 2 segundos, Gohan noto que el niño era inteligente memorizaba todo lo que aprendía fácilmente incluso cosas que el niño nunca vio antes es como si ya tuviera experiencia de eso, ahí está, ese sentimiento tan familiar otra vez, ¿De dónde bien? ¿Por qué sucede?, son cuestiones que el niño se hacía cada vez más seguido.

Todo parecía tranquilo en la vida de los Son hasta un día los dos se encontraban caminado por un barranco con una vista increíble y hermosa-"¿Qué te parece Goku? ¿A poco me dirás que estas vistas no te impresionan?"- Comentaba Gohan a su nieto que poco o nada le importaba.

-"Bah"- refunfuño Goku-"No me interesan cosas como estas abuelo, lo único que veo aquí es un montón de rocas, un perfecto lugar de entrenamiento para derrotarte algún día"- termino de mencionar el mini guerrero.

Gohan solo suspiro debió esperar una respuesta así, desde que empezó a entrenarlo, más exactos en el legendario estilo tortuga, Goku estuvo retando a su abuelo para algún día vencerlo y aunque Gohan ya estaba en la vejez tenía mucha más experiencia lo que llevaba a la derrota del pequeño Goku una y otra vez, cosa que lo frustraba en demasía y todos los días después de sus educaciones básicas cotidianas se mataba a entrenar para poder derrotar a su abuelo, pero no importa que tan fuerte se hacia la experiencia de su viejo siempre lo superaba.

Mientras caminaban Goku se puso en el borde del acantilado pensando en mil y un maneras para finalmente vencer a su abuelo, y este estaba distraído viendo la fauna y la flora a su alrededor cosas que a él siempre le atrajeron y lo relajaban, por algo su casa está en medio del bosque lejos de cualquier ciudad. La distracción de ambos fue tal que no notaron las grietas y las rocas que amenazaban en caer, algo que lamentarían después, pues Goku aun metido en sus pensamientos de combate pisaría esas grietas que se hacían mas grandes al contacto con su pie y empezaron a emanar sonidos-"¿eh?- fue la pequeña incógnita de Goku que se daría cuenta de lo sucedido pero ya era muy tarde **CRASH.** –"AHHHHHHH!".

\- "¿Qué? NO PUEDE SER, GOKUUUUUU!"- fueron los gritos tanto de Goku como los de Gohan que poco o nada podía hacer ante la situación salvo ver como su nieto caía en el vacío del acantilado, hasta que finalmente ¡ **PUM!** Fue el sonido resultante entre el contacto de la roca y la cabeza del chico el cual termino desmayándose al instante por semejante golpe.

Gohan lo más rápido que pudo bajo hasta el nivel en el que se encontraba su nieto temiendo lo peor, y el alivio que sintió al ver que milagrosamente estaba vivo fue descomunal, ¡SU NIETO ESTABA VIVO, MAL HERIDO PERO VIVO! Al darse cuenta de su estado suavemente cargo a su nieto en sus brazos y fue lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

Los días pasaron y podemos ver a Goku en una cama con vendas en su cabeza, parece que está en coma. Su abuelo como siempre desde el accidente se encontraba a su lado, lavándolo, cambiándole las vendas y machacando alimentos y batiéndolos en un vaso para dárselo a su nieto. Goku al estar en coma obviamente era incapaz de ingerir alimentos por si solo así que su abuelo se las ingenió para evitar que su nieto muera por desnutrición, ósea falta de comida y agua.

Los días volvieron a pasar y nada, Goku seguía igual aumentando la angustia de Gohan. Hasta que un día Goku, por fin despertó.

-"ugh"-fueron los quejidos del saiyajin que llamaron la atención de su abuelo que se sobresalto al ver a su querido nieto que se retorcía en la cama y con lentitud abría sus ojos.

-"Goku"- Con voz llorosa y los ojos cristalinos Gohan decía el nombre de su nieto llamando la atención de este que volteo la cabeza para ver a su abuelo.

-"Hola abuelito"- Fueron las débiles pero tranquilas palabras de Goku lo cual hizo que Gohan sin contenerlo más empezó a llorar y abrazar con fuerza pero con cuidado a su nieto que sonríe al estar entre los brazos de Gohan.

Goku cayó desde un acantilado a gran altura, se golpeo de lleno la cabeza y sobrevivió y paso menos de un mes para que despertara, algo físicamente imposible, pero a Gohan eso no le importaba en nada, Goku estaba vivo y eso es lo que le interesaba nada más.

Paso el tiempo y Goku se recuperó por completo aparentemente sin efectos secundarios, a excepción de uno, Goku era mucho mas amable y tranquilo, cambio de ser el pequeño rebelde, orgulloso y problemático a ser amable, bondadoso y caritativo aunque sus deseos por vencer a su abuelo perecen no haber disminuido ya no lo hace por necesidad sino por diversión, a Gohan enseñarle cosas de la vida cotidiana resulto mucho más fácil.

El golpe que recibió hizo que Goku olvidara varias cosas de sí mismo, pero también logro que imágenes de una vida pasada resurgieran. Goku por las noches siempre tiene sueños extraños puede ver imágenes de él siendo cargado por una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia que le sonríe cariñosamente y a su lado a un hombre pelinegro que le sonríe de la misma forma, la imagen cambia y se puede ver a si mismo pero más bien en una especie de incubadora, flotando por el liquido en su interior y conectado a un respiradero para evitar ahogarse, logra ver al mismo hombre que al parecer estaba viendo un aparato que estaba cerca para luego mirar a Goku y decir –"Así que ese es tu nombre, es un poco extraño pero considerando tu origen no parece ser la gran cosa, bien Kakarotto Aoi bienvenido a la familia"- luego la imagen cambia una vez mas y puede verse a si mismo con una bata de laboratorio sin mangas frente a tres contenedores y luego un espacio en blanco y frente a el estaba la misma mujer de aquella primera vez, los ve abrazarse para decir una única palabra –"Regresare"- las imágenes cambian y lo que puede ver ya no parecen ser "recuerdos" sino algo mas pues ahora logra divisar a una chica muy hermosa, tiene también el cabello largo y rubio un vestido extraño con ojos azules acompañados por un par de gafas quien lo observa con una sonrisa cariñosa –"Goku-kun"- fueron las palabras de la chica dando por terminado las extrañas imágenes.

Goku termino por despertar pero se sintió extraño, algo en su interior, una calidez que solo sentía con su abuelito quien en esos momentos era la única persona que conocía o eso creía el, pero esas personas en su cabeza se les hacía muy familiar, con la excepción de la última chica que logro ver no era esa misma sensación familiar, era algo más… fuerte y relajante.

Mientras Goku se perdía en sus pensamientos era ignorante de que a millones de distancias una niña rubia pasaba por la misma experiencia, lograba ver imágenes similares, pero un tanto diferentes lograba verse a sí misma pero más grande tanto en tamaño como de edad, portando lo que parecía ser una cuchilla gigante en su mano derecha frente a una colosal criatura no identificada y a su izquierda a un chico portando un atuendo naranja, y con un estilo de cabello bastante peculiar, este le devuelve la mirada y le regala una gran sonrisa lo cual la hace sonrojar un poco –"Hagámoslo Satella"- La niña se despierta de manera agitada sudando y con las mejillas con un ligero tinte rosa.

-"Q-Que fue… esa sensación"- Se preguntaba tocándose el pecho y sintiendo su corazón agitado como loco, pero al mismo tiempo logra sentir esa sensación de calidez y armonía dentro de sí.

El Tiempo pasó y Goku se encontraba entrenando con su abuelo el estilo de la tortuga, al finalizar se dieron un baño pues ya era muy tardo y esta noche era uno de los que más asustaban a Gohan. La noche con luna llena.

-"Muy bien Goku estas fortaleciéndote a un ritmo increíble pero recuerda que las bases de tu entrenamiento no son solo fortalecer las capacidades físicas, tambien las mentas y espirituales, ¿entiendes?"-.

-"Entiendo abuelito pero ¿Por qué detuvimos el entrenamiento tan pronto?"- comento Goku con un puchero a su abuelo quien rio un poco a la actitud infantil de su nieto.

-"Es noche de luna llena Goku y sabes lo que pasa en noches como esta"- Respondió Gohan a la pregunta de su protegido.

-"Te refieres al monstruo ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar con su abuelo asintiendo rápidamente-"Pero abuelito si los dos trabajamos juntos podremos ser capaces de derrotar a ese monstruo, además ni siquiera lo vi no sé qué aspecto tiene"- Recalco Goku a la situación con su abuelito incomodándose un poco.

-"No Goku ese monstruo es demasiado incluso para nosotros, nos quedaremos en casa esta noche y no quiero que salgas en su búsqueda por ninguna circunstancia ¿Quedó claro?"- Ordeno Gohan sonando muy serio y autoritario.

-"Entendido abuelito"- Bajando un poco la cabeza Goku respondió a la pregunta de su abuelo, a pesar de que su sangre le decía que tenía que buscar y derrotar a ese monstruo Goku amaba y respetaba a su abuelo y se dio cuenta de la seriedad de la situación pues su abuelo muy pocas veces le subía el tono de esa manera.

Gohan asintió y los dos procedieron a entrar en la pequeña casa.

Al cabo de unas horas Goku se levantó y salió de la casa yendo hacia un árbol para hacer sus necesidades principales, (tal vez Gohan le dio una orden, pero oigan cuando uno tiene que ir tiene que ir verdad jajaja) continuando con la historia Goku terminaría lo que estaba haciendo y antes de regresar a la casa le dio un pequeño vistazo alrededor del terreno.

-"Mmmm está todo muy tranquilo, seguramente el monstruo aun no llega será mejor que entre"- disponiéndose a entrar, Goku se detendría pues algo le llamo la atención-"¿Mm que es esto? ¿Por qué puedo ver mi sombra si estamos a la mitad de la noche?"- Buscando respuestas al extraño enigma, el pequeño alzaría la mirada notar algo que nunca vio en su vida-"Que es eso, es lo que mi abuelito llama luna? Es muy bonita jaja"- de pronto Goku se quedaría estático, y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de tal forma en que parecía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento-" **Grrrrr** "- un extraño gruñido saldría del joven y no sería lo único, sus ojos se tornaban rojos, su ropa empezaba a desgarrarse pues empezaba a aumentar su tamaño de forma descontrolada mientras pelaje saldría de su cuerpo y su cara se deformaba hasta tener la forma de un simio-" **ROAAAAARRRR** "- rugiendo con fiereza lo que alguna vez fue el pequeño y adorable niño se convertiría en una bestia gigante.

-"Mmmm ¿Goku?"- despertándose por el rugido del simio Gohan notaria que su nieto ya no estaba y al escuchar el escándalo que había afuera de su hogar sabría inmediatamente lo que significaba, su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad-"¡GOKU!"-

Saliendo de la caza con rapidez Gohan vería lo que más temía, un simio gigante destruyendo el bosque. –"Oh no Goku maldición ¿Qué hiciste?"- Claramente alterado Correría lo más rápido que pudo hacia su nieto quien al notar la presencia del anciano no perdió tiempo y trato de darle un manotazo el cual con fortuna y agilidad esquivaría por muy poco.

-"¡GOKU ESCUCHAME SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ!"- Gohan intentaba por todos los medios posibles hacer entrar en razón a su nieto en vano pues el simio ignorándolo por completo cargaría otro ataque desde su boca para luego lanzarlo a la dirección de Gohan quien nuevamente logro esquivar pero lamentablemente los escombros que se dieron con la explosión le dieron de lleno en especial en la pierna derecha, discapacitado dicha extremidad, pero Gohan negándose a rendirse se pondría de pie como pudo con la ayuda de un árbol cercano.

-"ugh lo sabía es demasiado para mí, pero no puedo darme por vencido debo salvar a mi nieto"- colocándose en una extraña pose y colocando sus manos hacia atrás como si agarrara una pelota Gohan empezó a prepararse para lo siguiente-" _Esta técnica tenía pensado enseñártela más adelante hijo, pero las condiciones tanto de la situación como la mía me temo que será imposible, esta técnica me tomo más de 50 años en perfeccionarla pero debido a la enorme rapidez con lo que aprendes seguramente lo hubieras logrado en un tiempo record-"_ Gohan hablaba en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que decía las siguientes palabras -" ** _KAAA MEEE_** "- " _Rayos aunque lo negaba, dentro de mi sentía que este día llegaría me hubiera gustado acompañarte en tus aventuras hijo, por favor recuerda todo lo aprendido, las lecturas, escrituras, transmite tus futuros conocimientos a las personas"- " **HAAA MEEE** "-"Pero por sobre todo recuerda lo que te enseñe sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres jeje sé que algún día encontraras a tu alma gemela, protégela, quiérela, cuídala y ella hará lo mismo por ti"- _

_-" **HAAAAAAAAA!** "- _Estirando sus brazos lanzaba el ataque hacia el simio que vio logro ver venir el ataque pero muy, el ataque llego hasta el simio pero su destino no era el torso ni la cabeza de la bestia Gohan lo que apuntaba era su cola.

-" **GROAAAAARRR** "- con un grito de dolor el simio se movia desenfrenadamente mientras su tamaño disminuía.

 **PUM** cayendo al suelo completamente agotado y sin energías Gohan se quedó observando las estrellas y formo una sonrisa en su boca ensangrentada –"Je je je l-lo logre jeje, a partir de ahora tendrás que seguir el camino por ti mismo Goku, pero recuerda que a donde quiera que vallas y-yo siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón"- mencionaba débilmente aun con su sonrisa ensangrentada y con una lagrima recorriéndole el rostro, notando que el simio mientras regresaba a su forma normal inconscientemente elevaría un pie justo en frente de Gohan para después dirigirlo hasta el mencionado-" te quiero hijo"- **PUUUMMM** fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **1 hora después**

Goku se despertaba poco a poco, estaba desnudo en medio de una tierra quemada, anonadado y confundido voltearía su rostro para luego entrar en estado de shock-"¡¿Q-que que paso aquí?!, ¡¿Por qué esta todo destruido?!"- Preguntas era todo lo que había en la cabeza del infante hasta que de repente se le prendió el foco con una y simple respuesta –"El monstruo"- fue en lo que pudo pensar, tenía sentido nadie más haría algo como esto, pero algo no cuadraba ¿cómo pudo el monstruo hacer tal desastre sin que se diera cuenta? Y ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación Goku hizo todo lo posible por darle una lógica a todo esto, ahora entiende el por qué su abuelito estaba en contra de que saliera, un segundo.

-"¡ABUELITO!"- recordando a su abuelo Goku empezó a gritar por el sin recibir respuesta, sin importarle si estaba desnudo encontrar a su abuelo era mucho más importante, al cabo de un tiempo de constantes llamadas sin respuestas Goku empezó a desesperarse, hasta que vio lo que parecía una mano en un hoyo. Rápidamente dirigiéndose al lugar Goku vería algo que lo dejaría petrificado.

-"¿A-a-abuelito?"- Gohan se encontraba tirado con los ojos cerrados y cubierto de sangre, Goku se le acercaría con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas como cascadas interminables-"Abuelito, ya levántate, m-me dijiste que esta mañana iríamos los dos a pescar"- con voz llorosa Goku movería ligeramente el cuerpo sin vida de su abuelo con la esperanza de que este reaccione, más sin embargo todo fue en vano, su abuelito había muerto-"A-abuelito, ABUELITO **¡ABUELITOOOOOOOOOOO!** ".

 **Mientras en otro lugar muy muy lejos de la tierra de ahí**

La misma niña de antes se encontraba sollozando en la esquina de su habitación tapándose los ojos intentando evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, mas era algo imposible, ocurrió sin explicación en un momento estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y luego empieza a sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, para después empezar a derramar lágrimas con descontrol.

-"¿Q-que esta pa-pasándome?"- tomándose el pecho con fuerza la niña se preguntaba a sí misma y continuando con sus constantes sollozos pero de forma silenciosa para evitar que alguien de su familia la escuche, en especial cierto hermano que es con el que menos quiere tratar o incluso ver.

 **Sótano de West Genetics**

Al mismo tiempo podemos apreciar a María aun en su incubadora en las alturas, quien demostraba una cara de tristeza muy diferente a la neutral en la que siempre suele estar –"K-Kakarotto"- pronunciando débilmente el nombre de su hijo adoptivo María se mostraba preocupada por este.

Mientras que debajo de ella se logran divisar otras 5 incubadoras con 5 hermosas mujeres dentro. Todas de repente muestran la misma cara de tristeza y preocupación y con una sola cosa en sus mentes-"Hermanito"

 **Volviendo al mundo Dragón Ball**

Vemos a Goku con un rostro serio terminando de poner la última piedra a la tumba de su abuelo, al terminar este se coloque en el frente deja la pala y junta sus manos a modo de rezo-"Te lo juro abuelo, me hare más fuerte y aunque parte de mi quiere encontrar a ese monstruo y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo… sé que no es lo que tu hubieras querido después de todo * **Snif*** fue mi culpa que te pasara esto sé que me dijiste que no saliera, por favor perdóname abuelo * **Snif*** así que también me volveré una mejor persona, ya lo veras abuelo hare que estés orgulloso de mi"- con eso dicho el guerrero saiyajin regresó a su casa ignorando el hecho de que fue el responsable inconscientemente de la tristeza de varias personas que no son de su mundo o al menos del mundo en el que se encuentra en esos momentos.

Los años transcurrieron y Goku obtuvo la visita de una visitante inesperada, una linda chica de cabello azul amarrado en una cola, su primer encuentro no fue de las más amistosas que digamos pues la chica golpearía al niño con su auto por accidente y Goku creyendo que es una especie de animal queriéndose robar su comida correría hacia el vehículo, lo levantaría y lo arrojaría fuera del camino. La chica anonadada y asustada por la muestra de fuerza que tiene el niño lo amenazaría con dispararle, pero Goku le haría caso omiso y se acercó nuevamente con el objeto que su abuelito le heredo, su confiable báculo sagrado. Al ver que el niño no escuchaba la chica dispararía su arma dándole de lleno en la cabeza derribándolo, y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el niño se levantaba y se sobaba el lugar donde sufrió el golpe de la bala. Si, una reunión típica de todos los días en el mundo de dragón ball XD.

Luego de arreglar los malos entendidos la chica se presentaría como Bulma Brifes heredera de la billonaria corporación capsula y que estaba en busca de 7 objetos llamados las esferas del dragón, 7 objetos sagrados en que si las juntas podrán conceder cualquier deseo, y así explicando todo y dando comienzo a la historia de todo el dragón ball original.

 **Fin del flashback**

Abriendo sus ojos y terminando su meditación Goku daba un suspiro de alivio para después ver el cielo azul e inhalar todo el aire que el ambiente otorgaba sin duda fueron buenos recuerdos, otros no tanto pero si muy enriquecedor en cuanto a conocimiento, experiencia y poder, durante el pasar de aquellos años pasados continuo teniendo esos sueños o imágenes e personas y lugares en los que el jamás había visto, al menos según él, por desgracia nunca logro descifrar lo que significaban dichas imágenes pero con el tiempo dejo de darles importancia, los tuvo desde que era un niño así que lo considero algo normal, sin embargo aun era capaz de ver a esa misteriosa chica de cabellera rubia y con anteojos sintiendo esa extraña calidez dentro de su pecho, además su curiosidad aumento un poco cuando noto a otra chica peli azul con coleta y una marca en el rostro y su reacción al verla fue algo similar a la de la rubia –"Goku-kun-de arimasu"- no conocía a esa chica mas sin embargo al igual que la rubia menciono su nombre, algo inédito pues jamás las conoció en su vida pero ahí estaban sonriéndole, con la rubia un tanto tímida y la peli azul de forma más animada y energizante.

Mientras Goku volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, detrás de el un ser verde con arrugas, antenas, un bastón y un logo kanji en su pecho que decía "kami" se le quedo observando unos momentos para después darse la vuelta y cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en localizar a alguien en especial.

-"Kaio-sama, Kaio-sama, ¿puede oírme?"- preguntaba mentalmente el ser verde a modo de llamado esperando una respuesta del otro lado.

-"Si kami-sama te escucho fuerte y claro"- respondía Kaio-sama al llamado del ya conocido dios de la tierra kami-sama –"Dime ¿ya está el chico contigo?- le devolvía la pregunta al dios terrenal que no tardó en responder.

-"Así es, está ahora en mi templo meditando, ¿el señor Whiss esta con usted?"- afirmaba y volvía a cuestionarle al ser bajito.

-"Por supuesto, Whiss está enterado y se encargara de seguir con el plan, Freezer es una amenaza no se en que pensaba el gran señor Bills en dejarlo libre por el cosmos"-Con una mueca, comentaba el dios encargado de la galaxia del norte.

-"Kaio-sama, entiendo los detalles del plan pero aun no estoy al tanto de cuál es el objetivo en todo esto, ¿Por qué hay que relacionar a Goku con esa otra tierra en especial? su duda a kaio-sama quien suspiro.

-"¿Qué enserio tengo que explicártelo de nuevo? Bien, ya te mencione el verdadero origen de Goku como un saiyajin ¿cierto?, pues veras los saiyajin fueron una gran raza guerrera diseñados desde el nacimiento para las artes del combate, eso es lo que los hace increíblemente peligrosos, y aunque odio jugar con el equilibrio del espacio-tiempo y peor aún usar a un ser vivo sea quien sea como un objeto para un para lograr una meta, no cabe duda de que estamos viviendo momentos desesperados, Freezer invade cada vez más planetas para la organización interplanetaria de comercio, ni siquiera su padre el Rey Cold fue tan impulsivo con el tema de conquistas, a este paso el universo perderá su balance y con Bills durmiendo y los supremos ocupados en otros asuntos no nos queda más alternativa que encargarnos nosotros con los recursos que tengamos, este chico es un saiyajin pero es diferente su corazón desde que lo enviamos gracias al señor whiss a aquel mundo hace años pudimos confirmar que ese mundo es perfecto para fortalecerlo lo suficiente para prepararlo en su futura batalla contra Freezer, y gracias a ese objeto que llaman "estigma", todos sus conocimientos y memorias regresaran, con su debido tiempo claro, y como bonus lograra obtener nuevos tipos de habilidades muy útiles, y los seres como los novas son lo suficientemente fuertes para darle pelea y otorgarle más experiencia y poder al principio me preocupe pues cuando lo regresamos su actitud saiyajin regreso pero después del accidente se volvió alguien puro y justo y además aun ama los combates y aprende todo con memoria fotográfica, como dije odio tener que usar a un ser vivo como un objeto, pero no tenemos elección"- termino de explicar con lujo de detalle el plan al dios de la tierra que asintió concordando de que estaba en lo correcto y no había más salida-"Además los novas también están causando muchos disturbios en ese mundo y esa tierra al estar al alcance de mi territorio también será una perfecta oportunidad de arreglar dicho problema y aunque sé que Goku es capaz de solucionarlo estaré atento a ese lugar, por si las dudas".

-"Entiendo kaio-sama ya le mencione a Goku de su viaje, nada más y también que dejara al tanto a sus amigos, le diré que está todo listo"- Informo kami-sama al otro ser que hiso un gesto de aprobación.

-"Goku, Ven aquí, ya es hora"- Llamándole la atención al guerrero y hacerle entender la situación, Goku solo asentiría serio.

-"Estoy listo kami-sama"- Afirmaba al ser verde quien lo vería igual de serio y asintiendo también a lo dicho antes.

-"Muy bien Goku, acompáñame a la habitación del tiempo"- ambos se dirigían al interior del templo para que Goku pueda empezar su misión.

-"Escucha bien Goku el mundo al que te dirigirás es también conocido como tierra, pero sería lo único que tienen en común todo lo demás es diferente, tu hazaña por derrotar a Piccoro Daimaku y a su hijo fueron excepcionales pero los peligros en esa tierra son casi tan mortales que esos dos, no bajes la guardia por nada ¿entiendes?- le cuestionaba el dios al saiyajin.

-"Entiendo kami-sama y aunque estoy al tanto de los peligros, eso solo hace que me emocione más"- esbozando una sonrisa retadora hablaba el guerrero de la tierra.

-"Debí esperar una respuesta así"- suspiro el namekiano para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-"bien llegamos dentro habrá alguien quien te llevara hasta ese mundo en, y escucha ese mundo es especial lleno de enigmas y tu serás parte primordial de eso"- se expresó el dios a Goku quien lo miro con una ceja alzada en confusión a sus palabras.

-"¿Qué quiso decir con eso Kami-sama?- Goku expresaba su duda al ser verde.

-"Tendrás que resolverlo por ti mismo"- kami-sama le sonrió a Goku quien se miraba aún más confundido pero lo dejo para otra ocasión-"Bien llegamos, buena suerte Goku"- Kami-sama le abría las Puertas al guerrero quien no dudo en entrar en ese cuarto o "dimensión de bolsillo" observando el vacío blanco inmenso y aparentemente infinito salvo por la estructura en el que se hallaba y un ser de piel azulada, cabello blanco y con un bastón.

-"Saludos Son Goku"- saludaba el ser a nuestro héroe.

-"¡Hola!"- saludando de forma simple levantando la mano y su característica sonrisa Goku devolvía el gesto al ser azulado quien rio un poco por la actitud del joven-"Así usted es el que me enviara a ese mundo ¿verdad?"- preguntaba el joven guerrero al ángel quien se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa-"!Eso es genial¡ ¿y cómo te llamas?".

-"Jo Jo Jo eso no es necesario por el momento, lo importante ahora es si tu estas preparado ¿lo estás?"- le preguntaba el ser a Goku quien no entendió el por qué no sería necesario, pero lo dejo pasar y asintió confirmando la duda del ser de pelo blanco-"Muy bien prepárate el viaje será algo agitado"- advirtiendo y colocando la punta de su bastón sobre el guerrero el ángel comenzó a recitar unas palabras en una lengua extraña. Durante unos segundos los ojos de Goku cambiaron forma, sus ojos ónix se agrandaron un poco teniendo rasgos amarillentos alrededor de este y siendo acompañado por una línea vertical en medio de estas. Mientras un punto en la espalda del guerrero empezó a brillar un poco sin que este lo note, básicamente Goku entro durante unos segundos en el estado nova.

Whiss terminaba de hablar y un brillo rodeo el cuerpo de Goku. 10 segundos después el brillo se volvió enceguecedor y cuando por fin se calmó todo Goku ya no estaba, el ángel sonreiría de satisfacción, normalmente cosas como estas no son de su incumbencia pero sabía de la amenaza de freezer al equilibrio y era deber del dios de la destrucción encargarse pero con este dormido, pues, hizo una pequeña excepción a las reglas.

 **Universo de Freezing**

 **-"Seres de otra dimensión… Que de repente invadieron la tierra… Convirtiéndose en una amenaza para toda la humanidad"-** Se comentaba mientras también se mostraba la imagen de una explosión.

 **-"En respuesta de esto, un grupo de jóvenes llamadas _Pandoras_ arriesgaron sus vidas para luchar contra esos seres"- **Seguía relatando la voz mientras se mostraba otra imagen esta vez de mujeres con uniformes ajustados y cascos que cubrían tanto sus rostros como cabezas.

 **-"Mi hermana mayor, Kazuha Aoi era una de ellas… Fallecio en una de las más violentas batallas…"-** Ahora se mostraba a una chica de espaldas de cabello negro y un arma parecida a una espada.

 **-"…Con la grandeza de sus actos antes de morir, me inscribí a la academia de extra dimensional, genética, para poder apoyar la gran causa de las pandoras. ¿Cómo me llamo? Me pueden llamar Kazuya, Kazuya Aoi.**

En un gran campo abierto hecho un desastre se logra apreciar un montón de cuerpos tirados de mujeres heridas pero vivas, y en medio de ellas a una persona en especial.

-"¿Her…mana? ¿Estas viva?"- preguntaba aquel chico de nombre Kazuya a la chica en medio de los cuerpos heridos de las demás personas quien volteo un poco su rostro para verlo-"¿Eres tu mi hermana Kazuha verdad? **Snif** ¡Hermana!"- en un rápido movimiento kazuya abrazaría a la chica que con cara de sorprendida caería con el chico aun abrazándola y sacando lágrimas mientras todas las personas del lugar verían impactadas y asustadas.

-"¿Quién eres? ¡¿Y qué haces?! Suéltame no me toques"- exigía la chica pero kazuya no hacía caso y continuaba abrazándola mientras sollozaba.

-"¡Te extrañe mucho, siempre estaremos juntos, nunca más estaré solo!- Gritaba entre sollozos constantes Kazuya extrañando en demasía a la chica.

-"¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡No te conozco y ya suéltame en este instante te lo advierto!- antes de que pudiera hacer algo otra chica pelirroja atada en coletas aparecería de la nado atacando al par y más específicamente a la chica quien seguía apresada en los brazos de Kazuya.

-"¡Bingo! ¡Sera hoy! ¡Tendrá una humillante derrota! ¡La reina intocable **Satellizer L. Bridget**!- Revelando finalmente el nombre de la chica la pelirroja conocida Como Ganessa Roland atacaría sin misericordia a la rubia quien era incapaz de hacer algún movimiento.

 **Exterior de la academia, callejón**

Mientras tanto un poco alejado de la academia Goku hacia acto de aparición en un callejón, pero no de la forma heroica como imagina pues justo después de llegar lo primero que hizo inmediatamente fue buscar el contenedor de basura más cercano para vomitar-"Ughh cuando ese ser extraño dijo que el viaje seria agitado no imagine que sería tanto así, ohhh siento como si me hubieran desarmado para armarme en este lugar, aunque creo que fue así juraría que mi corazón está en mi estómago-" Terminando de sacar todo su malestar, Goku se calmó un poco y empezó a volar sin que nadie se diera cuenta le dio un vistazo a los alrededores-" Este lugar es increíble tiene un gran parecido a la tierra aunque puedo notar que su tecnología no es tan avanzada como en mi mundo, pero ¿por qué siento que ya estuve en este lugar alguna vez? mmm bah debe ser mi imaginación, bien ahora ¿por dónde?-Goku empezó a concentrarse y sentir las energías del planeta y noto que en cierta dirección las energías eran muy elevadas para los estándares humanos-"Bien, deberá ser un buen lugar para empezar"- Termino de decir el gurrero para después volar hacia aquel sitio pero tomándose su tiempo para ver los paisajes y el mundo en si a su alrededor.

 **Academia West Genetics**

Devuelta en la academia, podemos ver nuevamente a Kazuya presentándose frente a quien parecía ser una monja.

-"Fui admitido ayer a la academia para el entrenamiento físico, me llamo Kazuya Aoi"- hablo kazuya a la hermana.

-"Encantada joven Kazuya soy la directora de la academia, la hermana Margaret, tu eres el hermano pequeño de kazuha aoi ¿Verdad? Es un placer, seguro ya lo sabes pero… Esta academia forma a personas para combatir a los **_Novas_** los seres Extra dimensionales, las chicas que están en esta academia aprenden a luchar contra los _**Novas**_ , y se les llama **_Pandoras_** y tú como un **_Limiter_** te dedicaras a restringir los poderes de los **_Novas._** Espero que te conviertas en un gran compañero y **_Limiter_** para ayudar a las **_Pandoras._** En la academia la facultad para elegir a quien acompañaras como **_Limiter_** o **_pandora_** es de libre elección, ánimos y esfuérzate mucho joven Kazuya"- Animaba la hermana Margaret al chico quien respondía con un fuerte sí.

-"Y ahora la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes te enseñara las instalaciones"- Margaret presentaba a una chica muy bonita de cabello corto, rubia (café en el anime) y que tenía la peculiaridad de tener los ojos cerrados.

-"Encantada de conocerte Aoi, me llamo Chiffon Fairchild, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-"se presentaba cordialmente la chica conocida como chiffon.

-" _Es muy bonita"-_ kazuya se decía mentalmente _._

-"Seguro que sabes que hasta mañana no tendras clases… Con lo que ha pasado una gran admiración as causado Aoi… Es por esa chica que han derrotado por culpa del abrazo que le diste… Es Satellizer L. Bridget y hasta la fecha nadie la había vencido nunca. En el carnaval, las peleas son como las reales… todo vale para ganar y una derrota es de verdad"- Terminaba Chiffon de relatar la situación a kazuya con una encantadora sonrisa, mientras este la veía y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-"¿ _Y eso es la culpa del alboroto colectivo? En que estaba pensando… mi hermana falleció… No, volverá nunca más a mi lado"-"Ah veterana, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita satellizer? Me gustaría disculparme por las molestias que le he causado…"-_ no termino de hablar pues Chiffon lo tomo de los hombros con una mirada obscurecida que reflejaba pánico.

-"NI HABLAR!. ¿En qué estás pensando Aoi? Tus actos de seguro que se acordara… porque no solo la abrazaste sino que le admiraste el escote! Antes me escuchaste ¿no? Te explicare quien es ella en la academia… Satellizer es la **Reina intocable,** nadie le puede hacer o decir nada. Además, es la más fuerte de los de segundo año, y la mejor en todo tipo de cosas… y tiene el epodo de **_la Reina sin corazón,_** era una alumna problemática llegada del este, se dice que mato a limiters y pandoras por estar cerca de ella… Te doy un buen consejo jovencito Aoi vuelve de donde te trasladaron"- Terminaba de contar Chiffon dejando al pobre de kazuya en blanco del miedo.

-"Pero si acabo de llegar…-"mencionaba kazuya para nuevamente ser interrumpido por chiffon-"La salud es lo primero…"- **PUUUM** la pared de al lado estallaba rebelando a la rubia con una venda en el ojo derecho.

-"¡ESTA AQUÍ!"-Chiffon hacia la mención con un rostro cómico mientras los estudiantes alrededor huían despavoridos al tratarse de la reina intocable.

-"Tan tonta como de costumbre ¿enfadada por haber perdido?"-Ganessa hacia acto de presencia con una sonrisa arrogante y sintiéndose superior.

-"Ganessa Roland"- Fue lo único que menciono Satellizer.

Aquí Ganessa se mofaría de la derrota de satellizer a manos de ella misma en un intento de provocar a la rubia diciendo de todo y mencionando el hecho de no tener un limiter, kazuya sorprendido le preguntaría a Chiffon, quien por cierto se encontraba escondida detrás de un muro le contestaría que por la poca sensibilidad de Satellizer no trata a los chicos como personas y que no serían más que juguetes para ella. Mientras Ganessa retaba a la rubia a otro combate sacando cadenas desde su espalda.

-"¿Eso qué es?"- Kazuya preguntaba

-"Son armas usadas por las pandoras las **_volt wapons"-_** Chiffon revelaba mientras el combate daba inicio.

Ganessa atacaría sus cadenas, pero Satellizer con rostro serio la esquivaría sin dificultad, ganessa mofándose de su supuesta futura victoria realizaba una ataque vertical desde arriba, mas satellizer lograría esquivarlo revelando sus bragas, mientras Ganessa empezaba a desesperarse y realizaba ataques a diestra y siniestra, pero la rubia utilizando su volt wapon que consiste en una cuchilla gigante desviaría todos los ataques y descubriría una fractura en la defensa de ganessa aprovechándolo para atacar y herir gravemente a la pelirroja.

Sin embargo reusándose en ser derrotada Ganessa se levantaría furiosa para exclamar lo siguiente –" **¡MODO PANDORA TRAJE DE PODER!".**

-"¡Acaba con esto Roland la función pandora solo se puede usar en combates reales!"- Chiffon con un grito trataba de detener el caos más la pelirroja no escucha.

-"Lo de ahora para mi es… ¡una batalla real!"- finalmente la presión fue tan fuerte que mando a satellizer a volar hacia la pared y al voltear se lleva una sorpresa

-"¡Este chico de nuevo!- refiriéndose a kazuya, satellizer bajaría la guardia lo que le permitiría a Ganessa atraparla con sus cadenas.

Luego podemos notar que ganessa con sus armas empieza a desgarrar la tela de la ropa de la rubia al igual que su piel dejándola un poco expuesta y herida y cuando parecía que estaba a punto de darle el golpe final…

 **-"¡DETENTEEEEE!"** \- Un gran grito se escuchó en las lejanías confundiendo a todos que giraban sus cabezas para dar con el responsable de dicho grito, seguido de eso una luz se dirigió directamente a Ganessa que dándose cuenta de eso soltó a la rubia para esquivar dicha luz.

-"¡¿Qué? ¿Quién fue el idiota que se atrevió?!"- furiosa y volteando a todos lados Ganessa lanzo dicha pregunta.

Mientras entre el humo se puede apreciar la figura de un hombre con cabello peculiar vistiendo un dogi naranja que está mirando a la pelirroja con el traje de poder con una mirada seria para luego darse la vuelta y ver a la herida satellizer quien le regresa la mirada y conado lo hace se queda en shock.

-" _No poder… ser_ "- se decía mentalmente la rubia mirando fijamente al chico que apareció de repente.

-" _Un segundo esta chica es…"-_ Como satellizer Goku se hablaba a sí mismo en sus pensamientos reconociendo a la rubia de sus imágenes en sus sueños.

-"Tu eres…"- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-"¡¿y tú quién eres imbécil?"- preguntaba la pelirroja con el traje al pelos pinchos pero este solo lo ignoraría haciéndola enojar aún más.

" _¡No puede ser, él es… él es…!"-_ en estado de shock Chiffon de mencionaría mentalmente reconociendo de inmediato quien es el chico, mientras Kazuya miraría extrañado la actitud de la presidenta para ver de nueva cuenta al hombre que apareció de la nada.

Goku saliendo de su sorpresa por encontrarse a la rubia de las imágenes en su cabeza solo sonreiría jovialmente –"Hola soy Goku"-.

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **Yyyyy listo lectores lamento si los deje en la parte del suspenso jaja y si soy muy malo y yo dirá peor pues mañana me voy de vacaciones así que se me hará difícil actualizar, seguiré escribiendo en mi teléfono pero lo más seguro es que saque el capítulo 3 en enero, por eso me mate en escribir para no dejarlos sin capitulo tómenlo como un regalo de navidad y de año nuevo. Bien recuerden comentar lo que piensen y si no quieren hacerlo y les da flojera comentar no hay problema eso a mí no me afecta pero si tienen dudas o alguna crítica constructiva en relación a la trama no duden en comentarlo que yo con gusto los leeré e intentare aclarar, y tampoco olviden la votación del emparejamiento del capítulo anterior, recuerden:**

 **1) Relación normal, un hombre y una mujer nada más.**

 **2) Harem de 5 integrantes con 2 chicas ya seleccionadas por mí y las otras tres las eligen ustedes.**

 **Bueno eso es todo lectores nos vemos en enero y que tengan una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Hola a todos!como están lectores? Aquí Fedbax trayéndoles el capitulo 3 de esta historia que poco a poco va tomando fuerza. SORPRESA les traigo el cap antes de tiempo y es que bueno no me resistí en darles el cap jaja y bien díganme como les fue en las vacaciones todo bien todo correcto? Por mi parte la pase genial en mi viaje pero ahora estoy de regreso para seguir con una de las actividades que mas me están gustando aunque también estoy un poco jodido y molesto, la primera es sobre lo que netflix le hizo a saint seiya ósea COMO COÑO PUEDEN CAGARLA TANTO! Primero el CGI es una mierda vamos a estar claros se que hay algunos que si les guste (así como el trailer mismo) pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo y aunque moleste un poco es aguantable, segundo la pésima voz de Seiya se que el que hacia su voz principal ya falleció que descanse en paz pero coño no pudo netflix buscar algo mejor? Y aun con eso todavía uno puede acostumbrarse y aclimatarse listo no hay mucho drama pero lo que si me cabrea a nivel zeno-sama es QUE CONVIRTIERAN A SHUN EN MUJER, todos estamos de acuerdo que netflix se paso de verga esta vez, ahh y lo otro es que no estrenaran DBS Broly en mi país Venezuela (Puto Maduro) en vez de enojarme me puse a llorar como una perra XD pero enserio si que fue un golpe bajo pero no me voy a desanimar y buscare verla de otro modo.**

 **Y bueno también note que aunque el cap anterior les gusto lo que me alegra, también salieron muy confundidos y lo entiendo, los que no leyeron el manga tienen ese problema y con lo que hice con Goku, pero no se preocupen me estoy apegando bastante al manga de freezing para quienes no lo leyeron puedan entender, eso y conforme avanza la historia sabrán que hice con Goku aunque debo decir que cometí un pequeño error en la cronología del primer capitulo debieron ser años no meses, mi error. Bueno ahora si empecemos, lo del harem esta en la nota final de este capitulo.**

 **A esto es algo que me falto poner en mis anteriores capítulos.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

 **Capitulo 3: Creo que te conozco**

 **-"Hola soy Goku"- Decía un Goku muy animado a una satellizer lastimada y en shock por reconocer a ese hombre quien aparecía en sus sueños mas extraños.**

 **-"Go-ku?"- Débilmente y con clara impresión la rubia repetía o intentaba repetir el nombre de quien esta frente suyo.**

 **-"Estas muy herida, no te muevas de acuerdo? Yo me hare cargo"- De forma tranquila el saiyajin le decía a la rubia, quien se sobresalto a lo dicho por el pelinegro.**

 **-"COMO QUE TU TE HARAS CARGO?! ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, ES UNA PANDORA CON QUIEN TE ENFRENTARAS MEJOR VETE LO ANTES POSIBLE! Es mi pelea y puedo arreglármelas"- terminaba de decir la rubia mientras intentaba levantarse pero sus heridas hacia imposible esa acción, luego sintió una mano en su hombro que la empujaba de regreso al suelo, alzo la mirada para ver otra vez al guerrero quien le sonreía de forma tranquila.**

 **-"Lo se, se que eres muy capaz pero ahora no estas en condiciones así que déjame esto a mi si?"- Insistía el pelinegro a la rubia.**

 **-"Pe-pero"- intento seguir reclamando satellizer pero Goku ya se había levantado para hacerle frente a la pelirroja quien se encontraba alterada y confundida.**

 **-" Quien se supone que eres tu y como te atreves a interrumpir mi pelea?"- Notándose molesta Ganessa le preguntaba a un serio Goku.**

 **-"Mi nombre es Goku y lamento interrumpir su combate, pero no podía simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que vi"- Goku de forma seria respondía a la cuestión de la pelirroja quien se molesto por lo dicho del guerrero.**

 **-"Después de lo que vio? Quiere decir que estuvo viendo el combate todo este tiempo? Pero como lo hizo sin que me diera cuenta?"- Chiffon se cuestionaba mentalmente aun en shock por la aparición de este hombre.**

 **-"Presidenta quien es el, lo conoce? "- Kazuya le preguntaba a su presidenta al notar que esta empezó a actuar de forma extraña después de la aparición del desconocido.**

 **-"Em bu-bueno, no, no lo se"- De forma nerviosa Chiffon le contestaba a Kazuya quien hizo una pequeña mueca por la respuesta tan simple de la rubia de cabello corto, no le creyó y sospecha de que ella sabe mas de lo que dice. Pero sabe que no es el momento para eso ahora, así que decidió guardar silencio y dirigir su mirada nuevamente al pelinegro preguntándose quien es el.**

 **-" JA! Y que piensas hacer al respecto? Tu solo eres un limiter y por si no lo sabes yo soy la nueva pandora mas fuerte de segundo año Ganessa Roland"- Inflando el pecho y alzando la voz con orgullo Ganessa se presentaba ante el saiyajin quien levantaba una ceja en confusión.**

 **-"No se lo que es un limiter y si realmente eres la mas fuerte entonces no creo que tengas problemas para enfrentarme o si?"- Con voz burlona y una sonrisa retadora Goku entro en la pose de la tortuga y viendo divertido la reacción de la pelirroja.**

 **-"Te estas burlando de mi?! Muy bien pelo picudo tu te lo buscaste ahora si te daré tu merecido!"- Furiosa Ganessa aun en su traje de modo pandora usaba sus cadenas para atacar al saiyajin esperando una victoria rápida.**

 **-"NO ROLAND TU PELEA ES CONMIGO!"- Sintiéndose extrañamente preocupada Satellizer le decía a la pelirroja quien le dio una rápida mirada.**

 **-"Cierra la boca L. Bridget cuando termine con este bocón seguirás tu, terminare lo que empezamos!"- Ganessa haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la rubia volvió a concentrarse en el pelinegro quien no había echo algún movimiento todavía preocupando a los presentes.**

 **FIUSH! PUM!**

 **Las cadenas finalmente llegaron a su destino dándole de lleno al pelinegro o eso es lo que creyó la pandora.**

 **-"JAJAJA como dije era solo un bocón, muy bien ahora que el estorbo ya no es un problema terminare contigo de una vez satellizer L. Bridget"- Creyéndose la ganadora ganessa ahora fija su atención en la rubia quien se encontraba atónita viendo la columna de humo en donde antes estaba Goku.**

 **-"Tu ataque es potente pero es torpe y lento sugiero que refuerces esos puntos y también asegúrate de que en verdad venciste a tu oponente antes de declararte vencedora"- Una voz proveniente justo detrás de Ganessa quien sintió un escalofrío por la espalda se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un Goku totalmente ileso con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa a la sorprendida pelirroja.**

 **-"QUE? PERO COMO TU…?!"-Gritaba Ganessa con gran exaltación –"No se que clase de truco hiciste guapo pero créeme que no se repetirá"- Declaraba la pelirroja preparándose para atacar una vez mas.**

 **-"jeje"- Con una risa el saiyajin se colocaba nuevamente en pose de pelea.**

 **-"Como pudo hacer eso? estoy segura de que el no estaba ahí antes"- Satellizer se preguntaba a si misma sorprendida de que un "limiter" haya logrado tal hazaña.**

 **Ganessa nuevamente atacaba a Goku con sus cadenas pero este los esquivaba con gran facilidad y agilidad confirmando su dicho de que tales ataques tienen potencia pero les faltaba velocidad. Todo esta ante la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes quienes no se creían que un hombre pueda hacerle frente a una pandora y menos con tal facilidad.**

 **-" QUEDATE QUIETO MISERABLE!"- Frustrada y muy enojada por la humillación que le estaba dando el pelos pinchos Ganessa se mostraba a todos quienes veían con ojos de platos y la mandíbula en el suelo.**

 **-"Esta bien si eso quieres"- Goku haciendo caso se quedo parado para confusión y enojo de la pandora quien cree que la esta subestimando a propósito.**

 **-"QUE HACES IDIOTA ESQUIVALO!"- Muy preocupada Satellizer le gritaba al guerrero pero este solo le alzo el pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien.**

 **Justo antes de que las cadenas tocaran al saiyajin este solo las atraparía para la estupefacción de todos y aun mas de la pelirroja. Antes de que alguien dijera algo Goku utilizando las cadenas que atrapo en un movimiento rápido atraería a la pandora quien aun no salía del shock y le daría un leve golpe en el estomago no tan fuerte para lastimarla pero si lo suficiente para dejarla sin aliento.**

 **-"C-como tu pudis…"- No logrando terminar lo que iba decir pues el golpe hizo que se desmayara mientras su traje de poder es desecho. Y justo antes de caer Goku la toma y la carga de forma nupcial mirando preocupado a la pelirroja desmayada en sus brazos.**

 **-"Emm será que me pase un poco? Jejeje"- Riendo de forma nerviosa y con Ganessa aun en sus brazos Goku hacia esa cuestión a los presentes que el estar aun en shock total fueron incapaces de responder sacándole una gota de sudor nerviosa al estilo anime en la cabeza del azabache-"creo que si jaja"-.**

 **-"Increíble aunque haya mostrado solo un poco y tan rápido se nota que es mas fuerte que la ultima vez que lo vi"- Mirando al suelo Chiffon se decía mentalmente y sacando una pequeña sonrisa triste de nostalgia.**

 **Sin embargo antes de alguien dijera algo de repente unas cuchillas aparecerían apuntando a la garganta del azabache aun con Ganessa.**

 **-" Valla guapo no te mentiré lo que hiciste fue sorprendente pero no podemos dejar pasar lo que ocurre ni un minuto mas"- Decía una muy hermosa mujer pelo castaño corto hasta los hombros, vestida como profesora y de grandes atributos mientras sostiene los que parece una lanza hacia Goku (no soy muy bueno con los nombres de las armas así que si digo algo de algún arma y es incorrecta por favor corríjanme).**

 **-"A mi mas bien me gustaría saber el como lo hiciste?"- Otra mujer muy atractiva de cabello verde atado en una cola con bata de laboratorio decía mientras con cuchilla en mano hacia lo mismo que la otra mujer.**

 **-"Jeje bueno la historia es un poco larga jajaja"- Fue lo único que dijo el azabache haciendo que las dos mujeres alzasen una ceja por ver al saiyajin tan despreocupado.**

 **-"Estas bien Aoi?"- Chiffon le hacia esa cuestión a Kazuya quien asentiría.**

 **-"Estoy bien presidenta, pero quienes son ellas?"-decía kazuya a Chiffon pidiendo respuestas.**

 **-"Son Numbers"- respondería de forma simple la duda del limiter.**

 **-"Numbers?"-**

 **-"Son 2 de las cuatro personas que participaron en las guerras novas, mas específicamente en el 8° choque nova hace 4 años, la de pelo corto y castaño es Yumi Kim y la alta de pelo verde es Elize Smidtz, pero ahora se dedican a enseñar y apoyar a los estudiantes de west genetics"- Respondía y presentaba la presidenta a las 2 numbers quienes hablaban con Goku aun con Ganessa en sus brazos e inconsciente.**

 **-"Entiendo es bueno ver profesores de ese calibre haciéndose cargo"- "Ellas lucharon codo con codo con mi hermana entonces"- Se decía mentalmente el limiter mientras pone una cara de tristeza al recordar a su hermana fallecida.**

 **Mas tarde ese**

 **-"To lo que me dices es cierto?"- La hermana Margaret se encontraba sentada en su escritorio impactada por todo lo que le decían las 2 numbers.**

 **-"Así es directora nosotras mismas vimos como la venció de un golpe incluso estando en su modo pandora y lo confirmamos con todos los estudiantes que fueron testigos del evento"- Yumi le relataba lo ocurrido a la hermana Margaret quien seguía sorprendida al extremo, como es que este chico un hombre en especial lograra vencer a una pandora con tanta facilidad?, es la cuestión que la hermana se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.**

 **-"Entiendo, bueno joven emm discúlpeme me podría repetir su nombre?"- Un poco avergonzada por dicho detalle la directora le dirigía la pregunta al azabache quien estaba cerca de la puerta con Elize a su lado vigilándolo por si hacia algo sospechoso.**

 **-"Es Son Goku directora"- Goku respondía de forma tranquila a la duda de la directora.**

 **-"Claro, muy bien Goku-san es cierto lo que me están diciendo las maestras? Enserio derrotaste a una pandora?"- Aun un poco incrédula le preguntaba para confirmar al 100% lo sucedido pues el simple echo de que un hombre salido de la nada derrotara a una pandora entrenada es algo casi inimaginable.**

 **-"Así es, ella es fuerte pero tiene fallos muy serios y fueron las que me ayudaron para vencerla"-Este ultimo comentario llamo la atención tanto de la directora como de las numbers.**

 **-"Que quiere decir con eso Goku-san?"- Margaret le cuestionaba al pelos pinchos quien de forma relajada se dedico a responder.**

 **-"Bueno sus ataques son potentes pero le falto velocidad, sus movimientos no estaban coordinados, era predecible en sus ataques y se lo toma todo por sentado declarándose ganadora antes de tiempo fue ese exceso de confianza que termino con su derrota"- Lo dicho por el saiyajin impresiono a las presentes, este hombre sabe muy bien acerca del arte del combate.**

 **-"Increíble Goku-san se nota que tienes experiencia, sin embargo incluso con eso en circunstancias normales te resultaría imposible vencer a una pandora y mucho menos cuando dicha pandora esta usando su traje de poder, que fue lo que uso?"- Aun dudosa de la victoria Margaret quería corroborar y verificar cada detalle.**

 **-"Bueno yo use el Ki"- Goku decía de lo mas natural sin percatarse que dejo en blanco de la impresión a las tres mujeres presentes.**

 **-"Esto no es para bromas Goku-san, díganos que método uso para vencer a Roland!"-Yumi levantaba un poco la voz sin creerse nada de lo que el joven le decía.**

 **-"No es broma es la verdad"- Goku repetía no entendiendo el porque las mujeres se alteraron de esa manera-"es mas les mostrare miren"- Goku alzaba la mano derecha y de ella creaba una pequeña esfera de energía amarilla que iluminaba toda la oficina mientras las numbers y la directora observaban impactadas, luego Elize sacaría un extraño aparato y empezaría a analizar la esfera.**

 **-"E-eso no es posible! No puede ser, Elize?!"-Margaret la nombraba pidiendo respuestas.**

 **-"Es cierto directora las lecturas no mienten es Ki de la forma mas pura y es inmensa!"-Claramente alterada la científica de pelo verde confirmaba lo dicho por el azabache.**

 **-"De la forma mas pura?! Estas segura de lo que dices Elize?!"- Yumi le preguntaba a su compañera quien le asintió en confirmación-"Pero eso es imposible solo las pandoras pueden emanar dicha energía pero es energía hibrida nunca nadie la a podido emanar en su estado puro!"- Decía la sexy maestra sin creerse todo lo que pasaba.**

 **-"Wow esperen ustedes conocen el Ki y hasta lo usan?!"- Goku preguntaba impresionado de no ser el único usuario del ki en ese mundo.**

 **-"Así es Goku-san el ki es una de nuestras principales fuentes de energía, vera aquí existen unos aparatos llamados estigmas, nosotros los usamos y las fusionamos con las pandoras nos permite tener habilidades, las fuerza y el armamento para enfrentar a los novas y el ki es la fuente de poder principal que utilizamos para mejorar significativamente todos nuestros atributos de combate, la demostración que acaba de hacer solo una pandora de alto nivel es capaz de hacer pero La maestra Elize dijo que su ki es de la mas pura lo que significa que es su propio ki"- Respondía la hermana al guerrero quien quedo atónito, entonces en este mundo los potenciales de todos son ilimitadas, no se mentiría estaba emocionado hasta que recordó algo que le dejo una duda.**

 **-"Yumi-san dijo algo acerca de una energía hibrida y Elize-san de que mi energía es inmensa que quisieron decir con eso?"-Volvía a cuestionar el azabache a las presentes y Elize fue la que decidió responder a esa duda.**

 **-"Vera Goku-san el ki que usamos no es "nuestra" en cierto sentido pues el ki es muy difícil de controlar y aprender en un cuerpo normal, hace años los altos mandos reunieron todo el ki que pudieron reunir de una fuente clasificada y usamos dicha energía en todas las pandoras Para aumentar nuestras capacidades físicas y las mas experimentadas son capaces de generar esferas de energía destructivas como usted hizo justo así"-Luego Elize y Yumi levantaron sus palmas e hicieron aparecer una esfera de energía cada una impresionando en demasía al saiyajin y notando que sus esferas de ki son un poco mas oscuras y menos brillantes que la que el hizo-"como ve las nuestras carecen de ese brillo como el suyo pues el ki que usamos no es nuestro es de alguien mas pero no sabemos de quien los altos mandos lo mantienen en alto secreto, esa energía se combina con la nuestra a la perfección y sin efectos secundarios gracias a nuestros estigmas, pero usted es capaz de irradiar su propia esfera pues el ki que emana es suya por eso le decimos energía o ki puro y en cuanto a que es inmensa es que bueno, el cuerpo le resulta difícil mantener tanta energía dentro y usamos solo un porcentaje aceptable para mantener la salud y no correr peligro pues como debe saber el ki es energía vital y aunque esta energía que usamos no es nuestra se combina con nuestra propia energía vital y si perdemos nuestro ki correremos el riesgo de morir pero usted tiene una cantidad de ki inmensa en sus reservas y me gustaría saber el como"- Elize terminaba de explicar la duda del azabache.**

 **-"Bueno eso es increíble y en cuanto a mi ki pues entreno tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo, el cuerpo para soportar la presión y la mente para controlarlo"- La simple respuesta del azabache sorprendió a las numbers y le dio una idea a la hermana Margaret.**

 **-"Ciertamente increíble Goku-san de donde viene?"-Preguntaba la directora al saiyajin quien se puso nervioso ante la cuestión de la mujer pues decir que vino de otra tierra para proteger esta sonaría descabellado y al creer que seria de locos revelarlo ahora opto por una mentirilla blanca o algo así.**

 **-"De muy lejos apenas si lo notarían en el mapa, yo solo vine a la ciudad para buscar oportunidades eso es todo"- la respuesta no convenció del todo a las numbers pero decidieron quedarse calladas pero a la hermana se le noto una sonrisa pues esto seria una gran oportunidad que no podría dejar pasar.**

 **-"Suena grandioso Goku-san y que tal si le dijera que podría tener esa oportunidad aquí?-" Goku puso un cara de confusión, mientras que Yumi y Elize sonreían al notar las intenciones de su directora-"Trabaje en west genetics como instructor"- Margaret con una sonrisa esperanzada le propondría al azabache quien quedaría sorprendido por la oferta.**

 **-"Yo? Por que?"- sin entender preguntaría a la hermana quien no tardo en responder.**

 **-"A demostrado tener el conocimiento y la habilidad en las artes del combate, venció a una pandora con suma facilidad y es un usuario del ki puro y si lo que nos dijo acerca de la mente y el cuerpo son ciertos quiero que le enseñe todo eso a nuestros estudiantes, por favor Goku-san su talento seria recibido con felicidad y brazos abiertos en west genetics y seria de gran ayuda contra los novas, además se le pagara, se le dará asilo aquí con todas las comodidades y así como alimentos y provisiones que necesite totalmente gratis"-Margaret sacaba todas sus cartas quería que este individuo fuera parte del equipo de profesores de la academia, sin importar su edad (si supiera) alguien como el con sus conocimientos y proezas en el combate darían un gran giro en esta guerra a favor de la humanidad, así que hizo y ofreció todo lo posible para que el saiyajin aceptara sin darse cuenta que con solo decir la palabra "alimento" ya lo tenia en su bolsillo.**

 **-"Claro acepto! será genial gracias!"-A la directora y las numbers les saldría una gran sonrisa con el guerrero en el equipo las posibilidades de supervivencia de la humanidad aumentaría.**

 **-"No, gracias a ti Goku-san no sabe lo que esto significa para nosotras"-decía Margaret con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-"Nunca e enseñado o entrenado nada a nadie pero creo que se que debo hacer así que no se preocupe yo me encargare jeje"- Las tres volvieron a reír esa sonrisa del azabache es contagiosa.**

 **-"Gracias otra vez Goku-san lo aprecio. Y bien ya pueden retirarse, Goku-san debería empezar sus clases en 2 días mientras pida lo que quiera en la cafetería y conozca la academia si lo desea"- Yumi se acercaría para después abrazar por la espalda al azabache y decir en su oído de forma coqueta.**

 **-"Muero por saber que es lo que nos enseñaras Goku-kun"- Procedió después a abandonar la oficina seguido por Elize pero antes esta se voltea para mirar al guerrero y decir con el mismo tono que Yumi.**

 **-"Y yo por saber que cosas ocultas durante mis pruebas Goku-kun, esperare con ganas"- Le guiñaría un ojo para ahora si salir por completo la hermana negaría con la cabeza.**

 **-"Esas dos no cambian, la tienes difícil Goku-san"- comentaba al azabache que miraría confundido hasta que pensó bien lo dicho por las tres y luego notarle un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas avergonzado haciendo reír ligeramente a la hermana-"no te preocupes Goku-san se que lo harás bien y tal vez hasta consigas que una pandora te elija"-terminaba de comentar la hermana.**

 **-"Que me elija? y eso que significa?"-Preguntaba a lo dicho por Margaret.**

 **-"Todo a su tiempo Goku-san por ahora concéntrese en como entrenar a las pandoras yo me encargare del papeleo por haber sido contratado como instructor"-Goku aun seguiría confundido pero asentiría y se marcharía, la hermana se voltearía para ver el paisaje con una sonrisa, pero luego la cambiaria a una mirada seria-"la descripción encaja a la perfección pero su actitud y su edad así como su nombre son distintos, acaso es la persona ala que el se refería? o es algún pariente?"-Margaret se preguntaría aun seria, le encantaba la idea de tener a alguien así enseñando en su escuela pero había algo raro en el como si no hubiera sido la primera vez en el que el hubiera pisado esta oficina según lo dicho por cierto hombre a quien tendría que informarle acerca de esto, pero será en otra ocasión.**

 **En otro lugar en la academia**

 **-"Este es mi habitación? es demasiado buena para una sola persona, de verdad es mío?"-Decía el joven Kazuya sorprendido de que al entrar a su habitación este sea espacioso y con todos los lujos.**

 **-"Hey eres el nuevo? El novato recién transferido?"- Hablaba un chico rubio llamando la atención de kazuya-"Un gusto mi nombre es Arthur Crypton, soy tu vecino de habitación"-**

 **Luego los 2 jóvenes empezarían a entablar conversación bebiendo te al estilo británico, ambos se hablarían de si mismos de como llegaron, etc. Hasta que de repente Kazuya tocaría el tema que conocemos dejando impresionado a Arthur.**

 **-"Bromeas verdad?"- Kazuya negaría con la cabeza para sorpresa de Arthur-"pero eso es imposible un limiter derrotando tan fácilmente a una pandora en combate y de un solo golpe? No tiene sentido"-Se mordería la uña del pulgar para pensar como es posible tal hazaña.**

 **-"Deecho no creo que sea un limiter ya que no utilizo Freezing en ningún momento solo se dedico a esquivar y atacar pero a gran velocidad, ni siquiera satellizer-sempai fue capaz de verlo en movimiento"- Este detalle llamo la atención del rubio quien tuvo una teoría.**

 **-"Que ni siquiera la reina intocable fue capaz de ver? Acaso estaba utilizando el Ki? No, no puede ser, o si?"- se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio para luego levantar la cabeza en dirección a Kazuya quien lo veía curioso-"Bueno sea quien sea limiter o no el derrotar a una pandora generara polémica en la academia. Je estoy seguro de que no tendrá problema para que una pandora lo escoja como su compañero"-**

 **-"Eso era otra cosa de la que quería hablar, que es eso de que una pandora te escoja es acaso algo importante"-Preguntaba El joven Aoi al rubio quien alzo una ceja.**

 **-"Importante? Ah si verdad que eres nuevo, bueno veras claro que es importante, toda pandora a partir del segundo año debe elegir a un limiter de primero para que sea su compañero, el limiter acompaña a la pandora en batalla pero su rol principal es inmovilizar al Nova con el Freezing o en caso contrario de que su pandora este bajo el efecto del Freezing es deber del limiter liberarla. Las pandoras deben escoger únicamente a limiters que sean de menor edad eso debido a que así se tendrá una mejor sincronización con el Ereinbar y antes de que preguntes es un órgano que esta mas allá de nuestras neuronas y es lo que nos conecta a nuestros 5 sentidos, cuando una pandora y un limiter sus sentidos se conectan u se vuelven uno, en otras palabras es como si dos seres compartieran los 5 sentidos (algo así como la fusión potara o metamorf pero sin fusionar los cuerpos) es por eso que el limiter debe ser menos pues así la sincronización será mas estable y tendrán mejores resultados en batalla, a estos limiters cuando son escogidos pasan por el "inicio" o "ritual" es el proceso de emparejamiento y se da normalmente en graduaciones para maximizar la unión pero cada pareja puede elegir el momento para hacer el ritual antes o después"- Terminaba de explicar Arthur**

 **-"Entiendo ahora se de lo que me hablaba la presidenta"-Decía Kazuya en voz baja**

 **-"Pero eso no se quien te escogerá o quien fue la pandora que ese tal Goku venció pero no se compara con mi chica debes de conocerla verdad? Su nombre es Ganessa Roland y yo soy limiter jaja"-Arthur terminaba de decir con orgullo haciendo que Kazuya se estremeciera pues es la misma pandora al que Goku había vencido un tiempo atrás.**

 **-" Emm eh cla-claro lo que tu digas jeje jeje"-Con sudor y nerviosismo Kazuya se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras ríe sin querer decirle al rubio quien fue la pandora que Goku venció.**

 **Cambio de ubicacion**

 **Satellizer se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo y con una mano en su frente, sus heridas fueron curadas y aunque todavía sentía algo de dolor su mente pensaba en otra cosa o mejor dicho en cierto saiyajin pelinegro.**

 **-"No hay duda ese chico es el mismo quien aparecía en mis sueños, hasta su voz es la misma , por que? Quien es el? Y por que me preocupe tanto cuando creí que Roland lo había alcanzado? y sobre todo que es esta sensación que tengo en el pecho?"- Llevándose su otra mano a su corazón que latía intensamente sin razón aparente, hasta que por fin decidió dejarlo para otro momento y dormir tranquilamente sin saber que alguien mas pasaba por lo mismo.**

 **Cambio de ubicación**

 **Goku se encontraba en el techo de la academia mirando el cielo estrellado acompañado de la luna llena-"Quien era la chica de antes? Se me es familiar pero de donde?...Ahhh si de mis sueños extraños, desde que dijo mi nombre eh empezado a sentir cosas raras y por que el pecho me pica tanto? Además me di cuenta de que detrás de ella habían dos mas el chico, el tiene una energía extraña pero reconfortante es como si me recordara a mí mismo y la chica con el…. La eh visto antes también lo se pero donde? siento que la conozco y tengo ese deseo de abrazarla? Por que? -suspiro- a esto se refería kami-sama con aprender de mi mismo?"-Goku bajaría la mirada pero aun perdido en sus pensamientos-"Bueno sea lo que sea lo averiguare luego ahora debo empezar a planear el entrenamiento de todos o me quedare sin comida jeje -tragar saliva- "-Luego Goku se dispondría a ir a la habitación que le proporcionaron en la academia.**

 **Cambio de ubicación**

 **-"Así que Satellizer L. Bridget, fue la responsable del escandalo en el carnaval mmm interesante es famosa después de todo, aunque no me cae bien"- Hablaba una atractiva chica en un atuendo muy revelador mientras estaba siendo atendida y masajeada por varios limiters-"Bueno, cambiando de tema cual es la información del nuevo limiter?"- La chica le pedía la información a sus acompañantes mientras uno le entregaba una foto donde aparecía Kazuya-"Wow es muy guapo"- hablaba mientras se lamia los labios"-.**

 **-"Disculpe lady Myabi, pero parece que hay alguien mas"- uno de sus limiters le informaba mientras hacia una reverencia.**

 **-"Enserio? Y por que no me lo informaste antes?"- Le preguntaba a su limiter quien mientras este sacaba una foto del sujeto.**

 **-"Este es complicado mi lady, al parecer este chico apareció de la nada y logro vencer a una pandora en combate"- los ojos de Myabi se agrandaron en sorpresa-"además parece que no es un limiter, pero le dieron el privilegio de uno, en otras palabras tiene los mismos derechos que los limiters y cualquier pandora puede pedirle ser su compañero, pero no es todo también será el próximo instructor físico y de combate"- Myabi ahora si que tenia la boca abierta de la impresión pero eso solo aumento su curiosidad.**

 **-"Como se llama?"-**

 **-"Son Goku mi lady"- revelaba el limiter mientras le entregaba la foto de Goku.**

 **-"Wow se el anterior era guapo este esta divino, el peinado es algo extraño pero nada que no se pueda arreglar y si todo lo que dices es verdad entonces me saque la lotería, así que cualquier pandora lo puede tener de compañero cierto?"- preguntaba para confirmar y luego sonreír por ver a su limiter asentir-"Son Goku permíteme darte la bienvenida a west genetics al estilo de la devoradora de limiters Myabi Kanazuki, mañana serás mío"-.**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Goku se encontraba caminando por los campus de la academia con su típica sonrisa siendo observados por todos los estudiantes que pasaban cerca.**

 **-"Es el? El que derroto a una pandora?"-**

 **-"Si es el"-**

 **-" Como lo hizo? se ve fuerte pero es imposible que por si solo lograra derrotarla, debió usar algún truco"-**

 **-"Yo digo que hizo trampa, ese imbécil aparece y se cree la gran cosa"-**

 **-"No lo creo, las propias numbers tuvieron que llevárselo mientras el estaba de lo mas tranquilo"-Un chico daba la noticia a su grupo dándoles una gran sorpresa.**

 **-"Las numbers en persona?! Debe ser una jodida broma!"-**

 **-"Claro que no"-**

 **-"Pues no se ustedes pero a mi me cae bien, lo que hizo es una señal de que los hombres somos tan fuertes como las pandoras jaja"-**

 **-"Oye ese es el chico nuevo? Es muy lindo"-**

 **-"Lindo? No me parece"-**

 **-"Vamos míralo, además se dice que venció a una pandora aparte de lindo es fuerte jiji"-**

 **-Yo no me trago esa mentira bah, además con ese peinado debe tratarse de un loco"-**

 **-"Por eso es que estas soltera"- le comentaba una pandora a su amiga quien se enojo por ese comentario.**

 **-"CALLATE!"-**

 **Todo tipo de comentarios hacia su persona era lo que oía el azabache que poco o nada le importaban el tenia una meta, un objetivo, una misión y es saber donde carajos estaba la cafetería para pedir su desayuno pero esa misión corría peligro pues la academia al ser tan grande, hizo que nuestro guerrero rápidamente se perdiera en los pasillos que mas bien parecían laberintos-"Valla este lugar si que es grande donde se supone que encontrare la cafetería me muero de hambre"- Tomándose el estomago mientras este rugía por comida, se dio cuenta de que el mismo chico quien tenia esa extraña energía junto a un rubio caminaban delante de el-"Ehh hola disculpa quiero hacerte una pregunta"-.**

 **Kazuya voltearía y se sorprendería de ver al polémico chico de ayer-"Eh? Tu eres…"-**

 **-"Hola soy Goku, nos vimos antes pero no nos presentamos"-Diría Goku con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ahh así que tu eres el chico del que todo el mundo habla, Son Goku cierto? Una placer yo soy Arthur Cripton"- Se presentaba el rubio con un apretón el cual el saiyajin felizmente acepto.**

 **-"Jeje es cierto no nos presentamos como es debido yo soy Kazuya Aoi un gusto conocerte Goku"- Kazuya de la misma forma que Arthur le daría un apretón de manos al guerrero, pero a este le ocurriría algo extraño después de oír su nombre o mas especifico su apellido.**

 **-"Aoi?"-Se decía mentalmente el saiyajin hasta que.**

 **Mini flashback**

 **-"Bueno Kakarotto Aoi, bienvenido a la familia"-decía una misteriosa voz que el no conocía y con la imagen de el mismo de niño dentro de un contenedor de agua y mirando la imagen borrosa e irreconocible de un hombre.**

 **Fin del mini flashback**

 **-"Goku, Goku hey Goku estas bien?"- Era Kazuya quien pasaba su mano frente al azabache que de repente se quedo mirando a la nada como si estuviera en un trance.**

 **-"Eh que? O si, si Kazuya estoy bien es solo que empiezo a ver y oír cosas debe ser el hambre..**

 **-"Ah en ese caso acompáñanos, Arthur y yo por casualidad íbamos a la cafetería"- Invitaba el limiter al pelinegro quien dio una gran sonrisa para después asentir y marcharse los tres.**

 **Los tres andaban por los pasillos, charlando y conociéndose bien y convirtiéndose en amigos rápidamente, hasta que alguien mas los detendrían.**

 **-"Hola!"- Saludaba una bonita chica de pelo corto castaño con algo de naranja y con el uniforme femenino de la academia-"Yo soy Kaho Hiragi y soy la presidenta de su clase"- comentaba señalando a Kazuya y a Arthur quienes asintieron con una sonrisa.**

 **-" Hola Kaho yo soy Goku"- Goku se presentaría con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco a Kaho por lo lindo que se veía.**

 **-"Se quien eres Goku después de los últimos sucesos tu y kazuya son tema de conversación"-Revelaba Kaho a los chicos quienes solo se frotarían las partes traseras de sus cabezas con sonrisas nerviosa.**

 **Rato después**

 **-"WOOOOOOOW ARTHUR MIRA TOOOOODA ESA COMIDA!"-Gritaría con exaltación mientras zarandeaba al pobre rubio.**

 **-"S-s-si p-e-pero ya m-me puedes so-soltar"-Pedía Arthur mareado por ser agitado de esa manera por el azabache quien lo soltaría y se disculparía.**

 **-"Wow hay comida japonesa, coreana y hasta francesa! En verdad es comida de escuela?!"- preguntaba Kazuya emocionado por lo inmenso y la variedad de puestos de comida del lugar.**

 **-"West Genetics lleva en sus hombros el peso de la humanidad, así que recibimos trato especial"- Kaho explicaba la duda de Kazuya quien después vio una multitud reunida –"Y eso que ves ahí son un montón de inmaduros, la Burger Queen es mas famosa que el platillo mas lujoso… Oigan y Goku-sempai?"- Ambos jóvenes mirarían a Arthur quien señalaría hacia el gran bullicio y mostrándose al pelinegro en la primera fila pidiendo su orden de 60 hamburguesas sacándoles una gota de sudor nerviosas a los 3, hasta que notaron que los estudiantes se apartaban para dejar pasar a cierta rubia quien se dirigía en dirección al local donde Goku aun pedía sus ordenes sin percatarse de lo que pasaba poniendo nerviosos a todos.**

 **Goku terminaría de pedir sus ordenes y se marcharía pasando a un lado de la rubia quien tampoco lo noto y disponiéndose a pedir lo suyo también, todo bien hasta que Goku al darse cuenta de que olvido una hamburguesa regresaría por ella sin percatarse de que frente a el se encontraba la rubia quien ya pidió su orden y se disponía a salir de ahí, ambos totalmente ignorantes el uno del otro hasta que…**

 **PUM! SPLASH!**

 **Ambos chocarían y a la rubia se le caería su hamburguesa el cual se despedazo por el piso para terror de todos los presentes, Satellizer enojada levantaría la mirada para reclamarle al idiota que hizo que su comida favorita quedara arruinada hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era.**

 **-"Um que paso? Ah hola!"-Goku con una sonrisa dejaría ver su cara del montículo de hamburguesas que tenia y saludaría a Satellizer quien se pondría nerviosa y se marcharía rápidamente de ahí-"Eh y alguien me explica que acaba de pasar?"- Goku le preguntaría a sus amigos pero todos quedaban impactados y con la boca al suelo por la impresión, otra vez, esto parece un dejabu-"creo que no"-se decía Goku con una gota de sudor.**

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Satellizer se encontraba sentada en la azotea con hambre después de perder sus hamburguesas por lo que sucedió antes-"Uhhh que me esta pasando? Por que no puedo ver a ese chico a la cara?"-se seguía preguntando mientras su estomago rugía.**

 **-"Hey"- una voz muy conocida llamaría su atención y al ver quien era se sorprendería de ver al pelos pinchos parado frente a ella, poniéndola nerviosa nuevamente-"hola, mira no se exactamente lo que paso allá abajo nadie se mueve o dicen nada, pero vi tu hamburguesa en el suelo así que, toma"-Goku estiraría su brazo con una bolsa llena de hamburguesas.**

 **-"eh?"-es lo único que logro decir la rubia con lentes antes de que Goku hablara otra vez.**

 **-"Fue mi culpa que se te callera y te quedaras sin nada así que te traje estas, por mi error no deberías pasar hambre"- Goku le ofrecería lo que tenia con una sonrisa tranquila.**

 **-"Gra-gracias"-Satellizer con nerviosismo tomaría la bolsa y la abriría al mismo tiempo Goku se sentaría a su lado agitándola un poco.**

 **-"Oye todos en la academia te dicen la reina intocable, pero la verdad es que no se tu nombre, así que como te llamas?"- Goku hablaría con delicadeza pues notaria el nerviosismo de la hermosa chica quien se sorprendió por la pregunta, nadie en especial un hombre le había hablado de esa forma tan atenta, curiosa pero amable, sin exigir u ordenar, eso es raro, almenos para ella.**

 **-"Sa-Satellizer L. Bridget"- Ya un poco mas calmada la rubia diría su nombre mientras le da una mordida a su hamburguesa-"Tu eres ese chico que apareció y me salvo de la trampa de Roland verdad? No tuve oportunidad de agradecértelo antes así que…gracias, y como te llamas tu?"- agradeciendo y preguntando de vuelta al azabache quien sonrió amistosamente.**

 **-"Roland? Ahh te refieres a esa chica pelirroja del extraño atuendo? Pues no hay problema no me considero un héroe pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras alguien esta sufriendo y yo me llamo Goku recuerdas? Te lo dije antes de mi batalla"- terminaba de hablar haciendo ver a la rubia su error.**

 **-"Ah es verdad lo siento"-Un poco apenada por su descuido se disculparía la rubia ante el guerrero, quien puso una mano en su hombro sobresaltándola un poco.**

 **-"No te disculpes, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta"- Satella voltearía con un rostro tierno para escuchar lo que Goku tenga que decir –"Por que la gente te llama la reina intocable? Bueno es un poco tonto pues es obvio que no te gustan que te toquen pero en este momento te estoy tocando el hombro y no pasa nada"-la rubia vería la mano de Goku y efectivamente tenia razón no se sentía desagradable en las mas mínimo de echo se siente, bien? Pero como?-"Además también te llaman el monstruo sin corazón, por que?"- Goku preguntaría nuevamente en voz baja haciendo que la rubia baje la cabeza triste.**

 **-"No lo se, no se por que la gente piensa eso yo solo busco convertirme en la mas fuerte, pero mientras mas subo en poder la gente mas me toma como un monstruo"- tristemente seria la forma en que satellizer respondería la duda de Goku.**

 **-"A mi no me parece que seas un monstruo sin corazón de echo eres muy bonita debo admitirlo jeje y tampoco creo que mates a todo el que se te acerca, se que en verdad no eres una mala persona"- Satellizer se sorprendería y se conmovería por las palabras tan amables y sinceras del saiyajin al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaría por haberla llamado "bonita".**

 **-"Gracias, Goku-san de verdad"- ambos se sonreirían mutuamente.**

 **-"Por cierto Satelizo, Satelyizar emm perdón puedo llamarte Satella? soy muy lento con los nombres jeje"-Goku riendo de forma nerviosa se rascaría la cabeza para preguntarle a la rubia quien al ver el error de Goku reiría lindamente y asentiría con la cabeza.**

 **-"Satella acaso tu…?"-**

 **-"Valla valla que tenemos aquí? No me digan que planean hacer el ritual en este sucio lugar o si?"- una voz interrumpiría la pregunta del saiyajin que junto con la pandora voltearían para ver de quien era, y percatándose que la dueña de dicha voz era de nada mas y nada menos que Myabi con sus limiters"-Pero bueno viniendo de ti Satellizer era de esperarse supongo pues una perra debe hacer sus cosas en lugares sucios"-**

 **-"GOKU TENEMOS UN…! Oh no ya es tarde"- Kazuya aparecería corriendo pues se enteraría del plan de Myabi y buscaría a Goku para advertirle pero como dijo ya es tarde.**

 **-"Valla tu también pequeño novato? Este debe ser mi día de suerte justo los chicos quienes quería ver y a la perra a quien quiero castigar"-Satellizer no aguantaría mas y se pararía y se intentaría marchar pasando aun lado de Myabi quien seguía con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Satella?"-Diría Goku preocupado y confundido.**

 **-"Te vas sin decir nada? Eso es grosero de tu parte recuerda que soy tu superior"- era Myabi hablando de espaldas la rubia quien no le haría caso.**

 **-"Satella espera"- Goku intentaría seguir a la rubia pero Myabi lo tomaría de la muñeca-"que haces?"-**

 **-"Un momento guapo quiero hablar contigo y el chico de ahí"- ambos pondrían una cara de confusión y Myabi seguiría-"seguiría-Quiero que ustedes dos sean mis limiters en especial tu guapo"- decía la peli azul con una sonrisa seductora. En este momento Satella se detendría con los ojos bien abiertos y temblando, Kazuya pondría una cara de miedo y Goku al saber lo que quería decir se mostraría serio-" y bien que me dicen?"-**

 **-" Pero yo apenas estoy llegando y aun estoy aprendiendo esta clase de cosas"- La respuesta no convenció a Myavi quien pondría una mano en la mejilla de Goku.**

 **-"No aceptare un no como respuesta"-**

 **FIUSH**

 **-"Si le pones un dedo encima lo lamentaras"- Satellizer con voz de ultratumba y con su nova blood en mano y apuntando al cuello de Myabi amenazaba la rubia a la peli azul corto.**

 **-"Que lo lamentare? Con quien crees que estas hablando?"- En un rápido movimiento que sorprendió a Satella, Myabi tomaría el brazo de la rubia y la golpearía fuertemente al suelo.**

 **-"SATELLA/SEMPAI!-"Tanto Goku como Kazuya gritarían preocupados por la rubia quien se levantaba lentamente.**

 **-"Un momento cariños enseguida estoy con ustedes y para asegurarme EREINBAR ACTIVADO"- Myabi diría en voz alta para sus limiters.**

 **-"Sincronización completa empezando!"-Diría uno de los limiter para después-"AHORA FREEZIN MAXIMO PODER!"- Un campo de energía cubriría ambos jóvenes inmovilizándolos.**

 **-"Wow y esto? No me puedo mover"- Goku hablaba sin desesperarse mientras Kazuya caía por los efectos del Feezing.**

 **-"LIBERALOS"- Satellizer se lanzaría a atacar los limiters pero Myabi de un rápido movimiento golpearía a satella alejándola de los limiters. Ella sabia que Goku era peligroso por derrotar a una pandora tal vez una de segundo año pero una pandora al fin y al cabo y quería evitarse ese problema**

 **-"Niña tonta, yo soy de tercer año, soy superior a ti y te lo demostrare"- Myabi invocaría su volt wapon que consistían en varias cuchillas flotando a su alrededor que usa para atacar a sus enemigos de todas direcciones. Satella usando a nova blood bloqueaba y esquivaba hasta que en un descuido suyo Myabi aprovecho para correr tomar a la rubia y tirarla hacia el campo Freezing inmovilizándola.**

 **-"Freezing completo!"-Decía uno de los limiters.**

 **-"Jaja estabas destinada a perder, tu no tienes un limiter para neutralizar los efectos del Freezing. Tráiganla!"- Ordenaba a sus limiters, uno de ellos la tomo del cabello y la acerco a su ama-"Así que la reina intocable así te llaman verdad?"- diría Myabi para despues.**

 **POW**

 **Darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago.**

 **-"UGHHHHH"- gemiría de dolor la rubia.**

 **-"SATELLA BASTA!"- gritaría Goku empezando a enojarse y Kazuya también miraría todo con cara de puro enojo.**

 **-"No te gusta que te toquen verdad?"- de repente el limiter que la sostenía empezaría a manosear sus pechos haciendo que la rubia empieza a llorar.**

 **-"DETENGANSE QUE HACEN? DEJENLA YA!"- Goku empezaría a perder mas la paciencia y elevaría poco a poco su ki.**

 **El limiter arrojaría a satella quien quedaría en una posición muy comprometedora con el trasero al aire y Myabi para agregar mas humillación a la rubia retiraría la falda y las bragas dejando su retaguardia expuesta todo a la vista de los chicos que al ver a Satella llorar de vergüenza por ser tocada aumentaría su ira hasta que.**

 **-"BASTAAAAAAAAA"- Gritaría Goku mostrando su aura.**

 **-"Que esta pasando?!"- Myabi se preguntaría alterada por lo que sucedía.**

 **En otro lugar**

 **El edificio empezó a temblar para temor de los estudiantes quienes no sabían que ocurría.**

 **-"Presidenta! Presidenta! Venga rápido hay un problema en la azotea!"- Una linda chica de nombre Ticy vicepresidenta de la academia buscaba desesperadamente a Chiffon quien se le notaba preocupada pero no por los temblores.**

 **-"Que te hicieron para que te enojes tanto Kakarotto?"- Se decía en su mente preocupado por el chico pero llamándolo por su nombre siayajin.**

 **De regreso**

 **-"AAHHHHHHH"-Gritaba Goku mientras se liberaba del Freezing.**

 **-"Se libero imposible! Y esa energía a-acaso el tambien puede usar el Ki?!"- decia Myabi aterrada.**

 **Luego Goku se movería tan rápido acabando con 3 de los 4 limiters de myabi.**

 **-"PERO COMO? COMO ES TAN RAPIDO ES ACASO AÑO ACCEL? NO, ESTA USANDO SU KI PARA MOVERSE ASI?!"- Claramente espantada Myabi no notaria a Kazuya quien se levantaba para mayor sorpresa de la peli azul.**

 **-"BASTAAAAAA!"- Kazuya devolvería la jugada inmovilizando tanto al limiter aun consciente de Myabi y a esta misma.**

 **-"EL PUEDE USAR EREINBAR POR SI SOLO?!"- Luego ultimo limiter cae inconsciente por sierta rubia furiosa que gracias a Kazuya y Goku se libero de los efectos del Freezing.**

 **Satellizer tumbaría y golpearía sin piedad a la pandora peli azul, la golpiza fue tal que esta empezó a llorar y suplicar perdón pero Satella cegada levantaria so Volt wapon para atravesarla y acabar con su vida, pero antes de eso una mano la sujeto firmemente el brazo parándola en seco.**

 **-"No, Satella basta el combate termino"- Goku le hablaba tranquilamente mientras ella le dirije la mirada con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.**

 **-"Go-Goku-kun"- Débilmente mencionaba su nombre para poner su cabeza en su pecho y sacar todas las lagrimas que le quedaban. Goku sintió su corazón retorcerse por ver ese rostro y a Satella tan vulnerable por recordar sus traumas pasadas, con sus brazos la envolvió en un abrazo mientras ella se calmaba poco a poco al sentir el cálido tacto del saiyajin.**

 **-"Que paso aquí?! Explíquenme ahora!"- Chiffon con Ticy detrás de ella llegaban a la escena e impresionarse por el estado de todo y de todos, el lugar era un desastre y había limiters inconscientes en el suelo al igual que Myabi quien estaba en pésimas condiciones sangrando y llorando.**

 **-"Bu-Bueno…"-Kazuya intento hablar pero alguien mas lo hizo.**

 **-"Yo te explicare Chiffon y me hare responsable por los daños"- Hablaba Goku muy seriamente acercándose a Chiffon quien lo veía de la misma manera para suspira y decir.**

 **-"Muy bien Goku-san te escuchare"-aceptaba la presidenta.**

 **-"Gracias jeje "-Goku le sonreiría provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la presidenta siempre le gusto esa sonrisa.**

 **-"Uff será un largo día pero me alegra que lo peor terminara"-Kazuya suspiraba para luego sonreír y marcharse con los demás, los paramédicos llevándose a los heridos con Ticy verificando que todo esta bien y Goku explicando lo sucedido a Chiffon mientras sostiene a la rubia cerca de su pecho.**

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **Y listo otro capitulo terminado jaja, debo decir que disfrute haciendo este capitulo, me sentía de buen humor a pesar de las 2 excepciones que les mencione antes, en fin si tienen alguna duda, critica constructiva, aportar algo al fic o simplemente comentar leeré sus reviews con gusto pero ahora si vamos a lo que en verdad quieren pilluelos jaja.**

 **El resultado es harem, aunque supuse que elegirian eso pues tenia que colocar otra opcion por si acaso jeje, bien vamos ahora con las candidatas que propusieron.**

 **Lista harem máximo 5 (tal vez 6):**

 **1)Satellizer (Elegida por mi)**

 **2)Rana Linchen (Elegida por mi)**

 **3)**

 **4)**

 **5)**

 **6)(Aun no asegurado)**

 **Candidatas a elegir:**

 **• Chiffon**

 **• Isuzu**

 **• Arnett**

 **• Holly**

 **• Ingrid**

 **• Cassandra**

 **• Amelia**

 **Bien esas son todas las candidatas que propusieron aquí como en privado, y tienen solo hasta el próximo capitulo para proponer a mas y luego iniciaremos con la votación, todo para no alargar tanto este asunto y así tener una idea solida el cual trabajar. En fin espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y nos veremos en la siguiente adiós y cuídense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Hola a todos lectores! Aquí Fedbax Trayéndoles la cuarta parte de esta historia. Feliz año 2019 chicos!. Espero que la estén pasando bien y que este año sea lleno de fortuna y oportunidades, y debo decir que escribir esta historia ha sido mas complicado y al mismo tiempo mas emocionante de lo que pensaba, y bueno lo he pensado un rato y decidí poner una sexta en el harem. Pero bueno solo les deseo lo mejor este año y disfruten el capitulo, el harem como siempre esta en la nota final.**

 **Nicogomez884** : Gracias por tu voto amigo.

 **Hades** : 1) Gracias por votar compañero, todas las que mencionaste serán tomadas en cuenta, veremos como saldrá los resultados.

2) **pregunta 1:** No puedo decirte con exactitud la función del estigma de Goku sin dar spoilers, pero te diré esto; hice que las pandoras puedan usar el KI, a menor escala pero pueden usarlo, así que decidí hacer lo mismo con Goku el resto deberás esperar a ver que pasa.

 **Pregunta 2:** Gengo sabe que su hijo volverá pero no sabe cuando? Así que su sorpresa será mayúsculo.

 **Pregunta 3** : Un usuario del ki puro es muy, muy extraño en el mundo de freezing, solo un 2% de la población mundial son usuarios puros.

Gracias por aclarar el tema del arma amigo. Y pues si soy muy nuevo todavía pero me vi suficientes historias y fanfics y la verdad es que me esfuerzo mucho por intentar darles una historia de calidad.

 **Guest** : No se que tratas de decirme me acabas de nombra a casi sino todas las candidatas y solo hay 3 puestos (posiblemente 4), así que no se tu punto.

 **Merlindante** : Gracias amigo tu voto se tomara en cuenta.

 **Guest** : Gracias por votar amigo.

 **Spectrobe23** : Gracias por votar y si, si lo hare jeje

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

 **Capitulo 4: Consecuencias de un pasado escarlata**

Luego del incidente pocas horas antes Y de que Goku le explicara detalladamente a Chiffon lo ocurrido siendo apoyado por Kazuya, podemos ver a los tres afuera en el campo botánico de Genetics, mientras Chiffon curaba las pocas heridas de Kazuya.

-"Listo, como te sientes Aoi?"- Preguntaba la presidenta después de curar con una bendita la herida del joven limiter.

-"Mucho mejor presidenta gracias"- Decía Kazuya a Chiffon quien sonrió dulcemente mientras a un lado de Kazuya se encontraba Goku sentado serio y mirando al suelo, Chiffon al notarlo no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco.

-"Y tu Goku? Estas bien?"- Preguntaba al azabache quien alzo la cabeza para mirar a la presidenta.

-"Estoy bien Chiffon, gracias por preguntar pero… que pasara con Satella ahora?"-Con clara preocupación Goku le cuestionaba a la pandora quien de inmediato paso a un semblante serio, algo inusual en ella.

-"Seré sincera; No hay forma de que salga de esto impune, lo que hizo es muy grave"-Declaro con autoridad en su voz alertando a los dos chicos.

-"Pero ella no tiene la culpa, fue la veterana Myabi quien comenzó todo este problema!"-Kazuya declaraba exaltado en un intento por defender a la rubia con lentes.

-"Ese no es el problema, no importa quien comenzó sino el que usa los medios para terminarla. Myabi es un año por encima de Satellizer y una pelea entre pandoras es algo muy serio con consecuencias nefastas, hay reglas que debemos seguir para la seguridad de los estudiantes tanto pandoras como limiters"-Decía Chiffon haciendo que Kazuya bajara la cabeza en derrota.

-"Y que hay de la comunidad?"-Goku preguntaba muy serio llamando la atención de ambos con rostros confusos.

-"A que te refieres Goku?"-preguntaba Chiffon.

-"Desde que llegue eh notado que todos aquí se tratan con respeto, pero son muy fríos los unos con los otros en especial los de años diferentes, son como robots, que no hay confianza entre ellos o que?"-Preguntaba el azabache a la pandora quien se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a su postura seria.

-"No es tan simple Goku, este será una academia pero nos regimos por el código militar, el rango y el respeto son esenciales y obligatorias, es algo por el que todos debemos tomarnos muy en serio"-Terminaba de explicar solo para sacar una mueca de inconformidad en el guerrero.

-"No he visto a los Novas, no se como son, como se ven, que habilidades poseen, pero si lo que me dijeron de ellos es verdad entonces la humanidad va por un camino similar. Como piensan ganar la guerra contra los novas si se convierten ellos."-Esa conclusión dejo en blanco a la pandora y al limiter, Chiffon solo pudo bajar un poco la cabeza y sacar una diminuta sonrisa sin que ambos chicos se percatasen.

-" _Es increíble, cambiaste tanto y nada al mismo tiempo Kakarotto o Goku, a pesar de todo este tiempo aun conservas esa ideología de preservar el factor humano, en verdad eres único"-_ Se decía mentalmente la pandora para luego alzar la cabeza hacia el pelos pinchos-"Tal vez tengas razón Goku, pero todo eso no quita el hecho de lo que hizo Satellizer estuvo mal, y su castigo depende ahora del consejo estudiantil y lo mas probable es que la encierren y la dejen en confinamiento solitario temporal, para que aprenda de su error, entiéndelo Goku ella casi mata a Myabi"-Exclamaba Chiffon y Goku solo pudo desviar la cabeza pues a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de que encerraran a Satella es cierto de que casi la mata y eso trae consecuencias

Goku se sentía culpable fue por el que Satella ahora esta en problemas, si la hubiera visto en la cafetería hubiera evitado que se le cayera esa hamburguesa por ende terminar los dos en la azotea y el no ser lo suficientemente rápido para descubrir las intenciones de Myabi.

-"Presidenta no puede hacer algo para ayudar a sempai? No podemos hacer que la escuchen primero?"-Kazuya preguntaba mas calmado paro aun preocupado por su sempai y futuro sensei quien presto atención a la respuesta de chiffon.

-"Claro ese era mi intención, no podemos hacerle nada o juzgar a Satellizer de forma premeditada sin escuchar antes su versión de la historia"- Goku y Kazuya suspiraron de alivio al parecer Satella tenia mas oportunidades de los que pensaban. Goku se levantaría para acercarse a Chiffon quien se sonrojo un poco por lo cerca que estaba el saiyajin.

-"Gracias Chiffon jeje"- Goku esbozaría una sonrisa aumentando ligeramente su sonrojo pero formando igualmente una sonrisa.

-"No hay problema, lo que dijiste puede ser verdad pero a pesar de eso todos nos cuidamos las espaldas aunque no lo creas"-Luego Kazuya se levantaría tambien para dirigirse a la pandora.

-"Sempai le hizo caso cuando le dijiste que parara y no la he visto haciendo eso con nadie mas aparte de Goku-sensei, bueno después de todo usted es la presidenta verdad"-A esto Chiffon pondría una cara nerviosa pues cuando le ordeno eso la **reina** **intocable** esta le dirigió una mirada tan fría que hizo que ella se escondiera detrás de Ticy.

-"Cla-claro después de todo yo soy muy fuerte jaja jaja ja ehh"-Respondiendo con orgullo falso aclaraba la duda del limiter quien la vio extrañado.

-"Ehh si je solo espero resolver esto sin tener mas problemas"-Decía Kazuya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

Mientras tanto en una ciudad en el que se le nota que vio días mejores, nos enfocamos en la punta de un edificio abandonado en donde se logran apreciar a dos figuras mas especifico a una pandora muy bonita con el uniforme de west genetics y con cabello largo y rojo, y a su lado se encuentra un chico rubio quien es el limiter de la pandora ya descrita.

-"No hay señales de alteración en la atmosfera, debería aparecer en 3 segundos"- Le informaba el limiter a su compañera quien mantenía una mirada seria hacia el suelo. De repente una gran masa de energía brillante aparece en medio de la ciudad para luego mostrar a un Nova-"Es uno de tipo R!"-Informaba el limiter a la Pandora, mientras esta salta del edificio para caer justo en frente del nova, así mismo el chico activaría el Freezing alrededor de la pandora informándole que solo tiene 1 minuto 42 segundos de protección. La pandora pelirroja sin perder tiempo activaría su volt weapon esquivando el ataque del nova para después moverse a tal velocidad creando 3 ilusiones de ella misma y con solo 3 estocadas acabaría con tremenda facilidad al nova quien termino explotando-"Combate finalizado y en solo 40 segundos Ingrid-sempai"-informaba con una sonrisa de triunfo a la ahora conocida como Ingrid quien volteo para ver a su compañero.

-"Buen trabajo Leo"-Felicitaba Ingrid al tambien conocido Leo.

 **Rato después**

Ingrid y su limiter Leo se encontraban en los pasillos de la academia dirigiéndose a su recamara para descansar.

-"Sempai a escuchado de los rumores que andan por aquí últimamente?"- Preguntaba Leo.

-"Solo un poco, de un supuesto limiter que fue capaz de vencer a una pandora de segundo en combate incluso aunque esta usara el taje de energía pandora"- Respondía de forma estoica la pelirroja mientras Leo asentía-"Pero eso es todo "rumores" no existe tal cosa como un limiter capaz de lograr algo así"-terminaba de declarar con lo ojos cerrado dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-"Ingrid Berstein tienes un momento?"- Una voz llamaba la atención de ambos jóvenes quienes dirigieron su mirada a la dueña de dicha voz quien resulto ser una chica de baja estatura con el pelo blanco amarrado en coletas y a su lado su limiter Mark un joven de pelo castaño-"Derrotaste a un tipo R en solo 40 segundos. Bueno aunque era de esperarse de quien esta entre las 7 mejores de tercero"- Hablaba con una sonrisa confiada y con los brazos cruzados.

-"Attia Simmons"- Hablaba Ingrid mencionando el nombre de la pandora de pelo blanco-"Que quieres?"-Cuestionaba con claro tono de fastidio en su voz.

-"Que acaso no puedo felicitar a una compañera pandora por su triunfo?"-Contra preguntaba manteniendo su sonrisa.

-"Si no tienes nada importante que decir entonces me voy, estoy muy cansada"-Declaraba pasando de largo a la peliblanca.

-"Y si te dijera que paso algo curioso?"- Ingrid se detuvo en seco a lo dicho por Attia-"Se trata de la **reina intocable** nada mas y nada menos"-decía Attia-"Al parecer ataco a una compañera de tercero y siendo solamente una pandora de segundo año, que opinas?"-Lo dicho por Attia sacó una mueca de impresión en Ingrid quien volteo para ver a la peliblanca quien seguía sonriendo-"Y eso no es todo al parecer el chico de los rumores estuvo con ella en ese momento y si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Son Goku"-Concluía Attia agrandando la impresión y al mismo tiempo el enojo de la pandora pelirroja.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

En uno de los edificios de seguridad Satellizer se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las piernas en el pecho y dentro de una celda.

-"Espero que estés reflexionando tus acciones señorita L. Bridget tus heridas son nada a comparación a los que le hiciste a Myabi quien de haber tenido heridas peores entonces tu castigo hubiera sido mas severa" Yumi Kim le hablaba del otro lado de la celda con un tono tan frio que haría que el mismo infierno se congelara, sin embargo Satella mantenía su posición y con sus ojos sin vida-"Sin embargo al parecer a alguien aun le preocupa una buscapleitos como tu y solo por el es que puedes salir ya"- Lo dicho por la sexy profesora llamó la atención de la rubia, alzando su cabeza y llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-"G-Goku-kun?"-Así es Goku hacia acto de presencia con una gran sonrisa. Este convenció al consejo estudiantil explicando todo lo que paso con ayuda de Chiffon y pedir que parte de la culpa sea suya pues de haber estado mas atento hubiera evitado todo el problema. El consejo vacilo por un momento pero las palabras de el y de chiffon así como el hecho de que se convertirá en el próximo instructor el día de mañana los convenció definitivamente pero con la condición de que el se hará cargo de mantenerla vigilada por cualquier cosa. Goku sin vacilar acepto la condición del consejo haciendo que Chiffon sintiera una pequeña presión en el pecho, acaso eran celos lo que sentía?, pero decidió dejarlo pasar…por ahora.

-"Hola Satella! Lista para salir de aquí?"- Goku con un tono muy animado esperaba a que el guardia abriera la puerta para luego entrar y ofrecerle la mano a la rubia para poder levantarse.

Los dos saldrían de la celda y se dispondrían a irse hasta que Yumi pidió un momento a solas con Satella mientras Goku esperaba en la puerta.

-"Escucha bien Satellizer considérate afortunada de que por lo menos alguien se preocupe tanto por ti así que te diré esto, ni se te ocurra traicionar su confianza el ya la tiene difícil con el simple hecho de tenerte al lado pero es su vida y el puede hacer con el lo que desee, pero si lo traicionas o me entero de que abusas de su confianza… voy a hacerte saber lo que una number es capaz de hacer"-Con ojos asesinos Yumi le daba la advertencia a la rubia quien miro a la puerta donde debería estar el guerrero para luego regresar la mirada seria a la profesora.

-"Son las numbers tan fuertes como dicen?"-Pregunto Satellizer a Yumi quien se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse no sin antes responder dándole la espalda.

-"Tal vez algún día lo averigües"- respondía la number-"ah y otra cosa… Kazuya Aoi, aléjate de el, no quiero saber que se metió en problemas por ti quedo claro?"-Ordenaba a la rubia pero esta no respondió, simplemente asintió mirando al piso y caminando a la salida donde lo esperaba Goku.

-"Y que te dijo Yumi-san?"- Satella se estremeció ante la pregunta pues pensaba que si Goku se enteraba la miraría raro o se compadecería de ella y no quería eso, quería que Goku la tratara de igual forma cuando se vieron en la azotea, cosa que Goku noto-"Sabes olvida lo que dije, estas bien?"-

-"Si Gracias por sacarme pero como lo hiciste?"-

-"Ehh bueno jeje pues veras…"-Y así Goku se dispuso a explicar todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder sacarla dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

-"Goku, no tenias que hacer eso"- Dicha aclaración confundio al saiyajin.

-"Por que no?"-

-"Porque ahora por mi culpa tienes mas posibilidades de meterte en problemas, sabes como me conocen aquí y como me tratan tu lo viste"- Goku quedaría pensativo a lo dicho no porque se metiera en problemas en el futuro sino que la actitud de casi todos con ella o es de miedo y abuso y en lo personal por alguna razón odiaba pensar en eso.

-"Pero Satella quien tuvo la culpa fui yo"- Lo revelado sorprendería a la pandora quien miro a Goku con confusión-"Es cierto que fuiste tu quien termino la pelea, pero yo inicie todo, desde que tire tu hamburguesa y el que no detectara las intenciones de Myabi a tiempo y mas sabiendo de que pronto daré clases aquí. Básicamente arreglaste mi desastre y pagaste el precio, lo siento"-Goku bajaría un poco la mirada arrepentido y a Satella le daría un vuelco en el pecho. Ella sorpresivamente tomaría las manos de Goku con las suyas sorprendiendo a este pues conoce su reputación de la **reina intocable** –"eh? Satella pero no se supone que tu…?"- fue incapaz de terminar por la misma rubia.

-"Goku-kun, en el tejado antes de que Myabi llegara me ibas a preguntar algo recuerdas? Que querías preguntarme?"-Goku fue tomado por sorpresa pues no esperaba que Satella le preguntara tal cosa.

-"Yo? Ah si cierto es verdad bueno umm…"- Goku se rascaba la cabeza mientras la otra estaba entre las manos de la hermosa rubia con lentes, tratando de recordar que es lo que le iba a preguntar-"Bueno, quería preguntarte si tu y yo ya nos habíamos visto antes?"- esta pregunta dejo confundida a Satella y un tanto decepcionada.

-"Uhh bueno no estoy segura, por que lo preguntas?"- A Goku se le noto un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza.

-" Ehhh bueno pues, a-antes de llegar aquí yo tuve sueños de ti"- Lo dicho descoloco de la impresión a la rubia quien apretó la mano del guerrero y sonrojandose un poco, hasta que lo pensó con mas detalle y abrió mas los ojos de la impresión, será posible que el tambien?-"No te conocía pero ahí estabas mirándome, sonriéndome y diciendo mi nombre como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho"- Con esto Satella confirmaría sus dudas, el tambien tuvo de esos sueños pero el de ella, es igual que cuando ella tenia esos sueños en donde claramente se veía a Goku haciendo lo mismo que este afirma que ella hace en sus sueños. Lugo su corazón empezaría a palpitar como loco y la sangre le subiría aun mas por sus mejillas.

-"Goku debo decirte que yo…"-

-"Satellizer L. Bridget?"- Una voz interrumpiría a la rubia quien vio esto muy irritante y molesto, por que cada vez que esta con Goku y quiere decir algo importante siempre son interrumpidos?. Ambos voltearían para ver a una pandora con el pelo rojo escarlata y largo.

-"Quien eres y que quieres?"-Satella preguntaba volviendo a su estado fría y seria a la recién llegada.

-"Que quieres? Es muy grosero de tu parte, pero bueno es mi culpa por no presentarme"- Luego la chica alzaría la mano con la intención de saludar con un apretón-"Soy Ingrid Berstein, soy de tercer año, tu superior y te sugiero que no rechaces el apretón de manos es un saludo formal"- decía Ingrid a la rubia, Goku pudo sentir la tensión en ambas así que decidió intervenir.

-"Hola yo soy Goku un gusto!"- Goku haciendo uso de su actitud relajada y despreocupada saludaba a la pelirroja quien se sobresalto un poco pues no noto la presencia del azabache por estar concentrada en la rubia.

-"Ehh si un gusto Goku"- devolvía el saludo la pandora hasta que se dio cuanta de un detalle interesante-"Un momento, Goku? Eres de casualidad Son Goku de los rumores?"- preguntaba mas interesada en el guerrero pues según su compañera Attia un tal Son Goku estuvo relacionado con el incidente de Myabi y de la derrota de una pandora de segundo supuestamente por un limiter.

-"Rumores? Que rumores?"- Goku preguntaría y Satella frunciría un poco el seño, no le gusta a donde va esto.

-"Eso no importa ahora, respóndeme tu eres Son Goku cierto?"- Volvía a preguntar quería corroborar el nombre de este chico, y tambien quería saber si los rumores son ciertos pero será para después ella vino por otra cosa.

-"Pues si ya te lo había dicho, yo soy Son Goku"-

-"Déjate de juegos, vienes aquí por tu compañera la perdedora verdad? Vienes a vengarte? Si vas a decir algo… **FIUSH** dilo de una vez!"- Ya harta por lo metiche que estaba siendo la pelirroja Satellizer invocaría a su **nova blood** y lo pondría en el cuello de Ingrid quien no se inmuto por la amenaza.

-"No es necesario, si lo que quieres es pelear entonces pelea es lo que tendrás, te informare del lugar y la hora a la que tienes que asistir y mas te vale ser puntual, yo iré con mi limiter pues así lo dictan las reglas, al principio te considere una tonta por no tener un limiter pero parece que por fin entraste en razón y conseguiste uno"-Decía Ingrid refiriéndose a Goku. Satellizer se sobresaltaría por lo dicho por Ingrid quien levantaría ceja en confusión-"Acaso no es tu limiter?"-.

-"Eh b-bueno yo"-

-"Si lo soy! Yo soy el limiter de Satella y no te preocupes estaremos ahí"- Decía Goku con una sonrisa confiada y de emoción, pudo sentir su nivel de poder y era algo muy respetable esto seria interesante y divertido. Sin embargo lo dicho por Goku dejaría impactada a Satellizer y con un rubor notable para luego bajar la cabeza algo triste.

 _-"Goku, otra vez estas en problemas por mi culpa_ "-Se lamentaba mentalmente la rubia, notándose preocupada por el azabache.

-"Muy bien, Satellizer te informare el lugar y la hora pronto, mas te vale estar preparada, y para que lo sepas mi limiter Leo es mas fuerte que los muñequitos de Myabi y yo obviamente soy mas fuerte que ella"- Con eso dicho Íngrid finalmente se retiraría dejando solos a la pandora y el saiyajin.

-"Wow un combate esto será divertido tu que piensas Satella?"- Goku le preguntaba a la rubia pero la notaria algo decaída.

-"Goku por que lo hiciste, por que dijiste que eras mi limiter cuando claramente no lo eres?"- Satellizer preguntaría notándose preocupada.

-"Por lo que te dije antes recuerdas? Ahora estoy encargado de vigilar de que no te metas en problemas, es mi forma de pedir perdón y lo otro pues, oí que debes ser acompañada por un limiter así que dije que lo era para no tener problema alguno"-Terminaba de explicar el saiyajin.

-"Si pero ahora tu eres el que esta en problemas por mi culpa, ¡otra vez!, te lo dije y seguramente te lo advirtieron tambien, yo solo causo problemas a los que me rodean!"-Decía La rubia sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse e intentando no llorar, hasta que sintió unas manos en sus hombros levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con la de Goku y sonrojándose por lo cerca que esta.

-"Satella recuerda que yo acepte esas condiciones además me emociona la idea de enfrentarme a sujetos fuertes por alguna razón que no entiendo, así que no te preocupes y vallamos los dos, superémoslos juntos que dices?"-Satella quedaría con la boca abierta por la respuesta del azabache, toda su vida tubo que enfrentarse sola a los desafíos y desde que ingreso a la academia se hizo de una reputación que hacia que la gente se alejara de ella, ahora este hombre le dice para superar juntos un problema y eso para ella es extraño pero tambien le daba gran alegría. Y como si el cuerpo se moviera solo Satella abrazaría con fuerza al pelinegro quien se sorprendió por dicha acción, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del saiyajin.

-"Gracias Goku-kun"- hablaba entre lagrimas.

Goku nunca fue muy bueno con esto de los sentimientos pero con Satella la cosa era diferente, el podía entender como se sentía así que al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, envolvería sus brazos alrededor de la pandora para un abrazo y cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa. Satella al sentir el abrazo del saiyajin sonreiría de igual forma para después acurrucarse aun mas en el pecho de Goku. Ambos estaban tan inmersos el uno del otro que no notarían que escondida detrás de una columna se encontraba Kaho sorprendida y muy asustada de lo que pueda pasar.

 **Mas tarde ese dia**

-"Que?! Es cierto lo que dices Higari-san?!"- preguntaba un muy alterado Kazuya a la pandora de pelo castaño corto.

-"Por que bromearía con algo como esto?! Y lo que mas me preocupa es que Goku-sempai dijo que era su limiter"-Kaho hablaba con nerviosismo pues cualquiera que este involucrado con la reina intocable siempre suele salir herido, ella y Goku después de conocerse y reunirse mas seguido se hicieron buenos amigos junto con Kazuya y Arthur y esta preocupada de que todo esto haga que se lastime o peor.

-"Que?! Goku-sempai dijo eso?! Oh no"- Decía Kazuya preocupado por su amigo y sin mas salió corriendo para buscarlos.

-"Eh? Aoi-kun adonde vas?! Espérame!"-Exclamab mientras seguia A Kazuya.

 **Cambio de ubicacion**

-" _ **Yo iré con mi limiter pues así lo dictan las reglas"-**_ en la cabeza de la rubia recordaba las palabras de Ingrid-" ** _entonces el no es tu limiter_?"**-Volvía a hablar la Ingrid imaginaria mientras Satella se sienta al borde de la bañera.

-"Mi limiter eh?"- se decía a si mismas mientras seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-" _ **Yo soy el limiter de Satella!"-** _Ahora se escuchaba la voz de Goku haciendo que Satellizer bajara la mirada-" _ **No te preocupes y vallamos los dos, superémoslos juntos que dices?"-**_ Recordaba esas palabras que aun la tenia asombrada y algo cautivada.

-"Goku-kun"- hablando en voz baja Satella mantenía una cara preocupada.

-" _ **No quiero oír que por ti el se meta en problemas entendiste? o sabrás lo que una Number es capaz de hacer"**_ -Ahora se escuchaba a la profesora Yumi recordando su advertencia.

Satella estaba preocupada pero no por la advertencia de la number mas bien por Goku, a pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo en conocerlo sentía algo extraño, sentía que podía comunicarse abiertamente con el, estaba tranquila con el y el detalle mas grande seria que no sentía desesperación cuando se tocaban. No quería que saliera lastimado, menos por su culpa, y a pesar de que Goku le dijo que no se preocupara la verdad es que no podía evitarlo.

 **Mientras tanto**

Goku andaba por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación pero había un pequeño problema… donde quedaba su habitación? Así es Goku se perdió una vez mas, toda la academia mas bien parece un laberinto.

-"Uh estoy cansado de que siempre me este pasando esto. Creo que debí prestar mas atención cuando Kaho me mostro el lugar en ves de estar mas atento buscando la cafetería jaja"-Reía el azabache rascándose la cabeza-"Aja creo que es aquí"-Goku llegaría a una puerta de una recamara pidiendo a Kami que fuera la suya, y se llevo una gran decepción-"Este no es mi habitación, espera siento a Satella en el baño, rayos esta es su recamara será mejor que me valla. Donde esta la mía? Por que este lugar es tan confuso?"- Goku se dispondría a salir pero algo llamaría su atención-" Valla no sabia que a Satella le gustaban los peluches"- decía el guerrero viendo los diferentes tipos de animales de peluches-"Y esto? A ver "Diario" que es un diario?"- volvía a hablar al tomar en sus manos un cuaderno bien decorado.

-"Goku-kun?"- De repente Satellizer saldría del baño llevándose la sorpresa de que el pelos pinchos estaba en su habitación.

-"Satella?"-Contra preguntaba el saiyajin volteando a ver a la pandora quien se sobresalto al ver su diario en manos del guerrero.

-"NO! NO PUEDES HACER ESO!"- Exclamaba mientras corría hacia Goku con los ojos cerrados, tomando su diario sin embargo esto hizo que el paño que cubría su voluptuoso cuerpo se callera exponiéndose para vergüenza de ambos.

-"Eh S-Sa-Satel…"-Intento decir su nombre con un sonrojo notable, pero sin éxito por.

-"KYAAAAAAAAA!"- Un grito muy femenino de parte de la rubia, quien no perdió tiempo y uso sus sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo.

-"P-perdón Satella no sabia que ese libro fuera tan importante"-Decía aun apenado el pelinegro.

-"Claro que es importante tonto, no sabes lo que es un diario?!"- Exclamaba con un gran rubor.

-"Pu-pues la verdad no"-la respuesta sorprendió a la rubia cubierta por la sabana quien vio la cara confundida y un poco apenada del guerrero, que a sus ojos lo hacían ver tierno. Dio un gran suspiro para calmarse e intentar cambiar el tema.

-"Goku-kun que haces aquí?"-preguntaba la rubia.

-"Ehh bueno la verdad es que me perdí buscando mi habitación, otra vez"- respondía rascándose la cabeza, haciendo que a Satella se le fuera la vergüenza por un momento para luego sacar una pequeña carcajada.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo buscando rápidamente algo que decir para salir de esa extraña situación, hasta que Goku tuvo una idea.

-"Oye Satella Ingrid-san ya te dijo cuando será el combate?"- La pregunta alerto a la pandora quien empezó a sudar un poco por los nervios.

-"Ehhh s-si, será m-mañana al mediodía"- respondía con nerviosismo pero para su fortuna o desgracia parece que convenció al saiyajin quien puso una sonrisa.

-"Genial! Es perfecto, mañana empiezo a dar clases y a esa hora la tengo libre"- Decía Goku con emoción haciendo que Satella bajara la cabeza un poco triste hasta que recordaría algo por lo dicho por Goku que la asombraría.

-"Dar clases? Acaso tu darás clases mañana Goku-kun?"- preguntaba la rubia.

-"Ah si se me olvido mencionarte des pues de la pelea con esa chica pelirroja, quien creo que se llamaba Ganeto, Gasenna o…"-Goku se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar el nombrede la chica a quien venció en combate un tiempo atrás Satella solo reiría por lo despistado que puede ser el azabache.

-"Es Ganessa Goku Ganessa Roland"-Satella aclaraba las dudas del saiyajin.

 **Mientras tanto**

-"ACHUUU!, Quien esta hablando de mi a mis espaldas?"-Exclamaba la pelirroja con coletas siendo acompañada por su fiel limiter Arthur quien la vio confundido.

 **De regreso**

-"Ah si cierto gracias, bueno después de eso La hermana Margaret me pidió que diera clases aquí como instructor, y al parecer se debe mayormente a mi buen manejo del Ki"-La respuesta casi hace gritar nuevamente a la pandora pero esta vez de incredulidad.

 _-"El ki? Goku-kun puede controlar el ki?! Como es posible?! Aunque tiene sentido pues explica como venció a Roland tan fácilmente"-_ se preguntaba mentalmente aun sin creer lo dicho por Goku.

-"Pero bueno ya me voy hay que estar preparados para mañana verdad? Jeje"- Satella saldría de su sorpresa y nuevamente pondría una cara de tristeza al recordar la pelea con Ingrid.

-"Ah si la pelea de mañana"- repetía en voz baja y decaída pero Goku al estar emocionado no se daría cuenta.

-"Buenas noches Satella descansa"- Con eso dicho Goku saldría de la habitación dejando a una Satella triste y un poco culpable por lo que hizo después de ver su entusiasmo, pero era necesario según ella.

-"Lo siento Goku-kun"-.

 **Mas tarde esa misma noche**

Ingrid se encontraba sentada con ropa de dormir, bebiendo un café y mirando por la ventana.

 _ **-"Que hacen?! NO ROMPAN LA FORMACION!"-**_ Luego le vendría un mal recuerdo de ella misma sosteniendo a otra chica muy mal herida, frunciría un poco el sueño y se levantaría para estar frente a la ventana-"El lugar donde las pandoras nos situamos. Es esto. La base de un ejercito y dentro de un ejercito es fundamental tener respeto y honor en la jerarquía de nuestros compañeros. Cuales son tus pensamientos en relación a este principio Satellizer L. Bridget?"-Ingrid preguntaría a una figura detrás de ella quien resulto ser la misma rubia.

-"Que si se quiere combatir sin la interferencia de un limiter entonces uno debe atacar al oponente mientras el limiter esta ausente"- respondía Satella mientras Ingrid volteaba para verla-"Eso es lo que pienso de las normas"-.

-"Oh enserio?"- Decía Ingrid con una sonrisa algo siniestra para después…

 **BOM**!

Una fuerte explosión que destrozaría una pared de los dormitorios alertando a todos quienes la escucharon o sintieron.

-"Que fue eso?!"- Goku se encontraba recostado en un árbol pues fue incapaz de encontrar su habitación y sin mas problemas opto por dormir en dicho árbol de igual forma como lo hacia en su mundo, hasta que escucharía la explosión pero lo que mas lo alerto y preocupo fueron las dos energías quienes reconoció, eran Ingrid y… Satella?, y luego exclamo de horror al sentir como la energía de la rubia iba disminuyendo poco a poco-"Satella?! Pero que?! Que ocurre?! MALDICION! No se suponía que la pelea seria mañana al mediodía?!"- Sin mas palabras Goku volaría lo mas rápido posible preocupado por la rubia.

 **Mientras tanto en la pelea**

-"Yo dije que vendría con mi limiter pues así lo dictan las reglas pero eso no significa que yo sea débil por mi misma!"-Exclamaba Ingrid sosteniendo con fuerza el lastimado rostro de Satellizer quien miraba esto con horror –"Que tal si te destrozo la cabeza novata"-.

 **POW!**

Satellizer para liberarse proporcionaría una patada en la cara de Ingrid.

-"Para pasar el tiempo que tal si me enseñas ese poder del que tanto e oído hablar **DIVINE TRUST** "- Sacando su volt weapon Ingrid miraba de forma altanera a una herida Satellizer.

-"Tch! **NOVA BLOOD** "-Sin mas opciones la rubia de igual forma invocaría su volt weapon.

 **Mientras fuera del campo de los dormitorios**

-"Mark, cuanto tiempo podrás aguantar?"- Preguntaba Attia a su limiter quien con el uso de Freezing creaba un campo de contención alrededor de los edificios para evitar que alguien interfiera en la batalla entre las dos pandoras.

-"No lo se, 20 minutos quizás"-Respondía con tranquilidad la pregunta de su compañera.

-"Debería ser tiempo suficiente, pero para estar seguros…"- De repente Attia activaría el **Ereinbar** y generaría en su palma derecha una esfera de ki amarilla oscura. Luego le daría toda la energía de dicha esfera a su limiter para aumentar el poder del Freezing-"Bien eso debió aumentar la duración por lo menos 20 minutos mas, hay que mantener alejados a los estudiantes y los profesores hasta que esto termine"-decía Attia con una sonrisa.

-"Y que hay de el nuevo?, ese chico de los rumores?"- Mark preguntaba pues los rumores acerca de el limiter que derroto a una pandora y estuvo en el incidente del tejado aumentaron significativamente cuando empezaron a decir que era el limiter de la **reina intocable.**

-"No te preocupes por el, igual que Ingrid no creo en eso, pero si de por casualidad los rumores son ciertos aun así con el campo activo será incapaz de llegar a tiempo"-Respondió

-"Cree que Ingrid-sempai será capaz de manejar esto pacíficamente?"-Volvía a preguntar el limiter.

-"No cuentes con eso"-Decía Attia con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados-"solo relájate y disfruta del espectáculo.

 **De regreso en la pelea**

Ingrid se movía a una gran velocidad mientras lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra a la rubia quien se defendía como podía.

 _-"Es muy rápida! pero… parece que sus ataques no son muy fuertes!"-_ Pensaba Satella hasta que en un punto donde quedo acorralada en una pared de los dormitorios esquivaría un golpe de la volt weapon de Íngrid dirigido a su cabeza, golpeando dicha pared y destrozándola en el proceso. Cuan equivocada estaba-" _De donde viene todo este poder?_!"-pensaba la rubia claramente alterada y sorprendida.

-"Que ocurre?"- preguntaba una chica en bata de dormir.

-"Es acaso un terremoto?"-Otra tenia la misma duda.

-"Que es lo que esta pasando?"- Kazuya escucharía los ruidos desde su habitación-"Parece que viene de los dormitorios de los de segundo año"-Rápidamente saldría para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

La pelea llamaría la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes cercanos. Mientras tanto Goku en un punto se quedaría quieto, suspendido en el aire con cara de impacto. Esto no es bueno.

-"Que paso? La energía de Ingrid-san, de Satella! DESAPARECIERON?! Como?! Acaso ellas tambien pueden ocultar su Ki?... No, no lo creo, la hermana Margaret dejo bien en claro que ellas aun son muy novatas para hacer eso. Maldición ahora que donde están?"-Goku se maldecía en el interior por tener el descuido de no verificar con exactitud la posición de las 2 pandoras, pero no esperaba que sus energías desaparecieran así sin mas. Poco sabia Goku que el Freezing de Mark no solo era para mantener alejados a las personas, tambien ocultaba sus energías para hacerlas pasar desapercibidas de quienes tienen la capacidad de sentir el ki, quienes por lo general son los profesores experimentados y… otras personas. Pero todo tiene un fallo y Goku pronto lo descubriría-"Espera y eso?"-de repente se escucharía mas explosiones y de metal chocando con metal, además de gritos de agonía quien reconoció que eran de Satella-"Eso es! Debe ser ahí debo darme prisa!"-Sin perder tiempo Goku volaría lo mas rápido posible a la batalla.

 **En la pelea 10 minutos antes**

Ingrid se lanzaría nuevamente para acertar un golpe con su Divine trust, pero Satella reaccionaria con rapidez usando su Nova blood para bloquear el ataque, sin embargo el choque de ambas destruiría la volt weapon de Satella sorprendiéndola. Ingrid vería una oportunidad y le daría una fuerte patada en el estomago de la rubia mandándola a los cielos, luego saltaría por los dormitorios hasta alcanzarla nuevamente. Satella trataría de asestarle un golpe en la cara pero Ingrid la esquivaría y se posicionaría a espaldas de ella y con un golpe de mazo con las manos la mandaría hacia uno de los techos de los dormitorios creando un pequeño cráter resultante entre el choque del cuerpo de la rubia y el frio y duro concreto.

-"Eh oído que no puedes usar el traje de "modo pandora" por que no usarlo? Acaso tu chip fue confiscado? Me aburro"- Diría Íngrid mientras Satella intentaría levantarse con dificultad-"Que ocurre Satellizer L Bridget? Acaso te das por vencido? Yo decidiré cuando acabara esto"-.

-"Es inútil ella es mucho mas rápida y fuerte que yo, si quiero lograr esto las estrategias convencionales deben cambiar"-pensaba la pandora rubia buscando un modo de romper las defensas de la pandora de tercero –"Muy bien!"- de pronto Satella se vio envuelta en un aura de ki azulada mientras desaparecía de la vista de Ingrid.

-"Interesante el simple echo de poder usar Accel turn e incrementado con Ki para una pandora de segundo es impresionante"- Decía Ingrid con extraña calma mientras cierra sus ojos.

-"No puede seguir mis movimientos es mi oportunidad!"-Satellizer se abalanza sobre Ingrid creyendo que la pandora pelirroja es incapaz de verla por la velocidad a la que se mueve-"TE TENGO"- Satella atacaría usando su **Nova blood** sin embargo.

 **CRASH**!

Para su sorpresa Ingrid anticiparía su movimiento y con su **Divine trust** bloquearía y destruiría la volt weapon de Satellizer.

-"Fue un buen **Accel** el que hiciste hace un momento, pero cometiste un error, te volviste predecible. Al usar **Accel** debes asegurarte de engañar a tu oponente, creando señuelos con Ki para distraer al enemigo, es cierto que pareces desaparecer a primera vista pero recuerda que los de tercero somos capaces de sentir el ki de otras personas"- esta revelación impacto a la rubia pues olvido que los de tercero hacia arriba pueden sentir el ki, quizás no en grandes extensiones pero con la capacidad después de todo-"Para una pandora es una historia diferente Accel es usado para competir y tener buena movilidad. Es lo mas básico, cualquiera de tercer año lo puede utilizar. Eso significa que para cualquier pandora con una alta gama de habilidades y aptitudes"- de repente Ingrid empieza a emanar un aura mas grande y furiosa **-"Accel** **turn** es inutil con solo una velocidad!"- hablaba mientras Satella se cubría por el viento-"Además…"- para aumentar el horror de la rubia, Ingrid alzaría su mano y crearía una bola lumínica.

-"Ella puede crear una esfera destructiva?!"-pensaba con asombro la hazaña lograda por Ingrid.

-" **TEMPEST TURN! "** \- Luego Ingrid se movería a una velocidad tal que crearía 4 copias de ella misma y de inmediato empezaron a rodear a la rubia quien empezaba a desesperarse.

-"No puedo esquivar esto!"-Luego una torrente de golpes inundaron el cuerpo de la pandora que lo único que podía hacer era gritar de dolor.

-"Hmf lo esta haciendo mejor de lo que pensaba, tal vez llamar a Leo fue una perdida de tiempo"-Decía Attia quien observaba todo desde el techo de uno de los dormitorios.

-"Y para terminar"- Decía Íngrid mientras hundía la esfera de Ki en el estomago de Satella haciendo que esta explote y deje muy mal herida a la rubia quien cayo boca abajo-" Que pasa? Ni siquiera tengo a mi limiter conmigo, enserio te desmayaras?"-luego Ingrid la tomaría por los cabellos para verle la cara toda ensangrentada-"Escucha te rebelaste contra tus superiores y no voy a tolerar eso. Aunque la escuela te perdone nosotros no lo haremos, es la voluntad de los de tercer año"- Luego Ingrid rasgaría la ropa de Satella dejando su espalda y sus estigmas expuestas-"Por rebelarte tus estigmas serán confiscadas, arrepiéntete después"- Ingrid acercaría una de sus manos a las estigmas de la rubia para luego.

 **CRASH!**

De un solo jalón arrancárselas de su espalda.

-"KYAAAAA! OUGHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!"-Satella gritaría de dolor al sentir una de sus estigmas siendo arrancadas de su piel.

-"Bien, otras mas y habremos terminado"- comentaba la pelirroja con intención de arrancar otro estigma de la rubia.

-"Ingrid-sempai!"- de repente Leo llegaría llamando la atención de ambas.

-"Leo"-Satella al ver la distracción de Ingrid se levantaría y pondría a distancia de ambos.

-"Es inútil mi limiter esta aquí no tienes como defenderte del freezing"- diría Ingrid-"Además, donde esta tu limiter eh? Te dije específicamente que la batalla seria hoy a las 10 pm, no me digas que se acobardo?"- Satellizer luego frunciría el ceño ante la mención del pelinegro.

-"Déjalo en paz este asunto es entre tu y yo!"-.

-"Enserio? Se supone que los limiters deben acompañar a sus pandoras en batalla todo el tiempo, no importa cual sea, amenos…"-Decía Ingrid-"Amenos de que en verdad no es tu limiter y todo eso de los rumores de que un tal Son Goku halla logrado todas esas hazañas eran solo palabras absurdas, hmf lo sabia una vez que termine contigo lo castigare a el tambien por osar decir ser alguien quien no es"-A Satella le saldría una vena de la ira, como se atreve a decir que Goku es un simple mentiroso y mas encima amenazar con castigarlo frente a ella!.

-"Attia-sempai alguien esta intentando penetrar la barrera!"- Mark alertaría a su pandora quien se sobresalto por esto.

-"Que?! Quien es?! Acaso un profesor?!"- Preguntaba en voz alta a lo dicho por su limiter.

 **Fuera de la barrera**

-"Agh esta cosa es muy molesta!"- Goku había llegado al lugar de los gritos pero una especie de barrera invisible le obstruía el paso-" Hmm esta energía es similar al ki pero esta fusionada con otra cosa, que será? Y por que me es tan familiar?"- Diría Goku inspeccionando a detalle la barrera

 **Flashback**

Goku pudo apreciarse a si mismo en una mesa de trabajo con una bata de laboratorio sin mangas. Su cara era neutral y fría y por alguna razón se veía mayor.

-"Doctor Aoi? Tiene un momento?"-Era la voz de una compañera de laboratorio llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-"Si, y por favor llámame Kakarotto el doctor Aoi es mi padre"- decía el pelos pinchos mirando fríamente y sin expresiones a su compañera quien se estremeció un poco por la mirada.

-"E-entiendo, bueno tenia curiosidad en lo que esta trabajando ahora"-Mencionaba su duda con nerviosismo, Kakarotto siempre ha sido así de frio con todos, tal vez exceptuando con su padre, madre, hermanas y sorpresivamente con Ryuuichi y con la esposa de dicho hombre, pero Orie esta embarazada de lo que parece ser una niña así que tal vez sea ese el motivo. Pero no podía culparlo, además ella era una de las muy pocas personas quienes podían saber de él y todo lo que sucede, al principio estaba asustada pues el hombre frente suyo era muy intimidante y mas con esa mirada tan fría, pero luego descubrió que era una buena persona, tal vez la mejor persona que haya conocido pues a pesar de todo el es quien mas se preocupa, en especial de los humanos, así que empezó a tenerle mas confianza y al parecer el a ella tambien, cosa rara por cierto, aunque aun hay días en los que se siente intimidada pero se les pasa rápido.

-"Perdóname Lira, te asuste de nuevo"-Kakarotto esbozaría una pequeña sonrisa pero manteniendo la mirada triste y fría. La conocida como Lira, es una chica atractiva con el cabello violeta, 1 año mas joven que el saiyajin y actualmente su compañera de laboratorio, ella se sonrojaría un poco, Kakarotto casi nunca sonríe pero cuando lo hacia debía admitir que se veía muy lindo, lastima que Cassandra sea muy celosa cuando se trataba de su "hermano" mayor.

-"Oh no, esta bien soy yo quien debería haberse acostumbrado ya"-Decía moviendo sus manos delante de ella para ocultar su nerviosismo y sonrojo.

-"Bueno, y contestando tu duda, estoy haciendo algunos ajustes y mejoras en el freezing que usaran los futuros limiters"-Volviendo a su semblante serio y frio Kakarotto respondería a la duda de su compañera haciendo que alce una ceja en confusión.

-"Ajustes y mejoras? Pero el Freezing que creaste ya es perfecto, que mas necesita?"- Preguntaba esperando a la respuesta de su compañero saiyajin.

-"Precisamente ese es el problema, es demasiado perfecto y no me abría dado cuenta gracias a ti"-Lo dicho sorprendió a Lira.

-"A mi?"-Kakarotto asentiría.

-"Yo cree freezing para que sea la barrera perfecta contra los novas, todo aquel que caiga en el esta a merced total de quienes generan el Freezing, pero todo lo hice sin el debido conocimiento de los humanos"- respondía Kakarotto, pero Lira parecía aun mas confundida-"Pero fue gracias a ti que me enseñaste y mostraste como son los humanos y descubrí que lo único predecible de ellos es que son impredecibles, todos tienen personalidades distintas y darle un poder de esa magnitud haría mas daño que bien, algunos podrían usarlo de forma irresponsable y egoísta, y lo ultimo que quiero es que usen uno de mis inventos para dañarse a si mismos, por eso estoy bajándole la potencia y dándole puntos débiles pero seguirá siendo lo suficientemente poderoso para usarlo contra los Novas, quienes deberían ser los enemigos que intentan destruir a la humanidad y no los humanos en si. Además si de por casualidad algo se llega a Salir de control esta habilidad de contingencia debería revertir los efectos del Freezing."-Terminaba de explicar dejando sorprendida a Lira.

La explicación de Kakarotto fue muy convincente, Lira llevaba tiempo mostrándole el mundo y a los humanos, a pedido del mismo Gengo, tambien le ayudo a aprender y entender los sentimientos de las personas y las suyas propias, así fue como se hiso buena amiga del saiyajin y este sorpresivamente tambien la vio como una amiga, pues solo se llevaba así de bien con su familia. Además Kakarotto tenia razón el ser humano es muy complejo y darle un arma de tal magnitud solo causaría problemas y los Novas no serian el único peligro para el mundo, sino tambien los mismos humanos.

-"Debo decir que me siento alagada, gracias"- Lira agradecería con una linda sonrisa pero desaparecería y pondría una de tristeza cuando recordó algo-"Es cierto que te iras?"- Kakarotto le daría un vistazo al dispositivo en su muñeca y suspiraría para después levantarse y quedar frente a la peli violeta científica.

-"Debo hacerlo, aun no se el por que, o como es que lo se, pero al parecer es algo que tengo que hacer"- diría el azabache.

-"No es justo"- dijo Lira en casi un susurro pero Kakarotto fue capaz de oírla y tomarla de los hombros haciendo que levantara su mirada encontrándose con esos ojos ónix intensos pero fríos como el hielo

-"Tal vez, pero si es para salvar a la humanidad me alegra ser yo quien lo haga, pero regresare no se cuando pero lo hare créeme"- nuevamente esbozaría una sonrisa sonrojando una vez mas a la bella científica, quien tenia los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas y sin resistirlo abrazaría con fuerza al saiyajin científico.

-"Lo prometes?"- le pediría en voz baja y sintiendo como le devolvía el abrazo alegrándola un poco.

-"Lo prometo"-respondería Kakarotto.

 **Fin del flashback**

-"Otra vez esa sensación pero que será?"-Goku se tomaba la cabeza confundido por las imágenes que veía-"Bueno no importa ahora debo pasar esta barrera y ayudar a Satella rápido!"- Luego Goku se relajaría y pondría una mano en dicha barrera-"Debo concentrarme creo que se como pasar, espero que esas imágenes estén en lo correcto"- De pronto una luz empezaría a brillar de su espalda y abriría sus ojos notándose que cambiaron de forma a los ojos de un Nova entrando en una especie de transe y con la mano en la barrera diría lo siguiente-"ANTI-FREEZING ACTIVADO"-Luego toda la barrera empezaría a brillar y luego deshacerse para confusión y sorpresa de los que tenían una vista clara de la misma.

-"MARK, QUE ESTA PASANDO?! AUN NO PASAN LOS 40 MINUTOS!"- Preguntaba Attia con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

-"NO LO SE SEMPAI, MI FREEZING SIMPLEMENTE SE… DESACTIVO?!"-Lo dicho por el limiter alarmo a la pandora.

-"SE DESACTIVO?! COMO ES POSIBLE?! PUES ACTIVALO DE NUEVO, VAMOS **EREINBAR SET**!"-Attia activaría el ereinbar con la esperanza de volver a poner la barrera.

-" **FREEZING ACTIVADO** "-exclamaría el limiter tambien esperando reactivar la barrera, sin embargo lo que vino a continuación no tiene palabras.

 **FLASH!**

-"QUE?! MARK ESTUPIDO SE SUPONE QUE REACTIVES LA BARRERA NO QUE ME CONGELES!"-Attia exclamaría furiosa por ser atrapada por el Freezing de Mark.

-"PERO SEMPAI NO SOY YO, ALGO HIZO QUE EL FREEZING REBOTARA Y NOS ATRAPARA A AMBOS!"- Respondía el limiter asombrando a la pandora peli blanca.

-"Ufff ok no se lo que hice pero lo averiguare luego"- Eran las palabras de un Goku algo cansado por haber realizado dicha hazaña y sin perder tiempo dirigirse a la batalla.

 **De regreso con los demás**

-"Que fue lo que sucedió? De repente había una gran luz que apareció de la nada y ahora ya no esta?"- Era la cuestión de un confundido Kazuya quien llegaría para presenciar el combate y por ende la terrible paliza hacia la rubia sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-"No se que fue eso pero no olvides por que estamos aquí en primer lugar Satellizer?"-Hablaba una seria Ingrid dándole poca importancia al fenómeno anterior.

-"Maldición"- diría una herida Satella preparándose nuevamente para el combate.

-"A mi me gustaría saber si no es problema"-Diría una voz detrás de Satellizer.

-"GOKU-SEMPAI!"-Exclamarían con alegría Kazuya y Kaho quien se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación viendo todo y manteniéndose al margen y pasando desapercibida, almenos hasta ahora-"Eh? OYE IDIOTA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHÍ?"-Kaho le gritaría a Kazuya al verlo salir de su escondite.

-"jejejeje"-El joven limiter se reía con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Goku-kun?"- La rubia mencionaría el nombre del saiyajin llamando su atención. La pandora al verlo acercarse bajaría la mirada con vergüenza creyendo que estaría molesto con ella por mentirle.

-"Satella estas bien?"- Preguntaría un Goku preocupado por el estado de la pandora quien no respondería y se mantendría en silencio haciendo suspirar al guerrero-"Satella por que me mentiste?"-La rubia retendría las lagrimas todo lo posible e intentar responderle.

-"No quería que te metieras en mas problemas por mi culpa y si te hubiera dicho la verdad lo seguro es que me hubieras acompañado y en parte para vigilarme por ordenes del consejo escolar y tambien quería demostrar que soy muy capaz por mi misma, lo siento. Entenderé si estas molesto conmigo"-Decía una muy avergonzada y arrepentida Satellizer.

-"Oye no estoy molesto, estaba preocupado por alguna razón tu haces que reaccione de manera extraña y tal vez tenga que ver con esos sueños y además si no querías que interfiriera me lo hubieras dicho y ya no hacia falta mentirme"- Satellizer aun trataría de controlar las ganas de llorar debido a su orgullo, pero las palabras de Goku hacen el trabajo muy difícil-"Ahora arriba terminemos con esto recuerdas, juntos"- Goku le ofrecería la mano a la rubia quien sonrió de confianza para luego tomar la mano de Goku y levantarse.

-"Satellizer-sempai creo que esto es suyo"- Diría Kazuya regresándole el estigma perdido.

Satella al ver a Kazuya acercarse empezaría a temblar un poco para luego esconderse detrás de Goku.

-"Jejeje tranquilo Kazuya es que no le gusta que la toquen y por eso es algo tímida"-dice el guerrero con la pandora escondida detrás suyo.

-"Goku-kun!"-Le reprocharía la rubia a Goku con un puchero que la hacia ver linda haciendo reír a ambos chicos. Luego Goku tomaría el estigma y se lo entregaría a la rubia.

-"Son Goku sinceramente creí que no vendrías"- Hablaba Ingrid llamando la atención de todos y hacerles recordar por que estaban aquí. Satella y Goku le harían frente a Ingrid y Leo con un rostro serio-"Me alegra que estés aquí para así pode castigarte por mentirle a un superior, como te atreves a decir que eres el limiter de Satellizer sin ni siquiera hacer el bautizo"- lo dicho confundió al pelinegro y poniendo nerviosa a Satellizer.

-"Bautizo?"-Preguntaba el guerrero.

-"inicio, ritual o bautizo llámalo como lo conozcas"-Hablaba Ingrid.

-"Espera se necesita eso para ser limiter de una pandora?"-Ingrid asentía confirmando la duda de Goku-"Yo creí que un limiter era ser compañero de batalla de una pandora, Satella ahora por que no me dijiste que se necesitaba un bautizo para ser un limiter?"-Satella se abrazaría a si misma mientras empezaba a tartamudear.

-"N-no me gusta l-la sensación"-Diría en un tono bajo pero audible.

-"Sempai por favor ya deje el orgullo en situaciones como esta es preferible tener un compañero que te apoye"- Diría Kazuya tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la rubia.

-"No es eso, n-no me gusta la sensación del e-ereinbar"- lo dicho confundió a los que la rodean.

-"Sempai?"-Diría Kaho quien con ropa de dormir bajaría de los dormitorios.

-"Satella a que te refieres? Que sensación?"- Ahora era turno de Goku para hablar.

-"ES QUE REALMENTE SE SIENTE MUY SUCIO! SIMPLEMENTE ODIO LA SENSACION DE COMO SE FROTA EN MI CUERPO! Y EL EREINBAR SET TAMBIEN, SENTIR COMO ALGUIEN TOCA MI CUERPO UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ALGO COMOC ESO! ALGO COMO ESO! LO ODIO!"- La respuesta dejaría en blanco y con cara de palo a todos.

.

.

.

-"El ereinbar set… ES UNA SENSACION ASI DE PERVERTIDA?!"- Gritaría Kazuya a una impactada Ingrid.

-"Así… es como se siente?"- Se decía mentalmente Kaho en shock de como se sentirá el bautizo y el ereinbar set una vez que escoja un limiter.

-"N-NO, ESTAS TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCADO!"- Gritaría Ingrid con la cara roja de vergüenza-"B-bueno si compartimos todos nuestros 5 sentidos…! Así que no es como si pudiera decir eso…! PERO NO TIENE NADA DE MALO! ESTO ES ALGO SAGRADO QUE VIENE DE LA ABSOLUTA CONFIANZA QUE SE TIENEN EL UNO DEL OTRO!"- Explicaba gritando a los 4 vientos.

-"Emm sagrado o no sigue siendo algo… pervertido"- Decía Goku aun con cara de palo siendo apoyado por Kaho y Kazuya quienes asintieron de acuerdo.

-"No puedo soportar mas esto! Realmente vas a renunciar a una oportunidad como esta?! Es tu funeral!"-Exclamaría furiosa y con una vena en la frente la pelirroja pandora-"Este es tu final EREINBAR SET! LEO!"- Ingrid le ordenaría a su limiter.

-"Si Sempai! FREEZING"-Leo obedeciendo a las ordenes de Ingrid lanzaría el freezing para inmovilizar a Satella y a Goku quienes lo esquivarían a tiempo.

-"Lista Satella? Vamos allá!"- Decía Goku poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-"Si!"- Respondería la rubia igualmente poniéndose en pose con nova blood en mano y sin perder tiempo ambos se lanzarían al ataque.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

 **Y listo chicos ha sido el capitulo mas largo que hice hasta ahora, pero con el contenido que falta posiblemente hubiera llegado a mas de 16 mil palabras y sinceramente se hubiera sentido pesado. Una cosa lo de el Anti-freezing me la cree yo aunque no se si aparecio antes en el anime pero si de casualidad lo hizo entonces se me olvido donde jeje. Pero en fin espero que les haya gustado y que hayan tenido un gran año nuevo 2019 ahora los dejo como va el harem que por cierto hoy termina la oportunidad de elegir nuevas candidatas y decidí poner a una sexta pero eso si a nadie mas y deben votar por 4 de las candidatas.**

 **Lista del harem máximo 6 integrantes:**

 **1)Satellizer (Elegida por mi)**

 **2)Rana Linchen (Elegida por mi)**

 **3)**

 **4)**

 **5**

 **6)**

 **Candidatas a elegir**

 **• Chiffon (1 voto)**

 **• Isuzu (1voto)**

 **• Arnett (1 voto)**

 **• Holly (2 votos)**

 **• Ingrid (2 votos)**

 **• Cassandra (3 votos)**

 **• Amelia (2 votos)**

 **• Teslad (1 voto) (propuesta por dos personas una en los reviews y otra por mensaje personal lo que es un voto)**

 **Y bien chicos esos serian todos los votos hasta ahora y la única candidata que propusieron haremos un limite mínimo 5 votos y máximo 10 veremos quien tiene mas y quien menos, pero bueno este es el final y nos vemos en el otro cap. feliz año 2019!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Hola a todos! Aquí Fedbax con un nuevo capítulo. Bueno, ¿qué piensan? ¿Me demore o voy a buen ritmo? Intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible pero tampoco tanto pues recuerden que el manga de Freezing aún no termina y si voy demasiado rápido terminare alcanzándolo y por ende habrá que esperar hasta que el manga continúe para que igualmente avance esta historia. Y también quiero darle mi agradecimiento a _merlindante_ y a _Hades_ por recordarme dónde había visto el Anti-Freezing en el manga, pero este error mío en vez de perjudicar en realidad mejorara la historia pues me dio una muy buena idea para el futuro de este fic, gracias chicos lo aprecio enserio. Pero en fin, estoy feliz con el apoyo que están dando, yo publique esta historia solo porque quise, no por fama o esas cosas pero el ver que a la gente le gusta mi trabajo da un muy buen sabor de boca, muchas gracias!. Pero bueno ya no los dejare en suspenso más tiempo y aquí responderé a sus comentarios.**

 **Antes debo decir que este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior pues estuve algo escazo de tiempo, y también es donde termina esta trama de doble episodios, para empezar el siguiente arco en el cual aparece cierta peli azul jeje.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Gracias por tu voto hermano y sí, yo también lo espero con ganas jeje.

 **Merlindante:** Gracias compañero lo busque y ya me di cuenta, pero como dije, este error será muy provechoso ;).

 **Hades:** Jeje lamento haberte dejado en ese estado, pero era necesario quiero hacer un cambio a los típicos fics donde Goku es el protagonista y pues para eso necesito todo el material disponible, lo que hubiera resultado en un capítulo de más de 16 mil palabras posiblemente y se hubiera sentido pesado. Y pues quien sabe no conozco mucho las sagas de Dmc pero se cual arma te refieres y también gracias por hacerme ver mi error. Y si, el estigma de Goku tiene un nombre puede sonar bien o lo contrario pero creo que le quedara, además claro que es poderoso lo que viste antes es nada comparado con lo que viene, y sobre las pandoras legendarias lo sabrás mas adelante y los flashbacks son importantes, ya sabrás por qué.

 **Sperry:** Sí que lo fue y aquí habrá aún más jeje, gracias por tu voto.

 **Celldweller:** Tal vez lo haya o tal vez no en este capítulo lo descubrirás y gracias por los votos y entiendo tus puntos por escogerlas jejeje.

 **Spectrobe23:** ¿Qué si habrá lemon? Tal vez, sinceramente aun no estoy seguro pero es una posibilidad.

 **Naydra:** La compañera de Goku, lira, es un OC mío y no di muchas especificaciones de ella pues eso fue en el pasado olvide exactamente hace cuanto pues el manga tampoco especifica mucho pero es más joven que Gengo pero mayor que la hermana Margaret. Goku es más poderoso que sus hermanas y si sabes quienes son te darás una idea de lo fuerte que es más el estigma que Gengo le dio en el primer capítulo, pero no significa que no sean capaces de darle una buena pelea al saiyajin. Gracias por tu voto y no te preocupes por haber repetido nombres jeje.

 **Mecoboy:** Si es cierto que DXD está muy sobre explotado pero irónicamente se me es difícil encontrar un buen fic, ya que al ser tan parecidos el uno del otro pues ya sabes cuál es mi puto ¿verdad? En lo personal uno de los mejores y más originales cross de esos animes es de Dragondark77. Y pues el anime si es bueno pero me decepciono que no lo continuaran, y gracias por tu voto.

 **Aeron:** Thank you brother, here is the continuation of the battle and very soon also against the Novas, thank you for your vote.

 **Guest 1:** Me alegro que te guste y tambien gracias por tu voto aunque es confuso pues pusiste a 5 candidatas y el maximo es 4 asi que no puedo contarlo por ahora. Y lamento decirte esto pero 10 chicas seria demasiado, agregarlas a todas y que se relacionen de forma amorosa con Goku es un dolor de cabeza que quiero evitar, espero lo entiendas.

 **Rallen:** Gracias por votar amigo.

 **Guest 2:** Pues el minimo de votos que necesita una candidata es de 5 y maximo 10 y al juzgar por como estan llendo las votaciones pues posiblemente e capitulos mas.

 **Reax434:** Interesante tu pregunta amigo pero no te lo puedo responder o te estaria espoileando parte importante de la trama asi que habra que esperar, y no te preocupes compañero, no voy a abandonar esta historia, como tu no me gustan cuando los autores se van asi nada mas, si en el hipotetico caso yo no puedo mas (lo cual es muy muy muy poco probable) yo almenos les dire que no puedo y listo no los dejare con un suspenso eterno preguntando que me paso, yo seguire hasta el final, obvio habran casos en los que me tardare algunas veces, pues aparte de esto tengo una vida, universidad, trabajo, etc. Pero no abandonare asi que puedes estar tranquilo. Gracias por votar amigo me agrada que pusieras tus razones, suerte.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 5: Consecuencias de un pasado escarlata parte 2**

-"¿Estas segura de lo que me dices hermana Margaret?"-Era la voz que provenia de de la oficina de la directora quien se encontraba haciendo una llamada para reportar los sucesos ocurridos en especial con cierto chico peli negro.

-"Asi es su perfil fisico coincide perfectamente con la informacion que me mandaron, ademas esta el curioso hecho de que es un usuario del ki puro"- A lo dicho por la hermana la voz que aparentemente suena a la de una mujer ya en la vejez, se quedo en silenciopor un momento.

-"Un usuario del ki puro ¿eh? Tal vez sea coincidencia pero estare ahi para confirmarlo yo misma"- Diria la misteriosa voz.

-"¿Y que hay de Gengo? Esta al tanto?"- Preguntaba la directora sabiendo lo mucho que le interesaria esto al Aoi mayor.

-"No, esta ocupado preparando todo para la llegada de nuestra futuro _"visitante"-_ respondia la voz a la pregunta de la hermana.

-"¿Este " _visitante"_ quien es realmente y por que es tan importante como para tener casi toda la atencion del profesor?"- Preguntaba la hermana muy dudosa de quien es esta persona para que Gengo mismo organize su llegada.

-"Ni siquiera el mismo Gengo lo sabe, desde que **el** se fue ha estado trabajando para la llegada de este ser pero solo ahora es que esta doblando sus esfuerzos. El sabe algo que los demas no y se niega a compartirlo por el momento"- Mencionaba la voz con un tono sospechoso.

La hermana Margaret solo suspiraria para luego acercarse a la ventana.

-"Y este chico el que contrataste, Goku ¿cierto? ¿Como se esta adaptando en la academia?"- Nuevamente la voz preguntaba a la hermana Margaret quien solo sonrio un poco y ver humo saliendo en los dormitorios de segundo año.

-"Pues la tiene complicado, west genetics seguro lo mantendra ocupado"- Diria la directora para luego cortar la comunicacion con la extraña voz.

 **En la pelea**

-"UGHHH"- Eran los gemidos de dolor de Satella al caer de lleno al suelo boca abajo.

-"¡Tonta, no puedes esquivar freezing en tu forma normal, terminare contigo!"- La voz de Ingrid resonaba encima de la rubia lista para darle el golpe final.

-"¡Oh no, no lo haras!"- Decia Goku para luego extender su mano dispuesto a lanzarle una esfera de ki, mas sin embargo.

 **FIUSH**

-"¡¿UGGH?!"- Ingrid seria rechazada por una especie de fuerza invisible.

-"¡¿Que?!"- Leo quien se encontraba herido observaria con gran sorpresa lo realizado por Goku quien se veria la mano confundido.

-"¡¿Sempai?!"- Exclamaria Kaho impactada por la hazaña del saiyajin.

-"¡No lo puedo creer, un novato logro romper el Freezing de leo!"- Revelaria con gran sorpresa y molestia la pelirroja-"!¿Fue capaz de usar freezing sin entrar en **Ereinbar set**?!... Leo"-Llamaria la pandora a su limiter.

-"¿s-sempai?"- diria el limiter.

-"¡DEBIMOS HABER IDO POR ESTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!"- Ingrid luego se lanzaria a atacar directamente a Goku.

-"¡GOKU!"- Satellizer exclamaria dispuesta a ayudar al saiyajin pero se detuvo al ver que Goku estaba serio pero calmado viendo venir a Ingrid.

 **SLASH!**

Ingrig usando su volt weapon daria un corte vertical para dejar fuera de combate a Goku aterrando a todos, hasta luego la imagen del pelinegro comenzo a distorsionarse para luego desaparecer.

-"¡¿QUE?!"- Era lo que todos se preguntaban.

-" _Se movio tan rapido que dejo una imagen de el mismo, ¿acaso uso el tempest turn? No es imposible que un limiter haga eso!"-_ Decia mentalmente la pelirroja, tal vez los rumores no fueron tan exagerados. Luego nego con la cabeza para volver al ataque.

-" _Sus armas emanan una energia similar a aquella barrera, creo poder detenerlas pero evitare que me toquen para estar seguros"-_ Luego Goku volveria a desaparecer esta vez seguido de Ingrid.

 **PAM!**

 **PUM!**

Sonidos de golpes era todo lo que se apreciaba en el campo de batalla.

-"¡¿Le esta siguiendo el ritmo a Ingrid-sempai?! ¡¿Como es posible?!- Comentaba Leo todo herido y cansado y con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-"¡Sempai es increible!"- Mencionaria Kazuya emocionado por la proeza de su amigo mientras Kaho no podia decir ni una palabra por lo irreal de la situacion.

-"Goku-kun"- Satella quien se encontraba viendo la escena mencionaria su nombre impresionada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

Poco tiempo despues ambos luchadores volverian a estar a la vista de todos con la diferencia de que Goku quien se encontraba totalmente ileso estaba sujetando a una herida Ingrid por las muñecas evitando que esta le de con su volt weapon, luego de una pequeña patada en el estomago Goku alejaria a la pandora quien se agarraba el estomago intentando recuperar el aliento.

-"Rindete, olvida ya esta pelea sin sentido, nadie mas tiene por que salir herido"- Goku trataria de convencer a la pandora quien se recomponia poco a poco.

-"¿pelea sin sentido? ¿tu que sabes del significado de esto? Nada! No sabes nada! AHHH"- Ingrid al estar engullida en la ira no pensaria con claridad e ignorando el dolor atacaria nuevamente al saiyajin quien se puso en pose de pelea esperando el ataque, hasta que.

 **WHOOSH**

Satellizer apareceria delante de Ingrind y con **Nova blood** daria un corte vertical justo debajo del pecho izquierdo de la pelirroja quien se estremecio por esto.

-"¡SEMPAI!-"Leo correria lo mas rapido posible pero con dificultad preocupado por su compañera.

-"¿Satella?-"Cuestinaria Goku a la rubia quien le regreso la mirada.

-"Olvidaste lo que me dijiste antes ¿cierto? "juntos"- Satella daria una sonrisa al guerrero que rapidamente le devolvio.

-"¡¿Ingrid- sempai esta bien?!"- preguntaria Leo preocupado al ver el estado de Ingrid.

-"¿por que?"- Diria Ingrid llamando la atencion de todos-"Eres una pandora y tu un limiter… entonces ¿por que vas en contra de las reglas? ¿por que las rompes? ¿las reglas que protegen a todos?"- Preguntaria Ingrid.

-"¡¿Por que estas tan obsesionada con las reglas?!"- Kazuya perdiendo la pasiencia le cuestionaria a la pelirroja quien tenia el rostro ensombresido.

-"Las reglas son necesarias para reunir a todos… pero las pandoras ¡son humanos tambien! ¿esta bien forzarlas en nosotros? Al final, las reglas fueron creadas por los humanos tambien ¡¿no es asi?!"- Diria Goku apoyando a Kazuya y haciendo perder la paciencia de la pelirroja aun mas, pero.

 **Mini flashback**

-" _Las reglas son importantes pero aprendi que si llegan hasta el punto en que las personas salgan heridas o perezcan, entonces son inservibles y deben ser cambiadas o eliminadas"-_ Kakarotto le hablaba de forma muy fria a una figura femenina con quien parece estar teniendo una discucion.

-" _No hermano las reglas son importantes en todo sentido si uno fallece 2 se salvaran y aunque suene cruel es una baja aceptable para el bien de la mayoria y todos debemos acatarlas sin ecepcion y eso te incluye kakarotto-niisan"-_ La figura se mostraria revelando a Chiffon con el cabello largo quien estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-" _Te quiero hermanita, pero no estoy deacuerdo, no existe eso de **una baja aceptable** nuestro deber es proteger a los humanos A TODOS! **¡¿ENTENDIDO?!** "- _Chiffon agacharia un poco la cabeza con el ceño fruncido de enojo, el tono autoritario y frio de su hermano mayor siempre la derrota _-"Debo regresar al trabajo, espero no tener esta conversacion muy pronto"-_ Con eso dicho Kakarotto se retiraria dejando a una triste Chiffon.

-" _Espero algun dia lo entiendas hermano"-_ Diria Chiffon en voz baja para luego voltearse en irse del lugar.

 **Fin del mini flashback**

-" _¿Chiffon? ¿pero que…?_ "- Se diria mentalmente el saiyajin pues las visiones regresaron con la gran sorpresa de incluir a la presidenta, ¿pero por que? ¿que hacia ella ahi? Y ¿por que lo llamo kakarotto?.

-"Callate…"- Hablaria nuevamente Ingrid al saiyajin quien se distrajo por las repentinas imagenes que le aparecieron en la cabeza.

-"Eh? AHH!"- Goku al estar distraido y con la guardia baja no notaria a tiempo de que Ingrid toda furiosa se le habia lanzado a atacarlo.

 **POW!**

Satella el ver que Goku no reaccionaria a tiempo se lanzaria en su defensa golpeando a la pelirroja y poniendose de forma protectora delante de Goku quien cayo al suelo por la sorpresa.

-"¡Goku-sempai! ¡¿esta bien?!- Kaho con Kazuya a su lado correrian hacia Goku quien se levantaria quitandose la impresion de haber sido tomado con la guardia baja.

-"Estoy bien Kaho-chan solo me distraje un momento jeje"- Responderia el pelinegro con una pequeña risa.

-"No lo entiendo"- Mencionaba Kazuya llamando la atencion de ambos-"¿por que estan en esta pelea sin sentido?"-.

-"Para Bernstein-sempai no es sin sentido"- responderia Kaho con una mirada comprensiva.-"Fue hace un año cuando Ingrid-sempai todavia era una alumna de segundo año"-.

 **Un año atras**

En un campo de entrenamiento militar, era muy tarde casi de noche y la lluvia caia a mas no poder, nos enfocamos en una tienda en especifico.

-"Hay un total de 8 muñecos Nova de tip secciones separadas. Si una seccion derriba 2 muñecos, una de las secciones caera. En el acercamiento al amanecer nos moveremos al punto T65. Ingrid."- Una bonita chica de pelo corto y rubio (que tiene freezing con poner a todos rubios, super saiyajines les dicen XD) se encontraba explicandole a Ingrid los pasos para el plan de entrenamiento.

-"Hemos marchado 70km. hasta aqui, y todos estan cansados…¿No habra algunos problemas si nos movemos muy rapido?"- preguntaria una aparentemente timida y desconfiada Ingrid.

-"No es suficiente para Igualar a Attia, Chiffon y Cleo. Ademas, Attia debe estar apuntando en tomar 2, puede que ya esten moviendose… Esta excursion es para que los novatos ganen algo de experiencia, pero aun no es bueno perder. Ahora, puede que no, pero hay una oportunidad de que sea reportado a los rangos superiores"- Lo dicho por la pandora asombraria un poco a Ingrid-"Gracias a Dios que para la victoria solo se requiere de la destruccion de los muñecos y no de una pelea entre Pandoras, todavia tenemos una oportunidad"-

-"Pero no es acerca de ganar o perder; es para los novatos…"- responderia Ingrid para ser interrumpida.

-"Para las pandoras tampoco es victoria o derrota, y derrota significa muerte. Es por eso que los entrenamientos deberian ser como verdaderos combates. Los grupos se mantienen unidos por reglas frente al peligro. Es por eso que nosotros los estudiantes mayores debemos enseñarle a los novatos… Les salvara la vida algun dia"- Ingrid al escuchar la explicacion de su amiga, suspiraria un poco para luego sonreir.

-"Tienes razon Marin, mereces respeto por todo el esfuerzo que pones a esto. Seguire tu plan."- Diria Ingrid a la conocida como Marin-"Por favor continua liderandonos como lo has hecho hasta ahora"-

-"Yo… realmente no tengo ningun talento para esto"- Lo dicho por Marin asombraria y confundiria a la pelirroja-"Despues de perder a mis pradres cuando era joven por los novas… Trate de convertirme en una pandora pero no soy de la clase que puede aceptar naturalmente el stigma como ustedes. Attia, Cleo, Elizabeth, Arnett y Chiffon, "Los monstruos", solo soy una persona normal… apenas pase el examen de pandora y aun tengo los efectos secundarios del stigma. Es por eso que tengo que dar lo mejor, solo para no ser expulsada"- Marin terminaria de hablar bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-"Marin"- Hablaria Ingrid llamandole la atencion-"¡Eso no es cierto, tu tienes talento! ¡El talento de dar todo lo que tienes! Incluso aun estando en una peor situacion que Attia o Arnett. Has asegurado el 7mo puesto en los rankings y te respeto por eso"-

-" _Ingrid"-_ Diria Marin mentalmente-"Gracias, Ingrid"-

 **Cambio de ubicacion**

-"¡Rapido, muevanze! Usaremos el amanecer para emboscarlos en el punto T63"- En otro campamento Chiffon se encontraba dando ordenes a las pandoras y limiters que corrian de un lado a otro.

-"¡Chiffon!"-

-"¿Que sucede Ticy?"- Preguntaria la presidenta a su amiga peliazul quien venia corriendo.

-"La nueva estudiante desaparecio de nuevo"- Revelaria la vice-presidenta alertando a Chiffon.

-"¡¿De nuevo?! ¡¿por que hace eso?! ¡¿no entiende el trabajo en equipo?! Y en el momento mas critico, tambien…¡su conducta deshonra a toda la seccion Ticy!"- Exclamaria molesta Chiffon.

-"Ah no… ella es de tu seccion"- Diria Ticy

-"¡Whoa, un tipo S!"- Diria con asombro un estidiante.

-"¡Incluso dos!"- Murmuyos y asombros era lo que se escuchaban debido a la presencia de alguien.

-"¡ESTUDIANTE NUEVA! ¡¿SATELLIZER L. BRIDGET?!"- Efectivamente se podia ver a Satella con el pelo corto y el uniforme de west genetics, sosteniendo dos cabezas de muñecos nova tipo S.

-"Dos cabezas de muñecos tipo S ¿por si sola?"- Se preguntaria Chiffon.

-"Ya que tenemos 2 puntos a un total de 8, no tenemos que preocuparnos de fallar ¿asi que puedo descansar ahora?"- Preguntaria seria la rubia a Chiffon y Ticy quienes tenian cara de impacto clasicos del anime.

 **Mientras tanto**

-"La lluvia se esta haciendo mas fuerte"- diria una pandora mirando el cielo lluvioso.

-"Es hora de cambiar de turnos"-Otra pandora saldria de la carpa informando a su compañera-"Este campo de entrenamiento no es broma"-

-"Si, y especialmente no en este tipo de clima, esta todo mojado y sucio"-

-"¿Tienes hambre verdad? ¿quieres esto?"- diria la pandora ofreciendo una barra de granola de chocolate.

-"¡Oh gracias!-

Ambas se dispondrian a comer hasta que la pandora que salio de la tienda y ofrecio la barra se quedaria estatica mirando algo con orror.

-"¿Um? ¿que es…?"-

 **FIUSH!**

No terminaria de hablar ya que de repente un nova apareceria a sus espaldas decapitandola en segundos para terror de su compañera quien presencio todo.

-"¡MARIN-SEMPAI! ¡ES HORRIBLE!-"Una pandora correria llamando a su lider quien se encontraba durmiendo en su tienda.

-"¿Que… que es lo que…?"- Preguntaria Marin despertando.

-"¡NOVA! ¡NO UN MUÑECO! ¡UN VERDADERO NOVA TIPO S HA APARECIDO!"- Informaria con miedo en su voz la pandora para estupefaccion de Marin.

 **De regreso con el Nova**

-"Ah… AHH…¡AHHHH!-

 **FIUSH!**

 **SLASH!**

Eran los gritos desesperados de una pandora que trataba de escapar, desafortunadamente uno de los pliegues del Nova le haria un corte limpio verticalmente por la mitad acabando con su vida al instante. En eso Marin y otras pandoras llegarian para presenciar la horrible masacre que el Nova estaba ocasionando. Cadaveres mutilados, cortados, cuerpos sin cabezas o algunas otras extremidades de pandoras y limiters cubrian todo el campo de batalla, el cual mas bien parecia un matadero, ademas de la fina capa color escarlata de la sangre que cubria toda la tierra y que segia emanando de los cuerpos de los pobres estudiantes de primer año.

-"Un escuadron entero… destruido. Y si eso continua en esa direccion ¡alcanzara areas civiles! ¡Y ese Nova es gigantesco! ¡Debe de ser como 3 veces mas grande que un muñeco!" - Decia Marin viendo todo el campo y el Nova desde un barranco en lo alto.

-"Marin-sempai"- Una pandora llamaba la atencion de Marin quien volteo para ver todo un grupo de Pandoras y limiters recien formados-"Los estudiantes de primer año han completado su bautismo y se han formado en parejas"- Terminaba de explicar la pandora a su lider quien al ver esto se morderia el labio con preocupacion.

-" _Virginia… todos… lo siento. El primer bautismo se supone que es un evento para ser recordado, pero asi es como estan las cosas"-_ Se hablaba mentalmente Marin triste de obligar a realizar el bautismo de los estudiantes antes de tiempo-"Me disculpo por forzar a los de 1ro a ejecutar la ceremonia, sin embargo no tenemos otra manera de hacer que los limiters hagan el Freezing. De ahora en adelante yo dare las ordenes. Las parejas que se formaron con la ceremonia son dos personas pero una entidad. Los limiters restringiran al Tipo S, y las pandoras haran una formacion espiral defensiva para proteger a los limiters"-Marin daba los pasos del plan siendo escuchada por los estudiantes quienes se les veia con rostros de preocupacion y miedo pero dispuestos a combatir-"Sera por lo menos 20 minutos hasta que los refuerzos de genetics o los otros escuadrones de entrenamiento lleguen. Hasta entonces tenemos que retrasar la partida del Tipo S al area civil con esta estrategia. Albert"- Terminaba de explicar y llamaba a su limiter.

-"¡Si señora!"- Respondia con firmeza el joven.

-"Neutraliza el area del Tipo S ¡Estare apuntando al centro de esa cosa!"- Ordenaba Marin mientras materializaba su volt weapon.

 **En otro lugar**

-"¡APRESURENSE, MOVAMONOS HACIA EL PUNTO!"-Gritaba Ingrid mientras ella y su equipo se dirigian a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba el Nova-" _¡¿Un Tipo S real?! ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡esperen por nosotros solo un poco mas, voy hacia ustedes lo mas rapido que puedo, resistan hasta entonces!"-_ Se decia mentalmente la pelirroja.

 **Mientras en el campo de batalla**

-"¿Nos queda tiempo? ¡Albert!"- Preguntaba Marin a su limiter.

-"¡Unos cuantos movimientos no seran un problema!" - Respondia este.

-"¡KYAAAA!"-

-"¡AHHHHH!"-

Eran los gritos de las pandoras y limiters quienes caian poco a poco ante el Nova.

-"¡Protegan a los limiters, no rompan la formacion!"- Gritaba Ingrid intentanto poner orden a todo el caos-" _¡Si los limiters caen, esto sera el fin, pero aun con Albert dandome tiempo esto es casi imposible y los de primero aun son muy novatos como para poder usar el ki ademas de que sus estigmas tampoco se han desarrollado todavia, maldicion!"-_ Se hablaba mentalme mientras frente a ella estaba la imponente figura de el Nova-" _Mi estigma tampoco se ha desarrollado lo suficiente para usar habilidades mayores, pero puedo usar mi ki para mantenerme en movimiento_ "- Luego Marin seria cubierta por un ahura de ki blanco-grisaseo y se pondria en pose de pelea-"¡Albert! ¡voy a entrar otra vez!"- Avisaba Marin a su compañero.

-"Entendido Sempai"- Respondia el limiter activando el freezing.

-" _Vamos cuerpo, resistamos juntos"-_ Luego de ese pensamiento Marin se lanzaria a toda velocidad hacia el Nova.

-"¡La sempai esta atacando, todos juntense y resistan!"- Albert alertaba a los demas quienes se pusieron en sus posiciones y los limiters usaban freezing en conjunto para detener al Nova.

 **SLASH!**

 **POW!**

 **SLASH!**

Marin golpeaba y rebanaba constantemente al Nova a su maxima velocidad.

-" _Los Nova siempre usan el freezing en sus alrededores ¡los limiters son absolutamente necesarios para neutralizar ese radio!_ "- Pensaba la pandora mientras esquivaba todos los pliegues del Nova-"¡ _En este punto es una carrera entre Albert deteniendo el Freezing y la llegada de los refuerzos!"-_

 _-"¡Usando una habilidad final para el cuerpo de una estudiante de segundo año de quien su estigma no se ha desarrollado todavia! ¡Si ella se mantiene asi, los efectos colaterales la llevaran a la ruina!"-_ Eran los pensamientos de Albert quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo demencial por mantener el freezing hasta se le notaban las venas por lo duro de la situacion-" _¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡Marin-sempai!"-_ Seguia pensando el joven limiter preocupado por su compañera-"¡SEMPAI! ¡30 SEGUNDOS PARA EL SIGUIENTE MOVIMIENTO"-

 **SLASH!**

De pronto uno de los pliegues del Nova rebanaria al limiter de forma diagonal acabando con su vida para gran horror de Marin.

-"¡A-A-ALBEEERT!"-Gritaria de forma desesperada la pandora al presenciar el horror de ver a su compañero caer al suelo muerto en dos partes.

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

-"Ellos han dicho que un Nova Tipo S ha aparecido en el punto T61 ¿Conoces quien es el lider de ese escuadron ticy?"- Chiffon le preguntaria a su fiel amiga al enterarse de la situacion.

-"Marin Maxwell e Ingrid Bernstein"- Responderia la peliazul-"Los refuerzos se han hecho con estudiantes de 3er y 4to año, ya van en direccion a T61. A los de 1er y 2do año se les ha ordenado estar en espera.

-"En esta clase de situacion, uno nunca sabe que pasara… debemos unirnos a ellos como refuerzos"- Responderia de forma seria la presidenta mientras ella y ticy se quitaban sus chaquetas para la lluvia dispuestas a ir al combate.

 **De regreso**

Todo era un caos las pandoras y los limiters cain como moscas por insecticidas los supervivientes quienes tenian la mala suerte de presenciar las muertes huian despavoridos y en total desorden y caos. Mientras Marin yacia de rodillas admirando con terror e incredulidad el cadaver de el que alguna vez fue su leal compañero en batalla.

-"Al-bert"- Decia con lagrimas y voz entrecortada-" ** _Gracias por elegirme… sempai_** "- De pronto la imagen de un Albert sonriente apareceria en los recuerdos de Marin para solo aumentar su tristeza-"No… rompan posiciones"- Intentaba ordenar mientras se mordia los labios por la ira y las lagrimas caian como cascadas.

.

.

.

-"¡ **NO ROMPAN POSICIONES! ¡NO IMPORTA QUE ES LO QUE PASE DEBEMOS DETENERLO AQUI Y AHORA!** "-Marin daria un grito tan fuerte que hasta los del otro lado del mundo serian capaz de escuchar. Mientras, Ingrid con su limiter Leo finalmente llegarian para presenciar todo el caos.

-"¡¿ _Ella esta luchando por si misma… dentro de esa formacion espiral defensiva?! ¡Aun cuando hay agujeros en ella!"-_ Luego ella y Leo bajarian de la pequeña colina donde estaban para ayudar en la batalla.

Esto era un desastre, Ingrid junto con Leo correrian pasando a las jovenes pandoras y limiters quienes caian muertos con terrible velocidad, los pliegues del Nova decapitaria a gran cantidad o les cortaria alguna extremidad.

-"¡AHHHHH! ¡S-SALVENME!"- Pediria en panico un joven limiter quien estaba apunto de ser rebanado por uno de los pliegues del nova hasta que Ingrid se pondria por delante desviando el ataque salvandole la vida.

-"¡Salgan de aqui!"- Ingrid le ordenaria a los heridos-"¡SI ALGUNA PERSONA ROMPE LA FORMACION LA EFECTIVIDAD SE REDUCIRA ENORMEMENTE! ¡NO CORRAN MANTENGAN LA FORMACION!"- Ingrid trataria de organizar a las tropas pero estas estaban en panico y con lagrimas en los ojos, todos corriendo por sus vidas ignorando las ordenes de la pelirroja quien vio impactada esta escena-"¡TODOS REGRESEN SU LIDER ESTA LUCHANDO SOLA!"- Ingrid gritaria con enojo al ver como los estudiantes huian dejandolos a su suerte. Mientras Marin seria lanzada a su costado y al ver esto la pelirroja iria para auxiliarla.

-"¡Marin!"-

-"I-Ingrid"- Diria Marin con cara de alivio-"Ah… es bueno que haya venido incluso una persona mas. Por favor guia a los limiters a pelear"- Pediria Marin tosiendo sangre.

-"¡Marin! ¡¿Tu cuerpo esta?!"- Preguntaria Ingrid al ver el estado de su amiga.

-"Utilice todo el Accel que tenia ademas no me queda casi nada de ki"- Esta revelacion preocuparia en demasia a Ingrid quien sabe lo que eso significa-"Tengo que darles mas tiempo aun si es solo un minuto"-

-"¡Entiendo lo que sientes pero mira a tu alrededor, mas de la mitad de nosotros han caido la situacion es insostenible! ¡Ademas si sigues haciendo esto tu vida!"-

-"Luchare"-Diria Marin interrumpiendo los pedidos de Ingrid-"Una persona por el bienestar de todos, tanto como mi cuerpo se mueva, tanto como para proteger a los civiles, tanto como haya personas con las que pueda luchar… yo dare mi vida en la batalla"- Apretando el agarre a su volt weapon Marin le hablaria a Ingrid con una sonrisa-"Eso es lo que es… ser una Pandora"-

-"Marin"-

-"¡HARE EL ACCEL MAS ALLA DE MIS LIMITES Y USARE CADA GOTA DE KI QUE AUN ME QUEDE Y LES DARE MAS TIEMPO! ¡TOMA EL CARGO DE AQUELLOS QUE QUEDAN INGRID!"- Marin gritaria sobresaltando a Ingrid quien volteo para ver a los estudiantos corriendo en direccion opuesta al nova y la masacre.

-"¡REGRESEN! ¡SI COMBINAMOS NUESTRAS FUERZAS AUN PODEMOS GANAR!"- Es inutil los alumnos no la escuchaban y solo seguian corriendo.

-" _¿Como pueden… correr…?"-_

Marin se abalanzaria nuevamente para atacar al Nova

-"¡ _Cuando Marin… aun esta luchando…! ¡¿Como uno puede tan facilmente…"-_

 **SLASH!**

Marin luego seria rebanada por lamitad ante los ojos de Ingrid.

-" _Abandonar a su compañero…?"-_

Ingrid correria a gran velocidad llorando hacia Marin quien voltea para verla y con las fuerzas que le quedan darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-" _Adios… Ingrid"-_ Serian los ultimos pensamientos de una gran pandora guerrera quien era sostenida por una destrozada, emocionalmente hablando, Ingrid quien gritaba de dolor a los 4 vientos bajo la lluvia.

 **Rato despues**

Todo habia terminado los refuerzos de 3er y 4to año por fin llegaron y acabaron con el Nova, pero el daño estaba hecho en especial para la joven Ingrid quien se encontraba en un rincon con la mirada perdida y los labios semiabiertos y los ojos incapaces de generar mas lagrimas.

 **De regreso al presente**

-"No sabia… que tal incidente habia sucedido"- Diria Kazuya en comprencion mientras Goku tenia la cabeza baja procesando lo contado por kaho.

-"Porque violaron las reglas… Por que la revolucion entre las pandoras contra los superiores ha sido un problema oara Ingrid-sempai en el pasado, desde que ella es una pandora la voluntad de proteger significa todo para ella"- Kaho explicaba mientras Ingrid y Satella continuaban su combate.

Ingrid daria un golpe a la rubia quien se cobriria a tiempo pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que mandaria a volar a la pandora de todos modos.

-"¡LEO!"- Ordenaria a su limiter.

-"¡SI!"-Leo usaria freezing logrando atrapar a Satella-"¡La tengo"- Ingrid de inmediato se lanzaria contra la rubia quien estaba indefensa.

-"¡Satella!"- Goku estiraria su brazo generando una gran corriente de aire haciendo volar tanto a Ingrid como a Leo y luego inconscientemente decir lo siguiente-" **FREEZING** "- De pronto la pandora pelirroja y su limiter se verian congelados sin posibilidad de moverse-"¿Yo hice eso?"-

-"¿Pero que?! ¡Me ha congelado incluso a mi y ese ataque que uso antes tal vez fue solo unos segundos pero pude sentir una gran cantidad de ki en el! ¡¿como es posible?! ¡Su freezing no solo me congelo a mi, congelo todo el area una potencia similar o mayor al de los Novas!"-Revelaria Ingrid impactada al ver las habilidades irreales de Goku el cual estaba igual de sorprendido, nunca habia hecho algo asi antes, o almenos eso creia el.

-"¡Ese chico… como es que el…?!"- Attia quien por fin se habia liberado Anti-Freezing presenciaria todo impactandola a lo grande.

-"Goku-kun… es la misma capacidad que…"- Diria Satella asombrada luego de ser liberada por Goku quien seguia en la misma posicion.

-"Es lo mismo que hice yo con el incidente de Miyabi"- Ahora era Kazuya quien se sorprenderia no por la hazaña sino por el hecho de que es lo mismo que el hizo no hace mucho, hasta que sentiria un pequeño dolor de cabeza para luego sentir una especie de aura familiar emanando del Guerrero, una sensacion el cual ya habia sentido antes con una persona a quien conocia muy bien-" _Goku-sempai desprende esa misma sensacion que… ¿mi hermana? ¿pero como?"-_ Eran las preguntas mentales que se hacia al ver a Goku, es como si de alguna forma fueran parientes, pero eso no es posible… ¿o si?.

-"Sempai"- Diria Kaho asombrada.

-"I-Increible… nunca he oido hablar de esto."- Diria Leo sufriendo los efectos del Freezing.

-"¡Leo! ¡Neutraliza su Freezing y liberame rapido! Satellizer ya viene!"-Ordenaria Ingrid.

-"S-Sempai no puedo…"- Leo seria Incapaz de terminar Pues Satellizer lo incapacitaria de un Golpe certero impactando a todos excepto a Goku quien mantenia una cara seria.

-"¡LEO!"- Ingrid gritaria al ver a su limiter noqueado.

-"Se acabo, con el limiter derrotado no debes ser capaz de moverte de ahi"- Remataria la rubia Segura en la victoria, pero no contaria que Ingrid no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-"Ugh tsk ¡UUOOOOOOOH!"- Ingrid se cubriria en un manto de que ki haciendo que todos se cubrieran, pero Goku por alguna razon tenia el rostro ensombrecido-" **MODO PANDORA: TRAJE DE ALIMENTACION DE EMERGENCIA** "- Ante la desesperacion Ingrid activaria su traje de poder ara liberarce del freezing de Goku.

-"Mierda… ese traje ha sobrevivido 3 años"- decia Satella sudando.

-"Esp es…"- Decia Kazuya.

-"Modo pandora"- Kaho terminaba lo dicho

-"Ingrid en verdad llegaras a esos extremos?"- Decia Attia dudosa de como terminaria esto.

Ingrid luego se lanzaria a atacar a Satella quen se preparo para la embestida de golpes que vendrian.

-"No"- Diria Goku de forma natural llamando la atencion de Kaho y Kazuya.

 **FIUSSHH**

-"¡¿Que?!"-Eran las preguntas de todos al ver que Goku nuevamente congelaria a la pelirroja.

-"¡IMPOSIBLE SE SUPONE QUE EL MODO PANDORA OTORGA RESINSTECIA TOTAL AL FREEZING AL MENOS POR 3 MINUTOS!"-Attia hablaria con gran exsaltacion lo ocurrido.

Goku luego entraria en un trance el mismo cuando anulo el capo de freezing momentos antes pero habia algo diferente, sus ojos como aquella vez cambiaron a los de un Nova pero afortunadamente nadie se daria cuenta de ese detalle. Luego con la mirada al piso de forma perdida caminaria en direccion a Ingrid quien gruñia del enojo y frustracion tratando de liberarce.

-"Las peleas deben ser para superarse a uno mismo, no para venganza o por razones guiadas por el odio, este no es el combate de los que me gustan, asi que esto acaba ahora"- Luego Goku pondria su palma en la cabeza de Ingrid confundiendo a todos-"Anulacion de traje de alimentacion, codigo de desactivacion: Rork"- A continuacion el traje de poder de Ingrid empezaria a brillar y ha deshacerce dejando con una cara de impacto a los presentes que es imposible describirlo. Ingrid luego caeria desmallada pues su traje no fue lo unico que perdio su ki tambien se habia ido pero solo lo suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente. Goku despertaria del trance y caeria de rodillas sudando a mares y mirando su entorno.

-"¿Que paso? ¿que fue lo que acabo de hacer? Ahhh mi cabeza"- Diria Goku agarrandose la cabeza del dolor mientras sus ojos volvian a la normalidad, todo mientras los demas estaban petrificados de la impresion incapaces de decir alguna palabra.

 **Mas tarde**

-"Ughhh que paso? ¿donde estoy?"- Ingrid empezaba a despertar encontrandose en un cuarto del edificio medico, se sentaria para luego observar que a su lado se encontraban dos chicas-"Virginia del 2do año y tambien… chiroru"- las chicas luego le sonreiria tranquilamente.

-"No haga un esfuerzo excesivo… el desbordamiento de su ki casi paso al limite afortunadamente se detuvo, pero si hubiera continuado incluso un minuto mas, habria perdido su vida. Que bueno que Goku-sempai fuera capaz de detenerla. Asique, almenos deberiamos darle las gracias por eso"- Virginia tomaria la palabra informando de lo sucedido a la pelirroja.

-" _Ya veo fui detenida por su freezing y su… y su…_ "- Pensaria la pandora preguntandose el que rayos fue lo que uso al final.

-"Virginia"- hablaria Ingrid llamando la atencion de la joven pandora-"¿Tu hace un año luchaste junto a Marin no es verdad? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, cuando abandono a Marin y uyo con los demas… ¿te arrepentiste?"-

-"…Me arrepenti… pero lo he olvidado"- responderia para confusion de Ingrid-" **Los que no pueden luchar retirense** fue la ultima orden de Marin-sempai husto antes de que usted llegara Ingrid-sempai"-Ingrid abriria los ojos de la imprecion por lo dicho-"No era posible derrotar al nova utilizando a los de 1er año cpn estigmas inmaduros. Los de 1er año intentaron luchar pero finalmente llegaron a sus limites- Marin-sempai tambien desesperadamente trato de proteger la formacion pero… al final la retirada de los de primer año fue pasada por alto"-

-"¿Pasado por alto? ¿por que Marinen esa situacion incluso con muchas pandoras…?"-

-"No lo se, en virtud de la tensa situacion hasta que murio Albert, Marin-sempai podria haber estado confundida. Simplemente… panico y que era imposible luchar, los de 1er año murieron por la proteccion de algo, murio en vano, almenos a cabo… **solo quiero salvar hasta el ultimo compañero,** creo que fue su manera de pensar. Incluso sola como muchos compañeros"- Terminaria de relatar dejanto atonita a la pelirroja.

-"Gracias"-Diria suavemente, las pandoras asentirian y se dispondrian a irse pero virginia recordaria algo.

-"Ah por cierto Ingrid-sempai, alguien vino a verte"- Lo dicho confundiria a la pelirroja, seguramente es Leo debio de estar preocupado.

-"¿Hola?"- La sorpresa que se llevo al ver un peinado pundiagudo y negro pasar por la puerta fue mayusculo.

-"¿Tu?"-Preguntaria la pandora.

-"estas bien, que alivio, estaba preocupado que sea lo que sea que haya hecho te hubiera dañado de algun modo jeje"- Diria Goku recordando los sucesos de antes.

-"¿Que fue lo que hiciste ahi? Nunca vi a alguien lograr hacer algo haci"-´reguntaria de forma calmada Ingrid.

-"La verda es que ni yo lo se, ultimamente me estan pasando cosas raras jeje, pero olvidate de mi, ¿estas bien verdad?"-La pelirroja bajaria la cabeza, se sentia bien fisicamente pero lo informado por Virginia sobre Marin la afecto emocionalmente, cosa que Goku noto-"Kaho-chan me conto lo ocurrido hace un año, lo siento de verdad"- Luego Ingrid lo miraria con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-"¿lo sientes? Es lo que todos dicen, y luego de que me entienden, acaso me diras eso ¿tambien? Y de ser asi que sabras tu?"-Goku bajaria la cabeza para luego sonreir comprensivamente.

-"Es verdad, no entiendo con exactitud lo que sientes y lo que aprendi es que nadie lo sabra, pues todos nos sentimos diferentes… hace años cuando aun era un niño, yo solia entrenar y divertirme con mi mejor amigo, Krillin, un dia en una competencia de artes marciales, nos separamos, y al regresar pude ver a Krilin en el piso muerto… un demonio lo asesino aprovechando que estaba solo, luego mi maestro a quien yo consideraba un padre para mi, pues nunca conoci a mis padres solo a mi abuelito, tambien murio a manos de otro demonio, el dolor que senti era… pero sabia que la mejor manera de vengarlos no era buscar venganza, sino justicia, entrene duro y me supere a mi mismo y al final logre derrotar a esos demonios, porque segui sus ejemplos, de que la vida es corta y hay que verlo siempre del lado positivo, por eso siempre rio cuando puedo. Y tu tambien puedes yo lo se"-Terminaria Goku ocultando el hecho de que luego fueron revividos pues lo veria injusto para ella pues en este mundo no existen las esferas del dragon.

Ingrid quedaria atonita pues este chico paso por cosas muy duras para luego superarse y vencer a sus demonios, literalmente, se sintio una tonta por agredirlo, bajo la cabeza con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo.

-"Lo-lo siento Goku"- Luego Goku pondria una mano en su hombro y otra en la mano de ingrid haciendo que alze la mirada.

-"Es el pasado y debemos dejarlo ir y concentrarnos en el ahora pues el futuro es un misterio, bueno almenos es lo que decia mi abuelito jajaja"- Ingrid se sonrojaria un poco ahora que lo tiene cerca y sin la ira controlandola se dio cuanta de que es muy lindo y comprensible, alguien con quien pudiera hablar siendo ella misma, eso sentia ella.

-"Je tienes razon, gracias, por cierto es verdad de que seras el nuevo entrenador?"-Preguntaria haciendo que Goku parpadee un momento se rasque la mejilla y exalara.

-"Ahh si, mañana empiezo o ¿era hoy en la tarde? Jeje pasaron tantas cosas que olvide cuando empiezo jajajajaja"- Ingrid veria lo torpe que es Goku pero en ves de verlo raro se reiria con el con una linda carcajada.

-"jejeje eres extraño Goku hay que admitirlo pero creo que deberia empezar a llamarte ¿Sensei?"-Diria ingrid.

-"Goku esta bien"- Responderia el azabache.

-"No, te llamare sensei, es como debe hacerse, ademas es mi forma de pedir perdon por los problemas que cause"-Hablaba Ingrid con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. A Goku le saldria una gota de sudor, entonces ¿por que le preguntaba? Pero dejaria eso de lado para luego volver a reir con una mano detras de su cabeza, mientras Ingrid tambien reiria pues la risa de Goku es contagiosa.

 **Cambio de ubicacion**

 **-"** Debido a un interferencia inesperada por perder Ingrid con una de 2do, es sorprendente"- Decia una misteriosa figura femenina junto con otras 2 y con Attia presentes.

-"Ese Son Goku no es un limiter normal, uso una extraña habilidad que desactivo el traje de poder de Ingrid y creo que tambien fue quien deshizo la barrera de mi limiter, ademas pude sentir por unos momentos una gran cantidad de Ki en su interior"- Lo dicho por la peliblanca llamo la atencion de las figuras misteriosas.

-"No digas tonterias y solo admite que fuiste cobarde frente a un pequeño limiter normal"- Otra figura de una chica alta con cola de caballo mencionaba haciendo enojar a la bajita pandora.

-"¡¿QUE?!"-

-"¿Que piensas Elisabeth?"- preguntaba la figura de la mujer de cabello corto a otra quien estaba apoyada en una pared.

-"Para asegurarme por el momento vamos a observar los movimientos Satellizer L Bridget y… Son Goku"-Respondia de forma seria la extraña figura de cabello largo dejando en el mismo estado a sus compañeras.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Listo chicos se que es mas corto que el anterior pero no quiero adelantar mas la trama pues los que vieron el maga saben que es lo que sigue no es asi?. Muy bien ahora vamos a lo que quieren, pues a la velocidad de votos a la que vamos en tres capitulos mas deberia cerrarse las votaciones asi que suerte a todos y los votos quedaron asi por el momento. Recuerde que solo pueden escoge menos nada mas.**

 **Lista del harem maximo 6 integrantes:**

 **1)Satellizer (Elegida por mi)**

 **2)Rana Linchen (Elegida por mi)**

 **3)**

 **4)**

 **5)**

 **6)**

 **Candidatas a elegir**

· **Chiffon (6 votos)**

· **Isuzu (3 votos)**

· **Arnett (3 votos)**

· **Holly (5 votos)**

· **Ingrid (3 votos)**

· **Cassandra (6 votos)**

· **Amelia (3 votos)**

· **Teslad (7 votos)**

 **Y listo chicos eso seria todo y como no tengo mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Hola chicos! Aquí Fedbax trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo para el fic. Gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, lo aprecio como no tienen ni idea. Bueno eh notado que algunos están inconformes con respecto a las candidatas, me lo dijeron por aquí al igual que en PM. Así que déjenme decirles algo que tal vez les guste, más adelante en este fic incluiré a nuevas chicas al harem, pero serán menos de 10 eso sí, así que ahora dirán " _pero Fedbax entonces ¿para qué mierda nos haces votar?,_ fácil, aun soy muy novato, a pesar de lo que piensen aun no me acostumbro a escribir estos fics, y hago lo que puedo, necesitaba empezar con pocas para poder llevar el ritmo y tener relaciones bien construidas. Yo no meto a chicas en el harem simplemente por tener pechos grandes, no, lo que busco es crear una buena historia con relaciones amorosas bien formadas y justificadas y no solo porque la chica ve lo guapo que es Goku. Habrá veces en que haga que una chica se sonroje por ver a Goku, pero no significa que estará en el harem. Así que por el momento empezare con solo 6 chicas pero más adelante agregare a más, cuando ya tenga más experiencia. Así que si la chica que quieren en el harem no fue elegida, no se angustien, pues está la posibilidad de que la agregue más adelante. Ahora si responderé sus cometarios. **

**Nicogomez884:** Me alegra que al menos te haya gustado XD. Y si, Ingrid tuvo un pasado triste, pero si no es elegida tranquilo tal vez la agregue más adelante.

 **Merlindante:** [Respondido por PM]

 **Hades:** Gracias compañero, y si, aun soy novato jeje. Y el nombre me gusta tal vez lo use, pero de forma diferente, pues el nombre que le puse al estigma de Goku es muy simple, pero creo que refleja bien lo que representa. Puede que más adelante te pida ayuda para pensar en un buen nombre.

 **Naydra:** Entiendo, y como le dije a spectrobe23, es una posibilidad. Y si así fuera les diría para cambiar el estado de T a M. Pero si insisten, es más probable que me atreva a escribir algún lemon. Y sobre sus habilidades jeje claro que tiene ofensivas pero no te diré cuales todavía XD.

 **Spectrobe23:** Lo que dices es probable, hay que esperar a que la historia avance y ya veremos jeje.

 **Reax434:** Claro que Goku tendrá Zenkais de lo contrario no sería un saiyajin jeje. Si me vi la película, y debo decir que es una maravilla, no me tomes como Fanboy, pero la considero la mejor de la franquicia y por mucho. El pasado de Goku es importante así que puedes contar en que veremos algo como tú dices.

 **Kiefer23:** Gracias amigo, y pues es difícil de definir ya que no se nos muestra que tan poderosa es María Lancelot pero creo que es mucho más fuerte que las legendarias o incluso Arcadia, por lo tanto, deberían estar al mismo nivel. Aun no me veo el tomo 225 así que no sé qué pasara exactamente. Gracias por tu voto.

 **Tony el loquillo:** Tranquilo no lo abandonare, gracias por votar y a mí también me gusta Emilia, es de mis favoritas, así que tal vez en un futuro no tan alejado.

 **Capítulo 6: La pandora del Tíbet**

 **Tíbet/Nakartse Samding Gompa**

En un gran campo abierto se puede ver la edificación de lo que parece ser un templo. Cerca, se encuentra una chica con coletas, marcas en el rostro y un traje muy peculiar, esta estaba arrodillada frente a un hombre mayor mostrando respeto.

-"Así que deseas partir en un viaje, Rana"- Hablaba el hombre a la conocida como Rana-"Que la diosa Kunrun que habita en ti te proteja, presiento que en tu vida tendrás un encuentro predestinado. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la persona que viste en tus sueños"-La chica sonreiría un poco pero manteniendo la mirada al suelo.

-"Gracias, gran sabio"-Respondía la chica.

 **West Genetics**

-"Como algunos de ustedes saben, damas y caballeros, cuando un Nova se materializa en este mundo deben estar listos para crear con el Freezing un campo de radio estándar"- Eran las explicaciones de una profesora a sus alumnos, mientras Kazuya tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano con aburrimiento-"Esto restringirá el poder del Nova y expondrá su cuerpo. Luego el limiter deberá moverse a un área segura para neutralizar a los Novas con el Freezing, ellos tienen el deber de crear una abertura para el ataque de las pandoras. Si el Nova resulta ser muy fuerte para un Freezing normal deben aumentar su potencia con el ki, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia deben sobrepasar el límite establecido de uso, las pandoras les proporcionaran un poco de su ki para mantener la barrera y evitar daños físicos a largos plazos"- Kazuya levantaría un poco la mirada pues este asunto del ki está empezando a intrigarle y quiere saber por qué es tan importante.

-"Disculpe Sensei, ¿Cuál es exactamente la función del ki? ¿Qué no eran simples historias inventadas?"- Un alumno recalcaba su duda a su profesora quien le dirigió la mirada.

-"El ki no es inventada, todos tenemos esa energía sin embargo nuestros cuerpos son incapaces de mantener esa energía tan volátil, ni siquiera la más fieras de nuestras Pandoras puede controlarla. Sin embargo nos las hemos arreglado para reunir suficiente ki para toda nuestra existencia, es una energía de vital importancia pues es, como decirlo, nuestro combustible, el ki nos proporciona la fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y agilidad para enfrentar a un Nova. Pero también sirve para usos médicos, en el campo de batalla el ki puede ser usado para minimizar los daños a nuestros cuerpos, y las pandoras pueden proporcionarse ki entre ellas para curar heridas muy profundas y ayudar a los estigmas con el proceso de recuperación acelerada"-Terminaba de explicar la profesora acomodándose sus lentes.

-"Este ki, si no es nuestro, ¿no tendrá efectos secundarios?"- Preguntaba una pandora algo preocupada de usar una energía vital que no es la suya.

-"Si tiene efectos secundarios, pero son rechazados gracias a nuestros estigmas, los cuales están creadas para dirigir esa energía a puntos vitales únicamente para el combate, proporciona mayor resistencia no solo a nuestros cuerpos, también a las volt textures para evitar que se destrocen en la batalla"- Explicaba la duda de su alumna quien suspiro de alivio.

-"Esta energía… ¿a quién pertenece?"- Kazuya cuestionaría llamando la atención de todos quienes dirigieron la mirada a su sensei pues también estaban muy curiosos de su origen.

La profesora se mantendría callada un rato antes de responder-"Lamentablemente no se esa información, es clasificada y solo los de más alto rango tienen acceso a esos archivos, sin embargo se cree que perteneció a la primera pandora de todas, María Lancelot"- Los estudiantes empezaban a murmurar entre sí, María Lancelot es conocida por ser la madre de las pandoras y la primera en enfrentarse a los Novas.

Kazuya se perdería en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un que alguien le picaba el codo con una lápiz, giro la cabeza para ver que se trataba de Kaho con una libreta en mano con algo escrito el cual dice _¿estas libre luego?_.

 **Campos de entrenamiento de genetics**

-"Muy bien clase quiero presentarles a su nuevo instructor, Son Goku, escuchen todo lo que él tenga que decirles y sean respetuosos"- Hablaba una mujer llamada Iris quien se convirtió en la asistente de Goku como instructor de combate.

-"BUENOS DIAS GOKU-SENSEI"- Los estudiantes hablaban al unísono y con una reverencia haciendo que Goku riera de forma nerviosa no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atención. Los estudiantes estaban con los típicos uniformes deportivos japoneses, los hombres con una camisa blanca y pantalones azul oscuro mientras las mujeres son básicamente lo mismo con la excepción de que en vez de un mono deportivo eran unos chores que más bien parecían calzones.

-"Eh hola a todos, pues como ya saben mi nombre es Son Goku y estoy encargado de mantenerlos físicamente capaces para cualquier cosa"- Explicaba el guerrero.

-"¿Pss entonces este nos enseñara a pelear? No lo sé no me convence"-Hablaba un alumno a su amigo.

-"¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste quién es?, es Son Goku viejo, el de los rumores, el que derroto a una pandora de segundo, y también a Myabi-senpai e Ingrid-senpai, con el enseñándonos seremos capaces de grandes cosas"- Respondía el chico sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-"Oye el nuevo instructor es muy guapo"- Murmuraba una joven pandora.

-"¿no es muy joven para dar clases?"- Preguntaba otra alumna con dudas.

-"¿Y qué? Si sabe lo que hace entonces no hay problemas"-

-"Mira, es ese chico lindo de antes"- Hablaba una conocida joven a su amiga quien frunció el ceño.

-"Genial el puercoespín ahora nos dará clases, es simplemente genial"- Respondía con sarcasmo.

-"Ohh vamos, ya hablamos de esto, no es ningún farsante y ahora es nuestro instructor, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?"- Hablaba la chica un poco fastidiada por la terquedad de su amiga.

-"Tsk, lo creeré cuando lo vea"-Respondía con un bufido sacando un suspiro de su amiga.

-"Solterona jiji"-

-"¡CALLATE!"-

-"¡Silencio! ¡Y presten atención o yo misma supervisare sus castigos!"-Decía Iris con autoridad sobresaltando a los alumnos quienes se disculparon y prestaron atención.

-"Jeje está bien gracias Iris, bien, hoy por el momento no aprenderemos a combatir"- Todos quedarían confundidos ante lo dicho por Goku, excepto Iris quien se encontraba seria al lado de Goku-"Antes debo ver las capacidades de cada uno, serán puestos en diferentes pruebas físicas y mentales para ver de que son capaces y tener un entrenamiento que este a la altura"- Los alumnos captarían la idean y asentirían con respeto.

-"Muy bien las primeras pruebas serán muy simples"- Iris sacaba una tabla de apuntes donde se mostraban las diferentes pruebas y en otro extremo los nombres de los estudiantes donde se les dará el porcentaje dependiendo de sus resultados-"Deben trotar por todo el campo a una velocidad moderada, nadie puede rebasarse o quedarse atrás. Sus pasos serán constantes y coordinados, si hay alguna alteración deberán repetir todo el proceso"-

-"Disculpe sensei, con su debido respeto, no entiendo el punto de esto, estas pruebas ya las hicimos en nuestros entrenamientos básicos antes de llegar a genetics, ¿Por qué las repetimos?"- Una pandora comentaba su duda.

-"Como les dije antes, quiero ver sus capacidades, este no es el verdadero entrenamiento, son un equipo y un equipo debe saber que hará su compañero con solo verlo. Entonces y solo entonces empezaremos con las verdaderas pruebas"- Respondía el pelinegro aclarando la duda de su alumna.

-"Muy bien todos pónganse en sus posiciones"- Iris comentaba para luego dar señal de inicio.

Las pandoras y limiters eran un desastre, fueron incapaces de siquiera avanzar unos metros hasta que se desfiguro su formación y tuvieron que empezar de nuevo. Con el paso de 30 minutos los alumnos por fin pudieron dar vuelta a toda la academia a la perfección.

-"Muy bien, pasaron la primera prueba con éxito, ahora prepárense pues el resto no serán tan simples"- Decía Goku con una cara tan alegre que saco escalofríos en los cansados alumnos.

Las horas pasaron y los estudiantes estaban todos tirados en el piso agotados, Goku los encargo cosas como llevar una roca pesada durante toda la prueba, debían hacer cosas sencillas para poder ver sus resistencia, fuerza, agilidad y más puntos que necesita para el entrenamiento de verdad.

-"De acuerdo alumnos la clase acaba por hoy toda la información será acumulada y luego se dará inicio a los entrenamientos, así que prepárense jeje"- Mencionaba el saiyajin mientras los alumnos se deprimirían de forma cómica, si esto solo fueron meras pruebas entonces lo que viene será un infierno. Iris haría las anotaciones finales y voltearía a ver a Goku.

-"Ya tengo todo anotado Goku-san me asegurare de informarle de sus resultados apenas los tenga, buen trabajo instructor"- Felicitaba la asistente.

-"Gracias Iris descansa"- Ambos profesores se retirarían para tomar diferentes caminos, hasta que Goku notaria la presencia de cierta rubia-"Hey Satella!"-

-"Goku, tengo que hablar contigo, sígueme un momento"- Satella mostrándose seria le pediría al guerrero dicho favor confundiendo a este pero no dijo nada y solo opto por hacer lo que dijo.

 **Mientras tanto**

-"Ehh pues no sé por qué todo este problema Kaho"- Kazuya se encontraba a solas con Kaho por lo ocurrido con Ingrid.

-"¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió ahí afuera?! Goku-sempai siguió la velocidad de Ingrid-sempai ¡una pandora de 3cer año! Además utilizo una extraña variante de Freezing que deshizo su Modo pandora"-

-"Si lo sé yo estuve ahí, y aunque todo eso fue impresionante… no es lo que llamo mi atención"- Kazuya bajaría la voz a lo último dicho.

-"¿De que estas hablando?"-Kazuya luego le vendría la imagen de su hermana.

-"Durante la pelea… pude sentir a mi hermana en sempai"-La imagen de Goku aparecería a un lado de su hermana, ambos de espaldas e irradiando un aura blanca.

-"¿sentir? A poco puedes sentir el ki Aoi-kun jeje"-Diría Kaho a modo de broma y riendo nerviosamente.

-"No, no es eso, es… que por alguna razón pude sentir a mi hermana en sempai"-

-"Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que tu hermana de repente volvió y cambio de género?"-

-"¡NO! No es eso"- Respondería rápidamente con un sonrojo de vergüenza-"Solo digo que Goku-sempai me recordó a ella, es como estuvieran conectados por alguna razón, y eso me incluye a mí, es como…"-

-"¿Si él fuera parte de tu familia?"- Kaho sería la que terminara la frase del limiter.

-"Algo así, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el sobre eso pues tuvo que reportar lo ocurrido con la directora y ahora está dando clases, así que dudo que tenga tiempo"-

-"Si eso tiene sentí… espera ¡¿GOKU-SEMPAI ESTA DANDO CLASES?!"-Kaho se sobresaltaría pues no sabía que su amigo también es un profesor de la academia.

Kazuya solo asentiría y Kaho empezaría a hacerle pregunta tras pregunta como loca incomodando al pelinegro Aoi quien tenía una gota de sudor por ser incapaz de responder a todos los cuestionamientos de la pandora castaña-peli naranja.

 **De regreso**

Satellizer y Goku se encontraban en la azotea, el azabache vería como la rubia se encontraba muy pensativa.

-"Satella ¿está todo bien?"- Goku se acercaría un poco hasta que la rubia volteo a verlo y sin ninguna razón aparente tomaría su mano y acariciaría su propia mejilla con ella, para confusión del saiyajin-"Satella?"-

-"Quédate quieto, por favor"- Satella seguiría acariciando su propia mejilla con la mano de Goku, quien al ver la tierna escena sentiría su corazón acelerarse un poco aunque no entiende por qué-"Es como pensé… cuando tú me tocas no es desagradable, aunque no entiendo por qué, en realidad se siente… bien"-

-"Oye Satella hay algo que quiero decirte, pues desde que te conozco he estado sintiendo cosas raras y no es la primera vez. También cuando veía tu imagen en mis sueños y es un dolor punzante justo aquí"- Goku se apuntaría el pecho con su mano libre pues la otra aún seguía atrapada entre las manos de la rubia, quien al escuchar esto se ruborizaría mucho pues Goku básicamente le estaba confesando de forma inconsciente. Apretaría un poco más el agarre de su mano hasta lo abrazaría incomodando un poco al guerrero pues su mano estaba en contacto con los pechos de la pandora-"¿Satella que…?"-

-"No digas nada"- Ahora Satella pondría una mano en la mejilla de Goku-"Goku-kun yo no te puedo responder eso aun entiéndeme"- El pelinegro asentiría y vería como ella bajaría un poco la mirada y se sonrojaba un poco más-"Goku-kun… ¿podrías ser mi limiter por favor?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Antes dijiste que lo eras pero solo fue por que las circunstancias lo pedían así que… ¿podrías ser mi limiter pero de verdad esta vez?"-Satella pediría poniendo una cara tan tierna que hasta hizo que Goku se sonrojara un poco.

-"Pero creí que a ti no te gustaba la sensación del…"-

-"¡No hablo de hacer el bautismo, no te entregare mi estigma por razones que ya sabes!"-Interrumpiría la rubia con mucho nerviosismo-"Tu puedes usar Freezing sin entrar en **Ereinbar set,** así que podrías ser mi compañero sin problemas… además… de que yo… también siento eh… aquí"-Satella también se apuntaría en el pecho que por alguna razón hizo que los latidos de Goku aumentaran sin saber por qué. Luego ambos se sentarían y para sorpresa de Goku, Satella recostaría la cabeza del azabache en su regazo-"De aquí en adelante pelearemos como pareja, reconóceme como tu compañera y yo haré lo mismo. Aun sin un bautizo, esa seria nuestra promesa. Así que a pesar de las condiciones ¿puedes ser mi limiter?"- Pediría la rubia algo avergonzada pero decidida, pues por alguna razón quería que este chico sea su limiter y estaba haciendo lo posible por convencerlo.

-"Si soy tu limiter entonces seriamos compañeros de batalla ¿verdad?"-Satella asentiría-"Y no me mentirías otra vez ¿cierto?"- Con un poco de vergüenza asentiría nuevamente-"Entonces está bien, acepto ser tu limiter!"- Goku esbozaría su característica sonrisa mientras Satella se alegraba a más no poder.

-"Gracias"- Diría suavemente acariciando sus alocados cabellos.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

Shintoshi es una gran ciudad conocida por sus diferentes tipos de cultura, tecnóloga y paisajes, pero es mayor mente conocida por ser el hogar de la academia west genetics lugar donde viven y estudian las pandoras, guerreras que defienden el futuro de la humanidad, sin embargo nos enfocaremos en una pequeña guardería en el centro de la ciudad. La guardería no era muy famosa pero ayudaba a que los niños tengan un techo y comida caliente. Los pequeños se encontraban corriendo y jugando como cualquier infante.

-"Muy bien todos adentro es hora de la cena"- Los niños harían un pequeño puchero pues querían jugar un poco más, pero harían caso a la maestra encargada y regresarían. La profesora notaria que no están todos y suspiraría para ver a una pequeña niña castaña, de 3 años de edad que estaba jugando en el charco-"Hiroko-chan ya es hora de almorzar"- La niña voltearía pero sin verla mientras asentía y regresaba hasta que en un descuido chocaría con un poste para susto de su profesora quien corrió a ayudarla-"¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Te dije que no anduvieras sin supervisión!"- Reprendía mientras revisaba su cabeza en busca de alguna herida pero solo era un chichón.

-"Perdón sensei pero sentí a Flipi otra vez y quería jugar con ella"- Hiroko se disculparía de forma tierna pero seguía sin mirar a los ojos a su sensei quien volvió a suspirar.

-"Otra vez ¿eh? Realmente eres especial, pero la próxima vez debes decirme ¿de acuerdo?"-La niña asentiría-"Bien volvamos"-

-"¿Puede Flipi dormir conmigo esta noche? Por favor"-Pediría la pequeña sosteniendo una ranita en sus manos.

-"Esta bien, por esta vez"-

-"Siiii!"- Exclamaba Hiroko dando saltitos con Flipi en sus pequeños brazos.

 **West genetics**

Goku caminaba tranquilamente por la academia acababa de dar su segunda clase del día, ahora se disponía a almorzar.

-"Que bueno que Kaho-chan me mostro por segunda vez la academia ya me estaba empezando a cansar de siempre perderme jeje"- Goku llegaría a la cafetería con ganas de una hamburguesa pero se da cuenta que la Burger Queen estaba abarrotado, otra vez.

-"¿Goku-kun?"- De pronto Satellizer aparecería llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con Goku.

-"Ah hola Satella! ¿Vienes para cenar también cierto?"- Preguntaría de forma animada.

-"¿Tú también?"-

-"Así es, tenía ganas de una hamburguesa, aunque parece que hasta en la noche está muy lleno jeje"- Reiría el pelinegro de forma nerviosa al ver la inmensa fila en la Burger Queen. Satella lo miraría un rato para luego dirigirse hacia el puesto de hamburguesas.

-"¡AHHH ES LA REINA INTOCABLE!"-Mencionaba un estudiante al enterarse de la presencia de la rubia.

-"¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!"- Era el turno de una pandora quien entro en pánico.

Goku vería todo con una gota de sudor nerviosa al ver a los estudiantes correr y alegarse de la rubia dando paso libre para la Burger Queen.

-"¡Goku-sempai!"-Goku se daría vuelta al notar a Kazuya corriendo hacia él.

-"¡Hola Kazuya!, ¿también vienes a comer?"-El joven limiter asentiría con la cabeza ante la interrogante.

-"Así es, tenía pensado una hamburguesa pero recordé que siempre está lleno, estaba a punto de irme cuando vi que todos salían corriendo-"Goku se reiría para confusión del Aoi.

-"Debe ser porque Satella está pidiendo su orden"- Kazuya miraría incrédulo a la rubia justo enfrente de la barra de la Burger Queen.

-"¡Eso es genial! Puede ser mi oportunidad de disculparme por lo ocurrido en el carnaval"-

-"Jejeje si, Satella me hablo de eso y debo decir que lanzarte de esa manera en medio de una batalla fue muy temerario de tu parte jajajaja"-Kazuya se sonrojaría de la vergüenza recordando ese momento que en medio del carnaval, se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia creyendo que era su hermana.

-"Jeje sí. Por cierto sempai hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo"-

-"¿Conmigo? ¿Claro sobre qué?"-

-"Veras es sobre…"-

-"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"- Satella aparecería de repente asustando de lleno al joven de forma cómica.

-"S-Satellizer-sempai… em…bueno yo… em"-Kazuya trataría de responder pero con dificultad ya que la rubia lo está viendo de forma fría e intimidante. Pero para su fortuna Goku estaba ahí.

-"Kazuya también vino a comer y dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo, ¿está bien para ti que coma con nosotros?"-Satella miraría a Goku y luego a Kazuya, no tuvo una muy buena relación con el por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás y por lo general no dejaría que se le acercara pero sabía que era un muy buen amigo de Goku así que hizo una excepción. La rubia asentiría y los 3 se dispondrían a sentar para comer, Kazuya ya tenía su hamburguesa, solo faltaba Goku quien todavía estaba pidiendo sus respectivos porcentajes. El joven trataría de entablar conversación pero la rubia solo lo ignoraría y empezaría a comer con los ojos cerrados. El joven Aoi tendría una gota de sudor al ver su bandeja repleta de hamburguesas los cuales no cabían con tan poco espacio.

-" _¡¿Piensa comerse todo eso ella sola?! ¡¿Quién puede comer tanto?!"-_ El joven se callaría al ver a Goku regresar con dos bandejas el doble tamaño y el doble de cantidad-" _Esos dos son tal para cual"-_ Se terminaba de decir mentalmente-"Eh Goku ¿piensas comerte esa cantidad de hamburguesas?"- Goku parpadearía unos momentos para luego mirar las bandejas en sus manos y darse cuenta de su error.

-"Uh tienes razón Kazuya"- Kazuya asentiría creyendo que hizo entrar en razón al saiyajin-"¡Olvide que había pedido otras dos bandejas ahora vuelvo!"-

 **SPLOT!**

Kazuya caería de espaldas al estilo anime mientras Satella reía lindamente ya habiendo esperado eso de Goku.

-"Yyy bueno ¿Qué era eso de lo que tenías que hablar con Goku?"-Kazuya quien se estaba recomponiendo casi se cae nuevamente por la impresión de que Satellizer le haya hecho una pregunta.

-"¿Eh? B-bueno es algo que note en el la noche anterior"-La pandora al oír esto se empezaría en interesarse.

-"¿Qué cosa notaste?"- Kazuya se pondría un poco nervioso.

-"Pueees por un momento sentí algo familiar en él, una sensación que no sentía desde… desde que mi hermana murió"- Satella notaria que el ánimo de Kazuya decaería un poco al mencionar a su hermana. Al mismo tiempo se estremecería un poco al recordar ciertos sucesos familiares en las que preferiría olvidar.

-"Yo… lo siento por tu hermana ¿ella era pandora?"- Volvía a preguntar intentando animar un poco al joven.

-"Si era una de las más fuertes, su nombre era Kazuha Aoi"- Kazuya intentaría recomponer su estado de ánimo y con orgullo decía el nombre de su hermana sobresaltando a la rubia. Entonces Kazuha Aoi era su hermana, Kazuha, conocida como una de las pandoras y fiera guerrera más poderosa. Una tasa de compatibilidad tan alta que podía contener 20 estigmas, los cuales ella misma tenía varias, estos estigmas también conocidos como estigmas heroicos, pues Kazuha es conocida como la heroína del 8vo choque Nova, choque en el que lamentablemente perdería su vida. También es conocida como una de las más grandes usuarias de Ki. Su control con ella era legendario, y sus reservas ni hablar. También se dice que era una de las muy pocas personas con ki puro, pues su aura era casi de un blanco brillante y segador pero eran solo especulaciones, sin embargo no descarta sus logros y hazañas como pandora, siendo una modelo a seguir para muchos. Y este chico es su hermano pequeño, ciertamente interesante.

-"Ya veo, y dices que sentiste algo familiar en Goku-kun ¿cierto? ¿Qué es exactamente?"- Preguntaba la rubia ocultando su impresión de antes.

-"No estoy seguro, solo sé que por un momento pude ver algo de mi hermana en él, es como si fuera parte de mi familia o algo, y tal vez estoy delirando pero para mí es importante y necesito saber"-Diría con mucha determinación en su voz sacando una pequeña sonrisa en la rubia.

-"Bueno, te sugiero que le preguntes en otro momento ya que, acaba de terminar su última clase y cuando tiene tanta hambre se concentra tanto en la comida que apenas nota su entorno alrededor"- Mencionaba La rubia volteando y ver cómo le daban las bandejas restantes al pelinegro.

-"Ehh si jeje"- reía de forma nerviosa viendo las otras bandejas llenas de hamburguesas-"Y también quería disculparme con usted sempai"- Satella arquearía una ceja en confusión-"Por lo ocurrido en el carnaval no era mi intención"- Aclaraba con un poco de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-"No te preocupes, admito que estaba molesta contigo al punto de cortarte los brazos con mi **Nova blood** pero lo olvide con el tiempo, así que puedes estar tranquilo"- El pobre de Kazuya estaba pálido y agradeciendo su suerte.

-"Lamento la tardanza chicos no podía decidirme si pedir con tomate o sin ella ¡asi que pedí las dos jejeje!"- Goku regresaría con el par de bandejas que le faltaban aumentando la gota de sudor del limiter y la risita de la pandora.

-" _Sin duda son tal para cual_ "-Volvía a decirse mentalmente viendo a ambos comer.

 **Viernes por la tarde**

-"¡¿QUEEEEE?!"- Exclamarían Kaho y Arthur incrédulos a lo dicho por Kazuya y Goku-"¡¿Qué Satellizer te pidió que fuera su pareja Goku-sempai?!"- Kaho preguntaba sin poder creérselo.

-"¡¿Eso no debe ser verdad?!"-Fue el turno de Arthur para hablar.

-"Pero es verdad, hasta lo hablamos en la cena, ¿verdad Kazuya?"- Ambos jóvenes mirarían al limiter quien estaba con un jugo.

-"Es cierto, a mi también me sorprendió de lleno cuando lo mencionaron"-Kaho luego suspiraría y miraría nuevamente al azabache.

-"Goku-sempai ¿pero ustedes no hicieron el bautizo?"-

-"¿Qué es eso de _bautizo?,_ solo sé que es algo que se necesita para Ereinbar no sé qué, pero la verdad no sé qué es"- Preguntaría Goku con Kazuya prestando atención pues también quería saber. Todo mientras veía la cara de impacto de ambos.

-"Es Ereinbar Set Goku y un bautizo simboliza la alianza entre pandoras y limiters. ¿Qué tipo de pareja no intercambia sus estigmas? La ambigüedad de ese tipo de relación contradice tus habilidades como limiter. Al final ella solo te usara y abandonara"-Explicaba Kaho con más calma.

-"¡Si no se iban a emparejar como es debido, le hubieras dicho que no sempai!"-Arthur comentaba no tan tranquilo.

-"Vamos, Satella no haría eso y no se preocupen por mis habilidades como "limiter" creo que pudieron comprobar de que casi no las necesite jeje"-"Diría el guerrero en defensa de la rubia mientras Kaho y Arthur tenían cara de palo. Hasta que recordarían los sucesos anteriores.

-"Es cierto, sempai ha mostrado hazañas los cuales deberían ser imposibles para un simple limiter, ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso Goku?"-Kaho reflexionando todo le preguntaría al guerrero quien se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Jeje la verdad no lo sé es la primera vez que hago algo así"- A los tres jóvenes les saldría una gota de sudor al ver lo despreocupado que es el saiyajin.

-"Bueno dejando eso de lado… ¿Qué harán esta noche? ¿Qué tal karaoke? Nosotros y algunos de 1er año"-Proponía Kaho.

-"¡Oh suena fantástico, cuenten conmigo!"-Afirmaba tanto Arthur como Kazuya.

-"Jeje lo siento chicos yo voy a hacer algo mas hoy. Fui invitado a ir en la noche a la habitación de Satella"-Goku revelaría de lo más normal exaltando a mas no poder a Kaho y Arthur mientras Kazuya los veía confundido.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡NO PUEDES IR AHÍ! ¡No me digas! ¡¿Este será tu "primera vez"?!"- Preguntaba Kaho acercando su rostro al de Goku.

-"¿Cómo qué primera vez?"-

-"Tu primera vez es que cuando una pandora elije a su limiter, hay un día en el que él es invitado a su habitación. En la primera noche, los dos hablan y "juegan" uno con el otro para hacerse más cercanos. En el caso de mi hermanito, él le dio a su sempai algún tipo de "servicio" por decirlo así"- Aclaraba la castaña de forma muy dramática dejando con cara de palo a Goku y Kazuya.

-"¡Yo tuve mi primera vez con Ganessa-sempai! Yo fui totalmente golpeado y echado afuera, pero…"-Fue el turno de Arthur para hablar con orgullo pero dejando en blanco a Kaho.

-"Que deprimente"- Mencionaría la pandora-"Pero que Satellizer de su "primera vez" es toda una sorpresa"-

-"Además ¿No crees que es malo que no hayan tenido un bautizo?"-

-"Goku deberías comprarle algo lindo para Satella ¿no crees?"- Preguntaba Kaho.

-"Goku yo tenía planeado ir a visitar Shintoshi ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo? Así puedes comprarle algo a sempai"- Mencionaba Kazuya.

-"¡Buena idea Kazuya!"-

 **Más tarde ese día**

Goku y Kazuya se encontraban en el tren que los llevaría a la ciudad mientras Satella se probaba todo tipo de vestidos viendo cual es el que le quedaba mejor para su noche con Goku.

-" ** _Desde que te conozco he estado sintiendo cosas raras y no es la primera vez. También cuando veía tu imagen en mis sueños y es un dolor punzante justo aquí… ¡Yo soy el limiter de Satella!... ¡Claro acepto ser tu limiter!_** "- Satella recordaría esos momentos en los que Goku inconscientemente demostraba su aprecio por la rubia haciendo que se ruborice-"Goku-kun"- Mencionaba su nombre con una sonrisa mientras se seguía probando vestidos-"¡Este quizás es mucho mejor!… No, no… ¡este me queda mejor!"- sí, una persona muy selectiva.

 **Japon, West genetics, Shintoshi**

Goku y Kazuya caminaban en las calles de la ciudad. Kazuya se le notaria más emocionado pues en donde vive no había tanta gente y la ciudad era enorme, mientras, Goku le restaría importancia pues ya estaba acostumbrado a grandes ciudades como West City en su mundo.

-"Y ¿Qué le compraras a Satella, Goku-sempai?"-Le cuestionaba el limiter al ver que Goku se había acercado a una tienda.

-"Le comprare esto"- Decía Goku señalando un gran oso de peluche.

-"¿Un peluche?"- Kazuya se encontraba dudoso de que a la reina intocable le guste los peluches.

-"¡Si! Ella tiene varios de menor tamaño en su habitación, creo que le gustara"- Respondía el pelinegro.

Ambos se dispondrían a entrar a la tienda hasta que de repente un sujeto pasaría su brazo por encima de los hombros de Goku, diciéndoles que esta tienda los estafaría y que conocían un lugar con peluches más baratos, Kazuya los vería de manera sospechosa pero sabía que mientras este con Goku estaría bien.

-"Por aquí chicos, es más rápido"- Decía el hombre con una chaqueta con la bandera estadounidense en su espalda y una sonrisa poco confiable, dirigiéndolos a un callejón.

-"Gracias pero creo que mejor me llevare el peluche que vi antes, vamos Kazuya"- Goku y Kazuya se dispondrían a irse pero el matón pondría un brazo frente a ellos interponiéndose en su camino.

-"Creo que no me entendieron, ¿en verdad van a pisotear mi amabilidad de esa manera?"- los matones luego empezarían a rodear a ambos chicos.

-"Basta dejen eso no me agrada estar con personas como ustedes"- Diría Kazuya enojando a los matones.

-"Este chico cree poder hablarnos de esa manera… ¡Cuando no es más que mierda!"- El líder al ver la insolencia del chico le lanzaría un golpe pero Goku lo detendría con facilidad-"¡¿Qué?!"-

-"Oye eso no fue muy amable"- Goku al ver las intenciones de los matones instantáneamente se pondría serio en especial al ver que trataron de lastimar a uno de sus grandes amigos.

-"Mira imbécil para tu bien será mejor que te calles y cumplas nuestras demandas ¿quedo claro?"- El líder trataría de parecer intimidante pero por alguna razón no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió al ver ese rostro serio y frio que el chico puso de repente.

-"Pero que idiotas"- Kazuya se palmearía la cabeza, de todos a los que pudieron robarles tuvieron la mala suerte de que les tocara a ellos.

-"¡¿Qué has dicho mocoso?!"- Los matones se acercarían cada vez más a los jóvenes con intenciones de tener sangre.

-"¡Deténganse ahí!"- De repente una chica con vestimenta extraña aparecería de la nada llamando la atención de todos-"¡En el nombre de la diosa Kunrun yo, Rana Linchen no los puedo perdonar!"- Amenazaba la conocida como Rana haciendo reír un poco a los matones.

-"¿Otro campesino más? ¡Esta perra debe querer que la jodan también! Apúrate y vete a casa antes de que salgas lasti…"-El mato con intenciones de darle una bofetada no terminaría su frase cuando la chica de repente evitaría la mano del sujeto y con un fuerte codazo dejaría fuera de combate al líder.

-"¡Como si solo lo fuera a hacer!"- Los matones incluyendo a Kazuya y a Goku se sorprenderían al ver el despliegue de fuerza de la chica.

-"Huk! ¡Esta perra! Un segundo matón se lanzaría a atacarla pero ella en un rápido movimiento tomaría su brazo y lo zamparía de lleno en la pared para luego darle un golpe certero en el estómago haciendo que se desmaye.

-"¡Bajaste la guardia perra de mierda!"- El tercer y último matón aprovechando que su compañero estaba siendo apaleado le lanzaría un puñetazo directo a la cara. Rana estaba a punto de tomar su golpe y acabar con esto pero alguien más lo hizo por ella.

 **SPAM!**

Goku detendría el golpe con su palma y luego le daría un leve golpe en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente. Sorprendiendo a la chica, ambos se mirarían por un rato para luego sonreír y decir.

-"¡Eres muy fuerte!/¡Eres muy fuerte!... ¡o gracias!/¡o gracias!...¿eh?/¿eh?...jajaja/jajaja"-Ambos al ver que inconscientemente sincronizaban palabras reirían como locos.

-"¡Eso fue genial! ¡Ustedes son increíbles!"- Mencionaba Kazuya al dúo.

-"¡Gracias!/¡Gracias!... ¡lo volviste a hacer!/¡lo volviste a hacer!... no ¡tú lo volviste a hacer!/no ¡tú lo volviste a hacer!... ok esto es raro/ok esto es raro… hay que dejar decir lo mismo/hay que dejar de decir lo mismo… ¡basta!/¡basta!... Un cerdo volador parlante come jamón/Un cerdo volador parlante come jamón… PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA/PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA… PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA/PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA… ¡HAAAY ¿QUE NOS PASA?!/¡HAAAY ¿QUE NOS PASA?!"- A Kazuya le saldría una gota de sudor al ver que el par era incapaz de evitar hablar de manera sincronizada, así que decidió intervenir poniendo una mano en la boca de Goku para confusión de este y dirigirse a la chica.

-"Gracias por tu ayuda en verdad, soy Kazuya Aoi"- La chica sonreiría ampliamente.

-"No me lo agradezcas-de arimasu"-Decía la chica mientras Kazuya y Goku, aun con la mano del limiter en su boca, se darían cuanta de la extraña forma de hablar de la chica-"¡Ayudar a los débiles! Esa es la misión de la portadora de las lágrimas de Kunrun-de arimasu. Para que estuvieran justo delante de mí. De seguro Kunrun me puso aquí-de arimasu.

-"Mmm ¿pero quién es la diosa Kunrun?"- Goku ya libre le preguntaría a la chica quien se sorprendió por esto.

-¿Ehh? ¡No me digas que las personas de aquí no saben de ella-de arimasu! Ella se encuentra en todas las criaturas de este mundo… Kunrun es la existencia pura que nos guía. El ser sagrado que nos protege a todos los seres humanos para que no tomemos el camino equivocado-de arimasu"-

-" _¿De qué está hablando?"-_ Era la interrogante mental de Kazuya pero a Goku solo le brillarían los ojos.

-"Ohhh ¡se parece mucho a Kami-sama!"- lo dicho llamaría la atención de ambos pero sobre todo de Rana.

-"¡¿Enserio?! ¡Y como es ese Kami-sama-de arimasu!"- Preguntaría emocionada la peli azul.

-"Kami-sama es el Dios de la tierra, él se encarga de mantener la paz en el mundo y guiarlo para el futuro de los seres vivientes"- Rana tendría estrellas en los ojos por lo dicho por Goku.

-"¡OHHHH! ¡Suena como alguien increíble-de arimasu!"-Goku se pondría a reír pero Kazuya solo tendría una cara de palo.

-" _Creo que Goku-sempai encontró su alma gemela"-_

-"Bueno, fue agradable conocerlos pero debo seguir mi camino que la diosa Kunrun los guie y proteja-de arimasu"- Rápidamente la chica se marcharía dejando a los dos perplejos.

-"¡Eh, espera! ¡Ni siquiera me he presentado!"-Gritaba Goku pero la chica ya se había alejado. Rana cruzaría corriendo la calle sin darse cuenta de que la luz para pasar a pie estaba en Rojo, mientras un camión se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Rana quien lo miraría con confusión.

-"¡CUIDADO!"-Gritaba Kazuya asustado por la chica.

 **FIUSH!**

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo Goku rápidamente la tomaría al estilo nupcial apartándola del camino.

-"Uff eso estuvo cerca, debes tener más cuidado ¿Estas bien?"- La chica se sonrojaría un poco pero asentiría haciendo que Goku la baje y Kazuya correría hacia ellos.

-"Gracias, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas-de arimasu?"-

-"Jeje mi nombre es Son Goku pero puedes decirme solo Goku"- Respondería el azabache con una sonrisa. Rana al escuchar ese nombre le vendría de repente una imagen a la cabeza.

-" ** _Hola soy Goku_** "- Eran recuerdos de un chico que aparecía en sus sueños y al ver bien al saiyajin se daría cuenta de que es muy parecido-" _Es el-de arimasu no hay duda"_ -Se hablaba mentalmente viendo al guerrero.

 **Rato después**

-"¿Cómo puede ser esto mi culpa?-de arimasu. ¡Fue culpa de esa persona con su Kunrun violento-de arimasu!"-Se quejaba Rana por lo ocurrido hace un momento.

-"Cuando la luz esta en rojo no puedes cruzar"-Kazuya intentaría explicarle, pero en vano, pues se daría cuenta de que la chica no entendía lo que dice.

-"Por cierto Goku ¿Cómo hiciste para moverte a esa gran velocidad-de arimasu?"- Rana le preguntaría al azabache mientras este tenía ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-"Oh bueno lo que pasa es que yo…"-

-" **Grrrrr"** -Goku seria interrumpido por el rugido del estómago de Rana quien se avergonzaría.

-"Tienes hambre ¿verdad?"- Preguntaba el guerrero a una roja Rana.

-"N-no es eso-de arimasu! ¡Aunque no he comido nada desde el medio día! Estaré bien incluso si no como… ¡Por favor no te preocupes por mí!"-Pedía la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza y se ponía roja de vergüenza.

 **Más tarde**

Goku y Rana se encontraban dentro de un restaurante, Kazuya decidió rechazar ir a comer con ellos pues no tenía hambre y decidió seguir viendo la ciudad, pero no sin antes preguntarle al saiyajin si sabía cómo regresar a la academia por su cuenta, a lo que este le respondió que no había problema. Goku pidió casi todo del menú pero comía tranquilo mientras Rana no sabía qué hacer con el plato de pasta delante de ella.

-"¿Tienes problemas? Esto se llama pasta… Usas este tenedor para comerla, inténtalo. ¡Es muy buena!"- Decía el saiyajin mostrando los cubiertos aun lado de su plato.

-"Ah… ¡ok!"-La chica intentaría tomar algo de su comida con el tenedor pero cada vez que intentaba llevárselo a la boca, estos se le caían para frustración de Rana quien harta, agarro el plato e intento comerlo como lo harían los perros.

-"¡Jejeje espera no es así! Primero, le das vuelta"- Goku se dispondría a enseñarle a comer, mientras Rana lo mira fijamente-"Aquí, ahora abre la boca y pruébalo"- Goku tomaría una porción de la pasta de la chica y se la daría en la boca, algo en lo cual a Rana no parece importarle. Abriendo la boca para permitirle a Goku poner el tenedor con pasta en ella, se dedicaría a degustarla-"¿Qué tal esta?"-

-"Ñam Ñam Ñam mmm, es… ¡es deliciosa-de arimasu! ¡Es como si la Diosa Kunrun supervisara que todos los sabores estén en perfecta armonía-de arimasu!"-Mencionaba Rana con emoción.

-"Jajajaja no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, pero pe alegra que te guste"-Dijo el pelinegro riendo haciendo sonrojar un poco a la peli azul.

-"Si, pero ¿Por qué todos nos están viendo?"- Goku voltearía y efectivamente notaria que las personas lo veían con cara de impacto y las bocas abiertas.

-"No lo sé, yo estoy comiendo lento"- Decía el guerrero rascándose una mejilla por la confusión, hasta que una camarera se les acercaría.

-"Perdone mi intromisión, pero creo que se refieren a la pequeña montaña detrás de usted jijiji"-La mujer camarera señalaría que detrás de Goku efectivamente había una montaña de platos sucios.

-"Oh cierto, pero bueno no quise comerme todo, pues hay que ser modestos a la hora de comer jeje"-

 **SPLOT!**

Todos los presentes caerían de espaldas al estilo anime con excepción de Rana y la camarera quienes verían divertido la forma de ser del chico.

-"Tienes por dentro un buen Kunrun-de arimasu. ¿Si te parece bien, me podrías decir tu nombre una vez más-de arimasu?"-Pedía la chica a un confundido Goku.

-"Ah bueno como te dije antes mi nombre es Son Goku (¿ _por qué a todos se les olvida mi nombre?)_ "-

-"Son Goku quien posee un Kunrun muy amable… ¡Gracias-de arimasu!, amable Son Goku, la pasta estaba deliciosa"- Agradecía la chica haciendo sonreír un poco al saiyajin.

-"Por cierto Rana-chan, aunque eres de por aquí… ¿Qué tipo de negocios tienes en West genetics?"-Rana se sonrojaría un poco por el "chan" pero al escuchar la pregunta se pondría seria pero conservando su sonrisa.

-"Con este cuerpo en el que fue implantado lágrimas de Kunrun, comparto la responsabilidad de detener a esas criaturas que han venido en busca de la persona predestinada"-Explicaba la chica pero Goku solo estaba más confundido, ¿Qué quiso decir con persona predestinada?

-"Aunque mi cuerpo sigue siendo el de una persona normal, alberga una increíble fuente de poder las lágrimas de Kunrun y su luz. Cuando encuentre a la persona destinada las lágrimas de Kunrun podrán mostrarme su verdadero poder así como la capacidad de controlar su luz. En mi hogar en Nakartse, no hay muchos hombres y ninguno de ellos fue capaz de resonar con las lágrimas de Kunrun-de arimasu. Es por eso que el anciano me ha enviado a west genetics, y ya que la ciudad está repleta de gente, seguramente habrá uno que reaccione con ella. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que la búsqueda está por acabar."- Terminaba de explicar con un pequeño sonrojo al ver al saiyajin.

-"¡Aja! ¡Te encontramos Goku-sempai!"-De repente Kaho, Arthur y Kazuya aparecerían saludando al saiyajin el cual sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

-"¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo dieron conmigo?"- Preguntaba el guerrero.

-"Bueno como hoy es nuestro día libre, decidimos ir de compras, y de pura casualidad nos encontramos con Aoi-kun y nos dijo dónde estabas"-Kaho respondía con una sonrisa para luego notar a la acompañante de Goku-"Sempai ¿Quién es ella?"-

-"Ella es Rana Linchen chicos, es de quien les hable hace un rato"- Kazuya decidió responder esa duda aclarando a sus amigos.

Los 5 decidieron pasar un poco más tiempo en el restaurante para hablar y conocer a la chica nueva.

-"Ah ya veo, ¿entonces tú has venido desde el Tíbet en busca de tu persona destinada?... Eso es tan romántico"- Exclamaba Kaho con emoción-"¡Mi nombre es Hiiragi! Entonces, ¿Cómo es la cara de tu persona destinada?"-

-"Aun no lo sé-de arimaso"- Respondía la peli azul mirando de reojo al azabache sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-"¿Eh? ¿No sabes cómo luce la cara de tu persona destinada? ¿Entonces como lo vas a encontrar en esta gran ciudad?"-

-"¡No te preocupes-de arimasu! ¡La diosa Kunrun seguramente guiara mi camino hacia el-de arimasu!"-

-"¿Quién es Kunrun?"- Kaho en un susurro le preguntaba a Kazuya quien se rio nerviosamente.

-"No estoy seguro"-

-"¿Um? Goku ¿A dónde vas?"- Arthur preguntaría al ver como el azabache se levantaba con prisa.

-"Al baño, creo que me excedí con la bebida, ¡Ahora los veo!"-Goku rápidamente correría hacia los sanitarios, haciendo que los demás excepto Rana tengan gotas de sudor nerviosas.

-"¡Hey perras!"- Una voz les llamaría la atención y al voltear Rana y Kazuya se llevarían la sorpresa de que eran los mismos matones de antes, pero con un nuevo integrante.

-"¡¿Ustedes son…?! ¡¿Qué quieren?! ¡¿Aun necesitan algo?!"- Gritaba Kazuya claramente molesto por ver a estos tipos una vez más.

-"No mierda… ¡Aun tienes muchas cuentas pendientes antes con nosotros! ¡y las pagaras lo antes posible!"- Comentaba el líder de los matones.

-"¿Quiénes son ellos?"- Preguntaba la peli castaña/naranja.

-"Pues…"-

 **Rato después fuera del restaurante**

Todos se encontraban en una construcción, los matones esperaban acabar con los mocosos como venganza por lo de antes hasta que se dieron cuentan de que alguien faltaba.

-"¡¿Hey dónde está el pelos de puercoespín?! ¡Él también debe pagar por lo que nos hizo!"- Exclamaba el líder al no ver al saiyajin por ningún lado.

-"No es necesario que Sempai se ensucie las manos con gente como ustedes"- Comentaba Kaho con un tono algo sombrío llamando la atención de los matones y haciéndolos enojar-"Entonces básicamente, ustedes estaban atacando a Aoi-kun y Goku-sempai y fueron vencidos por este último y por Rana-san y ahora que ya se han lamido sus heridas, ¿Vienen aquí echando humo?"-

-"¡Cierra la maldita boca perra estúpida! ¡Nuestros asuntos no son contigo!, ¡así que piérdete de una maldita vez!"-Decía furioso el líder, pero Kaho no se inmuto y en cambio extendió su brazo.

-"Puedes no tener asuntos conmigo pero… yo si tengo asuntos contigo… veras Aoi-kun y Goku-senpai son…"-De repente Kaho materializaría sus volt weapons para sorpresa de los matones-"Amigos muy preciados para mí."-

-"¡¿P-Pero que mierda?!... ¡¿Una volt weapon?! ¡Esa perra es una maldita pandora!"- Exclamaba el líder con temor al igual que sus compinches.

-"Ok, ya que saben en qué situación se han metido lo mejor es que empiecen a correr… o será que, ¿quieren ver lo que una Volt weapon, diseñada para destruir Novas es capaz de hacer?"- Amenazaba Kaho.

-"¡Kuh! ¡No te muevas!"- De repente el líder sacaría una pistola y apuntándolo hacia Rana y Kaho-"Esta arma es de verdad. Si no quieres terminar en el piso, ¡entonces deja ya de actuar!"-

-"¿oh de verdad? Entonces… DISPARA"-Exclamaría Kaho para sorpresa y confusión del líder-"¡Si no es un arma de juguete, entonces apúrate y dispara…!"-

-"T-T-Tu… ¡MALDITA PERRA!"-

 **BANG!**

El líder dispararía su arma alarmando a Rana y Kazuya, mientras Arthur solo tenía una sonrisa, y con mucha razón pues Kaho con su volt weapon detendría la bala con facilidad, aterrando a los matones al ver que ella no estaba jugando.

-"Ustedes son patéticos"- Las palabras de Kaho hicieron temblar a los matones-"Por estar luchando con los Novas la visión de una Pandora supera por mucho la de un humano normal. ¿Pensabas que me ibas a dar con una pistola? Sin embargo…realmente disparaste. ¡Por supuesto, ahora terminaras lo que empezaste! ¿Has dicho tus oraciones?"-Kaho se lanzaría hacia el líder quien disparaba para alejar a la pandora enojada.

-"¡WAHH! ¡ALEJATE!"-Pedía el líder disparando como loco, pero Kaho solo las desviaba.

 **POW!**

Kaho le daría un fuerte codazo en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"Deberías agradecerme por no darte con la espada"-

-"¡Detente ahora mismo!"-Kaho voltearía hacia la voz, y viendo con preocupación como uno de los matones tenía a Arthur con una pistola apuntando su cabeza.

-"¡Arthur!"-

-"¡M-Maldita pandora! ¿No me oíste? Tu no quieres que su cerebro este por todo el lugar ¿verdad?"- Amenazaba el matón presionado el arma en la mejilla del rubio.

-"¡T-Tu cobarde!"-Gritaba Kaho furiosa pero impotente.

-"¡Tira tu arma y hazlo rápido!"-

Kaho sin ninguna otra opción y al ver que la vida de Arthur en verdad peligraba hizo lo que el matón ordeno.

-"¡Muy bien! Ahora desvístete… ¡Tú y la perra que esta por allá! ¡Vamos háganlo rápido!"-Exigía el matón impactando a los presentes.

-"¡¿Qué estás diciendo, pervertido?!"-Decía Kaho furiosa.

-"¡¿Crees que estoy jugando?! ¡Desnúdate rápido! ¡Y mejor hazlo antes de que mi dedo se resbale!"-

-"¡Tsk! Está bien, lo hare…"- Luego Kaho haciendo caso a las demandas del sin vergüenza empezaría a desnudarse, dejando solo su ropa interior.

-"¡Oye chica! ¡Tú también!"- Exigía el matón refiriéndose a Rana quien empezó a hacer lo mismo que Kaho.

-"¿Así está bien-de arimasu?"- Preguntaba Rana, quedando ella y Kaho exponiendo sus bien formados cuerpos, para deleite de los matones e ira de Kazuya.

-"Mierda como pensaba… por estar siempre entrenando como pandoras sus cuerpos están realmente buenos"-Comentaba el matón viendo detalladamente el cuerpo de ambas.

-" _Maldición… ¡¿Por qué el Freezing no funciona?! ¡Y en un momento tan importante como este! ¿Goku dónde estás?"-_ Kazuya se hablaba mentalmente intentando en vano activar el Freezing.

-"¡M-Maldita perra!"- Dijo el líder mientras se levantaba-"Eso me dolió… de verdad me jodiste la nariz… Como pago, ¡Me darás ese cuerpo de puta que tienes!"- Comentaba poniendo el arma en uno de los pechos de Kaho-"¡Oh sí! Esta perra es una pandora… ¡Es verdad que las pandoras no mueren por simples heridas?"- Luego el líder llevaría su arma hasta uno de los muslos de Kaho.-"¡¿Qué tal si hacemos una prueba?!"-

 **BANG!**

-"¡AHHHHHHHH!"- Kaho gritaría de dolor al sentir la bala traspasar su pierna izquierda.

-"¡HIIRAGI-SAN!"-Era la voz de sus amigos preocupados por lo sucedido y ver llorar a la pandora en el piso por el dolor.

-"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"-Gritaría Rana enojada.

-"¡No te muevas!… ¿o quieres que te pase lo mismo?"- El líder callaría a la pandora del Tíbet para luego apuntar a Kaho en la cabeza-"Hey, pandora-sama… ¿Quieres ver cuánto dolor puedes soportar?"-El líder se burlaría al ver la condición de Kaho-"¡Pero…!"-

 **BANG!**

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!"- Kaho gritaría nuevamente cuando el matón le dispararía en la otra pierna.

-"Si vamos a hacer esto entonces serán las 2 piernas… Tenemos que protegernos, sería un problema si ella se moviera"- El líder reiría, mientras la pobre de Kaho gritaba y lloraba de dolor mientras se desangraba.

-"¡HIIGARI!"- Gritaba Arthur con lágrimas aun siendo sujetado por el matón.

-"¡Hey deja de moverte, o te disparare!"-

-"¿Y qué tal? ¿Duele?"- Diría el líder mirando a Kaho en el suelo.

-"¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!"-Preguntaba/Exigía Rana al ver los horribles actos del matón.

-"¡Oh! Me había olvidado de ti… Discúlpame por hacerte esperar…"- De pronto el matón apuntaría su arma ahora hacia Rana-"¡Ahora es tu turno!"- El hombre estaba dispuesto a halar el gatillo hasta que.

 **PUM!**

-"¡AHHHHHHH!"- El matón quien tenía atrapado a Arthur saldría volando de repente por un golpe, chocando con una pared.

-"¡¿Pero qué co…?!"-

 **PUM!**

Luego el líder también saldría volando cayendo junto a sus colegas.

-"Idiotas ¡¿COMO SE ATREVIERON?!"- Era la voz de alguien el cual los chicos conocían muy bien.

-"¡GOKU-SEMPAI!"- Gritarían sus amigos al ver al azabache quien estaba sumamente molesto.

-"S-Senpai"- Kaho hablaría con dificultad por el dolor pero feliz al ver a su amigo nuevamente.

-"¡AGH! ¡MALDICION, ERES TU!"- El líder se recuperaría del golpe ya que Goku no le había pegado muy fuerte solo lo suficiente para apartarlo de Kaho.

-"¡Me voy por unos segundos y al volver me encuentro que ustedes le están haciendo daño a mis amigos!"- Mencionaría Goku furioso mandando escalofríos en los matones.

-"¡¿SABES QUE?! ¡YA ME CANSE DE TI ASI QUE MEJOR MUERE DE UNA VEZ HIJO DE PUTA!"-

 **BANG!**

El líder dispararía con intenciones de asesinar al pelinegro, aterrando a sus amigos… así que imaginen su sorpresa al ver que Goku simplemente atraparía la bala con su mano desnuda.

-"¡¿Q-Q-QUE DEMONIOS?! ¡¿C-COMO?!"-

-"Les devuelvo esto"- Goku como si estuviera arrogando una canica con el pulgar lo tiraría hacia la cabeza del matón quien quedó inconsciente ya que Goku se aseguró de que sea lo suficientemente leve para evitar matarlo-"Solo esta desmayado"- diría el guerrero para impacto de todos los presentes.

-"¡Goku-san eso fue…!"- Rana intentaría alabar al pelinegro pero sería interrumpida por el líder.

-"¡BASTA! ¡ESO NO PASO, FUE UN SIMPLE TRUCO!"-

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

El líder aterrado dispararía lo que le quedaba en el arma, pero para su horror, Goku simplemente las atraparía todas y dejarlas caer.

-"¡T-TU ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!"-

-"¿Yo un monstruo?... amenazas a mis amigos, te burlas cruelmente de ellos y para colmo tuviste la osadía de lastimar a Kaho… ¿Y yo soy el monstruo?"- Luego los ojos de Goku lentamente empezarían a cambiar-"Eso no te lo perdono… eso si… ¡QUE NO TE LO PERDONO, **EREINBAR SET** AHORAAAA!"-Goku inconscientemente activaría el **Ereinbar** teniendo un efecto en Kazuya y Arthur quienes sintieron su odio combinarse con las suyas propias.

-"¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Las lágrimas de Kunrun se están estremeciendo!"- Diría Rana impactada por lo que sucedía al igual que Kaho quien no podía creer que Goku activara el Ereinbar, algo que solo las pandoras eran capaces de hacer con sus limiters.

-"¡WAHHHHH **FREEZING ACTIVADO**!"- Gritarían ambos jóvenes, usando Freezing contra los bandidos inmovilizándolos.

-"¡¿QUE OCURRE?! ¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!"- Diría el líder anonadado.

 **PUM! PUM!**

Luego ambos jóvenes noquearían de un golpe a los dos compañeros del líder quien al voltear solo vería a Goku muy serio y con una mirada tan fría que congelaría el infierno mismo. Pero lo más resaltante son sus ojos los cuales habían cambiado de forma. Y el terror lo invadió de tal manera que gritaría con desesperación hasta que Goku de un Golpe lo dejaría fuera de combate definitivamente.

-"Y no vuelvas a causar problemas"- Le hablaría el saiyajin al inconsciente líder, mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad al igual que los limiters, quienes estaban confundidos e impactados.

-"Sempai. ¿Cómo tu…?"- Preguntaría Kazuya para ser interrumpido por Goku.

-"No lo sé, lo averiguaremos después. Ahora hay que ayudar a Kaho"-Hablaría Firme haciendo entender a los limiters que no era el momento.

-"S-sempai"-

-"Kaho no hables"- Luego Goku sacaría de su dogi una pequeña bolsa marrón y de ella sacaría una semilla para confusión de todos-"Ten come esto"-

-"¿q-que es eso sempai?"- Preguntaría Kaho confundida y aun con dolor.

-"Solo cómela, confía en mi"- Kaho entonces dejaría de dudar y confiando en las palabras de Goku se comería la semilla. Luego su cuerpo se hincharía un poco para después ver que sus heridas y energías se restauraron por completo sorprendiendo a todos. Luego Goku la ayudaría a levantarse.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo fue que?!"- Kaho miraría sus piernas, notando que estaban totalmente curadas.

-"Se llaman semillas del ermitaño, de donde vengo las usamos para sanar nuestros cuerpos y recuperar energía, pero ya se los explicare luego. Por ahora esperen aquí"- Goku desaparecería para luego regresar a toda velocidad trayendo consigo unas mantas con los cuales cubriría los cuerpos de Kaho y Rana.

-"¡Ah! Gra-gracias sempai"-Kaho agradecería cubriéndose con la manta recordando que estaba expuesta.

-"No hay problema"-Diría Goku, pero unos brazos rodearían su cuello.

-"¡Goku-kun lo sabía si eras tú! ¡Tú eres mi predestinado lo supe desde que te vi en mis sueños!"- Mencionaba Rana emocionada mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Goku, quien se sorprendió pues esta chica también le pasó lo mismo que a Satella.

-" _Un segundo, ahora lo recuerdo Rana-chan también estaba en mis sueños, ¿Qué significa entonces?"-_ Se preguntaba mentalmente el pelinegro.

Mientras esto pasaba el matón que tenía a Arthur se recuperaría e intentaría escapar en silencio, solo para encontrarse con unos muy enojados Kazuya y Arthur.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- Preguntaba el joven Aoi.

-"¿Crees enserio que te dejare ir después de usarme para lastimar a Kaho? Ahora veras mi venganza imbécil"- Arthur se crujía los nudillos queriendo apalear al matón.

-"¡NO ESPEREN POR FAVOR! ¡AHHHHHH!"- Eran los Gritos del sin vergüenza mientras los limiters lo molían a golpes.

 **Fin del capítulo 6**

 **Y eso es todo chicos espero que les haya gustado y que también entiendan mis razones ya mencionadas. Bueno ahora pasemos a ver cómo van las votaciones los cuales les digo que faltan dos capítulos más para que se cierren, así que los que no han votado aun, les sugiero hacerlo antes de que se acabe el tiempo.**

 **Lista del harem:**

 **1.** **Satellizer (Elegida por mi)**

 **2.** **Rana linche (Elegida por mi)**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **Candidatas a elegir:**

· **Chiffon (8 votos)**

· **Isuzu (3 votos)**

· **Arnett (3 votos)**

· **Holly (7 votos)**

· **Ingrid (5 votos)**

· **Cassandra (8 votos)**

· **Amelia (4 votos)**

· **Teslad (8 votos)**

 **Listo Chicos eso es todo, y debo decir que está muy reñido. Cuídense y nos vemos la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Hola lectores! Aquí Fedbax con un nuevo capítulo para este fic. Lamento la demora pero surgieron complicaciones, en especial aquí en Venezuela con esta crisis gracias a un imbécil hijo de su PUTA MADRE, en otras palabras…. Maduro. Voy a intentar actualizar semanalmente, será difícil, pero no imposible, aunque obviamente habrá casos en los que no podré hacerlo por cosas personales, trabajo o estudios. Algo que quiero aclarar es la cronología, verán en el canon la cronología de Freezing no funciona para este fic, cosas que tienen que ver mayormente con el pasado. Así que hare unos cambios en cuanto a tiempo se refiere, un ejemplo serán las fechas de los choques Nova, pero tranquilos tampoco serán cambios tan exagerados, solo unos sutiles para que se lleve mejor en el fic, y si se lo preguntan, Goku estuvo 40 años en el mundo de Freezing, recuerden que en el primer capitulo cometí un error y puse que estuvo meses cuando en verdad estuvo años hasta décadas, lo que significa que estuvo en la mayoría de los eventos pasados hasta el 2058 pero al regresar al mundo de Dragón ball donde el tiempo es distinto y es un poco más rápido que el de Freezing llegaría a tener el aspecto de un joven de 18 años por lo tanto Goku en el fic, temporalmente hablando tiene 58 años, pero solo muy pocas personas lo saben. Es un proceso de tiempo algo complicada y como dije requiere que haga algunos cambios en cuanto a los años de Freezing y Dragón ball, pero no debería haber tanto problema pues son cambios pequeños pero necesarios y que casi nadie nota mucho. Pero si no están conformes por alguna razón por favor háganmelo saber, y con sus respectivas razones del por qué.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero mencionar y que tal vez les alegre y pues decidí expandir un poco el harem, ¿Por qué? 2 razones, dije que serían máximo 6 por el momento, porque estoy haciendo solo el fic y no tengo mucha experiencia, soy aun novato ya lo dije muchas veces, pero tuve la suerte de que un muy buen amigo mío se topara con mi fic y el conoce mi nombre de usuario y siempre quiso hacer un fic también pero aun no tenía idea de cuál tema, así que él quiso ayudarme con el fic y por supuesto con el harem, (él sabe del tema pues es de esos otakus que les encanta ver anime que se enfoca en el harem) así que él me ayuda con los emparejamientos y yo en la historia, un peso menos y aunque él quiso poner a casi todas las mujeres de Freezing yo lo voy a limitar a 10 así es 10 mujeres y en lo personal lo considero demasiado pero con su ayuda ya no debería ser tan pesado, así que extenderé las votaciones otro capítulo lo que significa que tienen dos capítulos más para votar, PERO NI UNA MAS ¿OK? Los que votaron antes pueden volverlo a hacer PERO A CHICAS DIFERENTES NO SE VALE VOTAR DOS VECES POR UNA MISMA CHICA. Bueno y la segunda razón es por reviews privados que estoy recibiendo. Cuando en el cap anterior mencione en poner unas chicas más, mucha gente me decía que por favor ponga a esta por esta razón, otro que coloque a estas otras por x razones y me mencionaron muchas veces a Amelia, DIOS, todos me decían que por favor la coloque y yo me preguntaba si antes la querían en el harem ¿Por qué no votaron por ella? Pues creo que se vieron su historia en Freezing zero, y la verdad es que ella es de las que más sufrieron y lo entiendo pero ahora que tengo ayuda tiene más posibilidades de entrar en el harem y no mentiré era una de las que quería poner pero decidí que ustedes eligieran, así que después de meditarlo mucho decidí ser generoso (aunque tal vez demasiado) y poner más mujeres y dejar que voten por chicas diferentes o elegir nuevas candidatas y voy a cambiar el estado del fic de T a M, por razones algo traviesas pero mayormente porque las batallas tendrán material un tanto perturbador, pues así es Freezing y sus constantes desmembramientos y decapitaciones. Ok ya me extendí demasiado ahora pasare a responder sus comentarios. Si tienen alguna duda de los cambios o sobre el harem no duden en preguntar que yo con gusto responderé.**

 **Guest:** Jeje si pero no recuerdo alguna en Freezing aunque las lolis son algo que no debe faltar para un fuerte otaku XD.

 **Reax434:** La película es la mejor de dragón ball, hay partes que se sintieron como que apresuradas pero es obvio, Toriyama dio un Guion de más de 3 horas y lo tuvieron que cortar a 100 minutos y aun así estuvo genial. Y pues bueno decidí ahora máximo 10 solo porque ahora cuento con ayuda por otra razón lo dejaría como esta y claro que me encargare de darle buenos emparejamientos o hare lo que pueda para hacerlo, emparejar a dos personajes no es tan fácil.

 **Hades:** Gracias amigo y pues mi objetivo es también darle más protagonismo a los limiter pues el manga deja en claro que son importantes, y lo son, pero quiero hacer que hagan algo más que solo inmovilizar. Y si, este Goku será el que más habilidades tenga y también será más poderoso cuando empecemos lo que es DBZ.

 **Tony el loquillo:** Pues gracias amigos se aprecia, y la verdad Goku no recordara a Bardock ni a Gine justo como en el canon pero Gengo sabe perfectamente que Goku o mejor dicho Kakarotto es hijo biológico de otros alienígenas así que no debería haber problema. Y lo siento pero no puedes elegir a las mismas chicas, pues en el cap anterior votaste justo por ellas, pero ahora podrás elegir nuevas candidatas y votar por ellas.

 **Zero the dragón:** Thank you brother.

 **Mecoboy:** No te preocupes amigo no te obligare a comentar, yo solo quiero que comenten cuando se haga algo como lo de votar y todo eso, y pues Arcadia si es linda y todo en especial cuando está en su estado adulto, pero recuerda que ella tiene 14 años y además es sobrina de Goku así que no estará en el harem… pero si es muy sensualona jajaja.

 **Spectrobe23:** Entiendo tus razones por no querer a Isuzu amigo, pero son las candidatas que la gente quiso que ponga. Goku claro que es de temer, cada vez que se pone serio pff JA es un verdadero desmadre.

 **Nicogomez884:** Gracias amigo.

 **Esos son todos, recuerden que como ahora son 10 pueden elegir a las candidatas que quedan pues contándolas ya tendríamos a las 10 o me pueden recomendar otras chicas a la votación, depende de ustedes. El resto de la información lo dejare en la nota final.**

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 7: Nace una rivalidad**

-"¿Yo un monstruo?... amenazas a mis amigos, te burlas cruelmente de ellos y para colmo tuviste la osadía de lastimar a Kaho… ¿Y yo soy el monstruo?"- Luego los ojos de Goku lentamente empezarían a cambiar-"Eso no te lo perdono… eso si… ¡QUE NO TE LO PERDONO, **EREINBAR SET** AHORAAAA!"-Goku inconscientemente activaría el **Ereinbar** teniendo un efecto en Kazuya y Arthur quienes sintieron su odio combinarse con las suyas propias.

El ki de Goku estalló como fuego a su alrededor afortunadamente para él la gente no lo notaria pues son incapaces de percibir el Ki… al menos la mayoría de las personas.

 **Orfanato de Shintoshi mismos instantes**

En el orfanato los niños jugaban y saltaban mientras los profesores los vigilaban pero había alguien quien no estaba en medio de los gritos, cierta niña peli castaña, cosa que los profesores notaron y al saber de la condición de la niña se preocuparon y empezaron a buscarla.

-"¡Hiroko-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿dond…? ¡HIROKO!"- La misma profesora quien atendió a la niña ya mencionada el día anterior lograría divisarla pero estaba acurrucada en una pequeña pared con las rodillas en el pecho y temblando un poco-"¡Hiroko-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?"- Preguntaría con preocupación al ver el estado de la niña.

-"Sentí algo agradable, pero… está molesto, muy molesto… sensei ¿cree que está molesto conmigo?"- Preguntaba la niña con unas pocas lágrimas confundiendo a la profesora.

-"N-No te entiendo Hiroko-chan, nadie está molesto contigo, tu no hiciste nada malo"- Comentaba la maestra y Hiroko alzaría la mirada pero seguiría sin verla a los ojos.

-"Pero él está molesto…"-Comentaba la pequeña Hiroko con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

-"¿De quién estás hablando Hiroko-chan? ¿Quién crees que está molesto contigo?"- Cuestionaba la profesora muy dudosa de las palabras de la niña.

-"Hablo de papi"- Respondía la niña sorprendiendo a la maestra.

 **Academia West Genetics actualidad**

Eran las 8 de la noche y Satellizer, ya arreglada, terminaba de preparar todo para su noche con Goku.

-"Listo, creo que quedo bien"- Comentaba la rubia con orgullo para luego ver el reloj-"Muy bien Goku-kun no debería tardar"-

 **Tock tock**

Satella se sobresaltaría cuando escucho a alguien tocar su puerta, pero sabiendo quien debería ser se castigaría mentalmente. Rápidamente se vería en el espejo para confirmar que se veía bien. Satella tenia un vestido largo morado con los típicos guantes finos y femeninos hasta los codos y medias que cubrían la mayor parte de sus torneadas y provocadoras piernas acompañadas por unos tacones, todos morados tambien. Luego correría hasta la puerta, respiraría hondo y giraría el picaporte-"¿Gok…? ¡Kyaaa!"- Satella se llevaría un gran susto al ver en la puerta un enorme oso de peluche, pues era algo que no espero.

-"¡Hola Satella!"- De pronto Goku mostraría la cabeza mientras sostenía el gran peluche entre sus fuertes brazos-"Espero no llegar tarde ¿Puedo entrar?"- Goku preguntaría inocentemente sin ser consciente del susto que le dio a la rubia la cual luego de ver a Goku se tranquilizaría y sonreiría dejándolo pasar.

-"Deja el peluche ahí Goku-kun"- El azabache haría lo que le dijeron y dejaría el peluche en la cama de la pandora con lentes. Goku por consejo de sus amigos iría vestido de forma elegante con un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa abotonada manga larga de color azul marino y una corbata negra. A Goku no le emocionaba el echo de usar mangas largas y ponerse la corbata ya que en si fue una batalla y necesito la ayuda de Kaho para ponérselo. Pero este era una noche importante, así que hizo una excepción. Satella se sonrojaría por lo guapo que iba vestido el pelinegro.

-"Wow ¡Te vez muy bien Satella!"- La rubia se sonrojaría aún más por el cumplido, pero luego agitaría la cabeza, esta es una noche importante para ella, no puede dejarse vencer por los nervios, no ahora.

-"Gracias, tu tambien te vez muy bien. Sinceramente no creí que te vestirías para la ocasión"-Goku empezaría a reír con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-"Jeje tampoco yo, no me gusta mucho usar mangas largas y esta corbata es muy incomoda. Pero se lo importante que es esta noche así que lo ignorare"- Satella volvería a sonrojarse pero se pondría muy feliz pues a pesar de que al chico no le gustaba lo que usaba decidió sacrificarse por ella, con solo pensar en eso su corazón empezaba a acelerarse.

Ambos se sentarían en la mesita para dos, hablaban de cosas triviales, mientras devoraban grandes cantidades de alimentos, pero parecía no importarles en lo absoluto. Goku le contaría acerca de su maestro que era uno de los mas grandes en las artes marciales pero que le gustaba la soledad y de como era algo pervertido y que siempre una chica lo mandaba a volar por querer sobrepasarse. Satella reiría lindamente imaginándose la escena, por la forma en que su chico hablaba del anciano se notaba que lo admiraba a pesar de ser un pervertido. A ella no le gustaban los pervertidos pero gracias a Goku se dio cuenta que hasta un pervertido puede tener un corazón de oro. Ambos seguirían platicando y contando historias de ellos mismos, aunque se ocultarían cosas personales por diferentes razones.

-"Y cuando me di cuenta resulto que no era la Lunch de pelo azul, sino la rubia que saca armas misteriosamente, cuando me vio empezó a dispararme ante la vista de mi maestro…"- Contaba el guerrero a una sorprendida Satella.

-"¿Y que paso después?"-

-"Pues le di un pequeño golpe en la cara para dejarla inconsciente jejeje"- Ambos se reirían al unísono. Uno pensaría que escuchar la historia de una chica que cambia de personalidad radicalmente por estornudar, mientras te esta disparando con un arma de fuego, en una pequeña casa, que esta instalada en una isla pequeña en medio del mar es una locura y mas cuando en ese momento eras un niño. Pero ambos lo verían muy divertido. Si, algo de todos los días XD.

-"Jejejeje tienes historias muy interesantes Goku-kun. Perdón por casi no tener muchas historias que contar"- La pandora se disculpaba, pero no quería contar mucho de su pasado de cuando era una niña y vivía en la gran mansión de los L. Bridget, en especial cuando en la mayoría de las historias había un pequeño chico idiota el cual es la causa de que ella se llame la **reina intocable**. Así que lo guardaría para si misma, al menos por ahora.

-"No te preocupes Satella, es agradable pasar este rato contigo"-Goku sonreiría y la rubia se ruborizaría pero tambien con una pequeña sonrisa. Hasta que Goku puso una cara algo arrepentida-"Satella lo siento pero debo terminar antes de lo esperado esta noche"- La rubia pondría una cara de sorpresa y tristeza.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué Goku?! ¿Acaso hice algo malo con la cena? Perdón es que nunca antes había echo esto"-A Goku le dolería el pecho al ver a la rubia en ese estado de tristeza y un poco desesperada por que el pelinegro se quedara mas tiempo con ella.

-"No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que debo dar 3 clases en la madrugada, además hay algo que debo hacer, perdón"- se disculpaba con arrepentimiento el Saiyajin al recordar el incidente de ayer. Al regresar, los chicos le contaron lo sucedido a la directora y esta con gran sorpresa mando a llamar a Elize para hacerle mas pruebas al azabache. A el no le gustaba la idea de hacerse pruebas, sobre todo porque seguramente se requerían el uso de agujas y diferentes herramientas, pero sabe que debía hacerlo, sin embargo el ver la cara triste de Satella le dolía profundamente.

-"oh, entiendo, estas ocupado"- La rubia bajaría un poco la cabeza, se suponía que este seria una noche para no olvidar. Además tenía pensado diferentes tipos de actividades, se había esforzado mucho en esto. Ahora solo parecía un simple sueño lejano.

-"Por eso para compensarlo creí que podíamos hacer lo siguiente"- La rubia alzaría una ceja en confusión.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- Goku se levantaría de la mesa y caminaría hacia la ventana, y con una señal le pediría a la rubia que se acercara a el. Ella aun dudosa haría lo que el guerrero le pide y se le acercaría. A continuación, Goku abriría la ventana-"¿Qué tienes pla…? ¡¿Goku que estas haciendo?!"- Preguntaría exaltada la rubia cuando el saiyajin la tomo de la cintura y la apego a el mientras a ella se le notaba la cara roja.

-"Sujétate"- Es lo único que pidió el pelinegro.

-"¡¿A qué te refier…?! ¡AHHHHH!"-Goku saltaría por la ventana con Satella en sus brazos-"¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡GOKUUUUU!"- Gritaba la chica mientras ambos caían a toda velocidad.

-"jeje"- Reiría el chico sujetando a la pandora hasta que.

 **FIUSH!**

-"Satella oye Satella, abre los ojos"-Pediría el guerrero al ver como Satella se aferraba a el con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-"¿Eh?"- Satella escucharía el pedido de Goku y poco a poco abriría sus ojos. Cuando los abrió por completo se llevo la mayor de las sorpresas-"Goku, nosotros… ¡¿ESTAMOS VOLANDO?!"- Efectivamente, cuando vio hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que estaban volando.

-"Jeje así es, así que sujétate porque subiremos aun mas"- Volvía a pedir el guerrero llamando la atención de la rubia, quien estaba a punto de protestar pero ya era tarde, pues sintió como Goku se elevaba a toda velocidad pasando las nubes.

-"¡KYAAAA! ¡GOKU SUJETAME ME VOY A CAER!"- Al cabo de unos segundos, Satella notaria que se detuvieron pues el viento que no le permitía abrir los ojos se detuvo-"¿Ya paro todo?"- preguntaba la chica abriendo los ojos mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de Goku.

-"jeje así es"- confirmaba el azabache.

-"¡¿Desde cuando es que sabes volar Goku-kun?! ¡No, espera, aun mejor! ¡¿Cómo es que puedes volar?!"-Exigía la rubia y Goku solo reiría nerviosamente.

-"Jejeje es una larga historia que prometo contarte pronto"- Satella solo haría un puchero al no tener sus respuestas-"Pero por otro lado, ya llegamos, ¿Qué te parece?"-Satellizer parpadearía para luego prestar atención a su entorno, el cual por la impresión de que su compañero puede volar no lo notaria al principio. Lo que vio, la cautivo, estaban por encima de las nubes bajo un cielo estrellado y una media luna lo suficientemente brillante para iluminarlos a ambos en una escena romántica, mientras flotaban y las nubes debajo de ellos se verían como un suelo de algodón blanco.

-"Es… muy hermoso"- decía maravillada la joven mujer.

-"No estaba seguro que te gustaría, así que me arriesgue un poco en esto"- Comentaba el saiyajin tambien viendo su entorno.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigirían la mirada y una vez echo eso quedarían en una especie de transe. Satella podía ver a Goku siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, sus ojos ónix la veían directamente a ella algo que le gusto, y por alguna razón juro que Goku se había vuelto aun mas guapo y mas atrayente, y le estaba dando toda su atención solamente a ella, no podía ver deseo o miedo, solo podía sentir algo mas profundo es como si pudiera saber lo que piensa con solo verlo a los ojos. Ella sabia que muchas chicas tenían sus ojos puestos en el azabache y mas sabiendo que el era el "chico de los rumores" haciendo que gran cantidad de las chicas de segundo año y hasta de primer año lo quieran como su limiter, por eso estaba feliz de que toda esa atención del chico estaba siendo para ella y que el era su limiter, su compañero y su primer aliado desde que ella esta en la academia.

Goku vería algo similar a la rubia, el no es de esa clase de persona que se guía por la belleza de las mujeres, el tenia amigas como Bulma, Lunch, entre otras. Mujeres muy atractivas, y en la academia las chicas lindas abundaban. Pero no sentía esa atracción que estaba sintiendo por la chica delante suya. ¿Sera por que apareció en sus sueños? ¿Eso tendría algo que ver en lo que le esta pasando ahora? ¿Si ese fuera el caso que hay de Rana? Ella tambien aparición en sus sueños. Eran preguntas que se hacia el guerrero, pero por el momento estaba mas concentrado en la hermosa rubia que tiene entre sus brazos bajo la luz de la luna, el cual se reflejaba en sus anteojos, lo que le hacia ver aun mas hermosa.

-"Satella…"- Trataba de hablar el guerrero con un notable sonrojo por la belleza de la pandora, quien lo interrumpiría y pondría ambas manos en las mejillas de este, mientras Goku la seguía sujetando de la cintura para evitar que se caiga.

-"No digas nada, ¿si?"- pedía la rubia y Goku solo asentiría. De pronto ambos empezarían a cercar sus rostros lentamente-"Goku-kun ¿recuerdas que dijiste que sentías algo en el pecho y que yo no podía responderte todavía?"- diría Satella mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al guerrero.

-"¿Si?"- Dirá Goku haciendo lo mismo.

-"Bueno… esta es mi respuesta"- Luego los labios de ambos se juntarían, dándoles una sensación que nunca antes habían sentido. Podían sentir el sabor del otro, mientras el dulce beso aumentaba la intensidad. Los 2 mientras más sentían el sabor del otro mas la deseaban. Un éxtasis que ni el mejor alcohol o la mejor hamburguesa de la Burger Queen seria capaz de superar. Luego ambos abrirían sus bocas de forma instintiva mientras sus lenguas bailaban entre si. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se separarían para recobrar el aliento siendo un hilillo de saliva lo único que los conectaba de aquel mágico momento.

-"Wow, entonces… ¿eso es un beso?"- Preguntaba Goku recuperando el aliento.

-"Eso parece… ¿te gusto?"-ahora era el turno de la chica para preguntar, mientras ve a Goku con un sonrojo y una sonrisa amorosa.

-"¿Gustarme?, me encanto, nunca antes había hecho esto y tampoco sabía cómo se sentía ¿y qué hay de ti?"- Satellizer se sorprendería un poco al saber que su chico nunca antes había besado a nadie lo cual hizo que se alegrara al saber que ella fue su primer beso. En definitiva ese detalle la hizo muy feliz.

-"Por supuesto que si tonto, si viene de ti ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme?"-Ambos reirían un poco para luego volver a un segundo beso mientras seguían en las alturas, y la luna era el único testigo de lo que ocurría.

-"Te amo Goku"-Comentaba la rubia recargando su cabeza en el pecho del saiyajin.

-"Yo tambien Satella"- respondía Goku abrazando a la rubia y poniendo su barbilla por encima de la cabeza de la pandora quien sonrió aun mas por las palabras y el toque delicado del azabache-"Yo tambien"- ambos quedarían suspendidos en el aire con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

 **30 minutos después**

Goku y Satella luego de permanecer en el aire un poco más de tiempo finalmente regresarían a la habitación de la rubia.

-"Fue corto pero fue la mejor noche de mi vida Goku"- Comentaba la pandora para luego darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje.

-"Jeje me alegro que te haya gustado, prometo que la próxima vez no será tan corto. Bueno debo irme, adiós Satella"- Goku se dispondría a salir de la habitación mientras Satellizer se despedía agitando la mano con una sonrisa, pero luego Goku se detendría en seco para voltear y rápidamente dirigirse a la rubia quien lo miraría extrañada hasta que.

 **Muack!**

Goku le daría un rápido beso en los labios a una sorprendida Satella quien no espero ese detalle de Goku-"Que tonto soy, casi lo olvide, cuídate te veo mañana"- Ahora si, Goku saldría de la habitación mientras la rubia seguía en el mismo lugar procesando lo que paso. Se daría la vuelta para ver el gran oso de peluche con sumo detalle hasta que.

-" **¡KYAAAAAAA!** "- Se abalanzaría, abrazando con gran fuerza el oso que Goku le regalo-"¡Goku-kun y yo, ahora somos novios jijiji!"- Se decía a ella misma mientas seguía aplastando al gran peluche con sus fuertes brazos de pandora, emocionada por ser novia del chico que ama.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

-"¿Fue mi imaginación? Porque juraría que vi a Goku-senpai usando **Ereinbar set** "- Kaho le daba ese comentario a los dos limiters testigos y a una confundida Rana quien no entendía a lo que se refería ¿Qué es eso de **Ereinbar Set**?

-"No, no es tu imaginación yo… yo"- Comentaba un incrédulo Kazuya mirándose la mano con el que golpeo al matón.

-"Senpai definitivamente lo activo. Pude sentir su ira hacia esos delincuentes combinándose con la mía y viceversa, es como cuando Ganessa-senpai y yo lo usamos, pero se sentía… diferente, yo… me sentía más fuerte"- Arthur muy serio daba su opinión a lo ocurrido.

-"¡¿P-Pero cómo es posible?! ¡Sé que Goku es muy fuerte, y tiene habilidades increíbles, solo el hecho de poder usar el KI ya debería ser un escándalo! ¡Pero acaba de usar el **Ereinbar set** en ustedes dos! ¡Es una habilidad que solo una Pandora con un limiter debería ser capaz de hacer! ¡¿Cómo es que Senpai hizo algo así?!"- Preguntaba la castaña con gran exaltación pues ella tiene un punto. Alguien quien no es una pandora sin un limiter y para rematar, un hombre, pudo utilizar una técnica avanzada si "ninguna razón aparente".

-"Le hice la misma pregunta a senpai, pero él sabe tanto como nosotros, además… recuerden que tenía prisa pues hoy es su "primera vez con Satellizer-senpai" así que tal vez algo se le haya pasado por alto"- Hablaba el joven Aoi.

-"A la directora casi le dio un ataque cardiaco cuando se lo contamos"- Mencionaba el limiter rubio, recordando el momento en que fueron a contarle lo ocurrido a la hermana Margaret, y esta se sobresaltó tanto que casi se desmaya.

-"Es lógico. Goku-senpai no solo puede usar el KI a voluntad propia, también logro usar una técnica exclusiva de pandoras"- Declaraba Kaho con una mano en su barbilla.

-"Y no olvides cuando Goku desactivo el traje: Modo pandora de Ingrid-senpai Kaho"- Mencionaba Kazuya recordándole a sus amigos lo ocurrido con la pelirroja de 3er año. Todo mientras la pobre Rana estaba sentada sintiéndose un poco apartada pues hablaban de temas que ella no conocía en lo absoluto.

-"Emm chicos aún estoy aquí-de arimasu"- Hablaba la peli azul para llamar la atención de sus nuevos amigos.

-"¿Eh? Oh Rana, perdónanos, es que los últimos sucesos fueron muy… inesperados por decirlo así"- Kaho se disculpaba a nombre de los tres-"Y por cierto Rana-san ¿Qué te trae aquí?"-

-"¡AH! La historia es un poco larga así que pónganse cómodos-de asimasu"- Decía la peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

 **Rato después**

-"¿Huh? ¿Entonces fuiste transferida como una estudiante aquí? Yo no sabía eso"- Decía Kaho después de escuchar la pequeña historia de Rana.

-"¡Sí!, tengo instrucciones del anciano de buscar mi alma gemela en genetics-de arimasu"-Respondía la chica del Tíbet.

-"Discúlpame por preguntar pero ¿Qué son las lágrimas de Kunrun?"- Rana luego sonreiría ante la interrogante de Kaho.

-"ahh… ¡déjame mostrártelo-de arimasu!"- Rana se daría la vuelta y dejaría ver su espalda, la cual estaba unida con estigmas-"Estas son las lágrimas de Kunrun"- Respondería Rana mientras los 3 veían esto con sorpresa, pues resulta que estas lágrimas de Kunrun no son otra cosa que estigmas de pandora.

-"¿Esos no son estigmas? Wow… y son 6 en total… Rana-san es una pandora"- Kaho le aclaraba a la peli azul quien quedo confundida por esto.

-"¿Pandora? ¿Qué es eso-de arimasu?"-

-"ehh… bueno, para ponerlo simple, eso significa que era obvio que vinieras aquí Rana-san. Así entonces tu alma gemela será un limiter"- Explicaba la castaña.

-"¿Limiter-de arimasu?"-

-"Los estudiantes de 2do año, aquellos que tienen los estigmas maduros eligen a un hombre de 1er año para hacer una ceremonia llamada "Bautismo". Después de eso, ellos pueden pelear juntos como pareja. En tu caso Rana-san, esto se aplica a lo que tú llamas alma gemela. Si entras a esta academia, tarde o temprano lo encontraras"- Kaho terminaba de explicar con un dedo al aire.

-"¡Mi compañero ya ha sido elegido-de arimasu!"- Rana exclamaría llamando la atención de los 2 limiters y la pandora-"Son Goku. ¡No hay nadie más que pueda ser mi alma gemela-de arimasu!"-

Los chicos quedarían con una cara cómica por los nervios al ver lo delicado de la situación.

-"E-esto es malo"- Diría Kazuya alertando a Rana.

-"No creo que se pueda"- Fue el turno de Arthur.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?"- Preguntaba confundida la peli azul.

-"Eh… se podría decir que Goku-senpai ya no puede formar una pareja, pues el… ya tiene una"-Respondería Kaho con nerviosismo a cómo puede actuar Rana por esta información.

-"¡¿Estas tratando de decir que Goku-san ya tiene una alma gemela-de arimasu?!"-

-"Exacto… veras, debí decirlo antes". Diría Arthur rascándose la mejilla-"No creo que la conozcas pero… su nombre es Satellizer-senpai"-

-"¿Quién es Satellizer-de arimasu?"-Preguntaría Rana queriendo tener más información. Los chicos suspirarían pues sabían que sería una larga noche.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

Elize se encontraban en su laboratorio mientras analizaba los últimos resultados de su investigación. La hermana Margaret después de escuchar la historia de los chicos, no perdió el tiempo y ordeno a la Number realizar más pruebas, en especial del Saiyajin quien tuvo que terminar temprano su noche con la rubia para darle a la peliverde las muestras que necesitaba. El mayor reto que ella tuvo que hacer es lograr que Goku le dé una muestra de sangre por razones que ya conocemos.

-"Interesante…"- Se decía a si misma al ver una imagen del interior del cuerpo de Kazuya, para luego pasarla a una imagen de Goku y abrir sus ojos de la impresión-"Muy… interesante"-

-"¿Qué miras con tanta emoción Elize?"- Yumi entraría sosteniendo dos tazas de café para luego ofrecerle una a su compañera quien agradeció el gesto.

-"Viniste en el momento preciso Yumi, mira esto"- Elize invitaba a su amiga a ver los resultados en la pantalla dejándola anonadada-"El análisis de datos de Kazuya Aoi y de Goku-kun. Como lo esperaba del hermano menor de Kazuha Aoi. Si todo esto es verdad, eso explicaría por qué es capaz de usar Freezing sin un bautismo y sin un Ereinbar Set"-

Empezaba a explicar Elize con Yumi prestando atención-"Un fragmento de estigma es implantado en el cuerpo de las pandoras, y durante un determinado periodo de tiempo esos tejidos del cuerpo empiezan a madurar. Esto a su vez produce una **Volt Weapon.** Cuando el estigma que ha sido madurado por un año o más es implantado en el cuerpo de un macho. Los sentidos de los órganos del macho se someten a un profundo cambio, despertando así la habilidad del Freezing. Sin embargo los machos son incapaces de usar la habilidad Freezing por ellos mismos. Veras, esto es porque los machos no son capaces de utilizar independientemente el poder del estigma que hay en sus cuerpos"- Luego en la pantalla aparecería la imagen de una mujer y un hombre separados por una flecha que los señala a ambos y en ella está escrito **Ereinbar Set** -"Para esto, vamos a usar el Ereinbar Set como ejemplo… Al igual que el estigma, para usarlo, los individuos necesitan unificar sus 5 sentidos. El Freezing es capaz de inmovilizar en un 90% a una persona que entre en contacto con él. Pero en el caso de una activación inicial, la movilidad de un objetivo puede ser restringida desde cualquier lugar a un máximo del 60%"- Explicaba la number mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-"Pero para eso lo reforzamos con el KI para compensar esa falla"- Aclaraba Yumi.

-"Exacto. Pero claro, estos valores varían con respecto a la persona que esté usando Freezing"-

-"La mecánica de Freezing es de conocimiento común por aquí. Dicho esto, ¿Cómo es que este niño puede usar el Freezing sin haber sido bautizado?"- Preguntaba Yumi ante la explicación de Elize.

-"La hermana de Kazuya… Tu eres consciente de las habilidades de Kazuha Aoi ¿verdad? Usualmente, el cuerpo promedio de una Pandora es solo capaz de tener 2 a cuatro estigmas… Si una pandora tiene seis, serán evaluadas como elite"- Diría Elize dejando a su amiga con una cara confusa-"El cuerpo de Kazuha tenía la asombrosa capacidad de albergar veinte estigmas. Ella es considerada la mejor de las mejores"-

-"¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Kazuya?!"- Yumi alzaría un poco la voz, pues se estaba cansando de dar tantos rodeos.

-"Lo que quiero decir es que si Kazuha es una pandora especialista… Entonces, Kazuya es un limiter especialista"- Lo dicho por Elize sorprendería a la sexy profesora-"Un cuerpo estigmático especial porque la tasa de sincronización con estigmas es mucho más elevada que la normal. Kazuha la tenía… y ahora Kazuya también lo tiene, un "Cuerpo estigmático"-

-"¡P-Pero Kazuya es un hombre…! ¿Ser capaz de criar las estigmas no es un requisito?"-

-"Estas en lo correcto. Sin embargo mira esto"- Yumi nuevamente vería la pantalla con intriga.

-"Esto…"-

-"También estoy interesada en este niño, por eso le eche un vistazo a los registros médicos de Kazuya. Hay tejidos de estigmas cubriendo el 30% de su cuerpo. Estrictamente hablando su "cuerpo estigmático" es mas perfecto que el de Kazuha, incluso mientras hablamos hay estigmas desarrollándose en su cuerpo"- Elize le mostraba una imagen de rayos X de Kazuya a su amiga.

-"¿Esto siquiera es posible?"-

-"Milagro o mutación sea lo que sea sigue siendo un misterio. Digno del hermano menor de Kazuha Aoi"- Elize daba su teoría con una extraña tranquilidad mientras Yumi se le podía apreciar enojo por alguna razón.

-"¿Acaso el gobierno sabia de esto, antes de su ingreso a Genetics?"-

-"Es probable que lo supieran, creo. Después de todo tambien hicieron lo mismo con Kazuha"- Elize se recostó en su silla dándole otro sorbo a su café.

-"¿Y que hay de Goku?"- Interrogaría la castaña haciendo que Elize inmediatamente se enderezara.

-"¿Qué hay con el? Por dios. Es una pregunta que se queda corta"- La peliverde pasaría a cambiar la imagen ahora mostrando al azabache"-

-"¡¿Pero que demo…?!"- Gritaría Yumi con incredulidad ante la imagen. Se podía ver como el interior del cuerpo de Goku se iluminaba y desbordaba energía-"¡Nunca antes había visto unas reservas de KI tan enormes!"- Yumi luego notaria una peculiaridad en la parte superior de la espalda de Goku-"¡¿ESO ES UN ESTIGMA?! ¡P-pero hasta donde se, Goku no hizo el bautismo con nadie ¿de donde lo saco?"-

-"No lo se, simplemente esta ahí y al juzgarlo mas de cerca, se puede notar que su estigma ya maduro hace mucho. Lo que significa que Goku tenia ese estigma desde hace muchos años"- Respondía la peliverde ahora seria.

-"¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?"-Yumi volvía a preguntar esta vez con una voz que denotaba enojo al creer que el azabache le ocultaba información importante.

-"El no lo sabe"- La voz de Elize atrajo la atención de la otra number-"Cuando analice la esfera de KI que el hizo mis lecturas debieron ser capaces de notar la presencia del estigma de Goku. Pero no hubo nada, es como si no estuviera "activado" en ese momento. La directora me llamo con urgencia, dijo que recibió información de unos estudiantes incluyendo a Kazuya de que, aférrate en algo para esto… Goku fue capaz de alguna manera anular el modo pandora de Ingrid Bernstein y activar el **Ereinbar Set** por su propia cuenta haciendo que dos limiters sean capaces de usar Freezing **"-** Ahora si, Yumi estaba impactada, anonadada, sorprendida, etc. Y que bueno que Elize le dijo que se sostuviera de algo o de seguro caería por la impresión.

-"¡¿EL HIZO QUEEE?! ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!"- Elize tuvo que taparse los oídos por el grito de su compañera.

-"Auch, oye estoy aquí, no tienes porque gritar"- Regañaría la peliverde ante la acción de Yumi quien la vio con incredulidad-"No se como lo hizo, es lo que trato de averiguar, lo que la hermana Margaret me pidió que descubriera, pero debo hacerle mas pruebas al estigma de Goku antes de sacar conclusiones aceleradas"-

-"Ya veo, este ha sido un día de sorpresas"- Yumi suspiraría hasta que escucho una pequeña carcajada de Elize.

-"Y aun no termina, mira esto"- Elize ahora le mostraría la imagen de Goku al lado de alguien conocida.

-"¿Kazuha? ¿Qué ocurre con ella que tenga que ver con Goku?"-

-"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Kazuha era considerada lo mejor de lo mejor?"- Contra preguntaba la number científica con Yumi asintiendo-"Bueno, creo que Goku es quien ahora posee ese titulo"- Revelaba Elize dándole mas sorpresas a la castaña.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?! ¡Ni siquiera lo hemos visto pelear!"-

-"Me base en las clases que da, eso combinado con sus grandes reservas de Ki, el control casi perfecto de dicha energía basado en sus demostraciones y ahora el hecho de que tiene un estigma y es capaz de desactivar el modo pandora y usar **Ereinbar Set** y por si no fuera suficiente acabo de descubrir que tiene una sincronización con el estigma al 100%, es perfecto algo nunca antes visto"-

-"¡¿100% de sincronización?! ¡Eso es inaudito! Ni siquiera Kazuha tenia tal capacidad"- Yumi se mordería el labio intentando buscar una respuesta a estas revelaciones, hasta que noto un punto importante-"Pero espera, Kazuha tenia 20 estigmas. Si lo que dices de Goku es verdad entonces ¿Por qué solo tiene una?"- Le preguntaba a una inusualmente seria Elize.

-"Como dije debo hacerle mas pruebas al estigma de Goku antes de sacar cualquier conclusión"- Yumi suspiraría de cansancio ante lo dicho por la peliverde-"Pero eso no es todo…"-

-"¿Ahora que?"- Preguntaría Yumi cansada de tantas sorpresas.

-"Eh analizado la muestra de sangre de Goku"-

-"¿Y?"-

-"Tal vez solo sea en un 35%, pero los resultados demuestran que Goku… es pariente sanguíneo de Kazuha y Kazuya"- Elize terminaba de lanzar la ultima bomba a una incrédula Yumi.

-"¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!"- Gritaba Yumi haciendo que Elize nuevamente se tapara los oídos.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Kazuya. Este se encontraba dormido en su cama, pero se movía constantemente como si estuviera soñando.

 **En el sueño**

-" ** _Kazuya ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?_** "- Era la voz de una mujer corriendo en dirección a un pequeño Kazuya que estaba en el suelo mientras lloraba.

-" ** _Mi rodilla onee-chan "snif" esta sangrando "snif"-_** La chica se acercaría y le daría un vistazo a su rodilla lastimada para luego sonreír.

-" ** _Es solo un rasponcito Kazuya"-_** Diría Kazuha la hermana del joven.

-" ** _Pero duele onee-chan "snif" "snif"-_**

 ** _-"No te preocupes, tu onee-chan esta aquí y no dejara que nada malo te pase"-_** Tranquilizaba la chica aun sonriendo mientras ponía unos dedos en la mejilla de Kazuya para limpiarle las lagrimas.

-" ** _Gracias onee-cha"-_** Agradecía el niño con una sonrisa.

 **Fuera del sueño**

-"Onee-chan"- Kazuya hablaba dormido mientras una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

Goku por fin estaba de regreso en su habitación, gracias a sus amigos ya no se perdía en los pasillos de la academia, aunque de vez en cuando, tenia dificultades. Estaba dormido en su cama mientras sufría lo mismo que Kazuya, pues parecía estar teniendo alguna especie de sueño, pero… era algo totalmente diferente.

-" **Volviste"-**

 **-"Has vuelto"-**

 **-"Volviste, volviste"-**

Goku se sacudiría de forma incomoda en su cama debido a unas extrañas voces que repetían la misma palabra una y otra vez.

-" **No puedes escapar"-**

-"¡Ngh!"- Eran los quejidos de un durmiente saiyajin al no poder deshacerse de las voces.

-" **¡Ahora destrúyelo todo!"-**

 **-"Destruir todo, todo"-**

 **-"Destrúyelo todo"-**

-"No"- Eran las inconscientes palabras de un Goku dormido.

 **-"¡DESTRUYELO TODO!"-**

 **-"** ¡NO!"- Gritaría dormido apunto de despertar hasta que de repente, se relajo de nuevo por lo que parecía ser alguna especie de recuerdo.

 **Micro sueño**

-" ** _¡Tío Kakarotto, viniste jajaja!"-_** Era la voz aguda de una niña pequeña de cabello azul oscuro quien corría a toda velocidad a una versión más vieja de, él mismo.

-" ** _Hola Kazuha-chan, vengo a eso que los humanos llaman de visita"-_** Comentaba Kakarotto manteniendo los ojos fríos y cansados pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba a la niña entre sus manos y la cargaba haciendo reír a la niña. Todo siendo visto por dos siluetas adultas de un hombre abrasando por los hombros a una mujer los cuales sonreían al ver a su hija llevarse así de bien con su tío ** _-"Espero que me enseñes ese supuesto "día de acción de gracias"… hermano"-_** Comentaba el azabache mayor con la pequeña Kazuha en sus fuertes brazos dirigiéndose a la figura de quien aparentemente es su hermano haciendo que este aumentara su sonrisa y le alzaba el pulgar en aprobación.

 **Mundo real**

 **-"** ¡DAH! Ah… ah… ah"- Goku se levantaría de golpe sudando e intentando recuperar el aliento-"¿Otra vez? Agh ¿Qué me esta pasando?"- Se decía el guerrero tomándose la cabeza con una mano aun sin saber lo que significaban esos extraños sueños.

 **Al día siguiente**

Los estudiantes de segundo año estaban en sus clases habituales. Al fondo de la clase algo apartado de los demás Satellizer tenía su cabeza descansando en la palma de su mano, mientras veía a la nada, pues estaba recordando la gran noche que tuvo con Goku.

-" ** _Nunca antes había hecho esto y tampoco sabia como se sentía"-_** Satella sonreiría al recordar aquellas palabras del azabache.

-" _Fui la primera… fui el primer beso de Goku-kun"-_ Pensaba la rubia hasta que una llamada de atención por parte de la profesora haría que saliera de sus fantasías.

-"¡Hola a todos!"- Diría una voz.

-"¿Eh?"- La rubia notaria que al lado de la profesora se encontraba una chica a quien nunca antes había visto.

-"¡Mi nombre es Rana Linchen y espero llevarme bien con todos-de arimasu!"- Se presentaba Rana a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

-"La señorita Linchen fue transferida desde el Tíbet. A pesar e que los estigmas necesitan 2 años para madurar por completo, ella será transferida a 2do año para aprender lo básico. Por favor, sean amables con ella"- Comentaba la profesora mientras les presentaba a sus alumnos a su nueva compañera, para luego dirigirse a esta misma-"Rana, si quieres te puedes poner en…"- No termino su oración por Rana.

-"¿Esta bien si yo elijo un asiento-de arimasu?"- Preguntaba la peli azul mientras su profesora asentía extrañada. Luego, Rana con una sonrisa de confianza apuntaría hacia un escritorio sorprendiendo y alarmando a los estudiantes pues ese asiento estaba justo al lado de la reina intocable quien vio esto con sorpresa.

-"Eh Rana, hay una razón por la que ese puesto esta vacío…"- La profesora con una sonrisa nerviosa intentaría que Rana reconsiderara su elección, mas esto fue en vano.

-"No se preocupe-de arimasu. ¿Es algo sobre la reina intocable o algo así verdad?"- Comentaría la peli azul volteando a ver a Satellizer quien al notar la mirada de Rana se pondría seria y un tanto alerta-"Ya he escuchado sobre eso, ese asiento no será un problema-de arimasu"- Diría con confianza mirando de forma retadora a la rubia.

-" _Esta chica… me da mala espina y no sé por qué"-_ Pensaba Satella devolviéndole la mirada retadora y enojada a Rana quien no se inmuto.

-"B-bueno si insistes, entonces…"-

-"¡Se lo agradezco sensei-de arimasu!"-Rana luego procedería a sentarse calmadamente ante la atenta mirada de los estudiantes quienes murmuraban entre ellos, ¿Qué tiene esta chica en la cabeza para sentarse al lado de la reina intocable? Mientras que Satella miraría sospechosamente a la peli azul quien después de sentarse giraría la cabeza para mirar de frente a la rubia-"Buenos días, Satellizer L. Bridget ¿o quizás debería llamarte reina intocable?"- Satella alzaría la ceja y estaba a punto de decir algo pero Rana se le adelanto-"Si, se quién eres, gracias a unos amigos. Debe ser suerte que estemos en la misma clase-de arimasu. Espero que nos llevemos bien-de arimasu"- Rana le guiñaría un ojo en señal de amistad, pero la rubia sabía que en verdad la estaba retando, pero la duda es ¿Por qué?

-" _En verdad me da mala espina"-_ Pensaría Satellizer con una mirada inquisitiva en Rana.

 **Más tarde ese mismo día**

Nos encontramos en el patio principal de West Genetics, lugar donde las pandoras suelen usar para prácticas físicas y el lugar donde Goku daba sus clases de la tarde. Los alumnos de 2do año se encontraban reunidos en este mismo patio con sus respectivos uniformes de deportes… bueno exceptuando una.

-"Ok, hoy tendremos combates libres, pelearan suponiendo que su limiter está ausente"- Goku explicaba los detalles del entrenamiento de hoy con Iris a su lado y los alumnos prestando atención.

-"Todos, chequeen la condición de su Volt texture y su Volt weapon"-Ordenaba Iris mientras los estudiantes hacían lo que les dijeron.

-"Wow ¿entonces Goku-kun será mi instructor? ¡Genial!" Rana exclamaba con emoción al ver a Goku. El azabache usaba el uniforme de instructor físico, que consistía en una camisa blanca, monos azules y una gorra, al mismo tiempo que este sostenía un silbato en su cuello. Mientras que Iris usaba prácticamente lo mismo pero en versión femenino y con su tabla de apuntes en la mano. Cabe resaltar que el uniforme de Goku le quedaba un poco chico haciendo resaltar sus músculos, mientras las chicas lo verían con lujuria, pero este solo las ignoro y continúo con la clase-"Entiendo el uniforme, pero ¿esta Volt texture es algo realmente conveniente-de arimasu? Y además hay que ponerse las ropas del gimnasio"- Comentaba Rana observando su uniforme, la cual hacia resaltar su esbelta figura.

-"Ah ¿es eso? Bueno en realidad hay que hacerlo, pero cambiarme la ropa interior es algo que no quiero hacer"- Respondía otra alumna a la cuestión de Rana. Mientras tanto Satella se encontraba apartada con su típico uniforme mirando a la peli azul aun con algo de molestia.

-"Rana, ¿has peleado antes con una pandora?"- Preguntaría el Saiyajin.

-"No, es mi primera vez-de arimasu"- Respondía la chica con una sonrisa.

-"¡Bien! Iris y yo queremos ver tu Volt texture"- Comentaba el pelinegro con Iris asintiendo concordando con su compañero instructor. Rana se alegraría al saber que Goku quería saber algo de ella, mientras Satella vería esto con un poco de celos-"De acuerdo, así que tu oponente será… emm…"-

-"Yo debería ser la persona indicada para eso, sensei"- Una voz llamaría la atención de Goku y el resto quienes voltearon para ver a Ganessa con una sonrisa altanera-"Yo peleare con ella sensei, le enseñare a la visitante del Tíbet a la estrella del carnaval"-

-"¡Ah! Ganessa, veo que estas mejor, ¿seguiste mi consejo?"- Comentaba Goku con una sonrisa. Después del carnaval, cuando Goku derroto a la pelirroja, este se quedó con ella unos momentos para explicarle los sus debilidades y lo que debía hacer para mejorar. Ganessa al principio lo ignoro debido a que aún estaba resentida por perder contra el saiyajin, pero al pasar el tiempo empezó a respetar más al azabache en especial al darse cuenta de que sería el próximo instructor de combate. Así que decidió hacerle caso y seguir sus consejos, viendo que los resultaros fueron más favorables de lo que creyó ganándose aún más el respeto de la pelirroja con coletas, hasta tal punto que cada vez que tenía un problema, en cuanto a combates se refiere, siempre recurría a él y no toleraba que otros hablaran mal de su sensei a sus espaldas.

-"¡Por supuesto sensei! Y estoy lista para enseñar lo que aprendí derrotando a la chica del Tibe"- Respondía de forma orgullosa señalando a la peli azul quien la miraba inocentemente.

-"Muy bien, entonces pónganse las dos en posición"- Decía Iris con las dos chicas mirándose de forma retadora-"Esta será una ronda de 3 minutos. El encuentro se decidirá si el arma de una es destruida o si alguna admite la derrota"-

Satellizer quien se encontraba sentada, vería con detalle la batalla-"Satella"- tenía interés en que tan fuerte era esta chica del Tíbet y ¿qué tanto había aprendido Ganessa desde el ultimo combate?-"¡Satella!"- Aun recordaba el momento cuando por culpa de Kazuya, la pelirroja la derroto proclamándose ganadora del carnaval anterior. Y luego su combate en el que conocería al chico que le gusta quien actualmente es su novio-"¡EY SATELLA!"-Novio quien trataba de llamarle la atención desde hace un buen rato pero la chica parecía estar en un trance hasta que al escuchar el grito de atención del saiyajin se sobresaltaría y lo miraría.

-"¿Goku-kun?"-

-"Cielos Satella ¿estás bien? Intente llamarte pero no respondías"- Preguntaría su "limiter" novio con preocupación avergonzando un poco a la rubia.

-"¡E-Estoy bien Goku-kun! Note preocupes por mí"- Respondía con nerviosismo a la preocupación de Goku.

-"Bueno. Satella ¿Por qué tú no tienes el uniforme de deporte?"- Volvería a preguntar el azabache al ver que su chica seguía con su típico uniforme.

-"E-ese uniforme ¡es muy vulgar!"- Decía la rubia temblando un poco y abrazándose a sí misma, hasta que sentiría la mano de Goku sosteniendo la suya.

-"Ahhh así que no te gusta. ¡Está bien! Si no quieres, no te obligare"- Comentaba Goku con su típica sonrisa haciendo que Satella se calmara, sonriera un poco y apretara el agarre con la mano de Goku-"Pero al menos vamos con los demás, tengo que supervisar la batalla y no me gusta verte aquí sola"- La rubia asentirá para luego aferrarse al brazo de su novio sintiendo sus músculos mientras se dirigían con los demás.

-"Te queda bien ese uniforme Goku-kun"- Adulaba la chica a su novio quien se rasco la cabeza con algo de pena.

-"jeje gracias, aun me gusta más mi dogi pero admito que este es muy cómodo"- Decía el chico, mientras él y su novia llegaban con los demás haciendo que varios de los alumnos los miraran con gran sorpresa y algo de envidia. Envidia en especial para las chicas, pues el apuesto instructor estaba aparentemente "apartado", y sorpresa pues resulta que la chica quien estaba con él era nada más y nada menos que la reina intocable.

-"¡Rayos, L. Bridget ya se reservó al chico apuesto!"- Comentaba una chica con un susurro.

-"Ahhh no es justo, ¡Yo también quiero agarrarlo del brazo!"- respondía su amiga con un puchero.

-"¿Entonces Goku-sensei es pareja de la reina intocable?"- Preguntaba un chico al ver lo apegada que estaba la rubia del azabache.

-"Puede ser, y te diré algo, cuando la reina intocable sonríe de esa manera, hasta es muy linda, lo admito tengo algo de envidia"- Respondía otro chico ruborizado al ver la sonrisa radiante de Satella.

 **Volviendo al combate**

Las 2 chicas seguían retándose con la mirada esperando la señal para empezar la batalla.

-"Esto es solo una práctica. Así que vamos a jugar limpio ¿ok?"-comentaba Iris.

-"¡Ja! ¡Chica ingenua del Tíbet te mostrare el nivel de las pandoras de Genetics! **Cadenas de aprision** "- Ganessa invocaba sus cadenas.

-" **Cuatro sentidos** "- Rana hacia lo mismo, invocando su volt weapon que consistía en guantes y botas de acero, sorprendiendo a todos, pues Rana es del tipo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ganessa atacaría enviando sus cadenas las cuales eran más rápidas que la última vez gracias a los consejos dados por Goku. Más sin embargo Rana los esquivaría con gran instinto y agilidad.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Gritaría Ganessa incrédula.

-"¿Viste esos movimientos?"-

-"¡Es muy rápida!"-

Eran los comentarios de las estudiantes sorprendidas por la velocidad de Rana.

-"Vaya no lo hace nada mal, ¿tú qué opinas Satella?"- Preguntaría Goku a la rubia aun aferrada a su brazo.

-"Su habilidad es increíble"- Admitiría Satella viendo analíticamente el combate.

Mientras Rana saltaría por el aire para luego caer a toda velocidad con una patada dirigida a la pelirroja quien logró esquivar a tiempo. Sin embargo Rana daría media vuelta dando una patada circular.

 **PUM!**

Fue el choque del pie de Rana con el cuerpo de Ganessa… o eso creía todas. Pues resulta que Ganessa logro cubrirse a tiempo con sus cadenas.

-"Para ser tu primera batalla con una pandora, eres bastante buena"- Comentaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-"Eres fuerte-de arimasu" Decía Rana con una sonrisa.

-"Obviamente, ¿en dónde crees que estas?"-

-"¿Exactamente en donde-de arimasu?"- Respondía Rana con una cara burlona haciendo enojar a Ganesa.

-"Tsk ¡Te transferiste aquí! Y ¿aún no lo sabes?"- Luego las cadenas de Ganessa empezarían a rodear Rana y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia esta.

-"¡Un ataque a los puntos ciegos del oponente! ¡Esa es la especialidad de Ganessa!"-Comentaban los alumnos al ver las intenciones de Rolan y ver que Rana estaba atrapada en medio.

-" _¡Mierda! ¡No podre reaccionar a tiempo!"-_ Pensaba la peli azul mientras las cadenas aparentemente la golpeaban. Goku tenía una cara seria, preparado para intervenir en cualquier momento peligroso, pero luego se relajaría al ver lo que en verdad sucedió.

Rana de forma increíble lograría esquivar los ataques estando en un área estrecha impresionando a todos los presentes menos a Goku, pero admitió que fue un buen truco. Luego iría a toda velocidad hacia Ganessa quien al ver que su mejor ataque fallo empezaría a ponerse nerviosa.

-"Inmediatamente después de sufrir el ataque de un oponente, esta es la mejor oportunidad de contraatacar-de arimasu"- Rana estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe en la boca del estómago de Ganessa, pero.

-"¡SUFICIENTE!"- Goku detendría el combate a tiempo.

-"Ese fue un gran partido. Rana Ganessa, su sparring fue realmente maravilloso"- Iris aplaudía felicitando a las dos y el resto seguirían su ejemplo. Luego las estudiantes se acercarían para felicitar a la peli azul apenándola un poco. Mientras Ganessa estaba apartada, frustrada de que a pesar de su entrenamiento esa chica del Tíbet estuviera a punto de ganarle si no fuera por Goku.

-"Tsk esta chica del Tíbet"-

-"Ganessa"- Goku se le aparecería enfrente sobresaltándola un poco.

-"¡Sensei!... lo siento, seguí tus consejos pero aun así casi pierdo"-Se disculpaba bajando la cabeza hasta sentir la mano de Goku en su hombro.

-"Perder no. Estuviste a punto de recibir un golpe, eso no significa que perdiste. Recuerda que esto no era un combate real y no te desanimes solo por perder una batalla, recuerda que siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú por ahí. Así que asegúrate de aspirar a mejorar siempre. Yendo en el buen camino, ¿entendido?"- Goku diría esas palabras de aliento haciendo que Ganessa también sonría.

-"¡Tienes razón sensei! ¡Ya lo vera me convertiré en la pandora más fuerte JAJAJA!"- Ganessa con la confianza recuperada volvería a reír de forma altanera, mientras a Goku al ver su actitud sonreiría por su entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto en una de las ventanas del edificio dos figuras que vieron la batalla sonreirían un poco, bueno al menos una la otra se mantenía seria.

-"Fufu… esto se vuelve más y más interesante… El último movimiento de esta chica fue…"- Comentaba una bonita chica pelirroja atada en una cola de caballo-"Ella parece ser del mismo tipo que tu Creo ¿No te parece divertido?"- Le preguntaba a su amiga quien es una chica de tez de color y cabello blanco y corto quien miraba seria el patio.

-"Mmm… hubo un cambio definitivo en el poder"- Fue lo único que compartió la llamada Creo.

 **Más tarde**

 **-"** Debo decir que me impresiona que Goku-senpai sea el compañero de La reina intocable"- Comentaba Arthur al joven Aoi quien comía su almuerzo.

-"¿Por qué están tan preocupados por eso? Lo más importante ¿De dónde se hizo ese título de Reina intocable?"- Preguntaba Kazuya.

-"Veras lo que pasa es que ella era absoluta y completamente incompatible con un limiter"- Lo dicho por Arthur sorprendió a Kazuya haciendo que se atragante con su comida, mientras Arthur preocupado le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

-"¡¿Qué significa eso?!"-Preguntaba el peli azul oscuro.

-"Es la verdad. En Japón, hay una base establecida de genetics establecida en el este y el oeste. Fue en Est Genetics donde ella hizo un gran alboroto hace dos años atrás. El evento que marco la incompatibilidad de los limiters con la reina intocable"- Explicaba el rubio ante un atento Kazuya.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-

-"Hace 2 años… había un limiter de 1er año llamado Levon Brooks del este, como limiter, sus habilidades fueron distinguidas. Debido a su excedido talento era popular entre varias de las mujeres por así decirlo. Y el… siendo el limiter del momento, se ofreció a ser el compañero de Satellizer L. Bridget. Justo como ahora lo es Goku. Luego Levon por las manos de su propia compañera fue… bueno tú entiendes. Ahí es de donde vino el término "incompatibilidad" no ha habido otro limiter que se le acercara desde entonces. Hasta que Senpai llego, claro"- Terminaría Arthur de relatar la historia.

-"¡¿Por qué Satella-senpai haría tal cosa?!"- Volvía a preguntar.

-"No lo sé con exactitud. Lo que si se es que ese evento resulto en que ella no podía regresar a Est Genetics y fue puesta en libertad condicional un año. Por eso, Satellizer quien debería estar en 3er año se quedó en 2do. Un limiter que accidentalmente le toco el hombro fue molido a golpes… y los mismo a sus compañeras pandoras. Por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas el incidente de Myabi-senpai? Es por eso que todos tratan de evitarla"-

-"Pero con tantos incidentes ¿por qué no fue expulsada?"-

-"Seguramente por su familia, los L Bridget son conocidos por ser uno de los fundadores de Los Chevalier. El cuál es la organización militar líder de las pandoras. Satellizer posee una destreza asombrosa pero combinada con la autoridad de sus antecedentes y… bueno sería la principal razón".

Nota del autor: Lo siento por no poner toda la información completa de The chevalier pero es una historia larga y aburrida el cual no quise poner del todo, perdóneme. Fin de nota.

-"Ah ya veo, pero con Goku-senpai no creo que haya problema"- Comentaba el rubio.

-"Si tienes razón. Senpai cambio algo en la reina intocable, hasta se le ve más sonriente"- Ambos chicos luego empezarían a platicar cosas triviales sin importancia.

Mientras Rana se encontraba de camino a la cafetería camino hacia la legendaria Burger Queen.

-"¿Rana Linchen?"- Le llamaría una voz haciendo que voltee.

-"¿Si? ¿Quién eres?"- Le preguntaría a la figura de una chica quien sonrió al ver una oportunidad.

 **Más tarde ese día**

-"¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me pediste venir aquí?"- Preguntaba Satella con fastidio a la extraña petición de Rana quien la miraba seria y con un poco de enojo.

-"Solo te diré esto una vez Satellizer L. Bridget… Quiero que te alejes de Goku-kun" Exigía la peli azul sobresaltando en demasía a la rubia.

 **Fin del capítulo 7**

 **Listo chicos eso sería todo. Bueno como dije lamento la demora pero me surgieron unos benditos problemas e intentare a partir del sábado o lunes empezar a actualizar semanalmente, pero no prometo. Y bueno con respecto al harem pues sí, pondré un máximo de 10 chicas, ahora que tengo ayuda ya no debería ser un dolor de cabeza ¿verdad? Y por como verán al poner a 10 básicamente estaría permitiendo que todas las candidatas estén en el harem pero no dejen de votar pues las que tengan más votos tendrán más protagonismo, aunque también está la posibilidad de que me recomienden otras chicas y ahí les avisare como actuaremos no se preocupen. Pero como quiero que esto sea algo democrático les daré a elegir ¿quieren que ponga a las 10 chicas o lo dejamos en 6? Si es lo primero recuerden que puedan no tener mucho protagonismo con Goku si solo eligen a 6 pero eso es su decisión, recuerden que esto del harem está casi absolutamente bajo su control yo solo los escucho y doy opiniones y opciones nada más. Bueno ahora veamos cómo van las votaciones.**

 **¿?: Elección de los fans si hacerlo hasta diez o no.**

 **Lista de harem:**

 **1.** **Satellizer (elegida por mi)**

 **2.** **Rana Linchen (Elegida por mi)**

 **3.** **Teslad (Votación)**

 **4.** **Chiffon (Votación)**

 **5.** **Cassandra (Votación)**

 **6.** **Holly (Votación)**

 **7.** **¿?**

 **8.** **¿?**

 **9.** **¿?**

 **10.** **¿?**

 **Candidatas a elegir:**

· **Chiffon (8 votos)**

· **Isuzu (3 votos)**

· **Arnett (3 votos)**

· **Holly (8 votos)**

· **Ingrid (6 votos)**

· **Cassandra (8 votos)**

· **Amelia (5 votos)**

· **Teslad (9 votos)**

 **Eso es todo si tienen alguna otra chica que agregar a las candidatas pueden decirlo y yo me encargare de organizar el resto y con "yo" me refiero a un 80% mi amigo y el resto yo XD na mentira yo también estaré muy involucrado para que no la cague. Nos vemos en otro cap amigos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí Fedbax con el octavo capítulo de este fic. Antes que nada quiero agradecer de corazón a aquellos que mandaron ánimos por la situación aquí, se los agradezco de verdad. Lo segundo, es que este capítulo fue una total pesadilla, sé que dije que actualizaría el sábado o el lunes, pero por alguna razón cada vez que empezaba a escribir pff todo lo que tenía planeado para el capítulo se me borraba de la cabeza, mi frustración fue tal que decidí tomarme un tiempo para enfriar mi mente y aun así no estoy muy conforme con este capítulo, más bien un 80% conforme, pero aun así creo que quedo bien, eso espero. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar de una vez, es que habrá capítulos en los que Goku no tendrá muchas apariciones, puede que tal vez haya un capitulo en el que su participación será nula y simplemente se le mencione, esto puede molestar a algunos y lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepan que es necesario, al menos en mi punto de vista, pues a pesar de que Goku es el protagonista, no quiero que todo se trate de Goku, debo darle espacio a los otros personajes para que el fic sea más abierto. Habrá capítulos que trataran casi solo de Goku o Kakarotto y otros en los que apenas dirán su nombre. Bueno con eso dicho pasemos a los comentarios.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Gracias amigo y yo también lo espero pero 10 veces peor.

 **Tony el loquillo:** No es Kakarotto ahí si te puedo ser claro, si te leíste el maga de Freezing entonces sabes lo que es. Y si es presidente es una mierda ni más ni menos. Gracias por votar y me imagino que Elizabeth es una candidata que propones ¿verdad?

 **Hades:** Espero que ese primer emparejamiento no se sintiera forzada. Y pues sí, Goku aún tiene muchas cosas ocultas en su pasado, cosas que con el tiempo se irán revelando y déjame decirte que Goku está más relacionado al pasado de Freezing de lo que creen jeje.

 **Spectrobe23:** Jeje de nada amigo, yo tenía esa idea desde hace un tiempo y tal vez me salga un poco flojo las primeras "escenas" y con el gore pues Freezing cuando no muestran escenas echii muestran sangre, desmembramientos y todo tipo de brutalidades, así que era necesario.

 **Reax434:** Ese era mi objetivo compañero y me alegra que lo veas de esa forma además que tu pregunta será respondida con el tiempo. Gracias por votar amigo.

 **Guest:** Tranquilo hermano, su relación tiene un porque. Te daré una pista, ¿Cómo fueron creadas las pandoras legendarias en el manga?, con eso te dije algo pero no todo obviamente jeje.

 **Listo fueron pocos, saben que a mí no me importa la cantidad de comentarios que tengo pero recuerden que en estas clases de votaciones deben comentar para yo saber qué es lo que quieren para el futuro del fic y yo pueda analizarlas y trabajarlas. Pero en fin ya no importa así que ahora los dejo con el cap.**

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 8: Yo peleo por el**

-"¡No me importa si se le partió una uña o un brazo, dígale que debe venir al trabajo de inmediato!"- Con eso dicho Gengo colgaba la llamada para nuevamente concentrarse en la mesa de trabajo.

-"Disculpe doctor Aoi"- Uno de los asistentes del viejo doctor le llamaba la atención pero claramente no se veía muy conforme que lo interrumpieran.

-"¿Qué sucede? Estoy muy ocupado"-

-"Discúlpeme, pero le complacerá saber que la Sra. Hashimoto ha llegado señor"- Gengo rápidamente cambiaría su expresión a uno más calmado y un tanto alegre.

-"Perfecto, déjala pasar"- Ordenaba el Aoi más viejo.

-"Enseguida señor"- El asistente se inclinaría un poco para luego marcharse, no sin antes dejar pasar a una mujer mayor, alrededor de los 50 años, cabello violeta y ojos del mismo color, y que a pesar de estar a una edad algo "avanzada" la mujer se mantenía bien y mantendría la figura de una mujer de 35 años, realmente seguía siendo alguien muy atractiva para la vista de mucha gente. Esta al ver a Gengo esbozaría una pequeña sonrisa. Gengo por su parte se levantaría para luego darle un abrazo de bienvenida a la mujer mayor pero más joven que él.

-"Bienvenida de nuevo Lira. Espero que tu viaje fuera provechoso"-

-"Lo fue Gengo, ciertamente lo fue"- Ambos se separarían y Lira lograría avistar el trabajo en el escritorio de Gengo-"Entonces… por fin me dirás ¿Quién es este **_invitado_**? ¿Por qué atrae toda tu atención?"- Gengo haría una pequeña carcajada para luego sentarse en su escritorio y Lira hacia lo mismo al frente.

-"Sabes que no sé quién es"-

-"Entonces ¿Por qué es tan importante? Es más ¿siquiera existe ese **_invitado_** del que hablas? No me ocultes nada Gengo te conozco muy bien"- Terminaba le peli violeta con un toque de molestia, este asunto del **_invitado_** atrajo casi toda la atención de Gengo, lo que ocasionaba que la mayor parte de la investigación de los estigmas se descuidara y ella al ser una de las personas con más conocimientos en esa materia terminó encargándose.

-"No puedo decirte como lo sé, pues ni yo mismo estoy seguro, simplemente lo sé y ya"- Gengo sonreiría un poco más al ver la mueca de inconformidad en el rostro de Lira.

-"Eso no es una respuesta"-

-"jajaja lo sé, lo sé, mira realmente no puedo responderte esa pregunta, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es la razón del por qué tiene mi atención"- Lira alzaría una ceja a lo dicho por el hombre-"Veras sea quien sea este **_invitado_** está relacionado con mi hijo mayor"- A la peli violeta se le abrirían los ojos de la impresión pues el hijo mayor de Gengo es alguien a quien ella conoce muy bien.

-"¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!"- Gengo dejaría de sonreír para cambiar a un semblante serio.

-"Antes de que se fuera, Kakarotto me conto que en algún momento ocurriría algo que lo relacionaría con él. Nunca entendí a lo que se refirió. Investigue todo lo que pude sobre él, hasta llegue al punto en que le tuve que preguntar a sus hermanas si de casualidad él les había dejado algún mensaje, un objeto, una palabra. Pero nada, ellas tampoco supieron a lo que se refirió, creo que la única que lo sabe es Maria, pues cuando le pregunte no me respondió, solo me sonrió"- Contaba con un rostro serio pero melancólico al recordar a su hijo alienígena. Todo a la vista de Lira quien al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero y mejor amigo sonreiría un poco tras recordar esos grandes momentos con él y su "familia" por decirlo así-"Estuve a punto de rendirme, hasta que una noche tuve un extraño sueño, y escuche una voz que me decía que me preparara pues el momento está cerca. Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, pero al despertar aparecieron un montón de imágenes en mi cabeza que me decían lo que tenía que hacer, yo simplemente acepte"-

-"Tuviste un sueño, de acuerdo y por mi experiencia esos sueños siempre suelen significar algo, pero sigo confundida ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Kakarotto-kun?"-

-"Bueno… las imágenes en mi cabeza no fueron lo único que recibí"- Lira miraría con curiosidad cuando Gengo se agacho para tomar algo de un cajón-"También recibí esto"- Lira miraba con gran impresión cuando Gengo le mostro una esfera anaranjada del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y lo más resaltante son las cuatro estrellas rojas.

-"Eso es…"- Dijo la científica mientras tomaba la esfera naranja en sus delicadas manos con sumo cuidado y sentía como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

-"La marca personal de mi hijo"- Comentaba Gengo aun serio mientras ve como Lira abrazaba la pequeña esfera, pues por alguna razón esas estrellas eran la marca representativa del saiyajin en aquel entonces, aunque en esta ocasión está impreso en esta pequeña esfera misteriosa, pero por el momento era algo que les importaba poco-"Puede significar que su regreso a este mundo está más cerca de lo que pensamos"- Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando al techo y sonriendo.

-"Tal vez incluso más cerca"- Dijo en un susurro la mujer, pero Gengo fue capaz de escucharla.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Cuestionaba el viejo doctor mirando como la mujer se recomponía un poco y se limpiaba las lágrimas melancólicas pero siguiendo aferrada a la esfera.

-"Recibí una llamada de Margaret, y bueno, al parecer al grupo de maestros se les unió un chico muy peculiar, de nombre Son Goku, es el nuevo instructor de combate de West Genetics"-Gengo alzaría una ceja, curioso por la información que la mujer le contaba.

-"Hum un hombre como instructor. No es algo usual"-

-"Según me informaron es un chico de aparentemente unos 18 años que demostró habilidades increíbles y uno de ellos fue… derrotar a una pandora en combate"- El rostro del Aoi mayor se disloco de tal forma que preocupo un poco a la peli violeta.

-"¡¿Derroto a una pandora?! ¡¿Cómo fue posible, que clase de trucos uso?!"-

-"A mí también me sorprendió pero lo que más me atrajo la atención fue que aparentemente este chico la derroto por ser un usuario del ki puro"-

Gengo se levantó de la silla con tal fuerza que pensó que saltaría tan alto hasta chocar con el techo. Los usuarios del Ki puro son extremadamente raros, menos del 2% de la población mundial poseen Ki puro, y chevalier así como él mismo los mantienen monitoreados y por el momento solo hay una persona el cual Gengo le presta atención especial.

Así que ¿Cómo fue posible que no se haya dado cuenta de la existencia de este chico? Y más aun sabiendo que ahora está dando clases en West Genetics, una academia muy importante no solo para él, sino para el mundo, por adiestrar a las pandoras y que es la portadora de secretos que solo muy pocos conocen.

-"¿Ki… puro?"- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su temblorosa boca.

-"Y eso no es todo, recientemente Margaret me contacto por los últimos descubrimientos realizados por Elize y…. Pues, será mejor que te pongas cómodo si esto fue impactante lo que sigue te dejara tan pálido como un fantasma"-

-"Uff este será una noche larga"- Gengo resignado regreso a su asiento sintiéndose preparado para lo que sea. Más no sabía que la explicación sería demasiado para su pobre mente.

 **West Genetics, centro de simulaciones**

Satellizer estaba sorprendida, confundida y sobre todo muy molesta por las palabras de la peli azul quien le pidió ir al centro de simulaciones, lugar donde entrenan las pandoras.

-"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"- Exigía la rubia furiosa.

-"¡Lo que escuchaste-de arimasu! ¡Quiero que te alejes de Goku-kun!"- Respondía firmemente Rana sin dejarse intimidar.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso?!"-

-"¡No te hagas la inocente L. Bridget-de arimasu! ¡Tú solo quieres a Goku-kun como tu compañero por su gran poder-de arimasu!"-Rana comentaba con brusquedad. Ella logro conocer las habilidades del azabache gracias a las múltiples demostraciones en sus clases. También estaba el hecho de que el saiyajin era "famosos" en la academia por sus últimas proezas. Ella misma fue testigo de las grandes capacidades del guerrero al ver con sus propios ojos lo ocurrido con los matones. Ella lo admiraba, y no tenía pena en reconocerlo, después de todo es su destinado ¿cierto? Así que al darse cuenta de que la chica con el que aparentemente su destinado está relacionado como su limiter, lo use para su propio beneficio, era simplemente imperdonable.

Satellizer estaba roja de la ira ¿Cómo se atreve esta chica del Tíbet a exigir que se aleje del chico que ama? Su primer aliado, la persona el cual no siente repulsión cuando la toca, quien la apoyo en momentos difíciles. Ella lo amaba, a pesar de conocerlo por poco tiempo, ella lo sabía, sabía que Goku era el indicado para ser su compañero, no por su poder, sino porque en verdad le quería, quería estar con él y luego viene esta chica peli azul cualquiera a exigirle que no se le acercara más. Sin duda la reina intocable estaba molesta y eso es quedarse muy corto.

-"¡¿Qué derecho tienes para pedir tal cosa?!"-

-"Veras, la razón es simple… Yo quiero ser la que se empareje con el… Con Son Goku-kun"- Dijo Rana de forma tranquila para estupefacción de Satellizer-"Yo quiero unir nuestros estigmas sinceramente, junto con un bautismo-de arimasu"- A la rubia le saldría un sonrojo, para luego apretar los dientes.

-"Tsk, actualmente estoy emparejada con Goku-kun, no veo una razón para que pidas tal cosa"-

-"Pero… yo he oído que ustedes dos todavía tienen que someterse al bautismo- de arimasu"- Satellizar se pondría nerviosa al escuchar la declaración de Rana. Es verdad que ella y Goku no realizaron un bautismo. Pero era algo en lo cual parecía importarle poco a ambos, cosa que confirmo en su última noche con el-"En el bautismo el estigma, es la evidencia de un vínculo, y no hay evidencia de esto en ustedes dos ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que ustedes dos están emparejados-de arimasu? A partir de este momento Goku-kun todavía tiene que realizar un bautismo-de arimasu. ¡Por eso, quiero realizar un bautismo con el-de arimasu! Entonces, Goku-kun y yo nos volveremos un verdadero y dignificado par- de arimasu"- Con cada palabra osada salida por la boca de Rana solo hacían que la ira de Satellizer aumentara.

-"¡Goku-kun está asociado conmigo! ¡Nosotros dos nos sentimos de esa manera!"-

-"¿Estas segura de que simplemente no lo estas forzando- de arimasuka? Al no tener como prueba de un bautismo, el estigma. Llamar a ustedes una pareja sería una exageración… ligándolo a ti de semejante manera. Sinceramente yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa. ¡El motivo de tu "emparejamiento" con Goku-kun como tu limiter, es simplemente por su poder y destreza-de arimasu! ¡Seguramente tienes pensado desecharlo cuando ya no sea útil para ti-de arimasu!"- Rana perdería los estribos y señalaría de forma furiosa a su rival-"¡¿Por qué nunca realizaron el bautismo-de arimasuka?! ¡Respóndeme Satellizer L Bridget!"-

-"E-Eso es…"- Satella quedaría impactada por las palabras medio ciertas de Rana, a ella no le gustaba la idea de realizar un bautismo, pero no por las razones que dice la peli azul, más bien por razones más personales y que todos conocemos-" ** _No te preocupes Satella, es agradable pasar este rato contigo_** "- De pronto a la rubia se le vinieron los recuerdos de ella y Goku la noche de su "primera vez" recordó lo bien que la pasaron contándose historias de ellos, su estadía en los cielos y sobre todo el beso que ambos compartieron bajo la luz de la luna. Es verdad, ellos no hicieron un bautismo, pero tampoco hacía falta. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formaría en el rostro atrayendo la atención de Rana quien miro esto de forma confusa-"Si ya terminaste, entonces me iré. No tengo ninguna obligación de discutir estos asuntos contigo"-

-"¡Eh! ¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡No he terminado de hablar! ¡Satellizer L Bridget!"- Rana empezaría a enojarse aún más al ver que su rival solo la ignoraba y tuvo la mala idea poner su mano en el hombro de Satellizer para llamar su atención… la rubia no vio con buenos ojos esta acción.

 **PLAF!**

En respuesta le daría una fuerte bofetada.

 **PLAF!**

Rana quedaría perpleja por la acción de la rubia y en consecuencia le devolvería el golpe antes realizado por la otra pandora.

-"Con que a la fuerza ¿eh? Tu forma de resolver las cosas es muy precipitada- de arimasu!"-

-"¡No me toques!"-

-"He tratado de resolver este debate de la manera más pacifica posible, pero…"-Dijo Rana con una mirada obscurecida y algo perturbadora-"Creo que no funciono-de arimasuka. Entonces, vamos a resolver esto a tu modo-de arimasuka… Como pandoras"- Ambas se pondrían en poses de batalla invocando sus Volt Weapons con la intención de acabarse mutuamente. Sin embargo eran inconscientes de que estaban siendo observadas desde arriba.

-" _Excelente, la situación procede según lo planeado"-_ Eran los pensamientos de una sonriente Attia que observaba todo lo ocurrido, alegre pues esto era lo que había planeado desde que hablo con Rana la primera vez.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

Goku se encontraba en unas montañas, apartado de todo por el momento sin ser consciente del desastre que estaba ocurriendo en la academia. Sin embargo, los sueños y sobre todo las extrañas voces que le exigen en _destruir todo_ aumentaron, lo que llevaba a que el saiyajin no sea capaz de conciliar el sueño correctamente, los dolores de cabeza aumentaron, no podía concentrarse en los entrenamientos tanto de las pandoras como propios. Eso era un gran problema, si no puede entrenar correctamente a las pandoras, no estarán preparadas para las futuras pruebas que se avecinan y amenazan con aniquilar a la humanidad.

Antes de irse, le comento de su estado a la hermana Margaret quien miro esto con preocupación y dejo que se marchara para que el azabache pudiera solucionarlo. Goku estuvo poco más de una semana en Genetics como instructor, más sin embargo a las estudiantes se les podía notar una mejora en sus capacidades del uso del ki, lo que le hizo saber que tomo una buena decisión en contratar al saiyajin, y que algo como esto ocurra es preocupante y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo tan pronto y menos sabiendo lo famoso que se volvió en la academia y que los alumnos lo admiraban, aun mas sabiendo que todo lo hizo en tan poco tiempo. Hasta las de 3er y 4to año lo respetaban, al menos la mayoría.

Goku se encontraba sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y en la cima de una montaña. No podía sentir las energías de nadie pues estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, lo cual era buscar el origen de las voces. Durante su meditación, no pudo encontrar nada, a excepción de una cosa… nuevas imágenes, lo que parecían recuerdos de vidas pasadas.

Goku es un tonto en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero se dio cuenta que estas imágenes son más bien recuerdos, sus recuerdos, de lo que parecía ser una vida pasada. Pero no sabe de donde son, o que clase de vida tuvo, aunque su curiosidad aumentaría cuando en todas esas imágenes pudo vislumbrar a una mujer, muy hermosa, de cabello violeta, de piel un tanto bronceada y unos atributos muy respetables. Puede ver cómo le sonríe a él, una sonrisa de confianza y lo que parecía ser de afecto. Lo único que vio fueron diferentes imágenes de ella estando con el azabache en lugares como: Un laboratorio, un parque, en una casa y también en lo que parecía ser una iglesia en donde ella usa un vestido blanco de novia, haciéndola ver angelical ante los ojos de los hombres y mujeres, mientras el usaba el típico smoking de pantalones, zapatos, chaqueta y corbata negras y una camisa manga larga blanca, ganándose miradas seductoras de las mujeres y de celos y admiración de parte de los hombres. Luego la imagen cambio a un enorme jardín mientras ambos eran rodeados por gente vestida de forma elegante en una especie de fiesta, que los veían bailar a los dos. Y a pesar de todo, solo tenía una pregunta en mente.

-"¿Quién es Lira?"-

 **Cambio de ubicación**

 **Tock Tock**

-"¡Senpai, es Kazuya, Goku-senpai tuvo que salir y me pido que te entregara este libro!"- Kazuya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de la rubia. Goku antes de irse recordó que tenía que entregarle un libro que Satella le pidió conseguir, y al no tener tiempo le pidió al limiter ese favor, cosa que este aceptó sin problemas pues ya consideraba como amiga a la pandora con lentes. Pero sus constantes llamadas no tenían respuesta-"Mmm bueno, creo que no está aquí. Tal vez este en la Burger Queen jeje ella y Goku-senpai se parecen más de lo que creen"-

-"Disculpa ¿tú eres Kazuya Aoi?"- El chico en cuestión dirigiría la mirada a la voz que pronuncio su nombre, dándose cuenta que le pertenecía a una pandora quien al notar la presencia del joven Aoi, le llamo la atención para decirle algo importante según parece.

-"Si ese soy yo"-

-"Discúlpame pero vi que como llamabas a la puerta de Satellizer L Bridget. Déjame decirte que ella no está en su habitación"-

-"¿Eh? Pero ¿Dónde está entonces?"-

-"Parece que entro en el centro de simulación con el estudiante de transferencia de antes"- Dijo la pandora un tanto nerviosa.

-"¿Qué?"-

 **Centro de simulaciónes**

 **CLANK!**

Fue el sonido resultante del contacto de metal contra metal, ocasionado por las Volt Weapons de ambas pandoras que continuaban en su combate.

-"Prométeme una cosa-de arimasu"- Dijo Rana intentando llegar a una especie de acuerdo con la rubia-"Si gano este combate… Entonces tu deberás romper con Goku-kun- de arimasu"- Satella se sorprendería por la apuesta de la chica, empezaría a sudar un poco y apretaría los labios. Rana demostró ser una gran adversaria y esta apuesta era muy riesgosa, si llegaba a perder tendría que terminar su relación recién formada con el chico que ama. Pero su orgullo le dice a gritos que no puede retractarse, no debía mostrar debilidad, no otra vez. Pero eso no significaba que no puede usar esto a su favor.

-"Está bien… No me gustan las complicaciones. Sin embargo, si yo gano. Tu no dirás otra palabra con respecto a Goku-kun y a mí"- Mientras tanto Attia continuaba observando todo desde arriba en un balcón con una sonrisa confiada.

-" _Estoy muy entusiasmada con ver el verdadero poder de la estudiante transferida"-_ Fueron los pensamientos de la pandora peli blanca, dirigiendo su mirada en Rana. Hasta que de repente, cambiaría su expresión de confianza a una de seriedad-" _Según mis contactos, Goku-sensei está ausente de la academia. Hay que terminar esto rápido. Lo último que necesitamos es que se entrometa nuevamente"-_

Rana se balanzaria contra Satellizer dirigiendo un patada frontal, el cual la rubia logra esquivar, pero Rana daría media vuelta para repetir la acción una y otra vez. Satella esquivaba con dificultad los ataques y en uno de esos momentos Rana lograría hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla.

-"¡No creas que se ha terminado todavía- de arimasu!"- Rana le asestaría otra patada dándole de lleno, haciendo retroceder a la rubia. Satella alzaría la mirada esperando ver a su rival, pero no había nadie-"¡Incluso en el aire…!"- Al mirar hacia arriba Satella se dio cuenta que efectivamente la peli azul estaba sobre ella intentando hacer lo mismo que con Ganessa en su combate de practica-"¡Tú no eres lo suficientemente rápida para evitarme-de arimasuka!"- El pie de la chica estaba a solo centímetros del cuerpo de Satella, sin embargo.

 **FIUSH!**

-"¡¿Qué?!"- La rubia desaparecería de la vista de Rana quien paso de largo y finalmente volver a estar en el suelo. Se levantaría mirando para todos lados pero era incapaz de seguir la velocidad de esta-"¿Accel-de arimasu?"-

 **FIUSH!**

-"¡¿Eh?!"-

 **FIUSH!**

-"¡Ngh!"-

 **FIUSH!**

-" _¡Es muy rápida! ¡No puedo seguir sus movimientos…!"-_ Eran los pensamientos desesperados de Rana al ser incapaz de poder ver a la Rubia, hasta que.

 **POW!**

Recibiría de lleno un rodillazo de parte de esta en la cara-"¡KAHAA! ¡Tsk!"- Rana se apoyaría del suelo e impulsaría sus piernas para enderezarse, mientras se mantenía agachada.

 **FIUSH!**

Sin embargo no tendría tiempo para descansar debido a que Satellizer volvió a desaparecer.

-" _Capturar el instante de su posición… ¿Ella ha quedado fuera de mi alcance-de arimasu?"-_ Rana pondría una mano en el suelo, se rodearía de un aura de Ki y le saldrían lo que parecen ser alas en la espalda. A continuación daría un golpe al aire para confusión de Satellizer y Attia. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambas cuando algo invisible golpeo a la rubia haciendo que caiga al duro suelo.

-"¡Kyaa! ¡Ugh!"-

-" _¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue eso?"-_ Se preguntaba mentalmente Attia al no entender que fue lo que golpeo a la rubia.

 _-"¿Logro golpearme? ¿A pesar de que tenía tres metros de distancia? ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso…?!"-_ Se cuestionaba mentalmente la pandora rubia sin poder entender lo que hizo Rana.

-"Y pensar que he abierto la **Puerta Sagrada** tan pronto-de arimasu"- Rana lo decía, mientras que de sus manos y pies aparecían líneas brillantes como si sus venas irradiaran luz –"Como esperaba de ti. No eres una oponente normal. Tuve que activar el poder escondido de las lágrimas de **Kunrun** de mi espalda, un poder que sincroniza efectivamente todo el cuerpo. Esto mejora el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, **Seimon.** Y con el sagrado arsenal de nuestra **Seimon Hakkyokuken, (Puerta sagrada liberada),** podemos atacar a larga distancia. Su nombre es, **"Colmillo Vacío"-**

-"¿Colmillo Vacío?"- Se preguntó Satellizer impresionada.

 _ **¡FIUSH!**_

 _ **¡POW!**_

Dando golpes al aire, Rana dañaba en gran manera a Satellizer.

-"Debo concentrarme"- Satellizer luego cierra los ojos recordando una de las lecciones del saiyajin.

-" ** _Todo ser vivo posee ki en su interior. Sin embargo, no son parecidos. Cada uno es especial, su ki es especial, siempre hay algo que los diferencia"-_** Eran los recuerdos de la rubia de Goku enseñando como percibir el ki a los estudiantes incluyéndola a ella misma-" ** _Si el oponente es muy rápido, no se sobre esfuercen, a pesar de la situación deben relajarse y concentrarse. Durante un combate uno a uno lo único que debe existir en sus mentes, es su oponente, deben concentrarse en reconocer su ki. Si son incapaces de verlo déjense guiar por el Ki del oponente, de esa manera siempre sabrán donde esta y no podrá sorprenderlos, aun si no lo ven"-_**

-"¡Esto se vuelve muy aburrido-de arimasu!"- Exclamó Rana, lanzando muchos más golpes que impactaban en el rostro de Satellizer-"¡¿Eso es todo-de arimasu!?"-

 _ **¡SWOOSH!**_

Satella se aferraría fuertemente en la empuñadura de su Volt weapon para luego alzar y bajar rápidamente su **Nova Blood,** esto provocó una ráfaga de aire afilada, que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Rana.

-"¡¿Qué es eso-de arimasu?!"- Rana por instinto se hizo a un lado esquivando el corte de aire que Satellizer había creado.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Rana atónita, miraría como el ataque de Satellizer dejaba un enorme corte en la pared de la sala de simulación.

-"Ese ataque fue realmente peligroso-de arimasu"- Comentó Rana sudando nerviosa mientras miraba la pared.

 **Mientras tanto**

-"¿Desde cuándo L Bridget es capaz de hacer eso?"- Se preguntaba la peliblanca siendo testigo de la feroz batalla.

-"Valla, esas dos no lo hacen nada mal"- Attia escucharía esa voz burlona reconociéndola al instante. Se daría la vuelta y se encontraría con las dos siluetas con las que ella estuvo la última vez.

-"Esa chica, la transferida, tiene buenas habilidades y una velocidad respetable"- Creo daba el comentario seriamente posicionándose a un lado de Attia para observar el combate y a ambas pandoras muy heridas y agotadas.

-"¿Cómo convenciste a la chiquilla del Tíbet para enfrentarse a la reina intocable Attia? ¿O no me digas que lo hace por lastima debido a tu estatura? Jiji"- Las palabras burlonas de la otra chica, cuyo nombre aun no es mencionada, haría que una vena le apareciera en la frente de la pandora peli blanca y apretara los puños de forma cómica.

-"¡Cállate Arnett!"- Attia le gritaría a la conocida como Arnett, quien solo reiría por la reacción de su compañera. Luego Attia se calmaría volviendo a ponerse seria-"Bueno, la verdad, convencerla no fue muy difícil"- La pandora de baja estatura esbozaría una sonrisa al recordar como convención a la peli azul.

 **Flashback**

-"Disculpa ¿tú eres Rana Linchen?"- Attia se encontraba en la cafetería con su bandeja en sus manos, mientras se dirigía a la otra chica frente a ella.

-"Si soy yo ¿Quién eres tu-de arimasu?"-

-"Me presento, yo soy Attia Simons de 3er año"-

-"¡Ah! ¡Entonces tú eres mi senpai! ¡Un gusto en conocerte- de arimasu!"-

-"Sabes, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que eres transferida ¿o me equivoco?"-

-"No, recién acabo de llegar-de arimasu"-

-"Ah entiendo, entonces no sabes nada de lo que pasa entre Satellizer y Goku-sensei"- Lo dicho por Attia atraería inmediatamente la atención de Rana, en especial cuando escucho el nombre de su "destinado".

-"¿Eh? ¿Saber que-de arimasu?"-

-"¡Oh no! Creo que hable demás. No es un asunto que me incumba. Por favor olvida lo que dije"- Attia fingiría sorpresa y preocupación al revelar "información importante" y generando una sonrisa al ver que la curiosidad de Rana solo aumentaba.

-"¡Dímelo por favor-de arimasu!"- Juntaría sus palmas implorando que Attia le dijera que estaba pasando con Goku y Satellizer.

-"Esta bien, veras, sabes que Satellizer eligió a Goku-sensei como su compañero ¿verdad?"- Rana haría un puchero y asentiría con la cabeza al recordar lo que Kaho y los demás le dijeron, aunque aún le molestaba ese hecho-"Pero resulta que ellos nunca llegaron a hacer un bautizo"- Rana abriría los ojos por la sorpresa. Ella investigo por su cuenta lo que significaba un bautismo para los limiters y pandoras, y descubrió que simbolizaba la completa unión entre ambos, señalando que ya eran compañeros en su totalidad.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero entonces como es que Goku-kun es su compañero-de arimasu?!"-

-"Fácil, Satellizer es conocida como la reina intocable, y un bautismo iría totalmente en contra de lo que ella cree o quiere. Y Goku es una persona excepcional, posee un gran poder, es capaz de controlar el ki a una escala nunca antes vista, puede activar el Freezing a voluntad y sobre todo tiene conocimientos de las artes del combate que dejarían en ridículo a muchos profesionales. Después de todo, es la razón de por qué se hizo famoso rápidamente en la academia. Por eso es el "juguete" perfecto, Satellizer se está aprovechando de sus peculiaridades para sus propios fines, y cuando no lo necesite mas simplemente lo desechara. Pobre Goku-sensei, él es tan buena persona que no se da cuenta que es un esclavo. Ahora entiendes ¿por qué ningún otro limiter quería ser su compañero?"- Attia pondría una cara fingida de tristeza esperando que su actuación haya convencido a la peli azul. Y al ver la expresión en su rostro supo que dio resultado.

-"Gracias-de arimasu… Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar"- Dijo Rana con una mirada obscurecida.

-"No hay problema, cuídate"- Ambas se separarían con expresiones totalmente opuestas en sus rostros.

-"Tu Kunrun es sorprendentemente obscuro, Satellizer L Bridget"-

 **De vuelta al presente**

-"Hmf ya veo, entonces no fue tan complicado como creí"- Dijo Creo con los brazos cruzados.

-"Wow, a pesar de ser bajita tienes una gran imaginación Attia"- Arnett le daría unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Attia haciendo que esta gruña del enojo.

-"¿Cómo hiciste para que el instructor Goku, no se involucrara en esto?"- Creo volvía a hablar atrayendo la atención de ambas pandoras y hacerlas recordar de este detalle muy importante. Luego de lo ocurrido con Ingrid e insistencia de Attia, el grupo empezó a buscar información a lo referente con el nuevo instructor el cual empezaba a ganarse una reputación en la academia por sus grandes hazañas y sus entrenamientos. Cada pandora que vio clase con él pudo distinguir una mejora en sus capacidades físicas y de control, tal vez una mejora pequeña pero notable. Es debido a eso que el pequeño grupo busco información con respecto a él y al saber que podía controlar el ki y con Ingrid confirmando lo dicho por Attia, les dio a entender de que es alguien formidable y que es mejor no provocarlo, pues hasta Chiffon "el monstruo de genetics" lo respeta como contrincante, y eso ya es mucho decir. No saben cómo una persona, o un hombre o limiter es capaz de algo así, pero decidieron que es mejor no tentar su suerte.

-"No te preocupes. Sensei está ausente por motivos que desconozco, así que dudo que interfiera"- Respondería Attia con una sonrisa mientras Creo alzaba una ceja por curiosidad ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Goku-sensei estuviera ausente a estas horas de la noche?

-"Ara, entonces el guapo instructor esta fuera ¿eh?, jeje entonces esto será muy sencillo"- Dijo Arnett manteniendo su sonrisa y volteando para ver el combate.

 **En la pelea**

Rana continuaba sus ataques a larga distancia, ataques que la rubia lograba esquivar, pero solo la mayoría.

-" _¡Necesito medir la distancia de sus ataques!"-_ Pensaba Satella evadiendo como podía los golpes invisibles de Rana.

-"¡No podrás evitarme por siempre-de arimasu!"-

Satellizer recibiría golpes leves hasta que en una oportunidad Rana le haría creer que estaba a punto de lanzar un puñetazo alarmando a la rubia quien se cubrió con los brazos, pero se sorprendería al ver que la chica detuvo sus acciones de forma repentina confundiéndola por dicho acto.

 **¡POW!**

Sin embargo recibiría un fuerte golpe en la barbilla mandándola a volar para sorpresa de ella misma y de las testigos presentes.

-"¡¿Una finta?!"-

-"¡No creas que ha terminado-de arimasu!"-

 **¡POW!**

 **¡PUM!**

 **¡PAM!**

Golpe tras golpe era lo que recibía por parte de Rana.

 **¡POW!**

 **¡PUUUUUM!**

-"¡AAAAAAAGHHHHH!"-Rana daría un golpe de martillo mandando a Satellizer al suelo dándose un golpe seco ocasionando que escupa sangre.

-"¡Con esto termina todo-de arimasu!"- Rana caería en picada con la intención de terminar el combate.

 **¡POOOMMMM!**

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Pero en el momento en que su puño estaba a centímetros de Satellizer esta desaparecería nuevamente, ocasionando que el suelo se destroce al contacto con la volt weapon a modo de guante metálico.

 **¡SLASH!**

-"¡AAAAAAAAGH!"- La peli azul sentiría un dolor punzante cuando el **Nova Blood** de Satellizer le hizo un corte horizontal- _"¡¿D-DOBLE ACCEL-DE ARIMASU?!"-_

 _-"_ ¡¿Doble accel?! ¡Incluso tratándose de la reina intocable! ¡¿Cómo podría una de segundo año…?!"- Fue el comentario de Rana mientras Arnett y Creo miraban todo lo sucedido incrédula.

Ambas pandoras se levantarían exhaustas, con cortadas y sangre en todo el cuerpo, el piso estaba cubierto de sangre pero los destrozos en el suelo cubrirían la mayor parte de la lucha encarnizada. Ambas con mucho esfuerzo intentarían mantenerse en pie dándose la espalda.

-"Jeje… tu… eres… realmente fuerte-de arimasu"- Dijo Rana ya agotada y la cara cubierta de sangre por las heridas recién recibidas.

 **¡FUM!**

La peli azul voltearía para ver que Satellizer a pesar de estar muy herida, volvió a ponerse en pose, apuntando su Volt Weapon contra Rana.

-"Con este próximo ataque, yo… ¡te acabare!"-

-"Je, eres una persona muy divertida-de arimasu. Aun soy incapaz de sentir el Ki pero puedo deducir que tus reservas están casi vacías o me ¿equivoco?"-

-"Tu no estas mejor"-

-"Así que ahora puedes sentir el Ki, y aun así propones que luchemos de frente-de arimasu"-

-"¡¿AHORA PUEDE SENTIR EL KI?!"- Attia, Creo y Arnett exclamaban con estupefacción.

-"Definitivamente Goku-sensei sabe darles clases a estas novatas. Tal vez debería conocerlo para ver que me enseña a mi ¿ustedes que creen chicas?"- Comentaba Arnett con una sonrisa pero sus compañeras solo la mirarían en silencio por la sorpresa reciente.

-"¡Como quieras Satellizer! ¡Yo, Rana, lo tomare de frente-de arimasu!"-

 **¡FIUH!**

 **¡FIUH!**

-"¡WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- Con un grito de guerra ambas se lanzarían de frente, pero en el último momento Satella desaparecería.

-" _¡RAYOS, NO OTRA VEZ! ¡NO PUEDO VERLA-DE ARIMASU!"-_

 **¡FLASH!**

.

.

.

.

.

-"Agh, Agh" Eran los quejidos de Rana cuando la rubia apareció frente a ella repentinamente y clavando su **Nova Blood** en el hombro izquierdo de la peli azul-"Tan rápida… como yo pensaba… era imposible mantener el ritmo… de ese Accel UGH"- Rana dejaría salir una bocanada de sangre para luego poner una mano en el hombro de la rubia-"Sin embargo… permitir que me acercara tanto a ti… fue un error- de arimasu"-

 **¡PUUUUUMMMMM!**

-"UUUUUUGHHHHH"- Rana con el poco ki que le quedaba, le proporcionaría un golpe en la pansa tan fuerte que hizo que la sangre saliera como agua a presión de la boca de Satellizer, destrozando sus costillas y aplastando su órganos.

-"Tú te lo has buscado-de arimasu"- Dijo Rana observando a la rubia en el piso. Pero para su gran sorpresa, notaria que Satella volvería a agarrar su volt weapon y con muchísima dificultad se levantaría del ya destrozado suelo.

-"Yo, voy a luchar… yo… nunca pierdo… No… importa… quien… sea mi oponente"- Decía con mucha dificultad.

-"¡¿Qué está pasando…?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!"- Sin embargo para fortuna de ambas pandoras, Kazuya llegaría y al ver el terrible estado de ambas las detendría al instante.

-"¡¿K-Kazuya-kun?!"- Dijo Rana sorprendida por la aparición del limiter al igual que Satella.

-"Humph parece que se acabó la diversión, por ese chico aguafiestas"- Diría Arnett.

-"Si eso parece"- Era la respuesta de Creo. Y de esta forma las 3 chicas saldrían del balcón de observación.

-"¡Satella-senpai, Rana! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"-

-"N-Nosotras, estábamos en un duelo-de arimasu. Para ver quien sería la compañera adecuada de Goku-kun"- Dijo Rana con un rostro de tristeza.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Rana, te dijimos que Goku-senpai ya tenía pareja! ¡¿No es así Satella-senpai?!"-

-"¡P-Pero ellos no hicieron el bautizo-de arimasu! ¡Ella solamente se está aprovechando de él, por su buen corazón Goku-kun es incapaz de verlo! ¡Por eso yo peleo por él, para liberarlo de ella, que deje de tratarlo como su juguete y que me tenga como su verdadera compañera-de arimasu!"-

-"¡ **CALLATE!"-** Fue el grito furioso de la rubia, harta de escuchar todo el palabrerío de la peli azul-"¡GOKU-KUN NO ES MI JUGUETE! ¡TAMPOCO MI ESCLAVO! ¡EL ES MI COMPAÑERO! ¡Y LA PERSONA QUE AMO!"- Lo último dicho saco muecas de impresión en los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué… dijiste-de arimasu?"-

-"Senpai"-

-"¡No sé quién te dijo todas esas mentiras, pero yo amo a Goku! ¡De una forma como nunca creí amar a alguien! ¡La forma en que el me trata! ¡JAMAS SERIA CAPAZ DE HACERLE TAL BARBARIE!"- Rana miraría el suelo aun incrédula y empezando a ver su error.

-"Valla, nunca creí escuchar tales palabras de la reina intocable"-Una voz les llamaría haciéndolos voltear y notar que frente a ellos se encontraban Attia, Arnett y Creo-"Solo un poco más y todo hubiera ido exactamente como estaba previsto… aunque ofende mi interés…"- Dijo Attia con unos dedos en su boca sonriente.

-" _¡¿Exactamente… como estaba previsto?!"-_ Eran los pensamientos de incredulidad de Rana al notar que la habían engañado.

-"Muy bien 2do año, a partir de ahora estas dos agradables One-samas, harán las cosas mucho más interesantes. Déjenme se las presento… Ella es Arnett McMillian de 3ro puesto 4. Ella es Creo Brand, 3er año puesto 5"- Attia presentaba a ambas chicas.

-"Tu… **¿cómo estaba previsto?** ¡Me engañaste! ¡Todo fue mentira!"- Exclamaba Rana furiosa pero Attia no se inmuto.

-"Así es te engañe. Todo fue un engaño, Goku-sensei nunca tuvo problemas con ella"-

-"Así que, decirme que Satellizer estaba utilizando a Goku-kun y que ellos no se bautizaron era todo…"-

-"Ah la parte del bautizo era cierto"-

-"Goku-senpai me dijo que era verdad que no hicieron el bautizo, pero que a él no le importaba que a pesar de todo estaría con Satella-senpai con o sin hacer el bautizo"- Kazuya aportaría haciendo que Rana se deprimiera y a la rubia le salga un sonrojo por las palabras del saiyajin dichas por Kazuya.

-"Tu ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?!"- Dijo Rana

-"Es simple. Aunque Satellizer es de segundo, nos enseña sus colmillos a las de tercero. Aquí en **Génetics** , la autoridad entre cursos es absoluta, no hay excepciones sin importar lo que ocurra. Incluso ahora continuamos defendiendo esto. ¡Pero la muestra de arrogancia de esta chica no es nada para los de tercero! Si continúa será un mal ejemplo para los otros alumnos, así que solo nos queda la opción de "Enseñarle modales"- Terminaba de contar Attia.

-"Pues inténtalo chica importante de 3ro"- Dijo Satella haciéndoles frente.

-"¡Senpai no puedes! ¡Estás muy herida!"-

-"Atrás Kazuya… esto es un problema que debo resolver por mí misma"- Diría la rubia dejando a todos perplejos.

-"¿Tu sola? Seguramente esa chica del Tíbet te dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza"- Dijo Attia a modo de burla pero Satellizer mantenía su compostura, pero en su interior estaba un poco nerviosa pues incluso en sus mejores condiciones se le haría muy difícil enfrentar a una de tercer año y ahora debe enfrentar a dos que para rematar son más fuertes que Ingrid, basándose en sus puestos.

-"No está sola, si me incluyen entonces será un dos contra dos-de arimasu"- Dijo Rana con una sonrisa posicionándose al lado de la rubia quien vio esto con sorpresa al igual que el resto.

-"¿Eh? ¡¿Dos contra dos?! ¡¿Enserio tú?!"-Arnett daba el comentario con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Esto no se trata de ti… así que será mejor que no interfieras"- Satellizer trataría de hacer entrar en razón a la peli azul.

-"No estoy tratando de ayudarte-de arimasu. Me engañaron y usaron de mí en su cobarde esquema… No puedo perdonar a esa-de arimasu" Concluyo refiriéndose a Attia quien miraba todo seriamente en medio de Arnett y Creo.

-"Hmph… en todo caso yo lo llamaría estrategia y…"- Dijo Attia pero si ser capaz de terminar gracias a Kazuya quien ya tuvo suficiente de todo esto.

-"¡Por favor esperen un momento!"-Comento el chico interponiéndose-"¡Esto está mal, no importa como lo piensen! ¡¿No son todas aquí pandoras?! ¡Sus razones para luchar con otros estudiantes son inconcebibles"- Kazuya intentaría desesperadamente detener esta pelea innecesaria, sin saber que Arnett lo miraba seriamente a él-"¡Senpai, Rana, por favor reconsidérenlo Goku-senpai no aprobaría esto! ¡Déjenme contactarlo para que ayude a arregl…! ¡AAAGH!"- De pronto el limiter caería inconsciente por un golpe en el cuello ocasionado por Arnett, ante la vista de incredulidad de Satella y Rana.

-"Kazuya/Kazuya-kun"- Ambas pandoras irían rápidamente para comprobar el estado del joven inconsciente.

-"Buenas noches pequeño"- Dijo la pelirroja con coletas mirando el cuerpo de Kazuya en el suelo.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo-de arimasu?! ¡Kazuya solo trataba de detener esto!"- Grito Rana furiosa.

-"Lo siento pero no podemos dejar que el guapo instructor venga a hacer de aguafiestas en nuestros asuntos. Este será un combate de dos contra dos, sin la interferencia de un limiter. Solo poder de pandora… Justo como debe ser. De otra forma ¿Dónde estaría el encanto?"- Arnett respondería con una sonrisa confiada mientras Creo se pondría a su lado y activaría su volt weapon que resulta ser del mismo tipo que el de Rana.

-"Dos contra dos… estoy un poco preocupada por sus lesiones… pero cuando pienso en aquellas sin orientación, semejante detalle puedo pasarlo por alto. Cuando esta lucha acabe, en sus cuerpos quedaran marcados el respeto a sus superiores"- Comentaba Creo-"Por otra parte no vamos a utilizar el modo pandora"-

-"¿Dices respeto a los superiores…? Estas hablando como si ya hubieras ganado-de arimasu. Pero desgraciadamente-de arimasuka. Y a pesar de mi transferencia, soy muy superior a ti-de arimasu"- Dijo Rana en pose de batalla al igual que Satellizer.

-"Yo tengo 18 años para que lo sepas"- Revelaba la rubia con una sonrisa en su ensangrentado rostro.

-"Somos mayores que ustedes. No es una cuestión de edad"- Diría Creo seriamente.

-"¿No sabes el dicho? _Cuando estés en Roma has como los romanos"-_ Dijo Arnett que a diferencia de Creo, esta mantenía una sonrisa. Y diría una frase el cual para el autor de este fic se le es desconocido el significado de dicha frase XD.

 ** _Nota del autor_** _: Voy a adelantar buena parte de esta pelea, mis razones es que escribir un combate tras otro es algo tedioso y pienso que no tiene mucho que agregar al fic. Además, quiero avanzar con la trama y no quedarme únicamente en los combates. Lamento si mi decisión les disgusta, pero espero que entiendan que intentar escribir un combate y que se vea bien para el público es más complicado de lo que parece y hacerlo de forma muy seguida llega a hacer hasta fastidioso. Pero tranquilos, pues los combates que considere importantes tendrán su debida duración y diálogos. Fin de nota._

 **Orfanato de Shintoshi**

-"¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿Ella realmente dijo eso?!"- Dijo la encargada del orfanato a la profesora responsable de la pequeña niña Hiroko.

-"Así es, después de eso ya no se relaciona tanto con los demás"-

-"Hmph bueno. Creo que lo que **él** dijo resulto ser cierto"-

-"¿Cree que deberíamos contactarlo?"-

-"Aun no, esta niña es especial, sobre todo por su origen. Pero considero que debemos mantener esto en secreto por ahora"-

-"¡Pero señora! ¡Acordamos que cuando Hiroko-chan mencione algo como eso debíamos llamar inmediatamente!"-

-"Lo sé, pero… no me agrada la idea. Como dije, esta niña es especial posee unas habilidades que son extremadamente raras para este mundo, incluso más raras que los Novas. Cuando el venga por Hiroko, temo que Chevalier llegue a enterarse y a experimentar en ella por lo que es"- Respondería la directora con un tono de preocupación por la niña.

-"Pero de ser ese el caso ¿Por qué vendría para dejarla aquí si es tan importante?"- Preguntaba la maestra igualmente preocupada por su alumna.

-"Para ocultarla"- Dijo la directora sin vacilación o duda-"Chevalier está demasiado ocupado para centrar su atención en un "simple orfanato sin importancia", es el lugar perfecto para esconderla y que pueda ser ella misma"-

-"Entiendo, es por eso que no se la dejo a su amiga de confianza"-

-"Exacto. Si el "padre" de Hiroko está aquí, entonces que venga el a reclamarla. Debo asegurarme de que es **el**. Debo estar segura, que la protegerá"-

-"¡Si! Estaré atenta y creo que le echaré un ojo a Hiroko-chan, espero que no se haya metido en problemas"- La directora asentiría y vería como la maestra se marchaba. Luego se dirigió a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y vería una imagen no muy clara de Hiroko como bebe en sus brazos y al lado de ella un hombre misterioso-"Jeje recuerdo el día en que llegaste Hiroko-chan. Si tu padre realmente está aquí, confió en que él te mantenga fuera de las manos de esos sucios puercos aprovechados"- Dijo la directora con desdén refiriéndose a Chevalier pues ella conoce lo que han hecho muchas veces por el "bien de la humanidad".

 **Centro de simulaciones**

Arnett y Creo demostraron unas adversarias muy temibles y capaces, durante el primer encuentro Satella y Rana se vieron totalmente vapuleadas por los feroces ataques de las pandoras de 3ro. Arnett tenía la increíble habilidad de crear ilusiones que le hicieron creer a la rubia, donde eran los lugares en donde atacaría, pero resulta que eran imágenes las cuales engañaban a la adversaria para luego atacar en donde no tenga defensa. Creo le demostró a Rana que a pesar de ser una experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la de tercero era muy superior tratando a la pobre peli azul como sus sacos de boxeos.

Sin embargo ambas pandoras se negarían a perder, tuvieron la mala suerte de hacerle recordar a la rubia su trauma del pasado en la mansión L Bridget, y la muerte de su madre. Esto junto con su persistencia en la batalla activaría inconscientemente, los estigmas heroicos en su espalda ocasionando que extrañas alas aparezcan mientras que Rana básicamente haría lo mismo pero con su estigma Tipo María.

La batalla fue encarnizada, las pandoras de 2do año les devolvieron la paliza anterior a Arnett y Creo. Todo mientras Attia estaba en shock al ver que sus compañeras eran gravemente lastimadas por las que se suponían debían darles una lección.

-"N-no lo puedo creer… Arnett y Creo han… ¿perdido?"-Dijo la peliblanca viendo los cuerpos heridos de sus compañeras en el suelo-" _No es cierto ¡esto es una pesadilla!... ¡No puede ser verdad!"-_ Se hablaba mentalmente y agarrándose de la cabeza sin poder creer nada de lo ocurrido.

-"*jadeo* *jadeo* Creo que lo logr… ¡UGH! ¡KAAAHHH!"- Rana caería de rodillas y escupiendo sangre-" _La puerta santa es un arma de doble filo… yo siempre debo de tener cuidado de no usar este modo por mucho tiempo… pero en el último momento, me esforcé demasiado con esa técnica, espero que no allá grandes consecuencias-de arimasu"-_ Pensaba la peli azul para luego voltear y ver a Satellizer inconsciente-" _Sin embargo, ella descubrió la puerta santa sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento ¿Qué es esta mujer-de arimasu?"-_ Rana tomaría en brazos a la rubia y ver el daño que produjo dicha habilidad-"Supero el límite y tuvo la habilidad de recuperar el control de las lágrimas de Kunrun-de arimasu. Ha eso lo podemos llamar instinto"- De pronto Satella recuperaría la consciencia y se daría cuenta que Rana la estaba sosteniendo con una sonrisa, así que de un rápido movimiento la apartaría de forma brusca y temblando un poco.

-"¡Ugh!"-La rubia se quejaría del dolor y se tomaría el brazo.

-"Sera mejor que no te sobreesfuerzes-de arimasu. Acabas de abrir la puerta santa sin preparación previa. Siéndote sincera, no será extraño que todos tus músculos estén rotos-de arimasu"- Advirtió Rana ante la cara de duda de Satella.

-" _Estas chicas han superado sus límites. ¿Siendo así? Si dejo pasar esta oportunidad…"-_ Attia al ver el estado deplorable de ambas intentaría materializar su volt weapon.

 _-_ "No será necesaria tu intervención Attia…"- Pero una voz la detendría en seco y al voltear, las 3 se llevarían la sorpresa de que eran Creo y Arnett las cuales a pesar de estar muy lastimadas, se levantarían para continuar-"Al final esto ha conseguido que se hiciera interesante"- Dijo la pelirroja con una cara algo psicópata.

-"Sus habilidades no son muy diferentes a las nuestras, ellas me han obligado a retomar lo que dije sobre guiarlas"- Dijo la peliblanca Creo con un rostro atemorizante.

-" _Jeje son persistentes lo único superior esa actitud suya-de arimasu"-_

-"¡ARNETT, CREO! ¿ESTAN BIEN?"-

-"¡No me toques!"- Dijo la pelirroja evitando la mano de Attia para su confusión-"Realmente estoy en mi limite, si alguien pusiera un dedo en mi colapsaría… pero yo peleare aunque eso me cueste la vida, me he mantenido estos dos años así… yo y los alumnos de segundo año. La clasificación mediante la sangre, me encanta todo eso… Por eso, no puedo perder. Si me arrodillo, yo jamás podría verlos igual, para mí eso es peor que la muerte. Ellos han dejado su sangre y su vida para mantener esta "paz", **_he perdido_** nunca quiero oírme decir esas palabras, primero preferiría morir"- Comentaba Arnett con una sonrisa cansada.

-" _A-Arnett_ "- Pensaba Attia conmovida por las palabras de su compañera.

 ** _Nota del autor_** : _Por la "paz" se refiere al orden del sistema en el que se organizan. Fin de nota._

-"¡Es por eso que las que están enfrente de nosotras deberían estar preocupadas!... ¡POR QUE VOY A DERROTARLAS!"- Terminaba Arnett su mini-discurso con la misma sonrisa psicópata pero más grande.

-"Eso… me tiene sorprendida de sobremanera-de arimasu"- Las cuatro invocarían sus volt weapons preparándose para la segunda ronda.

-"Ahora ¿Qué tal si empezamos?"- Preguntaba Arnett apuntando a sus oponentes con su volt weapon que consistía en una enorme guadaña.

-"¡Todo el mundo deténganse en este instante! ¡No se muevan ni un centímetro!"- Todas voltearían y empezarían a temblar un poco por el temor cuando de repente Chiffon y Ticy aparecerían para detener todo este alboroto.

-"Pre-pre… ¡Presidenta Chiffon!"- Gritaban todas al unísono.

-"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!"- Una segunda voz atraería su atención y sus miedos aumentarían al ver a Goku del otro lado con el ceño fruncido claramente molesto.

-"¡GOKU-SENSEI!"- Gritaban las de tercer año.

-"Goku-kun" Mientras Satella y Rana hablaban en un susurro.

-"G-Goku-sensei ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Creí que estaba ausente de la academia"- Preguntaba Attia con algo de miedo-

-"Lo estaba, pero Chiffon me llamo pidiendo que regresara"- Respondía muy serio el azabache dándole escalofríos a las presentes por su rostro serio y molesto.

-"Yo no entendía por qué el lugar estaba funcionando tan tarde, así que vine a ver. Y luego me di cuenta mediante sus energías de que estaban en un feroz combate, así que le pedí a Goku-kun que viniera, en especial sabiendo que tú estabas involucrada Satellizer L Bridget"- Satella bajaría la mirada en vergüenza.

-"¿Por qué están tan heridas y por qué Kazuya esta inconsciente?"- Exigía Goku sosteniendo a Kazuya en sus brazos e inspeccionando su estado, poniendo nerviosa a Arnett.

-"Por favor suelten sus armas y detengan la lucha inmediatamente…"- Pedía Chiffon amablemente.

-"C-Chiffon, Goku-sensei… esto es importante"-Dijo Attia en un intento de persuadirles a ambos.

-"Esto es una violación a las reglas de la escuela. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se les permite a las pandoras luchar entre sí. Como alumnas de 3er deberían ser conscientes de eso"- Chiffon seria firme en su posición haciendo que Arnett apretara sus dientes.

-"A mí no me importa mucho esas reglas, lo que me importa es la condición de la gente, normalmente yo no hubiera tenido problema si se trataba de un simple combate de entrenamiento, pero lo que veo aquí ¡es la intención de matarse y al ser ustedes compañeras pandoras es algo que yo no tolerare!"- Goku igualmente dejaría claro su posición haciendo que Rana y Satella se sintieran mal, que Arnett apretara los dientes aún más y que Chiffon haga una pequeña mueca que nadie pudo notar.

-"¿Cómo podría?"- Hablaba Arnett atrayendo la atención de todos-"¡Como si me hubiera cuidado de ese tipo de lógica retrasada! ¡Ustedes están viendo la situación! ¡¿Y me dicen que no entienden lo que pasa?!"-

-"No"- Dijeron Chiffon y Goku inocentemente.

 **Splot!**

Los presentes caerían cómicamente de espaldas al ver cuán ignorantes son la presidenta y el instructor.

-"Escuela, regulaciones Código penal, condicionamiento físico sano, podemos tener una larga charla sobre ellos, pero… ¡Por el momento no voy a escuchar esa basura! ¡Después del desastre que ha hecho esta perra!"- Arnett se lanzaría para atacar a Satellizer quien no espero esto.

-"¡Alto!"- Ordenaría Chiffon pero Arnett no hizo caso. Ticy estaba a punto de interponerse pero.

 **¡FLASH!**

-"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!"- Fue la gran interrogante de casi todas excepto de Chiffon, al ver como Goku detendría la volt weapon con su mano desnuda. Protegiendo a la rubia quien se sorprendió por su velocidad.

-"Gracias Ticy pero deja que yo me encargue ¿sí?"- Le dijo el azabache a la vice-presidenta al darse cuenta de que ella tenía esas mismas intenciones. Ticy parpadearía para luego sonreiría tímidamente.

-"N-no hay problema Sensei me gusta ayudar"-

-"Jeje me alegra oír eso y en cuanto a ti, ¿Arnett no? Tal vez no entienda tus razones y espero me lo expliques algún día, pero ahora no es buen momento"-

 **¡CRASH!**

-"¡¿QUEEEEEE?!" Nuevamente todas gritarían cuando Goku fácilmente haría pedazos el arma de Arnett. Todas excepto Chiffon quien sonreiría un poco pues ya conocía la fuerza del saiyajin.

-" _Mi-Mi volt weapon"-_ Pensaba Arnett incrédula por la acción de Goku.

-" _¡Destruyo el arma de Arnett solo con sus manos! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!"_ También pensaba Attia en shock total.

-" _¡No eran solo rumores, en verdad es alguien de temer!"-_ Creo estaba igual sin poder moverse ni un centímetro.

-"¡Eso fue increíble Goku-kun-de arimasu!"- Dijo Rana con estrellas en los ojos por la demostración de fuerza del azabache.

-"Goku-kun"- Satella estaba asombrada pero con la cara roja al saber que hizo todo eso para protegerla.

-"¡Presidenta! ¡¿Acaso sensei acaba de…?!"

-"Así es Ticy, si lo hizo"- Chiffon respondería rápidamente la duda de su amiga con una sonrisa debido a que Ticy como las demás estaba impactada por lo ocurrido.

-"¡¿Tu… como es que…?!"- Dijo Arnett en Shock.

-"Dije "alto" ¿verdad?"-

 **¡POW!**

-"¡KAHA!"-" _¡¿En qué momento ella se puso detrás mío…?!"-_ Pensaba mientras caía inconsciente por un golpe proporcionado por Chiffon.

-" _¡¿En qué momento se puso frente a nosotras?!"-_ Se preguntaban Satella y Rana impactadas ahora por la demostración de la presidenta.

-" _N-No importa si estaba cansada o no… para poder un simple golpe a Arnett"-_ Se decía Creo con miedo.

-"¡No pude sentir ni un solo rastro de sus movimientos! ¡No hubo ni siquiera un sonido!"- Decía Attia temblando _-"¡Este es el rango indiscutible del puesto 1! ¡Chiffon Fairchild! ¡Pero… Goku-sensei hizo lo mismo, hasta logro romper la volt weapon de Arnett solo con su mano!"-_ Pensaba la peliblanca mirando a ambos mencionados-"Je es normal viniendo de la presidenta. Pero si Chiffon es conocida como el "Monstruo" entonces tu sensei serias el mismo "demonio"- Comentaba con una sonrisa nerviosa atrayendo la atención de los mencionados. Satella y Rana estarían un poco molestas por que le llamara a Goku de esa manera. Las de tercero o mejor dicho solo Creo estaría de acuerdo con lo dicho por Attia al Igual que Ticy, pero en su caso sería de forma cariñosa. Y Chiffon pondría una cara confusa del por qué le seguían diciendo monstruo. Pero Goku… bueno.

-"¿Demonio? ¿Yo? Pero yo no soy un demonio, pues no tengo cuernos y no uso un tridente"- Diría lo más inocente posible.

 **¡SPLOT!**

Todas volverían a caer de forma cómica, a excepción de Satella, Rana y Chiffon quienes vieron divertido la reacción de Goku y su inocencia.

-" _Jejeje sí que parece otra persona, pero sus objetivos no cambiaron"-_ Dijo mentalmente Chiffon mientras continuaba riendo.

-"*Suspiro* Esta bien sensei, presidenta, nos detendremos ahora mismo"- Dijo Attia resignándose y haciendo una reverencia.

-"Bien, quiero que todas las que estén disponibles hagan lo siguiente… Por favor ayuden a llevar a todas las personas que se encuentran heridas"- Pedía/ordenaba Chiffon.

-"Yo llevare a Kazuya para que lo revisen"- Dijo el saiyajin cargando al joven Aoi-" _Me gustaría darles una semilla del ermitaño, pero a este paso se me acabaran antes de que ataquen esos tales Nova"-_ Pensaba el guerrero.

-"¡Perfecto! Gracias Goku. Y Satellizer-san" La rubia voltearía para ver a la presidenta-"Quiero que vayas con él, después de todo ustedes son una pareja"- Satella no diría nada pero asentiría con un sonrojo.

-"¡Ah presidenta, yo también iré, ayudare a Goku-kun a cuidar a Kazuya-kun-de arimasu!"- Dijo Rana rápidamente pues aun no iba a rendirse con Goku mientras Satella la miraría con un rostro cómico de sorpresa, esta chica no aprende.

-"¿Tus heridas están bien?"-

-"¡Así es me encuentro mucho mejor-de arimasu!"-

-"Esta bien lo dejare un sus manos entonces, vámonos Ticy"- Chiffon junto con Ticy saldría del lugar, aunque en su interior estaba un poco celosa por mandar a Satella y Rana con Goku, pero era para ayudar a Kazuya.

"¡Muchas gracias-de arimasu! Bueno Goku-kun dejam… ¡EHHH!"-Rana voltearía con la intención de ayudar a Goku pero se llevaría la gran sorpresa de que Satellizer ya le había ganado y sostenía un brazo del limiter sobre sus hombros y Goku el otro. No es que necesitara ayuda realmente, pero la rubia insistió-"¡O-OYE! ¡Yo seré la compañera de Goku-kun-de arimasu! ¡Cambia de lugar conmigo-de arimasu!"- Gritaba Rana exigiendo cambiar de lugar con la rubia de forma cómica.

-"¡Él es mi pareja!"- Respondería la rubia de la misma forma que Rana, mientras Goku tendría una gota de sudor nerviosa.

-"Ehh chicas concentrémonos en Kazuya ¿ok?"- Pedía el azabache pero las chicas no escuchaban y seguían con su discusión sacando otra gota de sudor en Goku _-"¿Ahora por qué discuten?_ "-

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 **Este capítulo sí que fue un dolor de cabeza, las ideas se me iban, no me sentía inspirado y para colmo tampoco tenía internet por lo tanto no fui capaz de subir el capítulo antes, pero aquí esta y no se preocupen, esto no hará que abandone el fic. Lamento si la pelea de Rana y Satella contra Arnett y Creo les pareció floja o adelantada innecesariamente pero como dije lo considere mejor así por razones ya mencionadas.**

 **En fin vamos a lo que les gusta pervertidos jejeje, ok no yo también lo soy, un poco, el harem está prácticamente terminado, ahora solo falta ver las nuevas candidatas que me dejaron. Las candidatas anteriores tendrán que unirse a la votación con las nuevas y solo será por dos capítulos, las que más tengan votos entran el resto para afuera ¿entendido? Bien comencemos.**

 **Lista de harem:**

 **1.** **Satellizer**

 **2.** **Rana**

 **3.** **Teslad**

 **4.** **Chiffon**

 **5.** **Cassandra**

 **6.** **Holly**

 **7.** **Ingrid (Por tener más de 5 puntos)**

 **8.** **Amelia (Por tener más de 5 puntos)**

 **9.** **Arnett (Por tener más de 5 puntos)**

 **10.**

 **Ultimas Candidatas a elegir**

· **Isuzu**

· **Elizabeth**

· **Suna**

· **Cassie**

 **Eso es todo chicos, esas son las últimas candidatas y la votación final inicia desde este capítulo y termina en el cap 10, para poder terminar de una vez con el harem. Pero bueno, una vez más lamento la tardanza e intentare de que no se repita, pero será difícil lo admito, pero no imposible. Nos vemos en la parte 9, ¡adiós!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Hola lectores! Les escribe Fedbax una vez más con otro capítulo. Bueno chicos, antes de empezar con el ataque de los Novas primero habrán lo que a muchos les disgusta y a otros no tanto "capítulos de relleno", pues en mi opinión, el relleno es bueno siempre y cuando tengan una buena dirección narrativa con la serie. Además, funciona para darle un respiro al consumidor de todo lo que ocurre en la serie, yo lo usare para que los personajes, sobre todo las chicas ya confirmadas del harem, tengan más contacto entre ellos, así evitare el ya cliché de _La chica ve al protagonista guapo y sexy y POM se enamora perdidamente._ Sé que ya lo dije en el pasado pero una vez mas no hace daño. Así que si chicos, habrá varios capítulos de relleno, solo para relajar la trama y que Goku se relacione mejor con las féminas, pero tranquilos, no me sobrepasare como lo hizo Naruto jeje. **

**Y antes de empezar con los saludos y por ende el capítulo, quiero agradecer enormemente a anime567, por darme sus consejos y recomendaciones para este capítulo, pues debido a que tiene más experiencia, sobre todo con Freezing, pues le pedí ese favor. Así que les sugiero ir a su página de FF, con animes relacionados como Senran Kagura, Sekirei, Maken-ki y por supuesto Freezing, todas haciendo un cross con Dragon Ball. Gracias hermano, de verdad. Ahora sí sin más rodeos, vamos a los comentarios.**

 **GX:** Gracias por votar compañero.

 **Tony el loquillo:** Gracias por el consejo amigo, intentare hacer lo que dices, sin embargo el manga de Freezing siempre ha sido así de detallado es algo difícil de evitar o el lector que nunca vio Freezing no entenderá nada de lo que está leyendo a comparación de los que sí. Además, la pelea de Satellizer y Rana yo lo considero necesario pues simboliza el inicio de su rivalidad, lo cual es muy importante al igual que el resumen. Y lamento decirte que no puedo aceptar tu voto, pues o es Elizabeth o es Suna, pero no puede ser las dos, perdón compañero.

 **Hades:** Hiroko tiene una historia interesante no te puedo decir mucho para evitar spoilers, pero déjame decirte que lo que sea que teoricen tu u otros lectores, pues están equivocados, ella es una caja llena de sorpresas jejeje.

 **Naydra:** Así es mano, la votación prácticamente termina en el próximo episodio. Y yo también espero esa confrontación con ganas… pero aun no es el momento XD.

 **Guest:** Goku tiene mucho que ver, pues lo que dices es cierto ellas fueron creadas a base de los genes de María y un poco de Gengo, pero básicamente fue Kakarotto quien las educo, enseño, preparo e hizo todo lo que un hermano mayor preocupado haría, eso y mucho más, ya verás.

 **Reax434:** Ese es mi objetivo pero no todo, además yo también espero esa reunión, pero una pregunta ¿Por qué piensas que Goku es su padre? Jejeje todo tendrá lógica más adelante.

 **Mecoboy:** Entendido amigo, gracias por tu voto.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 9: Calma antes de la matanza**

-Ugh ¿eh?- Fueron los débiles gemidos de Kazuya, quien después de los sucesos ocurridos que terminaron con el inconsciente, finalmente empezaba a abrir sus ojos y sentir los pequeños rayos de luz haciendo contacto con sus ópticas visuales. 

-¡Ahh Kazuya despertaste! ¡Qué alivio!- Una voz animada llamo la atención del joven limiter quien volteo ligeramente la cabeza pero manteniendo los ojos medio abiertos, esperando a que terminaran de acostumbrarse a la luz, sin embargo al reconocer esta voz forzó a sus ojos a que apresuren el proceso.

-¿Goku-senpai?- Efectivamente, Goku se encontraba al costado de la cama con una sonrisa por ver que su amigo finalmente había despertado.

-Hola Kazuya jeje- El azabache saludaba tranquilamente al limiter quien se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.

-Goku-senpai- Kazuya al ver que estaba en un cuarto de la enfermería, intentaría recordar la razón de su estadía en dicha habitación. Hasta que de repente como una corriente eléctrica que atravesó su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cerebro, lo haría reaccionar-¡GOKU-SENPAI! ¡Satella-senpai...! ¡Rana….! ¡Y-y las de tercero…! ¡Nosotros estábamos…!- Kazuya trataba desesperadamente de explicarle lo ocurrido a Goku, pero fue detenido abruptamente por este cuando alzo su mano en señal de que parara.

-Lo se Kazuya, ya lo sé todo- Fue la respuesta tranquila del saiyajin haciendo que Kazuya suspirara de alivio, pero volvería a tensarse al no saber del estado de sus compañeras. Goku noto esto y decidió hablar antes de que Kazuya empezara a preguntar de forma desesperada otra vez -Antes de que preguntes, si, ellas están bien, Chiffon y yo logramos convencer a la directora que esto fue un simple entrenamiento que se salió un poco de control, así que no te preocupes- Kazuya volvería a suspirar de alivio, él no quería que debido a su incapacidad de arreglar las cosas sus amigas e incluso la de tercero se vieran afectadas no solo físicas sino académicamente hablando.

-Eso es un alivio, pero ¿Dónde están Rana y Satella-senpai? y ¿Qué paso después de que quedara inconsciente?-

-Oh bueno… es una larga y divertida historia, así que te sugiero ponerte cómodo jajaja- Luego Goku se dispondría a explicarle todo lo sucedido, o al menos según las palabras de Satella y Rana, quienes después de ayudar al joven limiter Goku les pidió una explicación de lo ocurrido. Cuando las chicas terminaron de contarle todo este decidió que no habrá problemas a futuro y que las apoyara, pero que no quiere que vuelvan a hacer una tontería así otra vez, lo dicho por el azabache hiso que las chicas se ruborizaran un poco pero también entendieron su error. Luego de disculparse, ellas salieron a petición de Goku para que revisaran sus heridas y de que hablaran del tema más adelante mientras él se queda para cuidar a Kazuya.

-Ya veo, tú y la presidente llegaron en el momento adecuado senpai, un minuto más y quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado- Dijo el joven Aoi con una sonrisa, para luego poner una cara de tristeza para confusión de Goku –Perdón senpai, intente arreglar las cosas y solo lo empeore al caer victima yo también-

-Ah eso, no te preocupes diste lo mejor de ti- Respondió Goku con una sonrisa tranquilizando al joven limiter, pero al ver que este seguía sintiendo algo de culpa le dio una idea –Oye te propongo algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Te entrenare para los combates- La declaración de Goku tuvo como consecuencia que a Kazuya se le abran los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué, te refieres…?!-

-¡Si, te entrenare para que liberes el ki!- Goku muy animado comentaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Pero senpai, yo no puedo, pues solo soy un limiter, no se nos enseña a combatir novas como las pandoras!-

-Mira Kazuya, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero tú tienes un potencial muy grande y yo puedo sentir eso- Dijo el azabache seriamente lo que sorprendió a Kazuya, pues sabe que cuando el saiyajin se pone serio es que no se anda con juegos –Margaret, Elize y Yumi me lo dijeron. Las pandoras son capaces de usar el ki, pero no es su energía propia. Yo puedo ver en ti, alguien que es capaz de despertar su propia energía. Yo no soy pandora pero…. Te propongo que te vuelvas mi compañero, de esa forma podre enseñarte todo lo que me enseñaron a mí- Eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa al estilo Goku.

-¿Yo? ¿Su compañero? ¿Algo así como un alumno?-Preguntaba aun atónito el limiter recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del azabache – ¿Per eso está permitido?-

-Ah, ahora que lo preguntas… No tengo idea jajaja- El saiyajin se rascaba la cabeza por haber olvidado ese detalle sacando una gota de sudor en el joven Aoi –Debo preguntarle a Margaret, pero si no hay problema ¿aceptarías?-

Kazuya se quedaría pensativo un rato, analizando la propuesta repentina del Son quien esperaba pacientemente a que el limiter le dé una respuesta. Hasta que finalmente, este alzaría la cabeza y el puño con determinación.

-Acepto senpai, ya no quiero ser una carga para nadie- Goku sonreiría aún más por la respuesta, solo falta preguntarle a la directora para que dé su visto bueno.

-¡Genial! Y no te preocupes, cuando una pandora te elija serás capaz de más que solo paralizar y realizar ese llamado bautismo o lo que sea jeje. Por cierto sigo confundido ¿Qué eso del bautismo?- Preguntaba el saiyajin haciendo reír nerviosamente al limiter con un sonrojo.

-jejeje pues senpai emm, creo que deberá averiguarlo por usted mismo, aunque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que lo sabrá pronto- Goku quedaría confundido, estaba a punto de hablar pero de repente su estómago empezaría a rugir asustando un poco al limiter –Senpai… ¿acaso eso fue su…?-

-Jejejeje debido a lo de anoche, no pude desayunar jajaja- Reía de forma despreocupada mientras Kazuya tendría una cara de palo.

 **Más tarde**

Nos trasladamos a lo que parece ser una sala de cine vacía, o lo estaría si no fuera por la figura de una mujer con gran atractivo, cabello rubio y largo. Estaba de piernas cruzadas viendo tranquilamente las imágenes movibles en la gran pantalla.

-Oh, he visto esta película antes- Decía la hermosa chica con naturalidad.

-Pido disculpas por interrumpir su momento de relajación. Pero como siempre disfrutas estar viendo películas, Elizabeth Maybli-

-Chiffon Fairchild-

De pronto Chiffon haría acto de presencia con su habitual sonrisa, saludando a la ahora conocida como Elizabeth, la cual por su parte le devolvía la mirada pero de forma seria.

-La indiscutible emperatriz del 1er rango de la escuela, se toma la molestia de venir a verme en este lugar tan aburrido. Me siento honrada- Hablaba de forma sarcástica pero sería Elizabeth.

-A este lugar no le encuentro nada de aburrido, tu sabes que me gustan las películas ¿verdad?-

-¿Deseas los asientos de abajo? Como puedes ver, hay muchos asientos disponibles-

-Como lo he dicho antes, por desgracia solo vine aquí como un espectador- Dijo Chiffon con una sonrisa mientras Elizabeth la miraba seriamente, como analizando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Si se trata de la "reina intocable" entonces ni siquiera preguntes- Comentaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados atrayendo la atención de la otra chica –Yo no tengo ninguna intención de retroceder-

-Eso es preocupante; tengo que tomar medidas contra aquellos que violan los reglamentos de la escuela…-

-En cualquier academia, siempre hay una o dos que son de menor importancia en comparación con las promesas. Yo solo estoy intentando mantener esas promesas- Elizabeth mantendría su tono serio mientras que Chiffon solo se quedaba en silencio –Es como si tu colocaras el reglamento antes que todo-

-Pero, ¿no hay momentos en que las cosas se vuelven demasiado complicadas como para que una sola persona pueda manejarlas? Has observado el comportamiento de la de 2er año 4to rango, Arnett. A este ritmo, las cosas pueden empeorar ¿cierto? No puedo seguir observando por más tiempo- Elizabeth haría una mueca saliendo de ese semblante serio el cual permaneció desde que inicio la conversación –Y el ejemplo de eso es que ahora tienen la mayor atención de Goku-kun por sus acciones-

-¿El nuevo instructor? No paro de escuchar rumores sobre él. Además, los de 3ro no han caído todavía-

-¡No! Todas ya han sido derrotadas- Revelaba la presidenta para impacto de Elizabeth ¿Cómo fue posible que sus compañeras de tercero, las cuales se suponen que son las mejores de su clase, hayan perdido contra alguien de 2do año? ¿Sera que ese tal Goku tuvo algo que ver? De ser así significa que sus preocupaciones generadas por los últimos rumores se hicieron realidad –Ahora mismo crees que si derrotas a Satellizer-san, el orgullo empañado de los de 3er año sería restaurado ¿Verdad? Pero, si Satellizer-san derrota a la de 3er año, 2do rango por ejemplo… Entonces eso solo haría crecer aún más el nombre de Satellizer-san. Y las probabilidades de que eso suceda son más grandes de lo que crees- Elizabeth la miro confundida, hasta que después de analizar lo dicho solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

-Déjame adivinar, es de tu querido Goku- Chiffon asentiría pero con un pequeño sonrojo, afortunadamente parece que Elizabeth no fue capaz de notarlo o no le importo.

-Sabes que él es compañero de Satellizer-san. Cualquier cosa que tengas planeado para ella, debes estar segura que Goku-kun buscara impedirlo, por lo que antes de siquiera intentar hacer algo contra la reina intocable, debes buscar la manera de vencer primero a Goku-kun- Elizabeth alzaría una ceja por lo último dicho.

-Admito que es alguien interesante, para ser un limiter. ¿No me digas que crees todo eso que dicen los rumores sobre él?- Chiffon dejaría salir una diminuta risita tensando más a Elizabeth.

-Te confesare algo, si yo tuviera que enfrentarlo en combate, te garantizo que no saldría bien parada después- Revelaba con su sonrisa ignorando el hecho que dejo en shock a la mujer –Así que si por alguna razón lograras vencerlo y luego a Satellizer-san, solo aumentarías su reputación y déjame decirte que Goku-kun ya es popular en la academia y que los de 3ro se involucren con él, en especial cuando la misma reina intocable esta en medio… Creo que no hace falta decirte todo lo que podría pasar-

-Debo admitir que nunca creí que tuviera esas capacidades, sin duda será un buen reto- Elizabeth comentaba seria y con confianza en su voz, pero la realidad es que estaba nerviosa, por primera vez en mucho de su tiempo como pandora empezaba a dudar -¿Respóndeme una cosa?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Él es humano?- La pregunta hizo que Chiffon automáticamente dejara su sonrisa –Alguien con esas habilidades sería imposible pasar desapercibido tanto tiempo y después aparecer como por arte de magia hasta lo que es hoy. O es una persona o es otra cosa- Termino de hablar muy seriamente y Chiffon entendió que ella piensa que es una especie de "arma" que genetics tuvo desde mucho tiempo, cosa que la molesto un poco, pero se controló para no decir una tontería, evitando que revelara uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la humanidad.

-¿Esa pregunta es hacia él o a las pandoras?- Contra pregunto seriamente sorprendiendo por este giro a Elizabeth –Las pandoras son mujeres que renunciaron a sus derechos como personas normales. Así que te lo pregunto otra vez ¿Tu duda es hacia él o las pandoras?- Amas se quedarían mirando seriamente generando tensión en el ambiente hasta que Elizabeth aparto la mirada cerrando sus ojos en resignación.

-Tu sabes algo pero por alguna razón no lo dices- Dijo con los brazos cruzados mientras Chiffon permanecía callada –Bien, me quedare al margen por el momento. Además esto solo significa que West Genetics ya no solo poseen a la conocida "monstruo" ahora también poseen un "demonio"- Esto lo dijo con un poco de burla haciendo que Chiffon haga un puchero.

-¿Acaso parezco un monstruo? ¿Creí considerarme alguien adorable?- Dijo inocentemente descolocando un poco a Elizabeth quien se sujetó a la silla para no caer de espaldas –Además creo que a Goku tampoco le agrada que lo llamen el "demonio de west genetics"-

-¿Celosa de que te quitaran el puesto?- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm no la verdad no- Decía Chiffon con un dedo en la barbilla sacando una gota de sudor de Elizabeth –Bueno ya debo irme ¿Qué tal si piensas en lo que hablamos? Dejen a un lado eso de perder y ganar, y piensen que sería una cicatriz que nunca va a desaparecer para los de 3ro- Dicho esto Chiffon procedería a marcharse con Ticy la cual estaba esperando en la puerta, dejando a Elizabeth quien proceso esta nueva información muy seriamente.

- _Asi que "el clavo que sobresale es remachado" huh… Satellizer L Bridget… Son Goku_ \- Pensaba seriamente con los ojos cerrados.

 **Al día siguiente**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y en campo exterior de entrenamiento se encontraban, el grupo de estudiantes preparándose para su próxima sesión de entrenamiento que el azabache les daría, pero había un problema… y es que no se podía ver a Goku en ningún lado.

-Iris-sensei ¿Dónde está Goku-sensei?- Pregunto una estudiante a la asistente de Goku la cual estaba algo nerviosa.

-Eh pues no debería tardar- Dijo la mujer nerviosa por la tardanza del saiyajin hasta que escucho un ruido y al voltear pudo ver que Goku venia corriendo –Miren quien decidió aparecer- Comento haciendo que el resto de los estudiantes también volteen a ver.

-Ahh lo siento es que me volví a perder jejeje creí que ya sabía moverme por aquí pero al parecer lo olvide jajajaja- Lo dicho saco gotas de sudor en las alumnas y en su profesora asistente.

-Goku-sensei ¿se encuentra bien? Parece cansado- Pregunto otra estudiante al notar las ojeras de Goku.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, no te preocupes Himari-san es solo que estuve algo ocupado y no pude dormir bien jejeje- Dijo rascándose la cabeza, las estudiantes suspiraron pero aún estaban algo nerviosas. Desde que el saiyajin empezó a darles clases, él y su grupo fueron creando una relación afectiva de alumno y maestro, lo apreciaban por su esfuerzo para que ellas mejoren cada día y el a ellas por escucharlo, pero claro hablamos de Goku a él casi todos le cae bien. De vez en cuando estos le pedían ayuda incluso por cosas personales, los cuales aunque este no fuera muy bueno con los sentimientos de las personas, el siempre encontraba la forma de ayudar. En resumen ellas se preocupaban por él y el por ellas, algo que fue muy bien visto por la hermana Margaret.

-Bien hoy no practicaremos ejercicios físicos- Dijo con su típica sonrisa sacando muecas de confusión en las estudiantes y una sonrisa en Iris.

-¿Entonces qué haremos sensei? Comentaba un limiter al lado de su compañera pandora, quien como el resto estaba confundida, pues siempre hacían actividades para el cuerpo y esto es un cambio repentino.

-Siéntense todos con sus respectivas parejas- El e Iris se pusieron en posición de loto extrañando a las pandoras y limiters quienes simplemente se dispusieron a hacer lo que les dijeron –Bien, ahora quiero que se concentren y cierren sus ojos- Ordeno el azabache, sonriendo al ver que los presentes hacían lo que él dijo –Despejen sus mentes, no piensen en nada y solo concéntrense en sentir el ki de quienes están aquí- Los estudiantes hicieron caso, e intentaban hacer practica la habilidad ya antes enseñada por Goku.

Durante un tiempo no pasó nada, pero de repente.

-Muy bien ya pueden abrir sus ojos- Dijo Goku y cuando lo hicieron… su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!- Comentaba un limiter en shock cuando él y su grupo despertaron en una especie de vacío eterno con tono morado oscuro.

-¡Kyaa! ¡¿Pero qué…?!-

-¡¿Estamos?! ¡¿En el espacio?!-

-¡Esto es genial! también es aterrador ¡pero es genial!-

Eran los diferentes puntos de vista. Las pandoras y los limiters se mantenían cerca el uno del otro por seguridad, pues la sensación es como si nunca se hubieran movido del campo pero definitivamente ya no estaban en West Genetics ¿verdad?

-¡Goku-sensei! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!- Preguntaba una pandora asustada con su limiter cerca también con algo de miedo.

-Tranquilos, este será el lugar donde entrenaremos por el momento. Conecte sus mentes para reunirlos en un punto, yo uso este lugar para entrenar mi mente. Aquí aprenderemos a controlar nuestro Ki- Dijo calmadamente.

-Goku me mostro este lugar antes, como ustedes me sentí algo asustada, pero descubrí que en este lugar no hay peligro alguno así que no deben preocuparse- Dijo Iris con una sonrisa que termino por tranquilizar a los estudiantes.

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _Esto es igual como cuando Krillin y Gohan están de camino a Namekusei, entrenan en ese espacio mental. Me pareció interesante así que decidí aplicarlo aquí, espero no les moleste, pero me pareció una habilidad muy útil que lamentablemente no se mostró más en todo dragón ball. Fin de nota._

-¡Eso es genial sensei!-

-¡Siii, no sabía que se podía hacer esto!-

-¿Nosotros seremos capaces de hacer lo mismo sensei?-

-Así es, con su debido tiempo claro. En este espacio podrán pelear con todas sus fuerzas sin riesgo a salir heridos, ya que su cuerpo actualmente sigue en la academia, pero sus mentes están en otro lugar. También es el lugar perfecto para tener mejor sincronización con sus limiters o pandoras, de esta forma sabrán lo que piensan entre sí, y aumentara significativamente sus estadísticas de combate contra los Novas- Los estudiantes asintieron, saben que Goku a pesar de ser un tonto, demuestra una gran inteligencia cuando algo está relacionado con el combate.

-Pss dime lo que piensas del sensei ahora jiji-

-Bueno, tiene sus trucos ¿contenta?-

-No hasta que admitas que es lindo-

-¡N-No lo hare!-

-Solte…-

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!-

 **Dormitorio de los de 3er año**

-Por ahora nadie ni siquiera ustedes, tienen permitido tocar a Satellizer- Dijo Elizabeth sentada cerca de una ventana y de forma seria a las presentes quienes resultan ser Attia, Creo y Arnett las cuales miraban incrédulas la declaración de la pandora rubia de tercero.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Entonces quieres decir que la tradición que hemos estado protegiendo hasta ahora fue completamente…!-

-Este asunto sobrepasa incluso la tradición- Attia intento reclamar pero fue interrumpida por su superior quien continuo de forma seria –Satellizer posee ambas cosas, poder y voluntad-

-Y también un compañero muy guapo y fuerte jiji- Dijo Arnett en un susurro para que no la oigan y hacer que el golpe de la vergüenza no sea tan fuerte.

-Si ni siquiera la numero 5 de la escuela, ni la numero 4 fueron capaces de resolver este asunto. A pesar que la oponente es de segundo año, además de que cuenta con la protección del "demonio" instructor nuevo- Al decir eso último, Elizabeth voltearía para ver a Goku y su clase aun sentados en posición de loto, preguntándose que estaban haciendo pero lo dejo de lado pues el asunto que tiene ahora lo considera de mayor importancia –Incluso si yo fuera y derrotara a ambos…. En vez de dar un ejemplo, eso solo crearía más dificultades para los de 3er año. Tenemos que aceptar su poder y… también nuestra falta de poder- Termino, haciendo referencia a Arnett y Creo las cuales tenían caras de tristeza y vergüenza.

- _Elizabeth está decepcionada por nuestra debilidad y por la derrota a manos de Satellizer. Y al juzgar por como hablo de Goku-sensei, parece que también acepto su poder, es la primera vez que veo a Elizabeth aceptar a un hombre como rival digno-_ Dijo Attia en su mente mirando tristemente a Elizabeth quien tenía el ceño fruncido y volvió a ver la clase de Goku.

En la academia se demostró que las noticias vuelan, y mucho. Por lo tanto desde que fue llamado "demonio" por Attia, todas las de tercero lo harían también y por ende el efecto domino se adueñó de la academia, ahora Goku es conocido como el "demonio" por su descomunal fuerza, y se confirmó por la propia Chiffon que no eran solo rumores. De esa forma Goku se ganó el respeto y admiración de los estudiantes y profesores de la academia, pero más allá de ella es un completo desconocido… por ahora.

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _Tal vez algunos vean esto como una "copia" debido a que Chiffon es conocida por el "monstruo", pero piénsenlo, si Goku en verdad hubiera ido a Freezing su fuerza se debería notar de alguna forma. Y las pandoras lo relacionarían de tal forma pues si supero a un "monstruo" debería ser conocido por algo aún más malo, aunque todos sabemos que Goku y Chiffon, a menos que se enfaden o se pongan serios, ellos no tienen nada relacionado con sus apodos. Fin de nota._

-¿En realidad puedes aceptar eso?- Comento una voz conocida para las presentes.

-Ingrid- Dijo Elizabeth seria, mirando como la pelirroja estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-¿En realidad quieres que, nosotras las de 3er año aceptemos que no la podemos controlar?-

-Eso es correcto-Respondió Elizabeth de forma seria –Esta decisión no fue tomada solamente teniendo en cuenta su poder actual. Habilidad, sabiduría, ella está por debajo de ti Ingrid, pero… Después de su pelea con la estudiante transferida, también ese poder inusual que ella demostró en tu pelea con ella…. Primero que todo, yo confirme el potencial de ese poder, y tome mi decisión basado en eso. Todas, por favor entiendan eso-

-Ciertamente la Satellizer que enfrente estaba por debajo de mí en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, durante la pelea, su poder ha acelerado a un ritmo asombroso. Además, de que Goku-san al ser su compañero, es indudable que no interferirá no importa los planes que se hagan para mantenerlo al margen, yo misma comprobé su poder, sus habilidades, su ingenio. Es algo en lo cual yo nunca había visto antes. Es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero no tenemos otra opción más que depender de ti Elizabeth- Terminaba de contar Ingrid a su equipo.

-Ara por tu tono veo que le tienes mucho respeto al guapo instructor Ingrid ¿No será que te gusta? Juju- Dijo Arnett con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo que Ingrid se ruborice.

-¡N-No digas tonterías, además, te conozco es obvio que a ti te gusta!- Contraataco Ingrid a la otra pelirroja con cola de caballo.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamo roja como su cabello.

-Muy bien, a las dos les gustan Goku-sensei, punto ¿podemos continuar?- Dijo Attia intentando recuperar la seriedad pero fue incapaz de hacer es comentario burlón y viendo divertida la reacción de las dos pelirrojas.

-¡CALLATE!- Gritaron ambas sacando una risa de la peliblanca mientras Elizabeth suspiraba por la actitud de sus compañeras.

-Ahhh en fin regresando al punto. En lo que respecta a lo que has decidido, Elizabeth. Lo mejor será retirarse tranquilamente- Ingrid suspiro para terminar lo que le iba a decir a la rubia de 3ro.

-Esto solo fue la primera batalla- Respondió, la veterana rango 2 para confusión de Ingrid –Es decir, esta medida es solo un pequeño revés. No tengo intención de dejarlo hasta aquí. Incluso si el ahora conocido "demonio" de west genetics está cuidándola. Todas, todas por favor tómense esto muy en serio- Termino dejando a todas muy pensativas, pero esto por alguna razón hizo que Ingrid se preocupara por la condición del azabache, pues a pesar de que reconoce su fuerza un puede evitar preocuparse por su salud, más aun cuando le compartió un pequeño relato de su vida para hacerse más fuerte, pues como Arnett dijo, ella le tenía respeto y la idea de que Goku salga lastimado en este asunto causo un pequeño revuelto en su estómago.

 **Más tarde ese día**

Ya era de noche y todos los estudiantes estaban en sus recamaras, al igual que Goku quien después de su última clase, de haber acabado con casi todas las reservas de la cafetería y de finalmente tomar una ducha, se encontraba en cama, poro no podía conciliar el sueño.

- _Mmm Satella después de su pelea, ha estado algo distante ¿Por qué será?_ \- Dijo Goku en su mente al recordar las veces en que cuando él quería hablar con Satella, esta solo respondía de forma cortante y apresurada como si no quisiera ver a nadie por el momento ni siquiera a el – _Debe haber algo que la anime otra vez-_

- **¡Genetics Shintoshi!-** De pronto el televisor daría un anuncio el cual atrajo la atención del saiyajin - **¡El parque temático de comida esta ahora abierto!-** En el televisor aparecerían de repente imágenes de 2 chicas bonitas vestidas provocativamente para atraer clientes, a Goku le brillarían los ojos, no por las chicas, más bien por los diferentes platos de comida que aparecieron en la pantalla junto con ellas.

-¡¿PARQUE TEMATICO DE COMIDA?!- Dijo en voz alta el azabache pegando su rostro a la pantalla con estrellas en los ojos.

- **¡Así es, parque temático de comida!-** Dijo la voz del televisor como si le estuviera respondiendo a Goku directamente - **¡El año y medio de construcción y periodo de preparación ya han acabado! ¡Por fin estaremos abiertos a partir del 15 de este mes!-**

-¡ESO ES MAÑANA!- Dijo el saiyajin aun pegado a la pantalla y con más emoción al saber que dicha feria abrirían solo el día siguiente.

- **¡Venga a disfrutar de grandes cantidades de comida de lujo y delicias de todo el mundo! ¡Te atenderemos de lo mejor, asegúrate de venir!-**

-¡CLARO QUE ESTARE AHI!- Goku estaba babeando con solo pensar en toda la comida de todo el mundo en un solo lugar y todo Saiyajin que se respete no puede darse el lujo de perder esta oportunidad.

- **¡En conmemoración por nuestra gran apertura, habrá muchos eventos en pareja! ¡Aquí el protagonista eres tú!-** Terminaba el anuncio con ambas lindas chicas despidiéndose, pero Goku no prestaba atención a eso pues se quedó pensativo con los ojos muy abiertos en medio de la habitación, es como si lo hubieran poseído.

-Ohhh- Fue lo que dijo Goku para luego sonreír, este era lo que estaba buscando -¡ESO ES!-

 **Cambio de ubicación**

Satella estaba en su cama, sin embargo como Goku esta tampoco podía dormir.

- ** _Perdón Goku-kun pero por ahora… ¿podrías dejarme sola? No quiero ver a nadie por el momento, incluyéndote_** \- Fueron los pensamientos de la rubia la cual tenía un rostro que mostraba culpa al recordar uno de los momentos en que Goku se le quiso acercar pero ella no se lo permitió - _¿Por qué dije eso? No era mi intención, lo aleje cuando más lo necesitaba, soy una tonta-_ Se reprendía mentalmente hundiendo más la cabeza en el colchón de su cama.

 **Toc Toc**

Luego el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta la distraería.

- _¿huh? ¿A estas horas de la noche?-_ Se dijo mentalmente, encaminándose a la puerta y abrirla -¿Quién es?- Pregunto pero solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa muy conocida para ella, sorprendiéndola -¿Goku-kun?-

-¡Hola Satella, perdón por la hora pero quería pedirte algo jejeje!- Dijo el muy animado guerrero sacando una mueca de confusión en Satella.

 **Al día siguiente**

-¡UWAHHH! ¡MIRA CUANTOS PUESTOS DE COMIDA SATELLA, ES MAS GRANDES QUE LO QUE DECIA LA TELEVISION!- Dijo Goku emocionado por ver todos los eventos de la feria, mientras Satella estaba detrás suyo con una mirada algo indiferente pero tierna, aunque al ver lo animado que estaba su novio no pudo evitar reír un poco. Ambos estaban vestidos como civiles, Goku llevaba puesto una camisa negra manga corta algo ajustada apreciando su tonificado pecho, abdomen y brazos, lo cual atraía miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres haciendo que Satella haga una mueca por lo atrevidas que son con SU novio, también tenía un blue jean y zapatos deportivos, pues los consideraba los mas cómodos después de sus típicas botas de combate. Mientras Satella traía un hermoso vestido naranja de falda larga y tacones del mismo color acompañado por una chaqueta femenina blanca un bolso y sus típicos lentes, y al igual que Goku, ella atraía mucha atención en especial de los hombres por su belleza, pero solo ignoraba sus miradas. Cabe decir que Goku no hizo caso alguno a las mujeres que le veían, pero al ver como varios hombres le daban miradas seductoras a su novia, por alguna razón tenía deseos de mandarlos a la luna de un golpe, aunque no sabe por qué -¡Vamos Satella nos perderemos de la comida!... ¡Y los eventos también!- Goku exclamaba emocionado viendo todos los platos en todos los puestos, el dicho "niño en dulcería" ahora debería conocerse como "Goku en feria de comida", mientras Satella lo veía con una pequeña gota de sudor y un rostro de duda.

- _Debí esperarlo, a pesar de que es nuestra primera cita… Y vine aquí pensando en disculparme por lo del otro día, porque me pidió ir a una cena juntos-_ Pensaba la rubia al como Goku hablaba muy animadamente con un payaso que le mostraba una hoja, seguramente de todos los puestos de comida que hay.

-¡WOOOW MIRA ESTO SATELLA!- Dijo Goku apuntando a un anuncio que decía **Evento: Comiendo en parejas** -¡Un concurso de parejas comiendo! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Lo intentamos?!- Pregunto muy emocionado, pero la rubia solo se pondría nerviosa y algo desconcertada por lo siguiente.

-E-Espera Goku-kun, una chica en un concurso de cocina es…- Satella intento hacer entrar en razón al saiyajin de que se vería extraño.

-¡Ustedes dos la linda pareja bienvenido!- Pero sería interrumpida por un hombre con esmoquin y un micrófono quien aparentemente era el comentarista del concurso -¡En conmemoración de la apertura del parque temático de comida, estamos celebrando un evento de ensueño solo para las parejas! ¡Un concurso de parejas comiendo!- Decía el hombre mientras la pareja lo observaba y oía con puntos de vista diferentes -¡Las reglas son simples! ¡Las parejas participaran y deberán acabarse plato tras plato de comida que valla saliendo! ¡La ultima pareja que quede será coronada ganadora!- Luego el hombre se haría a un lado para mostrar el premio, Satella al verlo quedaría fascinada al igual que Goku pero… no de la misma forma.

- _¡Un gran Hot dog de oro!-_ Pensaba con entusiasmo al pensar de que el premio sería más comida… (Díganme en los reviews como creen que actuaría Goku si en la serie canon de Akira en verdad haya ido a una de estas ferias).

-¡A la pareja ganadora le obsequiamos esto! ¡Una estatua de oro macizo de un perro salchicha!-

- _Ahh es solo una estatua-_ Goku se deprimiría un poco, él quería comida no una estatua que no necesita. Por fortuna, alguien no pensaba como él.

-¡Es tan lindo!- Goku voltearía la mirada y notaria que Satellizer estaba fascinada con el animal falso, pues le parecía adorable.

- _Jeje al menos a Satella le gusta. Tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para arreglar… lo que sea que yo haya hecho jeje-_ Se dijo Goku en su mente.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Mira Ganessa-senpai! Un concurso de parejas comiendo ¿Podemos entrar en ese?-

-¿Quieres entrar en ese evento tan bárbaro?- Goku y Satella escucharían unas voces los cuales pertenecían a Ganessa y Arthur, parece que no fueron los únicos en querer visitar la feria.

-¡Eh! Arthur… Ganessa… Por aquí- Gritaba Goku para llamar la atención de su amigo y alumna.

-¡Hey Goku-senpai hola!- Arthur saludaría muy amistosamente al reconocer a su senpai y gran amigo – ¿Así que también están en una cita ustedes 2?-

-Jeje si, así es, creo- Respondió Goku intentando recordar las enseñanzas de Bulma sobre el significado de las citas y varias cosas más antes de venir a este mundo, Satella al oír que Goku consideraba esto como una cita se sonrojaría profundamente ocultando una pequeña sonrisa –¡Hola Ganessa!-

-¿Goku-sensei?- La pelirroja miraría extrañada al ver a su sensei pues no esperaba verlo aquí justo ahora, sin embargo cuando su atención cambio hacia cierta rubia que estaba al lado de Goku y agarrando su brazo su actitud cambio de aburrimiento a exaltada -¡S-Satellizer L Bridgett! ¡¿P-Por qué estás aquí?!- Pregunto señalando con el dedo a la rubia quien no le hizo caso y solo se limitó a ver a otro lado pero sin soltar su agarre del fuerte brazo de su novio quien decidió responder por ella.

-¡Vinimos para divertirnos nada más! ¿Quieren acompañarnos?-

-¿Satellizer-senpai también quiere entrar a este evento?- Preguntaba el chico rubio.

-Jeje sí ¡es un concurso de comer estoy emocionado por saber que delicias esperan!... ¡y como vi que a Satella le gusto el perro salchicha de oro entonces me asegurare de ganarlo jeje!- Dijo el azabache rascándose la cabeza con su brazo libre mientras ríe a su estilo. Sin embargo lo último dicho llamo la atención total de la pelirroja.

-Goku-kun… gracias- Dijo Satella en voz baja, conmovida de que Goku no entre solo por la comida, sino también para ganar el premio que le fascino por lo adorable que se ve, en un acto dulce abrazaría el brazo con el que lo ha estado sujetando, apegándose mas al cálido cuerpo de su novio quien sonrió ante esto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y de Ganessa?- Volvería a preguntar Goku haciendo que su amigo se deprima un poco.

-Pues a Ganessa-senpai, este tipo de eventos…-

-¡Entraremos Arthur!- De pronto Ganessa daría un grito de aprobación, haciendo que el limiter y el saiyajin la miraran confundidos, mientras que Satella la volvía a ignorar pues estaba ocupada al tener su cabeza reposando en el hombro de Goku y con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del cálido contacto con su novio.

-¡Yo definitivamente ganare el Wan-chan de oro (Perro salchicha de oro)! ¡No dejare que nadie más gane ese premio!- Declaraba la pelirroja apretando el puño mientras se le notaba fuego en sus ojos por la determinación ante la mirada de incredulidad y confusión de los 2 chicos.

- _¿Por qué ahora si quiere cuando antes le dijo "evento de barbaros"?-_ Pensaba el rubio limiter al ver el cambio de parecer de su compañera.

- _Jejeje parece que a Ganessa también le gusta ¿Por qué les interesa tanto una simple estatua?-_ Goku con Satella todavía en su brazo, se preguntaba de igual forma sin entender que tiene de maravilloso un perro falso de oro, pero bueno, seguramente deben ser gustos ajenos.

 **Más tarde en el concurso**

-¡Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo! ¡En conmemoración por la apertura del parque temático de comida, el concurso de Parejas Comiendo!- Comentaba el comentarista (Lo siento, no me aguante XD) muy eufórico con todas las parejas detrás suyo esperando la hora de empezar, unos más emocionados que otros -¡Peleando por el gran premio, un salchicha de oro! ¡Tenemos 8 parejas para un total de 16 competidores! ¡Coman hasta que una sola pareja alcance la victoria! ¡Un evento de amor resistente!- De pronto unos platos gigantes aparecerían enfrente de las parejas participantes -¡Entonces, lo primero de nuestro menú será, Ramen! ¡Unos 5 enormes tazones de Ramen!- Y efectivamente, unos 5 platos de puro ramen, tan grandes que con solo comer uno le quitaría el hambre a cualquiera… excepto a uno -¡Ahora, sin más que decir! ¡COMIENCEN!-

-¡AHHHHH! ¡Eso estuvo delicioso!- Todo el salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral repentino. Voltearían al propietario de esa voz y quedarían en un gran shock total por lo visto. Goku se estaba sobando la panza mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta y a su lado estaban los 5 grandes platos de ramen totalmente vacíos. Esto descoloco a todos y sobre todo al presentador, pues apenas dio la señal de inicio y Goku ya había supuestamente terminado y aun actúa como si nada, esto era imposible, y solo había una explicación lógica en la mente de del hombre. Mientras Satella sonreía al conocer ya, como es su novio con la comida.

-Ehhh s-señor es trampa empezar a comer antes de que yo haga la señal de inicio- Dijo el hombre mientras varias parejas le daban una mirada de enojo al saiyajin por creer que hizo trampa y se adelantó al tiempo permitido. No podrían estar más equivocados, y la pareja de Ganessa y Arthur lo sabían, por eso mismo ignoraban a todos y empezaban a devorar sus platos para no quedarse atrás.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no hice trampa, empecé justo cuando lo dijiste- Dijo Goku alzando una ceja confundido.

-E-eso es imposible- Dijo el presentador.

-La verdad no fue así señor, mire esto- Uno de su equipo de técnicos le llamo la atención, mostrándole al hombre que efectivamente Goku solo empezó a "masacrar" los pobres ramens cuando este les indico, dejándolos en blanco por la velocidad en la que comía.

-Pss oye Goku-kun- Satella se inclinó un poco para hablarle a su novio quien de igual forma se le acercaría para ver que quería su novia –Mira, sé que te gusta la comida, pero creo que es mejor que por el momento no comas tan rápido- Dijo en voz baja para evitar que la oigan.

-¿Qué? Pero Satella, siempre me he controlado en la academia, además ¿No es esto un concurso de quien come más rápido?- Respondió también en voz baja y con un puchero sacando una pequeña carcajada de la hermosa rubia.

-Jeje lo se Goku, pero hay que hacer que las personas no se espanten. Puedes comer rápido, pero no tanto ¿Si? Además, déjame unos platos a mí, no voy a permitir que Roland me venza, después de todo somos un equipo ¿Verdad?- Eso último lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Tienes razón Satella, perdón, estaba a punto de dejarte sin comer jeje. Y sí, claro que somos un equipo- Dijo Goku en voz baja pero con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Satella tenga uno también.

-Gracias Goku-kun- La rubia besaría la mejilla del guerrero para luego acomodarse en su asiento.

Rato después el presentador regresaría secándose con un paño las gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Bueno damas y caballeros, perdón por este imprevisto, resulta que el participante Goku no hizo trampa- Revelo el hombre sacando murmullos de sorpresa y de culpa de parte de los participantes y de los espectadores –Son Goku, en nombre de mi equipo, le pedimos disculpas por este error nuestro- El presentador se inclinaría en señal de disculpa pero no fue el único, todas las personas que pensaron mal del azabache hicieron lo mismo, arrepentidos por juzgar antes de comprobar la realidad.

-Haa no hay problema, fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar jejeje- Respondió humildemente para alegría de su novia y respeto de su amigo y alumna.

-Bueno, ahora que se aclaró este mal entendido ¡¿Qué les parece si continuamos con el concurso?!- La gente volvió a gritar eufórica haciendo que a los participantes les regrese el ánimo -¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! ¡Ahora empecemos con la segunda ronda! ¡Ahora tenemos 10 sets takoyak! (Panes rellenos y acaramelados)-

-¡Ohhh sí! ¡Debo estar soñando alguien pellízquenme! ¡AUCH! ¡Lo decía en broma Satella!- Se quejaba el guerrero sobándose el brazo en el que la rubia hizo esa jugada traviesa mientras pone una cara de "yo no fui".

-Oh pues creí que lo decías en verdad Goku-kun- Dijo para luego liberar una pequeña carcajada al ver que Goku hizo un pequeño puchero, siendo observados por Ganessa quien termino su plato principal.

- _Jejeje no importa cuánto apetito tenga Goku-sensei. ¡Voy a tomar ese premio que tanto deseas para mí, Satellizer jajajaja!-_ Pensaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa y determinada.

 **Rato después**

El concurso transcurrió sin problemas, sin embargo 3 parejas se retiraron en las primeras pruebas luego mas adelante en el concurso otros 3 los seguiriran siendo incapaces de ingerir tanta cantidad de alimentos. Ahora quedaban solo dos equipos los cuales eran los de Ganeesa y Arthur contra Satellizer y Goku, pero entre los 4 solo uno parece no tener problemas en absoluto. Cada plato que le servían al azabache este los devoraba sin problema, pero a pedidos de su novia, evitaba tragarlos de un solo bocado y en cuanto a la rubia pandora, a diferencia del guerrero ya daba señales de estar a su límite, pues su orgullo impedía que Goku se encargue de todo solo. Mientras que en el otro equipo la situación era muy diferente pero similar al mismo tiempo.

- _Rayos, no importa cuánto me gusten los bollos de carne, como esperaba, he llegado a mi limite-_ Pensaba la pelirroja con una mano en la boca para evitar vomitar, luego voltearía para ver a su compañero quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas meter dos bollos de carne en su boca, se le notaba en el rostro que ya no podía más y su estómago estaba tan hinchado como mujer embarazada de 8 meses -¡Arthur! ¡¿A qué velocidad estas tragándote eso!? ¡Bueno si no baja entonces intenta con agua!- Sugirió la pandora al ver que su limiter tenía problemas para pasar la comida de su boca al estómago.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Traigan más!- Dijo Goku sin ningún tipo de problema mientras a Satella se le notaba una cara que decía que si comía otra cosa sería incapaz de soportarlo. O eso creería ella.

-¡Wow! ¡El equipo A volvió a batir otro record de velocidad! ¡¿Ahora cual será el reto final?!- Los asistentes de pronto pusieron frente a la pareja un plato con algo muy especial haciendo que a Goku le brillen los ojos y le salga baba por la boca, que Ganessa se sorprenda al saber lo que significaba y la más notable es la de Satella la cual cambio su aspecto dramáticamente – ¡El reto final será 5 de esas hamburguesas súper grandes!-

- _¡No es justo!-_ Pensó Ganessa con Arthur básicamente desmayado.

-¡OOOOHHH! ¡HAMBURGUESAS GIGANTES SIII!- Exclamo Goku emocionado, alzando la mano para tomar una de las hamburguesas.

Pero lo que paso a continuación sorprendió a todo el mundo incluyéndolo. Satella en un rápido movimiento de manos, tomaría todas las 5 hamburguesas, las apilaría una encima de la otra, las aplanaría para posteriormente empezar a devorarlas con extraño desespero para después acabar y limpiarse educadamente con una servilleta, dejando a todos blanco y a Goku llorando cómicamente, pues no pudo ni darle una mordida a ninguna.

- _¿Entonces así se sentían mis amigos en mi mundo? Sí que era malo, les debo una disculpa cuando los vea-_ Se dijo Goku mentalmente aun llorando cómicamente.

-¡El reto final ha terminado de un solo golpe! ¡La abrumadora victoria no tiene discusión! ¡Los ganadores son el equipo A!- Declaraba el comentarista mientras el público aplaudía.

-¿ _A-Acaso esos dos son humanos?-_ Se preguntaba Ganessa con viendo como Satella con una sonrisa acariciaba la cabeza de Goku para consolarlo pues este seguía llorando de forma cómica,

 **Al atardecer**

-¡AAHHHW Satella no pude probar ni una hamburguesa!- Se quejaba Goku con un puchero caminando con la rubia a su lado quien como ya era costumbre lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

-Ya te dije que lo siento Goku-kun, pero tú te comiste la mayoría de los platos-

-Bueno, aunque me sorprendió que te comieras todas esas hamburguesas de esa manera ¡Fue muy ingenioso!- Alago el saiyajin con una sonrisa apenando a la pandora un poco –Sabes Satella, hoy fue un buen día. Pasarla contigo fue muy divertido- La rubia lo vería con sorpresa para luego notarle un gran sonrojo.

-S-solo cenamos juntos como pareja, hacer eso es natural-

-Sabes, a mí por lo general me gusta pelear solo, pero cuando hiciste equipo conmigo… se sintió bien. Así que si hay otro combate ¿Quisieras hacer equipo conmigo de nuevo? Bueno después de todo somos eso que dicen "pareja ¿no?- La rubia le dirigiría nuevamente una mirada de impresión acompañada con un sonrojo. Pero sería reemplazada por una sonrisa sincera.

-Si… Siempre lo hare- Respondió alegrando al saiyajin, luego Satella se separaría un poco para ponerse delante de Goku, para luego voltear su rostro hacia este mismo con una sonrisa que la hacía ver aún más hermosa –Hasta que uno de los dos se retire, por eso te diré esto… quiero que cuides de ti mismo y así podrás seguir siendo mi compañero además de mi novio, por un largo, largo tiempo ¿Ok?-

Goku aunque es ingenuo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al oír esas palabras de su chica. Sintió como esa presión volvía a latir en su pecho, pero luego de un momento este sonreiría tranquilamente –Así lo hare, es una promesa jeje- Goku reiría con los ojos cerrados y llevando su puño a su pecho en señal de que era un hecho, hasta que sintió algo suave que hacia presión en sus labios. Satella lo había tomado con la guardia baja, dándole un beso algo torpe pero apasionado, abrazando el cuello del guerrero mientras este salía de la impresión para después dejarse llevar y sujetar a su novia por la cintura.

Luego de 2 minutos de un beso ininterrumpido ambos de separarían jadeando para recuperar el aliento y notándose en ambos un sonrojo pero también una sonrisa tranquila.

-Vamos Goku-kun, te debo una hamburguesa- Dijo la rubia volviendo a sujetar a Goku del brazo.

-Jeje gracias Satella- Después de eso ambos se retirarían definitivamente.

 **Mientras tanto**

-¡¿Apilamiento de hamburguesas?! ¡Eso fue completamente poco ortodoxo!- Se quejaba Ganessa agitando los brazos mientras era iba en la espalda de Arthur -¡Nunca lo aceptare Satellizer L Bridget!-

- _S-senpai estas pesada-_ Pensaba el pobre de Arthur.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-¡WUUAAAAA!- Era Goku quien con su típico dogi naranja, se estiraba para un ejercicio temprano antes de sus clases habituales –Muy bien, creo que empezare con algo simple-

Goku empezaría a hacer todo tipo de calentamientos y flexiones, para los brazos, abdomen, piernas, hombros, etc.

-9997, 9998, 9999 Y ¡10000! Uff muy bien, buen calentamiento- Dijo terminando sus flexiones de un solo brazo.

-A ti también te gustan los ejercicios mañaneros ¿verdad sensei?- Goku voltearía para ver quien le hablaba, encontrándose con Ingrid quien estaba vestida con el uniforme de deporte lo cual resaltaba sus bellas y torneadas piernas, además de usar una cola de caballo.

-¡Ingrid, hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aun no es hora de clases-

-Solo vine para trotar un poco, no eres el único en hacer calentamiento a estas horas de la mañana sensei- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Oye ya te dije que puedes llamarme Goku-

\- Y yo que te llamaría sensei pues es como debe ser- Dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

-Bueno está bien si tú insistes-

-Oye ya que está aquí ¿Qué tal si trota conmigo? Sería mejor que hacerlo sola- Pregunto Ingrid con un ligero sonrojo pero lo oculto de inmediato.

-¡Claro seria genial vamos!-

Ingrid asentiría aun con el sonrojo y ambos empezarían a correr ligeramente alrededor de la academia mientras platicaban.

-Oye- Dijo Ingrid aun trotando, llamándole la atención al azabache.

-¿Si?-

-Nunca vi esa ropa que tienes puesto ¿De dónde es?- Preguntaba curiosa en especial por el logo Kanji en su pecho y espalda, lo cual decía "Escuela tortuga".

-Oh es un dogi basado en el que me dio mi maestro- Dijo haciendo referencia a cierto ermitaño tortuga.

-¿Tu maestro?-

-¡Si! El me enseño muchas de las habilidades que se ahora, también fue maestro de mi abuelito antes de que este muriera- Ingrid abriría sus ojos con sorpresa, pues al parecer el maestro del que le hablaba era el mismo que murió a manos del demonio al igual que su amigo Krillin el día en que este le conto una breve parte de su historia. Lo que no sabía es que también había sufrido la pérdida de su abuelo.

-Perdón sensei hice que volvieras a recordar otra tragedia- Ingrid bajaría la mirada pero sin detener su andar.

-Está bien lo supere también hace tiempo. Es más te perdonare si me empiezas a llamar Goku-

-Nunca vas a dejar de insistirme ¿Verdad?-

-jejeje es que aún no me acostumbro del todo a esto de las formalidades, solo dejo que me llamen así de vez en cuando o cuando doy clases-

-Está bien, tú ganas… Goku- La pelirroja resignada por fin llamaría al chico por su nombre, pero con un sonrojo un poco más notable que la anterior.

-jejeje ¿ves? No fue tan difícil- Dijo el guerrero.

Ingrid apartaría la mirada por la pena, sin embargo al quitar la vista del frente y sin detenerse, sería incapaz de ver una pequeña roca en su camino, lo que haría que su pie entre en contacto con dicha roca y lo inevitable pasó.

-¡UUOOAHHHH!-

-¿Ingrid? ¿Qué su…?-

 **¡PUM!**

La pelirroja cayó justo encima de Goku lo que ocasiono que ambos cayeran en el verde pasto, pero lo extraño es que sentía algo cálido.

- _¿Qué es… esto?-_ Se preguntaba la pelirroja mentalmente.

- _Esto es… como con Satella-_

Ambos abrirían sus ojos y se llevarían la gran sorpresa de que sus labios estaban conectados, formando un beso entre ellos. Ingrid con el rostro más rojo que su cabello se apartaría rápidamente de encima del saiyajin quien parpadeo confundido.

-¡L-LO SIENTO GOKU! ¡NO ERA MI INTENCION Y YO… YO!- Se disculpaba desesperadamente agitando sus brazos enfrente de ella - **_Ara por tu tono veo que le tienes mucho respeto al guapo instructor, Ingrid ¿No será que te gusta? Juju_** \- De pronto las palabras de Arnett aparecerían en su mente, haciendo que se sonroje aún más para luego agitar su cabeza en negación.

-Oye Ingrid ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué si estás bien?- Preguntaba el guerrero al ver como actuaba la pelirroja.

-¿No estas molesto conmigo por lo de hace un rato?-

-No ¿Por qué? ¿Debería estarlo?- Ingrid daría un pequeño suspiro para luego relajarse es bueno que Goku sea algo inocente –Vamos continuemos- Ella alzaría la mirada para ver como Goku le ofrecía la mano para que se levante, será inocente, pero debe admitir que es muy lindo, volvió a agitar su cabeza para luego con una sonrisa aceptar su ayuda y continuar su recorrido, siendo ignorantes de que la paz no duraría mucho.

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **Listo, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten o no, recuerden que no importa si lo hacen. Pero eso si este es su última oportunidad para votar, pues en el próximo capítulo veremos el harem definitivo, así que sin más veamos cómo van las votaciones.**

 **Lista de harem:**

 **1.** **Satellizer**

 **2.** **Rana**

 **3.** **Teslad**

 **4.** **Chiffon**

 **5.** **Cassandra**

 **6.** **Holly**

 **7.** **Ingrid**

 **8.** **Amelia**

 **9.** **Arnett**

 **10.**

 **Ultimas Candidatas a elegir**

· **Isuzu**

· **Elizabeth (2 Votos)**

· **Suna**

· **Cassie (4 votos)**

 **Listo chicos, esos fueron los votos que recibí tanto pública como en PM. Bueno chicos en el próximo capítulo empezamos con el ataque de los Novas y… otra cosa. ¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Hola lectores! Aquí Fedbax con el décimo capítulo de este fic. Debo decir que estoy muy feliz por llegar a mis primeros 10 capítulos, eso antes para mí era irreal, pero aquí estoy escribiendo con más ganas que nunca jaja. Y bueno, en este capítulo empezamos lo que sería el ataque de los Novas, y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **También quiero agradecer su inmenso apoyo en el anuncio, y procederé a responder sus geniales comentarios tanto del cap 9 como del anuncio pero dejando fuera lo de los votos pues ya está decidido.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Siempre es bueno pedir ayuda para mejorar algo, y en mi caso sería el fic jeje. Gracias por tu gran apoyo amigo.

· **Anuncio** : [Respondido por PM]

 **Tony el loquillo** : Me alegro que te haya gustado amigo.

· **Anuncio** : Agradezco tu apoyo compañero.

 **Hades** : No esperes más amigo, aquí está el capítulo.

· **Anuncio** : Tranquilo, tú eras de los que yo identifico como reales, por eso tu voto se tomó en cuenta.

 **Spectrobe23** : Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo pensé seriamente, pero irse del país en el cual creciste y te criaste es más complicado de lo que parece, además de costoso.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 10: Devastación**

 **Sala de operaciones especiales de Yokohama**

-¡Segundo pelotón de East Genetics a la espera!-

-¡Chevalier, los cuatro pelotones se han encontrado ya en la playa de Yokohama! ¡Novas tipo S objetivo 1 se dirige hacia el centro de la playa! ¡Striker del 3er pelotón! ¡Núcleo expuesto!-

-¡El objetivo 3 se ha movilizado!-

-¡El objetivo 4 también se dirige a la playa! ¡Los señuelos de los pelotone están deshabilitados!-

En la sala de operaciones, las informantes muy nerviosas daban órdenes y reportes con gran exaltación, poniendo al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo a su comandante, quien veía todo en una gran pantalla fumando una pipa y sudando demostrando su gran preocupación, y no era para menos, pues en la gran pantalla veía lo que nunca espero, ni quiso ver en su carrera militar. 4 Novas tipo S atacando al mismo tiempo, dejando un rastro de destrucción y muerte a su paso, algo nunca antes visto en la historia de la guerra de la humanidad contra dichos seres.

-Y pensar que… Esto no tiene precedentes- Dijo el hombre cuyo nombre es Sasagami Kouichirou, el comandante de las operaciones regionales.

-¡Señor los objetivo se están movilizando!- Alerto una asistente tensando más a su comandante.

-¡¿Se dirigen hacia la playa también?!-

-¡Negativo señor, su objetivo aún no es desconocido! ¡Parece que ambos tipos S están saliendo de la ciudad!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué harían eso?! ¡Quiero imagen de los objetivo ahora!-

-¡Si señor!- La imagen cambiaria de la batalla contra los 4 Novas en la playa a otros 2 que efectivamente salían de la ciudad hacia mara abierto. En otras palabras este ataque era realizado por 6 Novas tipo S -¿A dónde van? Su objetivo siempre ha sido acabar con la mayor cantidad de vidas humanas posibles, si se siguen alejando solo disminuirán ese nuero. Esto no tiene sentido, primero 4 Novas nos atacan directamente y ahora estos dos se alejan de la ciudad sin razón aparente ¿Qué está pasando?- De pronto en la pantalla se mostraría un punto diminuto del tamaño de una persona que estaba sobre el agua dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia los Novas –Un minuto ¿Qué es eso?-

-¡No lo sabemos señor, sin embargo parece que los Novas se están moviendo hacia ese mismo punto señor!- Informo otra asistente alertando a Sasagami.

-¡Quiero un acercamiento a ese punto de inmediato!-

-¡Si señor!-

La imagen fue aclarándose poco a poco conforme se acercaba, hasta que el comandante pudo distinguir algo.

-¡¿Eso es un hombre?! ¡Rápido aclaren esa…!- De pronto una alarma interrumpió su orden, sonando en toda la habitación alertando más al comandante -¡¿Ahora qué demonios está pasando?!-

-S-señor… t-tenemos- Intentaba decir una de las asistentes, pero su voz demostraba un claro miedo a lo que la computadora le decía. Sasagami le dirigió una dura mirada por no ser muy clara.

-¡¿Tenemos que?! ¡Habla!- La volteo su cabeza hacia el comandante quien se tensó al ver los ojos sin esperanza de la chica y con lágrimas saliendo de esta por el miedo.

-Tenemos una séptima lectura señor, e-esta vez en el centro de la ciudad- Informo la asistente quien claramente parece estar perdiendo esperanzas, ganándose la mirada de shock de todos en ese gran salón de mando.

-¡Quero verlo en pantalla! ¡AHORA!- Sus asistentes asintieron y cuando la imagen se mostró el miedo se apodero de todos – _Imposible-_ Se dijo mentalmente pues la pantalla mostraba a otro Nova tipo S esta vez dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad - _¡¿7 Novas tipo S en un solo ataque?! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-_ Pensaba con claro miedo el hombre para luego poner un rostro serio –Entonces así es como empieza el décimo ataque Nova ¿Eh?- Dijo para sí mismo viendo efectivamente a los 7 novas en la pantalla y las pandoras que intentaban combatirlos.

 **Tokio, East Genetics 16 horas antes**

En la gran instalación académica nos concentramos en una de las muchas habitaciones de dicho lugar. En este, podemos apreciar a una chica muy bonita de cabello verde y con una bata de dormir, esta se encontraba mirando por la ventana con un rostro algo melancólico. La chica daría un suspiro cansado para luego sentarse en su cama.

 **Toc Toc**

El sonido de alguien tocando llamo su atención y al voltear se toparía con otra chica mayor que ella, con ropa de civil y cabello negro hacia los hombros, e igualmente muy atractiva como casi todas las pandoras.

-Mileena-senpai- Dijo la chica peliverde mientras que la otra sonreía.

-La puerta estaba abierta ¿Tienes tiempo para una pequeña interrupción Cassie?-

La conocida como Cassie asentiría dando a entender a su senpai de que no había problema alguno. Ambas luego se encontraban sentadas en la mesa de la habitación bebiendo un poco de té.

-¿Hay algo que necesites de mí?- Pregunto Cassie.

-¿No puedo visitar sin razón alguna?- Dijo Mileena en tono bromista sobresaltando a la peliverde.

-¡N-no! No es eso. Siempre eres bienvenida aquí-

-¿Tu estas tratando de ser ascendida y convertirte en un Chevalier, verdad?- Preguntaba Mileena yendo directo al grano pero conservando su sonrisa, ignorando la sorpresa que causo en Cassie quien la miro directamente –Siempre has sido la 1era del ranking durante 3 años. Solo con mirar tus excelentes notas hasta ahora, es natural que estés apuntando a ser promovida de 4to año al cargo activo de chevalier. Si tuviera que decirlo, en realidad el área del combate es en la que te falta experiencia. Bueno, no sabemos dónde ni cuándo aparecerá un Nova. Así que creo que no podemos hacer mucho al respecto- Mileena concluyo con una sonrisa, pero Cassie solo pondría la misma mirada melancólica de hace rato nuevamente.

-Senpai, yo no planeo ser promovida- Dijo Cassie de repente impactando a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Cassie!? ¡Si alguien con tu talento no es promovida, entonces! ¡¿Quién lo será?!-

-Tengo otro objetivo en mi mente- Dijo Cassie llevando sus manos a su pecho –Quiero conocer a alguien y enamorarme… Y con esa persona, quiero construir un hogar junto a el…. Y finalmente, quiero proteger a esa familia que construiremos juntos… Claro, también es importante enfrentar y pelear contra las amenazas de los Novas, pero en vez de convertirme en el héroe de todos, ciento que proteger a esos que son realmente valiosos para mi me sienta mejor- Termino su pequeño discurso personal con una sonrisa.

-Entiendes que todos quisieran ser tu ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo podría ser alguien como tu ser considerada normal?-

-¡Nadie debería pensar que soy alguien asombroso!-

-Si una genio como tú no es "Alguien asombroso", entonces ¿Qué le pasa a la gente ordinaria? ¿Qué pasa con casi todos los demás? Tú fuiste una de las elites elegidas para heredar los estigmas de la heroína del 8vo impacto Nova, Kazuha Aoi, una existencia suprema… Todos aquí en East Genetics reconocen ese hecho ¡Tú eres Cassie Lockheart de East Genetics! ¡Una de las personas que lideraran a las pandoras y a los Chevalier!-

-Pero, yo no califico para ese tipo de cosas…- Dijo Cassie con un rostro decaído llamando la atención de su senpai y amiga –No importa cuántos estigmas de Kazuha Aoi haya heredado… No importa que tan bien lo haga en las pruebas t en los entrenamientos, esos son solo simulacros y exámenes. A la hora de la verdad, tengo miedo de pelear… me falta "espíritu de pelea" como lo llama la gente. En un principio, me uní a Genetics para ayudar a la carrera política de mi padre. Sin embargo, si los tres años que he pasado aquí completando los cursos básicos no fueron de utilidad para mi padre… entonces… quizás… No debí haber venido aquí en primer lugar. Cuando termine mi curso este año, tengo la intención de entregar mis estigmas heredados a un propietario adecuado, y luego… me iré tranquilamente-

-Cassie…-Dijo Mileena decaída y algo decepcionada pero no podía juzgarla –Pero, no importa cuánto miedo te den las batallas, tu talento es simplemente muy bueno, es lamentable. Además, no hay certeza absoluta de que un Nova vaya a aparecer, mientras estas activa, un ataque Nova puede que ni siquiera ocurra. Por tu futuro y por el de tus Kouhai también (Compañeros/as de menor rango), creo que deberías volver a pensar esto- Termino Mileena tratando de persuadir o hacer entrar en razón a la peliverde quien agacho la mirada.

-No es que esté tratando de evitar pelear con los novas. Las pocas elegidas que son capaces de enfrentarse contra los Novas que sacuden a la existencia misma de la humanidad… son las pandoras… Estoy consciente de que tengo ese poder en mi interior, y que mi control con el ki es de los más altos registrados en Est Genetics. Si un Nova apareciera, incluso después de graduarme, por el bien de mi familia y amigos yo sería capaz de pelear, pero si soy promovida a un alto rango como chevalier basándose en que soy una genio… Tengo miedo de que eso me cambie como pandora. Si eso sucediera, todo el mundo pondría sus esperanzas en mí. Eso me asusta mucho Mileena-senpai- Dijo Cassie con algo de tristeza y como ella misma dijo, de miedo también.

Mileena se le quedo mirando sorprendida por sus palabras para luego poner un rostro de comprensión.

-Bueno, si lo has pensado tanto, no me queda nada que decir. Aunque es una verdadera pena- Dijo la pelinegra dándole un sorbo a su te –Por lo menos quería verte en servicio activo. También estaba esperando conocerte cuando te unas a las filas de los chevalier. No dicen que es el lugar donde los talentos individuales de las bases de genetics en todo el mundo se reúnen por nada. Y entonces, de ese selecto grupo de personas, la única adecuada para ser llamada la más fuerte serias tu Cassie Lockheart. La chica quien posee las reservas de Ki más grandes en East Genetics y que al mismo tiempo es capaz de controlarla casi a la perfección. Para ser honesta, quería verlo- Termino con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es indignante!- Aunque parece que a Cassie no la convence del todo -¡Alguien como yo no podría ser la más fuerte, es verdad que puedo controlar el ki, pero aún estoy empezando a entenderlo, a sentirlo. Además, hay muchas en el mundo más fuertes que yo!-

-Eres demasiado modesta, por lo que se, tú tienes el potencial para ser la numero 1. Las bases de Genetics están aumentando en todo el mundo, así como el número de pandoras… Del mismo modo, cada una de ellas está dotada de sus propios talentos y fortalezas. Pero existe una pared insuperable, incluso entre las pandoras… **María Lancelot** , "La madre de todas las pandoras" y… **Kazuha Aoi** , quien mostro técnicas de máximo nivel en el 8vo ataque Nova- Decía Mileena, pero Cassie la interrumpiría con algo muy importante.

-Te falto Kakarotto- Dijo Cassie de repente impresionando a su amiga.

-¡¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?!-

-Lo escuche de unas senpais que hablaron de ese tema hace tiempo- Dijo Cassie mientras Mileena suspiraba y se llevaba una mano a la frente por el descuido de sus compañeras. Luego se puso muy seria encarando a Cassie quien se estremeció un poco por la mirada.

-Cassie, lo que te voy a decir es confidencial, un secreto de alto grado, nada de lo que te diga debe salir de este cuarto ¿Entiendes?-

-Entiendo, pero ¿A caso este tal Kakarotto es tan importante como para ocultárselo al mundo?-

-Mucho, para empezar te diré que su nombre es **Kakarotto Aoi** \- Revelaba Mileena sorprendiendo a Cassie debido a que estaba relacionado con la legendaria familia Aoi.

-¿Otro Aoi?-

-Más que eso. Solo los de alto rango en Chevalier tienen derecho a saber esto. Kakarotto Aoi era un genio, una leyenda que muy pocos conocen y que al parecer pretenden seguir manteniéndolo así. Pues para empezar, él fue el creador de los estigmas, incluyendo los que tienes en este momento- Dijo la pelinegra con seriedad dejando en shock a Cassie.

-¡¿El creo los estigmas?!- Grito parándose de la silla.

-Shhhhh ¡Cassie te van a oír!-

-Lo siento, por favor continua ¿el en verdad creo los estigmas? ¿Pensé que el responsable de eso era el profesor Gengo?-

-Y no te equivocas, sin embargo fue Kakarotto quien dio la idea original, además, ¿recuerdas que te dije que María Lancelot es "La madre de las pandoras"?- Preguntaba recibiendo un asentimiento nervioso de Cassie –Pues si tuviera que catalogarlo a él, de la misma forma, entonces el seria "El hermano mayor de las pandoras" pues hay fuertes rumores no confirmados de que era hijo de María Lancelot en persona- Revelaba mientras Cassie se volvía a sorprender en demasía pero se controló esta vez, pero había algo que no cuadraba.

-¿Pero no se supone que es un Aoi?-

-Esa es la incógnita. El origen de Kakarotto Aoi es un misterio, solo sabemos que Gengo lo encontró una vez y decidió adoptarlo convirtiéndolo en un Aoi, pero la verdad es que no sabemos casi nada de él, ¿de dónde vino? ¿Cuál era su conexión con María? ¿De dónde saco esa gran inteligencia para crear no solo los estigmas? Sino también el Freezing, nuestras volt weapons, las volt textures y más-

-¡¿El creo todo eso?!-

-Así es, incluso hay indicios de que Kakarotto es el donante y portador original del Ki- Cassie estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos al igual que la boca de la impresión. Este tal Kakarotto invento básicamente todo lo que representa una pandora. Mileena procedió a explicar que gracias a los conocimientos de María este fue capaz de tales hazañas, pero que un humano logre tal cosa era…. Pues increíble es una palabra que se queda muy corta, demasiado.

-¿El portador original? ¿Cómo es que casi nadie sabe nada de él, senpai?-

-Por Gengo- Respondió rápidamente –Gengo se ha asegurado de mantener mucho de su "hijo" en secreto. Uno de los rumores es que Kakarotto fue también el ser que combatió contra los Novas cuando María quedo incapacitada-

-¡¿Qué, pero cómo?!-

-Por su Ki, por eso te digo que por el momento son puros rumores, pero se dice que debido a que fue el ser con las mayores reservas y control del Ki en la historia de nuestro mundo, fue el que protegió a la tierra durante el 2do y 3er ataque Nova inclusive dicen que en la 4ta también, pero las pandoras que participaron en esa batalla tienen estrictamente prohibido hablar de los sucesos de ese ataque- Cassie estaba impactada, anonadada Kakarotto resultó ser alguien increíble, fue el creador de los estigmas, el origen del Ki que las pandoras usan actualmente y también fue el defensor de supuestamente 3 impactos Nova TRES, lo que de ser cierto, este chico debió pasar un infierno para lograr dichas hazañas, si es que son reales claro, si en verdad creo el Freezing, entonces básicamente el también creo a los limiters o al menos lo básico de ellos. Cassie empezó a tenerle más respeto por este hombre misterioso, el hacer todo lo antes dicho es inhumano.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto no deberíamos las pandoras saber sobre él?-

-No lo sé Cassie. En lo personal pienso igual que tú, pero Chevalier en especial Gengo insiste en mantenerlo en secreto. No se la razón de eso, pero debe ser importante. Cuando una pandora llega al rango de Chevalier, pasa por un estricto código de seguridad. Yo básicamente estoy rompiendo ese código al decirte lo poco que se- Mileena se cruzó de brazos recordando cuando la tenían horas y horas en un cuarto haciéndole jurar no contar nada de lo informado. Y aun así solo le dieron información muy limitada como si hubiera un secreto aún más profundo alrededor de este ser anteriormente conocido como Kakarotto.

-Entiendo, lamento que por mi haya roto ese juramento solo por mi curiosidad- Cassie bajo la mirada, arrepentida por hacer que su amiga y senpai le diga un secreto tan importante, pues si los superiores se enteran, quien sabe lo que pueden hacer.

-No te preocupes Cassie, en realidad debería agradecerte ocultar este secreto puede ser sofocante a veces- Dijo Mileena con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Em a… Senpai, acaso…. ¿Tienen una imagen de él? ¿Saben cómo es o era?- Pregunto Cassie con un extraño nerviosismo, con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras unía las puntas de sus dedos.

Mileena parpadeo un par de veces. La pregunta en sí no fue lo extraño, más bien la reacción de Cassie cuando hizo dicha pregunta fue lo que llamo la atención.

-Em bueno, no, la verdad es que no hay ninguna imagen al respecto, retrato, nada- Respondió con algo de vergüenza la pelinegra de 4to año.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces como siquiera saben que existió?- Pregunto nuevamente algo asombrada y un poco solo un poco molesta, pues alguien tan importante para las pandoras y por ende para la humanidad, ni siquiera tenía una mísera imagen que demostrara su existencia.

-Ya te lo dije Cassie-

-Ah sí, Chevalier- Cassie un poco más calmada se apeno al olvidar la razón sobre la falta de "evidencia" de Kakarotto.

-Pero déjame asegurarte de que si existió Cassie. Pues a pesar de que yo nunca lo conocí, mi sensei si lo hizo- Dijo con un toque de nostalgia –Y una de las cosas que me dijo, es que Kakarotto era nada más y nada menos que el tío de Kazuha Aoi-

-¡¿Su tío?! ¡¿El creo los estigmas que la heroína del 8vo impacto nova uso?! Pero no entiendo ¿Qué paso con él?-

-Nadie sabe, desapareció así sin más. Unos dicen que está muerto y que su cuerpo es el que nutre a nuestros estigmas del ki que utilizamos al igual que el "cadáver santo" de María. Otros dicen que lo tienen retenido en Genetics negándole el poder salir- Cassie por alguna razón se molestó con esto dicho, el negarle la libertad a alguien solo por ser por lo que es… de algún modo se parecía un poco a ella –Otros dicen que se retiró, y que ahora vive anónimamente por ahí, es un misterio que muy pocos conocen. Y todo lo que te dije solo es la pequeña parte de lo que se-

-Wow estoy… sin palabras. Entonces todo lo que me enseñaron…-

-Algunas verdades se modificaron y desconozco las razones-

-Ya… ya veo-

-¿Ahora entiendes tu importancia? Llevas en ti los estigmas legendarios creados por el gran Kakarotto en persona. Kazuha Aoi los utilizo para salvarnos a todos en el 8vo ataque Nova. Tú posees tres de los estigmas de Kazuha Aoi, y una tasa del 90% de compatibilidad con esos estigmas. No existe otra pandora en todo el mundo con una tasa de compatibilidad tan alta como la tuya- Mileena daba sus razones y halagos que lo único que hacían era tensar aún más a la pobre peliverde.

-Incluso si cortan una parte de su cuerpo, puede regenerarlo y continuar peleando. **La Inmortal** de la sucursal americana, Roxanne Elipton. **1 Estigma heredado, 3 Estigmas normales, y una compatibilidad del 29%** -

-Es capaz de crear diez imágenes de ella misma. **La Joven fénix de la tempestad francés** , Charles Bonaparte. **2 Estigmas heredados, 3 Estigmas normales, y una compatibilidad del 48%** -

-La **Rebelde** alemana, Julia Munberk. Su ataque llamado, "Red Sónica", es capaz de enviar ondas de choques de larga distancia en todas las direcciones. **2 Estigmas Heredadas, 2 Estigmas normales, y una compatibilidad del 36%** -

-Ella no heredó Estigmas, pero creo su propia técnica **Turn** , el **Ilusion Turn**. El **Monstruo** de West Génetics, Chiffon Fairchild. **4 Estigmas normales** -

-Y después estas tú: Con 3 Estigmas heredados, y 2 Estigmas normales, capaz de usar el **Cuádruple Accel** ; La **Diosa de la velocidad** de East Genetics, ¡Cassie Lockheart!- Mileena apuntaba con su dedo a la peliverde –Con un total de 20 estigmas en su cuerpo, la pandora heroína, Kazuha Aoi fue la primera en proponer el concepto de **Técnicas de máximo nivel**. Y después de su muerte, la persona con mayor compatibilidad con sus estigmas no es otra más que tú. Eres diferente a las demás, si Kakarotto estuviera aquí estoy segura que estaría complacido que algunos de los estigmas de su sobrina ahora estén en ti Cassie. Pero esa fuerza… es algo que solo una persona elegida entendería. Y entonces, ahí está tu retiro… ¿Quieres renunciar sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo?- Mileena dijo eso ultimo con un suspiro cansado.

-Yo… quizás aún no entienda el verdadero significado de fuerza. El coraje de enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza sin ceder, creer en uno mismo y la voluntad de acero para completar una misión. Esa la verdadera fuerza de una pandora- Cassie decía lo que pensaba llevándose una mano a su pecho en donde debería estar el corazón –Pero… a mí me falta ese factor, yo aprendí eso de una persona que enfrente. Eso y mi debilidad interior-

-¿Tu debilidad interior? ¿Esa persona te enseño eso?- Pregunto Mileena, sudando al tener una idea de quien pudo ser.

-Para ser exacta cuando yo pelee con "ella"… me di cuenta. Ella fue la persona implicada en el caso de Levon Brooks…. Satellizer L. Bridget- Mileena abrió los ojos de la impresión, pues conocía ese nombre –Después de enfrentarme a ella, eso… eso me hizo dar cuenta de lo cobarde que era-

-Satellizer L. Bridget ¡¿Te refieres a la chica psicópata?! Oh ahora que lo mencionas estoy segura que ella heredo estigmas como tú, unos 6 o algo así, yo sé que ella tiene habilidad hasta cierto punto, pero si la comparamos contigo, no es nada. No solo eso, siendo hija del presidente de L. Corporation, ella adquirió esos estigmas por la fuerza usando el poder de su padre ¡Que chica tan incontrolable! ¡¿Qué demonios la llevaría a hacer una cosa así?! Su compatibilidad con esos estigmas no era ni del 5%. Debió haberlos dejado- Termino la pelinegra con Cassie escuchando seriamente.

-En aquel momento… Ella perdió la cabeza y se volvió loca. Y me enviaron a detenerla, siendo yo una chica de 2do año en aquel entonces- De pronto Cassie recordaría los sucesos ocurridos del año anterior -La diferencia entre nuestras habilidades era obvia, pero lo único que le importaba era la victoria o la derrota. No iba a dejar de pelear. No importa que tanto la tumbara, ella se volvía a levantar… una intensa voluntad. Eventualmente me vi forzada a usar el **Cuádruple Accel** pero… **_¡Yo no perderé!_**... Cuando lo hice, ella claramente me transmitió su voluntad… **_¡Yo no perderé contra nadie!_**... **_¡Yo no puedo… perder nunca!_** \- Cassie se recompondría un poco después de aquellos recuerdos no tan lejanos para proseguir con sus palabras ante la mirada perpleja de Mileena – Estaba asustada, independientemente de que yo fuera más fuerte que ella, me di vuelta y salí corriendo ¿Podría alguien como yo ser capaz de pelear contra los Novas? Yo, quien actúa alta y poderosa detrás del escudo de mis ancestros… yo, quien cuando me enfrente a esa oponente me volví una cobarde… Al contrario de lo que dijiste senpai; Si Kakarotto viera que sus estigmas cayeron en alguien tan cobarde como yo… ¡Sin duda se decepcionaría en cómo está yendo la humanidad!-

-¡Lo estás pensando demasiado! Eso fue solo…-

-¡No! ¡Después, un grupo de 3er año vino y arreglo el problema porque yo no pude! ¡Yo salí corriendo!- Exclamo Cassie apretando fuertemente los parpados.

-Cassie…-

-Esta es la verdadera cara de Cassie Lockheart. Alguien como yo siendo promovida, siendo un senpai, siendo una heroína, eso me molesta y mucho, honestamente estoy asustada desde el fondo de mi corazón. De algún modo, de alguna manera, por favor entiende, Mileena-senpai-

Mileena quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Cassie, luego bajaría la mirada en resignación. Se levantó y proseguí a dirigirse a la puerta, pero no entes de girar su cabeza hacia Cassie una última vez.

-Creo que en cierta manera puedo entenderte… No te mentiré, me decepciona un poco la decisión que estas tomando, pero este sigue siendo un mundo libre, no tendría caso enfrentar a los novas por el bien de la humanidad si la humanidad se autodestruye- Cassie apretaría sus manos en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra –Y ya que estás hablando de Satellizer L. Bridget, quiero mostrarte algo- Cassie alzaría la mirada en curiosidad -¿Reconoces a este chico?- Dijo Mileena enseñándole a la peliverde una foto.

-Es… es muy lindo- Dijo Cassie en voz baja al ver la figura en el papel, atrayendo la atención de Mileena.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Cassie se sobresaltaría al casi ser descubierta.

-¡Ehh nada, nada!- Dijo agitando sus manos frente a ella –Bueno, no, no lo conozco ¿Quién es?-

-Es un limiter, su nombre es Son Goku, se encuentra en West Genetics y es actualmente el compañero de Satellizer L. Bridget- Cassie abriría sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Su compañero?! ¡Pero creí que ella no podía tener un limiter!-

-Claro que puede, solo que después del caso de Levon Brooksn ningún limiter se atrevió a ser su compañero, al menos hasta ahora-

-Wow es increíble, de-debo decir que estoy feliz por ella-

-Eso no es todo- Dijo la pelinegra Chevalier haciendo que Cassie alzase una ceja –Este chico es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... especial. No puedo decir mucho acerca de él, pero con lo que me informo Elize, Son Goku, tiene el poder para ser el más fuerte de West Genetics, superando incluso a Chiffon Fairchild e incluso, posiblemente a la misma Kazuha Aoi-

-¡¿Más fuerte que el "monstruo" y la "heroína del 8vo ataque Nova"?! ¡Pero senpai eso es imposible! ¡Sin ofenderlo a él! ¡¿Pero cómo podría un simple limiter hacer eso?!- Cassie totalmente anonadada se paró bruscamente para quedar de frente a Mileena quien seguía con su actitud seria.

-Es que él no es un simple limiter Cassie- La peliverde inclino un poco la cabeza confundida. Mileena procedería a explicarle todo lo ocurrido con Goku, desde que llego a la academia de la nada y todas sus hazañas hasta el día de hoy –Además de que él, actualmente es instructor en West genetics-

Cassie estaba totalmente quieta como si sus articulaciones se hubieran trancado y fueran incapaces de obedecer la señales cerebrales que les ordenaba moverse, lo único que se le podía notar un mínimo movimiento es en las pupilas de sus ojos, los cuales temblaban sin parar. Su boca estaba entreabierta incapaz de cerrarla por si misma. Las noticias de esta tarde, con el asunto de los estigmas y en especial de Kakarotto ya eran un sorpresa de la tierra al cielo, pero esta nueva información, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Que un limiter sea capaz de tales hazañas, derrotar una pandora, usar el ereinbar set como las mismas pandoras, tener una compatibilidad al 100% con un raro estigma el cual nadie sabe su procedencia y un largo etc. Pero lo más impactante para ella, es que este Goku es un usuario del ki puro, una anomalía, uno entre millones de personas, pues hasta donde se sabe, menos del 2% de la población se consideran "usuarios puros". Además esta el detalle de que ella siempre quiso conocer a un "usuario puro" para poder conocer la raíz del ki, pues el que ella usaba al igual que el de casi todas las pandoras, no le pertenecía. Era de alguien más, y según Mileena puede que le haya pertenecido al gran Kakarotto supuesto "hermano mayor de las pandoras". Ella quería conocer a un "usuario puro" para preguntarle el ¿Por qué cada vez que usa el ki? ¿Ella sentía… paz, calma y… felicidad? Ella se sentía bien al usarlo, como si todos sus problemas no fueran problemas, como si sus fracasos ya no le pesaran tanto en la conciencia.

Por eso, antes de ir a dormir, ella con su experiencia siempre creaba una pequeña esfera de ki para poder tenerla junto a ella y sentir esa energía cálida y reconfortante que cubría su cuerpo, algo así como con el **ereinbar set** pero más suave y aunque de vergüenza decirlo, placentera. Ella no sabe si las otras pandoras sienten lo mismo, pues no se a atrevido a preguntar. Así que este Son Goku representaba una oportunidad única para saber el por que, de aquellas sensaciones. Estaba impactada por sus hazañas si, pero se estaría mintiendo si se dijera que no estaba ansiosa por conocerlo.

-Un… usuario del ki puro- Cassie fue capaz de mover únicamente su mandíbula y labios, sin embargo las pocas palabras que salieron de ellas, se les notaba temblorosas, como si estuviera muerta de los nervios. Pero no era por eso, más bien lo contrario, estaba emocionada pero fue incapaz de demostrarlo, afortunadamente Mileena lo noto.

-Relaja tus emociones Cassie, se cuán importante es para ti el conocer un usuario puro, pero debes ser paciente ¿de acuerdo?- Fueron las sabias palabras de la pelinegra ganándose un torpe asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Cassie –Bien, descansa- Mileena finalmente se marcharía de la habitación dejando a una petrificada Cassie quien no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición.

Pasado unos 5 minutos Cassie finalmente sería capaz de moverse únicamente para poder sentarse en su cama mientras intentaba procesar la información.

-¿Podre saber lo que significa?- Dijo para sí misma viendo su palma derecha y de ella creando una esfera de ki amarilla oscura, pero lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar la habitación de la chica –Son… Goku, un usuario puro- De pronto una sonrisa brillante aparecería en su rostro, empezando a jugar con la pequeña esfera de luz oscura. Finalmente se recostaría abrazando la pequeña esfera la cual no la dañaba en lo absoluto, mientras poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo. Cassie finalmente se dormiría fascinada con la idea de conocer a un ser con las posibles respuestas a la energía que tanto le encantaba.

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _Ojo, esto no significa que se haya enamorado de Goku, solo está emocionada por conocer a alguien con una capacidad que siempre atrajo su atención. Fin de nota._

 **Mientras tanto en west genetics**

Satellizer se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia, seguía atrayendo la atención como siempre, sin embargo se le notaba una diferencia considerable.

-¿Esa es la reina intocable?- Dijo un chico al notar la presencia de la rubia.

-Si pero, se ve diferente- Le respondía su compañero notando lo mismo.

-Cierto, parece más… alegre-

-Me hace sentir que hasta podría hablar con ella sin temor a que me aplaste por tocarla-

-Además ¿También notaste que ella…?-

-¿Qué ella se ve más…?

-Hermosa- Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono, notándose un rubor en sus mejillas.

Murmullos y susurros venían por parte de los estudiantes al ver a la rubia, pues normalmente siempre tenía esa expresión seria e intimidante lo cual atemorizaba a los estudiantes tanto pandoras como limiters. Sin embargo, hoy es la excepción pues en el rostro de la pandora se le notaba una sonrisa radiante sin importar que los demás la vieran, y los estudiantes en vez de sentir miedo estaban más tranquilos y a varios hombres se les notaban un sonrojo muy notorio, pues ahora que pueden ver a Satellizer sin esa aura atemorizante, la consideraban muy linda a sus ojos.

Satella estaba paseando mientras tarareaba una canción, estaba de buen humor y tiene mucho que ver con Goku y su peculiar cita. Después del evento del festival, ella no pudo evitar pensar que los problemas en los que casi suele meterse ya no tenían importancia, claro lo único malo es que después de la cita, Rana la estaba esperando para bombardearla de preguntas, declaraciones y de que si no hizo algo indebido con Goku, lo cual saco un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro para luego tener sus ya típicas discusiones de rivales.

De pronto pasaría a un lado de la puerta de nadie más que su novio. Ella se quedó parada enfrente de la habitación de la puerta incapaz de alejarse como un imán con el metal. Era de noche y Goku ya debería estar dormido, sin embargo la repentina idea de entrar y dormir con él se le apareció en su mente. Haciendo que vapor salga de su cabeza por lo sonrojada que estaba.

- _N-No es algo indebido, es solo dormir con mi novio, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿verdad?... Además, tampoco es que vallamos a hacer algo raro es solo dormir, es solo dormir… dormir, entre sus fuertes brazos y cálido cuerpo con junto al m…. ¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS TAN PERVERTIDAS SATELLA?!-_ Se decía la rubia tomándose fuertemente la cabeza mientras su cara estaba más roja que el cabello de Arnett o de Ingrid, mientras humo salía de sus oídos – _No, será mejor que no, mejor me voy antes de hacer algo en lo que me arrepienta-_ Satellizer se dio la vuelta aun con su cara roja dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo algo la detendría de forma abrupta y absoluta.

-¡DAAAHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH!- Satella escucharía un fuerte grito de dolor. Dicho grito petrifico a la rubia deteniendo su corazón por unos momentos, sintió que el mundo se movía en cámara lenta, pues era un grito de dolor y agonía que ella esperaba nunca escuchar, jamás y rogaba a Dios que solo fuera su imaginación -¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Ahí estaba otra vez, eso no era una ilusión, se giró rápidamente para buscar el origen del grito, pero no había nadie.

-¡AAAAAGHHH AGGAHHGAAAAAHHH!- Luego su peor temor se confirmó, pues el sonido no provenía detrás de ella, más bien del interior de la habitación el cual ella estuvo parada hace unos minutos, venia de la habitación de Goku, algo andaba muy mal.

-¡GOKUUU!- Satella rápidamente hizo añicos la puerta para encontrarse con algo que le rompió el corazón.

Goku se encontraba en el piso agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, estaba empapado en sudor y no dejaba de retorcerse. La camisa blanca que siempre usaba para dormir estaba toda maltratada, rasgada, con pedazos de ella en toda la habitación dejando ver la parte alta de su cuerpo bien tonificado, indicio claro de que Goku en su desesperación estuvo jalándose la camisa con la vaga esperanza de bajar el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo. La habitación era un desastre, la cama estaba al revés las mesas estaban hechas pedazos y el televisor estaba haciendo cortos circuitos y con la pantalla rota por lo que pareció ser un golpe certero.

Satella se tapó la boca y sintió que sus lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos, mas sin embargo se recompuso rápidamente, no era tiempo para llorar Goku la necesitaba.

-¡GOKU-KUN! ¡Que pasa! ¡Háblame dime algo!- Satella se movió lo más rápido posible, arrodillándose para tomar las muñecas del guerrero.

-¡S-Satellaaaaa ahhhhhhh!- Goku finalmente fue consciente de la presencia de la rubia, aliviando un poco a Satella, pero aún seguía con mucho dolor, un dolor punzante que provino de la nada.

-¡Goku-kun! ¡Ugh maldición!- Satella arrodillada a su lado estaba desesperada al ver el estado de su novio, su corazón casi se le sale del pecho al ver el rostro de Goku el cual reflejaba pura agonía, las venas se le notaban y la gran presión sanguínea hizo que el rostro de Goku estuviera rojo, pero no del buen sentido -¡Goku-kuuun! ¡AYUUUUDAAA ALGUIEN QUIEN SEAAAA POR FAVOR!- La rubia en su desesperación grito lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando que alguien la escuchara, para su fortuna así fue.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Para su alivio Kazuya acompañado de Kaho y otra pandora que igualmente escucho los gritos se acercaron rápidamente para investigar solo para encontrarse que su sensei estaba en el suelo agonizando mientras Satella lo sujetaba de la cabeza en un desesperado intentó por mitigar el dolor, se podía notar lágrimas en sus ojos, algo casi inusual para ellos, pero ahora lo importante es Goku. Sin embargo los gritos atrajeron la atención de otra persona que al ver a Goku en ese estado se sobresaltó de sobremanera.

-¡GOKU-KUN! ¡¿QUE PASO-DE ARIMASU?!- Rana básicamente empujaría a lo demás para llegar con el azabache y al igual que Satella esta se pondría rápidamente al nivel de un Goku que no dejaba de moverse y de gritar de dolor -¡¿Qué paso Satellizer?! ¡¿Qué le ocurre a Goku-kun-de arimasu?!-

-¡N-No lo sé, estaba pasando cuando escuche sus gritos!-

-¡Senpai!- Dijo Kaho preocupada acercándose mientras intentaba poner su mano en la frente del chico -¡Senpai no tiene fiebre!-

-¡¿Entonces que le sucede Kaho?!- Dijo Kazuya acercándose con la otra pandora.

-¡No lo sé, no soy medica! ¡Hay que llamar a un profesor! ¡Vamos por la presidenta para que nos ayude!-

-¡Separémonos para cubrir terreno! ¡Mientras más nos tardemos la condición de Goku-sensei empeorara!- Comento la pandora ganándose un asentimiento de Kaho y Kazuya, mientras Rana y Satella seguían atendiendo a Goku como podían.

-¡Yo me quedare con el! ¡Dense prisa!- Decía Satella con la cabeza de Goku en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué hay de ti Rana?!- Preguntaba el chico limiter.

-¡¿Es una broma-de arimasu?! ¡Obvio me quedare con el! ¡Así que váyanse rápido!- Las dos pandoras y el limiter asentirían rápidamente para después marcharse de la destrozada habitación.

Satella y Rana se quedaron solas con Goku en la habitación, en circunstancias normales cualquiera pensaría de forma muy diferente, sin embargo este caso era todo lo contrario. Satella sujetaba la cabeza sudada de Goku y lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras este se retorcía en medio de los pechos de la rubia más a esta no parecía importarle, solo le interesaba saber que le pasaba a su novio. Mientras Rana sujetaba sus brazos con fuerza evitando que se muevan.

-¡Explícate Satellizer-de arimasu! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- Exigía Rana mientras intentaba retener los brazos de Goku con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¡Estaba caminando cuando oí sus gritos!-

-¡Aghh! ¡¿Qué te está pasando Goku-kun-de arimasu?!- Rana grito de impotencia para luego ver el rostro de sufrimiento del azabache.

-¡DAAAHHHHH AHHHHHHH!- Goku fue incapaz de responder, solo se limitó a gritar aún más fuerte e intentando agitar su cabeza el cual estaba atrapado entre los pechos de su Novia quien solo pudo poner un rostro que reflejaba una gran rabia y rechinaba los dientes. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, pues el chico que ama está gritando en desesperación justo frente a ella pero es incapaz de ayudarlo, diablos ni siquiera sabe lo que le está pasando.

-Goku-kun- Dijo la rubia en un susurro mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos al rostro del saiyajin.

-¡AHHHHHHHYYYAAAA!-

 _- **[¡DESTRUYELO TODO!]-**_

 **-Esto se llama casa, tu hogar temporal-**

 **-Ho-gar-**

 ** _-[¡ERES DE LOS NUESTROS!]-_**

 **-¡Inicien proceso de trasplante sanguíneo!-**

 **-¡Entendido Dr. Aoi!-**

 ** _-[¡ELLOS NO SON DE LOS NUESTROS!]-_**

 **-¡Señor Kakarotto, tenemos un problema! ¡Se trata de 005, Chiffon, ha escapado! ¡El doctor Aoi pide que vaya usted a buscarla!-**

 **-Me niego-**

 ** _-[¡DEBES DESTRUIRLOS POR NO SER DE LOS NUESTROS!]-_**

 **-Gracias-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Por enseñarle a mi hermana lo que es ser humano ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

 **-De nada y es Orelli… Orelli Fairchild-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¡Soy el responsable! ¡YO! ¡Debido a mi ignorancia, a mi arrogancia, todas esas personas se pudieron haber salvado! ¡Investigue que el deber de un hermano mayor es guiar y apoyar a sus hermanos y/o hermanas! ¡NO DEJARLAS A SU SUERTE CON LA PATETICA EXCUSA DE DARLES UNA ESTUPIDA LECCION!... *Jadeo* *Jadeo*…. ¿Así es sentirse furioso con uno mismo?... No me gusta-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **- _[¡DESTRUYELO TODO!]_**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- Goku pegaría un grito tan fuerte que asusto a las dos féminas que estaban con él.

-¡GOKU-KUN!- Dijeron ambas al unísono.

-¡Goku-kun tranquilo, aquí estoy, aquí estoy!- Satella repentinamente pegaría su frente con la del chico -¡Eres mi compañero, no permitiré que te hagan daño!- De pronto los 6 estigmas que ella poseía empezaron a brillar pero no fue la única pues el Que Goku tenía hacia lo mismo mientras Rana entraría en una especie de transe lo que haría que se recostara sobre el saiyajin mientras decía unas palabras en voz muy baja casi inaudible -¡Te dije que serias mi compañero por un muy largo tiempo, y aunque suene egoísta, me asegurare de que eso pase!- Un manto de Ki completamente blanco cubriría a los 3, mientras Rana inconscientemente llevaba ambas manos a la parte trasera del cuello de Goku, mas especifico haciendo contacto con su estigma -¡Te quiero Goku!- Dijo Satella para que luego un ver como Rana cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos y notándose que sus ojos brillaban. Se acercó a la oreja de Goku para decir.

- **Tranquilo Kakarotto, respira y el dolor se ira hijo-** Dijo Rana pero la voz no le pertenecía a ella.

-Madre…- Dijo inconscientemente el azabache y de pronto.

 **¡FIUM!**

Un resplandor blanco cubriría toda la habitación, en una luz enceguecedora.

Rato después la luz desaparecería por completo al igual que los estigmas de Satella y de Goku paraban de brillar. Los ojos de Rana dejaron de brillar y dejaría caer su cabeza pesadamente en el pecho de Goku, pues por alguna razón estaba exhausta.

-¿Qué paso?- Satella se preguntó a si misma volteando su cabeza en todas direcciones confundida del extraño fenómeno. Luego sentiría un ligero movimiento proveniente de su regazo y al dirigir la mirada para su gran alivio vería que Goku estaba dormido profundamente, como si el sufrimiento repentino que tuvo hace solo unos segundos nunca hubiera pasado. Satellizer sonreiría ampliamente aun con diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazaría la cabeza del azabache con afecto.

 **Poco rato después**

-Sinceramente no sé qué fue lo que le paso, sus signos vitales están estables, su capacidad pulmonar está bien y no parece haber alteraciones cerebrales que indiquen alguna anormalidad- Satella, Rana, Kazuya, Kaho y Chiffon se encontraban en la enfermería al igual que la pandora que ayudo a los dos jóvenes en pedir ayuda. Todos estaban frente a Elize en una habitación mientras que del otro lado se notaba se notaba a Goku en una cama de hospital aun dormido profundamente.

-¿Qué pasara con el-de arimasu?- Pregunto Rana preocupada al igual que todos los presentes, mientras Satella no apartaba la vista del chico.

-No estoy segura, debo hacer más pruebas de su estado. Ciertamente lo que me contaron no es algo que pase habitualmente- Respondió la number mostrando una actitud seria –Pero quería hacerles algunas preguntas- Dijo Elize apuntando a Rana y Satellizer quienes vieron confundidas esta declaración –Hace poco mis censores detectaron un aumento inusual de ki, y recibí reportes de una luz extraña proviniendo de la habitación de Goku, no me parece pura casualidad ¿me quieren decir que paso?-

-La verdad yo no recuerdo casi nada de eso-de arimasuka. Solo recuerdo que la parte trasera del cuello de Goku-kun empezó a iluminarse, y lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el piso muy cansada hasta que la presidenta llego-de arimasu- Revelo Rana extrañando a los presentes con excepción de Elize y de Chiffon mientras que por su parte Satella no respondió pues aún tenía su mirada en el dormido Goku quien no daba indicios de despertar.

- _"Un brillo detrás de su cuello ¿acaso tendrá algo que ver con ese misterioso estigma que tiene?-_ Pensaba Elize muy seriamente dándose una idea de lo sucedido, mientras Chiffon al igual que la rubia, dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia el azabache.

- _¿Acaso será que él…? Hermano… espero que me equivoque-_ Se digo mentalmente la presidenta sospechando de algo distinto, y si resulta ser cierto, todos estarían en peligro pues Goku al parecer no sabe cómo contrarrestarlo o no lo recuerda.

-De cualquier manera será mejor que se vallan a sus dormitorios, ya es tarde y debo seguir haciéndole varias pruebas- Ordeno Elize y al ver que Satella y Rana estaban a punto de reclamar decidió subir la intensidad –Tranquilícense, Goku estará bien. Pero es preferible por el momento que ustedes estén al 100%, ya le avise a la directora de su ausencia. Así que estén tranquilas-

Satella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro. Se trataba de Kazuya quien la detuvo asustando a los presentes por haber tocado a la Reina intocable.

-¡Que haces tonto!- Dijo Kaho en un susurro pero muy alterada.

-¡Hay no quiero ver esto!- La pandora que los acompaña se tapó los ojos esperando la paliza del pobre limiter.

-Descuide senpai, Goku-senpai es fuerte no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente, y estoy seguro que no hubiera querido que descuidaras tu salud solo por él. Vamos, el estará aquí mañana- Satella quedo en silencio tensando a todo el mundo mientras Elize se preparaba por si a Satella se le ocurría algo fuera de lugar. Pero para sorpresa de todos, esta solo asentiría para luego acercarse a la cama en donde duerme Goku y darle un beso en la frente.

-Estaré aquí maña temprano Goku-kun, te quiero- Luego se daría la vuelta y saldría de la habitación ante la mirada incrédula de todos al mismo tiempo que Rana y Chiffon vieron esta acción con algo de celos.

-¡Que atrevida-de arimasu!- Rana rápidamente imito la acción de la pandora, acercándose y dándole un ligero beso en la frente –Estaré esperando a que despiertes-de arimasu- Igualmente se marcharía de la habitación dejando con más celos a Chiffon pero se controló para no hacer una escena.

Todos saldrían de la habitación, sin embargo Chiffon decidió quedarse un rato más. Se encontraba aun lado de la cama del saiyajin mientras acariciaba sus locos cabellos color carbón –Por favor Goku, ten cuidado, pues la próxima ves tal vez no podamos estar aquí nuevamente- Dijo con preocupación para luego tomar una mejilla del guerrero –Antes, nunca pude decirte lo que sentía. Aun me confundía eso de las emociones y todavía seguía muy dolida por lo sucedido con…- Chiffon hizo una pausa al recordar cierto suceso el cual la convirtió en lo que es hoy en día –Cuando te fuiste… nos dolió a todos, sobre todo a Cassandra, Teslad y a mi… Me arrepentí por no tener el valor suficiente para decírtelo y… lo ocurrido esta noche es un indicio de que debo hacerlo pronto… aunque no se aun como hacerlo, fuiste tú quien nos enseñó a nosotras lo que son las emociones. Y aunque sé que no me puedes escuchar, de igual forma lo diré- Chiffon tomaría con ambas manos las mejillas de un Goku dormido y le daría un ligero beso en los labios que duro 5 segundos para luego retirarse un poco con las propias mejillas sonrojadas –Te amo… onii-chan- Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora para finalmente salir y dejar solo a Goku para que descanse.

 **Academia de East Genetics**

De regreso en la academia. Eran ya horas de la mañana pero aún estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para creer que seguía siendo de noche. En una habitación conocida la peliverde Cassie dormía plácidamente, la esfera de Ki que creo finalmente se quedó sin energía y desapareció. Se suponía que dentro de poco debería despertar para empezar un nuevo día de clases pero.

 **[¡ATENCION! ¡ALERTA CODIGO 1!]**

 **[¡ATENCION! ¡ALERTA CODIGO 1!]**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Cassie despertaría bruscamente cuando la alarma de la escuela se activó repentinamente.

 **[¡ATENCION! ¡TODAS LAS PANDORAS PANDORAS!]**

 **[¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEBEN PONERSE EL UNIFORME DE BATALLA Y REUNIRSE EN LA SALA DE ASAMBLEAS!]**

 **[¡REPITO!]**

 **[¡TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEBEN PONERSE EL UNIFORME DE BATALLA Y REUNIRSE EN LA SALA DE ASAMBLEAS!]**

 **[¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!]**

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!- Cassie rápidamente saldría de la cama para prepararse. Uno de sus mayores temores se hizo realidad, los Novas están atacando.

 **Gran cañón, base de Shobario**

La base de Shobario, conocido por ser uno de los cuarteles de Chevalier. En este momento se llevaba a cabo una reunión de emergencia, todos los hombres presentes estaban claramente alterados, y no se les puede culpar, ya que la situación era en extremo peligrosa e irreal.

-¡Seis Novas! ¡Seis malditos Novas aparecieron al mismo tiempo!-

-¡Esto es inaudito!-

-¡Esto era parte de tus cálculos! ¡Respóndanos Dr. Gengo!-

Todas las cabezas voltearían de forma desesperada hacia Gengo Aoi quien a diferencia del resto, este parecía estar más calmado.

-Hemos estado monitoreando las actividades de los Novas de cerca hasta ahora, pero esta situación nunca fue anticipada- Respondía el Aoi mayor a las dudas de sus compañeros.

-¡Maldición! ¡Doctora Lira! ¿Qué puede decir usted con respecto a esta situación?- Todas la miradas ahora estarían enfocadas en la única mujer de la hitación, quién miraba seriamente hacia afuera por la ventana.

-No hay mucho que decir que valga la pena. Los Novas son seres que sobrepasan nuestra imaginación- Fue lo único que dijo la peli purpura ganándose miradas asustadas del resto con excepción de Gengo quien la miraba seriamente – _Algo no está bien ¿acaso este ataque es…?-_ Se dijo la científica en su mente para luego mirar la esfera naranja con 4 estrellas que tenía en sus manos y apretarlo ligeramente – _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-_

 **De regreso al campo de batalla**

Helicópteros completamente cargados de pandoras de 4to año de West Genetics se dirigían rápidamente hacia la academia vecina, East Genetics, para dar apoyo en la batalla.

-¡Señor, el segundo pelotón de West Genetics está llegando! ¡Están entrando directamente al campo de batalla!- Fue la información recibida en el mando de operaciones de East Genetics, para gran alivio del comandante.

- _Finalmente puedo tomar un respiro. Deberían estar ahora frente al objetivo 3-_

-¡Objetivo 4 libero un intenso rayo de partículas! ¡La mitad del 8vo pelotón no responde!- Sin embargo ese pequeño momento de alivio se vería opacada a lo dicho por una de las asistentes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Visual del objetivo!- Ordeno el comandante.

-¡Visual llegando!-

La imagen que apareció en pantalla dejo a todos y al comandante con la boca y ojos abiertos por el shock. La imagen mostraba al 4to Nova justo detrás de lo que parecía ser una línea de pura destrucción. Había cuerpos de Pandoras esparcidos por todo el campo de batalla, y lo más aterrador es que a casi todas les faltaban por lo menos una extremidad. La imagen mostraba también como varios pedazos de los cuerpos sin vida de las pandoras cubrían el suelo con sangre fresca, algunas les faltaban una pierna, un varazo, una cabeza o asta les faltaban la mitad del cuerpo completo. Era una imagen no aptos para los de estómagos delicados.

- _¡El 8vo pelotón fue…! ¡Las de 3er año de East Genetics fueron desplegadas para dar una mano!-_ Pensaba el comandante con frustración mientras rechinaba los dientes por la imagen de las guerreras muertas.

-¡El rayo de naturaleza desconocida tenía un poder mayor a 20 giga watts! ¡Eso es 3 veces mayor al cañón de partículas de la nave principal!-

- _¡¿Un cañón de partículas?! ¡¿Nunca hemos visto esa clases de ataques en reportes previos!-_

 _-_ ¡Señor el objetivo 3 parece estar cargando energía en donde debería estar el núcleo!- Lo dicho saco al comandante de sus pensamientos alertándolo, la imagen cambiaria para ver al Nova que efectivamente estaba cargando una especie de energía negra con bordes amarillos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es otro cañón de partículas?- Preguntaba el comandante hasta que uno de sus informantes le llamo la atención de forma agitada.

-¡Negativo señor, las fluctuaciones magnéticas indican que el Nova….! ¡Está acumulando ki!- Todos en la habitación voltearon apresuradamente hacia la asistente quien dio la información. Sus rostros se empalidecieron como si fueran fantasmas. "Esto es imposible" fue el pensamiento de todos ahí.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los Novas no pueden ser capaces de utilizar el Ki!- Grito el comandante a todo pulmón asustando un poco a la asistente.

 **¡FIUUUUSHHH!**

 **¡POOOMMM!**

De pronto un ruido les llamo la atención al igual que un ligero temblor que sacudió hasta el centro de mando. El Nova creo un área de destrucción tan grande que parecía un barranco sin fondo y al final se podía ver una explosión con forma de hongo mientras el cielo se volvía rojo por unos segundos para luego volver al azul de la mañana.

-No… puede ser-

-Estamos condenados-

-¡Cierra la boca!-

Eran las declaraciones de todos los presentes, algunos al ver la devastación que hizo un solo Nova comenzaron a perder esperanzas. Mientras el comandante no lograba quitarse esa expresión de sorpresa y horror de su rostro.

- _Ahora los Novas pueden usar el ki… la ventaja que antes teníamos contra ellos disminuyo considerablemente, estos Novas tipo S… Definitivamente son diferentes a los que hemos visto antes…. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?-_ Se dijo el comandante al notar la destrucción y muerte creada por dicho Nova.

 **Playa de Yokohama**

-¡Señuelos! ¡Una vez más!-

-¡HAAAAAH!-

Fueron las órdenes de Mileena quien estaba al mando del pelotón encargado del Primer Nova, mientras las pandoras dejaban salir un grito de guerra producido por la adrenalina del momento.

 **¡FIUM!**

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- Dijo una pandora su brazo envuelto en lo que parecía una venda el cual estaba conectada al Nova -¡Ahh! ¡AHHHHHHH!- Repentinamente sentiría un dolor desgarrador viniendo de dicho brazo mientras las venas estigmáticas se mostraban. Es como si la estuvieran quemando por dentro.

Más de esos tejidos se dirigirían hacia las confundidas pandoras quienes una a una sus extremidades eran envueltas.

-¡UUWAAH!- Grito una pandora cuando su brazo izquierdo se encontró atrapado en estos tejidos.

-¡Córtate el brazo! ¡Está invadiendo tus células!- Grito otra pandora al ver a su amiga en esa situación. La pandora en cuestión haría caso a las palabras de su compañera y terminaría por cercenar su brazo de un solo tajo.

-¡MMMMNNN!- Sin embargo varias de las extensiones del Nova envolvieron la cabeza completa de la pandora quien dio ese consejo inesperado.

 **Cuartel temporal en East Genetics**

-¡O-objetivo 1 uso un patrón de ataque desconocido! ¡Se está fusionando y corroyendo! ¡Se iguala a los tejidos de los estigmas de las pandoras! ¡La corrosión empieza luego del contacto!-

-¡Las **volt texture** de las pandoras están siendo neutralizadas!- Informaban los asistentes mientras el comandante se paraba bruscamente de la impresión creyendo que su pobre mente no aguantaría mucho tantas sorpresas horribles.

De vuelta en la batalla. Dos pandoras se lanzarían hacia el primer Nova, apuntando hacia su núcleo expuesto. Sin embargo una de ellas sería atravesada por la espalda mientras otra se vería envuelta en la cabeza por los extraños tejidos del Nova. Sin embargo la pandora herida se negaba a rendirse y con todas sus fuerzas saltaría para quedar frente al punto débil.

-¡DAAHHHH!- Usando su **volt weapon** daría un golpe directo al núcleo ocasionando que esta explote liquidando tanto al Nova como a ella misma lamentablemente.

-¡Siii así se hace!-

-¡Uno menos jajaja!-

-¡Silencio, esto aún no acaba!- Mileena con Cassie detrás de ella detendría las celebraciones pues aún quedaban 5 que destruir.

 **[¡Alerta de corrosión! ¡Esos Novas se fusionan y corroen el cuerpo hasta tener contacto con los estigmas!]**

-¡Cassie!-

-¡Lo escuche senpai!- Dijo Cassie a Mileena después de recibir el aviso -¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer?!-

-¡Es obvio! ¡Encontraremos una abertura vamos directo al núcleo! ¡SEÑUELOS!- Ante la orden de la pelinegra, las pandoras se moverían veloz mente usando Accel potenciado con ki -¡Vamos también Cassie!-

-¡Si!-

- **¡DOBLE ACCEL!** \- Gritaron al unísono envolviendo sus cuerpos en ki y salir disparadas hacia el Nova.

- **¡Triple Accel!** \- Dijo la peliverde aumentando su velocidad. Sin embargo.

-¡AHHH!-

-¡SENPAI!- Exclamo Cassie al ver como Mileena era envuelta de la cabeza a los pies bajando su guardia.

 **¡SWOOOSHH!**

De pronto una de esas extensiones atravesaría el estómago de Cassie para terror de su limiter y de ella misma.

-¡AGH! ¡AGH!-

-¡CASSIE-SENPAI!- Gritaron el limiter y las amigas de la peliverde al presenciar lo ocurrido.

- _¡T-Tengo que apurarme y escapar!-_ Se dijo en su mente - **¡CUADRUPLE ACCEL!** _¡No puedo! ¡Estoy siendo retenida desde lo más profundo de mi cuerpo!-_

-¡KYAAAHHHH! ¡AYUDAME, KYOUICHI! ¡KYOUICHIIII!- Cassie pedía ayuda a su limiter quien era incapaz de hacer nada, solo observar con horror como su senpai era absorbida por el cuerpo del Nova.

-¡SENPAAAIII!-

- _¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!... ¡Goku, Son Goku ayúdame!-_ Cassie recordaría la plática con Mileena momentos antes en donde menciono el potencial del chico y el deseo por conocerlo debido a que es un "usuario puro" así como como ser posiblemente el más fuerte y en su desesperación le pediría ayuda rogándole a Dios que la salvara -¡AYUDAME GOKUUUU!- Sin embargo sus pedidos llegaron a oídos sordos.

 **Tiempo después, West Genetics**

Luego de un tiempo de combates, otro Nova seria destruido reduciendo su número a 4 sin embargo implico un gran costo de vidas de pandoras y limiters. Después de eso los Novas desaparecerían misteriosamente.

Mientras que en west Genetics, lo que sucedía en la batalla era tendencia entre los alumnos, tocando temas de que hasta sus alumnas de 4to año tuvieron que ser movilizadas para apoyar a East y dejando al resto pues aun no estaban listos para una tarea tan grande.

Mientras en el edificio clínico, Satella se encontraba aun lado de la cama del saiyajin quien por alguna razón aun no despertaba. Ella tuvo el extraño presentimiento de no apartarse de su lado cuando se emitió la alerta de ataque Nova.

-Estoy aquí Goku-kun, te dije que vendría- Dijo la rubia acariciando los alocados cabellos del chico.

 **[¡ALERTA!]**

 **[¡ALERTA!]**

De pronto abriría los ojos por la sorpresa.

 **West Genetics, edificio principal. Sala de comando**

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Eso no es posible!- Dijo el director de operaciones encargado -¡Solo han pasado 2 horas y 15 minutos desde que desaparecieron en Yokohama!- Exclamo al ver cómo los 4 Novas restantes reaparecerían justo en frente de la academia.

 **Base de Shobario**

-¡Los Novas restantes están en West Genetics!- Exclamo un chevalier al notar en la pantalla lo sucedido.

-¡¿Qué estarán planeando?!-

-¡Gengo ¿no creerás que van por ella, por María?!- Lira le hablaría alterada al Aoi quien se puso muy nervioso de repente.

-¡Mierda esto es malo! ¡Deben saber que está ahí! ¿Pero cómo?- Se preguntaba el doctor mordiéndose el pulgar.

-¡Esperen, 2 de los Novas se separan!- Informo otro chevalier llamando la atención del Aoi y la peli purpura.

-¡Se dirigen al edificio Medico!-

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué hay ahí que los lleve a hacer eso?- Preguntaba Lira al ver como dos Novas se dirigían a los edificios principales y los otros a los edificios clínicos.

-No lo sé, lo más lógico seria es ir donde está la fuente del poder de las pandoras. Ese sería María- Dijo Gengo confundido.

-Pero Gengo recuerda que ella no es la única fuente de poder- Dijo Lira aclarando más al Aoi mayor.

-Es cierto, tal vez tenga que ver… ¡quiero las imágenes y reportes de los actuales pacientes! ¡AHORA!- Ordeno Gengo para confusión de los presentes pero Lira tenía una teoría.

-¿Acaso crees que va por ese chico? ¿Pero por qué?- Pregunto la peli purpura, pero Gengo la ignoraría pues estaba ocupado viendo fotos de los actuales pacientes. Hasta que después de buscar el nombre Son Goku, la imagen a continuación casi le da un ataque cardiaco, pues el reconoció esos pelos locos de inmediato.

-No…. No puede…. no puede ser- Dijo Gengo con la voz temblorosa y completo Shock, sentía que un nudo en su garganta empezaba a crecer y dejo de respirar por unos minutos poniendo pálido su rostro.

-Gengo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…?-

-¡LLAMEN DE INMEDIATO AL COMANDANTE A CARGO DE LA ACADEMIA! ¡ORDENENLE QUE DEBEN PROTEGER EL HOSPITAL A TODA COSTA! ¡¿ME ESCUHCARON?! ¡PROTEGAN ESE EDIFICIO AHORA!- Gengo grito a los 4 vientos hasta el punto en casi perder la voz sobresaltando en sobremanera a los presentes y a Lira.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Gengo?! ¡¿Qué es tan impor…?!-

-¡HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO! ¡SI LOS NOVAS LLEGAN A ESE EDIFICIO SE ACABO TODO!-

-¡Gengo ya dime que pasa de una maldita vez!- Exclamo Lira enojada pero desaparecería por completo cuando Gengo le paso una imagen de una persona muy conocida para ella y al verla sintió como su corazón deseaba salir de su pecho y lágrimas a montón salían de sus ojos –No puede ser…. ¡Kakarotto!-

 **West Genetics**

Las pandoras se apresuraban en ponerse sus trajes de batalla y correr hacia el campo.

-¡Presidenta, Apel y Eugene se dirigen al salón de reuniones!- Informo Ticy a su amiga presidenta sobre el estado de sus limiters.

-¡Entendido!- Dijo Chiffon corriendo igual que las demás - _¡Un tercio de 4to año de West Genetics fue desplegado a East para soporte! ¡¿Han atacado aquí porque sabían eso?! ¡No, no puede ser tan simple, esos tipo S!-_ Se digo mentalmente hasta luego sentir la energía de los Novas - _¡No puede ser, siento como dos Novas se dirigen a los edificios clínicos! ¡Van por Goku! ¡Eso explica su repentino ataque en su habitación! ¡NOOO, SABEN QUE ESTA AQUÍ! ¡SABEN QUE VOLVIO! ¡DEBO AYUDARLO!- Dijo muy alterada al ver las intenciones de dos de los Novas._

Goku recordaba estar en el festival de comida, recordaba cuando regreso a la academia, recordó las clases que dio días después y recordó estar en su habitación antes de que un dolor insoportable lo invadiera. Pero no recuerda el cómo llego a un espacio en blanco infinito como en el que está ahora.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Holaaaa! ¡Hay alguien aquí!- Grito el saiyajin con la tonta idea de que alguien aparte de él se encuentre en este vacío blanco. Sin embargo ocurriría lo contrario a los pensamientos de la gente normal.

-Te he estado esperando- Dijo una voz muy familiar para él y al darse vuelta se sorprendería de lleno al ver que esa voz al igual que la imagen del individuo que lo llamaba tenía un aspecto casi idéntico al de él, solo que parecía mayor de edad y con una mirada fría y calculadora.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te pareces a mí?! ¡¿Tú eres…?!- Dijo Goku apuntando con el dedo aun con mucha sorpresa.

-Mi nombre es Kakarotto y tú y yo tenemos que hablar- Dijo el ser aparentemente llamado Kakarotto manteniendo una mirada tan fría como el hielo.

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

 **Y listo chicos, sé que algunos esperaban poder ver a Goku demostrar su poder destrozando a los Novas, y eso sucederá créanme. Pero este arco representa algo especial que traerá momentos muy interesantes y creo que les gustara pues hasta me lo habían preguntado antes y yo dije que esperaran para evitar spoilers. Así que confió en que los próximos capítulos serán de su agrado, espero.**

 **Y ahora vamos con el tema que todos estaban esperando, las votaciones ¿Quién se queda y quien se va? Y pues la respuesta directa seriaaaa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡AMBAS SE QUEDAN! Así es chicos desde el anuncio la votación queda en un sorprendente empate de 3 y 3. Y para confesarles quería decir que en parte quería evitar que eso pase pues pienso que ya hay demasiadas chicas en el harem y como casi todos votaron en privado no quiero que piensen que lo altere o algo así, pues de ser esa manera yo hubiera dejado a Cassie pues me gusta más que Elizabeth aunque también me agrada bastante. Sin embargo ustedes mandan y lo prometido es deuda, como dije, quedo en empate y ambas estarán en el harem pero eso sí, ni una más hablo en serio.**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la parte 11 ¡cuídense!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Hola chicos! Aquí Fedbax trayéndoles el capítulo 11 de esta historia. ¡POR FIN, vuelvo a tener luz en mi casa! Enserio que fue una pesadilla aunque aún hay muchos sectores que todavía no tienen luz ¡¿SABEN LO QUE ES NOTENER LUZ EN TODA UNA SEMANA?! Yo estuve a punto de averiguarlo, y doy gracias de que no fue así, apenas regreso la luz me dedique como loco a escribir. Agradezco de corazón sus comentarios de apoyo chicos, son lo mejor que hay.**

 **Bueno cambiando de tema quería preguntarles algo ¿Qué piensan del camino que está tomando el manga de Freezing? No lo sé chicos a mí me esta como que asustando de que sea como el final de Evangelion, de ser así tendría que cambiar drásticamente ese final por uno que planee usar pero ¿ustedes que dicen?**

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado vamos con los comentarios. Ahh pero antes, debo decir que borre el anuncio, pues cada anuncio que dé, inmediatamente lo borrare apenas saque un capitulo, en especial ese que fue bastante… agh no hay palabras para describirlo.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Premios dobles tú lo dijiste. Yo también lo Maldigo a ese hijo de su madre XD.

 **Hades:** Perdón amigo jeje, aunque es divertido no lo negare pero intentare no hacerlo un habito. Y pues sí, así se vive esta situación con estos imbéciles, pero pronto todo acabara, lo sé. Gracias siempre por tu apoyo compañero, has sido el más leal desde que inicie, así que mis más sinceros agradecimientos hermano.

 **Tony el loquillo:** Gracias compañero, espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto, de no ser así entonces lo harán más adelante. Y sobre el tema de Wattpad, por supuesto, puedes publicarlo, aunque solo con la condición de que sepan quién es el autor jejeje, me gusta cuando más gente saben de la existencia de este fic y lo que propones me gusta, así que te lo encargo amigo, tienes mi permiso.

 **Spectrobe23:** Claro que se hará más interesante, y que lo consideren uno de los suyos se verá más adelante. Y pues como ahora me es imposible salir del país, no te mentiré, algo está pasando, pues las aerolíneas están cerradas, nadie puede salir, todos los estadounidenses se fueron por un mandato de su gobierno, y si es lo que yo creo entonces esto se pondrá intenso, así que por el momento no puedo ir a ningún sitio aunque quiera, saludos amigo.

 **DreitXG:** Gracias amigo, aquí está el cap.

 **Listo chicos, una vez más, lamento la tardanza y espero que lo que paso con la luz no vuelva a ocurrir jamás, lo pido por Kami-sama XD. Bueno sin más ¡Empecemos!**

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 11: Revelaciones**

 **Playas de Yokohama: Momentos antes del ataque a West Genetics**

Las playas son bien conocidas por ser lugares de descanso, relajación, diversión y alegría. Siempre fueron conocidas como las atracciones turísticas más populares del planeta tierra.

Sin embargo es seguro que ningún turista cuerdo se atrevería a pisar estas playas, las cuales alguna vez fueron consideradas "hermosas" y nadie tiene derecho a culparlos si vieran la espeluznante escena en la que se encuentran dichas playas en este momento.

Restos de cadáveres, tanto hombres como mujeres, se encontraban esparcidos en un terreno ya destrozado. Si una persona llegara a pasear por las arenas ahora rojas por la sangre proveniente de los cuerpos en ya en proceso de descomposición, seguramente también moriría por desnutrición, y es que el olor era simplemente insoportable, los cuerpos mutilados emanaban un olor repugnante que provocaría que hasta el más fuerte de los hombres o la más fuerte de las pandoras empezaran a vomitar con descontrol.

Sin embargo, si dicha persona por un milagro lograra mantenerse cuerdo se daría cuenta de que en todos los cadáveres presentes les hacía falta alguna extremidad. Es como si un niño pequeño jugara con una caja de muñecos y les arrancara una pierna de plástico, o un brazo, la cabeza o hasta lo cortaría a la mitad y luego se marche dejando el desastre en su habitación.

Luego de la feroz batalla en que como por obra del mismo demonio, 6 Novas arremetieron contra la academia East Genetics causando la muerte de incontables guerreras y guerreros. Sin embargo de los 6 solo cuatro atacaron directamente pues los otros dos por alguna razón se mantuvieron al margen, más esto fue de poca importancia para las pandoras, su deber era destruir a estas abominaciones y preguntar después. Y a pesar del gran esfuerzo y costo de vidas, solo lograron acabar con 2 de ellos mientras el resto desapareció como por arte de magia.

Esto dejaría un mal sabor de boca a cualquiera que estuviera presente en el combate. Y es así como lo demuestran los sobrevivientes de la matanza los cuales estaban al lado de sus hermanos y hermanas caídas, llorando por su triste y cruel partida.

 **- _[Los objetivos 3, 4, 2 y 6 han desaparecido en el océano, no sabemos cuándo reaparecerá]-_**

 ** _-[Todas las pandoras y limiters que han perdido a sus compañeros regresen a Genetics inmediatamente para que sean rebautizados]-_** Fueron las frías ordenes proveniente de la sala de mando. Las órdenes a pesar de que suenen muy duras también eran las más lógicas, puesto que aún quedaban 4 Novas tipo S desaparecidos y era su trabajo el detenerlos. Mas lo anterior dicho no parece importarle en lo absoluto a cierto limiter que estaba de rodillas en el campo de batalla.

-…..Senpai…. Cassie…. Senpai…- Kyouichi Minase también conocido como el limiter de la diosa de la velocidad Cassie Lockheart quien desafortunadamente se le dio de baja cuando el Nova la absorbió junto con una gran cantidad de pandoras. El chico no dejaba de derramar lágrimas y de lamentarse por no hacer nada, el recuerdo del rostro de desesperación de la peliverde atormentaban sus ojos, el grito desgarrador de la chica pidiéndole ayuda hacían eco en su cabeza y oídos y aunque también la escucho llamando a otra persona este no le tomo importancia. Su senpai había muerto y es en lo único en que pensaba.

-Levántate, Minase Kyouichi- Dijo una voz de mando y el chico voltearía para encontrarse con otro limiter pero esta vez rubio y con un rostro serio y demandante.

-Alex… Alex Browning-senpai- Dijo un devastado Kyouichi al reconocer al otro sujeto.

-Dirígete a East Genetics ahora mismo. Necesitas ser rebautizado con alguna pandora que haya perdido a su limiter. Luego espera en el lugar de batalla y prepárate para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar- Alex dio la orden ofreciéndole su mano al pelinegro para que se levante. Sin embargo dichas palabras solo lograron enfurecer a Kyouichi quien se levantaría rápidamente y sujetaría fuertemente el uniforme del rubio.

-¡¿Quién?!... ¡¿Quién va a ser rebautizado con alguna de esas pandoras de mierda que no sea Cassie-senpai?!-

La acción del pelinegro no fue bien vista por Alex.

 **¡POW!**

Y le proporcionaría un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla tumbándolo en el proceso.

-¡Madura! ¡¿Creíste que eres el único que ha perdido a su compañero en batalla?! ¡Mira bien a tu alrededor!-

Al oír las palabras del rubio, Kyouichi hizo lo que le dijeron mientras se tomaba la mejilla que fue víctima del golpe anterior. El pelinegro pudo ver como pandoras sujetaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros limiters entre sus brazos mientras lloraban desconsoladamente y con los limiters serían el caso contrario, al ver a sus pandoras mutiladas y sin vida. Es cierto que al perder a Cassie un sentimiento de desesperación lo invadió pero debe darse cuenta de que no es el único.

Esto es una guerra y por muy frio que suene, hay bajas y sin embargo uno debe sobreponerse rápidamente para cumplir su deber como soldado. Pero eso no signifique que no duela o te queme en el interior, como si las mismísimas brazas del infierno se encendieran dentro de ti.

El chico bajaría la cabeza mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos con preocupante descontrol. Luego sentiría como la mano de Alex se posicionaba delicadamente en su hombro.

-Yo perdí a Mileena también. Kyouichi… lo que estas sintiendo ahora, yo los entiendo mejor que nadie- Dijo Alex en un intento de consolarlo.

-Entonces… entonces ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido? ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme una cosa como "bautizar con otra pandora" a mí, Alex-senpai?!-

-¡PORQUE ESE ES NUESTRO DEBER!- Ahora fue el turno del rubio en enfurecerse y agarrar la parte superior del uniforme al otro limiter -¡Amaba a Mileena desde el fondo de mi corazón! ¡Este agudo dolor por haberla perdido en batalla no es diferente al tuyo Kyouichi!-

-¡Pero entonces! ¡¿Por qué voluntariamente te convertiste en limiter?! ¡¿No fue para derrotar a los Novas?!-

-¡¿No fue para proteger a la humanidad?! ¡¿Y no fueron esas las cosas que nos reunieron con las pandoras?! ¡Para nosotros que sobrevivimos la batalla, si no continuamos luchando contra los Novas! ¡Entonces Cassie…! y Mileena… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que murieron en vano?! ¡RESPONDEME MINASE KYOUICHI!- Después de que Alex termino de liberar toda esa presión, ambos limiters se quedaron mirando hasta que el pelinegro apartaría la mirada como si estuviera arrepentido. Alex lo soltaría para luego decir –Vamos Kyouichi. La próxima batalla nos está esperando-

 **West Genetics: Presente; sala de comando**

-¡Señor, recibimos una transmisión entrante!-

-¡Ahora no! ¡¿No ven que estamos en un predicamento?!- Dijo el comandante encargado mirando muy seriamente la pantalla que mostraba a los 4 Novas y como 2 de ellos se separaban preguntándose el por qué lo hacían.

-¡Señor esto viene directamente del cuartel Chevalier! ¡Es el señor Gengo Aoi, señor!- Lo dicho por el asistente atrajo la atención total del comandante.

-¡Pásenlo ahora mismo!-

-¡Si señor!-

De pronto la imagen de Gengo aparecería en la pantalla. Estaba serio muy serio algo que puso en alerta al comandante pues conocía la reputación del hombre mayor.

-¡Señor Aoi! ¡Debo decir que es un honor! ¡Sin embargo…!-

- **¡Ahórrese las formalidades comandante y escuche con mucha atención lo que le voy a decir!-**

El comandante trato de mostrar sus respetos, mas Gengo no se lo permitió interrumpiéndolo bruscamente.

Luego al escuchar lo último que dijo el Aoi, el comandante se puso serio y asintió esperando sus órdenes.

- **¡Quiero que envié escuadrones de sus mejores pandoras a que protejan los edificios médicos!-**

El comandante abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por el hombre quien seguía su compostura seria. No entendía la razón del por qué le ordenarían tal acción, es cierto que hay personas dentro de dichos edificios que corren peligro de muerte por los Novas.

En realidad, el mismo comandante estaba a punto de ordenar lo mismo, sin embargo lo que escucho por parte de Gengo sobre "enviar escuadrones de las mejores pandoras" le pareció algo exagerado.

No es que sea desalmado ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo en vista de que actualmente dichos edificios casi no tenían ningún paciente, y los enfermeros y doctores estaban entrenados para que en una situación como esta, tuvieran el cómo poder salir y alejarse del peligro. Además estaba el hecho de que 2 Novas más se acercaban directamente a la academia y al centro de mando, y todo militar sabe que el centro de mando es lo más importante, pues si no hay nadie para guiar a las pandoras entonces todo sería un caos desde el inicio, lo que terminaría en muerte sin sentido.

-¡Señor con todo respeto! ¡Creo que lo más lógico sería proteger el edificio principal de la academia! ¡Además de los estudiantes que…!-

- **¡Entiendo su punto comandante! ¡Sin embargo mis órdenes son claras! ¡Además! ¡Lo que hay en esos edificios es un objetivo de prioridad Alfa!-**

El comandante volvió a abrir los ojos pero con aun más sorpresa al igual que los presentes en la sala.

-¿Prioridad Alfa…?-

-¿Desde cuándo albergamos un objetivo de semejante importancia?-

Fueron los murmullos de sorpresa de los técnicos y asistentes presentes. Y con mucha razón.

Un objetivo de prioridad Alfa es conocido como "objetivos especiales para Novas". Por lo general los Novas buscan lugares con grandes poblaciones para luego estallar y crear una marea de destrucción a grandes distancias, intentando exterminar a la mayor cantidad de humanos posibles. Sin embargo estos "Alfas" son básicamente lo que Chevalier usa para la batalla contra estos seres, por lo general son objetos de gran valor para los humanos puesto que si uno de estos es alcanzado por un Nova sería un golpe catastrófico en los cuales podrían dejar al mundo sin defensas como lo son las pandoras. O de forma simple y contundente… acabar con el planeta.

Pero por lo general estos objetivos especiales suelen ser objetos materiales, con la posible excepción del "Cadáver santo" quien resulta ser la misma María Lancelot, y digo posible pues un cuerpo sin vida se toma en cuenta como objeto. Sin embargo hay un detalle que muchos no saben, el cual será explicado más adelante.

-¡¿Un… objetivo alfa señor?! ¡¿Desde cuándo…?!-

 **-¡Deje de perder el tiempo con preguntas comandante! ¡Haga lo que se le ordena!-** Gengo perdería la paciencia al ver la lentitud de la reacción del hombre.

-¡S-Si señor! ¡De inmediato!- Luego los asistentes cortarían la comunicación – _Si en verdad hay un Alfa aquí… entonces la situación es mucho peor de lo que pensé-_ Luego recibió una imagen del objetivo a defender y apenas lo vio sus primeras 2 reacciones fueron de sorpresa y confusión.

 **Campos de Genetics**

Las pandoras seguían corriendo por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de reuniones.

- _Maldición, estos Novas aparecen justo cuando Goku-senpai esta indispuesto-_ Dijo Kazuya corriendo con los demás hasta que se topa con unos conocidos -¡Hey Ganessa-senpai, Arthur por aquí!-

-¡Kazuya!- Grito de vuelta el rubio al ver a su amigo.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Dónde está Goku-sensei y L. Bridget?!- Pregunto/demando la pelirroja poniendo algo nervioso al joven.

-P-pues Goku-senpai está en la enfermería y Satella-senpai esta con el-

-¡¿En la enfermería?! ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que le paso?!- Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida y preocupada por el pelinegro, pues aunque obviamente no tenía la relación que este tiene con la rubia, Ganessa lo respetaba como maestro ya que fue gracias a él, que sus habilidades y control del ki aumentaron significativamente y ella apreciaba eso. Arthur también está sorprendido por lo que le paso a su sensei y amigo. Kazuya estaba a punto de responder hasta que 2 nuevas voces los distraerían y al voltear notaron a Kaho junto con Rana.

Estas preguntarían lo mismo sobre el paradero del saiyajin y la rubia pandora y lo dicho por Kazuya preocupo a ambas en especial a Rana quien por alguna razón sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

- ** _[Atención: Pandoras de 2do y 3er año deben dirigirse de inmediato a la enfermería. Prioridad Alfa]-_**

-¡¿Alfa?!- Exclamo Kaho al igual que casi todos los que estaban presentes mientras que Kazuya y Rana tenían expresiones de confusión.

-¿Qué es Alfa-de arimasu?-

-"Objetivo prioritario Nova" al parecer la razón del extraño comportamiento de esos Novas se debe a eso- Kaho termino de explicar pero parece que solo logro confundir aún más a la peli azul al igual que al joven Aoi –Pero no entiendo ¿Qué pueden querer esos Novas para que se considere la "prioridad Alfa"?-

-Em tal vez sea solo yo y la verdad espero equivocarme pero me pueden repetir ¿Dónde está Goku-senpai?- Cuestionaría Arthur haciendo que los demás lo miraran curiosamente.

-Pero Arthur, ya te lo dije, senpai está en la enfer…- Kazuya estaba dispuesto a repetir su respuesta pero se vio interrumpido cuando el cuerpo se le paralizo de repente, es como si su mente hiciera clic que ocasiono que el cuerpo dejara de moverse. Y al parecer el resto del grupo tuvo una reacción similar.

-Arthur… ¿no creerás que?- Cuestiono la pelirroja a su limiter el cual estaba a punto de mover los labios para responder.

 ** _-[El objetivo Alfa es el instructor Son Goku. Todas las Pandoras ya mencionadas procedan de inmediato para la defensa]-_**

 ** _-[A todo el personal de la enfermería, lleven a Son Goku a la habitación segura de inmediato]-_**

-Oh no- dijo Kaho sudando.

-¡¿Van a por sensei?!- Exclamo Ganessa apretando los dientes.

-¡Debo ayudarlo-de arimasu!-

-¡Rana espera voy contigo!- Rana saldría disparada a toda velocidad hacia la habitación el cual se encontraba el pelinegro mientras Kazuya a pesar de ser notablemente más lento, no impidió en su tarea de seguirla para asegurarse de que su amigo y futuro mentor este bien.

 **Mientras tanto**

Satella se encontraba aun lado de la habitación del pelinegro, tuvo que salir para poder prepararse para el combate, pero una vez que estuvo lista no dudo en regresar con el saiyajin.

Él era su limiter y aunque no oficialmente la realidad es que también es su novio ella sabía que el chico tiene una fuerza descomunal y hasta antinatural, no por nada en la academia se le conoce como el "demonio" apodo el cual no agrado mucho al joven y solo ocasionaba diversión en la rubia al ver siempre su cara de inconformidad.

Sin embargo él se encontraba en un estado que no le permitía poder pelear y ella sabía que era su responsabilidad tanto como compañera así como su pareja el protegerlo, y ella estaba dispuesta al 100% en proteger a la persona que ama.

-Me has apoyado mucho Goku-kun, ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo- Dijo la rubia acariciando los locos cabellos de un dormido Goku para luego ponerse seria al escuchar ruido en el pasillo de afuera.

Satella se puso en guardia esperando algún ataque en especial cuando vio la puerta abrirse con algo de brusquedad. Mas esta se relajó al notar que se trataba de las enfermeras las cuales venían con una camilla y pandoras de 4to año junto a sus limiters.

-Satellizer L. Bridget ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo una de las pandoras con autoridad.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- Contesto fríamente la rubia haciendo que las pandoras fruncieran el ceño, y luego dirigió su atención a la camilla junto a las enfermeras -¿Adónde planean llevar a Goku?-

-Eso es clasificado ¡ahora hazte aun lado!- Dijo la misma pandora tensando a la rubia.

-¡No lo hare hasta que me digan a donde llevaran a mi compañero!- Las demás pandoras y limiters se sorprendieron al oír la declaración de Satella quien se mantenía firme en su posición.

-Hmph así que el "demonio" es tu limiter. Debo decir que es algo inesperado dado tu reputación y tu historial con los limiters- la pandora hizo un claro indicio a lo sucedido con el caso de Levón Brooks lo cual ocasiono que los limiters presentes sintieran un escalofrió y Satella con **Nova Blood** en manos entrecerrara los ojos al recordar dicho suceso –Bien si lo que dices es verdad entonces debes saberlo. Como sabrás hay 2 Novas tipo S dirigiéndose directamente hacia acá y él es su objetivo- Dijo señalando al guerrero en la cama –Fue calificado como prioridad Alfa, lo trasladaremos a una zona segura de la enfermería, habrá pandoras de 2do y 3ro apostados dentro y fuera del edificio. Pero nosotros debemos sacarlo de aquí y rápido-

Satella quedaría pensativa unos segundos, hasta que finalmente deshizo su volt weapon y les dio vía libre a las enfermeras para poder pasarlo a la camilla.

-Bien ¡andando no tenemos todo el día! – Con eso dicho las pandoras de 4to, los limiters, las enfermeras y la rubia trasladaban y escoltaban a un inconsciente Goku lo más rápido que podían. Durante el camino Satella pudo notar como varias pandoras junto a sus respectivos limiters creaban una formación de defensa fuera de la enfermería mientras que varios otros entraban al edificio, algunos ayudaban al personal a trasladar a los pocos pacientes que se encontraban y el resto se dirigían rápidamente a sus posiciones pasando de largo a las que escoltaban a Goku.

- _Van a por Goku-kun… ¡No permitiré que lo toquen!-_ Pensó la rubia, determinada a proteger a su compañero y novio.

-¡Esperen-de arimasu!- El grupo que llevaban al guerrero se detendrían para ver como Rana se acercaba y muy detrás de ella a un exhausto Kazuya. Satella se sorprendería por su presencia más la líder pandora de 4to hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡¿Ustedes dos qué demonios hacen aquí?!-

-¡Vine a proteger a mi compañero-de arimasu!- Dijo Rana seriamente mientras Kazuya finalmente la alcanzaba, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Un segundo! ¡¿No se supone que es el compañero de Satellizer?!- Dijo la pandora mirando con algo de hostilidad a la rubia al pensar de que pudo mentirle.

-¡Él es MI compañero!- Grito la rubia enojada.

-¡Aun no hacen el bautismo! ¡Por lo tanto no es oficial-de arimasu!-

-¡Chicas creo que no es el mejor momento para discutir sobre eso!- Kazuya intento calmarlas mientras las pandoras escoltas, los limiters y las enfermeras miraban atónitos la escena que ambas hermosas feminas estaban armando mientras la líder suspiraba con fuerza mientras tenía una mano en la frente.

-¡AAGHH BIEN! ¡No tenemos más tiempo así que ustedes también vendrán! ¡Dense prisa o los dejaremos aquí! ¡No podemos permitirnos más retrasos absurdos!- Satella y Rana asentirían al igual que Kazuya y los tres seguirían al grupo que escoltaba a Goku a llevarlo lo más rápido posible a la zona segura.

 **Cambio de escena**

Goku es una persona que fácilmente podría considerarse como "alguien anormal" y no es simplemente porque desde niño él tenía una cola de mono, sin embargo el chico no hizo ninguna pregunta de ¿dónde es que salió? O ¿Por qué siquiera tenía una cola?

Este durante su corto periodo de vida, ha visto mucho más que la mayoría, hizo hazañas que dejarían en ridículo las proezas de los más extremos ¡El conoció a Kami-sama! ¡A su contraparte malvada! ¡Venció al ejército más poderoso de su mundo cuando era un niño, la temible patrulla roja!

Sin embargo, a pesar de que esos fueron momentos que incluso impactaron al pelinegro, nada lo preparo para el momento que estaba viviendo justo ahora. Aunque lo que más se le pudo haber acercado es cuando Mr. Popo lo entreno con lo que parecía ser una copia de él mismo cuando niño. Pero esto…. Era muy diferente.

-¡Ehhh! ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!- Pregunto un aturdido Goku a la misteriosa figura frente a él, el cual tenía un parecido casi idéntico, con la excepción de su expresión facial y la diferencia de edad.

-Mi nombre es Kakarotto- Dijo casualmente el sujeto aparentemente conocido como Kakarotto.

-¿Kaka…que?- Intento repetir el guerrero mientras tenía una mano en la cabeza aunque Kakarotto pareció no importarle en lo absoluto.

-Kakarotto- Volvió a responder de forma fría y seria.

-¿Kakarotto? Un segundo… ¿tú eres…?-

-Al juzgar por tu reacción y tu expresión facial, parece que ya habías escuchado de mí. Aunque era de esperarse- Dijo el otro saiyajin interrumpiendo al pelinegro –Tienes preguntas y serán respondidas, lamentablemente solo hasta cierto punto. Así que mejor comencemos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y muy poco tiempo-

-Em bueno algo así aunque no sé por dónde comenzar-

-¿Qué te parece por lo que te trajo aquí?-

-¿Sabes dónde estoy?-

-Estamos en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente un espacio que tú y yo creamos para poder "controlar" las voces- Cuando Kakarotto dijo eso a Goku se le ensancharon los ojos.

-¿Que son esas voces? ¿Por qué me atormentan en la noche?-

-Son la verdadera naturaleza del estigma y de nosotros mismos. Un estigma analiza la compatibilidad del cuerpo de una persona para que este tenga un mejor control y como nosotros tenemos una compatibilidad perfecta es lógico que dichas voces aparezcan con tanta frecuencia-

-Ehh no entendí mucho de lo que dijiste- Dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza pero a Kakarotto parece no importarle lo despistado que es.

-En otras palabras tú tienes compatibilidad total con tu estigma y aunque eso aumenta tus capacidades físicas más allá de lo inimaginable, también trae consigo efectos secundarios- Respondió seriamente y parece que Goku finalmente capto la idea.

-Ya veo- Dijo el guerrero estando pensativo unos momentos hasta que recordó algo que no tiene mucho sentido –Espera ¿Cómo que "mi estigma"? yo no tengo esos tales estigmas-

-Tócate la parte trasera del cuello- Fue lo único que dijo el saiyajin mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me toque la parte trasera de mi cuello? Está bien aunque no creo que…- Goku llevo su mano al punto en que le dijeron y se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como un pliegue o un bulto en su piel y en medio de este parecía haber algo metálico y duro -¡Ahh! ¡¿Desde cuándo tengo esto?!- Goku empezó a agitarse violentamente y a gritar por el extraño aparato que tenía en su cuello, sin embargo –Ah bueno no importa- Inmediatamente como se alteró por el estigma misterioso que apareció en su cuello inmediatamente también logro calmarse de golpe como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Somos un ser muy extraño- Dijo Kakarotto para luego acercarse e inspeccionar el rostro de Goku –Ahora déjame preguntarte algo-

-¡Oye pero aun no respondes la mía!-

-¡La respuesta dependerá de lo que me digas a continuación!- Goku tuvo que resignarse y le dejo a Kakarotto hacer su pregunta -¿Cuántos años tienes?- La pregunta extraño a Goku quien después de pensarlo un poco y contar con los dedos se dispuso a responder.

-Bueno, ahora tengo 18 ¿Por qué?-

-Fascinante, al juzgar tus ondas cerebrales de memoria, nosotros nos marchamos exactamente el 29 de diciembre del año 2058, ahora estas en el 2065 y por lógica tú no deberías superar los 7. Un lapso de tiempo distinto entre ambos mundos, 7 años aquí son 18 años de dónde vienes, sin embargo parece que cuando regresaste creaste un anclaje que ralentiza el tiempo de tu mundo ¿O será que acelero el tiempo de este mundo? Enigmas ciertamente interesantes, pero por ahora lo que es seguro es que tu presencia aquí pudo finalmente sincronizar los lapsos de tiempo- Explicaba el otro pelinegro dejando al pobre Goku en un estado de confusión total ¡El solo le dijo cuántos años tiene! ¿Y al saberlo pudo deducir todo eso? Este ser que se veía exactamente como el ciertamente era alguien extraño, lo que lo llevo a su otra duda.

-Ok, ok, espera me confundí cuando dijiste eso de "ondas cerebrales" ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te pareces a mí? ¿Por qué dices nosotros? ¿Y dónde estamos en verdad?- El cerebro de Goku finalmente dejo escapar algunas de las miles de preguntas que tenía acumuladas en su cabeza.

Kakarotto suspiro para luego volver a dirigirse al saiyajin menor.

-Bien, como dije; hay mucho que explicar pero tenemos muy poco tiempo y como resumirlo no serviría de nada entonces tendremos que empezar desde el inicio y terminaremos cuando las circunstancias y el tiempo estén a nuestro favor- Respondía Kakarotto cual profesor mientras Goku observaba atentamente –Primero que nada nosotros somos la misma persona. Y la tierra de dónde vienes, no es la primera tierra que has visto-

-¿Eh?- Goku dejo escapar dicha cuestión al oír a su aparentemente otro yo.

-Cuándo viniste aquí ¿Sentiste como como si esto te fuera familiar?- Pregunto otra vez recibiendo el asentimiento del otro azabache –Bien la razón es simple, tú ya estuviste en este mundo mucho antes de tu reciente llegada hace unos pocos meses- Goku abrió los ojos en gran medida por lo dicho.

-Espera ¿Yo ya estuve aquí?-

-Así es, durante nuestro viaje al mundo en donde tú provienes actualmente tuvo un inconveniente. Pero resulta que ese inconveniente nos trajo a esta tierra en el año 2018 en otras palabras tu estuviste 40 años aquí-

-¡¿40 años?! Y ¡¿Cómo es eso de "viaje a nuestro mundo"?!- Pregunto el guerrero muy exaltado haciendo que Kakarotto alzase una ceja en confusión.

-¿No lo sabes?-

-¿Saber qué?-

-Tú no eres humano, eres lo que la gente llama un "alienígena"- Goku se quedó helado al oír esa declaración, estaba consciente de que tenía habilidades que iban mas allá a las de un humano promedio incluso sin embargo él siempre se consideró humano, pero ahora su otro yo le dice que ni siquiera era terrícola sino un alíen –Hmm extraño, deberías tener esos recuerdos- Kakarotto hizo una pausa ignorando el estado de incredulidad el cual dejo al pobre de Goku que seguía procesando lo anteriormente dicho –Interesante, hay una fluctuación extraña en tus ondas de memoria, es como si toda esa información fuera borrada de repente ¿acaso tuviste un impacto contundente contra un objeto solido?- Goku quien se estaba recuperando de la acción antes dicha volcó su atención en la repentina pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Acaso te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza?- Kakarotto al ver que no entendía nada, modifico un poco su pregunta.

-P-pues sí, mi abuelito dijo que cuando era niño me caí de un barranco y que me golpee la cabeza. No recuerdo mucho de los días anteriores a ese momento- Respondió Goku como pudo mientras poco a poco superaba el hecho de ser un alienígena.

-Ya veo, ahora tiene sentido, seria ilógico que a pesar de nuestra edad en esos momentos seamos incapaces de recordar dicho suceso-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De nuestro orígenes como Saiyajines- Revelo el mas viejo de los dos

-¿Saiya…jines?-

-Es lo que somos, así que para responder a tus dudas será mejor empezar en donde nuestra historia comienza- Kakarotto chasquearía los dedos y todo el espacio de un blanco infinito, cambio de repente a un negro con pequeños puntos, en otras palabras estaban en el espacio o al menos una imagen de gran calidad de ella.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Dónde estamos!?- Goku agitaba la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras Kakarotto mantenía una mirada tranquila y seria mientras tenia los brazos detrás de su espalda. Luego Goku despues de ver por todos lados logro ver un pequeño punto circular -Oye ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando dicho punto.

Luego Kakarotto con un movimiento de manos acercaría a ambos al punto que resulto ser un planeta similar a la tierra en cierto sentido.

-Este es el planeta Vegita- Dijo Kakarotto mientras tenía la atención de Goku y luego voltearía la cabeza para encarar a su yo mas joven -Nuestro mundo de origen-

 **Cambio de escena**

-¡¿Cuál es el estado de los objetivos 2 e 6?!- De regreso en la sala de comando de West Genetics, el comandante encargado exigía la ubicación de los Novas.

-¡Están parados en la costa este!-

-¡No se ha observado ninguna conducta irregular hasta ahora!-

-¡Señor, los objetivo se han detenido a 1300 metros de los edificios médicos!-

-¡Díganme el estado del Alfa!- Los asistentes tecleaban lo más rápido posible para luego ver en la pantalla el diseño de la enfermería y un punto brillante y parpadeante moviéndose.

-¡El equipo de extracción está a 1 minuto de la zona segura!-

-¡Las pandoras y los Limiters ya aseguraron los edificios y están en sus puestos de defensa!-

- _Los Novas siempre han hecho su mejor esfuerzo para hacernos el mayor daño posible y por eso es que tienden a aparecer en las zonas metropolitanas con una alta densidad de población… pero ahora su blanco es esta pequeña isla artificial ¿Acaso están aquí específicamente para atacar a las pandoras?... Son Goku… también hay Novas detrás de él, tanto que hasta fue considerado objetivo Alfa ¿Qué tiene el que le interese tanto a los Novas? ¿Tendrá que ver el que sea un usuario puro? No lo creo, de ser así entonces hubieran perseguido a los pocos usuarios a lo largo del globo, pero eligieron justamente al que está en una base militar pandora… Algo no cuadra-_ Pensaba el comandante mientras se mordía el pulgar.

-¡Los cuatro pelotones de 4to año han entrado en el campo de batalla!-

-¡Ohh! ¡Justo a tiempo!- Exclamo un poco más calmado al ver que los refuerzos llegaron.

 **Con los pelotones de 4to**

Las pandoras y los limiters eran trasladados por vehículos militares de transporte, luego el transporte que iba al frente abrió el techo mostrando al grupo en cuestión.

-¡Nuestro objetivo está directamente adelante a 900 metros!- Informo la líder del 1er pelotón conocida como Aileen Barnett -¡Todas las pandoras muévanse! ¡Limiters, avancen con el auto blindado! ¡Asegúrense de estar en posición!- A lo dicho por la líder, las pandoras saltaron del vehículo para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia el Nova -¡1er pelotón de West Genetics! ¡Vamos!-

-¡1er y 2do pelotón, encárguense del objetivo 2! ¡Pelotone encárguense del objetivo 6! ¡No permitan que se acerquen a West Genetics ni al Alfa!-

Todas las pandoras corrían en dirección hacia sus objetivos, hasta que de repente Aileen avistaría algo inusual.

- _¿Qué es eso?-_ Se dijo en la mente al vislumbrar una figura aparentemente humana – _¿Ha llegado alguien aquí antes que nosotras?-_ Al acercarse aún más pudo ver la imagen de una pandora. Sin embargo esta estaba en el camino del pelotón actuando extraño y lo que parecían ser ¿picos sobresaliendo de la espalda? Luego esta misteriosa figura se encorvaría ocasionando que dichos picos aumenten su tamaño y su pecho empiece a brillar, cosa que afortunadamente Aileen logro darse cuenta -¡Todo el mundo salga del camino!- Y efectivamente después de dar esa orden la pandora misteriosa disparo una especie de rayo gigante de su pecho, afortunadamente las pandoras lograron evadir dicho ataque.

 **Sala de mando central**

-¡E-El frente de batalla del este fue atacado por un rayo de aproximadamente 100 mega watts! ¡Unidades ligeramente desorientadas!- Dijo una de las asistentes dejando atónito al comandante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fue un Nova?!-

-¡Negativo! ¡Por favor eche un vistazo!- Luego en la pantalla aparecerían la imagen de los culpables los cuales resultaron ser pandoras, con la excepción de que estas estaban muy cambiadas. Tenían los ojos rojos y el iras diferente, tenían venas estigmáticas creciéndoles por el rostro y lo más notorio son los grandes estigmas que más parecían estacas que sobresalen de sus espaldas.

-¡¿E-Esas son pandoras?! ¡Y esos enormes estigmas en sus espaldas son…!-

-Esa es la forma Nova- El comandante voltearía hacia la repentina voz encontrándose con la directora.

-¡¿Hermana Margaret?!-

-No todas las partes de sus cuerpos se han convertido a forma Nova aun. Pero sus estigmas ya se han vuelto locos. Esas pandoras están a punto de convertirse en Novas, en cuerpo y mente. Así como lo que le paso a Aoi Kazuha durante el 8vo impacto Nova en el 2061-

-¡Pero directora… después del incidente de Aoi Kazuha, hemos colocado estrictos controles en el número de estigmas trasplantados! ¡Después de una extensa investigación para mantener su estabilidad!-

-Cómo has dicho, la forma Nova ha sido observada desde que empezamos a limitar individualmente el número de trasplantes. Sin embargo, la naturaleza esencial del estigma es "Hacer el cuerpo humano más parecido al de los Novas". Tú sabes esto como comandante en West Genetics que las pandoras son hechas usando estigmas producidos en el cuerpo de la Diosa de la humanidad, María Láncelot… Al trasplantar los estigmas a un cuerpo femenino, creamos las únicas Volt Weapons que pueden enfrentar a los Novas, sin embargo, un estigma es un arma de doble filo…- Margaret hiso una pausa ante la atenta mirada del comandante –Por el hecho de que la naturaleza de los estigmas y los núcleos de los Novas es lo mismo… tu, como comandante sabes eso mejor que Nadie-

-¡Pero directora! ¡El ki proporcionado por Aoi Kakarotto funciona justamente para reducir esos efectos!- Menciono el comandante haciendo que Margaret voltee a verlo.

-Es verdad, pero aun así hay que recordar que el ki aun hoy en día sigue siendo una fuente de poder misteriosa. Las pandoras son capaces únicamente de lograr una sincronización del 15% con el ki de Kakarotto, aunque hay casos inéditos de Pandoras que lograron aumentarlo a un 20%, sin embargo la diferencia de las estadísticas siguen siendo muy similares. También está el hecho de que cuando una pandora pierde el Ki proporcionado pero ya sincronizado con su propia energía vital, estas fallecen, por eso también se limitó su uso. El caso más extremo del uso del ki viene de su propia sobrina-

-Aoi Kazuha- Respondió el comandante.

-Así es, ella ha logrado tener el mayor nivel de sincronización con el Ki jamás visto en una pandora, con un extraordinario porcentaje de un 65%. Aunque se sabe también que en el 8vo ataque Nova ese nivel se disparó hasta el 80%, sin embargo fue mucho más de lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar y ocasiono que el proceso de "Novalización" se acelerara en su cuerpo- Lo dicho por Margaret hizo que los ojos del comandante se abrieran bruscamente –Es por eso que las pandoras tienen un estricto sistema en cuanto al uso del ki-

El comandante esta helado tras lo dicho por la directora. Este por su rango, sabia de la historia de Kakarotto, aunque obviamente era información limitada, sin embargo lo anterior escuchado solo hizo que empezara a sudar más de lo que ya estaba.

-En un trasplante de estigmas, inyectamos tejidos de Nova a cuerpos humanos a la fuerza. En otras palabras; incluso con el ki el cual evita hasta cierto punto, la posibilidad de tomar la forma Nova se encuentra en el interior de todas y cada una de las pandoras. Esa es la verdad absoluta- Termino de explicar la directora.

-Pero… ¿Pero de donde vienen esas pandoras con forma Nova?-

-¡Identificación de las pandoras intrusas completas!- Dijo una asistente al oír la pregunta de su comandante - **¡Otoba Saki, 3 año de East Genetics!** **¡Linda ozwell, 4to año! ¡Scarlett Morrison, también de 4to año!** -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Todas ellas eran las pandoras que fueron absorbidas por los Novas en la playa Yokohama! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Fueron absorbidas por los Novas?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que los Novas están controlando su transformación y acciones?!-

-¡Entrando! ¡Por favor, mire el monitor #3!- El comandante al ver por la pantalla se daría cuenta de que en las puertas de la academia habían pandoras de "Forma Nova" -¡Han llegado a la entrada este de West Genetics!-

-…Mierda…- Dijo el comandante muy nervioso.

 **Puerta Este, West Genetics**

Un grupo de pandoras y limiters estaban haciendo guardia en las puertas mientras hablaban de la situación.

-¿Están las senpais de 4to año bien?-

-Hemos sabido que todos los pelotones están perdiendo miembros-

-¿Escucharon? Al parecer el instructor Goku fue calificado como objetivo Alfa-

-¿El demonio? ¿Por qué lo calificarían como Alfa? Sé que es muy fuerte, pero creo que están exagerando-

-Estoy preocupada, Goku-sensei no está en condiciones para pelear-

Eran los comentarios de los jóvenes, hasta que.

 **¡PAM!**

-¿Eh…?- Un fuerte ruido metálico llamaría su atención y al ver a la puerta blindada se dieron cuenta de que esta tenía una enorme abolladura, es como si alguien le hubiera dado un potente puñetazo.

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡PAM!**

-¿Qué es eso…?-

 **¡POOOOMMMM!**

De pronto un rayo atravesaría la gran puerta dejando un hoyo en el para luego mostrar a dos pandoras detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-¡¿Ustedes son pandoras?! ¡¿Son camaradas o…?!- Sin embargo las pandoras intrusas atacarían al grupo antes de que pudiera terminar.

 **Exterior, edificios de enfermería**

-¡Muy bien muévanse, vallan todos a sus posiciones! ¡No dejemos que esos Novas lleguen hasta sensei!- Ordeno la líder del grupo de pandoras enviadas a proteger la enfermería y por ende a Goku.

-¡Todo listo senpai! ¡El grupo de extracción ya casi llegan a la zona segura!- Informo su limiter al recibir información de los que están dentro del edificio.

-Perfecto Morris- Dijo la pandora para luego voltear y ver como los Novas aparentemente se quedaron quietos de repente -¿Qué están tramando? A este paso no lograran llegar hasta Goku-sensei-

De pronto varias sombras aparecerían de entre los arboles dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hasta las pandoras quienes notaron sus presencias y se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la líder hasta que las figuras estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca -¿Pandoras? No tengo ningún informe de refuerzos-

 **¡FIUUUUSSSH!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

-¡KYAAAA!-

-¡DAAAAHHH!-

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Eso fue un rayo de luz…?!- Efectivamente, cuando las pandoras misteriosas se acercaron lo suficiente hasta poder identificarlas la que estaba en frente dejo escapar un potente rayo lumínico que paso cerca de las defensoras y le dio directamente al edificio ocasionando que gran parte de este mismo quedara destruido mientras las pandoras y limiters que estaban dentro cayeron gravemente heridos al no esperar dicho ataque.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo una de las pandoras de 4to año que escoltaban a Goku junto a Satella, Rana y Kazuya al sentir un fuerte temblor en todo el edificio y escuchar gritos de agonía proveniente de los pasillos.

-¡Están empezando su ataque! ¡Debemos llegar a la zona segura de inmediato! ¡VAMOS!- Ordeno la líder haciendo que las enfermeras tiraran más fuerte de la camilla mientras Rana y Satella permanecían a cada lado del inconsciente Goku.

-¡Algo no anda bien! ¡Este ataque no es normal!- Se dijo la rubia mientras corría.

-¡¿Qué esperabas-de arimasu?! ¡Nos atacaron con 6 Novas!- Rana le recalco lo obvio pues definitivamente no se equivocaba, nunca se ha registrado que hubiera tantos Novas tipo 6 en un solo ataque, y aunque lograron destruir a dos, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguían en una situación muy precaria. Satellizer le devolvió una mirada de ironía.

-¡No me refiero a eso, tonta! ¡¿Qué no lo sientes?!- Rana parpadeo un par de veces al oír lo dicho por la rubia, se molestó un poco por que le dijera "tonta" pero después de meditarlo un segundo se pondría seria al ver a lo que se refería.

-¡Si! ¡Es una sensación extraña-de arimasu!-

-¡Puedo sentir como varias fibras de energía se acercan rápidamente hacia acá!- Rana y Satellizer voltearía para ver, muy confundidas y extrañadas a lo dicho por Kazuya -¿Qué?- Pregunto el limiter al sentir las extrañas miradas de ambas en él.

-¡¿Desde cuándo puedes sentir el ki?! ¡Los limiters no pueden hacer eso!- Pregunto la rubia en voz alta sin dejar de correr.

-¡Goku-senpai me ha estado entrenando estos últimos días jeje perdón por no decirles!- Respondió rascándose la cabeza sacando muecas de sorpresa en ambas. Pero lo que no saben es que la líder también estuvo escuchando todo y debe decir que en lo más profundo de ella, estaba impresionada.

- _Entonces el supuesto "demonio" logro enseñarle a un limiter técnicas avanzadas con el ki, eh. Tal vez el que lo calificaran como Alfa no parece estar tan fuera de lugar como creí-_ Pensaba la líder para ver por un momento al chico – _Son Goku ¿Qué misterios ocultas?-_

 **Subconsciente de Goku**

Goku estaba atónito, mas allá de lo que nunca creyó estarlo en su vida. Se dio cuenta no solo que no era humano, también de que gracias a su "yo" más viejo fue capaz de ver sus orígenes en el planeta Vegita.

Logro ver a su padre quien tenía un enorme parecido con él a excepción de las cicatrices en su rostro y la extraña armadura. También pudo presenciar a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches al igual que los del hombre antes mencionado, a diferencia de él, ella tenía una sonrisa encantadora y cariñosa, aunque también tenía una de esas extrañas armaduras pero con diseño femenino.

Sin embargo, dichos recuerdos solo se apreciaban a través del Goku o Kakarotto bebe mediante sus ojos. Pudo ver la destrucción de su planeta, y como mientras viajaba lo que Kakarotto le dijo fue verdad, enfrente de su nave se abrió una especie de grieta que lo trago por completo. Vio su llegada a este mundo, el cómo fue encontrado por un hombre pelinegro y una hermosa mujer. Vio como la mujer lo tomo en sus brazos y se enteró del aparentemente nombre de ambos… Gengo Aoi y María Lancelot. Vio como ambos lo adoptaron como si fuera un hijo para ellos, el cariño que la mujer le tenía al pequeño y como este se lo devolvía. También la relación con el hombre y al igual que con la mujer, estos aparentemente eran muy cercanos.

Goku volteo para ver al Kakarotto que tenía a su lado y se sorprendió un poco cuando su rostro inexpresivo y serio, cambio a uno melancólico y algo triste.

 ** _-Bueno Kakarotto Aoi, bienvenido a la familia-_**

Se escuchó la voz del hombre hacia el chico que estaba en una especie de incubadora. Goku abrió los ojos al recordar que eso fue una de las cosas que escucho en sus sueños o visiones.

-Después de eso, mi padre nos aisló a ambos durante todo un año para continuar con los estudios de nuestra composición biológica. Al parecer, nosotros emanábamos una extraña fuente de energía que los humanos de ese tiempo desconocían, el ki- Dijo Kakarotto para luego ver en la imagen como efectivamente los expertos en ese momento estaban investigando una anomalía viniendo del chico –Esto duro hasta que finalmente ocurrió el ataque que madre predijo.

 **Flashback año 2019**

 **¡BUUUUUMMM!**

Fue la explosión resultante de bombas y cohetes provenientes de tanques y helicópteros. Había soldados corriendo por todos lados, pasando por encima de los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos.

No importo cuantos proyectiles o balas lanzaran, el Nova no se inmutaba por nada.

-¡Maldición! ¡No sé qué coño es esta cosa, pero nos está dando una paliza!- Dijo el comandante del escuadrón de ese entonces, mientras veía a todos los soldados caer como moscas de una forma alarmante.

-¡Señor, el equipo B fue eliminado, no quedo rastro alguno de ellos! ¡Todos los demás están en AAGHHH…!- Informaba un soldado hasta que de repente uno de los pliegues del Nova le cortaría la cabeza justo enfrente de un impactado y asqueado comandante cuando sintió la sangre tibia del soldado caer en su rostro.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde cojones está el equipo especial que Chevalier prometió?!- Grito a los cielos como si le gritara a Dios, esperando alguna señal.

 **¡FLASH!**

E irónicamente esa señal paso como una mancha borrosa que se movía a toda velocidad.

 **¡PAM!**

Luego el Nova se tambaleo como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó el comandante hasta que pudo ver una figura sobre una colina, la luz del sol incapacitaba la vista del hombre, pero cuando sus ojos terminaron de acostumbrarse a la luz le sorprendió a quien estaba viendo.

En la colina se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia quien llevaba un vestido largo y blanco, sin embargo lo más resaltante de ella son las enormes garras que poseía en donde deberían estar sus brazos.

La mujer en cuestión abrió los ojos en dirección al Nova, estos tenían un aspecto para nada común en un humano, los ojos variaban de colores en especial el amarillo que rodeaba el iris y como cereza del pastel había una línea vertical que atravesaba dicho iris. Eran los ojos de un Nova.

El Nova en cuestión se recompuso y de inmediato arremetió contra la mujer usando sus pliegues. Esta al ver la amenaza no hizo ningún movimiento y cuando los pliegues parecían estar a punto de tocar su cuerpo, esta desapareció para luego reaparecer justo encima del Nova y mantenerse en el aire. De alguna forma, parecía que estaba volando.

La mujer usando sus "garras" y con un tajo vertical dejaría expuesto el núcleo brillante del Nova. Este al darse cuenta del peligro envió todos sus pliegues para atacarla y evitar la amenaza.

La mujer volvió a quedarse quieta pero en el aire, de pronto estiro su mano y de ella se generó una extraña esfera de energía color amarillo oscuro. La mujer al ver la esfera dio una diminuta sonriso para luego lanzarla directamente hacia el Núcleo del Nova.

 **¡BOOMM!**

La acción resultante fue una enorme explosión que básicamente hizo pedazos al Nova quien cayo bruscamente al suelo, mientras una capa de polvo cubría el área ocasionando que el comandante y los soldados presentes tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos.

Luego cuando todo parecía despejado y el polvo ya no molestaba las retinas oculares de los presentes, el comandante dio un vistazo a la mujer quien se encontraba parada nuevamente sobre aquella misma colina de antes, mirando como el sol salía del horizonte mientras el viento movía incesantemente sus largos cabellos rubios.

-¿Ella era la promesa de Chevalier? Díganme su nombre-

-Es la primera persona del proyecto pandora seño. Su nombre según nuestras fuentes es… María Lancelot-

-María Lancelot- Repitió el comandante mientras María veía el cielo con una mirada neutral.

 **Centro de mando**

-Fue bueno de tu parte otorgarle algo de tu ki a tu madre hijo- Dijo Gengo con una sonrisa hacia su hijo quien era nada más y nada menos que Kakarotto quien en ese momento demostraba por su altura tener una edad de uno años. El chico no dijo nada a lo dicho por su padre y solo se dedicaba a mirar a su madre a través de una pantalla manteniendo justo como María, una mirada neutral –Entonces así es como comienza, con el 1er choque Nova-

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _Según el canon de Freezing, el primer encuentro con los Novas se da antes de la llegada de María. Pero en un punto dije que alteraría esto solo un poco para así poder mantener la trama, pero son cambios pequeños, espero no les importe. Fin de nota._

 **Fin del flashback**

-¿Entonces esos son los Novas?- Pregunto Goku ahora seriamente mientras Kakarotto asentía -¿Qué quiso decir ese Gengo de que le otorgaste ki?-

-¿Durante tu estadía en este mundo acaso no sentiste algo extraño en las pandoras?- Contra pregunto Kakarotto de forma fría.

-Pues, algo, no estoy seguro, pero cada vez que usan el ki siempre me da un escalofrió. Lo que se por parte de Elize, Yumi y Margaret es que el ki no era de ellas, fue donado por alguien en algún momento-

-Ese donante era yo o más bien, nosotros- Goku se sobresaltó un poco ante la respuesta –En algún momento mucho más adelante, antes de irnos, nosotros traspasamos gran parte de nuestro ki a un contenedor especial que nuestro padre y yo inventamos. El propósito de dicho contenedor era almacenar todo el ki reunido mientras analiza la muestra obtenida para poder generar más. De esa forma se tendría una fuente de energía que no se acabaría jamás-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Se puede generar más ki?! ¿Cómo?-

-Es una explicación algo tediosa. Y estoy seguro que aunque te lo diga no llegarías a entender- Dijo Kakarotto haciendo que Goku haga un pequeño puchero pero la verdad es que tenía razón, muchas de las cosas que ya le había explicado básicamente no las entendió nada –Todo lo que te diré fue que requirió años de preparación y trabajo. Sin embargo debido a que era un mundo en el que la gran mayoría de la población humana ignoraba por completo la existencia del ki. El trabajo fue mucho más duro y frustrante de lo que se anticipó, y yo quien quería conocer más sobre las emociones humanas logre obtener una de ellas además del afecto hacia nuestros padres… la furia-

 **Flashback año 2022**

3 años después del primer encuentro se dio inicio al 2do impacto Nova. Esta vez el enemigo era un Nova tipo S, el primero de la historia de la guerra.

María se encontraba dominando fácilmente el combate, se le ordeno a las fuerzas militares retirarse de ahí de inmediato.

-Parece que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de los Novas Gengo. Con la diosa de la humanidad con nosotros no hay de que temer- Dijo un hombre mientras se dirigía a Gengo en la sala de comando, al mismo tiempo que Kakarotto estaba de su lado ahora con 8 años, pero por alguna razón había algo diferente en él.

Gengo no dijo nada y se dedicó a observar detenidamente, pues al igual que su hijo, este sentía que había problemas.

De pronto todos en la sala jadearían al ver como un segundo Nova aparecería detrás de María mientras la atacaba con sus pliegues, pero María lo esquivaría fácilmente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Un segundo Nova! ¡¿De dónde apareció?!-

-¡¿Qué dicen tus cálculos sobre esto Gengo?! ¿Crees que María estará bien contra dos?- Pregunto el compañero y amigo de Gengo.

-Es difícil saberlo. Nuestros conocimientos con los Novas aún son muy limitadas y obsoletas- Respondió Gengo pero se le notaba nervioso por María.

-Eh Gengo ¿Dónde está Kakarotto?- Gengo lo miro incrédulo para luego voltear rápidamente hacia donde debería estar su hijo… pero no estaba.

-¡¿Kakarotto?!- Pregunto ahora muy nervioso hasta que escucho los sonidos de sorpresa e incredulidad de los hombres presentes.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-

-¡Parece un niño!-

-¡¿Y está volando?!-

Gengo los miro para luego rápidamente ver la pantalla y presenciar como su hijo volaba a gran velocidad hacia los Novas haciendo que casi le dé un ataque cardiaco.

-¡KAKAROTTO!-

 **De regreso a la batalla**

María esquivaba los ataques de los Novas, ella era capaz por si sola de vencer fácilmente a los 2 Novas tipo S, sin embargo debe admitir que este ataque doble la atrapo por sorpresa.

Ella empezó a envestir a uno de los tipo S hasta que dicho Nova termino explotando ¿la razón? Una esfera de energía de un amarillo brillante y reluciente le dio de lleno al pecho aun protegido del Nova, atravesándolo como cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla medio liquida, lo que ocasiono que su núcleo se destrozara y por ende el Nova explote.

María parpadeo unos segundos para luego sonreír un poco y ver a su hijo flotando y manteniendo su mano estirada hacia el Nova, dando a entender que fue quien lanzo dicha energía.

Este veía al Nova estallar con una mirada seria para luego posicionarse aún lado de su madre. Ambos se mirarían directamente a los ojos para luego los dos sonreír un poco. María puso una mano en la mejilla del pequeño Kakarotto y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente.

Luego ambos volverían a sus rostros neutrales cuando su atención se volcó en el último Nova. Ambos desaparecerían a una velocidad casi supersónica mientras el Nova se defendía con sus pliegues.

Al esquivar los pliegues, los dos sintieron un extraño peso en sus cuerpos.

 **Centro de mando**

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Por qué sus movimientos son ahora más lentos?! ¡Hablen!- Pregunto uno de los hombres hasta que Gengo lo interrumpió.

-Es una fuerza magnética que emana del Nova. Es similar al que mi hijo ha estado trabajando…. Es Freezing- Dijo el Aoi seriamente mientras los presentes quedaban en shock.

 **De regreso**

Madre e hijo vieron sus cuerpos y se dieron cuenta de que en verdad sus movimientos eran más lentos. El Nova al ver como sus oponentes parecían no poder moverse, aprovecho para usar sus pliegues y atacar directamente a Kakarotto. María frunció el ceño y al igual que su hijo usando el mínimo de esfuerzo, logro liberarse y con su volt Weapon como enormes garras sujeto los pliegues para detener al Nova, nadie tocaba a su querido hijo extraterrestre.

Los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era el Nova quien no se podía mover, y Kakarotto aprovecho la oportunidad otorgada por su madre para volar directamente al pecho del Nova, poner una palma sobre este y…

 **¡BUM!**

Usar su ki para destruir el núcleo acabando con el Nova. Todos los que presenciaron el combate festejaban al pequeño Kakarotto por destruir a 2 Novas tipo S y Gengo se le podía notar una sonrisa orgullosa por la acción de su hijo.

María soltó los pliegues y se dirigió hacia Kakarotto. El niño estaba flotando con una mirada neutral hasta que luego cambio a uno de dolor, su cuerpo se empezó a retorcer y a caer al duro suelo. El impacto hubiera causado un gran daño a su cuerpo de no ser porque María lo sujeto y ambos bajaron a salvo. Ella acurruco al adolorido niño en sus brazos, se sentó en un árbol y puso su frente con la del chico.

-Tranquilo hijo… respira y todo estará bien- Kakarotto quien jadeaba de dolor, le hizo caso a su madre y sintió que el dolor lo abandonaba. El niño finalmente se quedó dormido en los brazos de María quien sonrió un poco y lo volvió a besar en la frente.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Eso… eso fue la voz que escuche de Rana ¿era ella?- Pregunto Goku al recordar el terrible dolor en su habitación, el momento en que Satella puso su frente con la de él, justamente como su madre y el momento en que Rana hablo pero con otra voz. Ahora resulta que era la voz de su madre.

-Así es, madre canalizo su mente en el estigma de Rana Linchen, lo uso cuando sintió como los Novas empezaron a sobrecargar tu mente para dejarte fuera de combate. Nuestro cuerpo en ese entonces aún era muy joven para dominar todo el ki en nuestro interior, lo que ocasiono que al final dicha energía empezara a atacar nuestro, en ese entonces, pequeño cuerpo, por eso el entrenamiento del cuerpo es tan importante, para así poder crear un recipiente lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlo- Respondió Kakarotto, pero a Goku le apareció otra duda.

-¿Dejarme fuera de combate?-

-Pronto llegare a eso pero por ahora déjame continuar. Después del 2do choque Nova estaba claro que a amenaza era más grande de lo que se pensaba y más aún cuando se dio por muerta a nuestra madre con el paso del tiempo, su cuerpo ahora es la base central de los poderes de las pandoras además de nuestro ki, por lo que se le llamo "cadáver santo". Debido a que se necesitaba su cuerpo para iniciar con el proyecto pandora, la tierra se había quedado sin defensores, por lo que esa responsabilidad cayó en mis hombros-

-¿Madre está muerta?- Pregunto Goku con un extraño tono de tristeza. Kakarotto sonrió al ver de que por fin su "futuro yo más joven" este empezando a recordar su pasado en esta tierra y llamar a María como su madre.

-No, ella en este momento se encuentra en las profundidades de la academia West Genetics, ahí ella otorga el poder de las pandoras- Goku suspiro algo aliviado, esta experiencia está haciendo que recuerde su pasado y también al apego emocional con sus padres y con… otras personas- Pocos años después estábamos en un predicamento, teníamos que encontrar la forma de hacer funcionar el proyecto Pandora, de crear un contenedor especial para el manejo apropiado del ki, crear defensores lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener a salvo al planeta y como si un fuera suficiente también éramos la única línea de defensa de la humanidad, si fracasábamos la humanidad se extinguiría y no hablo solamente de la amenaza Nova. Era algo inaceptable para nosotros, y cada día trabajábamos sin ningún tipo de descanso, no interactuábamos con nadie más, no podíamos salir al exterior a pesar de que era uno de mis más grandes sueños el conocer este mundo y a la gente que protegimos. Cada fracaso me frustraba hasta el punto de que la furia me invadía y destruía todo el lugar, la furia del saber que éramos los únicos con el suficiente conocimiento para salvar a todos y aun así no poder lograr el éxito deseado. Estaba furioso pero irónicamente también se me cumplió otro de mis sueños… el saber cómo se sentía tener emociones, estaba feliz porque estaba furioso, por primera vez pude sentirme más humano, pero al saber que estaba feliz gracias a la furia causante de mis constantes fracasos solo hizo que mi ira aumentara, jeje suena ilógico, _mi furia causo mi felicidad que al mismo tiempo me enfureció más,_ si alguien más escuchara eso de seguro que me tomarían de loco-

.

.

.

-¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Cómo es que estas hablando conmigo?- Pregunto Goku muy seriamente.

-Yo soy tú y tu eres yo, te lo dije antes, pero si tu pregunta es el _¿Si en verdad yo soy tu como puedo estar hablando contigo ahora mismo?_ Entonces te lo diré: yo soy una grabación de ti mismo pocos días antes de marcharnos el 29 de diciembre del 2058, fui programado para ser la copia perfecta de ti hace ya 7 años atrás antes de que te fueras, tengo tus memorias, tu inteligencia incluso tus emociones pasadas. Al parecer tú predijiste que antes de tu regreso a este mundo recibirías un fuerte "golpe" en la cabeza que te haría olvidar gran parte de lo que eres, por eso me diseñaste a mí, una copia perfecta de ti para ayudarte a recuperarlos- Respondió Kakarotto haciendo que Goku se sorprenda.

-¿Yo hice eso? ¿Debo ser muy listo jeje?- A lo dicho por Goku, Kakarotto puso una sonrisa irónica.

-Lo suficiente para crear los estigmas- Fue la mini bomba que hizo que Goku se sacudiera del impacto.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Yo cree estas cosas?!- Dijo apuntando el estigma en su cuello.

-Eso y más, lo diseñamos precisamente para que las personas, tengan la oportunidad de luchar, aunque también las diseñamos para mejorar la sincronización de nuestro ki con la de ellas, de otra manera es imposible que una persona normal pueda utilizarla. Es por eso que a Kazuha-chan le diseñamos estigmas tan potentes, debido a que su propio nivel de ki ya era muy elevado tanto para destruir su cuerpo-

-¿Kazuha? O espera creo que escuche ese nombre antes ¿Era la heroína que murió en el octavo impacto Nova verdad?- Pregunto Goku pero casi se arrepiente al ver que el rostro de Kakarotto se entristeció de repente.

-Cuando tú aprendes algo, automáticamente todo ese conocimiento va hacia mí, como una red de memoria, así que cuando supe de la muerte de Kazuha… pues-

-¿Quién era ella para ti? O ¿para nosotros?-

-¿Ella?... ella era nuestra sobrina… tu sobrina-

.

.

.

.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡¿TENGO…?! ¡¿TENIA SOBRINA?!- Pregunto Goku en estado de shock puesto que Bulma le explico todo lo que tenía que ver sobre el árbol genealógico de una persona, él se enteró que "sobrino" es el hijo o hija de un hermano o hermana lo que significa -¡¿Entonces yo tengo…?!-

-Eres el hermano Mayor de un hombre y cinco mujeres- Respondió Kakarotto volviendo a ponerse serio –Hasta conociste a una de tus hermanas cuando llegaste y también a tu sobrino-

Goku estaba helado, petrificado y con mucha razón, se dio cuenta de que en este mundo él tenía una sobrina quien lamentablemente murió en combate, era el hermano mayor de 1 hombre y 5 mujeres y cuando dijo que también tenía un sobrino empezó a analizarlo.

Goku en este momento no es el más brillante, nada comparado a lo que fue antaño pero aun así uso todo lo que sabía para poder atar los cabos sueltos. Hasta que recordó que Kazuha era la hermana mayor de cierto chico amigo de él y eso explicaría el apego que le tiene, era un apego fraternal pues Goku era su tío.

-Mi hermana… es… Chiffon-

-Se nota que tus habilidades sensoriales mejoraron, estas en lo correcto- Tenia sentido, cada vez que estaba con Chiffon sentía una sensación cálida pero familiar como si ya la hubiera visto antes y ese sueño en el que aparece el como Kakarotto y ella en un sueño mientras discuten lo decía todo –Obviamente no es tu hermana de sangre, son más bien… adoptadas o algo así, nuestro padre las creo con los Genes de nuestra Madre y fuimos nosotros quienes las educamos y enseñamos-

-Y mi sobrino es… ¿Kazuya?-

-Correcto otra vez, aunque a diferencia de nuestras hermanas, tus sobrinos si comparten una relación sanguínea contigo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ellos nacieron como todas las personas lo hacen, sin embargo, tenían una peculiaridad, nuestro hermano nació de la unión directa de nuestra madre y nuestro padre, por lo tanto él es mitad humano y mitad… otra cosa. Nuestros sobrinos nacieron con el ADN de nuestro hermano y ocasiono que ocurrieran…algunos…efectos secundarios de la unión de dos especies. Estos efectos secundarios amenazaban con acabar con la vida de nuestros sobrinos, lo único que podía salvarlos, era una peculiaridad en nuestra sangre, al parecer tu y yo somos poseedores de células capaces de poder retener grandes cantidades de energía, células que lamentablemente ellos no tenían, así que para compensar esa falta de defensas, nosotros donamos una cantidad considerable de sangre y se las introducimos en su sistemas nerviosos. Afortunadamente el problema se evitó pero no significa que el peligro allá desaparecido-

-¿Donar sangre? ¡¿Quieres decir que tenemos que inyectarnos?! ¡NOOOOOO!- Grito Goku mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con una expresión cómica de pánico, no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con esas infernales agujas.

-Tranquilo, es poco probable que tenga que pasar- Dijo seriamente calmando a Goku quien suspiro –A pesar de que aún hay mucho que debes recordar me temo que el tiempo que tenemos se nos está acabando-

-¿Eh?-

-Mientras hablamos una fuerza enemiga de 4 Novas se dirigen hacia acá 2 van hacia las instalaciones de West Genetics por nuestra madre y otros 2 van a por ti-

-¿A por mí?-

-Al parecer se dieron cuenta de tu regreso y como no recordabas como evitarlo, sobrecargaron tu mente con diversos recuerdos para dejarte vulnerable, en este momento te están trasladando a una zona segura, pero me temo que no será suficiente-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuando debería estar ayudando a mis amigos?!- Pregunto enojado el guerrero de que mientras estaba aquí todos afuera sufrían.

-Porque es necesario que recuperes tus memorias, en especial para lo que viene-

-¡¿Qué es lo que viene?!-

-Sera en otro momento ahora debes volver, luego continuaremos para que recuperes tus memorias, aunque tendrás fragmentos de ellos constantemente- Kakarotto se dio la vuelta un momento para luego bajar la cabeza –Escucha, he cometido incontables errores. Errores que terminaron en muerte y tristeza, yo fui incapaz de superarlo por completo, y me arrepiento por ellos… cuando recuperes la memoria debes estar preparado pues aunque hay momentos dignos de recordar otros, pues, no tanto-

-Estaré listo- Dijo Goku con determinación.

-Eso espero, pero ya no importa ahora, tienes que regresar-

-¡Espera! Si las imágenes que veo en mi cabeza son recuerdos ¿Por qué aparecen Satella y Rana en ellos?- pregunto Goku mientras Kakarotto se giró rápidamente viéndolo con un rostro que mostraba confusión.

 **En el mundo real**

-Finalmente llegamos- Dijo la líder de las de 4to mientras ellas, los limiters, las enfermeras y los conocidos de Goku entraban a una habitación grisácea parecido a un bunquer que contenía todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por varios días, hasta semanas.

-Es algo anticuada pero debería servir- Dijo uno de los limiters mientras las enfermeras posicionaban a Goku en la cama del refugio mientras lo chequeaban y Satella se colocaba a su lado y ponía su mano en su frente.

-Estarás bien Goku, no permitiré que te hagan daño-

-Oye tampoco yo-de arimasu, no creas que eres la única- Dijo Rana al otro lado de la cama.

-¡¿Por qué insistes en separarlo de mí?!-

-¡Él es mí destinado-de arimasu!-

-¡¿Y por qué crees que es Goku?!-

-¡Sé que es el desde el momento en que lo vi en mis sueños-de arimasu!-Satella jadeo de la impresión puesto que parece que ella no fue la única.

-¿Tu… también?-

-¿Yo también que?- Pregunto Rana ladeando la cabeza.

-Dime ¿Cuándo soñaste con el sentiste su calor, su pureza o… su sufrimiento? ¿Soñaste con un enorme mono salvaje y sentiste un fuerte dolor en el pecho?- Ahora fue el turno de Rana para sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo sabes eso-de arimasu?-

-Yo… yo también…-

-¡Equipo A respondan! ¡Equipo B respondan! ¡¿ALGUIEN ME COPIA?! ¡Maldita sea!- La voz molesta y preocupada de la líder distrajo a ambas pandoras mientras Kazuya se acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa Kazuya-kun?- Pregunto la peli azul.

-Ninguna de las pandoras o limiters encargados de defender el edificio responden, la líder teme que los hayan neutralizado, de ser cierto entonces seriamos los únicos que se interponen entre ellos y Goku-senpai- Lo dicho por el limiter preocupo a las dos y Satellizer solo pudo apretar la mano de Goku con un poco más de fuerza.

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡PAM!**

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Pregunto un limiter.

-¡Viene de la puerta blindada!-

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡PAM!**

-¡Puestos de defensa ahora! ¡Pandoras adelante, limiters atrás!- Ordeno la líder mientras el quipo hacia lo que le dijeron -¡L. Bridget, Linchen, manténganse cerca de Goku-san, Aoi, detrás de ellas! ¡Ustedes serán la última posición defensiva! ¡Y ustedes pónganse a cubierto!- Los chicos asintieron, Satella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para proteger a Goku por esa razón no objeto las ordenes. Mientras que lo último dicho era para las asustadas enfermeras quienes se ocultaron como pudieron.

 **¡BOM!**

Luego la puerta sedería dejando ver a las intrusas y la primera, fue una chica peliverde a quien Satella conocía muy bien.

-Esta chica es… no puede ser…Cassie Lockheart-

 **Cambio de escena**

En la sala de reuniones casi todos los limiters y pandoras se encontraban juntos esperando lo que pueda pasar.

Chiffon a pesar de querer ayudar a Goku, recibió órdenes de permanecer ahí y ella al ser alguien muy estricta con el tema de las órdenes y reglamentos, no le quedo de otra, aunque no signifique que no esté preocupada por Goku.

- _Maldición ¿Qué estará pasando en la enfermería?... onii-chan-_ Pensaba la presidenta siendo acompañada por su fiel amiga Ticy al igual que sus respectivos limiters.

 ** _[¡ALERTA CODIGO 3! ¡ALERTA CODIGO 3!]_**

 ** _[¡UNIDADES ENEMIGAS INVADIENDO EL CAMPUS!]_**

 ** _[¡ENTRADA ESTE! ¡ENTRADA OESTE! ¡ENTRADA SUR!]_**

 ** _[¡TODAS LAS PANDORAS CERCA DE LAS ZONAS, MOVILICENSE INMEDIATAMENTE!]_**

-¡¿Qué pasa onee-san?! ¡¿Ya han entrado los Novas?!- Pregunto el limiter de Chiffon.

-¡Shh…cálmate Eugene!- Le pidió la presidenta para escuchar más atentamente la alerta.

 ** _[¡LOS OBJETIVOS SON… PANDORAS ENEMIGAS!]_**

 ** _[¡LAS PANDORAS INTRUSAS LLEVAN UNOS ENORMES ESTIGMAS EN SUS ESPALDAS! ¡DEBEN SER ELIMINADAS A TODA COSTA!]_**

-¡¿Pandoras enemigas?!- Pregunto Ticy.

-¡Onee-saan! ¡¿Qué debemos hacer?!-

- _¡Esto es peor de lo que creí!-_ Pensaba Chiffon creyendo que nada podría ser peor.

 ** _[¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! ¡LAS INTRUSAS HAN IRRUMPIDO EN EL AREA MÉDICA!]_**

 ** _[¡HAY PANDORAS Y LIMITERS HERIDOS! ¡TAMBIEN SE CUENTAN BAJAS!]_**

 ** _[¡EL ALFA ESTA EN RIESGO! ¡REPITO! ¡EL ALFA ESTA EN RIESGO!]_**

Todos volvieron a jadear del horror pero la que estaba pero era Chiffon quien apretó los puños y dientes, mientras temblaba de ira y algo de miedo por su onii-chan.

- _¡NOOO! ¡KAKAROTTOOOO!-_

 **En la mente de Goku**

-¡Se acaba el tiempo, debes irte de inmediato! ¡Te responderé cuando se tenga la ocasión!- Dijo un alterado Kakarotto al saber de la situación afuera.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero respóndeme una cosa más!- Dijo Goku, aunque sabe que debe volver y ayudar a sus amigos y a su novia, hay una duda que no deja de molestarlo.

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Quién es Lira?- Al oír la pregunta, Kakarotto se paralizo de repente extrañando a Goku.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?- Pregunto aun de espaldas a Goku pero girando su rostro ligeramente.

-Mis sueños e imágenes- Respondió un serio Goku.

-Ah claro- Respondió al recordar ese detalle –Ella… solo te puedo decir que ella es especial, tal vez no para ti pero si para mí- Goku se sorprendió por la corta respuesta y se extrañó también pues esta vez Kakarotto no uso el plural de "nosotros" esta vez se refería específicamente entre uno y el otro –Si la vez… por favor protégela ¿sí?- Pidió Kakarotto volteando por completo y por sorprendente que parezca se le noto una diminuta gota en su rostro ¿era sudor? No parece, puesto que en el lugar en que estaban no hacía calor ¿entonces que podría ser? Pues solo había una respuesta obvia… una lagrima.

-Goku se sorprendió pero luego se puso serio para luego asentir.

-Gracias… ya debes irte- Kakarotto chasqueo sus dedos y el cuerpo de Goku empezó a brillar –Ahh olvide pedirte otra cosa- Goku quien empezó a desaparecer lo vio para saber lo que quería su yo más viejo –Cuando la encuentres, protégela también-

-¿A quién? ¿Lira?- Pregunto Goku ante la extraña petición, pero solo vio a Kakarotto negar con la cabeza.

-También pero no me refiero a ella-

-¿Entonces a quién?- Volvió a preguntar estando a punto de desaparecer.

-A tu hija- Dijo Kakarotto dejando en shock a Goku ¿También tiene una hija? ¿De ser así quien es la madre? ¿Qué paso en los sucesos de su pasado que no logro ver? Antes de gritar por la sorpresa, Goku desapareció ante los ojos de Kakarotto quien permaneció serio.

 **Mundo real, zona segura**

De vuelta en aquella habitación, se notaba que lo que antes fue una ordenada habitación ahora parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado. Las pandoras escoltas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación al igual que sus limiters, estaban vivos, malheridos pero vivos después de todo y no eran las únicas, Kazuya estaba tirado en un rincón, sangrando y con ligeros hematomas y Rana estaba pero, puesto que presentaba cortes en todo su uniforme dejando algo de piel a la vista, piel que estaba roja por la sangre y estaba casi inconsciente pero luchaba por mantenerse despierta, mientras las enfermeras aún estaban escondidas viendo con miedo como las pandoras y limiters caían uno a uno.

Solo Satella estaba de pie pero su estado no era mejor que la de Rana, en realidad parecía aún más lastimada, tenía cortes en todos lados, hematomas cubriendo su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo estaba roto, y tenía un ojo cerrado mientras la sangre brotaba de su rostro y todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo se reusaba a rendirse, era la única que quedaba para proteger a su Goku, quien seguía inconsciente detrás de ella, y delante de la rubia se encontraba Cassie en su forma Nova casi totalmente ilesa, tenía unos cuantos golpes y cortes pero nada comparado con la rubia pandora quien jadeaba fuertemente.

-¡Tendrás que matarme si lo quieres!- Dijo con las fuerzas que tenía sosteniendo a **Nova Blood** con su brazo bueno. De repente Cassie se movería a una enorme velocidad posicionándose justo en frente de Satella quien abrió los ojos en shock.

 **¡PUM!**

La peliverde le proporciono un fuerte golpe en el rostro mandándola a volar lejos de Goku. Cassie miro al dormido Goku por un momento, hasta que materializo su Volt Weapon y alzo el brazo disponiéndose a darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡GOKU NOOOO!- Grito la rubia con lágrimas al ver como su Novia estaba a merced de la pandora Novalizada.

-G-G-Goku-kun- Dijo una muy lastimada Rana quien intentaba arrastrase hacia el chico.

-Sen-senpai- Fue la voz de Kazuya intentando con todas su fuerzas activar el Freezing para salvar a Goku, pero no podía.

 **¡FLASH!**

Los chicos cerraron los ojos cuando Cassie inconscientemente bajo velozmente el brazo para liquidar al chico… pero.

La propia peliverde abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la mano del chico se movió para detener la suya.

-¿Goku-kun?- Pregunto la rubia con lágrimas al ver como Goku se levantaba de la camilla pero sosteniendo la mano de la pandora tipo nova, teniendo una expresión muy seria.

-Lamento haberlos preocupados chicos- Dijo Goku mientras todos lo miraban con sorpresa –Pero esto, acaba ahora- Declaro el guerrero manteniéndose serio y mirando a la peliverde que extrañamente empezó a sentir miedo. De pronto, el estigma de Goku empezó a brillar hasta cubrir toda la habitación.

 **Fin del capítulo 11**

 **¡Listo chicos! Espero que les haya gustado, como verán solo mostré parte del pasado de Goku pues las mejores partes vendrán en arcos muy especiales jeje. Espero que el problema con la luz haya pasado, para compensar mi retraso, les deje este largo capitulo, debo decir que lo disfrute mucho, fue divertido escribirlo jeje.**

 **Lista de harem definitiva:**

 **1.** **Satellizer**

 **2.** **Rana**

 **3.** **Teslad**

 **4.** **Chiffon**

 **5.** **Cassandra**

 **6.** **Holly**

 **7.** **Ingrid**

 **8.** **Amelia**

 **9.** **Arnett**

 **10.** **Cassie**

 **11.** **Elizabeth**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y si Zeno-sama quiere, no habrá más problemas ¡Cuídense y adiós!**


	12. Zero

**Zero: capítulo 1**

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING ZERO Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

-No lo entiendo-

.

.

.

-¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar algo así a esa edad?-

.

.

.

-¿Sera que algo ocurrió después de aquel suceso?-

.

.

.

-Sea cual sea el motivo, de una cosa estoy seguro…-

.

.

.

-…Yo lo olvide…-

 **West Genetics año**

-¡Unos, dos, uno, dos! ¡Uff empiezo en el 3er año hoy…! Tengo que entrenar duro para que los novatos estén orgullosos de llamarme senpai- Dijo una chica quien estaba trotando alrededor del campus de la academia. Ella es Yumi Kim actualmente estudiante de 3er año y futura instructora académica.

Rato después, Yumi entraría a su habitación correspondiente que comparte con su compañera y amiga.

-Elize ¿Estas dándote una ducha? Necesito una urgente…- Pregunto la chica solo para descubrir que su compañera ni siquiera se levantó de la cama. Elize Smith, al igual que Yumi, es quien en el futuro se le conocerá como una gran científica de Genetics. Sin embargo en estos momentos se encontraba roncando como morsa -¡Oh vamos, levántate perezosa! ¡Es nuestro primer día en 3er año! ¿Y estas haciendo esto?- Pregunto Yumi mientras jalaba de las sabanas en un intento de sacar a Elize de la cama.

-Me saltare el desayuno, déjame dormir un poco más…- Respondió perezosamente la peliverde.

 **Rato después**

-Yumi se encontraba dándose una relajante y necesaria ducha, sin embargo su relajación se vería interrumpida cuando vio la puerta del baño abrirse y de ella vio entrar a la peliverde.

-Fuahhh- Elize soltó un bostezo cansado dándole poca importancia el ver a su amiga totalmente desnuda y que esta la viera en el mismo estado.

-¡Espera! ¡Aun no termino! ¡Fuera de aquí!- A diferencia de Elize, Yumi sí que estaba alterada por la situación, tapándose inmediatamente sus enormes pechos, pero debido a que estos eran tan grandes, aun se podía ver mucho de estos.

-¡No! Llegaremos tarde si nos turnamos, así que bañémonos juntas…- Dijo Elize entrando en la bañera haciendo que Yumi tenga un notable sonrojo.

-¡¿B-Bañarnos juntas…?!-

-¿Cuál es el problema? Tan solo es una ducha-

-¡Necesito mi espacio!-

-¿Espacio…?- Dijo Elize mirándola de reojo –Tu solo…- De pronto se le acercaría de forma amenazante dándole un escalofrió a Yumi -… ¡Necesitas espacio para estos estúpidos y enormes pechos que ocupan todo el lugar!- Exclamo Elize mientras empezaba a masajear los enormes pechos de Yumi.

-¡KYAAA! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a lavarlos…?-

Más tarde ellas todas las pandoras recibirían el típico discurso motivacional de la directora Margaret. Dándoles a entender los riesgos de ser una pandora, lo que implica y cuáles eran sus principales objetivos: Detener a los Novas y salvar a la humanidad. Yumi prestaba atención total a las palabras de la hermana pero Elize solo bostezo, estas reuniones pueden ser muy aburridas.

-Huaaa creo que voy a tomar una siesta antes de las clases de la tarde- Dijo Elize estirando sus brazos mientras a Yumi le saldría una gota de sudor.

-Te dije que no te quedaras despierta hasta tarde-

-Hey chicas ¿No saben que día es hoy?- Dijo una voz.

-Shion- Respondió Yumi al reconocer esa voz. La chica en cuestión era una chica bastante atractiva de pelo corto y azul, llevaba el uniforme de West Genetics y usaba un par de gafas.

-El nuevo Burger Queen abre hoy antes del almuerzo- Informo Shion a sus compañeras.

-Ah sí, tienes razón- Las tres chicas estuvieron hablando cosas triviales durante algún tiempo hasta que Shion decidió tocar un punto interesante.

-Por cierto ¿han escuchado los rumores?- Pregunto la peli azul.

-¿Rumores?-

-Sí, los rumores acerca de una novata transferida-

-¿Una novata?- Pregunto Elize curiosa.

-¿Una estudiante de intercambio? Eso no es muy común- Menciono Yumi -¿Acaso es una de esas que le gustan los problemas y que luego son expulsadas?-

-No ese no es el caso- Respondió Shion cerrando los ojos mientras se ajustaba los lentes –Al parecer la nueva estudiante es la nieta de Aoi Gengo-

-¿Aoi Gengo? ¿No es ese famoso científico experto en Novas?- Pregunto una sorprendida Yumi, hasta que.

-¡CUIDADO!-

 **¡BOING!**

 **¡PUM!**

No se fijaría cuando alguien iba corriendo a su dirección, y al ver a Yumi en su camino intento advertirle pero fue tarde. La persona en cuestión resulto ser una chica pelinegra con un uniforme peculiar (parecido al de Satellizer pero azul), esta inevitablemente choco con Yumi, o más específicamente, con sus enormes pechos que funcionaron como resortes, lo que ocasiono que la chica misteriosa saliera disparada hacia atrás y callera al duro suelo. Al caer, su uniforme quedaría de tal manera que dejaría una vista completa de sus bragas.

-¡Ow ow ow! ¿Qué demonios? Ten cuidado por don…- Yumi intento reprocharla pero se paralizo al ver que la chica mostraba sus bragas por completo.

-Vaya vaya vaya, así que son blancas, después de todo aun es una chica joven- Dijo Elize con una mirada divertida analizando la retaguardia de la chica, mientras a Shion le saldría una gota puesto que Elize se está llamando así misma una vieja.

-¡Deja de admirar sus bragas y ayúdame a ponerla de pie!- Reprocho Yumi la actitud de Elize –Oye ¿estás bien?- Pregunto mientras ayudaba a la chica a sentarse, pero el largo uniforme azul le tapaba la cara.

-Pobre, se encontró con Yumi "El gorila" después de todo-

-Necesitará terapia por lo menos tres semanas para recuperarse del todo- Shion y Elize hicieron esos comentarios algo bromistas haciendo enojar a Yumi.

-¡Las dos paren de una vez!-

-Ouch- Se quejó la chica adolorida.

-Lo siento, estas b… ¿uh?- De pronto, el uniforme se caería dejando ver el rostro de la chica, quien tenía el cabello largo y estaba atado en la parte trasera con una cinta decorativa. La chica se llevaría la mano a la cabeza para luego hacer una mueca cuando sintió un chichón en esta.

-¡Mama! ¡Se me ha hinchado la cabeza, ahora nadie querrá casarse conmigo! ¡UWAHHHHH!- La chica empezaría a llorar para sorpresa de las presentes, poniendo nerviosa a Yumi.

-¡Lo… lo siento, te llevare al centro médico ahora mismo!- Dijo una alterada Yumi hasta que de repente la chica bajaría la cabeza con rostro que confundió a las demás.

-Eh… un momento…- Dijo la chica -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo…?- Se preguntó dejando en shock a las tres.

 _-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Ella perdió la memoria?-_ Se dijo mentalmente Yumi muy asustada mientras Shion tragaba saliva.

-Es una broma, estoy bien- Dijo la chica repentinamente y con una gran sonrisa inocente.

 **¡SPLOT!**

Las chicas cayeron de espalda y luego Yumi muy enojada se le pondría enfrente.

-¡Oye! ¡Esa clase de broma no se hace!- Reprendió la castaña pero la chica mantenía su enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento, todos estaban tan serios que no lo pude resistir... ahh ¿te engañe?- Pregunto juguetonamente hasta que Elize abrazaría a Yumi con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a su amiga entre sus brazos.

-No hay problema, después de todo con el gorila de los pechos gigantescos. No hubiera sido extraño si realmente hubieras perdido la memoria- Dijo Elize burlándose de su amiga haciendo reír a la chica misteriosa.

-¡¿A quién llamas "Gorila de pechos gigantescos?!-

-Tengo que pedirte que tomes la responsabilidad- Dijo la chica.

-¿Responsabilidad?- Pregunto Yumi.

-Sí, debido a que te chocaste contra mí estoy un poco tarde en mi primer día de escuela-

 _-Ya es casi medio día ¿a qué se refiere con un poco tarde?-_ Se preguntó mentalmente la peliverde.

- _La verdad es que fuiste tú la que choco contra mi-_ Pensó Yumi con cara de palo.

-En verdad eres muy graciosa. Eres una novata de 2do año ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?- Pregunto Shion.

-Ah, mi abuelo hizo este especialmente para mi- Respondió tocando su ropa.

-¿Tu abuelo?- Pregunto Yumi con curiosidad.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes son pandoras veteranas de 3er año ¿verdad?-

-Eh, bueno si…-

-¡Es un placer poder conocerlas, soy una estudiante de intercambio y desde hoy empiezo a estudiar en esta academia! ¡Empiezo en el 2do año así que les pido por favor, cuiden de mí!- Dijo felizmente la chica, pero Yumi al escuchar eso se pondría muy nerviosa de repente.

-¿Estudiante de intercambio? Espera… ¿N-No serás tu… la nieta… de Aoi Gengo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Conocen a mi abuelo?- Básicamente confirmo la pregunta haciendo que Yumi se tambaleara y casi se desmaye, pero Shion la sujeto.

-No hay pandora que no conozca ese nombre… es el científico más famoso solo igualado por la Dra. Hashimoto- Respondió la peli azul.

-¡AH! ¿También conocen a Lira-san?- Pregunto la chica mientras las 3 abrían enormemente sus ojos.

-¡E-Espera! ¡¿También la conoces?!- Pregunto Yumi sintiendo que esta vez sí se iba a desmayar.

-¡Claro! ¡Es una gran amiga! ¡También es la mejor amiga y compañera de mi tío!- Respondió con una sonrisa radiante al hablar de su tío favorito.

-¿Tu tío? ¿Quién es?- Pregunto Elize.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decírselos- Dijo aun manteniendo su sonrisa haciendo que a las tres les salieran gotas de sudor –Bueno, dejen que me vuelva a presentar. Empiezo como novata en West Genetics el día de Hoy. Me llamo Aoi Kazuha, espero que puedan ayudarme a mejorar mis habilidades tanto como sea posible- Finalmente se presentaría nada menos que la futura heroína del 8vo impacto Nova.

 **Un tiempo después**

Shion, Elize y Yumi estaban saliendo del edificio en donde se llevan a cabo los brutales carnavales de Genetics de 2do año. Yumi estaba muy emocionada pues su amiga Mi-Ryung resultó vencedora en dicho evento. Estaba orgullosa de ella, pues esperaba de ella como la sucesora definitiva cuando las de mayor grado se retiren.

-¡Holaaaa! ¡Creí que podíamos pasar un tiempo de calidad juntas!- Kazuha aparecería de repente sorprendiendo al trio –Ahora como formo parte de las numbers voy a entrenar mucho con ustedes, senpais ¡Estoy tan emocionada!- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo que no sabía es que por alguna razón, Yumi se estaba llenando de ira -¡Es genial este atajo para hacerme más fuerte! ¡Definitivamente daré todo de mí, se los aseguro!-

-¡HEY!- Finalmente Yumi exploto, dándole un cómico susto a Kazuha -¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Acaso no quedaste de último lugar de las de 2do año?! ¡¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en una Number?! ¡¿Qué paso con Mi-Ryung?! ¡Ella fue la que obtuvo el primer lugar no tú!- Grito desconcertada puesto que tenía razón, lamentablemente durante el carnaval, Kazuha quedo en los últimos lugares y por lógica, no debería estar con las de "elite" pero aquí esta ella.

-¿Quién sabe? No estoy segura, pensando que su puesto como líder de las Numbers fue robado por otra persona- Respondió la Aoi de forma neutral.

-¡Fue robado por ti!- Acuso la castaña.

-¡Yumi!- Elize rápidamente la reprendió por su conducta poco profesional.

-¡¿Sabes todo lo que esa chica entreno para poder formar Parte de las Numbers?! ¡Y ahora tu vienes y se lo quitas usando tu influencia de la familia Aoi!- Dijo Yumi furiosa.

-¿La influencia?- Pregunto Kazuha confundida -¿De la familia Aoi? Ah, bueno pero ¿No es algo que pasa siempre en nuestro mundo?-

 **¡PLAF!**

-¡UWAAHHH!-

-¡YUMI!-

La castaña al no poder soportar la insolencia de la chica, le proporciono una fuerte cachetada ante la vista atónita de sus amigas.

 **Rato después**

Kazuha estaba regresando a su hogar en el que vive con su hermano menor, Kazuya. Pero no era el único.

-¡Volví!- Exclamó apenas entrar para luego escuchar pasos apresurados y ver a un pequeño niño con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Onee-san! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta!- Kazuha sonreiría y abrazaría su hermanito.

-¡Hola Kazuya! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-¡Genial! ¡Tío es muy divertido! Aunque dice cosas extrañas de vez en cuando- Kazuha daría una pequeña carcajada al conocer las cosas que a su tío le gustaban.

-¿Y dónde está? ¿Está en casa?- Pregunto la chica.

-Ohh puedes apostar a que si- Dijo una voz masculina proveniente detrás de Kazuya.

-¡Tío Kakarotto!- Kazuha tal cual una niña pequeña, correría para abrazar a su querido tío favorito. Este llevaba ropa de civil que consistía en una camisa manga larga pero enrollada hasta los hombros de color roja, llevaba unos jeans y zapatos casuales, cualquier chica que lo viera quedaría paralizada por el gran atractivo del hombre, incluso a pesar de su peculiar peinado, por alguna razón le quedaba bien a él, otra peculiaridad es que llevaba un delantal blanco de cocina con un escrito que decía "Besa al cocinero" aunque esto parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

-Hola Kazuha-chan ¿Te portaste bien en tu primer día pequeña?- Pregunto el azabache ahora mayor, devolviendo el abrazo y acariciando su cabeza. Kazuha al escuchar la palabra "pequeña" haría un puchero inflando sus mejillas.

-¡Muuu tiooooo, ya no soy una pequeña!- Se quejó haciendo reír al Saiyajin.

-Jejeje es verdad, ya eres toda una mujer, grande y bella, pero…. Siempre serás mi pequeñita a quien aún necesita que le lea cuantos para dormir- Dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa mientras Kazuya se reía y al ver a Kazuha roja de vergüenza. A Kakarotto siempre le gusto molestarla, el solo mostraba esa actitud tan "humana" cuando estaba con su familia o con gente al cual el, considera familia.

-¡Eres malo Tío!- Dijo Kazuha con su lindo puchero pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, bueno será mejor que te des un baño, la cena está casi lista- Después Kakarotto se separaría de su sobrina para luego ir a la cocina y terminar la cena.

-¡Onee-san dime! ¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿Cómo es la academia?- Pregunto emocionado el chico a su hermana mayor, puesto a que había escuchado grandes historias y rumores por medio de la televisión, y como su tío y su abuelo pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en los laboratorios, no podían decirle gran cosa, o al menos las que a él le interesaban.

-Es muy divertido Kazuya, me muero por contarte- Dijo su hermana hasta que.

 **¡SNIF!**

 **¡SNIF!**

-¡Eouuu! ¡Apestas Kazuya! ¿Qué hicieron el tío Kakarotto y tú?- Pregunto acercando su rostro al de su hermanito quien se puso nervioso.

-Pues, eh, bueno, lo que pasa es que el tío me llevo a volar al campo. Yo quería volar como el así que… bueno-

-Kazuya ¿no me digas que intentaste volar por ti mismo?- Pregunto con las manos en la cintura.

-Jeje si-

-¿Y por qué estás tan sucio y apestoso?-

-B-Bueno… cuando el tío no miraba, yo… me lance sobre una gran colina creyendo que esta vez lograría volar, pero caí en un charco de barro- Dijo el pequeño Kazuya rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Recordaste las enseñanzas del tío Kakarotto?- Pregunto Kazuha esta vez con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Si, lo hice! ¡Concentre mi ki!-

-Kazuya, el ki no funciona específicamente para volar, ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo ¿Qué esperabas cuando ni siquiera puedes controlarlo?- Reprendió su hermana haciendo que Kazuya bajase la mirada.

-Perdón onee-san, quería sorprenderte- Dijo el chico sintiéndose regañado hasta que de repente su hermana le daría un abraso.

-Ya lo aras tontito pero por el momento es mejor que escuches al tío la próxima vez ¿ok?- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¡Esta bien onee-san!-

-¡Espero que ya estén enjuagándose la piel a base de carbono con un jabón, porque la cena estará casi lista! ¡Y nadie comerá oliendo como cerdos!- Dijo Kakarotto desde la cocina exaltando a los hermanos puesto que no querían quedarse sin comer.

-¡YA VAMOS!- Dijeron al unísono para luego correr al baño.

-Jejeje nunca falla- Dijo Kakarotto para sí mismo hasta que luego escucho un golpe en la puerta.

 **¡TOC!**

 **¡TOC!**

-¡Ya voy!- Dijo Kakarotto apagando la flama del horno y dirigirse a la puerta, y al abrirla dio una sonrisa agradable –Hola Lira-

Efectivamente al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba su mejor amiga peli purpura y compañera de laboratorio. La mujer dio una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes. Lira es considerada una de las hermosas en el lugar donde trabajan ambos, su piel blanca era tan lisa sin un ápice de grasa, tenía atributos bastante generosos los cuales muchas mujeres les gustaría tener al igual que los hombres (pero de una forma menos "pura" XD) Ella llevaba un atuendo simple, tenía una camisa negra sin mangas dejando ver sus delicados brazos, llevaba unos jeans ajustados que resaltaban sus largas y torneadas piernas, unos tacones negros que hacían juego con su camisa, además de una cola de caballo en su cabello purpura y suave como la seda además de que no tenía maquillaje pero no le hacía falta pues se veía tan o más hermosa incluso dándole celos a las mujeres de que ella no tenga esos problemas. En otras palabras; Lira Hashimoto era una mujer muy hermosa lo cual al verla uno pensaría que es modelo.

-¡Hola Kakarotto-kun! ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?- Pregunto la bella mujer.

-No, claro que no, resulta que estoy terminando de hacer la cena-

-Sí, puedo notarlo jiji- Dijo Lira llevándose una mano a la boca por el delantal que tenía. Kakarotto se sonrojo un poco para luego sonreír y dejar pasar a la fémina.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Lira?-

-¿No puedo visitar a mi compañero de laboratorio?- Pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Je perdón claro que puedes-

-Bueno, también vine a ver a Kazuha y Kazuya ¿Dónde están?- Pregunto la peli purpura volteando a todos lados pero sin poder ver los que ella consideraba sus "sobrinos".

-Ambos se están dando un baño, de lo contrario no hay cena para ellos- Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa sonrojando un poco a Lira. Esas sonrisas siempre lo hacían ver más lindo de lo que ya era.

-Eres estricto ¿eh?-

-Solo trato de darles lo mejor, desde el fallecimiento de Orie y Ryuichi, intento hacerlos sentir bien, en especial a Kazuha por… ya sabes- Respondió el saiyajin con un tono algo triste al recordar dicho suceso que termino con la muerte de su hermano y cuñada el cual, el consideraba parte de la familia, e incluso la apreciaba, cosa que Ryuichi siempre agradeció.

-Sé que te esfuerzas, siempre has dado lo mejor de ti en todos los aspectos posibles, en especial con tu familia. Lo que paso no fue tu culpa- Dijo Lira abrazando a su amigo.

-Lo sé, solo… siento que pude hacer más, no lo sé-

-Oye, es el pasado, ahora estas aquí cuidándolos como el gran tío que eres, además… también me sorprende que aun sigas un poco molesto con tu hermano-

-¡¿Es que aun no entiendo el por qué no me eligió para ser el padrino de bodas?! ¡Tenía muchos beneficios, era la opción más lógica!- Respondió Kakarotto con una mueca haciendo reír a Lira por dicho suceso.

-Jjejeje si Ryouichi nunca paro de disculparse ese día, hasta Orie tuvo que intervenir para que por fin lo perdonaras- Kakarotto volvería a sonreír ligeramente –Además- Luego Lira pondría un rostro algo tímido y con un sonrojo notable –Eso tuvo sus beneficios-

-Si… los tuvo-

Ambos quedarían en silencio por un buen rato, escuchándose únicamente como los hermanos se bañaban. Hasta que Lira quiso romper con el silencio sepulcral.

-¿Cuándo será el momento en que tu…?- Se detuvo al final, negándose a decirlo puesto que sería uno de los momentos más tristes o el más triste de su vida.

-En unos años- Respondió de forma cortante Kakarotto mirando el dispositivo en su muñeca.

-Entiendo…. Bueno… yo preparare la mesa- Lira se giró rápidamente yendo al comedor mientras tenía la mirada al suelo y una lagrima saldría de sus ojos. Kakarotto la vio irse con un rostro de tristeza y culpa para luego ver otra vez el dispositivo.

-Si fuera mi decisión…-

 **Rato después**

Los 4 estaban sentados ya en las mesas comiendo y charlando. Kazuha y Kazuya estaban felices de ver a su casi tía en casa, resulta que ella vino para preguntar si podía quedarse esta noche aunque no dijo el por qué, paro para los Aoi eso no importaba, Lira era de la familia.

 **En la noche**

Los hermanos ya estaban ya dormidos en sus habitaciones, mientras que Kakarotto se preparaba para dormir también, poniéndose un short negro y una camisa sin mangas de color blanco.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Fue la voz de Lira en la puerta pero Kakarotto no la vio aun puesto que estaba en el proceso de ponerse su camisa favorita para dormir.

-Adelante Lira, pasa- Respondió sin voltear.

-Emm, Kakarotto-kun… quería pedirte algo si no te importa- Dijo la mujer con un tono extrañamente nervioso.

-Claro Lira ¿Qué pa…?- Kakarotto al voltear no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En la puerta se encontraba Lira, sí, pero había algo peculiar, ella estaba solo con un conjunto de sostén y bragas color morado los cuales hacían juego con su cabello que estaba suelo, unas medias negras transparentes que se pegaban perfectamente a sus provocativas piernas –Lira… ¿Qué…?-

-Quería preguntarte si… ¿podía dormir contigo?- Pregunto una temerosa Lira mientras se acercaba al hombre y también se sonrojaba al ver los fuertes y esculpidos brazos del guerrero.

-Claro que puedes pero ¿Por qué estas así?-

-¿No te gusta?- Pregunto en un toque algo sensual pero tímido.

-Bueno… pues si… debo decir que te ves bien… ¿lo dije bien?- Lira se rio un poco al ver el nerviosismo de su compañero, ganando algo de confianza.

-Pervertido- Dijo de forma burlona terminando de acercarse y ambos sentándose en la cama.

-¿Pervertido? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el azabache alzando una ceja.

-Es increíble que en más de 30 años tú no sepas aun lo que significa…. Vaya, si Cassandra-san, Teslad-san o incluso Chiffon se enteran de esto… no sé lo que me harán-

-No las dejaría, créeme, las quiero, pero no permitiría que te hagan algo- Dijo Kakarotto haciendo que Lira se sonroje pero también empiece a llorar -¿Lira?-

-No es justo-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú te iras y posiblemente nadie sabrá quien es el verdadero héroe de la humanidad- Dijo Lira cuando de repente abrazo al saiyajin y empezó a llorar en su pecho. Kakarotto no le gusta verla en ese estado, así que se dedicó a abrazarla y consolarla como puede.

-Los verdaderos héroes… son esa gente normal que hacen cosas que son más grandes que ellos mismos… soy talentoso, pero yo nací con talento, nací con poder, con fuerza, inteligencia y perseverancia, por eso no soy un héroe, pues **un héroe no nace, se hace** todas esas personas luchan y mueren para que los demás puedan tener vidas mejores, por eso, ellos son los verdaderos héroes-

-¿Y qué hay de tu vida?-

-Yo ya tuve un vida, y debo decir que fue la mejor que un alíen podría tener, en especial si en ella existen gente como tú- Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Lira abra los ojos aun con lágrimas y lo mire fijamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco, palpitaba muy rápido y de forma descontrolada, y cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse y su respiración se agitaba enormemente, pero por alguna razón más lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-No llores Lira, por fav… ¿mmmgh?- Kakarotto se vio interrumpido cuando ella lo beso con gran pasión, introduciendo su lengua y empezar a gemir cuando sintió como este le correspondía. Lira lo tumbo a la cama y esta se puso encima de él aun con sus bocas conectadas sintiendo el dulce sabor de ambos mientras sus lenguas bailaban sin parar. Kakarotto sintió un cosquilleo cuando los cabellos purpuras de lira empezaron a rozar su rostro gracias a la gravedad, mas no le dio importancia y en vez de eso, abraso a su compañera la cual seguía con su dulce y apasionado beso mientras tenía sus manos en el pecho del hombre.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separarían, jadeando un poco y lo único que los conectaba era un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas.

-Lira, no podemos… no es correcto… ya hicimos esto antes y además recuerda lo que…-

-No me importa- Respondió de forma contundente y decidida la peli purpura –Tú te iras y no sé cuándo regresaras, también está el hecho de que no podrás recordarme ¡Si hay una manera para seguir recordante a pesar de todo quiero que sea esto! ¡Por favor!- Dijo con lágrimas haciendo que Kakarotto ensanchara los ojos y que su corazón de un vuelco, no sabía que era tan importante para ella.

Luego Lira lentamente empezaría a despojar al hombre de su camisa dejando expuesto su tonificado pecho y cuando se dio esta acción ella procedió a quitarse su sostén dejando ver sus enormes y provocativos pechos los cuales apenas son más pequeños que los de Cassandra –Lira-

-Está bien, es mi elección- Dijo para luego pegar sus grandes melones con el fornido pecho de Kakarotto y poner una mano en su mejilla mojado con las lágrimas de ella –Por favor- Dijo para empezar a acercar su rostro –Solo por esta noche, esta última noche- Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro –Quiero sentirme bien…quiero ser tuya… al menos, una última noche-

-Lira- Kakarotto por fin resignado se dejó llevar por el momento cuando sus bocas se volvieron a unir. Ambos usaban sus manos para sentir el cuerpo del otro, entrelazando las piernas y jugando con sus lenguas. Kakarotto en un movimiento, bajo una mano traviesa hacia los glúteos de la peli purpura y apretarlos ligeramente dándole un respingón a la chica.

-¡Agh! Veo que no pierdes el tiempo- Dijo con una sonrisa seductora para luego volver a acercar su rostro –Aunque no me recuerdes… promete que volverás con nosotros…conmigo… por favor-

-Lo prometo- Respondió Kakarotto para luego, ambos volver a juntar sus bocas y tener una noche de pación que jamás olvidaran. Al menos en el caso de Lira.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-

.

.

.

-Por favor perdóname-

.

.

.

-No era mi intención-

.

.

.

-Perdóname…-

.

.

.

-Tío-

 **Fin del capítulo 1 de Zero**


	13. Chapter 13

**La Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Hola chicos! Aquí Fedbax con la parte 12 de esta historia. Perdón, perdón por tardar tanto pero básicamente se me hacía imposible el poder escribir ¿Recuerdan mi problema anterior con la luz? Pues volvió a pasar, esta vez el tener luz en casa era más raro que no tener, les pondré un ejemplo: Una vez mi casa tuvo 5 días continuos casi ininterrumpidos sin luz eléctrica y digo casi pues de esos 5 días solo volvió unas 2 horas. Y para empeorar la situación, tampoco tenía agua para bañarme y créanme apestaba como cerdo. Cada vez que intentaba escribir en los cortos periodos de luz que tenía en mi casa siempre era un problema, me paso ya dos veces que mientras escribo me concentro tanto en la historia que olvido guardar y como resultado PUF se me iba la luz y todo lo que escribí se perdía en el olvido. Estaba tan furioso que casi hago un desastre en casa, pues tanto esfuerzo para que se esfume de repente, y créanme, cualquiera perdería sus ganas de escribir si le sucediera eso.**

 **Pero ya medio solucione este problema, usando un generador (O planta eléctrica como lo decimos aquí) le damos luz a los aparatos importantes de la casa, y aunque no signifique que la situación mejoro, al menos puedo saber cuánta luz eléctrica puedo tener, al contrario que la de la calle el cual nunca se cuándo volverá.**

 **Pero bueno sé que ustedes no están aquí para escuchar mis tontas quejas y excusas, están aquí para la continuación de esta historia que ya se había tardado, pero antes quiero que por favor lean esto; Estoy agradecido con aquellas personas que se preocupan por lo que está pasando aquí, y si más gente de afuera sabe la situación por la cual vivimos por culpa de estos villanos imbéciles mejor. Pero quiero que sepan que para mí la mejor manera de alentarme es que vean mi historia, el saber que hay gente leyéndola, incluso si es solo una persona, para mí eso ya es razón de celebrar, y cuando comentan es incluso mejor, yo antes dije que no es necesario que comenten el capítulo si no quieren hacerlo, pero la verdad es que me encanta cuando la gente dice que le gusta mi historia, cuando hacen críticas constructivas, pues con eso yo sé que les gusta mi historia y quieren que mejore. Sé que hay personas que me preguntan que _Si las cosas están tan mal ¿por qué no me fui a otro país?_ Y bueno agradezco que se preocupen, pero no es tan simple como que simplemente tomare todas mis cosas y me voy. Yo quiero estudiar en el exterior, pero irse a vivir a un país que no es el tuyo simplemente es muy difícil, puedes tenerlo todo, puedes comprar lo que sea, pero en tu interior siempre vas a anhelar regresar a tu país, con crisis o no. Ya me paso varias veces, cada vez que salía siempre quería regresar. **

**Cuando saque el capítulo de Zero fue más bien como una compensación, pues tenía pensado sacarlo más tarde, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo así sucedería, entonces escribí los más rápido posible para darles algo de material antes de verme obligado a hacer una pausa a esta historia, pues cosas como estudio, agua, medicinas y trabajo se volvieron en extremo difíciles y al ser lo más importante pues no tuve otra alternativa. Pero tranquilos que yo no abandono y no tengo pensado hacerlo. Así que sin más retrasos vamos con los comentarios de Zero.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Así es hermano Freezing Zero ahora tendrá su protagonismo jeje.

 **Fic de tony:** Gracias por tu apoyo compañero y no te preocupes que aquí está el cap.

 **Hades:** La verdad es que este especial la tenía pensado hace mucho, solo que me vi obligado a sacarla antes de lo esperado para dejarles algo antes de desaparecer un rato por eso fue que parecía que publique rápidamente. Lira y Kakarotto tienen historia, 40 años en el pasado es mucho tiempo y créeme aún falta mucho y espero hacer que rías o saques una lagrima jeje. Y con el tema de la boda, lo sabrás pronto ya sea en la historia o en otro especial pues pienso sacar más y fue algo más que un desmadre jeje.

 **DreitXG:** Kakarotto básicamente ama a todo aquel que sea humano, pero su familia y los que él considera su familia, son especiales y hace que su actitud por lo general fría se parezca un poco más a la de Goku pero más maduro y responsable. Y ama a Kazuha tanto como ella a él, al igual que a Kazuya y sobre quien habla en los últimos párrafos pues no te lo puedo decir… aun XD.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 12: Regresa el héroe olvidado**

El resplandor era insoportable, no importa cuán fuertemente cerrara sus ojos puesto que el resplandor blanco era tan brillante que traspasaba sin problemas los parpados e iluminaban las cuencas oculares como si estuviera viendo directamente al sol. No, era mucho más brillante y cegador que eso, sin embargo en vez de sentir un calor sofocante como muchos esperarían, fue más bien una sensación bastante agradable, a pesar de que no dejaba de molestar sus ojos, estaba muy relajada aun incluso con todas las cortadas, hematomas y huesos rotos que invadían su cuerpo.

Para ella lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía no tener fin, pero cuando por fin la luz se calmó y fue capaz de abrir sus ojos con normalidad, no habían pasado ni diez segundos. Más eso no fue lo que provoco que sus ojos no se abrieran como platos ante lo que estaba presenciando.

-¿Goku-kun?- Murmuro la pandora rubia cuando pudo ver como Goku en vez de tener el traje de paciente tenía otra vez su característico Gi anaranjado.

Rana y Kazuya también eran testigos de lo ocurrido al igual que las asustadas enfermeras que solo podían ver con asombro.

Goku estaba parado, frente a una Cassie Novalizada la cual demostraba un rostro de sorpresa y un poco de miedo. El azabache no dejaba de verla de forma seria, el estigma que posee en la parte trasera de su cuello no dejaba de brillar y su cuerpo era cubierto por una especie de aura blanca bastante densa y que salía como fuego furioso mientras sostenía la mano de la peliverde, la misma con la que intento asesinarlo mientras el seguían inconsciente.

-Esto debe parar- Dijo el azabache mientras veía como Cassie intentaba separarse de é, con todas sus fuerzas, pero el agarre del pelinegro a su mano era absoluta y sin ápices de soltarla. Hasta que finalmente se vio libre cuando el azabache simplemente abrió su palma para dejar que se alejara de él lo cual hizo casi al instante.

 **Centro de operaciones**

-¡Señor, detectamos un aumento masivo del Ki proveniente de la habitación segura del centro médico!-

-¡Demonios, es donde está el Alfa! ¡¿Cuál pandora esta emanando esa energía?!-

-¡Negativo señor! ¡El ki no proviene de una pandora! ¡Viene directamente del Alfa!- Exclamo una asistente dejando en shock al comandante.

-¡¿Qué?!-

 **Sala de reuniones**

Todos los estudiantes por órdenes de los altos mando, fuero reunido con el fin de proteger la academia. Sin embargo para las estudiantes capaces de sentir el ki, más específicamente las de 3er año y algunas de 2do, se encontraban temblando y con la boca abierta mientras miraban hacia una dirección en específico, como si fuera la cosa as sorprendente del mundo e irónicamente no estaba muy equivocados.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué es esta sensación?!-

-¡E-Es enorme!-

-¿Qué les pasa a las senpáis?-

-No lo sé, es como si les controlaran la mente-

Todo tipo de comentarios salían de las bocas de los estudiantes presentes, pero esto era algo "normal" puesto que un suceso "anormal" estaba ocurriendo, y los de 3ro y algunas pandoras de 2do eran capaz de sentirlo, esto es debido a que de repente una oleada de poder asalto sus sentidos era algo que jamás habían percibido en sus vidas, una aumento masivo de Ki como nunca antes. Pero entre todas esas personas nos enfocaremos específicamente en 4 de ellos.

-¿Ticy-senpai le sucede algo?- Pregunto el limiter de la peli azul oscuro quien tenía una mirada de asombre el cual iba dirigido hacia las enfermerías.

-N-No lo sé, e-esto es algo que jamás había sentido. Presidenta… ¿Presidenta?- Ticy volteo a ver a su mejor amiga por alguna respuesta pero se sorprendió cuando esta solo tenía una mirada ensombrecida y sus ojos generalmente cerrados, eran obstruidos por su corto cabello rubio.

Fue esta obstrucción que evito que estos vieran como una diminuta lagrima salía de sus ojos aun cerrados y una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, está en un rápido movimiento se limpiaría dicha lagrima y sin hacerle caso a quienes estaban con ella, dirigiría la vista hacia las enfermerías.

- _Goku ¿Por fin recuerdas?-_ Se preguntó mentalmente mientras no apartaba la vista de la dirección de aquellos edificios destinados a la salud de los estudiantes.

 **En la zona segura**

-Sen-senpai- Dijo un herido Kazuya sonriendo al ver que su amigo y mentor finalmente había despertado.

Goku mantenía su mirada fija en Cassie para luego voltear y ver la situación actual. La habitación era un desastre, los cuerpos de las pandoras escoltas estaban esparcidas por toda el área al igual que sus limiters, pudo sentir una pequeña energía emanando de ellos, lo que daba a entender de que estaban vivos, mal heridos pero vivos.

Goku suspiro de alivio, voltearía el rostro hacia las asustadas enfermeras las cuales estaban amontonadas en un rincón con la vaga esperanza de que esa forma era la adecuada para evitar lo peor. Estas se alarmaron cuando la mirada fría del saiyajin se posó en ellas, hasta que se calmaron cuando el chico les sonrió y les hizo una seña con la mano de "Todo estará bien", y parece que funciono, puesto que todas lograron relajar su respiración e incluso se les notaba un débil sonrojo en algunas.

-¿G-Goku?- El azabache daría vuelta hacia la voz y pudo vislumbrar como Satella se encontraba en el suelo muy herida. Goku frunció el ceño cuando vio como un brazo de la rubia tenía una forma nada natural a como normalmente lo debería tener una persona, lo que daba a entender de que estaba roto, vio las heridas en su cuerpo la sangre brotando de dichas heridas, los moretones, era una vista para nada placentera y menos cuando se trataba de su novia.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única, puesto que pudo vislumbrar a Rana y a Kazuya en un estado similar. Rana estaba en el suelo en pésimas condiciones, aunque milagrosamente lograba mantenerse consciente, ella lo veía con una sonrisa en su lastimado cuerpo, estaba asombrada por lo que sentía claro, Goku emanaba un Ki poderoso el más alto que jamás sintió, pero solo le interesaba el saber que estaba bien.

Goku por alguna razón sentía algo por Rana similar a lo que sentía por Satella, es una extraña sensación y aparentemente sin sentido ¿acaso el hecho de que ella también apareciera en sus sueños tuvo algo que ver?

Sin embargo, Goku sentiría una furia infernal cuando vio el estado de Kazuya, ahora que por fin sabía cuál era este sentimiento hacia el chico, no pudo evitar enfurecerse. Él estaba enojado por la condición de la rubia y la peli azul, no significa que su furia fuera mayor o menor, no, era una especie de furia diferente, es como cuando un padre ve a su hijo lastimado y la situación no se alejaba tanto de esas condiciones, después de todo el limiter resulto ser su sobrino y al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable no pudo evitar rechinar sus dientes por la ira.

Goku a pesar de todo se controló, quería hacerle pagar a la persona que hizo esto a sus seres queridos y al resto, pero después de su visión con Kakarotto, más información apareció en su cabeza, de algún modo sabía que la chica peliverde frente a él no era la responsable, no fue su culpa pues estaba siendo controlada contra su voluntad y él podía ver el conflicto en sus ojos.

El azabache no dijo nada ante las sorpresas tanto de la rubia como de Rana y Kazuya, solo se limitó a levantar un poco el brazo para que este paralelo al piso.

 **FIUM**

 **FIUM**

-¿Qué…es esto-de arimasu?-

-Esto es… ¿nieve?-

Comentaron Rana y Kazuya respectivamente mientras Satella solo se limitaba a observar con sorpresa.

Goku al momento de alzar su brazo diminutos puntos luminosos muy similares a los copos de nieve empezaron a caer de la nada, sin embargo eso era la única relación que tenía con dicho elemento helado pues cuando estas motas luminosas entraron en contacto con sus cuerpos maltrechos, al igual que con el de las pandoras y limiters inconscientes, estos tuvieron consecuencias muy inesperadas.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Satellizer finalmente se atrevió a soltar aquellas palabras cuando sintió o mejor dicho, no sintió el dolor emanando de su brazo roto, y cuando todo el dolor finalmente abandono dicha extremidad ella lo movió como si nunca hubiera recibido daño alguno.

Pero su brazo no fue lo único afectado, pronto todas las heridas que rodeaban su cuerpo fueron desapareciendo, la carne separada gracias a los diferentes cortes en su lisa pero fuerte piel empezaron a unirse nuevamente, ignorando el hecho de que alguna vez hayan sufrido daño por un arma punzante.

Rana y Kazuya sufrieron lo mismo y podían sentir como sus fuerzas regresaban de apoco y todo el cansancio de antes era reemplazado por una ferviente vitalidad. El equipo escolta de igual forma comenzaba a despertar de su inconsciencia, desorientados y confundidos dieron un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Agh ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-¿Qué es esta cosa blanca? ¿Es nieve?-

-¿Seguimos en la zona segura?-

Las pandoras y limiters que despertaban, razonablemente soltaban sus dudas pero la que parecía estar más centrada a pesar de todo fue la líder, quien se levantaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza para mitigar el dolor que iba desapareciendo.

-Ughh Olviden eso ¿Qué paso con el Alfa?-

-Emm ¿senpai?-

El limiter de la líder le llamo la atención a su compañera y con su dedo señalo hacia el azabache quien aun manteniendo una actitud sumamente seria, bajaba su brazo con el que aparentemente realizo tal acción milagrosa. La pandora se sorprendió al reconocer que el chico resulto ser el objetivo Alfa al que ella y su equipo fueron enviadas a proteger, cuando el resto de las pandoras lograron salir de sus dudas igualmente se sorprendieron al ver como en frente de la peli verde en forma Nova se encontraba su objetivos con rostro serio y una luz blanca rodeándolo dándole un toque de imponencia.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es que…?-

-Escuchen con atención- Dijo Goku interrumpiendo a la líder y como él dijo, el quipo guardo silencio a sus palabras –Quiero saquen a estas personas de aquí- Dijo señalando a las enfermeras detrás de el –Una vez que las pongan en un lugar seguro regresaran para para sacar a todos los heridos y defenderán el edificio principal- Ordeno el azabache sorprendiendo a sus amigos por escuchar ese tono de mando y haciendo que la líder frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Tú no estás al mando, mis órdenes son…-

-¡Ahora estas son sus nuevas órdenes! ¡Saquen a los civiles, atiendan a los heridos y protejan el edificio! ¡Ahora!- El azabache agravo un poco la voz y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la líder y el resto del equipo hizo que estos se estremecieran.

Por alguna razón sintieron un aura emanando alrededor del saiyajin, pero no es como con un manto de Ki, era algo más, algo que por alguna razón les hacía evitar ir en contra de las órdenes del pelinegro ¿Sera acaso por esa vista y voz tan imponente del saiyajin? Sea lo que sea, sintieron que debían hacer caso a sus palabras.

-De-de acuerdo… nos haremos cargo- Dijo la líder con voz temblorosa mientras ella y su equipo obedecían y sacaban a las enfermeras de la destrozada habitación.

-Goku-kun- Goku volteo hacia Rana con Kazuya detrás de ella.

-Rana, quiero que saques a Kazuya y lo pongas a salvo- Nuevamente ordeno el azabache extrañando al dúo.

-Pero Goku-kun, quiero quedarme para ayudar-

-Ya lo haces, necesito que lo saques de aquí, por favor- Goku suavizo un poco la mirada y dando una sonrisa le volvió a pedir aquel favor –Cuento contigo-

Rana se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa del saiyajin y luego asintió yendo junto con el limiter a la salida.

-¿Senpai?- Pregunto el Joven Aoi pero solo recibió un pulgar arriba por parte del guerrero. Kazuya se estremeció un poco por esta acción y una sensación familiar invadió sus sentidos. Goku por alguna razón volvió a irradiar ese sentimiento tan extraño, un sentimiento que creyó solo tenerle a una persona, su querida hermana fallecida Kazuha Aoi, es como si Goku por alguna razón fuera…

-Vamos Kazuya-kun no nos retrasemos-de arimasu- Rana interrumpiría el tren de pensamientos del joven limiter sobresaltándolo para luego asentir con la cabeza, antes de marcharse le daría otra mirada rápida hacia el azabache quien permanecía con una sonrisa seria pero reconfortante.

Cuando ambos jóvenes finalmente desaparecieron de la vista para su mala suerte pudo notar que Cassie también había desaparecido. El saiyajin frunció las cejas con algo de molestia, pero también era lógico pensar que si el plan original era acabar con el cuándo estaba indefenso, entonces tiene sentido pensar que ahora que está consciente y capaz físicamente de defenderse ese plan debe ser reorganizado y ya que ella era una sola la idea de enfrentársele cara a cara era prácticamente un suicidio, por lo que significa…

-Van a reorganizarse y atacar a Madre hmm- Se dijo en voz baja para finalmente voltear hacia la pandora Rubia quien se encontraba de pie y gracias al truco extraño del saiyajin, también estaba completamente curada de sus heridas –Satella- Goku la llamo pero noto una extraña vacilación en el rostro de la chica, la cual por alguna razón se negaba a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres Goku?- Goku abrió un poco los ojos por sorpresa cuando Satella le contesto con un tono algo brusco, algo extraño pues no se dirigía a cualquier persona, le estaba hablando a su novio.

-Eh quiero que hagas algo por mí, estoy al tanto de lo que está pasando en la academia y lo que le ocurre a esas pandoras- Comentaba y aunque la rubia parecía escucharlo, todavía se negaba a mirarlo mientras cubría su rostro con su cabello –Se cómo salvarlas pero debo encargarme de los Novas que todavía permanecen, si no los detengo, su núcleo se sobrecargara y todo West Genetics y varios sectores de la ciudad serán arrasados. Pero las pandoras que están siendo controladas se dirigen hacia el edificio principal. Quiero que vallas haya y las detengas junto con el resto de las pandoras, Chiffon debe saber a lo que me refiero, así que…-

-Muy bien yo me encargare- Respondió secamente interrumpiendo al azabache, ella no se preguntaba cómo es que Goku sabe todo eso, no le interesaba, algo la estaba molestando y no le permitía hacer esas preguntas.

-Satella ¿Qué es lo que…?- Pregunto Goku extrañado y preocupado por la manera tan extraña de actuar de su novia, intento acercársele y poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica pero está en un rápido movimiento brusco, se las sacudió de encima.

-Es Satellizer L. Bridget y no me pasa nada, hora date prisa y vete, tengo trabajo que hacer- Goku sintió un extraño vuelco en el pecho, de algún modo las palabras de la chica le dolieron, puesto que fue él quien decidió ponerle ese apodo y ella con mucho cariño lo acepto felizmente, ahora que ella niegue que la llame así y por su conducta extraña tuvieron efectos negativos y tristes en él.

Goku vio como la pandora salía de la habitación a paso veloz, y si Goku no se hubiera distraído en verla salir se daría cuenta de unos diminutos charcos líquidos y transparentes en donde alguna vez estuvo la rubia, en algún punto cuando el azabache despertó hizo que Satellizer dejara caer algunas lágrimas pero ¿Por qué?

Goku se sacudió la cabeza, ya tendrá tiempo de preguntarle, como Satellizer dijo; hay trabajo por hacer, la razón del por qué el vino a este mundo.

El saiyajin volvió a encender su aura lechosa y blanca y salió disparado de la habitación atravesando hierro y concreto como si mantequilla se tratase.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

-¡UOOO!-

 **¡CLANK!**

En el campo, una pandora se encontraba en un combate feroz contra una de las pandoras novalizadas. A pesar del arduo esfuerzo de la pandora por someter a su contrincante rápidamente se dio cuenta que la diferencia en sus poderes y habilidades eran muy grandes.

-¡Kuhh!-

-¡S-Senpai!- Grito una pandora malherida tomándose el brazo lastimado y como una línea de sangre atravesaba su rostro.

-¡Todas las de 2do año retrocedan! ¡No son rivales para estas chicas!- Respondió la pandora que estaba en combate hasta que noto un brillo en el pecho de la pandora tipo Nova -¡ _Mierda! ¡¿Un rayo de luz?!-_ Se dijo mentalmente preparándose para el golpe.

 **¡PAM!**

De pronto una gran bola con pinchos le daría de lleno en la cabeza de la pandora controlada (Se me olvido el nombre de este tipo de arma, espero que me puedan recordar cómo se llama)

-¡Concéntrate, tonta! ¡Apunta a la abertura antes del rayo de luz!- Una voz femenina y casi infantil retumbo en los tímpanos de la chica y al voltear se llevó una sorpresa reconfortante.

-¡3er año, 7ma en el ranking, Ingrid Bernstein! ¡6ta en el ranking, Attia Simmons!-

-Vamos, el trabajo físico no es mi estilo- Comento la peliblanca con una sonrisa confiada hacia su compañera y con ambos limiters detrás de ellas.

-Sabía que dirías eso…- Respondió Ingrid con su típica actitud seria –Acabemos rápido y dirijámonos a las enfermerías lo antes posible-

-Estas preocupada por Goku-sensei ¿verdad?- Pregunto Attia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Muchas de las de 3ro fueron enviadas a protegerlo cuando lo designaron objetivo alfa, es nuestro trabajo el haber estado ahí como las más altas en los rankings de 3ro- Respondió Ingrid con seriedad.

-¿No será que estas preocupada que algo le pase y no pueda darte nuevamente ese beso?- Ingrid abrió los ojos y sus mejillas instantáneamente se tornaron en un rosa muy notable.

-¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?!- Exigió muy nerviosa al recordar aquel incidente con el azabache cuando ambos trotaban alrededor del campo.

-Irónicamente estaban enfrente de mi habitación cuando sucedió jiji-

-Claro eso es tan cliché de anime- suspiro la pelirroja aun con su sonrojo sacando una sonrisa en Attia –De todas formas démonos prisa-

-Muy bien, terminemos para salvar a tu novio-

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!-

 **¡POOMM!**

De pronto todos los conflictos se detuvieron cuando una inmensa explosión se escuchó por toda el área circundante de la academia.

Las pandoras y las tipos Nova dirigieron sus miradas hacia uno de los Novas, el cual echaba humo desde su núcleo y comenzaba a caer con descontrol.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y eso que fue?!-

-¡Pude sentir un aumento enorme de ki!-

Dijeron ambas pandoras al presenciar como el Nova terminaba de caer y se preguntaban quién era el responsable de dicha hazaña.

-¡Senpai mire!- Leo, el limiter de Ingrid le llamo la atención y señalando hacia arriba. Esta dirigió su mirada hacia el punto que el chico indicaba siendo seguido por Attia y su limiter Mark, al igual que el resto de las presentes.

-¿Ese es…?-

 **Gran cañón, base de shobario**

-Se han detectado niveles astronómicos de Ki en West Genetics-

-Están cerca de los edificios médicos, no hemos recibido ninguna señal del quipo escolta-

-¡Maldición, e este paso el Alfa caerá en manos de los Novas!-

-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Qué tiene ese chico que sea tan importante para ellos?! ¡Diga algo doctor Gengo!-

Fueron los comentarios de exaltación de los expertos de Chevalier mientras Gengo tenía los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos con nerviosismo.

Mientras Lira por su parte no se despegaba de la esfera anaranjada de cuatro estrellas rojas, estaba preocupada y se le notaba por la forma en como sus manos temblaban, el saber que su "mejor amigo" regreso por fin no pudo evitar sonreír con auténtica alegría, pero el saber acerca de su condición y de que ahora era objetivo de los Novas hizo que su felicidad cambiaria drásticamente a preocupación, pero ahora acaban de recibir informes de que los Novas están a punto de conseguir el "alfa" en este caso para ella, Kakarotto, lo cual hizo que la hermosa peli purpura empezara a desesperarse.

Pero sus preocupaciones serian opacadas momentáneamente cuando un asistente entraría en la sala muy agitado.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡No tienes autorización para entrar!-

-L-lo siento señor, pero recibimos informes que ustedes deberían ver-

El asistente mediante una consola haría encendería una pantalla donde gracias a sus cámaras espías, podían tener una visión completa de la academia. Luego la imagen cambiaria del campo de batalla a un muchacho que flotaba justo en frente de los Novas y vieron también como uno de ellos caía con humo saliéndole del núcleo.

Absolutamente todos los presentes se levantaron bruscamente de sus sillas mientras se les notaba miradas de sorpresa, shock, estupefacción, etc. Y no era para menos puesto que el chico con un Gi anaranjado y extraño estilo de peinado era muy conocido entre el grupo.

-¡No puede ser…!-

-¡Es imposible…!-

-¡¿Estas imágenes son reales?!-

-¡Afirmativo señor! ¡Estas imágenes son de apenas 2 minutos de diferencia a lo que está pasando!-

Ante lo dicho por el asistente los rostros de los presentes cambiarían a unas de emoción y de alegría.

-¡Regreso…!-

-¡Jajaja apostaría mi sueldo! ¡Claro que regreso!-

-¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Y en el momento justo!-

-¡¿Pero cómo lo hizo sin que nos diéramos cuenta?!-

-¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Kakarotto está de vuelta!-

-Ahora entiendo tus razones para volverlo objetivo alfa Gengo-

Gengo estaba de pie como todo el mundo mirando fijamente la pantalla que mostraba a su hijo adoptivo. A diferencia de los demás, Gengo se mantenía centrado pero no fue capaz de dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa, luego voltearía para ver como Lira parecía como en una especie de transe, sus pupilas temblaban y no dejaba de presionar sus manos con la esfera a su pecho, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora y una que otra lagrima amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

 **De regreso**

Todos estaban paralizados, los sangrientos combates dejaron de efectuarse de forma repentina, y eso es que la que la energía que emanaba el saiyajin era tan inmensa a sus sentidos que simplemente eran incapaces de realizar alguna acción.

Y no eran las únicas, las pandoras Tipo Nova también alzaron la vista y sentían como sus cuerpos empezaban a temblar por el miedo la razón del por qué era un objetivo de eliminación a prioridad era justos para evitar un enfrentamiento abierto con él. Las pandoras presentes no tienen idea del verdadero origen del chico, pero los Novas recuerdan bien, que este sujeto… era peligroso al extremo.

-¡¿Quién es ese?! ¡¿Acaso…?!-

-¡Ese es Goku-sensei!-

-¡Claro que lo es, reconocería ese peculiar peinado donde fuera!-

-¡Kyaa! ¡Yo reconocería su guapura donde fuera!-

-¡¿Él es quien emana esta presión?!-

Todo tipo de alabanzas eran dirigidas hacia el guerrero, incluso cuando todos pueden verlo claramente suspendido en el aire, algo físicamente imposible incluso para las pandoras, el calor del momento hizo que todos dejaran de lado la "lógica".

- ** _Nosotros tenemos la habilidad y el poder para proteger o destruir a todos_** \- De pronto la voz de Kakarotto haría eco en la mente de Goku quien cerró los ojos a pesar de que 3 Novas más quedaban frente a él – ** _Yo elegí proteger lo que yo creo que es más valioso_** \- Nuevamente el estigma de Goku empezaría a brillar, pero en un extraño transcurso de los sucesos, este no solo empezaba a brillar sino que su tonalidad empezaba a volverse de un blanco brillante.

 **Base de Shobario**

-Gengo… lo que tu hijo tiene en la parte trasera de su cuello… ¿es un estigma?-

Gengo sonreiría ante la pregunta de uno de los hombres en el gran salón, las celebraciones y las alabanzas se detuvieron enseguida luego de que notaran como efectivamente en la espalda del pelinegro había un estigma aparentemente de color blanco y que no paraba de brillar.

Gengo miraría por un momento a la única mujer en el salón, como si esperara alguna especie de autorización por parte de ella, algo raro en Gengo, pero ella era alguien especial por lo que significaba para él y su familia pero por sobre todo a su hijo Kakarotto.

Lira como si leyera la mente del doctor solo asentiría con una sonrisa.

-Así es-

Los hombres presente fruncieron un poco el ceño por la tan corta respuesta de Gengo a quien parecía no importarle sus miradas puesto que conservaba su sonrisa.

-Vamos doctor, díganos ¿Cómo es que lo obtuvo?-

-Fue poco antes de su partida, Kakarotto predijo que en algún momento volvería, y el estigma solo sería activado al sentir los campos magnéticos de nuestros generados por nuestros polos, en palabras más simples, el día en que mi hijo regresara sería capaz de despertar la verdadera naturaleza del estigma al igual que la suya-

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué clase de estigma es ese? Nunca lo había visto en mi vida-

-Es un **Geostigma** el único en su clase- Todos posarían su atención en Lira quien después de calmarse ante el regreso de Kakarotto volvió a su semblante serio.

-¿Un **Geostigma**?-

-Es una variación única de los estigmas, fue más bien el primero de todos los estigmas, creados por Gengo, Kakarotto y María Lancelot-

-¡¿La madre de las pandoras estuvo involucrada?!- preguntaron casi todos al unísono con gran exaltación y Lira solo asintió.

-Es el estigma más poderoso jamás creado, es incluso más fuerte que los estigmas heroicos o legendarios y es el único capaz de soportar las ilimitadas reservas de Ki de Kakarotto, y una extensa gama de capacidades, también es llamado la **copiaestigma** -

-¿Por qué ese nombre?-

-Lo sabrán cuando sea el momento-

-Sin embargo- Las miradas volverían una vez más hacia Gengo –A mi familia le gusta llamarlo por un nombre no tan practico pero más interesante también- A todos los presentes se les formo un rostro de confusión ante las palabras del Aoi más viejo.

 ** _-Esa fue mi elección y no me arrepiento por ello-_** Luego de volver a oír las palabras de Kakarotto, Goku alzo la mano derecha aun con los ojos cerrados y de ella la luz del aura que rodeaba su cuerpo se condensaría en el estigma y de ella se creó una fina línea de pura energía blanca que conecto con su mano, luego esa energía se empezaría a deformar de tal manera creando un objeto- **_Entonces…Goku… ¿Tu que eliges?-_**

 **¡FIUSSSHHH!**

-No nos deje en suspenso doctor ¿Cómo lo llaman ustedes?-

La sonrisa de Gengo se ensancharía cuando la pantalla mostraba a Goku con una especie de objeto pero todos al estar tan atentos al viejo hombre no lo notarían aun.

- ** _Estigma de luz-_**

 **¡FUUUUUMMMM!**

Goku finalmente abriría sus ojos terminando de materializar su **Volt Weapon** y en consecuencia creo un resplandor gigantesco obligando a todo aquel a cerrar sus ojos.

-No habrá más muertes hoy, pues ya tome mi decisión- Luego Goku usaría la volt weapon y lo apuntaría directamente hacia uno de los Novas – ¡Ahora crece **Báculo sagrado!-** Siguiendo las órdenes de su portador, la manifestación de su querido báculo sagrado, solo que blanco y brillante, se estiraría a niveles casi inimaginables chocando con el Nova y atravesando su núcleo fácilmente.

 **¡BOM!**

-¡WOW! ¡¿Pero qué…?!-

-¡Eso es sensei!-

En las base en el gran cañón, todos no podían evitar jadear de la impresión ante lo presenciado.

-¡¿Él puede manifestar una volt weapon?!-

-Así es, la composición del **Geostigma** es para sincronizarse con el ki de Kakarotto, a diferencia de las pandoras, Kakarotto solo debe pensar en el arma que él desee usando su Ki y el estigma se encargara de moldearlo a como él lo ve en su mente- Respondió Lira para sorpresa de todos.

-De ser eso cierto ¿Por qué solamente crearon uno? Al ser este estigma tan poderoso hubiera sido mejor crearlos en masa y nuestra ventaja contra los Novas hubiera sido abismal- Pregunto algo molesto uno de los hombres, pues a su vista crear solo un estigma tan poderoso es una tontería.

-No sea estúpido, no hubiera funcionado para nada- Respondió Gengo haciendo enojar más al hombre –El estigma está diseñado para que solo un usuario del Ki lo posea y su poder es tan abismal que ningún cuerpo humano es capaz de soportarlo, es la razón del porque a mi nieta se le implantaron 20 estigmas, pero Kakarotto al ser un saiyajin posee mayor resistencia que cualquiera-

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado- respondió el hombre recordando quien era en verdad el hijo de Gengo. Y de esta manera se sentó nuevamente al igual que todos los demás.

 **En la batalla**

Goku vería como los Novas desplegaban sus pliegues y cargaban energía para atacar al azabache y Goku quien decidió no quedarse a esperar se lanzó directamente a ellos.

-¡Cuidado Goku!- Grito Ingrid con temor al ver como los pliegues iban directamente hacia el saiyajin.

-¡Mejor cuídate tu Ingrid! ¡Atención!- Ingrid se daría la vuelta luego de oír el grito de advertencia de Attia, pero ya era tarde, puesto que la tipo Nova de un certero golpe en el rostro la mandaría a volar -¡Ingrid! ¡Maldición, Mark inmoviliza a esos bastardos!-

-¡De acuerdo!- Siguiendo las órdenes de Attia, Mark utilizaría Freezing para intentar inmovilizarlas.

-¡¿Qué tal eso perras?! ¡¿Ya no se pueden mover cierto?!- Dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa de victoria pero sería remplazado por una de miedo cuando la tipo Nova de un fuerte grito neutralizaría el Freezing de Mark, algo inconcebible puesto que las pandoras eran incapaces de tal hazaña.

 **¡FIUM!**

-¡KUH!-

Luego los chicos sentirían un peso extra en sus cuerpos que restringían sus movimientos.

-¡¿Acaso ellos están usando Freezing?! ¡Se están burlando de nosotros!- Dijo Attia incapaz de moverse al igual que Ingrid.

-¡Iniciando neutralización!-

-¡Leo!-

-¡Déjemelo a mí, senpai!-

En un rápido movimiento los limiters Mark y Leo contrarrestaron el Freezing de las pandoras enemigas dejando libre a ambas féminas. Y Attia al verse libre saltaría hacia las pandoras agitando su volt weapon sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué, van a decir que tienen las mismas habilidades que los Novas?! ¡En ese caso, las destrozaremos como a los Novas!- Attia daría un golpe devastador al suelo puesto que las pandoras tipo Nova usando Accel esquivaron el ataque y empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad alrededor de la chica - _¡Maldición, no puedo sentir si ki! ¡¿Por qué?!-_

-¡Attia! ¡Arriba de ti!- Grito Ingrid y la peliblanca en un rápido movimiento uso su volt weapon para bloquear un ataque vertical que seguramente la habría partido en dos.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-

-¡Detrás de ti!- Ingrid quien corría hasta su compañera vio que no llegaría a tiempo y decidió advertirle sobre el nuevo ataque inminente.

- _¡No me puedo mover!-_ Cuando la tipo Nova estaba a solo centímetros de atravesar la carne de la pandora peliblanca.

 **¡FUISH!**

Un potente rayo concentrado atravesaría directamente el estigma de la pandora enemiga haciendo que esta caiga de lleno.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron ambas pandoras.

-Valla y pensar que pueden ser tan descuidadas- Los chicos alzarían la vista y notarían una figura femenina de cabello largo y rubio.

-¡Elizabeth!-

 **West Genetics, área bajo tierra de acceso restringido**

La directora Margaret se encontraba yendo a las profundidades de la academia en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio subterráneo, pero aparentemente no había nadie allí, uno normalmente pensaría que evacuaron por el ataque Nova, pero los pocos que saben de este lugar entienden las verdaderas razones de su inusual soledad.

-Los Novas están atacando west Genetics, parece que si resulto ser el, después de todo- Margaret llego a un gran espacio vacío y en medio de ella y en lo alto se vislumbraba una especie de contenedor transparente con un líquido en el además del cuerpo de una persona, más específico de una mujer la cual estaba desnuda, con cables conectados a su cuerpo que poseía venas estigmáticas y lo otro es que faltaban partes de su cuerpo, ella poseía todas sus extremidades pero por alguna razón en su brazo izquierdo y cadera le faltaban pedazos de piel, es como si una figura de armar le quitaras una pieza.

-Las fuentes de nuestros poderes y supongo que también te diste cuenta ¿verdad?... esos novas van a por ti y por tu hijo, María Lancelot-

 **Ascensor de la entrada central**

Frente a una gran puerta que resulta ser la entrada directa a las instalaciones subterráneas en donde la mismísima María Lancelot se encontraba, Ganessa junto con Arthur hacían guardia pero no eran los únicos, los acompañaban 2 jóvenes más quienes eran nada menos que Satellizer y Kazuya. Rana había recibido órdenes de que debía defender el exterior mientras Kazuya al no necesitar una pandora para hacer el Freezing y Goku estando ocupado con los Novas restantes, se le mando a hacer equipo temporal con la rubia.

-Ser la última línea de defensa de la central, me queda bien ¿cierto? Después de todo soy la numero 1 del ranking de nuestro año- Ganessa se jactó con una sonrisa orgullosa –Pero dejar a la segunda del ranking aquí también, creo que están exagerando un poco ¿verdad?-

-Este es el lugar más seguro para estar durante una invasión. Si quieres presumir sobre eso, adelante- Dijo seriamente la rubia haciendo enojar un poco a Ganessa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Las de 3er año están allá arriba luchando en la línea de batalla. Los de 2do año estamos siendo protegidos bajo el pretexto de "cuidar los pisos bajo tierra" Hasta que suceda lo peor y todos los de 3er año sean aniquilados-

-Heh… todas las de 4to año están ausentes, así que todos los de 3er año son asesinados ¿eso sería el fin para west Genetics? ¿Es lo que tratas de decir? Sabes que eso es imposible- respondió Ganessa algo nerviosa ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Yo tampoco quiero que eso pase-

-Hum, ¿Qué sucede pequeña? Estas hablando mucho de repente ¿No estarás asustada o sí? Señorita del segundo ranking- Dijo la pelirroja con un tono burlón -¿O será que estas frustrada que tu limiter este peleando mientras tu estas aquí abajo? Creí que fue el mismo Goku-sensei quien te pidió venir aquí ¿No?-

.

.

.

-Él no es mi limiter- Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Satella dijo aquellas palabras de forma algo agresiva.

-¿Heh?-

-¿Cómo?-

Ganessa y Arthur dejaron salir sus comentarios de sorpresa respectivamente, puesto que ambos creían firmemente que el azabache era el compañero de la rubia, de los dos Arthur es quien estaba más sorprendido pues lo escucho directamente de su amigo y no cree que Goku le mienta.

Pero quien si estaba impactado era Kazuya.

-¿Senpai? ¿De que estas hablando? Goku-senpai es tu compañero, tu misma…-

-Nunca hicimos el bautizo, por lo tanto no es mi compañero- Satella lo interrumpiría mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Pero senpai-

-Nunca fue mi compañero, punto-

-Ohh entonces significa que cualquiera sin un limiter lo puede reclamar y por lo que veo, esa chica del Tíbet le había puesto el ojo desde que llego ¿Realmente vas a dejar que ella se robe a tu novio?- Pregunto Ganessa con su sonrisa altanera pero en el fondo estaba preocupada que sea cual sea lo que paso entre el saiyajin y la rubia lo afecte de algún modo. Ganessa admiraba y respetaba al guerrero ella misma se encargaba de defenderlo cuando alguien hablaba mal de el a sus espaldas, y todo gracias a que en tiempos libres, Ganessa iba con él para pedirle consejos o que la entrenara un poco y el azabache aceptaba gustoso y sin pedir nada a cambio, fue esta muestra de humildad la cual ella respetaba puesto que también la ayudaba a hacerse más fuerte.

-No me importa pues Goku ya no es mi novio, así que Linchen puede hacer con él lo que ella quiera- Respondió de forma contundente sobresaltando a los presentes.

-¡Senpai! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que…?!- Kazuya intento protestar paro el audífono que tenía en su oído izquierdo empezó a vibrar llamando su atención.

 ** _[¡EL OBJETIVO 2 HA SIDO DESTRUIDO!]_**

 ** _[¡EL ÚLTIMO OBJETIVO SE ENCUENTRA EN MAL ESTADO!]_**

 ** _[¡SON GOKU LO TIENE ACORRALADO!]_**

 ** _[¡A TODAS LAS PANDORAS CENTRENSE EN LAS PANDORAS ENEMIGAS!]_**

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Sensei debe estarse divirtiendo mientras los hace pedazos! ¡Admito que me gustaría estar ahí para verlo!- Ganessa soltó una carcajada de orgullo por su sensei.

-Sí, es increíble la fuerza que senpai posee-

Ante los comentarios de ambos, Satella solo hizo un "Hmph" para luego voltear la mirada con los ojos cerrados.

-Senpai ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- Pregunto Kazuya en voz baja para evitar que alguien lo escuche.

 ** _[¡ALERTA CODIGO 3! ¡LA ENTRADA OESTE HA SIDO PENETRADA!]_**

 ** _[¡UNIDADES ENEMIGAS AVANZANDO POR LA ENTRADA SUR TAMBIEN!]_**

 ** _[¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES BAJO TIERRA MANTENGANSE FIRMES!]_**

-¡Senpai!-

-¡Lo escuche!-

 **¡TRUMMM!**

De forma repentina el piso empezaría a temblar bruscamente alertando a los cuatro.

-Ehh jeje parece que hay fiesta al otro lado- Comento Ganessa tocando la pared del cual aparentemente se originó el temblor.

-También estas nerviosa ¿vedad senpai?- Luego de que el rubio limiter dijo aquellas palabras en la pared el cual Ganessa mantenía su mano, se le formo una grieta como si algo o alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe desde el otro lado –Ah um senpai ¿La pared?-

 **¡CRACK!**

-¡KYAAHH!-

De pronto la pared seria destrozada por un cuerpo que fue usado como herramienta para destruir dicho obstáculo, y por la sorpresa Ganessa caería sobre su trasero y Arthur se arrodillo para ayudarla

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Para terror de Ganessa notarían que la causante de la condición de la pared es la misma peliverde con otras dos pandoras enemigas detrás de ella, es la misma chica que estuvo a punto de matar a Goku mientras este seguía inconsciente, Cassie Lockheart en su estado Nova sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza de Arnett dando indicio de que fue con su cuerpo la que Cassie utilizo para realizar dicha acción previa -¡Las de 3er año! ¡Arnett Macmillion-senpai!-

Entre el ajetreo Satella pudo reconocer a la peliverde.

-¡Ella nuevamente! ¡Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes! ¡No necesitaré de Goku para vencerte!-

 **En la superficie**

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-Las derroto como si no fueran nada-

Elizabeth quien anteriormente logro llegar a tiempo antes de que apuñalaran a Attia por la espalda, ahora se encontraba parada y completamente ilesa en medio de los cuerpos de las dos pandoras tipo Nova, pero no estaban muertas, incluso cuando ambas tenían hoyos atravesándoles la clavícula provocadas por la volt wapon de Elizabeth. De repente las venas estigmáticas que cubrían sus cuerpos así como los enormes estigmas en sus espaldas desaparecieron haciendo que ambas regresaran a la normalidad y terminen inconscientes.

Todo a la vista de unas estupefactas Attia e Ingrid quienes no podían creer la facilidad con la que Elizabeth derroto a quienes antes eran unas fieras guerreras novalizadas.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Con esto ya es seguro- Dijo fríamente la rubia de 3ro para luego responderle a Attia- Fue solo una intuición que tuve mientras peleaba en la entrada sur. Pero parece que si destruyes los estigmas que están en la clavícula, puedes cambiarlas a pandoras normales sin tener que matarlas. Por supuesto, debes tener habilidad y reacción para enfrentar a una forma-nova. Ese es el único requisito

- _Estábamos en una situación horrible por tratar de derrotarlas, pero ella encontró su punto débil y una forma de regresarlas a la normalidad al pelear con ellas-_ Se decía mentalmente la peliblanca mientras Elizabeth se acomodaba el cabello – _Por nada es la 2da del ranking. Ella es una chica digna de seguir-_

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

Los pensamientos de todos los presentes fueron bruscamente frenados cuando un enorme objeto cayó cerca de su posición. Es como si alguien con una fuerza física increíble lo hubiera arrogado legos como pelota de playa.

-¡Mierda!-

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Esa cosa es…!-

 ** _[¡EL OBJETIVO RESTANTE FUE NEUTRALIZADO!]_**

 ** _[¡REPITO! ¡EL ÚLTIMO NOVA TIPO S FUE DESTRUIDO!]_**

-Buen trabajo ustedes- Las pandoras y limiters después de oír el reporte alzarían la mirada para ver a Goku aun con báculo sagrado blanco como Volt weapon, descendiendo de los cielos justo frente a ellas.

-Buen trabajo el acabar con los Novas "Demonio"- Elizabeth de igual forma felicitaría al azabache y llamándolo por el apodo que le dieron. Ella dejo salir una sonrisa graciosa al ver la cara de disgusto del azabache.

-No me gusta mucho ese apodo, mejor llámame Goku-

-Ten cuidado sensei o puedes acabar besándola como paso con Ingrid cuando le pediste eso- Fue el comentario burlón de Attia avergonzando un poco al guerrero pero sobre todo a su compañera quien tenía el rostro como su cabello.

-¡¿Hiciste algo más que solo vernos por tu ventana verdad?!-

-Tal vez jeje-

Ingrid dejo salir un suspiro pero aún mantenía su sonrojo.

-Están heridas, dejen me hago cargo- Dijo Goku para luego alzar su mano y realizar nuevamente esa milagrosa habilidad que hizo en la zona segura momentos antes.

Ingrid y Attia, así como todos los presentes, incluyendo a las pandoras anteriormente tipo Nova, recuperaron sus energías y sus heridas dejaron de existir. Elizabeth vio esto con intriga pero las que estaban más asombradas fue el dúo de palo blanco y rojo.

-¡Estoy curada! ¡¿Pero cómo?!-Se preguntó Attia al mirar su cuerpo.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso Goku?- Pregunto Ingrid igualmente revisando su cuerpo.

-¿Me creerían si les digo que lo aprendí hace solo una hora? Jejeje- Goku dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras se llevaba su mano libre a su nuca y sacaba su típica sonrisa sonrojando más a Ingrid. Attia al ver esto no pudo evitar golpear las costillas de la pelirroja con su codo en un movimiento burlón haciendo que Ingrid mire hacia otro lado.

-Muy interesante, realmente eres algo especial "demonio"-

-¡Te dije que me llames Goku!- El azabache hizo un puchero haciendo que las pandoras y limiters a su alrededor rieran un poco -¡No se rían!- Al contrario de su petición la acción del saiyajin solo logro hacer que su diversión aumentara, Goku sin esfuerzo es capaz de aliviar bastante la tensión en un momento crucial –En serio no me gusta ese apodo-

-Jeje lo siento Goku, gracias por acabar con esos Novas- Ingrid se disculpó acercándose al guerrero y tomar su mano como agradecimiento, pero no esperaría como alguien le daba un empujón obligándola a sujetarse del chico frente a ella para evitar caer y ambos quedando en una posición comprometedora, como si estuvieran a punto de darse un beso largo y profundo. Ingrid al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos agito fuertemente su cabeza tan roja como la sangre y se separaría del azabache para encarar a la responsable del empujón quien se estaba agarrándose el estómago de la risa.

-¡¿C-CUAL FUE LA GRAN IDEA ATTIA BAKA?!- Grito la pandora viendo con ira a la peliblanca quien no paraba de reír.

-Ajajaja aahh lo siento no pude evitarlo, pero me lo hiciste tan fácil, dime ¿Cómo se sintieron los músculos de Goku-sensei?- Con una sonrisa burlona Attia le pregunto a su amiga quien se sobresaltó por lo dicho e imaginándose como los músculos de Goku podían sentirse incluso con su Dogi puesto, y se preguntó el cómo sería sin ella.

Ingrid volvió a sacudirse violentamente la cabeza, últimamente cuando se trata de Goku las ideas pervertidas no dejan de pasarle por la cabeza y Attia definitivamente no ayuda.

-Tu pequeña…-

-Suficiente la batalla aun no acaba- Elizabeth finalmente volvería a ponerse seria y pararía toda la conmoción haciendo que Ingrid le agradezca mentalmente –Goku ¿Qué opinas?-

-Aún quedan muchas pandoras tipo Nova por la academia, pero no lo entiendo, los Novas se encargaba de controlarlas, ahora que no están… algo no está bien- Dijo el azabache igualmente poniendo un semblante serio mientras Ingrid y Attia hacían lo mismo.

-También lo notaste ¿eh?- Dijo Elizabeth llevando una mano a su barbilla –Hay algo que estamos pasando por alto-

-¿Pero qué?- Ingrid fue la siguiente en hablar hasta que luego vio el rostro desconcertado del saiyajin -¿Qué ocurre Goku?-

-¿No lo sienten?- Las pandoras alzaron una ceja en confusión y luego cerraron sus ojos para saber a qué se refería, luego de un rato todas abrirían los ojos en shock.

-¡La energía de Arnett está descendiendo!- Dijo Elizabeth.

-¡El de Satella y Kazuya también, al igual que el de Arthur y Ganessa!- Comento el azabache.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos deprisa!- Dijo Attia mientras ella y el resto estaban a punto de marcharse.

-No, yo iré, ustedes se quedaran para ayudar a las demás con el resto de las pandoras que siguen siendo controladas- Ordeno el azabache exaltando a las presentes.

-¿Pero qué dices sensei? ¡Tenemos que ir!- Protesto la peliblanca.

-Dije que no lo harán, aún hay muchas pandoras que necesitan apoyo y yo no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez- El azabache agravaría su mirada poniendo nerviosa a Attia, cuando la situación lo requiere Goku puede cambiar de ser alguien tonto, gracioso y lindo a ser alguien frio, calculador y demandante.

-P-pero…-

-Hagan lo que dice- De pronto Elizabeth se pondría al lado del guerrero apoyando las ordenes –Goku tiene razón, aun debemos enseñarle a las pandoras el punto débil de las forma-nova. Sensei es fuerte, podrá encargarse de esto- Finalmente Attia cedería y el grupo se dispersaría por la academia –Nos encargaremos, buena suerte Goku-

-Gracias ehhh-

-Elizabeth, Elizabeth Miably- Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa al ver la duda del chico.

-Gracias Eli, a ustedes también- Fue lo dicho por Goku con una sonrisa burlona y salir como cohete. Elizabeth abrió un poco los ojos ante el apodo del saiyajin, esta se quedó mirando la dirección por la que el azabache se fue para luego volver a sonreír.

-Me cae bien-

 **Cambio de ubicación**

De vuelta en área donde se encuentra María se puede notar como una de las paredes de la enorme habitación estaba destruida y de ella emergía una pandora tipo Nova con una vista completa del contenedor de María en lo alto. Luego el estigma en su pecho empezaría a brillar.

- **Objetivo primario encontrado-** Fue la misteriosa voz proveniente del estigma.

-Sorprendente, toda la fuerza de la escuela está defendiendo y sin embargo te las arreglaste para llegar hasta aquí ¿es el poder del parasito el que logro eso? O ¿son las tácticas de alguien de 4to año que son sorprendentes?- De pronto dos figuras aparecieron a espaldas de la pandora y eran nada más y nada menos que la vice-presidenta Ticy y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Chiffon Fairchild –Pero por desgracia, defender este punto fue la tarea que me asignaron y no te retiraras incluso si te lo pido ¿verdad senpai?...-

 **Entrada de la central**

-¡SENPAI! ¡DETENTE!- Fue el grito desesperado de Kazuya cuando la rubia se encontró encima de la peliverde a quien le faltaban los 2 brazos. Satella tenía una apariencia parecida al de las pandoras tipo Nova y en este momento estaba a punto de arrancarle de un jalón el estigma de la peliverde en la clavícula y pues si esto la salvaría vendría acompañado de un inmenso dolor.

Cuando la rubia estaba dispuesta a hacer fuerza para terminar de sacar el estigma con sus manos, sintió como un par de brazos musculosos la rodeaban por atrás, esta acción hizo que Satella se detuviera en seco y al mirar hacia un lado pudo ver un mecho de pelo color negro azabache.

-G-Go…-

-Es suficiente Satella, ganaste, ella ya no puede luchar, deja que me encargue ahora ¿sí?-

-Uh ¡UAAAAHHHHH!-

 **¡PUM!**

Satella en un último arranque de ira, con su colt weapon golpearía el suelo desquebrajándola más de lo que ya está.

Satellizer no dijo nada, solo se levantó de Cassie y se alejó, Goku pudo ver que seguía enfadada con él por alguna razón pero ahora no era el momento, fijo su atención en la pobre Cassie quien estaba sangrando de forma muy alarmante ante la falta de sus brazos.

Entonces sin perder tiempo puso su palma en el estigma ubicada en la clavícula y como si fuera un bombillo al que le toma tiempo encender por completo, el brazo de Goku empezó a iluminarse y todo su ki se fue drenando en el estigma.

Cassie había dejado de luchar desde que sintió como una energía cálida invadía su cuerpo, pronto todas las heridas dejaban de doler y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que la energía que penetraba por el estigma impuesta por el Nova era Ki, pero no cualquiera, era el mismo tipo de Ki que ella y todas las pandoras, la energía que proviene del donante original hace ya varios años atrás y cuyo dueño desapareció sin razón alguna.

¿Cómo ella puede saber eso en especial en estas condiciones? ¿Cómo es que las otras pandoras no? Pues la respuesta es relativamente sencilla, Cassie siempre se sintió fascinada por el ki, no por su poder o capacidades, más bien por el efecto de tranquilidad que produce en su cuerpo. No es como un analgésico, más bien es cuando uno está en la playa, se sienta en una silla a tomar el sol y la suave brisa de verano impacta con tu piel. Fueron esas sensaciones tan relajantes los que hicieron que Cassie básicamente se vuelva adicta a esta energía se haya tomado la mayor parte de su tiempo en estudiarla, además, ayudaba a olvidar por unos momentos los problemas que la llevaron a este momento, por eso también estaba ansiosa por conocer a un usuario puro pues sentía que ese sujeto sería capaz de ayudarla a entender por qué de ese sentimiento tan relajante.

Cassie abrió los ojos poco a poco pero los cerro otra vez cuando una luz molesta invadió sus ojos, así que espero a que sus pupilas terminaran de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación y pudo ver una figura aparentemente de un hombre con la diferencia de poseer un extraño tipo de peinado tipo palmera. Llego a la conclusión de que fue ese sujeto quien le dio algo de su ki, muy similar al que ella y las demás utilizan, por lo tanto solo puede significar una cosa.

-¿Ka-karotto?-

Cuando le hico esa pregunta, la figura movió su cabeza del resultado cuando algo hace reír a alguien, luego ella aun con los ojos entreabiertos noto como el sujeto movía sus labios para responder, pero la respuesta no podría confundirla más.

-Si pero no, es complicado jeje-

Cassie instantáneamente abrió sus ojos por completo y pudo vislumbrar la figura completa del chico, pero no era cualquiera, era el ser al que le denominaron como "Usuario puro", es la persona a quien ella tanto quería conocer, y cuando se fijó un poco mejor, se dio cuenta que en persona era incluso más lindo que en la foto que Mileena le mostro, ella se sonrojo instantáneamente en especial por la cercanía entre ambos.

-¿Tú eres…Son Goku?- Goku ensancho sus ojos por unos momentos para luego volver a sonreír.

-¿Sabes quién soy? Valla, pues si, ese es mi nombre jeje y tú eres Cassie ¿Verdad?-

-¿Ehh? ¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto la peliverde con algo de timidez.

-Jeje bueno aun no estoy acostumbrado a esta extraña habilidad curativa, así que mientras intentaba sanar tus heridas pues, creo que vía algunos recuerdos tuyos jeje perdón no fue mi intención- El azabache se rasco la cabeza por su torpeza, Cassie parpadeo por un momento, incapaz de entender sus palabras ¿acaso dijo "habilidad curativa"? y efectivamente no sentía ningún dolor en su cuerpo, en las piernas, abdomen o en sus brazos… un segundo ¿Brazos?

-¡¿EHHHH?! ¡¿PERO QUE?!- Para confirmar sus dudas, Cassie miro hacia los lados y pudo ver que sus brazos los cuales fueron cercenados por Satellizer ahora estaban nuevamente unidos a ella como si un hubiera pasado nada.

-jeje si, al parecer también puedo hacer esas cosa. Ven déjame ayudarte- Goku ofreció su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cassie por su parte cuando se dio cuenta de la mano del guerrero frente a ella, de forma temblorosa acepto su ayuda y usando las fuerzas recién renovadas de sus piernas logro mantenerse de pie, aunque no de forma completa puesto a que estos aun presentaban temblores pues los sucesos anteriores no se arreglaban tan fácilmente.

-¡UOAHH! ¡KYAAHH!- Cassie aun sin poder acostumbrase nuevamente a que sus piernas vuelvan a mantenerla de pie cayo de frente y se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe contra el piso si no fuera porque Goku la atrapo antes de que eso suceda.

Cassie en vez de sentir el frio concreto del piso, sintió algo muy cálido y unos temblores. Cuando se dio cuenta resulta que estaba apoyada en el pecho del saiyajin y aquellos temblores de antes eran los latidos tranquilos del corazón de Goku. Cassie sintió sus mejillas arder y un sonrojo notable apareció en las mismas.

-¡AHH! ¡Lo-lo lamento Goku! ¡N-no era mi intención! ¡Y yo… yo!-

-Oye está bien, no fue tu culpa, tus piernas solo deben volver a acostumbrarse a que seas tú quien los maneje- Goku puso una expresión confusa cuando la peliverde se le aparto de forma rápida y nerviosa. Así que decidió calmarla y luego ayudarla a mantenerse de pie.

Satella que presenció todo no pudo evitar apretar el puño con algo de fuerza.

El azabache cuando por fin logro ayudar a Cassie a mantenerse erguida por sí misma, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y vio como la mayoría de los presentes estaban en mal estado, pero de todos la que estaba peor era Ganessa quien tenía la mitad de su cuerpo de un negro carbón, sus extremidades fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo y no paraba de sangrar, su condición era efectivamente peor que con Cassie.

-¡Senpai!- Arthur sostenía a la deplorable pandora en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas que salieron de ellas. Goku rápidamente se acercó a ambos y llego a la conclusión de que lo que lastimo de muerte a Ganessa fue un rayo pero no de Ki -¡Sálvela por favor senpai! ¡Lo imploro hare lo que sea!- Pidió el pobre de Arthur pero solo sintió como Goku le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Descuida Arthur, ahora no tengo semillas, las plante en un lugar del campus para no quedarme sin ellas, pero creo que tengo algo igual de bueno- Arthur lo miro extrañado, en especial cuando Goku se levantó de su lugar, extendió sus manos y motas de luces parecidas a copos de nieve caían en toda la habitación.

-¡Ack! ¡Ack!- Arthur se sobresaltó cuando Ganessa en sus brazos hizo un quejido, este vio como todas las heridas de la chica se desvanecían y como sus brazos así como las de Cassie, se regeneraban -¿Dónde estoy?-

-¡GANESSA-SENPAI!-

-¡¿A-Arthur?!-

Pregunto la chica cuando sintió como el rubio la abrazo con fuerza y no paraba de sacar lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¡Te hirieron de muerte senpai! **Sniff** ¡Pero Goku-senpai uso una extraña habilidad y te salvo!- Contesto el rubio muy feliz para luego ver a su amigo -¡Gracias senpai! ¡Enserio eres increíble!-

-¡Gracias Goku-sensei! ¡Ahora tengo una deuda el cual no sé si pueda pagar!-

-Ahh no se preocupen no hace falta que me den nada-

-¿Qué tal si yo invito la cena en la ciudad?- Pregunto Arthur con alegría haciendo que a Goku le brillen los ojos.

-¡TRATO HECHO!-

Luego de un rato todos los presentes gracias a la extraña habilidad sanadora de Goku empezaron a despertar y a recuperarse. Goku y el resto que podían ponerse de pie, rápidamente los ayudaron a levantarse.

Ahora nuestro héroe se encontraba ayudando a Arnett a despegarse del suelo, pero algo interesante es que Arnett estaba extrañamente cerca del cuerpo del guerrero.

-Bien, con cuidado-

-Ara gracias sensei, es usted un caballero- Dijo Arnett con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Bueno Elizabeth y las demás estaban preocupadas por ti, cuando esto termine deberías verlas de inmediato-

-Oh me alegra oír que alguien se preocupa por mí ¿Y tú sensei? ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?- La pregunta de Arnett fue más bien de forma burlona para relajar la tención así que no espero una respuesta pero Goku no capto su idea.

-Claro que lo estaba, estabas en mal estado ¿Por qué no estaría preocupado?- Pregunto el saiyajin ladeando la cabeza haciendo que Arnett se sorprenda un poco y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un ligero tinte rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-jeje creo que ahora puedo entender por qué Ingrid te echo el ojo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lo sabrás algún día- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa y dándole un divertido toque en la nariz- Ahora ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a mantenerme de pie?- Pregunto Arnett fingiendo debilidad con una sonrisa seductora, y Goku al ser tan despistado no logro verlo y como con Cassie, ayudo a Arnett a levantarse y esta deliberadamente se dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo fornido del chico con el pretexto de seguir débil pero la verdad es que quería divertirse un rato dejando salir su lado juguetón.

Satella quien escucho todo lo dicho por Arnett y ahora ve como de forma tan descarada fingía estar débil solo para pegarse más a Goku, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y rechinar los dientes. Incluso aunque ella misma confeso que ya no sería novia de Goku y que no le importaba lo que otras chicas hagan con él, por alguna razón no dejaba de sentir una furia cuando chicas tan atractivas como Cassie, Arnett y aparentemente también Ingrid pusieron sus ojos en el saiyajin.

-Senpai-

-Kazuya ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, gracias a Satella-senpai quien logró detener a Cassie y a usted por llegar a tiempo-

-Eso me alegra- En acto inesperado, Goku envolvió al joven limiter en un abrazo que sorprendió al chico.

- _Esta sensación otra vez ¿Por qué me es tan familiar?-_ Se preguntó mentalmente el Aoi más joven hasta que Goku deshizo el corto abrazo y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Satella ¿Tu estas bien?-

-Te dije que es Satellizer Goku, ya no me llames así-

-Pero Satella ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Actúas muy extraña?-

-No me pasa nada-

-¿Segura?-

-Así es, y déjame decirte que a partir de hoy te dejo libre- A Goku le saldría un signo de interrogación por lo dicho por la rubia.

-¿Dejarme libre?-

-Ya no serás mas mi compañero Goku- Goku sintió algo, como si una estaca le hubiera sido enterrado directamente en el pecho tal cual un vampiro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!-

-Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste Goku- Satella quien antes estaba dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados, voltearía para ver el rostro de perplejidad del chico y le apuntaría directamente al cuello –Al tener ese estigma debes saber lo que significa-

La habitación se inundó en un silencio profundo, como si la idea de ruido fuera considerada un pecado. La reveladora información proporcionada por la pandora de algún modo hizo que todos callaran de repente.

-¿Sensei tiene un estigma?-

-Ara Goku sensei estas lleno de sorpresas-

-Senpai ¿desde cuándo?-

Goku miro extrañado la reacción de todos pero sobre todo el de Satellizer, es verdad que incluso el mismo se sorprendió de lleno cuando Kakarotto le informo que tenía un estigma. Pero no podía entender el por qué esta noticia afecto a todos de tal manera, en especial a la rubia quien sin ninguna aparente vacilación dijo que ya no sería su compañero.

-Bueno yo…-

 ** _[¡ALERTA CODIGO 1! ¡ALERTA CODIGO 1!]_**

 ** _[¡SE DETECTO LA SEÑAL DE UN SEPTIMO NOVA!]_**

 ** _[¡UBICACIÓN EN LA CIUDAD DE SHINTOSHI!]_**

 ** _[¡A TODAS LAS PANDORAS Y LMITERS DISPONIBLES SE LES ORDENA MOVILIZARSE DE INMEDIATO PARA LA DEFENSA!]_**

Cuando Goku estaba dispuesto a dar sus respuestas, todos quedarían helados cuando la señal de ataque Nova fuera nuevamente activada.

-¡¿Un séptimo Nova?! ¡¿Qué acaso esto no se acaba nunca?!- Pregunto Ganessa muy exaltada.

-¡¿Pero por qué en la ciudad ahora?! ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?! O ¡¿por qué solo ese ataca la ciudad?!-

-¡Eso no importa ahora Aoi, tenemos que movernos y proteger a la ciudad! ¡Vamos!- Ante la nueva crisis, Ganessa dejaría de lado su lado burlón para automáticamente ponerse seria. Todos en la habitación asintieron y estaban dispuestos a Salir.

 ** _[¡SON GOKU, SE LE ORDENA PRESENTARSE EN LA SALA DE MANDO!]_**

 ** _[¡REPITO! ¡A SON GOKU SE LE ORDENA PRESENTARSE EN LA SALA DE MANDO LO ANTES POSIBLE!]_**

-Parecen que te necesitan senpai- Dijo Arthur luego de escuchar las órdenes dirigidas directamente hacia el saiyajin.

-Eso parece, veré que necesitan e iré lo más rápido que pueda a la ciudad, ustedes vallan y prepárense para todo- Los chicos asintieron, Arnett le sonrió para luego guiñarle un ojo y salir con la mayoría. Luego Goku voltearía para ver a la peliverde –Deberías quedarte, ya pasaste por mucho-

-Gracias Goku, pero es mi trabajo como pandora, ya cause mucho daño, este será mi forma de remediarlo- Casi mostraría una sonrisa de confianza haciendo sonreír igualmente al azabache logrando sonrojar a la chica. Goku solo asentiría y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir volando, sintió como una mano agarro su brazo y al voltear se dio cuenta que era la misma Cassie con una mirada de preocupación –Ten cuidado Goku-

-La tendré- Cassie volvería a sonreír y saldría definitivamente de ducha zona. Goku luego de verla irse vio que solo quedaba la rubia, este creyendo que seguía molesta con el decidió que es mejor dejarlo por el momento.

-G-Goku- De forma inesperada, la pandora le llamo por su nombre atrayendo su atención y ver una expresión igual de preocupada-

-Satella ehh… Satellizer ¿Qué pasa?- La rubia sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos cuando el chico la llamo por su nombre y no por el apodo que el mismo le puso a ella, pero no puede quejarse ya que fueron dos veces en las que ella le dijo que dejara de llamarla así, pero nunca creyó que el golpe sería tan fuerte.

-Eh solo… eh… tu… será mejor que te vayas ahora- Goku puso una sonrisa triste y asintió para luego salir disparado hacia el cielo. Satellizer se maldijo mentalmente, resulta que ella de igual forma le quería pedir a Goku que tuviera cuidado, pero su orgullo y sea cual sea las razones de su enfado se lo impidieron. Ella apretaría los puños y cerro sus ojos con fuerza dejando salir una lagrima, se sentía dolida, traicionada ¿pero por qué? Tendrá que ver el estigma de Goku en algo. Ella sacudió esos pensamientos para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

 **Centro de Mando**

-¡¿Una séptima señal Nova?! ¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando aquí?!- Grito el comandante histérico, pues ya habían logrado resolver el problema de los 6 Novas principales y las tipo Nova, pero ahora cuando creyeron que podían descansar de repente las alarmas se dispararon y un Nova apareció justo al lado de la ciudad de Shintoshi -¿De dónde apareció ese Nova?-

-¡Transmitiendo video ahora!-

Ante la orden del comandante, se mostró en la pantalla como se grababa los sucesos mediante una cámara de un helicóptero que grababa lo acontecido. Resulto que media hora antes un Nova emergió del agua justo al lado de la ciudad y comenzó su avance causando destrozos por toda el área.

 **¡PAM!**

Los asistentes se alarmaron cuando el comandante en su frustración le dio un fuerte golpe a su escritorio.

-¡Maldición! ¡En ese momento estábamos ocupados con los Novas y pandoras enemigas! ¡Ese desgraciado se coló como una rata justo frente a nuestras narices para atacar la ciudad! ¡Eso explica el por qué no lo detectamos a tiempo!-

-¡Pero señor la secuencia de movimiento del Tipo S es extraño!-

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Explícate!-

-¡E-Eh b-bueno señor, al juzgar por el patrón de movimiento podemos notar que el nova hasta el momento no mato a ningún civil, ni siquiera uso los pliegues, parece que esta avanzando hacia un punto en específico!- El comandante alzo la ceja confundido, este no era un comportamiento normal en un Nova.

-Quiero el destino del Nova en este instante-

-¡Si señor!-

 **¡FIUSH!**

De pronto una corriente de aire a sus espaldas llamo la atención del comandante y los asistentes y cuando vieron con atención lo primero que notaron fueron un Dogi naranja con azul y una cabellera negra con 7 puntas.

-¿Acaso pidieron por mí?- Pregunto el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Son Goku- Dijo el comandante al ver como el guerrero hizo acto de aparición con su velocidad. Al notar la presencia de Goku, los asistentes de ambos géneros tuvieron reacciones diferentes, los hombres se emocionaron al presenciar al técnicamente nuevo Héroe del 10mo ataque nova y las mujeres automáticamente pero de forma sutil empezaron a arreglarse el cabello con sonrojos en sus mejillas. El comandante caminaría hacia el joven y le ofrecería una mano que Goku felizmente acepto –Gracias por tu ayuda, de no ser por ti ahora tendríamos el doble o triple de bajas, se te agradece en nombre de la academia- Luego los asistentes se levantaría y harían una reverencia de respeto al saiyajin quien se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, señal cuando se siente incómodo.

-Jejeje no hay problema, para eso estoy aquí. Por ya enserio para que me llamaron ¿es por el Nova?- Luego de recibir el agradecimiento de todos cambio su expresión a una de seriedad total teniendo el mismo efecto en el comandante.

-Así es, al parecer el Nova no parece estar atacando la ciudad, sea lo que sea que busca se dirige hacia él, ya estamos analizando la situación para poder conocer su destino-

-¡Señor identificamos el blanco del Nova!-

-Y hablando del tema ¡Díganme!- Ordeno el comandante con Goku escuchando con atención-

-¡Hemos analizado la velocidad del Nova, cuando entro en contacto con la tierra su velocidad de desplazamiento fue constante, pero aparentemente se está deteniendo y por la dirección que tomo logramos ver que solo hay una cosa que está en el camino exacto del Nova!- Luego en la pantalla se formó una imagen que solo confundió mas al comandante e hizo que Goku ladeara la cabeza.

-¿Una guardería? ¿Por qué razón el Nova tendría interés en algo así?-

-¡No lo sabemos señor, pero al juzgar las acciones del Nova, hay un probabilidad del 94% de que ese sea su objetivo!-

-Hay algo extraño en esa guardería- Dijo Goku de repente atrayendo la atención del comandante.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?-

-No estoy seguro, pero hay una extraña energía emanado de ahí, y al sentirlo mejor, se siente como… ¿yo?-

-¿Una extraña energía emanando dices? Entonces no hay duda, sea lo que sea que esa energía represente, es obvio que el Nova va por el ¡Que todas las pandoras que están en condiciones se preparen y vallan de inmediato! ¡Nuestra prioridad son los civiles!- Ordeno el comandante.

-¡SI SEÑOR!-

-Son Goku, incluso aunque las pandoras estén listas la verdad es que estamos muy golpeados y no podremos llegar a tiempo. Te llame porque quiero pedirte una favor- Dijo el comandante haciendo que Goku lo mirara- Necesitamos que detengas a ese Nova, al juzgar tu increíble hazaña aquí un solo Nova no debería ser problema, las pandoras se encargaran de los civiles y de mantenerlos a salvo, pero tú debes detener al Nova de que obtenga lo que sea que quiere-

-No se preocupe, de todas formas ese era mi intención- Luego Goku se volvería a cubrir de un aura blanca y materializaría su volt weapon el cual tiene la apariencia de su icónico báculo sagrado pero de un blanco brillante y saldría disparado de la central de mando.

-Jeje ese muchacho sí que es alguien único-

 **Base de Shobario**

-¡¿A dónde va ese Nova?! ¡Agh y pensar que en realidad eran 7 Novas! ¡Esos malditos nos engañaron!-

-¿A dónde se dirige?-

Se preguntaban todos los presentes miembros de Chevalier, mientras Gongo se mordía la uña de su pulgar.

- _La dirección en el que está tomando. No ataco a ningún civil y uso el taque a la academia para infiltrase sin que nos diéramos cuenta-_ Pensaba el viejo Aoi, pero luego saco un jadeo por el shock y ensancho los ojos al máximo - _¡Espera! ¡¿No me digas que ese Nova va…?!-_

 **¡AHHH!**

Luego un grito de angustia hizo que todos incluido el mismo Gengo voltearan y se sorprendieron al ver el rostro de terror de Lira. En ese momento el sudor frio empezó a inundar el rostro de Gengo pues eso solo confirmo sus peores temores.

- _¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESE MALTIDO VA HACIA LA GUARDERIA DE SHINTOSHI! ¡VA A POR…!-_

 **-¡HIROKOOOOOOOO!-** Grito Lira con desespero y lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gengo.

Gengo de igual forma empezaba a desesperarse hasta que vio como en la pantalla un destello de luz blanco en dirección al Nova.

- _¡Por favor hijo, salva a mi nieta!-_ Pensaba el doctor pidiendo que la niña este bien.

-¡Por favor Kakarotto! ¡Ayúdala! ¡Salva a Hiroko! ¡SALVA A NUESTRA HIJA!- Gritaba Lira sacando jadeos de sorpresa en los presentes.

 **Guardería de Shintoshi**

-¡Todas por favor cálmense! ¡El autobús llegara pronto! ¡Tomen sus cosas y salgan con cuidado!-

En la guardería todo era un caos, las profesoras al recibir la señal de Genetics de que el Nova se dirigía directamente su dirección, rápidamente mandaron a llamar autobuses para la evacuación. Los niños estaban llorando, todos estaban asustados, pero entre todo el bullicio había alguien que faltaba.

-¡HIROKO! ¡HIROKO-CHAN! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!- La profesora encargada del cuidado personal de la pequeña Hiroko la llamaba desesperadamente -¡Hay por favor Hiroko, dime algo!- La muy preocupada profesora se frotaba las manos constantemente pero luego tendría un brillo en sus ojos cuando logro ver una diminuta cabecita rodeada por un cabello castaño. Se trataba de Hiroko quien estaba en el columpio aparentemente muy tranquila viendo a algún lado del cielo -¡HIROKO-CHAN!- Al encontrarla por fin la profesora no perdió el tiempo y corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

-Sensei, papi ya viene ¿crees que me reconocerá? ¿Es que crecí mucho desde entonces? ¡Estoy emocionada!- La niña se encontraba inusualmente calmada y con una gran sonrisa en dirección hacia la profesora, no dejaba de agitar las piernas que colgaban del columpio.

-¡No es momento para eso Hiroko-chan! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Dijo la señora muy nerviosa tomando a la niña en sus brazos y empezar a correr hacia los demás.

-Pero si me voy ahora papi no podrá verme- Dijo la niña en los brazos de la maestra.

-¡Ahora eso no es importante Hiroko-chan, tenemos que salir antes de que…!-

 **¡PUM!**

 **¡POM!**

Sin embargo cuando estaban ambas de camino a los autobuses, la profesora caería de lleno al suelo sobre su trasero y con Hiroko aun en sus brazos pues lo que sucede es dos pliegues se le interpusieron en el camino cortando así su vía de escape.

El resto de los niños y profesores gritaron de miedo y cuando la maestra que tenía a Hiroko volteo la cabeza para su horror pudo encontrarse con el Nova el cual finalmente había llegado.

-Sensei-

-¡Hiroko, detrás de mí!- La maestra bajaría a la niña y la pondría protectoramente detrás de ella, Hiroko abrazaba la pierna derecha de su sensei que intentaba inútilmente protegerla y alzaría la cabeza como queriendo ver al gran Nova tipo S.

-Sensei-

 **¡FIIUUMMM!**

 **¡BOOMMM!**

-¡Hiroko!- La profesora se lanzó sobre la pequeña niña cuando vio como dos cazas militares lanzaron cohetes hacia el Nova en un intenso por derribarlo, mas esos intentos fueron inútiles puesto que no lograban dañar al Nova que usando sus pliegues en un rápido movimiento, golpearía a cada caza y estos caerían sin control hacia la guardería como un giro irónico del destino.

 **¡BUUUUMMM!**

 **¡FUMMM!**

 **¡CRASSHH!**

-¡SENSEI!- Durante el choque de los cazas hacia el edificio de la guardería, un pedazo le dio de lleno en la cabeza de la profesora dejándola inconsciente pues afortunadamente el golpe no fue tan fuerte para matarla. La niña ahora se encontraba prácticamente sola, su sensei estaba sobre ella inconsciente e incapaz de moverse y escapar mientras el Nova volvió a centrarse en ella y hacia bailar sus pliegues como si se estuviera burlando de ella antes de matarla -¡Ayuda! ¡PAPI AYUDAME! ¡PAPIII!-

- **¡PAPIIIII!-** El sonido de una niña gritando por su padre hizo eco en la mente de Goku quien inconscientemente apretó el puño y sintió como su ira empezaba a crecer a pasos agigantados – ** _Y si la vez protégela también… hablo te tu hija-_**

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- Goku soltó un enorme grito de guerra y cuando vio que el nova empezó a mover sus pliegues hacia alguna dirección, aumento su velocidad y cubriéndose de un manto de ki, más rápido que una bala voló y atravesó el núcleo del nova con su propio cuerpo.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Fue la explosión resultante de la destrucción del núcleo del Nova y Goku cayó fuertemente al suelo debido a la tremenda velocidad a la que se movió.

 **Base de Shobario**

-¡Bien así se hace!-

-¡Eso es lo que les pasa si se mente con la tierra jajaja!-

Toda la habitación estallo en festejos y gritos de alegría, es como si en un partido de futbol el equipo anfitrión hubiera anotado el gol que les garantizaría la victoria en un partido.

Por su parte Gengo sostenía a la pobre de Lira y la llevo a una silla, estaba aliviado de que su hijo haya podido salvar el día. Pero la que más le afectaba este resultado era a Lira, ella no dejaba de llorar por la felicidad y abrazo con más fuerza la esfera en sus manos, agradeciendo constantemente a Goku por salvar aparentemente a la hija de ambos.

Pero la base no era el único lugar donde se llevaban a cabo los festejos, en toda la ciudad se celebraba con más ganas y entusiasmo que cualquier día de festejo, puesto que hasta el momento el mayor ataque Nova en la historia se había superado, todos ovacionaban a las pandoras y limiters pero sobre todo, todos gritaban el Nombre de Son Goku, puesto que fueron capaces de ver sus hazañas ya que el combate fue filmado a nivel mundial como era de costumbre, varios pueden ver el momento como el regreso de la leyenda pero la gran mayoría solo vieron cómo se alzaba el nuevo héroe del 10mo ataque nova, son Goku.

 ** _[¡A TODAS LAS PANDORAS EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA!]_**

 ** _[¡EL ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA/ESTADO DE DEFENSA HA SIDO CANCELADO!]_**

 ** _[¡REPITO! ¡A TODAS LAS PANDORAS EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA!]_**

 ** _[¡ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA/ESTADO DE DEFENSA HA SIDO CANCELADO!]_**

 ** _[¡REGRESEN A LA BASE!]_**

 ** _[¡Y CON LA DERROTA DEL ÚLTIMO TIPO S A MANOS DE SON GOKU, TODAS LAS PANDORAS ENEMIGAS HAN SIDO DETENIDAS!]_**

 ** _[¡REPITO EL DECIMO ATAQUE NOVA HA CONCLUIDO!]_**

Las pandoras hicieron caso a las órdenes pero no dejaban de celebrar, y repetir el nombre de Goku, como el nuevo héroe de las pandoras.

 **Un tiempo más tarde**

 **Sniff**

 **Sniff**

En las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una pequeña pero hermosa guardería, se podía escuchar los llantos de una pequeña niña.

-Sniff papi sniff- Hiroko se encontraba enterrada bajo los escombros, afortunadamente había un pequeño montículo que evitaba que la aplastaran, pero aun así no podía moverse se encontraba atrapada, la profesora que estaba con ella desapareció de la vista, dejando completamente sola a la niña quien no dejaba de pedir ayuda a su padre a que la saque de ahí.

Luego como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas por Dios, los escombros encima de ella empezaron a moverse dándole paso a los cálidos rayos del sol. La niña se cubrió del polvo que caía en su delicado rostro infantil y sintió como unas manos fuertes la cargaban.

-Oye ¿estás bien pequeña?- Hiroko escucho una relajante voz masculina que la tranquilizo al instante.

-¿Papi?- Pregunto la niña llevando sus manos hacia el rostro de aquel hombre y comenzar a sentir cada rincón, ojos, nariz, boca y oídos, hasta que finalmente llego a su cabello y pudo darse cuenta de que se extendía en 7 puntas en contra de la gravedad.

-Jejeje me haces cosquillas pequeña, pero por que no me vez mis ojos están acá- Reía Goku al sentir las pequeñas manos escudriñar de forma curiosa su rostro pero luego se dio cuenta de algo extraño en la niña cuando la vio fijamente, puesto que ella por alguna razón era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, incluso cuando lo tiene de frente. Pero no es porque no quiera verlo más bien era porque… no podía – Oye tu estas…- Goku decidió callarse cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña estaba ciega y era incapaz de verlo.

-Papi- Luego la dulce voz de la niña lo distrajo y pudo ver que estaba soltando lágrimas y sonriendo como nunca -¡PAPI!- La niña abrazo con fuerza el pecho del guerrero, pegando su cara y aspirando el aroma de quien aparentemente era su padre. Goku parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió para después acariciar la cabecita de la niña quien se quedó dormida puesto que toda esta emoción le resulto muy agotadora y las caricias delicadas de Goku solo sellaron el proceso.

Goku con la pequeña Hiroko dormida en sus brazos se acercó hacia donde las profesoras y estudiantes se reunían.

-¡Hiroko-chan!- Grito la profesora que protegió a la niña aliviada de que este bien.

-Gracias Son Goku, pero lamentablemente no tenemos como pagarle- Agradeció la directora pero con un semblante triste.

Goku desde que destruyo al último Nova decidió quedarse para ayudar a los bomberos, oficiales y paramédicos a reconstruir los daños causados por el nova, en especial en la guardería que fue en donde más daños hubo.

-No hay problema y no se preocupen por los daños, me darán una compensación por convertirme en el héroe del 10mo ataque o que se yo, la verdad no me considero un héroe, pero decidí que les daré todo a ustedes. Y sin mal yo recuerdo creo que eran ¿unos millones? Eso creo- Las profesoras y directoras se les abrieron los ojos como platos, con esa cantidad podrían reconstruir la guardería e incluso mejorarle.

-¡S-Señor! ¡No podemos aceptar eso, es demasiado, además usted fue el héroe!- La directora intento hacer entrar en razón a Goku pero este usando un brazo libre mientras con el otro cargaba a la niña aun dormida la detuvo.

-Ya te dije que no me considero un héroe pero no me gusta que gente inocente sufra, además, estos niños merecen un buen lugar donde quedarse jeje- Las profesoras quedarían conmovidas por la amabilidad y humildad del hombre, e incluso unas empezaron a llorar de alegría y sin más todas se levantaron y le hicieron una reverencia por agradecimiento.

-Gracias nuevamente por salvar a Hiroko-chan Son-kun, si quieres yo la puedo llevar para que descanse un poco- Sugirió la profesora encargada de la niña y Goku asentirá. Sin embargo en el momento en que la niña fue puesta en brazos de la mujer esta despertaría y al ver que ya no estaba siendo cargada por Goku se alteraría un poco y empezó a agitarse en los brazos de la maestra –Hiroko-chan ¿Qué tienes?- La maestra bajaría a la niña quien correría hacia Goku extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba pidiéndole que la cargara nuevamente.

-¡Ah ah! ¡Papi! ¡Papi!- Pidió la niña ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Goku pero sobre todo por parte de la maestra y la directora. Goku haciendo caso a las peticiones de la niña, la volvería a cargar pero esta vez la niña con tal de no ser separada nuevamente abrazaría su cuello con fuerza y enterraría su rostro adorable en este.

-Parece que te tomo cariño Goku-san- Dijo la directora al ver como la niña no se despegaba de Goku y al cruzar miradas con la maestra se daría cuenta de que era el momento –Goku-san quisiera pedirle un favor-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál favor?-

-¿Le gustaría adoptar a Hiroko-chan?- La directo fue al grano de una vez sorprendiendo a Goku y haciendo que Hiroko volteara la cabeza a su dirección pero al ser ciega no podría verla a los ojos.

-¿Yo?-

-Así es, sé que lo que le estoy pidiendo es mucho pero ¿no estaría dispuesto a darle un hogar a esta niña?- Goku parpadeo dos veces y dirigiría su mirada a la niña quien al sentir la mirada de Goku esta haría lo mismo pero colocando sus manitos en su rostro –Esa es su forma de ver su entorno, quiere ver tu expresión facial ante esa idea- Dijo la directora explicando la acción de Hiroko.

Goku quedaría en silencio unos minutos asustando un poco a la niña quien el poder ver el rostro de Goku con sus manitas, puso un rostro de súplica. Goku después dejaría salir una sonrisa que fue captado por la niña.

-Está bien, lo hare- Respondió Goku pues en su interior sentía que esta niña era realmente su hija en especial por las palabras de Kakarotto. La niña al escuchar la respuesta dejaría salir una sonrisa y volvió a abrazar el cuello de Goku.

-¡Papi!- Dijo la pequeña mientras sentía como su padre le acariciaba sus castaños cabellos con delicadeza, disfrutando cada momento.

-Me alegra oír eso Goku-san, ahora si es tan amable de seguirme, hay cosas de que hablar sobre el cuidado de una niña- Goku asentiría y con Hiroko en sus brazos siguió a la directora que le explico todo lo que hay que hacer para el cuidado de una niña en especial alguien tan especial como esta niña. Por alguna razón el despistado Goku fue capaz de entender todo a la perfección e incluso sentía que esa cosa ya lo sabía ¿Por qué? No se sabe, es un misterio.

 **Laboratorio de Shobario**

En los laboratorios del cuartel de Chevalier, Gengo y Lira estaban parados frente a una gran máquina que al juzgar por las historias de ciencia ficción, tenía la apariencia de un teletransportador.

-¿Cómo te sientes Lira?-

-Mejor Gengo, gracias-

-Estas emocionada por verlo otra vez ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el doctor con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Lira sin ningún índice de duda.

-Tú también y estoy seguro que las chicas lo estarán pronto-

-Oh de eso no hay duda querida, pero ¿no te importa que ahora sea más joven que tú?-

-En lo absoluto, es más joven físicamente pero cronológicamente es un año mayor que yo, además, hicimos una promesa y el cumplió es hora de hacer lo mismo- Respondió Lira con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-Además de que seguramente deben cuidar de mi nieta-

-Eso es seguro- Respondió la hermosa peli purpura.

-jeje bueno, aunque quiera seguir hablando de este tema tenemos algo más que hacer- Menciono Gengo al ver directamente la máquina que no dejaba de brillar.

-Si, al fin conoceré a ese **invitado** que tanto te obsesiona-

-Es una forma de verlo-

Luego la maquina empezaría a emitir un brillo más intenso y esta comenzaría a parpadear y cuando esta acción se detuvo, se logró presenciar una figura. Lira abriría los ojos de sorpresa y Gengo daría una reverencia.

-Bienvenido, espero que lo que planeamos sea beneficioso para ambos, por favor disfruta tu estadía en nuestro mundo- Dijo Gengo dándole la bienvenida a la extraña figura quien solamente mostro una sonrisa al estar frente a estos dos individuos.

 **Tiempo más tarde**

En la academia se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración por la victoria en el 10mo ataque Nova, todas las pandoras iban vestidas que hermosos vestidos que dejaban ver sus hermosas figuras y los hombres tenían sus smokings de gala para la ocasión.

Pero la fiesta también era para homenajear al nuevo Héroe Son Goku, pero el aún no estaba presente puesto que se encontraba en un lugar que la hermana Margaret le proporciono.

-Bien, con eso debe estar, buenas noches Hiroko- Dijo Goku terminando de arrullar y arropar a su hija con las sabanas.

-Buenas noches papi- Respondió la niña recibiendo un beso en su frente por parte de Goku quien luego de verla cerrar sus ojos salió de la habitación especial otorgada por Margaret para Hiroko como una forma de agradecer sus valientes actos.

Este aunque no le gustaba la idea, por petición de Kazuya y Kaho, se vistió elegantemente para la fiesta en su nombre.

Y Cuando por fin llego a la fiesta, pues…

 **-¡KYAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ES EL NUEVO HEROE!-**

Todas las pandoras se le abalanzaron, y se amontonaron a su alrededor, cada una buscando tener un pedazo del joven quien reía de forma nerviosa.

-¡Es tan lindo!-

-¡¿Oye Goku-kun es verdad que no hiciste el bautizo?! ¡¿De ser así que tal si lo haces conmigo?!-

-¡No! ¡Hazlo conmigo!-

-¡Tú ya tienes un limiter!-

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Miyabi-senpai tiene más de un limiter!-

-¡Olvídalas! ¡Mejor alzo conmigo y se mi limiter!-

Todo tipo de comentarios amorosos y uno que otro algo pasados de la raya se efectuaron mientras las pandoras jalaban al joven.

-¡GOKU-KUN!- Luego todas pararían cuando vieron un borrón azul caer desde el cielo y chocar con el saiyajin derrumbándolo.

-¡¿Rana?!-

-¡Hola- de arimasu!- Saludo la chica quien vestía un traje de fiesta de su tribu y que estaba encima de Goku pegando sus encantos.

-Es bueno ver que viniste Goku-

-¡Ingrid!-

-Debo decir que te ves bien con ese traje- Ingrid vestía un elegante vestido verde ajustado que dejaba ver sus curvas, esta les dio una rápida mirada a las demás chicas quienes se asustaron y se fueron de ahí.

-Tú también, ambas se ven increíbles- Alabo el guerrero sonrojando a ambas –Por cierto ¿Dónde está Satella? No la he visto- Rana hizo un puchero e Ingrid señalo en la parte de atrás y vio a la rubia sentada junto a Elizabeth, Attia y Arnett.

-Sera mejor que vayas a verla, al parecer no aguanta la bebida-

-Gracias Ingrid- Le sonrió el chico sonrojando a la pelirroja nuevamente quien sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido.

Goku caminaría en dirección a la rubia. Rana quiso detenerlo pero Ingrid la sujetaba del vestido mientras ella trataba de liberarse de una forma cómica.

Mientras Goku caminaba era recibido por comentarios de admiradores quienes querían su autógrafo o pedían una foto con él, las mujeres en ocasiones eran más atrevidas pues hacían poses bastante seductoras para la foto junto con él. Pero Goku solo seguía su camino hasta finalmente llegar a la mesa.

-Valla miren quien apareció, es el "demonio" convertido en "héroe"- Dijo Elizabeth riéndose del puchero de Goku.

-Elizabeth-

-Lo siento-

-Buenas noches sensei, espero que disfrutes tu fiesta- Dijo Attia con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Attia y creo que es la fiesta de todos- Arnett sonreiría a lo dicho por Goku.

-Ara humilde hasta el final ¿verdad Goku-kun? Eso me gusta- La pelirroja con una sonrisa seductora se levantaría un envolvería sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Suéltalo… solo yo puedo llamarlo así!- Dijo de pronto la rubia Satella pero su voz iba y venía como si estuviera mareada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Satella?- Pregunto el Azabache aun con Arnett abrazándolo.

-Al parecer la reina intocable es incapaz de soportar el alcohol- Respondió Elizabeth con una sonrisa en su rostro serio –Sera mejor que la lleves a su habitación antes que algo más le pase-

-Sí creo que es mejor- Goku luego cargaría a la rubia nupcialmente.

-Jejeje con esos trajes parecen una pareja de casados jajaja- Se rio Arnett mientras ve como Goku se llevaba a Satella a su habitación.

 **Rato después**

-Bájame Goku-kun… puedo caminar por mí misma- Pidió la rubia cuando ella y Goku finalmente llegaron a su habitación.

Goku delicadamente la dejaría en la cama y se separaría un poco.

- _Wow nunca vi a Satella en este estado ¿Cuánto ha bebido?-_ Se preguntaba mentalmente hasta que el sonido de Satella moviéndose en la cama lo distrajo y luego se sonrojaría un momento.

-Goku quítame las medias… me aprietan- Pidió la rubia levantando la pierna dándole a Goku una vista completa de sus bragas y su redondo trasero.

Goku no es alguien quien se ponga nervioso por ver a una chica desnuda debido a su inocencia pero últimamente ha sido más consciente de su entorno y Satella era diferente en algún sentido puesto que fue la única capaz de lograr poner nervioso al saiyajin.

Goku trago saliva y se dedicó a sacarle las medias dejando expuestas sus largas y provocativas piernas.

-O-Ok creo que ya está-

-Goku- La rubia lo llamo y este se sobresaltó cuando ella se puso boca abajo y dijo lo siguiente- Por favor… abre la cremallera de mi espalda-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Cuál es el problema? Date prisa, es tan molesto- Goku con un sonrojo notable y con las manos temblorosas empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido el cual casi llegaba hasta su trasero que resaltaba por completo en el vestido rojo que tenía.

-Rayos nunca había actuado de esta manera, y ni siquiera pude comer algo, me muero de hambre- dijo el azabache terminando de abrir la cremallera –Muy bien ya está Satella-

-Ok- Satella respondió para luego voltearse nuevamente y aparentemente quedarse dormida.

-Bueno creo que ya debería ser capaz de comer algo, ahora que debo cuidar de Hiroko, mi tiempo de entrenamiento se reducirá mucho- Se dijo Goku para luego ver a la rubia dormida, este sonreiría y la cubriría con las sabanas y se dispondría a irse, pero en un acto inesperado sintió como Satella lo agarro de la manga -¿Eh? ¡ahh!- Y era arrastrado a la cama mientras ella se posicionaba encima del guerrero -¿Satella? ¿No estabas dormida?-

-¿Qué acaso no conoces la actuación?- Pegunto la rubia con una sonrisa puesto que aparentemente también fingió esta borracha –Goku… perdóname-

-¿En qué?- Pregunto Goku hasta que vio el rostro de Satella cambiar a uno de suma tristeza y empezando a derramar lágrimas.

-Sniff ¡¿Cómo que "por qué"?! ¡Te dije cosas horribles, dije que ya no serias mi compañero e incluso me atreví a decir que tampoco serias mi novio!- Dijo la chica entre lágrimas sorprendiendo a Goku – ¡Estaba enojada y debido a eso te dije todas esas cosa, pero cuando vi a Rana, Arnett e incluso a Ingrid sonriéndote de esa manera! … ¡No pude soportarlo! ¡No pude soportar la idea de perderte! ¡Cuando me llamaste Satellizer en lugar de Satella me dolió! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Quiero que seas mi compañero!... ¡Quiero que sigas siendo mi novio! ¿Podrías perdonarme?- Pidió la hermosa chica poniendo sus manos en ambas mejillas del pelinegro mientras colocaba sus codos en el pecho del saiyajin para soporte.

Goku sonrió con calidez al oír lo dicho por la pandora sobre él.

-Claro que te perdono Satella, admito que lo que me dijiste me dolió un poco, pero nunca podría estar enojado contigo. Claro que quiero seguir siendo tu compañero y tu novio también pero ¿Novio y compañero no es lo mismo?- Satella dejaría salir una pequeña carcajada ante las tonterías de su novio.

-Baka- Dijo la chica dándole un ligero beso en los labios –Incluso si ya hiciste el bautizo, espero poder ser una buena compañera- Goku alzaría las cejas en confusión luego de oír las palabras de la rubia.

-¿Bautizo? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no hice ningún bautizo- Satella abrió los ojos por la impresión por lo que creyó escuchar.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿entonces de donde sacaste ese estigma Goku?-

-Ahhh así que se trataba de eso, pues la verdad es que aparentemente siempre lo he tenido solo que ahora es que me doy cuenta jajaja- El azabache se rio a carcajadas pues por fin entiendo el ajetreo detrás de su estigma.

Satella parpadeo una vez, luego otra vez y luego… otra vez. Cerró sus ojos y se golpeó la frente constantemente maldiciéndose por lo tonta que fue, tanto escándalo por un mal entendido.

Finalmente ella con lágrimas en los ojos tomaría la cabeza de Goku y lo besaría con fiereza. Goku se sorprendió por lo profundo del beso pero luego se dejó llevar, rodeando la cintura de la pandora mientras juntaban sus lenguas en una batalla de baile en el que pareciera no haber ganador.

-Entonces déjame ser yo la primera- Dijo Satella luego de separarse por unos segundos antes de continuar con la batalla.

Paso un buen tiempo pero ambos seguían en la misma posición, no se cansaban de sentir el cuerpo del otro, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada momento entre los dos. Satella abrazo su fuerte cuello y empezó a realizar movimientos seductores de forma inconsciente, agitando sus caderas y estimulando la parte baja del guerrero que por instinto llevo sus manos hasta el redondo trasero de su novia y les dio un ligero apretón por sobre su vestido.

Satella abrió los ojos pues al sentir las manos de Goku en su retaguardia y los cuales empezaban a acariciarlos, se dio cuenta de sus gemidos y de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Gok... Espera… espera Goku- Intentaba decir la rubia pero los constantes besos la interrumpían hasta que Goku se dio cuenta de lo que quería y rompió el beso –Perdón Goku pero aun no me siento preparada, te quiero y en verdad quiero hacer el bautizo contigo, pero creo que aún no es el momento- Pidió la pandora arrepentida de lo que podía pensar sus novio.

-Está bien si no estás lista entonces esperare pero una pregunta ¿debo esperar que cosa?-

-Sí que eres un tonto- Dijo la rubia para luego volver a besar a Goku y acurrucarse en su pecho para poder dormir –Te quiero Goku-

-También yo Satella- Goku sentiría como la rubia ahora si se quedaba profundamente dormida y la envolvió con sus brazos –Aun tengo hambre- Se dijo Goku en un susurro para no despertarla -¿Acaso debo decirle que ahora soy padre?- Con esas dudas Goku decidió dejarlas para otro momento y cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño, acurrucado con su bella novia.

 **Fin del capítulo 12**

 **¡Y listo chicos! Wow me sentí como una máquina, simplemente no paraba de escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía más de 12 mil definitivamente el cap más largo que hice pero creo que debería compensar en parte mi retraso. En fin espero que les haya gustado y lo siento por aquellos que querían ese momento tan "intimo" entre Goku y Satella 7w7 pero tranquilos que lo bueno ya se viene. Aún tengo problemas con la luz, pero ahora con la planta ya no me tardare tanto como con este cap (espero).**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a _Hades_ quien fue el que propuso el nombre del _Geostigma_ de Goku, gracias hermano. **

**También lamento el haber recortado varias escenas de pelea como el de Satella y Cassie Novalizada, pero ellas y las demás tendrán su momento así que tranquilos, e incluso omitiéndolas, llegamos a este capítulo tan largo así que imagine lo que hubiera pasado si escribía todas esas escenas de pelea.**

 **Lista de harem definitiva:**

 **1.** **Satellizer**

 **2.** **Rana**

 **3.** **Teslad**

 **4.** **Chiffon**

 **5.** **Cassandra**

 **6.** **Holly**

 **7.** **Ingrid**

 **8.** **Amelia**

 **9.** **Arnett**

 **10.** **Cassie**

 **11.** **Elizabeth**

 **Bueno chicos eso es todo, pero les hare una pregunta antes ¿quieren que suba videos más cortos pero seguidos? ¿O mantengo mi ritmo actual? Pues la situación con la luz dificulta este trabajo pero créanme que me esfuerzo por traer los capítulos lo más pronto posible, pero si ustedes quieren que acelere el paso entonces los capítulos obligatoriamente de ben ser más cortos, digamos menos de cinco mil palabras. En fin espero sus respuestas, yo por mi parte me gustaría seguir mi ritmo actual pues me siento más cómodo pero ustedes manda ¡Cuídense y nos vemos en otro capítulo y adiós!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Hola chicos! Aquí Fedbax con el deseado capitulo 13 de esta historia, y digo deseado pues ahora entramos en el arco de Bali en donde hace su el tan odiado hermano de Satella y se que en parte lo que quieren ver es como este engreído abusador es molido a golpes y humillado y créanme yo también lo deseo, pero como escritor debo apegarme al carácter de los personajes puesto que estamos hablando de Goku y eso ya dice mucho, el ejemplo perfecto es básicamente todo lo que tenga que ver con dragón ball, pero tranquilos que obviamente** **no dejare a Louis muy bien librado jeje.**

 **Ah y casi lo olvido ¡Feliz semana santa! Tardía Xd, si ya se que me tarde, otra vez pero bueno decidí tomarme un descanso para variar pero no tarde en volver a escribir y espero que disfruten este cap chicos a mi me gusto hacerlo, pues sin mas vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Nicogomez884** : Te entiendo viejo, de verdad que si.

 **Fanfic de Tony** : me alegro que te guste mano, y se que a veces me tardo pero es que cosas rutinarias de la vida, sobretodo con un gobierno de mierda como este hace este trabajo mas difícil. Y a veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuantas palabras tengo escritas solo escribo y ya jeje. Por cierto me pase un momento por Wattpad y me alegra que a la gente le guste, gracias viejo.

 **Hades** : Gracias hermano, es duro en ocasiones pero me sobrepongo. Y claro que Louis será humillado pero recuerda que el protagonista es Goku, quien intento dejar vivir a Freezer en Namek hasta lo revivió en súper, pues sabes que hacer enojar a este desgraciado es increíblemente difícil, hay que tener el nivel de sadismo de Black para lograr encabronarlo así que aunque no lo mate Louis si tendrá sus "momentos" jeje.

 **Spectrobe23** : Hey viejo ya se te echaba de menos, si, entiendo que la vida puede ser jodida a veces pero lo importante es tener salud jajaja. Chiffon sabe que Goku tiene un hijo pero no es exactamente lo que piensas ya lo entenderás. Y pues si, con esto arrancamos en Bali donde habrá sus momentos de tensión u drama espero hacerlo bien, gracias viejo es bueno saber eso me gusta el ritmo al que voy y me alegra saber que a ustedes también, saludos.

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS.**

 **Capítulo 13: Antiguas cadenas parte 1**

El mágico mundo de los sueños. Un mundo en el que todo es posible, en el que todo puede pasar dejando aun lado todo tipo de leyes del mundo real.

Desafortunadamente los sueños no son generados por nosotros y no recrean los sucesos que uno quieren que pasen, más bien los sueños son creados mayor mente a base de nuestros mayores deseos o nuestros mayores miedos y eso incluyen los recuerdos almacenados en nuestro cerebro a lo largo de nuestras cortas vidas. Por lo tanto, cuando un sueño se desarrolla en un individuo usualmente es por algún suceso significativo en el pasado de dicha persona, no importa si es reciente o si ya tiene su debido tiempo, y al ser imágenes creadas a base de sucesos anteriores, ocurre lo que las personas llaman Deja vu.

Y a pesar de lo que las personas creen, los sueños no suelen durar más de unos segundos, llegando hasta máximo un minuto. Pero en el mundo de los sueños les hacen creer a las personas que han durado ya un lapso muy prolongado de tiempo incluso cuando este sueño es creado a base de los deseos de una persona y este lo cree tan fervientemente como si fuera el mundo real.

Sin embargo, como se mencionó antes, los sueños están equilibrados dándole un sentido, un ejemplo es la vida en la cual obtiene su sentido gracias a su contraparte, la muerte. Es aquí en donde nos encontramos, puesto que si los sueños pueden ser creados a base de nuestros mayores deseos, la realidad y la lógica dictan que también pueden ser creados por nuestros mayores miedos, creando la contraparte que le da origen a la palabra "sueño"… las pesadillas.

-Haa no… Ngh…no- Son estas pesadillas las cuales hora torturan la consciencia de la rubia Satellizer –Haa… Haa…-

 _ **[¿De verdad creíste que podías huir de mí si estabas con ese inmundo cavernícola con cabeza de palmera?]**_

En el sueño se podía escuchar una voz distorsionada pero lo suficientemente nítida como para saber que la voz le pertenecía a un hombre o un chico para ser más específicos.

Dicha persona se encontraba al lado de una Satellizer quien extrañamente se encontraba atada de manos, sudando por todo el cuerpo y que no dejaba de jadear.

-¡AHHHH!- Fue lo que la rubia dejo salir de su boca cuando aquella persona misteriosa de forma descarada agarro fuertemente uno de sus grandes pechos.

 _ **[Hare que recuerdes…]**_

 _ **[…El tipo de persona que eres…]**_

 _ **[…Satella]**_

Dijo el chico mientras Satellizer alzo la mirada para verlo con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos llorosos.

 _ **[¡NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE TE TOQUE!]**_

 _ **[¡ERES MIA!]**_

Satellizer finalmente despertó abriendo sus ojos de golpe y empezando a jadear un poco debido a las emociones de aquella pesadilla. Ella se llevó una mano a la frente mientras se sentaba en la cama logrando sentir su rostro sudoroso.

 _-¡Ya no hare lo que me digas! ¡Todavía no puedo olvidarlo! ¡Realmente odio esto_!- Pensó la pandora intentando calmar los agitados latidos de su corazón.

-Zzzz mm deliciosas hamburguesas Zzzz- Un ronquido y una voz atrajeron la atención de Satella quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia del saiyajin en su cama profundamente dormido y al contrario de ella parece que estaba teniendo un buen sueño –Zzzz no por favor Zzzz no cierren la Burger Queen se los ruego Zzzz- Oh tal vez no.

Satella se le quedo mirando por un minuto sintiendo como sus latidos de su corazón volvían a su estado normal, ella recordó lo ocurrido en la noche y como es que Goku estaba aquí. Ella dejo salir una sonrisa sincera la presencia de su novio definitivamente ayudaba para calmar la ansiedad y el estrés, y verlo en ese estado aparentemente relajado solo mejoraban el momento.

Goku por las noches desde que llego a este mundo ha estado sufriendo no de pesadillas, más bien de otras "cosas", cosas que no le permitían darle al guerrero un buen sueño, el cual empeoro cuando justo antes del ataque de los Novas y de ser proclamado como el héroe del 10mo ataque Nova sufrió del peor tormento cerebral cuando cientos de imágenes e incontables voces extrañas invadieron su mente ocasionando que tanto la rubia como Rana tuvieran que involucrarse.

Ella al pensar en esos horribles sucesos que padeció su novio, no pudo evitar sonreír aún más al verlo tan relajado en finalmente poder tener una noche de sueño tranquilo… y con ella encima de él … en la misma cama… toda la noche.

Satella se sacudió esos nuevos pensamientos pervertidos, a pesar de que estuvieron a nada de dar el paso con el chico, afortunadamente se detuvieron. Ella lo amaba, más de lo que jamás amo a otra persona, pero aún no se sentía capaz de dar aquel paso importante en su relación, pero estaba segura que si algún día llegara a hacerlo al igual que hacer el bautizo, seria con la persona que estaba acostado aun lado de ella durmiendo tan tranquilamente.

La rubia volvió a acurrucarse en el fuerte y cálido pecho de Goku de una forma amorosa, disfrutando del olor corporal que este emana y rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y poder sentirlo mejor. Hasta que luego de un rato Goku empezaba a despertar y al abrir sus ojos ónix se dio cuenta de que su novia lo miraba cariñosamente mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su pecho.

-Buenos días Goku-kun-

-Buenos días Satella- Respondió el saiyajin con una sonrisa. Satella le dio un ligero beso de buenos días para luego ambos levantarse de la cama y empezar a vestirse para este nuevo día –Tuve una horrible pesadilla; soñé que toda la cafetería empezaba a desaparecer incluyendo la Burger Queen mientras yo me moría de hambre- Dijo Goku sintiendo un escalofrió por su espalda.

-Jeje pero desde el punto en que yo lo vi, parecías estar muy tranquilo-

-Es que en comparación con los anteriores, este no fue tan malo-

Paso otro rato y Goku fue al baño para darle tiempo a su novia para cambiarse.

-Cielos, no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida sin antes quitarme el maquillaje-

-Oye Satella ¿Qué son todas estas manchas rojas alrededor de mi rostro? Espera, también hay en mi boca… Pfff sabe horrible- Dijo el guerrero desde el baño al darse cuenta de unas extrañas, manchas con tintes rojizos y debido a que una de esas manchas se encontraban directamente en sus labios, tuvo la gran idea pasarle la lengua para probar que no sea glaseado de freza ¿Por qué demonios alguien creería algo tan absurdo? Nadie lo sabe, solo Goku lo relacionaría con comida. Pero al juzgar por su tono de disgusta da a entender que no era eso.

Satella se sonrojo profundamente y se tocó los labios dando a entender que sabía quién fue la culpable del crimen.

Es cierto que Satellizer dijo que no se sentía lista para dar el siguiente paso, pero eso no significo que la noche haya estado exento de pasión y lujuria y al parecer la rubia se dejó llevar un poco, dejando como escena del crimen; el rostro de su novio.

La pandora se estaba cambiando de ropa hasta que escucho el agua de la ducha abierta.

-Satella ¿está bien si me doy un baño aquí?- Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro puesto que mientras también se cambiaba logro notar que su rostro no fue el único lugar afectado por esas manchas, puesto que también los tenía en su cuello, hombros y pecho ¡¿Qué fue lo que ambos hicieron anoche realmente?

-C-Claro no te preocupes- Respondió la rubia aún más roja pues de inmediato supo las razones y no pudo evitar taparse el rostro de vergüenza.

Rato después Satella terminaría de cambiarse y Goku finalmente saldría del baño, para fortuna o desgracia para Satellizer Goku había salido con su uniforme de instructor ya puesto.

-Goku ¿Por qué te pusiste el uniforme? Tendremos una semana de vacaciones- Pregunto confundida la chica, puesto se decidió que para aligerar las tensiones, se decidió darle a los estudiantes una semana libre de actividades (Que coincidencia ¿no? XD)

-¿Una semana? ¡Genial! Ahora tendré más tiempo para entrenar- Dijo el chico con entusiasmo haciendo reír a la pandora, hasta que su entusiasmo seria frenado cuando recordó un detalle –Satella ¿Qué hora es?- La rubia parpadeo confundida y volteo a ver el reloj en la mesa de noche.

-Las 8:15 am Goku ¿Por qué?-

-Seguramente ya despertó, será mejor que valla a verla- Pensó el guerrero para luego responder a la duda –Pues recordé que debo hacer algo importante, pero descuida no tardare y… pues… también quiero que conozcas a alguien- Dijo el guerrero poniéndose nervioso por como su novio tomaría la noticia.

-Unn ¿Quién es?- La rubia vacilo un poco puesto que ella aún no se relacionaba bien con la gente, hizo una aparente amistad con Kazuya y Rana pues ni hablar, pero el único con quien si se siente a gusto es con el saiyajin, por algo es su novio.

-Jeje será una sorpresa, pero ya debo irme o se me hará tarde, nos vemos- Goku se despediría de la pandora dándole un ligero beso en los labios para luego irse, sin embargo cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, se le pudo notar una extraña mirada de ¿Tristeza, arrepentimiento o acaso miedo? Algo inaudito tratándose de Goku, aunque fuera por unos microsegundos antes de marcharse por los pasillos.

-La chica vio enternecida la despedida de Goku hasta que vio su espalda desaparecer cuando este cerró la puerta siendo ignorante de la expresión que puso poco después.

Luego ella daría un vistazo rápido en su computadora y notaria en su E-mail un mensaje.

-¿Y esto…?- Satella hizo click en la ventanilla con forma de carta sorprendiéndose un poco de quien se trataba -¿Hermana Violet?-

 _ **-¿Cómo te va Satella? Hace tiempo que no hablamos ¿Cómo es tu vida en Genetics?, me siento orgullosa al ver que luchas por la humanidad. Y aparentemente también eres compañera del Son Goku ¡El nuevo héroe! Pequeña suertuda.**_

-Violet- Comento Satella un poco sonrojada con lo último.

 _ **-Acabamos de abrir un hotel nuevo en Bali por nuestro nuevo proyecto y me gustaría que vinieras. A nuestros representantes les gustaría que trajeras también a tu compañero, el héroe del 10mo ataque Nova hospedándose en uno de nuestros hoteles sin duda sería una gran propaganda, aunque en lo personal yo solo quiero conocer al chico que robo tu corazón hermana jijiji-**_

-V-Violet- Se dijo la pandora aún más roja y con una mano en la frente.

 _ **-Pero ya enserio, he oído que la Golden Week será la semana que viene, si decides venir, avísame y reservo un Ticket. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… Espero que la respuesta sea afirmativa**_

 _ **-Violet-**_

-Un hotel en Bali eh-

 **En otro lugar**

-Gracias por apartar esta habitación para ella hermana Margaret- Agradeció el pelinegro a la mujer mayor frente a él. Goku después de salir de la habitación de Satella fue directamente a donde se encontraba su nueva hija. La pequeña Hiroko se estaba levantando cuando este llego, le dio los buenos días, le dio un baño y la vistió con ropa otorgada por la guardería.

-No hay problema Goku-san, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de salvarnos- Dijo la directora viendo como la niña jugaba en la sala mientras Yumi le hacía compañía mientras Goku hablaba con la directora, siendo vista con ternura por el personal al ver como ella corría por la sala y se reía vigorosamente, Yumi siempre estaba atenta si algo pasaba debido a su ceguera pero aparentemente eso no parece molestar a Hiroko quien se movía como si ya supiera a la perfección donde está –Solo espero que sepas lo que haces, criar a un hijo no es fácil-

-No se preocupe directora, por alguna razón creo que es lo que debo hacer- Respondió el guerrero viendo a su hija jugar, pues que no estaba mintiendo, por alguna extraña razón Goku fue capaz de entender las cosas que un padre debe hacer, como si no fuera su primera vez que tiene que cuidar a un niño.

Estaba tan concentrado en la pequeña que no noto una sonrisa conspiradora formándose en el rostro de la hermana.

-¡Papi mira esto!- Hiroko mientras corría pudo notar lo resbaloso que estaba el piso, así que llamo la atención de su padre mientras corría hacia él y luego parar de súbito dejando a la inercia terminar al trabajo, creyéndose ser una patinadora de hielo profesional, Hiroko se deslizo en el resbaloso suelo hasta las piernas de su padre ganándose los aplausos y ovaciones de los empleados y pandoras presentes, pues aunque la acción de la niña no fue la gran cosa la verdad es que no pudieron evitar elogiar su esfuerzo debido al entusiasmo que transmite. Hiroko hizo una reverencia algo torpe y luego se dirigió a Goku – ¡¿Lo viste papi?! ¡¿Me viste me viste?!- Dijo la niña con emoción alzando la cabeza como queriendo ver el rostro del azabache.

-Wow Hiroko eso fue increíble- Alago Goku acariciando la cabecita de su hija haciéndola reír.

-Jeje sin duda parece tu propia hija Goku, es muy energética- Dijo Yumi acercándose a la conversación. De pronto ella puedo notar como la niña se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y alzaría sus bracitos en su dirección -¿Quieres que te cargue?- Pregunto confundida recibiendo una negativa de Goku.

-Te quiere ver- Yumi le dio una mirada de aun más confusión. Quería preguntar cómo es que puede hacerlo pero no quería ser grosera y menos cuando Hiroko estaba presente. Ella le dio una rápida mirada a la hermana Margaret quien asintió y que dejara a la niña esa oportunidad.

-Está bien, creo- Yumi se acercó hacia Hiroko y bajo a su nivel dejando que la niña empezara a explorar su rostro con sus manos. Al inicio Yumi solo tenía una sonrisa irónica sintiendo el cosquilleo de como las pequeñas manos de la niña curioseaban su bello rostro, pero no pudo predecir lo que paso después.

Yumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como una especie de energía emanaba de las manos de Hiroko, al echarles un vistazo se impactó cuando estas estaban cubiertas por una fina capa blanca. Era tan delgada que solo los que estaban tan cerca como Yumi lo estaba en ese momento serían capaces de verlo, pero no fue esa extraña aura lo que la impresiono, pues la number pudo detectar algo en ella el cual entre la población es considerada un milagro.

-¿E-Esto es ki?- Efectivamente, esta pequeña e indefensa niña resulta ser también un usuario del Ki, algo inaudito puesto que los usuarios de ki son extremadamente escasos pero con habilidades increíbles, y con el debido entrenamiento también pueden llegar a ser muy poderosos y el ejemplo perfecto era el hombre detrás de la niña quien es actualmente un héroe, aunque él lo niegue.

Yumi quedo aún más sorprendida cuando pudo sentir una sensación de calidez proveniente de Hiroko, pudo sentir por un momento sus emociones desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta que fue encontrada debajo de los escombros por Goku. Yumi dejó escapar una ligera lágrima pero se la limpio rápidamente para luego mirar a los ojos de la niña y notar un brillo blanco en donde debería estar el iris de sus ojos.

Goku estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa, él supo lo que le pasaba a Yumi pues el mismo fue capaz de presenciarlo cuando Hiroko hizo lo mismo con él, sintiendo la alegría y emoción de la pequeña cuando finalmente se encontró con su padre o el la encontró a ella y todo a causa de un peligroso Nova que quería eliminarla, el destino es confuso pero sabio en ocasiones.

-Ohh eres bonita Yumi-sensei- Alago la pequeña con una sonrisa encantadora.

Yumi la vio con sorpresa y luego vio con ternura para luego darle un ligero beso en la frente.

-Gracias pequeña, tú también lo serás cuando seas grande-

-Vamos Hiroko, aún hay que presentarte a alguien- Dijo Goku haciendo que la niña viera en su dirección.

-Claro papi, adiós Yumi-sensei-Se despidió haciendo que Yumi también lo haga agitando su mano en forma de despedida. La pequeña castaña corrió hacia su padre y le tomo de la mano para luego ambos desaparecer.

- _Bienvenida de vuelta Hiroko_ \- Se dijo mentalmente la directora, pues resulta que de alguna manera ya conocía a la pequeña niña y la habitación que le "aparto" resulta que siempre la tenía lista y preparada, como si anticipara su llegada. Sin embargo la expresión de la directora cambiaria de tener una sonrisa tranquila a un rostro de preocupación – _Sin duda eres tú Kakarotto, ella tenía razón. Ten cuidado nadie quiere que **eso** vuelva a ocurrir_-

 **Centro recreativo**

Goku busco a Satella para presentar a Hiroko, aún estaba temeroso por cómo podría reaccionar la rubia al saber que Goku ahora es padre, pero sabía que es mejor que lo sepa por él, a que se entere por otro medio.

Sin embargo pudo sentir que seguía en su habitación ¿tal vez se estaba cambiando o tomando una baño? Asique decidió llevar a la niña a jugar con él en la piscina exclusiva de West Genetics. Aunque claro, tuvo que salir a la ciudad un momento para comprar el traje de baño de Hiroko, y ambos eligieron un taje de baño azul de una pieza con falda que le daba un toque adorable a la niña, cabe decir que Goku al no saber de modas ni nada por el estilo se encontraba un poco perdido, pero Hiroko eligió ese justamente por lo cómodo que se sentía.

Ambos llegaron y se instalaron en un espacio libre, Goku usaba un traje de baño negro con rojo en los bordes, las pandoras presentes estaban encantadas puesto que su cuerpo parecía estar esculpido como la estatua de un dios o héroe griego, sin un ápice de grasa. Los limiters sintieron algo de envidia pero lo dejaron puesto que lo admiraban y estaban en deuda por salvarles la vida. Luego de uno que otro halago y pedido de autógrafos, el dúo padre e hija estaban dispuestos a entrar, hasta que alguien les llamaría la atención.

-¡Goku-kun! ¡Por aquí-de arimasu!-

-¡Mira papi!- Hiroko por alguna razón señalaba justo en la dirección en donde venía la voz quien resulto ser Rana quien al ver a Goku agitaría su mano para atraer su atención.

-¿Rana?-

-¡Ya voy para allá-de arimasu!-

Rana desde lo alto dio un gran salto dando varias vueltas en el aire de forma magistral para finalmente caer al agua haciendo un clavado perfecto. Esta emergió del agua y nado hasta la orilla donde estaban Goku y Hiroko quienes aplaudieron la acción de la peli azul.

-Eso fue genial Rana- Alago el guerrero mientras Rana salía del agua, esta se sonrojo un poco por ver a Goku sin camisa dejando expuesto su bien entrenado cuerpo hasta que noto la presencia de Hiroko quien agarraba una mano de Goku.

-Un ¿Quién es ella Goku-kun?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza mientras Hiroko se ocultaba detrás de Goku algo tímida.

-Jeje ella es mi hija- Respondió tranquilamente como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

A la pobre chica casi le da una especie de ataque, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y por poco no vuelve a caer al agua.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿T-TU HIJA-DE ARIMASUKA?! ¿A-a-acaso Goku…? ¿Tu…?-

-Sí, la adopte de la guardería central después del ataque del Nova, es una larga historia-

Rana parpadeo varias veces y luego empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Entonces resulta que era adoptada, por un momento creyó…

-Jeje claro era obvio jeje. Lo siento ¿Y cómo te llamas-De arimasu?- Pregunto Rana colocándose de rodillas para estar a la altura de Hiroko quien al sentir la presencia de Rana frente a ella se ocultó aún más en las piernas de Goku, hasta que esté la incitaría a saludar al poner una mano en su cabeza, así que está armando valor empezó a asomarse.

-Eh… em… M-me llamo Hiroko, un placer-

-Hola Hiroko-chan, me llamo Rana-de arimasu-

-Rana…san-

-Jeje eres muy linda- Dijo Rana acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Senpai!… ¡Rana!- Luego Kazuya vendría corriendo hacia los tres llamando su atención.

-Hola Kazuya- Saludo el Saiyajin mientras Rana hacia lo mismo pero Hiroko se quedó mirando al chico como si estuviera sorprendida.

-¿Umm y esa niña Goku-senpai?-

-Oh ella es…-

-Onii-san-

La voz de Hiroko interrumpió la explicación de Goku cuando luego de decir algo que dejo helados a los tres.

-¿Acaso Hiroko-can le dijo a Kazuya-kun hermano?- Pregunto Rana mientras Goku veía esto extrañado hasta que una idea le vino a la mente, pero algo no cuadraba.

-¿Cómo me diji…?-

-¡Onii-san!- Hiroko corrió hacia el chico y estiro sus brazos hacia su rostro. Kazuya estaba muy confundido, nunca vio a esta niña en su vida pero ella lo estaba llamando "hermano" y el único familiar que Kazuya sabe encaja con ese término es su hermana mayor fallecida Kazuha.

-Kazuya, agáchate un momento- Pidió el guerrero pues que tenía una idea.

Kazuya lo miro extrañado y volvió la mirada a Hiroko quien seguía estirando sus manos hacia su rostro sin descanso. Luego este se resignó e hizo lo que le pidieron y de inmediato sintió las manos de Hiroko en su rostro.

No pasó nada al inicio pero luego vio como en los ojos de Hiroko se empezó a formar un brillo diminuto y sus manos eran rodeados por una delgada capa de Ki blanco, es como lo que Hiroko hizo con Yumi, pero aquí había algo diferente y se demostró cuando los ojos de Kazuya empezaron a emitir el mismo brillo quedando como en un trance.

 **Flashback**

 _ **-¡Quiero ver, quiero ver! ¡Onee-san quiero ver también!-** _Dijo Kazuya cuando todavía era un niño pequeño yendo con gran emoción hacia una especie de cuna y al lado de dicho objeto estaba su hermana sosteniendo algo en sus brazos.

 _ **-Tranquilo Kazuya no hagas que se asuste**_ \- Le contesto Kazuha mostrándole un bebe en sus brazos.

- **¡Ohhh es muy pequeño! ¡Puedo cargarlo! ¡Por favor, por favor por, por favoooor**!- Kazuha dudo por un momento hasta que volteo hacia la cama que parecía la de un hospital. Ahí se encontraban un montón de gente en cada lado de la cama, y acostada con el rostro sudoroso y rojo demostrando gran cansancio se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa con traje de paciente y lo más característico era su pelo largo y purpura como pidiéndole permiso puesto que al parecer ella era la nueva madre al juzgar por el tamaño del bebe. Ella estaba sonriendo mientras su mano derecha era sostenida por otra mano fuerte y masculina, aparentemente era el esposo de la mujer antes descrita y al igual que ella lo que lo diferenciaba era su raro estilo de peinado que desafiaba la gravedad, teniendo siete puntas color azabache. La mujer al ver las intenciones de la chica asentiría y dando el permiso.

- _ **Bien pero con cuidado Kazuya-**_

 _ **-¡Siiiii!-**_

Kazuha delicadamente pondría a la pequeña criatura en los brazos de su hermano, siempre atenta a que este no se le ocurriera soltarlo.

Kazuya se le quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta que él bebe recién nacido empezó a reír un poco y estiro sus brazos en su dirección tocando por primera vez el rostro del chico, haciendo que todos en especial los padres den una agradable sonrisa por la bonita escena.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

El hermoso entorno fue reemplazado por un tétrico campo grisáceo que invadió sus sentidos, estaba lloviendo empapando a todo aquel que no se cubriera aunque sea con una sombrilla pero eso no pareció importarle a los presentes por alguna razón.

Kazuya parecía estar flotando, hace un momento vio cómo su aparentemente "yo niño" presenciaba un nacimiento, ahora no podía encontrarse en ningún lugar, pero si vio algo que lo impacto, y es a su hermana de niña ¿Cómo puede ser si hace solo unos instantes la vio desde el punto de vista de cuando era un niño? Nada tenía sentido. Pudo como al lado de su hermana se encontraban dos figuras adultas, un hombre y una mujer quienes. El hombre y la mujer estaban vestidos como todos los presentes, de un negro noche, y la mujer usaba un sombrero el cual no permitía verle el rostro, su hermana también estaba vestida con un pequeño vestido gris. En otro lugar pudo ver a su abuelo quien estaba con alguien más pero no distingue quien. Así que decidió prestarle más atención a su entorno.

El lugar estaba cubierto por una ligera niebla que limitaba la visión pero pudo distinguir montículos de piedra con escritos tallados a mano en ellas las cuales sobresalían del suelo, la gente alrededor tenían flores hermosas, pero nadie sonreía, es como si alguien tuviera la osadía de esbozar aunque sea la más mínima sonrisa sería expulsado del lugar lo que le recordaba ¿Qué lugar es este? Pues al juzgar las pistas la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-¿Una tumba?- Se dijo en voz baja y un escalofrió le vino por la espina dorsal. Algo malo debió haber pasado, algo antes de que naciera pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué su hermana no se lo dijo? Dirigió su atención hacia donde todos apuntaban y pudo ver una pareja que lamentaban la pérdida de alguien, se notó cuando esa mujer de cabellos purpuras no dejaba de llorar en el pecho del hombre con traje oscuro, y Kazuya se sorprendió al ver nuevamente esas 7 puntas que desafiaban la gravedad -¿Goku-senpai?- Kazuya se acceso a pasos temblorosos, aunque pareciera que nadie era consciente de su presencia, vio un momento la lápida y no pudo evitar jadear de la sorpresa al ver el nombre en la piedra.

 _ **"Descanse en paz"**_

 _ **"Aoi Gohan"**_

 _ **"Nacido el 3 de mayo del 20… hasta el 5 de… del 20…"**_

Kazuya no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al no poder bien los años escritos.

- **Kazuya** \- El chico se sobresaltó cuando escucho la voz del hombre con un enorme parecido al saiyajin y puedo darse cuenta que este lo veía fijamente, al igual que todos los presentes – _ **Este fue mi mayor fracaso, tu puedes cambiar eso contigo-**_

-"¿Cambiar eso?" ¿De qué habla senpai? ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!- Pregunto muy alterado agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación.

- _ **Ten cuidado Kazuya, pues tu decisión puede cambiarlo todo-**_ Con eso dicho él y la mujer peli purpura quien sujetaba su brazo empezaron a alejarse caminando.

-¡S-Senpai espere!-

- _ **Kazuya**_ \- El chico sintió un jalón en su ropa y vio a una pequeña niña quien lo veía fijamente.

-¡¿O-Onee-san?!-

 _ **-La elección es tuya ¿Qué elegirás?**_ \- Con eso dicho la pequeña Kazuha tomo la mano de la mujer y del hombre misterioso y se empezaban a alejar siendo seguidos por Gengo y aquella mujer extraña.

-Onee-san ¡Onee-san! ¡Esperaaaaa!-

 **Fin del flashback**

Hiroko finalmente retiro sus manos del rostro de Kazuya quien parpadeo unos instantes para luego ver a su alrededor.

-¡¿Q-Que fue lo que sucedió?!-

-Ella solo quería verte, no te preocupes- Respondió tranquilamente Goku mientras cargaba a la niña.

-S-Senpai acaso ¿Usted estuvo ahí? Acaso…- Preguntaba con desconcierto al notar al azabache y recordar a su doble en esas extrañas visiones.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estar en dónde?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Ahhh nada debe ser que la fiesta de ayer afecto mi cabeza- Se dijo a sí mismo el limiter masajeándose la frente – _No me importa si solo fue un par de vasos, no vuelvo a ingerir alcohol nunca más_ \- Eso ultimo lo pensó creyendo que toda la locura por la que acaba de pasar no fue más que un efecto secundario de la bebida.

El grupo miro al chico confundidos, aunque Hiroko estaba feliz de poder ver a su "Onii-san" como ella lo llamaba. Luego de un rato en el que Goku le explico a Kazuya todo relacionado con Hiroko el grupo fue a divertirse en el agua, obviamente Kazuya estaba blanco de la impresión pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, y aunque no sabían la razón de que Hiroko llamara de esa manera al joven limiter, decidieron que no es el momento.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo los cuatro se divertían nadando y jugando, sobretodo la pequeña Hiroko quien no paraba de reír, incluso la timidez que le tuvo a Rana hace unos momentos desapareció por completo tanto hasta que la peli azul la puso sobre sus hombros mientras corría y nadaba para diversión de la niña quien lo demostraba alzando sus manos al aire y en una ocasión pidió ver el rostro de la chica.

Mientras Rana y Hiroko se divertían Kazuya se encontraba viéndolas desde un extremo sonriendo pero al ver a la niña no pudo evitar recordar esas raras visiones, parecían fragmentos del pasado, pero algo andaba mal con ellas, puesto que aparte que no recordaba haberlas vivido, no se sentían naturales, ósea no parecían estar en orden, no puede explicarlo pero no quiere arruinar la diversión de sus amigos solo por unas imágenes que ni él cree que son reales, sino más bien ilusiones creadas por la bebida.

Mientras que Goku, bueno, estaba comiendo una pizza tranquilamente, uno diría que no hay nada de raro incluso está comiendo lento y con educación, pues si lo hace y pero eso no es lo raro más bien es la sombra que lo cubría, y no es provocado por ningún árbol o planta, pues si vemos bien notaremos como cientos de empaques vacíos de pizza se encontraban acumulados en su espalda.

Esto obviamente no le molesto en lo absoluto, así que solo se dedicaba a lo suyo mientras vigilaba a Hiroko quien jugaba con Rana en el tobogán, asegurándose que no se hiciera daño. Goku desde que encontró a Hiroko sintió como algo despertaba en él, una rara sensación como si ya supiera lo que tenía que hacer al cuidar de una niña, el instinto paterno.

El tiempo paso y Goku dejaba en unas sillas de playa a Hiroko quien se quedó dormida después de jugar tanto, acomodo un paño como almohada e intento usas su camiseta para cubrirla pero la niña inconscientemente la agarro y se la acomodo entre sus bracitos como una mantita. Goku dejo salir una pequeña carcajada por esto así que tomo otro paño seco para terminar de cubrirla.

Kazuya ya se había ido luego de varias horas de diversión, se despidió de sus amigos y tomo sus cosas para luego marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de una dormida Hiroko acariciando su cabeza.

Ahora Rana y Goku se encontraban sentados a la orilla de la piscina con sus pies tocando el agua.

-Wow Goku, no sabía que fueras tan buen padre-de arimasu-

-Tampoco yo, por alguna razón me sale al natral- Respondió el chico ante el halago de la pandora quien de repente se pegó más a su cuerpo haciendo que sus pechos entren en contacto con el del saiyajin -¿Rana?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

-¿Um no puedo-de arimasu?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-No, claro que puedes-

-Entonces no hay problema-de arimasu- Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa ahora abrazando al chico.

Sin que ambos lo supieran detrás de ellos apareció la rubia con un sexy traje de baño negro y una toalla con intención de bañarse igualmente pero al ver la escena de Rana abrazando a Goku mientras ambos están en la orilla de la piscina hizo que se detuviera de forma abrupta y se ocultara detrás de una columna, pero recordó que Goku y Rana podían sentir el Ki así que rápidamente lo disminuyo para evitar ser detectada.

 _-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Por qué me escondo?! Soy la compañera de Goku-kun ¡Soy su novia por un demonio! ¡No tengo razones para esconderme!-_ Pensaba la chica muy nerviosa quien dio un vistazo al dúo y no pudo evitar inundarse de los celos cuando la peli azul de repente le dio un beso en la mejilla del guerrero, haciendo que Satella empezara a arder de ira _-¡Rana Linchen!-_

-He oído que tenemos una semana de vacaciones en Genetics ¿Tienes algún plan Goku-kun?- Pregunto Rana haciendo que Satella prestara especial atención.

-Ah bueno además de cuidar de Hiroko, tenía pensado continuar mi entrenamiento aquí- Respondió el chico extrañando a Rana y Satella, aunque no sabía quién es Hiroko lo último dicho por él le llamo más su atención.

-¿No iras a casa? Tus padres deben estar esperándote-

-Ah bueno sobre eso…- Aquí Goku estuvo en un predicamento, puesto que a pesar de que sus verdaderos padres fallecieron, gracias a Kakarotto se dio cuenta que un hombre conocido como Gengo Aoi y la mismísima María Lancelot lo adoptaron como su hijo, él sabía que ese par era muy famoso y nadie se lo creería aunque fuera el héroe del último ataque Nova, pero luego dejos escapar una suspiro nostálgico al recordar a cierto anciano en su mundo –Bueno lo que pasa es que no conozco a mis padres, murieron cuando yo era un bebe, un anciano que pasaba por ahí me encontró y me adopto como su nieto- Dijo Kakarotto con una sonrisa triste al recordar a su abuelo Gohan.

Rana y Satella quien seguía escondida se sorprendieron por eso, puesto que no sabían ese dato de su novio e interés amoroso (Destinado como diría Rana). Rana sintió algo de culpa pero su curiosidad tenía más fuerza así que no podía evitar preguntar.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu abuelo-de arimasu?-

-El murió cuando era un niño, tuve que valerme por mi mismo desde entonces, de echo fue gracias a él que yo aprendí artes marciales- Termino de contar el saiyajin ocultando algunas cosa, aunque no mintió en cierta manera, puesto que en verdad nunca conoció a sus padres y fue criado por el amable anciano, puesto que aun sus recuerdos con sus padres en este mundo eran muy vagos aunque ya recordaba varias cosas.

-Goku-kun yo… Lo siento no lo sabía…- Se disculpó Rana sintiendo culpa en su interior por insistir.

-Está bien, es cierto que la muerte de mi abuelito me dolió, pero es gracias a él que estoy aquí y puedo seguir adelante y eso es lo que hare- Termino el chico con entusiasmo haciendo que ambas sonrieran un poco.

- _Goku-kun-_

-…-

Pensaron Rana y Satella respectivamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Rana? ¿Vas a algún sitio?-

-Soy una estudiante de intercambio, así que tengo que hacer exámenes en vacaciones. Además, van a comprobar la estabilidad de mi estigma-

-¿Exámenes en vacaciones? Suena aburrido y ¿Qué es eso que harán con tu estigma?- Rana dejo salir una risita al ver el rostro de inconformidad de Goku al pensar en hacer exámenes en vacaciones, que horror. Pero luego se recompondría al escuchar su pregunta.

-Pues escuche que el modelo de mi estigma es diferente al que usan aquí; lo llaman Tipo María, nací con ella pero dicen que es especial. Es por eso que debo hacer los exámenes-de arimasu-

-Oh no sabia eso, pero sigue siendo aburrido, prefiero entrenar a hacer exámenes-

-¡Pero no importa! Me alegra que te quedes- de arimasu. Lo que significa que tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos- Dijo Rana juntando sus manos con una gran sonrisa mientras Goku hacia lo mismo y se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Cabe decir que a la rubia no le agrado mucho este comentario de su rival, y lo demostró haciendo un puchero hasta que recordó cierto mensaje de su hermana mayor por lo que sonrió con algo de malicia, no dejaría a su Goku con esa peli azul mientras pueda.

Luego de que dicho pensamiento pasara por su cabeza, decidió ir a prepararse dejando aun lado el día en la piscina.

-Además Goku-kun creo que es fantástico que ahora seas padre ¿Sabes por que?- Al oír dicha pregunta Goku sin saber la razon, se puso tenso instintivamente.

-Pues no ¿Por qué?- De pronto sintió el aliento de Rana en su oído mientras dejaba salir una vos sensual.

-Pues significa que ya tendrás experiencia cuando tengamos nuestros propios niños- La declaración de Rana fue acompañado con un ligero beso en la mejilla mientras hombres veían con celos al azabache por tener una belleza así de cerca y las mujeres al ver como esa mujer parecía tener una estrecha relación con el guapo héroe.

Pero Goku por los ignoraba puesto que debido a razones que desconoce la declaración tan sensual y seductora de Rana hicieron que gotas de sudor nerviosas les resbalaran por el rostro, y la excitante sensación de tener los pechos de la chica haciendo presión en su cuerpo no ayudaba.

Rana compartía muchas actitudes con Goku, pero cuando quería podría ser alguien muy coqueta y atrayente.

 **Rato mas tarde**

-¿Un hotel en Bali?- Pregunto el saiyajin cuando Satella le pidió reunirse con ella en el comedor de la academia para hablar sobre el mensaje que recibió esta mañana.

-Si, mi hermana Violet es la directora y me invito a ir en las vacaciones. Y quería que fueras conmigo, pues me sentiría rara si voy sola- Pidió la chica con un rubor tímido.

-Ohh suena genial, claro que voy- Goku sin dudar acepto con una sonrisa.

-¡¿De verdad?!-

-Claro, será una oportunidad para conocer este mun… eehh nuevos lugares jeje- Reía el chico nerviosamente al casi revelar su origen, puesto que sentía que aun no era el momento de que supieran que venia de otro mundo -Planeaba usar el tiempo para entrenar pero hacer este viaje contigo parece mas divertido-

La rubia se sonrojo profundamente por lo dicho.

-¿En verdad?- Pregunto tímidamente la chica recibiendo un asentimiento de un sonriente Goku -Gracias Goku-kun, la verdad no me hubiera gustado ir sin ti- eso ultimo lo dijo desviando la mirada mientras hacia rizos con su cabello y mostrando nuevamente esa expresión tan tierna que logro hacer sonrojar a Goku otra vez.

-Ehh… ejem… bueno ya que iremos quiero pedirte algo-

Satella lo miro curiosa.

-Me gustaría llevar a alguien mas, será una buena oportunidad para que la conozcas- Pidió el guerrero nervioso en especial cuando vio a la rubia fruncir el ceño.

Satella quería ir solo con Goku para pasar tiempo a solas con su novio y al juzgar por la forma en que hablo de esa persona logro deducir algo, es una "ella" Goku al parecer quiere invitar a una chica, sabe que no es Rana pues dijo que quería que ella conozca a esa persona.

Sin embargo ella se sacudió esos pensamientos, es de su Goku quien habla, el no la engañaría y lo sabe, en especial por su aparente inocencia.

 **Tiempo despues**

En este momento Satella, Goku y Hiroko se encontraban en el avión camino a Bali.

Cuando Goku le dijo que quería presentarle a alguien Satella supuso que era una chica por la forma en que hablaba de esa persona, nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que en verdad se trataba de la hija de su novio, debido a eso la rubia por poco y no se desmaya. Pero despues de que Goku le explicara todo lo sucedido y sobre su adopción logro digerirlo, mas o menos.

Goku tuvo que explicarle a Rana sus nuevos planes para estas vacaciones, y obviamente Rana no lo tomo muy bien, sobretodo cuando iría de vacaciones "a solas" con su rival, aunque la verdad la pequeña Hiroko los acompañaría. Satella no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa juguetona al ver la decepción de Rana, finalmente podría estar con Goku sin la intervención de esta chica del Tíbet, aunque Goku se disculpo y digo que le traería un regalo.

Durante el camino al aeropuerto Hiroko no podría estar mas emocionada, se iría de vacaciones con su padre y con la novia de su padre. Satella de alguna forma logro llevarse bien con la pequeña sobretodo por lo adorable que era y pocos saben que a la pandora lo que mas le gustan son las cosas adorables, sintió un poco de lastima al enterarse de la discapacidad visual de la niña pero lo desecho al ver como Hiroko no parecía afectarle.

Por alguna razon Hiroko era capaz de saber la posición exacta de las personas, sabia donde estaban parados, si estaban lejos o cerca, si estaban caminando, corriendo o incluso sentados, extraordinariamente también era capaz de saber no la edad pero si el saber si una persona es adulta, niño o un hombre mayor ¡Dios hasta sabia a la perfección si una persona es hombre o mujer antes de entablar conversación con esa persona! En otras palabras la niña veía todo a la perfección pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de ver nada ¿Cómo era posible?

La respuesta la obtuvo, o algo así, de la misma Hiroko cuando esta puso sus manos en su rostro, no sintió repulsión debido a su toque en realidad se parecía a ¿Goku? Pero luego de un rato ella finalmente lo sintió.

-¿Usuario?- Así es, resulta que esta niña es un usuario, una especie de anomalía como Goku.

Y hablando de Goku, este al ver las habilidades de su hija dedujo que esto se debe a que tiene una increíble percepción del ki, incluso mejor que la de él mismo y tal vez se deba a que es ciega que su increíble habilidad esta tan elevada para ser apenas una niña ¿o acaso el echo de tener dicha habilidad es la razon de su ceguera? Sea cual sea las razones, no había duda en algo y es que Hiroko es especial.

Mientras estaban en el avión, Goku se encontraba en medio de los tres asientos, Satella estaba en el extremos justo al lado del pasillo y Hiroko no dejaba de sonreír estando sentada justo al lado de la ventana.

-¡Mira papi esa nube tiene forma de un osito!- dijo Hiroko con emoción mientras Goku se inclinaba para ver que efectivamente tenia dicha apariencia sacándole una gota de sudor.

 _-¿Cómo es que sabe eso estando ciega? Ella hace algo mas que solo percibir a las personas_ \- Se preguntaba el saiyajin viendo disimuladamente a la niña quien no paraba de reír haciendo que este también lo haga -Bueno mejor lo averiguo despues-

-Es verdad se parece ¿Quieres que compremos un osito de peluche como recuerdo cuando lleguemos?-

-¡¿Podemos?! ¡¿Puede ser el de una rana?!- pregunto la niña con emoción y alegría.

-¿Una rana?-

-¡Si, como mi amigo flipi!-

-Bueno en ese caso esta bien, compremos una ranita de peluche-

-¡Siiiii! ¡Gracias papi!- La niña con abrazo con fuerza a su padre quien no pudo evitar reír. Pero luego se dio cuenta de alguien quien no estaba en el mismo estado que el dúo.

Satella en su asiento apoyaba su cabeza con su mano mirando a la nada con una expresión neutra y aparentemente preocupada. A Goku no le gusto mucho verla en ese estado así que le tomo de la mano atrayendo su atención.

-¿Estas bien Satella? ¿No te gusto que haya traído a Hiroko?-

La rubia parpadeo un momento hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de la pregunta, agitando su cabeza en modo de negación.

-Oh no, no es eso, Hiroko es adorable y divertida, en realidad me gusta que la hayas traído pero…- Satella se detuvo al recordar cierta pesadilla que ocurrió esta mañana.

-¡Ahh ya se estas aburrida que tengamos que esperar 5 horas para llegar! ¡Te dije que hubiera sido mas rápido si nos íbamos volando!- Se quejo Goku por tener que esperar tanto tiempo cuando fácilmente el podía llegar en solo unos minutos.

-Goku sabes que no puedes llegar a un país ajeno así como así, hay procesos legales por las que tenemos que pasar- dijo Satella.

Goku hizo un puchero de fastidio, en su mundo no existen los países, mas bien todo esta siendo gobernado bajo un solo gobierno y un rey de la tierra. Pero aquí donde hay una cantidad absurda de territorios divididos llamados países, todos con gobierno distintos, religiones distintas, culturas distintas y una infinidad de reglas complicadas. Y se preguntaba si en este mundo les gustan complicarlo todo de forma innecesaria.

-Satella-san ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto la pequeña Hiroko mientras se asomaba por debajo del brazo derecho de Goku.

-Bueno unas 2 horas mas- respondió la chica de forma divertida cuando vio el puchero del saiyajin y la niña.

 **2 horas despues**

-¡Wooow!-

-¡Papi por ahí mira!-

-¡Esto es increíble el cielo esta despejado y el sol esta en su punto!-

-Papi ¿Qué es ese olor?-

 ***snif***

 ***snif***

-¡COMIDA!- Gritaron tanto padre como hija cuando el olor de la comida indonesia invadió sus olfatos. El trio despues de por fin aterrizar no pudieron evitar emocionarse con la diversa variedad cosas que podían hacer, Goku en su mundo viajo por todo el mundo en busca de las esferas disfrutando de todo lo que su tierra tenia para ofrecer pero eso no significa que no pueda emocionarse y disfrutar al poder conocer lugares nuevos.

Satella por su parte veía todo con nerviosismo pero feliz de que ambos estén disfrutando, creyendo que este viaje al final no fuera tan malo.

Luego una limusina muy lujosa proveniente directo de la familia L. Bridget llegó con la intención de transportar a los chicos al hotel. Goku se sorprendió un poco por los lujos que tenia el vehículo puesto que tenia un pequeño bar, un televisor y hasta refrigeradores, pensó que la única capaz de rivalizar con esto seria la familia de Bulma la billonaria familia Brifes.

 _ **Nota del autor**_ : _Digo billonarias pero creo que deben tener mas, pues según DBS Broly ¡Compraron toda una isla gigantesca como un lugar para vacacionar!. Fin de nota_.

Durante el camino Satella todavía tenia esa expresión decaída pero antes de que Goku lograra preguntar, notaron unas edificaciones enormes justo sobre un acantilado, habían llegado a los grandes hoteles de la poderosa familia L. Bridget.

-¡Hola Satella por aquí! ¡Me alegra que vinieras!- De pronto los chicos fueron recibidos por una chica muy atractiva, cabello rubio recogido y con un vestido formal.

-¡Violet!- Dijo la rubia al reconocer a su hermana.

-¡Satella me alegra que este aquí! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo! ¡Anda déjame abrazarte!- Pidió la chica mayor dandole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana pero luego quedo atónita por algo importante.

-¿…?-

-¿Han crecido aun mas? ¡Increíble!- Dijo Violet refiriéndose a los pechos de Satella haciendo que esta se ruborice.

-Emm hermana quiero presentarte a…-

-¡Kyaa Son Goku!- La pandora quedo helada y Goku confundido en especial cuando Violet se le acerco mucho hasta el punto en casi darle un beso -¡Hyaa es mas guapo en persona!- Alabo tomando la cabeza de Goku y ponerla en sus pechos -¡Cuando Satella dijo que tenia compañero me alegre! ¡Pero cuando supe que era el nuevo héroe no pude evitar conocerte en persona! ¡Eres mas lindo de lo que pensé!- dijo Violet mientras el pobre de Goku se ahogaba entre sus grandes pechos.

-¡Ah V-Violet lo estas…!- Dijo la rubia al notar el rostro azul de su novio por aire.

-Ahh… d-disculpe ¿podría soltar a papi por favor?- Violet sintió un tirón en su falda y al mirar en aquella dirección sus ojos no pudieron evitar brillar como el sol cuando una adorable niña castaña la miraba directamente.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡¿Y tu quien eres?! ¡Eres adorable! ¡¿Acaso dijiste papi?! ¡No sabia que el héroe tenia una hija tan linda como tuuuuu! ¡Hay quiero comerte a besos!- Exclamo Violet enferma de amor mientras soltaba a Goku y fue el turno de Hiroko de estar entre los grandes pechos de la mujer -¡Hyaaa hermana tu no pierdes tiempo! ¡Pero no te culpo con un novio como el tuyo yo también lo habría echo hace tiempo!-

Satella se puso tan roja como el color mismo, y sentía como vapor salían de sus oídos hasta que al no poder aguantar mas en un rápido movimiento le arrebato a Hiroko de las manos y atrajo a Goku quien aun recuperaba el aliento por casi asfixiarse en las "grandes trampas" de Violet.

-Muuu a veces eres una aguafiestas hermanita- Se quejo Violet con un puchero mientras Satella se calmaba.

-V-Violet creí habértelo dicho por E-mail-

-Hay lo se, solo quería molestarte un poco-

-Oh parece que todos se están divirtiendo, bueno también se debe a que no nos vemos hace mucho hermanita- de pronto la alegría en la zona al menos para Satella terminarían cuando una voz conocida hizo eco en el lugar y al voltear todos vieron a un joven chico rubio acompañado de una hermosa mujer peli plateada detrás e él.

-L-Louis- Dijo Satella con voz temblorosa.

-¡Hola mi querida hermana! ¡Cuánto tiempo, creo que fueron 4 años!- Menciono el chico tensando a la rubia quien inconscientemente sujeto la mano de Goku.

-¿Satella?-

-Bienvenido Louis- Dijo Violet dandole la bienvenida a su hermano menor y por ende hermano menor de Satella conocido como Louis.

-Me alegra que por fin nos veamos hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos incluso siendo hermanos- Dijo Louis con una sonrisa tranquila pero Satella estaba muy nerviosa aunque trataba de disimularlo. Luego el chico rubio fijo su atención en el hombre aun lado de su hermana -¡Ahh y usted debe ser el nuevo héroe del 10mo ataque Nova! ¿Son Goku cierto? Es un placer yo soy Louis L. Bridget, hermano de Satella-se presento el chico ofreciéndole una mano al azabache.

-¡Si ese soy yo gracias! Este lugar es genial- Respondió Goku naturalmente devolviendo el saludo.

-Muchas gracias es un honor escucharlo del nuevo héroe. Como veras este es solo un poco de el alcance de la familia L. Bridget. Pero si me permites preguntar ¿acaso eres el compañero de Satella?- Satella se tenso un poco mas al oír esa pregunta tan llena de curiosidad.

-Así es, somos un equipo ¿verdad Satella?- pregunto el chico a su novia quien se sonrojo un poco y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Esto llamo la atención de Louis quien creía que eran algo mas que compañeros, pero escondió sus intenciones con una sonrisa.

-Eso es fantástico, mi hermana tiene mucha suerte. Sabes Satella cuando te fuiste a Genetics yo fui a Genetics Inglaterra. Debo decir que estoy impresionado, no creí que mi hermana tuviera un compañero, mas aun con un asiático- Dijo Louis pues el aspecto de Goku era muy parecido al de un japonés.

-¿Qué es un asiático? ¿Se come?- Pregunto Goku rascándose la cabeza pues era la primera vez que oye ese termino, y no hay que culparlo pues en su mundo no existen tales cosas.

El grupo en vez de verlo raro empezó a reír puesto que creían que Goku hizo una broma.

-jejeje eres divertido Goku-san ahora veo por que mi hermana te eligió- De pronto Louis notaria la presencia de Hiroko quien se ocultaba en las piernas de Satella -Ohh y ¿Quién es esta adorable criatura?- Pregunto Louis poniéndose de cuclillas a su altura mientras extendía su mano -¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-

-Ah… po-por favor… no te acerques- Pidió la niña en voz baja, al parecer asustada mientras se ocultaba aun mas en las piernas de Satella quien la tomo en brazos.

Sin embargo parece que lo dicho por Hiroko no afecto a Louis en lo mas mínimo pues solo se levanto manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Oh mis disculpas, no era mi intención molestarte pequeña- Dijo Louis mientras Hiroko se apegaba mas a Satella por protección, aunque la rubia parecía estar en esa misma condición.

-Según el E-mail de Satella su nombre es Hiroko, es la hija adoptiva de Son-kun ¡¿No es adorable?!- Respondió Violet mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hiroko pero esta todavía estaba nerviosa, al parecer no le gusta la energía que emana del chico… y Goku lo noto al igual que con Satella, pero al ser el hermano menor de su novia y debido a que no conoce el pasado de ambos, decidió guardar silencio pero se puso aun lado de ambas logrando que se calmaran un poco.

Louis frunció disimuladamente el ceño, con Hiroko siendo Cargada por Satella y Goku a un lado de ellas, cualquiera pensarían que son una familia de padres con su hija. Pero se controlo, sabe que aun no es el momento.

-Por cierto, quiero presentarles a mi compañera, Holly Rose, ella es la numero 1 en Genetics de Inglaterra "Genetics UK" anda preséntate- Pidió el chico mientras la conocida como Holly daba un paso adelante pero no dejaba de ver fríamente a Satella quien sintió una sensación hostil en su mirada, y parece que Hiroko también pues se acurruco aun mas en los pechos de la rubia.

-Holly Rose, es un placer conocerte- Se presento fríamente la peli plata.

-Satellizer L. Bridget, es también un placer- Contesto La rubia con el mismo tono.

-¡Y yo soy Son Goku! Es un placer Holly- De pronto la tensión fue súbitamente interrumpida cuando Goku apareció justo en frente de Holly y la tomo de la mano en un movimiento vertical de saludo.

Holly se sorprendió un poco pues estaba muy concentrada en Satella que no se dio cuenta del saiyajin hasta que lo tuvo delante con una sonrisa, la cual debe admitir es una sonrisa muy linda.

-Ehh Holly Rose, es un placer Son Goku, gracias por tus servicios en el 10mo ataque Nova- Se presento la chica de forma mas respetuosa pues al igual que las pandoras del mundo, Holly sabe de las acciones de Goku que lo llevaron a darle el titulo de héroe, por lo tanto le tenia un profundo respeto pero al tener a L. Bridget justo delante suyo hizo que se le olvidara por un momento.

-No hay problema, es bueno ayudar, y puedes decirme solo Goku- Dijo el chico con su típico estado de animo y su sonrisa poderosa, el cual hiso efecto pues se podía notar un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas de Holly haciendo que Satellizer arquee una ceja -Oye ¿En verdad eres la numero 1 de donde vienes?- Holly asintió -¡Genial! ¡¿Quisieras tener un enfrentamiento conmigo algún día?! ¡Sera divertido!- Holly se sonrojo otra vez, por alguna razon lo dicho por Goku se escucho como si quisiera invitarla a una cita, pero Holly se sacudió esos pensamientos puesto que solo quería tener un enfrentamiento amistoso, nada mas. Ella tenia novio, no podía estar pensando en locuras como esa.

-Claro Goku seria un honor- Respondió Holly con una diminuta sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia emocionando a Goku. Hiroko aun en brazos de Satella miro a Holly con curiosidad pues esa extraña aura intimidante alrededor de la chica desapareció momentáneamente, al parecer no es tan aterradora cuando esta calmada, lastima que no puede decir lo mismo del chico a quien no se atrevía a mirar.

-¡Bien, ahora que ya nos presentamos ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?! ¡Pedí lo mejor sabiendo que Satella venia!- Dijo Violet muy animada cuando en un rápido movimiento tomo a Hiroko de los brazos de Satella, cargándola y sujetando a Goku con el brazo libre- ¡Vamos espero que a mi cuñado y a mi sobrina les gusten la comida Indonesa!-

-¡Si es deliciosa, por supuesto!-

-Papi ¿Qué es sobrina?-

Mientras Holly se los llevaba, a Hiroko cargándola en un brazo y a Goku sujetándolo con el otro, Louis tomo esta oportunidad para retirarse.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos también Holly?- Holly solo asintió a las palabras del rubio mientras seguían al trio, pero luego Louis se detendría y giraría lentamente la cabeza hacia Satellizer exaltándola al ver ese rostro tétrico que tanto temía -Es bueno verte de nuevo… Satella- dijo el chico para finalmente retirarse dejando a la pobre rubia temblando un poco.

 **Fin del capitulo 13**

 **Listo chicos finalmente entramos en el arco de Bali. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, pues yo disfrute escribirla y no se preocupen en que me pueda tardar en actualizar puesto que ya tengo escrito parte del próximo capitulo y si no puedo usar la computadora entonces usare el teléfono jaja.**

 **Bien, antes de darles el listado del harem quiero proponerles algo; y es que uno fiel seguidor me a estado insistiendo en agregar a Violet en el harem, bueno ustedes saben que yo ya no quiero poner mas mujeres por razones que ya dije hace tiempo, pero en vista de su insistencia y de que ha sido un fiel seguidor voy a proponer algo, los que quieran a Violet en el harem deben comentarlo y en el otro capitulo si veo que tiene mas de 5 votos entonces entra, caso contrario pues ya saben.**

 **Solo pueden votar aquellos que tengan una cuenta con excepción de algunos cuyos nombres no diré para evitar que alguien mas use su nombre de usuario, la votación será corto pues será hasta el próximo capitulo el cual ya llevo adelantado así que dense prisa.**

 **No es que no quiera poner a Violet es solo que no quiero poner a mas mujeres pues con las que ya tengo se siente pesado y Holly en el canon no es muy relevante (perdón pero es verdad) se que personajes como Teslad es igual pero ella es una legendaria y va acorde con la historia que cree por lo tanto no había tanto problema como con Holly, pero si llega a entrar en el harem déjenme avisar que las demás chicas tendrán menos protagonismo para darle el espacio y no. No la convertiré en pandora le estaría robando la idea a alguien y yo no soy ladrón. Pero bueno, espero sus comentarios al respecto y nos vemos pronto.**

 **Lista de harem definitiva:**

 **1\. Satellizer**

 **2\. Rana**

 **3\. Teslad**

 **4\. Chiffon**

 **5\. Cassandra**

 **6\. Holly**

 **7\. Ingrid**

 **8\. Amelia**

 **9\. Arnett**

 **10\. Cassie**

 **11\. Elizabeth**

 **Espero estén disfrutando la semana santa chicos ¡Adiós y nos vemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Debo comprarme mi propia laptop! ¡Es un fastidio el estar compartiendo la misma computadora con tantas personas AGH!**

 **¡Hola chicos! Aquí Fedbax con un nuevo capítulo. Jeje ¿A que no se esperaban que actualizara tan rápido verdad? Se los dije jeje, bueno no hay mucho que decir esta vez, solo que el resultado de la votación sobre Violet están en las notas finales, bueno sin más, vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Ah y por cierto… ¡100 COMENTARIOS! ¡Wow no creí llegar a tantos! Gracias chicos, son los mejores.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Entendido viejo, tu voto ya está anotado.

 **Fanfic de tony:** Gracias por tu voto amigo, y me agrada que te agrade XD. Es verdad me gustaría que el gobierno de aquí sea como El de DB.

 **Hades:** Felicidades viejo y pues tu premio es… ¡este capítulo! Espero que te guste jajaja. Y entiendo tus razones amigo, veamos que dicen los demás.

 **Spectrobe23:** Gracias por tus razones sobre la votación viejo y sobre los ojos de Hiroko pues tienen cierto parecido pero no son los mismos, saludos.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 14: Antiguas cadenas parte 2**

-Es un café de primera clase ¿No lo crees Satella? Dirigí personalmente el diseño de este lugar- Dijo Violet a su hermana.

-Es genial- Respondió Satella con desgano.

Ambas se encontraban en la cafetería cinco estrellas del hotel, Violet quería usar esta oportunidad para hablar a solas con su hermana menor, principalmente era para recuperar todo el tiempo en el que no se han visto pero según parece que a la rubia no le emociona mucho esta idea.

Que no se mal entienda; Satella ama a su hermana, cuando recibió su mensaje para venir de vacaciones a su hotel no dudo en venir y hacerlo con los mejores ánimos, o lo intento. La razón de su falta de energías se debe a una cosa o mejor dicho una persona.

Violet vio el rostro decaído de su hermana, sabía que no tenía caso ocultarlo más, así que armándose de valor dejo salir un suspiro para luego poner sus manos en posición de rezo.

-¡Lo siento mucho Satella! ¡Debí haberte dicho antes lo de Louis!- Se disculpó Violet atrayendo la atención de su hermana –Bueno, no hay necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto… seré honesta contigo-

-¿…?-

-Fui yo quien llamo a Louis y organice este encuentro- Confeso Violet pero Satella quedo petrificada, no podía creer que su hermana le haga esto. Ella inconscientemente apretó su falda con una mirada sombría.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?- Violet tenía una mirada de tristeza y preocupación al ver el estado de su hermana, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, se mordió los labios para dar su respuesta.

-Es porque somos familia. Piénsalo Satella, aunque no tengamos la misma madre, todavía somos hermanos que comparten la misma sangre. Somos familia, no puedes esconderte de tu propia familia-

-Es cierto que fui yo quien te separo de Louis. Admito que fue una decisión prematura- Dijo Violet con seguridad pero solo hizo que Satella empiece a temblar.

-¿Ahora piensas que está bien? ¿Ver a Louis ahora?- Dijo la rubia viendo su taza de té.

-Fue un error separarlos. Son hermanos, no pueden evadirse. Me he dado cuenta de que deberían reunirse, el separarlos fue un error, ahí es donde me equivocaba antes-

-Antes Louis era un niño y creo que no sabía cómo tratar a las chicas… y entonces tú, una persona del género opuesto apareció en su vida. Pero ahora Louis es un hombre, viste a su novia ¿Verdad?-

-¿Su novia…? ¿Es esa persona?- Pregunto Satella viniéndole a la mente la imagen de Holly pero luego frunció un poco el ceño – _Si en verdad es su novia ¿entonces por qué…?-_ Se preguntó mentalmente la pandora al recordar la reacción de Holly con Goku cuando este la saludo.

-Sí, creo que realmente le gusta, porque no para de hablar sobre ella ¿No es eso bueno? Por fin ha conocido a una chica con la que quiere estar. Está en la edad en la que es normal querer a alguien, ha pasado la edad en la que se apegaba a su hermana y ha conocido a su verdadera pareja. Es por eso que los llame a los dos, para olvidar el pasado y vivir una nueva vida como hermanos. Para que seamos una familia feliz… Eso es lo que deseo- Después de eso, Violet tomaría la mano de su hermana y la miraría directamente a los ojos como suplicando –Satella ¿Puedes entender los sentimientos de tu hermana?-

-…- Satella reflexiono un poco las palabras de Violet, aun no le gusta la decisión que tomo aunque sabe que lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones, así que acumulo aire en sus pulmones y las dejo salir nuevamente para luego alzar la mirada –Hare lo mejor que pueda Violet-

Esta noticia sin duda alguna alegro el estado de ánimo de la rubia mayor.

-¡Gracias! ¡Sera una gran experiencia para ti y para Louis! ¡Si empieza a quejarse, pégale con tus poderes de pandora! ¡Muéstrale tu poder! ¡O dile a tu novio que se encargue!- Satella sonrió a eso último, es verdad que Goku fue con ella, acompañados también de Hiroko, definitivamente el tenerlos cerca es un gran alivio – Me alegra que digas eso. Ahora podemos relajarnos, por favor siéntete como en tu casa y disfruta todo lo que puedas junto a tu novio Son Goku-

-Si- Dijo Satella con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que vio a Violet cerca de su rostro con una mirada juguetona.

-Por cierto ¿En verdad aun no lo haces?- Satella capto el mensaje y se sonrojo furiosamente –Sabes perfectamente que es una nota, tener como novio a un héroe… por dios hermana ¿Dime cómo se siente?-

-Ehh bueno yo…-

-¿Y cómo es ser madre?- Satella casi se cae de la silla después de lo último dicho por su hermana –Siempre creí que sería yo la que se convertiría en madre primero, muuu no es justo… pero bueno tampoco me quejo ¡Pues mi sobrina es adorable!- Violet chillo al recordar a la pequeña Hiroko y lo bien que se llevaron las dos cuando la invito a ella y a su "cuñado" a comer.

-¡V-Violet no digas eso en voz alta!- Dijo Satella muy nerviosa viendo como los clientes las miraban por el escándalo causado por su hermana mayor.

-Perdón, perdón, es que el saber mi cuñado es un héroe y mi sobrina es una adorable pequeñita no me deja pensar con claridad-

 **Al día siguiente**

-¡Wuah la comida Indonesa es deliciosa!-

-Es la primera vez que la como, pero es buena-

Satellizer y Goku se encontraban desayunando en una de las mesas con sombrilla cerca del parque. Violet le pidió permiso a Goku si podría quedarse un momento con Hiroko para un momento "Tía y sobrina" como ella lo dijo, él no tenía problemas pero le pregunto a la pequeña para saber que pensaba, y la sonrisa de Violet no pudo ser más grande cuando ella respondió positivamente y con entusiasmo, claro que Violet no lo resistió y abrazo nuevamente a la niña entre sus pechos.

-Goku-kun ¿Estas feliz de haber venido?- Pregunto repentinamente la rubia ganándose una murada de confusión de parte de Goku.

-Claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Sobre todo porque fuiste tú quien me invito- Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa sonrojando a la chica quien no paraba de comer.

-¿De verdad?-

Por supuesto, pude haber venido solo pero no sería lo mismo, es agradable que estés aquí- Dijo Goku con seguridad –Sabes, desde que te conocí te eh estado sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, creo que te lo dije antes, y aun no se me quita pero solo me pasa cuando estoy contigo-

Satella se sonrojo nuevamente pero en el fondo no podría estar más feliz, es verdad que en el pasado hace no mucho tiempo, el chico le conto de un supuesto dolor en el pecho que lo molestaba pero que al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente bien, Satella en ese momento no era capaz de responderle la razón, y siendo sinceros aun es incapaz, pero jamás olvidara ese día que fue cuando le pidió ser su limiter. Sin embargo al escuchar que dichos latidos solo ocurrían cuando estaba ella cerca la hizo sentir especial y sentía como sus propios latidos se aceleraban.

-Goku-kun… ¿t-tú crees qu-que después de…?- Dijo Satella poniéndose muy nerviosa de repente.

-¿Después de que Satella?- Pregunto Goku confundido por ver el rostro de su novia pues estaba sumamente rojo, salían vapores de sus oídos y tenía espirales en los ojos –Satella ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas enferma?- Goku iba a poner una mano en la frente de la rubia para comprobar que no sea fiebre pero se sorprendió cuando la chica tomo su mano y lo apretó con fuerza.

-¡G-G-Goku… a-antes de venir… yo fui a… y-y esperaba que tú y yo… esta noche tal vez…!-

-Wow espera Satella no entiendo nada de lo que dices ¿Fuiste a dónde? ¿Hacer que esta noche?- Pregunto Goku colocando su otra mano en las de su novia quien dio un gran suspiro para tranquilizar su mente y cuerpo.

-Q-Que si tú y yo… podríamos hacer el…-

-Hey ¿Están aquí también?- Por desgracia Satella se vería interrumpida por una voz que ella considera desagradable, y se confirmaría sus temores cuando al voltear, ambos vieron como Louis acompañado de Holly, ambos en trajes de baño, se acercó a la pareja. Satella al ver al chico venir no pudo evitar apretar un poco más la mano de Goku, extrañando a este -¿Están comiendo aquí? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, podríamos haber comido juntos- Comento el rubio con entusiasmo mientras Holly tenía una expresión fría detrás de él.

-Ah, hola Louis, pues si es una lástima ¿Qué aun no comes? La comida Indonesa es increíble jeje, ten aquí tengo mucho- Dijo Goku con tranquilidad ofreciendo un plato pues como él dijo detrás suyo hay una cantidad absurda de platos sucios.

-Oh gracias Goku-san justamente tenía pensado comer ahora- Agradeció el chico aceptando el plato que Goku le ofreció.

-Tú también Holly, ten- Holly se sorprendió, no se esperó ese detalle del chico en ofrecerle de su comida, ella se sonrojo levemente pero decidió rechazarlo, de forma respetuosa por su puesto.

-No gracias Goku-san, estoy bien-

-Está bien, más para mí- Dijo Goku para luego volver a comer con entusiasmo y Holly a pesar de ser fría a veces fue incapaz de esbozar una diminuta sonrisa al ver a Goku en ese estado, para ser el héroe más fuerte actúa como un niño de vez en cuando.

Cabe decir que a Satella no le convenció esta actitud de Holly, ya tenía suficientes problemas con tener al hermano con quien nunca quiso volver a estar relacionada justa al lado suyo, ahora esta chica a pesar de tener novio le estaba haciendo "ojitos" a SU novio y justo frente a ella, aunque la verdad era otra, Satella no pudo evitar sentir celos.

-Por cierto Goku-san ¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto Louis amigablemente.

-Sí, la cama era muy grande y cómoda jejeje- La respuesta de Goku hizo un "Tick" en la mente de Louis quien no pudo evitar darse cuenta de una posible oportunidad.

-¿Por qué mencionaste la cama? ¿Es que duermen en habitaciones diferentes?- La pregunta de Louis extraño a Goku y alerto a Satella.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que debo estar atento de Hiroko, aunque Violet se ofreció a cuidarla por el día, Hiroko quiere que duerma con ella, al parecer desde que llegamos ha tenido pesadillas, así que debo estar ahí-

Louis fingió sorpresa pero en el fondo estaba sonriendo, pues era la oportunidad perfecta que estaba buscando.

-Oh eso es terrible, odiaría que algo malo le pasara a mi sobrina- Satella al oír a Louis hablar de Hiroko sintió un pequeño malestar y apretó un poco más la mano de Goku, y no fue la única, pues Goku también sintió ese malestar aunque no sabe el por qué.

De pronto Louis rodearía los hombros de Goku con su brazo y le susurraría algo al oído.

-¿Qué opinas sobre una charla de hombres? Te contare todos los secretos de mi hermana. Todo lo que le gusta y todo lo que odia. Nadie sabe tanto de ella como yo- Susurro el rubio a Goku.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Goku mientras bebía un poco de su jugo, tal vez con esta información podría hacer algo bonito para su novia más adelante, aunque era inconsciente del verdadero significado en las palabras de Louis.

-Sí, aunque también puedo decirte las posiciones en la que duerme- Eso ultimo confundió a Goku quien seguía tomando de su jugo, mientras Satella sentiría un escalofrió subirle por la espalda cuando Louis disimuladamente le dio una mirada y Holly dejo caer unas gotas de sudor –Pero eso no es todo, podría decirte como… *Susurro* *Susurro*-

-¡MGHNN!- Goku escupió violentamente el jugo que había ingerido y empezaba a toser mientras una sorprendida Satella le daba palmaditas en la espalda, sea lo que sea que le dijo Louis sorprendió en demasía a Goku sobre todo cuando se le noto un pequeño pero existente sonrojo en su rostro.

Louis se estaba riendo por la reacción de Goku.

-Louis- Hasta que Holly lo interrumpiría –Vámonos, aquí molestamos- Dijo la peli plateada.

-Oh no, me temo que moleste a la senpai- Dijo Louis algo nervioso –Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Hermana, Goku-san, tengamos una comida juntos la próxima vez- Dijo Louis poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Holly y disponiéndose a irse.

-¡Oye Holly!- Pero antes, la voz de Goku les llamo la atención, en especial a Holly quien fue a la que se estaba dirigiendo –Recuerda nuestro enfrentamiento ¡Lo espero con ganas!- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa recordándole a la chica que efectivamente tenían una pelea amistosa planeada.

Ella parpadeo una vez para luego sonreír un poco y dar una reverencia mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse por la sonrisa del chico.

-Por supuesto Goku-san, estaré esperando con impaciencia también-

-Vamos, sabes que solo pueden decirme Goku-

Ahora si Holly se sonrojo.

-C-Claro Goku- Después de eso la pareja finalmente se iría dejando a Satella y Goku solos nuevamente.

-Jeje tu hermano es divertido Satella. Debe ser bueno tener un hermano ¿No?- Pregunto el azabache pero Satella no respondió- ¿Satella?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí claro- Respondió Satella pero hasta Goku pudo notar que algo no iba bien.

- _Tal vez sea yo, pero Satella parece estar muy pálida-_ Pensó Goku y por alguna razón la imagen de Louis le vino a la mente, pero aun no podía sacar conclusiones aceleradas.

 **Más tarde, en la noche**

La pareja estaba en la habitación otorgada a la rubia, al parecer estaban brindando con vino, Goku no es muy fan del alcohol, aunque no le afecte dice que el sabor es muy amargo, pero huy hizo una excepción.

Pero no eran los únicos, pues Hiroko se encontraba con ellos, luego de que Violet le diera un recorrido especial por el hotel, se la devolvió a Goku. Violet se dio cuenta de la ceguera de la niña pero también se enteró de que era una usuaria del ki, ella sabía de los usuarios gracias a su familia, y se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser ciega Hiroko era perfectamente consciente de su entorno, algo increíble pero no imposible. La llevo por cada rincón del Hotel, presentándole a los empleados y a otros niños para que jugara, claro que todo lo hizo bajo el nombre de ser su sobrina, y parece que a Hiroko no le importa hasta llego al punto de llamar tía a Violet, lo cual hace que la pobre mujer casi no le dé un paro cardiaco debido a la felicidad.

-¡Salud!- Dijeron Goku y Satella chocando sus vasos de vidrio con vino-tinto en ellas.

-Ahh Salud, salud- Hiroko no quiso quedarse atrás, así que levanto su vaso de plástico pero con jugo de naranja en ella para hacer lo mismo.

Los chicos se rieron un poco y luego se disculparon, repitiendo la acción pero esta vez incluyendo a la niña, luego los tres empezaron a ingerir el líquido de sus respectivos vasos.

-¡Puaj! No sé cómo a la gente les gusta esto, es muy amargo- Se quejó el saiyajin viendo como Satella se tomaba todo el vino sin problemas.

-Bueno, algunas personas tienen sus gustos Goku-kun, para mi sabe bien, no puedo dejar de beberlo- Dijo Satella con la cara algo roja y una mano en su mejilla.

-Ten papi, si quieres te doy algo del mío- Dijo Hiroko ofreciéndole a Goku un poco de su jugo.

-Gracias Hiroko- Agradeció el guerrero a su hija acariciando su cabeza y darle un pequeño sorbo al jugo.

-Papi ¿A que sabe el vino? ¿Puedo probarlo?- Pregunto la niña estirando el brazo al vaso lleno del líquido oscuro y con tonos rojizos, pero Goku se alarmo y de inmediato alejo el vaso.

-Para nada Hiroko, no dejare que tomes alcohol-

-Aww pero papi…- Se quejó la niña con un adorable puchero pero eso no afecto a Goku.

-Sin peros Hiroko, hasta que seas mayor no tomaras nada con alcohol ¿entendido?- Dijo firmemente el azabache y Hiroko al ver que no tenía nada más que hacer solo bajo su cabeza.

-Está bien- Dijo con algo de tristeza y decepción hasta que sintió nuevamente la mano de su padre en su hombro.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a buscar ese peluche de ranita que querías?- A Hiroko le brillaron los ojos, era verdad que su padre le dijo que podrían comprar un peluche cuando llegaran a Bali. La niña agito verticalmente su cabeza con emoción en señal de que estaba más que de acuerdo –Bien, entonces prepárate para dormir pues nos levantaremos temprano-

-¡Claro papi!- Hiroko prácticamente salto de la silla y se fue corriendo al baño para lavarse los dientes y alistarse para dormir.

-Jijiji- La risa proveniente de la rubia atrajo la atención de Goku –Mírate, eres todo un padre responsable ¿Es difícil creer que eres "primerizo"?-

-¿Entonces me creerías si te digo que no sé qué fue lo que hice?- Dijo Goku pero Satella lo miro con confusión –No sé cómo es criar a un niño, jamás lo he hecho pero por alguna razón me sale al natural-

-Bueno, tal vez lo llevas en la sangre Goku-kun, hay personas que les pasa eso- Satella trato de dar una respuesta pero Goku no estaba muy convencido.

-Sabes debo agradecerle a tu hermana por invitarme, este lugar es genial y Hiroko parece estarse divirtiendo- Dijo Goku con una expresión sueva al recordar como su hija jugaba con los demás niños del hotel. Satella sonrió al recordar ese momento cuando Violet forzosamente tuvo que dejar a Hiroko debido a un asunto relacionado al hotel, ella y Goku se quedaron a cuidar a Hiroko, verla sonreír y divertirse mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su chico la hizo sentir como una madre junto a su esposo viendo a su hija jugar.

-¡Listo papi, y no deje ni una mancha! ¡¿Ves?!- Hiroko regreso con su pijama y dio una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

-Si están brillantes Hiroko, ahora vamos, ya es tarde y tú debes ir a la cama-

-Ok papi- Respondió la pequeña para luego dirigirse a donde la rubia y subirse en sus piernas –Buenas noches- La niña en un tierno acto de afecto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla sonrojando a la rubia quien se sorprendió un momento para luego ver enternecida a la niña.

-Buenas noches Hiroko- Satella respondió devolviéndole el beso pero esta vez en la frente, luego sentiría como Goku la tomaba en brazos y se disponía a salir.

-Descansa Satella, te veo mañana-

-Um ¡Goku-kun!- Justo antes de salir Goku escucho que su novia lo llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa Satella?-

- _¡Después de que dejes a Hiroko, me gustaría que durmieras conmigo!-_ Decía la rubia en su mente tratando de proyectarlos en palabras –Umm…er…ummm- Pero su boca parecía incapaz de acatar las órdenes que el cerebro le daba con tanto desespero - _¡O tal vez, los dos podrían dormir aquí, acomodamos un colchón para Hiroko y tú puedes dormir conmigo! ¡Pero quédate conmigo un poco más!-_

-¿…?-

-¿Satella-san?-

-Em Bu-buenas noches- Satella se regañó mentalmente por no ser capaz de expresarle al chico sus verdaderas intenciones.

-jeje descansa Satella- Goku finalmente saldría de la habitación con Hiroko en sus brazos siendo despedidos con la mano por Satella quien espero hasta que se cerrara la puerta para.

-¡HAAAAAA!- Dejar salir un suspiro de frustración y caer en la cama - _¿Por qué no puedo…? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?-_ Se preguntó la chica para luego abrazar fuertemente una almohada – _Debo hacerlo ¡Antes de regresar voy a reunir todo el coraje para decírselo!-_

 **Toc**

 **Toc**

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Goku-kun?! ¿Acaso olvido algo?- Se preguntó Satella cuando el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta hizo eco en la habitación, creyendo que se novio había olvidado algo. Ella se emocionó un poco, tal vez este podría ser una segunda oportunidad. Ella se acomodó rápidamente el cabello y se dirigió a la puerta – ¡Espera un momento, ya abro!- Satella tomo el picaporte y lo hizo girar para luego abrir la puerta esperando ver al saiyajin, tal vez con Hiroko en sus brazos -¿Qué ocurre Goku-kun? ¿Olvidaste algo?- Pregunto la chica pero lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba, para nada.

-¿La pasaron bien…?- Exactamente, en la puerta se encontraba la última persona con quien quería encontrarse y menos sola y de noche –Pero dejar a una chica sola en una noche como esta. Creo que ese sujeto no entiende los sentimientos de una chica ¿No es cierto Satella?-

-L-Louis-

 **Minutos antes**

Goku estaba saliendo cuidadosamente de la habitación en el que había dejado a Hiroko, tenía la intención de dormir con ella pues la niña a estado sufriendo de pesadillas últimamente, por eso le pidió a Goku que se quedara con ella. Sin embargo a Goku se le ocurrió la idea de antes tomar un "ligero" refrigerio, salió en silencio preocupándose en no despertar a su hija, estaba tan concentrado que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en su entorno.

-Disculpe Goku-

-¡WUAAA!- Goku debido al susto salto tan alto que golpeo su cabeza con el techo -¡Ayayayayayyyyy eso duele!- Se quejó el guerrero sobándose la parte afectada con un rostro cómico de dolor.

-L-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlo- Goku alzo la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido y nervioso de una hermosa chica peli plateada.

-Ahh Holly eres tú, jeje valla entraste en mi área sin que me diera cuenta, por algo eres la numero uno de dónde vienes- Dijo Goku levantándose para quedar frente a Holly quien por alguna razón mostraba una expresión nerviosa – ¿Qué ocurre Holly? ¿Es por nuestro combate? Mira, me gustaría enserio pero no quiero despertar a Hiroko y me muero de ha…-

-Acompáñame un momento- Goku fue interrumpido cuando Holly lo tomo del brazo mientras intentaba jalarlo hacia algún sitio, pero el chico no se movía. Era increíble, pues a pesar de que ella es una de las pandoras más fuertes no podían mover ni un milímetro al pelinegro, por algo tiene los apodos de "héroe" y "demonio".

-Holly ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el azabache al ver como la chica intentaba jalar su brazo con extraña desesperación, hasta que sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando ella volteo para verlo y noto un rostro de suma tristeza acompañada de lágrimas cristalinas que salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

-…Por favor- Pidió la chica sin desistir en su intento de llevarse al saiyajin, hasta que Goku puso una expresión seria y se dejó arrastrar por la chica.

 **De regreso, con Satella y Louis**

En West Genetics, Satellizer L. Bridget es conocida como **La reina intocable** debido a como su nombre lo dice, no le gusta que nadie la toquen y el que tiene la tonta idea o la mala suerte de hacerlo por lo general terminan vapuleados.

Eso cambio tras la llegada de cierto Saiyajin azabache, el cual fue el primero en no temerle a su apodo, según lo que los estudiantes decían de ella es que era fuerte, violenta y muy agresiva con quienes se le acercan. Pero a él no le importo, ocasionando un conjunto de sucesos que finalmente terminaron con ambos uniéndose como novios.

Sin embargo ella todavía podía conservar ese carácter fuerte que la definió en la academia y pocas cosas podían intimidarla.

Sin embargo en este momento, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas en ocultarlo, estaba sumamente nerviosa hasta el punto en que podría gritar.

La rubia se encontraba frente a su hermano. La persona a quien menos quería ver estaba justo al otro lado de su puerta, ella tembló y sudo un poco por los nervios pero se armó de valor para dejar salir sus palabras.

-¿Qué…?-

-¡…!-

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Por qué viniste a mi habitación?- Louis fingió verse sorprendido debido a la pregunta de la rubia pero solo dejo salir una sonrisa arrogante.

-Que fría de tu parte. Como si no estuviera permitido visitarte ¿Hay algún problema en que vea a mi hermana en su habitación después de 4 años? Tengo historias que contarte…-

-Si eso es lo que quieres ¿puedes venir mañana? Estoy cansada- Dijo la chica en un intento de librarse del rubio.

-¿Y si digo que no? No parecías estar tan cansada cuando abriste la puerta creyendo que era aquel sujeto ¿Verdad? Además… ¿esperar hasta mañana? ¿Por qué debería esperar? Ya me conoces hermana, odio esperar-

De pronto Louis pondría una mano un su mejilla sobresaltándola de sobremanera.

-Has dejado crecer tu pelo de nuevo. Te has vuelto una mujer tan bella, estas mucho mejor con el pelo largo hermana…-

 **¡PLAF!**

Satella ya harte apartaría bruscamente la mano del rubio con un manotazo.

-¿Por qué haces eso si te dije un cumplido?-

-¡No seas ridículo!- Grito la rubia con coraje -¡Si hay algo que quieras decir, dilo y deja esta habitación de una vez por todas!-

Louis frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono de su hermana.

-Que cruel ¿Así tratas a tu hermano después de 4 años?- Dijo fríamente el rubio poniendo nerviosa de repente a la pandora –Estuve esperando este momento, pero ahora me siento muy mal. Creí que estabas esperándome hermana-

-Qu… que estas ¡¿POR QUE ESPERARIA POR TI?! ¡¿DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA QUE ABANDONARA LA MANCION…?!-

-Todo fue culpa de Violet-

-¡¿…?!-

-Lo sé todo, por la sobreprotección de Violet fuimos separados. Pero sé que pensabas en mi todo el tiempo- Dijo Louis muy relajado poniendo aún más nerviosa a la rubia –Durante nuestros 4 años de separación… apuesto a que ningún otro hombre te ha hecho "feliz"- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confiada.

Satella lo miro atónita hasta que analizo lo último dicho por el rubio y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, no podría estar más equivocado.

-Vete… se lo que pretendes pero ¿No olvidas algo?- Dijo la rubia tomando una mesa con facilidad para luego dejar que un aura grisácea cubra su cuerpo y segundos después.

 **¡CRASH!**

La mesa en cuestión estallara en cientos de pedazos.

-No soy la antigua Satella. Puedo matar fácilmente a un hombre o dos en un momento- Dijo Satella con una expresión sombría e intimidante, pero Louis no se inmuto más bien son sonrió.

-Ohh bravo ¿Así que ese es el ki en todo su esplendor? Ciertamente magnifico, que poder tan maravilloso. Ya sé que eres una pandora hermana. Soy un limiter ya sabes ¿Y sobre eso? ¿Me convertirás en carne picada? Me gustaría ver cómo reacciona Violet. Si te importan los sentimientos de Violet, que hace todo esto por nosotros ¿No crees que deberíamos evitar una tragedia?-

-¡Tch!-

-¿Qué pensara ese sujeto que tienes como compañero? ¿Qué pensara esa mocosa que ese tonto tiene como hija? Ohh sería tan desgarrador ver esa expresión de terror en su pequeño e inocente rostro-

-¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de ellos! ¡¿Oíste?!-

-¿O qué? ¿Qué me harás? Si esto se vuelve algo malo, serás una desgracia para ellos…- Satella temblaba de miedo pero también de ira.

-¿Intentas asustarme?- Dijo Satella rechinando los dientes –Si sigues burlándote de mí puede que pierda la paciencia-

-¡Ja! Has cambiado mucho Satella. Eres muy diferente a hace 4 años, no estoy pidiendo nada especial, solo quiero que tengamos una relación natural- Dijo el joven hasta que puso una expresión sombría exaltando a la rubia – **Serás mi muñeca de nuevo… mi propiedad personal, Satellizer L. Bridget. Sé que lo deseas. Se honesta, no puedes negar mi presencia, naciste para ser mía-**

-¡NO SOY TU MUÑECA! ¡NO SOY TU JUGUETE!-

-Error… ¡ERES MI JUGUETE MALDITA ZORRA! ¡¿HAS OLVIDADO EL TIEMPO EN EL QUE MOVIAS LA COLA COMO SI FUERAS UN PERRO?! ¡ESE ERA TU VERDADERO YO, QUE HA CAMBIADO TU VERDADERO YO! ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡¿CREES QUE ERES SUPERIOR A MÍ?!- Louis puso una sonrisa confiada al ver como la pobre de Satella no paraba de temblar y sudar –Todo es por ese maldito Japonés con cabeza de palmera ¿verdad?- Dijo el joven haciendo referencia a Goku.

-G-Go…-

-¿Juegas conmigo porque crees en ese bastardo? ¿Creías que mientras tuvieras un compañero… un hombre… no habría que tener miedo? ¿Es eso?-

- **¡SI!-** Satella finalmente estallo descolocando a su hermano - ¡AMO A SON GOKU! ¡NO TE TENDRE MIEDO MIENTRAS ESTE CON EL!-

-¿Qué…?- Preguntó Louis incrédulo por lo que escucho -¿Quieres a ese asiático? De verdad ¿Lo amas? ¿Tienes unos sentimientos que van más allá de que sea tu limiter?-

-¡SI! ¡LO AMO! ¡LO AMO DEMASIADO! ¡ES ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTIENDE! ¡Y ENTERATE…! **¡EL ES MI NOVIO!** -

Lo último dicho por su hermana fue como balde de agua fría con hielo para el ego del rubio, no podía creer una palabra de lo que escuchaba.

-¿Importante? ¿Qué te endiente?... ¿Tu novio? Como puedes decir algo tan cruel ¡SOY EL UNICO HOMBRE QUE CUIDA DE TI! ¡EL UNICO HOMBRE QUE TE ENTIENDE! ¡¿SABES CUANTO HE ESPERADO ESTE MOMENTO…?!-

-¿Quién ama a quien…?-

-¡¿…?!-

-Eres un cobarde que no puede tener a su hermana por tener lazos de sangre y esa posesividad te está domando… ¡ERES UN LOCO! ¡UN SADICO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME TOQUES NI CON UN SOLO DEDO! ¡NUNCA! ¡SOLO HAY UN HOMBRE AL QUE AMO! ¡SOLO GOKU! ¡NINGUN OTRO…! ¡NINGUN OTRO HOMBRE…! ¡NO DEJARE QUE NINGUN OTRO HOMBRE PONGA UN DEDO SOBRE MI!- Satella dejo salir todo lo que tenía, su furia, su frustración su vergüenza y luego empezó a jadear de cansancio después de ese arrebato.

-¿Tanto te importa… ese japonés?-

-¡Si! ¿Y que con eso?- Contestó Satellizer con su voz jadeante después de haberse desahogado por gritar tanto.

Louis solo daría un suspiro, para luego caminar cerca de un televisor y tomar un control remoto.

-Has estado alejada de mi demasiado tiempo. Has olvidado a tú verdadero maestro, es por eso que dices esas cosas sin sentido- Mencionó Louis.

\- ¡No jugare contigo como una…!-

 **-¡Louis, por favor, Louis… lo siento!-**

 **-¡Por favor perdóname…!-**

 **-¡Escuchare todo lo que digas…! -**

 **-¡Haré lo que me pidas…!-**

 **-Pero ¿puedo tener ropa al menos…?-**

 **-¡Hace frio aquí…!-**

Un vídeo de una niña, se vio por toda la habitación. Y si, era Satellizer desnuda quien lloraba y rogaba que Louis no le hiciera nada. Pero ignorando el ruego, sin piedad, la pateo varias veces mientras reía maniáticamente como si disfrutara ver sufrir a la pequeña Satella.

 **-¡¿Qué tipo de perro lleva esa ropa?!-**

 **-¡Arrodíllate y camina como un perro!-**

 **-Aquí está la comida de perro, si te la acabas, te perdonare.-**

 **-¡De otra forma, te dejare en la terraza toda la noche!-**

 **-¡VAMOS COME! Esta comida es muy cara…-**

Satellizer empezó a usar sus manos para comer, pero recibiría una patada en la cabeza por parte de Louis, que la miraba con desprecio.

 **-¡Hey! ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías usar las manos?!-**

 **-¡Los perros solo usan su boca!-**

 **-¡Ese es tú castigo por no obedecer las reglas y hablar con otros chicos!-**

 **-¡No lo olvides Satella!-**

 **-¡El único que te puede tocar soy yo!-**

 **-¡Solo yo!-**

-No… esa no soy yo, yo… yo…- Satella se agarró la cabeza temblando sin parar, al igual que las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos con desespero, mientras Louis veía todo con una sonrisa.

-¿Finalmente recuerdas quien eres…? ¿Qué tipo de chica solías ser…? Finalmente recuerdas **¡¿Quién es tu maestro?!** Y también sabes que eso solo fue un episodio ¿verdad? Tengo muchas más memorias, ah, tendré que enseñarlas a ese japonés y a su mocosa. Si de verdad lo quieres, deberías enseñarle cada parte de tu historia ¿verdad?-

-…L-Louis-

-¿Louis? ¿Esa es la manera correcta de llamarme?-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Arrodíllate sobre la cama ¿No me oíste? Debes ser castigada por no obedecer las reglas- Demando Louis mientras se quitaba el cinturón y Satella solo podía temblar y teniendo la mirada perdida.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

-Holly ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- El saiyajin lazo esa pregunta después de que Holly lo jalara con desespero a su habitación.

-Goku… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Holly quien en este momento se encontraba de espaldas al chico y con la cabeza baja. Goku pudo notar su voz decaída y va en contraste a su rostro que reflejaba tristeza cuando se lo llevo.

-Claro no hay problema-

-¿Qué sientes por Satellizer?- Goku se sorprendió por la pregunta y se puso algo nervioso pues no sabía cómo responder. Goku no es ningún sabio cuando se trataba de sentimientos así que hizo un gran esfuerzo para intentarle responderle a Holly quien esperaba pacientemente.

-Bueno emm… veamos no soy muy bueno en esta clase de temas pero…-

-¿Tú la quieres?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué si tú la quieres?-

-Claro que la quiero, la verdad cuando estoy con ella me ocurren cosas raras, siento cosquillas en la pansa pero un dolor en el pecho, y siempre siento mi rostro arder cada vez que ella hace alguna expresión tímida y pues…-

-¿Te preocupas por ella? ¿Ella te trata bien? ¿Tú la tratas bien?-

-Holly ¿De qué van estas pre…?

-¡Respóndeme!- Holly se dio la vuelta abruptamente dejando ver sus lágrimas recorriéndoles las mejillas. Goku se sorprendió por eso, el poco tiempo que estuvo aquí y la veía siempre era con una expresión seria o sin ninguna en absoluto, ahora frente a él está una Holly devastada, desesperada por respuestas pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-Si- Respondió el chico con seriedad –Si me preocupo por ella, desde que la conocí sentí que debía protegerla, yo no sé muy bien cómo tratar a las mujeres pero algo que aprendí de mi abuelo es siempre tratarlas con respeto, y eso hago con Satella, al menos eso espero…-

-¿Tú la amas…?-Pregunto Holly con una voz quebradiza.

Goku dejó escapar un suspiro para luego mirar a Holly directamente.

-Si-

Esa respuesta, esa corta, simple pero contundente respuesta fue lo que ocasiono que Holly se derrumbara y empezara a llorar con descontrol. Goku al ver esto se acercó rápidamente a ella y la sujeto para evitar que se callera.

Holly sintió como el chico la sostenía y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar en su cálido pecho.

-¡No es justo… yo también quiero eso…!- Dijo Holly entre llantos.

-Holly… que ¡MGHMMM!- Goku fue sorprendido por un repentino beso feroz por parte de Holly quien en un acto de desesperación total y aprovechando su fuerza de pandora y el hecho de tomar desprevenido al azabache, lo tiro a la cama y se colocaba encima de él –Holly ¿Qué estas…?-

-No es justo…-Dijo la peli plata entre llantos justo encima del Goku, mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su vestido, Goku se sonrojo pues se dio cuenta que ella no usaba sostén, dejando al aire sus pechos desnudos y aquellos botones rosas que harían enloquecer a cualquier hombre –No es justo que solo Satellizer L. Bridget pueda tener aquello que yo más deseo ¡No es justo que solo ella pueda tener a alguien que la ame de verdad!-

-¡¿P-Pero, qué hay de Louis?! ¡Yo creí que él era tu…!-

-¡LOUIS JAMAS ME AMO!- Grito Holly muy exaltada colocando su rostro justo al frente del de Goku -¡Lo note desde que llegaron! ¡Por la forma en que mira a Satellizer! ¡Dice que me ama…! ¡PERO ES MENTIRA! ¡Él no me ama! ¡Solo me ve como un reemplazo!-

-Holly…-

-Yo solo… cada vez que me besa no se siente como un beso, cada vez que me abraza ¡Siento frio! ¡Cada vez que dice que me ama, yo sé que son mentiras!... yo solo quiero algo sincero, no quiero más mentiras, quiero sentir que en verdad le importo… quiero saber cómo se siente un beso- Eso ultimo lo dijo colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de Goku y acercando su rostro poco a poco mientras sus grandes pechos se apegaban al del saiyajin –He visto como ustedes se miran, como ella te mira… pude sentir tu energía cubriéndome, finalmente sentí calor, me sentí bien, yo solo quiero sentir lo que siente ella cuando te besa ¿Aun no lo has hecho?- Pregunto Holly con un rostro triste pero emanando lujuria.

-¿Hacer…? ¿Hacer que?-

-Entonces aun no lo hacen ehh… déjame ser la primera entonces- Con eso dicho Holly finalmente conecto sus labios con los del saiyajin quien seguía confundido, hasta que sintió un extraño cosquilleo cuando Holly introdujo su lengua en la boca de Goku.

Sintiéndose mutuamente Goku empezó a dejarse llevar por el momento cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo al beso el cual se volvía cada vez más y más lujurioso.

Holly abrazo el fuerte cuello del guerrero apegando aún más el contacto bucal y dejando escapar uno que otro gemido al sentir como las manos del hombre empezaban a explorar su espalda y como poco a poco bajaban.

Goku inconscientemente estaba moviendo sus manos para sentir en la fina piel de la chica, llevando sus manos que vez más abajo apunto de rozar su trasero.

Una chica hermosa desesperada por amor se encontraba justamente encima de él, ambos en un cálido pero apasionado beso mientras este movía sin saberlo sus manos a su retaguardia, por alguna razón esta escena se le hizo familiar… pero algo no andaba bien.

Goku abrió con fuerza los ojos y con sus brazos aparto a la chica cortando el beso, cabe decir que Holly vio esto con incredulidad puesto que por fin estaba sintiendo lo que tanto anhelaba y es sentirse amada, pero en un acto aparentemente, Goku los separo abruptamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Goku…?-

-Holly esto no está bien, no podemos hacer esto- Lo dicho por Goku fue como golpear el corazón de la chica con una esfera de hielo.

-¡P-Pero Goku…! ¡Si nadie se da cuenta…!-

-¡Mírate Holly! ¡Tú estado! ¡No soy bueno con los sentimientos pero hasta yo sé cuándo esto está mal! ¡Me estaría aprovechando de ti! ¡Y eso es lo último que quiero hacer!-

-Pero Goku que… ¡Que acaso no te parezco bonita! ¡No soy atractiva! ¡¿ACASO ES POR QUE LOS MIOS NO SON TAN GRANDES COMO LOS DE SATELLIZER?!- Dijo Holly refiriéndose a los pechos de ambas, y lo demostró al mostrárselos con desespero en su rostro -¡No me quites esto Goku! ¡Por favor! ¡Finalmente estaba sintiendo lo que…!-

-Pero este no es la manera correcta Holly. No nos conocemos a fondo, pero en mi interior sé que tú no eres así, haces esto porque estas desesperada-

-¡CALRO QUE LO ESTOY! ¡¿SABES CUANTO TIEMPO E ESPERADO PARA SENTIR ALGO ASI?!-

-¡No, no lo sé! ¡Pero escucha cuando te digo que este no es el camino!- Goku alzo la voz sorprendiendo a Holly quien lo miraba atónita –Eres una buena persona Holly, lo sé, no sé qué pasa entre tú y Louis pero estoy seguro que sea lo que sea que haya pasado no fue por ti. Eres una gran persona, y es duro verte en este estado, tomemos un respiro y encontremos una forma de arreglarlo, confía en ti misma, pues tú eres especial- Las palabras de Goku calaron profundo en Holly quien pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, hace un minuto quería hacerle el amor con fiereza, no porque lo amara, más bien porque se sentía desesperada, quería saber cómo se sentía y solo empeoro con la llegada de Satellizer en especial cuando venía con un chico el cual la trataba como Louis nunca hizo con ella.

Pero ahora después de oír las palabras del chico se dio cuenta de algo: El la llamo especial, él se preocupa por ella al rechazar lo que muchos hombres hubieran aceptado con gusto, y todo lo hizo por ella, por sus sentimientos a pesar de que él no sabe casi nada de eso.

Ella se le quedo mirando a Goku hasta que en un momento finalmente reacciono al ver la posición tan comprometedora en el que estaban. Su rostro de puso muy rojo de repente y con un lindo grito, salió de encima de Goku y se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos.

-¡P-PERDON GOKU… NO PENSABA CON CLARIDAD… YO NO SOY ASI LO JURO, POR FAVOR NO PIENSES MAL DE MI, YO…YO…!- Holly se disculpaba con una expresión cómica y con su fuerte sonrojo hasta que sintió la mano de Goku en su hombro.

-Está bien, eso fue lo que te dijo ¿no me oíste?- Holly se avergonzó era verdad que él se lo dijo pero por el caos se le olvido por un momento.

-Goku…gracias ¿era verdad lo que dijiste?- Pregunto Holly esperanzada de que no fuera otra mentira.

Goku sonrió a su estilo pues sabe a lo que se refiere.

-Si-

Otra vez esa respuesta corta pero contundente, y la respuesta volvió a hacer que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, estos eran de felicidad pues pudo sentir la verdad en su voz y no otra mentira.

Ella se apegó al chico sintiendo como este la rodeaba con sus brazos para reconfortarla, sin duda Goku tiene algo especial.

.

.

.

.

.

-Me iré a casa… Nee-san. Ya entendí porque me olvidaste ¿Fue son Goku?- Dijo Louis en la puerta mientas una perdida Satella estaba sentada en la cama y con las rodillas al pecho mirando a la nada, pero ebrio un poco los ojos al escuchar el nombre del Saiyajin –Debes hablarle de tus sentimientos y darle una explicación. Se convertirán en sentimientos tristes si no lo haces. Tu corazón me pertenecía… siempre te gustaran otros chicos porque eres una mujer. Escucharlo directamente de ti es duro ¿No es cierto?-

-Si…-

-…Buenas noches Satella-

Satella se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y la imagen de un Goku sonriente le aparecería de repente.

 ***SNIF***

 ***SNIFF***

Y sin poder evitarlo más, la pobre chica dejaría salir sus lágrimas los cuales caían como cascadas.

 ***SNIFF***

 ***SNIF***

 **Al día siguiente**

-¡Satella ¿estás aquí?! ¡Recuerda que iríamos hoy a la cafetería!- Al día siguiente luego de resolver las cosas con Holly, Goku junto con Hiroko llamaban a la rubia desde su puerta para ir a desayunar. El por alguna razón no podía sentir la energía de la chica, es como si lo hubiera suprimido para evitar que la detecten.

Luego de un rato en el que no pasó nada, la puerta hiso un rechinido para posteriormente abrirse y dejar ver a una decaída Satellizer en el marco de la puerta.

-Ah Satella, vamos a la cafetería me muero de hambre jejeje-

-Lo siento, perdí mi apetito- Dijo repentinamente para luego intentar cerrar la puerta pero Goku la detuvo.

-Satella ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?- Pregunto preocupado el chico al ver a Satella con tan pocas energías el día de hoy –Vamos, el desayuno es lo más importante y puedes usar este tiempo para respirar aire libre, tal vez así te sientas mejor- Insistió el chico tratando de convencer a su novia de ir.

Al final la rubia acepto y los tres fueron a desayunar en el exterior como el día anterior, Goku al ver que la pandora no tenía mucho en su plato se ofreció a traerle algo delicioso, Satella trato de negarse pero el chico no escucho diciendo que debería comer apropiadamente. Satella lo vio marcharse y bajo la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentía por algo, Hiroko la miro extrañada pues su energía parecía estar fluctuando como si hubiera un conflicto pero al no saber que era decidió no preguntar para evitar preocupar a la rubia.

-¿Esta bien si me siento aquí con ustedes?- Satella y Hiroko alzaron la cabeza y la rubia no pudo evitar jadear al ver unos largos cabellos plateados mirándola fijamente.

-H-Holly Rose-

 **Más tarde ese día**

Estaba lloviendo y Holly estaba sentada en la cama mientras Louis se encontraba viendo el húmedo exterior.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Tirarle agua a alguien no es algo muy normal- Pregunto Louis al ver el rostros triste de la chica.

-Nosotros no somos normales. Anoche fuiste a su habitación ¿Verdad?-

-¿Y qué?-

-¡¿Qué hacían los dos solos a esas horas?! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola!-

-No nos hemos visto en 4 años, estábamos recordando cosas- Respondió tranquilamente el joven.

-¡¿Hermanos recordando cosas juntos en la cama?! ¡Todo tu cuerpo apesta a esa mujer! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Me dirás que estaban abrazados mientras tenían su pequeña reunión?! ¡¿De cinco horas?!- Gritaba la pandora peli plateada mientras Louis mantenía un rostro inexpresivo –Es asqueroso- Hasta que oyó esas palabras -¿Por qué permito que una mujer como esa me haga sentir así? ¡¿Por qué, por qué?!-

-¿Has dicho asqueroso?- Holly abrió los ojos y pudo ver la silueta del limiter encima hasta que.

 _ **Plaf!**_

-¡¿HAS DICHO ASQUEROSO?!-

Louis abofeteaba a Holly y de inmediato, la peliblanca comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se tomaba la mejilla.

-¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ASQUEROSO?! ¡¿DICES QUE MI RELACIÓN CON MI HERMANA ES ASQUEROSA?! ¿Y TU QUE…? ¡¿CREES QUE VIVES UNA VIDA PERFECTA?! ¡NO ACTÚES DE ESA FORMA SOLO PORQUE ERES MI SENPAI! ¡ERES UNA SUCIA **PANDORA!**

-¿Lo… Louis?- Holly empezaba a entrar en pánico, mientras era tomada de las muñecas de forma agresiva.

-¿Vas a decir que soy afortunado de tenerte por ser un hombre de la familia L Bridget…? Solo estuve jugando contigo en lugar de mi hermana Satella… solo porque te pareces. ¡Eres un maldito juguete! ¡¿Y crees que debería ser afortunado?! ¡DAME UN RESPIRO!- Dijo el joven sonriendo como psicopatita.

 **Con Goku y Hiroko**

Goku se lo prometió, le compro el peluche de ranita que Hiroko quería, y demostraba su agradecimiento jugando y saltando con él en todas partes.

Goku sonrió al verla feliz, pero luego cambio su expresión al recordar como actuó su novia el día de hoy, y por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y la imagen de Holly apareció en su cabeza.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

 **De regreso**

-Ahhh… Ahhhh- Holly se encontraba apoyada en el vidrio de la habitación, gemía constantemente y con razón, pues después de lo anterior narrado, Louis dejo a la pobre en ropa interior y se dedicó a enseñarle una lección, dándole fuertes embestidas a la retaguardia de la chica con su hombría, ocasionando que Holly gimiera sin control, hasta que en una oportunidad, Louis la tomo fuertemente del rostro enrojecido.

-¿Esto es lo que querías? Puedo dártelo en cualquier momento, solo tienes que pedírmelo…-

-Ahh- Otro gemido fue la respuesta por parte de la chica quien sintió como la mano del joven se deslizaba hasta su intimidad pasando por debajo de sus bragas mojadas.

-Eres solo una pandora, una perra de Genetics. Pero Genetics no puede desobedecer las órdenes de Chevalier y los Chevalier hacen justo lo que la familia L. Bridget quiere ¡No eres más importante que un grano de arena! ¡Solo jugaba contigo en lugar de mi hermana! ¡¿Y así te comportas?!-

-Kyaa… Ahhh-

-¡¿Sabes lo ofensivas que han sido tus acciones para mí?! ¡Me aseguraré de que tu cuerpo sepa de mi enfado!-

Mientras Holly era víctima de las embestidas del joven no pudo evitar lo frio que era esta sensación, en comparación cuando….

Las imágenes de ella encima de Goku con sus pechos expuestos y este correspondiendo gustoso. Recordó la calidez al contacto con su cuerpo, lo bien que se sentía solo el beso, lo apreciada y amada que ella se sintió, como el la hizo sentir así de bien. Debido a esos recuerdos una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

- _Goku…-_ Pensaba la chica deseando internamente repetir ese momento.

 **Al día siguiente**

-Gracias por aceptar mi extraña petición y hablar conmigo, así que por favor toma asiento… Goku-san- Dijo Louis viendo como Goku se sentaba frente a él.

Goku lo miraba con desconfianza, estos últimos días y la actitud de todas, de Hiroko al inicio, luego Satella y ahora Holly y todo rodeando a este chico, le hizo sospechar de que no es tan bueno como se deja ver, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda… al menos por ahora.

-¿Querías verme?-

-Si hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿…?-

-Solo quería preguntarte: mi hermana y tú no han hecho el bautizo todavía, ¿Correcto? —Cruzándose de piernas y entrelazando sus dedos, Louis preguntaba.

Goku solo lo miró a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué te interesa? ¿No se supone que es algo priv…?-

-Quiero que dejes a mi hermana, y te busques a otra pareja más adecuada para ti. —Interrumpió el rubio.

Goku solo callo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir

-Tienes que conocer tú lugar. Un tipo como tú no es adecuado para Satellizer L Bridget. ¡Búscate otra! Todavía no entiendo bien a que viniste. Dios, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Es simple, olvídate de mi hermana. Un tipo como tú no es adecuado para Satella, la segunda hija de la familia L Bridget. Mi padre, que controla a los **Chevalier** **,** le dio un entrenamiento especial. Ella puede dejar de ser **Pandora** , casarse con alguien de estatus y vivir felizmente, pero en tú caso, hay una gran diferencia entre tú estatus y el suyo. He intentado explicártelo lo mejor posible, o ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?-

-Ya veo. Ahora entiendo tus intenciones- Goku solo dio un suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres un poco lento. Bueno, mientras lo entiendas… está bien-

Con una sonrisa, Louis creyó que el Saiyajin haría todo lo dicho.

-Así que cuando vuelvas a **Genetics** , búscate a alguien adecuado para ti. Entonces, podrás proteger y querer a esa persona. No está mal, ¿Verdad?-

-Sabes pensé que eras buena persona, pero me equivoque y me siento como un imbécil al ser el único en no darse cuenta. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, entonces me voy-

-¡Espera! ¡Escuchaste lo que te dije! ¡CONTESTAME ANTES DE IRTE!- Exigió el rubio pero Goku solo ignoraba sus palabras y se marchaba.

Louis en su furia dejaría caer su taza de té llamando la atención de una de las meseras quien le pregunto si todo estaba bien, pero Louis cegado por la furia la tumbo al piso.

-¡Solo porque lo trate de forma madura! ¡¿Se cree mejor que yo?! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No me importa si eres un héroe de mierda, esto me las pagaras!-

 **Más tarde**

Goku estaba subiendo por el acantilado, luego de la charla "amistosa" con Louis, recibió una carta de Satella pidiendo que la vea en lo alto del acantilado.

El saiyajin ascendía tranquilamente con un paraguas pues la lluvia apareció de repente tan o más fuerte que la anterior, y en lo alto pudo ver a la rubia en medio de la lluvia.

-Satella…-

-¿Goku-kun? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-¿De qué hablas? Recibí tu carta, quería que viniera aquí- Pregunto Goku confundido -¿No me llamaste tu aquí?-

Satella se puso nerviosa, ahora parecía que la lluvia no era importante.

-L-Louis me dijo que viniera aquí…- Dijo con vergüenza sorprendiendo a Goku quien puso una expresión seria.

-Cierto, fui yo, los llame a los dos aquí- Ambos voltearían y vieron a Louis con Holly detrás de ella con una expresión sombría, negándose a mirar a Goku - Este será el escenario perfecto para el final de dos enamorados, separados por su estatus social-

-Otra vez con eso de estatus ¿A qué juegas Louis?- Dijo Goku cansado de las tontería del chico.

-Como si un tonto oriental como tú lo fuera a entender- Luego hizo una seña a Holly –Bien entonces, Holly… contéstame ¿Quién soy?-

-Louis-

 **¡PLAF!**

Satella y Goku quedaron anonadados luego de ver a Louis darle una fuerte bofetada a la chica.

-Te preguntare una vez mas ¿Quién soy?-

-Mi… Mi amo- Respondió Holly con voz vacía mientras se tapaba la nariz rota por el golpe.

-Holly… que…- Goku al ver esa escena apretó con fuerza los puños, mientras Holly le dirigió una rápida mirada como diciendo "Perdóname".

-Muy bien y la siguiente… eres tu- Dijo Louis apuntando a la rubia con el dedo- Satella ¿Quién soy?-

Goku quedo estático, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que se rio y volteo nerviosamente hacia su novia, porque era su novia ¿Verdad?

-Jeje oíste Satella, que chiste tan malo ¿cierto?... ¿Satella?- Goku al girar sintió un vacío dentro de el al ver la expresión de la rubia la cual parecía como hechizada -¡¿Sa…Satella!?-

-¡¿No me escuchaste por la lluvia?! Te lo preguntare otra vez ¿Quién soy Satella?!-

-Mi… Mi… Amo- Respondió la rubia mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, y Goku sentía como si un proyectil le atravesara el pecho.

-Satella… ¡¿Por qué…?!- Pregunto Goku anonadado pero solo recibió el desvió de la mirada por parte de la pandora y Holly solo podía mirar con tristeza.

-Y ahí lo tienes, esa es la realidad- Dijo Louis con una sonrisa psicópata y Goku lo miro con odio.

-¡¿Qué les hiciste?!-

-Ohh nada, solo mostrándoles lo que realmente son… mis pertenencias-

Goku rechino los dientes ya tenía suficiente con este idiota, intento tolerarlo la primera vez pero ahora se pasó de la raya. Goku con pasos fuertes se dirigió hacia Louis pero este con una sonrisa le alzo la mano para que se detenga.

-Yo en tu lugar no haría eso-

-¡¿Por qué no?!- Pregunto Goku, mientras veía como Louis caminaba hacia unos montículos de roca, Satella y Holly miraban extrañadas al igual que Goku.

-Admito que eres fuerte, por eso me asegure de estar con un pase seguro, por si decides hacer alguna tontería ¿No es verdad…?- Louis saco algo detrás de esos montículos y todos estaban horrorizados. Satella y Holly jadearon por el shock pero Goku, valla, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de la furia que se le acumulaba en el interior, y no es para menos pues lo que saco es el cuerpo de una persona atada de brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo que en la boca para evitar hablar. Pero lo que en verdad le hacía hervir la sangre, tan caliente como el infierno es quien era esa persona pues al fijarse bien… era el cuerpo de una niña –Sería una lástima dañar esta carita ¿No lo crees sobrina querida?- Dijo sádicamente mientras la niña lloraba desconsoladamente en especial cuando sintió la energía de su padre, rogando por ayuda.

-Hiroko…- Dijo Satella con las manos en la boca al ver el estado de la niña amordazada.

-¡Louis ¿Por qué…?!-

-¡¿NADA DE LOUIS?! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES OTRA LECCION HOLLY?!- Dijo el rubio enojado mientras Holly temblaba pero no pudo evitar horrorizarse al ver como la pobre Hiroko se retorcía y mojaba por la lluvia, pidiendo auxilio.

Luego el lugar empezó a temblar, truenos y relámpagos cayeron en el área dando un efecto cataclismo, los presentes tanto en el acantilado como en el hotel y varios Kilómetros a la redonda sentían el fuerte temblor. Todos voltearon ver al causante quien era cubierto por un aura blanca que sale como fuego furioso de su cuerpo y tenía una mirada asesina nunca antes vista.

-¡¿Goku…?!- Preguntaron Holly y Satella preocupadas al ver el estado de Goku, mientras su estigma se iluminaba y sus músculos se hinchaban, pero a Goku no le importaba pues la furia no le permitía pensar. Louis creyó estar seguro si tenía un rehén para mantener a raya a Goku, pero cometió la estúpida idea de secuestrar a su propia hija.

Lo que consiguió no fue una póliza de seguro… fue una sentencia de muerte.

- **¡LOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!-** Goku dejo escapar un grito tan fuerte que de seguro el mundo podría escuchar, y con eso se desato el infierno en la tierra.

 **Fin del capítulo 14**

 **Listo chicos ¿fue mas rápido verdad? Les dije que lo haría más rápido pues ya lo tenía medio adelantado.**

 **En fin, llevaremos este arco a un tercer episodio y veremos a un Goku encabronado en todo sus sentidos jeje.**

 **Y lamento decirles a los fans de Violet que por desgracia los votos solo llegaro el mínimo eran 5 votos, en verdad lo siento pero no se sientan mal que a Violet le daré más protagonismo, que el canon.**

 **Y una pregunta aparte ¿Qué piensan de un cross entre dragón ball y date a live? El prota seria Goku (si, lo sé, otra vez) la historia la tengo medio hecha en mi cabeza al igual que con Freezing pero ustedes que opinan ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?**

 **Lista de harem definitiva:**

 **1.** **Satellizer**

 **2.** **Rana**

 **3.** **Teslad**

 **4.** **Chiffon**

 **5.** **Cassandra**

 **6.** **Holly**

 **7.** **Ingrid**

 **8.** **Amelia**

 **9.** **Arnett**

 **10.** **Cassie**

 **11.** **Elizabeth**

 **Nos vemos chicos, y otra vez lo siento por los que querían a Violet otra vez, pero esto es una democracia, más o menos XD.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Primera pregunta: ¿Qué pasa si una fuerza imparable, choca contra un objeto inamovible?**

 **Segunda pregunta: ¿La primera pregunta salió en una película famosa? De ser así díganme cual.**

 **¡Hola chicos! Aquí Fedbax con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y al mismo tiempo el final de este arco donde veremos… ahhh no, nada de eso, si quieren saber tendrán que ver el capítulo ustedes mismos XD. Vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Nicogomez887:** Aun no pero pronto.

 **Hades:** No lo será créeme. Lamento el dejarlo en las mejores partes, sé que eso puede ser frustrante a veces pero mentiría si dijera que una parte de mí no lo disfruta jejeje.

 **Spectrobe23:** Creo que incluso "Rey demonio" se queda corto, Goku es amable y puro, pero cuando lo encabronan a tal grado el infierno se presenta en la tierra y para eso hay tres ejemplos: La saga de Freezer en el combate final cuando namek está a punto de explotar, el torneo del poder después de que Jiren liberara todo su poder y el más nuevo la pelea entre Goku y Broly en la película jeje.

 **Bryanadr23121999:** Es un pecado en toda regla, nunca te metas con un saiyajin. Me alegro saber eso bro, es bueno leerse a otro residente de un mismo país.

 **Fanfic de Tony:** Gracias hermano, escribir ese capítulo fue divertido aunque obviamente habían escenas no muy agradables, sobre todo estando Louis y pues actualice rápido pues ya tenía es capitulo medio escrito, por eso actualice así de rápido. Tranquilo que Amelia hará su aparición dentro de poco. Gracias amigo, lo de Date a live es algo que tengo en la cabeza y me decepciona un poco que casi no hayan fics de ella con dragon ball y las que hay están básicamente abandonados excepto uno, pero esperare para avanzar en esta historia para empezar a escribir esa teoría, saludos.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 15: Antiguas cadenas parte 3**

-Sin duda estos conocimientos son interesantes-

-Yo sinceramente no esperaba nada igual-

-Pues yo no esperaba que en este mundo se encontrara una esfera del dragón-

En el laboratorio ubicado en la base de Chevalier en el gran cañón, Gengo y Lira se encontraban en una fascinante conversación con el reciente invitado, aparentemente del mismo mundo de Goku.

Los tres se encontraban tomando un descanso en la oficina bien espaciosa de Gengo, platicando y conociéndose más a fondo.

-¿En verdad puede aparecer un dragón de esta cosa?- Dijo Lira observando a detalle la esfera naranja que resulta ser la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

-Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero si, se necesitan esa y otras seis para poder invocar al dios dragón para que cumpla cualquier deseo-

-Oh descuide, en este mundo las cosas tampoco son exactamente "normales" en el sentido de la palabra- Respondió el viejo Aoi con una sonrisa tranquila mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-Aunque la verdad, lo que más me atrae la atención es tu relación con Goku o Kakarotto, no te ofendas pero me gusta más Goku- Dijo el sujeto misterioso al ver como Lira sostenía tan celosamente la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

Lira se sonrojo un poco pero eso no le impidió sacar una sonrisa sincera de sus suaves labios.

-A mí me gusta Kakarotto- Respondió la sexy peli purpura sacando una carcajada en el invitado y sacando una sonrisa en Gengo.

-Bueno, es interesante que justo esa esfera sea la marca de Go… ehh Kakarotto-

-Un día Kakarotto adopto la imagen de 4 estrellas como su marca personal, aunque nunca supe las razones del por qué, incluso el ni siquiera sabía esa respuesta-

El invitado dirigió su mirada a Gengo para luego regresarla a la esfera en las manos de Lira.

-Umm tal vez sea una simple coincidencia pero…-Dijo el invitado con una mirada analítica y una mano en la barbilla ganando la atención de los dos únicos presentes –En mi mundo, Goku tiene un afecto especial por esa esfera, la razón es que cuando el llego a nuestro mundo un señor lo adopto y lo crio como su nieto, y durante ese tiempo le regalo esa esfera…-

-¿Eso te suena a algo Gengo?- Pregunto Lira con una sonrisa burlona sacando una ligera carcajada de Gengo -¿Y qué paso con ese señor?-

-Desafortunadamente murió una noche, según Goku a causa de un monstruo, después de eso tuvo que valerse por sí mismo-

Lira jadeo al escuchar lo dicho ¿Kakarotto paso por todo eso en aquel mundo? Ella sintió su garganta secarse de repente ¿Paso por todo eso estando solo? Ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pues en ese momento, ella no estaba para apoyarlo esta vez.

Sin embargo Gengo puso una expresión complicada, si lo que dijo el invitado es verdad ¿tendrá algo que ver con las reacciones de María y sus hijas hace unos años?

-Pero eso no importa ya. Ahora lo que me gustaría es que respondieras mi pregunta Lira-san-

Lira parpadeo dos veces, al saber que Kakarotto o en ese momento Goku, paso por esa experiencia hizo que se le olvidara esa pregunta, lo que ocasiono un nuevo sonrojo en la hermosa mujer.

-Bueno si tanto quieres saber… primero te diré que Hashimoto es mi apellido de soltera- El invitado miro extrañado esta respuesta, pero luego de pensarlo un poco y por la forma en que Lira sostiene la esfera en sus manos hizo que una idea alocada le viniera a la cabeza.

-E-Espera… no me digas… que… que…-

-Sí, poco antes de que Kakarotto se fuera yo volví a cambiar mi apellido a Hashimoto, pero en ese momento la gente me conocía como Lira Aoi- Respondió la mujer mientras Gengo tenía una mirada nostálgica pero ambos se rieron al ver la reacción del invitado.

-¡¿GOKU ERA TU ESPOSO?!- Grito el invitado pues recordó como Gengo Aoi al igual que el abuelo de Goku, había adoptado a en ese entonces Kakarotto pero como su hijo, ganando el nombre de Kakarotto Aoi, por lo tanto solo había una respuesta lógica y es que en ese momento Lira contrajo matrimonio con el saiyajin en aquel punto del tiempo.

-Bueno, técnicamente sí, aunque en ese momento era…-

-Kakarotto lo sé, lo sé es solo que… wow no me imagino al tonto de Goku casándose y menos con alguien tan linda- Alago el invitado haciendo sonrojar otra vez a Lira mientras Gengo veía esto divertido –No me mal entiendas, yo quiero a Goku, por algo es mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí por accidente pero…-

-En parte puedo entenderte- Dijo Gengo interrumpiendo sus palabras –Yo tampoco esperaba eso de mi hijo, yo sabía que el estimaba mucho a los humanos pero nunca creí que llegaría al punto como para casarse con uno-

-Fue tu culpa al hacerme su ayudante en aquel entonces- Contesto Lira con una sonrisa –Aunque también recuerdo que en parte me gane el odio de las demás-

-jajajajaja recuerdo perfectamente ese día; Kakarotto tuvo que intervenir cuando Teslad y Cassandra te tenían en la mira, mientras tú te ocultabas detrás de él-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? De ninguna manera podría con la fuerza de una pandora legendaria, me pulverizarían-

-¡¿Y qué paso después?! ¡No me dejen con la duda!- Pregunto el invitado mientras se ponía en el borde del asiento con sumo interés.

-Nos casamos cuatro meses después de eso, incluso María-san salió de su incubadora para asistir-

-Por supuesto que sí, María y mi hijo eran muy cercanos, ella no se lo perdería por nada-

-Pero luego Kakarotto le replico pues dejo sin poderes a las pandoras por un tiempo-

-¡Jajajajajaja es verdad! aunque María aun sonreía y a diferencia de mis hijas, ella te dio su bendición de inmediato, al igual que Ryuichi- Dijo Gengo limpiándose una lagrima después de reír al recordar dichos sucesos.

-Valla Goku básicamente vivió toda una vida aparte ¿Y cómo les fue en su matrimonio?-

-Sorprendentemente bien, y lo digo pues cuando Kakarotto llego, parecía un robot sin emociones-

-Hasta que te conoció Lira-

-Si Gengo. Kakarotto ponía mucho esfuerzo en ser un buen esposo, buscaba todo tipo de información existente, computadoras, libros, revistas, hasta le preguntaba a las personas por algún consejo para ser un buen esposo. Obviamente tuvimos nuestros altos y bajos, pero puedo asegurarte que fueron los mejores años de mi vida, nunca me falto nada estando a su lado… bueno… hasta que se tuvo que ir- El invitado vio el rostro deprimido de Lira al igual que su tono de voz repentinamente baja, obviamente el día de su partida fue un día doloroso para todos, pero especialmente para ella –Pero volvió, un tanto diferente, pero volvió justo como él lo dijo-

-¿No te importa su cambio de personalidad?-

-¡Para nada! En realidad me sorprende lo parecido a como era antes de irse- Ante lo dicho por Lira, el invitado no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en confusión.

-Pero según Gengo, la personalidad de Goku era muy fría ¿No? Casi no mostraba expresiones- Aquí Gengo creyó que era su turno en responder.

-Solo con otras personas, Kakarotto era de esa manera con personas desconocidas, pero cuando estaba con familia y amigos su actitud cambiaba radicalmente y cuando empezó a entender los sentimientos, aumento hasta el punto en casi ser infantil algunas veces- Respondió el Aoi.

-Eso si suena al Goku de mi mundo-

-Pero no pienses mal, a pesar de actuar de manera tan fría con los demás, Kakarotto les tenía un profundo respeto, amaba a los humanos a tal punto que si descubría que alguno de nosotros le hace un rasguño a cualquier humano, pues, el resultado no es bonito-

-Hablas por experiencia propia ¿verdad?- Dijo Lira burlándose del Aoi más viejo, sacando un suspiro en este.

-Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieras olvidado-

-Jijiji es imposible olvidar algo así Gengo-

El invitado vio con curiosidad la reacción de ambos, de Lira riéndose al ver el rostro complicado de Gengo. Algo interesante debió haber pasado en ese entonces, estaba a punto de preguntar pero Lira le gano.

-Perdón pero tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo se llamaba el abuelo de Kakarotto o Goku? Quiero saber el nombre de la persona que cuido de mi Kakarotto en tu mundo- Pregunto Lira con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a sorber un poco de su te.

-¿Eh? Ahh si, veamos ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah ya recuerdo! ¡Era Son Gohan!- Respondió el sujeto con una sonrisa hasta que…

 **¡CRASH!**

El sonido de algo rompiéndose atrajo su atención de forma abrupta y se dio cuenta como lo que alguna vez fue la taza de té de Lira ahora se encontraba en pedazos en el suelo mientras el líquido de la bebida se esparcía por el lugar.

Pero eso no pareció importarle en lo absoluto a la bella mujer quien empezó a temblar de repente y sus ojos se ponían cristalinos, pero ella con todas sus fuerzas evitaba llorar.

Pero Lira no fue la única, Gengo estaba casi en el mismo barco, la única diferencia es que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y logro mantener la fuerza de agarre para evitar dejar caer su taza.

-¿Um? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-Eh no, descuida solo… creo que mejor voy a buscar algo para limpiar esto- Dijo Lira al mirar los pedazos de su taza al igual que el té en sí, haciendo un desorden en el suelo. Ella se levantó temblorosamente como si sus piernas hubieran perdido fuerzas de repente. Gengo la miro con preocupación pues sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer, mientras el invitado no entendía nada, estaban bien hace unos segundos y en perfectos ánimos **_[Gohan]_** Ese nombre por alguna razón tenía algo que ver, después de escucharlo ambos se quedaron paralizados, como si no fuera la primera vez que oyen ese nombre -¡AAAGHHH!- De pronto Lira cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con dolor, alarmando a Gengo y al invitado.

-¡Lira!-

-¡¿Lira-san?!- Ambos corrieron hacia la mujer quien se encontraba de rodillas agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza -¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Pregunto mientras con ayuda de Gengo ponían de pie a la mujer y la sentaban en un sofá -¡¿Te sientes mal?! ¡¿Busco a alguien?!-

-Eso no es ¿Verdad Lira?- Presunto Gengo muy serio viendo como Lira asentía.

-Siento… siento algo… el ambiente esta tenso-

-¿Eh de que hablan?-

-¿Qué cosa Lira? ¿Qué sientes?- Pregunto Gengo ignorando de momento la pregunta.

-No… lo sé con exactitud pero… siento odio, ira… Espera ¡Puedo sentir a Hiroko en medio de eso! ¡¿Por qué esta en medio de eso?!- Pregunto la chica poniéndose muy nerviosa al instante al reconocer a su hija.

-¿Hiroko?-

-Es cierto aun no te lo dijimos, pero Lira puede sentir el Ki-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Qué más sientes Lira? ¡¿Qué pasa con Hiroko?!- Pregunto Gengo sintiendo su corazón acelerarse después de escuchar el nombre de su aparente "nieta".

-¡¿No lo sé?! ¡Ella… siento miedo en ella! Espera… siento algo más- Dijo la peli purpura concentrándose en sentir el ki de otro sujeto quien estaba justo al frente de su hija, y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

-¿Qué pasa Lira? ¿Ahora que sentiste?-

-¿Lira-san?-

-Es… Kakarotto… está… está… muy enojado-

 **Bali, acantilado**

Un odio profundo, una furia incontrolable, reflejados en un rostro una vez sonriente, sintiendo como su sangre hervía. El coraje en sus entrañas era insoportable y todo acompañado de un clima que solo le hacía ver más imponente, la lluvia caía con descontrol amenazando con inundar el área circundante, los sonidos de truenos y relámpagos ensordecían a todo aquel que tuviera la mala suerte de no estar preparado o estar demasiado cerca y por si no fuera poco un temblor de magnitud media amenazaba con derrumbar el acantilado en el que se encontraban.

Sin embargo todo lo antes dicho le importaba poco o nada a Goku, quien solo se dedicaba a fruncir el ceño en ira y odio, su manto de Ki cubría su cuerpo entero y las venas se veían claramente en sus brazos y cabeza.

Sus músculos se hincharon de forma preocupante, el ki a su alrededor lo cubría como un torbellino de poder blanco, pero no era puro, pues reflejaban el deseo de la muerte, del desprecio, de alguien con deseos de hacer daño.

A Goku no le importaba nada de eso, tampoco el que sus músculos crezcan tanto que parecieran que fueran a estallar, y fueron reflejados cuando una sensación de desgarro le invadió su interior.

Sus huesos empezaban a astillarse y hacer sonidos nada placenteros, y los que presenciaban tal horror, jurarían que su aura blanquecina parpadeo en unos instantes a un amarillo casi dorado. El cabello se le erizo pero mantenía su color y por loco que suene, sus pupilas por unos milisegundos desaparecieron.

Pero Goku nuevamente los ignoro, solo tenía en mente una cosa y solo una cosa: Hacer sufrir al maldito frente a él ¡¿Cómo se atrevió este miserable?! ¡¿Cómo tuvo las pelotas de siquiera pensarlo?! Fue culpa de este niño rubio, egocéntrico, malcriado y con mentalidad de niño rico, que el alguna vez inocente y amigable Goku, cuyo "propósito" en este mundo era para salvarlo de seres dimensionales que tenían intención de destruirlos, ahora solo tenga deseos de hacer pedazos a una persona.

Pero no hay que culparlo, después de todo si una persona tiene el descaro de tratar como objeto a una persona que apenas conoces pero ya tienes una buena relación, a tu novia cuya mente era controlada a base de la desesperación y el traumatismo y el peor de todos, secuestrar a tu hija. Todo delante de tus narices, pero lo peor de todo ¡Lo peor de todo! ¡Es que fuiste el único imbécil que no se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que ya era tarde! En una situación así hasta el mejor de las personas puede terminar hartándose y llenarse la cabeza con mentalidad asesina.

- **¡LOUIIIISSSS!-** Dijo el furioso saiyajin caminando a paso amenazador hacia el chico frente a él.

Louis por su parte se mantuvo en su posición, sosteniendo a una atada y amordazada Hiroko quien no paraba de llorar en especial al sentir la energía violenta que emana de su padre. El chico se mantuvo firme, sabe que a pesar del aura asesina del saiyajin no se dejó tragar por la desesperación, Hiroko era su mejor línea de defensa, si llega a soltarla y salir corriendo lo más probable es que Goku aproveche esa oportunidad para despellejarlo.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté sintiendo la experiencia más aterradora de sus vidas, sus piernas temblaban con descontrol haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo erguido, sus manos perdían fuerzas y si no estuviera lloviendo con desenfreno en estos momentos, de todos modos estaría empapado por el sudor que emana de su piel temblorosa.

-¡Kuh! ¡N-No creas que… me harás retroceder! ¡Si me tocas, todo el peso de la familia L. Bridget caerá sobre ti!- Louis con una voz temblorosa traro de hacer retrocede r al saiyajin con una amenaza. Pero parece que le importa poco al azabache pues sus pasos no disminuyeron ni por un segundo -¡¿Qué pensaran todos los que te creen un héroe?! ¡Les diré a todos lo que haces, lo que eres! ¡Le ordenaremos a Chevalier cazar a los engendros como tú! ¡Todo el que se atreva a ayudarte será desprestigiado!- Nuevamente con sus amenazas, pero lo único que lograron es hacer enfadar aún más al saiyajin, ocasionando que el joven comience a desesperarse -¡¿Y QUE HAY DE TU ESTUPIDA HIJA EHH?!- Louis alzo a la pequeña dándole a entender a Goku que no estaba jugando -¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUIEN SEA ELLA, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUIEN SEAS TU! ¡TU SOLO ERES UN PEON EN EL TABLERO DE LA FAMILIA L. BRIDGET, NUESTRA PALABRA ES LA LEY!-

-¡No me importa! ¡Solo quiero verte sufrir! ¡Ver cómo te retuerces en el suelo! ¡Te di una oportunidad! ¡Y ME VISTE LA CARA DE IDIOTA!- Dijo Goku lo cual sobresalto a los presentes e hizo que Satella sintiera un como si le atravesaran el corazón. Le dolía ver a su Goku en ese estado de furia incontrolable.

-Goku-kun…- Dijo la rubia sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¡Tch! ¡HOLLY, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA HAZ ALGO MALDITA SEA!- Holly dio un brinco por la sorpresa, luego llevo la mirada en Goku y luego a Hiroko en manos de Louis -¡HAZLO! ¡TU AMO TE LO ORDENA!- Al oír eso, ella bajo la mirada sintiendo como sus lágrimas se le escapaban.

Ella no quería hacer esto, es verdad que no tuvo una buena relación con Satellizer desde que llego, pero Goku era una historia diferente, desde que llego, nunca la miro con deseo, más bien de alegría sintiéndose emocionado en pelear con ella al saber lo fuerte que podía ser. Se supone que la pelea sería una amistosa, no esto. Y a pesar del muy corto tiempo que interactuaron, una sensación cálida comenzó a brotar dentro de ella, más específicamente cuando ella lo visitó aquella noche, trato de hacerle el amor, pero el al ver su estado la detuvo, le dijo cosas maravillosas, la hizo sentir especial. Y ahora debía acabar con aquella persona, le guste o no.

Holly con dificultad manifestó su Volt Weapon y con una mirada fría, casi robótica, se puso en medio de Louis y del furioso Saiyajin quien no pudo evitar fruncir aún más el ceño al ver a la peli plata defendiendo a este idiota.

-¡Muévete Holly! ¡Esto no te incumbe!-

-Perdón Goku… ¡Pero no tengo opción!- Holly salto directamente hacia Goku y con un Giro horizontal, trato de partir en dos al guerrero.

-¡GOKU-KUN!-

-¡SII, MATALO!-

 **¡CRASH!**

-¡¿HEE?!-

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS…?!-

Sin embargo, la Volt Weapon de Holly al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Goku, se hizo pedazos impactando a los tres.

-Lo siento… Holly…-

-¿Qu…?- Antes de que Holly pudiera terminar, Goku agito el brazo ocasionando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo volar a Holly quien cayo bruscamente al suelo.

Cabe resaltar que Goku a pesar de estar hundido en la ira, tuvo cuidado de no lastimar mucho a la peli plata, sabe que ella es una víctima también.

-¡HOLLY! ¡LEVANTATE MUÑECA INUTIL!-

-¡Ella no es la inútil Louis!- El rubio se congelo de repente y al voltear pudo ver el rostro ensombrecido de Goku, y sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma.

-¡N-NO TE MUEVAS! ¡O TU ESTUPIDA HIJA VA AGHHHH…!- Louis trato de defenderse al poner a Hiroko en medio pero Goku le agarró de la muñeca ocasionando que este soltara a la niña quien quería hablar pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

-¡Eres un maldito miserable Louis!-

 **¡CRACK!**

-¡AAHHHHH GAHHHHHHH!- El sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo eco en el lugar a pesar de la lluvia ocasionando un escalofrió en los presentes y un fuerte grito de dolor salió de la boca de Louis quien cayó al suelo viendo su muñeca rota.

-¡Louis…! ¡¿Goku-kun por qué?!- Dijo Satella horrorizada de que el guerrero haya echo tal acto.

-¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Satella y a Holly!- Dijo el guerrero sorprendiendo a ambas féminas, y Holly al saber que hacia esto por ella sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco –Pero sobre todo ¡PAGARAS POR HACERLE ESTO A MI HIJA!- Dijo refiriéndose a Hiroko quien seguía atada y Satellizer al ver esto fue corriendo para alejarla.

-¡C-CALLATE! ¡COMO SI UN INUTIL JAPONES COMO TU LO ENTENDIERA! ¡CHEVALIER TE VA A…!-

-¡No me importa! ¡No sé quiénes son pero me da igual! ¡Pero ahora tu pagaras!- Interrumpió bruscamente tomando del cuello a Louis y alzarlo haciendo que este patalee por aire. Pero de pronto su estigma comenzaría a brillar más de lo usual.

 ** _-Detente Goku, nosotros no somos así-_** De pronto la voz de Kakarotto hizo sonó en la mente del saiyajin.

-¡NO GOKU, PARA!- Al mismo tiempo Satella al ver las intenciones de su novio dejo a Hiroko y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el saiyajin, tomando el brazo con el que sostenía en el aíre al joven -¡DETENTE GOKU! ¡LO VAS A MATAR!-

 **- _Tu cuerpo se está deformando, todavía no es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar todo ese poder-_ **Advirtió Kakarotto y en efecto tenía razón, el cuerpo de Goku se estaba hinchando a niveles alarmantes, y al sentir como sus huesos empezaban a romperse debido a la presión y como sus músculos se desgarraban confirmaron esas sospechas.

-¡Suéltame Satella!- Dijo Goku ignorando las advertencias.

-¡EL ES MI HERMANO, NO IMPORTA CUANTO LO ODIE! ¡POR FAVOR SUELTALO!- Pidió la chica soltando palabras que por alguna razón le dolieron al azabache.

 ** _-Escúchala Goku ese chico debe vivir con sus demonios, si lo matas solo lo liberaras de ese tormento y no serás mejor que él-_**

-¡POR FAVOR GOKU! ¡NO LO MATES! ¡TU NO ERES ASI! ¡LA PERSONA DEL QUE ME ENAMORE ES GENTIL Y PURO!- Goku abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al finalmente entender a lo que se referían las palabras de la pandora – ¡TE AMO GOKU! ¡ESO JAMAS CAMBIARA! ¡POR FAVOR REGRESA A MI!-

Goku entendió sus palabras y poco a poco empezó a aflojar el agarre.

-¡JA! ¡S-Sabia… que eras un inútil… aun con tu p-poder… no eres capaz de proteger… a una sola persona! ¡¿No es así?!- De pronto Louis hablo al sentir las manos de Goku soltando su agarre llamando la atención -¡Sí que eres una buena muñeca Satella! ¡Ir en ayuda de tu amo! Jajaja ¡Y tal vez le enseñe modales a esa mocosa también!- Hiroko tembló al saber que esas palabras iban dirigidas a ella y Goku volvió a enfurecerse apretando nuevamente su mano en el cuello de Louis.

- ** _¡No Goku!-_**

-¡¿LOUIS QUE HAS HECHO…?!- Pregunto Satella sin poder creer la estupidez de su hermano.

-¡JA…JA… lo mismo que contigo…Satella… le muestro a él… y al mundo… lo que realmente es... un demonio!- Dijo Louis con una sonrisa mientras la vista se le nublaba por falta de aire. Por lo visto no le importa si su vida se extingue, su odio por el saiyajin creció tanto que solo quería arruinarlo y mostrárselo al mundo.

-¡Desgraciado!-

-¡GOKU DETENTEN…! ¡NO LO ESCUCHES!-

 ** _-¡Basta, esto no es por lo que peleamos!-_**

-¡SE QUE YO LO HICE! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO DEBI DEJARME INFLUENCIAR POR EL! ¡PERO POR FAVOR TU NO LO HAGAS!-

 ** _-¡Lo que estás haciendo va en contra de lo que nosotros elegimos, lo que tu elegiste! ¡No cometas esos errores como yo!-_**

-¡NO LO DEJES GANAR! ¡NO DEJES QUE CAMBIE QUIEN ERES!-

 ** _-¡LO PROMETISTE! ¡PROMETISTE PROTEGER NO CASTIGAR!-_**

-¡CALLATEEEE!- Goku pego un grito que era dirigido a Kakarotto pero debido que estaba en su mente nadie más podía escucharlo.

-G-Goku-kun…- Satella retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose muy dolida por sus palabras al creer que eran dirigidas a ella. Entonces recordó su reacción después de responder la pregunta de Louis, diciendo que él es su amo, la reacción le dijo que le dolieron sus palabras, al igual que lo que paso ahora pero al contrario, se sintió culpable, culpable de hacer sufrir a su chico por culpa de este maldito, es verdad que en parte se lo merece y muy dentro de ella solo quiere ver a Louis en charco de sangre. Pero como dijo, seguía siendo su hermano, y no quería que algo como esto cambiara para mal a su novio.

-¡¿Con quién… mierda hablas?! ¡Estúpido japo ACKKK…!- Las palabras de Louis se interrumpieron cuando Goku apretó aún más su agarre.

 ** _-¡NUESTRO PROPOSITO! ¡NUESTROS OBJETIVOS!-_**

-Babi- Hiroko trato de hablar con la mordaza en su boca.

 ** _-¡NUESTRAS ELECCIONES!-_**

-Goku…- Dijo Holly viendo con suma tristeza el estado tan violento de Goku.

 ** _-¡NOSOTROS NO DEBEMOS LASTIMAR A NINGUN HUMANO! ¡NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA!-_**

-Goku-kun…- Satella miraba con incredulidad mientras las lágrimas se dispersaban por la lluvia, apretó los ojos con fuerza y agito la cabeza violentamente -¡PERDONAME GOKU-KUN! ¡PERDONAME POR FAVOR!-

 ** _-…-_**

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡Ack! ¡Ack!-

 ** _-No debemos permitirnos matar a algún humano y ciertamente no debo permitir que muramos ahora…-_**

Kakarotto soltó un suspiro viendo por la mente de Goku como a Louis lo reclamaba cada vez más la inconsciencia y detrás de él, la muerte.

 **-Lo siento por esto-**

El estigma de Goku dejo escapar una ligera descarga para luego.

-¡GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Soltar una corriente eléctrica tan fuerte que hizo que Goku soltara a Louis quien cayó al suelo tratando de obtener aire desesperadamente.

-¡GOKU-KUN…!-

-¡¿Goku?!-

-¡BAPI!-

-¡¿EH?!-

-¡AAAAAAAGGHH AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Goku sintió como una fuerza misteriosa lo jalaba al suelo inmovilizándolo mientras la corriente seguía alrededor de su cuerpo que combinado con el agua de la lluvia lo hizo más fuerte.

 **- _Esto no es solo una corriente eléctrica Goku, lo diseñamos para interrumpir las órdenes enviadas del cerebro a los músculos e incapacitar tus movimientos, lo diseñamos precisamente para nosotros si algún día llegáramos a cometer la ofensa de intentar matar a un humano, pero tranquilo, es temporal_ \- **

Goku se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo y al ya no estar engullido por la ira, todos los huesos rotos y demás heridas ocasionados por el exceso de poder en su cuerpo finalmente fueron notados por el pelinegro quien grito de dolor mientras los presentes lo miraban confundidos o angustiados como el caso de Hiroko o Satellizer.

Pero otros como Louis quien luego de sobarse el cuello y recuperar el aliento, dejo salir una sonrisa psicópata.

-jeje… JAJAJAJA… ¡NO SE QUE FUE LO QUE PASO PERO ME GUSTA!- Louis se levantó y camino presuntuosamente hacia el pelinegro quien se encontraba adolorido e incapaz de moverse ¡Ya no eres tan fuerte! ¡¿Verdad?!- Louis le dio una patada al saiyajin quien no sentía los débiles golpes del limiter, solo fruncía un poco el ceño cuando le golpeaba en una región donde tenían sus huesos hechos trizas y su piel chamuscada por acumulación de energía. Sin embargo como dijo Kakarotto, sus músculos no le respondían, no importa cuanto lo intentara era incapaz de moverlos una pulgada.

-¡GOKU-KUN!- Satella intento correr hacia él, pero Louis en un rápido movimiento la atraparía inmovilizándola y Satella aún estaba débil mentalmente por lo que no fue capaz de librarse.

-S-Satella…-Un Goku adolorido, débilmente pronunciaba esas palabras, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ordenarle a sus piernas y brazos a que se activen y lo levanten, pero nada, no pasó nada.

-¡Mira esto "héroe"! ¡Déjame mostrarte su verdadero forma verdadera forma! ¡Puede que con esto entres en razón!- Dijo Louis con Satella en sus brazos para luego desgarrar sus prendas superiores y dejando ver a Goku su espalda llena de heridas.

-¿Qué…? ¿Esas cicatrices…?- Dijo un impactado Goku aun en el suelo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos como heridas producidas por un látigo adornaban grotescamente la espalda de la rubia, quien al sentir la mirada de Goku en su espalda, cerró los ojos con vergüenza mientras as lagrimas se le escapaban.

-Yo se las he hecho todas y cada una de ellas- Louis comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa altanera mientras Satella se abrazaba a si misma –Se las hice con mis deseos para que fuera feliz. Las cosas deberían estar claras ahora-

-¿Para… hacerla feliz? ¡No me jodas!- Dijo Goku con enojo mientras intentaba moverse con desesperación.

-¿Supongo que ya entiendes a quién pertenece Satella? ¡Esta mujer hará cualquier cosa por la familia L. Bridget! ¡Ella es del tipo de persona que se sometería a su pequeño hermano menor!-

-Tu… estas enfermo… ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

-No importa lo que digas, es la realidad ¡Satella me pertenece! ¡En el pasado y en el presente, nada ha cambiado! ¡Nunca ha habido lugar para ti en su vida!-

-No… ella es mía, no tuya- Dijo Goku de repente haciendo que Goku frunciera el ceño, que Holly se entristezca y que a Satella le empiece a latir el corazón con fuerza –No tienes derecho de tratarla así… ni a ella ni a Holly… ¡¿Me oyes?!-

-¡Goku…!- Holly se sorprendió al ver que Goku aún se preocupaba por ella.

-¡Por eso yo voy…!-

 ** _-No-_**

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-

-¡GOKU-KUN!-

-JAJAJA ¡¿VAS A HACER QUE?! ¡DIME!- Louis empezó a patear a Goku quien ahora si sentía los golpes pues su cuerpo estaba muy sensible mientras la fuerte corriente corría por su cuerpo ya adolorido por la acumulación de poder excesivo -¡No importa lo que digas, es inútil! ¡Satella no necesita otro hombre! ¡¿Sabes por qué?! ¡Yo lo decidí! ¡Así que puedes volver a tu país o de cualquier agujero del que saliste!-

Louis seguía pateando a Goku quien aun sufría las descargas ocasionadas por su estigma tampoco podía moverse, sus músculos no le hacían caso a su cerebro, y todo su cuerpo estaba mal herido y con quemaduras feas. Satella ya no soporto más y se abalanzo sobre Goku haciendo que Louis se detenga.

-¡Por favor déjalo! ¡Por favor deja de pelear! ¡¿No ves que al forzarlo solo le haces más daño?!-

-¡Por supuesto que si idiota! ¡Ese es la idea! ¡No sé de donde vienen esas descargas! ¡Pero si yo no puedo hacerle daño, que ellas lo hagan!- Dijo Louis pues se dio cuenta que cada vez que Goku trataba de moverse, la electricidad en su cuerpo solo aumentaba y decidió aprovechar esa ventaja.

-¡Mira! ¡Puedes herirme todo lo que quieras! ¡Pero por favor para! ¡No hagas que sufra más daño!- Rogo la rubia estando protectoramente sobre Goku.

-A quien…-

 **¡PUM!**

-¡¿Demonios, a quien demonios crees que le hablas?!- Dijo el chico dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara –Cuando quiera tu opinión, tela pediré…-

-Sabes… yo no sé muchas cosas- Dijo Goku atrayendo la atención de todos –Pero algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que el deber de un hermano es guiar y apoyar, no de obligarlas a convertirse en objetos. Ella no es de tu propiedad, no importa cuanto lo digas-

-Grrrr ¡¿Eres tonto o qué?! ¡Bastardo, ni siquiera puedes ver la verdad delante de tus ojos! ¡¿No puedes entender eso?!- Grito furioso el limiter.

-Soy un tonto, créeme, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta de eso, pero no me importa, como a ella no le importo tampoco. Como a mí no me importa quien fue Satella… Yo creo en ella, me lo demostró en mi estadía en Genetics innumerables veces. No es la Satella que tú dices que creaste para tu capricho infantil…- Dijo Goku quien poco a poco se levantaba al por fin mover sus extremidades –Creamos una historia, los dos, y en ninguna de ellas está la Satella que dices es de tu propiedad…-

- _Goku…-_ Dijo la rubia sorprendida oír las palabras del guerrero quien se puso de rodillas pues uno de los huesos de su pierna derecha estaban destrozadas.

-Satella, tu eres alguien fuerte, no me importa quien fuiste, lo que vale es el ahora y tu vales mucho Satella… después de todo tu eres mi novia ¿verdad?- Dijo eso ultimo mirando directamente a la rubia para darle su característica sonrisa, mientras ignoraba el dolor.

Satella se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras lloraba pero de alegría, es la primera vez que Goku decía tan abiertamente su noviazgo, no tenía ni un ápice d duda, solo seguridad, y fue esa seguridad que enterneció su corazón, realmente lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada y estaba feliz que el chico también pensara lo mismo.

-Tu… ¿Qué eres un escritor? ¡Deja de decir tonterías!-

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _Eso lo sentí como si me lo hubiera dicho directamente a mi…. ¡Louis imbécil hijo de P#$%! Fin de nota._

-Muy bien ¿Si es así? Entonces veamos qué tan preparado estas **¡HOLLY!-**

-¡¿…?!-

La chica en cuestión apareció en frente de Goku quien miro hacia arriba al aun estar de rodillas por su pierna. Satella se alarmo cuando vio a Holly sacar con un rostro ensombrecido, su volt Weapon con forma de espada.

-¿Me escuchaste verdad? No te preocupes, no creo que lo de antes vuelva a pasar estando en ese estado- Dijo Louis al recordar como su arma se rompió al mero contacto con la piel de Goku -¡MATALO! ¡HAZ QUE DEJE DE RESPIRAR!- Ordeno mientras Holly alzo su brazo para rebanar en dos al saiyajin quien miraba impotente esta situación.

-¡PAPIIII!- Dijo Hiroko al por fin terminar de desatarse y sentir los movimientos de Holly contra su padre pero en un momento.

 **¡CLANK!**

Satella se interpuso en medio y con Nova Blood detuvo el ataque de Holly.

-Satella…-

-¡Satella tu…! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Muévete! ¡¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo?!- Grito Louis enojado.

-No me moveré…-Fue la respuesta contundente de Satella quien tenía una mirada seria y fría.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE MI MUÑECA! ¡¿INTENTAS PONERTE EN MI CONTRA?!-

-Estoy del lado de Goku-kun…Él es mi compañero, mi novio… fue quien me ayudo a romper la coraza en la que estaba… Por eso no perdonare a nadie que le haga daño. Aunque sea de la familia L. Bridget o aunque seas tú, Louis… ¡Protegeré a Goku! ¡Tal cual como él lo hizo por mí! ¡Lo protegeré de cualquiera que le haga daño, a él y a Hiroko, voy a hacer que pagues por hacerle daño!-

-Satella…- Dijo Goku sorprendido, las palabras de Satella calaron profundo en él, es la primera vez que le pasa esto, y un notable sonrojo se le apareció, sea lo que sea que siente en el pecho… se siente bien.

-Satella-san- Dijo Hiroko con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa.

-Jejeje que palabras más estúpidas dices, hermana ¡ENTONCES VEAMOS SI ES VERDAD! ¡PARA RETIRAR TODA ESA MIERDA QUE SALE DE TU BOCA, LO DESTRUIRE AHORA MISMO! ¡HAZLO HOLLY!- Holly se puso en posición a punto de lanzarse contra Goku y la rubia.

-¡Holly Rose!- Holly se detuvo cuando Satella la llamo de repente. Satella la vio a los ojos y pudo ver ese miedo y desesperación que ella tuvo alguna vez, aun la tiene pero proteger a su novio y casi hija son más fuertes –No quieres hacer esto ¿Verdad? Tú no quieres hacerle daño a Goku-kun-

-…. ¿Tú qué sabes que es lo que quiero?- Dijo Holly a lo dicho por Satella.

-¡¿QUE HACES MALDITA ZORRA?! ¡¿HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE?!-

-Lo sé desde que llegamos, por la forma en que me miras a mí y a Goku-kun…-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Inconscientemente… te enamoraste de él ¿verdad?...- La repentina declaración de Satella hizo que los presentes excepto Hiroko se sorprendieran.

Holly frunció el ceño y alzo su espada Volt Weapon.

-Lo sé, pues es la misma reacción que yo tuve desde que lo vi…-

-No digas tonterías, no lo necesito si tengo a Louis conmigo…-

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo sé lo que sientes! ¡Estas cansada, cansada de sus mentiras, de sus manos frías, cansada de que te toque constantemente y sentir asco!-

Louis frunció el ceño y la mano de Holly empezó a temblar.

-Pero cuando viste a Goku, sentiste como su bondad te cubría, por la forma que te mira, no como objeto, sino como una persona con sentimientos, te gusto ¿cierto? Y estoy segura que algo paso pues desde que me visitaste mientras desayunaba en la piscina, cada vez que decía el nombre de Goku, desviabas la mirada y tu mano temblaba como queriendo tocar el pecho y parar a tus latidos, al principio me molesto, pero no dije nada pues es lo mismo que me paso a mi…. Admítelo, estas enamorada de Goku-

-¡¿Y QUE SI LO ESTOY?!- Holly dejo salir un grito fuerte y la respuesta estremeció a Louis y Goku quien veía a la peli plata atónito pues indirectamente Holly está aceptando estar enamorada de él.

-Holly…-

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA YA! ¡GOKU DECLARO ABIERTAMENTE QUE TU ERES SU NOVIA! ¡ES VERDAD QUE EL ME HIZO SENTIR ALGO QUE JAMAS HABIA SENTIDO! ¡ES VERDAD QUE ME ENAMORE DE EL! ¡PERO YA NO IMPORTA! ¡PUES AHORA LO PERDI! ¡POR TI!- Holly alzo su arma con intenciones hostiles -¡No es justo que solo tu tengas a alguien así! ¡Si yo no puedo tenerlo! ¡NADIE LO TENDRA!-

-¡¿Y SI TE DIGO QUE PUEDES TENERLO TAMBIEN?!- Holly detuvo su mano, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a lo dicho por Satella quien tenía un sonrojo enorme y su mano en la empuñadura de Nova Bold temblaba un poco, Louis también lo escucho y no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes por esto, por su parte Goku no entendió nada a lo que se refería su novia.

-¿Qué… acabas de decir?- Dijo Holly queriendo confirmar al cien por ciento lo que escucho.

-Yo… y-yo digo que puedes tenerlo también… esto me molesta pero en el fondo por alguna razón sabía yo no sería la única que lucharía por Goku…- Dijo la rubia recordando a Rana, Ingrid, Cassie por admiración al hombre, Arnett y su constante coqueteo y por alguna razón que no le viene a la mente, Elizabeth también, aunque parece que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de cierta presidenta todavía –Se lo que sientes y algo que Goku me enseño es que hay que buscar lo mejor de las personas, tu estas enamorada de Goku y lo entiendo por eso… ¿Q-Que te parece si… lo compartimos?- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero Holly fue capaz de oírla.

Holly estaba en shock, esta chica de algún modo estaba proponiendo que compartan al chico al que ella acepto, se había enamorado, su mano tembló dejando caer su arma en el mojado suelo, miro a Goku por un segundo, es verdad que a pesar del increíblemente corto tiempo el cual los dos interactuaron, ella llego a enamorarse locamente de él, y fue reflejado por aquella noche en que se encontraron y ella lo llevo a su habitación, recordó su toque, la calidez de su abrazo, se sintió protegida, la suavidad de sus labios, se sintió querida, escucho la preocupada voz proveniente de sus palabras, se sintió especial.

Es lo que ella buscaba, algo que Louis nunca le dio, encontró al hombre el cual ella quería estar, por eso escuchar de su propia boca que Satellizer L. Bridget era su novia, le dolió, le dolió mucho, un dolor insoportable, creyó haberlo perdido que nunca tuvo oportunidad, ya no le importaba nada, por eso decidió seguir las ordenes de Louis sin importar nada más.

Pero ahora, Satella le está ofreciendo compartir al hombre que ella quería, le está diciendo que puede ser su novia también, claro que tendría que compartirlo con la rubia y al juzgar por sus palabras es muy probable que ellas no sean las únicas.

Estaba en un dilema; Rechazar la oferta y evitar que otra mujer la tenga que no sea ella sola o aceptar y tener al hombre de sus sueños, aunque tenga que compartirlo.

-Yo… yo…- Holly trato de dar una respuesta.

-¡QUE IDIOTES ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!- Pero Louis interrumpiría el momento

Los tres voltearían para ver a Louis con cara de psicópata.

-¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES IR CONTRA MI HOLLY?! ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR! ¡RECUERDA QUIEN ES TU MAESTRO, RECUERDA A QUIEN LE PERTENECES! ¡AHORA HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO Y ACABALOS!-

Ante las órdenes de Louis, Holly tembló por un momento al igual que Satella.

Goku veía serio la situación, bajo la cabeza por un momento y cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, todos se habían ido y volvió a aquel espacio de blanco infinito parecido a la habitación del tiempo.

Se levantó como si nada, sus heridas desaparecieron pero no le tomo importancia.

 **-Veo que ahora eres capaz de llegar a este espacio por tu cuenta, es admirable pero ya esperaba eso de nosotros-** Goku volteo y vio el rostro inexpresivo de Kakarotto quien estaba parado con las manos en la espalda.

-Sabes… debo darte las gracias- Dijo Goku igualmente serio.

 **-…-**

-Estuve a punto de olvidar quien era yo, deje que Louis usara mi ira para casi sacarme del camino, en cierto sentido estuve a punto de ser manipulado por el como hizo con Satella y Holly. De no ser por ti lo hubiera matado y él hubiera ganado- Dijo Goku esbozando una sonrisa pero Kakarotto se mantenía igual.

 **-Yo no hice nada… fuiste tú y tu pasado como Kakarotto, recuerda que soy una copia perfecta que tu creaste antes de irte de este mundo-**

-¿Entonces por qué sigues diciendo "nosotros"?-

 **-Porque somos nosotros-** Kakarotto dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de palo de Goku.

-Sí que eres extraño-

 **-Es verdad, lo somos-**

-Jejeje-

 **-Jejeje-**

Ambos compartieron una risa y luego Kakarotto continuo.

 **-De algún modo sabias muchas cosas que tu harías cuando regresaras, por eso creo varios planes de contingencia para ti, sabía que con tu poder serias indetenible por debido a eso creaste esa contramedida, algo exagerada pero efectiva-**

-¿Tenía que doler tanto?-

 **-Es tu culpa por ser tan terco y dejarte guiar por la ira-**

-De todas formas, gracias-

 **-No hay problema ¿Qué piensas hacer? Al parecer estas en un predicamento-** Dijo Kakarotto a que su homologo más joven pueda tener más de una chica, cosa que tal vez sorprenda a cierta peli purpura en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Creo… que se lo que tengo que hacer- Dijo Goku con rostro serio nuevamente al igual que Kakarotto –No traje semillas del ermitaño, las que tenía las plante para tener más, y me gustaría recordar como hice eso con mis manos- Se preguntó al recordar esa habilidad de curación en forma de copos de nieva, hasta que se le vino una idea -¿Acaso tu sabes hacerla?- Pregunto el saiyajin al más viejo y este asintió -¡Genial! ¡¿Podrías enseñarme o decirme como lo hice la primera vez?!-

 **-Eso será en otro momento-** La corta respuesta Kakarotto no agrado mucho a Goku quien hizo un puchero.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser para otro momento?-

 **-Porque no te dará tiempo para aprenderlo tan rápido, recuerda lo que está pasando afuera-** Goku se palmeo mentalmente, es verdad que los sucesos en el exterior transcurren al mismo tiempo mientras esta en su subconsciente **–Además, tus heridas ya no serán un problema-**

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tienes esa habilidad rara?-

 **-Yo no, pero ella si…-**

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-

-¡PAPIIIII!- Goku se exalto un poco al oír eso, parpadeo un par de veces y de repente Kakarotto y el espacio de blanco eterno desapareció, al ver a su alrededor noto que había vuelto a la realidad -¡PAPI!- Goku escucho una voz dulce e infantil delante de él, se trataba de Hiroko quien lo veía con preocupación.

-¡Hiroko!- Goku vio a su hija y después de recordar por lo que paso, no pudo evitar darle un abrazo sintiendo a la niña corresponderle mientras pegaba su pequeña frente en el pecho del saiyajin.

-¡¿Estas bien papi?!- Pregunto preocupada la niña.

-Estoy bien Hiroko tranquila- Las palabras de Goku fueron originalmente para calmar a la niña, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, abrió sus ojos y empezó a verificar sus heridas y noto de que ya no estaban -¿Estoy bien?- Goku para confirmar sus dudas se levantó y se apoyó con su pierna rota –Estoy bien… Hiroko ¿tu hiciste esto?- Goku le pregunto a la niña quien tímidamente asintió a sus palabras.

-Estaba preocupada por papi- Dijo la niña.

Goku se le quedo viendo con sorpresa, así que esto es a lo que se refería Kakarotto, pues Hiroko por lo visto posee técnicas curativas.

El sonrió y volvió a envolver a su hija en un abrazo.

-Gracias Hiroko, ahora deja que me encargo de esto- Dijo con una sonrisa y Hiroko al no sentir malas intenciones otra vez, saco una sonrisa propia.

Goku se puso serio y camino directamente a Louis pasando a las pandoras las cuales lo vieron con sorpresa pues se suponía que estaba herido y también con miedo de que intente hacer lo de hace un rato. Satella iba a detenerlo pero Goku le dio un pulgar arriba diciéndole que está bien, ella capto el mensaje y asintió en confianza.

-¡Jaja! Pero si la mierda se recuperó ¿vienes a terminar lo que empezaste?- Pregunto Louis con una sonrisa pero nervioso al ver al saiyajin acercase muy serio.

-No Louis, no caeré en eso, no vales la pena, vine a decirte que ya no le harás daño a nadie, Holly será libre de tu estupidez y quiero que dejes a Satella en paz, hazlo y crea un nuevo comienzo, empieza de cero- Todos se sorprendieron por la advertencia y oferta del Saiyajin, a Holly se le enterneció el corazón pero Louis parecía estar hirviendo de ira.

-¡¿Qué mierda es lo que dices bastardo?! ¡Como si fuera a seguir el consejo de un plebeyo de mierda como tú! ¡Satella es mi muñeca, Holly un maldito reemplazo y tu hija será un desecho cuando acabe con ella!- Dijo Louis en un intento por hacer que Goku entre nuevamente en la ira, pero se sorprendió cuando este solo tenía un rostro neutro y para luego darse la vuelta y alzar la mano.

-Lo que tú digas Louis, adiós-

-¡Hey! ¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡NO CREAS QUE PUEDES HACERME ESO DOS VECES IMVECIL!- Dijo Louis pero el Saiyajin lo ignoro sacando a Louis de sus casillas -¡ERES UN DESGRACIADOOOO!-

 **¡PUM!**

 **¡CRACK!**

-¡AAAAGGGHHHHH!- Louis en su ira y frustración al no obtener la reacción que quería de parte del saiyajin fue en su desesperación a darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su mano buena, solo para igualmente rompérsela al sentir la piel casi tan dura como el hierro de Goku. Louis cayó de rodillas al suelo viéndose ambas manos y muñecas rotas mientras lágrimas de dolor salían de estas, alzo la vista y vio a Goku con un rostro tan serio que hasta da miedo.

-Das lastima Louis- Goku alzo un poco la mano y Louis vio esto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, hazlo… ¡Mátame y muéstrale a todos que en verdad eres ACK…!- Sin embargo Louis quedo con los ojos en blanco pues el golpe de Goku iba directo a su nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-No soy como tú- Dijo Goku al cuerpo inconsciente del chico, luego volteo para ver a Holly y Satella con Hiroko en sus brazos, acercarse.

-Goku-kun… ¿Tú has…?-

-Está vivo Satella, descuida- Satella suspiro de alivio de que su novio no haya cruzado esa línea. Goku vio a Holly quien miraba con tristeza y desprecio a Louis inconsciente, se hacer a ella y puso su mano en su hombro sobresaltándola.

-¿Estas bien Holly?- Pregunto Goku mientras Holly se sonrojaba por lo cerca que estaba del azabache.

-Eh si Goku… gracias-

-Holly… ¿Lo que dijo Satella es verdad?- Holly se sorprendió por la pregunta y se sonrojo aún más pues sabía que debía darle una respuesta de si estaba enamorada y si quería compartirlo con la rubia. Ella tenía su respuesta, ella dio un suspiro y se giró para encarar al chico.

-Goku yo…-

-¡Achu!- Un lindo estornudo la interrumpió y todos pudieron ver como Hiroko en los brazos de Satella se sobaba la nariz.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es verdad que sigue lloviendo y no tenemos paraguas! ¡Vamos Hiroko, antes de que te resfríes!- Dijo Goku alarmado mientras la niña asentía y se acurrucaba en el hombro de Satella quien vio con ternura a la niña.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- Pregunto Holly viendo con desprecio el cuerpo de Louis, Goku lo pensó rápido y volteo para ver a Satella que como si leyera su mente, dio un asentimiento rápido.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí, lo llevaremos a que lo curen y luego decidiremos que hacer con el- Satella sonrió ante la respuesta de Goku, ese era el chico que ama. Goku sabía que Hiroko podía curarlo pero no quería perder más tiempo y arriesgar a que Hiroko se enferme.

Goku puso a Louis sobre su hombro y los cinco se apresuraron para regresar al hotel.

 **Al día siguiente**

Goku se encontraba en la sala del hotel junto con Violet. Él le explico lo sucedido haciendo que la chica se sorprenda pero lo entendió, se sintió culpable pues ella hizo esta reunión para unificar no para dividir. Sin embargo Goku no la culpo, ella tenía buenas intenciones, no quería hacer nada malo, dijo que fue Louis y ese instinto de poseer implantados el cual le hizo perder la cabeza. Violet con vergüenza le dijo que eso fue implantado por su madre para humillar a Satellizer por desprecio a la amante de su esposo. Goku hizo una mueca debido a eso pero se controló.

Luego de otra charla Violet dijo que se encargara de Louis para luego disculparse por décima vez antes de marcharse. Goku se la quedo viendo hasta que se fue y dirigió su mirada al exterior del hotel.

-Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso Holly- Dijo Goku al sentir la presencia de la chica detrás de él.

-Holly sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo lamento que tuvieras que intervenir para arreglar nuestros problemas Goku, tú y Hiroko debieron estar exentos de esto-

-Bah no hay problema, si es verdad que estaba furioso por lo que le hizo a Hiroko, pero si no es mi costumbre herir a alguien que es mucho más débil que yo, si le hubiera seguido el juego definitivamente hubiera ganado-

Holly bajo la cabeza un poco pero luego se armó de valor, ella se levantó y le pidió a Goku hacer lo mismo.

-Acompáñame- Pidió la chica y Goku asintió.

Ambos llegaron a un terreno muy bonito con sus jardines y arboles decorando el lugar, no había gente pues era muy de madrugada.

-¿Qué ocurre Holly?-

-Solo… quería que vieras esto- Goku se confundió pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde veía Holly y se sorprendió. Un hermoso amanecer salía desde el otro lado de las montañas, su suave y cálida luz toco la piel de ambos jóvenes quienes quedaron como hipnotizados por tal maravilla, la humedad provocada por la lluvia le daba un brillo único al pasto y sus alrededores, sin duda era una atmosfera muy tranquila y relajante en comparación al de ayer.

-Me encanta los amaneceres- Dijo Holly viendo con nostalgia el paisaje, Goku se le quedo viendo y le sorprendió el parecido que tenía con Satella, luego sonrió y se quedó viendo el amanecer –Goku-

-Dime-

-Tu… ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que Satellizer dijo?- Pregunto Holly con nerviosismo y Goku se confundió por eso hasta que recordó lo que Satella dijo ayer, no lo entendió muy bien pero parecía que Holly quería que la respuesta fuera afirmativa –Apenas nos conocemos y estoy segura que no sientes exactamente lo mismo que yo pero… ¿estarías dispuesto a intentarlo?-

-Bueno no sé muy bien a lo que Satella se refería pero… si por supuesto, con tal verte feliz, claro que lo hare- Holly abrió sus ojos con impresión, la verdad no creyó que fuera a aceptar con tal alegría, ella sabía que Goku no era un pervertido, su noche con él lo confirmo, sabía que esa alegría era para ella, pues sabía que podía hacer algo para hacerla feliz y no dudo dos veces en dar su opinión. Ella apretó el puño y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, Goku se preocupó pues creyó que dio la respuesta equivocada, iba a disculparse pero se vio sorprendido por las manos de Holly que agarraron su rostro y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Holly lo besaba con pasión, otra vez sentía esa suavidad de sus labios, sintió su calidez cuando Goku se dejó llevar y la envolvió en un abrazo, finalmente tenía lo que quería y no le importaba si tenía que compartirlo con Satella o con alguien más, si podía tenerlo con ella, lo demás no importaba.

Pasaron 3 minutos y la nueva pareja rompió el beso dejando como evidencia un hilillo de saliva que los conectaba, ambos se vieron a los ojos y Goku pudo ver esa alegría que emanaba de la chica, se sonrojo pues Holly se veía muy hermosa cuando sonreía.

-Te amo Goku, no me importa si debo compartirte, no me importa si apenas nos conocemos… quiero estar contigo- Dijo Holly pegando su frente en el pecho de Goku quien le acariciaba la cabeza y sus plateados cabellos hasta que una crisis entro en su mente.

-Em ¿Qué debería decir aquí?-

-No lo sé ¿Tu qué crees?-

-¿Te amo?-

-Me gusta cómo suena-

-¿Y si Satella se molesta?-

-Jejeje ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo Goku, no hay problema si se lo dices a alguna de las dos-

-Ahhh entonces no hay problema-

-Tonto- Dijo Holly con una cálida sonrisa apegando su cuerpo aún más al de Goku.

-¿Debes regresar a Genetics Inglaterra?-

-Así es, pero tranquilo, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees- Dijo la chica dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y Goku sonriera mientras ambos se quedaban abrazados bajo la luz del amanecer.

 **Un día antes del viaje a Bali**

Antes de que nuestros héroes hicieran su viaje al hotel de los L. Bridget a Bali, nos enfocamos en una tienda que parecía ser más bien una farmacia en la ciudad de Shintoshi.

-¡Aquí tiene muchas gracias por su compra ehh… señorita L. Bridget!- Dijo la cajera entregándole una bolsa con contenidos desconocidos a la rubia quien tomo su compra con el rostro enrojecido y estando muy nerviosa.

 **En el presente**

La última noche de nuestros héroes en Bali había llegado, Goku como siempre dejo a Hiroko dormida en su habitación, se sintió aliviado de que ya no tuviera esas pesadillas y que la pequeña pueda dormir tranquilamente, salió de la habitación y entro en la sala donde lo esperaba su novia.

-Hiroko se durmió rápido- Dijo Satella al ver venir a Goku.

-Si me alegra que ya no tenga pesadillas-

-Y ¿Holly ya te lo dijo?- Pregunto Satella con un tinte rojo.

-Sí, sí lo hizo, me sorprende que tú propusieras algo así-

-Bueno, no era mentira lo que dije en ese momento, nadie debería sentir es nunca más. Y me alegra que no hayas matado a Louis, me gusta que sigas siendo tu- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y Goku se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-…-

-…-

-Gracias Goku-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Por lo que dijiste, dijiste que no te importaba quien era en mi pasado, dijiste que valgo mucho Goku… gracias-

-Jeje no fue nada, lo dije en enserio pues algo que ocurrió en el pasado no debería definirte lo que eres hoy-

-Je hay veces en los que actúas con sabiduría-

-¿Ehh que es sabiduría?- Pregunto Goku haciendo reír a Satella.

-Jejeje nunca cambies Goku-

Goku miro esto con extrañeza pero luego empezó a reír junto con ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento y Satella dejo salir un fuerte suspiro y darse la vuela para dejarle ver a Goku sus seis estigmas.

-Intenta tocarlos Goku- Pidió la pandora y Goku sin entender nada opto por hacer lo que dijo y cuidadosamente paso su mano por la espalda de la chica para entrar en contacto con sus estigmas y al hacerlo sintió una corriente atravesando su mente y una imagen de él abrazando a una bonita chica con un traje similar al de Satella pero azul apareció en su mente –Estos eran los estigmas de Kazuha Aoi Goku, la heroína del 8vo ataque Nova- Revelo la rubia con un sonrojo al sentir la mano de su novio en su espalda.

-¿Kazuha… Aoi?- Goku se sorprendió, gracias a Kakarotto, logro recordar varias cosas de su pasado y una de ellas es que Kazuha Aoi era su sobrina, al igual que Kazuya -¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me muestras esto?-

-Porque no tengo nada más que ocultar- Satella dijo su respuesta su dudar –Dijiste que mi pasado ya no tiene importancia y pues, quería compartir esto contigo-

-¿Compartir que?- Pregunto Goku hasta que fue jalado por Satella quien lo arrastro a su habitación, cosa que le hizo recordar cuando Holly hizo lo mismo -¿Satella?- La chica no lo dejo hablar cuando le dio un apasionado beso y lo tumbo a la cama mientras ella con un rostro nervioso pero seductor se colocaba frente a él, mientras sensualmente se quitaba sus prendas superiores.

-Quiero compartir esto contigo- Goku se le quedo viendo para luego sonreír y ambos volver a juntar sus labios.

 ** _[Advertencia +18: Inicio de escena Lemon, véase bajo su propia discreción]_**

Ambos jóvenes usaban sus bocas para sentirse el uno al otro, sus lenguas para conocerse más y sus manos para sentirse.

Satella llevo tenía sus manos en el pecho de Goku como apoyo mientras este la cubría con sus fuertes y esculpidos brazos. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, degustando y saboreándose entre ellos, era un sabor delicioso, Goku pensó que ni el mejor plato de comida se comparaba al sabor de la boca de su hermosa novia. Nuevamente y de forma inconsciente llevo sus manos hacia los glúteos de su amada, paro a diferencia de la última vez ella no se lo impidió, cuando este llego a aquellos bellos y bien formados montes traseros les dio un ligero apretón ocasionando un ligero respingón en Satella.

-P-perdón Satella o…-

Está bien Goku, está bien…- Satella interrumpió rápidamente, esta era su decisión y no iba a retroceder –Solo se cuidadoso… es mi primera vez- Goku no entendió a que se refería con primera vez, pero solo se limitó a asentir y ambos prosiguieron con el beso.

Goku llevo su mano a la cremallera de su novia y con sumo cuidado empezó a despojarla de sus prendas.

Satella no se opuso y dejo que su novio le quitara su vestido, la enterneció el cuidado que Goku estaba poniendo, sabía que también era su primera vez y que seguramente no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no podía evitarlo.

Goku termino de quitarle el hermoso y sueva vestido viendo a la perfección el sostén y las bragas de la chica quien se cubrió los pechos con vergüenza.

-N-No los mires tan directamente Goku… es vergonzoso-

Goku se sonrojo por su reacción, esto era algo que nunca había sentido en su vida, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero al mismo tiempo sí, es como si un fuera su primera vez haciendo esto. Ignoro esos pensamientos y se acercó a su novia para compartir un repito y dulce beso, Goku sostuvo sus muñecas pero no las obligo a abrirlas, más bien espero hasta que Satella tuviera la confianza suficiente para hacerla por ella misma. Y su paciencia tuvo frutos pues sintió como Satella con lentitud retiraba sus brazos de sus pechos aun envueltas el sostén

Goku la apego hacia él y con cuidado desato su sostén dejando libre sus grandes pechos los cuales crearon un rebote al verse finalmente libres de aquellas restricciones.

Goku se sorprendió, pues sus pechos eran más grandes de lo que su sostén o vestidos dejaban ver en realidad.

Goku vio a su novia a los ojos como si estuviera buscando su permiso.

-E-Esta bien Goku… H-Hazlo- Confirmo la rubia viéndose notablemente nerviosa pero decidida a la vez. Goku al ver que tenía su pésimo llevo sus manos a los grandes melones de su novia, acariciándolas, estrujándolas con cuidado y con sumo interés. Goku sintió una corriente en su entrepierna al escuchar los primeros gemidos de Satella, esa voz tan dulce que emanaba erotismos y placer al sentir el toque de las fuertes manos que entraban en contacto delicadamente con sus pechos expuestos.

En ese momento sabía que él era el indicado, solo él podía tocarla.

La chica soltó otro gemido al sentir algo húmedo en sus pezones, bajo la mirada para ver como Goku tenía su boca en su pecho izquierdo mientras masajeaba el otro con sus manos.

-Goku haa… Goku…-Satella con mucho placer decía el nombre de su novio y Goku pudo sentir como más de esa corrientes atravesaban su espina dorsal teniendo un extraño efecto en su entrepierna.

Pero eso no lo detuvo en seguir probando los deliciosos frutos de su amada, eran suaves pero firmes, su sabor era algo que jamás creyó probar, y mientras más probaba y succionaba aquel botón rosa, empezó a creer que se haría adicto a este sabor. Podía sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón de la rubia, sobre todo cuando se dedicó a pasar su mano libre en su espalda, dándole un cosquilleo muy agradable.

-¡Haaa Goku… mis pechos… mis pechos arden Goku!- Dijo Satella al rentar como Goku cambiaba de posición entre un pecho y el otro, sentía como se endurecían gracias a la excitación que estaba sintiendo, se sorprendió de lleno que el tonto e ingenuo de Goku sea capaz de hacerla sentir así tan solo con probar sus grandes colinas, no parecía un novato nervioso, es como si tuviera experiencia en esta materia y lo estuviera poniendo a prueba.

Después de un rato Satella decidió tomar la iniciativa, volvió a derribar al chico mientras lo despojaba de sus ropas. Ella se sonrojo al ver el esculpido cuerpo de su novio, paso sus manos por su pecho y abdominales, sintiendo la suavidad y al mismo tiempo la dureza de sus músculos, es como placas de acero que fueron puestos en una estatua griega.

Goku pos su parte vio como la rubia pasaba su mano por pecho y estomago con sumo interés luego vio a la chica sobresaltarse un poco, esto lo confundió en especial al ver como el rostro de Satella estaba tan rojo como la sangre mientras parecía estar viendo algo, el miro en aquella dirección y se sorprendió al ver un bulto en sus pantalones, al parecer encontró aquella presión en su entrepierna que tanto lo molestaba.

Satella trago saliva, incluso desde sus pantalones el bulto se veía grande, ella estaría mintiendo si dice que no tenía miedo en ese momento, pero es norma, cualquiera estaría nervioso cuando está a punto de entregarle su virginidad a su pareja, sobre todo si es la persona que ama.

Respiro profundo y con cuidado empezó a deshacerse de los pantalones de su novio. Su sonrojo aumento cuando llego a ver el bóxer de Goku, aquel bulto parecía incluso más grande, vio el rostro de Goku y noto como esa presión parecía estarlo molestando, ella se puso más nerviosa por eso y pensó que era su deber aliviar esa presión. Con cuidado y con sus manos temblorosas, empezó a despojar a Goku de su bóxer y al hacerlo se sorprendió de lleno por lo que vio.

Era mucho más grande lo que esperaba y Goku sintió un pequeño alivio al sentir aquella extremidad finalmente libre, pero no duro mucho puesto que empezó a sentir otra presión, pero esta vez de aquella extremidad que palpitaba viéndose muy necesitado. Goku jamás se masturbo en su vida, jamás le prestó atención, pues no había nadie que fuera capaz de darle esta reacción. Satella fue la primera en toda su vida en lograr esta reacción y ahora que a la tiene frente a sus propios ojos, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a doler por la acumulación de tantos años de inactividad.

Satella noto esto, vio esta gran vara pidiendo atención, la rubia por un momento creyó que le hablaba directamente a ella. Trago saliva nuevamente pero no se dejó consumir por el nerviosismo, bajo al nivel de la vara y con cuidado la tomo con su mano.

-¡Agh!- Goku se sobresaltó al sentir la fina mano de Satella en su entrepierna, fue una fuerte corriente eléctrica que lo hizo reaccionar así, jamás lo había sentido, al menos no en esta vida, pero decidió no pensar en eso.

Satella con delicadeza empezó a hacer movimiento verticales mientras sujetaba el pene de Goku, sintiendo como este palpitaba causándole algo de dolor al chico. Sintió que estaba caliente y por alguna extraña razón se sintió atraída hacia ella, y como si estuviera hipnotizada li dio una rápida lamida haciendo que Goku abra los ojos con fuerza.

-Satella… eso es…- Intento decir el azabache pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió algo sumamente suave rodeando su condición de hombre, vio hacia abajo y noto como Satella cubría su erección con sus enormes pechos, masajeándolos con cuidado. Goku sintió que esta suavidad lo volvería loco, la sensación de los pechos de Satella cubriendo casi por completo su pene erecto era magnifico, una sensación de otro mundo.

-Goku… ¿S-Se siente bien?- Pregunto Satella mientras seguía con su trabajo de aliviar el dolor en la entrepierna de Goku, ella seguía muy nerviosa pero ya no tanto como al inicio.

Goku por su parte solo logro asentir pues la capacidad de hablar se le fue arrebatada de repente, es como si fuera incapaz y aún más cuando Satella decidió llevar a su boca la punta de la erección de Goku que sobresalía de sus pechos.

-¡Satella… a-algo… algo va a…!- Goku trato de advertirle, sin embargo Satella pareció aumentar la intensidad después de oír eso. Goku llevo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía como la presión en su parte baja se aliviaba de apoco.

Satella sintió como algo blanco y viscoso invadió su boca, ella se retiró y vio más de ese líquido salir de la punta del pene de su novio cubriéndole el rostro y los pechos.

-Wow… es mucho- Dijo sintiendo el líquido en su cuerpo era caliente pero por alguna razón en vez de asquearse solo se excito aún más. Ella alzo la vista y vio a Goku recuperando el aliento, debió pensar que es la primera vez que se viene de esta manera y debido al tiempo que tiene sin practicarlo, debió ser algo cansado.

Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando la erección de Goku no había disminuido y seguía tan grande como antes de sacar aquel liquido blanco.

-Satella…- Ella vio a Goku y se sonrojo pues pudo ver un rostro que reflejaba lujurio, se sorprendió del que el inocente Goku pudiera colocar dicho rostro. Él le ofreció la mano y ella lo acepto, estaba nerviosa pues sabía… que era su turno.

Goku la acostó en la cama admirando su bello rostro y sus largos cabellos esparcidos en la cama. Sin perder tiempo le dio un suave y amoroso beso para luego empezar a bajar mientras creaba un rastro de besos, parando un tiempo en sus pechos sacando más gemidos de la pandora, luego llegando a su abdomen hasta que llego a las bragas mojadas de Satella. Con cuidado empezó a retirarlas, las arrojo a un lado de la habitación luego empezó a separar las piernas de la chica pero antes de poder ver aquella zona, unas manos la cubrirían.

-Goku... por favor… ve despacio- Pidió la chica tapándose su intimidad. Goku le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Satella poco a poco retiraba sus manos dejando ver su intimidad húmeda, palpitaba con deseos de ser atendida, y Goku decidió complacerla al sacar su legua y empezar a saborear con delicadeza aquella zona.

-¡AH AGH!- Satella se sobresaltó, la corriente eléctrica que Goku sintió antes ahora atravesó el cuerpo de Satella, pero fue tan violento que hizo que su espalda se arqueara. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Se olvidó de los toques que Louis alguna vez le hizo, esto era diferente, se sentía tan bien, las manos de Goku como su boca eran el cielo.

Ella llevo una mano a las sabanas y la otra a la cabeza de Goku empujándolo mas adentro de su vagina.

Goku nunca probó nada igual, la suavidad y la humedad de la intimidad de Satella era increíblemente deliciosa, oficialmente ya era adicto a este sabor.

-¡Ahh Goku… ahh aghh mmff!- Satella básicamente gritaba de placer, esta sensación era maravillosa la lengua de Goku era mágica pues la llevo a un mundo de placer.

De pronto Goku sintió como su lengua era apretada por las paredes húmedas de la vagina de Satella.

-¡GOKUUU KYAAAA!- Satella no fue capaz de contenerlo por más tiempo y dejo salir sus jugos en el rostro de Goku quien le dio una rápida lamida.

- _Esto sabe extraño, pero me gusta-_ Pensó el guerrero después de saborear los jugos expulsados del interior de su novia.

-Goku…- El saiyajin alzo la vista y vio a Satella con un rostro de placer ofreciéndole ambas manos –Ven aquí…- Goku sintió como su cuerpo se movía por si solo y dejo que la chica lo tomara del rostro y lo guiara hacia la de ella para darle un profundo beso. Ella desde abajo y el desde arriba, el beso estaba impregnado de pasión y cariño, Satella envolvió la cintura de Goku con sus piernas sintiendo como su dura y necesitada vara hacia contacto con su trasero.

Goku besaba a su novia mientras tenia ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de su chica, para evitar apoyar todo su peso en ella mientras sentía como la chica acariciaba su mejilla y cabeza mientras ambos compartían un beso increíblemente profundo, sus bocas eran invadidas constantemente por sus lenguas que bailaban de vez en cuando.

-Satella yo…- Goku rompió el beso intentando decir sus necesidades pero Satella lo interrumpió al poner un dedo en sus labios.

-Está bien Goku, solo ve despacio y con cuidado- Dijo la pandora con una sonrisa amorosa viendo como la erección de Goku apuntaba directamente su condición de mujer.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, confió en ti pero primero- Satella en un rápido movimiento saco una caja y de ella saco un objeto elástico y transparente, Goku lo vio con confusión en especial cuando ella lo puso alrededor de su erección como un guante.

-Pero Satella, no tengo frio-

-Jjeje no Goku, eso… es un preservativo, te amo pero aun no estoy lista para ser madre como tú el ser padre- Aclaro la pandora y Goku recordó que antes del viaje a Bali ella le dijo que fue a algún, no sabía dónde pero supone que fue donde lo consiguió. Ella tenía planeado esto desde el inicio.

Goku dejo las dudas y poco a poco empezaba a usar su erección para entrar al cuerpo de su novia quien al sentir como el pene de Goku se movía dentro de ella, abrió su boca por la sensación.

Luego Goku termino de invadir sus adentros sintiendo una sensación de desgarre y vio como un líquido rojo salir de la vagina de Satella.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar sintió como la rubia lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras clavaba sus uñas en su espalda haciéndolo gruñir un poco.

-¡¿Estas bien Satella?! ¡Si quieres me detengo!- Pregunto preocupado Goku pero la chica rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-¡Esta bien Goku… solo… dame tiempo!- Pidió la pandora con lágrimas en sus mejillas después de sentir un dolor desgarrador cuando el pene de Goku termino rompiendo su himen, ella oficialmente dejo de ser virgen.

Ambos esperaron un rato a que el dolor que Satella estaba sintiendo comenzara a menguar, luego Goku dijo que empezaría a moverse siendo aceptado por su novia. Pronto todo el dolor fue reemplazado por puro placer, Satella soltaba gemidos que más bien parecían gritos, esta era sin duda la mejor sensación que jamás tuvo. Goku está en el mismo estado empujando constantemente en la condición de Satella quien lo tenía abrazado del cuello y ambos compartieron un beso.

-¡Haa… haa… Goku agh… esto, se siente muy bien agh!- Dijo Satella mientras Goku quedo hechizado por sus pechos que rebotaban sin parar y se los llevo a la boca -¡AHHH MIS PECHOS GOKUUUU!- La pareja siguió un buen rato en ese estado hasta que Goku sintió como su erección era apretado por las paredes vaginales de Satella -¡Goku… ya no puedo agh… ahí viene!-

-¡Satella…!-

-¡Goku-kuuun…!-

Finalmente ambos liberaron su carga y terminaron completamente exhaustos. Goku cayó sobre su novia quien lo cubrió con sus suaves brazos.

 ** _[Fin de escena Lemon]_**

Ambos compartieron otro largo y profundo beso para luego cubrirse con las sabanas y acurrucarse uno cerca del otro.

-Eso fue wow…- Dijo Goku mirando al techo mientras Satella se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Si lo fue… ¿Te gusto?-

-Fue genial nunca antes hice esto-

-Pues parecía que tenías experiencia jiji- Ambos se rieron un momento para luego acomodarse para dormir sin embargo la puerta de la habitación de abrió y ambos vieron a Holly con un camisón grande y sus bragas pero nada más. Goku la vio sorprendido mientras ella se acercaba con una sonrisa y se acomodaba en el otro lado del pecho de Goku.

-¿Y?... ¿Fue divertido Satellizer?- Pregunto Holly posicionando su cabeza en el pecho de Goku y viendo a los ojos a Satella con una sonrisa quien se sonrojo.

-Si… claro que lo fue…-

-Hm bien, no puedo esperar a que sea mi turno- Dijo Holly con una sonrisa.

-Ehhhh ¿me pueden explicar lo que pasa aquí?- Pregunto Goku viendo a las dos bellezas acomodándose en su pecho. Estaba a punto de dormir con su novia cuando de repente su "otra novia" apareció y como si nada se acurruco con el, no es que le importe, solo que le sorprendió y más la ver la calma de Satellizer.

-Te lo dije Goku, Satellizer y yo tenemos un acuerdo, les di espacio pero pronto será mi turno así que prepárate- Dijo Holly con una sonrisa coqueta poniendo nervioso a Goku –Jejeje pero ahora buenas noches- Holly se despidió dándole un beso en los labios y cerrando los ojos, el parpadeo hasta que sintió otro beso, volteo para ver a Satella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Buenas noches Goku-kun-

Goku las vio cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño, después de un rato sonrió y las beso en la cabeza a cada una.

-Buenas noches- Dijo el guerrero para finalmente entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

 **Fin del capítulo 15**

 **¡Listo chicos! Este es el final del arco de Bali, espero que les haya gustado, al igual que la escena entre Goku y Satella, que conste que era mi primera vez escribiendo una escena lemon así que espero para ver que les pareció.**

 **Holly ya es oficialmente parte del harem, espero que no lo hay puesto tan apresurado, pero creo que me quedo bien ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Lista de harem definitiva:**

 **1.** **Satellizer**

 **2.** **Rana**

 **3.** **Teslad**

 **4.** **Chiffon**

 **5.** **Cassandra**

 **6.** **Holly**

 **7.** **Ingrid**

 **8.** **Amelia**

 **9.** **Arnett**

 **10.** **Cassie**

 **11.** **Elizabeth**

 **Eso es todo chicos ¡Cuídense y nos vemos en otro capítulo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota 1:** Los capítulos de **Zero** a diferencia de la historia principal, no están organizadas de forma cronológica. Están basados en varias partes de la historia canónica de **Freezing** y del manga de **Freezing Zero** para darle más sentido a la trama principal.

 **Nota 2: _Orígenes ocultos_** _,_ es mi nueva historia, pero entre **Date a live** y **Dragón Ball** , ahora solo tengo el prólogo, así que por favor denle un vistazo cuando puedan.

 **ADVERDTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene posibles Spoilers de la historia canónica, se le recomienda discreción al lector.**

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING ZERO Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Zero: Capitulo 2**

-¡Mire doctor, por fin lo hemos logrado!- Dijo una doctora de cabello corto, peliverde con lentes a un Aoi Gengo más joven –Hemos podido replicar el cristal de ADN que María Láncelot nos dejó- Gengo dejo salir una sonrisa ante las palabras de su compañera.

-Creo que lo terminamos justo tiempo y gracias a eso podemos empezar con el desarrollo de metodologías para utilizar su poder- En frente de ambos científicos, se encontraban dos incubadoras, en una como ambos dijeron se podía ver un enorme cristal y en el otro se encontraba una chica desnuda en posición fetal mientras flotaba por el líquido del aparato.

La chica en cuestión tenía el cabello largo y tenía marcas de identificación en sus piernas y brazos los cuales decían lo siguiente **_"Hermana 005 Chiffon"_**

 **Año 2031**

-Me entere que hace poco nació tu hijo. Felicidades Dr. Aoi ya tienes el doble de motivos para celebrar- Gengo se encontraba en una mansión muy lujosa, típicos de la gama alta de la sociedad. En este momento se encontraba hablando con un joven rubio que vestía formalmente.

-Celebrar ¿Por cómo están las cosas? ¿De verdad cree que puede haber felicidad en este mundo? ¿Un mundo en el que los Novas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y arrasar con todo?-

-En el mundo siempre han existido los peligros- Dijo el joven ganándose la atención de Gengo –Desastres naturales, epidemias, guerras nucleares. Siempre ha habido muchas maneras en el que el ser humano podría llegar a su extinción en cualquier momento- De pronto el joven pondría una sonrisa de psicópata pero Gengo se mantenía firme –Solo aquellos que puedan superar esos riesgos, son capaces de obtener tal poder-

-…-

-Si comparas a los Novas con cualquier otro desastre natural, supongo que no serían la gran cosa- El joven regreso a su rostro habitual mientras se servía algo de vino –Con el fin de superar este desastre natural, los científicos como tú, siempre piden enormes cantidades de dinero, deberías ser más cauteloso a la hora de quejarte frente a quien te está financiando, doctor…-

-Je, tienes toda la razón, tendrás que disculparme. Después de todo no soy más que un simple científico que no sabe nada sobre los negocios en este mundo-

Como sea ¿Cómo van las cosas? Han pasado ocho años desde que creo Chevalier para ser una organización anti-Nova y con tanto tiempo supongo que ya es hora de algún resultado ¿No lo crees? Por ejemplo ¿Hay algún modo para crear soldados especiales, capaces de pelear contra los Novas? ¿O algo en ese sentido?-

-… Creo que te he hecho llegar constantes reportes al respecto-

-No me interesan esos reportes o comunicados públicos que tanto pide Chevalier. Quiero oírlo directamente de ti-

-…-

-Hace poco escuche un rumor… se dice que hay una instalación súper secreta conocida como Lab-13. En las que ya pudiste reproducir la muestra de "Ya sabes que…"- Gengo saco una sonrisa al oír lo dicho por el joven empresario.

-Deberías evitar hacer suposiciones basadas en cosas que no están en mis reportes. Cualquier resultado que Chevalier tenga como objetivo es inútil. A lo mejor ni siquiera existe-

-Dr. Aoi, soy un hombre de negocios. Desde mi punto de vista, por más útil que sea algo, si existe es muy diferente a que realmente no exista-

-…-

-En breve me gustaría echarle un vistazo por mí mismo… y preferiblemente algo que pueda ser útil-

 **LAB-13**

Gengo después de su reunión en la mansión L. Bridget, regreso al dichoso laboratorio 13, solo para ser emboscado por su compañera quien parecía e tener información muy importante.

-¡Doctor, que bueno que regreso! ¡Le tengo noticias!-

-Espera Wina. Acabo de volver, deja que me instale-

-¡Lo siento pero esto no puede esperar! ¡La 005 acaba de despertar!- Gengo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió como todo el cansancio de su cuerpo lo abandonaba en un instante.

 **En la sala de pruebas**

- **Mi metabolismo corporal se ha ralentizado enormemente y mi presión sanguínea ha disminuido. De continuar así, mis funciones corporales podrían detenerse** \- Gengo y Wina vean a por una pantalla como Chiffon, quien por cierto tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, se encontraba respondiendo preguntas y formulando algunas propias.

- **Mmmm… Chiffon, creo que eso significa que tienes hambre** -

- **¿Hambre? ¿Eso qué significa?-**

- **Significa que quieres comida. Es algo normal que todos los humanos experimentan-**

 **-…quiero comer… En ese caso deseo comer. Tengo hambre-**

Mientras esto transcurría, Gengo observaba con especial atención, pero Wina parecía estar más que complacida.

-¡Mire eso! ¡Es casi igual que una persona normal! Hasta puede hablar con las personas casi a la perfección ¡Eso no lo puede hacer ni la 003 ni la 004! ¡Y también su habilidad para aprender es asombrosa!-

-…-

-¡Además reconoció inmediatamente al oír su nombre, Chiffon!-

-Aunque tenga emociones y pueda pensar… no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda estar activa. Aunque tenga un poder tan grande como la 001 o la 002, si no puede permanecer activa, no significaran nada, y por otro lado, si es saludable pero no tiene poder tampoco significa nada. Si no tiene habilidades superiores al resto de los humanos… si carece de habilidades para el combate y de inteligencia muy superiores a las de un humano normal… No podrá ser usada como soldado anti-Nova-

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero mire a la 005…! ¡No, no la 005, a Chiffon! ¡Se ve justo como nosotros! ¡Estoy segura que veremos sus habilidades después de algunas pruebas! ¡Además, recuerde que es su hijo quien insiste en darle estas características tan humanas!-

Al oír eso último, Gengo dejo salir una sonrisa irónica, pues sabe muy bien como era su hijo cuando se trataba de los humanos.

-…Tienes razón…es un poco fría, pero se ve que es como cualquier otra joven…- Dijo el doctor mientras Chiffon inspeccionaba un aparato rectangular que resultó ser un teléfono.

 **Más tarde**

Chiffon usaba un traje de combate ajustado a su cuerpo y en su hombro derecho se podía ver claramente los números **005.**

Ella se encontraba en un combate de entrenamiento contra otra chica igualmente atractiva pero que por extraña razón, tenía cara de loca asesina, y en su hombro tenia los números **003**.

Gengo y Wina se encontraban viendo como ambas mujeres estaban parejas en el combate.

-¡Doctor, esto es asombroso! ¡Mire estos datos! ¡Toma el plasma en el aire que la rodea y lo utiliza como un escudo para su cuerpo! ¡Es como si fuera una barrera con vida! ¡Asombroso! ¡No puedo esperar cando se inicien las pruebas con el Ki!- Dijo Wina con emoción mientras Gengo veía en silencio el combate entre sus hijas.

Gengo ahora se encontraba en la oficina viendo los componentes del cuerpo humano, o más específicos, un cuerpo humano femenino mientras hacía análisis con extraños aparatos en sus espaldas.

-Estigmas ¿Eh? Eh de decir que Kakarotto tiene talento para los nombres, es muy apropiado, es sorprendente que con la tecnología actual haya logrado aumentar la densidad del tejido, ese Ki sin duda es algo fuera de este mundo. Aunque en este momento sigue siendo imposible implantarlos en seres humanos comunes. El concepto Valkirias no funcionaría con esto… si seguimos desarrollando los estigmas, tarde o temprano encontraremos una respuesta en todo esto, debemos hacerlo, Kakarotto no puede seguir en varios roles a la vez, no importa que tan fuerte sea, es imposible hacer esto y defender a la tierra al mismo tiempo, pero sin lugar a dudas no podremos evitar tomar riesgos-

Chiffon estaba en los jardines del laboratorio, sentada en una pequeña colina mientras un montón de dientes de león salían volando gracias al viento.

Chiffon estiro la mano y logro tomar uno de esos pétalos blancos para luego soplar su mano dejando en libertan aquella flora.

-Son semillas de flores-

-Dr. Gengo- Dijo Chiffon volteando para encontrarse con el hombre.

-Se van volando con el viento… y luego echan raíces allá donde aterricen. Es una forma en que la vida surge…-

-Dentro de la armonía de la naturaleza ¿Verdad?- Gengo se sorprendió al escuchar a Chiffon terminar sus palabras.

-¿Cómo supiste…?-

-Onii-chan vino hace un momento y me lo dijo- Chiffon sonrió al recordar las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-¿Kakarotto estuvo aquí?... je típico, nunca me dice cuando me va a visitar, aunque creo que a quien vino a visitar fue a su nueva hermanita-

-Sí, pero luego cuando se iba, una mujer con cabello purpura se fue con él, al juzgar por su aspecto y vitalidad, parece ser menor que el por un año ¿Quién era?- Pregunto Chiffon con una mueca sorprendiendo a Gengo.

-…Hum, esa debió de ser Lira, es la nueva ayudante de tu hermano, recuerda que hasta que tú y tus hermanas, así como las pandoras estén listas para el combate, Kakarotto necesita ayuda para mantener su estabilidad en el laboratorio y el campo de batalla-

-Pero la salud de Onii-chan es más que óptima para realizar múltiples tareas por sí mismo, en especial por su naturaleza Saiyajin los cuales se consideran una raza guerrera, entonces ¿Por qué necesita ayuda? ¿Y por qué debe de ser una ayudante con los mismos cromosomas tipo XX?- Dijo Chiffon con prisa sacando una gota de sudor en Gengo.

-¿A qué viene esa…?-

-Según Onii-chan, los saiyajines deberían escoger a su pareja cuando la hembra tiene un carácter fuerte ¿Cómo un simple humano puede tener un carácter más fuerte que el de un saiyajin de raza pura?-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…?-

-De ser ese el caso, lo más lógico es que alguna de nosotras sea su compañera, y debido a que 001, 002 y 003 no están en condiciones todavía, entonces solo nos deja a 004 y a mí, pero yo tengo más estabilidad en mi cuerpo que Lucy, por lo tanto yo debería ser la adecuada para dicha tarea con Onii-chan- Gengo estaba asombrado, no creyó escuchar nada de lo que Chiffon le estaba diciendo, hasta que una idea le vino la mente y dejo salir una sonrisa confundiendo a Chiffon.

-Chiffon… ¿acaso estas celosa de Lira?-

-¿Umm? ¿Qué es celosa?-

-Jeje nada, lo hablaremos después-

.

.

.

.

-Dr. Gengo… ¿Los humanos desaparecerán algún día?- Debido a la pregunta de Chiffon, el momento cómico de hace unos momentos se quebró por completo, tensando el ambiente paradisiaco.

-Al parecer eso lo determino alguna existencia trascendental alejada de todos nosotros. Ha dictado que ese es nuestro destino-

-Tengo que detener eso ¿verdad?-

-Es imposible detenerlo en su totalidad. Lo único que podemos hacer es pelear y prolongar el tiempo que tenemos y así podrá ser capaz de permanecer como lo conocemos. Esa es la razón por la que naciste-

-La razón… por la que nací-

-Pero…-

-¿…?-

-Kakarotto no piensa eso, al parecer está planeando algo, algo que ni yo estoy enterado, está de acuerdo conmigo en que nada será como antes, pero está en contra de que debemos seguir este camino para continuar siendo quienes somos-

-¿Onii-chan, planea detener la trascendencia?-

-Eso parece, y creo que tiene que ver con ese dispositivo en su muñeca- Dijo Gengo al recordar el dispositivo tipo reloj que Kakarotto ha tenido desde que llego a este mundo. Este reloj pero que va en una constante cuenta regresiva y cuando este llegue a cero, sabrá que es el momento, pero según pudo ver en los recientes trabajos de Kakarotto, se dio cuenta de que el reloj podría no ser el final, más bien un nuevo inicio.

Chiffon permaneció seria, pensando en que podría estar planeando su hermano para detener la catástrofe que viene.

 **Al día siguiente**

-¡GUAAAAHH!- Grito de dolor una chica en un cuarto de pruebas, agarrándose el pecho con desesperación, los ojos desorientados y las venas estigmáticas apareciéndole en todo el cuerpo -¡HAGH! ¡WUAAAHH!- La chica cayó al piso mientras se retorcía de dolor y se doblaba las extremidades como ningún ser consiente lo haría jamás.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Con ella ya van cinco!- Dijo Wina mientras ella y Gengo veían por un cristal transparente la grotesca escena, pero parecía que a Gengo esto no le afectaba -¡No me importa si son voluntarias con sentencias de muerte! ¡Lo que estamos haciendo está mal!- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!- Dijo Wina en un intento por persuadir al Aoi -¡Esto es una cuestión de ética! ¡No es más que experimentación con humanos!-

-Continúen- Sin embargo, pese a sus intentos, Gengo opto por proseguir –Si esto es lo que tenemos que hacer para que la humanidad sobreviva… entonces detenernos no sería más que un pecado-

-Han pasado varios años desde que ocurrió el 3 ataque Nova y nada ha pasado ¡Quien sabe a lo mejor los Novas nunca van a volver! ¡¿Qué tal si vuelven?! ¡Si es así, esto ya no tiene ningún sentido!-

 **¡PLAF!**

Incapaz de tolerar tales palabras, Gengo le proporciono una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo? ¿Y te haces llamar a ti misma una investigadora? ¡¿No estamos aquí para lograr el descubrimiento del siglo?! ¡Estamos en una guerra donde la humanidad está en juego! ¡Nuestros pacientes podrían morir en cualquier momento y es nuestro trabajo encontrar un modo para salvarlos! ¡Si crees que no puedes seguir con esto entonces vete! Como sea… Dado todo lo que has hecho aquí ¡Ni creas que podrás llevar una vida normal después de que te vayas!- Dijo Gengo con ira mientras Wina se tomaba la mejilla afectada mientras lagrimas salían de esta.

 **Rato después**

Wina estaba en su habitación, mordiéndose el labio a un lado de su cama mientras más lagrimas rosaban sus mejillas.

-Dra. Wina- Hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Chiffon al otro lado.

-Chiffon-

-No la vi en la clase que teníamos programada. Tengo que completar mis actividades del día así que por favor venga conmigo- Pidió la chica pero solo ocasiono que Wina empezara a reír.

-Lo sabía… solo eres una muñeca…-

-¿…?-

-No importa cuán parecida a los humanos te hayamos hecho. No dejas de ser una muñeca sin emociones- Dijo la doctora mientras Chiffon seguía sin reaccionar -¡No sientes ni dolor, ni miedo, ni sufrimiento! ¡Me gustaría ver que es lo que tienes dentro de tu cabeza!... ¡¿Qué SERA LO QUE PIENSA EL MONSTRUO QUE CREO AOI GENGO?!-

-Hay un error en su raciocinio. Es cierto que no nací del útero de una madre humana como lo hacen los humanos normales. Sin embargo, comparto el 99% de mis genes con los humanos, por lo tanto soy una humana y no una muñeca-

-… Genes y esas cosas ¡Por eso mismo los demás piensan que son unos monstruos! ¡Escúchame bien, esta es la verdad! ¡Todas ustedes son monstruos! ¡Los peores monstruos que dio vida el científico loco! ¡Ahh y ni hablar de su hijo fenómeno! ¡Esa aberración es mil veces peor que todos ustedes! ¡Infectándonos la cabeza con vagas ideas de esperanza! ¡Cuando él ni es capaz de sonreír! ¡Es más inexpresivo que todas ustedes monstruos!-

-Dra. Wina, le voy a pedir por favor que no insulte a Onii-chan-

-¡¿TU ONII-CHAN?! ¡Tú eres un experimento de laboratorio, él es un alienígena maldito desterrado del supuesto planeta Vegita o como mierda se diga! ¡La idea de relación entre hermanos de ustedes dos es tan vaga como político honesto! ¡Eres una muñeca sin emociones que solo nació para pelear! ¡Solo haces lo que te ordenan! ¡Eres una copia que nosotros creamos! ¡Eres capaz de matar a cientos de personas sin vacilar…!-

-No lo haría, Onii-chan lo prohíbe y si en algún momento llegara a hacerlo, el jamás me lo perdonaría-

-¡Él no es tu hermano! ¡¿Te quedo claro?! ¡Los humanos son criaturas que actúan conforme a sus emociones! ¡Los humanos pueden decidir cómo vivir sus propias vidas! ¡Y eso hago yo! ¡El Dr. Aoi podrá amenazarme todo lo que quiera! ¡Me largo de este lugar! ¡Voy a vivir como quiera, como lo hacen los humanos!-

 **Rato después**

Una ambulancia se encontraba en las instalaciones del laboratorio trece esperando a un grupo de paramédicos con escolta militar.

Los paramédicos traían consigo una camilla con ruedas cubierta con una gran manta y debajo de esta manta se encontraba una figura humana, al mismo tiempo sobre la manta descansaban unos anteojos rotos.

-No puedo creerlo… La Dra. Wina era la colaboradora más cercana del doctor Aoi…-

-Supe que hubo un incidente durante una prueba con 003-

-Yo supe que la mataron por intentar huir del laboratorio…-

-¡SHHHH! ¡Baja la voz, te van a oír!-

Eran los murmullos de los científicos que se acercaron para ver con tristeza como se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida de una de sus compañeras.

-Una cosa es segura…-

-¿Qué?-

-… A Kakarotto no le va a gustar esto, para nada-

-Es verdad ¿Qué hará el Dr. Aoi al respecto?-

-No lo sé, esto se pondrá muy feo-

Chiffon quien observaba todo desde lejos, se dio la vuelta y entro al laboratorio hasta quedar frente a una incubadora y ver a una chica muy hermosa pero desnuda flotando en ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Windy May? ¿Por qué mataste a la doctora? Quiero que me digas la razón de lo que hiciste-

No pasó nada por unos segundos, hasta que la chica en el interior, conocida como Windy, abrió sus ojos de golpe y mostrando una sonrisa tétrica.

-Yo… no soy como todas ustedes…- Dijo firmemente Chiffon sin dejarse intimidar por el rostro de su hermana –Yo… viviré mi propia vida- Luego Chiffon se marchó siendo seguida por la mirada de Windy.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Luego Windy escucho unos pasos que se acercaban. Ella al verlo de inmediato cabio esa sonrisa psicópata a un rostro de miedo.

Y no es por nada, a ustedes también les daría pavor, si de repente te encontraras mirando a un par de ojos ónix que te miran fijamente y con aparente enojo.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

-Hemos aprendido que el cuerpo humano no puede soportar texturas de plasma. No somos inmunes a ellas. Manda a retirar el plasma en el ambiente, y que usen la humedad del aire con la luz del sol para reducir la concentración de las texturas que haya. Luego continúen experimentando- Ordeno el doctor Gengo a su asistente quien asintió y lo anoto en su libreta.

-¡Dr. Aoi! ¡Es terrible!- Luego la puerta se abrió de golpe y mostrando a una compañera científica quien sudaba y jadeaba por el cansancio.

-¿Qué paso?-

-P-Pues… ¡Se trata de Chiffon…! ¡La 005 se ha…!-

 **¡POM!**

A las afueras de las instalaciones del laboratorio 13, se puede vislumbrar como una pared se convertía en escombros por una aparente explosión en el interior y de ella emergió la figura de Chiffon quien muy tranquilamente, se ocultó en el bosque mientras los reflectores trataban desesperadamente de ubicarla.

Los soldados rápidamente se movilizaron para intentar atrapar a Chiffon, pero ya era tarde, mientras Gengo y su ayudante veían todo por el monitor de la computadora en la oficina del Aoi.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? Jamás pensé que ella actuaria de manera tan rara… Apenas hace unos minutos estaba descansando como siempre- Fue el punto de vista de la ayudante mientras Gengo se mordía la punta del pulgar.

-No hay nada extraño en su comportamiento…-

-¡¿…?!-

-005 está perfectamente bien. Tan solo estaba esperando a que 003 entrara en mantenimiento. Aunque es una situación complicada-

-¿Cómo deberíamos proceder?-

Antes de que Gengo pudiera responder, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando a la secretaria del doctor, y al juzgar por su aspecto tembloroso, parecía estar muy nerviosa.

-Ehhh… D-Doctor Aoi…-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Más vale que sea importante?- Pregunto el Aoi, sin apartar su mirada del monitor.

-T-Tiene visita… señor-

-Sea quien sea, no mi importa no tengo tiempo para visitas inútiles ahora-

-Pues más te vale hacer tiempo para esta "Visita inútil", doctor-

Gengo abrió los ojos por el shock, el conocía esa voz perfectamente bien, una voz fría y neutral, pero Gengo sabía que había algo de enojo en su tono.

Cabe decir que la ayudante al ver al sujeto se puso a temblar, pues sabe lo que estaba a punto de desatarse en estos momentos.

- _Mierda-_ Gengo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al portador de aquella voz. Se encontraba aun lado de su secretaria, era un joven que aparenta unos 18 o 19 años, iba vestido completamente de negro, usaba una camisa licra manga larga pero que estaba cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero negra, usaba unos jeans y botas del mismo color, su icónico aparato tipo reloj/cronometro en su muñeca. Y lo más destacado era su cabello color negro azabache con siete puntas que desafían la gravedad.

El sujeto se encontraba parado firmemente con los brazos cruzados y con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Me gustaría que me respondieras el ¿Por qué mi hermanita menor se escapó del laboratorio?- El chico después frunció el ceño en su rostro casi completamente inexpresivo, cambiándolo a cuando alguien quiere reflejar ira hacia una o varias personas en específico -… Pero sobre todo… quiero que me expliques el caso de la Dra. Wina y los supuestos experimentos con humanos… los cuales… yo no estaba informado-

Gengo se mantenía serio, pero no impidió que algunas gotas de sudor cayeran por su rostro. La mirada fría de su hijo ya era intimidante en sí, pero cuando demostraba enojo… eso es otra historia.

-Kakarotto-

-Padre-

Dijeron ambos Aoi mientras la ayudante y la secretaria los miraban con miedo.

-Tienes mucho que explicar, padre…-

.

.

.

.

.

-… Hola, me llamo Orelly, Orelly Fairchild ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Pregunto una hermosa chica pelo corto a una debilitada y sucia Chiffon quien la miraba con curiosidad.

 **Fin del capítulo 2 de Zero**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un enorme campo verde, rodeado de hermosos árboles, el pasto y las flores brotaban de la tierra para ser alcanzadas por los cálidos rayos del sol.

Cerca, se podía escuchar los tranquilizantes cantos de las aves, los animales interactuando con el ambiente, animales como, ardillas, ciervos, osos, tigres dientes de sable, pterodáctilos, tiranosaurios Rex… esperen, esperen… ¿Tigres dientes de sable? ¡¿Pterodáctilos?! ¡¿TIRANOSAURIOS REX?!

Así es, por muy loco y descabellado que suene, animales de diferentes eras también residían en este bosque, pero eso no parecía importarle a dos críos quienes jugaban en la orilla de un rio.

-¡Te atrape, es tu turno!-

-¡No se vale, haces trampa Mia!-

-¡Jajaja, no es mi culpa que seas tan lento!-

Los niños jugaban a las atrapadas, siendo acompañados por la fauna local, pues aparentemente estos tenían una buena relación con ellos y el ejemplo es el chico quien tenía a su lado un pequeño dragón color azul… ¡¿DRAGON?!

Los niños se divertían tanto que pareciera que ni las extrañas colas en sus retaguardias podían impedírselos. Hasta que la niña se quedó helada por unos segundos dejando que el chico la tocara.

-¡Te atrape! ¡Ahora es tu turno jajaja!- Dijo el chico pero se confundió al ver el rostro de terror de su hermana -¿Mu? ¿Qué sucede Mia?-

-¿G-Gohan? ¿P-Puedes ver eso?- Dijo la pequeña confundiendo mas al niño, pero luego vio cómo su hermana señalaba a lo alto. El chico siguió la mirada hasta donde apuntaba Mia y de repente tendría la misma mirada de terror.

-El sol… c-casi se oculta…- Dijo el chico con los ojos en blanco mientras temblaba al igual que su hermana.

-S-Si… lo que significa…-

-¡NOS PASAMOS LA HORA PERMITIDA!- Gritaron ambos críos con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Gohan, Mia!- Luego un grito demandante femenino hizo eco en el bosque, dándole escalofríos a los animales pero aterrando a los hermanos.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos se despedirían de los animales, Gohan acaricio la cabeza de su amigo dragón diciéndole que jugarían otro día, claro si es que su hermana mayor no los mata primero.

-¡Gohan-baka! ¡Te dije que estuvieras atento a la hora del día!- Grito la niña mientras ella y el chico corrían a toda velocidad a su hogar.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú fuiste la que dijo "No te preocupes hermano, no pasara nada"!- Respondió Gohan imitando la acción de Mia sonrojándola de la vergüenza.

-¡Estaba bromeando!-

-¡Pues que broma tan mala!-

-¡Como sea tenemos que llegar rápido!-

-¡Si! ¡O si no, Hiroko-oneechan nos hará pedazos! ¡Y luego nos obligara a hacer aquello! ¡Como la otra vez!-

-¡Uy, no me lo recuerdes Gohan!-

Ambos chicos después de discutir, vieron a la distancia la imagen de una casa con forma de domo semiesférica, y delante de ella estaba otra imagen pero de una chica muy voluptuosa la cual vestía las vestimentas de pandoras de Chevalier, tenía el cabello largo y negro.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva al ver a la mujer con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en enojo y desaprobación, pero lo peculiar es que no los veía directamente a los ojos, pues es normal cuando se está ciego.

-H-Hola onee-chan…-

-H-H-Hola…-

-¡Llegan tarde!- Dijo Hiroko en voz alta sobresaltando a los críos -¡¿Tienen idea de que hora es?!-

-L-Lo sentimos- Dijeron ambos bajando sus cabezas al sentirse regañados por su hermana mayor, la cual se llevó una mano a la frente mientras suspiraba de cansancio.

-Miren, hoy fue un día muy largo, así que no los regañare esta vez ¡Pero que no se repita! ¿Ok?- Los niños asintieron a las palabras de la chica para luego ver como esta se daba la vuelta y les hacia una seña para que la siguieran –Vamos, madre Satella y madre Cassie, están a punto de terminar la cena, luego ayudaremos a padre y a madre Rana con la cosecha. Démonos prisa, pues mañana iremos con padre para terminar de adiestrar a los últimos graduados de Genetics y ayudar al abuelo-

-¡Siiii! ¡Veremos al abuelo!- Grito Mia con entusiasmo por ver al Aoi más viejo.

-¡¿Cassandra-Okaasan estará ahí también?!- Pregunto Gohan a su hermana pelinegra azabache.

-Tranquilo, después de eso, iremos al otro mundo para visitarla, recuerda que mañana ella se quedara a vivir con nosotros- Dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa sintiendo la energía de su hermanito dispararse por la alegría y la emoción por ver a su otra madre rubia –Ahora entremos, al juzgar por el olor, la cena estará casi lista-

-¡Yo ayudare a Satella-Okaasan con las verduras!-

-¡No es justo Mia, yo quería hacer eso!-

-Tú puedes ayudar a Cassie-Okaasan con el resto de la cena, Gohan-

-¡Gracias Hiroko-oneechan!- Gohan abrazo con cariño a su hermana quien le correspondió, para luego seguir a su hermana a la casa esférica.

-Jejeje hay padre, ahora sé lo que tuviste que soportar conmigo ¡Y eso que aún no tengo hijos! Te debo una disculpa cuando te vea- Hiroko dijo esas palabras al mirar al cielo mientras el viento agitaba su largo y hermoso cabello, luego esta entró a la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Las Ruedas del destino**

 **Primera pregunta: ¿Qué le regalaron a las mamas en su día? ¿Algo grande, pequeño o se les olvido comprar algún regalo?**

 **Segunda pregunta: ¿Que piensan de Goku como padre?**

 **[Si quieren pueden adelantar esto, pero me gustaría que lo leyeran]**

 **Yo en lo personal, pienso que Goku es un buen padre, muchos malinterpretaron las palabras de Toriyama cuando dijo que Goku en verdad no pensaba en sus hijos y lo relacionaron de inmediato como un mal padre. Pero lo que quiso decir en verdad es que no piensa como un padre debería pensar, ósea de su futuro.**

 **Recapitulemos, Goku creció solo en el bosque, su abuelo murió cuando este aún era muy joven, nunca pensó en su propio futuro y al final le fue muy bien, tiene amigos, familia, una buena vida, recuerden que es un saiyajin. Con Vegeta es obvio por sus palabras, fue gracias a Bulma que este empezó a preocuparse por el futuro de sus hijos y Bardock tuvo a Gine.**

 **Ahora, no digo que Milk sea una desalmada, en realidad dejando de lado lo de la saga Namek, ella es buena persona, solo quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y esposo. Y a Goku si le importan sus hijos y lo demostró incontables veces, claro que tuvo errores, pero para alguien que tuvo que improvisar por no tener una figura paterna y aparte ser de una raza guerrera, es digna de admiración. Y también me gustaría aclarar acerca de esa tontería que Súper creo acerca de "Goku no beso jamás a Milk" ESO NO ES VERDAD, Goku si la beso y según palabras de Mario Castañeda (Voz de Goku en latino) lo que dijo Goku acerca de no haber besado a alguien es de No haber besado a Mai, pues Goku creyó que Vegeta le pregunto si alguna vez beso Mai, por lo que este responde que jamás, de ahí el mal entendido, pueden buscarlo para que vean que digo la verdad, pero Goku no es virgen de labio XD.**

 **Listo, solo quería sacar eso de mi pecho, no me gusta que la gente tache a Goku de pésimo padre cuando en realidad si es buen padre (Aunque es un anime, no existe pero dahh) Ahora sí, vamos con la verdadera intro.**

 **¡Hola chicos! Aquí Fedbax con un nuevo capítulo para el fic. Primero que nada, nuevamente lamento el retraso (Estoy cansado de tantos retrasos). Pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Ahora vamos con los comentarios del capítulo anterior y de Zero.**

 **Nicogomez:** Entonces le falto poder jeje.

 **Bryanadr23121999:** Gracias amigo se aprecia y si, la respuesta es correcta. Y no lo creo amigo, no conozco nada de God eater, tal vez llegue a verlo algún día pero parece algo poco probable.

· **Zero:** Más que un spoiler, es un guiño, aunque créanme cuando les digo que todavía no lo entenderán hasta que lleguemos a ese momento.

 **Bryan Lucifer:** Correcto jaja, esa es una de mis películas favoritas.

· **Zero:** Tenía pensado subir el capítulo uno de mi otro fic, pero como ya dije ahí, lo tuve que adelantar.

 **Hades:** Jeje no te preocupes amigo a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado. Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo me esforcé para que sea algo original, lo del invitado puede que estés en lo cierto o puede que no, ya lo descubrirás je. Intente buscar un ángulo bueno para emparejar a Holly con Goku, estaba un poco preocupado de que sintiera forzado y esas cosas así que me alegra que lo aceptaran tan bien al igual que el lemon. Esa boda fue una locura eso sí y tu respuesta es correcta viejo, solo hice esa pregunta para ver como reaccionaban.

· **Zero:** Kakarotto demostró tenerle un profundo amor a los humanos por razones aún desconocidas, tanto incluso para hacerse daño a sí mismo. Y espero que te guste el otro fic, tenía esa idea en mi mente por un buen tiempo.

 **Fanfic de tony:** Jejeje gracias viejo aunque no creo que fuera para tanto pero me lo imagino XD. Me esfuerzo en darles una buena historia, detesto tanto que cuando agregan a un personaje X de alguna otra dimensión, dejan de lado a los otros personajes, eso me molesta, por eso quiero que todos tengan su debido protagonismo.

· **Zero:** El dragón ball clásico ya paso, este fic comienza al final dragón ball y a comienzos de DBZ por lo tanto lo de Piccolo Jr. ya paso, pero tranquilo que esta historia va para largo, mas especifico hasta la película de DBS Broly.

 **Spectrobe23:** Me alegra amigo, nunca escribí una escena lemon antes así que estuve realmente nervioso por como lo vería el público, peor al parecer les gusto bolas de pervertidos jejeje. Hay veces que la peor humillación para una persona es simplemente ignorarlo, la mayoría de los escritores siempre hacen que el protagonista le dé una paliza al idiota por razones poco convincentes. Ejemplo es que hacen que este haga llorar a su amada o hagan algún acto que a la gente no le gusta y por eso cambian radicalmente la actitud del protagonista. Para mí eso es muy vago y poco imaginativo, no digo que el mío sea muy original, solo que al menos le den algo más fuerte. Y los escritores por lo general humillan a esos personajes simplemente porque les cae mal ¡Eso es todo! Eso para mí no me gusta, así que decidí terminarlo de una manera diferente a lo que piensan todos. Esa es una buena referencia, Kakarotto y Goku son un caso especial y la familia Aoi pues casi les da un ataque al saber de su relación con Lira.

· **Zero:** Ese evento fue en verdad muy tenso para la familia Aoi y Kakarotto y sobre Chiffon, pues antes les di un pequeño adelanto de lo que sucedió después de esa masacre, el cual no aparece en el capítulo 2 de Zero, es para que se den una idea de lo ocurrido.

 **Antes de empezar chicos, quiero decir algo que considero que es de suma importancia para la historia; Mis dos OC (Lira y Hiroko) son mucho más importantes de lo que creen. Ellas no están simplemente incluidas como personajes de refuerzo los cuales sirven para darle ánimos al protagonista a que siga adelante. No, ellas tienen un papel crucial.**

 **Hiroko no está en el fic para ser secuestrada una y otra vez para hacer que Goku se enfade hasta hacer temblar la tierra. Ella no es el típico personaje que se convierte en hijo o hija (Mayormente hija) del protagonista como una excusa para que las chicas le vean con ternura y se terminen enamorando de él. Hiroko es importantísima y tendrá su papel cuando sea el momento, al igual que Lira, solo que con ella es un poco diferente.**

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 16: Respiro**

 **Campo de West Genetics**

-Muy bien, intentémoslo una vez más- Dijo Goku con los brazos cruzados dirigiéndose a las pandoras y limiters que le rodeaban. Los estudiantes asintieron con seriedad y dejaban fluir el Ki en sus cuerpos justo antes de activar el Ereinbar set.

- **¡Freezing!-** Gritaron los limiters alzando sus manos en dirección al pelinegro quien no se molestó en esquivar la técnica paralizante maestra de un limiter.

Goku al instante sintió un peso alrededor suyo que dificultaba sus movimientos.

-Bien, está mejor. Ahora mantengan ese ritmo- Goku al instante intento dar un paso mientras los limiters trataban con todas sus fuerzas evitar que su sensei lograra mover siquiera un musculo. Y al parecer estaba funcionando pues Goku por más que quiso, era incapaz de mover su pierna -¡Perfecto! Ahora intentemos subir la presión- Goku poco a poco empezó a elevar su ki dejando que su aura blanca lo cubriera.

Los limiters empezaban a sudar y apretar los dientes debido al esfuerzo realizado. Ya era difícil detener por completo a Goku en su estado relajado, ahora que su ki comenzó a aumentar, parecía casi imposible detenerlo.

-¡Están empezando a perder terreno! ¡Pandoras, ya saben que hacer!- Iris, la ayudante de Goku, hablo con voz de mando a las guerreras quienes asintieron entre ellas y cerraron los ojos.

Luego de pocos minutos, todas las pandoras presentes fueron rodeadas por un aura de ki grisácea. Ellas alzaron sus manos y el aura se condenso en ellas para luego formar una esfera.

-¡Dense prisa! ¡Los limiters no aguantaran mucho más!- Dijo Iris viendo como Goku con una sonrisa, comenzaba a moverse entre el Freezing de los chicos quienes daban todo de sí para evitar sus movimientos.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Las pandoras soltaron un grito de guerra y la esfera de luz en sus respectivas palmas, dejo de crecer haciendo sonreír a Iris y a Goku.

Las pandoras estaban exhaustas pero sobre todo asombradas mientras veían la esfera brillante en sus palmas. Antaño solo las pandoras de alto nivel podían crear una esfera de Ki, sin embargo, debido al entrenamiento del saiyajin, lograron manifestar dichas esferas en un tiempo record.

Las pandoras al instante fueron con su respectivo limiter e introdujo la esfera de luz en sus espaldas, estas se disolvieron para luego cubrir a los limiters en un aura grisácea dándole más fuerza al Freezing.

- **¡Freezing!-** Gritaron los chicos con aun más fuerza mientras las cansadas pandoras vieron con alegría cuando el avance de Goku se detuvo por completo.

-Ughh, bien, eso está mejor- Dijo Goku con dificultad y orgullo al ver el rápido avance de sus alumnos -¡AAAAGGHH!- Luego soltó un fuerte grito aumentando su ki aún más y terminando de romper el Freezing.

-¡GAAAH!-

-¡KUUUH!-

Todos los limiters al sentir como su Freezing fue superado por el poder de Goku cayeron de rodillas y jadeando fuertemente por el enorme esfuerzo que hicieron. Las pandoras rápidamente fueron con su respectivo compañero para asegurarse de que estén bien.

-Eso estuvo genial felicidades- Los chicos vieron sobre ellos a Goku quien descendía del cielo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero sensei… no logramos detenerlo- Dijo un limiter mientras él y sus compañeros se lamentaban por aun no ser lo suficientemente fuertes. Las pandoras los miraron con pena y los consolaron a su modo cada una.

-¿De qué hablan? ¡Lograron frenar mis movimientos por completo!- Dijo Goku con alegría ganándose las miradas confusas de sus estudiantes –Si creyeron que me estaba conteniendo, pues en parte es verdad, pero tuve que usar gran parte de mi ki para liberarme, de lo contrario estaría perdido, han avanzado mucho en poco tiempo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, y deberían sentirse igual- Alabo Goku mientras los estudiantes sonreían a sus palabras.

-Goku tiene razón, son la primera generación de pandoras y limiters que lograron liberar el ki estando solo en el segundo año ¡Eso en si ya es un logro inmenso! No se pongan mal si no detuvieron a Goku, no crean que sería tan fácil, aún hay mucho camino que recorrer, pero déjenme decirles que yo personalmente estoy impresionada con su avance- Fu el turno de Iris en dar su punto de vista.

-Ahora solo resta seguir entrenando su resistencia, es genial que puedan manifestar el ki de ese modo, pero de nada sirve si después de hacerlo terminan exhaustos- Dijo Goku mientras los estudiantes se levantaban con dificultad entendiendo de inmediato su punto.

Era verdad que el simple hecho de crear una esfera de ki era increíble, y los limiters avanzaron tanto como para lograr detener a Goku. Pero después de que las pandoras ofrecieran del ki para apoyar a los limiters, terminaron muy cansadas. Y de nada sirve detener al objetivo si no puedes atacarlo.

-Eso es todo por hoy, vallan a ducharse y descansen un poco. Mañana lo retomaremos en donde lo dejamos- Las pandoras y limiters asintieron a las palabras de Goku. Se despidieron de ambos instructores y se marcharon hablando del gran avance que obtuvieron.

-¿Ahora si te convenció?-

-Sí, de acuerdo, me sorprende el sensei, me equivoque con el ¿Estas feliz?-

-…-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-…Di que es lindo-

-¡¿Sigues con eso?!-

-Dilo-

-Pero…-

-Dilo-

-¡¿Por qué tu…?!-

-Dilo-

-¡Claro que n…!-

-Solte…-

-¡ESTA BIEN, SI ES LINDO ¿OK?!-

-¿Tanto para quererlo como novio?-

-No presiones-

-jijiji-

El dúo se marchó junto con los estudiantes, mientras Iris y Goku se quedaron conversando un momento.

-No mentí cuando dije que estaba impresionada con el avance de los chicos Goku, nunca creí que unos estudiantes de segundo año lograran dominar tan bien el ki-

-Jeje ellos se esforzaron mucho, aunque todavía queda mucho trabajo, me alegra que lograran llegar hasta acá-

-¿Es orgullo lo que escucho Goku?- Pregunto Iris con una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Lo estoy? Pues creo que sí, nunca había enseñado nada a nadie, así que no sé qué es estar orgulloso de alguien- Dijo Goku rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Es normal Goku, cuando los estudiantes logran un gran avance en tan poco tiempo, es señal de que se están esforzando y es lo que un sensei quiere ver en sus alumnos-

-¿Sabes mucho de tema verdad Iris?-

-Algo, no soy una experta tampoco pero si tuve ese sentimiento unas veces-

Ambos profesores compartieron un par de risas. Durante su tiempo como instructores, los dos entablaron una buena amistad.

Ambos se quedaron un poco más, hablando de cosas triviales, el avance de los estudiantes, sus próximos entrenamientos, etc.

-Debo entregar estos reportes. Buen trabajo Goku- Finalmente Iris se despidió dejando solo al saiyajin en el patio.

Goku le dio una mirada a su reloj (El cual compro por consejo de Satella) y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía un trabajo pendiente.

-Bien, veamos tu avance- Le dijo prácticamente a nadie para luego marcharse.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

-Ahh…ahh- Jadeando por el cansancio mientras el sudor le cubría el rostro y cuerpo el cual estaba cubierto por el uniforme de deporte femenino, Ingrid se encontraba trotando alrededor de la escuela de Genetics algo ya típico para ella.

Sin embargo, lo extraño en esta ocasión es que no se estaba concentrando por completo en el ejercicio. Y se le notaba al ver sus ojos los cuales se desviaban un poco del camino, hasta que se detuvo de repente sin aparente razón.

-Este lugar…-Oh tal vez sí. Ella se enrojeció al instante al ver el pequeño camino natural con pequeños montículos de tierra y roca. Pues este era el lugar donde tuvo aquel accidente el cual hizo que le diera aquel beso no intencional al saiyajin -¿Qué pasa conmigo?-

Ingrid instintivamente se llevó los dedos a los labios.

La primera vez que se vieron ella y Goku no fue precisamente en las mejores circunstancias, en ese momento ella tenía una cosa en mente: Castigar a Satellizer por su atrevimiento a lesionar a una estudiante de 3ro, su superior, Ingrid no tenía pensado conocer a Goku, bueno en realidad si, ella tenía pensado que después de lidiar con la Reina intocable, se encargaría de "aquel chico de los rumores" o como se le conocía a Goku en aquel entonces.

Solo que por mera coincidencia, resulto que Goku era el limiter de Satellizer.

Ella no supo la razón de por qué ese pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño, ella tenía un limiter al que quería y estaba relacionada _Íntimamente._

Esa palabra hizo que sus cejas volvieran a fruncirse, esa palabra, esa acción que cada pandora debe hacer con su limiter.

Cuando una pandora escoge a un chico para ser su limiter, estos deben someterse al **_Bautismo,_** una especie de ceremonia para unificarlos y obtener un mejor índice en el combate.

La ceremonia consiste en que la pandora debe invitar al limiter a su habitación por toda una noche, en donde ambos interactúan para conocerse íntimamente, algunos optan por simplemente hablar y conocerse toda la noche y otros llegan hasta el extremo en hacer…

Ingrid se enrojeció aún más por ese pensamiento, ella quería a Leo, sin embargo ellos no llegaron tan lejos cuando hicieron el bautismo.

Y cuando conoció a Goku, primero lo vio como un limiter común y corriente, luego se dio cuenta de sus capacidades, llego al punto en odiarlo por unos instantes tanto como para querer matarlo, luego después de aquel horrible primer encuentro y que este le contara parte de su historia, Ingrid llego a tenerle más respeto pero fueron los sucesos de hace un mes atrás que ella llego a sentir algo extraño. Para ser exactos, fue en el momento en que ellos se besaron de forma accidental.

Aunque Goku no precio tomarle mucha importancia, la verdad es que a Ingrid si la afecto, sobre todo cuando ese fue su primer beso. Y las insinuaciones de sus compañeras no ayudaban en lo absoluto

Ella se llevó rápidamente una mano al pecho para tratar de calmar su agitado corazón.

-Ara ¿Tienes algún problema Ingrid?- Ingrid se dio vuelta y pudo ver a otra chica pelirroja con el mismo traje de deporte que ella.

-¿Arnett? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Arnett esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera.

-¿Ohh? ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? Si mal no recuerdo, fui yo la que te recomendó hacer este ejercicio en las mañanas ¿Lo olvidas?-

Ingrid desvió la mirada, pues Arnett tenía razón, ella fue quien le recomendó trotar por las mañanas con la Volt Texture activada para forzar al cuerpo a que se acostumbre a la presión ejercida por esta –Sin embargo…-

-¿…?-

-Lo que más me llama la atención es esa actitud que has estado demostrando por un tiempo-

-…No sé a qué te refieres- Dijo Ingrid mostrándose indiferente a las palabras de Arnett quien sonrió aún más pues noto el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Claro que lo sabes, últimamente has estado sonriendo un poco más de lo normal, cosa extraña en ti-

-Eso no significa nada…-

-Todo lo contrario, parece que algo o alguien está influyendo en esa sonrisa tuya ¿O me equivoco?-

Ingrid enrojeció a sus palabras pero intento mantenerse firme.

-A mí no me engañas, el guapo instructor tiene como loco ese corazón tuyo ¿Verdad?-

-¡N-No digas tonterías! ¡Como si me rebajara a…!-

-¿A qué cosa? Dime-

-¡…!-

-No veo que tiene de malo que te guste Goku-sensei, después de todo él es un chico casi de nuestra edad, es trabajador, fuerte y además popular. Cualquier chica se vería interesada en él. Incluso puede que yo intente hacer algo algún día- Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa astuta haciendo que Ingrid se sobresalte.

-¡No, no lo harás no lo permitiré!- Dijo Ingrid enojada, hasta que después de ver la sonrisa de Arnett, se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se tapó la boca rápidamente.

-Ufufuf al parecer alguien esta celosa-

-¡N-No lo estoy!- Dijo rápidamente dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Ahh entonces es eso…-

-¿…?-

-De quien esta celosa no es de mí…-

-No-

-Ingrid…-

-¡No!-

-… ¿Acaso tu…?-

-¡Basta!-

-¿Estas celosa de Satellizer cuando…?-

-¡NO LO DIGAS!-

-¿Te enteraste de que son compañeros oficiales…?-

Ingrid se quedó sin decir nada. Hace unos días, cuando Goku, Satellizer y Hiroko regresaron de Bali. Satellizer dio a entender de que Goku era oficialmente su compañero a la hermana Margaret, y dicha información llego a los oídos de los de tercer año y por lo tanto a sus oídos.

Y resulta que es verdad, cuando regresaron, a Goku se le examino el nuevo estigma que tenía, aparte del suyo. Pues en algún momento, esos dos hicieron el bautismo y Satella, por loco que suene, le entrego uno de sus estigmas al chico, convirtiéndolo oficialmente en su compañero.

Esta información hizo que Ingrid sintiera algo similar a una puñalada, pero no debía quejarse, pues era algo normal, además de que ella ya tenía un limiter y definitivamente no quería ser como esa de Myabi quien tiene más de un limiter.

Pero por alguna razón, el saber que Goku aparentemente ya no estaba "Disponible" le dolió, pues aunque ella no lo admita, desde aquel beso entre ambos, estuvo sintiendo cosas por Goku y las pocas veces en los que ella podía conversar con él, solo hizo que ese sentimiento fuera en ascenso, pero ya no importaba, pues Goku ya tenía compañera además de que también es su novia.

Eso la molesto, es la razón de por qué tarda un poco más de lo usual en sus ejercicios de las mañanas.

Arnett vio la frustración en su rostro y creyó que era momento de decirle aquello.

-Ufuf no pongas esa cara de derrota Ingrid, en especial cuando aún tienes esperanzas-

-¿Eh?-

-Un pajarito me dijo por ahí, que la número uno de Genetics Inglaterra, Holly Rose, aparentemente está en una relación similar a la que Satellizer tiene con el guapo instructor-

Ingrid abrió sus ojos en shock, ella conocía a Holly Rose, después de todo, era la mejor de Genetics UK, estaba en un puesto similar a la que Chiffon esta en West Genetics.

Sin embargo, nunca creyó que alguien como ella estuviera involucrada en este enredo ¡Y mucho menos que este en una especie de relación con Goku!

Pero algo no andaba bien, Goku era novio de Satellizer L. Bridget ¿Acaso la información era errónea? ¿O tal vez Goku no sea tan puro como ella creyó?

Arnett se dio cuenta del conflicto interno de Ingrid y decidió responder rápidamente.

-Oh no te preocupes, Goku-sensei sigue siendo el mismo chico lindo de siempre- Ingrid alzo la vista una vez más cuando Arnett interrumpió sus pensamientos –Si mi contacto no se equivoca, fue la misma reina intocable quien le ofreció a Rose que compartan al guapo instructor entre las dos, así que no te preocupes, Goku-sensei no es ningún pervertido, solo se vio envuelto en una situación muy peculiar, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a L. Bridget, aunque pensándolo en un cierto punto de vista, deberías darle las gracias, básicamente te está invitando a que te unas a ese pequeño harem que ella y Holly Rose comenzaron-

Ingrid parpadeo ante la información, se veía más sorprendida que nerviosa, no esperaba esta jugada de Satellizer, no esperaba que ella fuera la que propusiera el compartir a su novio.

En cualquier lugar, esto se vería extraño, un chico con más de una novia y por lo general todos apuntarían al chico, culpándolo y haciéndolo responsable de "Obligar" a las mujeres a estar con él.

Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando son las mujeres quienes se ponen de acuerdo para hacer tal acto? Esa era una pregunta difícil de responder.

Luego Ingrid se sonrojo fuertemente, pues al parecer aún tenía una especia de oportunidad, pero, tendría que compartirlo.

Ella se agarró su cabeza y la agito con fuerza, esos deseos pervertidos otra vez.

-Sabes, deberías dejar que tu lado pervertido surja de vez en cuando- Dijo Arnett entendiendo el problema de Ingrid.

-T-Tonterías ¿Por qué crees que yo haría algo tan bajo como unirme a un harem?-

-Porque lo amas- Esta vez, Arnett hablo con un tono más serio, sorprendiendo a Ingrid –Mira, todas conocemos tu historia Ingrid, lo que paso con Marín. Créeme cuando te digo que nos preocupamos por eso, esa es la razón por la que creo que deberías estar con él. A mí no me engañas, vi como esa luz en tus ojos se enciende nuevamente cada vez que hablamos de Goku, pues en tu interior él es alguien quien puede ocupar el vacío que dejo Marín-

Ingrid bajo la cabeza, pues en parte Arnett tenía razón, desde la muerte de Marín, algo se había apagado en ella, algo se rompió. Fue la razón de por qué estaba tan obsesionada con sus deseos en que todos sigan las reglas al pie de la letra.

Hasta que Goku apareció.

Sentía que con él, podía hablar tan naturalmente como lo hacía con Marín en aquel entonces, podía reír, podía llorar, podía mostrar emociones y él no la juzgaría.

Tal vez la palabra "amor" no sea un término muy alejado si se refiere a Goku, pero…

La poligamia no es algo que a ella le emocione, no le gustaba la idea de tener que compartirlo, se dio cuenta que la inocencia de Goku básicamente no le permitía hacer un acto tan pervertido como tener más de una mujer para él.

La poligamia era mal vista por la mayoría de las sociedades. Pero fue Satellizer L. Bridget quien lo propuso y Holly Rose acepto.

Ahora estaba en un dilema: Aceptar la poligamia autoimpuesta y estar junto al chico a quien aparentemente ama o rechazarlo, mantener su "dignidad" pero sin tener la posibilidad de estar a su lado.

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _La poligamia es un tipo de matrimonio en que se permite a una persona estar casada con varios individuos al mismo tiempo. Fin de nota._

-Sé que puedo ser una persona bastante bromista y admito, pesada también…-

-Y un dolor de cabeza…- Interrumpió Ingrid rápidamente con una sonrisa.

-Graciosa. Pero, el punto al que quiero llegar, es que si lo quieres, deberías al menos considerarlo-

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-…Ufufuf ¿Quién sabe?... Tienes una decisión que tomar- Arnett finalmente se marchó dejando a Ingrid muy pensativa. Reflexionando las últimas palabras de su compañera al igual que sus sentimientos.

-Decisión ¿eh?- Pensaba la pelirroja mientras intentaba si lo que sentía por Goku era admiración… u otra cosa.

 **Cambio de ubicación**

Gengo se encontraba en su escritorio, tenía sus manos entrelazadas. Se encontraba muy pensativo y si uno mira más de cerca, parecía estar preocupado también.

-Entonces la Dra. Oohara planea seguir con esto ¿eh?- Habló de repente el Aoi viendo directamente la pantalla de su monitor y notando a un hombre mas o menos de su edad, con traje de empresario.

- _Me temo que si, esta convencida de seguir adelante a pesar de los riesgos-_ Dijo el hombre en el monitor con un tono preocupado.

-Se esta arriesgando mucho, aun es muy pronto para mostrarle su oferta al mundo. Jum, no es coincidencia, despues de todo el proyecto Valquiria esta casi listo, conociéndola, es obvio que intentaría dar su oferta al mundo primero-

- _¿Crees que finalmente haya logrado tener éxito?-_

 _-_ Sinceramente me gustaría, pero lo dudo. El proyecto E-Pandora se basa en la creación de Pandoras con personas normales. Incluso para una pandora real, el procedimiento es excesivamente rápido, lo único que lograra es quebrar a las pobres chicas que tiene a su disposición-

- _Ella asegura de que lograron perfeccionar el Material L, y según los pocos resultados que he visto, parece tener razon-_

-No seas estúpido- Dijo Gengo alzando un poco la voz para sorpresa del hombre en la pantalla -Sea lo que sea que haya hecho con ese material, esta muy lejos como para decir que esta bajo control. Ese material es en extremo inestable, no existe ser capaz de soportar esa presión ¿Por qué crees que nunca llegue a implantarlo en las pandoras Legendarias?-

- _Bueno, tienes un punto con eso. Pero parece que a ella no le importa, esta preparando el Material L para que sea apto para humanos. Creo que tiene pensado implantárselos en las E-pandoras-_

 **¡PUM!**

El hombre se exaltó cuando en un arrebato de ira, Gengo dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

- _¿Gengo?-_

 _-Esa tonta, esta llevando esto demasiado lejos solo para probar que es mejor que yo-_ Pensó Gengo rechinando los dientes de la frustración, pues el conocía el aterrador alcance del Material L. Incluso su hijo, advirtió de las consecuencias de dicho material. Dejo salir un suspiro cansado y volvió su mirada seria a la computadora -Estemos atentos entonces, nada sale bien cuando el Material L esta involucrado-

El hombre entendió sus palabras y asintió. Luego Gengo apago el monitor mientras se recargaba en el espaldar de su silla.

-¿Se encuentra bien doctor?- Gengo miro a su derecha para encontrase con una hermosa mujer oriental, con traje de asistente y pelo largo y negro con tonalidades de azul oscuro.

-Estoy bien Suna, no debes preocuparte-

-Es mi trabajo despues de todo señor-

-Je si, que tontería de mi parte-

-¿Puedo preguntar que es el Material L señor?-

-Digamos que no es nada bonito, es inestable y agresivo ¿Cuál es el elemento mas te complico en dominar?-

Al oír la respuesta en forma de pregunta, la mujer conocida como Suna abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-No lo entiendo señor ¿No se supone que el Ki es de naturaleza tranquila?-

-Estas definiendo el Ki blanco de mi hijo-

-¿Kakarotto-sama?-

-Espera… ahh ya entiendo… Hay Suna ¿En verdad creíste que mi hijo fue el único donante de Ki?- Suna abrió los ojos del shock pues siempre se creyó que el único donante del ki que todas las pandoras poseían actualmente, provenía del gran Kakarotto.

-¡¿Kakarotto-sama no fue el único?!-

-No, sin embargo, a diferencia de su ki blanco y pacifico. El ki que Oohara planea usar es muy inestable, agresivo, como si viniera de una bestia. Kakarotto mismo, prohibió su uso por el inmenso poder que posee- Suna ahora si estaba impresionada, si el mismísimo Kakarotto le temía a este material, entonces estamos hablando de algo increíblemente serio.

Luego Suna recordó algo que el doctor menciono antes.

-Disculpe doctor. Antes hizo énfasis en que el color que emana el ki de Kakarotto-sama es blanco ¿A que se refirió con eso?-

-Ja, eres muy meticulosa Suna. Veras, nuestros estudios confirmaron la teoría de mi hijo, de que el color que emana el ki de una persona puede variar. Por ejemplo: Mi hijo posee ki blanco pues representa su pureza e intenciones-

-Tiene sentido, según escuche; Kakarotto-sama era alguien de buen corazón-

-Así es, sea cual sea sus motivos, mi hijo siempre busco el bienestar de la humanidad, por eso su ki es blanco pues representa esa pureza que habita en su interior-

-¿Entonces las personas con malas intenciones, son rodeados por un ki oscuro?-

-Es lo más lógico, pero no podemos probarlo pues como sabrás, la mayoría de los humanos somos incapaces de invocar nuestro ki, a excepción de una increíble minoría, pero afortunadamente ninguno de ellos parece tener malas intenciones. Sin embargo, este Ki ha sido muy confuso para mí-

¿Por qué?-

-Por alguna razon, solo tiene agresión además de ese extraño color verde que emana-

-¿Verde?-

 **West Genetics (12:00pm)**

-¡Una vez mas! ¡Y esta vez, intenta inmovilizarme por mas de un minuto!- Dijo Goku con autoridad y los brazos cruzados viendo a un cansado Kazuya quien intentaba concentrarse.

-Senpai… llevamos más de dos horas en esto-

-Seguiremos hasta que logres detenerme al menos un minuto-

-Pero senpai… vi la clase que dio esta mañana… todo un grupo de limiters apenas fue capaz de usar freezing con éxito n usted… ¿Por qué cree que yo solo lograre lo que todo un salón no pudo?- Kazuya jadeando por el cansancio, le dio su punto al azabache.

-Kazuya tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero eres mucho más fuerte de lo que tú crees-

-¿…?-

-Tú tienes capacidades que nadie mas posee, el lograr el Freezing sin ayuda de una pandora es el ejemplo perfecto, además… Kazuya, tu eres lo que aquí llaman, usuario del ki puro- Revelo Goku con una sonrisa, divertido por la reacción del chico.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Yo?!... Ah por favor senpai, no haga esas bromas-

-No bromeo Kazuya, recuerda que puedo sentir el ki en las personas y déjame decirte que tus reservas son inmensas, es una de las razones por las que te hice mi estudiante-

-Valla, nunca lo hubiera imaginado- Kazuya se encontraba claramente asombrado, hasta que le dio curiosidad algo que dijo el saiyajin -¿Y cual fue la otra razon?-

Goku se puso nervioso al instante, pues la otra razon era bastante simple, en cierto sentido. Kazuya resulto ser su sobrino, y con los recuerdos que poco a poco va recuperando de su vida como Kakarotto, este llego a tenerle afecto como tal.

Pero no quería decírselo todavía, incluso alguien tan despistado como Goku, sabe que seria extraño si alguien llegara y te dice "Hola, tal vez no lo recuerdas pero yo soy tu tío, de una vida pasada pero tu tío ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue en estos años en mi estadía en otro mundo?" si, definitivamente esperara para el momento adecuado.

-Ehh bueno…- Goku se rasco la cabeza buscando desesperadamente otra razon aparte de los antes mencionados, hasta que recordó un suceso que involucraba a Kazuya justo antes de su viaje a Bali -Se debe a que Hiroko también se dio cuenta-

-¿Hiroko?-

-¡Si! Recuerda como reacciono al verte antes de que me fuera, ella tiene una capacidad sensorial incluso mejor que la mía y ella se dio cuenta de que eras especial a primera vista- Dijo Goku aliviado y agradecido internamente con su hija, pues técnicamente no era mentira.

Kazuya parpadeo un par de veces, procesando las palabras de Goku. Luego recordó a aquella pequeña niña castaña quien en aquel entonces le dijo "Onii-san" no sabe la razon de por que haría algo así, no la conocía hasta ese día.

Sin embargo Goku tenía razón en algo, Hiroko poseía una percepción increíble, nadie podía sentir el ki al nivel de la niña, aunque en realidad nadie podía sentir el ki además de Goku.

-Además- dijo Goku de repente llamando su atención -Kazuya, recuerda que esa habilidad de paralizar a una persona es solo la punta del iceberg de tus habilidades. Siempre habrá alguien allá afuera que amenace la vida de tus seres queridos, cuando ese día llegue debes estar a la altura, de lo contrario solo serás un estorbo-

Kazuya abrió sus ojos de la impresión, las palabras de Goku en parte fueron duras pero correctas. Durante el 10mo ataque Nova, este fue incapaz de hacer algo, durante el incidente con Ingrid Bernstein, este nuevamente se vio eclipsado por la brutalidad del momento.

Pero el que más le dolía internamente fue el suceso en la ciudad, cuando acompaño a Goku a buscar un regalo para Satella, y en donde…

Goku vio que Kazuya se quedó pensativo con un rostro de disgusto. El azabache supo de inmediato en que estaba pensando, pues tenía todo el sentido.

¿Quién fue la persona aparte de Arthur y el mismo, en ser amigo del Aoi? Goku sabía que Kazuya entablo una muy buena amistad con esa persona, sabía que le tenía aprecio, que le respetaba y por eso se sintió culpable cuando tuvo que verla desnudarse y recibir dos balazos, una en cada pierna, para salvarle la vida.

Y al parecer estaba en lo cierto, pues de inmediato vio al Aoi fruncir más el ceño y apretar el puño con ira y frustración. Es como si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados.

Goku lo vio seriamente antes de hablar.

-Es Kaho ¿Cierto?- Kazuya no respondió solo mantuvo un silencio sepulcral mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo, lo que confirmo la duda de Goku. Luego este esbozaría una sonrisa –Tal vez yo no sea el mejor cuando se trata de sentimientos. Pero reconozco ese rostro- Dijo Goku mientras Kazuya alzo la cabeza para verlo –Pues es el mismo rostro que yo puse alguna vez…- Dijo el saiyajin recordando los momentos en que se enfurecía cuando lastimaban a su novia, tanto física como psicológicamente –Dime Kazuya ¿Qué piensas de eso?-

-…-

-¿…?-

-… Yo… he sido un completo inútil en aquel momento…- Dijo Kazuya con un rostro serio –La única razón en que logramos salir ilesos, fue por usted senpai. Ver como esos bastardos le hacían daño, vi sus lágrimas, su llanto, vi su dolor ¡Y yo solo me quede viendo como un imbécil!...-

Kazuya se aprovechó esta oportunidad para desahogar su frustración mientras Goku lo miraba seriamente y con los brazos cruzados.

-Quiero volverme más fuerte, para proteger a los que quiero, a mis amigos… a ella- Kazuya de repente se levantaría pesadamente del suelo puesto que debido al cansancio, sintió como sus piernas le fallaban.

-¿Y qué piensas de Kaho?-

-… Ella… es alguien excepcional, nunca conocí a alguien como ella, y creo… Cada noche me invaden esas imágenes de ella en el suelo mientras grita de dolor y yo ¡No podía hacer nada al respecto!-

-Entonces sigue adelante-

-¿Eh?-

-Si en verdad quieres protegerla, entonces entrena, hazte más fuerte, no importa cuántas veces caigas, tú debes levantarte. Si te golpean, devuelve el golpe con el triple de fuerza ¡Pero cuando se trata de tus seres queridos, no puedes retroceder! ¡No puedes dudar! Como dije antes, yo no soy bueno con los sentimientos, pero hasta yo veo que sientes algo por Kaho ¿No es así?- Esa última frase fue acompañada por una sonrisa pícara de parte de Goku haciendo sonrojar a Kazuya, pero este no vacilo.

-Tal vez, yo tampoco se de estas cosas, pero una cosa es segura ¡La próxima vez no me quedare viendo a ver cómo le hacen daño!-

-¡Entonces arriba, quítate el polvo y continuemos! ¡Imagina que soy un malhechor que está a punto de hacerle daño a Kaho, o imagina que ella está en el campo de batalla mientras es atacada por un Nova!-

Kazuya entrecerró los ojos y de inmediato se imaginó la figura de Kaho en el suelo quemado y destruido mientras sangra sale de su cuerpo y un gran Nova esta sobre ella a punto de acabar con su vida.

Kazuya imagino el dolor que ella sufrió a manos de aquellos sinvergüenzas de hace unos meses, se imaginó sus lágrimas y como el no pudo hacer nada al respecto. No sabe cuándo fue que empezó a sentir esto por ella, pero de algo estaba seguro ¡Y es que esta vez él no la dejaría sola!

-¡OOAAAAGHHH!- De pronto, el chico fue rodeado por un manto descomunal de ki blanco y brillante, lo que da a entender de que es su propio Ki.

La ventisca producida en el área (Afortunadamente deshabitada por el momento) fue tan grande que sorprendió de lleno a Goku quien se tuvo que cubrir con los antebrazos - **¡Freezing!-** Luego Goku sintió como una fuerte presión empujaba su cuerpo a la tierra lo cual inmovilizo por completo sus movimientos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se preguntó en voz alta - _¡No puedo moverme, y eso que tuve mis defensas a la mitad!-_ Pensaba sorprendido el azabache, quien no se dio cuenta que Kazuya estaba justo delante de él, con su puño preparado - _¡¿Desde cuándo es tan rápido?!-_

-¡GAAAAHHH!- Kazuya balanceo el puño a una tremenda velocidad directamente hacia el rostro de Goku.

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

Una inmensa explosión se escuchó por toda la academia el cual se tambaleo bruscamente por el temblor que seguía a la explosión, sobresaltando en gran medida a todos los estudiantes y profesores.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Dijo una Pandora dejando caer los libros que llevaba consigo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Todo tiembla sin control!-

-¡¿Noooo enserio?! ¡No me digas! ¡Y yo que pensaba que las paredes decidieron tomar clases de baile!- Dijo un alumno con sarcasmo por la obviedad del comentario de su compañero quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Cállate idiota!-

-¡¿Es un terremoto?!-

-¡¿Un terremoto que solo nos afecta a nosotros?! ¡Lo dudo!-

Mientras en otra sección de la academia. Ticy se encontraba corriendo con dificultad por los pasillos a causa de los fuertes temblores. Pasando de largo a los asustados y confundidos alumnos quienes no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡P-Presidenta Chiffon! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Pregunto Ticy muy alterada, pero se confundió cuando logro ver a Chiffon viendo el exterior por una ventana, muy tranquila y esbozando una sonrisa, ignorando por completo el fuerte temblor que asolaba la academia -¡¿Presidenta?!-

Chiffon no respondió, solo se dedicó a sonreír aún más mientras ve un acontecimiento peculiar en el campo. Ticy se acercó a ella y fijo su atención en la dirección que veía su mejor amiga, y cabe decir que lo que vio la dejo helada.

Y no solo ella, todos los que eran testigos del fenómeno, estaban con la boca abierta, y los que eran capaz de sentir el ki (Mayormente de los de tercer año para arriba) empezaban a temblar casi al mismo ritmo que el supuesto terremoto. Pues en donde debería estar los cambios de entrenamiento, una enorme cúpula de luz blanca enceguecedora cubría todo el terreno.

Ticy se sintió intimidada por la inmensa e imponente figura lumínica. Ella giro para ver a Chiffon quien hizo lo mismo.

-¿-P-Presidenta, que es eso?- Pregunto con claro temor en especial cuando sintió esa inmensa energía que emanaba de dicha luz, pero Chiffon no se inmuto y permaneció con su sonrisa tranquila.

-Solo un poco de entrenamiento- Fue la simple respuesta de la presidenta antes de marcharse despreocupadamente de ahí siendo seguida por la vista incrédula de Ticy.

-¡E-Espéreme presidenta!-

De regreso con el dúo principal. Cuando la luz blanca finalmente se apagó, mostro a Kazuya en el suelo jadeando pesadamente mientras gotas de sudor caían de su rostro.

Mientras que por parte de Goku, este se encontraba a una cierta distancia del chico, con los brazos en forma de X mientras humo salía de ellos.

-¡Uffff! Eso no me lo esperaba- Dijo Goku tranquilamente mirando al suelo – _Eso fue sorprendente, que bueno que reaccione a tiempo o ese golpe me hubiera dado de lleno-_ Dijo Goku mentalmente, y vio las marcas de arrastre debajo de sus pies, pues aunque logro cubrirse a tiempo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder una buena distancia. Y como pensó el, fue bueno el que lograra reaccionar antes de recibir el golpe, aunque dicho puñetazo no le hubiera causado ningún daño severo, la verdad es que si le hubiera dolido.

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _Sé que algunos pensaran que exagere con el poder de Kazuya. Pero recuerden que en este fic, él es un usuario del ki puro, además de poseer sangre saiyajin otorgada directamente por Goku o Kakarotto, lo cual explique anteriormente, por lo tanto tiene en su interior las poderosas células S. Y como toque final, como dijo Goku, este no se esperó el golpe por parte del chico, así que por esa razón no se preparó adecuadamente. Si hasta en el canon este puede sentir dolor por una piedrita incluso trasformado en Ssj o el que una bala logre causarle una heridilla en el brazo, pero si tienen alguna duda o queja, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios, pero con respeto por favor. Fin de nota._

Goku vio que frente a él, Kazuya se encontraba tendido en el suelo, cosa que lo preocupo al instante.

-¡Kazuya!- Goku rápidamente se puso se agacho y tomo al chico en sus brazos, y al verle el rostro se dio cuenta del peligro - _¡Mierda, debió usar todo su Ki en ese golpe!-_ Aunque el puñetazo ejercido por el chico fue sorprendente, se notaba que seguía siendo un novato, pues no calculo la cantidad exacta de energía que necesitó para realizar dicho golpe pero que estuviera lo suficientemente controlado para no malgastar su propia energía vital. Goku al ver que la vida de Kazuya en verdad peligraba por el desbordamiento excesivo de ki de su cuerpo, saco de su bolsillo un frijol verde –Kazuya, abre la boca, es una semilla del ermitaño- Dijo Goku presionando la semilla en los labios del chico, luego le enseñaría a controlar correctamente su ki.

Kazuya a pesar de su estado, logro escuchar la voz de Goku, al mismo tiempo que sentía una presión en sus labios, e inconscientemente abriría la boca y masticara el objeto en que Goku le dio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kazuya abrió los ojos por completo siendo visto por una aliviado Goku, quien agradecía que su sobrino este a salvo. Este le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, cosa que Kazuya acepto sin dudar.

-¿Q-Que paso?-

-Jejeje- Goku le explico a detalle los sucesos ocurridos hace solo unos segundos, del como este entro en un estado de furia, como logro usar Freezing con éxito obligando a Goku a usar un buen porcentaje de su propio ki para liberarse y detener el tremendo dirigido a su rostro.

-I-Increíble ¿En verdad yo hice eso?- Pregunto el chico en estado de shock.

-¡Así es! Aunque debemos trabajar en tu control, usaste casi todo tu ki para ese ataque, lo que te dejo al borde de la muerte-

-Ya veo, gracias senpai-

-Wow debes querer mucho a Kaho si te enfureciste de esa manera jajaja- Goku empezó a reír despreocupadamente haciendo que la cara del chico este completamente rojo –Que bueno que tenía una semilla conmigo mientras plantaba las demás, aun no se controlar muy bien esa técnica que hice antes. Pero en fin, lo dejaremos aquí, ahora descansa luego lo retomaremos desde este punto-

-Entiendo, y… gracias por su ayuda nuevamente senpai-

-¡¿Para qué están los amigos?!- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pues aunque Kazuya sea su sobrino, eso no quita la buena amistad entre ellos.

Kazuya le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó del lugar.

-Bueno, eso estuvo cerca, debo tener más cuidado en no destruir la academia-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-¡WUAAAAHH!-

Goku se agarró el pecho del susto, cuando de repente Ingrid apareció detrás de él, estaba tan distraído con el asunto de Kazuya que no se fijó en las energías a su alrededor.

-Perdón Goku, no quise asustarte-

-¡¿Qué?! Ah bueno es que me sorprendiste Ingrid es todo jejeje-Se rio Goku haciendo que Ingrid haga los mismo –Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí Ingrid?-

Ante la pregunta, Ingrid se sonrojo al recordar la conversación que tuvo en la mañana.

-Vengo a confirmar algo- Dijo con un rostro tímido que la hacía ver linda pero esto extraño a Goku pues nunca vio esta faceta de la pelirroja.

-¿Eh?-

Rato después, ambos jóvenes andaban caminando por la transcurrida ciudad de Shintoshi, ambos usaban ropas casuales llamando mucho la atención. Ingrid usaba un vestido completo de falda larga y sin mangas dejando ver su escote, mientras era cubierta por una chaqueta. Goku llevaba puesto unos jeans, una franela manga larga y unos cómodos tenis.

-¿A dónde vamos Ingrid?- Pregunto Goku ignorando las miradas seductoras y celosas por parte de la gente. Además de uno que otro fan pidiendo un autógrafo.

-La verdad, a ningún lado, solo necesitaba hablar contigo a solas- Respondió Ingrid de forma indiferente sacándole una gota de sudor nerviosa a Goku, pues no sabía a qué se refería ella con "a solas" puesto que la cantidad de gente a su alrededor era casi asfixiante. Pero parece que a ella no le molesta, ni siquiera las miradas seductoras de parte de los hombres o de envidia por parte de las mujeres parecía afectarle.

-Ehhh ¿Esta bien?- Goku se resignó y solo continuo con su paseo casi cita.

A Goku no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pasear por la ciudad con Ingrid, desde que tuvieron aquel encontronazo donde tuvieron una mala primera impresión, las cosas han mejorado significativamente. En especial desde que ambos empezaron a trotar alrededor de la academia casi todas las mañanas.

Ambos solo caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, Ingrid mantenía los ojos cerrados pero tenía cuidado en no tropezar con nadie.

-Goku…- Hablo Ingrid deteniéndose abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa Ingrid?- Pregunto Goku con los brazos en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Quería saber si tu…-

 **Riiiing Riiiing**

De pronto, el bolsillo izquierdo de Goku comenzó a temblar y emitir una fuerte melodía. Goku se metió la mano y saco un teléfono que a consejo de Kazuya, se había comprado no hace mucho.

Goku rápidamente vio quien le llamaba y se congelo del miedo.

-¿Goku…?- Pregunto Íngrid confundida por el rostro pálido del chico.

-Ehhhhh perdón Ingrid, ahora vuelvo- Ingrid hizo una mueca por haber sido interrumpida pero asintió. Luego Goku presiono el botón y de forma temblorosa se llevó el teléfono al oído –Emm h-hola Satella ¿Cómo estás?... bueno fui un momento a la ciudad y… Si, sé que no nos vimos en todo el día, es que… ¡¿Rana?! ¡¿Por qué están las dos…?!... ¡Rana, cálmate te lo explicaré cuando vuelva!... ¿Satella ya te lo explico? Ok- Goku trago saliva, este recordó que había quedado con Satella para almorzar juntos, pero los sucesos del día y la repentina invitación de Ingrid, tal vez hayan hecho que se le olvidara. Y no ayudo, el escuchar la voz furiosa de Rana del otro lado de la línea, ella se había enterado de algo que no le agrado para nada y Goku inconscientemente imagino el hotel en Bali, o más precisamente una noche en el hotel de Bali.

Ingrid vio a Goku alejarse un poco. Al principio estaba disgustada de que esas dos hayan interrumpido su casi cita, pero le divirtió ver el rostro nervioso de Goku.

Ella se encontraba esperando pacientemente hasta que sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros.

-Perdón preciosa, pero ¿Qué hace una bella mujer como tú en un lugar como este?- Dijo un hombre un poco más alto que Goku, el cual se dio cuenta de una hermosa chica pelirroja parada tranquilamente en la acera.

Ingrid no respondió, ni se molestó en voltear la mirada y solo continúo esperando a Goku.

-Sabes, por aquí acaban de inaugurar un fabuloso Spa 5 estrellas ¿Qué tal si vamos y reservamos unos puestos? Y tal vez te enseñe algo bueno- Pregunto el sujeto de forma descarada, puesto que tenía un físico que en parte rivalizaba con el del Goku, aunque no tanto. Por esta razón, creyó que la bella chica no se resistiría en verlo solo en toallas.

Ingrid frunció un poco el ceño en señal de disgusto. Ella se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, básicamente sabe que tiene un cuerpo envidiable y él está usando eso para conseguir que ella valla con él.

¿Este idiota cree que ella es una especie de zorra desesperada o qué?

Ingrid no era una engreída, pero ella sabe que tiene un cuerpo que muchas mujeres matarían por tener. Un cuerpo bien ejercitado, piernas tonificadas, pechos de buen tamaño y un cabello rojo muy hermoso. Ella era consciente de su belleza, pero no andaba por ahí diciendo lo hermosa que era. No como este tipo que intenta usar su físico para lograr que ella haga lo que él quiera.

-Gracias, pero no estoy interesada- A pesar de querer romperle la mandíbula por su osadía, Ingrid intento ser amable y retiro con cuidado el brazo del sujeto, pues sabe que ella es una pandora y las pandoras deben usar su poder para proteger a la gente, no lastimarla.

-Ohh vamos, no seas así, te divertirás. Se ve que estas tensa y un Spa te ayudaría a relajarte- De pronto el sujeto le enseño dos boletos para "un día en el Spa totalmente gratis"-Casualmente tenia estos boletos conmigo. Así que ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-

-Sigue siendo no, además de que espero a alguien- Dijo Ingrid con un tono frio haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño.

-Sea quien sea ese tipejo ¿Acaso es mejor que esto?- El hombre se subió la camisa de forma seductora dejando ver los 6 packs que poseía, pero esto no inmuto a Ingrid –Vamos, será divertido-

-Te dije que no-

-No seas así- Luego el hombre le echó un vistazo al escote de Ingrid y se dio cuenta de lo grandes que eran. Este sonrió maliciosamente e intento llevar la mano a uno de sus pechos. Hasta que Ingrid ya harta, tomo su muñeca y lo contorsiono haciendo que suelte los boletos que tenía en la otra mano -¡AAAGHHH!-

-Dije… no- Sentencio Ingrid con una mirada asesina, pero esto solo saco una sonrisa seductora del hombre.

-Ohh así que una pandora, sin duda eres muy fuerte, eso me gusta- Ingrid se sorprendió de que supiera que es una pandora y que no se inmutara por el dolor al sentir su mano ser doblada de esa manera. Cosa que el descarado aprovecho para usar su otro brazo y rodear su cintura.

-¡Te lo advierto…!-

-¿Qué me harás? Las pandoras no tienen permitido usar la fuerza con "humanos normales" y decir que es en defensa propia no servirá, pues aquí hay muchos testigos que pueden corroborar lo que digo si llegaras a hacerme algo- Ingrid chasqueo la lengua en disgusto -¿Cómo reaccionaría Chevalier si se enterara de esto?-

El hombre sonrió triunfante pues sabía que tenía razón. Las pandoras tienen estrictamente prohibido usar la fuerza sobrehumana con otras personas. Lo cual llevaría a la expulsión o la cárcel de la que ocasiono tal acto.

Ingrid vio con disgusto como el hombre la apegaba más a él para besarla, con penalidades o no, ella no estaba dispuesta a caer por este idiota. Estaba a punto de darle su merecido, hasta que unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ambos.

-Perdón por la tardanza Ingrid es que tuve algunos asuntos que olvide y tenía que…- Goku después de terminar la llamada con Satella y Rana, regreso con la pelirroja solo para ver que un hombre la tenía abrazada e intentaba besarla –Disculpa ¿Tú quién eres?- Pregunto Goku inocentemente al ver al hombre desconocido.

El sujeto resoplo disgustado, pues al parecer el novio regreso, así que tenía que hacerle ver quien manda.

-Perdón amigo, pero la dama y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, así que mejor márchate y consíguete otra mujer ¿Quieres?- El hombre ni siquiera volteo para ver a Goku, solo le hizo una seña para que se fuera y volvió su vista en Ingrid -¿Y bien en donde estábamos?-

Ingrid cansada de estar en sus sucios brazos, se alejó bruscamente del hombre, pero a diferencia de hace un momento, parecía estar más tranquila ahora.

-Vamos preciosa, no hagas esto más difícil- El hombre se acercó a ella pero luego sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento, pero te sugiero que la dejes antes de que algo malo llegara a pasar- Dijo Goku. Aunque en realidad se refería a Ingrid, pues sabía que intentaba contenerse por las reglas de la academia, sin embargo si el sujeto seguía con eso quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

Pero el hombre se irrito pues pensó que se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo, así que esta vez decidió encarar al novio idiota.

-Mira imbécil, te lo advertiré una vez más; o te marchas de aquí o voy a romp…- De pronto el hombre se horrorizo al ver con quien estaba hablando – ¡¿S-S-SON GOKU?!- Grito reconociendo al héroe del décimo ataque nova, y su grito llamo la atención de la gente -¡¿P-P-PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-

-Bueno, estoy de paseo con Ingrid- Respondió naturalmente e Ingrid sonrió al ver el miedo en los ojos del hombre.

-¡N-NO PUEDES TOCARME O C-CHEVALIER TE LO HARA PAGAR CARO!- Amenazo el hombre con miedo pues pensaba que Goku estaba enojado por lo que intento hacerle a "Su chica".

Goku ladeo la cabeza confundida pero Ingrid decidió intervenir agarrando fuertemente su camisa y hacer que la mire a los ojos.

-Eso no tiene importancia, ellos no tienen nada que hacer, pero si llegara a hacerte algo, dime ¿Crees que a Chevalier le gustaría la idea de que hayas amenazado al héroe de esa manera? ¿O a la gente?- El hombre volteo para ver un montón de personas reunidas con sonrisas brillantes y de emoción mientras le tomaban fotos a Goku, al saber de la presencia del héroe del anterior ataque Nova, nadie quiso desperdiciar esta oportunidad para conocerlo y pedirle un autógrafo. El hombre trago saliva, ella tenía razón, Chevalier y las personas no reaccionarían muy bien al saber que amenazo a alguien de ese nivel –Escúchame bien, no volverás a hacer esta tontería con ninguna otra chica, de lo contrario yo personalmente me encargare de reprenderte de forma severa ¡¿Esta claro?!- Ingrid le dio una mirada tan fría que el hombre juro que su alma se congelaba, así que asintió desesperadamente haciendo que Ingrid lo soltara.

-¡P-Perdóneme señor Goku! ¡Juro que no lo volveré a hacer! ¡Y JURO QUE NO BESE A SU NOVIA, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, NO ME MATE!- Pidió el señor aterrado mientras colocaba sus manos en forma de rezo para que le perdonara.

Goku se confundió pues no entendió nada de lo que paso, el solo se fue un momento para atender una llamada.

Sin embargo la gente a su alrededor jadeo de sorpresa.

-¡¿Oíste?!-

-¡Si, al parecer el héroe tiene novia!-

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡No es justo!-

-Debo decir que no tiene mal gusto, mira ese bom bom que tiene como novia-

-¡¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que me des una oportunidad?! ¡Sería una linda novia! ¡También una buena esposa, con 2 hijos, una casa tranquila y también…!-

-Relájate, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer ¡Mírala, es preciosa!-

-Felicidades por su noviazgo-

-Mami ¿Qué es novia?-

-Te lo explicare en casa hijo-

Murmullos y lamentos era lo que salían de las bocas de los espectadores haciendo que la pobre Ingrid tuviera el rostro tan rojo como su cabello ¡Ella solo quería tener una charla tranquila con Goku para confirmar esa extraña sensación dentro de ella! ¡Pero ahora por culpa de este idiota, todos creían que era su novia!... aunque eso ultimo no se oyó tan mal.

Ingrid agito fuertemente su cabeza y miro furiosa al hombre.

-¡FUERA!-

-¡SI SEÑORA!- El sujeto salió corriendo despavorido mientras era visto por un confundido Goku y una Ingrid quien se masajeaba la frente.

Ella dejo salir un suspiro y luego tomo la mano de Goku.

-¿Ingrid?-

-¡Vamos a un verdadero lugar privado Goku!-

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Parece que van a consumar el acto!-

-¡¿Cuantos hijos planean tener?!-

-¡NO! ¡TEN HIJOS CONMIGO POR FAVOR!-

Un grupo de chicas sujeto fuertemente la ropa de Goku, pero Ingrid, toda roja, jalo fuertemente su brazo y se las arrebato de las manos, ocasionando que lloren cómicamente.

Ingrid corría lo más rápido que sus piernas impulsadas por ki lograban llegar. Afortunadamente Goku era capaz de seguirla.

-¡Ingrid, espera!- A la voz de Goku, ella hizo lo que le dijo, pero al frenar de forma tan repentina hizo que Goku se tropezara sobre ella, quedando ambos en una posición bastante comprometedora. Luego ambos abrieron los ojos solo para encontrarse con sus bocas conectadas una con otra. Esta escena les trajo una sensación de deja vu, puesto que era casi lo mismo que ocurrió hace pocos meses.

Sin embargo, durante este tiempo Goku se ha vuelto un poco más consciente de sus acciones al aprender en primera fila las relaciones amorosas, ocasionando que esta vez sea Goku el que se ponga nervioso y con un sonrojo notable -¡P-Perdón Íngrid, es que no espere que te detuvieras tan de repente!- Luego Goku se dio cuenta de que seguía encima de ella –Jejeje será mejor que me mueva para que te levantes- Sin embargo, Goku sintió como Ingrid agarro una pequeña porción de su franela el cual evitaba que se moviera.

-Goku…- El saiyajin la miro, pero no logro ver sus ojos pues eran cubiertos por su suave cabello rojo -¿Es verdad lo que escuche?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-De que ahora no solo Satellizer, sino también Holly Rose es tu novia ¿Eso es verdad?-

Goku no entendió a que venía esa pregunta, pero parecía ser importante para ella pues lo dijo con la mayor seriedad y si sus ojos no estuvieran tapados por su cabello, entonces los habría visto temblar un poco.

-Bueno, creo que sí, no sé muy bien que paso, solo que según lo que escuche de Holly es que ella hizo una especie de trato con Satella y que ahora también sería mi novia o algo así- Dijo Goku con un dedo en la barbilla, recordando el día en que ella aparentemente se le confeso. Al igual que cuando el junto con la rubia y su hija estaban a punto de irse, la peli plata los intercepto despidiéndolo con un abrazo y un beso cariñoso, asegurando de que se verían más pronto de lo que cree –En realidad quería preguntarte ¿No se supone que solo se debe tener una novia?- Pregunto el chico, pues según la charla que Bulma le dio sobre las relaciones, en un noviazgo solo debía ser compuesta entre dos personas. Sin embargo le confundía el que aparentemente Holly también es su novia aparte de Satella, por eso estaba muy confundido.

Ingrid sonrió internamente, esa pregunta lo confirmo. Tal vez se si haya poligamia, pero no fue por culpa de Goku, él no era un pervertido, solo muy inocente. Y debido a que esta unión entre un hombre y más de una mujer fue decidida por las "novias" no debería haber tantos problemas cierto.

-¿Entonces puedo hacer esto?- Pregunto Ingrid dejando ver una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- De pronto Goku sintió un par de suaves manos tomando delicadamente el rostro del chico -¿Íngrid?-

-Te dije que la razón de este paseo era… para confirmar algo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto nuevamente recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Goku –Bueno, quería confirmar si era real…-

-¿Real?-

-Esto- Ingrid acerco el rostro del chico para unir sus labios en un tierno beso, pero a diferencia de los anteriores que fueron causados por accidentes que solo ocurren en el anime, este estaba lleno de sentimientos.

Goku se sorprendió por la movida de Ingrid, nunca espero algo así.

El beso estaba lleno de ternura y delicadeza pero llena de pasión, tomándose su tiempo para sentir el sabor de los labios del saiyajin quien después de un rato cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar.

Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, aun acostados en un sabe pasto alejados del caos de la ciudad, ella aún mantenía sus manos en el rostro de Goku para evitar que se alejara mientras doblaba una pierna por sobre la espalda del chico quien usaba sus antebrazos para evitar caer sobre la chica, y de igual forma poner sus fuertes manos de guerrero en su rostro, moviendo algunos mechones escarlatas de su rostro.

Es justo como lo que paso con Holly o incluso con Satellizer. Un pues el contacto con los suaves labios de Ingrid lo dejo como si estuviera en una especia de hechizo, tal vez se deba a que nunca ha besado a nadie en su mundo antes de venir o… los labios de las chicas de este mundo están impregnadas con algún conjuro lo cual le hace caer rendido ante esa sensación tan placentera.

El beso comenzó como todos los besos primerizos; de forma torpe y tímida, pero con el pasar del tiempo la confianza fue ganando fuerza.

Luego de terminar de sentir los labios de Goku, Ingrid abrió la boca y uso su lengua para traspasar los labios del chico y entrar por completo en su boca.

Y Goku al no querer dejarse ganar, uso su propia lengua para invadir la húmeda boca de la pelirroja quien gimió un poco por la sensación.

Las lenguas de ambos entraron en contacto empezando una especie de proceso de baile. Sin embargo a pesar de lo erótico de la situación, el beso permaneció de forma tierna y tranquila, pero parecía no molestarlos en lo absoluto. Pues lo único que querían en ese momento era poder sentir el sabor de su pareja el mayor tiempo posible.

Al menos hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento lo cual a regañadientes les obligo a romper el beso y solo los conectaba un poco de saliva desde sus bocas.

-¿Eso por qué fue? No es que me queje- Pregunto el chico sintiendo la agradable sensación del pulgar de la chica acariciando su mejilla.

-Ya te lo dije 2 veces tonto, quería confirmar algo, algo que he estado sintiendo pero no sabía si era real- Dijo Ingrid sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Por qué contigo puedo ser yo, me devolviste es sonrisa que perdí desde la muerte de Marín, esta es mi forma de darte las gracias- Goku se sorprendió y recordó ese nombre: Marín. Era el nombre de la amiga de Ingrid, la que lamentablemente falleció, al menos según la historia de la pelirroja.

-Entonces… esto significa…-

-Si está bien para ti… me gustaría unirme- Ingrid pregunto un tanto avergonzada pero se rio al ver el rostro confundido de Goku, se veía muy tierno.

-¿Unirte?-

-Deja yo me encargue, no te preocupes- Ingrid recordó la inocencia de Goku así que tendría que hablar con Satellizer para ver si se puede llegar a un acuerdo al igual que con Holly.

-Bueno, no sé a qué te refieres con unirte pero… ¡Si te hace feliz, entonces bienvenida!- Goku sonrió e Ingrid inconscientemente se puso muy feliz, lo cual la llevo a volver a atraer el rostro del chico y besarlo con un poco más de pasión.

Luego de un rato en el que ambos no hicieron otra cosa más que besarse en el hermoso campo, a Ingrid se le ocurrió una idea.

-Goku…-

-¿…?-

-¿Te gustan los Spa?- Pregunto Ingrid sacando los boletos que el sujeto anterior intentó usa con ella, al parecer en algún momento las encontró en el suelo y decidió guardarlos para algo a futuro y que mejor momento que este. A diferencia del sujeto, ella se sonrojo al pensar en el físico bien esculpido de Goku.

-¿Spa?-

 **West Genetics (11:00pm)**

-Uaaaaahhh valla día- Goku se encontraba en su dormitorio listo para descansar y esperar un nuevo día.

El e Íngrid después de tener un gran y relajante momento en el Spa, decidieron dar otra vuelta rápida, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya se hacía tarde y decidieron regresar e Ingrid con una sonrisa tranquila tenia iba agarrada del brazo de Goku a quien no pareció importarle la cercanía de la chica (Cabe decir que recibieron una atención especial por ser una pandora y el héroe de la humanidad aunque a Íngrid no le agrado mucho cuando las masajistas muy sonrojadas intentaban masajear ciertos lugares privados de Goku, así que tuvo que darles la mirada para mantenerlas a ralla)

Era muy tarde y Goku no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Rana y Satella, sabía que pagaría por ello, pero decidió no hacerlo con sueño.

Goku se recostó en su cama y apoyo la parte posterior de su cabeza en sus manos.

Sin embargo antes de cerrar los ojos sintió una corriente de aire. Pero eso no tenía sentido pues Goku recuerda perfectamente como cerro su ventana.

Cuando se dio la vuelta logro ver que efectivamente estaba abierta, este se acercó y la cerro otra vez, comprobó la resistencia de la ventana para estar seguro de que no fue el viento.

Goku se encogió de hombros, tampoco era algo tan grabe. Este se volvió a acostar en su cama y cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió una presión en su cintura y se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a una cierta peli azul quien le miraba directamente.

-¿Rana?-

-¡Hola Goku-kun- de arimasu!- Dijo Rana con una sonrisa. Ella aún tenía el uniforme de la academia, pero la peculiaridad es que no estaba la parte superior de su uniforme dejando ver sus pechos cubiertos por esa venda que hace de bragas en su tribu.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rana? Ya es muy de noche-

-¿No es obvio?-

-¿…?-

-¡Vine para hacer el bautismo-de arimasu!- Dijo Rana con alegría sorprendiendo a Goku.

-¿El bautismo? ¿Ahora?-

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?- Luego Rana con un rostro serio y frio se acercó a Goku como si fuera a besarlo –O será que…-En un rápido movimiento le quito la camisa al chico y volteándolo para dejar ver su espalda expuesta… y dos estigmas -¡¿QUE FUE DEBIDO A QUE YA LO HICISTE CON L. BRIDGET?!- Grito furiosa señalando el estigma extra en la espalda de Goku que resulta ser uno de los estigmas de la rubia, lo que significa que ambos eran oficialmente Limiter y pandora.

Goku se puso muy nervioso de repente, recordó el momento en que se enteró de ese estigma.

En algún momento cuando ambos hacían… ejercicios nocturnos, sin que se diera cuenta, Satella extrajo uno de sus seis estigmas y se la puso en su espalda.

Al verlo se sorprendió al principio, pues noto su presencia cuando tenía pensado bañarse, y cuando le pregunto a la rubia pues…

 ** _-Eso significa que ahora eres mi compañero definitivamente… Goku-_** Fue la respuesta de una avergonzada Satella en ese momento, siendo vistos por una sonriente Holly quien se estaba cambiando también.

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _Ni en el manga ni en el anime, nos muestran como es el proceso en que una pandora se retira su estigma para otorgárselo a su limiter, así que tuve que improvisar un poco. Aunque siempre me pregunte ¿Cómo se los quitan? Pues según la pelea con Ingrid, cuando te quitan un estigma forzosamente, el resultado es un inmenso dolor, pero nunca nos explican si hay alguna forma especial de hacerlo. Solo nos dicen que el bautismo es el momento en que cuando una pandora elige un limiter, esta se retira su estigma y se lo da a su compañero, pero no nos dicen cómo. Fin de nota._

-¿C-Como lo supiste?-

-¡Ella me lo dijo!- Bufo de ira recordando la molesta sonrisa de satisfacción de su rival cuando fue a contarle lo impensable y Goku entendió por qué cuando regresaron, Satella le pidió no decirle nada a Rana, pues su sonrisa burlona indicaba que ella quería llevarse esa satisfacción –Pero tranquilo, sé que no fue culpa tuya-de arimasu- Dijo Rana pues sabía que Goku por su inocencia es incapaz de hacer cosas pervertidas por el mismo.

-¿Eh?-

-… ¡MAS BIEN FUE CULPA DE ESA ZORRA! ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A MANSILLARTE DE ESA MANERA?! ¡SABIA QUE DEBIA ESTAR AHÍ PRESENTE PARA EVITAR ESA CALAMIDAD-DE ARIMASUKA! Por eso…- Rana cambio a un rostro coqueto y seductor inclinándose más hacia Goku y pasando un dedo por sus fuertes pectorales –Haremos el bautismo para purificarte, no te preocupes, pronto todo ese mal en tu cuerpo será eliminado, solo déjamelo a mí- Rana le dio un beso en su mejilla y llevo sus manos a los pantalones de dormir de Goku en un intento por deshacerse de ellos.

Y hubiera funcionado si de repente la puerta de la habitación no se hubiera abierto bruscamente mostrando a una enojada Satellizer.

-¡DETENTE AHÍ!-

-Satellizer L. Bridget- Dijo fríamente Rana aun encima de Goku.

-¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi Goku?!-

-¡¿Tu qué crees?! ¡Lo estoy purificando de la corrupción que tú le pusiste- de arimasu!-

-Solo esta celosa por que yo haya sido la primera- Dijo Satella cruzándose los brazos con orgullo para ira de Rana.

-¡CALLATE! ¡Te aprovechaste, lo manipulaste! ¡Y yo me encargare de arreglarlo!- Dijo Rana frente a la rubia y quitándose las vendas dejando ver sus generosos pechos, aunque Satellizer no pensaba lo mismo.

-Que ¿Planeas conquistarlo con esas cositas?- La rubia se rio burlándose de los pechos notablemente más pequeños que los de ella, haciendo enojar a Rana aún más.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Usaste tus senos de vaca para seducirlo!-

-¡¿A quién llamas senos de vaca?!-

-¡A ti! ¡¿A quién más-de arimasu?!- De pronto Rana desgarro el uniforme de Satellizer dejando expuestos sus grandes pechos los cuales hicieron un sonido de rebote -¡Mira eso, nadie tiene los pechos de ese tamaño, seguramente ni son reales!- Acuso Rana mientras Satella intentaba cubrírselos con sus manos.

-¡C-Claro que no lo son! ¡Eso solo demuestra mi desarrollo! ¡El cual se nota que necesitas desesperadamente!-

-¡MI DESARROLLO VA MUY BIEN, NO NESECITO DE PECHOS FALSOS PARA CONFIRMARLO!-

-¡NO SON FALSOS!-

Goku veía perplejo como las dos estaban con sus típicas discusiones, apegándose tan cerca la una de la otra que sus pechos es aplastaron al contacto con los de sus rival.

-¡Suficiente, empezare el proceso de purificación ahora!- Dijo Rana lanzándose a la cama donde estaba Goku.

-¡No lo permitiré!- Respondió Satella haciendo lo mismo mientras Goku tragaba saliva.

-¡Chicas esperen, podemos AAGGGHHH…!- Las palabras de Goku se ahogaron cuando los pechos de ambas cayeron directamente en su rostro.

Luego el resto de la noche fue un combate entre dos hermosas mujeres peleándose por una noche con el saiyajin.

 **Al día siguiente**

Goku se froto los ojos, no sabe cómo rayos logro conciliar el sueño después del incidente de anoche, pero de alguna forma logro quedarse dormido.

Y no fue el único.

En su pecho, descansaban las cabezas de Rana y Satella quienes después de discutir casi toda la noche, ambas cayeron exhaustas, quedándose dormidas y usar a Goku como almohada.

Goku con sumo cuidado en no despertarlas, lograr sacarlas de encima y vestirse con ropa casual, después de todo hoy tenía el día libre.

Él sabía que la pelea entre ambas las dejo sin energía por lo que les tomaría un tiempo en despertar.

Goku salió de la habitación y se fue al de su hija, pues hoy tenía una promesa que cumplir.

-¿Hiroko?- Goku asomo la cabeza esperando ver a su hija muy despierta la cual al sentir la presencia de su padre sonrió enormemente.

-¡Papi!- La niña castaña corrió hacia Goku abrazando su pierna.

-¿Lista para ir de pesca?-

-¡Si!-

-Yo también estoy lista Goku-kun- Una voz coqueta vino por detrás de Hiroko la cual fue corriendo hacia las piernas las persona quien puso una mano en su cabeza. Goku se sorprendió al ver una hermosa chica con cabello rojo como Ingrid pero con una cola de caballo, mientras sostenía una caña de pescar.

-¿Arnett?-

-Ara ara, un pajarito me dijo por ahí que tenías pensado ir de pesca Goku-kun, espero que no te moleste si me uno- Dijo Arnett con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Hiroko quien se reía por tal acción.

 **Fin del capítulo 16**

 **Este capítulo si fue difícil y no me refiero a idear la trama, más bien fue difícil porque cada vez que escribía, la luz tenía la brillante idea irse y joderme el trabajo, esa es la razón de mi retraso.**

 **Pero bueno, como verán Ingrid por fin ya aclaro lo que sentía, pero aún no está oficialmente en el harem, pues como dijo ella, tiene que hablar con la jefa del grupo, ya saben a lo que me refiero.**

 **El próximo capítulo abarcara el inicio de las E-pandoras en el Freezing, los que lo leyeron saben lo que se viene jeje.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado chicos y nos vemos en _Orígenes Ocultos_. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Wow, en verdad no les agrada Milk. Creo que lo malentendieron, ella no estará en el harem, en realidad ni siquiera existe en esta historia, pero apenas dije su nombre y se volvieron locos jajaja. Solo dije que no me parece tan mala en mi opinión, tiene sus momentos desagradables sí, pero tampoco tanto. Así que no les dé un ataque, ella no estará en el harem (Aunque nunca dije que estaría)**

 **¡Ahora empezamos con un arco que sinceramente es de mis favoritas y tengo varias ideas para ella!**

 **Involucrara varias escenas interesantes, obviamente no les diré cuales, pero prometen dar para un buen rato.**

 **También debo advertir que es aquí donde empezaremos con la tan debatida escala de poder. Recuerden que este Goku, es el de finales de Dragón Ball original e inicios de Z, por lo tanto las diferencias de poder entre Goku y las pandoras no son tan abismales como piensan.**

 **Y les diré algo por adelantado sobre el tema, de buenas a primeras, debo decirles que María Lancelot es tan fuerte como este Goku, así es, si Goku tuviera que batirse en duelo con ella, no saldría tan bien librado. Y eso debe darles una idea de lo que son las Pandoras legendarias, que a diferencia de sus homologas del canon, ellas tuvieron a Kakarotto en sus vidas, lo que debe dar a entender de que son incluso más fuertes. Una pandora legendaria es inferior a Goku, pero si es capaz de darle pelea. El resto lo entenderán muy pronto.**

 **Lo menciono porque se cómo es esto de comparar poderes del universo de Akira con cualquier otro anime o comic. Nada está confirmado y tratare de darme cierta libertad pero tampoco me voy a salir tanto del camino, pues hay que aceptarlo, en este momento, Goku es tan poderoso como para poder destruir el universo, tal vez más de uno quien sabe. Por eso busque la manera de que los personajes de Freezing no se queden atrás, y valla que no lo harán y cuando lleguemos a la saga Z lo descubrirán.**

 **Una última cosa. Hablando de DBZ, les diré que esta historia va para largo, muy largo, vendrá en varias temporadas: La primera es esta en el mundo de Freezing, la segunda será en DBZ, y así y así. Hasta que crea conveniente terminarlo, y debo decirles Z y Súper, no serán exactamente los mismos, los personajes de Freezing tendrán papeles claves ahí, en especial algunos.**

 **En resumen, la escala de poder lo intentare hacer lo más coherente posible, la historia de ambos universos no serán los mismos en exactitud al canon y quiero que presten atención a los detalles, pues esta saga esconde puntos de vital importancia para el futuro pero pueden ser tan sutiles que tal vez lo pasen por alto, así que atentos. Y para terminar, los comentarios.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Si lo es, y pues Milk no la considero tan mala como para llamarla bruja, creo que exageran ahí.

 **Fanfic de Tony :** Hey, no son malos regalos ¿A quién no le gusta que le hagan el desayuno? Goku es buen padre, lo demostró varias veces y no, Milk no estará en el harem. Pues el cap anterior como dice el título, era para dar un respiro en la historia y relajarse un poco, pero tranquilo que el arco inicia ahora, y vendrá cargado con mucha emoción y trama.

 **Hades:** ¡AH! A mí me encantan los chocolates, a tu madre seguro le gusto también. Y tranquilo, tranquilo, ella no estará, solo dije que no me parece tan mala eso es todo.

Gracias mano, es necesario un momento de paz para recargar energías jeje. Para tu pregunta; El estigma si hace más fuerte a Goku y algo, eso y algo más.

 **Spectrobe23:** Goku es un buen padre, punto XD. Yo no la odio, pero si la tolero y no, aquí ella no será humillada o rechazada o esas cosas, no me gusta cuando un autor humilla a tal personaje solamente porque le cae mal, para mí, eso jode la historia.

Claro que lo hizo, Kazuya es un personaje muy importante, tanto en el canon como aquí y no puedo dejarlo así en solitario. Y pues, es verdad que Lira fue la primera, pero recuerda que al regresar a su mundo, Kakarotto rejuveneció hasta ser un niño otra vez, por lo que podemos decir que volvió a ser puro, hasta que cierta rubia pareció jeje.

 **Twisterblake2015:** That's true bro, maybe the harem is from Goku, but the one that commands at this moment is Satella and with time Rana will also be the Alpha jaja.

 **Bryanadr23121999:** Todo eso es cierto, Goku es un buen padre, a su modo, pero un buen padre.

 **Bryan Lucifer:** Sé que eres tu mano, no te preocupes. Y sobre tu pregunta, no puedo decirte con exactitud que pasara, yo al igual que tú, soy fan de Chiffon, me pareció un gran personaje, y el que haya muerto fue un duro golpe. Pero aunque no te pueda decir que pasara con ella, lo que si te diré es que en este arco habrá escenas oscuras, algunas harán que la mayoría de ustedes lleguen a insultarme y no los culparía, pero tranquilo que lo tengo todo planeado.

 **Gersus:** ¿Enserio? Eso es genial ¿Cuál es ese Fanfic del que hablas? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo. Vi que la mayoría se alteró cuando supieron del ki verde y efectivamente si es de Broly, pero no como lo cree la gente, ya entenderán más adelante, más específicamente en este arco u otro a futuro. Gracias amigo, si aquí es difícil pero se puede salir adelante ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde vienes? Es solo curiosidad.

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 17: Proyecto E-Pandora**

 **Gran cañón, Cuartel general de Chevalier**

 **- _Como vimos en el caso del décimo ataque Nova. El intervalo entre ataques Nova ha ido disminuyendo cada vez más. Viendo la situación actual, el comité central ha considerado que nuestro plan de batalla actual no es adecuado-_** En el cuartel general de la poderosa organización mundial Chevalier, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de emergencia con respecto al décimo ataque Nova.

Se ha aclarado que los ataques recientes, ocurren en tiempos cada vez más cortos, es debido a eso que los miembros de Chevalier aprobaron esta reunión de emergencia para crear un nuevo plan de defensa y ataque contra los Novas.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la reunión, se podía ver claramente las figuras de Lira y Gengo entre los miembros. Ellos sabían de qué va y que dirección tomara esta reunión, sin embargo, no signifique que estén a favor, considerando lo que estaba detrás realmente.

 ** _-… Por eso, el comité central, ha ordenado que a partir de hoy, 30 de mayo de 2065… En el nombre de los Chevalier, da comienzo el "Proyecto E-Pandora"-_** Termino de hablar el representante de Chevalier siendo seguido de los ensordecedores aplausos de los demás miembros en la enorme sala.

Al terminar, todo el personal empezó a salir siendo interceptados por camarógrafos, periodistas y fotógrafos.

-¡Y pensar que los Chevalier comenzarían un nuevo proyecto pandora!-

-¡¿Es debido a la severidad de la situación actual?! ¡Por favor denos una respuesta!-

-¡¿El héroe del décimo ataque Nova, estará involucrado en el nuevo proyecto?!-

Todo tipo de preguntas se les hacía a los miembros.

Luego, Gengo saldría llamando de inmediato la atención.

-¡Doctor Gengo!- Básicamente gritaron un grupo de periodistas corriendo directamente hacia el doctor -¡¿Está de acuerdo con esto?! ¡¿En implantar estigmas no solo en gente compatible, sino también en gente normal?! ¡¿Aunque estaba moralmente opuesto a ello?!-

-En este momento… mis sentimientos personales no son importantes. Lo que importa ahora es que la situación está en un estado peor del que pueden imaginar ¡Ya no podemos permitirnos el lujo de esperar a que nazcan más pandoras!-

-¡¿Pero que hay con la intervención de Son Goku?! ¡¿Es parte del proyecto?!-

-¡Se sabe que es un usuario de ki puro! ¡¿Es parte de un proyecto secreto que consiste en reclutar usuarios puros?! ¡De ser así! ¡¿Por qué se continua con el proyecto pandora?!-

-Debo recordar que la población de usuarios puros es menor al 2% y la mayoría ni siquiera se acerca al nivel que ahora posee el señor Son-

-¡¿Pero él está enterado del proyecto E-Pandora?! ¡¿Está de acuerdo con esta decisión?!-

-Por el momento ignoro si Son Goku está enterado. También debemos tomar en cuenta que él, a pesar de su fuerza y habilidades sigue siendo una persona, por lo tanto no podrá estar en todos lados y tampoco podrá protegernos para siempre-

-¡¿Entonces usted cree que los Chevalier son incapaces de controlar la situación?!-

-¡El Proyecto "E" se dirige a los ciudadanos! ¡¿Pero cuál es el porcentaje de éxito?!-

-¡¿Reclutaran a ciudadanos para este nuevo plan?!-

Después, Gengo volvió a su andanza tranquilamente, ignorando las cientos de preguntas de los periodistas, sobre el proyecto, los planes de éxito o de la intervención de Goku en esto.

Gengo alzo la mirada para ver que no era el único acosado por los "Buitres" como muchos los llamaban, pues Lira también era bombardeada con preguntas y flashes de las cámaras.

- _Los Chevalier están en una posición en que lo único que pueden hacer es ignorar mis opiniones. Anunciar públicamente el proyecto "E" en una conferencia de prensa como esta es su única opción… Esto es… Lo más lejos que ha sido presionada la humanidad-_

Era de esperarse también, después de todo cuando unos seres inter dimensionales amenazan con erradicar la vida en el planeta, los líderes intentaran usar cualquier medio para evitar la extinción. Sin embargo también es bien sabido, que a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, todo aquel que intente solucionar un problema que aún no ocurre, traerá consecuencias nefastas.

Pero Gengo estaba más preocupado por un tema en específico.

El material L, un recurso aparentemente de Ki, posee más poder que el que es usado actualmente, sin embargo, también es sumamente peligroso, debido a su inestabilidad, podría ser capaz de despedazar a una pandora en solo unos segundos.

- _Ahora quieren usarlo en personas normales… La humanidad no aprende-_ Y este tema de la humanidad, le trajo otro pensamiento preocupante.

Kakarotto, ahora conocido como Son Goku, sin duda alguna terminara involucrado en esta crisis. Chevalier sabe lo popular que se ha vuelto, después de todo es alabado como el héroe que efectivamente salvo a la humanidad en el décimo ataque Nova, el ataque más grande jamás visto en la historia de la guerra entre estas dos razas.

Era obvio que Chevalier buscaría el apoyo del héroe para darle buena imagen al proyecto, después de todo "si el héroe que me salvo dice que el proyecto es una buena idea, entonces confiare ciegamente en su palabra".

Pero a Gengo le preocupaba cuál sería su reacción, pues a pesar de que ahora se hace llamar Son Goku, no había duda de que seguía siendo su hijo adoptivo Kakarotto, aquel que detestaba la idea de hacer experimentos con humanos y aquel que prohibió el uso del terrible Material L.

Dios, ahora resulta que lo quieren invitar a un proyecto que apoya las 2 cosas que más aborrecía. Sin duda esto no terminara como muchos esperan.

- _Solo puedo rezar porque tu deseo… no cree un nuevo caos en la humanidad María y que Kakarotto sepa sobrellevar esta nueva carga que le será impuesta muy pronto-_

 **West Genetics**

-Wow… este proyecto E-pandora está causando un gran revuelo ¡Y pensar que hacen esto cuando aún no nos recuperamos del décimo ataque Nova! ¡¿En que están pensando?!- Comento Yumi viendo con incredulidad las noticias en las noticias televisivas, radio redes sociales, etc.

 **"Los intervalos entre ataques Nova están aumentando"**

 **"¡¿Preludio a una gran guerra?! ¡La falta de pandoras en Chevalier se ha convertido en un tema muy serio!"**

 **"El anuncio del proyecto E-pandora de Chevalier"**

 **"¡¿Sera toda la humanidad convertida en armas?!"**

 **"Ciudadanos exigen a Chevalier saber sobre el estado de Son Goku ¿Participara en el proyecto? ¿Está de acuerdo el héroe del décimo ataque Nova en esto?"**

-Incluso le están pidiendo saber si Goku-kun participara ¿Siquiera está enterado?-

-Aun no, pero a cómo van las cosas, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que Chevalier lo invite-

-No imagine a Goku-kun estar en medio de este problema-

-Es lógico- Yumi volteo para ver a Elize quien estaba bebiendo un café –Son-Kun en este momento es una imagen pública muy importante, ser el héroe de un ataque Nova no es un título cualquiera, estamos hablando de alguien quien evito la muerte de millones de personas, tal vez evito la propia extinción de la humanidad. En especial cuando en este ataque estuvieron involucrados nada más que 7 Novas Tipo-S, algo a esta escala obviamente será vista con muy buenos ojos por el público-

-¿Pero aun no entiendo por qué debe estar involucrado en todo esto?-

-Fácil, la gente confía en él, lo ven como un modelo a seguir, y como todo admirador, están dispuestos a escuchar a ese modelo a seguir. La gente quiere estar segura de que este proyecto es lo correcto para la humanidad, por lo tanto esperan escuchar la confirmación de alguien de confianza para estar tranquilos y apoyar el proyecto. Todo lo que tiene que hacer Chevalier, es hacer que Goku diga públicamente "Yo apruebo este proyecto" y listo, tendrán el apoyo público que tanto desean- Contesto la peliverde dándole otro sorbo a su café.

Yumi quedo pensativa por un momento, lo que Elize dijo estaba correcto. Si Goku llega a decir incluso un "Si" al proyecto, nada detendrá a Chevalier en seguir a delante. Luego Elize al terminar su café, lo puso en la mesa aun lado de ella y continúo.

-Pero Chevalier debe tener en cuenta que es un arma de doble filo…-

-¿…?-

-Si de casualidad a Son-Kun no le agrada lo que ve, solo debe dar una reseña negativa y todo el proyecto se ira a bajo y Chevalier perderá mucha confianza del público. Involucrar a Son-Kun es tan beneficioso como arriesgado, Chevalier debe andar con cuidado-

-Agghhh es tan frustrante no poder hacer nada. Sigo sin entender el por qué continúan con esto cuando aún nos recuperamos-

-No puedo decir que no veo a donde quieren llegar con esto Chevalier. Si continuamos luchando así, incluso con la ayuda de Son-Kun, nos quedaremos sin pandoras en nada de tiempo-

-Sí, tienes razón…-

-Están hablando de pandoras optimizadas con grandes niveles de corrosión y trasplantes. Es inevitable que tengan que producir candidatos adecuados que puedan llevar el Estigma que creamos. Hasta ahora lo que hemos hecho es esperar a que nazcan- Dijo Elize para luego ella y Yumi poner expresiones tristes en sus rostros.

-… No importa cuánto diga la gente que nos envidia… Es solo porque tenemos los tratos necesarios- Dijo Yumi mientras Elize la miraba fijamente con la misma expresión triste –Estamos forzadas a aceptar un destino de peleas y ahora Goku-kun está involucrado en esto también. No importa que sea nacer con el poder de proteger a la gente… Las que tenemos que arriesgar nuestras vidas luchando somos nosotras-

-…-

-Y ahora la gente a la que protegíamos es forzada a luchar. Cuando pienso en ello… Duele, no puedo soportarlo-

-Si…-

 **Cambio de ubicación**

-Ahhh esto me trae recuerdos- Dijo Goku recostado en el pasto cerca de un lago mientras tenía una caña de pesca clavado en la tierra a su lado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?-

-Bueno ¿Te conté una la vez en que viaje por el mundo con unos amigos cuando niño?-

-Ufufu que yo recuerde no, pero tengo tiempo- Arnett quien estaba recostada a su lado esbozó una sonrisa juguetona mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

Después de los sucesos del día anterior, cuando Ingrid le confeso sus sentimientos y aquel problema entre Rana y Satella durante la noche.

Goku tenía la intención de buscar a Hiroko, pues le había prometido ir de pesca. Pero se llevó la gran sorpresa de encontrarse no solo con su hija peli castaña sino también con Arnett quien estaba con la niña.

Después de eso, los tres fueron a un lago cercano en la ciudad, habían algunas personas, pero estaba lo suficientemente vacío como para que cualquiera crea que estaban solos.

Goku aprovecho esta oportunidad para relajarse, entre los entrenamientos personales, las clases con sus alumnos, los problemas anteriores y la situación de Satella y Rana, creyó que era un buen momento para tomar un descanso, así que en vez de usar sus manos para la pesca como estaba acostumbrado, decidió comprar una caña de pescar y relajarse en la orilla.

Goku estaba con un pantalón y zapatillas deportivas, usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y sobre ella, una chaqueta verde. Arnett por su parte usaba unos jeans ajustados, zapatillas casuales y una camisa negra manga corta. Mientras que Hiroko usaba un vestido corto color amarillo claro y una sombrilla de para el sol.

Goku y Arnett después de lanzar sus carnadas al agua, se recostaron en el suave césped esperando a que un pez cayera en la trampa. Mientras Hiroko por su parte se encontraba saltando y jugando con otros niños que estaban presentes, y aunque demostró que su capacidad visual no era un problema, Goku no dejaba de vigilarla desde lejos.

-Entonces fue Hiroko quien te estuvo diciendo todo lo que hacíamos, eso explica mucho-

-Ufuf discúlpame, no es su culpa, así que no seas malo con ella-

-¿De qué hablas? No estoy enojado, en realidad me gusta que Hiroko haga amigos-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los niños y Hiroko es adorable-

El lugar quedo en un silencio cómodo, los dos solo se limitaban a relajarse en el suave pasto mientras esperaban alguna señal de sus respectivas cañas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Arnett de pronto atrayendo la atención de Goku -¿Ingrid ya te dijo lo que sentía?-

Goku abrió los ojos, no tenía idea de cómo es que lo supo. Estaba a punto de preguntar pero Arnett se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y decidió adelantarse.

-Hablamos momentos antes, le se notaba en su rostro, prácticamente no pasaba ni dos minutos sin que ella pensara en eso, aunque ella no lo aceptara, tuve que hablar con ella para evitar que suceda algo malo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Pese a lo que la mayoría piensa de mí, yo me preocupo por los míos, no soy solo un "Perro rabioso"- Arnett hizo una mueca, no le gustaba mucho ese apodo.

-Eso ya lo sé-

-¿Eh?-

-Arnett, mi tiempo aquí me hizo darme cuenta de cómo es cada quien, me di cuenta de que tú no tienes malas intenciones, la verdad no entiendo por qué te llaman así, pues tu eres una buena persona- Arnett ensancho los ojos, no sabía que Goku tenía esa imagen de ella. Se ruborizo un poco y retiro la mirada por unos segundos.

-Gracias, pero siguiendo con el tema ¿Ingrid ya te confeso?- Pregunto ahora con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Si te dijo sus sentimientos hacia ti- Dijo la pelirroja sin importarle la inocencia del chico.

-Ahh eso, bueno, sí, creo que sí. Ella me dijo que quería unirse, no sé a qué se refirió con eso, y cuando pregunte, dijo que no me preocupara, que ella se encargaría-

- _Ara ara, entonces Ingrid planea ser parte de ese harem, eh. Ufufu seguramente debe hablar con Satellizer. Sera interesante como saldrá todo esto-_ Pensó la pandora entendiendo de inmediato lo que su amiga tenía planeado.

-¿Sabes a que se refería con "Unirse" Arnett?-

-Um ¿Quién sabe?- Respondió casualmente viendo divertida el puchero del pelinegro.

-¡Papi mira!- Hiroko regreso, tenía sus piernas mojadas y un poco del vestido, y en su mano sujetada su pequeña caña de pescar. Goku y Arnett abrieron los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta de que en la punta de la cuerda de la caña, había un pequeño pez que pataleaba mientras colgaba de la cuerda -¡Atrape uno, mira!-

-Eso es genial Hiroko, pero ¿Por qué estas mojada?- Dijo Goku tomando una toalla y empezar a secar el vestido y las pequeñas piernas de la niña.

-¡Es que sentí un grupo de peces cerca de la orilla y aproveche para atrapar uno!-

-Pero ¿Por qué estas mojada si tenías tu caña?-

-Es que… me emocione y fui corriendo hacia la orilla e intente atrapar uno ¡Pero son muy rápidos! Y cuando regrese vi que mi caña se movía y cuando jale de ella, tenía un pez en ella- Explico la niña sintiendo a su padre secar sus piernas con el paño.

-Eso es fantástico Hiroko, pero ahora tienes mojado tu vestido- Reprendió levemente el Saiyajin haciendo que la niña semi-saiyajin bajase la mirada.

-Perdón papi…- Goku sonrió cálidamente y acaricio su cabecita.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que solo puedes hacer eso cuando tienes tu traje de baño ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Si papi!-

-¡Hiroko-Chaaaan! ¡Vamos, el juego no termina!- El grupo alzo la vista para ver a una niña pelinegra, tal vez de la edad de Hiroko, acompañada de otro grupo de niños. Ella le hacía señales a Hiroko para seguir jugando.

Hiroko volteo hacia su padre como esperando su permiso.

-Está bien, pero no te alejes mucho y ten cuidado- Goku entendiendo la incógnita de su hija, dio su aprobación haciendo que el rostro de Hiroko se ilumine.

-¡Gracias Papi!- Hiroko se acercó y beso tiernamente la mejilla de Goku y se fue a jugar con los otros niños.

-Ufuf parece que sabes esto de ser padre Goku-

-No entiendo como lo sé, solo me sale al natural-

-Presumido-

-¡Enserio!-

Arnett se rio, fue muy tierno ver como Goku interactuaba con su hija y como ella quería a su padre, estaba feliz.

-Eres buen padre Goku-

-¿Eh?-

Goku se extrañó, hace solo unos instantes, la voz juguetona y bromista de Arnett hacía eco en sus oídos, pero ahora el tono que emanaba su voz fue algo parecido a la nostalgia.

-Un hijo aprende de sus padres, los imita, busca la manera de que se sientan orgullosos de ti, pero… también debes cuidarlos, protegerlos, asegurarte de que no les pase nada solo por "Hacerlo por tu bien"-

-Arnett ¿A qué viene todo eso?- Goku se dio cuenta de que el tema de la paternidad era muy importante para ella, como si hubiera algo que no le está diciendo –Arnett- la chica lo miro – ¿Quién es tu padre para ti?-

La pelirroja por poco y jadea de la impresión, Goku la había tomado con la guardia baja, no lo esperaba.

Luego de un rato de silencio, Arnett esbozo una sonrisa sincera.

-Todo- Se colocó un mechón en la parte trasera de la oreja y continuo –Desde que era pequeña, siempre soñé con convertirme en pandora. Cada vez que las veía por la tele, sentía un fuego en mi interior, aunque no parece algo tan raro, después de todo la mayoría de las niñas sueñan con ser pandoras, tener el poder de proteger al mundo, a los que quieres…-

-¿…?-

-… Aunque eso signifique alejarte de las personas que amas- Arnett puso un semblante triste al recordar a cierta persona.

-Tu padre- Arnett asintió.

-Básicamente la razón de por qué estoy aquí es por él, porque quería tener la fuerza para protegerlo, lo cual es irónico ya que al inicio me había negado a venir a Genetics justamente por mi padre- Arnett se rio y Goku ladeo la cabeza –Antes de que me uniera a West Genetics, yo era una simple niña cualquiera de la sociedad. Mi padre era el mejor conductor de camiones en el mundo…-

-¿Era?-

-¡Perdón! ¡Es! ¡Es el mejor conductor de camiones en el mundo!- Goku suspiro aliviado –Mi madre había muerto cuando era muy joven y quede al cuidado de papa, a diferencia de la mayoría de las pandoras que por lo general son unas niñas ricas hijas de papi. Mi padre y yo no teníamos ninguno de esos lujos. Andábamos en una camioneta por prácticamente todo el país, incluso viajábamos a diferentes partes del mundo, hacia trabajos de medio tiempo para poder mantenernos, hasta incluso dormíamos en el camión en medio de la carretera y comíamos lo que encontrábamos, pero… no me importaba, era feliz, amo a mi padre más que a nada, no importa lo duro que fuera la situación, siempre andaba con una sonrisa, siempre seguía adelante, yo lo admiro por eso, estaba totalmente segura y decidida en que heredaría su camión y lo llevaría con orgullo. Hasta que…-

-Te hicieron las pruebas para la compatibilidad de estigmas- Goku se anticipo, estaba al tanto gracias a Elize, que las niñas en el mundo, al cumplir cierta edad, se les hace una prueba para determinar su compatibilidad con los estigmas y ver si son aptas para convertirse en Pandoras.

-Si. Un día, en mi cumpleaños, mi padre me entrego una carta que decía que tenía una compatibilidad del 80% y sorprendentemente mi sincronización con el ki era de 10%...-

-Espera ¿También analizan su conexión con el ki? Elize no me dijo eso- Goku puso una expresión cómica de enojo logrando hacer reír a Arnett.

-Así es, cuando se analiza la compatibilidad con el estigma, se sincroniza dicho material con el ki, pero es un método más meticuloso. Se debe asegurar que el Estigma sea lo suficientemente resistente para soportar toda la energía del ki, de esa manera, será mucho más fácil transmitirlo por el cuerpo y aumentar tus estadísticas de combate-

-Wow, eso es increíble ¿Qué es eso de 10%?-

-Es cuanto Ki puede manejar una pandora, de esta manera se minimiza el riesgo de que la energía en el cuerpo se descontrole y termine por hacer explotar a una persona. Sin embargo, lo máximo que ha podido llegar una pandora es de 20% lo que da a entender lo poderoso que es eso-

-Hmm-

-Lo que me recuerda que debo hacerte una pregunta, pero será en otra ocasión, ahora regresemos al punto-

-Es verdad, lo siento es que se me pego la curiosidad jejeje- Goku se rasco la cabeza. Arnett volvió a reír, este instructor le caía bien.

-Como decía, el regalo de mi padre para mi cumpleaños fue una carta que decía que mi porcentaje de compatibilidad era del 80% y mi sincronización con el ki era del 10%, era algo inaudito en ese momento, de pronto todo el mundo, incluyendo mi padre me aplaudieron y felicitaron, le decían lo afortunado que era al tener una hija como yo, que era una bendición y señal del cielo. Hasta mi padre me dijo que yo era su más grande orgullo, estaba muy feliz por mí, pero al final…. Lo rechacé-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si era tu más grande sueño!-

-Y lo era, pero aun así lo rechacé, por él, por papa, a pesar de lo genial que era, también es muy despistado, tenía miedo de que en mi ausencia, alguna rata sucia o una puta descarada se aprovechase de su generosidad ¡No podía permitirlo!- Arnett apretó los puños en la tierra mientras diminutas gotas de lágrimas se acumulaban en los extremos de sus ojos -¡Yo quería ser una pandora, pero no quería que se aprovecharan de mi padre, yo debía protegerlo, debía estar con él, aunque me llamaran hijita de papi, no me importaba!-

-Arnett-

-¡Él trabaja muy duro, no solo para él, también por mí, por los que él quiere, no podía dejar que alguien lo usara como una estúpida herramienta!- Arnett respiro hondo para calmarse –Sin embargo, mi padre no lo tomo muy bien, se culpó a si mismo porque yo no pudiera cumplir mi sueño, pensó que me frenaba constantemente, que no me dejaba avanzar, así que en una oportunidad, hizo un plan muy tonto para convencerme, no diré cual es pues no es muy bonito y tampoco de mi agrado, pero al final resulto, me dijo que no importara lo que pase, que por el no debería ser excusa para frenar mis sueños, que siga adelante, que si protejo a la humanidad…indirectamente lo estaría protegiendo a él…- Arnett se limpió un a lagrima que amenazaba por caer de su ojo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – Aunque alejarme de él fue lo más difícil que hice en mi vida, trato de pensar en que todo esto lo hago por él, quiero ser más fuerte por mi padre, que este orgulloso de mí, es por eso que estoy aquí- Termino la pelirroja viendo el sol de la mañana.

-Arnett ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?- Goku tal vez no sepa mucho de sentimientos, pero está aprendiendo, ahora sabe que algo tan personal no se cuenta a cualquiera solo porque si, debe haber una razón.

-Tal vez… - Dijo la pelirroja al voltear y mirarlo directamente a los ojos –Porque me recuerdas un poco a el-

-¿Yo?- La pandora asintió.

-Sí, eres protector con tu hija, te preocupas por ella, en los peores momentos tu siempre sigues adelante incluso con esa tonta pero linda sonrisa tuya…- Dijo Arnett con burla haciendo sonrojar un poco a Goku – Los dos son bastante despistados-

-Oye-

-Ufufuf es la verdad- Rio la pelirroja –ah, también son igual de pervertidos- De pronto todo el ambiente sentimentalista se quebró de repente.

-¿Qué?-

-Papa casi siempre quería llevar a cualquier chica que encontrábamos caminando por la calle, era yo quien tenía que evitar eso ufuf. Yyyyy tu ahora tienes un pequeño harem-

-¿Harem?- Pregunto Goku confundido, luego Arnett se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en una pose de pensar.

-Veamos, hay que hacer un conteo, obviamente la Reina intocable esta en ella, creo que es la principal, la segunda debe ser Rana Linchen, la tercera es la famosa Holly Rose y la más reciente, Ingrid ufufuf, me pregunto quién más caerá en tus manos, eres un pícaro-

-¿C-Como es que sabes todo eso? Espera… Hiroko-

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- Dijo a carcajadas la pelirroja –Tranquilo, sé que no eres un pervertido solo muy ingenuo-

-Ya no tanto… creo- Goku se rasco una mejilla y luego sintió dos objetos muy suaves en su pecho, al voltear se dio cuenta del rostro seductor de Arnett enfrente de él.

-Sabes Goku- Dijo la chica con voz sexy mientras pasaba un dedo por el fuerte brazo de Goku –Tal vez yo pueda, no se… ser la quinta ¿Te gustaría?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A-A qué viene eso?!- Pregunto Goku algo nervioso en especial al sentir los pechos de la pandora pegados al suyo.

-Solo imagina…- La pelirroja acerco su rostro aún más a la de él, estando a centímetros de sus labios -…Todo lo que podríamos hacer, sería como una fiesta…-Luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros del azabache –…Nosotras 5, solas para ti…- Arnett acerco aún más su rostro a la de un sonrojado y nervioso Goku. Estaba a nada de conectar sus labios.

-Ouch- Se quejó el guerrero al sentir los dientes de la chica en su oreja, quien después se separó riéndose al ver el estado en que dejo al pobre guerrero.

-Ufufuf pero tendrás que esperar un poco más Goku-kun…-

-¿Esperar? ¿Esperar que…?- Dijo el saiyajin mientras se sobaba la oreja afectada.

-Umm no te lo diré, en especial cuando la cena está a punto de escaparse-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto el guerrero para luego ver a Arnett señalando las cañas de pescar que se agitaban con violencia.

No paso mucho tiempo, Hiroko había regresado y debido que estuvo jugando y corriendo prácticamente desde que llego, cayo rendida al sueño, usando las piernas de su padre como almohada.

Goku por su parte, después de atrapar una buena cantidad de peces con Arnett y colocarlos en un recipiente refrigerado para evitar que se pudran, se encontraba acobijando a su hija con una manta que trajo y acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

-Tus padres debieron enseñarte bien para ser un buen padre primerizo- Comento la pandora con cola de caballo viendo con una sonrisa a la niña acostada en las piernas del azabache.

-No lo creo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nunca conocí a mis padres- La declaración de Goku dejo helada a Arnett.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero entonces…?!-

-Cuando era muy pequeño, fui encontrado por un aciano en el bosque, así que me adopto como su nieto. Vivíamos aislados de toda civilización, a tal punto que no me imaginaba a otro ser humano que no sea mi abuelo- Contaba el guerrero con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras que Arnett guardaba silencio mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta –Lo que me contaste de tu padre, básicamente era lo que sentía por mi abuelo, lo quería, incluso me enseño las artes marciales…-

-¿Tu abuelo…?-Pregunto curiosa y algo sorprendida de que este anciano fuera el que le enseño las artes marciales al héroe de este mundo.

-Sí, me encantaba entrenar con él, cada vez que peleábamos, a pesar de que lo superaba en fuerza y velocidad, siempre encontraba la manera de vencerme. Pero eso solo me motivaba a seguir adelante, me educo lo mejor que pudo, me enseño a cazar, me enseño a sobrevivir en casi cualquier entorno… eran días muy buenos…-

Arnett se mordió los labios, se dio cuenta de que Goku no era ningún niño rico, no venía de una mansión, de tierras lujosas, de una familia adinerada, no. El en cierto sentido, tenía un origen similar a ella, sin lujos, el solo con su abuelo, como ella con su padre, vio en sus ojos ónix el aprecio que le tenía al viejo cuando hablaba de él, es la admiración que ella le tiene a su padre, además de que fue por su abuelo que Goku es lo que es ahora, un guerrero, justo como ella al querer proteger a su padre.

Ella se regañó mentalmente, por creer aunque sea unos segundos en que Goku solo era otro niño rico, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era algo absurdo, ridículo. Para empezar, Goku salió de la nada, nadie sabía de él antes de aparecer en el anterior carnaval. Su apellido no sonaba en nada, no parecía ser el apellido de una multimillonaria familia reconocida por todo el mundo como lo eran los L. Bridget o los Mably y dudaba que fuera una familia millonaria anónima, algo como eso prácticamente no existe.

Tal vez tenga que ver que ambos hayan vivido en las montañas lejos de cualquier señal de vida humana, a parte de ellos claro.

Sí, eso tiene más sentido, también el que apareciera de la nada, el mundo era muy grande después de todo, nadie, ni siquiera Chevalier puede monitorear a todas las personas del mundo.

Pero luego de un rato, una pregunta rondo por su cabeza, pero tenía miedo, miedo de la respuesta que Goku pudiera darle, miedo de cómo podría reaccionar el antes o después de contarlo, miedo… a cómo podría reaccionar ella misma.

Arnett exhalo profundo, intentando calmar su corazón para lanzar la pregunta más peligrosa hasta el momento entre los dos.

-¿Qué paso con tu abuelo?-

Arnett empezó a temblar cuando vio como Goku cambia su expresión a una un poco más triste.

Básicamente le decía a gritos lo que sucedió.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, y un frio gélido invadió su cuerpo.

-El… falleció- La simple pero vacilante respuesta del chica, provoco un estremecimiento en Arnett, necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para evitar llevar sus manos a la boca –Mi abuelo… siempre solía hablarme de un monstruo que aparecía cada luna llena, me decía que su fuerza era algo de otro mundo, que nosotros no éramos rivales para esa cosa…-

- _¿Novas…?-_ "Monstruo" "Algo de otro mundo", la mayoría parecía apuntar a que un Nova estuvo involucrado, o eso creía ella.

-Yo quería enfrentarme a esa cosa, me emocionaba siempre la idea de pelear con seres poderosos, seres que me ayudaran a superar mis límites. Pero mi abuelo siempre se negaba, me decía una y otra vez que no debíamos pelear con esa cosa… hasta que una noche… había salido de la casa mientras mi abuelo seguía dormido, se suponía que no debía salir ya que era noche de luna llena, pero de todos modos lo hice… Ya que nunca había salido en noches de luna llena, nunca supe que se podía tener sombras por las noches, mire hacia arriba por un momento, y vi la luna más bonita que jamás vi en mi vida…-

Goku hizo una pausa, era verdad que fue una de las vistas más fantásticas en aquel momento, pero lo que paso después de eso, no lo era, por esa razón vacilo un poco.

Sin embargo, e inundada por la curiosidad, Arnett no pudo evitar preguntar nuevamente.

-Y… ¿Qué paso después…?-

Goku suspiro un poco y miro al suelo.

-Después de eso no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, solo sé que desperté en el pasto, y todo a mí alrededor estaba destruido... Encontré a mi abuelo en un gran hoyo, estaba muerto cuando lo revise-

Arnett ensancho los ojos en gran medida, apretó los puños en gran medida hasta que sus nudillos de pusieron blancos, el nudo en su garganta se agravó y sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar por un instante.

Ella esperaba esa respuesta, pero escucharla directamente de Goku, un chico que parecía tener un optimismo infinito, mas con aquella triste expresión, fue más fuerte de lo que creyó.

-Después de eso tuve que valerme por mi mismo…-

-Goku yo… lo siento…- Se disculpó la pandora, se sentía culpable por hacer recordar al azabache un momento traumante en su vida. No podía ni imaginarse si aquel dúo, hubieran sido ella y su padre, la sola idea de encontrar a su padre en un hoyo, con sangre en todos lados, mientras daba su último aliento frente a ti… era verdaderamente insoportable.

-Está bien…-

-¡No, no lo está! ¡Te hice recordar el momento en que perdiste a tu abuelo! ¡Si yo hubiera perdido a mi padre en frente de mí y alguien me lo recordara, definitivamente lo haría pedazos! ¡¿Cómo siquiera puedes estar tan tranquilo?!- Arnett se levantó de donde estaba. Alzando la voz directamente al azabache mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Hiroko se retorció un poco en las piernas de Goku pero afortunadamente parecía no dar señales de despertar.

-Porque es por el que estoy aquí…-

-¿Eh?-

-Estoy aquí por él, al igual que tú por tu padre. Mi abuelo me enseño a seguir adelante sin importar los obstáculos. Fue gracias a mis amigos que conocí después de la muerte de mi abuelo que estoy aquí. Fue con ellos con los que viaje por el mundo, aprendí de ellos a cuidar a los que quiero, a los que lo necesitan, a quienes no pueden defenderse por sí solos. Ellos me enseñaron a continuar y ser más fuerte, a mi maestro que me enseño los principios básicos de las artes marciales. Al igual que tu Arnett. Estas aquí, peleando con los Novas por tu padre, por tus amigos aquí, por la gente inocente que dependen de las pandoras para sobrevivir-

Arnett quedo en silencio, impactada por las palabras del azabache, pues era verdad, ella estaba aquí mayormente por su padre, ella tenía a sus amigas, Attia, Creo, Ingrid y Elizabeth, ella tenía a su limiter. Tenía muchas razones para continuar.

-No me gusta el apodo de "Demonio" pero tampoco me considero un "Héroe", aun así sigo luchando. Porque sea a donde sea que yo valla, sé que mis amigos estarán conmigo, al igual que mi abuelo. Además…-

-¿…?-

-También tengo amigos aquí a quienes proteger y seguir levantándome, incluyéndote a ti Arnett- Concluyo el azabache con una sonrisa enorme mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Arnett quedo paralizada del shock, incapaz de creer lo que decía Goku. Su rostro aun mostraba algunas líneas húmedas por las lágrimas.

Luego ella también esbozo una sonrisa suave.

 _-Creo que ahora entiendo tus razones Ingrid…-_ Dijo en sus pensamientos. Ahora podía entender más o menos las razones de porque Satellizer, Rana, Holly e incluso Ingrid se sienten atraídas por este chico con peinado extraño.

El lugar quedo en silencio nuevamente para confusión.

Goku vio el reloj y la canasta llena de peces.

-Creo que será mejor que regresemos, debo llevar a Hiroko a la cama y cambiarle la ropa antes de que se resfrié- Goku puso la cabeza de su hija en su hombro mientras la cargaba con un brazo. Con el otro, tomo su caña de pescar y la cesta refrigerada con los peces obtenidos. Se levantó del pasto cargando sus cosas y a su hija –Esto fue divertido Arnett, deberíamos hacerlo algún otro…-

Goku fue interrumpido por la sensación de un par de labios húmedos en su mejilla. Fue el turno de Arnett de atraparlo con la guardia baja.

El beso en vez de ser juguetón como estaba acostumbrado por parte de Arnett, era bastante sincera, estaba lleno de sentimentalismo.

Goku se sorprendió por esta jugada, incluso cuando acababa de ser víctima de uno de sus movimientos "sensuales" como muchos dicen.

Sintió como despegaba sus labios de su mejilla solo para volver a conectarla en otro punto de dicho lugar. El saiyajin se sonrojo por eso, se notaba que este beso estaba cargado de lujuria a pesar de ser un simple beso en la mejilla, y la sensación de sus pechos, haciendo contacto con su piel solo separada por su ropa, no ayudaba.

Luego de otro rato, Arnett se separó definitivamente con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras veía a un desorientado Goku.

-Eso fue…-

-El primero, fue por ser un verdadero héroe…-

-Huh…-

-El segundo… es para agradecerte, por darme otra razón para luchar. En parte es bueno saber que hay alguien similar a ti por ahí-

-Huuuhh que…-

-Ara ara, parece que alguien quedo sin palabras ¿Sera que te gusto el beso?- Pregunto Arnett volviendo a su semblante bromista, y con una sonrisa seductora.

-Bueno es que yo… no sé qué decir ahora-

-Ufufuf no hace falta que digas nada- La pelirroja decidió ayudar a Goku, llevando la cesta llena de peces. No es que necesitara ayuda claro. Luego ella envolvió su brazo libre con el de Goku y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro -¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro pero ¿Satella no se enojara si nos ve así?- Pregunto inocentemente el azabache al recuperarse de su nerviosismo.

Arnett volvió a reír.

-Ingrid tal vez te dijo lo mismo, pero deja que yo me preocupe por eso-

Goku sonrió y los tres se marcharon, con Hiroko profundamente dormida y siendo cargada por un brazo de Goku y Arnett enrollada en el otro mientras mantenía su cabeza en su hombro.

Fue un buen día.

 **Al día siguiente**

Goku se estaba levantando, temprano como siempre con la intención de entrenar antes de dar sus clases.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no estaba en su habitación. Cuando Goku se dio la vuelta, pudo ver a su hija durmiendo a un lado. Hubo una tormenta durante la noche y la niña al no querer estar sola le pidió a su padre si podría dormir con ella esa noche.

Goku felizmente acepto, también sería una buena oportunidad para evitar el problema que tuvo la noche anterior con dos personas en específico.

Goku se había cambiado a su típico Gi naranja y silenciosamente empezó a salir de la habitación.

Y al abrir se dio cuenta de una cabellera azul atada en una cola al lateral en el otro lado.

-¡Buenos días Goku-kun!-

-Buenos días Rana ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-

-Oh nada, solo quería ser la primera en saludar-

-¿Uh?-

Al parecer, cuando Rana se dio cuenta de que su "Destinado" y rival amoroso hicieron el bautizo (Incluyendo eso), sintió que estaba perdiendo terreno con el azabache, y al parecer tuvo la gran idea de acompañarlo y estar con el casi todo el tiempo, esa era su forma de pensar que recuperaría el tiempo perdido que la rubia aprovecho.

Durante el almuerzo, después de clases, en la cena, a la hora de dormir (Se escabullía y se metía en su cama), todas esas oportunidades eran las que Rana aprovechaba para estar con el azabache.

A Goku en si no le molestaba, le agradaba la compañía de la peli azul, incluso las veces en que ella trataba de sobrepasarse desvistiéndose disimuladamente y hacerlo en ese momento, solo para ser frenada por Satella, o incluso Hiroko quien inconscientemente se interponía.

-Rana ¿Sucede algo?-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No me pasa nada-de arimasu?-

-Es que últimamente has estado muy cerca de mí-

-¿Acaso te molesto Goku-kun?- Pregunto prácticamente con una mirada de cachorro regañado.

-No, claro que no, es solo que siento que algo pasa-

-¡Claro que pasa algo!-

-¿…?-

-Desde que te fuiste con Satellizer e hicieron el bautismo, siento que me alejo cada vez mas de ti ¡Eres mi destinado! No puedo darme el lujo de ser superada por mi rival-

-Ahhh entiendo, espera ¿Eso significa que soy una especie de premio?- Goku pregunto sin ningún tipo de molestia, solo inocencia pero Rana lo mal entendió.

-¡NO! ¡Nada de eso! ¡En verdad me gustas-de arimasu! Lo que pasa es que cuando me entere de que tu Satellizer hicieron el bautismo, siento que estoy quedando aun lado, hasta me di cuenta de que estas creando una especie Harum ¿O era harám? ¿O era…?-

-¿Harem?-

-¡Eso mismo!-

-Pero si ni siquiera sé lo que es un harem-

-Es cuando tienes a muchas chicas como novias o al revés-

-Ahhhhh, ahora entiendo pero ¡¿No se supone que debe ser solo una?!-

-Si el resto está de acuerdo, entonces no hay problema- de arimasu- Contesto Rana deprimida.

-Pero… yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, ni siquiera sabía bien esto de los sentimientos, aun hoy se me es complicado aprenderlo…-

-Ese no es el problema- de arimasu- Dijo Rana con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué?-

-¡El problema es que tienes un harem y ni siquiera me pediste unirme a él! ¡Al ser tú, hubiera aceptado de inmediato-de arimasu!-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Ese era el problema desde el inicio?!-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Lo peor es que Satellizer fue la primera, ahora lo es esa tal Holly Rose, e incluso lo son Ingrid-sempai y Arnett-sempai!- Rana con los ojos llorosos levanto la vista y alzo un poco la voz.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ingrid?!- Goku quedo sorprendido por esa información. Entonces a eso se refería con "Unirse" pero… ¿Arnett? ¿Desde cuándo ella…?- Rana ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- Pregunto el azabache y Rana apunto a la puerta detrás de él.

Goku se palmeo la cabeza.

- _Tal vez deba ser un poco más estricto con Hiroko, así no dará información a todo aquel que se le atraviese-_ Pensaba Goku, eso explicaba todo. Con Ingrid estaba bien, pero parece que Hiroko pensó que Arnett estaba igualmente interesada en el azabache como para estar en este interesante grupo.

-Mira Rana, yo no te invite porque ni siquiera sabía que era eso de harem, tal vez todo empezó cuando Satella invito a Holly o yo que sé. Pero la verdad es que yo no entendía nada de eso ¡Aun no lo entiendo en realidad!-

-¿Eh?- Rana ensancho los ojos y alzo la mirada con un toque de esperanza –Entonces… ¿Puedo unirme- de arimasu?-

-¿Unirte a qué?... ahh ahora entiendo ¿A eso del harem?- Pregunto inocentemente recibiendo un asentimiento exagerado de Rana –No lo sé, no quiero herir a ninguna de ustedes, es Satella la que estuvo manejando todo eso-

-¡No lo haces! Si las demás fueron las que decidieron eso, entonces no hay problema. Es verdad que me gustaría tenerte solo para mí, pero ahora que tú y Satellizer hicieron… el bautismo… no me voy a rendir- Contesto Rana apretando los puños con determinación.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Goku, dudoso, rascándose la cabeza. Sabia a medias lo que es un harem, y no quería herir los sentimientos de nadie, pero si era importante para Rana, entonces…- Esta bien, no veo el problema-

Enseguida, Rana dejo ver una enorme sonrisa brillante.

-Pero tendrás que hablar de eso con Stella, pues sinceramente no sabía de eso hasta ahora- Luego Goku sintió un peso extra cuando Rana salto sobre el para abrasarlo con fuerza.

-¡Gracias Goku-kun!- Goku parpadeo pero luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Rana deshizo el abrazo y corrió hacia una ventada que estaba cerca.

-¡Hablare con Satellizer entonces! ¡Nos vemos pronto Goku-kun- de arimasu!- Rana sonrió y salto del edificio para luego correr a su habitación, muy feliz.

Goku quedo en medio del pasillo, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

 **Más tarde**

La hermana Margaret se encontraba en su oficina. Sin embargo, este no era por trabajos normales de la academia.

En la oficina estaban reunidos todos los profesores incluyendo a Elize y Yumi, la cual miraba a todos lados debido a que faltaba algo o mejor dicho, alguien.

-Disculpe directora ¿Por qué no está Goku-kun entre nosotros?- Margaret analizo la valida cuestión de Yumi. Después de todo, esto era una reunión de emergencia entre los instructores académicos de West Genetics, por lo tanto la presencia de Goku al ser el instructor de entrenamientos, debería ser un hecho, pero no lo es.

-Por un tema que quiero comunicarles a ustedes, por favor escuchen- Dijo Margaret – Esta mañana recibimos un mensaje de Chevalier. Lo leeré para todos- La hermana, saco un papel con la información escrita- Los presentes nombrados a continuación. Tendrán una semana, desde el 8 de junio de 2065 para ir al laboratorio de investigación de las E-Pandoras en Alaska. El presente y pandoras elegidas Para West Genetics son…-

 **- _El héroe del 10mo ataque Nova, Son Goku-_**

 ** _-La numero 1 veterana, Chiffon Fairchild-_**

 ** _-La numero 2 veterana, Elizabeth Mably-_**

 ** _-La numero 2 novata, Satellizer L. Bridget-_**

 ** _-La siguiente novata, Rana Linchen-_**

-Eso es todo. Como habrán notado, se agregó a dos novatas para representar a West Genetics en este experimento, antaño eso sería algo inusual, si no fuera porque Son Goku es el limiter oficial de Satellizer L. Bridget y posee un fuerte apego con Rana Linchen- Termino de informar la hermana dejando perplejos a los presentes de que Chevalier planee usar a las pandoras para el proyecto E-Pandora.

 _-Elize tenía razón, ahora Goku-kun estará involucrado directamente, y además de que es limiter de Satellizer es lógico que ella deba ir ¿Pero por qué invitarían a Linchen?-_ Se preguntaba Yumi mentalmente. Mientras que en otro extremo, Elize tenía la misma mirada inquisitiva.

- _Chevalier está decidido a obtener el apoyo de Goku si se atrevieron a invitar a Linchen, una maniobra psicológica bastante astuta de su parte. Al ser tan cercana a Son-kun de seguro la usaran como un factor clave para obtener su apoyo, aunque… los riegos siguen siendo muy altos-_

 **En otro lugar**

-Creo que todas lo han escuchado pero…- Informaba Elizabeth a su grupo quienes escuchaban pacientemente y con expresiones serias en sus rostros –Goku, Chiffon y yo… junto con las dos novatas problemáticas. Nos iremos una semana al laboratorio de las E-Pandoras en Alaska-

-¿Llevarse a pandoras en un momento como este? Y llevarse a las elites de cada país además de que también solicitaron a Goku-sensei ¿No crees que hay algo más detrás de todo esto Elizabeth?-

-Debe ser un proyecto de vital importancia, no solo para Chevalier, en todos los noticieros, nunca falta la pregunta de la gente por saber si Goku-sensei estará involucrado-

-Ara es lógico, después de todo es el nuevo héroe de la era-

Dijeron Attia, Creo y Arnett respectivamente, mientras que Ingrid se mantenía al margen con los brazos cruzados.

-Aun así, eso es algo que no sabré hasta que vaya yo misma- Hablo Elizabeth mirando a la ventana- Y no se preocupen…- Dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Ingrid y Arnett quienes se percataron de su mirada –Me aseguraré de cuidar bien al "demonio" para ustedes-

-Ara ara- Arnett sonrió divertida.

-…-

-Jeje ¿Qué pasa Ingrid? ¿No tienes nada que decir?- Se burló la peliblanca dándole leves codazos a la mencionada pelirroja.

-A Goku… no le gusta que le digan así- Dijo Ingrid intentando mantener la compostura pero no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonrojo haciendo que el grupo se riera un poco dejando de lado la pesada tensión de hace unos momentos.

Elizabeth dejo salir una sonrisa divertida hasta que volvió a poner una expresión seria y mirara fuera de la ventana.

-¡Así que seremos Satellizer-san, Kazuya-kun, Goku-kun y yo! ¡Los cuatro iremos de viaje a Alaska!- Decía una emocionada Rana a los tres mencionados los cuales están reunidos en el comedor.

-Ha sido tan rápido que todavía no lo creo. Puedo entender que Rana, Satella-sempai y Goku-sempai vayan ¿Pero yo también…?-

-Goku-kun cuando se enteró de que iría, solicito que fueras con nosotros- Contesto Satella a la duda del chico.

-¿Enserio?... ehh quiero decir, gracias sempai, pero ¿Por qué?- Pregunto nuevamente viendo al saiyajin comiendo sus ya típicos 40 platos de alimento.

-Dijeron que los limiters deben acompañar a las pandoras, pero tú eres mi alumno, este puede ser una oportunidad para avanzar en tu entrenamiento- Contesto el azabache para proseguir con la masacre de comida.

-Tiene sentido-

-Pero lo que aun no entiendo es ¿Por qué debo ir yo a es…? ¿Cómo dijeron que se llama?-

-Es Alaska Goku-kun- Respondió tranquilamente la rubia dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Ah sí Alaska, gracias Satella… En fin ¿Por qué debo ir yo también?-

-Eso es fácil sempai, usted es el héroe del 10mo ataque Nova, es lógico que lo inviten-

-Pero solo acabe con unos cuantos Novas ¿Y de repente soy tan famoso?-

-El mundo es un poco más complejo de lo que parece ser jeje- Dijo el joven Aoi rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Además, tú eres mi limiter, héroe o no, al ser mi limiter es lógico que me acompañes- Contesto la rubia.

-¡También será el mío-de arimasu!- Dijo Rana con exaltación pero decidida, dejando en blanco los ojos de la rubia- ¡Puede que hayan hecho el bautizo, pero no me quedare atrás! ¡Recuerda nuestra charla Satellizer! ¡Recuperare el tiempo perdido mientras estaban en Bali!-

Satella frunció el ceño y volvió a darle otro sorbo a su te. Antes de los eventos de ahora, Rana había irrumpido en su habitación de forma desesperada para hablar de cierto tema que involucraba al saiyajin y una que otra cosa.

Aunque debe admitir que la idea de ser la Alfa en este pequeño grupo… no sonaba tan mal.

 **Alaska, laboratorio de investigación E-Pandora**

-Las pandoras que pedimos debería estar aquí la semana que viene, Doctora Oohara- Informo uno de los científicos de la instalación nevada a la que parecía estar al mando.

Se trataba de una mujer esbelta ya mayor pero que no pasaba los 50 o hasta los 40 años de edad. Tenía el cabello largo y rojo con tonalidades moradas. Estaba envuelta en una bata de laboratorio mientras veía una tabla de apuntes justo al frente de unos contenedores que poseían en su interior lo que parecían ser mujeres sin ropa. Lo curioso de estos contenedores es que en cada chica dentro de dichos contenedores, parecían tener el mismo aspecto.

La mencionada solo voltearía levemente la cabeza para escuchar lo informado por su asistente.

-Bien ¿Son Goku también recibió la información?-

-Así es, se espera que arribe junto con las pandoras solicitadas de West Genetics-

-Ahh, se siente muy bien tener apoyos oficiales… ahora podemos usar libremente a las pandoras- Dijo la doctora caminando hacia un contenedor apartado del resto.

-Sí, pero ¿No deberíamos darnos prisa y dar buenos resultados lo antes posible…?- Cuestiono el asistente viendo a su jefa apoyar su mano en el vidrio del contenedor con una sonrisa algo oscura pero que reflejaba pura emoción y éxtasis, como si lo que estuviera en aquel contenedor, a diferencia del resto, parecía representar el mayor orgullo de la doctora.

-Para eso tenemos todos estos datos ¿No? No hemos sido capaces de tener la cooperación de Genetics hasta ahora. Pero… ahora las posiciones han cambiado. Ahora podemos tener una competición justa-

-Pero ¿Está segura de que es el momento para presentar el **Material L** al mundo? Recuerde que fue el mismo Kakarotto quien prohibió su uso-

-Eso es porque no tuvo la visión para su debido uso. El **Material L** pronto será el futuro de la humanidad- Dijo Oohara ignorando la preocupación de su asistente –Pero al contrario, debería darle las gracias. Debido a él es que tengo la oportunidad de estudiar el Material L a fondo- Oohara sonrió aún más mientras veía al sujeto dentro del contenedor, el cual a diferencia del resto, brillaba de un verde intenso.

-Respeto su punto de vista doctora, pero debe tomar en cuenta que muchos científicos de Chevalier están donde están debido a la influencia de Kakarotto-sama, no creo que les agrade mucho esta parte del proyecto- El asistente dio a entender su incomodidad, cuando alzo la vista y ver que dentro del contenedor, en vez de tener el aspecto de una mujer joven, poseía el cuerpo de un hombre joven, bien fornido, con rasgos de guerrero y lo que parecía ser una cola peluda. Este ser flotaba tranquilamente en el líquido del contenedor, con los ojos cerrados, simulando estar dormido. Aunque lo más llamativo en él, a parte de su cola, Eran los siete picos de cabello color azabache que desafiaban la gravedad y apuntaban en todas direcciones, cuatro adelante y tres atrás para ser mas precisos, además del brillo color verde que emanaba el contenedor que lo hacía ver imponente, intimidando un poco al hombre pero sacando otra sonrisa de emoción en la científica.

Deja que yo me ocupe de eso- Dijo Oohara para luego ver al hombre con cola –Tal vez ahora te llames Son Goku, pero déjame decirte que incluso ahora me estas ayudando mucho, Kakarotto- Oohara le dijo al hombre joven delante de ella quien parecía tener el mismo aspecto de cierto saiyajin de la tierra-Debe ser triste para ti, gracias a tu hijo te enseñare que soy mejor que tu… Aoi Gengo-

 **Fin del capítulo 17**

 **¡Y listo chicos con esto damos inicio oficialmente una de las sagas más importantes! Como pudieron notar, Arnett está empezando a sentir cosas por nuestro héroe, mientras que Rana aparentemente ya forma parte de forma oficial en el harem de Goku pero comandado por Satellizer jaja. No sé por qué pero me resulta cómico esa parte, no lo sé cosas mías.**

 **Ahora hemos visto un pequeño vistazo a cómo será esta saga, habrá partes que ustedes estarán esperando y otras que no tenían ni idea de cómo fue que ocurrió. Habrá un poco de todo en esta saga al igual que preguntas, y creo que se debe a quien está en el contenedor, creo que con la descripción ya deben saber quién es pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué esta ahí? ¿Qué mierda sucedió? Bueno, esas preguntas serán respondidas pronto.**

 **No pondré la lista del harem porque ya deben saber quiénes son.**

 **En fin, eso es todo chicos nos vemos en el otro fic ¡Adiós y cuídense!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Las Ruedas del destino**

 **Nuevo capítulo, cargado de emoción. Es increíble que cuando apenas inicie con esto de escribir, apenas podía llegar a 6 mil palabras, y ahora que mi capítulo más largo ha sido de 16 mil y el reciente capítulo de _Orígenes ocultos_ que fue de 14 mil, me hace ver cuánto he avanzado, y gran parte se debe a ustedes chicos, seremos pocos pero eso no me importa. Hasta me da ganas de palmearme la cabeza por las tan pocas palabras de aquel primer capítulo jaja. **

**Nucogomez884:** Pues ya no esperes más, que aquí esta.

 **Fanfic de Tony:** Broly o Goku, quien sabe, y si habrán escenas oscuras, tengo la intención de hacer este arco un poco más serio que las anteriores, aunque claro no serán tan exageradas. Y pues es verdad que el capítulo anterior estaba un poco flojo en cuanto a historia, pero a veces hay que hacer una pausa para dar paso a las relaciones íntimas entre personajes. Amelia hará su debut amigo, y su papel será muy interesante.

 **Hades:** Grandes cosa vendrán en este arco, cosas que serán de vital importancia para la historia y no será algo que ocurra en el arco y luego no se ve más, atento a lo que viene.

Yo si sabía de Freezing extensión, pero no lo nombre pues nunca me llamo la atención, no lo sé esa clase de juegos no son de mi estilo. Y sobre tu pregunta, pues no te la puedo responder, pero déjame decirte que todos pueden tener riesgo de corroerse, ahora ¿A Goku le afectara? Algo así, más o menos, pero de una forma muy peculiar por eso debe tener cuidado y Kakarotto lo sabe.

 **Spectrobe23:** Este arco estará cargado de tensiones y momentos inesperados y sobre Goku y Chiffon, es uno de esos momentos.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 18: Aceptación**

-Ah, son las mayores-

-Elizabeth-senpai está aquí también-

-¡Shh! No las mires a los ojos-

-Esta de mal humor por la reina intocable. Hay que tener la boca cerrada-

Paseando por el gran campus de West Genetics. Elizabeth, Creo y Arnett, atraían miradas y comentarios de los demás estudiantes que las veían pasar.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de dichos comentarios no eran presamente los que uno quisiera escuchar.

No eran comentarios con objetivo a lastimar o herir psicológicamente, pero tampoco eran positivos en el sentido de la palabra.

-¿No parece que ahora las novatas hablan menos con nosotras?-

-Es solo tu imaginación… Todas las novatas te adoran Elizabeth-

Respondió Arnett en un intento por tranquilizar los temores de Elizabeth.

-Mira, las invitare a venir…- Arnett se dirigió a un grupo de estudiantes -¡Hey chicas! Vamos a beber algo-

Al momento en que lanzo la invitación, las chicas de inmediato pusieron rostros nerviosos.

-U… Ummmm… tenemos cosas que hacer… lo sentimos, pero gracias por la invitación…-

-Ah sí y y-yo tengo… ¡Clases! Sí, tengo clase con Goku-sensei-

-¿Uh? Pero si Goku-kun acaba de terminar su última clase del día- Respondió Arnett con una ceja levantada.

-¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿E-Enserio?! B-bueno… yo le pedí una clase aparte porque voy retrasada jeje-

La pandora se sobresaltó al saber que Arnett sabia ese detalle, así que haciendo un esfuerzo, recordó que Goku daba clases privadas a aquellos que piden una lección en solitario. Esto en caso de que alguien este retrasado en las lecciones o caso contrario, quiera avanzar un poco más rápido.

-¿Ah, si…?-

Las chicas salieron rápidamente de ahí. Pero luego Elizabeth sentiría su sangre hervir al ver a las mismas chicas hablando con Chiffon y Ticy tan naturalmente.

Y para colmo, la presidenta les ofreció lo mismo que Arnett, pero a diferencia de ellas, aceptaron sin problemas, hasta con entusiasmo incluso.

A Elizabeth se le marco una vena en la frente.

Pero…

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué?!- Elizabeth se exalto al sentir como alguien se aferraba a su espalda con prisa. Arnett y Creo vieron extrañadas esta acción también.

Luego Elizabeth volteo para encarar al sujeto, pero este detuvo su acción.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas…?!-

-¡Shhhh!-

Elizabeth parpadeo cuando confundida cuando vio a Goku llevar un dedo a sus labios de forma casi desesperada, pidiendo que dejara de hablar un segundo.

-¿Goku-kun?-

-jeje Hola Arnett- Alzando un poco la cabeza sobre el hombro de Elizabeth, Goku respondió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Eso quisiera saberlo yo también!-

Elizabeth claramente alterada, agravo un poco más la voz en comparación a la de Arnett.

-Bueno es que…-

-¡SENSEIIIII…!-

Goku se espantó y rápidamente agacho la cabeza. Debido a Que Arnett y Creo eran las únicas que podían ver a Goku a la cara, vieron como este les hizo una seña de que no dijeran nada.

-¡Sensei! ¡¿A dónde fue?!-

-¡Quiero que me enseñe a volar!-

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Es mi turno para una sesión individual!-

-¡PERO VOLAR ES MI SUEÑO!- Contesto el limiter pataleando como un niño.

-¡Senseiii, es hora de mi entrenamiento en solitario!- Grito una chica con mirada lujuriosa, mientras se lamia un dedo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi turno!-

-¡Yo solo quiero aprender a volar!-

-¡Pues yo quiero una cita!-

-¡Yo quiero un beso!-

-¡YO QUIERO UN HIJO!-

-¡Yo quiero aprender a volar!-

-¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO IMBECIL!- Gritaron todos los presentes del grupo al pobre chico, pero pareció no importarle, pues estaba decidido a volar sí o sí.

Elizabeth y las demás, le salieron gotas de sudor al ver la ridícula escena, mientras Goku solo temblaba aun escondido en la espalda de Elizabeth.

Creo volteo disimuladamente para ver al azabache.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con sus clases individuales, sensei?-

-Ahh, lamentablemente si, últimamente han estado pidiendo clases aparte mucho más seguido-

-Ara ara, pues en parte era de esperarse ¿Quién no quisiera tener una clase en solitario con Goku-kun?- Respondió Arnett con una sonrisa juguetona abrazando al chico rápidamente para que los estudiantes no lo noten.

-Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer esa oferta "Demonio"- Contesto seriamente Elizabeth girando los ojos para ver disimuladamente al chico.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Se suponía que esas clases eran para que aumentaran sus capacidades en combate y su manejo con el Ki!- Dijo el saiyajin ya acostumbrado a que Elizabeth lo llame de ese modo.

-¿Y no es así?-

-Claro que lo es, pero últimamente muchas chicas me las han pedido con más frecuencia y siempre ponen ese rostro similar al que Arnett pone-

-Ohh ¿Te refieres a este rostro?- Dijo Arnett con una mirada seductora justo al frente de Goku y colocando una mano en su barbilla para que la mire.

-¡Ese mismo! ¡Y no sé por qué!-

-Ufufuf es verdad, es todo un misterio-

-¿Podrían ayudarme? Por faaaaa-

Creo vio esto con una gota de sudor mientras Arnett se reía por la expresión cómica de Goku.

Elizabeth por su parte se mantenía seria, hasta que dirigió su mirada al grupo.

-¡Goku-sensei se encuentra en el campo principal, para quien este interesado!-

Todos los estudiantes inmediatamente asintieron y corrieron en dirección a donde les indicaron.

-¡ESPERAME MI AMOR, TU LINDA ESPOSA VA EN CAMINO!-

-¡HAY QUE DECIDIR LA ESCUELA DONDE IRA NUESTRO HIJO!-

-¡YO QUIERO APRENDER A VOLAR!-

-¡CALLATE!-

El grupo finalmente desapareció de la vista con todo tipo de gritos y declaraciones.

-Despejado, ya puedes alejarte de mi espalda "Demonio"-

-Ufff gracias Eli- Agradeció el chico apartándose de la rubia de tercero, mientras Elizabeth aparto la mirada al escuchar ese apodo.

-Solo no me vuelvas a usar como escondite personal-

-Ahhh si Goku-kun ¿Por qué decidiste usar la espalda de Elizabeth y no el mío? Creí que ya teníamos algo especial- Con un puchero fingido, Arnett se quejó haciendo que Goku riese con una mano en la nuca.

-Jejeje lo siento, es que todo paso tan rápido que no lo note. Además, de que vi como la mayoría estaban más alejadas de Eli, así que me pareció la mejor opción.

A Elizabeth le volvió a crecer una vena en la frente y rápidamente se retiró.

-¿Hm? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-Solo un mal día Goku-kun- Contesto la pelirroja para luego darle un ligero beso en la mejilla y seguir a Elizabeth junto con Creo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!- Exclamo colérica Elizabeth con Arnett, Creo, Attia e Ingrid presentes -¡Las novatas siempre quieren hablar con nosotras! ¡¿Cuando comenzaron a evitarnos?!-

-Han estado así desde aquello con Satellizer. Especialmente las novatas…-

-¡¿Por qué solo se enfadan con nosotras?! ¡Chiffon es veterana como nosotras, "El demonio" también! ¡¿Qué tienen ellos que nosotros no tenemos?!-

-No lo entiende…- Dijo Attia con los ojos en blanco.

-Es porque das miedo…-Dijo Arnett con algo de nervios.

-Y es Goku, no demonio- Por novena vez, Ingrid intenta corregirle a Elizabeth, pero esta responde con un bufido.

-¿Quieres dejar eso? ¿Solo porque tú y Arnett estén en ese supuesto harem no significa que debas criticar cada cosa que digo contra él?- Elizabeth le envió una mirada fulminante, pero la pelirroja solo suspiro un poco y aparto la mirada con un sonrojo.

-Aun no puedo creer que ustedes hayan caído tan bajo como para ser parte de… de… ¡Un harem! Dios, esto solo demuestra lo pervertido que es Goku-sensei- Dijo Attia con molestia ganándose las miradas de las dos pelirrojas presentes.

Y es que es así, en algún momento atrás, Ingrid y Arnett después de confirmar lo que sentían por el azabache, tomaron la decisión de hablar con Satellizer sobre ese tema en específico.

Esto a Satella obviamente no le cayó muy bien, ya era bastante pesado el tener en el "grupo" a Holly y Rana (Aunque últimamente empezó a sospechar de la presidenta), sino que ahora resulta que dos chicas las cuales tuvo grandes problemas en el pasado, querían unirse también. Sin embargo después de un tiempo de explicación por parte de las dos pelirrojas, ella termino aceptando.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella era básicamente la que estaba al mando ahora, fue la primera con Goku, llevaba una enorme ventaja a las demás, en especial por el bautismo, cosa que solo Rana sabía lo que en verdad habían hecho pues no quería decirle a todo el mundo que había dado el siguiente paso con el azabache. Sonrió internamente ante esa idea.

Claro a las dos de tercero no les agradaba mucho esta idea, han tenido sus diferencias con la rubia, hasta el punto en que hubo sangre involucrada. Pero lo dejaron pasar, el pasado es el pasado, ahora lo que importaba es que ya son novias "oficiales" del azabache.

Y hablando de Goku, este sigue preocupado que todo esto salga para mal. El tiempo que paso en este mundo le hizo entender un poco más lo que son los sentimientos y era justo eso que no quería lastimar en las chicas, no solo en las pelirrojas, sino en todas las que tiene: Satella, Rana, Holly, Ingrid y Arnett, no quería lastimarlas, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero fue idea de ellas, ellas fueron la que decidieron formar un harem, el no, mierda ni siquiera sabía lo que era un harem hasta que empezaron a explicarle con más detalle.

Pero parecía que ellas estaban felices así, es la razón de porque no dijo nada.

Aunque también estaba el tema de Hiroko ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella a todo esto? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría? Muchas incógnitas e inquietudes aparecieron en su cabeza, afortunadamente parece que a la pequeña no parecía importarle, no estaba ni más feliz ni más triste. Solo eso, parecía que no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar con "Papi".

Goku lo vio irónico. Aun que también estaba esa duda, la duda de sus sueños antes de venir a este mundo y es ¿Por qué aparecían Satella y Rana? Kakarotto dijo que le daría una respuesta cuando se viera con el nuevamente, pero aparte de Bali, no encontró tiempo para hacerlo, por lo tanto esa duda estaba en el aire.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Satella y Rana sean las que están al mando de su presunto harem, le dio una idea de que están involucradas en algo más, en algo mucho más… profundo… lo intuía…. Pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Y a ti cuantas veces debo decirte lo mismo? Él no es un pervertido, ni siquiera fue idea suya-

-No, peor, fue de Satellizer L. Bridget ¡Como siquiera pudieron considerar en unirse!-

-Ara ara ¿es celos lo que estoy oyendo Attia?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Celos?! ¡¿Se te zafó otro tornillo Arnett?!-

-Ufufuf es cierto que L. Bridget es la "Alfa" en este pequeño y peculiar grupo, pero… créeme cuando te digo que estar en un harem no es tan malo, en especial cuando es del chico del chico a quien le pillaste el ojo ¡Y es aún más divertido cuando este chico ni siquiera entiende lo que es un harem! ¿No te parece Ingrid?- Pregunto la chica a la otra pelirroja quien solo se limitó a asentir tranquilamente.

-Ustedes están enfermas-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué tal si lo compruebas personalmente?-

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos a hablar con Goku-kun, para ver si te acepta en nuestro grupo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo con un sonrojo la peliblanca.

-Umm tienes razón, Goku aún no entendería todo esto. Así que entonces iremos con Satellizer-

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No me rebajare como ustedes!- Grito Attia muy nerviosa sacando una sonrisa en Ingrid.

-Ok, tú te lo pierdes-

-Grrrr…

-¡Ya dejen eso! Si ustedes quieren andar en un harem, yo no tengo problema- Dijo Elizabeth ya cansada sacando una carcajada en Arnett y haciendo que Ingrid se vuelva a apoyar en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados- Ahora volvamos al punto original, denme ideas ¡No quiero que continúen evitándome así!-

-Pero todas piensan que estamos enojadas con ellas-

Ya un poco más calmada, Attia respondió.

-No es imposible arreglar las cosas- De pronto y por primera vez desde que se reunieron, Creo movió los labios mientras sus ojos era tapados por su corto cabello blanco –Solo tenemos que ir y decírselos. Hablaremos con ellas y acortaremos las distancias-

-Si ¡¿Pero cómo lo harás?!-

-Ellas solo huyen de nosotras-

Instantáneamente, ante las cuestiones de Elizabeth y Attia, Creo dejo salir una sonrisa que de no ser porque su vista estaba obscurecida, no se hubiera visto tan tétrica.

-Déjenmelo a mí. Conozco una manera de acercarme a ellas-

* * *

-¡Hey chicas! ¡¿Tienen un segundo?! ¡Quiero que escuchen algo!- En el campus, todas las pandoras y limiters presentes, giraron sus cabezas ante una Creo quien extrañamente, estaba con una gran sonrisa- Un poco de ejercicio después de la comida siempre es bueno ¿Así que por que no jugamos un poco después de la comida?-

-¿Un juego?-

-¡Si! ¡Juguemos al futbol!-

-Jugar sola seria aburrido ¿Así que por que no hacemos equipos con ellas?- Las pandoras voltearon nuevamente, para ver a Elizabeth quien se acomodaba su largo cabello rubio.

-¡¿Elizabeth-senpai?!-

-Además, no importa quien gane o pierda, nosotras les enseñaremos cosas sobre las habilidades superiores-

Ante las noticias, las pandoras abrieron excesivamente los ojos.

Y el campus estallo…

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Una sesión especial de estudio, senpai?!-

-¡Que oportunidad!-

-¡Yo juego!-

-¡Yo también!-

Mientras tanto, un poco alejados de los acontecimientos, un grupo de 4, conformado por Satella, Rana, Kazuya y Goku, caminaban juntos después de un momento agradable en la cafetería.

-¡AHH… Que rico! ¡La comida de ese ligar es lo mejor!-

-¡Di ke lo diwas! (Ni que lo digas)- Dijo Goku, o trato pues tenía una hamburguesa en la boca y otras en su brazo derecho, dificultándole el poder hablar claramente.

-Eh senpai, creo que es mejor que trague antes de hablar- Recomendó Kazuya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Jajaja Goku-kun eres tan gracioso-de arimasu!-

Por su parte, Satella andaba con los ojos cerrados, preguntándose internamente el porqué de la excesiva persecución de Rana. Digo, ya la acepto como parte del grupo, a regañadientes pero acepto, pero no entendía por qué no podía dejarla a ella y a Goku en paz, aunque sea una vez.

Sin embargo, el grupo se detendría, apenas escucharon un escándalo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Bien! ¡Ya tenemos a las que necesitamos!- Exclamo Creo con gran emoción -¡Esto no es un discurso, así que usen la ropa de gimnasia¡ ¡Cuando estén listas, haremos equipos! ¡El fútbol se juega en el campo, así que salgan ahí y diviértanse!-

-¡SI!-

 _-Parece que es la que más se divierte…-_ Pensaron Attia e Ingrid con gotas de sudor.

-¡Hey! Yo también se jugar al futbol- Grito Rana con alegría llamando la atención de Elizabeth y Creo.

-Ohh, tu eres Rana Linchen-

-¿Podemos jugar con ustedes? Creo-senpai, Elizabeth-senpai-

-¿"Podemos"…? ¿Quién más…?-

De pronto Rana con alegría señalaría a Satella detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto hablo de Satellizer y de mí!-

De inmediato, los rumores se esparcieron por el aire.

-¡¿La reina intocable?!-

-Si la golpeas por accidente…-

-¡Te cortara la cabeza!-

-Lo siento, pero no quiero- Decidida a no seguir soportando estas tonterías, se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano libre de Goku con intención de marcharse.

Por supuesto esta última acción llamo la atención de las interesadas en Goku, quienes alzaron una ceja por esto. Pero Rana no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¡Ah, espera!- Rana la detuvo y se le acercó para contarle su plan -¿Por qué no hacemos una pequeña apuesta?-

-¿Una apuesta?-

-¡Si, y creo que esto es algo que les interesara a ustedes, senpais!- Dijo apuntando a las dos pelirrojas, Ingrid alzo una ceja y Arnett parpadeo un par de veces –Quien gane, podrá comer a solas con Goku-kun, las perdedoras tendrán que dejarlos solos…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE…?!-

Debido a que Rana alzo un poco la voz, el resto de los estudiantes presentes fueron capaces de escuchar la apuesta. Y Por supuesto no pudieron evitar mostrar su opinión al respecto.

-Ara ara ¿A solas entonces?- Pregunto Arnett con una mirada seductora y tres dedos en sus labios.

-Solo él y yo- Íngrid en voz baja se imaginó a ella misma en una cena bajo la luz de la luna con su interés amoroso ahora novio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Si gano, no tendré que aguantarlas, a ti en especial, a nuestro alrededor todo el tiempo?-

-Lo mismo para mí si gano-de arimasu-

-… ¡Bien, lo hare!-

Satella y Rana se miraron en una posición digna de una pancarta de lucha con ambos peleadores mirándose retadoramente mientras el "VS" se encuentra en medio de estos.

-¡Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba! ¡Inglaterra es el hogar del futbol!-

-¡Sera mejor que no subestimes el poder de mi futbol tibetano!-

-¡Ara, a mí no me dejen fuera!- La rubia y la peli azul, se fijaron en las dos pelirrojas que también los veían retadoramente -¡Tengo muchos planes para la cena que pronto tendré con mi chico!-

-¡No crean que tendré piedad solo porque llegamos a un acuerdo! ¡Yo tendré esa cena!- Dijo Ingrid con una mirada intimidante.

Satella frunció el ceño mientras Rana mostraba una sonrisa dentuda pero retadora.

-¡Oigan, no es justo…!-

-¡Si nosotras también queremos participar!-

Las cuatro voltearon para ver a las demás pandoras con la misma mirada aunque algunas parecían ser más de ensueño.

-¡Una cena con Goku-kun! ¡Definitivamente ganare!-

-¡No crean que dejare pasar esta oportunidad!-

-¡Goku-kun será mío!-

-¡Olvídalo, será mío!-

-Me pregunto si al ser tan fuerte en batalla, será igual de fuerte en…

-¡Muy bien suficiente información!- Grito Attia tapando la boca de la chica.

Las cuatro sacaron un "Tch" de molestia.

Mientras Elizabeth suspiro llevándose una mano a la frente y Creo veía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno… queríamos gente para el juego así que…-

Alejado de la multitud, Goku y Kazuya se quedaban al margen de lo sucedido pero con rostros de incredulidad.

-Parece que tendrá más problemas ahora senpai jejeje- Se rio Kazuya pero al no recibir respuesta, vio con tensión el ceño fruncido de Goku con una hamburguesa en mano.

-¿Ocurre algo senpai…?-

-… Kazuya yo… creo que tengo un nuevo problema- Dijo Goku con suma seriedad haciendo que Kazuya empezara a sudar.

-¿C-Cual es el problema?-

-…-

Kazuya lo vio mientras más sudor caía de su rostro.

-…-

El pecho subía y bajaba, sintiendo como el corazón se le agitaba por los nervios, esto debe ser malo.

-…-

El chico trago saliva cuando vio a Goku endurecer más la mirada.

-Kazuya…-

-¿S-Si?-

-¿Qué es futbol?-

El ceño de Goku volvió a su habitual sonrisa, haciendo que Kazuya de inmediato cayera de espaldas.

* * *

 **Posiciones:**

 **Equipo Azul:**

 **Portería:** Nagase Koushoku

 **Defensa:** Creo Brand, Takeuchi Kaori, Ingrid Bernstein, Victoria Uldman

 **Medio campo:** Audrey Duval, Son Mina, Ticy Phenyl, Samantha Morton

 **Delanteras:** Satellizer L. Bridget, Elizabeth Mably

 **Equipo Rojo:**

 **Portería:** Michele Veizar

 **Defensa:** Matsumoto Shizuka, Sharon Obama, Naiya Chiharu, Tris Mckenzie

 **Medio campo:** Agatha Shones, Attia Simons, Shishidou Miho

 **Delanteras:** Rana Linchen, Arnett Mcmillian, Ganessa Roland

* * *

-No tengan miedo solo porque jugamos contra Elizabeth- Dijo Arnett con una sonrisa estando en el centro del campo y con Rana y Ganessa a su lado.

-Lo mismo digo senpai, no perderemos-de arimasu-

- _Te enseñare quien es la mejor Satellizer…-_ Pensaba Ganessa.

Mientras que del otro lado, Satella y Elizabeth se encontraba juntas.

-Parece que al final nos toca el mismo bando…- Dijo Elizabeth viendo a una incómoda Satella que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ahora los equipos vayan a sus posiciones!- Dijo Chiffon con alegría haciendo de árbitro.

Mientras las jugadoras se colocaban en sus posiciones, en las gradas, limiters y pandoras se encontraban gritando y ovacionando a los que estaban en el banco, sobre todo los limiters cuyas compañeras pandoras se encontraban en el campo.

-¡Arnett-senpai, tu puedes!-

-¡Senpai, acabe con ellas!-

Mientras en un extremo de las gradas, Arthur y Kazuya se encontraban viendo todo con emoción… sobre todo el rubio.

-¡Vamos Ganessa-senpai, usted puede!- Gritaba de forma exagerada el rubio sacando un sonrojo de vergüenza en su compañera y haciendo que Kazuya se riera nerviosamente.

-Parece que Arthur esta emocionado ¿Eh?- Kazuya oyó una tercera voz pero femenina y al voltear se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de una peli castaña.

-Kaho-

-¡Hola Kazuya-kun!- Saludo Kaho agitando la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Dahh es obvio Kazuya, vine a ver el juego-

-Ahh si es verdad jeje- Kazuya se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, regañándose mentalmente por pasar por alto algo tan obvio.

-¡Ohh Kaho! ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Pregunto Arthur ahora un poco más calmado y notando la presencia de la pandora.

-Acabo de llegar, creo que tanto avergonzar a Ganessa-senpai te hizo olvidar que existo-

-¿De qué hablas? No estoy avergonzando a senpai ¡Son palabras de aliento, de lo más profundo de mi alma!- Inflando el pecho y alzando la mirada, Arthur declaro con orgullo.

-Si… claro- Dijo Kaho viendo el rostro avergonzado de la pelirroja con dos coletas haciendo que le salga una pequeña carcajada.

Kazuya se sonrojo, ella se veía muy linda cuando se ríe.

Arthur noto el rostro un poco colorado del Aoi, haciendo que saque una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Bueno chicos, creo que iré a otro lado donde senpai pueda oírme mejor ¡Aso que los dejo, adiós!- Dijo Arthur antes de correr hacia otro lado confundiendo a Kaho pero exaltando a Kazuya.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Regresa!- Grito Kazuya sudando pero solo recibió una pulgar en alto de Arthur acompañado de una sonrisa dentuda.

Kazuya suspiro, le había contado a Arthur acerca de aquellos sentimientos hacia Kaho, aparte de Goku, Arthur era de sus amigos más cercanos en West Genetics.

Sin embargo, ahora parece arrepentirse de esa idea. Lentamente volteo la cabeza a la peli castaña quien seguía viendo con una ceja alzada la dirección en la que corrió el rubio.

Kazuya inconscientemente trago saliva, pues ahora estaba solo con ella, aunque claro parece que olvidaron a los cientos de estudiantes detrás de ellos igualmente sentados en las gradas.

-Uhm pobre Ganessa-senpai, Arthur es buen chico, pero creo que a veces se pasa un poco de la raya ¿No lo crees Kazuya?-

-A-Ah… s-si claro, por supuesto-

-¿Estas bien Kazuya?-

-¿Yo? C-Claro que lo estoy ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-Pues, estas temblando-

- _Mierda_ …- Pensó Kazuya, viendo que efectivamente su cuerpo no dejaba de vibrar, respiro hondo para calmar sus nervios y no asustar a Kaho –Estoy bien Kaho enserio, pero gracias por preocuparte-

-Oh bueno, si tú lo dices está bien-

Kazuya suspiro de alivio, eso estuvo muy cerca, otro poco y Kaho posiblemente hubiera…

-¡Onii-saaaaaannn…!- Un grito femenino pero infantil se escuchó entre la multitud, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Kaho y Kazuya alzaron la mirada para ver a una pequeña niña castaña corriendo directamente hacia el Aoi.

-¡Onii-san!- Hiroko llego hacia Kazuya para luego saltar hacia él, para ser atrapada por el chico.

-¿Hiroko?- Dijo Kazuya sorprendido por la aparición de Hiroko quien estaba actualmente abrazándolo fuertemente -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-¡Ah, sentí la energía de Onii-san y la seguí, nada más!-

-Es verdad, se me olvido que podías hacer eso- Dijo el chico sonriendo y acariciando la cabecita de la niña haciéndola reír.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, Kazuya ha estado acostumbrándose a la presencia de la niña, incluso se acostumbró a que le llamara Onii-san. Claro que no era en verdad su hermano, pero rápidamente se empezó a darle igual el ser llamando de esa manera por la niña quien lo veía de esa forma.

Este detalle por parte de Hiroko, le hizo recordar a Kazuya a su verdadera hermana mayor a quien le tenía mucho cariño, vio los ojos de la niña que estaban fijos en él, a pesar de ser ciega, podía ver aquel brillo de aprecio hacia su persona. De alguna manera ella en verdad lo veía como su hermano.

Claro que al principio fue extraño, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue acostumbrando, hasta el punto en que le sería extraño que no le llamara de ese modo. Se sintió bien, ser "hermano mayor", tal vez era eso que su hermana sintió antes de morir.

Kazuya y Hiroko conforme más se conocían, se hacían cada vez más unidos (Principalmente Kazuya pues Hiroko ya le quería desde el principio), incluso como si fueran hermanos reales.

Sin embargo, la única que no sabía de esta relación era Kaho quien veía con los ojos bien abiertos a la niña actualmente sentada en el regazo del chico, platicando de forma muy animada con este.

-Emm Kazuya ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué te llamo Onii-san?-

-¿Eh? Ahh verdad. Kaho, ella es Hiroko. Hiroko, ellas es Kaho, una amiga- Kazuya presento a las dos castañas.

-¡Hola!- Saludo muy animadamente la niña, aunque Kaho parecía aun estar algo nerviosa por algún motivo, pero aun así correspondió.

-Bueno, para tu pregunta, déjame explicarte que ella en verdad no es mi hermana, solo que por alguna razón me llamo así y…-

-¡Hey, pero si eres Onii-san!- Reclamo Hiroko con un lindo puchero haciendo reír a Kazuya.

-Jejeje lo siento Hiroko es verdad, pero es solo para explicarle mejor a Kaho- Dijo el chico, volviendo a acariciar su cabeza.

-Pero… ¿Por qué una niña está aquí? ¿West Genetics permiten la entrada de niños normales?-

-No es eso, lo que sucede es que ella es… y te sugiero que te sostengas de algo… es la hija de Goku-senpai-

-…-

Por un momento, la mente de Kaho parece haber quedado en blanco, como cuando un aparato de comunicación está en estática, pues la información recibida fue mucho para asimilar.

-…-

A Kazuya le salió una gota de sudor al ver a Kaho en ese estado, estaba a punto de hacer algo, hasta que Kaho finalmente reacciono.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!- Incluso con el grito de las personas, el chico y la niña se vieron obligados a taparse los oídos por el tremendo grito de sorpresa de Kaho -¡¿QUE GOKU-SENPAI TIENE UNA HIJA?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO?!-

-Ugh, Kaho-san es muy ruidosa- Se quejó Hiroko sacando sus manos de sus oídos.

-Jejeje pues veras Kaho, la cosa es así…-

Kazuya se dispuso a explicarle a una descolocada Kaho, todo lo ocurrido después del 10mo ataque Nova. El cómo rescato a la niña en la guardería, el cómo fue adoptada por el azabache, la razón de por qué le empezó a llamar Onii-san, aunque esa parte ni siquiera el entiende los motivos, pero que al final termino acostumbrándose y tratando a la niña como a una hermana pequeña. Le explico todo con lujo de detalle para que Kaho pudiera entender a la perfección, incluso explicando que la niña no era normal, sino que también era una usuaria del ki puro, cosa que casi hace gritar a Kaho nuevamente, pero esta vez se controló, hubo momentos en que ella lo interrumpía para hacer una que otra pregunta, siendo contestadas de igual manera por el chico mientras Hiroko veía o mejor dicho, escuchaba todo con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de explicar, Kaho solo pudo quedarse asombrada por todo lo relatado.

-Wow, todo eso en tan poco tiempo, sí que me perdí de mucho-

-Naa tampoco te perdiste tanto-

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Ahh bueno, es que no tuve la oportunidad de explicártelo- Kazuya desvió un poco la mirada algo sonrojado.

Hiroko parpadeo como si hubiera captado algo, luego sonrió y dirigió la mirada hacia el chico.

-¡El ki de Onii-san en el lado del corazón se incrementó! ¡Lo que significa que a Onii-san le atrae Kaho-san! ¿Verdad?- Dijo Hiroko inocentemente horrorizando al chico que había olvidado la increíble percepción de la niña.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste Hiroko? No puedo escucharte con tanto ruido- Pregunto Kaho dándole una mirada aburrida a los demás estudiantes gritando a los jugadores que esperaban el pitido para iniciar el juego.

-Ohh dije que…- Antes que Hiroko pudiera decir otra palabra, su boca se vio obstruida por la mano de Kazuya en un intento para evitar que la niña diera más información de la necesaria.

-¡Hay Hiroko que gracioso eres en verdad jeje jeje! ¡Pero no creo que a Goku-senpai le guste que hables de esas cosas!-

-¿Mm por qué no? A papi le pasa lo mismo cuando esta con Satella-san y…-

-Sí, pero esto es distinto-

-¿En qué?- Pregunto la niña ladeando la cabeza. Kazuya empezó a sudar a montones, se le estaban acabando las ideas para salir de esta y de la enorme curiosidad de Hiroko.

Pero para su fortuna, la solución vendría de la que era el centro de su nerviosismo.

-Oye ¿Dónde está Goku-senpai? Si en verdad es el padre de Hiroko ¿No debería estar aquí?- Dijo Kaho mirando a todos lados, notando la ausencia del azabache.

-¡A papi le ofrecieron un puesto especial! ¡Después sentí la energía de Onii-san, le pregunte si podía venir! ¡Me dijo que no había problema siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado!-

Kazuya y Kaho la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Puesto especial? ¿Qué puesto especial?- Pregunto el chico y Hiroko felizmente apunto hacia una columna levemente más alta que las gradas justo en el lateral del centro del campo, en el que se podían ver a dos personas con micrófonos y audífonos, reconocieron a la primera como Iris-sensei, la asistente de Goku, lo que significaba.

-Oh vaya- Dijo Kazuya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Esto es inesperado- dijo Kaho con la misma expresión.

-¡Papi!- Grito Hiroko alzando sus brazos al cielo aun sentada en las piernas del chico Aoi.

* * *

 ** _-¡Bienvenidos al primer gran encuentro futbolístico de West Genetics! ¡Mi nombre es Iris Yanami y a mi lado Son Goku como comentarista! ¡Este promete ser un encuentro inolvidable damas y caballeros!-_** Dijo Iris desde el micrófono con euforia encendiendo más al público.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- Se quejó Goku con una mano en el micrófono.

-Bueno, mayormente se debe a que muchas de estas chicas están jugando con la creencia de una cena a solas contigo, así que en parte es culpa tuya-

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía nada de eso! Yo estaba entrenando tranquilamente hasta que Yumi y Elize me ofrecieron hacer esto. Ni siquiera sé por qué dije que si-

-Vamos Goku, será divertido, además, ya te explique cómo funciona el futbol ¿Verdad?-

-Pues sí, básicamente un equipo debe llevar el balón a la red gigante del otro equipo-

-Se dicen arquerías Goku, pero si, y tranquilo yo me encargo de narrar, tu solo debes comentar las jugadas y dar tu opinión al respecto-

-Sigo sin entender cómo pudieron convencerme para hacer esto-

-Te ofrecieron una dotación de 5 años de comida y hamburguesas de la Burger Queen-

-¡HAY QUE HACERLO!- Con un cambio de 360 grados, el ánimo del chico se incrementó al instante haciendo reír a Iris.

* * *

-¡¿Listas?!- Pregunto Chiffon en vos alta viendo a las participantes asentir. Luego se llevó el silbato hasta sus labios y soplar con fuerza -¡COMIENCEN!-

 ** _\- ¡Y arrancamos damas y caballeros! ¡Elizabeth tiene el balón y ahora se la pasa a Satellizer quien va directamente a la zona enemiga!-_** Dijo Iris empezando a narrar los sucesos desde su punto elevado.

-¡Vamos Satella senpai!- Gritaron Kazuya y Kaho mientras la niña reía sin parar.

-¡Satella-saaaaan!-

-¡Veamos de que estas hecha!-

 ** _-¡Arnett se coloca en frente con la esperanza de detener a Satellizer pero OOHHH… EN UNA IMPRESIONANTE JUGADA SE LA SACA DE ENCIMA!-_**

-Wow- Dijo Goku en voz baja.

-¡No está mal Satellizer!-

-¡Ganessa-senpai, defiéndete!-

 ** _-¡Satellizer va corriendo a toda velocidad donde Ganessa la espera! ¡Parece que va a intentar la misma jugada que con Arnett! ¡Ganessa mantiene su posición pero OOOUUH!-_**

 **"SILBATO"**

-¡Falta!- Declaro Chiffon apenas vio a Ganessa embestir a Satella de frente.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Dijo Arnett con una mano en la cabeza.

 ** _-¡Falta directa y será tiro libre!-_** Dijo Iris para luego hacerle un gesto a Goku para hacerle saber que era su turno.

 ** _-¡Según parece Iris, Ganessa creyó que embestirla de frente era lo correcto cuando la realidad es que es solo válida para cuando es de lado!-_**

 ** _-¡Y eso que el golpe fue bastante fuerte!-_**

 ** _-¡Sin embargo en su estado de pandoras no debería ser un problema! ¡Pero ya no importa VOLVEMOS AL PARTIDO!-_** Dijo Goku con mucho entusiasmo sacándole una gota de sudor a Iris. Al parecer Goku es un genio no solo en las peleas, también en lo que sea si hay comida incluida. Luego se enfocaron nuevamente después de ver a Arnett reprendiendo a Ganessa diciéndole que por ser inglesa es increíble que se la haya escapado algo como eso mientras la otra pelirroja responde que ser inglesa no tiene nada que ver.

* * *

 ** _-¡Empezamos el segundo tiempo después de una gran primera actuación! ¡En este momento el marcador indica un empate de 2-2! ¡¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Goku?!-_**

 ** _-Me muero de hambre-_**

 ** _-¡GOKU!-_**

 ** _-¡AHH SI!... ¡Un primer gran tanto por parte de Satella al sacudirse a Matsumoto y Attia para la primera anotación! ¡Y la participación de Ingrid simplemente increíble aquel remate muy cerca por el travesaño dándole la ventaja inicial al equipo azul!-_**

 ** _-¡Pero también está la increíble participación de Arnett y Rana!-_**

 ** _-¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Aquel pase aéreo por parte de Shishidou fue espectacularmente preciso! ¡La forma de Rana de tomarlo para disparar dándole el primer tanto al equipo rojo! ¡Y finalmente pero no menos importante, la gran carrera de Arnett a lo largo del campo junto al increíble pase por parte de Agatha dio el tanto necesario para igualar esta contienda!-_**

-Lo estás haciendo bien Goku-

-Gracias Iris, pero ¿Cuánto dura este segundo tiempo? Me muero de hambre-

-Deberás ser paciente Goku, pues como el primero, este dura 45 minutos-

 ** _-¡¿QUE?!-_** Grito el saiyajin muy cerca del micrófono.

 ** _-¡E-Ehh quiso decir…! ¡QUE BIEN, EMPEZAMOS!-_** Dijo Iris rápidamente para luego darle un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza del azabache.

* * *

-¡Jajajaja papi es divertido!-

-Sí, se nota que senpai se esfuerza- Dijo Kazuya con una gota de sudor, viendo a Goku sobándose la cabeza mientras Iris continua narrando el juego.

-Oye, lo está haciendo mejor de lo que creí- Dijo Kaho ganándose una mirada del chico.

-¿Enserio?-

-No me malinterpretes, Goku es buen amigo, pero nunca creí que le interesara estas cosas…-

-Seguro debe haber algo detrás…-

Después de un rato de pensar los dos les vino una idea, y con caras de palo presentes, lentamente se dirigieron la mirada entre ellos.

-Comida-

-¡¿Comida, donde?!- Hiroko giro la cabeza hacia todos lados para intentar captar el olor de algún alimento sacándole nuevamente una gota de sudor a los chicos, esta niña en verdad pareciera ser la hija de Goku.

* * *

-¡Entrada deslizante!-

 ** _-¡Rana intenta hacer un barrido, pero Satellizer es más rápida y salta junto con el balón! ¡Se la pasa a Elizabeth, el balón está en el aire…!-_**

-¡Es mía!-

 ** _-¡… Tris se adelanta, está a punto de interceptar el balón…!-_**

- _Es lo que ella cree… tal vez sea demasiado pronto, pero…-_ Pensó Elizabeth para luego.

 ** _-¡Woow En un rápido movimiento Elizabeth logra tomar el balón!-_**

 ** _-Oye, eso fue…-_**

-¡Ah!-

-¡No es justo!- Dijo Attia.

-¡¿Uso una habilidad?!- Dijo Creo.

-¡Esto forma parte de estudiar las habilidades superiores! ¡También son libres de usarlas!-

 ** _-¡Oye eso es genial! ¡¿Iris por qué no me dijiste que podemos usar nuestros poderes?!-_** Pregunto Goku ahora más entusiasmado con el juego, pues desde el principio solo vio a un montón de chicas yendo y viniendo con un balón de un lado a otro constantemente, desde su punto de vista parecía ser repetitivo y aburrido. Pero ahora que se "Podía usar" estas habilidades, la intensidad se incrementó, ganando más su atención.

 ** _-Emm b-bueno…-_** Iris se puso nerviosa de repente hasta que apareció alguien en el juego para salvarla - ** _¡Oh Rana se pone en el camino de una arrolladora Elizabeth!-_**

-¿Oh…? ¿Intentas detenerme Linchen-san?-

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Solo mírame-de arimasu!-

-¡Entonces ven e inténtalo!- Dijo Elizabeth usando Accel para luego crear ilusiones frente a Rana confundiéndola.

 ** _-¡Valla jugada de Elizabeth! ¡Veamos como reaccionara Rana ante esto!-_**

 _-Es mejor de lo que pensé, puede ponerse feo ¡Tengo que asegurarme de no cometer falta…! ¡Si puedo detenerla, puedo marcar gol…!-_

 ** _-¡Rana parece que finalmente hará algo! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué va a…?!-_** Iris se detuvo al ver como Rana se tropieza y…

- _¡¿Huh…?!-_

 _-¿…?-_

Hubo silencio en el campo por un momento, hasta que el comentario de Goku hizo estallar el lugar.

 ** _-¡Oye Iris! ¿Está permitido quitarle la ropa a tu contrincante?-_** Pregunto Goku confundido, pues cuando Rana estaba a punto de caer, inconscientemente se sostuvo de lo que tenía más cerca para evitar chocar con el suelo… Y en este caso era los pantaloncillos de Elizabeth y como consecuencia, estos se deslizaron por sus piernas dejando ver sus bragas a todo el mundo, dejándolos boquiabiertos. (Sinceramente no sé por qué se quejan ahora, los pantaloncillos femeninos son tan cortos que parecen bragas por si solos, pero bueno, así es el anime o manga la mayoría de las veces).

 ** _-¡Por supuesto que no Goku! ¡Ahora no mires!-_** Iris muy ruborizada se apresuró a taparle los ojos a Goku.

-¡Tampoco tu Hiroko!- Grito Kaho tapando los ojos de la pequeña olvidándose de que es ciega.

Elizabeth muy ruborizada y enojada, rápidamente se subió los pantaloncillos y fulminaba con la mirada a Rana quien se le notaba muy nerviosa.

-¡¿Qu… Qué demonios haces?!-

-Ju… juro que no fue a propósito… Solo me emocione un poco… Solo quería cumplir tus expectativas- Trato de disculparse la peli azul pero Elizabeth respondió rechinando los dientes y mirando fijamente a Chiffon.

-¡Eso es falta! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿No deberían expulsarla del juego…?!-

-Solo toco tu ropa, y no lo hizo intencionalmente, así que tiene tarjeta amarilla-

-Lo siento mucho Elizabeth-senpai-

* * *

 ** _-¡Damas y caballeros, ahora estamos en los últimos 5 minutos y el marcador se mantiene igual!-_**

 ** _-¡Finalmente, me muero de hambre…! ¡AUH! ¡Eso no era necesario Iris!-_** Se quejó Goku al recibir nuevamente un coscorrón por parte de Iris.

-¡Ahora te detendré de verdad-senpai!- Dijo Rana nuevamente frente a Elizabeth pero sin saber, ocasiono que una vena le apareciera en la frente.

 ** _-¡Elizabeth se mueve! ¡Intentara sacudirse a Rana de encima pero…!-_**

-¡Pase!-

Iris no dijo nada mas cuando ella y el resto vieron a Elizabeth de una patada desgarrar la parte superior de Rana al nivel de sus pechos mostrando su sostén.

-¡Falta!- Pito Chiffon.

-¡¿Por… por qué hiciste eso?!- Dijo Rana intentando cubrirse sus pechos.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, puse demasiada fuerza. Tienes suerte que solo tocara tu ropa…- Dijo Elizabeth con una mano en la boca que formaba una sonrisa de "Yo no fui".

- _¿Así que… quieres jugar así?-_ Dijo Rana entrecerrando los ojos.

 ** _-¡Ahh entonces si está permitido arrancarle la ropa a tu oponente!-_** Dijo Goku.

- ** _¡CLARO QUE NO!-_** Dijo Iris tapándole nuevamente los ojos.

* * *

 ** _-¡Continuamos! ¡Elizabeth posee el balón, se la pasa a Satellizer quien corre directamente a la arquería!-_**

-¡Carga al hombro!-

 ** _-¡Rana va directamente hacia Satellizer, parece con intención de embestir, pero…! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS!-_**

-¡Uwaaaaaaahh!-

-¡Kyaaaa!-

En un arranque, Rana destroza la camiseta de Satellizer dejando ver el sostén que sostenía sus grandes pechos.

 ** _-¡¿ES ENSERIO?! ¡¿OTRA VEZ…?!-_**

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Grito Elizabeth apuntando directamente a Rana quien alzo la mano en defensa.

-¡Lo siento mucho, mi mano resbalo…!-

Mientras, Satella estaba en el suelo intentando cubrirse sus pechos mientras miraba con incredulidad. Al mismo tiempo, Chiffon quedo sin palabras, esto ya era ridículo.

-Kazuya… ¿No crees que este partido va en una mala dirección?- Pregunto Kaho con cara de palo.

-Eso parece Kaho… eso parece…- Respondió Kazuya en el mismo estado.

-¿Onii-san, que está pasando?- Pregunto Hiroko inocentemente aun en las piernas del Aoi.

-Nada Hiroko… no ocurre nada- Dijo Kazuya con una sonrisa – _Hay veces en los que agradezco que no pueda ver-_

-¡Si así quieres jugar…!- La voz de Elizabeth llamo su atención -¡… Así lo haremos!- Dijo para empezar a correr directamente hacia el resto de las jugadoras.

-¡Espero que estén preparadas!- Dijo Elizabeth rasgando los pantaloncillos de una chica.

-¡Kyaaa!-

-¡Oooh mi mano se resbalo de nuevo!- Grito Rana haciendo lo mismo con la camiseta de otra.

-¡Waaa!-

-¡Mi pie resbalo!-

-¡No… mama!-

-¡Deja de huir!-

-¡Kyaa! ¡Que estoy en tu equipo!- Grito Ganessa cuando Rana la despojo de sus prendas inferiores.

-¡Ya verás!-

-¡Aaaah Goku-sensei no vea!-

-¡Yo quería que sensei me viera con poca ropa! ¡PERO NO ASI!-

-¡Tu, ve a por la pelota, no a por el otro equipo! ¡Te sacare por faltas intencionadas!- Amenazo Chiffon en un intento por dar orden.

-¡No ay problema si solo tocamos su ropa! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Nuestra batalla aún no ha terminado!

-¡Todavía no hemos terminado! ¡Nos quedan 5 personas!-

Mientras todo ocurría, el grupo de Elizabeth miraba todo con incredulidad y depresión.

-No, todo ha terminado… todo- Dijo Attia.

-Desde ahora seremos las "veteranas intocables"- Dijo Creo.

-Mouu ¿Significa que no tendré mi cena privada con Goku-kun?- Dijo Arnett decepcionada.

-Ni tú, ni yo… ni nadie- Dijo Ingrid con los ojos en blanco.

Mientras tanto, Iris parecía tener la frente en la mesa con un aire depresivo a su alrededor. Mientras Goku veía todo confundido, parpadeo, miro a Iris en su estado depresivo y nuevamente al campo.

 ** _-¿Esto significa que ya puedo ir a comer algo?-_**

* * *

 **4 días después**

 **Centro de investigación, Alaska**

-¡Waa…! Hace mucho frio aunque estamos a finales de mayo-

-Tengo fri… frio- Se quejaron tanto Rana como Kazuya apenas bajaron del helicóptero que los trajo al centro de investigación E-pandora.

-La temperatura aquí puede ser menor a cero, aun en mayo- Dijo Satella aparentemente sin ser afectada por el frio.

-¡¿Bajo cero en mayo?!- Gritaron los antes mencionados.

-¡Uff sí que hace frio!- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa saliendo del helicóptero y al igual que los chicos, llevaba una chaqueta marrón con capucha y guantes, aunque parecía no necesitarlos.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que a senpai no le afecte este clima?- Se dijo el chico viendo con algo de envidia al saiyajin caminar hacia ellos tan tranquilamente.

-¡Por algo es mi destinado-de arimasu!- Dijo Rana con una sonrisa tomando el brazo del azabache.

-Tch- Con un chasquido de lengua, Satella se apresuró y envolvió el brazo libre de Goku con los suyos y alzar la mirada.

-Senpai ¿Qué paso con Hiroko?- Pregunto Kazuya.

-¡Ohh, Arnett se ofreció a cuidarla! ¡Dijo que quería enseñarle cosas interesantes o algo así!-

- _Seguramente algo pervertido-_ Pensaron Kazuya y Satella al unísono.

Los cuatro caminaron por la plataforma de aterrizaje cubierto por hielo y nieve. Al hacerlo, Kazuya no pudo evitar alzar la mirada para ver la imponente estructura, pero por alguna razón esto le trajo un mal augurio.

-Es como pensé… Parece que hemos venido a un lugar problemático-

* * *

 **Centro de investigación Pandora Auditorio**

-Acabo de llegar y ya me preocupo por la ropa- Dijo Rana al ver la gran sala bien decorada y a las personas con trajes casuales, un poco más formales u originarias de sus países -¿Crees que voy demasiado formal?- Al mirar hacia abajo, vio con detalle como ella, Satella y Kazuya iban con sus respectivos uniformes de la academia, el único entre los cuatro que parecía estar con ropa más casual, era Goku que iba con su dogi naranja, pero debido a que la mayoría de los invitados usaban atuendos de sus propios países y continentes (Algunos más exóticos que otros) no le prestaron tanta atención -¡Oye mira, hay mucha comida! ¡Es como una fiesta!- Dijo Rana señalando una mesa.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Goku-senpai?- Pregunto Kazuya al ver que el azabache ya no estaba siendo sujetado entre las dos bellezas, en realidad ni siquiera estaba.

-Uhh- Satella señalo hacia una de las mesas y pudieron ver a Goku devorando la comida del lugar. Y sin perder tiempo, Rana se le unió.

-¡Hombre esto esta delicioso!-

-¡Ni que lo digas-de arimasu!-

-Esos dos se emocionan mucho ¿No crees?- Pregunto la rubia al Aoi.

-Donde haya comida, es obvio que a senpai le emocione, en cuanto a Rana, bueno… parece que se emociona por todo-

-Dijeron que esto era una reunión militar, pero parece una función privada-

Kazuya y Satella voltearon para ver a Chiffon y Elizabeth junto a sus limiters, todos vestimentas casuales.

-Parece que el "Demonio" no podía esperar más- Dijo Elizabeth al ver en la dirección en la que Goku y Rana devoraban la comida.

-¡Chiffon-senpai! ¡Elizabeth-senpai!- Dijo Kazuya al ver a las dos veteranas.

-Creí que a Goku no le gustaba ese apodo- Dijo Satella alzando una ceja.

-No me gusta, pero ella no deja de llamarme de ese modo- Dijo Goku llegando de repente y sacándose unas miajas de sus labios.

-Que puedo decir, es más divertido de así- Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

-¡Divertido para ti! ¡No sé por qué algunos siguen diciéndome "Demonio"!-

-Te entiendo Goku, yo tampoco sé por qué me llaman "Monstruo". Es decir mírame… ¿Acaso alguien tan adorable como yo debe ser llamado así?- Correspondió Chiffon con un puchero, llevándose una mano a la mejilla sacando gotas de sudor en las pandoras.

-Si claro… adorable- Dijo Elizabeth con indiferencia.

-En fin, la verdad es que esto no es a lo que acostumbran los militares, pero está bien ¿Verdad?- Contesto Chiffon después de un suspiro.

-Bueno, no es necesario decir que una habitación con los mejores luchadores del mundo es impresionante- Dijo Elizabeth con los ojos cerrados y Chiffon se llevó un dedo a la comisura de sus labios.

-Oh ¿De verdad?-

-¡¿Los mejores luchadores del mundo?!- Dijo Goku con estrellas en los ojos, tal vez este viaje no sea tan aburrido como pensó en un inicio.

-Ufuf tal vez no debiste decir eso Elizabeth- Dijo Chiffon riendo un poco haciendo suspirar a Elizabeth.

De pronto, toda la sala se oscureció. Luego una solitaria luz resplandeció en la gran sala, iluminando directamente a una mujer de cabello rojo casi rosa.

La mujer en cuestión, se acercó a un micrófono sujeto directamente en la mesa de presentaciones.

 **-Pandoras y limiters que han atravesado grandes distancias para llegar hasta aquí-** Empezó a hablar, atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala **–Lo primero, déjenme agradecer aquellos que luchan por el futuro de la humanidad, son almas muy valientes-**

 **-Segundo, pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer la presencia del actual héroe del 10mo ataque Nova, Son Goku-** Un foco se encendió iluminando directamente a Goku, quien parpadeo sorprendido pues no esperaba esto.

Al instante, todos o al menos la gran mayoría de los presentes, en especial las pandoras invitadas y conocidos del saiyajin, empezaron a aplaudir ruidosamente apenando un poco al azabache pues no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Satella sonrió y al verlo en ese estado, decidió apoyarlo tomando su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con las de él. Goku sonrió ante este gesto, agradeciendo en voz baja, lo cual la rubia en el mismo tono respondió con un "No hay problema".

Rana y Chiffon hicieron un rápido puchero antes de regresar al mismo estado de ánimo y aplaudir de igual manera que la gente.

 **-Me presento, mi nombre es Scarlet Oohara, y soy la supervisora del programa E-Pandora-** Esta revelación saco un pequeño jadeo del público.

-¿Esa persona es la líder?-

-Pensé que el Dr. Aoi era el líder-

-Una líder femenina huh… ahora veo por qué planearon esta reunión- Dijo Elizabeth cruzando sus brazos y sacar un suspiro.

-Oh, wow ¿Es una mujer?- Dijo Chiffon al parecer sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el guerrero viendo con extrañeza la reacción del público.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte- Respondió rápidamente Satella ahora entrelazando sus brazos nuevamente y recargar su cabeza en su hombro.

-¡Oye, tampoco exageres-de arimasu!- Dijo en Rana en voz baja imitando la acción de la rubia.

 **-Desde ahora, estaré trabajando en un nuevo proyecto: "Proyecto Evolución Pandora"… Como el nombre indica, este proyecto intenta evolucionar a las pandoras-**

 **-El programa pandora actual, solo permite a mujeres que nacen con el estigma-**

 **-¡Eso solo significa que un limitado número de personas pueden ser pandoras!-**

Conforme explicaba, todos en especial las pandoras de diferentes países como USA, Francia, Alemania, China, Corea del Sur, India, entre otros, prestaban especial atención, pues sus palabras eran ciertas.

 **-No solo eso, es cierto que la presencia del Héroe del 10mo ataque Nova, es un punto para considerar sobre nuestros aliados, pero se recuerda la increíblemente reducida población de los "Usuarios puros" en solo 2%-**

 **-Este proyecto, se basa también en incrementar ese número y su nivel de fuerza y resistencia. Lo que significa que tanto hombres como mujeres pueden ser capaces de salvar el mundo-**

 **-El ejemplo perfecto se muestra en el 10mo y más grande ataque Nova jamás visto en nuestra historia y quiero felicitar nuevamente a Son Goku por la increíble proeza de defender a nuestra raza-**

Una vez más, el público aplaudió pero con un poco más de fuerza, ovacionando a un avergonzado Goku.

-No creo poder acostumbrarme a esto- Dijo Goku en voz baja haciendo reír a sus amigos.

 **-Solo por nacer con un cuerpo compatible con el estigma, abandonan el papel de una mujer y arriesgan la vida para la seguridad del mundo ¡No espero que hagan esta misión por mí, su líder! Sino por el bien de la humanidad-**

 **-A pesar de todos los nobles sacrificios, la amenaza Nova solo aumenta. En nuestro estado actual, hay pocas pandoras y el futuro de la humanidad es algo siniestro-**

 **-¡Sin embargo! ¡Cuando nos enfrentamos a la adversidad, sobresalimos en encontrar un camino! ¡Nadie está más cualificado que ustedes chicas! ¡Que usted Son Goku!-**

 **-¡Ponen sus vidas en riesgo con el propósito de recolectar datos para crear un cuerpo compatible con estigma artificial! ¡Para crear un cuerpo lo suficientemente resistente para albergar Ki que no es suya!-**

 **-¡Si este proyecto tiene éxito, seremos capaces de producir pandoras en masa! ¡Usuarios en masa! ¡Tal vez incluso seamos capaces de crear al próximo héroe o heroína!-**

 **-Solo hay una pequeña oportunidad de que creemos un estigma compatible con sus cuerpos y con el Ki ¡Pero es nuestra única oportunidad! ¡Es una carga pesada que solo ustedes pueden soportar! ¡Es ahora cuando la humanidad debe mantenerse unida frente al enemigo conocido como Nova!-**

 **-¡Solo tengo una petición para ustedes que han perdido mucho! ¡Por la seguridad de la humanidad! Para pelear contra esta crisis que amenaza nuestra existencia-**

 **-¡Préstenme su fuerza!-**

Oohara exhalo para recuperar el aliento mientras sudor caía por su mejilla. Alzo la vista y para su alegría, vio cómo su propuesta era recibida por estruendosos aplausos, incluidos a los chicos de West Genetics y el mismo Goku, que por primera vez logro entender todo, pero a pesar de estar aplaudiendo y sonriendo e incluso a pesar de la justa causa de este proyecto.

Algo parecía molestarle…

Sobre todo con este tema de "Crear más usuarios puros"

Pues si una pandora es capaz de controlar un porcentaje menor del 20% del ki ¿Cómo se supone que una persona normal lograra siquiera usarlo para el combate?

Todo tiene un por que, incluyendo ese 2% de la población de Usuarios puros.

 **¡Clap!**

 **¡Clap!**

 **¡Clap!**

Eran los continuos aplausos que poco a poco empezaban a menguar, dándole a Oohara la oportunidad de continuar con su discurso.

 **-Esta cena fue organizada por mí y sin conexión militar para mostrarles mi agradecimiento. Por favor, diviértanse, porque mañana pediré toda su colaboración-**

Oohara finalmente termino con su discurso y se dispuso a salir saludando a los invitados que volvieron a chocar sus palmas la una de la otra

-Fue un gran discurso Dr. Oohara- Felicito un colega, viéndola acercase con una sonrisa.

-Sí, fue bueno huh…- Dijo antes de voltear levente detrás del telón y a gente que seguían aplaudiendo- _Seguro que es fácil, tratar con estas chicas…-_

* * *

La "fiesta" continuaba, Chiffon y Elizabeth fueron con sus respectivos limiters a las mesas cercanas para tomar algo de alimento.

Y hablando de alimento…

-¡Wow esta delicioso! ¡Las fiestas son lo mejor-de arimasu!-

-¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Este estofado está muy bueno!-

-Rana, Goku, creo que deberían comer más despacio- Comento el chico, nervioso al presenciar la masacre.

-Umm disculpe ¿Son Goku?-

Goku con la boca llena de comida, se giró para ver a un grupo de chicas quienes le saludaban tímidamente.

Goku trago la comida y se dispuso a saludar, sonrojando un poco a las chicas.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Umm bueno… nos preguntábamos… si usted podría ehh…-

El azabache miraba pacientemente a que la chica del frente intentara decirle algo. Pero antes de contárselo, un grupo de pandoras se acercaron.

-Creo que lo que quieren decir, es que les gustaría que les contaras como acabaste con esos novas en el último ataque- Dijo una pandora de India con más confianza u una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Goku volteando a ver a la chica quien se cubrió con sus manos el rostro de la pena.

-Para nosotras sería un gran honor Sr. Goku- Dijo una pandora de Corea del sur haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Y tal vez nos muestres otras cosas?- Dijo una pandora de USA pasando un dedo por los pectorales descubiertos del chico.

-Coff coff- Una tos fingida hizo voltear al grupo y pudieron distinguir a Satella con un plato y los ojos cerrados.

-Ohh parece que ya estas reservado, lastima. Pero aun nos gustaría que nos relataras ese encuentro-

-No sé a qué te refieres con reservado pero… Claro, no hay problema- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa sacando otra de algunas pandoras y las chicas al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo en otras.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Goku- Dijo una pandora de China.

-Con Goku está bien, no hace falta ser tan formales-

Goku y las chicas se movieron a un lugar más silencioso para poder explicar lo sucedido en el décimo ataque Nova.

-Vaya Satella-senpai, sinceramente no creí que tú y Rana lo tomaran tan bien-

-Goku es mi novio, no mi mascota o esclavo al que le debo decir que hacer y qué no. Además de que no es un problema-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Satella-senpai?-

-Ella sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere-de arimasu- Dijo Rana entrecerrando los ojos haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara un poco, pero eso no evito sacar una sonrisa orgullosa con dirección a Rana quien rechino los dientes -¡Ya verás que muy pronto será mi momento!-

-Pero seguirías siendo la segunda-

-Tu, pequeña…-

Una gota fría paso por la frente de Kazuya al ver nuevamente una de las discusiones entra la rubia y la peli azul, no sabe a lo que se referían, pero al ver que podría ser algo personal, lo dejo así.

-¿Pero por qué no es el líder el Dr. Aoi?-

-Se lo pidieron, pero el Dr. Aoi se oponía a este proyecto…-

De pronto, Kazuya inconscientemente escucharía una conversación peculiar de un par de mujeres detrás de él.

-… Y lo continuaron, aun con su oposición-

-Me pregunto qué sorpresas traerá este proyecto-

-Disculpen- Dijo Kazuya llamando la atención del par -¿A qué se refieren con que el Dr. Aoi se oponía a este proyecto?-

-¿Quién eres?-

Antes de poder contestar, Rana quien había terminado de discutir con la rubia, se hacer y con una gran sonrisa decidió responder por él.

-¡Esta persona es Aoi Kazuya!-

-¡¿R-Rana?!-

-¡¿Aoi Kazuya?!-

-Ese nombre ¿Eres familiar de Aoi Gengo?-

-… Si, Aoi Gengo es mi abuelo-

Las chicas jadearon, Aoi Gengo rara vez habla de su familia.

-¡No sabía que el nieto de Aoi Gengo era un limiter! Toda tu familia está relacionada con los Novas. No necesitas vivir esta vida militar tan cruel- Dijo una voz misteriosa obligando a Kazuya a voltear la cabeza.

-Yo te conozco- Dijo Chiffon señalando a la responsable –Eres la numero 1 de tercer año de Genetics de América. Eres la inmortal Roxanne Elipton ¿verdad? Y él debe ser tu limiter Han Shijin-

Lo dicho por Chiffon, atrajo la atención de varios de los visitantes, en especial de las pandoras que conocían sus reputaciones como pandoras veteranas.

-Son 2 de las mejores de Genetics-

-"La inmortal" Roxanne y "El monstruo" Chiffon-

-Ha pasado un tiempo Chiffon Fairchild-

-¡Eeh! ¡Han pasado dos años desde la última reunión mundial!-

-Lo que importa ahora es…- Dijo Roxanne volteando a ver al chico -¿eres el nieto del Dr. Aoi?-

-Ah sí, soy Aoi Kazuya-

-Es duro ¿Verdad? Toda tu familia está al servicio militar. Pero por esa razón, respeto a la familia Aoi. Aoi Gengo dedico toda su vida por el bien de la humanidad… Aoi Kazuha también ¿Verdad?- Kazuha se sorprendió, el en parte esperaba que una de las personas más fuertes del mundo daría miedo, pero según veía, parecía una buena persona.

Luego Roxanne se daría cuenta de alguien parada detrás del chico.

-Oh ¿Y quién es la persona callada a tu lado?-

-Oh déjame presentártela…- Interrumpió Chiffon con una sonrisa - ¡West Genetics de Japón, tercer año, Elizabeth Mably! ¡Y su limiter André Françoise!... ¡De segundo año, Rana Linchen!-

-¡Encantada de conocerte!-

-¡Y Satellizer L. Bridget, también de segundo año…!-

-¡Wow! ¡¿Dijiste Satellizer L. Bridget?! ¡¿La que dicen que es "La reina intocable"?! ¡Esta chica es famosa incluso en América! Y me imagino que el pequeño Aoi es tu limiter ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Roxanne con una sonrisa, pero se vio confundida al ver a los chicos negar con la cabeza.

-Yo la verdad no soy el limiter de nadie-

-¿Eh? ¿No lo eres? ¿Entonces cómo es que estas aquí?-

-Yo responderé a eso- Dijo Chiffon nuevamente –Lo que pasa es que Aoi-kun es discípulo directo de Goku-kun-

-¡¿EEEEHHH?! ¡¿Del "Demonio"?!-

-¡Y dale con eso de "Demonio"!- Dijo Goku regresando después de su charla con el grupo antes mencionado.

-Goku-kun- Dijo Satellizer con una sonrisa quien inmediatamente volvió a enrollar sus brazos con el de Goku.

-¡Valla, el mismo "Demonio" en persona! ¡¿O prefieres que te llame "Héroe"?!- Dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa pero a la vez un poco emocionada.

-Goku está bien-

-Muy bien "Héroe"…- Roxanne saco una sonrisa divertida al ver a Goku poner en blanco los ojos, luego escucho un leve "je" e inmediatamente volvió la mirada a Elizabeth quien se cubría la boca para evitar reír, dándole una mirada firme pero eso no cambio el rostro divertido la rubia de tercero -… ¿Qué es eso de que el joven Aoi es tu discípulo?-

Goku suspiro un poco y luego volteo para responder, pero Chiffon se le adelanto.

-Goku en este momento trabaja como instructor de West Genetics-

-¿En serio?-

-Mhm, le enseño la forma para controlar el ki y usarlo en combate. En algún momento, decidí tomar a Kazuya como mi discípulo-

-Ohh interesante ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? No creo que sea porque es un Aoi ¿O sí?- Kazuya estaba a punto de replicar, pero Goku le alzó una mano en señal de que se detenga.

-No, nada de eso. Kazuya tiene un gran potencial, lo hice mi discípulo para buscar la manera de que pueda explotar ese potencial- Kazuya sonrió y Goku le mostro el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-Eso es increíble ¿Acaso tu eres un limiter también?-

-¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas?- Inesperadamente, Elizabeth movió los labios para decir esa pregunta.

-Solo curiosidad nada más. No todos los días puedes tener una charla con un "Héroe"-

-Roxanne-

-Vamos, te queda bien. En especial a alguien tan guapo como tú-

Satellizer, Rana, Chiffon y sorprendentemente Elizabeth, fruncieron el ceño un poco, pero no dijeron nada.

-Pues sí, al parecer si soy una especie de limiter- Dijo Goku rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Oh ¿Y quién es la afortunada?-

-Esa soy yo- Respondió Satella firmemente y sin rodeos sacando un "Tch" de Rana.

-¡OH! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Wow quien lo diría! ¡Aunque debí suponerlo al ver la forma en que agarras su brazo!-

-Eso es normal, ya que él es mi novio-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Vaya, eso si no me la esperaba! Con razón muchas pandoras te miran mal, después de todo te quedaste con un partidazo- Dijo la pandora americana con una sonrisa seductora y Rana quien ya no podía más, sujeto el otro brazo de Goku.

-¡No es la única! ¡Goku-kun también es mi novio-de arimasu!- Declaro Rana sorprendiendo más a Roxanne, a Chiffon pareció haberle dado un ligero tic y Elizabeth solo suspiro.

-Ehh disculpen pero… no entiendo-

-Es una larga historia- Dijo estoicamente Elizabeth.

-Bueno mejor no quiero saber. Solo debo decir que es un honor Son-kun-

-¿Son-kun?-

-Oye ¿No crees que te estas poniendo muy cómoda?- Dijo Satellizer mirando seriamente a Roxanne.

-A mí no me importa, es mejor que "Héroe" o "Demonio" de todos modos- Dijo Goku pero una leve mirada de Satella, Rana, Chiffon y nuevamente Elizabeth, le hicieron callar, miro a Kazuya por ayuda pero este agito sus manos por el nervio diciendo en voz baja "Lo siento pero no quiero morir".

-En fin, volvamos al punto… así que… Satellizer ha- Dijo Roxanne viendo a la rubia fijamente quien se sintió un poco incomoda -¡Eres una gran luchadora, pero no pudiste vencer a Cassie Lockheart en la décima ronda!- De pronto Roxanne alzaría sus manos al nivel de su cabeza y pondría una mirada muy tétrica – Que te llamen la "Reina intocable"… es un problema ¿Verdad? Una vez que te conocen, seguro que alguien quiere hacerlo…-

De pronto…

 **¡BOING!**

Es el sonido característico, cuando de repente Roxanne tomaría con sus tos manos, los enormes pechos de Satellizer, horrorizando a todos y dejándolos con las bocas abiertas y con sudor frio cayendo por sus frentes, incluido a Goku que conocía muy bien lo que pasaba quienes aparte de él y Hiroko se atrevían a tocarla.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Son firmes aunque sean tan grandes…?! ¿Pueden que sean de silicona?- Dijo Roxanne apretando los pechos de la rubia aterrerando aún más a todos, hasta que Chiffon rápidamente la apartaría, la tomaría de la prenda superior y con un rostro de pánico, le diría lo siguiente.

-¡¿Qu… Qu… Qu… Qué demonios haces?! ¡Intocable significa que no puedes tocarla! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡ES INTOCABLE!-

-¿Pero no habría sido curioso saber que pasaba si la tocas…?-

-¿En una buena persona…? ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kazuya con el rostro aun de pánico mientras Rana se llevaba una mano a la boca.

-Ehh S-Satella, todo bien ¿Verdad? Jeje- Se rio Goku nerviosamente viendo a Satellizer pegada a su brazo sin decir nada y con el cabello tapándole los ojos.

-¡Sa… Satellizer-san! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Roxanne es una idiota, no quería hacer nada…!- Dijo una nerviosa Chiffon intentando evitar una tragedia.

-No me llames idiota-

-Lo entiendo- Dijo de repente la rubia sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿Lo haces?!- Dijo Chiffon.

-¡¿Lo haces?!- Dijo Goku.

Satellizer se sonrojo, y apego más el brazo de Goku entre sus pechos.

-Solo estaba… un poco asustada-

-¡Qu… Que adorable! ¡Esta chica es muy adorable!- Exclamó Roxanne con un sonrojo y una sonrisa. Mientras que Chiffon y Elizabeth se juntaron pensando en cosas como "Algo está mal" "Definitivamente extraño".

-Más importante ¿Por qué están los máximos rangos de cada academia reunidos aquí? Bueno, es un honor conocer a todos de forma normal- Dijo Roxanne regresando al punto importante.

-Es un proyecto para asegurar la existencia de la humanidad- Respondió Chiffon ya más tranquila, pero su respuesta pareció no convencer a Roxanne quien de pronto puso una expresión sumamente seria casi espeluznante.

-Pero honestamente, tratándose de este proyecto… No sé por qué estoy en él. Lo he escuchado todo ¿Pero es posible convertir a un humano normal en pandora? Aunque sea posible solo temporalmente. Sería un gran momento para la exterminación humana- Dijo Roxanne tensando un poco a los escuchas presentes –Dime una cosa Son-kun-

-¿Mm?-

-Tu eres el más experimentado en esta materia ¿Acaso ves posible o al menos prudente "fabricar" más seres compatibles al Ki?- Todos quedaron en silencio, esperando seriamente la respuesta del chico, quien se tomó un momento para analizar la pregunta.

-Bueno…-Dijo de repente en un tono serio alertando a todos –Realmente no estoy seguro. Digo, es la primera vez que escucho eso de personas usando el Ki de alguien más, como es el caso de las pandoras, pero…- Goku callo un momento mientras Roxanne permanecía firme –Sinceramente no me parece buena idea…-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto André el limiter de Elizabeth, hablando por primera vez.

-Porque se supone que el Ki debe ser natural, debe provenir de la energía vital de uno mismo. Entiendo que la situación lo requería, pero las pandoras a pesar de su fuerza y de tener los estigmas que las ayudan a controlarlas, requieren de mucho cuidado para no terminar explotando o morir por desgaste de Ki. No me imagino lo que podría hacerle a una persona normal-

-Es verdad…- Dijo Elizabeth seriamente haciendo que todos volteen a verla – La inmensa mayoría de personas nunca han usado el Ki, y muchos incluso ignoran su existencia. Darles esta habilidad a ellos tan repentinamente no debe traer nada bueno-

-Pero al mismo tiempo podría ser nuestra salvación- Dijo Roxanne.

-O nuestra propia destrucción- Comento Satella igualmente seria.

-Son-kun, estas al tanto que si dices eso al público, el proyecto E-Pandora será un fracaso automáticamente ¿Verdad?-

-¿Enserio?- Roxanne asintió.

-Te has convertido una figura pública muy importante justo después del 10 ataque Nova, todo tiene consecuencias Goku. Muchos escucharan lo que digas, por lo tanto si llegas a decir algo negativo del proyecto, perderá enormemente su apoyo-

-Vaya… no lo sabía-

-Ahora lo sabes. No quiero sermonearte nada, así que solo te advertiré que cuides lo que dices a partir de ahora, en especial en situaciones tan delicadas como estas- Término de hablar la pandora muy seriamente.

Mientras esto pasaba, Chiffon observaba silenciosamente, y en ciertos momentos, dándole una ligera mirada a Goku para luego poner una cara de preocupación.

-Se rumorea que el Dr. Aoi se oponía al proyecto porque lo encontraba poco ético-

-¿Poco ético…?- Se preguntó el chico ante lo dicho por Roxanne. Goku le dio una fugaz mirada antes de centrarse en la peli rosa americana (Creo que era peli rosa).

-Además… Esto me parecía un poco sospechoso, así que investigue un poco- Dijo Roxanne llamando la a tención de todos nuevamente –Pero a pesar de todo, solo pude encontrar un nombre…-

-¿Nombre? ¿Una persona?- Pregunto Elizabeth.

-No a menos que haya alguien que se llame "Material L"-

Goku se estremeció por ese nombre. Es como si tuviera una cuerda atada a su cabeza y que alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte jalón. De pronto la parte trasera de su cuello al nivel de su **Geostigma** empezó a arder un poco.

-¿Goku estas bien?- Pregunto Satella preocupada al sentir el movimiento brusco del chico, al igual que Rana quien se acercó a él para comprobar su estado.

-Si estoy bien… tranquilas, estoy bien- Dijo Goku con un ojo cerrado intentando ignorar el ardor en su cuello.

Chiffon ahora si estaba preocupada. Ella conocía muy bien la clase de relación que hay entre Goku y dicho material y al ver como el chico se llevaba la mano discretamente a la parte trasera de su cuello, solo debe significar una cosa.

- _Está llamando a Kakarotto. Esto seguramente no debe gustarle para nada-_ Pensó preocupada la presidenta.

El resto vio esto con extrañeza y Elizabeth alzo una ceja. La actitud de Goku y Chiffon empezó a penas Roxanne dijo "Materia L".

-¿Y que es este material si se puede saber?- Pregunto Elizabeth más alerta buscando la respuesta a todo esto. Pero solo recibió una negativa de Roxanne.

-No lo sé. Es un material en extremo clasificado, incluso conseguir el nombre fue difícil-

-¿En extremo clasificado? Mmm…- Elizabeth lo medito un momento, este material tenía algo raro, debía averiguar qué.

-Bueno, aunque antes de este anuncio, se dijo de forma no oficial claro. Oí que se discutió en los altos mandos. Bien, aunque todos pregunte… Estoy segura que dirán que es mentira- Dijo Roxanne mientras todos la veían muy seriamente, incluido Goku quien sintió el ardor desaparecer -… O algo mas- Luego Roxanne voltearía la mirada y por ende todos la seguirían, viendo en una mesa a un grupo de chicas reunidas, comiendo y bebiendo tranquilamente, pero lo peculiar era… que todas ellas también les devolvían las miradas pero con aparente desprecio, a excepción de una chica que estaba en el medio quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y lo peculiar era su largo cabello blanco con un mechón rojo justo en el frente bebiendo una copa de vino –Parece que no somos bienvenidos… por las que siempre han estado aquí… las líderes de la fiesta-

 **Fin del capítulo 18**

 **Eso es todo chicos, ahora hacen su debut las E-Pandoras. Créanme que disfrute hacer este capítulo, en especial la parte de Goku como comentarista, no lo sé, me pareció divertido imaginármelo jaja.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado chicos, pues ahora iremos con _Orígenes ocultos,_ pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible ¡Adiós!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Nuevo capítulo! Debo decir que estoy entusiasmado, este es una de mis sagas favoritas de Freezing, y espero que sea de su agrado. Acepto recomendaciones de cualquier tipo, pero debo avisar que tengo prácticamente toda esta saga ya planeada.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Si, pobre, aunque admite que te gustaría estar en su posición jeje.

 **Fanfic de tony: Primer comentario:** Pues sí, se viene lo fuerte mano, llevo un buen tiempo planeando esta saga y planeo explotarla lo mejor posible… ¿Mi arco favorito de Freezing? Pues eso es difícil pues tengo dos arcos favoritos, el primero es este y el otro es el de las pandoras Legendarias… Y la que menos me gusto fue el de las valquirias, no la odio, pero no me atrae en comparación con las otras… No puedo responderte a eso, pues contaría como spoiler, pero sí puedo decirte que no será exactamente igual al canon… Eso también contaría con spoiler, tendrás que ver y esperar jeje… Gracias compañero, a Kazuya lo respeto como prota, me cae bien, así que pensé en darle algo a él, si entiendes el mensaje… y no, Kazuya no se puede transformar, ni lo hará jamás.

 **Segundo comentario:** ¿Goku reencarnado? Oye suena bien, será interesante verlos interactuar desde niños y que clase de relación tendrán ¿Dónde lo publicaras? ¿Aquí, Wattpad o youtube? Y si necesitas consejos, no dudes en pedírmelos.

 **Tercer comentario:** Ya lo vi mano, hasta comente en el video, ya te lo dije todo en aquel momento, y espero el resto mano.

 **Hades:** Se me ocurrió de repente, y me pregunte como seria si Goku estuviera en esa posición jeje, y si bro, ya iniciamos con lo serio, con un arco un tanto más oscuro, y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas con el tiempo viejo ;).

 **Spectrobe23:** Así es, Rana es la única que lo sabe (Aparte de Holly), pues al ser la rival de Satella, a la rubia ase le ocurrió un método para molestarla y parece que funciono jeje. Pues tampoco será grande la sorpresa, después de todo un "Bautizo" es un momento íntimo entre limiter y pandora, y depende de ambos, como será ese momento. Satella ya escogió el suyo con Goku, ahora es momento de saber que pasara después. Y pues es verdad que no agregue a Chiffon últimamente, pues debía asegurar el resto de las relaciones primero, recuerda que ella ya le tiene afecto por los 40 años que Kakarotto estuvo en Freezing, pero el resto no, así que debía arreglar eso.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 19: Pruebas-E**

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Que habitación tan bonita! Es una residencia muy grande, y todas las habitaciones son perfectas. Es sorprendente ¿Verdad?- Como era casi una costumbre, Rana se vio sorprendida por el recibimiento y hospedaje que la instalación de Alaska tenía que ofrecer. Vio que la habitación era muy espaciosa, dos camas en los laterales, pegadas en la pared, una mesa en el centro al igual que un velo que separaba la vista de las dos camas, cosa que Rana noto al instante y prosiguió a tomarla entre sus manos mientras una gota recorría sus mejillas –Pero haya un velo aquí para separarla, ¿Eso significa que no es una habitación individual?- Dijo la peli azul analizando la habitación, mientras Satella, Kazuya y Goku venían por detrás, también ganándose un "Eso parece" por parte de la rubia y el Aoi.

Por su parte, Goku quien tenía espirales en los ojos, parecía estar haciendo movimientos ovalados en su mismo eje.

-¿Qué pasa con estos lugares? ¿No pueden ser más sencillos? No se… ¿menos como un laberinto?- Al parecer, Goku se volvió a perder en el camino hacia aquí, de no ser por sus Satella quien lo tenía agarrado de un brazo, habría vagado como fantasma perdido por toda la instalación. Hace un rato tuvo una extraña reacción en su estigma que hizo que este arda como el infierno, algo debió pasar para que Kakarotto lo esté llamando de forma tan urgente. Así que cuando pueda tendría que buscar un lugar tranquilo para meditar y hablar con él o "Consigo mismo".

-¡¿Goku-kun y Satellizer-san en una misma habitación?! ¡¿No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir un acto tan impuro?! ¡¿Por qué soy la única en una habitación individual?! ¡Es algún tipo de broma!- Exclamo Rana muy decidida y enojada.

-¿Vuelva a ocurrir? ¿A qué te refieres Rana-san?- Pregunto Kazuya ladeando la cabeza pues del grupo es el único que no estaba enterado de lo ocurrido en Bali.

Satella se puso muy nerviosa, y de inmediato se apresuró a taparle la boca a la peli azul.

-¡Mmmhg mghh!-

-N-No significa nada… e-ella es una tonta que no sabe lo que dice-

-¡No me digas tontmmmgh!- Zafándose momentáneamente de las garras de Satella, Rana se quejó pero la mano de Satella la volvió a cerrar.

-Aja, Goku-senpai ¿A qué se refería Rana con eso?- Pregunto el chico pero al voltear no pudo ver al azabache de pie al lado suyo- ¿Senpai?-

-Aaah demasiados pasillos… demasiados…- Kazuya vio como Goku se encontraba en una de las camas, con los ojos aun en espiral, tratando de superar los interminables pasillos de la instalación, haciendo que Kazuya tenga una gota de sudor.

-Y tu Linchen, ¿No te has puesto a pensar de que podría ser de ayuda, verdad? Ya que es una habitación militar, si dicen que tener es habitaciones dobles es razonable, será razonable-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú tono de voz es irritante! Además, ¿Quieres hablar de compañeros…? ¡Tú que te aprovechaste de mi Goku-kun para hacerlo tu limiter!- Exclamo Rana apuntándole con un dedo acusador haciendo que una vena le aparezca en la frente a la rubia.

-¡¿Tu Goku-kun?! ¡Recuerda que llegamos a un acuerdo! ¡Además, si me baso en lo que dices, entonces él es mío!-

-¡No volveré a dejarlos solos en una habitación!-

-¡No puedes evitarlo! ¡Además de que ya fue decidido por los altos cargos!-

-Chicas, pueden dejarlo ya… por favor- Con cara de palo, Kazuya trato de hacer entrar en razón a las dos féminas, pero parecía que no daba resultado.

-¡Ya se! ¡Tú vete a la habitación individual y yo me quedo con Goku-kun!- Dijo Rana en voz alta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué deberías ser tú la que se quede con él?!-

-¡Ya tuviste tu momento! ¡Ahora es mi turno!-

-¡PRIMERO MUERTA A QUE ESO PASE! ¡Recuerda que él es mi novio!-

-Aggh mi cabeza ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Goku quien por fin se había recuperado del mareo inicial, poco a poco se sentaba en la cama, rascándose la cabeza. Hasta que sintió un par de manos tomándolo por el cuello de su dogi, viendo a un Kazuya algo desesperado.

-¡Lo siento senpai! ¡Pero yo me iré a la habitación individual! ¡Suerte!- Con eso, Kazuya salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando perplejo al azabache.

-¿En? ¿Kazuya? ¿A qué te refieres, a dónde vas?- Luego Goku sintió otro par de manos, pero más suaves y que esta vez lo tomaban de las mejillas. Lo último que recuerda es que de pronto estaba entre dos objetos sumamente suaves y un olor bastante agradable.

-Goku-kun es mi destinado, por lo tanto, es mí deber tomar la responsabilidad-de arimasu- Declaro Rana, apegando más la cabeza de Goku entre sus pechos.

-¡Esa debería ser yo! ¡Al ser la primera, tengo privilegios!- Contraataco Satella tomando sacando la cabeza de Goku y ponerlas en sus enormes pechos.

-¡¿Privilegios?! ¡Eso solo lo piensas tú!- Rana recupero la cabeza del saiyajin y ponerla donde estaba antes.

-¡Pues es la verdad, si no lo aceptas, que mal por ti!-

El pobre Goku quien se había recuperado del mareo, sintió como el vómito exigía volver a intentar salir cuando su cabeza era llevada de un lado a otro por las dos bellezas, al menos, la calidez de los cuerpos de las jóvenes resulto de ayuda para calmarlo un poco.

El tiempo paso, y la situación parecía haberse calmado un poco, Satella y Rana dejaron de pelear al ver el estado en que dejaron a su chico, quien pidió sabe que estaba pasando. Luego de contarle, Goku sugirió dormir en una misma cama, para que todos estén bien. No lo dijo por pervertido, más bien porque quería evitar más problemas entre ellas.

Después de pensarlo un rato, Satella y Rana aceptaron la propuesta, después de todo con este "Pacto de harem" ellas eran básicamente las novias del chico.

Los chicos sacaron sus pertenencias y se acomodaron, luego escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y al voltear pudieron ver una cabellera verde acompañada de otro color negro.

-Um… ¿Están ocupados? ¿O puedo entrar?- Cassie con una sonrisa junto a su limiter detrás de ella, pidió permiso ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Satella y una sonrisa en Goku.

-¡Cassie! Cuanto tiempo-

-Es verdad, cuanto tiempo Goku-kun… es bueno verte otra vez- Correspondió la peliverde con un pequeño sonrojo al ver nuevamente al saiyajin – Cuanto tiempo a ti también, Satellizer L. Bridget- Cassie volteo a la rubia con una sonrisa amigable.

Otro rato pasó y todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del centro, tomando algo de café.

-Él es mi limiter, Kyouichi. Él quería conocerte en persona Goku-kun-

-¿A mí?- De pronto, Kyouichi se levantaría abruptamente con postura firme cual militar.

-¡Soy Minase Kyouichi! ¡Quiero mostrarte mi agradecimiento por haber salvado a Lockheart-senpai, Goku-senpai! ¡Es todo un honor estar en su presencia!- Haciendo una reverencia exagerada, Kyouichi demostró sus agradecimientos al azabache quien parpadeo por lo dicho, intentando recordar aquel suceso.

-Ahh si, ya recuerdo… bah no tienes que agradecerme, no iba dejar que le pasara algo así a Cassie jejeje-

-S-Senpai- Comento Cassie con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

-¡NO! ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Usted salvo a senpai! ¡Estoy en deuda con usted! ¡Agradecerle apenas satisface mi gratitud! ¡Si lo desea, yo, Minase Kyouichi, daré mi vida por usted!- Una gota apareció en la cabeza de todos los presentes a excepción de Cassie quien solo reía nerviosamente por su limiter.

-Umm… gracias… aunque no es necesario-

-Por cierto Satellizer-san…- Para cambiar un poco el tema a la embarazosa situación que comenzó su limiter, la rubia volteo para ver a Cassie con duda -¿Por qué hay dos pandoras en una habitación? ¿Pensé que solo el limiter y la pandora podían estar hospedados en un mismo lugar?- Ante la pregunta de Cassie, tanto Rana como Satella se pusieron un poco nerviosas.

Cassie y Kyouichi ladearon la cabeza al ver como reaccionaron las dos pandoras.

-Um bueno…- Satella se rasco un poco la mejilla, la cual tenía un tinte rosa. Le dio un vistazo al limiter de Cassie, volteo a ver a Rana quien asintió de forma será, para luego dirigirse a su novio –Goku, perdón que te pida esto, ¿Pero puedes dejarnos solas un momento? Rana y yo debemos hablar con Cassie, por favor-

-¿Uhh? ¿Por qué?-

-Cosa de chicas-de arimasu-

-Oh… está bien, si insisten-

-Perdón Cassie, pero eso también va para tu limiter- Siendo lo más respetuosa posible, Satella le pidió al limiter pelinegro, quien junto con Cassie y Goku, no parecía entender la petición de la rubia. Kyouichi miro brevemente a la peliverde esperando para ver que pensaba ella.

-Está bien, te veré a ti y a Goku-kun, después-

-Está bien senpai- Aceptando finalmente, el y Goku se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la salida –No bromeaba con lo que dije senpai. Estoy en deuda con usted-

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que podrías ayudarme con algo-

-¡¿Qué es?! ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo!-

-¿Me podrías decir donde está la cafetería en este laberinto?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Sígame!- Con eso, la puerta por fin se cerró, dejando únicamente a las pandoras.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué es tan importante para que solo yo esté aquí?-

Rana y Satella se miraron nuevamente, ambas asintieron para luego dirigirse a la peliverde, quien esperaba pacientemente y con curiosidad, lo que las dos tenían que decirle.

* * *

-Le encantara, senpai. He podido probar un poco de la comida de aquí, y es realmente una maravilla- Con gran entusiasmo, Kyouichi y Goku se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del laboratorio, mientras el limiter explicaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los grandes alimentos de dicho lugar.

Sin embargo, algo sumamente extraño ocurría, pues Goku, por alguna razón sin precedentes, parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Lo cual es increíblemente raro en él, ya que tiene una especie de fanatismo por la comida que casi nadie podía superar, pero esta vez, es como si eso no fuera importante, lo demostraba al caminar con un rostro serio mientras miraba directamente al suelo.

Algo lo estaba molestando, de tal manera que ni siquiera la comida era capaz de aliviar sus pensamientos… ¿Tenía que ver con lo que dijo Roxanne la vez anterior?

Goku frunció más el ceño. Vio a Kyouichi quien seguía hablando animadamente de la comida, explicando lo jugosos que eran las piezas de pollo, espero un segundo a que un grupo de científicos pasaran de largo.

-Y como le decía senpai, los pasteles de calabaza tienen un toque muy ¡¿Wuaaa?!- Kyouichi sintió como el chico lo agarraba de la camisa y rápidamente lo ambos se ocultaban cerca de una columna, el cual era un punto muerto para las cámaras -¿Senpai, que…?-

-Shhhh… guarda silencio un minuto- Dijo Goku, cerrando sus ojos un momentos, buscando en su alrededor alguna firma de energía que este cerca de la posición de ambos, luego de un rato y comprobar que estaban solos, los abrió de nuevo, dirigiéndole una mirada seria al limiter quien sintió un ligero escalofrió al ver esos serios ojos ónix apuntándole –Perdón Kyouichi, pero hay algo que no deja de molestarme y necesito respuestas…-

-¿Respuestas? ¿De qué habla senpai?-

-Es todo esto, el proyecto, las E-pandoras, ese… Material L. Kyouichi, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de este proyecto-

Kyouichi abrió los ojos, le sorprendió de lleno ver a Goku en ese estado, tan serio, tan tenso, tan… preocupado.

El chico se puso serio también, si algo le molestaba de esa manera, entonces no debe tratarse de ningún juego.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No lo sé, algo no me gusta de este proyecto, y no sé nada de él, necesitó que me digas todo, por favor Kyouichi-

El limiter se quedó callado un momento, pensando si decirle o no a Goku lo que sabía. Luego se estremeció cuando creyó ver una figura fantasmal, idéntica a Goku, mirándolo fríamente. Kyouichi parpadeo y noto que aquel ser que estaba aun lado de Goku desapareció, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, el viaje y las bajas temperaturas ya lo deben estar afectando. Luego miro a Goku quien esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. El chico suspiro, después de todo, estaba en deuda con él.

-Bueno, no es que sepa mucho, pero le diré esto… Lo que Cassie y yo sabemos, es que mañana, nuestras pandoras tendrán batallas simuladas-

-¿Batallas simuladas?- Pregunto el saiyajin alzando una ceja y Kyouichi asintió.

-Como sabe, este lugar fue hecho para el nuevo programa pandora. Quieren ver si una pandora puede tener seguidores regulares…-

-Mmm-

-El nombre oficial es **Pandora Evolution.** Mañana, Cassie-senpai y las demás tendrán batallas para compartir todos los datos. La meta de este programa es convertir personas normales en pandoras. Poner estigmas en una persona normal y crear una nueva generación de usuarios puros-

-Usuarios puros-

-Personas como usted, senpai. Gente con capacidades extraordinarias, casi milagrosas, esta energía puede ser capaz para casi cualquier uso, incluso en la medicina-

-Sí, lo escuche en el discurso de esta tal Oohara… ¿Pero cómo se supone que harán eso? No pueden simplemente hacer que nazcan más personas con este "Ki puro"-

-Cassie-senpai y yo tampoco estamos al tanto de como harán algo así, al igual que el resto, solo se rumorea que han conseguido alguna fuente especial de energía que puede ser usado por todos-

 **-Imposible-** Fue la voz de Kakarotto en la mente de Goku.

-Esta "Fuente de energía especial"… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con ese Material L?-

-¿Qué es eso de Material L? oí que lo menciono antes ¿Usted lo conoce?- Pregunto el chico con mucha curiosidad, le preocupo un poco la forma en que Goku se dirigía a este objeto en específico, vio la forma en que se estremeció al mencionar alguna fuente de energía especial… ¿Qué era este _Material L_? ¿Por qué es tan especial? ¿Qué puede ser para poner tan nervioso a Goku?

Ahora fue el turno del azabache en quedar en silencio, mientras el limiter esperaba su respuesta. Luego de un rato, aparto ligeramente la mirada.

-La verdad… es que no estoy seguro-

Kyouichi miro con curiosidad esta reacción, pero decidió que era mejor no seguir insistiendo y continuar con el tema.

-Se rumorea que hasta que el presupuesto se apruebe, todo lo pagara la Dra. Oohara. Se volverá un programa fomentado por estrictas circunstancias. Una vez que sea aprobado por los jefes y Chevalier, los datos se usaran para crear nuevas pandoras. Con eso, podremos aumentar la fuerza de las nuevas pandoras. Si podemos estabilizarlas, tendrán aplicaciones prácticas, claro, si es que funciona. Por supuesto, si se tiene éxito, se incrementara el poder de las pandoras, porque con un cuerpo capacitado para el manejo del ki, será capaz de aceptar el poder de cualquier estigma. Sería más fácil para la humanidad entrar en batalla-

 **-Nada que tenga que ver con el material L, es beneficioso para la humanidad-**

-Ya veo…-

-Aunque claro…-

-¿…?-

-Como sabe, el éxito de este proyecto también dependerá de lo que le diga al público senpai, así que harán todo lo posible, para que usted apruebe el proyecto-

-…-

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En un cuadrilátero, bien construido, todos los invitados, pandoras y limiters, se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos, viendo desde una posición ligeramente elevada y alrededor, el pequeño campo en donde se llevaría a cabo los combates.

En los asientos más prestigiosos, se podían ver a los líderes del proyecto y a la propia Oohara, viendo todo desde una posición más alta que el resto.

-Tener batallas simuladas en un momento así… ¿No hará las cosas peor…?- Comento el asistente de Oohara algo nervioso.

-Es inútil, el ejército insistió en continuar el plan. Dijeron que les darían a esas niñas… lo mejor- Comento la doctora para luego formar una sonrisa irónica – _Lo mejor, ¿Uhh…?-_

En otro extremo, el grupo de West Genetics, se encontraba en la misma situación que el resto de los invitados, viendo y esperando a que todo de inicio.

-Jeje… me sorprende. Así que **Pandora Evolution** continua- Exclamo Chiffon viendo todo con una sonrisa, para luego este se incrementara y juntara sus manos hasta su cuello con emoción -¡Estoy emocionada! ¿Cómo serán de fuertes?-

-¿Puedes calmarte?- Replico Elizabeth avergonzada por la actitud de la presidenta –Aunque me esperaba que "El monstruo" se encuentre más emocionada que "El demonio" ¿Eh?- Chiffon hizo un puchero al ser llamada monstruo nuevamente, cosa que Elizabeth vio con diversión y esperaba obtener más al ver la reacción de Goku. Pero al voltear hacia el azabache, se exalto un poco al ver que Goku no se había inmutado ni un poco, solo estaba ahí, sentado en medio de Rana y Satella, su rostro serio y casi frio fue una llamada de atención, solo estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la arena.

Satella y Rana notaron esto y de inmediato se preocuparon, trataron de llamarlo, pero el chico no respondía, seguía absorto en la arena. Ellas podían verlo algo tenso cuando no dejaba de mover un dedo de arriba y abajo haciendo contacto en su antebrazo de forma impaciente. En un gesto para calarlo, ambas tomaron una mano del chico, quien apretó ligeramente, pero su vista seguía fijo en la arena debajo de él.

Chiffon también noto esto, y por un momento, su emoción inicial parece haber desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazada con preocupación. Sabía que estaba pendiente en la batalla para poder saber que tanto hicieron con… el Material L.

 **-¡Combate 1!-**

La espera no sería tan larga cuando los espectadores escucharon al presentador, y vieron a dos jóvenes entrando al cuadrilátero.

 **-¡Anna Parker de Genetics de Inglaterra, versus Rattle de Pandora Evolution!-**

Sin esperar nada, Rattle se impulsaría hacia adelante, tratando de tomar por sorpresa a Anna, pero esta fácilmente se cubriría con su **Volt Weapon** rechazando a la morena.

-¡Wow, es rápida!- Dijo una de las compañeras de Roxanne, viendo la pelea con una sonrisa –Pero todavía no es buena. Puedo seguirla fácilmente con la vista. Si eso es todo…- Dijo la pandora quien corriera en círculos alrededor de Anna.

Rattle viendo una oportunidad, iría directamente hacia Anna. Pero esta ya había determinado su ubicación, lo cual solo le bastaría moverse un poco para dejar pasar a Rattle desestabilizándola, y finalmente le daría un golpe certero con su **Volt Weapon** directamente en la espalda, haciendo que caiga bruscamente al suelo, jadeando por aire.

 **-¡Suficiente!-**

Dijo la voz, mientras los chicos miraban en silencio.

-Pandoras de Inglaterra… espera… ¿No dijeron que esa chica llamada Holly Rose era de las mejores de Genetics Inglaterra?- Pregunto el joven Aoi, a la rubia.

-Sí, pero no la he visto desde que llegamos…- Respondió, para luego echarle un vistazo a la pandora de Inglaterra en la arena- _Es fuerte, pero comparada con Holly… no es especial-_ Pensó la rubia, al recordar las habilidades de la "Cofundadora" de su pequeño grupo.

 **-¡Combate 2!-**

 **-¡Jun Ara de Genetics Corea, versus Jina Purpleton de Pandora Evolution!-**

La voz presento a la candidata de Corea, quien mantenía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo mientras con un rostro serio invocaba su **Volt Weapon** que al igual que Rana, consistían en un par de guantes y botas metálicos.

Mientras que la representante de Pandora Evolution, Jina, era una chica con el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color rosa, usando un bastón especial de combate, empuñándola con algo de nerviosismo reflejada en su rostro.

En este caso, fue la representante de Genetics en abalanzarse directamente hacia Jina, tomándola por sorpresa por su velocidad, para luego asestarle un fuerte puñetazo directamente en la barbilla. Con un golpe frontal, Jina salió patinando hacia atrás, intentando recuperarse de le fuerte embestida, pero sin dejarla descansar, Jun le dirigiría una patada vertical hacia arriba.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Jina por detenerlo con su arma, el golpe de la pandora fue tan devastadora que termino rompiéndola en dos mitades y por ende seguir su trayecto hasta la cabeza de Jina, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor, pero ese no fue el final, pues Jun prosiguió a conectarle una cadena de patadas, negándole a Jina la oportunidad de siquiera defenderse.

-Parece que ninguna es buena, ¿Huh…?-

-Son demasiado para ellas…-

Murmullos de decepción era lo que se escuchaba en los asientos donde Oohara y su asistente, veían todo con mucha tensión. Por muy mal que suene, ellos esperaban este resultado, pero no podían hacer nada, ordenes eran órdenes y debían seguirlas les parezca o no.

Por su parte, Goku veía con una seriedad sin igual esta situación, a pesar de encantarle las peleas, no le agradaba que la balanza de poder estuviera tan dispareja, esas chicas claramente no estaban listas, pero las pusieron a pelear de todas formas. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño aún más… algo no andaba bien en esta pelea, sentía como que faltaba algo… Si estaban en tantos problemas, entonces ¿Por qué no lo usan…?.

Jina cayó bruscamente al suelo boca arriba, toda golpeada con moretones visibles, abrió los ojos para ver el puño de Jun dirigirse directamente a su rostro, pero afortunadamente se detuvo al último segundo, dejando perpleja a la peli rosa.

 **-¡Suficiente!-**

Declaro la voz, y Jina dolorosamente se puso de pie para luego dirigirse hacia su equipo con pasos temblorosos.

-Lo siento… parece que me pase un poco- Jun se disculpó algo arrepentida al ver el estado en que dejo a la pobre de Jina.

Mientras que por su parte, Jina llegaba con sus compañeras quienes la ayudaban a mantenerse de pie.

-Como esperaba, son increíbles…-

Luego ella y su equipo voltearon para ver a aquella chica peliblanca con un flequillo rojo en la frente.

-¡Contamos contigo Amelia!-

-¡Encestamos una victoria! ¡Eres nuestra última esperanza!-

Dijeron las E-Pandoras viendo detenidamente a la chica quien alzo la cabeza un poco con un rostro seguro.

-Lo daré todo…-

 **-¡Combate 3!-**

 **-¡Amelia Evans de Pandora Evolution!-**

Dijo la voz mientras Amelia subía al cuadrilátero,

Goku alzo una ceja al ver a la peliblanca, algo pasaba con esta chica, lo que no pudo sentir con las dos anteriores, en ella apareció como un flash.

 **-¡Tu oponente será de West Genetics Japón!-**

Los chicos voltearon y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver quién era el contrincante. A excepción de Goku quien seguía viendo seriamente a Amelia.

 **-¡Elizabeth Mably!-**

La rubia de tercero, de forma imponente, se ubicaría en su lugar.

-¡Por favor Amelia! ¡Solo necesitamos una victoria…!- Pidió Jina agarrándose un brazo por el dolor.

-¡Eres nuestra última esperanza!- Fue el turno de Rattle al lado de su amiga.

-Hare lo mejor- Comento Amelia. La chica rápidamente desvió los ojos de Elizabeth hacia las gradas, mas especifico, hacia el pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando muy seriamente, directamente a ella, sin inmutarse a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, esos ojos penetrantes color ónix, todo a ella – _Ese es Son Goku…-_ Pensó la peliblanca, regresando la vista un momento hacia Elizabeth.

 **Flashback**

-¿El héroe del 10mo ataque? ¿Aquí? ¡¿Enserio?!- Dijo una entusiasmada Amelia a la Dra. Oohara quien se encontraba en su escritorio viendo con seriedad a la peliblanca.

-Así es, afortunadamente, West Genetics confirmo la participación de Son Goku para el proyecto-

-Eso… eso es genial…-

-Más que genial… es una excelente oportunidad-

-¿Oportunidad?- Oohara asintió.

-Chevalier no esta tan bien como tú crees, Amelia…-

-¿Eh?-

-Últimamente han habido rumores que se dispersaron alrededor del globo, rumores que están deteriorando la confianza de la genta en Chevalier. Incluso parece haber descontento en el interior de los altos mandos, pero sobre todo, en los laboratorios-

-¿Los laboratorios? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de Kakarotto Aoi?-

-Sí, de que era un increíble científico, el creador de los estigmas, el que dono el Ki a las pandoras, las Volt Weapons, Textures, etc. Y también… eh…- Amelia vacilo un poco, dudando en continuar, viendo a la doctora como pidiendo su permiso. Oohara cerró los ojos mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Adelante, puedes seguir…-

-También… el esposo de su hermana…-

-Ex-esposo- Corrigió rápidamente la doctora.

-Claro, ex, lo siento-

-No te preocupes… Lira tomo su decisión en aquel entonces. Pero no nos desviemos del tema- Oohara hizo una pausa, apoyándose un poco más en su escritorio –Debo admitir que Kakarotto ha sido uno de los científicos, por no decir, el científico, más grande del mundo, siendo firmemente respetado y admirado por la comunidad científica que sabía de él. Sin embargo, Kakarotto se regía por códigos sumamente estrictos y uno de ellos era…-

-No experimentar en humanos- Amelia termino la respuesta de Oohara con un rostro melancólico.

-Correcto- Oohara hizo una mueca, pero se recuperó rápidamente –Muchos de los científicos, compartían su filosofía. Pero el día en que Kakarotto desapareció, ha habido rumores de que Chevalier está incumpliendo esos deseos…-

-¿Cómo ahora?- Pregunto tímidamente la chica, haciendo suspirar a Oohara.

-Respeto a Kakarotto, pero yo lo veo necesario para asegurar el futuro de la humanidad, lo que personalmente me es difícil de creer en Kakarotto ya que él ni siquiera era humano, lamentablemente, Lira no lo tomo muy bien, al igual que la mayoría de los científicos, quienes piensan que profanamos su memoria solo por asegurar nuestra supervivencia-

-Pero, ¿No se supone que el mismo prohibió el experimentar con humanos por nuestra seguridad?-

-A pesar de su fuerza, Kakarotto carecía de moralidad, hay veces que es necesario sacrificar a algunas personas para salvar a otros, ¡La vida de uno, podría salvar la de millones! Incluso Gengo sabía eso en cierta manera. Sin embargo, Kakarotto seguía negándose constantemente, estancando a la humanidad en un punto muerto, es verdad que creo los estigmas y eso, pero al desaparecer, se llevó los secretos de su ingenio con él. Nos vimos obligados a improvisar, así que en cierta manera, es su culpa. Lo peor de todo es que Lira no me dice nada - Oohara exhalo una buena bocanada de aire al haber liberado algo de tensión en ella –Pero el punto, es que los científicos están descontentos con estos rumores y algunos incluso se niegan a seguir trabajando para Chevalier. Como veras, la situación se vuelve cada mes más crítica y si esto se llega a saber al público, Chevalier estará pérdida-

-Ya veo… esto… realmente va enserio-

-Por eso Son Goku es una especie de oasis en el desierto. Su popularidad como "Héroe" le ha dado un gran prestigio entre las personas, prestigio que Chevalier ansia de forma cada vez más desesperada. Y ahora, Son Goku acepto ser parte de los testigos de nuestro proyecto, y ahí es cuando entras tú…-

-¿Y-Yo?-

-Así es, debemos hacer que Son Goku, apruebe este proyecto. Con solo decir Si, tendremos el apoyo del público, y lo mejor de todo, el reconocimiento total de Chevalier. Al saber que tenemos la aprobación del Héroe, Chevalier no se arriesgara en no apoyarnos para poder llegar a Son Goku, incluso si no planean apoyarnos, aun tendremos la ventaja de las masas, todo gracias al señor Son-

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?-

-Veras Amelia, tener el reconocimiento del señor Son sería un gran apoyo, sin embargo, también podría ser nuestra perdición-

-¿Eh?-

-Si a Son Goku no le gusta lo que ve, y lo comparte con la comunidad, puedo asegurar que el público, automáticamente nos rechazara, y Chevalier se alejara de nosotros alegando que no tuvieron nada que ver y por ende será todo nuestra culpa, quedaremos en la ruina- Explicaba Oohara muy seriamente haciendo estremecer a Amelia, todo el trabajo duro y sacrificio podrían ser en vano –Por eso tu eres necesaria Amelia-

-¿Si?-

-Sí, debes hacer que Son Goku nos apoye-

-¿Pero cómo hare eso?-

-¡Impresiónalo!- Dijo la doctora alzando los brazos –Has que note tu forma de pelear. Debes hacer que se interese, que vea el potencial de este proyecto… incluso…-

-¿Incluso?-

-Amelia, sabes que no te pediría esto si tuviéramos mejores opciones, pero si no las hay entonces no tendrás de otra que hacer todo lo posible por convencerlo, y eso incluye… ganarte su corazón-

-¡¿Qué?!- Con un grito muy notable, Amelia salto un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa mientras un sonrojo adornaba su rostro –Dra. Oohara… no estoy segura de que sea posible… o siquiera soy capaz de hacerlo- Amelia desvió la mirada sobándose un brazo. Oohara se levantó y apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-Sé que puedes, alguien con tu determinación puede lograr lo que sea, solo mira a donde hemos llegado, además… no eres para nada fea, seguro puedes hacer caer a más de un chico- Eso último, lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que el rostro de Amelia brillase de color rojo.

-¡Dra. Oohara, por favor!-

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero hablo en serio con eso de hacer lo que sea, recuerda que muchas aquí, contamos contigo- Dijo volviendo a la seriedad. Haciendo que Amelia haga lo mismo. La doctora tenía razón, tenía mucho que perder si no lograba hacer un éxito este proyecto y Son Goku parecía ser una de las mejores opciones, no le gustaba la idea de aprovecharse de alguien, pero por el bien de todas sus amigas, de su hermanito, ella haría lo que sea, incluso si eso significaba venderse a ella misma, ser voluntaria para un proyecto suicida que fue el responsable en volver blanco su cabello o convertirse en la primera contenedora de… aquello. Amelia sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, esa fue una experiencia horrible que espera no volver a repetir jamás en su vida.

-Descuide, cuente conmigo-

-Gracias-

 **Fin del flashback**

- _Incluso si pierdo este combate, debo asegurarme de llamar su atención-_ Pensó seriamente la peliblanca devolviendo la mirada seria en Elizabeth.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, retándose con la vista, la tensión era alta y el peso del momento se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Desde lo alto, Oohara veía atentamente a su luchadora estrella, pero sintiéndose un poco nerviosa al saber quién era su oponente.

- _Esa chica…-_

-Es el turno de Elizabeth-senpai- Dijo el Aoi viendo con intriga a la rubia de tercero.

-Si- Contesto Satella de forma cortante.

-¡Bien Elizabeth! ¡Buena suerte! ¡Lucha!- Grito Rana agitando los brazos alentando a su superior, pero solo consiguió que esta se avergonzara.

-De verdad… esto no es un juego…- Dijo la chica, volteando para ver a Rana, pero le llamo la atención ver como Goku, no le quitaba la mirada de la peliblanca. Ella arqueo una ceja por esto, debía admitir que su oponente era bonita, pero Goku no era conocido por "El amor a primera vista", su mirada seria y analítica le hizo pensar, en especial cuando vio que el chico le devolvía la mirada y hacia un gesto sutil, como si estuviera diciendo que estuviera atenta a algo. Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada a Amelia, no sabía que podía tener de especial como para atraer la atención de Goku de esa manera. Sea lo que sea, si Goku lo dice de esa forma tan seria, es que debe tomárselo con cuidado. Elizabeth volvió a ver al chico, asintiendo con la cabeza, aceptando su advertencia, puede que tengan sus altos y bajos de vez en cuando, pero ella lo respetaba como guerrero, así que estaría atenta ante esta chica.

Goku asintió de vuelta, y regreso su mirada en Amelia.

-Cuando dices eso… ¿Enfrentarse a mi es un juego?- Amelia, quien escucho lo dicho por Elizabeth, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendida –No veo ninguna tensión… en ti…-

-Si eso es lo que piensas perdona, no quería dec…-

-No tienes que disculparte- Elizabeth se vio interrumpida en sus palabras por Amelia quien pondría un rostro ensombrecido y algo tétrico -¡Arreglare esa actitud cuando te venza!-

- _Incluso en una batalla simulada esta de mal humor… será mejor ponerse seria-_ Pensó Eli, para luego ver de reojo al Saiyajin – _Algo pasa, nunca había visto a Goku tan serio, ni siquiera cuando los Novas nos atacaron, ¿Quién es esta chica?-_ Pensaba la rubia volviendo a mirar a Amelia –Déjame preguntarte, ¿Eres ms fuerte que las chicas de antes?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Lo sabrás cuando luchemos ¿Verdad?-

-No, solo me preguntaba cómo debo luchar contra ti-

-¿Luchar contra mi…? Las originales sois muy confiadas. Si de verdad quieres saberlo, te diré que soy 3 veces más fuerte-

-Oh, ¿De verdad…? ¿Seguro que no exageras…?- Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

 **-¡Comienza la batalla!-**

De inmediato, Amelia estiraría su mano y de ella se materializaría una lanza, lo cual atrajo la atención de Elizabeth.

-Ya veo… Así que puedes manifestar una **Volt Weapon**. Eres totalmente diferente de las otras dos-

-Y tú… ¿Por qué no sacas tu arma?-

-Porque no creo que la necesite-

-¡…!-

-3 veces más fuerte, ¿Huh?- Con una sonrisa confiada, Elizabeth parecía querer provocar a Amelia, lo cual parecía estar resultando.

Rechinando los dientes del enojo, Amelia vio con dagas en los ojos a la rubia delante de él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a subestimarla de esta manera?

-Es cierto, esa fue la razón por la que las crearon. Tienen cuerpos que aceptan el estigma y tienen talento… pero aun con eso… ¡Este es el momento que esperábamos, así que no nos subestimes!- Elizabeth se lanzaría al ataque, levantando su arma hacia Elizabeth quien se preparó, pero manteniendo su posición.

Sin embargo, todos, en especial Amelia, vieron anonadados como Elizabeth, detuvo el arma de la peliblanca con su mano desnuda.

- _¡Mi arma! ¡¿Agarro mi arma tan fácilmente…?!-_ Pensaba la chica viendo en shock, como la chica sostenía su arma sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras que la doctora, su asistente y el resto de las E-Pandoras, se les notaba muy nerviosos, al ver como el ataque de su haz era fácilmente detenido.

Por su parte, Goku se mantenía de brazos cruzados, sin cambiar su semblante serio. Sabía que a pesar de que la acción de Elizabeth fue increíble, sabía que esta batalla no terminaría tan fácilmente, el reconocía a un guerrero o guerrera dedicada cuando lo veía. Pero solo se preguntaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá soportar? O ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta usar eso que tanto inquietaba a Kakarotto?

-Podía haber evitado fácilmente ese ataque, pero decidí agarrarla. No quería desestimarte… sin embargo, esta batalla simulada tiene el propósito de mostrar la diferencia de fuerza que hay entre nosotras. Me informaron que debía dar información correcta-

-¡Tch! ¡Adelante!- Amelia de una patada, libraría su arma del agarre de Elizabeth quien no parecía afectada por el golpe en su extremidad, en lo más mínimo.

-No deberías ser tan emocional. Si pierdes la compostura en la batalla, tu percepción puede fallar y la posibilidad de derrota aumentara-

A pesar de su enojo, Amelia silenciosamente parece haber captado el mensaje, así que relajo su cuerpo, respiro hondo para tranquilizar sus latidos. Miro de reojo al azabache quien aún mantenía su vista en ella.

 _-Tengo que despertar su interés, pero… aun no quiero usarlo… ¡Hasta entonces, tendré que conformarme con esto!-_ De repente, Amelia desaparecería de la vista ensanchando los ojos de Elizabeth.

- _¡¿Accel?!-_

-Se vuelve más temible cuando está enfadada. Es totalmente diferente a las otras- Comentaba Chiffon viendo la acción de Amelia -¿No es el mismo Accel que usas, Satellizer-san?-

-Lo usa bastante bien, parecido a nosotras…-

Indiferente a los comentarios de sus amigas, Goku se mantenía un tanto alejado del grupo, para luego hablar en voz baja.

-Es buena para una persona normal, ¿Es que acaso ya lo activo?-

 **-No, aun no hay señales de ello, aunque admito que sus habilidades son extraordinarias para un humano. Sin embargo, espero que tu amiga termine con ella lo antes posible, antes de que pase algo que se pueda lamentar-** Goku asintió a las palabras de Kakarotto en su cabeza, no sabía que era este Material L, pero parte de él, esperaba nunca tener que verlo.

Elizabeth se puso en guardia, viendo como el solo se veía el polvo dejado por la velocidad de Amelia.

-¿Doble Accel?- Se preguntó Cassie, sorprendida por la chica.

-Me sorprende. Puede usar intervalos-

-¿Es una persona normal esa chica…? Me sorprende- Comentaron las enviadas de USA incluyendo Roxanne.

Amelia, creyendo que Elizabeth no podía seguir sus movimientos, trato de rebanar a la mitad a la chica, pero solo logro hacer contacto con el suelo cuando Elizabeth a una gran velocidad, esquivo el ataque y se posiciono detrás de ella, aterrando a sus amigas.

-¿De verdad creías que podías ganarme con un Doble Accel?- Dijo la rubia, apareciendo justo detrás de ella.

Amelia se alteró y rápidamente trato de alejarse de la chica, pero para su gran sorpresa, vio como a una velocidad mayor, Elizabeth se movió ahora delante de ella. Para luego.

 **¡PLAF!**

Darle un fuerte manotazo en la cara, haciendo que Amelia jadeara del dolor mientras sangre salía de su boca.

- _No lo entiendo, admito que es buena, pero en comparación… no significa mucho, ¿Entonces por qué…?-_ Pensó Elizabeth viendo de reojo a Goku quien seguía sin cambiar su estado.

-Haa… haa- Amelia, con el rostro ya desordenado por las heridas por ese único golpe, se levantaría temblorosamente, haciendo que Elizabeth se sorprenda, pues le puso suficiente fuerza a ese golpe para dejarla fuera de combate –He llegado tan lejos. Pero, incluso un Accel de este nivel es inútil contra ti ¡Mi cuerpo…! Esta resonando por un terrible presagio. Todavía… puedo hacerlo…-

Eli vio anonadada las palabras de la chica, Goku a pesar de que esta era una situación que demandaba su seriedad, no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, esa actitud de guerrera le agrado.

Amelia volteo para verlo, y el alivio que sintió al verlo sonreír fue ridículamente grande, esa sonrisa no parecía ser de burla o desprecio, cosa que ella conocía bien, no, parecía que sonrió por sus palabras, lo que significa.

-… _Que, aun tengo una oportunidad, no puedo caer ahora-_ Pensó la peliblanca, también esbozando una diminuta sonrisa.

-¡Tenemos que cancelar la batalla!- De repente Elizabeth pegaría un grito, directamente hacia los líderes que estaban de espectadores -¡Es inútil continuar!-

-Por favor, continua- Respondió Oohara exaltado a Elizabeth –No tenemos suficientes datos. Continúa hasta que deje de moverse-

- _¡¿Hasta que deje de moverse…?! ¡¿Por qué va tan lejos por una batalla simulada…?!-_

Oohara se volvió a sentar, mirando con preocupación a la chica.

- _Por favor, continua hasta el final Amelia. Hice todo lo que pude… ¿Eh?-_ De repente Oohara vería la diminuta sonrisa de Amelia, no entendía por qué estaba sonriendo después de estar recibiendo una paliza. Luego su cerebro hizo clic y de inmediato volvió su vista hacia Goku quien permanecía serio, pero antes ella pudo jurar que sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba, lo que significa que todavía hay esperanzas – _Son Goku… buen trabajo Amelia, por favor sigue así…-_

-¡No puedes continuar así! ¡¿De verdad estas bien con esto?!-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí… Eres una buena persona…- Amelia alzaría la cabeza, mostrándole su sonrisa triste a Elizabeth sobresaltándola sintiendo un nudo en el pecho –Pero con esa bondad… ¿Puedes entender a mi corazón?-

El grupo de West Genetics mantuvo en silencio, viendo con ojos abiertos la determinación de Amelia.

-Eli tiene buenas intenciones, pero está perdiendo su tiempo…-

Luego el grupo escucharía la voz del azabache.

-¿Goku-kun?-

-Ella tal vez no se compare con Eli en fuerza, resistencia, velocidad o habilidad, pero… ella es una guerrera de corazón, y nada de lo que le digan hará que se detenga. Oohara tiene razón, la única forma de que esto pare, es que ella deje de moverse-

-¡Senpai! ¿Cómo puede decir eso?- Kazuya, incrédulo por las palabras de su amigo, le reclamaría, pero este no hizo caso y solo siguió mirando el combate.

Las pandoras por su parte no dijeron nada, sabían que el Saiyajin tenía razón, un guerrero no retrocede, no vacila, solo sigue adelante, aunque la victoria parezca solo una ilusión.

-Solo observa Kazuya y lo entenderás-

Finalmente Goku le dirigió aquellas palabras a su sobrino, confundiéndolo pero logrando también que voltee con nerviosismo a la arena.

-No tengo elección. Si es así como te sientes… Acabemos con esto.-

De pronto, Eli se movería a una velocidad tal, que otra imagen de ella apareció en el campo de batalla, rodeando a Amelia quien quedo petrificada.

-¡¿Tempest?! ¡¿Aunque haya usado Accel?!- Pregunto una pandora de Francia con una sonrisa.

 **¡PUUUMM!**

-¡Kaaaah!-

-¡Amelia!-

La peliblanca saco un grito ahogado en sangre cuando Elizabeth le asestaría un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

-Haa… haa… ¡No he terminado! ¡No dejare que me venzas!- Declaro la chica peliblanca.

 _-Si sigue usando Accel… ¡No será capaz de recuperarse! ¡No tengo elección! ¡Tengo que derrotarla!-_

 **¡POOW!-**

-¡Kaaaagh!-

 **¡PUUM!**

-¡Daaahaa!-

Toda una ola de golpes y patadas devastadoras era lo que recibía Amelia por parte de Elizabeth. Mientras sus amigas veían todo con horror, mientras algunas tapándose la boca para evitar gritar.

Goku veía todo sintiéndose un poco disgustado por no poder hacer nada, pero sabe que no fue culpa de nadie aquí, Amelia tomo su decisión y Elizabeth como guerrera pandora tenía que corresponderlo, lamentablemente.

Eli, le propino una patada directamente en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga fuertemente en el duro suelo. Todo el salón quedo en silencio, algunos preocupados, otros decepcionados, por los acontecimientos que acaban de pasar.

Elizabeth vio el cuerpo inerte de Amelia, y creyendo que todo había terminado se dio vuelta para regresar con sus compañeros.

Pero…

-Todavía… no… no… he… ter… terminado-

-¡¿…?!-

En un acto sin precedentes, Amelia de forma milagrosa logro ponerse de pie, las venas estigmáticas cubrían su rostro y la sangre no dejaba de gotear de su boca y nariz, el cual puede que este rota.

- _Es debería haberle hecho una contusión… ¿Por qué se mueve…?-_

-¡Déjalo Amelia!-

-¡Abandona la pelea!-

- _Quieres decir que estas orgullosa de mi confianza… Nosotras las E-Pandoras… Tenemos un corazón que no puede ser derrotado hasta que ell cuerpo caiga… No lo puedes vencer-_

De pronto…

-¡¿Q-Que es esto?!-

-¡Esta sensación! ¡¿Acaso…?!- una pandora de China comento con los ojos bien abiertos hacia ningún lado.

-¡Es… muy agresivo!- Dijo otra pandora de India llevándose sus manos a la cabeza.

Lo siguiente, dejo perplejos a la mayoría y provocaría que Goku se levantara bruscamente de sui asiento.

- _No puede ser…-_ Pensaba Chiffon, sudando sin parar al reconocer esta energía.

El cuerpo de Amelia, poco a poco se fue llenando de venas estigmáticas de color verde brillante, luego una ligera membrana del mismo color empezaría a rodear el cuerpo de Amelia.

-Esto es…-

- **Sí, si lo es-** Dijo Kakarotto confirmando la duda de Goku.

En la arena, Elizabeth veía en completo shock como esa membrana verde comenzaba a crecer de a poco.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?!-

 **-¡Fin de la batalla!-**

La voz hablo y de repente todo pareció haberse calmado.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!- Elizabeth confundida y molesta, exigía a los líderes del proyecto -¡Cuando les dije de detenerla antes, dijeron que no era bueno! ¡¿Entonces por qué ahora?! ¡¿Y que era esa sensación?!-

-Eso es clasificado. Y lo de antes, ya te lo dije. Lucharías hasta que tú oponente dejara de moverse-

Eli se confundió ante las palabras de Oohara, pero al voltear se daría cuenta de inmediato a lo que se refería.

Ahí de pie, yacía Amelia, sin embargo, no se movía y sus ojos estaban en blanco. Elizabeth abrió los suyos de forma temblorosa al darse cuenta de algo.

-¡Está de pie…! ¡Pero inconsciente!-

-¡Amelia!-

-¡Amelia!-

-¡Aguanta Amelia!-

El resto de las E-Pandoras, fueron de inmediato hacia la chica inconsciente de forma extraña. Recostándola con cuidado en sus brazos. Mientras Elizabeth veía todo con pena.

 _-¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué iría tan lejos por una batalla simulada?!-_ Luego sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia Goku – _Esa sensación de antes, ese verde… ¿A eso se refería?... ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué había tanta rabia?-_

Después de ese pensamiento, solo pudo voltear para ver al resto llevándose a Amelia en una camilla.

* * *

 **Base de Shobario: Laboratorio principal**

En los laboratorios de la base de Chevalier en el gran cañón, se puede apreciar una figura haciendo algo con una gran máquina, lamentablemente estaba cubierta mayormente por una manta, por lo tanto, su figura era un misterio.

-Uff, bien eso debería bastar- Dijo la figura quien al juzgar por su voz, se trataba de una mujer. Ella le limpio un poco de aceite de la frente para luego realizar algunos diagnósticos en su computadora. Pero la distrajo el sonido de alguien tocando una puerta.

-Sabes, hay obreros que se encargan del trabajo pesado, para eso se les paga- Comento Gengo con dos tazas de café.

La figura volteo a verlo, para luego recibir su taza y darle las gracias al viejo doctor.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlas a mi manera, solo así me aseguro de que no haya errores- Dijo la figura dándole un sorbo a su café y quitarse de su frente uno de sus mechones azules.

-Por eso me agradas Bulma, pero la próxima podrías avisarme, no es muy divertido si haces todo el trabajo sola- Comento Gengo con una sonrisa y sentarse el otro lado del escritorio.

Bulma le dio una sonrisa irónica, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tener una vocecita en la cabeza que te dice lo que tienes que hacer no es muy tranquilizador, a veces trabajar me ayuda para des estresarme-

-Te envidio en ese sector-

-Jejeje no tienes que. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde esa Lira-san? No la he visto por aquí últimamente-

-Lira tuvo que salir por un viaje de negocios, no debería tardar mucho pero tampoco creo que regrese pronto-

-Ya veo. Lástima, quería que me mostrara más cosas de este mundo-

-Si quieres, yo puedo mostrártelo-

-¿Tu? ¿Un anciano como tu saliendo con una flor delicada como yo? ¿Cómo crees que lo vería la gente?-

-¡Oye! ¡Y jamás haría eso! ¡¿Y a quien llamas anciano?!- Debido al pequeño arrebato de Gengo, Bulma se vio incapaz de contener una carcajada.

-Jejejeje tranquilo Gengo, solo bromeo jeje-

Gengo suspiro, debía admitir que Bulma era un genio, de las más grandes que haya visto jamás tal vez solo siendo superada por su hijo Kakarotto. Pero ella tiene una actitud bastante bromista y, por qué no, arrogante a veces. Flor delicada, más bien, planta carnívora.

-A veces no sé cómo mi hijo te soportaba en ocasiones-

-¡Hey! ¡Yo soy una lindura! Además de que era yo la que tenía que soportar sus tonterías cuando niños-

Los dos se miraron con expresiones molestas por un rato. Luego ambos empezarían a temblar y sin poder contenerlo más, estallarían a carcajadas.

-Jaja y hablando de Goku ¿Cómo está ahora?-

Gengo de pronto se tensaría un poco, vio en los reportes que su hijo, junto con otro grupo de pandoras y limiters, fueron transportados a Alaska.

Gengo sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, Oohara por fin había hecho su movimiento. Pues es en Alaska donde se llevara a cabo las pruebas para **Pandora Evolution,** un logar para demostrar que gente normal, pueden llegar a ser pandoras.

La idea en si no era el problema, más bien el método con el que lo llevaría a cabo. Pues su objetivo era también, aumentar la población y el poder de los usuarios puros, usando el infame Material L.

Al no responder su pregunto, Bulma de inmediato se puso seria, pues en parte sabía que era lo que molestaba al viejo Aoi.

-¿Gengo?-

-¿Mm?-

-Es ese Material L ¿Cierto?-

Gengo suspiro nuevamente, a veces le impresionaba lo perspectiva que era la hermosa peli celeste.

-Así es-

-Gengo… ¿Qué es ese Material L? ¿Qué puede ser tan peligroso para que Goku lo volviera un material prohibido?-

Gengo lo medito un poco, pero asintió, no tenía caso mentirle a alguien tan perspicaz como Bulma.

-Muy bien, mejor ponte cómoda-

* * *

Poco después de los combates e exhibición, Goku le dijo al grupo que tenía algo que hacer. Satella quien lo tenía sujetado del brazo le pregunto sobre el problema. Pero el azabache le dijo que no había ninguno, solo hay algo que quería confirmar, eso lo fijo con su habitual sonrisa. Satella vacilo un momento, pero luego asintió dejando libre el brazo del chico.

Luego de otro rato, Goku llego al techo del laboratorio, y a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, este no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Era el punto más alejado de cualquier persona, aquí podría meditar sin que lo interrumpieran.

Sabía que era muy pronto y no le gustaba mentirle a Satella, pero necesitaba respuestas, y solo hay uno quien los tenia, el mismo.

Sentándose en posición de loto, Goku cerró los ojos un momento. Y al abrirlos nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que lo único que había a su alrededor, era un vacío blanco infinito.

El chico se levantó, volteo la cabeza un par de veces, hasta dar con su objetivo.

Ahí alejado a unos pocos metros, Kakarotto se encontraba dándole la espalda al azabache, uniendo sus manos en la misma.

-¿Qué fue… eso, de hace un momento?-

 **-…-**

-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso que sentí en Amelia?!- Ante el silencio de Kakarotto, Goku un poco molesto e impaciente término exigiendo respuestas.

 **-No comprendo tu pregunta, cuando la respuesta es obvia-** Kakarotto finalmente contesto, aun dándole la espalda al Saiyajin.

-Entonces respóndeme esto… ¿Qué es el Material L?- Kakarotto volteo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo –Desde que escuche su nombre, no he estado más que tenso. Fuiste tú quién hizo que mi estigma ardiera de la forma en que lo hizo-

 **-Un aviso. Necesitaba hablar contigo en un lugar seguro, en un lugar donde esta información no sea difundida por nadie-**

-¿Difundida? ¿Por quién?-

 **-Por aquellos quienes quieran aprovecharse del Material L-**

-Dime lo que es-

 **-Mmm, esperaba contarte esta información en su momento, había planeado hacer que recuperases tus recuerdos de forma segura y evitar anomalías psicológicas, pero… parece que no hay más opción-**

* * *

-Tu mejor que nadie, aparte de mi familia, conoces el concepto del ki ¿Verdad?- Dijo Gengo dejando confundida a Bulma.

-Más o menos, nunca tuve tiempo para estudiarla a fondo ¿Por qué?-

-Pues te diré de buenas a primeras, que el Material L, no es otra cosa más que Ki-

-¿Ki? ¿Esa cosa?-

-Me temo que sí, veras, el concepto del Ki era algo realmente extraño en nuestro mundo. Es Solo ahora que nos enfocamos a las capacidades del Ki para hacer frente a esta amenaza, pero nada hubiera pasado…-

-Si Goku no hubiera terminado en su mundo-

-Exacto, por eso me gusta hablar contigo Bulma, entiendes todo muy rápido-

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don. Pero no nos desviemos-

-Cierto, lo siento…- Gengo se aclaró un momento la garganta- Mi hijo, cuando lo encontré, irradiaba la más alta acumulación de Ki que jamás haya visto en mi vida, una anomalía, pero en este caso muy necesaria, su cuerpo de Saiyajin, le daba la resistencia suficiente para soportarla a comparación con un humano. Lo investigue, analicé, probé y también comprobé, que toda esa energía provenían de pequeñas células en su cuerpo, llamadas células S-

-Células S-

-Células capaces de almacenar grandes cantidades de energía. Por eso mi hijo come tanto, pues toda esa energía en su interior, obliga a su cuerpo a esparcirlo con mayor velocidad por el cuerpo-

-De ahí su metabolismo acelerado-

-Así es, mi hijo estuvo entrenando años, para soportar una mayor carga. Entre más de sus células quedan destruidas en batalla, estas se regeneran pero más fuertes. Kakarotto y yo hemos estado investigando sin descanso algo que sea capaz de almacenar y producir más de esas energías. Ahí fue cando a mi hijo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de crear un patógeno, un virus genéticamente desarrollado para destruir esas células y obligarlas a hacerse más fuertes. Debido a la acumulación de energía, esas células no son capaces de mantenerse en control, por lo tanto un milagro pasó. La evolución-

-¿Qué?-

-Esas células, evolucionaron en tiempo record, para crear duplicados de ellos y así dividir su poder- Explico Gengo con una sonrisa, recordando la felicidad en él y su hijo al haber encontrado la respuesta que tanto les molestaba en las noches.

-¡Eso! Ya veo… ahora tiene sentido. Ese contenedor no crea más energía, se encarga de mantener las células que actúan en si como contenedores en miniatura de esa energía. El patógeno se encarga de destruirlas y obligarlas a que se hagan más fuertes y al evolucionar, estas ahora se duplican, incrementando la cantidad del ki en su interior-

-Exacto-

-Es una especie de fábrica para hacer Ki-

-Justo así, y mientras más pasa el tiempo, la energía en su interior se hace más intensa, por eso las nuevas generaciones de pandoras se hacen más fuertes, aunque también incremente el riesgo de heridas fatales por exceso de energía en sus cuerpos. Por eso mi hijo modifico sus estigmas para que funcionen como catalizador de esas energías-

-Brillante, no puedo creer que diga esto, pero aparte de las peleas ¡Goku era un genio!-

-Si lo era, desde entonces, hemos gozado de una fuente ilimitada de Ki que ha ayudado a la humanidad en los peores momentos-

-Es una historia increíble, y aunque deteste ser un aguafiestas, ¿Esto que tiene que ver con el material L?-

-Mucho, pues veras querida, ¿Recuerdas que el contenedor se hizo para crear más células S?-

-Sí, ¿Y?-

-Resulta que el Material L, es alguna especie de Ki infinito- Eso ultimo sobresalto de sobremanera a Bulma.

-¡¿Infinito?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-

-Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera hoy en día, poseo esa respuesta- Comento Gengo con una mueca por uno de los misterios sin resolver más grandes de su familia –Por alguna razón, a diferencia del Ki de mi hijo, este ki con tonalidad verdosa, parecía expandirse a el mismo, aparte de las células S, poseía otro tipo desconocido, que irradiaba verde por todas partes, afectando también a las células S, por lo tanto estos no necesitaban ser dañados para crecer y expandirse, pues de algún modo, lo hacían solos y de forma salvaje-

-Espera, hay algo que no cuadra-

-¿Qué puede ser, mí estimada Bulma?-

-Hablas de células, pero no creo que hayas podido verlas directamente de ese Ki verde-

-Como siempre, no dejas de sorprenderme, así es. Pues hay algo que debes saber, y es que mi hijo, no fue el único Saiyajin en llegar a nuestro mundo- La última información dada por el doctor hizo que los ojos de Bulma se ensancharan a más no poder.

* * *

 **-Pocos años después de que nuestro padre y nosotros, hayamos terminado el contenedor. Recibimos una alerta, al parecer los polos magnéticos estaban siendo alterados de algún modo. Padre nos contó que fue lo mismo la vez en que llegamos a este mundo por primera vez-** Kakarotto relataba, mientras Goku hacia un increíble esfuerzo por entender todo – **Finalmente lo que predijeron sucedió, un objeto no identificado, cayó en el bosque del Amazonas, tuvimos la suerte de ser los primeros en haber llegado. Resulta que el objeto, era una Nave, idéntica a la nuestra y dentro de él, a su pasajero-**

-¿Pasajero?-

 **-Sí, aunque ese pasajero, se fue de este mundo aproximadamente 3 años antes de que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo. Pero antes de que se fuera, tuvimos la oportunidad de interactuar con él, conocer a otro Saiyajin vivo a parte de nosotros, era ciertamente interesante… Al principio, el joven no sabía nada, no entendía lo que le decíamos, lo único que pareció captar su atención, fue cuando le pregunte su nombre-**

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo se llamaba?-

Aquí Kakarotto se tomó un tiempo, antes de voltear directamente hacia Goku.

 **-Su nombre, era Broly-**

 **Fin del capítulo 19**

 **Aquí lo dejamos gente. Lo haría más largo, pero la falta de tiempo me hizo terminarlo antes, en el próximo capítulo, haremos otro recorrido al pasado de Goku como Kakarotto y también veremos, como se relaciona Broly en todo esto. Bien, ¡Cuídense y adiós!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Bueno gente, aquí está la siguiente parte de esta gran historia y después como mencione anteriormente me tomare un descanso, una prórroga por decirlo así, pero después haremos lo que ustedes eligieron en las votaciones, y hablando de eso, en la nota final les diré el resultado del aviso proseguiremos a elegir la historia ¿Bien? Perfecto, ya aclarado ese punto, vamos con los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Pues a mí me gusto, es básicamente lo que impulsa de una patada todo DBZ jeje.

 **Hades:** Jajajaja lo siento, lo siento, pero a veces es necesario, lo de Bulma ya imaginaba que lo sabían, y aquí te puedo decir sin problemas que Lira es la mayor. Y si, Broly es el donante y según la película más reciente de DBS: Broly, Goku es el menor de los 3, por lo tanto aquí también. Trato de publicar más rápido, pero no es tan fácil como parece, pero aun así lo intento.

 **Fanfic de Tony:** Si, quise dar un poco más de profundidad a mis OC's, no hare que simplemente aparezca y ya, al igual que Bulma que tendrá un papel decisivo más adelante. Y lo del final, ahí si debo estar en desacuerdo contigo, también me imagine que Kakarotto y Gengo lo dijeran al mismo tiempo, pero cuando lo vi en mi cabeza, no me gusto, en especial pues era Kakarotto quien tiene un drama más profundo en esto y pues lo vi de mejor manera.

 **Spectrobe23:** Ya se verá la razón de porque Chiffon siente esto por Goku/Kakarotto, al igual que sus hermanas, pero por ahora me concentrare más en ella y si viste uno de los capítulos Zero, entonces estarás mas o menos informado.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 20: Material Legendario parte 1**

 **Año 2046**

-Aumenten la presión a un 20% y que retiren el plasma del aire- En los laboratorios de la Antártida, Kakarotto se encontraba observando de brazos cruzados con su bata de laboratorio sin mangas una especie de envase de tamaño considerable en un campo de pruebas.

-Entendido Doctor- El personal escuchando las ordenes, se movieron rápidamente sus dedos en los teclados de sus respectivas consolas, Kakarotto vio con neutralidad como dos garras electrificadas bajaron a los costados del contenedor.

-Aumentando la presión- El científico sentado delante del azabache, tomo una palanca y lo jalo a su dirección poco a poco.

En consecuencia, las chispas ocasionadas por la electricidad proveniente de las pinzas fueron aumentando su intensidad. De pronto toda la habitación se ilumino de azul cuando los rayos entraron en contacto con el contenedor, todos los científicos se pusieron sus protectores visuales a excepción de Kakarotto quien permanecía impasible aun manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-¡Niveles de energía a un 48% y aumentando!-

-¡Díganme el estado del contenedor!-

-¡Por ahora estable, señor!-

Kakarotto desenredo sus brazos y se acercó un poco más al vidrio de seguridad.

-¡57%, 63%...!- El científico seguía dando los informes de la situación, hasta que una asistente se giró rápidamente hacia Kakarotto, aparentemente alarmada.

-¡Señor, se detectó una ligera irregularidad en el contenedor!-

Kakarotto se giró rápidamente hacia la chica y le dio un vistazo a las barras de análisis en su computadora.

Vio tres barras, dos eran azules y la tercera de color rojo, vio como la barra de la izquierda no se había movió, la del centro estaba en lo más alto y la derecha que era la roja empezaba a elevarse.

-¡Informe!-

-¡Energía al 84% y aumentando señor!-

-¡Continúen, está dentro de los parámetros!- Ordenaba el saiyajin para voltear hacia la chica -¡Informa con anticipación si la irregularidad vuelve a subir!-

-¡Si Dr. Aoi!-

- _Vamos, esta tan cerca…-_ Pensaba el científico guerrero volviendo a acercarse al vidrio de seguridad.

-¡95%...!-

Sin embargo, el cuarto se ilumino de rojo, y una imagen en grande que decía ERROR parpadeaba sin cesar mientras era acompañado por una alarma.

-¡Señor, la irregularidad aumento de golpe! ¡Hay una fisura en el casco!- Informo la chica con clara alteración.

-¡Hay brotes en el contenedor, la energía se escapa de las fisuras!-

-¡La energía está disminuyendo, 90% y bajando!-

-¡El contenedor está a punto de explotar!-

-¡Desconecten la energía de inmediato!- Ordeno el azabache viendo a sus empleados trabajando lo más rápido posible.

-¡Energía desactivada señor, pero la energía en el contenedor ya es inestable, explotara hagamos lo que hagamos!-

-¡Detrás de mí, AHORA!-

Todos los científicos no objetaron nada y corrieron para ponerse a cubiertos detrás de su jefe, quien al confirmar que todos estaban detrás de él, creo una barrera de Ki alrededor del contenedor.

-¡Prepárense para la onda expansiva!- Grito el azabache mientras unos científicos cerraban los ojos.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Tal como se predijo, el contenedor termino detonando el lugar y hubiera acabado con todos ahí si no fuera porque la barrera de Kakarotto se llevó la mayor parte del golpe. Sin embargo, la explosión fue tan masiva que logro romper la barrera de Ki, y la onda de aire mortal se dirigió directamente hacia los científicos y Kakarotto quien ya esperaba esto. La onda rompió el cristal y Kakarotto alzo los brazos en forma de X.

Los científicos se estremecieron cuando sintieron como una ventisca como si de un huracán proviniera, casi hace que los expulsara hacia la pared, había sido su fin de no ser porque Kakarotto se aseguró de llevarse lo peor con su cuerpo. A diferencia de los humanos, la tenía la capacidad de aguantar algo así.

Minutos después, y cuando el polvo se desvaneció, se vio la imagen de Kakarotto completamente ileso, a excepción de su bata que quedo completamente rasgada y unas pocas telas se adherían a él.

Kakarotto bajo los brazos y le hizo una seña a los científicos detrás de él que ya era seguro salir.

La habitación era un desastre, las paredes mostraban grietas, los ordenadores estaban rotos y en todo el piso, las paredes del capo de pruebas parecían derretidos al igual que las garras y el mismo contenedor.

Los empleados corrieron para verificar que se había salvado. De inmediato aparecieron guardias de seguridad y paramédicos que reaccionaron apenas se escuchó la explosión que de seguro toda la base noto. Revisaron a los científicos y vieron que básicamente no tenían daños graves, tal vez algunos raspones, cortes o moretones, pero nada mortal. Un paramédico se dio cuenta del estado de Kakarotto quien fue el que recibió el mayor castigo dejando de lado su barrera, su vestimenta estaba destrozado dejando ver un poco de piel, tenía raspones en la carne, pero nada más, el paramédico estuvo a punto de atenderlo, pero Kakarotto se negó diciendo que estaba bien que mejor revisara a su equipo. El paramédico entendió y fue rápidamente a revisar a uno de los científicos que estaba sentado viendo al suelo.

Kakarotto alzo la vista hacia el contenedor, o lo que quedaba de él, con este ya iban 49 fracasos.

-Maldita sea-

* * *

 **Shintoshi; Japón**

-El porcentaje de la transferencia de energía llego a un máximo de 95%- Kakarotto iba de regreso a su hogar, conduciendo su General Honda Accord roja último modelo mientras hablaba por teléfono con su padre.

- _Bueno, al menos fue más alto que la última vez, eso es un avance_ -

-Sí, sin embargo ya utilizamos todos los materiales previstos para las pruebas-

 _-¿Todos?-_

-Sí, plata, oro, rubidio e incluso uranio que fue el material usado para la fabricación de la bomba nuclear en 1945 a finales de la segunda guerra mundial…-

- _Si hijo, yo también se de historia_ -

-Pero a mí la historia no me favorece, el metal capaz de retener la sustancia que mató a más de ciento veinte millones de personas, no fue capaz de soportar la energía que irradia el Ki. Todo mi equipo por no hablar de toda la base, habría desaparecido de la existencia de no haber intervenido-

- _En otras palabras, ya usamos todos los elementos más fuertes de la tabla periódica…_ -

-E incluso los que aún no están en la tabla periódica- Kakarotto soltó un suspiro, no era conocido que perdiera la calma tan fácilmente, pero ya iban 49 fracasos, y 49 veces que su equipo corrió peligro –Pero comienzo a sospechar que la respuesta no tiene que ver con que tan resistente es el contenedor-

 _-¿Y cuál crees que sería la solución entonces?_ -

-No lo sé, de saberlo no tendría este tema de conversación contigo-

- _Tranquilo hijo, puedo notar tensión en tu voz_ -

Kakarotto soltó otro suspiro, y a pesar de haberle subido un poco el tono de voz, Gengo no se vio afectado, sabía perfectamente por lo que su hijo estaba pasando, fracaso tras fracaso solo haría crecer la cólera de cualquiera, incluso el de un saiyajin, en especial cuando era un proyecto tan importante como este.

-Mis disculpas, pero básicamente me he quedado sin opciones y el tiempo se me esta agotando- Menciono dándole un rápido vistazo a su aparato en su muñeca.

- _Aun te quedan 12 años Kakarotto, deberías tomártelo más con calma_ -

-Lo dice alguien que está tomando vacaciones en el otro lado del mundo- Gengo se rio un poco ante el intento de Kakarotto por sonar bromista y relajar la tensión -¿Aun sigues buscando reclutas para ese proyecto Valquiria?-

- _Sí y no, estoy en una junta de negocios con la esperanza de compartir recursos, los Novas tal vez ayudaron a unificar al mundo pero la desconfianza es algo que lamentablemente no podrá ser extraído del ser humano_ -

-Es normal, es un sistema de supervivencia con millones de años de evolución- Kakarotto se detuvo cando la luz roja se hizo presente frente a él y escuchó a Gengo suspirar de cansancio por la otra línea.

- _Me gustaría tener tu optimismo cuando se trata del ser humano. Y en cuanto a esas vacaciones, ya me urge una, hay veces que me encantaría tener esa capacidad de vuelo que tienes_ \- Kakarotto se rio entre dientes un poco, cuando era un niño Kakarotto había aprendido la capacidad de vuelo usando su ki, sin embargo desde que empezó a aprender de los humanos, casi no lo usa a menos que sea para combate, entrenamiento o cuando tiene que ir a las instalaciones en la Antártida. Él quería mezclarse bien con los humanos, el los apreciaba, no le gustaba la idea de pertenecer a una raza que se dedicaba a la exterminación de otras especies para vender su planeta. Básicamente era un mundo de peleas donde no puedes elegir quien ser, el humano a pesar de ser débil físicamente hablando y de no tener el conocimiento para hacer tecnología más avanzada, admiraba ese sentido de libre albedrio, ellos podían elegir quien ser, es verdad que había gente oscura, pues el al ser hombre de ciencia no creía en la maldad, pero sabía que un humano podía elegir la fuerza para destruir y lastimar a las personas, pero que también había gente que se dedicaba a ayudarlos y al planeta también, y todo sin tener ningún poder.

Para Kakarotto eso era una valentía para admirar, por eso y otras razones decidió apoyar a la humanidad, tanto en el laboratorio como en el campo de batalla.

Por eso se reusaba a usar su vuelo para todo, pues en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería ser como ellos, un humano y sentir esa sensación, ese sentimiento que tanto anhelaba.

-Solo asegúrate de que si encuentras algunas candidatas, que no sea porque su busto tenga un tamaño considerable-

Gengo se rio por el comentario mientras Kakarotto mantenía su ceño fruncido, conocí muy bien lo pervertido que puede ser su padre cuando se trata de pechos grandes.

- _Dale un poco de diversión a este viejo_ -

-Mmmm-

- _Está bien, está bien, cuando regreses mándale saludos a Lira por mí_ -

-De acuerdo, si hay algún inconveniente, infórmame-

- _No prometo nada_ -

Con eso, la llamada se cortó y Goku no pudo resistir el hacer girar sus ojos, su padre era un genio pero hay veces que no tiene remedio como persona.

* * *

Kakarotto finalmente había llegado a su hogar, a simple vista era bastante lujosa, con un vecindario amigable, de dos pisos y con grandes jardines, sin embargo para alguien de la talla como la de su familia y la fama que fue ganando Lira gracias a sus investigaciones y demás cosas, era muy "de campesino". Pero a Kakarotto no le importaba los lujos ni esas cosas, solo acepto vivir aquí ya que su padre y su hermano le insistieron, de lo contrario habría buscado algo un poco más sencillo.

Estaciono su Honda y fue tranquilamente a la puerta principal de su hogar. El entrar se vio extasiado con el olor del ambiente, parecía que Lira estaba haciendo la cena, él amaba su comida. Al entrar se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y se puso unas sandalias reglamentarias o algo así. En Japón al parecer tienen la costumbre de dejar los zapatos en la entrada y ponerse unas sandalias especiales para el hogar, el no entendía eso pero no objeto nada, deben ser reglamentos estrictos para mantener el orden.

-¡Estoy en casa! ¡Lira, ya llegue!-

De inmediato, apareció una hermosa mujer con el cabello purpura recogido en una cola de caballo, usaba jeans ajustados que dejaban ver sus bien torneadas piernas, también tenía puesto un delantal de cocina, confirmando las sospechas de Kakarotto quien sonrió al ver a su esposa.

Lira Hashimoto, pero ahora conocida como Lira Aoi, esposa de Kakarotto Aoi y que al juzgar por el pequeño bulto en su barriga, parecía estar embarazada.

Lira sonrió cuando vio a su esposo entrar y caminar hacia ella.

-¡Kakarotto-kun, bienvenido a casa!-

Lira y Kakarotto se envolvieron en un abrazo y conectaron un tierno beso antes de separarse pero sin soltar su agarre, con ella abrazándolo del cuello y Kakarotto su cintura.

-Me alegra volver- Decía Kakarotto dándole otro pico a su bella esposa, antes de respirar hondo disfrutando del delicioso aroma de lo que sería la cena -¿Qué cocinas? Huele muy bien-

-Gracias, es pollo al curri con mi propia salsa- Comento Lira con emoción y saco una carcajada al ver la mueca de su esposo.

-Lira, no estoy seguro que sea un alimento apropiado para tu con…- Kakarotto se vio interrumpido por los suaves labios de su esposa. Lira lo beso con más pasión esta vez, obligando al azabache a abrir la boca, dándole la oportunidad de meter su lengua y hacer que baile con la de él. A pesar de ser tan poderoso, hay veces que Lira lo dominaba por completo, tanto en un beso como cuando tenían sexo. Pues por alguna razón, las mujeres resultaron ser una debilidad para el saiyajin, ella era su debilidad, y no la cambiaría por nada. Kakarotto finalmente correspondió al beso, no lucho por el control, le dejaría las riendas a Lira, por esta vez.

El beso se volvió cada vez más feroz, Lira empujo su cabeza con más fuerza, obligando a Kakarotto a retroceder un poco, a ella le encantaba esa sensación que tenía cuando lo besaba, era un sabor tan increíble y si no fuera una mujer de ciencia, también diría que mágico. Tomo una buena cantidad del alocado cabello azabache del chico, a ella no le importaba ese estilo, en realidad y por muy loca que le digan, hasta le gustaba como se veía en él.

Kakarotto se sorprendió un poco, Lira era, además de juguetona y muy inteligente, también era coqueta, pero hoy su nivel de lujuria era más alto de lo normal, tal vez se deba que al estar embarazada, básicamente le prohibió a la pareja el tener sexo por un tiempo y eso parecía molestar a su esposa peli purpura, y se confirmó su teoría cuando sintió como la mujer envolvió una de sus bellas piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazaba con más fuerza, haciendo que sus senos siendo separados por su ropa superior y su delantal de cocina se pegaran al fornido pecho del saiyajin.

Kakarotto correspondió sujetando dicha pierna para mantenerla en su lugar, Lira gimió un poco en el beso mientras sentía su lengua húmeda bailar con la de él. Kakarotto separo su otra mano de su cintura y la bajo hasta el bien formado trasero de su esposa y darle un apretón. Lira salto un poco por eso, ahogando un gemido aún más fuerte en el beso. Después de otros 3 minutos, sus bocas finalmente se separaron mientras la saliva era lo único que los conectaba.

-Te preocupas demasiado, no tiene más de un mes y ya actúas como si fuera a nacer- Decía la mujer con una sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su esposo.

-Es por precaución, ha habido casos de nacimientos antes de lo previsto- Dijo el azabache un tanto preocupado mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de su esposa. Desde que supo que Lira estaba embarazada, ha buscado como loco todo lo relacionado con embarazos, partos, post-partos, nacimientos prematuros, alimentos para una mujer con embarazo, etc.

Lira había visto esto con cariño, le encantaba el esfuerzo que Kakarotto hacía para ser un buen esposo y padre, aunque el niño aun no haya nacido. Era enternecedor ver toda la atención y la seriedad que le ponía a ese asunto, además de proteger a la humanidad.

Lástima que su hermanita no pensara lo mismo, nunca confió en Kakarotto básicamente por "No ser humano" esto obviamente llevo a varios momentos de interacciones no amistosas entre ellas. Pero Oohara quería a su hermana, se preocupaba por ella, no importa si era una genio o si en algún momento fue la mejor pandora de su clase, pero no le agradaba la idea de que terminara casándose con Kakarotto, aun así la confianza que no le tenía a él, ella tenía de sobra, es la razón de porque Oohara acepto a medias esta relación.

-Repito; no tiene más de un mes, así que no te preocupes-

-Sabes que eso es imposible-

-Por eso te amo- Lira y Kakarotto compartieron otro tierno beso antes de tener que separarse nuevamente –Tengo que terminar la cena, después me cuentas como te fue en el trabajo… y tranquilo, hice suficiente para tranquilizar ese agujero negro que llamas estomago- Lira le dio un divertido toque en la nariz antes de regresar a la cocina a terminar la cena.

Kakarotto vio con una sonrisa la espalda de su esposa que se alejaba cada vez más, y pudo jurar que estaba balanceando sus caderas un poco más de lo normal eso le hizo sonrojar levemente.

Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a su habitación para quitarse el uniforme y darse un buen merecido baño. Normalmente era sorprendido por Lira quien entraba para "Limpiarse con el" pero al saber el estado de su esposa, sabía que esta vez no sería el caso para decepción de Lira.

Durante el baño, mientras sentía la calidez del agua pasando por sus bien formados musculo y algunas cicatrices de batalla, Kakarotto no pudo evitar regresar al laboratorio y a la falla del contenedor, ¿Cuál podría ser el problema? ¿Por qué nada ha funcionado? Pregunta tras pregunta se hacía, él quería sentir emociones como los humanos, gracias a su familia y amigos, pudo sentir lo que es la alegría, el amor, el reír y sonreír, pero también el enojo, la impotencia y la frustración. Esos últimos no fueron de su agrado, en especial el segundo, el sentir que no puedes hacer nada por mucho que lo intentes.

Inconscientemente le dio un golpe a la pared del baño desquebrajándola un poco, seguro Lira le reprocharía por eso, pero tenía que liberar tensión de algún modo, demonios Lira tenía razón, ahora mismo le serviría tanto el que ella estuviera en condiciones para ayudarlo a des estresarlo en la cama.

Saliendo del baño, tomo una toalla y se secó sus alocados cabellos, se la enrollo en la cintura y salió de este. Se puso ropa más cómoda y salió un momento al jardín por algo de aire fresco.

Una vibración en su bolsillo derecho llamaría su atención, haciendo que este metiera su mano y sacara un teléfono, vio el nombre de quien lo llamaba y sonrió un poco.

-¿Hola?-

- _¡Tío Kakarotto!_ -

Kakarotto separo un poco el teléfono de su oído cuando un chillido infantil hizo eco en el otro lado de la línea, amenazando con destrozarle un tímpano.

-Kazuha-chan, no deberías gritar tan fuerte, casi pierdo la capacidad auditiva de uno de mis receptores exteriores (Traducción: sordo de un oído).

- _Lo siento Tío_ -

-Está bien, ¿Cómo has estado?-

- _¡Genial! ¡El abuelo es muy divertido!_ -

-¿El abuelo? ¿Cuándo fue que lo viste?- Preguntaba el azabache con ligera sospecha, quería a su padre pero no está seguro si estaba bien dejarla al cuidado de Kazuha, no creía que fuera del agrado de Orie.

- _Hace una semana, me mostro cosas geniales un su laboratorio_ -

-Claro que si- Kakarotto soltó un suspiro, luego tendría que hablar con su padre sobre el tema de mostrarle cosas de adultos a una niña de 3 años.

- _Kazuha, ¿Podrías darme el teléfono un minuto?-_ Kakarotto escucho una segunda voz en el otro lado de la línea y a su sobrina la escucho hacer un ruido de desánimo.

- _Awww, pero papi estoy hablando con Tío-_

 _-Ya hablaras con el cuándo termine, así que por favor…-_

 _-Está bien-_ Kakarotto se rio un poco al imaginarse a Kazuha haciendo un adorable puchero.

- _¿Hola, Nii-san?-_

-Ryuichi, cuanto tiempo-

- _Más del que me gustaría hermano, y… lamento lo de mi hija-_

-Está bien, siempre me agrado la actitud de Kazuha-chan- Respondió el pelinegro al hombre del otro lado que se hace llamar su hermano. Ryuichi Aoi, al igual que él, es hijo de Aoi Gengo y de María Lancelot, pero a diferencia de Kakarotto que básicamente fue adoptado, Ryuichi nació por parte de un embarazo, al natural. Sin embargo ellos han llegado a conocerse y quererse como verdaderos hermanos, por desgracia, Ryuichi ignora que también posee otras 5 hermanas y Kakarotto no creyó prudente decírselo por el momento.

- _Sí, ella puede llegar a ser muy energética a veces-_

-He escuchado que padre últimamente la ha llevado con él a su laboratorio- El saiyajin después de decir eso, pudo escuchar un suspiro proveniente de su hermano menor.

- _Sí, ha sido así desde un tiempo, y a Orie no parece agradarle mucho la idea-_

-Me lo supuse, ¿Y cómo esta ella?-

- _¡Oh, ella está bien! ¡Cada vez sonríe más, y en parte se debe a ti!-_

-No comprendo el mensaje que quieres trasmitir-

- _Nii-san, te tengo una deuda que no creo que pueda pagarte. Desde que aceptaste a Orie en nuestra familia, ella se ha sentido más viva que nunca y solo aumento desde que tuvimos a Kazuha, nunca la había visto tan feliz, gracias-_

-Tonterías, ella ha sonreído más desde que contrajo matrimonio contigo-

- _Aun así gracias, has mejorado mucho aquí-_

-Solo espero que sea suficiente…- Respondió el pelinegro algo desganado, cosa que Ryuichi noto.

- _¿Qué ocurre Nii-san? Te oyes más apagado que de costumbre-_

-La prueba 49 del contenedor de Ki, nuevamente fue un fracaso-

 _-Mierda, ¿Y están bien todos?-_

-Sí, afortunadamente pude reaccionar a tiempo, no hubo daños letales a los cuerpos a base de carbono de ninguno de mi equipo-

- _Tienes que tener más cuidado con ese proyecto, Nii-san. Sé que es importante, pero tu vida también, en especial ahora que viene sobrino o sobrina. Por cierto, no pude preguntarte, ¿Cómo esta Lira?-_

 _-_ Ella está bien, ahora está en casa, sigo insistiendo en que tenga cuidado por su condición pero ella no me hace caso-

- _Te entiendo, fue lo mismo conmigo y Orie, siempre insistiendo en que estaba bien cuando la verdad no era así. Afortunadamente padre fue capaz de ayudarla-_

-¿Y también tuviste el problema de que Orie te insista en tener relaciones sexuales, a pesar de que su condición le prohíba tal acto?-

 _-¡AH! ¡No tienes ni idea! Parecía que se moriría de la frustración, aunque debo admitir que a mí me afecto un poco también…-_

-¿Solo un poco?- Pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa astuta.

- _Está bien, me afecto en gran nivel ¿Contento?-_

-Un poco jeje-

 _-Es extraño no escucharte hablar como un robot todo el tiempo. Parece que Lira te afecto, eh-_

-Sí, debo considerarme afortunado-

 _-Es increíble que yo siendo el menor, haya tenido una hija primero-_

-Estaba muy ocupado y en ese momento aun está aprendiendo de la cultura humana, aun lo hago, pero sé que es suficiente para entender los sentimientos que tengo por Lira-

 _-Eso es tan cursi de tu parte hermano-_

-Cierra tu capacidad de comunicación principal (Traducción: cierra la boca)-

- _Jajajaja ahí está el hermano robot otra vez-_

-A veces eres imposible, igual que padre-

 _-Hablando de padre, ¿Dónde está el?-_

-Está en una reunión de negocios en América del Norte, Estados Unidos-

 _-Ya veo ¿Y que hace ahí?-_

-Buscando una colaboración para compartir recursos… y tal vez nuevas ideas para saber cómo hacer funcionar el contenedor-

 _-Se oye serio, ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?-_

-Umm, no lo sé, aun no me recupero-

 _-¡Ohhh vamos! ¡¿Aun sigues molesto por que no te elegí como padrino?!-_

-¡Yo era la opción más lógica! ¡Es como ese dicho humano de; apuñalado por la espalda!-

- _¡Ya me disculpe contigo más de cien veces, hasta Orie también!-_

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Y no lo sé, no quiero molestarte solo por mi frustración-

 _-Bobadas, somos hermanos, además recuerda que te dije que tenía una deuda contigo. Y al juzgar por los saltos que Kazuha está dando en este momento, parece que le agrada la idea, ¿Qué dices Kazuha? ¿Quieres ver a tu Tío?-_

 _-¡SIIIII! ¡Tío Kakarotto!-_

-Jejeje, está bien, ¿Te parece mañana durante la cena? Me voy a tomar un día libre-

 _-Suena perfecto, Orie, Kazuha y yo estaremos allí sin falta-_

-De acuerdo, aquí los esperamos-

Kakarotto colgó el teléfono, no sin antes escuchar un "¡Adiós Tío!" del otro lado, eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

-¡Amor, la cena esta lista!-

-¡Voy!-

* * *

-Ufff eso estuvo delicioso, como siempre Lira-

-Ufuf gracias, es bueno que la ciencia y el combate no son las únicas materias en lo que soy buena-

-Eres buena en muchas cosas, y lo sabes-

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué otra cosa soy buena?- Con un tono seductor, Lira apoyo sus brazos en la mesa, inclinándose un poco hacia su esposo.

-Eres buena en volverme loco a veces, hasta creo que eres la única-

-¿Ohh? ¿Y eso es malo?- Pregunto acercándose todavía más.

-Contigo nada es malo-

-Eres muy lindo ¿Lo sabias?- Ambos conectaron un pequeño beso para luego Lira levantarse de su asiento y volver a sentarse, pero esta vez en las piernas de su esposo quien la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos –Ahora dime-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué?-

-No juegues conmigo- Lira frunció un poco el ceño, ahuecando sus manos en su cara para que la mirara fijamente –Te conozco mejor que nadie, se cuándo algo te molesta, anda dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-Sé que puedo Lira, es que… bah es algo que me gustaría descartar por ahora-

-Si no me dices, entonces te prohibiré el desayuno mañana-

-No harías eso- Dijo el guerrero sudando un poco.

-Pruébame, tú también me conoces muy bien-

-Temía que dijeras eso. Está bien…- Kakarotto respiro con resignación, podía ser muy fuerte, pero no podía hacer nada cuando se trataba de su esposa.

Lira sonrió, acomodándose un poco más en las piernas de su esposo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Kakarotto prosiguió a contarle lo sucedido en el laboratorio, el fracaso del contenedor y de cómo básicamente se quedó sin opciones. Lira permaneció seria por la información, rara vez había algo capaz de hacer perder la paciencia de su esposo, a excepción de ella claro, aunque por lo general lo hace por mera diversión. Pero sabía que Kakarotto estaba muy incluido en este asunto de donar su ki para las generaciones futuras y de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, ella no quería pensar en que en doce años se iría. De que solo lograra estar con su hijo o hija por doce años, por eso aprovechaba cada oportunidad para estar con él, ara abrazarlo, besarlo, para reír con él. Quería que cuando se fuere solo estén los buenos recuerdos, con él y con su futuro hijo o hija.

-Ya veo, así que el contenedor no fue lo suficientemente resistente- Se decía Lira con una mano en la barbilla.

-Sigo pensando en que la respuesta no está en la capacidad de contener energía-

-Lástima que no pueda estar ahí para ayudarte, aunque sigo insistiéndote que ni siquiera tengo un mes de embarazo, aun puedo hacer cosas-

-Lira…-

-Ok, ok, me quedare en casa-

-No quiero que te sientas una prisionera, es solo que…-

-Lo sé- Interrumpió Lira tomándolo de la barbilla y dándole un tierno beso –No me siento prisionera, tu nunca harías que me sienta de esa forma, solo digo que no seas tan sobreprotector, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, lo intentare-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

-Así me gusta, y también el que Orie y Ryuichi vengan mañana, será divertido-

-Si, al juzgar por el tono de Kazuha-chan, creo que si-

-Jejeje, esa niña es tan divertida- Lira de repente se acurruco aún más en el pecho de su esposo, cerrando los ojos un momento –Oye…-

-¿Si?-

-Dijiste que has intentado transferir energía al contenedor ¿Verdad?-

-Si ¿Por…?-

-Es solo una especulación mía, ya que no estuve ahí para verlo pero… ¿Qué tal si el problema de la sobrecarga se deba a la transferencia y no en el contenedor en sí?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Y si, el contenedor ya es lo suficientemente resistente, el problema es que a la hora de traspasarlo desde el exterior crea un corto circuito-

-¿Estás diciendo que solo trasfiramos una cantidad muy limitada de Ki?-

-Algo así-

-Pero la energía sería insuficiente para una larga duración, duraría una tal vez dos generaciones máximo-

-Es verdad, es una lástima que no se pueda multiplicar la energía en su interior, hubiera funcionado…-

-Para tener energía ilimitada- Kakarotto la interrumpió abriendo los ojos por completo.

-¿Huh?- Lira se apartó un poco del azabache y vio como este parecía estar en una especie de transe – ¿Amor?-

-Lira, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes?-

-Huh ¿Haber funcionado?-

-No, no, antes de eso-

-¿Multiplicar la energía en su interior?-

Kakarotto pareció haber entrado en el limbo, ¡Todo tenía sentido ahora! ¡¿Cómo es que no lo vio antes?!

-¡ESO ES!-

-¡¿KakarmmMMGHH?!- La peli púrpura se sorprendió cuando Kakarotto la atrapo con un beso, ella se confundió pero no se resistió.

-¡Lira, tu eres una genio!-

-No es que me queje por el beso o por el cumplido, pero ¿Por qué?-

-¡¿Cómo puedes no verlo, cuando eres tu quien me abrió los ojos?!-

-Sigo sin entender-

-"MULTIPLICAR" ¡Esa es la respuesta! ¡Mis células S son capaces de hacerse más fuertes a medida que se hacen daño!-

-Sí, pero crecer en poder no es multiplicarse-

-No, pero… si logramos acumularlas de poder, no tendrán más remedio que adaptarse y evolucionar, los saiyajines al ser una raza guerrera, sus cuerpos están diseñados para evolucionar con forme a la situación, ¡No tendremos que esperar ni un año! ¡Ocurrirá al instante!-

-Entonces conforme las células se hagan daño se harán más fuertes, y la acumulación de energía los obligara a dividirse, y al mismo tiempo estas células cargadas de poder se irán dividiendo…-

-¡Y no habrá que preocuparse de que el contenedor se sobrecargue porque ya será lo suficientemente resistente! ¡Y tendremos Ki ilimitado!-

-¡BRILLANTE!- Los dos exclamaron con clara emoción, tal vez lo único que Kakarotto debía hacer para encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas, era escuchar a su inteligente y bella esposa.

-Pero espera, ¿Cómo harás para dañar tus células?-

-Fácil, creare un patógeno genéticamente desarrollado para atacar cualquier célula, usare mi sangre para que sea justo mis células las que ataque. Con forme más células S dañe, más fuerte se harán-

-Realmente eres un genio en este sentido Kakarotto-

-¿Yo? No lo habría logrado sin ti, resolviste mi problema de 10 años en solo 10 minutos-

-Ufufuf me gusta ayudar-

-Y toda ayuda debe tener recompensa-

-¿Eh?- Lira volteo y vio como el rostro de Kakarotto estaba increíblemente cerca con un rostro seductor haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

-¿Qué te parece si te quito esa frustración que llevas acumulando?-

-¿Pero que no debía cuidarme por mi "condición"?-

-No lleva más de un mes, no hará ningún daño- Al oír eso, el rostro de Lira se ilumino y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro. Ella no lo admitiría, pero se sentía muy necesitada de eso en estos momentos, la frustración por no tener sexo fue mayor de lo que ella habría esperado.

-¡Pues vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas?!- Lira se bajó de sus piernas e inmediatamente lo jalo hacia la habitación.

- _¿Habré cometido un error?-_ Pensaba el saiyajin al ser jalado por la mujer, pero al ver el rostro tan alegre de su esposa, hizo que sacara una sonrisa propia – _No-_

Lira y Kakarotto habían llegado por fin a la habitación y Lira sin perder tiempo, empezó a despojar a su esposo de sus prendas. Cuando ambos ya estaban solo en ropa interior y bragas, Lira lo empujo a la cama y se posicionó encima de él.

-Ahora veras toda la energía que llevo acumulando desde que quede embarazada, no creo que puedas aguantar- Con tono sensual, Lira pego su frente con la de Kakarotto mientras se quitaba su cola de caballo haciendo que su sedoso cabello callera como cascada por su espalda.

-Hablas con un saiyajin, la pregunta es ¿Si tu siquiera serás capaz de aguantar?-

-Eso veremos, serás un saiyajin, pero recuerda, eres mi saiyajin-

-Eso no lo discuto- Ambos compartieron un beso apasionado mientras llevaban a sus manos a explorar el cuerpo de su pareja.

* * *

-Entonces Lira tuvo mucho que ver en la creación del contenedor- Se decía Goku, pero Kakarotto fue capaz de escucharle.

- **Sí, ella resolvió mi problema en un instante-**

-Y ella estaba embarazada, ¿Era Hiroko?- Kakarotto quedo en silencio, mientras bajaba la cabeza por un momento y Goku decidió cambiar la pregunta –Es bueno ya recordar algo, pero eso no me dice nada del Material L o de ese tal Broly-

 **-Paciencia, algo que aprendimos en este mundo es que la paciencia es una virtud, hay veces que es mejor dar un paso para atrás para luego dar el salto-**

-No entendí nada-

 **-Es mejor dejar las preguntas para después de ver la historia completa-**

-Ahhh ya entiendo-

 **-Ahora será mejor que te vallas, o preguntaran por tu desaparición, no podemos dejar que sospechen nada, pero mantente alerta-**

-Sí, tiene sentido, pero quiero saber el resto de la historia-

 **-Cuando encuentres tiempo, ven mañana a este mismo lugar y te lo explicare todo-**

Kakarotto chasqueo los dedos y Goku de repente se encontró nuevamente en el mundo real. Se levantó manteniendo su expresión seria, el reconocía su propia cara cuando algo lo molestaba. Se dio cuenta cuando menciono el embarazo de Lira y pregunto si era Hiroko, había algo extraño en todo eso y la forma en que se dirigía al material L, de forma tan repulsiva, había miedo pero parece que no por el material en sí, había algo más, había tristeza en su voz, había odio… ¿Por qué?

Goku se sacudió esos pensamientos, ahora no era el momento, tenía que regresar o Satella o Rana notaria su ausencia y harían preguntas, tenía que estar alerta. Pero también le trajo otra preocupación; tarde o temprano tendría que decirles la verdad, de donde viene quien es en verdad y de su vida en este mundo, tendría que decírselo a Satella, Rana, Holly, Íngrid, y Arnett, sabía que Chiffon ya estaba enterada, tendría que hablar con ella al respecto después de esto al igual que el resto de sus hermanas cuando las vea, tendría que contarle sobre Lira.

Y en cuanto a Lira… pudo sentir que además de las memorias de Kakarotto, pudo sentir como sus emociones regresaban, ese sentimiento que le tenía a la peli purpura, quería verla de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo ella reaccionaria al verlo ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Enojada? ¿Cómo reaccionara ahora que aparentemente tiene un harem? Goku bajo la cabeza, cuando llegue el día en que la vea de nuevo, la protegería y la cuidaría, después de todo… ella es su esposa.

* * *

Después de los combates programados, Goku finalmente se reunió con sus amigos, al ver la oportunidad Rana aprovecho para envolver uno de los brazos del guerrero con los de ella y enterrarlo entre sus pechos, obviamente Satella no vio esto con buenos ojos, tal vez llegaron a un acuerdo, pero no le gustaba que se tomara tanta confianza con su novio, como represalia envolvió el otro brazo y lo enterró en sus pechos aún más grandes.

Goku se rio nerviosamente por esto, dio gracias a Kami que la rivalidad que sus dos novias tenían les hizo olvidarse de cualquier pregunta. Luego de un rato de charla, el estómago de Goku rugió como un León sobresaltando a algunos presentes pues aún no se acostumbraban a eso.

Ya en la cafetería, Goku no perdió el tiempo y ordeno llenar más de tres bandejas, el comía a una velocidad moderada gracias a Kami-sama, pero eso no quitaba la cantidad. Al sentarse pudo ver que Cassie estaba también presente, en la saludo con jovialidad y la chica peli verde le regreso el gesto con un sonrojo, le sorprendió la charla que tuvo con Satellizer y Rana de que aparentemente llegaron a un acuerdo para ser las novias del azabache y según ve no parece que fuera idea de Goku, era muy inocente como para hacer algo tan pervertido.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad pues los restos de los combates de prueba flotaban en el aire pasando en boca y boca de las pandoras y limiters.

-Esperaba que fueran poderosas, pero…-

-No pudieron hacer nada en los encuentros-

-¿Saldrá bien este plan?-

-Tal vez fue una mala idea el molestarse en implantar estigmas en gente ordinaria…- Todo tipo de comentarios desfavorecedores a las E-pandoras se hacían presentes en la cafetería, después de todo se suponía que el Proyecto Evolution ayudaría la creación de nuevas pandoras poderosas a base de gente normal para combatir a los novas, pero en los combates demostraron no ser más que un fracaso, algo que definitivamente Chevalier no vería con buenos ojos.

Satellizer quien se encontraba escuchando todo al lado de su novio quien devoraba sus platos delante de él, dejo salir un suspiro de decepción y se giró de frente a Cassie.

-Supongo que ese encuentro fue muy desnivelado, ¿No es así?-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, esas chicas solían ser gente ordinaria después de todo- Cassie respondió viendo con lastima su bandeja.

-¿Y que fue esa sensación de antes, juraría que sentí un poderoso Ki en esa chica Amelia?-

-¿Tú también? Creí que me estaba volviendo loca-de arimasu-

-Goku-kun, ¿Tu qué piensas de eso?- Goku se tensó ante la pregunta de Cassie, ese era un tema del que justamente no quería hablar todavía, aunque los combates no favorecieron a las E-Pandoras, si llego a admirar su determinación en especial la de esa tal Amelia, tenía fuerza y coraje, pero le alivio el resultado que salió, aunque solo hubo una pequeña muestra del Material L, afortunadamente no llego a mayor escala. Pero era un secreto que todavía no podía revelar, Kakarotto lo dejo muy claro.

-No sé qué fue eso, pero si fue muy poderoso, pero no creo que sea para tener que preocuparnos-

-¿Seguro? He sentido el ki antes, pero este fue… muy bestial y agresivo-

- _Mierda_ \- Goku se palmeo mentalmente, había olvidado que ellas también podían sentir las intenciones que irradiaban el ki y no solo su poder –En serio Cassie, no creo que sea nada, pero… manténganse alertas por si acaso, es mejor estar seguro ahora que lamentarlo después-

-Tiene sentido senpai-

Goku suspiro de alivio, parece que el tema se había cambiado de momento aunque no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá ocultárselos, en especial a Satella que de seguro ya estará sospechando. Y no se equivocaba, pues Satella entrecerró un poco los ojos en su dirección, amaba a Goku y confiaba en él, así que no debería por qué dudar… pero había algo haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, algo que no le gustaba y por mucho que detestaba la idea, sentía que su novio le ocultaba algo, bueno, ya tendrá tiempo de hablar con el cuándo el momento se presente.

-Aun así, honestamente, el solo hecho de que ellas sean tan fuertes es sorprendente, el que también sean mucho más débiles que nosotras me molesta- Comentaba la peliverde, siendo escuchado por todas y Goku entrecerró los ojos con pena mientras mordía una pierna de pollo. Mientras que por su parte, Kazuya veía todo muy pensativo, se apoyó más en la mesa usando sus brazos como soporte.

-Sería bueno que esto no tuviera ningún efecto negativo en el futuro del proyecto-

* * *

En la torre principal de las instalaciones de Alaska, una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo entre los altos mandos de Chevalier y la profesora Oohara, discutiendo el tema de las pruebas recientes y al juzgar por el tono áspero es sus voces, no parecían felices.

-Eso fue una patética muestra-

-Eso no fue ni siquiera digno de ser llamado simulacro de batalla-

-Aunque no tienes ningún fundamentos oficial… esto aún sigue siendo un gran proyecto; hemos llegado tan lejos como para disimular lo contrario-

-Todo ese esfuerzo se ira por el caño si Son Goku no ve con buenos ojos este proyecto, y sinceramente no lo culparía si le dijera a la gente que esto fue un fracaso si se basa en los simulacros de batalla-

-Pero el aún no ha manifestado su opinión, tal vez aun tengamos oportunidad-

-Tienes que entregarnos resultados tangibles lo más rápido posible, Oohara. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los medios de comunicación y los opositores empiecen a criticarnos-

-Y no hay duda de que será más provechoso para ellos si Son Goku da una mala reseña, estaremos en la ruina-

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en la doctora quien permanecía impasible en un extremo de la mesa con los brazos cruzados u los ojos cerrados. Esto era básicamente lo que su hermana mayor le estaba advirtiendo, pero no tenía intención de dar marcha atrás.

-Este no es un problema que pueda resolverse simplemente apresurándonos. Necesito más información para que este plan tenga éxito. Mediante la acumulación de información, podemos acelerar el desarrollo de las E-Pandoras. Escribí en el reporte que la mejor opción es esperar su recuperación y dar el siguiente paso, ¿No es así?-

-Y nosotros te decimos que lo hagas rápido…- Oohara alzo la mirada para ver en el otro extremo de la mesa a un hombre rubio, algo mayor, tal vez mayor a los 50 años con un rostro serio e intimidante –Creo que dije que nos entregaras resultados visibles… y quiero justo eso. Necesitamos resultados para sorprender al mundo entero, necesitamos resultados que convenza a Son Goku, no me importa los medios por el que lo logres-

-Creo que eso no será un problema-

-¿…?-

-¿De que estas hablando, Oohara? Esa pobre muestra no debe ser suficiente para convencerlo-

-Todo lo contrario- Oohara mostro una sonrisa confiada confundiendo a los miembros de Chevalier –Durante la simulación, se han visto indicios de interés en el señor Son, y ustedes mismos lo dijeron antes, Son Goku todavía no se ha manifestado, de haber tenido un punto de vista negativo ya se hubiera alejado del proyecto hace mucho-

-Necesitas más que unos simples indicios, Oohara, quiero pruebas confiables que muestre su interés en esto-

-Por eso señor es que tengo a una agente involucrada- Los miembros se sorprendieron por esa revelación, incluyendo al jefe del proyecto quien abrió ligeramente los ojos. Algunos perecieron considerar el plan mientras que otros fruncieron el ceño en enojo.

-¡¿A qué estás jugando, Oohara?!-

-Si mal yo recuerdo; Fueron ustedes los que me insistieron en recurrir a todos los medios posibles ¿No?-

-¡Así es, pero…! ¡¿Tratar de seducir al "Héroe del décimo ataque Nova"?! ¡¿Estás loca?!-

-No veo cual es el problema-

-¡El problema, es que si llega a enterarse de nuestras intenciones, el que de una reseña negativa será el menor de nuestros problemas! ¡Los opositores lo verían como una debilidad y lo aprovecharían al máximo!- Con una vena en la frente, el miembro se levantó de su silla viendo con molestia a Oohara quien no pareció importarle el arrebato del hombre.

-Eso no pasara…-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- Haciéndole un gesto para que el hombre se sentara, el jefe finalmente pregunto.

-Porque lo conozco mejor de lo que creen- Su respuesta fue firme y sin vacilación. Los miembros se miraron entre sí, algunos parecían estar de acuerdos y los otros aun precien escépticos, supusieron que Oohara investigo lo suficiente del chico como para decir algo así.

El jefe cruzo sus dedos y le dio una mirada fulminante a Oohara.

-Muy bien, si puedes asegurarnos eso, le permitiremos tener más tiempo. Pero sin importar las circunstancias en que logres convencerlo, en cuanto a las E-Pandoras, ¿Crees que es tiempo para preocuparnos de cosas tan insignificantes como su recuperación? Como dijimos, harás todo lo que sea posible. Aunque eso signifique el uso del medicamento mencionado al final, capaz de crear anticuerpos en proporción a la actividad del estigma…- Lo dicho por el hombre atrajo la atención de todos, en especial de Oohara -¿No crees que sería sabio utilizar la Mark IV…?-

Uno de los miembros se alteró y se levantó sumamente nervioso.

-¡Un momento señor! ¡Ya de por si estamos infringiendo muchas leyes con el uso del Material L, cuando Kakarotto prohibió su uso!-

-Eso no importa siempre y cuando de buenos resultados, no sé si estas al tanto de esto, pero la humanidad está pasando por una crisis nunca antes vista en la historia de nuestra raza, así que no me importa esas leyes creadas por un extraterrestre-

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡El hablar de Kakarotto Aoi de esa manera es…!-

-Irrelevante para nuestra situación, así que mejor tome asiento- El jefe le dio una dura mirada al hombre quien rechino un poco los dientes pero hizo lo que su jefe ordeno.

Este proyecto fue creado para la salvación de la humanidad y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que funcione, sin embargo también era un hecho de que Kakarotto tuvo mucho que ver para que la humanidad tuviera un futuro, era muy respetado entre la mayoría de los concejales de Chevalier y entre los científicos en especial. También se recalcó en muchas maneras posibles, la genialidad de sus creaciones. El hombre fue un genio y al mismo tiempo fue el que defendió a la tierra en más de un ataque Nova por sí mismo. No le gustaba la idea de profanar su memoria en hacer uso de algo tan infame como el material L.

Y ahora debían combinarlo con el Mark IV, lo cual era el material que le seguía al Material L en cuanto a brutalidad, esto se estaba yendo de las manos.

-¡El medicamento rápidamente pierde sus efectos después de que la segunda tasa de división celular sobrepasa el Limite!- Exclamaba la doctora, sabiendo perfectamente lo horrible que podría ser el Mark IV, y combinarlo con el Material L solo sería pero, algo catastrófico, le sorprendía que su jefe pudiera sugerirlo tan tranquilamente -¡Y la combinación molecular con el Material L solo aceleraría el proceso de desestabilización en el usuario! ¡Morir seria lo de menos…!-

-Estamos buscando resultados rápidos e información. Con estas chicas esos sacrificios son inevitables, no te preocupes de que Son Goku se entere, si lo que dijiste es cierto, entonces ordénale a tu infiltrada que se ocupe de mantenerlo al margen de todo esto. Después de todo, será capaz de conseguir una cantidad suficiente ¿O me equivoco?-

Oohara se le quedo viendo por un momento con sudor cayendo de sus mejillas. Liego una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios cuando se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Qué decisión tana perfectamente lógica… No esperaba menos de la cabeza del comité- Comento sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba salía de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

-…-

-…-

-Las verdaderas pandoras tienen habilidades de alto nivel. Fueron realmente fuertes- Bajo un ambiente muy deprimente, las E-pandoras se encontraban reunidas, casi todas con ningún tipo de optimismo después de la pésima demostración en los combates.

-Pueden usar Accel sin ningún intervalo-

-Ellas pueden usar doble Accel tanto como quieran. Es algo que no podemos hacer no importa cuánto nos esforcemos-

-Honestamente no puedo imaginarlo. No puedo imaginar que ellas son aún más fuertes de lo que nos mostraron…-

Mientras escuchaba a sus hermanas de armas platicar de forma pesimista, Jina no pudo evitar apretar los dientes de la frustración.

-Malditos monstruos- Luego voltearía y su cólera aumentaría cuando vio a su compañera comiendo una pieza de pan -¡Rattle! ¡¿Por qué tienes que estar comiendo todo el tiempo?! ¡Di algo acerca de esto!-

-¿H…hmmm? Yo… yo realmente solo pienso que… las verdaderas pandoras son sorprendentes-

-Cielos… ¿Es realmente el momento para que llenes tu boca con pan…? ¡La existencia de las E-Pandoras está en juego justo ahora!-

-Lo… lo siento…-

-Basta, Jina. Con esa actitud. Es exactamente por eso que estamos aquí y no en la cafetería…- Amelia apareció rápidamente para defensa de su amiga. De entre las tres, ella fue la que más castigo recibió, y se notaba con las vendas en su rostro, pero lo más llamativo era el vendaje alrededor de su ojo derecho con algodón –Sé que conoces la razón de por qué Rattle se convirtió en una E-Pandora, para evitar morir de hambre. Así que déjala comer tanto como ella necesite-

-Amelia…- Comentaba Jina deprimida –Pero… es tan frustrante. No es solo sus habilidades. Ellas también provienen de familias ricas, son completamente diferentes a nosotras… En todos los aspectos. Sus caras mostraban que ellas crecieron sin ninguna dificultad… ¡¿Por qué son así…cuando todos somos humanos…?! ¡¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?! ¡Mira a Rattle! ¡Acaba de recibir una paliza, pero puede saciarse con solo una simple pieza de pan! ¡¿Por qué?!- Jina le dio un fuerte golpe al suelo agrietándolo un poco mientras pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos –Aunque personas como ella obedientemente van y pelean, recibiendo una paliza por una simple pieza de pan… ¡No somos nada más que un estúpido espectáculo para ellos...no es justo!-

Las compañeras de Jina bajaron la cabeza, pues aunque duela admitirlo, eran verdaderas sus palabras. Ellas no eran más que un experimento, conejillos de indias, quienes debido las diversas situaciones en sus vidas se vieron obligadas a entrar en este proyecto. En sí, nadie las secuestro o las obligo a firmar un documento de lealtad, es debido a que la vida ha sido especialmente dura con ellas, algunas por desesperación económica u otras por reivindicación.

Sin embargo, la dura realidad ha sido más fuerte que sus heridas físicas. Ellas habían alcanzado un poder más allá de cualquier humano normal, pero contra una pandora, ellas no eran nada, menos que nada. Y básicamente no les importaban usarlas como medios para experimentos. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ellas quisieron esto y estaban dispuestas a aguantar hasta el final por el bien del proyecto, pero con la pobre demostración de hace un rato, todos sus sueños podrían destruirse definitivamente.

En cambio las pandoras…

Esa mocosas malcriadas parecían no tener dificultades en la vida, todo lo tenían en bandeja de plata, nunca les faltaba la comida, tenían un techo seguro, una cama suave y una familia que los quiere. No les faltaban nada, y al ser pandoras esto solo se intensifico, pues se sabe que cuando una chica se convierte en pandora y termina su lapso asignado, todas las puertas se les abría para ellas, todas las oportunidades, todo tipo de trabajos estaban a su alcance, tendrían todos los lujos, ¡No es justo! ¡Todas sus compañeras tuvieron que pasar un infierno en la vida antes de venir aquí, todas la tuvieron difícil. Pero aun así luchaban sin descanso para poder sobresalir y sin embargo lo máximo que conseguirían es un pedazo de pan frio.

¡Pero ellas no!

Con casi hacer nada ya lo tenían todo, con un movimiento de manos podían tener un banquete frente a ella, comer solo una porción y dejarle el resto al perro, ¡Simplemente no era justo!

Jina apretó sus ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, hasta que sintió un par de manos cálidas en sus hombros. Alzo la cabeza y pudo ver a la hermosa chica de cabello blanco con el mechón rojo dándole una cálida sonrisa, debía admitir que incluso son ese parche en su ojo derecho, su belleza era algo sin igual entre sus compañeras.

-Deja de pensar en que es lo que ellas tienen y nosotras no. Sería lo mismo que odiar a los padres y el mundo en el que te toco vivir hasta ahora…- Amelia se volvió hacia el resto de sus compañeras, sus amigas, haciéndoles saber que sus palabras de aliento eran para todas –Alguien puede estar aquí evitando morir de hambre o porque sus padres la abandonaron o porque esta arrepentida de sus pecados… Pero es porque estamos aquí que podemos conocer a otros; cada quien con su propia historia. Tenemos amigos quienes han compartido las mismas dificultades. Somos capaces de convertirnos en amigos, que pueden compartir sus sentimientos-

Las E-Pandoras poco a poco fueron recuperando el ánimo al ver la determinación de su líder.

-Tenemos que aceptar nuestro pasado y continuar con nuestra vida. Debemos estar orgullosas de ser E-Pandoras. Somos guerreras luchando por el futuro de la humanidad-

Sus compañeras mostraron una pequeña sonrisa a sus palabras y no era de menos, pues entre todas, Amelia fue la que más había sufrido antes de llegar aquí y su hermoso cabello blanco, era solo una cicatriz de aquel dolor.

-Pero Amelia…- Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Jina parecía aun tener algunas dudas –Incluso con lo que dices, es difícil tener esperanza. Uno de nuestros objetivos era impresionar a ese Son Goku para poder tener el reconocimiento de las personas…-

-Es verdad… y con nuestro desempeño actual, seguro nos ve como un fracaso-

De repente, el optimismo ganado por el discurso de Amelia parecía habérselo llevado el viento. Sin embargo, Amelia no se deprimió, al contrario mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo no lo creo-

-¿Eh?-

-¿…?-

-Durante mi combate, pude ver un pequeño indicio de interés en su rostro, no parecía el aspecto de alguien que nos considera un fracaso. Además, aún no ha tomado ninguna decisión, si fuéramos un fracaso para él, de seguro ya se hubiera marchado-Repitiendo inconscientemente las palabras de Oohara, Amelia vio como la esperanza parecía volver poco a poco en los rostros de sus amigas –Debemos tener fe en su juicio.

-Sí, claro, ahora nuestro futuro depende de su decisión, de seguro es algo común el- Por desgracia, no en todas.

A pesar de haber salvado a miles de vidas durante el último ataque Nova, varias E-Pandoras tenían dudas acerca de él. Su fuerza no era normal, nadie, ni siquiera las pandoras habrían mostrado tal demostración de fuerza. Esto le hizo pensar a algunas que Goku tal vez obtuvo un trato especial con Chevalier, debe ser fácil para el ser una celebridad, todos lo conocían y lo apasionaban, no parecía ser diferente a las pandoras, de seguro también tuvo una vida de lujo como esas chicas monstruos

Amelia vio la expresión de Jina, no podía culparla por pensar así de Goku, ella tuvo qu crecer en condiciones muy duras donde nadie la tomaba en serio hasta la despreciaban, ella tuvo que luchar y robar para sobrevivir, al igual que muchas de las presentes. Era normal que pensara que todos los ricos y famosos no tendrían problemas en la vida.

Pero Amelia sabía que ese no era la verdad.

-Ahí te equivocas Jina-

-¿Qué?-

-Hay algo no les dije, apareció en los noticieros cuando Son Goku fue entrevistado, y en una de esas preguntas, hablo acerca de su vida antes de ser héroe o unirse a West Genetics-

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _En algún punto, a Goku lo entrevistaron para que la gente conociera quien era el héroe del 10mo ataque Nova. Esto obviamente no fue del gusto del chico, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Por eso es que es tan conocido. Fin de nota._

-Y… ¿Qué decía?- Con algo de timidez, Rattle pregunto alzando la mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso a un maestro.

-Qué; cuando era apenas un bebe, fue abandonado en un bosque por sus padres…- Jina jadeo inconscientemente por la noticia pues era algo en lo que se podía relacionar con ella –Dijo que un hombre mayor lo había adoptado como su nieto, fue el quien le enseño a pelear, a cazar, a sobrevivir. Lo educo lo mejor que pudo-

-Bueno, admito que es difícil cuando creces en un bosque aislado de la sociedad, pero al menos tenia a alguien que se preocupaba por el-

-Eso no es todo… mientras entrenaba, se dio cuenta de que era un usuario del ki puro- Lo informado no sorprendió del todo a las chicas, pues el que sea un usuario puro ya bien sabido por la sociedad cuando uso su poder para derrotar a los Novas- Sin embargo, en una noche, menciono un monstruo los ataco, llevándose la vida de su abuelo…- Ahora las E-Pandoras si estaban sorprendidas y Jina parecía estar en shock –Tuvo que seguir adelante solo, no tenía ni diez, es más, creo que apenas rozaba de los 5 cuando su abuelo murió. Desde entonces tuvo que valerse por sí mismo para sobrevivir, aislado totalmente de la sociedad hasta que un día tomo la difícil decisión de abandonar su hogar. Así fue como llego a West Genetics-

-Un monstruo, es normal verlo de esa manera cuando eres tan pequeño, ¿Acaso fue un Nova?-

-Si lo fue, entonces sería la razón de porque decidió unirse a West Genetics, para evitar que otros pasen lo que a él- Jina se llevó una mano a la frente mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, no tenía idea de que el héroe del décimo ataque haya tenido una infancia tan dura, le debía una disculpa -¿Lo ven? Goku paso por una infancia muy dura, estaba solo y perdió a la única persona que lo quería, pero a pesar de todo siguió adelante, siguió luchando y miren a donde lo llevo. Si él pudo hacer eso ¿Por qué nosotras no? Y no se preocupen por su decisión, estoy segura que podemos hacer que acepte el proyecto-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

 ** _*Amelia, sabes que no te pediría esto si tuviéramos mejores opciones, pero si no las hay entonces no tendrás de otra que hacer todo lo posible por convencerlo, y eso incluye… ganarte su corazón*_**

Las palabras de Oohara aparecieron en su cabeza, lo que la hizo sonrojar un poco, pero debía mantenerse firme ahora.

-Yo lo sé, hagamos que nos acepte incluso si debo hacerlo personalmente, no sé como pero lo hare, confíen en mi ¡Estoy segura que el proyecto E-Pandora continuara!-

Todas las demás sonrieron con jovialidad, sintiendo como recuperaban toda su confianza perdida, Amelia resultaba se runa gran líder.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Hemos estado en caminos peores! ¡Esto no es nada de qué preocuparse!- Comentaba Jina con entusiasmo y los puños apretados en determinación.

-¡Es cierto, podemos hace cualquier cosa como equipo!-

-¡Superemos esto juntas, como pandoras!-

-¡Impresionaremos al héroe de tal forma que no podrá cerrar la boca en un mes!-

-¡SIIIIII!-

Mientras esto pasaba, Amelia observaba todo con una sonrisa, hasta que miraría al piso con algo de preocupación.

 ** _*Eso incluye… ganarte su corazón*_**

Un nuevo rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, debía admitir que ese Son Goku era muy guapo incluso con ese extraño peinado que tenía que por alguna razón, le quedaba muy bien.

Pero algo no se sentía bien, no parecía correcto. Digo, ella es capaz de dar la vida por sus amigas, pero no le gustaba la idea de ganarse el corazón de un chico para un fin, es como usarlo de herramienta, y no le gustaba la idea de tener que llegar al punto de usar a Goku para que el proyecto se apruebe. Ella no lo conocía personalmente, pero investigo un poco sobre él, vio su pasado y no pudo sentir lastima por él, paso por cosas muy duras y aun así siguió adelante, era admirable, ella lo admiraba, así que la idea de usarlo no le caía bien. Parecía buena persona, ella conoció a mucha gente arrogante durante su vida y no pudo ver ni una pisca de arrogancia en el rostro de Goku, solo vio esa sonrisa de confianza dirigida a ella cuando estaba en su combate. Eso le gusto, se sentía bien, por eso se sentía deprimida si en algún momento tendría que seducirlo para un fin, pero ella haría lo que fuera por sus amigas, tal vez no le guste, pero se aseguraría de trabajar primero y llorar después.

* * *

Era de noche, pero Oohara parecía no tener intenciones de ir a la cama por el momento. En cambio, se permaneció viendo un holograma de ella un poco mas joven y a su lado la imagen de un hombre. Lo vio por otros 10 minutos antes de golpear su puño con la mesa.

 _-¡No me importa cuánto he sido despreciada…! ¡Hare lo que sea que tenga que hacer para superarlo!-_ Pensamientos furiosos pasaron por su cabeza, al recordar cuando era la compañera de Gengo – _A fin de superar a las personas que nacieron con poder… ¡Usare cualquier medio que tenga que usar!-_ Oohara le dio un nuevo golpe a su escritorio, pero al hacerlo dejo caer dos imágenes.

Oohara rápidamente los levanto y pudo ver que eran fotografías antiguas de ella… y su hermana.

La primera era la más antigua, pues se podía notar el deterioro en el papel, pero afortunadamente ambas imágenes estaban claras. En esta pudo verse a ella misma cuando niña mientras era cargada de caballito de una adolescente Lira quien tenía cola de caballo en ese momento. Ambas le daban una gran sonrisa a la imagen.

En la otra, se vio a si misma ya un poco más grande, y a su lado estaba Lira quien al juzgar por su vestimenta, acababa de graduarse de la universidad, sosteniendo su diploma en su mano, mientras era sujetada por una sonriente Oohara en la otra.

Oohara sonrió un poco, en estos momentos tensos, el recordar a su hermana era un alivio, una luz en la oscuridad, una razón para seguir adelante. Aunque sabía que estaría enojada con ella si llegara a enterarse de que está usando el material que su esposo había prohibido. Lira jamás la perdonaría por eso, no solo porque su esposo saiyajin lo había prohibido y hecho ilegal, sino… por lo que ocurrió con…

Oohara agito la cabeza, le dolía profundamente el recordar el rostro de sufrimiento y tristeza que mostro en aquella ocasión. Recordó como la abrazaba con fuerza mientras sentía las lágrimas de su hermana mayor hacer contacto con su cuerpo. Y tal vez en ese momento Kakarotto no le caía bien, pero admite que sintió profunda lastima por el cuándo eso ocurrió, fue la razón de porque no lo volvió a contradecir y empezó a respetarlo más cuando este se vio obligado a superarlo y seguir adelante por el bien de la humanidad, entendía perfectamente por qué de su odio al Material L, de por qué lo hizo ilegal.

Pero ahora no tenía más opción.

Si quería demostrar su superioridad hacia ese hombre, si quería ser timada en cuenta y buscar una nueva esperanza para el mundo, tenía que romper la promesa que le hizo a su hermana.

Le dolería profundamente si ella no quisiera verla otra vez por esto, le dolería de verdad, pero… ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

-¡De ninguna manera pienso hacer eso-de arimasu!-

-¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarnos solos?!-

-¡Ya lo hice una vez y mira lo que paso! ¡No volveré a cometer ese error! ¡Ahora es mi turno!-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-

-Chicas…- Goku veía con nerviosismo como Satella y Rana estaban en otra de sus discusiones, aunque esta vez era para ver quien dormiría con el azabache -¿No podemos llevarnos bien los tres juntos?-

-¡Ella te profano Goku-kun! ¡No dejare que pase otra vez!-

-¡Y-Yo no lo profane! ¡Solo… paso! ¡¿Entiendes?!-

-¡Por eso mismo no voy a dejarlos solos de nuevo!-

-Oigan, tengo una idea…- Ambas pandoras se detuvieron momentáneamente y se dirigieron hacia el chico -¿Qué tal si dormimos los tres? Así no debería haber problemas ¿Qué dicen?- Sugirió Goku sin una pisca de perversidad, solo quería que sus dos novias dejaran de pelear tanto por su atención.

Rana miro a Satella y Satella miro a Rana, no era mala idea y aunque querían a Goku para ellas solas, era verdad que hicieron un pacto en que lo compartirían.

-¡Claro! ¡Buena idea Goku-kun! ¡De esa manera podre evitar que ocurra otra escena indecente con L. Bridget!-

-Si de esa forma te callas de una vez, entonces bien por mí—

Goku suspiro aliviado de que su plan funcionara. La peli azul rápidamente se lanzó hacia el chico posicionando su cabeza en su pecho, Satella le siguió con un poco más de calma, tomo el otro brazo de Goku entre sus pechos y con una sonrisa se acomodó en el otro extremo del pecho del guerrero.

-¡Buenas noches Goku-kun-de arimasu!-

-Buenas noches Goku-kun-

-Descansen chicas-

Rana y Satella sonrieron y sorprendieron al azabache dándole un beso doble en los labios, después de eso cerraron sus ojos para quedar profundamente dormidas. Goku pudo sentir la cálida sensación de sus brazos siendo envueltos en los pechos de sus novias, y la suave respiración saliendo de sus fosas nasales. El sonrió un poco, le gustaba más cuando no pelea. Acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y fue cerrando los ojos de apoco, hasta que de pronto todo estaba en negro.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

 **-Así que has vuelto-** Comentaba Kakarotto cuando viendo a Goku frente a él.

-Vine por el resto-

 **-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo-** Menciono de forma neutra mientras hacía que su mano sea rodeada por un manto de su ki blanco **–Antes de empezar debo decir que lo que veras a continuación… no son todos recuerdos agradables-**

-Estoy listo-

 **-Es lo que yo me dije… hasta que lo tuve enfrente-** Kakarotto chasqueo los dedos y todo se puso blanco. Y solo rezaba que lo que su otro yo sea capaz de soportar los sentimientos que estaban a punto de caerle como tormenta furiosa.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

 **Fin del capítulo 20**

 **Bueno gente eso es todo, _¡Serás hijo de puta Fedbax! ¡¿Por qué lo dejas en suspenso otra vez?!_ Admito que fui muy malo con eso y lo siento, y entiendo perfectamente que piensen así y quieran darme un coscorrón en la cabeza XD, pero el material que tengo planeado llevaba para dos capítulos. **

**En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver la llegada definitiva de Broly y su relación con el Material L, sabremos el por qué Kakarotto parece odiar esta cosa y también mucho más de su pasado.**

 **Y ahora vamos con las opciones del Aviso.**

 **Por lo visto, todos los que votaron, eligieron la 3 (Incluso los que me lo dijeron por PM aunque les dije claramente que no los tomaría en cuenta, pero bueno ya que)**

 **Y el tres era: Un DOBLE capítulo de UNA de mis historias.**

 **Así que si, va a haber un doble capitulo y ustedes elegirán cual, así que ¿Cuál será?**

· **Ruedas del Destino**

· **Orígenes ocultos**

· **Personalidad de Asesino**

 **La opción depende de ustedes, y como mencione, me voy a tomar un descanso, no será muy largo, dos semanas máximo, saben que yo no suelo tardar mucho al actualizar, y con doble capitulo me refiero a dos capítulos seguidos por si hay alguna duda.**

 **Pero tranquilos que incluso durante mi descanso, voy a adelantar un poco, a mí me gusta escribir, así que no creo poder no escribir nada en dos semanas completas.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, espero sus respuestas chicos.**

 **Y otra cosa, voy a borrar el aviso porque pienso que todos ya están al tanto ¿No? En fin, ¡Adiós y cuídense!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Regrese antes de lo previsto! Resulta que escribir estas historias se convirtió en algo necesario para mí, por más cursi que suene, jejeje.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, los pocos que votaron eligieron esta historia como la ganadora, y como mencione antes, ahora este es un especial de dos capítulos. Espero que les guste chicos.**

 **Aunque debo decir también que este capítulo me ha generado un conflicto interno. Verán; hay una parte escrita en este capítulo, que objetivamente hablando, está bien escrito, está correcto, ¿De acuerdo? Pero, personalmente no me gusta el resultado, no me convence, pero no puedo borrarlo porque OBJETIVAMENTE está perfecto, ¿Entienden mi problema?**

 **Nicogomez884:** Te falto algunas botanitas, siempre vienen bien jaja. Gracias, es bueno escuchar eso o leer.

 **Twisterblake2015:** Thank you man, I am glad that you like me I strive to give you a history of quality and good duration, although of course if you like them.

 **Hades:** Lira siempre ha sido así, solo que nunca hubo los momentos para demostrarlo. Lo del embarazo de Lira básicamente se explica en un capitulo pasado, no te diré mas porque aquí veras todo. Y en cuanto a Oohara, es un hecho que la obsesión hacia algo no es bueno sea cual sea la razón o el objetivo a alcanzar, siempre acabara mal.

 **Fanfictionboy1998:** Satella and Rana may have their rivalry but they know that now they must share the boy they like and they will not hesitate to show their affection even at the audience of the other. I like good quality stories, with good reading duration and that has its quiet moments and suspense, not very overloaded andni with little of this and as for Broly, because you will see it here so get ready.

 **Spectrobe23:** Gracias por tu elección, es bueno saber que la historia de uno es del interés de otro. Y sobre el primer capítulo de Zero, ¿A qué incoherencia te refieres? Agradezco que des tu opinión para mejorar el fic, pero no especificas exactamente cuál es el problema, si te refieres a lo de Kakarotto y Lira, déjame decirte que no es una incoherencia, yo lo puse de forma deliberada y hay varios indicios en todo el fic que especifican la razón. Pero tranquilo que más adelante se explicara con detalle.

 **Fic de Tony:** Entiendo amigo, pero como le dije a Spectrobe23 necesito que me digas cuales son las incoherencias, no pueden esperar que arregle mis errores si no me dicen cuáles son, y si la incoherencia es acerca del embarazo ahí te digo que no es incoherencia, fue puesta de forma deliberada, hay una razón de todo, lo del embarazo de Lira se entenderá conforme vallan leyendo.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 21: Material Legendario parte 2**

 **Momentos antes; en la mañana**

-Oh… No hay lugar- En las frías tierras en las instalaciones de Alaska, el sol nuevamente hace acto de presencia, generando un alivio para la mayoría que ya extrañaba la calidez que emanan sus rayos de energía radioactiva. Es a esta hora que todas las pandoras, E-Pandoras y Limiters, se preparan para un día productivo y lleno de oportunidades. Pero nada de esto será posible sin la comida más importante del día. Es a esta hora en que en la cafetería, Elizabeth junto a su limiter buscaban un sitio para poder disfrutar de su desayuno, desafortunadamente parecía que todos los puestos ya fueron reclamados.

A un lado pudo ver al grupo de su rival, Chiffon, y obviamente no faltaba la presencia de Goku quien comía a un paso moderado pero en enormes cantidades. Obviamente le sorprendió la cantidad de alimento que este ingería la primera vez que lo vio comer, pero con el paso de los meses se ha vuelto rutina pasajera -¿Ese es un lugar vacío?- Para su fortuna, logro divisar justamente dos sillas sin dueño, aunque el inconveniente es que formaban parte de la mesa en el que estaban sentadas las protagonistas de este proyecto, las E-Pandoras.

Sin ver ningún problema al respecto, se acercó tranquilamente con André siguiéndola de cerca.

Jina quien estaba hablando con Amelia y Rattle, vio la figura de Elizabeth y André acercándose a ellas, cosa que la sorprendió de sobremanera y no solo a ella.

-¡¿S-Señorita Mably?!-

-Por favor dime Elizabeth. Como sea, ¿Esta bien si me siento aquí?- Expreso la rubia de tercero con gran calma sin inmutarse por los rostros de sorpresa y duda de las chicas.

-Si esta libre, pero…-

-Entonces con permiso- Interrumpiendo las palabras de Jina, Elizabeth procedió a tomar asiento aun lado de la peli rosa y justo frente a Amelia, quien aún no se recuperaba del ojo derecho por su batalla contra justamente la chica enfrente suyo.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de West Genetics, el grupo vio con interés el raro acontecimiento de Elizabeth sentándose con las E-Pandoras, no era raro en si pues Elizabeth es conocida en ayudar a necesitados o simplemente socializar con otras personas, más bien lo extraño y un poco tenso era que con quien se estaba juntando era con el grupo con el que acababan de enfrentar en las pruebas de ayer. Kazuya se sorprendió al ver a su superior sentada con el grupo de chicas del proyecto, en especial cuando la vio enfrente de aquella peliblanca con la que batallo y apaleo hace solo un día.

Sin embargo, Goku no le prestó atención pues estaba más ocupado llenando sus mejillas con alimento, pero eso no significa que era ignorante de la situación, pues sintió la energía de Eli juntándose con el de las E-Pandoras, haciendo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Elizabeth se llevó una pieza de carne a la boca con el tenedor, saboreando el jugoso sabor de la carne de animal, con buena cantidad de sal y una textura deliciosa. Pero mientras saboreaba su preciado alimento, pudo notar que todas a su alrededor la estaban mirando fijamente con diferentes expresiones faciales, haciendo que una gota de sudor nerviosa le recorra la mejilla.  
-¿Qué? ¿No van a comer?-

Una de las E-Pandoras se acercó a la morena Rattle para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Vamos, pregúntale…-

-U…Umm-

-…-

Rattle parecía nerviosa, y Elizabeth guardo silencio esperando lo que iba a decirle. Pero se sorprendió cuando la chica se llevó una mano hacia la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa, expreso.

-Tus labios son realmente bellos, ¿Qué tipo de labial usas?-

-Las chicas y por poco no caen de espaldas ante la extraña pregunta, y Rattle parecía querer que la tierra se la tragara de la vergüenza, pero esta sensación desapareció al instante cuando vio a Elizabeth sonreír y llevarse una mano a sus suaves labios colorados.

-Esta es un labial de la edición limitada Mably-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Entonces tú eres la Mably…!-

-¿No son muy costosos?-

-Ellos hacen las mejores cosas del mundo-

Después de mencionar su reconocido apellido, Elizabeth se vio envuelta de todo tipo de comentarios referentes a la compañía de su familia, ella actuó con serenidad mientras seguía saboreando su desayuno siendo vista con nerviosismo por André.

-¿Te gusta? Si te gusta puedo vendértelo con el descuento de empleado…-

-¡¿Descuento de empleados?! ¡¿Cuánto es?!-

-¿C…Cuanto es?-

- _Esto no es muy común en ella…-_ Pensaba André con los ojos bien abiertos ante la repentina acción de su pandora.

-Tienen el 30% de descuento-

Y luego toda la mesa estallo.

-¡Véndeme uno para mí, por favor!-

-¡¿Puedo comprar dos?!-

-¡¿Puedo comprarlo ahora?!-

El grupo de repente se convirtió en el foco de atención de la mayoría de las personas presentes que empezaron a hablar un poco al respecto.

Entre el escándalo, Elizabeth distinguió a la peliblanca quien parecía ser la única no interesada en sus productos.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Puedo enviártelo después si quieres-

Amelia quien tenía su único ojo visible cerrado, la abrió para darle una dura mirada a Elizabeth quien no se inmuto por esto y siguió con su comida.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres sacar tu dinero? ¿O es así como la gente rica maneja a los que lo rodean?-

-…- Elizabeth escucho silenciosamente las palabras acusatorias de Amelia mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne perfectamente cortada a la boca. Le dio varios mordiscos, y cuando determino que ya estaba lo suficientemente triturado, lo paso por su garganta hasta su estómago. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y le dirigió la mirada a la chica –Yo simplemente reconozco que nuestra marca es bien conocida, y ofrezco mis productos a un precio justo, ¿No crees que reaccionando así…llevas tu complejo de inferioridad muy lejos?-

-¿Qué dijiste…?- Exigió Amelia apretando los dientes.

André se puso muy nervioso de repente, agito su mano hacia las chicas para intentar que se calmen un poco, pero Elizabeth dejaría bien en claro que no tenía intenciones de terminar todavía.

-El mundo no es justo, hay quienes somos bendecidos y hay quienes no. Esa es la lógica de nuestro mundo capitalista, y no tengo intenciones de negarla- Mientras más explicaba, más recibía miradas negativas de las E-Pandoras -¿Pero por qué te importa eso? ¿Estás diciendo que los que no son bendecidos deberían conformarse de esa manera toda su vida? No creo que pienses de esa manera, ¿O me equivoco?- Amelia abrió los ojos mientras sudor empezaba a caerle de la frente -¿Hay un problema con mostrar un poco de buena voluntad a mis fieles soldados que están peleando por el bien de la humanidad? Si tú lo ves como un despreciable acto de lastima, entonces déjame decirte que no quiero nada que ver contigo- Elizabeth termino de expresarse abiertamente sorprendiendo a las E-Pandoras y al mismo tiempo dejándolas muy pensativas por sus palabras.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la mesa, ignorando los bullicios de los otros estudiantes. Elizabeth dio una mirada y extrañamente mostro una sonrisa.

-Antes de que me sentara he notado algo en ustedes…-

-¿…?-

Las E-Pandoras se extrañaron por esto.

-Note que muchas de ustedes mantenían sus miradas directamente a aquella mesa- La rubia de tercero señalo directamente hacia las mesa donde se encontraban los representantes de West Genetics, más específicamente a un cierto pelinegro azabache que les estaba dando la espalda por estar tan ocupado en su desayuno –He visto sus miradas, ¿Saben quién es verdad?-

Muchas de las chicas se sonrojaron por su comentario, y otros solo fingieron tener tos mientras volvían a su comida. Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Amelia.

-Tú en especial no le apartas la vista, ¿Es que te has enamorado?- La broma de Elizabeth hizo de Amelia se iluminara de rojo mientras apartaba furiosamente la mirada.

Elizabeth sonrió un poco por esto, luego vio como una de las chicas alzaba la mano con timidez como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso a un profesor para hablar. Elizabeth le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera y la chica muy sonrojada y nerviosa hablo manteniendo sus manos en su regazo.

-¿T-T-Tu…lo c-conoces?-

Ante la pregunta de la chica, todas incluyendo a Amelia voltearon en la dirección de la chica de tercero.

-Sí, combatimos juntos durante el 10mo ataque Nova-

-E-Eso es genial-

-¿En verdad es tan fuerte?-

Elizabeth vio la curiosidad en sus ojos, y luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieren que se los presente?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

André vio con una gota de sudor, la expresión descolocada de las chicas y a su pandora quien parecía disfrutar un poco esto.

Elizabeth se levantó y se volvió hacia el grupo donde estaba Goku y compañía, ignorando los susurros pedidos de las E-Pandoras para que se detuviera.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa en tu desayuno "Demonio"…- Elizabeth llego hacia el grupo quien se giró hacia ella con curiosidad. Un tic apareció en la ceja de Goku, ya había aceptado a que Eli le dijera de esa manera, pero aún no se acostumbraba a ser llamado con ese apodo. Volteo la cabeza mientras tenía un tenedor en la boca, dando una imagen bastante cómica pero que no afecto a Elizabeth-…Necesito que vengas conmigo, hay personas que quieren conocerte-

Goku parpadeo dos veces y trago lo que tenía en la boca.

-Seria genial, pero ahora estoy comiendo Eli ¡Aaaaayyy!- Goku gemiría de dolor cuando de forma repentina Elizabeth lo agarro de la oreja -¡Ayayayayayyy...! ¡Eli, eso duele…!- Elizabeth ignoró sus quejidos y en cambio se volteo hacia Satella quien parecía sorprendida por la acción de la chica.

-Pediré prestado al "Demonio" un momento, no tardare mucho y luego te lo devolveré, ¿Esta bien?-

-Aaaaahh…-

-¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué solo le pides permiso a ella, Elizabeth-senpai?! ¡Goku también esmmmgh…!- Rana intento expresarse pero se vería interrumpida cuando Kazuya le taparía la boca para evitar que diga alguna cosa fuera de lugar.

-Les aseguro a las dos que no se trata de ningún acto indebido, solo quiero que conozca a algunas personas- Pidió la pandora de forma estoica mientras Goku seguía retorciéndose del dolor ante el agarre de la chica en su oreja.

Satella pareció pensarlo por un momento, llevando su mano a su mentón. Le dio un vistazo a las E-Pandoras quienes parecían estar muertas de los nervios por alguna razón. Luego se volvió hacia su novio quien estaba sacando lágrimas cómicas de dolor al no sentir vacilar la mano de Elizabeth en su oído.

Satella alzo la mirada hacia Elizabeth quien seguía en el mismo estado, mientras esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de la pandora.

-Está bien… pero lo quiero de regreso pronto y en buen estado-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-¡¿QUGHG?!-

Goku y Rana (Quien seguía con la mano de Kazuya en su boca) exclamaron atónitos hacia la rubia.

-Descuida, prometo que no tendrá ningún rasguño. Bueno "Demonio", vámonos-

-¡¿Satella, por queeeee…?! ¡Ayayaya eso duele…!- Satella le hizo un gesto de "Perdóname, te lo compensare de algún modo, te quiero" mientras veía a Elizabeth arrastrar a su novio de la oreja. Rana exclamaba furiosa hacia Satella por tal acción, pero con la mano de Kazuya aun en su boca sus palabras eran inentendible, por su parte Chiffon vio divertida esta situación, dejando escapar una risita de vez en cuando.

Las pandoras y Limiters alrededor vieron con una gota de sudor nerviosa como Elizabeth lo arrastraba hacia las E-Pandoras mientras ignoraba los quejidos del chico.

Las E-Pandoras no eran exentas de esto, en especial cuando vieron a Elizabeth llegar a su mesa.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí lo traje-

-¡Ayyyy Eli suéltame, me arrancaras la oreja…!- Sintiendo como sus plegarias eran finalmente escuchadas, Elizabeth le soltó una oreja y este se apresuró a sobársela sintiendo el ardor en esta –Sabes, pude haber caminado por mi cuenta- Goku se vio nuevamente ignorado cuando Eli rodeo su cuello con su brazo y lo puso al nivel de sus pechos mientras con su otra mano lo señalaba.

-Este es Son Goku, también conocido como "Héroe" o como a mí me gusta llamarlo, "Demonio"- Presentaba la pandora al resto de las chicas quienes parecían nerviosas y otras maravilladas.

-Hola, soy Son Goku, pero pueden llamarme Goku…- Goku de pronto volteó hacia Eli y entrecerró los ojos al ver su boca abierta, apunto de decir algo -… Y solo Goku, Eli, no les metas nada en la cabeza-

-Lo siento- Se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Guau! ¡En verdad eres Son Goku!-

-¡Te vi en la televisión, eres increíble!-

-¡¿Cómo se sintió pelear contra tantos Novas Tipo S?! ¡¿Tuviste miedo?!-

-¡¿Angustia…?!-

-¡¿Emoción…?!-

-¿Por qué sentiría emoción? Ni que le divirtieran las peleas…-

-Bueno, en realidad yo…- Trato de hablar el azabache pero se vería interrumpido por Eli quien estaba mirando fijamente a Amelia, la que por su parte no quiso hacer contacto visual con Goku y por alguna razón, tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Él es el héroe del que todo el mundo habla, viste lo que le hizo a esos Novas. Pero si escuchaste la entrevista que explica su origen, entonces sabes que no se necesita ser de la clase alta en la sociedad para hacer la diferencia en el campo de batalla… Que esto sea una lección para todas; no juzgue a alguien por quien fue, sino por quien puede llegar a ser. Goku lo hizo así que ustedes pueden hacerlo también- Las E-Pandoras parecían avergonzadas por el sermón obtenido por Elizabeth, pero luego de considerar sus palabras, sonrieron un poco.

Goku vio como Amelia, parecía aun reacia a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras el tinte rojizo seguía en su rostro.

-Oye, tú fuiste la que peleo contra Eli aquella vez, ¿Verdad?- Amelia y sus compañeras de inmediato se tensaron, esperando alguna crítica por parte del azabache.

-S-Si… sé que nuestra actuación tal vez te parezca…-

-¡Fue increíble!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo?-

Amelia y sus compañeras exclamaron ante las palabras tan inesperadas del saiyajin, esperaban ser repudiadas o que él se sintiera decepcionado por el resultado, así que su respuesta las dejo fuera de lugar.

-¡Esos fueron increíbles movimientos! ¡Esa pelea fue genial!-

-P-Pero… no lo entiendo, no pude hacer nada en…-

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que demostraste una gran habilidad en combate, y aunque sabias que tu oponente era superior, no te rendiste y te seguías levantando, yo respeto eso. Es verdad perdiste, y sé que no se siente muy bien, pero has como hice yo, aprende de ello y regresa aún más fuerte, con un poco de entrenamiento adecuado estoy seguro que podrás llegar muy lejos… todas ustedes- Expreso el chico con los puños en la cintura y una sonrisa de confianza. Las E-Pandoras parecían paralizadas del shock, ¿Sera verdad? ¿El mismísimo héroe de un ataque Nova, las está alabando? ¿Les está asegurando que tienen futuro? ¿Eso significa…? ¿Qué ve con buenos ojos el proyecto? –Además, no te pongas mal por haber perdido, después de todo te estabas enfrentando contra Eli, que aparte de ser aterradora, también es fuerte jajajaja ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- Pregunto el chico sobándose el brazo al sentir un fuerte pellizco en este por parte de la rubia de tercero.

-Por decir cosas de más-

-¿Pero que dije?-

-¿Enserio lo preguntas "Demonio"?-

-Disfrutas llamándome así, ¿Verdad?-

-Tal vez-

-¿Estas sonriendo? Porque parece que estas sonriendo- Acuso el chico viendo como los labios de Elizabeth justamente estaban curvados hacia arriba.

Amelia vio con los ojos bien abiertos en dirección a Goku, le pareció divertida esa escena, pero las palabras de aliento hacia sus amigas y en especial hacia ella le afectaron más de lo que esperaba. Goku, le dio un vistazo bueno.

Eso confirmo su sospecha de que es buena persona, no era engreído, ni egocéntrico, ni decía ser el mejor solo por tener un gran poder. Era humilde, amable y hasta gracioso, cualidades que a ella le gustaron, pero… esto solo hacía más difícil la tarea de tener que "Seducirlo" para que aceptara el proyecto.

Una parte de ella, quería que Goku fuera de esos hombres que se creen mejores que las mujeres, un ricachón que ve a todos por debajo de él mismo, un hombre egoísta que no piensa en nadie más que el mismo y que su actuación en el ataque Nova solo haya sido un medio para ganar fama y ser reconocido. Ella en parte quería que Goku fuera ese hombre para no tener remordimientos a la hora de "Usarlo" para el bien de las pandoras.

Pero, no era nada de eso…

Amelia sintió una punzada en el pecho, ahora que sabía cómo era Goku en verdad, le dolía la idea de tenerlo que usarlo como herramienta. Trato de apartar esa idea, lo que hacía estaba mal, pero era por el bien del proyecto, de sus amigas… de su hermanito.

No, no podía retroceder ahora, en alguna oportunidad tenía que acercarse a él y hacer lo necesario, le dolería, pero era por un bien mayor, a menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

Pero dejaría esos pensamientos por ahora. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras pequeñas lágrimas humedecían sus ojos. Le encanto las palabras de aliento de Goku, muchas veces era ella la que tenía que apoyar a todos y darles palabras de aliento para seguir adelante. Pero en el fondo sabía que nadie había pasado por lo que ella paso, así que esas palabras no le afectaban a ella misma en cierto sentido, necesitaba a alguien que la entendiera, que hubiera estado en una situación similar o peor, aunque deseo que eso no le pasara a nadie.

Pero ahora, Goku llegaba y les decían eso a todas, en especial a ella, gracias a la entrevista dada a él, supieron el pasado del chico, tener que crecer en esas condiciones solo es muy duro y que alcanzara tales cantidades de poder y que ahora les dijera que ellas mismas pueden hacerlo también… fue como si un peso enorme fuera retirada de sus hombros.

Amelia se tapó la boca para evitar que sus amigas y Goku la escucharan llorar, aparto la mirada para rápidamente secarse las lágrimas, exhalo un poco de aire y se volvió nuevamente hacia el dúo. Pero la vista fue una sorpresa.

-Oye, que brazos tan fornidos, ¿Cuánto tiempo ejercitas para tenerlos así?-

-Elizabeth-san, ¿Sera que me das un descuento a mí también?-

Elizabeth y Goku se vieron rodeados de pandoras, algunas se acercaron al azabache por admiración y otras… por cosas menos inocentes. Mientras que las demás se fueron con Elizabeth para saber más de ese 30% en lápiz labial.

-Mmm, pues no calculo cuanto tiempo entreno todos los días, pero comienzo desde muy temprano, doy clases, luego un poco en mi descanso, doy clases otra vez y otro poco en la noche antes de dormir y volverlo a hacer al día siguiente- Explico el chico con un dedo en la barbilla haciendo que estrellas le aparezcan en los ojos de algunas pandoras y que otras se muerdan los labios de forma lujuriosa, "Así que entrena duro y aparte es maestro, interesante" fue básicamente el pensamiento de la mayoría.

-Lo hare después de tener una lista- Expresó Elizabeth con los ojos cerrados mientras montones de pandoras se le amontonaban interesadas en los legendarios productos Mably.

-¡¿Entonces puedo comprar uno también?!-

-¡¿Sera que puedes entrenarme a mí también?! ¡Por favor!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo las E-Pandoras pueden tener uno?! ¡Dame uno también!-

-¿Y qué clase de jabón usas para restregarte esos músculos guapo? Si quieres yo te ayudo-

-¡Aprovechada! ¡Yo iba a pedirle eso!-

-¡¿Yo también puedo pagar por adelantado?!-

Todo tipo de comentarios eran dirigidos hacia Goku y Elizabeth, el primero estaba entre chicas quienes le sujetaban un brazo para que las entrenara y el resto el otro brazo para hacer cosas "limpias" en el baño, cosa que Goku no entendió pues ya se había bañado.

Mientras que Elizabeth sacaba una hoja con sudor en la frente, intentando convencerlas de hacer una lista.

-Uno por acá…-

-Somos amigas que peleamos juntas-

-Como ya dije, háganme una lista de las personas quienes van a querer comprar uno-

-Deja que te lave la espalda, de seguro debes tener los músculos muy tensos por tanto entrenar…-

-¡No! ¡Él me va a ayudar a ser más fuerte!-

-Pero ya me bañe, no las entiendo…-

-Oigan, prometí que regresaría al "Demonio" sin ningún rasguño, así que suéltenlo- Elizabeth rápidamente iría al rescate, tomando el dogi naranja de Goku y abrazarlo protectoramente mientras sentía la cabeza de Goku entre sus pechos.

-Awww yo solo quiero que me entrene…-

-Solo lo dices porque lo quieres para ti sola y ayudarlo a restregar su espalda ¿No?-

El rostro de Elizabeth brillaría de rojo por ese comentario, mientras el de Goku se hacía azul por la falta de aire.

- _¡No puedo respirar…!-_ Pensaba el saiyajin aun sintiendo los montículos de Elizabeth abrazando su cabeza.

Mientras que los amigos y novias de Goku, veían todo desde la distancia, sonrieron ante las palabras de aliento del chico al grupo de E-Pandoras y aunque Satella, Rana e incluso Chiffon sintieron algo de celos por todo el apego que las pandoras le estaban dando al azabache, no pudieron evitar sentirse enternecidas por cómo Goku parecía apoyarlas sin importar que… ya también les dio algo de risa el ver la situación tan precaria en el que pandora y saiyajin se encontraban.

-Las personas más destacadas no se ajustan a ellos, ¿No es así?- Chiffon comentaba con una sonrisa.

-No seas mala, o si, señorita presidenta del consejo estudiantil- Respondía Rana mientras Kazuya y Satella veían los acontecimientos con sus labios curvados hacia arriba.

-Parece un ambiente relajado- Expreso el ayudante de Oohara. El y la doctora e encontraban viendo todo desde su monitor, mientras Oohara sorbía un poco de su café y movía sus labios para comentar.

-Un sentimiento de unidad entre ellos huh…-

-¿Realmente tenemos que dar ese anuncio, ahora que empezaron a llevarse tan bien…?- Preguntaba el asistente un tanto preocupado por lo que pueda pasar de que esta noticia se haga pública.

Oohara pareció considerarlo un momento, ella pudo escuchar para su alegría que al parecer Goku tenía pensado favorecer el proyecto, pero la presión de sus superiores le obligó a esto. Estaba muy segura que Goku había logrado sentir el ki que Amelia expulso brevemente en su combate con Elizabeth, sabía que tenía dudas al saber que el Material L estaría involucrado. Y que solo empeoraría cuando se dé cuenta de que sería combinada con un el Mark IV, aunque dudaba que tibiera conocimientos de ello.

Pero aun así era riesgoso, estaba a punto de anunciar abiertamente el Material L, con Kakarotto justo enfrente con el público escuchando todo.

Las probabilidades de un desenlace desagradable eran muy altas…

-No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, porque… esta… es la guerra-

Que Kami esté a su favor.

* * *

-Tengo curiosidad por saber que anuncio darán tan temprano en la mañana-

-Tal vez sea una fiesta sorpresa como el primer día-

 **-Buenos días, espero que hayan disfrutado su desayuno. Ya son tres días desde que ustedes llegaron a la base. A partir de hoy preguntare por su asistencia de manera formal-** Oohara comenzaba su anuncio mientras todos callaban para escuchar atentamente, mientras el grupo de West Genetics permanecía expectante por lo que se iba a divulgar.

-Me pregunto si finalmente nos dirán cuál es la verdadera situación- Se decía la rubia mientras Kazuya sonreía con algo de intriga.

-Me pregunto que podrá ser-

Goku por su parte permanecía inusualmente serio, con los brazos cruzados, tenía un mal presentimiento de este anuncio y suplicaba que no sea lo que creía que iba a ser. Kakarotto se ha mantenido callado, un indicio de que al igual que él, estaba escuchando fijamente lo que la doctora tenía que decir.

De pronto una pantalla en la parte trasera de Oohara se ilumino de repente, mostrando la figura de una chica y que tenía como tirulo "Misión sincronización"

 **-Ahora bien, si pueden ver la pantalla-**

-¡¿…?!-

Las imágenes trajeron incontables dudas a las pandoras y limiters presentes y a Goku le hizo alzar una ceja.

-¿Misión sincronización?

-¿Es un nuevo proyecto?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren decir con sincronización…?-

 **-Algo no anda bien, no tengo registro en nuestro banco de memoria de un proyecto con ese nombre-** Kakarotto por fin hablo en la mente de Goku quien se limitó a escuchar en silencio.

 **-Como pueden adivinar, este es un nuevo proyecto que estamos iniciando en este laboratorio a partir de hoy, para simplificarlo, este es un plan que pretende elevar las habilidades de las E-Pandoras al nivel de las originales. Para lograrlo, primero necesitamos examinar el estigma de las E-Pandoras y después asignarle una compañera pandora temporal con la que pueda sincronizar la actividad…-** Explicaba la doctora mientras analizaba la reacción de todos, en especial la de Goku quien aún seguía con los brazos cruzados **–La E-Pandora obtendrá versión simulada de experiencia, del poder de la original pandora. El nivel de densidad en base a la experiencia del estigma de la E-Pandora, se convertirá en verdaderos signos vitales-**

-Ella lo hace sonar tan simple. Esto no es como calentar comida congelada- Mencionaba Roxanne ante la propuesta de Oohara.

 **-Esta misión incrementara notoriamente las habilidades de las E-Pandora. Con el fin de prevenir una sobre carga que pueda ocurrir en un cuerpo originalmente inadecuado para controlar los estigmas… el comité ha decidido que las E-Pandoras, deberán tener un nuevo medicamento, conocido como Mark IV administrándoselo con mucha precaución…-**

-¿Qué?-

-¡…!-

La noticia impacto mayormente en las E-Pandoras en especial en Amelia, pero no era positivo, todo lo contrario. Amelia sintió como el terror escalaba su espina dorsal pues ya tuvo una experiencia similar con algo así y no fue para nada gratificante.

-¿Mark IV? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaba Goku en voz baja viendo a Rana quien agarraba su brazo derecho.

 **-Lo ignoro, jamás hemos escuchado de ningún medicamento con esa clasificación. Eso en si es inquietante, en especial si juzgamos la reacción de las E-Pandoras-**

Goku volteo ligeramente en dirección de las chicas ya mencionadas y efectivamente pudo ver que la noticia las estremeció de tal manera que parecían que se iban a desmayar, pero sobretodo vio a Amelia quien parecía la más afectada por alguna razón.

 **-Pero eso no es todo…-**

Todos alzaron la mirada para ver como de repente la imagen en la pantalla cambio, y aquí aparecían la figura de dos cuerpos humanos, uno tenía un aura grisácea y el otro era de un blanco brillante.

 **-Se es bien sabido que actualmente, el ki ha sido una fuente vital de energía para la lucha contra los Novas. Sin embargo todas somos conscientes de que este ki nunca fue de ustedes ¿Verdad?-**

Murmullos leves se escucharon entre el público haciendo sonreír a Oohara.

 **-Mientras que la tasa de compatibilidad de una pandora con el estigma tiende a ser entre el 50%, lamentablemente el ki que se nos proporciona no ha logrado sobrepasar el 20%, lo que limita mucho la capacidad motora del cuerpo, pues se rigieron limites establecidos para su uso-** Luego Oohara se dirigió hacia la pantalla, señalando a la figura con el aura grisácea **–Como pueden ver aquí, este es el color respectivo del ki de toda pandora, lo que es un signo claro de que a pesar de poder controlarlo por nuestra propia cuenta, es un claro recordatorio de que este ki le pertenece a alguien más…-** Ahora se enfocó en la imagen de la figura con el aura color blanco **–Mientras que existen casos en que cuando se despierta el ki de manera natural, este tiende a poseer un color blanquecino, este sería el caso de la población de los denominados Usuarios puros… y fue justo uno de ellos quien otorgo su propia energía vital, exactamente el 29 de diciembre del 2058…-**

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntaba Goku algo alarmado, pero no escucho nada por parte de Kakarotto, no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, pero o debería ser bueno.

 **-Se les había privado de la información por razones desconocidas, pero debido al sacrificio tienen que hacer para salvar a la humanidad, lo mínimo que deberían saber es la identidad del sujeto que les otorgo el ki…-**

-¿Escuchaste?-

-Finalmente sabremos la identidad del usuario original-

-¿Sera buena idea?-

-¡Guau! ¡Así que sabremos quién es en verdad el portador del Ki! ¡¿No te parece genial-de arimasu?!- Rana aferrada al brazo de Goku, le pregunto a este con una gran sonrisa.

-Si… es genial- Respondió de forma vacilante atrayendo la atención de Satella-

-¿Goku-kun? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Ah, nada Satella no te preocupes-

 **-Sé que ha habido numerosos rumores de la identidad de esta persona y entre ellas estaba el que podía ser un Aoi… bueno, no tengan más dudas, pues es una realidad, el nombre de esta persona era conocida como Kakarotto Aoi…-**

Un jadeo perfectamente sincronizado destaco entre la gran sala, todas las pandoras y limiters parecían tener reacciones muy similares.

 **-Pero a pesar de lo que piensan, debo explicarles en primer lugar, que Kakarotto Aoi, en realidad no es humano… proviene de una raza conocida como Saiyajin, una raza de guerreros actualmente extinta con capacidades de combates inimaginables, seres que desafiaban nuestra lógica e imaginación-**

La sala estallo de repente…

-¡¿No era humano?!-

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que el que nos otorgó el ki fue un extraterrestre?! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!-

-¡¿Qué es un saiyajin?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-Ohhh, que interesante-

 _-Maldición Oohara…-_ Chiffon maldijo en sus pensamientos, se supone que la identidad de su hermano mayor sería un secreto, se determinó entre la familia que sería de ese modo, y ahora…

 **-Insensata, revelar información tan confidencial como esa…-**

 **-Pero hay más, Kakarotto al llegar a la tierra, adopto el apellido Aoi para él, sin embargo, hay algo más que deben saber, y es que cuando cayó, fue adoptado originalmente por María Lancelot-**

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!-

Después del estallido, Oohara prosiguió a explicar la historia de Kakarotto Aoi, al menos la que ella sabía de principio a fin. Odas las pandoras quedaron consternadas por el hecho de que el creador de los estigmas resultara ser un alienígena enviado desde otro mundo, que fue adoptado no solo por la familia Aoi, sino también por la mismísima María, la primera pandora y madre del resto, lo que básicamente lo convertiría en el hermano mayor de todas las pandoras existentes hoy en día, pues él fue el creador de los estigmas, las volt Textures, volt Weapons y el donante original de ki. Explico que al final, Kakarotto desapareció por razones misteriosas que ella desconocía.

El silencio reino en la sala, todas parecían como que se desmayarían de la impresión, sabían que había un donante para su ki, pero no tenían ni idea de que sería alguien de tan importancia. Algunas empezaron a cuestionar por que no tenían conocimiento de esto, por que ocultarlo. Alguien como Kakarotto debería aparecer en todos los libros de historia, debería ser recordado como un héroe, el hijo de la primera pandora.

Algunas se sentían estafadas, furiosas, por ocultar algo como esto, ¿Por qué? Otras parecían aun estar procesándolo mientras que otros por muy extraño que fuera, no le tomaron importancia, ok este Kakarotto Aoi creo mi estigma ¿Y qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué el escandalo? ¿Para qué enojarse?

 **-Kakarotto antes de desaparecer, había donado una porción muy elevada de su propio ki, y gracias a un contenedor que duplica su energía, hemos podido almacenar suficiente ki para toda la vida… sin embargo, antes de eso, se encontró a otro usuario igualmente puro, sus características son desconocidas pues Kakarotto prohibió cualquier contacto con él. Sin embargo después de diversas pruebas se confirmó la existencia de ki en su interior, pero a diferencia de la de Kakarotto este parecía ser una versión mutada… ¿Por qué les cuento esto? Porque en algún momento se, se logró convencer para que done de su Ki y es aquí a donde quiero llegar-** En la pantalla apareció otra figura de una persona pero esta vez con aura verde **–Con el uso de su ki, más potente y resistente, aumentaremos los porcentajes de compatibilidad de las pandoras… damas y caballeros, les presento, ¡Al Material Legendario!-**

La imagen en su espalda cambio a la de una pandora irradiando una poderosa aura verde mientras creaba dos grandes esferas de energía del mismo color.

Esto dejo pálida a Amelia, pues sabia de ante mano que si el Mark IV era malo, el Material L era aún pero.

Y en cuanto a Kakarotto, bueno…

 **-¡MALDITA SEA, OOHARA!-**

* * *

-Vine por el resto-

 **-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo-** Menciono de forma neutra mientras hacía que su mano sea rodeada por un manto de su ki blanco **–Antes de empezar debo decir que lo que veras a continuación… no son todos recuerdos agradables-**

-Estoy listo-

 **-Es lo que yo me dije… hasta que lo tuve enfrente-** Kakarotto chasqueo los dedos y todo se puso blanco.

* * *

 **Shintoshi; Año 2048**

Dos años habían pasado desde el éxito del contenedor especializado en, como su nombre indica, contener el ki y al mismo tiempo multiplicarlo.

-Ah esto es relajante-

-Me recuerda a mis días cuando me mostraron el mundo por primera vez-

Kakarotto había decidido caminar un poco por la ciudad, el clima era el ideal, un cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas en el cielo que daban alivio a los residentes con una refrescante sombra. Sin embargo, Kakarotto no iba solo, pues a su lado se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura y una especie de cinta en un mechón y que por alguna razón, permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Con Lira-san, ¿Verdad?-

-Chiffon, ya hablamos de esto- Kakarotto reprendió a su hermanita menor quien con una sonrisa se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

-Ups, se me escapó, lo siento- Chiffon se disculpó de forma juguetona.

Kakarotto suspiro, tres de sus hermanas, en especial Chiffon, no vieron muy bien su relación con Lira. Apoyaron su matrimonio, pero a regañadientes y se debe que en algún momento llegaron a tener sentimientos por él, cosa que él veía de forma ilógica ya que se suponía que eran hermanos y una relación tal no se vería muy bien. Pero eso no las detuvo, es más, ellas empezaron a creer que por no ser hermanos de sangre entonces no habría ningún inconveniente.

Solo había un problema y ese era su esposa.

Cassandra, Teslad y Chiffon no parecían augustas en que alguien más se robara la atención de su hermano mayor. Kakarotto pudo entender un poco los sentimientos de su hermana más pequeña hacia él, desde que ocurrió lo de Orelly, pero no entendía de donde salieron esas muestras de afecto por parte de sus otras dos hermanas. Es cierto que les había enseñado todo lo que pudo en lo que a la vida se trataba, pero aun no tenía muy claro el por qué del interés hacia él.

Sabía que la tensión en su familia estaba creciendo, Chiffon aun no perdonaba a Lucy por lo que había hecho y el mismo aún estaba enojado con ella y con su padre por lo que sucedió en aquel momento, pero sobretodo consigo mismo, creyó que era necesario dejarlas por su cuenta para que sean ellas quienes la resolvieran, no lo hacía por falta de interés, todo lo contrario, creyó que era una manera para que ganaran más experiencia en la vida.

Pero se equivocó, todo salió mal y en consecuencia muchas vidas humanas se perdieron esa noche. No pudo perdonarse por mucho tiempo, de no haber sido por Lira y Ryuichi era casi seguro de que no lo habría sobrellevado.

A Ryuichi le disgusto de sobremanera como terminaron los acontecimientos, reprochándole a su padre en más de una ocasión, el ver a su hermano alienígena en ese estado fue doloroso para él y para Kazuha.

Kakarotto le dio un rápido vistazo a su hermana quien lo acompañaba en su caminar, su expresión facial era muy diferente al de hace 17 años, antes de escapar del laboratorio 13. Ahora parecía más viva, siempre con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, era sin duda una forma de homenajear a Orelly.

Durante estos dos años, pasaron muchas cosas, pero el más destacado de todas fue el milagroso nacimiento de su primogénito a quien decidió llamar Gohan. Lira una vez pregunto el por qué de ese nombre y Kakarotto dijo que en si no tenía una respuesta solo que sentía que debía ser su nombre. Lira no refuto en realidad, le parecía un bonito nombre, y parece que al bebe de cabellera negra y ojos purpuras pensó lo mismo, cada vez que se hacía mención de ese nombre no podía evitar mostrar una tierna sonrisa en su diminuto rostro.

Pero no todo fue color de rosas, después de todo, Lira era famosa por sus investigaciones relacionadas con las pandoras y su pasado como pandora de elite solo impulsó su fama. Lo que llevo a unos incontables momentos incomodos de reporteros buscando una entrevista, de admiradores pidiendo una foto o un autógrafo o lo que era pero para el Saiyajin, de paparazis buscando incansablemente alguna foto de la mujer Aoi.

Pues Lira no solo era conocida por su pasado como guerrera, ni su presente como científica, también era alabada por su gran belleza. Ella fue denominada como la mujer más bella de Chevalier y también una de las más hermosas a nivel internacional incluso le ofrecieron participar una vez en el miss universo, ella obviamente lo rechazo con gentileza pero estaba seguro de que si no ganaba estaría entre las Top 3.

Sin embargo, esto también significaría que sería objetivo de pervertidos degenerados que solo buscaban alguna piel expuesta y aunque Kakarotto tenía la ideología de "No dañara ningún humano" estuvo a punto de reconsiderarlo cuando un montón de jóvenes lograron colarse en su casa mientras Lira se tomaba un baño, aunque por supuesto ella los regreso volando a casa de un severo golpe.

Y su fama solo se hizo más grande cuando se casó con él, ella ahora era un Aoi, la familia que más estaba involucrada con los Novas y Pandoras, era una familia mundialmente conocida. Afortunadamente para el Saiyajin, él no era famoso más allá de los laboratorios o de los altos mandos de Chevalier. Se llegó a un acuerdo para mantener su existencia en secreto, nadie debía enterarse de que un miembro de la raza alienígena dedicada a la conquista y venta de planetas era el que dio las herramientas para que la humanidad pueda luchar contra los Novas, eso sería un caos de relaciones públicas.

Se llegó a un acuerdo en que Kakarotto a pesar de ser un Aoi, no tenía nada que ver con el proyecto pandora, que solo era una persona dedicada a la agricultura y nada más. Eso no seria problema para la organización más grande del mundo.

La gente se lo creyó al instante, imaginando que la gran casa en donde vivían era por el trabajo de Lira como Pandora y actual científica principal de Chevalier después de Gengo.

Aunque hubo alguna minoría de personas, mayormente hombres en que no le agrado la idea de que la hermosa Lira Hashimoto, actual Aoi, se casara con un Aoi mediocre que no le hace justicia a su apellido. Esto obviamente molesto a la mujer, pero gracias a su esposo recordó que todo era parte de la cobertura.

Y en cuanto a Chiffon, ella y Kakarotto se encontraban de camino a su casa, de vez en cuando recibiendo piropos por parte de algunas personas que inmediatamente se arrepintieron por la fría mirada proveniente de Kakarotto. Chiffon vio esto con diversión, sabía muy bien que su hermano a pesar de dar esa mirada tan fría a casi todo el que no conozca, no era porque los repudiaba, en realidad sabía que su hermano tenía un afecto profundo hacia la humanidad, tanto que hasta llegaba al nivel de su familia, la diferencia era que con ellos si expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente, mientras que con el resto solo los miraba de forma neutral.

Chiffon a pesar de que ya habían pasado poco más de 17 años, no había cambiado básicamente nada en lo físico, parecía tener la misma edad desde que despertó, y eso era de esperarse cuando uno está en hibernación criogénica.

Ambos se encontraban de camino a la residencia Aoi, hogar de Kakarotto y de Lira.

Chiffon hizo una mueca por esto, ella respetaba a la peli purpura, pero aun sentía celos porque esa humana se robara la atención total en cuanto a amor se refiere de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?- Preguntaba Kakarotto con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba hasta su hogar.

-¡Fantástica!-

-¿Segura? Sé que recientemente se te despertó del sueño criogénico, pero eso no es garantía de falta de anomalías.

-Descuida Onii-chan, padre ya me hizo pruebas, tengo todo mi cuerpo en total funcionamiento, ¿Ves?- Chiffon flexiono su brazo mientras le daba palmaditas a este para demostrar su punto.

-Je, a pesar de ya haber un tiempo, sigo sin acostumbrarme a que me digas…-

-¿Qué? ¿Onii-chan? ¿Eso te molesta?- Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa divertida envolviendo el brazo de su hermano entre los suyos.

-No me molesta, solo que es… extraño. Normalmente no hablabas de esa forma tan humana, hasta ciento algo de envidia-

-Jujuju ¿Mi Onii-chan tiene envidia de mí?- Comento reposando su cabeza en el fuerte brazo de Kakarotto quien no le importo la acción de su hermana.

-Mmm-

-Tal vez este un poco celosa de Lira-san, lo acepto, pero…- Luego Chiffon pondría una expresión sumamente tierna (O como otros dirían, Kawaii) mientras estrellas imaginarias parpadeaban a su alrededor -¡No puedo esperar para ver a mí lindo, pequeño y tierno, tierno, MUY tierno sobrino!- Una expresión de éxtasis apareció en su rostro al recordar la satisfacción de sentir a la pequeña criatura retorciéndose de alegría en sus brazos.

-Solo asegúrate de no asfixiarlo, será mitad saiyajin pero sigue siendo un niño, y tu fuerza de pandora podría resultar desfavorable para el- Chiffon le dio una palmada en el hombro con un puchero notable en el rostro.

-¡Yo jamás haría eso, hermano! ¡No puedo creer que pienses que sería capaz de algo tan horrible!-

-Solo menciono las posibilidades, tu nivel de afecto hacia mi hijo podría afectar tu capacidad de razonamiento al momento de encontrarte con el- Kakarotto sonrió divertido al ver como Chiffon inflaba más sus mejillas.

-¡Eres malo hermano!-

-Lo siento-

Los dos siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras terminaban de llegar a la residencia Aoi.

Ahí en la entrada, ambos pudieron ver a Lira con los brazos cruzados mientras una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro, a su lado, una pequeña criatura saltaba de emoción agitando sus brazos con emoción al reconocer a su tía favorita.

-¡Papi! ¡Tía Chiffon!-

-¡Pequeño Gohan!- Chiffon de inmediato soltó el brazo de Kakarotto y corrió en dirección al niño quien hizo lo mismo. Chiffon lo alzo por los aires haciendo reír al pequeño niño de dos años -¡Como esta mi pequeño pececillo!- Comento juguetonamente haciéndole cosquillas en la panza.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, Tía, no soy un pececillo, soy un hombre!-

-Si lo eres pero por ahora concéntrate en ser un niño- Kakarotto comento acercándose al dúo.

-¡Papi!-

-¿Cómo estas, campeón?- Pregunto el guerrero cargando a su hijo para desilusión de Chiffon.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay hola para mí?- El grupo vio a Lira acercarse haciendo mientras Gohan reía en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Hola Lira-san!-

-Chiffon, es bueno verte-

Ambas bellezas se dieron un amistoso abrazo para luego sonreírse la una a la otra.

-Igualmente, es bueno ver que la fama no te ha cambiado- Expreso la pandora legendaria viendo como Lira soltaba un suspiro.

-No me recuerdes eso, creo que debí pedir un trato de anonimato como el que Kakarotto-kun tiene-

-No digas eso, es bueno que te reconozcan de vez en cuando-

-Con mi equipo y mi familia ya tengo el suficiente reconocimiento-

-Al menos eso serviría para mantener a esos buitres lejos de aquí- Las dos giraron para ver a Kakarotto acercarse aun con Gohan en sus brazos.

-Hola amor- Lira rápidamente lo recibió con un beso siendo felizmente recibido por su esposo. Todo mientras Chiffon intentaba calmarse y decir que ahora Lira era su amiga.

-¡Euuww! ¡Mami y papi juntaron sus bocas otra vez! ¡Qué asco!- Para su fortuna, parece que Gohan pensaba lo mismo que ella… más o menos.

-Algún día puede que lo hagas Gohan quien sabe- Kakarotto le dio a su hijo una mirada divertida en especial al verlo fruncir el ceño en disgusto.

-¡Yo jamás haría eso! ¡¿Por qué debería juntar mi boca con la de alguien más?!- De pronto Gohan sintió como las manos de su madre lo tomaban para luego sentir sus montículos en su cara.

-¿

Algún día lo sabrás Gohan, pero hasta entonces… ¡Tendrás que conformarte con los míos! ¡Muuuuu!- Lira empezó a devorar con besos el rostro de Gohan quien trataba desesperadamente de evadirlos.

-¡Mami, detente!-

El trio de adultos se rieron al ver el puchero del niño quien se limpiabas las "Áreas afectadas" de su rostro por los besos de su madre.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche, hora en la que Lira creyó que era necesario llevar a su hijo a la cama. Ella y Kakarotto habían acordado turnos para diferentes cosas, sobre quien lo llevaría a la guardería y lo traería, quien le daría de comer, quien lo le daría un baño y quien haría que se durmiera. Hoy era el turno de Lira, cosa que Kakarotto agradeció internamente pues sabia lo difícil que era hacer que se durmiera un niño tan inquieto como Gohan, de algún modo Lira siempre conseguía que se durmiera, ella nunca le conto su secreto, solo decía que era un secreto "Solo de chicas" antes de besarlo e irse a dormir.

Mientras Lira se llevaba a Gohan a su habitación mientras el infante le tomaba de la mano, Kakarotto estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de Chiffon quien solo había venido a ver a su sobrino u pasar tiempo con su… cuñada… y su hermano.

-Enserio me gustaría quedarme-

-A mí también, pero sabes que aún hay anomalías en tu cuerpo que se deben resolver-

-Lo sé, es tan molesto a veces-

-Al menos a ti no te persiguen paparazis-

-Creí que era a Lira a quien perseguían-

-Lo hacen, pero hay veces que vienen a por mí preguntándome cuáles son sus medidas…- Kakarotto aparto la mirada con el ceño fruncido al recordar ese día, por poco y no rompe su ideología para mandar a estos sujetos a la luna.

-Jujuju, me hubiera gustado ver eso. Bueno, me tengo que ir, despídete de Lira-san por mí, ¿Quieres?-

-Por supuesto, y sé que eres superior a todo humano que intente hacerte frente pero… ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré- Chiffon abrazo afectuosamente al pelinegro con este correspondiéndole. Se giró sobre su mismo eje en 180 grados para marcharse, pero después de unos tres o cuatro pasos, ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta su hermano, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, sintió los suaves labios de Chiffon haciendo contacto con los suyos, para luego separarse con un sonrojo –Te veré luego, Onii-chan-

Chiffon finalmente se marchó del lugar dejando a un pensativo Kakarotto quien vio a su hermana irse para luego negar con la cabeza y cerrar la puerta, pero al hacerlo pudo ver el ceño fruncido de Lira quien tenía los brazos cruzados en su dirección.

-Lira, ya… ¿Terminaste de acostar a Gohan tan rápido?- Pregunto con algo de nervios.

-Si- L respuesta fue corta pero tan fría que hasta hizo estremecer a Kakarotto.

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

-Te dije que era un secreto de chicas-

-Entiendo, y…-

-¿…?-

-¿Desde hace cuando es que estas ahí?-

-El suficiente-

 _-Mierda-_ Se maldijo mentalmente el pelinegro y se estremeció al verla acercarse hacia el –Ehh Lira, sabes cómo son mis hermanas e-en estos asuntos…- Kakarotto fue interrumpido cuando sintió como Lira lo jalo del cuello de su camisa y de inmediato conecto sus labios con los de ella.

Luego de un rato, se separaron y vio a su esposa sonriendo como si se aguantara las ganas de reír.

-Eso lo es tonto, aún recuerdo lo que tuve que pasar con Teslad-san y Cassandra-san cuando nos casamos-

-Me usaste de escudo-

-¿Yo? ¿Fuiste tú quien se puso en medio?-

-Ok, ganaste esa, otra vez-

-Fufufu serás un genio mi saiyajin, pero aún sigo siendo la que te domina-

-Je, supongo que si-

Ambos se besaron nuevamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del otro, Lira hizo presión alrededor del cuello de Kakarotto para tenerlo más cerca mientras este hacia lo mismo en la cintura de su esposa.

-Sabes que yo no soy celosa amor, pero hasta que te vayas, eres completamente mío, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé y… espera, ¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto extrañado sabiendo de que cuando se valla este eventualmente regresaría, así que algo no andaba bien.

Lira puso una sonrisa triste hasta pegar la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-Que… aunque me duela aceptarlo, puede que cuando regreses encuentres a alguien más, alguien que te ame como yo lo hago, pero… si me recuerdas y sabes lo que fui antes para ti, yo…- Lira intento ahogar el llanto, mientras rápidamente se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos –Lo que te pido, es que no me olvides cuando nos volvamos a ver… incluso si tu corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más…-

-Lira…- Kakarotto la tomo de sus hombros, separándola de el para que la mire a los ojos –Tu siempre serás la primera, la que más amo, pues fuiste tú la que me mostro lo que es el mundo, como son los humanos…- Llevo una mano para quitar un mechón purpura de su frente viendo sus ojos cristalinos –Como es sentir el amar a alguien, tú me hiciste tener sentimientos, eso es algo que nadie, jamás podrá reemplazar. Juro que cuando regrese y me reúna contigo nuevamente, te recordare y seguiré amando, y si no lo hago… entonces te amare otra vez desde el inicio, incluso si ya tengo a alguien- Respondió el pelinegro mientras Lira se llevaba las manos a la boca mientras lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos –Eso sonó mal-

-Si… tonto- Comento la mujer para luego embestirlo y colgar desde su cuello mientras le daba un feroz beso apasionado- Incluso si tienes a alguien más, te seguiré amando y seré feliz al saber que aunque sea muy pequeño, aun haya una porción de tu corazón que me pertenezca-

-Siempre fue tuyo, de eso si no hay duda-

-Kakarotto-kun…- Lira nuevamente lo beso con desespero, envolviendo la cintura de su esposo con sus piernas. Kakarotto correspondió gustoso, sujetándola para evitar que callera. Las lenguas de ambos se unieron en una legendaria danza de placer, podían sentir la respiración agitada en sus mejillas mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados, sus corazones se aceleraban con vehemencia, el increíble sabor de su pareja los dejaba en un estado de extasis puro. Kakarotto llevo sus manos ala trasero de Lira, apretándolos constantemente haciendo que ella gimiera en el beso. Las piernas del Saiyajin se movieron de forma automática, llegando hasta la habitación de ambos en el segundo piso. Kakarotto acostó a Lira en la cama mientras se posicionaba encima de ella, mientras aún tenían sus bocas unidas, hasta que se vieron obligados a separarlas por falta de aire. Y lo siguiente que se dieron cuenta es que ambos estaban completamente en paños menores, al parecer el beso fue tan apasionado que ninguno se dio cuenta el momento en que empezaron a quitarse la ropa –Sé que dije que no soy celosa, pero…- Lira llevo dos dedos a los labios de Kakarotto –Me debes una compensación por lo que vi-

-Creo que se cómo pagarte-

-Pues quiero ver-

Ambos juntaron sus labios nuevamente, metiendo la lengua para que bailen una vez más. Lira masajeaba constantemente la bien formada espalda con cicatrices de Kakarotto mientras este le apretaba los pechos.

Lira soltó un gemido erótico haciendo que Kakarotto solo haga más esfuerzo en darle placer.

-¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos así?- Preguntaba Kakarotto viendo a su mujer gemir de placer.

-¡No lo sé, ah…y no me importa! ¡Así que no te atrevas a parar!- Lira lo obligo a besarla cuando tomo una porción de su alocado cabello en la a parte trasera de su cabeza y lo empujó hacia ella.

Ambos siguieron pegados manteniendo sus brazos entrelazados, hasta que escucho a Lira soltar un fuerte gemido en el momento en que decidió estimularla al acariciar su feminidad que aún era cubierta por sus bragas, los cuales poco a poco empezaban a estorbar.

-Ahh- Lira bajo la mirada para ver a Kakarotto besar su pezón erecto, sintiendo la lengua de este rodear aquel botón rosa -¡Ahh!- No sabía por qué, pero a la hora de las actividades en cama con su esposo, este siempre lograba excitarla de tal manera que parecía que se iba a venir en cualquier momento, ¿Cómo mierda el hacía eso? Era una pregunta que constantemente se hacía, pero que nunca llego a saber y en lo personal, tampoco quería, pues ese elemento misterio solo la estimulaba aún más.

Cuando estaban realizando estos actos, había ocasiones en que ella tenía el control, pero parecía que esta vez era el turno de su esposo, cosa que ella no objeto en lo absoluto, la sensación de ser dominada de vez en cuando la hacía morderse los labios.

Una pequeña línea de baba cayo de su boca cuando sintió como Kakarotto aparto la tela de sus bragas e introdujo dos dedos en su condición de mujer, sintiendo como estos entraban y salían mientras sus paredes internas apretaban las extremidades de su esposo quien no se detuvo en estimular su vagina. Lira se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar de placer y no despertar a Gohan, seria increíblemente vergonzoso si los descubriera haciendo esto y no estaba aún en la edad para explicarle lo que conlleva el sexo o lo que es.

Kakarotto prosiguió en su tarea de sacar sus dedos y volver a meterlos en la vagina ya húmeda de su esposa, sintiendo sus jugos salir con cada empuje y escuchar los excitantes gemidos de esta, quien trataba de mantenerlos lo más bajos posibles. Sintió su propia condición reaccionar cada vez que escuchaba a Lira gemir, le dio un vistazo y no podía culpar a los paparazis por intentar sacar una toma comprometedora de ella.

Lira era tan hermosa, su cabello suelto en la cama, su piel perfectamente suave y lisa, pechos de buen tamaño, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, el trasero perfectamente redondo y un cuerpo atlético de su vida como pandora. Además de su actitud amable y juguetona la hacían un objetivo para muchos pervertidos, pero hoy no, ella era suya, su esposa, su primer amor y aunque lo olvide todo, siempre la recordara a ella. Su condición reacciono por completo después de escuchar otro gemido de Lira cuando empujó sus dedos con un poco más de fuerza, lo que significaba que ella y el estaban listos.

Lira sintió como sus bragas eran retiradas cuidadosamente de su piel por su esposo, ella no lo detuvo, al contrario, ella levanto las caderas para facilitarle a Kakarotto el trabajo de retirarle las prendas inferiores dejando completamente expuesta a la peli purpura. Lira le hizo un gesto de que se acercara a ella primera extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Kakarotto hizo casi y gateo hacia ella solo para sentir como su cuello y cintura eran envueltos por los brazos y piernas de Lira que podía sentir la condición de su esposo justo en la entrada de la de ella.

-Incluso si estas con otra…-

-Te seguiré amando-

-Y si llegas a olvidarme…-

-Te amare desde el principio otra vez-

Lira sonrió con cariño y beso rápidamente a su esposo quien empezó a moverse hacia ella permitiéndole que su condición comenzara a entrar en la de su esposa.

-¡AAGHHH!- Lira soltó un grito de placer, pero al ver que era muy fuerte mordió el hombro de su esposo para callarlo, escucho gruñir a su esposo después de la mordida y sintió como este se movía mientras ella gemía de placer total.

- _Incluso si me olvidas… yo te seguiré amando… Kakarotto-_

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-Gohan, tienes que comer- Con un brócoli en su tenedor, Lira intentaba hacer que su hijo abriera la boca para que este comiera, pero el pequeño era muy terco y se negaba rotundamente.

-¡No quiero!-

-Aoi Gohan, debes comer tus verduras o no serás un niño sano-

-¡Pero no me gusta el brócoli!-

-Lo se hijo pero al menos has el intento, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te guste después-

-¡No!-

-Anda, complace a mami-

-¡No!-

Kakarotto se rio un poco mientras comía sus propios platos tamaño gigante, viendo con gracia como su esposa trataba de hacer que Gohan comiera sus verduras, pues según ella, Gohan necesitaba una salud balanceada desde el inicio, cosa en la que no estaba muy seguro debido a los genes saiyajin que posee el niño y porque básicamente no se usan verduras para el desayuno, pero decidió no objetar la decisión de su esposa.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?-

-Nada, solo disfruto el espectáculo-

-Muy gracioso Saiyajin, en vez de eso, ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a alimentar a tu hijo?-

-¿No dijiste que tú te encargarías?

-¡Se supone que somos un equipo!-

-Lo somos, pero sonabas tan segura en ese momento-

-Nunca imagine que sería tan difícil-

-Jeje, se parece un poco a ti en ese sentido-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Ehh nada, jeje-

Lira iba reprocharlo hasta que para alivio de Kakarotto, el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-¡Yo voy!- Gohan aprovecho esta oportunidad para escapar y corrió hacia el teléfono.

Lira soltó un suspiro cansado, mientras Kakarotto se rio un poco ganándose una mirada de su esposa.

-Moshi moshi… ¿Qué?-

-¿Quién es hijo?- Preguntaba Lira desde la cocina.

-¿Quién habla?- Haciendo caso a las palabras de su madre, Gohan pregunto a la voz del otro lado de la línea con su carita de total inocencia.

-Ser mama es más difícil de lo que imagine-

-Pero aun así haces un gran trabajo-

-Gracias-

-¡Es alguien que quiere hablar con papi!- Respondió Gohan desde la sala.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué querrán?- Kakarotto se levantó de su asiento, fue hasta donde estaba el teléfono y donde Gohan se lo entrego, le acaricio la cabeza un momento y se llevó el teléfono a su oído -¿Si? ¿Quién habla?... sí, soy yo-

Gohan retrocedió un poco viendo a su padre en el teléfono, pero luego un escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal cuando la mano de su madre se posiciono en su hombro mientras un aura azul la rodeaba.

-Muy bien hijo, es hora, de que comas tus verduras-

-P-pero mama…- Gohan intento negarse nuevamente pero el rostro de su madre decía que ya no iría con juegos, intento hacerlo de la manera fácil y fallo, así que no quedaba de otra.

-Sin peros, te los comerás y es definitivo, ¿Entendiste?-

-¡Si!-

-¡¿Cómo?!- La voz alarmada de Kakarotto alerto a los dos, en especial a Lira quien al ver como la seriedad y la sorpresa invadieron sus expresiones faciales, la tenso de inmediato.

Gohan ladeo la cabeza confundido, nunca había visto a su padre poner esa cara antes.

-Gohan, ve a terminar tu desayuno-

-Pero mami…-

-Te dije que sin peros Gohan, ve o te castigare el resto del día- Ordeno Lira un poco más seria y dura, pues cuando su esposo pone esa expresión es que algo no andaba bien.

-Está bien- Gohan finalmente cedió y se retiró hacia la cocina, no sin antes voltear hacia sus padres quienes tenían la misma expresión seria.

-Está bien… entiendo… estaré ahí lo más pronto posible- Kakarotto colgó la llamada y se giró hacia su esposa quien estaba igualmente seria que él.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté cuando llegue a este mundo?-

-Sí, ¿Por…?-

-Aparecieron nuevas señales, esta vez en el Polo Norte-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si, según las imágenes, se han detectado señales de ki en ese lugar, y hay imágenes de un cuerpo de forma humanoide-

-¿Otro Saiyajin?-

-No lo sé, eso es lo voy a averiguar-

-Pues no iras solo, llamare a Oohara para que cuide a Gohan-

-No lo sé Lira, podría ser peligroso-

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Somos un equipo, si tú vas yo voy…-

Kakarotto pensó por un momento la declaración de su esposa, no quería que se expusiera a ningún peligro, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que intentar convencer a Lira de lo contrario es como intentar hacer mover una montaña a gritos.

-Está bien, y no te ofendas pero… ¿Tu hermana en verdad será la adecuada? Recuerda que yo no le caigo bien-

-Tú tal vez, pero ella adora a Gohan, estoy seguro que no rechazara a su sobrino-

-Está bien, llámala y prepárate, voy por los abrigos- Lira asintió y tomo el teléfono para llamar a su hermana.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola hermanita, soy yo… mira, necesito un favor-

 **Fin del capítulo 21**

 **Listo chicos, parece que tendremos una tercera parte de este tema, ¡Pero debido a que ustedes lo eligieron, no tendrán que esperar más por el capítulo 22 que aquí esta! ¡Disfrútenlo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Aquí esta lo que ustedes eligieron, sé que algunos tienen dudas y espero que con este capítulo esas dudas se resuelvan definitivamente o al menos la mayoría. Y recuerden chicos, si me dicen que tengo un error está bien, no me enojare, lo voy a aceptar y lo corregiré pero necesito que me digan cuales son, de lo contrario no podre resolverlo, ¿De acuerdo? Muy bien, basta de relleno y comencemos.**

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 22: Material Legendario parte 3**

Lira y Kakarotto se prepararon para su viaje al polo norte, le dijeron a Gohan que tenían que hacer un rápido viaje de negocios, Gohan se quejó y dijo que quería ir con ellos, pero Lira se lo negó diciendo que sería muy aburrido. Gohan se entristeció por esto pero cuando supo que su tía Oohara lo cuidaría, su ánimo regreso de golpe.

Pasó poco más de una hora y los dos padres ya estaban listos para marcharse, Kakarotto estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos mientras en la entrada de la casa, Lira se despedía de Gohan y de su hermana.

-Recuerda darle sus verduras a las doce, que se vaya a la cama antes de las nueve, quiero un reporte cada hora del día, también que no se quede hasta tarde con sus juguetes y también…-

-Tranquila Nee-san, Gohan estará bien te lo garantizo- Oohara extendió sus manos hacia su hermana mayor con la intención de que se calmara un poco.

-Lo siento, es que nunca había estado había estado tan lejos del desde que nació- Lira se rasco la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, pues básicamente desde que Gohan nació, Lira casi no lo ha alejado de su lado además de llevarlo a la guardería, hubo incluso ocasiones en que lo llevo al trabajo con ella y Kakarotto, cosa que este no vio de mal forma, era divertido ver a su hijo tan interesado en cosas del trabajo, aunque claro siempre lo vigilaban para que no se acercara a nada peligroso.

-Gohan estará bien, la que debería preocuparse eres tú, en especial por…- Oohara vio con un poco de frustración al Saiyajin quien seguía ocupado ordenando todo para el viaje. Cosa que Lira noto y frunció el ceño a esto.

-Oohara…-

-Pero Nee-san no creo que sea seguro, ¿No piensas que es mejor que fueras con alguien más? Puede que…-

-Oohara ya hablamos de esto, no tengo la paciencia para repetir esta conversación, Kakarotto es mi esposo, tu nuero y el padre de tu sobrino, ¡Acéptalo de una vez!- Lira reprendió a su hermana quien bajo la cabeza un poco.

-Lo siento Nee-san, es que… me preocupo por ti- Lira suspiro y envolvió a su hermana menor en un abrazo sorprendiendo a Oohara quien abrió los ojos a esto pero correspondió al final.

-Lo sé, te entiendo, pero créeme cuando te digo que estaré a salvo y que sigo convencida que algún día aceptaras a Kakarotto-kun, lo intentaras al menos ¿Verdad?-

-Nee-san no se…-

-¿Verdad, Oohara?-

Oohara la vio a los ojos y luego dirigió la mirada nuevamente en Kakarotto. Ella no lo odiaba, pero tampoco confiaba en el por completo, no le gustaba que su hermana mayor se involucrara tan íntimamente con una raza que es conocida por el genocidio la venta de planetas. Y la actitud que mostraba desde que llego, tan distante, tan frio, Oohara no le gustó mucho que este fuera el esposo de su querida hermana. Pero creía en Lira, si ella decía que estaba bien, entonces no debería dudar, es solo que no puede evitarlo, además, él le dio a su tierno sobrino, así que al menos debería darle el crédito de la duda.

-E-Esta bien… lo intentare-

-Gracias- Lira le volvió a enrollar en un abrazo siendo cálidamente recibida por su hermanita. Luego se agacho hasta el nivel de Gohan quien tenía una expresión triste.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?-

-Ya te lo dije, es cosa de adultos- Gohan bajo la cabeza haciendo un puchero causando una pequeña carcajada en su madre, quien movió algunos mechones de su frente y le dio un tierno beso en su frente –Te quiero, pórtate bien y se bueno con tu tía, a veces puede ser muy distraída-

-¡Hey!-

-Ok Mami-

-Lira, hora de irnos- Lira le dio otro beso a su hijo antes de girar sobre sus talones. Luego Kakarotto se acercó hacia su primogénito y le desbarato sus cabellos color azabache como el suyo.

-Volveremos pronto hijo-

-¿Me traerás algún recuerdo papi?-

-¿Quieres uno?-

-¡Si!-

-Jeje, está bien, veré que se me ocurre-

-¡Hurra!- Gohan empezó a dar saltitos de alegría haciendo reír al azabache quien después de despedirse de su hijo, sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Oohara quien le daba una mirada seria. Los dos se quedaron mirando por un rato, mientras un silencio incomodo invadía el área a su alrededor, luego Kakarotto movió sus labios para hablar –Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo-

-Tú cuida de mi hermana- Respondió de forma estoica la científica menor.

Kakarotto no parecía ofendido, sabe que él no era precisamente del agrado de Oohara desde que se casó con Lira, pero en parte podía entender su desconfianza. Kakarotto solo se limitó a asentir para no darle más vueltas al asunto, luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su esposa. Oohara solo mantuvo su mirada neutral en la espalda de Kakarotto hasta que este abrazo a su hermana de la cintura mientras se llevaba dos dedos a la frente.

Al instante siguiente, desapareció.

-Cuidado Nee-san-

-¡Tía Oohara! ¡¿Qué haremos primero?!- Preguntaba el chico jalando ligeramente del brazo de su tía quien le dirigió una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Gohan, tu tía tiene grandes planes, pero primero…- Oohara le dio un vistazo a la cocina, no tenía idea de donde saco su hermana esa idea de verduras para el desayuno, de donde venían eso no era así. Además, de que sabía lo mucho que la mayoría de los niños odiaban el brócoli -¿Qué te parecen huevos para el desayuno?-

-¡Si!-

* * *

Gengo se encontraba en la base recién formada alrededor del objeto no identificado que cayó del cielo, hasta que de repente escucho un sonido que lo hizo darse la vuelta, y junto ahí se encontraba su hijo con Lira abrazando su cuello.

-Uf me alegra que tuvieras ese, ehh… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- Preguntaba Lira acomodando su abrigo al sentir el frio viento nevado del polo norte.

-Transmisión instantánea, según una de las imágenes que tuve al venir aquí, proviene de un planeta llamado Yadrat (O Yadorat, o como se escriba)-

-No es justo, solo a ti te llegan las técnicas geniales- Kakarotto se rio del puchero de su esposa quien al ver a su esposo burlándose de ella, le tapo bruscamente su cabeza con la capucha del abrigo.

-Me alegro que se estén divirtiendo- Comento el Aoi mayor acercándose al par.

-Padre-

-Kakarotto-

-Señor Aoi-

-Lira, es bueno verlos-

-Igualmente, lástima que tenga que ser en estas condiciones- Comento Lira con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo a su suegro.

-Sí, es una verdadera pena y no es sarcasmo- Gengo expreso devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?- Pregunto Kakarotto poniéndose serio ante la situación.

-Un gran Deja vu. Las lecturas indican de una interferencia en los polos magnéticos de la tierra que se condenso justo en este lugar, es básicamente lo mismo que paso cuando tú llegaste, hijo-

-¿Confirmaron la identidad del cuerpo humanoide?- Pregunto Lira con la misma seriedad que su esposo.

-Aun no, se detectaron altas señales de Ki, creí que era más prudente esperar hasta que ustedes llegaran-

-Hiciste bien, ¿Los demás están aquí?- Pregunto Kakarotto.

-Así es, te esperan en la carpa de allá- Dijo señalando su hacia atrás.

-Gracias Gengo, te informaremos de cualquier cosa que descubramos- Dijo Lira mientras ella y Kakarotto se dirigieron a la carpa de gran tamaño.

-Eso espero, con Kakarotto tuvimos suerte, con este ¿Quién sabe?-

* * *

El dúo entre Kakarotto y Lira entro a la carpa y ahí pudieron notar a cuatro personas que se dividían entre dos hombres y dos mujeres.

-¡Señor jefe! ¡Como siempre tan puntual! Aunque con esa trasmisión instantánea básicamente nunca llegara tarde- Uno de los dos hombres hablo de forma extrovertida ganándose una bofetada de su compañero -¡Au! ¡Mike! ¡¿Por qué mierda fue eso?!-

-Y enserio le preguntas, se más respetuoso con Kakarotto-sama, Haru-

Mike Jones, de Inglaterra, era básicamente el encargado de mantener el orden en el equipo, era un joven de tez pálida y cabello negro hasta los hombros con ojos grises.

Haru Kurosawa, de procedencia japonesa, era el alma del equipo, el bufón a palabras de Mike, era de estatura baja y a pesar de su descendencia asiática, tenía una tez ligeramente más bronceada, eso se debe a los constantes viajes que hace a occidente para las investigaciones o por simple capricho.

-¡Pero eso no es razón para golpearme idiota!- Haru se quejaba mientras se sobaba el lugar donde recibió el impacto.

-Me disculpo por el acto tan poco profesional de mis compañeros, Kakarotto-sama- Inclinándose respetuosamente, una de las dos investigadoras se disculpó en nombre de sus compañeros quienes seguían en su pequeña discusión.

-Está bien Mei, así es como son- Kakarotto tranquilizo a la conocida como Mei.

Mei Tanaka, de origen asiático, mas especifico de Corea del sur, es una chica que casi no expone ninguna expresión, sin embargo es muy directa y franca con la gente, tiene un físico atlético ya que es una ex-pandora, tiene el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color naranja y un par de gafas para la vista, ella es la encargada de la planificación de cómo se llevara a cabo una investigación cuando Kakarotto o Lira no están presentes y con el asunto del embarazo de la peli purpura, eso se vio intensificado, para desgracia de Mike y Haru.

-Aunque de vez en cuando me agradaría más que sean de otra forma- Comento estoicamente la mujer ganándose un "¡Hey!" de ambos hombres.

-Olvidemos eso, díganme lo que han averiguado del objeto no identificado- Kakarotto exigió dirigiendo su mirada a hacia la última integrante quien se sobresaltó por su mirada.

-E-Eh s-sí señor, n-nuestros escáneres detectaron una señal magnética 15 minutos antes de la colisión del objeto e-en la corteza terrestre, sin embargo no pudimos averiguar nada más por toda la energía que este irradia, estuvimos esperándolo, K-Kakarotto-sama- Comento la última integrante con timidez.

-Sí, es básicamente lo mismo que padre me informo-

-¡L-Lo siento, t-trabajaré mas arduamente, señor!-

-Tranquila Keira, no te está reprendiendo- Lira se acercó para tratar de tranquilizar a su miembro más emocional.

Keira McCarthy, de origen irlandés, es la última integrante del equipo también la más nueva, ella es inusualmente tímida cuando habla con alguien pero su falta de coraje, lo compensa con inteligencia, ella es la más inteligente del equipo y posiblemente de Genetics, solo siendo superada por Lira y Kakarotto. Ella es insegura de sí misma pero a pesar de eso ella entrena constantemente para fortalecer su cuerpo y ganar seguridad, lo que la llevo a tener un cuerpo muy provocativo pero que debido a su inseguridad siempre estaba casi cubierto por completo, tenía el cabello largo color verde oscuro hasta la cintura y la bata de laboratorio debajo de su chaqueta de invierno.

-Entiendo, gracias… Lira-san-

-Solo Lira está bien- Dijo la peli purpura con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ahora ya estoy aquí, así que averigüemos que la identidad de este objeto- El grupo entero más Lira asintió ante las palabras de su líder.

El grupo se movilizo de inmediato, Mei y Mike se sentaron frente a sus ordenadores para monitorear alguna anomalía en el objeto no identificado. Haru dijo tenerle una sorpresa a su jefe y fue corriendo hacia un baúl cercano y al abrirlo mostro una vestimenta de combate acorde a las exigencias de Kakarotto, este consistía en un dogi color rojo, la cual recubre una camiseta spandex oscura y unos brazaletes y correas azules, sus pantalones poseen esta misma tonalidad y todo siendo unido por una cinta del mismo color que sus muñequeras.

-¿Qué dices jefe? ¡¿Tiene estilo, o que?!- Poniendo los puños en la cintura y alzando la vista de manera, Haru expreso de manera orgullosa, pues uno de sus fetiches es el tema del de diseñador para Genetics- Es más resistente que sus trajes anteriores, la tela está compuesta por mini capaz protectoras que además de dar mayor resistencia, también ayudan a mantener la temperatura corporal, ¡Y todo en tan solo un intento! ¡Soy un genio!-

-Sí, para molestar- Expreso Mike desde su puesto.

-Estas celoso porque tú no tienes una de estas bellezas, pero a diferencia de ti el jefe si entiende de estilo, ¿Verdad jefe?-

-Debo decir que esta increíble Haru, incluso con el frio que hay aquí, apenas siento algo- Comento Kakarotto examinando el traje en su cuerpo.

-Te vez muy guapo amor- Alabo Lira con una mano en la mejilla ligeramente colorada al ver la apariencia de su esposo en el traje.

-Gracias Lira-

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Hasta Lira-san puede ver la majestuosidad de mis diseños! ¡JA!- Haru se mofo de su compañero quien gruño un poco antes de volverse a su ordenador.

Por último, Keira procedió a colocar cámaras en miniatura en el traje de su jefe, de esta manera serán capaz de ver todo en vivo a pesar de no poder estar presentes. Kakarotto menciono en que el sería el único en revisar y que el resto no se acercara por nada, incluyendo a Lira quien aceptó a regañadientes pero ella sabía cómo era su esposo cuando se trataba del bienestar de los humanos, en especial su equipo.

Kakarotto vio la zona del impacto a solo unos pocos metros, justo en el centro del laboratorio improvisado con la única finalidad de investigarlo y descubrir sus secretos.

- _Te cuidado amor-_ Desde el audífono en su oreja derecha, Kakarotto pudo escuchar la preocupada voz de su esposa.

-La tendré, mantengan su distancia hasta que yo diga lo contrario-

- _Descuide jefe, nosotros tendremos sus pantalones ¡AY! ¡Era una expresión Mike!-_ Kakarotto sonrió un poco al escuchar un bufido del otro lado de la línea, seguramente de Mike después reprender a su compañero, otra vez.

Kakarotto volvió a su semblante serio y fue acercándose más al objetivo. El viento gélido creaba una ligera capa blanca en el ambiente lo que dificultaba mucho la vista a más de 10 metros, sintió el aire haciendo contacto con su piel, pero no sintió frio pues como dijo Haru su traje estaba implantado con un sistema de calefacción en la tela que le permitía mantener su temperatura sin ningún problema, definitivamente y a pesar de lo extrovertido que pueda actuar su miembro de equipo, era realmente un genio a la hora de combinar la tecnología con lo último en moda.

- _Está a 25 metros del objeto señor, debería poder avistarlo en cualquier segundo-_ La voz estoica de Mei hizo eco en el comunicador en su oído, y Kakarotto confirmo la información cuando pudo ver el cráter de tamaño mediano justo frente a él.

 _-L-Las señales de calor muestran que hay alguien ahí señor-_ Fue el turno de Keira con su habitual voz tímida.

-Sí, puedo sentir a alguien ahí abajo-

 _-Entonces eso confirma que está vivo-_ Comento Mike ignorando el mini baile de victoria de Haru de que su diseño era el mejor.

- _N-No solo está vivo, e-eh según las fuentes vitales y geotérmicas a su alrededor, parece estar completamente sano, pero no se mueve-_ Keira Dijo.

- _¿Estará desmallado?-_ Pregunto Mike.

 _-No, no, m-más bien parece estar en una especie de híper sueño, más específico es como si estuviera hibernando-_

- _¿Hibernando? A poco seria un oso preparándose para invierno-_

 _-¡¿Oso?! ¡¿Dónde?!-_ Kakarotto escucho el grito de pánico de Haru y a Mike suspirar al recordar el miedo de este hacia los osos.

 _-¿Hibernando, Keira?-_ Pregunto Lira.

- _N-No me hagan mucho caso, pero… he leído un poco los informes de la llegada de Kakarotto-sama, y p-pues…-_

-¿Qué ocurre Keira?-

- _B-Bueno, al investigar más a fondo la nave en la que llego, Kakarotto-sama, se descubrió que la nave estaba equipada con híper sueño, que mantiene como su nombre indica, en un sueño constante y longevo al usuario, pero también lo deja en un estado de hibernación total…-_ Explicaba la chica tímida ganándose una mirada de todos lo que la hizo querer enterrar su cabeza en la nieve de la vergüenza, esperaba que la creyeran loca o algo así, pero al contrario de eso fue apoyada por Mei.

- _La hibernación detiene la función motora del cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo se encarga de mantener a su usuario vivo a base de máquinas que este aporta… Tiene sentido, después de todo los saiyajin fueron una raza que exterminaba otros planetas, pero no podían aparecer mágicamente en ellos y de seguro las distancias que debían recorrer eran muy extensas-_

 _-Amor, ¿Crees que esto confirmaría la teoría de que es otro saiyajin?-_

-Aumenta sus probabilidades Lira, pero aun no es seguro del todo, de todas formas iré a corroborarlo personalmente-

 _-Entendido, ten cuidado-_ Kakarotto asintió y miro el cráter debajo de él, le dio un pequeño análisis a la energía en su interior y salto en este.

Sin embargo, al momento de entrar…-

* * *

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?! ¡Estúpidos aparatos inservibles!- Mike apretó los dientes mientras apretaba los botones con fuerza en su consola y a su lado parecía que Mei estaba igual.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Lira alarmada por el brusco comportamiento de sus compañeros.

-Perdimos la comunicación con Kakarotto-sama y las mini cámaras no responden- Respondió Mei concentrada en reestablecer la conexión ignorando momentáneamente el jadeo por parte de Lira.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡La capa de hielo no es tan gruesa para interferir en la señal! ¡Y el objeto no esta tan profundo!- Pregunto un tanto preocupada viendo como Mei volteo en su dirección con su ya típica mirada neutral.

-Al parecer el objeto está emitiendo una honda sonora de baja frecuencia que de alguna manera interfiere nuestras comunicaciones-

-¿Y qué hay de las mini cámaras?-

-No lo sabemos, simplemente dejaron de funcionar- Lira apretó los dientes con frustración, dudaba enormemente de que fuera por el uso de tecnología barata, eso era imposible, pues ellos solo recibían lo último en tecnología y tampoco creía que sea por un error de novato por parte de Keira, pues a pesar de ser tan tímida, la chica que era una genio, que cometiera un error tan básico era algo que simplemente no se podía ni considerar.

Lira volteó hacia Keira quien se veía algo alterada mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su portátil.

-¡C-Creo que lo tengo!- Keira de presiono una tecla y las pantallas volvieron a mostrar las imágenes en vivo de Kakarotto quien seguía descendiendo. Lira suspiro de alivio, al menos podía ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-N-No lo sé Lira-sama, estaba midiendo las señales de energía cuando de repente mis cámaras dejaron de funcionar, al parecer fue por algún pulso de energía-

-¿Un PEM?-

-N-No, no sé lo que fue pero la naturaleza de este de repente se incrementó y volvió a descender-

-Ya veo, ¿Qué hay de la comunicación?-

-Nada, sea lo que sea que fue ese pulso, dejo inservible el comunicador- Informaba Mei ganándose una mirada incrédula de Mike.

-¿Un simple pulso, dejo en chatarra un comunicador en lo último en tecnología?... voy a pedir que me devuelvan mi dinero- Ante las palabras de su compañero, Mei por primera vez frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-En primer lugar, el dinero viene de Kakarotto-sama, en segundo lugar, no fue un simple pulso, como dijo Keira, la naturaleza de esta energía es muy inusual, sea lo que sea parece ser muy fuerte y conforme Kakarotto-sama se acerque, estos pulsos se irán haciendo más fuertes-

Ante las palabras de la peli naranja, Mike solo hizo un "Tch" y se dirigió nuevamente hacia las imágenes en su ordenador. Luego detrás de unas columnas, Haru mostro la cabeza un tanto alarmado.

-¡¿Pero mi sistema de calefacción corporal sigue estable?! ¡¿Verdad?!-

-¡¿Por qué demonios te preocupas por eso?!-

-¡Es importante! ¡El jefe podría estar ahí a merced de la cruel helada del Polo Norte!-

-Mira tú…-

-¡Haru, Mike, basta! ¡Concéntrense en asegurarse de que nada más falle! ¡¿Entendieron?!- Ordeno Lira con autoridad viendo a dos integrantes de su equipo asentir con respeto.

-Entendido, jefa-

-Lo lamentamos señora alfa-

Lira negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente al monitor, viendo como su esposo estaba cada vez más cerca del objeto. Podía ver lo que pasaba pero no podía comunicarse con él.

-Y Haru-

-¿Si?-

-Sé que estoy casada y todo, pero…- De repente un aura intimidante hizo que Haru sintiera un gran escalofrió en su espina dorsal, mientras ella tenía una sonrisa demasiado amigable. A su alrededor, los otros miembros parecieron alarmarse un poco por el aura atemorizante que su jefa está mostrando –Si vuelves a decirme señora, te enterrare el doble de profundo que ese objeto, ¿Esta claro?-

-Sí señor, ¡Digo, señora! ¡DIGO, JEFA! ¡No se repetirá!-

-Me alegro- Comento deshaciendo esa aura mientras el equipo dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

-L-Lira-sama da miedo a veces-

* * *

Kakarotto se encontraba descendiendo cada vez más, mientras más se acercaba se volvía más cauteloso, sea lo que sea que estuviera ahí abajo perecía tener un poder suficiente para estremecerlo de sobremanera. Sintió como un extraño pulso de energía se dirigió hacia él lo que lo obligo a cubrirse momentáneamente, al hacerlo pudo sentir estática en el comunicador, sabiendo que este había quedado inservible se lo saco del oído.

-Ahí esta-

Kakarotto vio como finalmente lo que estaba buscando y no hace falta tener su intelecto para saber lo que era eso. Claramente lo que estaba a sus ojos era una capsula saiyajin, del mismo diseño que el suyo cuando llego a este mundo.

Con cuidado sus pies hicieron contacto con el hielo y se acercó a la capsula, se dirigió hacia la única ventanilla rojiza que estaba ligeramente empañado por el frio. Concentro un poco de su ki en su mano para generar calor y la froto en la ventanilla transparente, y lo que vio le hizo abrir los ojos enormemente.

Con rapidez, genero más calor con su Ki para librar la capsula redunda de su trampa de hielo y fácilmente se la coloco en el hombro y salió del agujero.

Cuando este aterrizo, su equipo que estaba mirando por las min cámaras rápidamente salieron de la carpa a su dirección. Un grupo de soldados rodeo a Kakarotto con sus armas fijas en la capsula, aunque parecía ser inútil pues con Kakarotto ahí no debía haber problemas pero era mejor estar seguros, tanto que hasta unas pocas pandoras de Chevalier con sus limiters detrás, invocaron sus Volt Weapons por si acaso quien sea que este dentro tenga intenciones hostiles.

Gengo que estaba mirando desde un poco más de distancia, se sorprendió de lleno cuando vio a su hijo sacar lo que parecía ser la misma capsula en la que el llego hace muchos años atrás. Rápidamente se acercó a pesar del intento de sus guardaespaldas para evitar esta acción por parte del viejo Aoi, pero Gengo solo se escabullo y camino rápidamente en dirección al equipo de su hijo.

-Kakarotto, ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- Pregunto viendo a su hijo colocar la capsula en el suelo siendo inmediatamente analizada por su equipo.

-Lo es, y definitivamente con un pasajero- Gengo se estremeció a eso.

Kakarotto prosiguió a acercarce a la cápsula, mientras su equipo se hacía a un lado para darle paso a su jefe.

El saiyajin presiono algunos botones con símbolos extraños para los terrícolas. Luego la nave empezó a sonar de forma extraña y humo salió de este, tensando a los soldados y las pandoras alrededor.

Cuando la compuerta se abrió por completo, todos jadearon al ver a su pasajero.

Kakarotto le echo un vistazo de forma seria a quien estaba dentro, tenía el cabello negro, de tez morena y sobre todo, una cola, lo que le confirmo a Kakarotto de que era un saiyajin, pero todos parecían más curiosos al ver el cuerpo del saiyajin dormido.

-Es… ¿Un niño?- Pregunto Haru ladeando la cabeza.

Gengo le hizo un gesto a los soldados y pandoras para que bajaran las armas. Lira se acercó hacia la capsula y vio a su esposo comprobando el estado del niño.

-Su energía indica de que está bien, tal como informó Keira, solo parece estar en un estado de hibernación, pero al salir de la capsula de seguro sus cuerpo empezara a reaccionar, aunque seguirá dormido por un rato- Menciono el saiyajin mayor confirmando que el pequeño saiyajin no parecía ser un peligro por ahora, misma razón de por qué no le afecto al ver a su esposa cargando al niño aun dormido.

Lira, vio mejor al pequeño saiyajin en sus brazos, parecía ser solo uno tal vez dos años mayor que Gohan.

-Vaya, siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes- Comentaba Gengo con una sonrisa viendo a Lira mecer suavemente al pequeño.

En cambio, Kakarotto pareció fruncir el ceño, algo no cuadraba en esto, le echo un vistazo a la nave en la que vino y luego al cráter de donde estaba enterrado.

Quedo e silencio unos segundos, hasta que se volteo hacia los soldados y pandoras que de mediato se pusieron firmes al notar la mirada de su superior.

-Quiero que transporten de inmediato la capsula al Laboratorio-13, especial atención, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si señor!- Los mencionados de inmediato se movilizaron para realizar el trabajo que les fue encomendado. La orden fue dada con tanta seriedad que trajo la atención de Gengo.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?-

-Hay algo que me incomoda-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y que puede ser?-

-No lo sé, pero creo que la capsula me dará las respuestas que busco- Dijo mirando la nave nuevamente y luego al niño en brazos de su esposa que lo cargaba de manera maternal, es como si de algún modo estuviera cargando a Gohan -¿Quién eres?-

* * *

 **Laboratorio-13**

Kakarotto se encontraba actualmente en su oficina, viendo con una mano en la barbilla y cubriéndole ligeramente la boca su ordenador que mostraba imágenes del niño Saiyajin quien actualmente se encontraba en una incubadora.

El reloj marcaba las 12:30 de la noche.

Lira ya se había ido hace un tiempo para ver cómo estaba Gohan, Kakarotto prefirió quedarse más tiempo para examinar al niño. Lira no tuvo inconveniente, pues si ella fuera la única humana y resulta que hay otro más, vivo justo frente a ti, eso obtendría la mayor parte de su atención, pero le pidió que hoy fuera a casa y que no se desvele con el tema del niño. Kakarotto acepto, ambos se dieron un beso de despedida y Lira se marchó.

Mientras, Kakarotto había estudiado todo lo referente al niño saiyajin que por alguna razón este no había despertado, lo que es extraño ya que os efectos del híper sueño debieron haber pasado hace horas.

El resto de su equipo también se habían marchado a sus casas, querían quedarse en especial Keira pues tenía mucha curiosidad sobre este nuevo individuo, pero Kakarotto les ordenó retirarse para no malgastar energía para el día siguiente. El equipo acepto, algunos a regañadientes pero el término sigue siendo el mismo.

-Onii-chan, tú también deberías dormir- Entrando a su oficina, Chiffon hacia acto de presencia con una sonrisa. Kakarotto sintió cuando se acercaba y le respondió pero sin devolverle la mirada.

-Estoy en óptimas condiciones, no necesito dormir todavía-

-Típico Saiyajin- Chiffon negó con la cabeza, luego se acercó y vio la imagen del chico en el ordenador de su hermano -¿Entonces, que sabemos de este niño?-

-Que es un saiyajin…-

-Ok, eso es muy informativo-

-No termine…-

-¿…?-

-No se casi nada de él, ni siquiera se ha despertado para poder preguntarle, pero… además de saber que es de mi raza, también pude notar algo inusual-

-¿Algo inusual?- Pregunto Chiffon ladeando la cabeza.

-Mira esto- Kakarotto se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a su hermanita ver mejor a lo que se refería. Pudo distinguir dos barras que muestran las ondas vitales y los latidos del corazón. En la primera pudo ver el nombre de su hermano, y el la segundo pudo ver que decían "Desconocido" obviamente debe referirse al niño pues ni siquiera sabían su nombre todavía.

Chiffon vio con curiosidad como la barra de su hermano daba señales normales en cuanto a sus latidos del corazón se tratase y vio que las ondas blancas, que deberían ser su ki, estaban en orden, fluyendo libremente como un rio sin obstáculos.

En la segunda barra, pudo ver que los latidos del niño eran un poco más lentos, lo que demuestra que estaba más relajado lo que hace que el corazón bombee menos sangre al cuerpo, es normal cuando uno está durmiendo, pero… la señal que mostraba su ki, era muy extraña. Chiffon arqueó una ceja cuando vio como el ki blanco del niño fluía libremente, al igual que el de su hermano, pero habían momentos tan fugaces en los que la imagen se distorsionaba y la pantalla cambiaba a un verde brillante, y las ondas se hacían mas violentas, casi como el resultado del agua cayendo de una cascada.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Ante la pregunta, Kakarotto volvió a su puesto haciendo click a la imagen del niño, Chiffon vio que al instante en que la pantalla cambiaba a verde, el cuerpo del niño se estremecía ligeramente, como si tuviera un escalofrió.

-Este es su ki, pero hay algo extraño en él, por alguna razón estas hondas parecen ser más inestables que las mías-

-Inestables, ¿Significa que no controla su ki?-

-Eso creí al inicio, pero parece poco probable pues como pudiste notar, su ki vuelve a estabilizare por un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, lo que lo hace lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que pueda controlarlo-

-Un ki mutante- Reflexiono Chiffon más seria llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Eso es, de alguna forma su ki muta fugazmente a una variante más fuerte, pero a la vez más agresivo-

-Pero, no parece una mala persona-

-Y dudo que lo sea, sus hondas de ki son incluso más relajadas y brillantes que las mías, pero eso no significa que este exento de la furia-

-¿Qué tiene que ver la furia en esto?-

-La raza saiyajin evoluciono hasta ser una civilización con el conocimiento suficiente para crear tecnología mucho más avanzada que el de los seres humanos, sin embargo, eso no descarta el hecho de que fueron una raza guerrera, nacidos principalmente para la lucha- Explicaba Kakarotto desde su asiento, siendo escuchado atentamente por Chiffon –Tenemos orígenes muy salvajes, lo que nos acerca más a eso es nuestra transformación a Oozaru, los saiyajines más experimentados lograron entrenar sus mentes para que no los controlen sus instintos salvajes, pero el resto debe sufrir un cambio extremo de personalidad y mente, desaparecemos por completo y lo que queda es una bestia salvaje con sed de sangre y violencia-

-Entonces… básicamente este niño aún posee algunas de esas células violentas en su interior, ¿No?-

-Exacto, o eso es lo que mi hipótesis indica, sin embargo me sorprende la cantidad de células S que hay en su interior, es casi el doble de los que yo tuve a su edad-

Chiffon jadeo de sorpresa.

-¡¿El doble?! Pero eso solo indicaría que es de buen corazón, pues es imposible que un saiyajin malvado logre crear tantas células S-

-Así es, lo que hace que estas células primitivas en su interior también se hagan más fuertes, y al ser tan pequeño, es muy difícil poder controlarlo, debe ser doloroso tener tanta energía acumulada en el cuerpo de un niño-

Ambos voltearon una vez más para ver la imagen del niño flotando en el líquido del contenedor, mientras unos científicos le hacían pruebas.

Pero Chiffon sintió que algo mas parecía molestar a su hermano, pues su vos parecía vacilar conforme explicaba. Así que decidió acumular coraje y preguntarle de una vez.

-¿Qué ocurre, Onii-chan?-

Kakarotto suspiro, Chiffon era muy perceptiva, demasiado diría el, capaz de entender cómo reacciona una persona con solo escucharlo hablar.

-Es un niño, Chiffon…-

-¿…?-

-¿Por qué es un niño?-

-No te entiendo-

-Chiffon…- Kakarotto se giró para mirarla –El planeta Vegita fue destruido hace poco más de 30 años, ¿Cómo es que este niño Saiyajin sigue teniendo el aspecto de un niño de 4?-

Chiffon abrió momentáneamente los ojos de la impresión, pues lo que decía Kakarotto tenía lógica, si el planeta Vegita, el hogar de los Saiyajin fue destruido hace tanto tiempo, es normal pensar que todo saiyajin que quede deba tener más de treinta años, entonces ¿Cómo es que este niño, sigue siendo un niño?

-Bueno… tal vez sea un saiyajin producto de otros saiyajin que sobrevivieron a la destrucción y que se ocultaron en otro planeta, y tal vez los encontraron y decidieron salvar a su hijo mandándolo en la capsula- Chiffon dio una opción válida, pero solo recibió una negativa de Kakarotto.

-No, verifique la bitácora de vuelo de la capsula, según dice, la capsula despego del planeta Vegita hace solo un año…- Chiffon se sorprendió por esto.

-¿Un año? Pero… no tiene sentido, si el planeta se destruyó hace más de tres décadas, ¿Cómo es que dice que despego hace solo un año?, ¿Sera alguna falla en la nave?-

-No, revise de pies a cabeza los controles, sistemas de vuelo, mapas de navegación, motores hidráulicos para híper espacio… todo parecía estar intacto, es más, las capsula parecía como recién salido de fábrica. Estas capsulas están diseñadas para soportar grandes impactos a la hora de aterrizar, dudo que simplemente se averiara-

-Entonces… ¿De dónde salió este niño?-

-Esa es la pregunta correcta, y la respuesta sigue siendo una incógnita sin resolver, es frustrante… lo único que encontré además de la bitácora es una palabra, "Broly"-

-¿Broly? ¿Sera el nombre del niño?-

-No lo sé, de serlo no sería un nombre muy común según escuche en mi poco tiempo en el planeta Vegita- Dijo el saiyajin pasando su mano por su cabello azabache –Básicamente, tenemos a un niño saiyajin con una variante mutada del ki, no sabemos casi nada de él además de un posible nombre nada común y finalmente tampoco tenemos idea de donde apareció, pues es imposible que haya recién escapado del planeta Vegita si este se destruyó hace treinta años por lo que su edad no corresponde a al tiempo adecuado-

-En otras palabras, estamos completamente perdidos-

-No por completo, solo debo ser paciente y esperar a que despierte…-

-¿Crees que recuerde todo, hasta como llego aquí?-

-Yo lo hice cuando arribé a la tierra-

-Tú, Onii-chan, pero él no eres tú-

-Es cierto, pero también es lo único que tengo hasta ahora- Kakarotto le dio un último vistazo al niño, antes de levantarse de su asiento –Sea lo que sea, será mejor que lo averigüe mañana, Lira se preocupara si llego tan tarde-

-Te gusta restregármelo en la cara, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Chiffon con molestia haciendo fruncir el ceño a su hermano.

-No Chiffon, por última vez, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Tome mi decisión ese día, al igual que tu cuando elegiste escapar del laboratorio- Chiffon bajo la cabeza ligeramente triste.

-Sí, pero Onii-chan yo…-

-Yo te apoye ese día, así que te pido, apóyame aquí, ¿Si?-

-¡Claro que te apoyo! Es que… aun me entristece que eligieras a alguien más… incluso tratándose de Lira-san- Menciono Chiffon masajeándose un brazo con un tono triste. Kakarotto vio con seriedad y sin emociones este acto de su hermana, sentía lastima por ella, pues desde que ayudo a sus hermanas con el tema de las emociones, por alguna razón eso hizo que tres de ellas se interesaran en él, incluyendo a Chiffon, pero tal vez se deba a los sucesos de su escape del laboratorio hace tantos años.

Ella lo amaba, más que a un hermano, incluso llego a pedirle que el la viera de la misma forma, para su desgracia, nunca llego a verla de esa manera, el las veía como hermanas y ya está, él las quería, pero nunca hubo nada romántico en su punto de vista hacia ellas. Cassandra y Teslad parecían inconformes pero a la que más le afecto fue a Chiffon. Pero ella debía aceptar que él ya tenía a alguien más, ya hizo su elección, y aunque ella no lo acepte por completo, era un hecho de que él era un hombre casado con un hijo de 2 años.

Kakarotto intento poner una mano en su hombro, pero Chiffon rápidamente la tomo y se la puso en su mejilla, limpiándose algunas lágrimas con ella.

-Chiffon…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, respetare tu decisión- Kakarotto asintió, y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse hasta que sintió que su mano era jalada, y al voltear para replicar, solo pudo ver los labios de la chica haciendo contacto con los suyos. Chiffon lo había tomado desprevenido, Chiffon se puso de puntillas pues era solo un poco más baja que él. Ella presiono su otra mano en la nuca de Kakarotto para evitar que se separe del beso, aunque se extrañó al no sentir ninguna clase de resistencia por su parte, pero no la detuvo en su labor de explorar los labios del Saiyajin. Kakarotto se quedó quieto cuando Chiffon empujó su lengua obligándolo a abrir sus labios para que esta bailase con la de ella, y a pesar de que el las seguía viendo como sus hermanas, también sabía que ellas no pensaban exactamente lo mismo, pues aunque lo llamaban hermano y lo veían como tal, mayormente lo veían como la persona que los enseño a sentir un poco más la vida.

Ellas pensaban que a pesar de ser hermanos, no tenían ninguna conexión sanguínea entre ellos, así que pensaron que no habría problema y nadie los miraría raro. La lengua de Chiffon bailo con la suya, no sabe como pero por alguna razón, Chiffon era muy buena en esto de besar, no tanto al nivel de Lira pero si lo suficiente como para no considerarse, como dicen los humanos, "Virgen de labio". Chiffon lo abrazo más del cuello y ella sintió para su alegría como el brazo de Kakarotto rodeaba su cintura, pegando más su cuerpo con la suya.

Luego de otros 5 minutos y siendo conectados por solo un hilillo de saliva, sus bocas se despegaron la una a la otra, pero Chiffon permaneció colgada de su cuello con un gran sonrojo de en sus mejillas.

-Tal vez no pueda tenerte ahora… pero quien sabe lo que pasara cuando regreses-

-Bueno, ahí no tengo una respuesta clara-

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Un "tal vez"-

-Con eso me basta- Declaro la futura presidenta del consejo estudiantil antes de acercarse y besarlo nuevamente para otra ronda.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Kakarotto había regresado temprano al laboratorio cuando fue informado de que el niño finalmente despertó. Lira le dijo que no había problema y que lo alcanzara en un instante. Kakarotto agradeció este gesto de su esposa se tele-transportó directamente hacia la incubadora donde sintió la energía de su padre.

Gengo veía fijamente la incubadora y al niño que recién había despertado dentro de esta, vio como este movía su cabeza con curiosidad pero extrañamente no parecía dar señales de agresión o defensa propia al despertar en un lugar completamente diferente y llena de gente extraña. Escucho un " ** _FIUSH_** " detrás de él, y no necesitó voltear para saber que su hijo acababa de llegar.

-¿Hace cuánto despertó?- Pregunto Kakarotto con prisa, mientras se colocaba su bata sin mangas.

-Como hace 4 horas- Respondió el Aoi más viejo con seriedad manteniendo contacto visual con los ojos cansados del niño saiyajin los cuales se desviaron hasta Kakarotto al verlo acercarse.

-¿Dijo algo desde entonces?-

-No, no ha hecho nada aparte de mirar a los lados, ni siquiera pareció alterado cuando despertó aquí-

-Puede que se sienta familiar a las incubadoras en el planeta Vegita-

-¿Dices que piensa que somos saiyajines?-

-Es una posibilidad- Contesto de forma cortante Kakarotto, agachándose al nivel del niño – ¿Intentaron comunicarse con él?-

-Sí, pero no dijo nada a cambio, solo se nos quedó mirando fijamente-

-Ya veo- Dijo Kakarotto regresando su mirada en el niño quien se le quedo mirando –Sé que no me conoces, pero no tienes nada que temer aquí, estas a salvo…- Dijo colocando una mano en el vidrio –Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta si no te molesta- Pregunto el Saiyajin mayor, pero el niño aun así no dijo nada –Tu nombre es Broly, ¿Verdad?-

Finalmente el niño abrió un poco más los ojos a esto y confirmo la pregunta con un asentimiento y colocando su mano junto a la de Kakarotto siendo separadas solo por el vidrio del contenedor. Esto sorprendió a los presentes y Gengo alzo una ceja.

-¿Broly?-

-Es la palabra que descubrí cuando analicé la capsula, al principio no sabía que era, pero Chiffon sugirió que era un nombre, y al parecer no estaba equivocada- Respondió si apartar su irada de la del niño.

-Pues hizo que por fin reaccionara a algo, tal vez sea una oportunidad para preguntarle cosas-

-Eso creo-

* * *

Kakarotto se encontraba en una habitación ambientada en lo civil, de esta forma para tratar de no alterar a asustar al joven saiyajin, pero eso parecía difícil, pues desde que salió de la incubadora no decía absolutamente nada y actuaba de forma tranquila y relajada, sin importarle estar rodeado de completos desconocidos.

Esto le hizo recordar a Gengo los días de Kakarotto la primera vez que llego, no hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era de forma muy cortante, tenía una expresión neutral como si todo indicio de alegría, tristeza o cualquier expresión facial hubiera sido extraído de su mente.

Obviamente el que iba a hablar con él era Kakarotto, quien le explico al niño donde estaba, que planeta era este y de que el mismo también era un Saiyajin. El niño abrió los ojos ligeramente por esto pero luego los retrajo nuevamente para poner esa expresión fría. Kakarotto sonrió internamente, de seguro es lo mismo que tuvo que pasar su padre cuando llego a la tierra.

Kakarotto le pregunto lo básico, sobre quien era él. El niño logro explicar unas cosas, de que era un Saiyajin y que fue mandado del planeta Vegita para supuestamente conquistar un planeta que fue escogido por el rey.

Esto extraño en demasía a Kakarotto, pues parece que el niño no salió del planeta para escapar, más bien para ir a conquistar otro planeta.

Pero eso tenía aún menos sentido.

Pues eso significa que el peligro de ser destruido con el planeta aun no era tomado en cuenta, lo que significa que cronológicamente hablando, el niño debía tener más de treinta años, tal vez cuarenta. Pero aquí esta, teniendo tres décadas menos de las que debería tener.

-¿Este es el planeta que debo conquistar?- Pregunto de forma estoica y al mismo tiempo curiosamente, estremeciendo ligeramente a los científicos que escuchaban todo mediante altavoces y cámaras, excepto a Gengo quien seguía serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-No, como te dije, este es la tierra y será tu hogar temporal, así que la idea de conquistarlo esta fuera tus opciones-

-Entiendo-

-Eso fue rápido-

-No me importa realmente donde viva-

-Ya veo, entonces sigamos- Declaro Kakarotto con seriedad prosiguiendo a preguntarle algunas cosas más, hasta que llego a la parte que más curiosidad le daba –Broly…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué edad tienes actualmente?-

-4 años-

-Entiendo, ¿Y estas informado acerca de la destrucción del planeta Vegita?-

-¿El planeta Vegita fue destruido?- La pregunta no tenía ningún tono alarmado o de sorpresa alguna, más bien parecía una simple pregunta curiosa pero sin interés, Kakarotto mantuvo su semblante serio viendo la cara neutra de Broly moviéndose aún lado cuando este ladeo la cabeza.

-Así es, fue destruido aproximadamente treinta años-

-Ya veo, es trágico-

-Es muy frio- Dijo uno de los científicos anonadado por la facilidad en la que el niño se tomó la noticia de la destrucción de su mundo, pero Gengo lo callaría al instante para seguir escuchando a su hijo interactuar con el niño Broly.

Kakarotto prosiguió a hacerlo una que otra pregunta sin interés, pero con la intención de saber el conocimiento del niño, que resultó ser bastante elevado, algo así como con él.

Luego este agradeció al niño por su tiempo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **2 horas después**

-Quiero que el niño este bajo mi cuidado- Dijo el azabache con seriedad en una reunión digital con los altos mandos de Chevalier con su padre incluido al igual que Lira quien estaba transmitiendo desde su casa.

- _Lo dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Señor Aoi-_ Dijo un miembro de Chevalier no muy convencido.

-Soy la opción más lógica, es más seguro para el personal que solo quedarse aquí…-

- _Señor Aoi, seré franco con usted… aquí todos lo respetan, incluyéndome, sus grandes esfuerzos han sido la columna vertebral en nuestra lucha contra los Novas, y como agradecimiento, hemos aceptado su solicitud para permanecer en el anonimato… Sin embargo, debo cuestionar su decisión-_

-¿A qué se deben sus razones?-

 _-Usted, señor Aoi, es usted…-_

-Me temo que no logro comprender su punto de vista, concejal-

- _Vera… usted es un Saiyajin, tiene las reservas de Ki más grandes de los que cualquier humano jamás tendrá, y ahí está el problema, el niño también resulto ser un Saiyajin, y al igual que usted, tiene capacidades destructivas que dejarían en ridículo a los Novas, y pensamos que juntar a dos Saiyajin no sería muy buena idea…-_

 _-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, concejal? ¿Insinúa que Kakarotto-kun, intente utilizar al niño para algún propósito personal?-_ Pregunto Lira claramente ofendida porque este señor piense que su esposo tenga algún plan en contra de Chevalier.

 _-Solo digo que es mejor minimizar riesgos, madame Aoi. A pesar de sus valientes hazañas señor Aoi, es una realidad que usted tiene el poder para poner de rodillas a la humanidad, y solo queremos evitar algún desenlace desagradable-_

 _-¡¿Cómo se atreve a siquiera pensar eso?!-_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Aoi, señor Feraud, básicamente está acusando al señor Aoi de un posible atentado contra nosotros, traición mejor dicho-_ Dijo otro concejal respaldando a Lira quien le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

 _-Puedo entender perfectamente que mis palabras puedan resultar demasiado descaradas, pero debemos pensar con lógica, caballeros y dama…-_ Menciono dándole un guiño a Lira quien aparto la mirada por eso – _No quiero que pensemos mal de nuestro estimado señor Aoi, pero deben comprender que si algo llegase a pasar, no tendríamos el poder necesario para hacer frente a dos Saiyajines-_

La reunión pareció considerar las palabras del concejal francés para incredulidad de Lira, que no podía creer que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio de Kakarotto por la humanidad aún se atrevieran a dudar de él. Kakarotto por su parte solo se mantuvo en silencio al igual que Gengo, pues en parte esperaba esta reacción, es natural en el ser humano considerar una amenaza todo aquello que no puedan controlar. Kakarotto porque estaba aliado con ellos, pero con otro saiyajin…

- _Yo creo que lo que dice el señor Feraud tiene lógica…-_ Dijo uno de los concejales.

 _-¿Lógica? ¿Cómo puede siquiera considerarse "Lógica" la idea de creer que Kakarotto Aoi nos traicionaría? Aun sabiendo su afecto por los humanos-_ Menciono otro concejal defendiendo al azabache.

 _-El poder puede corromper mentes, señor Ivanov-_

 _-¡Eso es un ultraje!-_

La reunión se llenó de opiniones divididas, algunos apoyaban la idea de que Broly se quedase con Kakarotto y otros de que quedase en el cuartel de Chevalier o en el laboratorio de pruebas.

- _¿Qué no vieron el informe? Este niño posee reservas de ki lo suficientemente poderosas para rivalizar o incluso, superar los del señor Aoi, ¡Podemos utilizarlas contra los Novas!... ustedes terminaron el contenedor de ki hace dos años, ¿O me equivoco, señor Aoi?-_ Pregunto otro concejal dirigiéndose hacia Kakarotto.

-El contenedor esta completado, y se estima que su uso debería hacerse en el momento en que me vaya- Kakarotto vio momentáneamente a Lira hacer una mueca a eso, pero aun así prosiguió – La razón es que se busca incrementar la densidad del material para que soporte el poder, es un método de precaución. Pero se hizo a base de análisis de mi Ki, y como hemos analizado, Broly, que es así como se llama, tiene una variante mutada en este, y dudo enormemente que el contenedor actual sea capaz de resistirlo-

- _Entonces cree otro contenedor más resistente a base del que ya tenemos-_

 _-Lo dice como si fuera muy fácil…-_ Dijo Lira cansada de la ignorancia del hombre quien le dio una dura mirada – _No es algo que simplemente pueda rehacerse, no es como en la escuela que uno se copia de la tarea de otro pero con detalles propios que lo hacen mejor, no, esto requiere años de estudios, análisis, acumulación de información, sincronización en la sangre. El que ya tenemos requirió de más de 10 años para que se terminara su fabricación, y con el poder que Broly ha demostrado, un segundo contenedor podría llevar el doble de tiempo, tiempo que… lamentablemente no tenemos-_ Lira trato de mantenerse firme y profesional, incluso sintiendo una punzada de tristeza al decir eso último.

El concejal parecía avergonzado por proponer tal cosa, hasta que otro miembro hablo.

- _No necesitamos un segundo contenedor…-_

- _¿Qué quiere decir?-_

 _-Tenemos al mismo Broly, Gengo, según tus análisis, las células S de Broly parecieran estarce incrementando por si solas cuando este entra en un estado de tensión, así que no necesitamos un contenedor si tenemos el mismo cuerpo del niño-_

Muchos miembros parecían estar de acuerdo, pero otros incluyendo a los Aoi presentes, estaban horrorizados.

- _Señor Tafra, ¿Está sugiriendo que usemos al niño como contenedor viviente? ¡¿Esta loco?! ¡¿Qué hay de la salud del niño?! ¡La acumulación de una energía que se multiplica sola podría matarlo!-_ Dijo otro concejal teniendo el mismo punto de vista que los Aoi.

 _-Solo debemos mantenerlo estable hasta que se logre crear otro contenedor-_

 _-Pero tanta acumulación en su interior es increíblemente doloroso para un cuerpo no capacitado, y aunque sea un Saiyajin sigue siendo un niño-_ Contrarresto Lira con el ceño fruncido.

 _-Exacto, es un Saiyajin, un alienígena, nuestra prioridad son nuestros propios niños, la prioridad de Chevalier es proteger nuestra raza. Lo que le pase a las otras es una historia diferente-_

-Siento que esas palabras están dirigidas hacia mí, concejal Tafra- La reunión quedo en silencio, algunos estaban atemorizados al oír las palabras de Kakarotto y otros estaba rojos de la furia pues básicamente estaban diciendo que Kakarotto era desechable.

 _-Señor Kakarotto, debe entender que usted es diferente…-_

-¿En qué? ¿En que los ayudo? ¿O porque no parezco una amenaza solo porque estoy alineado con Chevalier? Yo decidí apoyar a los humanos, concejal, pero a pesar de eso, sigo siendo un Saiyajin también-

El concejal y varios miembros guardaron silencio ante las palabras ligeramente ofendidas de Kakarotto.

-Además, Broly posee un poder que nadie más excepto yo es capaz de controlar si se llega a un punto en que su poder se hace inestable…-

 _-Entonces manténganlo en el laboratorio, estoy seguro que las Pandoras Legendarias serán capaces de mantenerlo a raya-_

 _-Eso es poco probable…-_ Todos vieron la imagen digital de Gengo quien finalmente se atrevió a hablar, cosa que no hizo desde que comenzó la reunión – _Las pandoras legendarias no están listas, aun se les requiere pruebas para mantener estable su sincronización con el cuerpo estigmático. Cassandra ni siquiera es capaz de caminar sola sin usar muletas todavía, y menos capaz de mantener bajo control a un usuario de ki puro tan misterioso como Broly, lo que estaríamos haciendo seria arriesgar las vidas de mis trabajadores y de las pandoras y limiters presentes-_

 _-¿Y cuándo cree usted que serán lo suficientemente fuertes para realizar tal hazaña doctor?-_

 _-No en el tiempo suficiente, tengo que hacer más pruebas para confirmar su estabilidad, pero hasta entonces tengo que dejarlas hibernando para evitar que su cuerpo estigmático las destruya-_

 _-Entiendo, pero señorita Aoi, ¿Está segura de albergar a semejante espécimen e su casa? Recuerde que ahora usted y el señor Kakarotto ya poseen un niño-_

 _-Estaremos bien, después de todo Kakarotto se ofreció a vigilarlo por si algo sucede-_

-Yo me encargo-

A pesar de estas palabras, muchos aun parecían reacios a dejarlo en la civilización, hasta que el líder de Chevalier movió sus labios para opinar.

 _-Somos 30 en esta reunión, pongámoslo a votación…-_

 _-Buena idea señor, pero creo que la señorita Lira no debería ser considerada, después de todo es la fiel esposa del señor Aoi, ¿No lo cree?-_ El concejal conocido como Feraud propuso con una sonrisa, mientras Lira se giraba para mirarlo con furia. El líder vio el intercambio de miradas en ambos y negó con la cabeza.

 _-No, Lira es miembro de Chevalier, se ganó su puesto entre nosotros a base de esfuerzo y disciplina, por lo tanto ella tiene derecho a votar-_ El concejal gruño un poco por esto mientras Lira sonreía burlonamente en su dirección aumentando el enojo en el hombre – _Bien, empecemos-_

La votación no duro mucho, es un simple "Quien esté de acuerdo levante la mano"

Luego de unos pocos minutos, el líder del grupo pareció tener el resultado.

- _Son 19 a favor y 11 en contra. Esto lo hace oficial, Señor Kakarotto Aoi, tiene el permiso de los altos mandos en que el niño Saiyajin conocido como Broly sea resguardado por usted, pero con la condición de que queremos reportes todas las semanas sin falta-_

-Así lo hare-

- _De acuerdo, con esto termina la reunión de hoy-_ Declaro el líder mientras los vencedores se felicitaban y los perdedores solo bufaron un poco, en especial el señor Feraud quien le dio una mirada desagradable a Lira, pero esta no se inmuto y solo le guiño un ojo a su esposo quien sonrió por esto. Luego vio a su padre quién también le sonreía, antes de que su ordenador se volviera negro, indicando que la reunión termino definitivamente.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron con anormal tranquilidad, Kakarotto como prometió se llevó a Broly a su casa para darle hospitalidad, lugar donde fue aceptado gustosamente por Lira quien lo cuido y educo como si fuera su hijo, y hablando de hijos, Gohan al principio parecía sorprendido por la llegada de este niño extraño dos años mayores que él, pero con el tiempo, fue aceptándolo como parte de la familia, tanto así que los dos jóvenes saiyajin y semi-saiyajin se vieron como hermanos, se llevaban muy bien, jugaban, hablaban, aprendían, se enojaban de vez en cuando pero siempre de forma infantil, algo que gracias a Kami, no afecto las células especiales de Broly.

Broly tuvo que ser sometido a continuas pruebas, la mayoría siempre supervisadas como Kakarotto que llego a ver en Broly un segundo hijo y el hecho de que sea un Saiyajin puro lo hizo más especial. El resto de las pruebas eran supervisadas por Lira y de vez en cuando por Gengo.

Los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas, meses.

En una oportunidad, Kakarotto le conto a su hermano Ryuichi acerca del hallazgo de Broly, este al principio estaba impresionado y un tanto dudoso, hasta que recordó que su hermano llego de la misma forma y que ahora era una de las parciales ramas en Chevalier y del mundo, así que lo acepto sin mucho esfuerzo. De vez en cuando, el con su familia llegaban a la casa de Kakarotto pasar el tiempo y para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, Aoi Broly, Kazuha rápidamente lo acepto, ambos se llevaban muy bien y junto con Gohan siempre hacían juegos extraños, como escalar arboles de gran tamaño, correr más rápido o simplemente jugar a la pelota pero a una velocidad inhumana. Incluso una vez llegaron a hacer un desastre en la casa, para desgracia de Lira pero con la ayuda de Orie, el desastre dejo de existir en solo unos minutos.

Kakarotto vio extrañado a Orie, ella tenía una sonrisa pero logro ver algo de duda en sus ojos, como si algo la molestaba, cuando se lo pregunto a Ryuichi este le dijo de buena manera que no se preocupara y que se lo dejara a él. Kakarotto parecía reacio al principio pero solo se encogió de hombros confiando en su hermano.

El tiempo paso, y Kakarotto siempre mandaba sus informes semanales del avance de Broly, hubo ocasiones en que describía que el poder de Broly llegaba a descontrolarse pero que gracias a su propio ki pudo contrarrestarlo a tiempo.

El equipo de Kakarotto y Lira también tuvo sus momentos con Broly cuando tenían que investigar con él, incluso hubo ocasiones en que Lira y Kakarotto al tener las manos ocupadas les pidieron cuidarlo. Haru no parecía tener ningún problema, sobretodo porque la mayoría de las veces este se encargaba de buscarle un diseño de ropa que este a la moda y que al mismo tiempo sea útil y versátil. Mike no parecía muy a gusto, la idea de ser niñera no le pareció bien en lo absoluto, pero debido a una votación en el equipo y por el hecho de que Broly estaba siendo usado como sujeto de prueba para investigaciones con el ki, sentían que debían eso. Mei no tuvo problemas en cuidarlo, es más, no parecía mostrar agrado o desagrado en lo absoluto, básicamente le daba igual, típico de ella. Keira tuvo algunos problemas debido a su timidez, pero a ella le encantaban los niños pues no la juzgarían o tratarían mal, ella actuó como una hermana mayor o una tía para Broly.

Sin embargo, no todo era bueno para la nueva vida del Saiyajin puro más joven, pues miembros de los altos mandos de Chevalier seguían sumamente reacios a dejar a un niño Saiyajin tan cerca de los civiles, creyéndolo un peligro potencial, incluso estando bajo el cuidado del mismísimo Kakarotto Aoi. Pero el pero de todos, al menos para Lira, fue su hermana.

Oohara no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la inclusión del niño saiyajin, decía que con tener a uno ya era suficientemente riesgoso y que no quería perderla por un berrinche del mocoso. Lira trato de calmarla diciendo que fue una idea en conjunta con los altos mandos y con la familia. Pero parecía que Oohara seguía sumamente escéptica, ella excepto a Gohan porque el niño literalmente es de su hermana, el nació de ella, Broly no, era un adoptado un miembro de una raza que ella no aceptaba por su anterior historial de raza guerrera y conquistadora.

Oohara vio con muy malos ojos a Kakarotto por tener la idea, ahora sentía que su hermana estaba en peligro de no solo uno, sino dos Saiyajines, y para colmo uno de ellos es un niño que no puede controlar en nada su poder.

Oohara trato nuevamente de convencer a su hermana mayor de que se desligue de Kakarotto y del niño, que era por su bien. Lira entendió que Oohara se preocupara por ella, pero no le agrado nada el que dijera que su Kakarotto y su nuevo hijo sean un peligro, lo que llevo a otra discusión en donde Oohara no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pero esto solo hizo que su afecto por Kakarotto bajase aún más.

Para resumir, desde la inclusión de Broly en la familia las cosas tuvieron sus altas y bajas, pero siempre se encontraba una manera de arreglarlas, Broly fue querido por su nueva familia, tenía una nueva madre, un nuevo padre y un nuevo hermanito menor. Hasta incluso tenía una prima y tíos que lo querían. Lo que no sabía es que también tenía otras tías de las cuales y por desgracia, no pudo conocer de momento.

Y con todo esto, un año había pasado.

* * *

 **Shintoshi; Año 2049**

-¡Gohan, Broly! ¡El desayuno está listo!- Grito Lira desde la cocina mientras Kakarotto estaba leyendo el periódico semanal en la mesa, ambos esperando a los niños y ante la mención de la comida no tardaron en escuchar pasos acelerados desde el segundo piso.

-¡YA VAMOS!- Gritaron los dos infantes bajando las escaleras con prisa, hasta que en un ágil movimiento Broly uso los pasamanos para deslizarse y adelantarse a su hermano menor quien hizo un puchero por eso.

-¡No es justo Nii-san, yo no puedo hacer eso!-

-¡No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe jejeje!-

-¡No soy torpe! ¡Mira esto!- Gohan trato de imitar a su hermano, pero al hacerlo se resbalo y se fue de espaldas al piso, afortunadamente, Broly fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo a tiempo.

-Ten más cuidado Gohan-

-Lo siento, jeje-

-¡Gohan, Broly!-

-¡Aquí estamos!- Comento Broly mientras él y Gohan se sentaban en ambos extremos de la mesa. Kakarotto sonrió y doblo su periódico mientras acomodándose para el desayuno.

-Broly, cuando comas, recuerda que debes recoger rus cosas para mañana- Dijo Kakarotto a su hijo adoptivo mientras mojaba el pan en la amarilla de su huevo frito, uno de muchos, pues Lira hizo más comida del que pueda caber en la mesa para su querida familia saiyajin.

-¿Tenemos que volver al laboratorio? Creí que las pruebas terminaron el mes pasado- Preguntaba el chico con cola, dándole un mordisco su pan, por su parte Gohan hacia un esfuerzo por cortar su comida pues la mesa era más alto que el, aunque no fue un problema para Lira quien lo ayudo con gusto.

-Así es, pero parece que tienen una prueba más en mente-

-Escuche que el mismo concejal Feraud estará presente, me pregunto que querrá- Decía Lira con una mueca recordando al odioso hombre.

-Según dicen encontraron una forma para almacenar la energía de Broly, no es como nuestro contenedor, no estoy muy al tanto de los detalles, pero según dicen es lo suficientemente resistente para su energía mutada- Dijo Kakarotto.

-Por favor, es imposible que hayan logrado algo así tan rápido, es casi ofensivo-

-De todas formas es parte del trato para quedarnos con Broly, pero no tienes que ir si no quieres- Dijo el azabache a su esposa hasta que recibió una palmada en la cabeza -¿Y eso a que se debió?-

-Eres muy listo, pero a la vez muy tonto, amor. No voy a dejar a mi hijo a merced de ese desagradable hombre- Dijo Lira con una mueca sacando una sonrisa en Broly.

-¡Mami! ¡¿Puedo ir también?!- pregunto Gohan saltando en su asiento emocionado.

-No Gohan, esto es algo de adultos-

-¡¿Eehhhh?! ¡Pero Nii-san ira! ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo?!-

-A tu hermano lo va a revisar el doctor- Dijo la peli purpura limpiando la boca sucia de Gohan.

-¡Awwwww! ¡Por favor, me portare bien!-

-No lo sé Gohan, no creo que sea buena idea-

-Tranquila mama, yo lo cuidare- Dijo Broly llevándose el tenedor a la boca ganándose una sonrisa de Gohan –Alguien tiene que vigilarlo para que no haga desastres en la casa como en la última vez-

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Es payaso parecía tan real!- Decía Gohan agitando sus brazos cómicamente, recordando como accidentalmente rompió una jarra al estar huyendo lo que según era el un payaso que venía a por él.

-Te dije que no vieras esa película de terror-

-¡Era un payaso! ¡No sabía que era de terror, Nii-san!-

-Gohan, en la portada decía, película de terror y que era para mayores de 18 años, tú apenas tienes tres-

-¡¿Y que con eso?! ¡Tú tienes 5 y aun así la viste!- Gohan acuso señalando cómicamente a su hermanastro quien hizo una pose de orgullo

–Eso a mí no me afecta en lo absoluto, he visto cosas peores-

-¡¿Cómo qué?!-

-Bueno…-

-Basta Broly, es suficiente no quiero que tenga pesadillas en las noches- Ordenaba Kakarotto haciendo reír a su hijastro cuando vio al pequeño Gohan inflar sus mejillas con dirección a su padre.

-¡Papa, no me dará pesadillas!-

-Dije no Gohan, no me discutas-

-Muuu, está bien… ¿Pero aun así puedo ir con ustedes?-

-No lo sé, Lira ¿Qué opinas?- Lira parpadeo y vio cómo su hijo le dirigió una mirada suplicante mientras Broly le daba una sonrisa neutral como diciendo que haga lo que ella considerara mejor. Luego de un rato suspiro y se volvió hacia su hijo.

-Está bien Gohan puedes ir, pero estarás cerca de mí, de tu padre o de tu hermano, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si mama, gracias!- Exclamó el saiyajin mestizo saltando de emoción haciendo reír a su familia.

* * *

-¡WUOOOOOAAAHHH!- Gohan soltó un grito de emoción cuando frente a él, vio la inmensa estructura del Labratorio-13, parecía una pequeña ciudad en medio de un bosque -¡Este lugar es enorme!-

-Bah, no exageres Gohan- Dijo Broly con las manos en los bolsillos, él tuvo que venir aquí cientos de veces el año pasado, así que algo como esto ya no le sorprendía.

Kakarotto acelero el auto con su familia dentro, yendo directamente hacia el portón del guardia. Quien al reconocer al auto de su jefe abrió las puertas blindadas de inmediato.

Estaciono el vehículo y el grupo emprendió su caminar hacia el edificio principal. Al andar por los pasillo, todos los científicos reconocieron de inmediato al trio de Kakarotto, Lira y Broly, los dos primeros porque eran científicos y celebridades (En el caso de Lira) muy famosos, el único que no reconocieron del todo fue al pequeño Gohan quien se encontraba maravillado por todo a su alrededor, pero al reconocer la cabellera azabache de su padre y los ojos purpuras de su madre, estaba claro de que era su primogénito.

El grupo llego hasta una gran sala donde Lira y Kakarotto se pusieron sus respectivas batas de laboratorio, también le pusieron una a Broly de su tamaño y antes de que Gohan empezara a refutar, sintió como alguien le colocaba una bata de su tamaño, al voltear pudo ver unos largos cabellos rubios a acompañadas de una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Tía Chiffon!- Gohan al reconocer a su tía de inmediato se abalanzo en su dirección siendo envuelto por los brazos de su rubia tía.

-¡Pequeño Gohan! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!- Dijo Chiffon acariciando la cabecita de su sobrino.

-¡Si, mami dijo que estaba bien que viniera! ¡Solo si no me separaba de ella, de papi o de Nii-san!-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y dónde está ese otro pequeño revoltoso?-

-Hola tía Chiffon- Broly saludo de forma natural, pues aparte de todas sus hermanas, chiffon era la única que conocía directamente al joven Broly, y no le tomo ninguna molestia el reconocerlo como parte de la familia, si su hermano lo hizo, ¿Por qué no ella?

-¿Hola? ¿Solo eso? ¡Ven aquí y dale un gran beso a tu tía! ¡Muuuuuu!- Chiffon frunció los labios y extendió sus brazos mientras se acercaba al chico saiyajin quién empezó a sudar nerviosamente mientras se alejaba de a poco.

-Ehhh, eso no es necesario, tía ¡Tía, no! ¡Ahh!- Broly estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, pero Chiffon quien fue más rápida lo envolvió en un gran abrazo y empezó a devorarlo a punta de besos -¡Ahhh tía, suéltame!-

-¡Pero eres tan tierno como mi pequeño Gohan!-

-¡Ya no soy pequeño! ¡Acabo de cumplir 3!-

-Oh dios mío- Chiffon se llevó una mano a la mejilla, hasta que de repente pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos cerrados -¡Mis pequeñines ya son unos hombrecitos! ¡Buaaaaaa…!-

Lira y Kakarotto se rieron al ver a su hijo e hijo adoptivo interactuar con su tía de forma tan vigorosa.

-Vamos Broly, hay que prepararte para las pruebas-

-¡L-Lo haría padre, pero hasta que Tía Chiffon me suelte!- Dijo sin aliento sintiendo el fuerte e imponente abrazo de su poderosa tía.

-¡Es que eres tan tierno!-

-Chiffon…-

-Ok Onii-can, a veces no eres divertido- Chiffon finalmente soltó al pequeño Broly quien exhalo un poco de aire en sus pulmones antes de seguir a su padre hasta la sala de pruebas.

* * *

Rato después podemos ver a Broly en una camilla, esto no era inusual, como dijo antes, tuvo que someterse a estas pruebas todo el año pasado cuando Lira y Kakarotto lo adoptaron en su familia. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en esta ocasión, al otro lado de la sala se puede ver a Lira, Kakarotto junto a Gengo y a su lado el concejal Feraud, Chiffon se había quedado con Gohan para cuidarlo. La conversación comenzó de lo normal, pero luego llegaron a un tema que básicamente fue el que encendió la mecha.

-¿Material L?- Preguntaba Lira con desconfianza mirando hacia Feraud quien le sonrió en respuesta haciéndola gruñir levemente.

-Así es, Chevalier me dio permiso total para obtener la energía del pequeño Broly y poder experimentar con el- Explico el concejal de lo más normal pero esto solo altero a Kakarotto quien no parecía feliz.

-¡Un segundo! ¡Solo yo tengo permiso de estudiar el Ki! ¡Además, acordamos de que dejarían a Broly a mi cuidado!-

-Así es, a Broly, nunca especifico acerca de su energía, eso lo discutimos en una reunión aparte, donde me dieron permiso para experimentar con él.

-¡¿Tu sabias de esto?!- Pregunto Kakarotto claramente molesto mirando a su padre.

-No, estoy tan sorprendido como tú, no fui informado de ninguna reunión-

-¡Pues estoy segura de que yo tampoco!- Exclamo Lira furiosa -¡Si crees que te dejare tocar un solo pelo a mi hijo, te voy a…!-

-Pero resulta que no es du hijo, mi hermosa Lira, fue un acuerdo en el que ustedes podían quedárselo, si quieren pueden hablar con ellos para corroborarlo-

-¡Tenlo por seguro que lo hare!-

-¿Tienes algo para confirmarlo?- Pregunto Kakarotto sumamente serio hasta que vio a Feraud chasquear los dedos y al hacerlo, el asistente le entregó unos documentos.

-Son órdenes directas del consejo, vera la firma del director justo ahí- Kakarotto empezó a ojear los documentos, mientras Lira fulminaba con la mirada a Feraud.

-¡¿Cómo convenciste al consejo para hacer esta mierda?!-

-Wow, tranquila Lira, ese vocabulario no es digno de una dama y menos de una tan hermosa como usted- Menciono Feraud lanzándole un beso sacando una mueca de asco en Lira –Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, el consejo está de acuerdo conmigo en que es esencial obtener más poder de fuego. Para eso es el proyecto _Material L_ el ki de su esposo puede ser fuerte, pero siempre es mejor apostar a lo mejor y el ki de Broly es visiblemente superior-

Mientras explicaba, Kakarotto frunció el ceño al terminar de leer el documento, lo que Feraud noto e hizo sonreír aún más.

-Al juzgar por su reacción señor Aoi, habrá notado que el documento es válido-

-¿Amor?- Preguntaba Lira con preocupación hacia su esposo.

-Lo es… por desgracia- A Lira le tembló el rostro y apretó los puños de frustración, no podía creer que este vejestorio se lograr convencer al consejo en experimentar con su hijastro.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está claro, debo hacerle una visita a un pequeño Saiyajin- Feraud paso entra ambos hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre en su hombro.

-Si te atreves a lastimar a mi hijo…-

-¿Qué me harás?... dime, yo estoy al tanto de tu ideología de no dañar a un humano. Así que por favor suéltame y no haga amenazas vacías- Dijo Feraud con arrogancia viendo con diversión como Kakarotto fruncía mas el ceño, luego sintió como este aflojo el agarre.

-No me refería a mí, me refería a ella- Dijo señalando a Lira quien trono sus nudillos, pero esto no pareció afectar a Feraud.

-Oh que interesante familia, ahora si me permiten…- Feraud se dio la vuelta con dirección a la sala médica donde se encontraba Broly, siendo seguido de cerca por su escolta pandora y sus guardaespaldas.

Kakarotto vio con enojo como el hombre hablaba tan casualmente con su hijastro, volteo hacia Lira quien le regreso la mirada, ambos asintieron y se dirigieron después hacia el Aoi mayor.

-Padre, quédate con Broly-

-¿Qué harán ustedes?-

-A hablar con el consejo- Respondió con determinación cuando él y Lira salieron rápidamente hacia el salón de reuniones para hablar digitalmente con el consejo.

* * *

-¿No les parece extraño?- Preguntaba Haru mientras él y el resto del equipo de Kakarotto y Lira parecían estar investigando algo.

-¿El qué? ¿El que hayan decidido otra fecha de pruebas cuando estas terminaron o que no nos hayan informado cuando lo hicieron?- Comento Mike mientras revisaba algo en su ordenador con suma seriedad.

-Ambos y el hecho de que el concejal Feraud haya venido y más con tanta seguridad personal- Respondió el chico viendo por los pasillos la cantidad absurdamente elevada de pandoras de seguridad privada de Feraud.

-Sí, es extraño, pues se supone que el Laboratorio-13 es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo, y más ahora que Kakarotto-sama está aquí-

-Hablando del jefe, él tampoco fue informado de nuestra llegada-

-Sí, eso de por sí ya es extraño- Mientras hablaban pudieron notar a Mei acercarse con unos papeles en la mano, pero su expresión preocupada alerto a los chicos pues es extraño que su compañera muestre alguna expresión aunque sea el más pequeño -¿Mei? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Esto…- Mei mostro los papeles a sus compañeros quienes después de leerla abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Esto dice que las pandoras legendarias será puestas nuevamente en hibernación para más pruebas el día de hoy- Dijo Mike tomando los papeles para confirmar de que no es una equivocación.

-Así es, todas a excepción de la 005 Chiffon quien está actualmente cuidando del hijo de Kakarotto-sama-

-¿Gohan? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-No lo sé, pero pude distinguir un signo de preocupación en el rostro de Feraud cuando lo escuche hablar del tema con unas pandoras de Chevalier- Comento Mei viendo a Mike llevarse una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Preocupación? ¿Por qué? Si trajo tanta escolta para protegerse, debería estar aliviado de que una pandora legendaria este despierta-

-Tal vez no les cae bien las legendarias- Expuso Haru y aunque Mike estaba a punto de decirle algo, escucharon una voz muy nerviosa y agitada dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡Y-Yo no creo que sea por eso!- El grupo pudo ver a Keira acercándose de forma frenética, mientras sostenía su portátil en su mano.

-Keira, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Bueno, más de lo normal-

-¡Es que…me pareció extraño cuando no nos informaron de la prueba, así que decidí investigar un poco y-y…!-

-Wow, cálmate Keira, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Dijo Mike viendo como la chica abría su portátil y les mostraba una especie de video. De inmediato, todos mostraron expresiones de horror y shock total, lo que estaban viendo no eran lo que esperaban –Oh mierda-

-Tenemos que informarle a Kakarotto-sama, ¡Ahora!- Mei exclamo ganándose una sentimiento de todos.

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú?- Cuestiono el joven Broly hacia el hombre con traje a su lado quien mostraba una sonrisa confiada.

-Mis disculpas, mi nombre es Adam Feraud, soy concejal de Chevalier, trabajo con tus padres, así que no tienes nada de que temer- Decía el hombre manteniendo su sonrisa. Broly le frunció el ceño no muy convencido de sus palabras, escucho hablar de un tal Feraud por parte de sus padres, no eran buenos pero tampoco malos, sin embargo su presencia le hizo desconfiar un poco.

Mientras, Gengo vigilaba desde fuera, hasta que un asistente muy agitado llego corriendo.

-¡Doctor Aoi! ¡Doctor Aoi!-

-Cálmate, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el hombre, hasta que abrió enormemente los ojos después de escuchar lo que sus asistente le dijo -¡¿Es eso cierto?!- El asistente solo asintió, Gengo apretó los dientes, miro entre Broly quien seguía con Feraud y el asistente que por alguna razón, parecía que moriría de los nervios -¡Maldición!- Maldijo el Aoi mayor, antes de salir corriendo de ahí, sabía que le dijo a su hijo que cuidaría de Broly pero si lo que su asistente era cierto, si permitía que algo así pasara nadie estaría a salvo y más sabiendo que su otro nieto estaba aquí.

Feraud vio de reojo cuando vio a Gengo salir corriendo, sonrió en el interior y se volvió nuevamente hacia Broly.

-Bueno chico, antes de empezar, es necesario que te pongan esto- Feraud se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a un enfermero quien tenía una jeringa en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el niño Broly mirando con desconfianza.

-Es solo un tranquilizante, pues las pruebas que te vamos a hacer son un poco… movidas y es necesario evitar todo tipo de accidentes, ¿No lo crees?-

Broly pareció pensarlo un segundo, lo que dijo tenía sentido, su poder era muy grande como para que el lograra controlarlo, el único capaz de hacer eso era su padre, pero ahora él se había ido a algún lugar junto con su madre. Luego recordó que este hombre trabajaba en los altos mandos de Chevalier, junto a sus padres, una organización encargada para proteger a la humanidad.

Luego de pensar otro poco, y con un poco de vacilación, Broly acepto a que el doctor prosiguiera. Feraud sonrió satisfecho viendo como el medico inyectaba la jeringa en una de las venas de Broly.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! ¡Vamos!- Grito Mike mientras él y sus compañeros corrían por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

-¡E-Esperen, yo no soy tan rápida!-

-¡Aun no puedo creer el plan de ese imbécil de Feraud! ¡Sabía que era un imbécil cuando lo vi!-

-¡Dijiste "imbécil" dos veces idiota!- Recalco Mike un poco por delante de él.

-¡No es momento para que critiques mi gramática, Mike!-

-¡Silencio ustedes dos, debemos darnos prisa y avisar a Kakarotto-sama las verdaderas intenciones de Feraud!- Mei los regaño yendo por delante del grupo.

-¡Eso lo sabemos!- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir eso- El grupo se detuvo de repente viendo a un grupo de pandoras justo delante de ellos.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- Pregunto Mike un tanto molesto -¡Déjenos pasar, tenemos que hablar con Kakarotto-sama sobre…!-

-¡Mike, silencio!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Mike miro con incredulidad a Mei quien parecía estar en guardia, ella lo vio y señalo algo detrás de las pandoras.

El grupo jadeo al unísono cuando vieron los cuerpos de los guardias del laboratorio, todos con heridas mortales y sangre saliendo de sus cuerpos sin vida.

-Oh… por dios- Keira exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca, ella no era luchadora y no le gustaba la idea de ver cuerpos humanos sin vida.

-¡Explíquense de inmediato esta insurrección!- Mei exigió sumamente seria encarando a la líder del grupo de pandoras que sonrió de forma burlona.

-No tenemos que hacer nada, solo era un grupo de desafortunados que se dieron cuenta de la verdad-

-¡¿Incluso si esa verdad va en contra de los principios de Kakarotto-sama?!- Contra preguntó la peli naranja.

-Nosotros no seguimos órdenes de ese impostor extraterrestre, no creemos esa tontería de que es nuestro salvador ni ninguna mierda de su familia-

-¡Están locas!- Exclamo Mike furioso pero el brazo de Mei le impidió avanzar más.

-No, solo vemos la verdad-

-¡La verdad, es que todos aquí moriremos si no detenemos a Feraud!- Exclamaba Haru rechinando los dientes, muy diferente a su actitud juguetona y extrovertida.

-No, el señor Feraud nos otorgara poderes que jamás imaginamos, tendremos fuerza suficiente para proteger a nuestras familias, ¿No es eso lo que todos queremos? ¿La salvación de la humanidad?-

-¡No de este modo, como pandoras debemos valorar la vida de todos!- Comento Mei indignada por las palabras que acababa de oír.

-¿Tu que sabes? Tal vez fuiste una pandora en el pasado, pero ahora y sin tus estigmas, solo eres una humana normal- Contesto la líder mientras Mei fruncía el ceño –Ahora manténganse al margen, ustedes son un equipo brillante lo reconozco, acepten a Feraud-sama como su maestro y los dejaremos vivir-

-¡Olvídalo!- Dijo Mike apretando los puños.

-Nuestra lealtad es con Kakarotto-sama, nadie mas- Respondió Mei preparándose para el combate.

-Es una lástima…- Dijo la líder con un suspiro cuando…

-¡AAGHH!-

El grupo volteo a oír un fuerte grito ahogado y escuchar un fuerte golpe y al voltear por completo, exclamaron para su horror como una hoja afilada cubierta de sangre sobresalía del pecho de Keira quien había soltado su portátil. La pandora que causo tal acción, retiro su volt Weapon de su espalda y lo agito para quitar la sangre, viendo con frialdad como el cuerpo de Keira caía al suelo.

-¡KEIRA!- Exclamaron Mike y Haru corriendo para ver a su compañera caída.

-¡Malditas perras!- Rugió Mei totalmente furiosa.

-Se los advertimos, ahora… tendrán que pagar las consecuencias-

* * *

 _-Por favor tranquilícese señor Aoi, no entendemos lo que insinúa-_ Dijo el líder del concejo en una reunión digital de emergencia por parte de Lira y Kakarotto.

-¡Lo que "Insinuó" es para saber, el por qué el consejo acepto que el señor Feraud experimentara con el ki de Broly cuando se supone que yo sería quien estaría a cargo de él!-

Los miembros del concejo se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por lo que acabasen de escuchar.

 _-Discúlpenos un momento señor Kakarotto, pero ¿Podría repetir?-_

-¡Quiero saber por qué aceptaron en plan _Material L_ de Feraud sin antes informarme primero!- Exclamo Kakarotto claramente enojado con Lira a su lado manteniendo los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos.

 _-Eso… es imposible-_ Exclamo un concejal.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Exigió Lira.

- _El señor Feraud nos propuso el plan Material L, pero lo rechazamos, pues se supone que el encargado del ki seria usted señor Aoi-_ El líder aclaro haciendo que los ojos de ambos se abriesen por completo, ¡Fueron engañados!

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa.

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Una inmensa explicación sacudió el laboratorio, las imágenes de los conejales se volvieron de negro y pedazos del techo empezaron a caer.

Kakarotto rápidamente cubrió a Lira, protegiéndola de los escombros que cayeron del techo. Cuando el temblor ceso, la alarma empezó a sonar y todos los científicos empezaron a abandonar el área, mientras los soldados comenzaron a movilizarse.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y vieron a los militares correr hacia algún lado.

-¡SOLDADO!- Kakarotto exclamo mientras uno de los militares se puso firme al reconocerlo -¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡No lo sabemos señor! ¡Una explosión en el área de prueba B-4 fuimos llamados a movilizarnos de inmediato!- Dijo el militar antes de volver a unirse a sus hermanos de armas.

Kakarotto quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que Lira.

-Sala de pruebas B-4- Comento Kakarotto en un susurro pero Lira fue capaz de escucharla.

-¿Esa no es la sala de la fuente de energía principal del laboratorio?- Pregunto Lira sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza.

-Y de mis hermanas también, si no reciben energía constante para sus periodos de hibernación, la corrosión en sus cuerpos las obligara a expulsar energía, por lo que el radio de la explosión destruirá todo el laboratorio y 10 kilómetros a la redonda-

-Esto no es bueno-

-Puedo sentir a Gohan todavía con Chiffon, pero Broly… ¿Se está moviendo?-

-Sí, puedo sentirlo- Dijo Lira con los dientes apretados, era bueno que Kakarotto le haya enseñado un poco sobre percibir el ki –Ese bastardo de Feraud, lo planeo todo… yo voy por Broly, tu asegúrate de que no estalle el otro generador- Dijo Lira con furia y determinación.

-¿Estas segura? Recuerda que al ser ex-pandora ya no tienes tus estigmas-

-Aún tengo mi entrenamiento, además, no dejare que ese idiota haga lo que se le antoje con nuestro hijo-

-Muy bien, ten cuidado-

-Tu también-

Los dos se dieron un rápido beso antes de separarse.

* * *

 **5 minutos antes**

-¡¿Cómo mierda fue que paso?!- Exigió Gengo a su asistente mientras amos corrían en dirección a la sal de prueba B-4.

-¡N-No lo sabemos señor, de repente el generador empezó a hacer sonidos raros y las señales indicaron que la energía en su interior se volvía inestable!-

-¡Maldición! ¡En un momento como ahora!- Gengo y el asistente llegaron a la sala donde era rodeada por un montón de científicos y militares.

-¡Doctor Gengo!-

-¡Informe, ahora!- Ordeno acercándose al gran tanque frente a ellos.

-¡No estamos seguros señor, hace solo unas horas funcionaba a la perfección!- Gengo se mordió una uña, en este momento debería estar con su nieto, pero en cambio de se dio cuenta de que uno de los generadores del laboratorio y de las pandoras legendarias estaba fallando, si ambos llegaran a estalla…

-¡Doctor, por aquí!- La voz de un ingeniero lo distrajo, y junto a su asistente corrió hacia el hombre que le mostro el cableado completamente destrozado -¡El sistema de enfriamiento, esta…está destruido señor!-

-¡Sabotaje!- Dijo el doctor ganándose miradas de shock de los presentes -¿Pero, por que alguien querría…?- Luego Gengo recordó algo, al concejal Feraud, ya le parecía extraño que llegase sin avisar, que pidiera una investigación de Broly justamente hoy, agosto 5 del 2049, el día en que las pandoras legendarias estarían en estado de hibernación para mantener su estabilidad, pero con Chiffon aun despierta para cuidar de Gohan debió sentirse desesperado para llamar la atención de todos mientras él se quedaba a solas con Broly ¡Era una artimaña! -¡Maldito sea Feraud!- De pronto, una luz roja aprecio en el contenedor A.

-¡Señor aléjese de ahí, el contenedor primario va a estallar!-

-¡Todos a la habitación blindada!- Ordeno el Aoi mientras él y rodo los demás se ponían a cubierto, y cuando el último hombre entro y cerró las puerta.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Kakarotto corría a gran velocidad en dirección a la sala B-4. Pero frenaría de repente al presenciar algo horrible.

Frente a él, había un montón de cuerpos de soldados, científicos y pandoras guardaespaldas de Feraud. Todos muertos, con horribles cortes y hematomas en los cuerpos, algunos les faltaba alguna extremidad. Mientras pasaba con cuidado sobre los cuerpos, de repente su corazón se agito como queriendo escapar de su pecho.

Pues allí delante de él estaba lo que alguna vez considero como sus amigos, miembros confiables de su equipo y de su esposa.

Vio a Keira con un hueco en el pecho y la espalda, boca abajo mientras la sangre salía de la herida. Un poco más adelante, vio a Mike apoyado en la pared mientras una gran mancha de sangre pintaba de un rojo escalofriante dicho lugar, como si después de ser herido este cayo apoyándose en la pared, tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos en blanco, su cuerpo inerte sin vida. Al otro lado se encontraba el que alguna vez fue el alma del equipo, Haro estaba boca arriba mientras la sangre le cubría el rostro, tenía un corte vertical muy desagradable en el ojo derecho mientras que al mismo tiempo faltaba la mitad de su pierna que choreaba sangre sobre una mesa, ¿Cómo demonio llego ahí? Es una pregunta que jamás hubiera querido hacerse.

-Ka-Kakarotto-sama…- Kakarotto se sobresaltó cuando una débil voz femenina hizo echo en sus tímpanos, miro hacia abajo para ver a Mei llena de heridas mientras estaba enterrada en los cuerpos de la alguna vez líder de las pandoras de Feraud y su limiter.

-¡Mei!- Kakarotto rápida pero cuidadosamente, aparto los cuerpos de encima de su compañera y al hacerlo jadeo de horror al ver como a la peli naranja le faltaban todas las extremidades a excepción de su brazo izquierda que estaba roja debido a la sangre y llena de heridas- ¡Mei! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!-

-Lo ***Cof*** lo intente… señor… pero… no pude ***Snif*** … no pude protegerlos- Lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Mei viendo a su equipo muerto detrás de ella.

-Tranquila Mei, luchaste contra pandoras y limiters sin usar un estigma, hiciste lo que pudiste…-

-Y… falle-

-No… lo intentaste, te esforzaste… eres humana después de todo, pero ¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Íbamos… a advertirle acerca de los planes de Feraud ***Cof* *Cof*** … supimos que… Feraud había falsificado una copia perfecta de los documentos y la firma del director… pero… nos interceptaron cuando intentamos advertirle… ***Snif*** y ahora… ***Snif*** todos están muertos… primero Keira… luego Haru y… finalmente Mike, quien lucho con más fuerza de la que jamás había visto en un hombre además de usted… estarías orgulloso de él, señor…-

-Lo estoy, con todos, igual que tú… hiciste un gran trabajo- Dijo Kakarotto con tristeza sosteniendo la cabeza de Mei quien empezó a llorar lágrimas y un poco de sangre.

-Señor… no…no quiero morir aquí…no así…por favor, señor-

-Shhh, guarda tus fuerzas Mei…-

-Kakarotto-sama…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podría abrazarme? Por favor…- Ante la petición de Mei, Kakarotto no dudo dos veces en envolver su cabeza en sus fuertes brazos con delicadeza –Gracias, señor… fue un placer servir con usted-

-El mío es que me permitieras ser tu superior…-

-Es bueno oírlo… ya… me siento mejor- Con eso ultimo dicho, Mei exhalo su último aliento antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Kakarotto permaneció abrazando su cuerpo ya sin vida, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la acomodo en el piso. Se levantó presenciando la muerte de sus alguna vez compañeros, de repente la furia empezó a llenarlo de apoco, reflejándose en su puño que se apretaba de tal manera que hacía que sus uñas perforaran su carne causando que la sangre cayera y se mezclara con este.

Todo el terreno empezó a temblar debido al aumento de su ki, pero se controló para no hacer volar los cuerpos de sus amigos, pudo sentir el ki de su padre y otros científicos cerca de la sala a la que se dirigía, así que supuso que estaban trabajando arduamente en mantener el segundo generador. Confiando en que lograrían estabilizarlo, Kakarotto se concentró en sentir el ki de Broly, de Lira y sobre todo del desgraciado de Feraud. Pero se preocupó al sentir el ki de su hijo que estaba muy bajo y el de su esposa que estaba agitada.

Antes de salir corriendo, les echo otro vistazo a sus amigos.

-Volveré por ustedes- Declaro y se dio la vuelta para salir a toda velocidad.

* * *

-T-Tía Chiffon, ¿Qué fue eso?- Gohan pregunto, aferrándose a la pierna de su tía después del temblor ocasionado por la explosión. Chiffon estaba muy seria, sabía que eso se debió a una falla en los generadores que impulsan el laboratorio completo y a sus hermanas. Quería ir a ver, pero su prioridad número uno era su sobrino a quien volteo para ver y darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Nada importante Gohan, no tienes de que temer-

-¿Segura?- Chiffon y Gohan alzaron la mirada para ver a un montón de pandoras con sus Volt Weapons en sus manos y con caras muy serias.

-Tía Chiffon…- Dijo un temeroso Gohan ocultándose aún más en las piernas de su tía.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó Chiffon estando alerta a cualquier cosa.

-Esa no es de tu incumbencia, ahora danos al niño y podrás salir ilesa de aquí- Comento la líder del grupo, sin estar enterada de con quien estaba hablando.

-Gohan…-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero que te escondas y agaches la cabeza, no salgas por nada, ¿Oíste?- Chiffon ordeno muy seriamente, tanto que estremeció al pobre niño de apenas 3 años quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo se limitó a asentir y se ocultó detrás de unas mesas que cayeron por los temblores –No que está pasando y le prometí a Onii-chan me contendría después de lo que paso la última vez, pero…- De repente Chiffon pondría una sonrisa tan aterradora que hizo que las pandoras se estremecieran, en especial cuando esta materializo sus Volt Weapons que consistían en dos garras enormes. No permitiré que toquen a mi pequeño sobrino-

-¡¿Qué tu…?! ¡No importa, tenemos órdenes! ¡ATAQUEN!- Ordeno la líder mientras todas las pandoras iban al ataque y de inmediato activaron el Ereinbar ser para que los limiters usaran el Freezing en Chiffon y detener sus movimientos. Chiffon sonrió cuando sintió una fuerza invisible que la cubrió por completo, sintió su cuerpo más pesado.

-¡Es tu fin!- Declaro una pandora cuando de repente Chiffon desapareció de la vista -¡¿Qué?! ¡AGH!- Y grito de dolor cuando unas garras se clavaron en su espalda, y al voltear pudo ver como chiffon sujetaba del cuello a una pandora mientras usaba su volt Weapon para empalarla por detrás.

-Ups, lo siento, se supone que debería ser un golpe donde te desmayaras al instante, lo siento, creo que estar tanto tiempo dormida me afecto un poco- Comento de forma risueña para terror de las pandoras.

-Tu… ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!- Comento una pandora temblando de miedo.

-Normalmente me considero una adorable chica, pero…- Chiffon abrió los parpados mostrando sus ojos tipo nova dándole una mirada aterradora –Si se meten con mi familia, ese título encaja a la perfección-

Mientras tanto, Gohan se encontraba escondido tapándose los oídos ante los gritos de agonía de las pandoras, trataba de recordar cosas buenas como cuando su papa le contaba historias en las noches, como su mama le cantaba alguna canción de vez en cuando o con su nuevo hermano con quien siempre aprovechaba para jugar. Trato de pensar en todo eso para olvidar el infierno en el que estaban metidos en este momento.

Hasta que de repente abrió los ojos.

Gohan no sabe describirlo, ni siquiera entiende como paso, pero de alguna forma juro sentir a su madre no muy lejos de aquí, parecía agitada, cansada y muy enojada. Luego una sensación despertó dentro de él, algo que le gritaba que se moviera, porque… su madre estaba en peligro.

El niño salió corriendo de ahí, en dirección hacia aquella señal, no se detuvo a pensar como sucedía esto o incluso al escuchar los gritos de su tía preguntándole que estaba haciendo.

Ni él sabía lo que hacía, solo que algo dentro de él, le ordenaba correr y ayudar a su madre.

* * *

 **15 minutos antes**

 **¡PUM!**

-¡KYAGH!- Fue el grito de una de las pandoras guardaespaldas de Feraud, quien debido a un tremendo golpe por parte de Lira, esta cayo inconsciente. A su alrededor pudo notar toda la gama de cuerpos de pandoras y limiters, a la mayoría inconscientes y otros muertos.

Ella tal vez no tiene sus estigmas, pero al ser una ex-pandora, tenía más experiencia lo que la llevo a lograr vencer a todas las pandoras recientes. Pero eso no vino sin un precio.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes, y algunos cortes cuya sangre salía de a poco de ellas, Lira jadeaba pesadamente batallar sin su estigma, sin su Volt Weapon y sin una Volt Texture cubriendo su cuerpo, era mucho más complicado pelear de lo que pensó.

Pero eso a ella no le importo, tenía que salvar a su hijo.

Lira alzo la cabeza para ver a su hijastro Broly en una camilla, estaba desmayado y no respondía a sus llamados, debe ser porque ese idiota de Feraud le inyecto un sedante tranquilizador de elefantes. Vio con horror como este estaba conectado a su aparato que decía "Material L" vio algo verde salir de la cuerda que conectaba a su hijo hacia ese aparato, le estaban extrayendo su ki, ¡Su vida! Debía sacarlo de ahí rápido o morirá.

Lira rápidamente tomo una de las Volt Weapons de una de las Pandoras caídas y se dispuso a romper el cristal, pero antes de hacerlo una voz masculina y ególatra la detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, querida- Ahí, saliendo de las sombras, estaba el causante de este desastre, Adam Feraud, el desgraciado que la engaño a ella y a su esposo para darle tiempo y secuestrar a su hijo, seguramente para poder extraerle su ki.

-¡Feraud! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!-

-¿No es obvio? Estoy haciendo esto por nosotros, por la humanidad-

-¡No me jodas con esa mierda!-

-Por favor querida, abstente en decir obscenidades, manchan tu increíble hermosura- Dijo el hombre lamiéndose los labios al vislumbrar el perfecto cuerpo de la peli púrpura que mostraba un poco de piel debido a los cortes en su ropa.

-¡Te dije que no me jodas! ¡Ahora explica esto!-

-Como mencione antes, esto lo hago por la humanidad, ¿No lo ves? Estamos al borde del colapso, todo lo que construimos durante miles de años se perderá en unos instantes si no tomamos medidas drásticas-

-¡¿Secuestrando a mi hijo?!-

-A un alienígena, el cual le debo mi gratitud por otorgarme semejante poder. Esos tontos del concejo no eran capaces de ver el esplendor de su magnificencia y solo se dedicaban a ver lo que tenían delante. Yo, por otro lado, soy un idealista, me encargo de pensar en cosas que nadie más en su sano juicio lo haría, sé que es cruel y todo lo admito, pero por el bien de nuestra raza, alguien tenía que hacerlo-

-¡Cállate! ¡Estás loco, enfermo!-

-Jajaja, estoy loco de todas formas querida, todos tenemos nuestro propio tipo de locura, por ejemplo, el tuyo fue casarte con un alienígena- Feraud saco una especie de control, cosa que alerto a Lira quien se puso en guardia, estaba cansada pero podía manejar a este imbécil. Luego lo vio oprimir el botón y escucho los gritos de Broly detrás de ella.

-¡BROLY!-

-Esto es solo un acelerador, ahora que están al tanto de mi plan, tengo que asegurarme de reunir todo el ki que ese niño posee-

-¡No te dejare!- Lira se abalanzó directamente hacia el hombre moviendo de gorma horizontal, la Volt Weapon con forma de lanza, pero para su shock, vio como Feraud detuvo su arma manteniendo y manteniendo su sonrisa. Pero lo que la impacto, fue que su mano era rodeada por un aura blanca –Imposible… tu eres un…- Lira no pudo terminar su frase cuando Feraud le dio una certero manotazo en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera saliva y soltase su arma. Feraud aprovechó para inmovilizar a la chica, sosteniendo sus brezos en su espalda con una mano y la otra rodeaba su cuello.

-Así es… soy un usuario del ki puro…decidió mantenerlo en secreto de esos idiotas del consejo-

-¡Ngh!- Lira apretó los dientes intentando zafarse de su agarre pero Feraud era muy fuerte.

-Me sometí a un entrenamiento increíblemente duro para así garantizar mi supervivencia y me uní a Chevalier para nadie investigara sobre mí. Tú eres una guerrera excepcional mí estimada Lira, sin una Volt Weapon fuiste capaz de vencer a todo un pelotón de pandoras y limiters bien entrenados, te felicito. Pero ahora estas agotada, exhausta, sin fuerzas para hacerme frente, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-¡B-Bastardo!-

-Sabes…- De repente Lira sintió como el brazo que sostenía su cuello se aflojaba y bajaba lentamente hasta que su mano agarro firmemente uno de sus grandes y deseados pechos –Tu belleza siempre me ha cautivado, he entrenado arduamente para que algún día, sea digno de ser tu compañero, tu limiter- Dijo mientras enrollaba el pezón derecho de Lira quien se mordió un labio para evitar gemir- En cambio elegiste a un estúpido alienígena que apareció de la nada, no sé cómo lo hizo pero obtuvo tu corazón y te aparto de mi- Su voz se hizo más amenazadora mientras apretaba fuertemente el pecho de Lira-

-¡B-Basta!-

-Oh no querida, esto apenas empieza, para sanarte de esa abominación que llamas esposo, tengo que hacer un trabajo especial- Comento con asquerosa lujuria mientras lamia el cuello de Lira quien se estremeció por esto.

-¡Olvídalo bastardo! ¡Primero muerta antes de complacerte!-

-Supuse que dirías eso, ¿Pero qué tal si en vez de tu vida, es el de tu adorado hijo?- Feraud hizo un gesto hacia la habitación donde estaba Broly y Lira jadeo de horror la ver a un militar apuntándole directamente el rostro –En estos momentos tengo suficiente energía para mis propósitos, pero podría seguir y seguir, aumentando la capacidad del Material L hasta hacerlo imparable, y la única que puede detenerlo… eres tu querida-

Lira empezó a temblar, viendo como su hijo se retorcía del dolor mientras le quitaban su energía vital, un guardia se encontraba listo para clavarle una bala en la cabeza si él o ella hacia algún movimiento extraño, está cansada por su batalla previa y para colmo resulta que el maldito de Feraud era un usuario del Ki puro bien entrenado, básicamente era imposible para ella ganar este combate sola.

-Si aceptas mis condiciones, detendré la extracción de inmediato y le pediré a mi guardia que se aleje… ¿Qué decides querida? Tic, tac, tic, tac- Lira miró hacia abajo, con los dientes apretados y los ojos temblando, no quería hacerlo, no quería hacerle esto a su esposo, pero si no lo hacía, entonces Broly –Bueno… si tú quieres- Feraud alzo al control para aumentar la extracción.

-¡ESPERA!- Hasta que el grito de Lira la detuvo, ella miro hacia abajo y una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos, disculpándose mentalmente con su esposo y que siempre le amara, pero no dejara morir a su hijo si puede hacer algo al respecto -…Acepto-

-Jujuju buena elección- Feraud apretó un botón y de repente la extracción de detuvo, le hizo una seña al guardia que se alejara, cosa que hizo y bajo el arma. El soltó a Lira quien lentamente se alejó manteniendo la mirada baja –Mírame- Ordeno el sujeto mientras Lira hacia caso pero mantenía sus ojos en el suelo –Dije, mírame- Dijo con voz más gruesa y Lira alzo la mirada. Y lo que vio fueron los ojos lujuriosos del imbécil que envolvió su cintura y la sorprendió con un beso profundo de lengua. Fue un beso apasionado, pero Lira no trato de zafarse, solo se quedó esperando a que la tortura terminara.

Feraud se separó de sus labios mientras frotaba sus pechos. Lira hizo todo lo que pudo para no gemir.

-Bien, querida empecemos con algo simple. Quítate la ropa- Ordeno el concejal y Lira sin más remedio, se fue desprendiendo de su bata, a tiro al duelo y prosiguió con su camiseta ajustada, al hacerlo sus grandes pechos rebotaron haciendo que Feraud se lamiese los labios. Al igual que la bata, Lira tiro su camisa, dejando expuesto sus pechos que aún eran sostenidos por su sostén negro. Luego procedió a sacarse los zapatos y desabrochar sus jeans. Al hacerlo, le dio una increíble vista a Feraud, su cuerpo era simplemente prefecto, y pesar de los golpes y moretones, su piel se veía tan liza como la seda, sus curvas tipo reloj de arena era despampanante, sus pechos eran lo suficientemente grandes para mostrar bastante piel en su sostén, pero tampoco eran muy exagerados, eran perfectos, el trasero tan redondo y sin un ápice de grasa, increíble, como si un escultor profesional la hubiera moldeado, ¿Cómo fue posible que un estúpido alienígena ganara semejante cuerpo?

Lira aparto la mirada con vergüenza, pudo sentir la energía de su esposo acercándose rápidamente, a pesar de que no quería que la viera en este estado, sabía que el exceso de lujuria de Feraud sería su perdición, solo debía aguantar.

-Ahora querida- Lira vio como Feraud apuntaba hacia abajo, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Pagaras por esto… lo juro-

-Date prisa querida, o tu hijo tendrá una sensación muy desagradable.

Lira gruño por esto y se arrodillo justo frente a la cintura de Feraud, empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones y al hacerlo vio el bulto en sus calzones, ella hizo una mueca de asco, pero debía hacerlo. Bajo los interiores de Feraud y vio la gran erección del sujeto que soltó un suspiro de alivio al verse liberado.

Lira no perdió el tiempo y tomo la gran vara frente a ella, Feraud se estremeció un poco al sentir la delicada mano de Lira atrapar su condición. Lira procedió a moverlo de adelante hacia atrás, constantemente, luego ebrio la boca y devoró todo lo que pudo.

-¡Oh si querida! ¡Sí que eres buena!- Lira no dijo nada por tener la vara de Feraud en la boza, ella movió su lengua alrededor del eje de Feraud y succiono lo que pudo. Feraud puso una mano en su cabeza y el obligo a enterrar más en su eje.

-Ngh, ¿Mama?- Broly entrecerró los ojos cuando una luz brillante invadió sus cuencas oculares. Hace un momento estaba completamente despierto y al siguiente todo se oscureció. Vio un guardia a su lado, pero no le prestó atención, más bien vio con los ojos bien abiertos como su madre se encontraba arrodillada y en ropa interior frente al hombre que hizo que le inyectaran algo, un sedante parece. Y para ser un chico de solo 5 años, su experiencia en el planeta Vegita le hizo saber perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Trato de levantarse pero los efectos del sedante seguían muy presentes en su sistema sanguíneo. El guardia lo vio moverse, pero al ver su estado decidió ignorarlo, de momento –M-Mama-

Luego de diez minutos sin haberse corrido todavía, Lira abrió los ojos al escuchar la débil pero muy presente voz de su hijo adoptivo. Feraud también se dio cuenta y decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para humillar a la peli purpura aún mas

La tomo del cabello haciendo que se levante, Lira gimió de dolor hasta que bruscamente la hicieron darle la vuelta. Feraud la abrazo, con una mano le manoseo los pechos y con la otra bajo hasta sus bragas.

-Mira… el hijo que llama a su mama-

-Broly ah… no mires ¡Ah!- Lira se maldijo por soltar un gemido de placer tan fuerte cuando sintió la mano de Feraud atravesar sus bragas y manosear su condición de mujer. El hombre acaricio el clítoris de Lira, lo que la estremeció y de se mordió fuertemente la lengua, hasta que la mano de Lira la obligo a verlo y este la sorprendió con un feroz beso.

-Mama…- Broly cayo de la camilla y se arrastró débilmente hacia el vidrio golpeando constantemente este mismo, lo rompería sin problemas, pero debido a que fue engañado para ingerir un sedante para elefantes y el hecho de que le extrajeron mucho de su ki, lo mantenían muy debilitado, pero aun así siguió golpeando el vidrio –Detente… deja a madre en paz…-

-Oh… que ternura- Dijo Feraud insertando dos dedos en la vagina de Lira que estaba vergonzosamente húmeda.

-¡AHHH!- Lira volvió a gemir más fuerte que antes esta vez.

-Vaya querida, dices que me odias, pero estas muy mojada y gimes muy fuerte, eso es señal de que lo estas disfrutando, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Agh!- Lira gimió otra vez al sentir un tercer dedo dentro de ella.

-Anda dime, te gusta que haga esto, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Ngh! ¡Dah!-

-Dime que lo disfrutas o…- Le hizo una seña al guardia quien volvió a apuntar hacia Broly- Tu querido hijo tendrá un nuevo espacio para otro ojo-

-¡AHHH!-

-Dilo…-

-¡Nn yo…!-

-No te oigo-

-Me… gusta-

-Perdón, no te escuche-

-¡Me gusta!- Gimió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así está mejor, ahora…- Feraud prosiguió a arrancarle el brasier y despojarle las bragas, dejándola completamente expuesta –Quiero que supliques que este dentro de ti-

-¡ESTAS ENFERMOS, JAMAS LO HARE MALDITO MALNACIDO!-

-Bien, en ese caso despídete de tu hijo… ya puedes…-

-¡ESPERA!- Lira grito mientras lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos – _Maldito seas Feraud… maldito seas… perdóname… por favor perdóname Kakarotto… te amo-_ Pensaba Lira antes de mover sus labios- Lo quiero…-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¡LO QUIERO DENTRO, POR FAVOR METELO DE UNA VEZ!-

-Así me gusta y tus deseos son mis órdenes- Feraud la posiciono en el cristal mientras insertaba su condición en la de Lira.

-¡AGKH AAAAHGGGGG KYAAA…!- Lira abrió bien la boca al sentir como la cosa de Feraud invadía sus adentros y como este empezaba con las embestidas.

-¡MAMA! ¡DEJALA MALDITO!- Broly exclamo golpeando con más fuerza el vidrio, y algo que nadie noto es que de repente sus ojos parpadearon a dorado.

-¡JAJAJAJA, PERO ESTO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE, A LA HERMOSA LIRA HASHIMOTO SOLA PARA MI, JAJAJAJ!- Feraud reía como maniático mientras incrementaba sus embestidas en Lira.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AHHH! ¡B-BROLY! ¡AH!-

-¡MAMA!- Exclamo Broly con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su mama en ese estado, luego sintió como se le rompía el corazón cuando la vio sonreír aun con lágrimas en su dirección.

-¡TE AH…! ¡TE QUIERO, A TI AGH…! ¡A GOHAN AH AH…! ¡A TU PADRE!-

-Mama-

-¡JAJAJA! ¡SI, PUEDO SENTIRLO! ¡ME ESTOY ACERCANDO! ¡PRONTO TE MARCARE CON MI ESCENCIA!- Dijo como psicópata dándole una fuerte palmada al trasero de Lira quien gimió por eso pero seguía sonriéndole.

-Te amo hijo-

-No- Sollozo el pequeño Broly mientras sus ojos se hacían dorados.

-¡ESTOY TAN CERCA!-Dijo dándole otra palmada a Lira.

-¡AHH!-

-¡No!-

-¡AQUÍ VIENE!- Menciono sintiendo como su esperma empezaba a liberarse.

-¡KYAAAA!-

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Broly grito con furia mientras un aura verde lo rodeaba. Mientras Lira lloraba sintiendo como poco a poco la sustancia caliente de Feraud empezaba a entrar en ella.

Pero…

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

Un imponente grito retumbo en las paredes destrozadas y lo siguiente que Feraud supo, es que su cara había sido tremendamente estampada en la pared, agrietándola por eso mientras la mano de Kakarotto hacia cada vez más presión y venas se le podían notar en los ojos y en la frente por la furia-

 **-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**

Kakarotto mientras Feraud vio el miedo encarnado en sus ojos deseosos de sangre humana. El terror se materializo, el infierno se congelo, a los peces les crecieron patas para poder correr por sus vidas.

Kakarotto nunca había estado más enfurecido que ahora, estaba enloquecido de rabia, sus ojos por un segundo se tornaron blancos mientras un su piel casi se volvía amarilla. Feraud sintió como su alma era desgarrada por su mirada, toda la excitación que tuvo desde el principio cambio a terror absoluto.

Kakarotto hizo más presión, estaba a punto de hacerle estallar la cabeza, solo debía apretar más fuerte y rompería su ideología de no dañar humanos. Hasta que escucho un gemido de dolor y al voltear vio a Lira en el suelo, desnuda y sollozando.

Kakarotto rápidamente soltó a Feraud y fue con su esposa y se arrodilló a su lado tomándola de la mano. Viendo lo vulnerable que estaba mientras intentaba taparse sus pechos expuestos, Kakarotto rápidamente se quitó su bata y su camisa exponiendo su torso bien marcado y lo envolvió alrededor de su esposa que se negaba totalmente a mirarlo por la vergüenza.

-Kakarotto-kun…- Kakarotto escucho la débil voz de su esposa, se maldijo a sí mismo, estaba furiosos consigo mismo, por no llegar a tiempo, el ver a sus compañeros muertos le afecto de tal manera que le detuvo por demasiado tiempo y ahora Lira pago un gran precio –Perdóname ***Snif* *Snif*** por favor perdóname, perdóname por favor, perdóname…- Lira siguió repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que los labios de Kakarotto la callaron, eran muy diferentes a los asquerosos labios de Feraud, no, eran los labios de los que ella se hizo adicta, del hombre que amaba, de la persona que más confiaba y aun lo hace. Ella envolvió su cuello con increíble fuerza mientras este la envolvía en la cintura con delicadeza. Este detalle de su parte la hizo llorar más, este era la sensación que ella quería, sentirse querida, consentida, amada y respetada. Kakarotto le daba todo eso y más.

Se sentía increíblemente sucia, y muy avergonzada por lo que le hizo a su esposo, siente que lo traiciono, pero debía salvar a su hijo, no importaba el precio, el hijo siempre es lo más importante para una madre.

Pero el beso de Kakarotto era una señal de que no la culpaba, no estaba enojado con ella, aun la amaba, incluso más ahora, ella era su esposa, SU mujer y de nadie más. Le alivio haber dejado vivo a Feraud, no por su código, más bien porque hubiera sido una bendición para ese imbécil, ahora se encargara personalmente que su vida, sea un infierno total. Pero primero, tenía que sanar a su esposa.

El beso fue tan largo que a los dos se les olvido respirar, hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse. Lira se acurruco de inmediato en el pecho de su esposo, sintiendo su calor, su vida, su amor por ella y por sus hijos, será un alienígena, pero era suyo y no podía estar más feliz de que llegara a su vida.

-Ya paso Lira… Ya paso- El la consoló masajeando su espalda, mientras Lira reía un poco y se acurrucaba en su pecho aún más. Tenía razón… ya todo paso.

Pero…

-¡Mama, papa!- Ambos alzaron la mirada para ver a Broly brillar de verde y con los dorados -¡AYUDENME!-

-¡BROLY!- Lira y Kakarotto exclamaron, este último intento acercarse pero la energía era tan salvaje lo tiro al suelo alejándolo de él.

-¡PAPA!-

-¡KAKAROTTO!-

-¡LIRA, ALEJATE DE EL! ¡AHORA!-

-PERO…-

-¡HAZLO!-

Lira miro fugazmente a Broly, muy preocupada, luego corrió y se ocultó en la espalda de su esposo.

-¡DAAAAAAHH!- Kakarotto exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, creando un campo de energía alrededor suyo y del área -¡La energía es demasiado fuerte, Broly debe expulsarla o morirá!-

-¡¿Pero qué hay de él?!- Pregunto Lira.

-¡Estará bien cuando termine de sacar todo ese poder de su cuerpo! ¡Sujétate, este mi campo debería minimizar el rango de la explosión!-

-¡MAMA, PAPA!- Exclamo Broly en pánico.

-¡TRANQUILO BROLY, MAMA Y PAPA YA VAN PARA ALLA!- Exclamo la peli purpura mientras se resguardaba detrás de su esposo.

Todos cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero…

-¡Mami…! ¡Papi…!- Los ojos de Lira, Broly y Kakarotto se abrieron del horror al ver la pequeña figura de Gohan entrar a la habitación, muy cerca de Broly.

-¡GOHAN!- Los tres exclamaron.

-¡GOHAN, ALEJATE DE MI!- Grito Broly aún más en pánico sintiendo como su energía se hacía cada vez más inestable.

-¡Nii-san…! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Mami, papi, tengo miedo!-

-¡GOHAAAAAAAAN!- Kakarotto completamente segado en rescatar a su hijo, se lanzó en su dirección.

Hasta que todo se puso verde y…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Todo se paralizo, el ruido se volvió silencio, el aire dejo de soplar.

Y la luz del inocente… dejo de brillar.

Gengo junto con Chiffon y un regimiento de pandoras llegaron a la escena 5 minutos después de la tremenda explosión.

Y cuando llegaron.

-No…- Dijo el Aoi mayor cayendo de rodillas mientras veía todo.

-Chiffon se llevó las manos a la boca mientras lagrimas caían como cascadas.

Ahí, en medio del desastre, una familia de cuatro, era vista. Pero tres estaban arrodillados, mirando al cuarto que no se movía.

En medio de Broly, Lira y Kakarotto, el pequeño cuerpo de Gohan yacía inerte sin vida y con los ojos cerrados, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en negro, Kakarotto creo una barrera a su alrededor para intentar protegerlo… pero lamentablemente no fue suficiente.

-Hermanito…-

-Mi pequeño…-

-…-

Los tres admiraron al niño un poco más hasta que.

 **-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

Un enorme grito por la familia que volvió a ser de tres, invadió los tímpanos de todos mientras que con el poder de Kakarotto, todo empezó a temblar.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo nada. Solo vieron a la familia llorar por la pérdida de su miembro más joven, puro e inocente.

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

 **Fin del capítulo 22**

 **Listo, este es oficialmente mi capítulo más largo que jamás haya escrito. Espero que hayan disfrutado este especial de dos episodios y que ahora entiendan el increíble odio que Kakarotto le tiene al Material L.**

 **También fue mi capítulo más oscuro, para que sepan que en esta saga aunque aparezcan momentos divertidos, no se anda con juegos. Les dije que tal vez quieran odiarme por escenas como estas, pero es necesario para la trama.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este especial y nos vemos pronto en _Personalidad de Asesino ¡Chao, Chao!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten, pues es uno de los que a mí me gustó escribir.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Gracias, y los errores algunos son ciertos y otros no

 **Guest:** No tengo intención de subirlo a Wattpad, prefiero concentrarme completamente en Fanfiction, pero no te preocupes pues le di a uno de mis lectores el permiso para subirlo a Wattpad, su nombre es Fic de Tony, y la historia se llama igual Las Ruedas del Destino.

 **Hades:** Es verdad que fue mi capítulo más crudo por el momento, y me alegra que dijeras que sentiste todo eso al leerlo pues ese era mi objetivo, lamento si fue demasiado, pero créeme…eso aún no es nada jejeje. El que si habrá efectos secundarios en Goku o no por esto, se sabrá en este capítulo.

 **Fic de Tony:** Ok… ahí me ganaste, no me había fijado en ese error hasta que lo mencionaste. Pero bueno, que se puede hacer, fue un error de novato por querer implementar muchas cosas en tan solo mi primer capítulo, pero en fin ese fue un error y habrá que prevalecer con él, pero no dejaré que me afecte, pues como pasó con el Anti-Freezing, buscaré una forma de arreglarlo, o simplemente lo dejo así pero que no cuenta como canónico, quien sabe XD.

Y si las pandoras legendarias sabían sobre Gohan, pues sí, sí sabían sobre él, hasta llegaron a interactuar con el niño, pero debido a que aún eran muy inestables, no tuvieron tanto tiempo como Chiffon. Pero si llegaron a interactuar con Gohan, no lo puse en el capítulo porque planeo explicarlo en otro capítulo más adelante, y también les afecto su muerte, en especial a cierta legendaria mayor aparte de Chiffon, y será una razón perfecta para su próxima en el futuro.

 **Spectrobe23:** Ok sobre las incoherencias que mencionas, la primera es verdad, fue un error mío que cometí al ser muy novato, bueno aún me considero novato pues aun no pasó ni un año y cuando pase ahí dejare de considerarme novato, pero bueno como le dije a Fic de Tony, trataré de arreglarlo de alguna manera, o simplemente lo explicaré y lo dejare pasar, como un recordatorio para no cometer un error semejante nuevamente.

Y la segunda incoherencia que mencionas acerca del cap 22 y el primer capítulo de Zero, ahí te digo con seguridad que no es una incoherencia, eso sí fue planeado y tiene un Por qué, las razones de por qué parece que Kakarotto y Lira son amigos en vez de esposos tiene una explicación, obviamente fue en un momento en que estaba más experimentado, y sin cometer errores tan estúpidos como con el de Ryuichi en el primer capítulo, pues en ese momento no tenía planeado dejar a Kakarotto tanto tiempo en Freezing, pero conforme avanzaba, pues tomé esa decisión.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 23: Traumas del pasado**

Gris.

Húmedo.

Sumamente húmedo.

Humedad proveniente del cielo que dejaba caer sus pesadas gotas trasparentes en un suelo natural de tierra, césped y lodo. El cielo azul fue completamente tapado por grises nubes que dejaban caer la humedad acumulada en ellas.

Pues durante el valor del verano, los rayos solares tienden a evaporar la superficie del mar, y dicha humedad se vuelve más ligero que el aire, lo que le da la capacidad de flotar hasta lo más alto.

Las nubes blancas tienden a atrapar esa humedad que se va acumulando en su interior, pero conforme más humedad se fusiona con la nube, este se vuelve muy pesada como para que la nube pueda seguir reteniéndola, lo que la obliga a expulsarla de su interior en forma de pequeñas gotas de agua.

Pero la lluvia proveniente por este ciclo natural, no es la única razón de por qué en este pequeño cementerio bien cuidado y podado estaba lleno de esta humedad.

Pues en este momento, varias personas vestidas de negro se encontraban parados frente a una lápida recién puesta. Las lágrimas salidas de las cuencas oculares de los presentes mojaban el césped.

Nadie decía nada, nadie movía un musculo, ni siquiera la lluvia que les capia encima podía alterarlos.

Pues eso no importaba, porque estaban muy ocupados despidiéndose de un miembro de su familia, el más joven de todos.

En lápida, dos personas estaban reunidas viendo con suma tristeza la escritura en la fría figura de piedra.

 ** _"Descanse en paz"_**

 ** _"Aoi Gohan"_**

 ** _"Nacido el 3 de mayo del 2046"_**

 ** _"Fallecido el 5 de agosto del 2049"_**

Apenas leer eso, hizo que un nuevo torrente de lágrimas cayera de los ojos de Lira quien enterró su rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

Kakarotto envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lira para apegarla más a él mientras miraba con enorme seriedad la tumba de su hijo.

Se supone que serían los hijos quienes entierran a sus padres, no al revés, tal pensamiento debería ser un pecado.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras la lluvia lo empapaba a él y al resto de los presentes, le dio un pequeño beso a Lira en su frente y se apoyó en su cabeza.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba una familia de 3 personas.

Ryuichi apretó el puño de tal manera que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. A primera vista Kakarotto, a pesar de ver la tumba de su hijo muerto, parecía sólido e indomable…Pero Ryuichi sabía la verdad…Su hermano actuaba de esa manera porque Lira estaba ahí, ella estaba devastada por la pérdida de su pequeño primogénito, ella necesitaba desesperadamente un hombro del cual apoyarse, y que mejor apoyo que su esposo, Kakarotto permanecía serio y fuerte porque no quería que Lira siguiera sufriendo, si él se derrumbaba, la condición de la peli púrpura sería mucho peor.

Pero Ryuichi sabía que Kakarotto estaba en una condición similar o peor que la de Lira, se sentía culpable por haber dejado que algo así sucediera, por no haber sentido a Gohan a tiempo, por dejar que sus emociones influyeran en sus acciones.

Kakarotto estaba sufriendo como nadie más tenía idea, y sólo él y su padre Gengo podían verlo.

Ryuichi estaba furioso, furioso con Chevalier por haber permitido algo así, ¿Cómo es posible que una organización mundial de la escala de Chevalier, haya permitido todo esto?

Rechinó los dientes, hasta que una suave mano sujetó la suya, al voltear vio el preocupado rostro de Orie.

-Ryuichi…-

-Estoy bien Orie…gracias…el que me preocupa es…-

Volteando en dirección a Kakarotto, la expresión de Ryuichi cambió radicalmente a tristeza. Orie le dio la misma mirada, y movió su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su esposo.

Un pequeño sollozo hizo que los dos adultos miraran hacia abajo.

Ahí, con un pequeño vestido y un sombrero, una niña trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Kazuha…-

Ryuichi llevó su mano a la cabeza de su hija, acariciándolo de forma reconfortante. La muerte de Gohan fue un golpe duro para ella, pues a pesar de sus cortas edades, ambas familias pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, y ella llego a ver en Gohan una especie de hermano menor junto con Broly. Y hablando de él, ella dio un vistazo a la triste escena, Broly no estaba por ningún lado.

Antes de que alguien más dijera otra cosa, el grupo vio como Kakarotto dejaba la última flor en la tumba de su hijo, y con Lira en sus brazos, ambos decidieron que era momento de irse.

Ryuichi y Orie tuvieron la misma idea y los siguieron. Kazuha preocupada, corrió hacia el dúo, sus padres no la detuvieron.

Ryuichi vio como Kazuha llegaba hasta las piernas de Kakarotto, tirando de su ropa para que la notara. Vio a Kakarotto bajar la mirada para verla y acariciar su cabeza. Le ofreció la mano para que Kazuha los acompañara, cosa que ella acepto de inmediato y los tres fueron a resguardarse de la lluvia, aunque no es como si les importara ya eso.

Ryuichi suspiró y Orie descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo mientras veía con tristeza a la pareja. Ella también se vio muy afectada por la muerte del pequeño Gohan, pues este siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad para preguntarle a su tía si quería jugar con ella. La mayoría de las veces Orie aceptaba, las otras tuvo que declinar por diversas situaciones.

Orie llegó a encariñarse mucho con él, básicamente no había persona capaz de no agradarle Gohan, era muy divertido, cariñoso y optimista. La idea de que no podría verlo más era…

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, mojando el hombro de su esposo.

Más atrás. Otro par se quedó un rato más para ver la tumba de su sobrino y nieto.

Gengo y Chiffon no dijeron absolutamente nada desde que el funeral comenzó. El Aoi mayor solo podía ver el lugar de descanso eterno de su nieto con sumo pesar, el día de la muerte de Gohan, se estuvo lamentando toda la noche, tanto que hasta tuvo que buscar confort con María quien desde la distancia sintió la vida de su nieto marcharse de este mundo.

Gohan era inocente, no estaba involucrado en nada de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo…pero este era una guerra… y en una guerra, hasta los más inocentes no pueden escapar.

Chiffon por su parte…

Dios mío…nunca había llorado tanto en su vida a excepción de la muerte de Orelly…Gohan era su adorable sobrino, una alegría en su vida. Su infantil voz vigorosa bastaba y sobraba para hacerla sonreír más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Su padre despertó a sus hermanas por un momento para darle la devastadora noticia, ellas no habían interactuado tanto con Gohan como lo hizo Chiffon, pero a fin de cuentas él era un Aoi, era su sobrino, el de todas… y ya no está.

Cassandra era la segunda más afectada, pues recuerda cuando cargaba al pequeño cuando no tenía ni un año de edad, esa sonrisita tierna era suficiente para calentarle el corazón. La vez en que Gohan al ver a una persona extraña frente a él, extendió sus manitos con curiosidad para sentir el rostro de Cassandra.

Ella no entendió este gesto al principio, pero cuando Lira le dijo que le siguiera el juego, lo que sintió fue una acumulación de ternura cuando las rellenitas manos de Gohan inspeccionaron su rostro.

Ella sonrió por primera vez…pero eso se acabó.

-Vamos Chiffon…-

Agitando su mano, Gengo llamó a su hija quien no dijo nada, solo asintió mientras mantenía la cabeza baja. Gengo puso una mano en su hombro y el dúo comenzó a seguir a al resto.

Cuando Lira, Kazuha y Kakarotto por fin llegaron para cubrirse de la lluvia, vieron a alguien sentado en la banca de afuera.

Broly estaba en un traje formal con corbata y camiseta blanca. Se encontraba sentado en el exterior mientras su cuerpo era empapado por la lluvia.

Vino para conmemorar a su hermanito, pero no se atrevió a mirar su tumba… pues no se consideraba digno.

A sus ojos, él era el mayor culpable de la muerte de Gohan. Después de todo fue su propio poder el que lo mató.

Lira sintió como su corazón se hundía más al ver a su hijastro en ese estado tan deplorable. Ella y su esposo no culpaban a Broly por lo sucedido, después de todo él no podía controlar su poder, Broly también era una víctima.

Cuando quiso acercarse y consolarlo, vio como Kazuha se le adelantó y se sentaba junto a él. Kakarotto y Lira vieron enternecidos como la pequeña envolvía al niño saiyajin en un abrazo.

Eso fue suficiente para quebrar por completo el orgullo del niño, pues al momento siguiente, Broly empezó a llorar con fuerza regresando el abrazo a su prima.

Kakarotto se acercó y los abrazó a ambos, luego fue el turno de Lira.

-Papa…yo…-

-No fue tu culpa, Broly…- Decía Kakarotto pegando su frente con la de su hijo –Debí estar más atento…lo siento-

-Papa…-

Un par de suaves brazos rodearon su cuello, y al alzar la mirada vio a su madre sonriéndole tristemente.

-Mi pequeño Broly…Tú nunca podrías hacer algo malo-

-Mama…-

-¡Hmm! ¡Tía Lira y Tío Kakarotto tienen razón…! ¡No es tu culpa!-

Gritando en su hombro, Kazuha se expresó mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar más, pero era tan difícil.

-K-Kazuha…-

De repente, Broly vio como las figuras de sus tíos Orie y Ryuichi se acercaron, y al igual que su prima y padres, estos envolvieron al pequeño saiyajin en un abrazo, detrás de ellos se unió Chiffon, quien le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y por último, Gengo no se unió al abrazo grupal, pero le dio una sonrisa y agitó sus alocados cabellos.

-Broly…No fue tu culpa-

-No fue tu culpa- Dijo Ryuichi.

-No es culpa tuya, Broly- Dijo Orie.

-Nunca te culparía por algo que no hiciste a propósito- Dijo Chiffon.

-No…no fue tu culpa- Dijo Kazuha con un tono ahogado.

Luego Broly con lágrimas en los ojos, miró hacia sus padres quienes le dieron una sonrisa fraternal.

-Ya sabes lo que pensamos- Dijeron ambos hablando al unísono.

Esto fue el detonante para que Broly dejara salir en un fuerte llanto todo su sufrimiento por creer que él fue el responsable de matar a su hermanito. Se aferró fuertemente al abrazo grupal sintiendo su calor aun en medio de la lluvia.

Estaba agradecido de tenerlos, y de que siempre lo iban a apoyar. Buscaría algún modo de pagarles.

Pero ahora solo quería desahogarse en el abrazo de su familia. Kazuha lo beso fugazmente en la mejilla y se unió a él en el llanto, ella se aseguraría… de que algo así no vuelva a pasar… o al menos es lo que ella deseaba.

* * *

-…-

 **-…-**

Un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el vacío infinito de color blanco.

Goku estaba con una expresión sumamente seria, casi enojada.

Kakarotto vio como en el piso, manchas rojas goteaban de la mano del pelinegro. Pero no podía culparlo, pues el recuerdo reciente era demasiado incluso para un saiyajin.

Pero fue el mismo Goku quien dijo estar listo.

Así que no dijo nada mientras esperaba que el azabache reaccionara, cosa que pasó al siguiente minuto.

-¿Qué pasó con Feraud?-

 **-…-**

El tono peligroso en Goku, hizo que Kakarotto dudara por un momento si responder, pero sabía que era mejor que lo supiera por él mismo, antes de que intentara hacer algo estúpido.

Al no escuchar la respuesta, Goku lo miró de reojo, el aura alegre y tonto que lo rodeaba desapareció por completo para ser reemplazado con algo más… oscuro.

Pero esto no afectó a Kakarotto, ni siquiera cuando vio como de repente el ojo de Goku cambió de forma como el de Chiffon cuando abre los parpados.

 **-Por básicamente atacar una de las bases más importantes de Chevalier, y por ir en contra de las decisiones de los altos mandos, fue juzgado por crímenes de guerra y ejecutado 3 meses después…-**

-¿Solo eso?... No es suficiente-

 **-Pagó con su vida por sus actos, eso reivindica sus acciones…-**

-¡¿Reivindicarlo?! ¡El mato a todas esas personas, a Keira, Haru, a Mike y Mei…! ¡Extrajo el ki de Broly! ¡VIOLÓ A LIRA…! ¡Y MATÓ A GOHAN!-

 **-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?-**

-¿Qué?-

 **-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú…? ¿Torturarlo ahí mismo delante de Broly y de Lira?** **¿Así es como actúas ahora?-**

-No… yo…-

 **-Los protocolos indican de que toda persona es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario en un juicio… cosa que ya pasó, así que no hay por qué seguir teniendo rencor-**

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! ¡Chevalier sabía todo lo que ese bastardo hizo para conseguir el ki de Broly, y aun así planean usar el Material L para sus propios fines!-

 **-Chevalier cumplió con los estándares de justicia en que…-**

-¡Sabían que lo que uno de ellos estaba haciendo estaba mal, y aun así planean proseguir con esta mierda!-

 **-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero es lógico de los humanos buscar alternativas para defenderse cuando la situación se hace desesperada y…-**

-¡Y para colmo, planean usar a las E-Pandoras, personas inocentes para sus jodidos planes!-

 **-Eso…-**

-¡Si realmente te preocuparas, habrías detenido todo eso desde un principio y nada de esto estaría pasando!-

 **-No es tan simple…-**

-¡¿En qué?! ¡¿En que tu estúpida ideología no te permita hacer lo correcto?! ¡Incluso la muerte de Gohan se podría haber evitado! ¡PERO NO HICISTE NADA!-

 **-¡YO AMABA A MI HIJO!-**

En un arrebato de ira, Kakarotto tomo el cuello del dogi naranja de Goku.

 **-¡No ha pasado un día y noche en que no pensara mil maneras de hacer pagar a ese maldito bastardo por lo que hizo! ¡Por lo que le hizo a mi familia!-** Exclamó Kakarotto con dolor en su voz **-¡No ha pasado ni un día, en que nosotros no nos hayamos lamentado por haberle dicho que "Si" a Gohan ese día…!-**

-Por no haber sentido su presencia cuando la energía de Broly se volvió inestable-

 **-¡Por haberme dejado engañar con palabras elegantes y papeles falsos!-**

-Por creer que no habría ningún problema con solo dejar a Gohan con Chiffon-

 **-¡Por hacer que nuestra hermana se culpe a si misma por dejar que Gohan se le escapara de su vista!-**

-…-

 **-Cada día, todos los días…he considerado liberar a Feraud de su prisión para torturarlo el resto de su miserable vida nosotros mismos, pero… ¿En qué nos convertiríamos después de hacer eso?-**

-Esto… me recuerda a lo que ocurrió en Bali con Satella y Louis-

 **-Nos implantamos ese sistema en nuestros cuerpos justo después de los sucesos en el laboratorio 13…Sabía… que si veía un suceso similar, no sería capaz de controlar mis acciones otra vez…-**

-Por eso me implanté ese método de contingencia-

 **-…Escucha, pese a lo que nosotros sintamos, debemos recordar que aún tenemos familia y amigos que proteger. La muerte de Gohan nos llenó de una ira que nunca habíamos sentido antes, pero también era consciente de que aún teníamos a Broly y Lira con nosotros… Si me dejaba cambiar por lo que ese bastardo hizo, ¿Qué sería de ellos entonces? Aunque no nos guste, este mundo es de humanos, le pertenece a los humanos, nosotros solo vivimos aquí, no somos dioses para juzgar qué es lo correcto y qué no lo es… es egoísta e infantil de nuestra parte-**

-Tch-

 **-Cuando decidimos proteger a la humanidad, sabíamos que no todo sería positivo… pues los humanos son así… pero si queremos guiarlos al mejor camino… tenemos que ser mejores…si hubiéramos asesinado a Feraud nosotros mismos… ¿Cuál es el legado que estamos dejando?-**

-…-

 **-…-**

-Lo siento-

 **-No te disculpes, estás hablando contigo mismo después de todo-**

-Je, supongo que sí-

Ambos sonrieron mutuamente, hasta que Kakarotto volvió a su expresión seria.

 **-Este es lo que nuestro pasado provocó, pero ahora… podemos terminarlo-**

Al decir eso, Goku también cambiaría su expresión a suma seriedad y determinación.

-Así me asegurare-

 **-Te voy a proporcionar cualquier tipo de apoyo desde aquí, recuerda que a pesar de nuestro odio al Material L, esas chicas no tienen nada que ver, solo quieren mejorar sus vidas y la de sus seres queridos. Así que antes de rechazar este plan… te sugiero que las escuches primero-**

-Me leíste la mente-

 **-Soy tú después de todo-**

-¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?-

 **-No-** Fue lo último que Kakarotto dijo, y con una sonrisa chasqueó los dedos.

Goku abrió los ojos con una sonrisa irónica, Kakarotto puede ser raro a veces, pero tenía razón. El mundo, al menos este mundo, funciona así.

Y aunque quisiera decir de una vez que no a este proyecto, es verdad que las E-Pandoras serían las mayores perjudicadas, ellas lucharon tan duro para llegar hasta aquí, no podía simplemente decir que no.

Antes de saltar del techo del gran edificio, pudo sentí como más de sus recuerdos regresaban, al igual que sus sentimientos.

Goku hizo una ligera mueca al recordar a Gohan, pero debía aceptar que ya no estaba en este mundo.

¿Y qué hay de Broly?

No lo vio en sus recuerdos, pero según Kakarotto, este se había ido como lo hizo él mismo en este mundo. No se iba a mentir, lo extrañaría y definitivamente esperaba poder verlo en su mundo.

Y en cuento a Lira.

-Primero…debo encontrarla-

Con eso dicho, Goku flexionó sus piernas y saltó del techo dejando que la gravedad lo regrese al suelo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El sonido del metal se escuchaba a su alrededor. Pero eso no le importaba a ella, pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recuerdos de aquel hombre con quien antes trabajaba y ahora planea superar.

Oohara estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos mientras descendía por un elevador, ayer tuvo un encuentro no muy amistoso con Amelia, ella no estaba muy segura cuando revelo que el Mark IV entraría en uso y se combinaría con el Material L.

Aunque Oohara le criticó diciendo que no podía quejarse debido al contrato que ella misma firmó y de que fue decisión de la mesa directiva, Oohara no podía culparla por estar nerviosa, después de todo Amelia fue el sujeto de pruebas del anterior medicamente, el Mark III, cuyos resultados fueron totalmente desastrosas que casi acabaron con la vida de Amelia y fue el resultado de que su cabello se tiñera de blanco.

Pero no podía dar marcha atrás ahora, habían llegado tan lejos, y habían sacrificado tanto como para retroceder ahora.

Pero solo había un problema.

Oohara frunció el ceño, Son Goku ya debió haber recuperado buena parte de sus memorias como Kakarotto, y si llegó a recordar ese evento trágico también, entonces podría irse despidiendo del proyecto.

Oohara en el fondo no quería hacer uso del elemento que mató a su sobrino, que quebró a su hermana y que casi deja en jaque a Chevalier. Es irónico que por una tragedia, el respeto casi inexistente que le tenía a Kakarotto en ese entonces, se incrementara a niveles inimaginables.

La forma en que Kakarotto seguía adelante a pesar de ese sufrimiento en su interior por la pérdida de su hijo, hizo que Oohara lo viera con una nueva perspectiva, hasta parecía casi inspirador.

Pero ahora ella estaba haciendo uso del Material L, lo que provocó que múltiples conflictos invadieran su interior.

Si Lira la descubriera, jamás la perdonaría.

Pero aún tenía un haz bajo la manga. Amelia tenía la misión de hacer lo que sea para convencer al azabache de que aceptase el proyecto, tenía que… de lo contrario, su reputación y el amor de su hermana no sería lo único que corre peligro.

Pero ahora…

 _-"¡Doctor!-_

Viejos fantasmas la atormentaban.

* * *

 _-¡Mire esto, doctor Aoi!-_ Dijo una joven Oohara al Aoi mayor- _¡Es el mapa genético de María Lancelot y Kakarotto! ¡Lo he resuelto! ¡Ahora seré capaz de averiguar la composición de sus cromosomas! Todavía tengo el 0.3%, pero aceleraré la investigación…-_

 ** _¡PLAF!_**

Sin embargo, todo su entusiasmo se esfumaría cuando de repente Gengo le dio una fuerte bofetada, dejándola aturdida.

- _Doc… ¿Doctor…?_ -

Pregunto llevándose una mano a la mejilla afectada y viendo como el Aoi mayor daba señales de enfado.

- _Quien… ¿Quién te permitió investigar el genoma de María y Kakarotto?_

- _Pero doctor… el mapa genético de ambos… es la piedra angular del futuro de la humanidad…-_

 _-¡¿Intentas convertirte en un Dios?!-_ Grito Gengo apuntándole con furia - _¡Escúchame Oohara-kun! ¡La existencia de la humanidad depende solo del cielo! ¡Y los cielos nos han dado no uno, sino dos milagros llamados María y Kakarotto, un medio para resistir a la destrucción total! Lo único que se nos permite hacer… ¡Es darle toda la ayuda que podamos ofrecerles a los humanaos! ¡No deberíamos intentar medir ese poder! Así que deberías conocer tu lugar y esperar a que se cumplan nuestros deseos… ¿Por qué no comprendes que esto solo traerá la destrucción total de la humanidad?-_

 _-Pero…pero…El modo pandora tiene sus límites y podemos usarlo en muy pocas personas. Y el ki es una energía muy fuerte para que un cuerpo humano normal lo resista. Si las cosas están así, todo el proyecto pandora correrá grave peligro…-_

 _-Bueno, ¿No es esa la razón por la que trabajamos tan duro? ¡Mi hijo casi ha establecido la teoría de los limiters, y podremos comenzar a movernos tan pronto como convenzamos a Chevalier!-_

 _-¡Pero eso solo nos llevará a enviar a jóvenes al campo de batalla! ¡Tenemos que descifrar los genes de María y Kakarotto y reproducirlos! ¡Si logramos entender la totalidad de las células S, Saiyajin de Kakarotto, podremos crear cuerpos más resistentes y la tasa de mortalidad en el campo de batalla disminuiría exponencialmente…!-_

 _-¿Sabes por qué Kakarotto, mantiene los secretos de sus células S solo para él?-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Sé que mi hijo no es precisamente de tu agrado, Oohara-kun. Pero sus razones son perfectamente válidas para evitar darnos esos detalles. Los humanos no podemos tener ese tipo de poder solo con la excusa de sobrevivir. Nos da solo lo esencial para poder existir y seguir siendo humanos…revelar los secretos de sus células S llevaría a una catástrofe de efecto dominó, pues todo el mundo querría un poco de ella, alegando que les pertenece. Se crearán conflictos a base del conocimiento de las células de Kakarotto, conflictos que llevarían a la raza humana hacia la extinción…y créeme Oohara-kun…créeme cuando te digo que no permitiré que esos bastardos arruinen el esfuerzo de mi hijo por salvar una raza que no es la suya…-_

 _-Pero no hay garantía de que algo así suceda… Kakarotto apenas nos da lo suficiente para poder permanecer ilesos… si hiciéramos esto, la humanidad…-_

 _-Intentas decir… ¿Qué juguemos con la "Eternidad"?-_

 _-¿…?-_

 _-Dios nos ha dado un medio de pelear llamado Estigma a través de María y Kakarotto… ¡Y deberíamos estar agradecidos! Siempre que la humanidad consigue algo, quieren más y por eso intento atrapar esa ilusión de prosperidad eterna… ¡Sin pensar que el precio a pagar es mayor de lo que en realidad merece la pena!-_ Explicaba Gengo dejando atónita a Oohara – _Y por eso aparecieron…Esas criaturas llamadas Nova que nos amenazan. Nosotros los humanos debemos buscar los medios necesarios para pelear. Cruzar la línea y entrar en los dominios de Dios siempre ha sido un tabú, ¿Verdad?_ -

Al escuchar esto, Oohara rechinó los dientes.

 _-¡¿Intentas decir…que María es una diosa en si misma?! ¡¿Y que Kakarotto al ser su hijo, es una especie de mesías?!-_

 _-Bueno, supongo que… ellos pueden tomar esos lugares…-_

 _-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-_ Gritó Oohara perdiendo los estribos - _¡Ella es una mutante con los mismos genes que un Nova! ¡Y él es un extraterrestre perteneciente de una raza guerrera! ¡Los humanos tienen el derecho de usar esos poderes! ¡No nos lo dieron los dioses! ¡Los humanos lo hemos adquirido! ¡Y las pandoras son un milagro que creamos para sobrevivir!-_

 _-…-_

Después de su desahogo, un silencio incómodo inundó el pequeño salón, hasta que Gengo movería su boca para decir lo siguiente.

 _-¡Vete de aquí!-_

Fue corta, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para estremecer a Oohara.

- _Doctor…Yo…-_

 _-Vete de este laboratorio… ¡Doctora Scarlett Oohara!-_

Fueron las firmes palabras de Gengo antes de marcharse y dejar a una helada Oohara, quien no podía creer la decisión del Aoi mayor. Y mientras lo veía perderse de vista, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de la frustración y rabia.

* * *

Las puestas metálicas del ascensor hicieron un ruido y las puertas se separaron entre sí, dejando que Oohara lograra pasar entre ellas.

 _-En aquel entonces todavía pensaba que no me equivocaba…Tus palabras las de un hipócrita. Solo que María era una diosa y Kakarotto un mesías…-_

Pesaba la doctora llegando a un campo subterráneo que estaba repleto de incubadoras, y en todas ellas a excepción de uno, se encontraba una figura femenina sin ropa, flotando tranquilamente en su respectiva incubadora

 _-Un poder que no podemos explicar… ¡Es un peligro para la humanidad! Nosotros los humanos… ¡Debemos tener el control total de María!-_

Después de ese pensamiento, Oohara se movió hacia la única incubadora solitaria que brillaba de verde y mostraba una figura masculina en su interior.

 _-Kakarotto…-_ Pensó viendo como una figura idéntica a Goku, flotaba tranquilamente en el líquido – _Te pido perdón por mis acciones del pasado… y también…te pido perdón por lo que voy a hacer en el presente-_ Se dijo colocando una mano en el vidrio, viendo como los ojos de la figura parecida al saiyajin, eran cubiertos por su cabello azabache que ondulaba en el líquido con luz verde, y que en un extremo, una placa de identificación en su brazo y en la base de la incubadora decía **"Sujeto 01, Material L"**

* * *

-¡Gina!-

En los pasillos del laboratorio de Alaska, una voz femenina retumbó por sus paredes, llamando la atención de la mencionada y de su acompañante, Rattle.

Las dos al voltear, vieron los jadeos constantes de una peliblanca muy alterada.

-¡Amelia! ¿Qué ocurre?-

Ante la pregunta de Gina, Amelia se tomó un momento para tomar aliento, antes de inhalar una buena cantidad de aire a sus pulmones y expresarse abiertamente.

-¡Hey, tienes que estar bromeando!- Dijo Amelia con urgencia mientras sudor rodaba por la mejilla de Gina -¡Escuche que solicitaste ser un sujeto de experimentación para Mark IV! ¡¿Por qué decidiste hacer eso?!-

Mientras escuchaba a su amiga hablar, Gina puso una expresión indiferente.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué te molestarías por algo como eso?-

-¡¿Algo como eso?!- Sin creerse las palabras que salían de la boca de Gina, Amelia desesperadamente agarró su muñeca -¿Qué intentas pretendiendo ser tan fuerte?-

-¡Apártate!- Agitando su brazo con fuerza, Gina se zafó del agarre de Amelia -¿Qué hice mal? ¡¿Intentas decir que para ti está bien actuar como una persona fuerte, pero que para mí no?!-

-¡¿...?!-

-Después de que lo decidieran, una de nosotras tenía que hacerlo, ¿Cierto? Además, ¿No nos dijiste que no temiéramos a lo peor?-

-No deberías haberlo tomado tan literalmente-

-¡Detente!- Amelia llevó la cabeza hasta atrás con algo de brusquedad al ser sorprendida por el grito de Gina –Vienes con todas esas razones, pero lo que quieres es ser el primer sujeto de pruebas, ¿Verdad? ¡Al igual que hiciste con el Mark III!- Dijo señalando acusadoramente a Amelia -¡Eso es los que odio de ti! ¡¿Crees que es mejor para los demás si te quedas con toda la carga?! ¡Ya moriste una vez cuando probaron el Mark III!-

Un silencio repentino invadió la zona, Rattle sabiamente se mantuvo al margen viendo como Gina, miraba con una sonrisa confiada a una nerviosa Amelia.

-Además, gracias a las pequeñas muestras del Material L que insertaron en nuestra sangre, las repercusiones de una falla son muy bajas-

-Gina…no deberías tomar tan a la ligera el Material L…- Amelia trató de advertir hasta que la mano de Gina se posicionó en su hombro.

-Seamos justas. Ahora es mi turno…Quiero sobrevivir hasta que finalice mi contrato y comenzar una vida normal…Es lo que queremos ¿Verdad? Y tú no eres una excepción, también tienes que pensar sobre tu hermano pequeño que te está esperando, ¿Verdad?-

Ante la mención del individuo, Amelia quedó petrificada.

 ** _-Hermana…-_**

Mientras la voz e imagen de un niño en silla de ruedas mientras sonreía apareció en su cabeza.

-Yo…yo…yo…-

Trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no le salían, recordar a su hermano pequeño era un oasis en medio de un desierto inclemente, es la razón de por qué ella está aquí, la razón de por qué ella sigue levantándose a pesar de que la situación parece ser insostenible.

Así que por mucho que quisiera refutar ese punto de vista, las palabras no le salían debido a que Gina, en cierta manera, tenía razón. Pero eso no significa que este completamente de acuerdo.

-¡Además, dicen que el Mark IV es una droga diferente, así que no hay que preocuparse!-

 _-Gina…-_

-¡Puede que me haga tan fuerte que no seas rival para mí! ¡Y además, me gustaría darle una lección a esas estúpidas pandoras y demostrarle a Goku de lo que somos capaces de hacer! ¡Me emocionó de pensarlo!- Termino de hablar la peli rosa, mientras se despedía y se marchaba con Rattle a su lado.

Amelia quedó sola en el pasillo, viendo como las figuras de sus amigas se desaparecían con el tiempo. Las palabras de Gina la dejaron muy pensativa.

Ella puede entender las razones para solicitar ser un sujeto de prueba, pero sabe de antemano que la combinación de que una combinación tal solo traería caos.

Ella lo sabe de antemano, cuando intentaron combinar el Mark III con el Material L, aunque en ese momento solo le dieron una porción minúscula de dicho material, pero aun así bastó para dejarle un trauma permanente en sus memorias.

Claro, el resultado trajo un ligerísimo aumento en su fuerza y resistencia, debido a que como el Material L es en verdad ki, esto tal vez y como dijo Gina, pudo salvarla de una muerte segura y aumentó sus estadísticas de combate, pero…por un momento ella pudo sentir la ira y desesperación emanando de ella por ese extraño Ki verde, que al final y con los catastróficos resultados del Mark III, Terminaron por teñirle el cabello a blanco, como una de las consecuencias de sus terribles usos.

Pero ahora, tenían pensado aumentar la cantidad del Material L en los sistemas sanguíneos del sujeto de prueba y para colmo querían combinarlo nuevamente con una versión supuestamente más "segura" del Mark III.

Amelia apretó el puño con fuerza, ella sabía que este experimento se basaba en los pobres resultados en las pruebas de combate contra las pandoras.

Por lo tanto, esto era una prueba desesperada para dar resultados prometedores y hacer que los inversionistas y Chevalier le den el visto bueno…pero ellos no eran los únicos.

Las últimas palabras de Gina le hicieron darse cuenta de que todavía hay una alternativa que ella casi olvidaba, lo que la hizo golpearse mentalmente pues se supone que era parte de su misión ordenada por Oohara para lograr la aceptación del proyecto.

Si él decía que sí, entonces la prueba prácticamente sería un éxito.

Con eso en mente, ella giró sobre sus talones y corrió a toda prisa en un intento de encontrar a Goku.

Un rato había pasado y Amelia cada vez se desesperaba más al no poder encontrarlo, por alguna razón había desaparecido de las instalaciones, o eso es lo que ella temía.

-Maldición…-

Dijo en voz baja, hasta que los repentinos sonidos de algo cayendo hicieron que sus piernas se detuvieran abruptamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Amelia volteó la cabeza a los lados, buscando algún indicio de donde pudo haber venido ese ruido. Hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la única puerta en la pared a su derecha.

Amelia se acercó y vio la placa aún lado de la puerta.

-¿Área de almacenamiento?-

Diciendo las palabras mostradas en la placa, Amelia volteó otra vez para asegurarse de que no había nadie más aparte de ella.

Amelia se mordió la lengua, debatiendo si entrar o no. Ella no tenía tiempo para averiguar qué fue lo que se cayó, ella tenía que encontrar a Goku lo más pronto posible para intentar convencerlo de que la apoye en estas pruebas.

Pero por otro lado una extraña sensación que le rosaba la nuca le decía que debía entrar, sin ninguna explicación aparente, solo que lo haga.

Amelia cerró fuertemente los ojos, rindiéndose ante ese presentimiento.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta, Amelia aplicó un poco de fuerza para deslizar la misma, asomó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver lo que ya esperaba.

Cajas una enorme cantidad de cajas de empaque almacenadas en orden una sobre la otra. Amelia dedujo que algunas deben ser para llevar provisiones como herramientas de laboratorio, medicinas y alimentos.

Las luces estaban apagadas y no había ventanas, lo que le dio un toque siniestro a la habitación por estar casi completamente oscuro.

Luego Amelia pudo ver que en contraste con las ordenadas columnas de provisiones, hubo una pila que se había desmoronado y varias cajas estaban esparcidas por el piso. Amelia confirmó su teoría cuando vio los bisturíes de laboratorio y los ingredientes para la cafetería que se habían salido de las cajas caídas.

Ella con cuidado los inspeccionó, se dio cuenta que el peso de los empaques era considerable, lo suficiente para descartar la idea de que se hayan salido solas por no aguantar el peso de su homólogo. Tal vez se deba a que la colocaron mal, pero también parecía improbable, pues al juzgar por las demás columnas que estaban perfectamente y bien colocadas una encima de la otra, era extraño pensar que esta sería la única que fue mal puesta.

Amelia se sobresaltó cuando pequeños pasos apresurados llegaron a sus tímpanos, haciendo que se levantase y empezara buscar el origen de ese ruido.

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien?-

Como en esas películas de terror que ella veía con sus amigas, Amelia por instinto preguntó eso a la nada, regañándose mentalmente porque como en esas películas, era muy obvio que nadie respondería y menos si resultaba ser una persona que trataba de ocultarse.

Amelia se puso en guardia y alerta, se acercó poco a poco a donde ella creyó que provenía ese ruido.

Luego de unos pasos cuidadosos, Amelia vio como una caja parecía haberse movido, ella se acercó y por unos instantes vio un objeto peludo asomarse para luego esconderse otra vez, parecía una cabeza con cabello castaño, pero era muy pequeña para ser considerada una adulta, pero eso no podía ser posible.

-Oye…está bien, no voy a hacerte daño-

Suavizando sus facciones y relajando su voz, Amelia se acercó aún más a la caja, y de repente como si la persona escondida hubiera sentido que la tensión que ella emanaba había desaparecido, decidió arriesgarse y volver a mostrar la cabeza por completo.

Amelia jadeó cuando efectivamente una cabeza con cabellos castaños se mostró en su línea de visión, pero lo que la sorprendió aún más es que esta persona era…

-¿Un niña…?-

Se preguntó en voz baja en un intento de evitar ser escuchada por la pequeña. Amelia se acercó a ella y la niña al sentir como la presencia de Amelia se dirigía a ella, tímidamente se volvió a ocultar en las cajas.

-Está bien pequeña, no te haré nada…puedes confiar en mi-

Amelia entendiendo el miedo en la niña por su presencia, se detuvo en sus pasos y se arrodilló mientras le daba una suave sonrisa.

La niña al escuchar sus palabras, volvió a mostrar su cabeza, y al no poder sentir nada malo emanando de ella, con lentitud se fue separando de su escondite.

Amelia estaba sorprendida de que efectivamente haya sido una niña, no tenía idea como es que llegó aquí y nadie lo había notado antes.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, la niña a pesar de haber tomado el suficiente valor para desligarse de su escondite, la forma en como estaba parada y de cómo evitaba el contacto visual la hicieron entender de que estaba nerviosa, así que debía actuar con calma o terminaría por espantar a la pobre criatura.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la niña movió sus labios primero.

-¿De verdad?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿De verdad…no me harás daño?-

-No lo haré, confía en mi…- Dijo con aún mas suavidad en su voz –Ahora me voy a acercar y me sentaré junto a ti, ¿Puedo?-

Pidiendo permiso, Amelia vio con satisfacción como la niña agitaba su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Amelia sonrió y como dijo, procedió a sentarse a un lado de la niña quien hizo lo mismo, pues al sentir que no era mala persona no tuvo ningún problema. Pero antes de que Amelia pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta, noto como la niña aún no parecía querer hacer contacto visual con ella, pues desde que ambas se sentaron y usaron unas cajas como apoyo, la niña solo estuvo mirando al frente.

-Oye, está bien, te dije que no te haré daño, así que ¿Podrías mirarme a la cara? Por favor-

Creyendo que la niña aún seguía teniéndole miedo, Amelia le pidió eso en un intento de persuadirla. Pero ladeó la cabeza al ver como la niña negaba con la suya.

-Oye, yo no muerdo…-

Intentando sonar graciosa, la peliblanca volvió a tratar de que la niña la mirase.

-N-Nnn…-

-¿Eh?-

Ante los inesperados balbuceos de negación de la niña y al ver como ella finalmente le dirigía la mirada, Amelia amplió sus ojos al notar la razón de por qué ella no hacía contacto visual.

-Oh…-

* * *

-A las 11PM del día de hoy, comenzaremos con el primer ensayo clínico del Mark IV-

-El sujeto de estudio es Gina Purpleton. Es la segunda entre las E-Pandoras-

Dijeron los científicos al líder del proyecto, así como enviado de Chevalier para supervisar el desarrollo de las E-Pandoras.

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de éxito?-

Ante la pregunta de su superior, el sudor empezó a rondar por los rostros de los científicos.

-De acuerdo a la estimación hecha por nuestro equipo, las oportunidades de que sus signos vitales se estabilicen son…de un 35%-

Era una estimación muy baja cuando se trataba de la vida de una persona, pero el líder lo expresó con indiferencia.

-¿Qué hay del Material L?-

Con esa nueva pregunta, la tensión en los dos hombres con bata de laboratorio aumentó.

-La inclusión del Material L se llevará a cabo al mismo instante en que se aplique el uso del Mark IV, sin embargo señor, debo advertir que condensar más del 10% en el cuerpo de una persona incluso el de una pandora, pude traer graves daños a largo plazo en el usuario-

-No necesitamos que sean estables para siempre-

-¡¿Perdón?!- Preguntaba el hombre anonadado por la respuesta tan simple de su jefe.

-Lo que necesitamos es convencer al público, y para eso debemos mostrarles un poco de éxito, por no hablar de que si no demostramos algún avance, es probable que Son Goku pierda el interés. Tuvimos suerte que no haya dicho nada aun después de las pruebas de combate, pero no podemos arriesgar esa suerte… ¡Pregunto cuál es la probabilidad!-

Al verse presionados, los hombres no tuvieron de otra más que responder.

-Si le administramos la máxima dosis de Mark IV y el 50% del Material L… ¡El efecto será temporal, pero exhibirá un potencial indudablemente mayor al de las pandoras! No podemos aumentar las cifras del Material L debido a que básicamente no existe cuerpo alguno lo suficientemente resistente para soportarlo, pero incluso los las cifras calculadas, si los estigmas toman más del 50% de sus células, su cuerpo se destruirá…-

-Eso no importa- Dijo aquel hombre impactando a los científicos-Continúen con el plan-

* * *

-Bien, no hay nadie vamos-

Con discreción y viendo que efectivamente el dormitorio estaba vacío, Amelia dio la señal para que la pequeña Hiroko entrara.

No sabía si debía considerarse afortunada, debido a que normalmente ella compartía habitación con Gina, pero debido a que ella en estos momentos no estaría presente por las pruebas con el Mark IV, significaba que la habitación estaría libre, por lo que sería el lugar perfecto para esconder a la niña.

Amelia cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro de alivio, de alguna manera logro evitar que alguien detectara a la niña con ella. Hiroko rápidamente se sentó en la cama en posición de loto mientras miraba con curiosidad a Amelia quien se acercaba a ella.

-Estaremos bien por ahora, nadie además de mí y una amiga tienen derecho a entrar, así que te quedaras aquí de momento- Dijo la chica sentándose en la cama opuesta y secándose un poco de sudor de la frente.

-Gracias…Amelia-san- Dijo Hiroko con respeto.

Amelia sonrió enternecida por el acto de la niña, se levantó de su camao y se sentó al lado de Hiroko y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-No hay problema Hiroko, y si quieres solo puedes llamarme Amelia, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Mm…Mmm-

-Ahora que estamos más tranquilas, tengo que confirmar; Tú básicamente estas aquí buscando a tu padre, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto y la niña asintió –Y tú eres una usuaria de Ki, pero lo único que puedes hacer es curar y percibir a las personas ¿No?- La niña volvió a asentir-Bueno…eso explicaría como llegaste aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

Efectivamente, a pesar de que debía ser prácticamente imposible que una niña por sí sola sea capaz de infiltrarse en una instalación militar, Hiroko había logrado llegar aquí con casi ningún problema.

Hiroko le contó que antes de que el avión saliera, ella logro meterse en la sección de carga. En sí no fue muy difícil debido a que con su capacidad de percepción superior, ella era capaz de sentir las presencias que se acercaban con anticipación lo que le daba tiempo para ocultarse y lo otro se debía a que básicamente nadie esperaba que una pequeña niña lograra infiltrarse o siquiera pensara en hacerlo, así que ella no fue encontrada porque nadie estaba alerta de su presencia y con sus capacidades de percibir a la gente, logro evadirlas con éxito.

La razón de por qué fue descubierta esta vez, fue por un descuido, ella no había comido nada desde que llegó, tenía hambre y en la bodega había mucha comida destinada a la cafetería, ella en su afán por conseguir un poco y llenar su estómago, se tropezó con las cajas lo que a su vez llamó la atención de Amelia.

Amelia estaba dispuesta a contar esto a los superiores, pero Hiroko le rogó que no dijera nada pues no quería meterse en problemas, solo quería encontrar a su padre. El problema es que Hiroko no se atrevía a decirle el nombre de su padre, y no es porque no quería hacerlo, más bien porque a pesar de saber su nombre Hiroko tenía la extraña costumbre de referirse a él como "Papi" nada más, lo que le dificultaba enormemente la tarea a Amelia de identificarlo.

Amelia decidió que el almacén no debía ser el lugar para que Hiroko estuviese, así que tomó la decisión de llevarla con ella a su habitación y esconderla ahí. Amelia sabía que si esto se llegara a saber, ella se metería en problemas pero de alguna manera, Hiroko le recordaba a su hermano menor, ella estaba muy indefensa, con hambre y algo maltratada por el largo e incómodo viaje, lo hizo todo ella sola porque quería ver a su padre, ella estaba necesitada de ayuda, por eso Amelia decidió que sería esa persona quien la ayudaría.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que a ella le gustaría quedarse y socializar con Hiroko, también sabía de qué tenía una tarea importante que hacer.

-Ok Hiroko-chan, ahora debo irme…-

-¿Eh? ¿A-A dónde vas?-

-Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer. Tranquila, no tardaré solo mantente aquí y no salgas por nada, ¿Esta bien?-

-De…De acuerdo- Dijo la niña no muy convencida llevando sus manos a su regazo. Hasta que fue sorprendida por un abrazo de Amelia.

-Mira, cuando regrese te traeré algo delicioso-

-¡¿En serio?!-

-Si. Pero primero, ¿Qué tal si te das un baño? aún tienes una mancha-

-¿Mancha? ¿Dónde?-

-¡Aquí!- Dijo Amelia picándole juguetonamente las costillas.

-¡Ahh jajajaj, Amelia…para ajajaja me da cosquillas!-

-Está bien lo siento jeje. Pero lo malo es que no tengo una muda de ropa de tu talla-

-¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Yo traje el mío que papi y yo compramos- Dijo Hiroko sacando su bolso con sus prendas de repuesto.

-Ohh, muy inteligente- Amelia dijo eso revolviendo su cabello haciendo reír nuevamente a la niña. Luego procedió a levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta –Ya me voy, recuerda lo que dije Hiroko-chan, no salgas y no hagas ruido, no tardaré mucho-

-Está bien-

Con esa afirmación, Amelia sonrió por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

* * *

Amelia se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación un momento, sonriendo con calidez mientras sentía su corazón bombear con rapidez, la interacción con Hiroko funcionó para distraerla un rato de los constantes problemas que han surgido últimamente, y ella agradeció ese gesto, ella necesitaba desahogarse un momento, y Hiroko apareció en el momento adecuado.

Aunque es obvio que aún le preocupa que la niña saliera lastimada o involucrada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que se aseguraría de mantenerla a salvo hasta que descubra quién es el padre.

-Bien…-

Dándose ligeras palmadas en las mejillas, Amelia salió corriendo nuevamente al pasillo.

Mientras corría, no pudo evitar comparar a su hermano con la pequeña Hiroko, ambas eran almas muy inocentes con buenas intenciones. Su distracción fue tanta, que no se fijó hacia donde iba.

 **¡BUM!**

-¡Kya…!-

Sintiendo que chocaba con algo sumamente duro, Amelia rebotó y calló sobre su trasero, sobándose la cabeza mientras maldecía internamente por correr si prestar atención a su entorno.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué paso?...Eh, oye ¿Estas bien?-

Una voz masculina la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada para notar la presencia de la persona a la que ha estado buscando desde un principio.

Vio como Goku le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, gesto que ella gustosamente aceptó.

-Gra…Gracias, Son Goku-

-¡De nada! Y recuerda que pueden decirme solo Goku, decir el nombre completo es…extraño-

-Ah, lo siento-

-No hay problema, ¿Estas bien? Ese fue un fuerte golpe-

Amelia analizó sus palabras, y ciertamente tenía razón, el golpe que se dio como consecuencia del choque entre ella y el saiyajin fue muy contundente, incluso ella que al ser una humana mejorada, sintió la fuerza del impacto.

Y al juzgar la reacción del azabache, parece que a él no le afecto mucho. Pero no debería sorprenderse, ya que él acabó con 4 Novas tipo S él solo.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-

Dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras el saiyajin se rascaba torpemente la cabeza.

-Como dije, no hay problema, me alegro que estés bien, ya hora si me disculpas me voy-

Dijo el azabache pasando a un lado de Amelia quien se sobresaltó, se mordió la lengua y se giró hacia el tomando su mano repentinamente.

-¡Espera!-

-¿Eh?- Goku dejo escapar ese sonido de duda, volteando para ver a Amelia tomar fuertemente su mano. Y al mirarla al rostro, vio como ella miraba hacia un lado mientras un tinte rojo se formaba en sus mejillas –Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enferma?- Dijo el Saiyajin volteando y colocando su mano libre en su frente, exaltando a Amelia y provocando que el rojo en su rostro se acrecentara –Mm, no está caliente, pero estas sudando mucho, ¿Segura que estas bien?-

-¡E-E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes!- Apartándose un poco, Amelia dijo eso con voz entrecortada por los nervios.

-Está bien, creo…-

-De…de…de todas formas yo…em…quería pedirte algo-

Maldiciéndose por la forma tan nerviosa en la que está hablando, Amelia trató desesperadamente de tranquilizar sus latidos, y rogaba que Goku lo la viera como alguien extraña.

En cambio, Goku si estaba extrañado, pero no porque creía que ella era extraña, más bien porque había visto lo fuerte y decidida que había sido en las pruebas de combate, eso fue lo que hizo respetarla profundamente. Así que verla en este estado para él resultó extraño, aunque dedujo que ella era así normalmente solo que a la hora de combatir, su actitud cambiaba drásticamente.

-¿Si? ¿Qué es?-

-Bu-bueno…me preguntaba si…si tú y yo podríamos caminar un rato y hablar-

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?-

-Ehh, nada importante solo imagine que sería un buen momento para conocer mejor al héroe, es todo- Dijo con un enorme sonrojo sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, y creyendo que estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

-Bueno…-

-¡N-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres! ¡E-Es solo una cosa mía no te preocupes! ¡A-Así que no te molesto más, nos vemos!- Dijo Amelia desesperada por salir de ahí, se maldijo nuevamente a sí misma por haber perdido esta oportunidad por sus estúpidos nervios.

Pero antes de que ella fuera a alejarse, sintió como Goku la jalaba con cuidado haciendo que ella lo mirara otra vez.

-Oye, está bien, a mí no me agrada mucho eso del "Héroe", pero si hablar conmigo es lo que deseas, entonces no hay problema- Dijo con una gran sonrisa el azabache, haciendo que la chica abriese los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿No te molesta?-

-No para nada, es más ahora recuerdo que también quería hablar contigo-

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Amelia sin creérselo.

-Claro, pero tú fuiste la que me habló primero, así que ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?-

Amelia parpadeó y agito su cabeza para salir de shock, esperaba que fuera más difícil intentar convencer al azabache que tuviera una conversación con ella, pero la verdad es que parecía no haber ningún problema, incluso él quería tener unas palabras con ella. Obviamente se pregunta cual sería la razón, pero también sabía que esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

Sintió la sonrisa del chico en su interior, calentando su corazón y relajándolo, justo como pasó con Hiroko.

Goku la volvió a sorprender por tercera vez consecutiva. La primera fue cuando se enteró de su increíble hazaña en el décimo ataque Nova, la segunda fue cuando él, ella y el resto de sus amigas interactuaron por primera vez con Goku, confirmando el hecho de que en verdad era buena persona, y ahora aquí donde Goku no tuvo ningún problema en hablar con ella y estar dispuesto a escucharla, cosa que muy rara vez ocurría en literalmente toda su vida.

Esto hizo que en parte ella se lamentara aún más, pues sentía que estaría usando a una buena persona, y si lo que sabe de su pasado es cierto, se estaría aprovechando de alguien quien básicamente tuvo una infancia muy dura y solitaria.

Ella en parte quería que durante esta…"Cita"…Goku empezara a actuar con más egoísmo, de esa forma la idea de utilizarlo no sería tan dura. Pero otro lado de ella, pedía a gritos que el Goku que tenía aquí sea el verdadero y no uno que finge ser buena persona.

Ella se enrojeció, pero tomó valor y miró con determinación los ojos ónix de Goku.

-Bueno, antes de eso, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer primero y después te lo explico?-

Sin que Amelia supiera, había dado su mejor jugada, pues de inmediato los ojos de Goku se iluminaron.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Justamente estaba buscando por aquí la cafetería!-

-¿Eh, enserio? Pero Goku…la cafetería está al otro lado desde aquí, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?-

Al mencionar eso, Goku repentinamente empezó a sudar y a reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello.

-Ehh, bueno la verdad es que, emm…-

Ante la duda del azabache, Amelia no pudio evitar sonreír con algo de burla.

-Goku-

-¿Si?-

-No me digas que…-

-Ehhhhh…-

-No me digas que te perdiste buscando la cafetería-

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Estos lugares son muy confusos y todos los pasillos me parecen iguales!-

Ante el pequeño arrebato del saiyajin, Amelia no pudo evitar reír por esto, Goku era divertido cuando tenía que serlo.

-No te rías-

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que me resulta extraño que el héroe del décimo ataque Nova se pierda por unos pasillos jujuju-

-Ugh, no sé cómo ustedes se guían tan fácilmente en estos lugares- Goku suspiró con resignación haciendo reír aún más a Amelia –Bueno, olvidemos eso y que tal si nos vamos-

-Está bien-

Con más confianza en su voz, Amelia asintió con una sonrisa. Luego ambos se marcharon del lugar.

Pero mientras caminaban, Amelia notó que nunca había soltado la mano de Goku desde que se encontró con él. Eso hizo que el sonrojo volviera a ella. Pero al mirar a Goku y verlo con esa gran sonrisa la calmó nuevamente.

Ella sonrió e inconscientemente apretó el agarre en su mano, sintiendo la calidez y seguridad que el azabache emanaba.

Tal vez hizo esto porque tenía que buscar que el azabache aprobase el experimento E-Pandora, pero eso no significaba que no pueda divertirse un rato mientras lo hacía.

* * *

-Ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino, señorita Hashimoto-

En un avión privado de Chevalier, Lira observó por la ventana del avión viendo a lo lejos una tierra blanca producto de la nueve. Ella sonrió ligeramente y le asintió al hombre quien hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Luego su expresión cambiaría a seriedad total.

- _Material L_ …- Dijo en un susurro al recordar aquel objeto que mató a su hijo –Oohara, ¿Por qué haces esto?-

Con esas palabras tristes, Lira volvió a ver hacia afuera, esperando la señal del capitán para aterrizar en su destino de viaje, Alaska.

 **Fin del capítulo 23**

 **El capítulo tiene una buena duración, pero por alguna razón me resultó algo corta, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se deba a que disfruté haciéndolo o porque en comparación con el anterior este es básicamente nada, pero bueno.**

 **Ahora voy a concentrarme en _Personalidad de Asesino_ , y pronto descubriremos que sucederá ahora que no solo Goku, sino también Hiroko se encuentra presente y para colmo Lira se dirige hacia allá, veamos qué clase de reunión sale de todo esto jeje, ¡Cuídense y nos vemos en otro capítulo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Ok, mientras más seguido me leo todo manga relacionado a Freezing mas me doy cuenta de algo, y es que uno hasta llega pensar que Vegeta exageró cuando 18 le rompió el brazo de una patada, es debido a que en Freezing el quitar una extremidad es tan ABSURDAMENTE normal que hasta los mismos personajes se dicen "Bueno tú me cortaste un brazo y yo a ti también, ¿Ahora qué?" ¡¿WFT?! ¡Es una extremidad cercenada, se supone que debe doler como el infierno! Pero aquí hasta te puede explotar la mitad del cuerpo desde la cintura para arriba y regenerarse como si nada hubiera pasado ¡Literalmente! Los que se leyeron él manga de Freezing saben de lo que hablo. Puedo entender que tengan sus razones según el autor dice, pero hermano al menos has que griten de dolor un poco cuando le cortan un brazo, una pierna o las putas bolas.**

 **Bueno, creo que fue suficiente jejeje, solo quería soltar eso de mi interior pues a pesar de que Freezing es genial para mí, tiene una lógica absurda (Pero bueno esto es un manga así que tampoco me puedo quejar mucho)**

 **Nicogomez884:** Entendí la referencia.

 **Fic de Tony:** Hiroko está aquí por una razón, sí. Y tu fic, si lo leí y es buena pero, hay dos puntos que creo que debes mejorar, el principal es la gramática, no se entienden algunas cosas por mala ortografía, y lo otro es que pienso que vas muy rápido en contar la historia, tómate tu tiempo para contar una buena historia y darle sentido, pero aparte de eso parece un muy buen fic.

 **Hades:** Sí, a esto se refería Gengo con los viajes que estaba haciendo Lira. Es muy obvio, Gengo sabía en capítulos anteriores sobre el Material L, así que obviamente se lo tenía que decir, le duela o no debe saberlo.

 **Capítulo 24: El placer de la calamidad**

-Los signos de hondas espacio-tiempo están estables, al igual que la longitud temporal entre ambos mundos-

- _¿Qué hay de los campos gravitatorios?-_

-No te preocupes, ya hice los cálculos-

 _-Je, debí esperarlo de ti, Bulma-_

-Lo que yo no esperaba es que me contaras quién era tu madre- Dijo Bulma con una mueca escuchando una risa nerviosa desde el otro lado de la llamada.

 _-Jejeje oye ¿Puedes culparme? A pesar de lo que hemos pasado aún tenía la creencia de que me tomarías como un loco si te lo decía-_

-Bueno…tienes un punto… ¡Pero sigue sin ser una excusa válida! ¡Debiste decirme que también eras Saiyajin hace tiempo!-

 _-Ehhh, técnicamente es medio Saiyajin-_

-¡Es igual!-

 _-Está bien, está bien…gruñona-_

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-

 _-¡Nada, no dije nada jeje!-_

-Más te vale-

 _-Pero ya enserio, ¿Cuándo voy a poder visitarlos? ¡Ya quiero ver como es ese mundo!-_

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, aquí casi solo hay humanos-

 _-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Es otro mundo, eh escuchado historias de mi madre sobre cómo viajaba por el espacio conquistando planetas!-_

-¿Y estás orgulloso de eso?- Dijo la peli celeste con cara de palo.

- _Ehhh...-_

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Hiciste lo que te mandé?-

 _-Sí, y es exactamente lo que dijiste, solo hay cuatro de las siete esferas del dragón aquí-_

-Eso es porque las otras tres están en este mundo, de hecho la esfera de cuatro estrellas también está aquí y adivina quién la tiene ahora-

 _-¿Santa?-_

-¡¿Qué mierda tiene que ver santa en todo esto?!-

 _-Debía intentarlo…-_

-Ahh, enserio no sé cómo los soportaba a ti y a Goku, en especial por ser saiyajines –

 _-Saiyajin y medio saiyajin-_

-¡Te dije que es igual!-

 _-De acuerdo, no hace falta que grites Bulma. Ahora dime quién tiene la esfera-_

-Bueno…la verdad es que la tiene-

 _-Ya dime-_

-La tiene su esposa-

-…-

Bulma quedó a la espera cuando un silencio ensordecedor fue lo único que se escuchó desde el otro lado. Pero al escuchar una exhalación instintivamente apartó el teléfono de su oído.

 _-¡¿GOKU TIENE ESPOSA?! ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO?!-_

-Bueno, es complicado y la historia es larga así que te la contaré en otra ocasión-

 _-¡Oh no Bulma, no me harás esto! ¡No puedes lanzarme una bomba de tal magnitud y salir como si nada! ¡Cuéntame!-_

-No lo creo, ¿Kami-sama no debe estar cansado de conectar nuestros mundos para hablar por teléfono?-

- _No lo creo, ¿Cómo te sientes Kami-sama? ¿Qué…? ¡¿Ahh, por qué?!... ¡Está bien, mierda, te salvaste por esta vez Bulma pero luego quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalle todo eso de la "esposa" de Goku!-_

-Creo que será mejor que Goku te lo cuente personalmente cuando volvamos-

 _-¿Y cuándo será eso?-_

-Hasta que termine mi trabajo aquí-

- _De acuerdo, esperaré…Y dime, la esposa de Goku ¿Es bonita?-_

 _-_ Je, puedes apostar, aunque obviamente no me supera-

 _-Si claro…-_

-Fingiré que no escuché eso-

- _Jeje, ya quiero volver y contárselo a los chicos, de seguro a Krillin y a Yamcha les va a dar un ataque-_

-Y mejor no le digo acerca de esas otras chicas- Bulma dijo eso último en un susurro y apartándose un poco del teléfono –Pero en fin, debo seguir trabajando-

- _Yo me ocuparé del resto desde este lado-_

-Gracias Dai, sé que puedo contar contigo en eso-

 _-Jeje, no hay problema-_

Con eso, la llamada se cortó y Bulma se apoyó aún más en el espaldar de su asiento soltando un suspiro cansado viendo en su mano izquierda la esfera del dragón de 3 estrellas.

-Material L…hay Goku, ¿en verdad tuviste que pasar por eso?-

* * *

-¡ACHU!-

-¿Goku?-

-Estoy bien, tal vez sea el frío que hace aquí-

Amelia asintió de comprensión. Hace 15 minutos que los dos habían llegado a la cafetería, y desde que Amelia tomó un poco de tiempo extra para explicarle a Goku con más cuidado el lugar para que no se vuelva a perder.

-¡Um eso estuvo delicioso!-

-Jejeje-

Amelia no pudo evitar reírse un poco por las tonterías del azabache quien en estos momentos se sobaba el estómago con una sonrisa dentuda.

Pero después de que las risas y la diversión cesaran, la preocupación volvió a invadir a la peli blanca.

Le dirigió una mirada discreta al pelinegro quien seguía riendo como un niño al degustar de un buen alimento.

 _-Esa no es la mirada de una mala persona-_

Dijo en sus adentros, ella no quería hacer esto, no quería aprovecharse de la gentileza e inocencia del chico, pero…no había otra opción, el tiempo se estaba agotando al igual que el de Gina, el Material L estaba a punto de ser fusionado con el Mark IV como un medio para hacer que la E-Pandora gane más poder para así estar a la par con una pandora real y ganar el reconocimiento necesario para que el proyecto sea aprobado.

Esto era para un bien mayor, para la humanidad, para la gente inocente, para sus compañeras, para ella misma y en especial para su hermanito quien se encuentra con una enfermedad que ella no puede pagar por sí sola, esta era la razón de por qué está tan decidida a que esto sea un éxito, por el sacrificio de sus compañeras quienes también tuvieron una vida muy dura.

Pero…

Goku la confundía, ella revisó su historial, el chico pasó por cosas igualmente duras, estuvo solo en el bosque, y su abuelo murió por un "Monstruo" cuando él era apenas un niño. Pero aquí estaba, tan feliz, tan despreocupado, ¿Cómo alguien puede pasar por algo así y no tener un efecto secundario en su actitud o personalidad?

Por primera vez desde que se unió al proyecto, Amelia dudó, no sabía si era buena idea aprovecharse de alguien así para un objetivo que puede considerarse egoísta. Kakarotto prohibió el Material L por una razón, y ella conoce de primera mano los efectos catastróficos del Mark III. Goku no era mala persona, en realidad estaba dispuesto a ayudarla no solo a ella, sino a todas sus compañeras, lo único que tendría que hacer era preguntarle si iba a apoyar el proyecto.

No, era muy pronto, es lo que ella se imaginó, aún debía hacer más para que Goku se sienta realmente cómodo con el proyecto. Tenía que hacer lo necesario, hasta ganarse su corazón de no haber otra opción, así que…

-Uh-

¿Por qué parece que está ocurriendo lo contrario? Es una extraña sensación desde que la observó en las gradas cuando combatió contra Elizabeth. La sonrisa que le dirigió solo a ella en medio de esa multitud…ella contaba con el apoyo de sus compañeras, pero Goku era considerado alguien muy importante, y por lo general son esas personas que suelen pisotear a los débiles como ella. Él le sonrió con sinceridad, con seguridad y ella pudo sentir ese apoyo en ella.

Y desde aquellas palabras que le dirigió en la cafetería, no sabe cómo mierda pasó, no sabe en qué momento ella empezó a enamorarse de Goku.

- _¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Apenas lo conozco!-_

Apretando los dientes con frustración, Amelia se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo los incesantes latidos del corazón que no dejaba de bombear sangre a una gran velocidad. Volvió a ver a Goku y este hizo lo mismo, otorgándole su característica sonrisa, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

Ella apartó la mirada, confundiendo al Son. Amelia cerró los ojos con fuerza, no, ella no puede estar enamorándose de Goku ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Es demasiado pronto! ¡Demasiado impropio! ¡Y demasiado inoportuno! Es por esos sentimientos que su misión de convencerlo de apoyar este proyecto se hizo más difícil, porque no quería usarlo como un objeto, no a alguien tan bueno como él.

-¿Amelia?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Eh, ahh, s-sí estoy bien Goku, no te preocupes-

-¿Segura? Por qué estás roja, ¿No tienes fiebre?-

Colocando su mano en su frente, Goku se concentró en sentir la temperatura corporal de la E-Pandora, quien se vio sorprendida por este gesto. Ella se puso nerviosa por el toque de la mano de Goku en su frente, pero un sentimiento superó esa sorpresa…

- _¿Él…de verdad se preocupa?-_

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Amelia quedó paralizada viendo como los ojos de Goku se entrecerraban al buscar con detenimiento alguna señal de enfermedad.

-Umm, está tibio, ¿Déjame ver aquí?- De repente y para mayor shock de Amelia, Goku movió su mano hacia su cuello justo por debajo de su barbilla mientras el pulgar rozaba su mejilla.

-Ah…ahh-

Desconcertantes expresiones salieron de su boca, como si su capacidad lingüística haya sido obstruida, sintió áspera mano de Goku rozar su cuello, mientras él seguía concentrado en buscar alguna señal que indique malestar.

- _Esto…se siente…bien-_

Esos pensamientos no eran cualquier cosa, Amelia a pesar de su dura situación, gozaba de una enorme belleza el cual lamentablemente atrajo a muchos pervertidos quienes propusieron que para sacarla de su crisis económica ella debía entregarse. Amelia por obvias razones se negó rotundamente en todas las oportunidades, pero eso no la salvó de ser manoseada de vez en cuando. Ella recordaba sus manos rozando sus piernas, sus caderas sus proporciones, incluso su rostro, ella odiaba tener eso en su memoria.

Pero esto era diferente, no era un toque pervertido, este venía cargado de sentimiento y preocupación, Goku estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella por una simple y supuesta fiebre, el desliz de su mano con su piel era de cuidado y atención, pero ella sintió su calidez reconfortante y una sensación embriagadora la invadió, intoxicándola enloqueciéndola, desorientándola al punto en que inconscientemente subió sus manos para tomar la de Goku y usarla para acariciar su propia mejilla.

-¿Eh?-

Goku parpadeó extrañado, él estaba muy atento revisando algún rastro de calor hasta que ella tomó su mano y la puso en su mejilla.

Es como con lo que pasó con Satella.

Siendo ajena a la mirada de Goku, Amelia cerró los ojos para poder sentir mejor su mano. Pasándola por su mejilla y sus labios, sintiendo esa seguridad que ella casi no había tenido de otra persona que no sea su hermano.

-Emm, ¿Amelia?-

Amelia frenó sus acciones y con la vista entrecerrada vio el rostro confuso de Goku.

Ella no entendió del por qué de su mirada, hasta que siguió el rastro de su brazo extendido hacia ella y como resultado, a la mano que ella tenía sujeta en su mejilla.

Al instante abrió los ojos por completo y el rostro se le iluminó.

-¡P-P-P-P-Perdón Gokuuuuuu…! ¡Yo no supe lo que estaba haciendo y…y yo…UUHHHHHH!-

Amelia por la vergüenza usó su cabello para taparse el rostro, mientras Goku aún sorprendido no dijo nada por el momento.

- _¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué hice eso?! ¡El solo me…! ¡AHH! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!-_ Pensaba enterrando su rostro en sus manos _-¡No puedo estar sintiendo esto! ¡No puedo estar sintiendo esto! ¡No ahora! ¡NO POR ÉL!... ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡De seguro piensa que soy una pervertida y que solo quería que me acompañara para seducirlo!-_ Un pequeño sollozo salió de sus ojos de la frustración, se supone que es él quien debe sentir algo por ella ¡No al revés! Y básicamente ella se expuso sola.

Pero mientras seguía con sus duros pensamientos, una mano tocó su hombro lo que la hizo subir la cabeza casi de inmediato notándose sus ojos rojos.

Y al alzar la mirada, vio la misma sonrisa alegre de Goku.

-Bueno, al menos confirmé que no tienes fiebre jeje…- Dijo desconcertando a la peliblanca, pero el saiyajin cambiaría a una expresión seria –Pero aún no sé por qué actúas así, Amelia ¿Qué pasa?-

Amelia quedó petrificada, y un tanto aliviada pues parece que él no tiene malos pensamientos acerca de ella, pero por otra parte, acababa de hacer la pregunta que ella tanto quería evitar. No podía decirle que intentaba utilizarlo como medio para que aceptara el proyecto E-Pandora, pero no podía escapar de esa mirada.

Las manos de Amelia empezaron a temblar mientras sus ojos giraban en círculos buscando desesperadamente alguna.

Goku quedó esperando la respuesta, hasta que vio como la chica empezó a temblar, él no era tan tonto como para no entender que esto pasó en el momento que hizo la pregunta, y en parte él tenía una idea de lo que pudo ser y era la razón de su miseria como Kakarotto.

-¿Sabes qué?-

-¿Eh?-

-Olvídalo, mejor no me digas, de seguro debe ser algo privado, lo siento-

Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y aunque suene loco, madura, no sabe si se debe a que sus recuerdos como Kakarotto están volviendo y eso está afectando de alguna manera.

Amelia sintió como el alivio inundaba su corazón, y agradeció internamente a Goku este gesto.

-Gracias Goku de verdad, y juro que te lo diré en algún momento…lo prometo-

-No lo hagas, si es importante como para mantenerlo en secreto, para mí está bien-

Amelia sonrió, paro también lleno otra duda en su corazón, pes este gesto terminó por confirmar la naturaleza de Goku, y lo que ella ha empezado a sentir por él, cosa que se demostró cuando una sensación de celos la invadió al saber de su relación con Satellizer L. Bridget.

Ella no podía decirle de qué va su misión, pero había algo que debe confirmar.

-Goku-

-¿Si?-

-¿Tu…como ves el proyecto?-

-¿Eh? No entiendo, ya se los había dicho-

-Sí, pero no sabemos si significa que lo aceptarás o no-

Goku quedó en silencio, la seriedad en sus facciones dieron a conocer que Amelia tocó un punto delicado cosa que ella se dio cuenta al instante. Gracias a Kakarotto, Goku en parte esperaba esta pregunta. Si ella se lo hubiera hecho cuando él apenas estaba saliendo de sus recuerdos, en ver a su hijo muerto definitivamente se hubiera negado, pero Kakarotto le dio un punto válido y es que debe escuchar cómo se sienten las chicas involucradas en esto.

Amelia parecía desesperada en hacer que esto funcione, claro ella no conocía su pasado como Kakarotto y todo lo que el Material L hizo, no era su culpa.

Y la voz preocupada de Amelia al hacerle esa pregunta le confirmó definitivamente que ella no renunciaría fácilmente, lo demostró en las pruebas de combate y se lo está demostrando ahora.

Pero aún debía hablar con sinceridad…

-No lo sé-

-¿No?-

-Estas pruebas, ese…Material L…No me dan seguridad-

Amelia bajó la cabeza, no era la respuesta que ella esperaba pero tampoco dijo que "No", aún había oportunidad, aunque también es un hecho de que su respuesta tampoco es muy alentadora.

Pero ella sabía que las preocupaciones de Goku están bien justificadas. Ella levantó su mano para verse un momento la mano y notar una vena que brilló en unos instantes en un verde jade.

-Lo entiendo-

-¿Lo haces?-

-Si…yo…conozco cómo es el Material L…-

-Desde tu combate con Elizabeth, ¿Verdad?-

-Así que te diste cuenta, no debería sorprenderme- Ella suspiró apretando la mano en un puño –Admito que el Material L es peligroso, pero…también necesario, no todos somos usuarios del Ki como tú, Goku. Hay que buscar alternativas por el bien de la humanidad…-

-¿Y si esas alternativas hacen peligrar tu vida?-

-…-

-¿…?-

-Hacemos lo que hay que hacer, la vida de uno no importa si es con tal de salvar a millones-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Goku frunció el ceño por esas palabras que un fueron de su agrado –Ninguna vida debería menospreciarse de esa manera, y menos con la excusa de "por el bien de la humanidad", el Material L es peligroso Amelia, no tienes idea de lo mortal que puede legar a ser-

-¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Cómo es que conoces tan bien el Material L como para saber eso?- Preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido en dirección del azabache, quien se quedó en silencia.

Goku no supo que decir a continuación, había hablado de más y se maldijo por eso, se supone que el material L fue exhibido no hace mucho por Oohara, y los que más deberían saber de él son las E-Pandoras, y ellas no sabían de que fue él quien prohibió el material L, varios años atrás.

-Eso pensé…- Amelia creyendo que ya tubo suficiente se levantó y se dio la vuelta –Fue bueno hablar contigo, Goku- Dijo empezando a caminar lejos de ahí.

-Amelia- Pero la voz del azabache a detuvo aunque siguió dándole la espalda –El material L es peligroso, tú debes saberlo muy bien pues lo tienes en tus venas, ¿Estás realmente de acuerdo en todo esto?-

-Eso no importa-

-¿Qué…?-

-Lo que yo piense no importa, solo debemos seguir lo que nuestros superiores ordenan, si debemos caminar, caminamos, si debemos correr, corremos…y si debemos morir por el bien de este proyecto…lo haremos-

Goku quedó atónito, no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Amelia, alguien como ella aceptando su destino por una causa de la cual ni ella sabe el por qué de su existencia.

-Amelia- Goku engrosó la voz-Estoy tratando de buscar el lado positivo a este plan, pero con ese Material L involucrado…es muy difícil-

-¡¿Me lo dices a mí?!- Amelia llena de rabia se volteó con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos y a paso veloz quedó en frente de Goku-¡No tenemos otra opción! ¡No somos pandoras, ni usuarias del Ki! ¡No tenemos poderes para volar o romper una pared con nuestras manos desde nacimiento! ¡Somos simples humanas cuya vida es un infierno por gente con un poco de poder!... ¡Eh sacrificado tanto por el bien de este proyecto, por el de mis compañeras! Yo…creí que tú lo entenderías-

-Claro que lo entiendo-

-¡¿Entonces por qué me dices todo esto?!-

-Porque forzar al cuerpo de esta manera no traerá nada bueno, lo sé-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Preguntó tomando el cuello de su dogi -¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?! ¡Respóndeme!- Preguntó apretando los dientes y mirando fijamente a los ojos del azabache quien nuevamente quedó en silencio impacientando a la chica quien debido a la desesperación le dio un golpe en el pecho- ¡RESPÓNDEME!-

-Me gustaría, pero…-

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-

Goku desvió la mirada, y Amelia lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Entiendo- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta- Gracias por escucharme…Son Goku- Finalmente Amelia se retiró dejando a un muy serio Goku quien se quedó mirando al suelo.

-Ahh, ¿Será que lo arruiné?-

 **-Hiciste lo correcto, si le hubieras contado nuestra relación con el Material L, su condición habría sido peor-** Desde su subconsciente, Kakarotto se expresó.

-Solo digo que pudo haber terminado de otra manera-

 **-No te castigues, su situación le hace actuar de esa manera. Lamentablemente no hay mucho que hacer por ella-**

-Mm-

Goku quedó con el ceño fruncido, viendo en la dirección en la que Amelia se marchó.

Mientras, Amelia caminaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo respirando agitadamente ganando miradas confusas de todo aquel que pasaba aún lado.

-Amelia-san, ¿Está bien?- Preguntaba una de las compañeras de Amelia preocupada al ver a su líder tan agitada.

-Estoy bien, gracias- Amelia trató con todas sus fuerzas de formar una sonrisa.

-Uh-

-Debo irme-

-¡Pero…!-

La chica trató de detenerla, pero Amelia rápidamente la esquivó y se fue.

Después de un rato y sintiendo como sus adentros ardían, Amelia se detuvo en un rincón solitario, movió la cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba sola y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas que estaba acumulando.

Lentamente se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared.

Lo arruinó, ella tenía la oportunidad para salvar el proyecto y a Gina, pero no pudo, no tuvo la fuerza.

Ella debía convencer a Goku para que aceptara este proyecto, pero sus palabras la disgustaron e hicieron que liberara su frustración en él. Ella se arrepintió por haberlo hecho, Goku no dijo que no iba a aceptar el proyecto solo que aún no estaba seguro. De alguna manera esas palabras le dolieron, sintiendo como el corazón se le partía, pues ella sintió que él no confiaba en ella para lograrlo.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siento esto?!- Ella se agarró fuertemente el pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Desde cuándo ella se enamoró tan profundamente de Goku si apenas lo conoce?

No sabe cómo, pero ella amaba a Goku, se oye absurdo enamorarte de alguien a quien apenas conoces, pero Goku no era precisamente alguien normal. Ese amor hacia él hizo que la ira de ella aumentara, lo que la hizo golpear la pared agrietándola un poco, ¡Él debía enamorarse de ella! ¡No ella de él!

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, el amor que de repente sintió por él hizo que su dolor aumentara al creer que había fracasado y que él no confiaba en ella ahora después de hablarle así-

-Lo siento-

Se dijo en un susurro más dirigido al azabache que a ella.

-¿Amelia-san?-

-¡¿Eh?!-

Una voz infantil detuvo su tren de pensamientos pesimistas y de culpa. Y a alzar la mirada vio el preocupado rostro de Hiroko aún lado de ella.

-¿Amelia-san está bien?-

-¡¿Hiroko?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

-Es que sentí como Amelia-san estaba triste-

-¿Qué?-

Amelia hizo una mueca de incertidumbre, hasta que recordó que Hiroko tiene capacidades sensoriales superiores a cualquier otro ser que ella conociera.

-¿Amelia-san está bien?-

-Eh, sí, sí Hiroko-chan, estoy bien-

-¿Pero por qué Amelia-san está triste?-

-Son cosas mías, no tienes de que preocuparte, ven- Amelia se levantó y caminó hacia Hiroko, la cargó entre sus brazos y fue caminando discretamente hacia la habitación de la peliblanca –Me alegra que te preocuparas por mí, pero creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en la habitación- Reprendió levemente haciendo que Hiroko bajara la cabeza.

-Lo siento Amelia-san, eso solo…-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Es que cuando sentí como Amelia-san, hablaba con papi, no quería esperar-

Amelia se detuvo en su andar por esa declaración, la cara se le petrificó y sus brazos con los que sujetaba a Hiroko empezaron a temblar.

-¿Amelia-san?-

-Hiroko-chan... ¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-¿Uh? Que cuando sentí a Amelia-san hablar con papi, no quise esperar- La niña ladeó la cabeza confundida.

Amelia abrió mas los ojos mientras miles de emociones pasaban por su cabeza. Desde que dejó a Hiroko en su habitación, ella no había hablado con nadie más que con…Goku.

-Hiroko… ¿Tu padre, acaso se llama Son Goku?-

-¡Eh! ¡Entonces sí conoces a papi!-

Los brazos de Amelia temblaron como gelatina amenazando con dejar caer a Hiroko.

"Goku es padre", ese era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez, e internamente buscaba negarlo, pues si Goku era un padre, eso significa…

-Ya veo- Dijo con tristeza confundiendo a Hiroko- Debí suponerlo, aunque no creí que él y Satellizer llegaran tan lejos-

-¿Satella-san?-

-¿Eh? ¿Llamas a tu madre por su nombre?-

-Pero Satella-san no es mi mami-

-¡¿EHH?!-

-Papi me encontró en la guardería-

-¿Guardería? ¿Eras huérfana?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ehhh…-

El rostro de Amelia se iluminó de rojo por la vergüenza, ella debió notarlo, el color de cabello no coincidía con el de Goku, y mucho menos su estilo. No podía distinguir sus ojos puesto que ella era ciega.

Un sentimiento extra apareció, uno que tal vez pueda funcionar para que Goku apruebe el proyecto.

La cabeza de Amelia se sacudió con brusquedad, ella era mejor que esto, no iba a usar a esta niña inocente para lograr un fin de la que no está relacionada, ella solo quería encontrar a su padre y ese padre resulta que es Goku.

-¿Amelia-san?-

-Estoy bien, ahora volvamos a la habitación-

-Pero aún no he visto a Papi y todavía tengo hambre- Dijo tocándose la panza que con una sincronización perfecta, rugió levemente.

-¡O rayos, lo olvidé! Lo siento Hiroko, en estos momentos regresaré a la cafetería para darte algo delicioso-

-¿Y papi?-

-¿Y él…? Bueno…yo me encargo de eso-

-¡Sí!- Hiroko alzó las manos con una gran sonrisa haciendo reír a Amelia, luego vio enternecida como ella acomodaba su pequeña cabeza por encima de su escote- _La hija de Goku…Yo…le debo una disculpa-_ Pensó mientras se llevaba a Hiroko a su habitación, y al verla recostada sobre ella, cargándola de esta manera, no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella con un lindo vestido caminando por la calle mientras Goku estaba a su lado vislumbrando con emoción las tiendas de comida mientras Hiroko en sus brazos hablaba animadamente con sus padres.

El sonrojo volvió pero también apareció una sonrisa, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hiroko logre escucharla.

- _¿Qué clase de poderes tiene ese tonto? Unos minutos con él y ya estoy pensando cosas fuera de lugar jeje-_

* * *

 **¡PUM!**

Un fuerte golpe provocó que una pared quedara hecho pedazos, y al disiparse el polvo, se vio claramente a Gina con una Volt Weapon materializada haciéndole frente a una pandora quien al juzgar por sus rasgos de incredulidad, le estaba yendo mal en contra de la E-Pandora.

Gina arremetió con un ataque frontal, agitando su Volt Weapon tipo bastón con destino al rostro de la pandora, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo esquivando a solo centímetros el ataque de Gina a su rostro, pero este terminó por golpear la pared detrás de ella el cual se destrozó por el contacto con el arma de Gina.

 ** _-"¡Todos! ¡Esto es una E-Pandora! ¡Sus asombrosas habilidades son las mismas que poseen las pandoras que conocemos!"-_** Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo, los medios internacionales mostraban imágenes de la pelea y daban su expresión al público- **_"Hoy a las 5pm, Chevalier por fin ha revelado su plan para convertir a los humanos que no poseen estigmas en pandoras…enseñando los primeros resultados del proyecto Pandora Evolution"-_**

Mientras, Gengo se encontraba en su casa viendo las imágenes en movimiento de Gina luchando contra la pandora, su expresión era dudosa, pues no mostraba ningún rasgo de ansiedad, ira o felicidad.

 ** _-"Son tan fuertes como las pandoras normales y son capaces de materializar sus propias armas Volt. Además, como pueden ver, sus habilidades físicas superan las de cualquier humano normal, después de ver esto, muchos expertos militares expresaron su optimismo con respecto al futuro del proyecto E-Pandora…"-_** Gengo hizo una ligera mueca, tomando el control remoto al lado suyo **_–Sin embargo, aún hay dudas con respecto al proyecto, pues hasta la fecha Son Goku no ha dado ninguna declaración al respecto, y muchos civiles y militares exigen saber qué piensa el héroe del décimo ataque Nova de todo esto, ¿Está de acuerdo? ¿El proyecto seguirá? ¿O se creará un conflicto de opiniones mixtas?"-_** Gengo sonrió ligeramente, terminando por apagar el televisor definitivamente.

-Evolución, dicen…Parece como si Chevalier hubieran tocado fondo…- Dijo el mayor Aoi volteando para ver a Suna colocando bocadillos en la mesa con un delantal.

-No importa cuántas demostraciones enseñen a través de los medios…Todavía no hay forma que un humano normal pueda volverse una pandora…Y debido a que Kakarotto-sama aún no dice nada, debe pensar lo mismo-

-Solo necesitan una causa justa y si muestran una mínima posibilidad, calmará al público y les dará algo de tiempo-

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con esto! No es que no planeara apoyarte, pero…Si planean enviar a las personas que debíamos proteger al campo de batalla… ¿Entonces, para qué existen las pandoras?-

-¿Es el orgullo de la pandora más fuerte entre las actuales Chevalier lo que está hablando? ¿Yi Suna-kun?-

-¡Esto no es una cuestión de orgullo!- Dijo fingiendo estar ofendida mientras ponía jalea al pan –Puedo aceptar el hecho de que estuviéramos destinadas a luchar desde que nacimos, al menos es una de las enseñanzas que aprendí de Kakarotto-sama, pero… ¡No creo que apoyando la tecnología que los enviara al campo de batalla…nuestros hijos puedan vivir en paz!-

-Nuestros hijos…ya veo, bueno es una forma de verlo…-

* * *

-¡Increíble! ¿No es increíble? ¡Amelia! Has visto las noticias, ¿Verdad? ¡Sobre Gina!- Rattle muy emocionada le hablaba a Amelia quien después de haberse asegurado de que Hiroko estuviera profundamente dormida en su habitación, salió a comprobar el estado de sus amigas -¡Fue capaz de materializar un arma Volt y era muy fuerte, hasta incluso logró disparar ráfagas de Ki! ¡Tal vez haya sobrepasado a las originales!-

-¡Es cierto, también lo vi! ¡Fue genial…!- Dijo con una sonrisa esperanzadora – _Bueno, por lo menos la prueba fue un éxito…-_

-¡¿Qué ha dicho Goku-san?! ¡¿Se sorprendió?!-

-Ehh bueno…no lo sé, aún no dice nada-

-Entiendo, no lo culpo, el que una persona normal mejorara tan rápido también me dejaría con la boca abierta jejeje-

-Si…es verdad- Dijo bajando la cabeza un poco- _No me he disculpado aun y tampoco le dije lo de Hiroko…debo hacerlo pronto-_

-¿Y cuando vuelve Gina? Quiero hablar con ella…-

-Bueno, era una prueba importante, así que…seguro que hay muchas normas sobre eso. Además, deben clasificar muchas cosas, ¡Pero estoy segura de que la veremos dentro de poco!-

Alejados de ahí, el grupo de cuatro conformado por Satella, Rana, Kazuya y Goku escuchaban los mismos comentarios optimistas en la cafetería.

-¡Ah, quiero verla ya!-

-¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle!-

-He visto el reportaje… ¡Fue increíble!- Dijo Rana mientras comía un pedazo de pan.

-Si…no creí que el Mark IV y EL Material L tuvieran ese efecto- Fue el turno de Satella en dar su punto.

-¡Ahora tendremos más amigas con las que contar!-

-Bueno si todo va bien será así-

Rana y Kazuya se expresaron haciendo reír levemente a Satella, hasta que notaría a Goku un poco distante.

-¿Goku-kun, qué pasa?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, has estado muy callado-

-¿Senpai?-

-No es nada chicos-

-Goku-kun-Satella preocupada apegó su brazo con ella-Sé que algo te molesta, ¿Puedes decirnos qué es?-

Goku quedó mirándola hasta que sintió otro par de brazos tomar su brazo libre y vio a Rana con la misma mirada, y al alzar la cabeza vio a Kazuya con la misma expresión. Así que con un suspiro de derrota, habló.

-Lo que pasa es que el…-

-¡Oh no me hagas reír!- Goku se vio interrumpido y el grupo volteo a ver a dos pandoras hablando no muy conformes con la situación.

-¡Solo intentan creer que son pandoras!-

-Y la verdad es que casi han llegado al primer paso para volverse una pandora… ¿Quién se creen que son?-

-Después de todo, son copias nuestras, ¿Verdad? ¡Es tan deprimente!-

El los chicos hicieron una mueca por sus palabras, y aunque Goku tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo, también estaba agradecido con ellas por ayudarlo a cambiar el tema sin causar sospechas.

Aunque en parte esta debería una reacción a esperar. Las pandoras, o la mayoría de las pandoras vienen de familias reconocidas y con gran estabilidad económica, el ser escogida como una pandora es un orgullo, y ahora resulta que cualquiera puede no solo convertirse en pandora, sino también volverse usuarios de ki, seres con capacidades desconocidas e ilimitadas, cuyo poder puede poner en ridículo hasta la pandora más experimentada. Goku era un buen ejemplo de esto, esta es la razón de por qué muchas pandoras están inconformes con el proyecto.

Antes de que las dos mencionadas dijeran otra cosa, una tercera voz interrumpió su conversación.

-Si continúan diciendo cosas estúpidas como esas… ¡Esas chicas las matarán!-

Las pandoras voltearon y vieron a Roxanne pavoneándose hacia ellas con una sonrisa engreída.

-¡¿La "Inmortal" Roxanne Elipton?!-

-¡Exacto! ¿Qué creen que dicen las personas que cubrirán sus espaldas en el campo de batalla? ¿Qué son esos comentarios? ¿Intentan impresionar a alguien acosando a las nuevas?-

-…-

Las pandoras quedaron en silencio, bajando la cabeza arrepentidas, hasta que…

 **¡PAM!**

Roxanne inesperadamente le diera un fuerte manotazo en el trasero a ambas.

-Bueno, si tienen tiempo para hacerlo, ¡¿Por qué no van a entrenar?!-

-¡EEEEEK!-

-¡UAAAAH! ¡Por favor no me azotes!-

-Jej, seguro que no les molesta… ¿Verdad?-

-Roxanne-senpai es muy vigorosa, ¿No creen?- Preguntaba Kazuya mencionó y la rubia sonrió en dirección a las pandoras regañadas.

-Sí, un poco dramática, pero si-

Goku por su parte estaba a punto de decir algo, pero una suave mano cubrió su boca y al voltear los ojos vio la mirada malévola de Rana.

-¿Ruhna?- Intentó decir el azabache, pero la mano de Rana se lo impedía.

-Shhh- después de llevarse su dedo a los labios, Rana discretamente jaló del brazo de Goku.

-Al menos es bueno saber que hay alguien imponiendo tal carisma-

-Si- Dijo la rubia para volver a llevar su brazo en un intento de nuevamente envolverla con la de Goku -¿Eh?- Pero le extrañaría el no poder sentir nada, y es raro pues ella no se había separado mucho de Goku, con solo estirar su brazo debería poderlo sentir -¿Goku-kun?- Satella se dio la vuelta y vio incrédula que Goku no estaba.

-¿Senpai?- Kazuya miró extrañado la reacción de Satella hasta que también se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien -¿Dónde están Goku-senpai y Rana-san?-

-Rana- Los ojos de Satella se endurecieron detrás de sus lentes, dagas afiladas se mostraron y Kazuya pudo jurar ver fuego en sus iris -¡Rana Linchen! ¡Esa perra aprovechada!-

-Oh no- Kazuya se estremeció de miedo, pues viendo al cuerpo de Satella temblar por la ira.

* * *

-La reacción hacia la demostración fue favorable-

-Gran porcentaje del público apoya a las E-Pandoras-

En la torre principal, los científicos daban el informe de las últimas pruebas hechas.

-¿Son Goku ya ha tomado una decisión?-

Los científicos se miraron un tanto nerviosos, hasta que uno dio paso al frente.

-Aún no…-

-¿Y en qué nos afecta eso con el público?-

-Bueno señor…-El hombre se aclaró la garganta y miró a su jefe- Muchos aún están reacios a darnos su apoyo si Son Goku no da una declaración, según los repostes muchos no confían en el proyecto E-Pandora hasta que alguien conocido para ellos diga lo contrario-

-Mm, no sé lo que planea Oohara pero no está funcionando. Vayan y enseñen dos ejemplos más, hagan que Son Goku acepte y por ende el público-

-Pero señor…-

-¿…?-

-Son nuestros ejemplos los que han dado más desconfianza a los opositores-

-Explícate-

-Muchos no confían en el proyecto, dicen que estas pruebas sin la declaración de Son Goku son solo un medio para ocultar la verdad-

-Ahora el público nos apoya, pero ya han empezado a hacer campaña para cancelar el proyecto E-Pandora-

-Eso no es inesperado-

-¿Señor?-

-No importa ahora, díganme la condición del sujeto de prueba-

-Bueno, de acuerdo al reporte del equipo de la doctora Oohara…sus signos vitales continúan disminuyendo. Lo que significa que los estigmas son más activos-

-Para decirlo de forma simple, los tejidos estigma están devorando sus tejidos humanos…el ki del Material L está desestabilizando su cuerpo…-

-Así que va más o menos como esperábamos…sin embargo, debemos mantenerla viva y asegurarnos de que Son Goku no se entere hasta que el interés del público por este tema disminuya. Incluso aunque tengamos que convertirla en un muerto viviente… ¡Es suficiente con que su corazón siga latiendo!-

Los científicos tragaron saliva, esta idea de usar a un humano como conejillo de indias no les agradaba, pero tampoco es que pueden hacer mucho al respecto.

-Entendido…-

* * *

Amelia caminaba por los pasillos del laboratorio en dirección a su habitación. Hoy estaba de muy buen humor, sus preocupaciones por el Mark IV estaban supuestamente resueltos, Gina había hecho un gran trabajo en las pruebas, el proyecto parecía estar de camino al éxito, y hoy a pesar de recibir miradas duras de parte de algunas pandoras, hubo otras como esa peli rosa de América que las defendía, un tanto extraño pero no se iba a quejar.

Aunque claro que todavía había algunas cosas que interferían en su buen humor, Gina, desde las pruebas no la ha visto todavía, sus compañeras han preguntado por ella como si supiera cuando va a regresar.

En estos momentos se dirigía a su habitación con el almuerzo tardío de Hiroko, Amelia debió admitir que se sintió bien cuidar de ella en este poco tiempo en que interactuó con la pequeña Saiyajin mestiza, le recordaba el tiempo en que cuidaba de su hermanito. Eran tiempos duros pero el cuidar de él valía totalmente la pena. Pero también es un hecho de que no pude cuidarla para siempre y tampoco ocultarla en el mismo tiempo indeterminado, ese era el deber de su padre.

-Su padre…Goku-

Amelia bajó la cabeza mientras seguía caminando, ella todavía no le dice que Hiroko está aquí, en realidad, desde aquel "encontronazo" leve no lo ha vuelto a ver, ella no creía que es porque esté enojado, bueno tal vez un poco, más bien es porque ella tiene miedo de que él tenga razón y que todo esto del proyecto pueda ser una mala idea, en especial con ese infame material L.

Sacudió su cabeza, eso no era lo importante ahora, ya iba a tener tiempo para decirle que su hija está aquí.

Amelia se acercó a su habitación, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de tomar el pomo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Hiroko del otro lado con una sonrisa, seguramente debió haberla sentido llegar.

-¡Amelia-san!-

-Hiroko, lamento haberte hecho esperar- Amelia con una sonrisa pasó en marco y Hiroko cerró la habitación, Amelia puso la comida en la mesa del centro mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y Hiroko en la otra frente suya –Debes tener hambre, ¿Verdad?- En ese momento un gruñido se escuchó en la habitación haciendo que Hiroko se sonrojara de la vergüenza y Amelia riese divertida, pues le recordaba mucho a Goku, deben de compartir sus mismo gustos por la comida –Creo que sí-

Amelia metió la mano en la bolsa y poco a poco empezó a sacar la comida procedente de todos los países.

Hiroko respiró hondo deleitándose el increíble olor, podía distinguir carne, pollo, arroz, un pequeño estofado y más.

Amelia sonrió y aunque sabía que Hiroko era ciega, pudo ver el brillo que estos emanaban. La peliblanca puso la comida y el estofado delante de la niña, al igual que ramen, sushi, rebanadas de pizza, y muchas otras cosas.

Si Hiroko no fuera hija adoptiva de Goku, juraría que era su verdadera hija de sangre, esa afición por la comida al igual que ese hoyo negro que tienen a aparte de estómagos era anormal, las similitudes fueron increíbles.

Hiroko muy emocionada iba a tomar los palillos aún lado de su ramen caliente, pero sintió como la mano de Amelia la detuvo.

-No, no Hiroko, primero debemos dar gracias-

-¿Huh? ¿Gracias?... ¡Gracias!-

-Jejeje, no, es así- Amelia juntó las palmas de Hiroko quien ladeó a cabeza en confusión –Ahora repite después de mi… Itadakimasu-

-¿Ita-dame-más?-

-Jejejeje, no, escucha… Ita-daki-masu-

-Itadakimasu-

-¡Así es! ¡Bien ya lo tienes!-

-¿Qué es eso, Amelia-san?-

-Es para pedir gracias por la comida que tenemos, ya que muchos padecen en no tenerla-

-¡Eso es horrible!-

-Lo es, por eso siempre hay que dar las gracias, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, entonces… ¡Itadakimasu!-

Amelia volvió a reír, antes de juntar sus manos y decir lo mismo.

Después de dar las gracias, Hiroko rápidamente tomó los palillos, los separó, los hundió en su ramen y tomo una porción de fideos antes de abrir la boca.

-¡Hiroko espera, eso aún está muy…!-

-¡HIIIIIIIGH!-

-Caliente…-

Hiroko sacó la lengua después de aquel chillido al sentir el ardor en su boca, estaba tan hambrienta que olvidó soplar para enfriarlo un poco. Pequeños lagrimales se formaron en sus ojos y Amelia al ver que estaba a punto de llorar tomó una botella con agua y se acercó a la niña.

-Hiroko, abre la boca- Dijo colocando una mano en su mejilla, pero Hiroko no la escuchó, solo exhaló para ahogar el llanto. Amelia al ver que no le hacía caso, intentó otra cosa –Hiroko, abre la boca y di HAAA…- Abriendo la boca exageradamente mientras hacía una mueca, Amelia finalmente logró llamar la atención de Hiroko.

Hiroko con lágrimas en las puntas de sus ojos, y con sus capacidades sensoriales superiores, una imagen luminosa del rostro de Amelia se mostró ante ella, la tonta expresión de boca abierta de Amelia, un cosquilleo llegó a su estómago apenas lo vio, el cual se desplazó hacia su cuello.

Hiroko tragó un poco para tratar de sanar la sensación, pero este solo hizo que se desplazara a su barbilla y a sus mejillas.

-Je…-El cosquilleo revoloteó en su rostro mientras sus mencionadas mejillas se coloraban en un tono salmón –jeje…- esa sensación se dividió justo debajo de sus ojos, y actuando como manos o ganchos que sujetaron los extremos de sus labios estos de repente se curvaron hacia arriba y un sonido vigoroso salió de su boca -¡JAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡Amelia-san se ve muy extraña jajajajaja!-

Amelia cerró la boca feliz de ver a Hiroko sonreír de esa manera, tanto que se le olvidó que la niña era ciega y no se preguntó cómo es que la vio haciendo esa expresión.

No importaba.

Amelia tomó la botella y se la acercó a Hiroko quien seguía riendo. Tomó suavemente su pequeña mejilla y puso la punta abierta de la botella en su boca, subió el otro extremos y dejó que el líquido natural más común en la tierra entrase a su boca (No lo malpiensen, eh pervertidos loliconeros de mierda XD, es broma).

Pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron por su barbilla y Amelia tomó un paño para limpiársela. Hiroko se rio un poco por esto, haciendo sonreír a la peliblanca E-Pandora.

La chica en cuestión prosiguió a tomar los palillos y tomar una porción de los fideos del ramen de Hiroko.

-Ahora Hiroko, recuerda que debes soplar para evitar quemarte-

-Está bien-

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si soplamos juntas?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Lista?-

-¡Lista!-

-Uno…-Las dos se pusieron en medio de los fideos- Dos…-Ambas exhalaron aire a sus pulmones, Hiroko un tanto exagerado -¡Tres…!-

-¡Fuuuuuuuuuu…!-

-¡Fuuuuuuuuuu…!-

Después de soplar al mismo tiempo, Amelia le pidió a Hiroko abrir la boca, y cuando lo hizo esta puso los fideos sobre su lengua.

Hiroko felizmente masticó el suave y jugoso alimento, sintiendo el sabor producto de la sopa combinándose con la textura de los fideos, esta vez con una temperatura adecuada.

-¿Y…cómo estuvo?-

-¡Deliciosa!-

-Me alegro, ahora vamos a… ¿Hiroko, que haces?- Preguntó al ver como la castaña apartaba algunas bolsas debajo de la mesa.

-¡Le guardo un poco a Papi para que lo pruebe! ¡A él le gusta la comida como yo, quiero enseñarle a soplar también!-

-Jejeje imagino que le encantará-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!-

-Claro…es tu padre después de todo, obviamente le va a gustar lo que tú le des-

-¡Jjejejeje!-

Las dos compartieron una ligera carcajada para luego volver a concentrase en su comida, con Amelia dándole de comer de vez en cuando. Esta sensación le agradaba, como cuando cuidaba a su hermano al ser más pequeño.

Pero debía tener cuidado de no encariñarse tanto, puesto que ella no es su familia, es hija de Goku, de la persona el cual supuestamente debía seducir y del que…aparentemente se había enamorado también.

* * *

-¡WooOAAAHH!-

Goku cayó de bruces en la cama, mientras escuchaba a alguien cerrar la puerta y sentir un peso sobre él al nivel de su cintura. Hace solo unos minutos estaba con los chicos en la cafetería, hasta que Rana discretamente lo condujo hacia la habitación.

-¡Auh! ¿Eso por qué fue, Rana?-

Goku dijo eso mirando hacia arriba a Rana quien estaba sentada sobre él con una sonrisa seductora.

Rana se inclinó hacia adelante quedando a centímetros del rostro de Goku.

-Porque me cansé de esperar, ya es mi turno…-

-¿Tu turno? ¿De qué hablas?-

-De esto…- Rana pasó su mano por detrás del cuello de Goku, pasando por su Geostigma hacia el estigma heroico de Satella- Hora…de hacer…el bautizo- Dijo moviendo sus manos en el pecho de Goku a modo de imitar a alguien caminando.

-¿El bautizo? Pero… Yo ya hice ese bautizo con Satella, ¿No se supone que se hace solo una vez?-

Rana hizo una mueca, es cierto que él hizo el bautizo con Satellizer antes, cosa que a ella la lleno de cólera por haber permitido que su rival se le adelantase en su "conflicto" por su destinado. Pero no iba a permitirse quedar atrás por más tiempo, ella iba hacer su jugada, y lo iba a hacer ahora.

-Es verdad en lo general, pero…no en nuestro caso-de arimasu-

-¿Eh?-

-Veras, el bautizo se hace en aquellos quienes desean ser compañeros, es como el noviazgo, así que imagina tu situación- Dijo pasando su lengua por su pecho dándole un extraño cosquilleo al pelinegro –Fuimos nosotras quienes empezamos este juego de harem, así que no te sientas culpable si eres compañero de más de una pandora- Goku abrió los ojos y Rana puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Ehh, bueno…n-no creo que a Satella le guste mucho esto-

-Hmph, no nos preocupemos por eso, ahora debes atender a tu novia-de arimasu-

-¿Es normal tener más de una novia?-

-¿Eso importa?-

-Emmm… creo que sí-

-Desde mi punto de vista, si todas están de acuerdo, entonces no importa-de arimasu-

-Bueno yo…-

-Goku-kun- Rana de repente se recostaría encima de él, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una más suave –Esta es nuestra elección…es mi elección…déjame hacer esto, ¿Si?-

El rostro de Rana fue tan sorpresivamente tierno que provocó un sonrojo en el Saiyajin. Él aún no estaba sobre tener un harem, sabe que fueron ellas las que lo formaron, pero desde empezó a recordar su pasado como Kakarotto, su perspectiva acerca del amor también creció y maduró, él lo preguntaba pero dentro de él, sabía que esto del harem no era bien visto, hacer que un hombre tenga más de una mujer es en realidad repudiado, pues en la mayoría de los casos son porque o el hombre las obligó a estar con él o el caso más común, la infidelidad.

Sabía que en su pasado, él estaba casado, pero aquí como Goku su primera pareja fue Satella, aquella rubia de al principio carácter fuerte y solitario pero con el tiempo se convirtió en alguien más abierta a cosas como las amistades.

Ella era su primera novia, por eso sentía que le estaba siendo infiel con todo esto del harem, pero…

… ¡Fue Satella misma la que inició el harem, no él! ¡En ese momento no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era un harem! Y aun así Satella, Holly, Ingrid, Arnett y Rana eran parte de ese harem.

Él no las quiere lastimar, pero que sean ellas las que iniciaron todo esto lo confundía, no sabía qué hacer, si esto era correcto o no.

Pero aquí Rana se lo estaba pidiendo, por muy seductora y segura que se mostraba, Goku pudo ver la desesperación en ella. Es como si Rana supiera sobre las dudas que el pelinegro estaba teniendo. El miedo de que se aleje de ella la invadió, tal vez hizo esto por miedo, así que no sería correcto.

-Rana…-

-¡¿…?!-

-Tu… ¿En verdad quieres esto?-

-¿Qué…?-

-Rana…-Goku se sentó, haciendo que Rana se apartara un poco pero manteniéndose sentada en su cintura –No hagas esto si tienes miedo, sea cual sea-

-P-Pero Goku-kun… yo no tengo miedo, esto es algo que yo…-

-No me refiero a esto… Me refiero a lo que sientes-

-¿Eh?-

-Si vas a hacer esto solo con la idea de que te voy a rechazar, entonces bájate de mí-

Rana quedó perpleja, el rostro serio de Goku le decía directamente lo que ya había oído, es cierto que ella tenía miedo de ser rechazada por las dudas del chico, pero…

-No…-

-¿Disculpa?-

-No lo haré si crees que hago esto por el miedo-

-Rana…-

-¡Si tengo miedo a que me rechaces pero…! Yo…hago esto…porque en verdad me te amo…Goku-kun- Ahora fue el turno de Goku en quedar atónito, en especial cuando Rana le devolvió una mirada de gran determinación- Si tengo miedo de perderte, por Satella-san, por Íngrid-san, Arnett-san, ¡O incluso Elizabeth-san o por Cassie-san!-

-¡¿Elizabeth, Cassie, qué…?!-

-Goku-kun, si todas elegimos esto es porque en verdad te amamos, pero no te obligaremos a que nos aceptes a todas…dolería pero…si es tu decisión, lo respetaremos- Con una sonrisa triste, gotas transparentes cayeron de los ojos de Rana al pecho de Goku quien vio incrédulo como Rana, la extrovertida y la más optimista dejaba caer sus lágrimas de tristeza.

-Rana…-Goku inconscientemente llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de la peli azul, limpiando sus lágrimas que caían con lentitud. Ante este movimiento, Rana tomó su mano con las suyas y Goku instantáneamente vio el rostro de Amelia cuando ella tenía su mano.

Ahí lo entendió, ellas estaban enamoradas de él, finalmente entendía que a pesar de que la poligamia esta vista como un mal acto, es peor cuando lastimas a tus seres queridos solo por lo que la comunidad considere correcto, pues lo "correcto" es relativo, y en estos momentos el herir sus sentimientos solo por considerarlo como algo "correcto" sería un acto egoísta y estúpido de su parte.

Incluso Lira lo sabía.

Ella le mencionó algo parecido durante su momento en recordar el pasado.

Ella sabía que tendría dudas, de que si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, ellas lo amaban pero ¿Qué pasa con él? Al principio no entendía nada, pero en estos meses con sus amigos y recuperando sus recuerdos le hicieron ver lo que en verdad pasaba, él también las quería, pero su duda sobre si lo que hacía al tener tantas novias estaba bien o no lo frenaban.

Pero ya no más, él ya veía las cosas con claridad, él las amaba y ellas los amaban a él.

La sensación de libertad inundó su ser, por fin podía decirlo sin sentirse culpable o como una especie de tirano.

Pero sabía que ellas 5 no iban a ser las únicas, Lira su esposa del pasado y sus hermanas Chiffon, Teslad y Cassandra, también sentían los mismo por él. Ahora podía entender cómo se sintieron cuando las rechazó por Lira, debió dolerles tal y como dijo Rana.

Pero ellas no eran las únicas según dijo Rana.

¿Cassie? ¿Elizabeth? Esta última era la que más incierto le provocaba, no entendía desde cuándo él le gustaba a la rubia de tercero pues nunca lo demostró, a menos que lo ocultara muy bien, y Cassie, apenas si la había visto, casi no interactuó con ella, ¿Por qué razón sin sentido ella llegaría a tener sentimientos por él? No tiene sentido.

Aunque esto le recordó a alguien más, Amelia.

Ella no lo dijo, pero desde que pasó lo que pasó aquella vez... ¿Sera lo mismo?

Nada tenía sentido, era demasiado pronto, ¿Cómo pasó? Algo estaba pasando, y por alguna razón el nombre Kakarotto le vino a su mente.

Pero ya resolvería todo eso a su tiempo, ahora…debe corresponderle a Rana.

-Rana…-

-¿Goku-kun?-

-Me pediste que te dejara hacer esto, ¿No?- Rana abrió sus ojos cristalinos, viendo como a Goku se le formaba una sonrisa cálida -¿Por qué tardas tanto?-

-Goku-kun- Con un nudo en la garganta por la felicidad, Rana se inclinó hacia el rostro del azabache, conectando su boca con la de él y obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente mientras esta la envolvía con sus brazos y ella se sostenía de su pecho.

Desconocido para ambos es que afuera de la habitación, cierta rubia se encontraba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Satella al descubrir la jugadita de Rana, tenía toda la intención de detenerla cueste lo que cueste, pero cuando estaba a punto de patear la puerta escuchó el monólogo de Rana y la declaración de Goku. A ella le molestaba que su rival está ahí adentro sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar…pero en el fondo le alegró saber que Goku finalmente estaba libre de dudas, de inseguridades de si era correcto o no, finalmente ya no había paredes que las puedan frenar.

Ella como mujer sabía que de alguna manera Cassie, Chiffon y hasta Elizabeth empezaron a sentir cosas por él, claro que la molestó pero podía entenderlas pues ella en parte pasó por lo mismo. Aunque aún le sorprendía el cómo logro Goku hacer que alguien tan fría como Elizabeth pusiera su atención en él. Ella no lo demostraba, pero Satella podía ver el manto encubriendo la verdad en su interior, una verdad que iba creciendo poco a poco y que al final la cubriría por completo, sabía que aún era muy pronto a menos de que pase algo extraordinario.

-Solo por esta vez Linchen, solo por esta vez-

Se dijo eso para sí misma y salió del pasillo no sin antes darle una última mirada a la puerta e irse.

 ** _[Advertencia +20: Inicio de escena Lémon, véase bajo su propia discreción]_**

Humedad, era la palabra perfecta cuando las lenguas de saiyajin y pandora bailaron en las cavidades bucales de ambos, saboreando a su pareja, disfrutando su roce, olfateando su aroma y sintiendo su textura.

Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados para saborear al máximo la dulce sensación de sus bocas unidas, el sonido grotesco para algunos era música a los oídos para ellos.

Ya nada importaba en estos momentos, sólo ellos dos, solo él y ella y solo ella y él.

Rana llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Goku, mientras suspiros ahogados por el beso intentaban salir de su boca cuando sintió las curiosas manos de Goku explorando su cuerpo.

Cada rincón, cada hendidura, cada superficie, no importaba cuánto buscara, Goku no podía encontrar ningún fallo en su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando aún tenía su uniforme de West Genetics. El suave pero al mismo tiempo bien fornido cuerpo de Rana le daba una sensación de éxtasis a sus manos cuyas señales eléctricas pasaban por sus brazos que conectaban con su cuerpo entero.

El beso era apasionante, pero también delicado, con sumo interés y cuidado, como queriendo no apresurarse al inicio y solo dejarse llevar por el momento.

Esto hizo Goku, cuando llevó sus manos al trasero de Rana, acariciándolos desde afuera de su falda de su uniforme, sintiendo su perfecta circunferencia, era fuerte pero blandas al mismo tiempo, eran perfectas, tan perfectas que sus dedos automáticamente hicieron fuerza para enterrarse en su carne.

Un leve respingón ocurrió en Rana al sentir las manos del guerrero apretar su retaguardia. A pesar de ser su primera vez, no había miedo en su mirada, como dijo Goku, su mirada no era por esto, era por perderlo, pero ahora que él acepto sus sentimientos por ella y las demás, ya no tiene nada por qué temer.

Aun sintiendo las manos del Saiyajin en su trasero, Rana separó una de sus manos para acariciar el brazo derecho de Goku. Ella profundizó el beso, era increíble que un esto siquiera pueda llamarse beso, porque era tan adictivo, tan deseado y tan dulce al mismo tiempo.

Amos se separaron un poco, mirándose a los ojos directamente, no hacía falta decir nada, las miradas seductoras y de cariño en sus ojos lo decían todo.

Goku creyendo que siempre empezaba desde abajo decidió cambiar las tornas de esta batalla.

Sacó sus manos del trasero de Rana para ponerlas en sus hombros y hacer que sea ella la que está debajo y él arriba.

Rana se sorprendió por esta jugada, Goku quería ser el posesivo en este round, se lo iba a dejar pero la batalla apenas comenzaba.

Goku pasó sus dedos por su cara, sintiendo la suave textura de su bello rostro, y apartando algún mechón de pelo azul. Rana envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Goku y le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo cincelado que sobresalía de su dogi de combate naranja.

Es increíble que alguien pueda tener un cuerpo tan marcado pero que sea natural, y que no parezca nada grotesco.

Ella pasó su mano por su pecho y brazos, sintiendo los pliegues de sus músculos.

Goku la interrumpió haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran nuevamente, comenzando otra batalla húmeda entre lenguas.

Rana enrolló sus brazos en su fuerte cuello y Goku deshizo el bezo para dirigirse al del ella.

-Ah…Mng-

Los suaves gemidos de la chica no se hicieron esperar cuando sintió los labios de Goku en su cuello. La delicadeza y la atención que estaba recibiendo hicieron que su zona baja se tensara.

Tomó un puñado del alocado cabello azabache y lo empujó más profundo a ella.

-Goku-kun…ah-

Rana soltaba sus gemidos mientras llevaba sus manos a la cinta azul de Goku en su cintura. Ella lentamente comenzó el excitante proceso de desatarlo imaginándose mil y un formas en las que "eso" podría estar ahora.

Finalmente desató la cinta dejando suelta la parte superior de su dogi naranja.

Entendiendo lo que ella quería, Goku dejó de besar su cuello para posicionarse sobre ella.

Rana tomó su dogi naranja y fue despojándosela, dejándolo solo con su camiseta azul.

Ella vislumbró el resultado de su acto, su cuerpo de escultura griega se veía mejor que antes. Con un sonrojo ella puso una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó sintiendo su mano rozando su rostro.

-Siempre lo estuve desde que te vi en ese sueño-

Ambos sonrieron y se levantaron de la cama.

Primero fue Rana quien se acercó al chico para retirar su camiseta, notó que estaba pesada, más de lo que una camiseta normal debería estar. Pero para una pandora no debería ser nada. Ella lo pasó por encima de la cabeza del chico y lo puso en el suelo, y al regresar la mirada, su rostro se volvió rojo, pues Goku estaba en todo su esplendor, y esta noche iba a ser de ella sola.

Con una sonrisa coqueta, Rana se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al chico.

Goku entendió la indirecta de inmediato, se acercó para envolver sus brazos en su estómago y pegar su mejilla a la de ella.

Con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, Rana sintió la cálida sensación del cuerpo de Goku hacer contacto con su espalda lo que la llevó a mover sus glúteos a la entrepierna de Goku, moviéndolas de tal manera para estimular su parte baja, y parece que estaba funcionando cuando sintió entre sus nalgas una extraña protuberancia envuelta en la tela de los pantalones del chico.

Goku cerró los ojos cuando sintió el trasero de Rana masajear de forma espectacular su entrepierna, y aquellas señales eléctricas se intensificaron para ser llevadas a aquella área, haciéndola reaccionar y crecer hasta que fue doloroso cómo sus pantalones y ropa interior le prohibían el paso máximo.

Rana gimió cuando esa "cosa" empezó a intercalarse aún más entre sus glúteos, lo que la estimuló a seguir moviendo sus caderas, hasta que…-

-¡Ah!-

Aquel amigo llegó hasta su vagina el cual aún era cubierto por sus bragas.

Goku sin soportarlo más, tomó la camiseta del uniforme de Rana y empezó a despojarla de ella.

Rana subió los brazos al sentir sus prendas superiores ser retiradas por el chico, hasta que finalmente este salió sintiendo el frío del cuarto chocar con su desnuda piel, pero eso no bastó para detener el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba en estos momentos.

Goku tiró su prenda a la cama y prosiguió con su peculiar sostén que más parecía una tela que cubría sus pechos.

-Ah… ¡Ah!-

El cuerpo de Rana estaba muy sensible ahora, sus pezones se habían endurecido y eran susceptibles a cualquier alteración, y debido a que su sostén más parecía una tela, a Goku solo le bastaban unos jalones para quitársela, pero en estos jalones es cuando apretaba sus pechos, lo que la estremecía cada vez más.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca al sentir como su última prenda superior era despojada y sus pechos quedaron libres.

Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y besó con gran pasión al pelinegro, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello mientras este hacía lo mismo en su cintura.

Rana subió una de sus piernas al nivel de su cadera y Goku al entender lo que quería decir, la ayudó a quitarle una de sus largas medias, exponiendo su bella pierna lisa y tonificada. Lo mismo pasó con la otra antes de que se separaran de nuevo.

Los dos tomaron aire y volvieron al ruedo, pero esta vez llevando sus manos a las respectivas prendas inferiores de su pareja.

Rana poco a poco empezó a bajar los pantalones y bóxeres de Goku mientras este hacía lo mismo con su falda y bragas.

Un gruñido salió de Goku cuando su condición quedó igualmente libre y Rana pudo sentir como aquella vara rozaba su elemento de mujer ya expuesta.

Goku sintió que en su coso un extraño líquido caía en él. Rana parecía no querer esperar más, y se demostró cuando gotas cayeron de su vagina.

Ella apretó el pene de Goku con sus piernas mientras lo obligaba a frotarse contra ella. Goku cerró los ojos con fuerza, esta fue una buena jugada de Rana, él no podía escapar, sus piernas lo inmovilizaron pero ella tenía suficiente espacio para mover sus caderas y hacer que su condición se frotara contra la de ella.

-Ahh…Oh…Ah… ¡Agh!-

-Rana…eso no es justo, ¡Mm!-

-¡Perdón…ah…Goku-kun, pero, oh…no quiero esperar más! ¡Ah!-

Apegando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, Rana envolvió sus brazos en su torso mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas. La sensación era increíble, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, ni siquiera cuando ella se lo hacía. Y eso que solo se estaba frotando con ella, ni siquiera había entrado, tal pensamiento hizo que se emocionara aún más lo que provocó que moviera sus caderas más hacia atrás en un intento de hacer que el pene de Goku entre en ella de una vez.

Goku sintió como Rana en su desesperación trataba de hacer que "eso" entrara, pero él tenía más experiencia, no solo por sus recuerdos que iban regresando, sino por su experiencia con Satella en el hotel Bali.

Él espero hasta que las piernas de Rana estuvieran en la punta de su condición para salir de su agarre y posicionarse detrás de ella, eso estuvo cerca.

-¡Gahh…! ¡Goku-kun! ¡No se vale!- Rana siendo abrazada por la espalda, refunfuñó por casi haber podido efectuar el acto. A diferencia de Satella, a Rana no le importaba si quedaba embarazada o no, por esa razón quería tanto que entrara en ella de una vez, pero cuando estaba a punto, Goku tuvo la gran idea de aguarle el plan.

-Perdón Rana, pero esto no terminará así-

-¿Qué? ¡AGH!-

Una holeada de electricidad invadió sus nervios, y al mirar hacia abajo vio como los dedos de Goku entraban y salían de su húmeda condición.

-¡AH!... ¡DAAH!... ¡UGH!... ¡AHHH!-

Fuertes gemidos salieron de ella, cada una más fuerte que la otra mientras Goku mantenía el ritmo. Rana detestó a Goku por un momento pues la velocidad de sus dedos no era lo suficientemente rápida para hacerle llegar a su clímax en el tiempo que ella quería, quería correrse ya, pero el malvado de Goku no se lo permitía.

Goku sonrió en sus adentros, ella quiso hacerse la lista atrapándolo con sus piernas, pero él tiene más experiencia y conoce ahora las mejores formas para hacer excitar a una mujer en estas escenas, y la clave es la paciencia y hacer que las manos hagan la mayor parte del trabajo hasta acabar con estilo.

Rana sintió como su mente se emblanquecía, baba empezó a salir de sus labios, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo mierda hizo Goku para estimularla tanto, para excitarla tanto, sabía que lo hizo con Satella pero la forma en que actúa y usa sus manos le hacen creer que sabía cómo complacerla en toda su vida.

-¡GYAAH…!-

Un potente chillido se le escapó cuando Goku introdujo un tercer dedo y una cuarta masajeaba su clítoris, ella se retorció entre sus brazos y pudo sentir como el ya palpitante objeto de Goku penetraba sus nalgas y hacía contacto con sus hoyos, el líquido que excreta la punta humedeció la superficie de esos hoyos y Rana se estremeció cuando la mano que la apresaba llegó a sus montículos, jugando de vez en cuando con sus botones rozas las cuales estaban muy sensibles.

-¡AAAAKK…! ¡GOKU-KUN, QUE BIEN, AHH…!-

Rana volteó su cabeza para encarar la del chicho y ninguno pudo evitar mantener sus bocas separadas por más tiempo. El gorgoteo de la saliva de ambos cayendo por sus barbillas les dio una sensación aún más abrumadora.

La saliva en sus rostros se intensificó cuando Rana apartó abruptamente la boca al sentir una fuerte descarga en la parte trasera de su cuello.

-¡GYAAHHH…! ¡YO ME…YO ME CO….AH!- sin embargo -¡¿Eh?!- Rana quedaría perpleja cuando sintió los dedos de Goku salir de su vagina, lo que la llevó a mirarlo con furia -¡GOKU-KUN! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡Estaba a punto de…!-

-Si quieres correrte, debes pedir perdón…-

-¿Eh?-

-Usar tus piernas fue ingenioso, pero también sucio, así que me debes una disculpa-

Rana miró incrédula la mirada juguetona de Goku, no se parece en nada al rostro inocente y tonto que conoce, pero en estos momentos eso parecía estimularla aún más. Ella sacó su propia sonrisa y llevó una de sus manos a sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, Goku-kun-de arimasu-

Eso bastaba y sobraba.

-Disculpa aceptada, ahora…-

-¡AAAGHHHH!-

Rana gimió con fuerza cuando los mismo tres dedos penetraron en ella, pero esta vez sintió más fuerza y velocidad venir de ellos.

-¡GOKU-KUN, AHORA SI VOY…!- No era juego, con la lengua afuera y sus pechos rebotando mientras uno estaba apresado entre su mano, los jugos salían cada vez que Goku retiraba su mano para volverlos a introducir, luego Rana sintió como si un relámpago la hiciera temblar mientras aquello que se llenaba en su interior estallaba -¡AAHHHHHHH!- Un torrente salió disparado de ella en el momento que Goku retiró su mano.

Ella se desplomó momentáneamente pero solo para ser retenida por los brazos de Goku.

-Eso…fue…increíble- Dijo ella entre jadeos apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, y eso que ni siquiera lo ha usado todavía, por eso se retiró de los brazos de Goku y se apoyó en la mesa mientras alzaba el trasero en su dirección, mostrándole su condición palpitante y húmeda –Ahora toca eso, ¿No crees?- dijo desatando su cabello permitiendo que cayera como cascada por su hermoso cuerpo, y Goku pudo ver que era más lago incluso que el de Satella, solo que al estar amarrado casi ni se nota.

Goku se cercó, viendo embobado el sexy cuerpo de Rana estaba en esa posición, con el trasero apuntándole directamente dándole una mirada fija en su hoyo húmedo por sus jugos y el de su trasero por su propia vara, y él debía admitir que también estaba muy necesitado, pues su amigo ya demandaba un lugar donde descansar y Rana se lo estaba ofreciendo a gritos.

Él paso sus manos por su considerable trasero un momento, legando a rozar su vagina de vez en cuando haciendo que un escalofrío pase en Rana y se notaba cuando su trasero tembló levemente.

Puso sus manos en sus caderas y preparó su pene en su entrada.

-Rana…esto puede doler, ¿Segura estas lista?- Dijo un tanto preocupado y vio como Rana volteaba a verlo con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Claro que estoy lista! No se cómo reaccionó Satellizer-san pero me aseguraré de hacerlo mejor-De arimasu-

-¿Qué todo es una competencia para ustedes?-

-Si-

Sin vacilar en su sonrisa y respuesta, Goku solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Rana sonrió y miró nuevamente al frente, esperando el momento mientras mantenía las piernas separadas y el trasero al aire. Goku se fue acercando, la punta entró en contacto con su entrado.

-Mm-

-Bien Rana…aquí voy-

Goku fue empujando cada vez más mientras que al mismo tiempo la boca de Rana se abría, y cuando sintió que todo había entrado…

-¡KYAAAAAAHHHH!-

El esperado grito no duró mucho en aparecer. Goku se detuvo manteniendo su pene dentro de ella, miró hacia abajo y pudo ver la sangre brotar de su vagina, alzó la mirada y vio como Rana tenía la cabeza colgando.

-¿Rana?-

-¡Estoy bien solo…dame un minuto!- Pensó mientras apretaba los dientes y sentía las lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas – _No creí que dolería tanto-de arimasu-_ Pensó hasta que sintió un par de cálidos y fuertes brazos envolverla por atrás.

Goku sabía gracias a Lira y Satella que perder tu virginidad puede llegar a ser muy doloroso, y para amortiguar el dolor, decidió hacerla pensar en otra cosa.

Rana sintió como este le besaba la mejilla constantemente, lo que la llevó a girar la cabeza y besarlo con fiereza (Hice un verso sin esfuerzo XD)

Los dos pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que el ardor en el interior de la vagina de Rana empezó a bajar.

-Gracias Goku-kun…creo que ya estoy lista…puedes moverte-

Goku asintió gustoso y lentamente empezó a sacar su pene para volverlo a meter y continuar así una y otra vez.

Rana aún sentía residuos del viejo dolor, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, fue remplazado con gozo cuando las embestidas empezaron a sentirse bien, luego de maravilla y al final fue una sensación casi tóxica de emociones lujuriosas.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡GOKU-KUN, AH!-

-¡Rana…!-

Las embestidas fueron en aumento, y Goku podía sentir la suavidad de los glúteos de Rana golpear su entrepierna mientras su condición celebraba el poder encontrar otro agujero del cual anidar.

Los pechos de Rana se estremecían conforme cada embestida ocurría, su cabello azul y hermoso se agitó en su espalda mientras las puntas caían en su trasero el cual seguía recibiendo los "castigos" de Goku.

Su lengua colgaba y su rostro puso una expresión muy indecente de placer, esta era la primera vez y nunca creyó que se sentiría tan bien, ¡Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan malditamente bien!

-¡AHH! ¡AHHH! ¡AHH!-

Goku usando su mano, levantó una pierna de Rana, permitiéndole el espacio para poder entrar aún más en ella. Su pene llegó hasta su cuello uterino, Rana no sabía qué tan largo o grande podía ser el miembro de un hombre, pero estaba segura que el de Goku era de los más grandes sino el más grande.

La sensación de llenado en su interior se acrecentó el doble de rápido de lo que los dedos de Goku pudieron hacer, era increíble estaba a punto de correrse otra vez.

-¡Rana…voy a…!-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Hazlo…no me importa si es adentro! ¡Pero hazlo!-

Con su permiso, retrocedió sus caderas todo lo que pudo para después dar la mayor embestida hasta la fecha.

Ambos soltaron un grito intermedio para evitar que todos en la base los escuchen.

Y las paredes vaginales de Rana se tesaron para expulsar sus jugos, y al hacerlo apretaron el eje de Goku obligándolo a liberar su carga. Rana sintió como era llenada y una cálida y reconfortante sensación la invadió después de su primer gran orgasmo.

Salió lentamente de ella, y al hacerlo vio parte de su semen salir de su vagina, mientras rana permanecía en esa posición, recuperando las energías.

-Rana… ¡EEEK!-

Pero Rana se volteó con prisa y obligó a Goku a sentarse en la cama mientras ella se sentaba sobre él con una sonrisa seductora.

-Esto aún no termina…Goku-kun- Dijo eso último en un susurro a su oído.

-Creo que será una noche larga, ¿O me equivoco?-

-Dependerá de tu resistencia- Dijo pegando su frente contra la del chico y mirando de reojo el pene de Goku apuntando su vagina juguetona nuevamente –Pero antes…- Rana apartó su cabello en su hombro izquierdo mientras se llevaba sus manos a la parte trasera de su cuello –Quiero darle esto solo a mi destinado…es tuya Goku-kun-de arimasu- Rana envolvió el cuello de Goku con sus brazos y Goku sintió algo que se le adhirió a la piel. Se llevó la mano a la misma zona y sintió algo duro.

-Rana… ¿Esto es…?-

-Jiji-

Rana sonrió con gran alegría mientras aún sentada en sus piernas se dio la vuelta para ver que uno de sus estigmas ya no estaba.

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _Recuerden que nunca nos enseñan cómo es que se quitan las pandoras sus estigmas para dárselas a sus limiters, así que debo improvisar. Fin de nota._

-Goku-kun…tú eres el único a quien quiero como compañero, para darle mi estigma…y mi virginidad- Rana sonrió brillantemente y cerrando los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado -¡Te amo Goku-kun-de arimasu!-

Goku quedó ahí escuchando s declaraciones de Rana, podía sentir ahora sus sentimientos a través de su estigma, tal y como hizo con Satella.

-También yo, Rana-

De acuerdo no fue muy romántico que digamos, pero para Rana eso fue suficiente cosa que se demostró en el beso que se dieron a continuación.

Hasta que al separarse los dos asintieron y rana mirando hacia abajo tomó la vara de Goku y la mantuvo en su posición mientras ella descendía, hasta que estuvo dentro de ella por completo nuevamente.

-¡AGGHH! ¡No me cansaré de esta sensación!-

-¡Creo…que yo tampoco jeje!-

Rana no perdió tiempo y empezó el trabajo de cabalgar sobre el pene de Goku. El chico por su parte vio los pechos de Rana subir y bajar frente a él. No eran tan grandes como los de Satella, pero a veces el tamaño no parece importar.

Abrió su boca y se llevó un buen pedazo del botón rosa a sus dientes.

-¡OOOUHHH! ¡GOKU-KUN, TUS DIENTES…!-

Goku no escuchó o fingió no escuchar solo para envolver el pezón con su lengua en movimientos circulares.

Rana echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando de placer.

15 minutos habían pasado y los dos podían sentir como llegaban a sus límites.

-¡GOKU-KUN! ¡AHÍ VOY OTRA VEZ GYAAHH…!-

-¡Puedo sentirlo también!-

-¡Goku-kun!

-¡Rana!-

Los dos se envolvieron en un beso mientras los fluidos respectivos de los dos se combinaban y Rana sentía como era llenada por segunda vez.

 ** _[Fin de escena Lémon]_**

-Eso…fue más intenso que una batalla-de arimasu- Dijo Rana con una cálida sonrisa satisfecha, acariciando el pecho de un dormido Goku.

No sabía cuántas veces tuvieron sexo, pero al juzgar por la hora, duró gran parte de la noche. Ella misma se sorprendió por haber durado tanto, pero en estos momentos ella estaba exhausta, y Goku hasta se durmió.

Acarició su pecho nuevamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, y cuando iba a recostarse en el pecho de su amado, la puerta se abrió mostrando a la rubia con su ropa de dormir y manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-Hasta que por fin terminan-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí-de arimasu?- preguntó alzando una ceja apartándose un mechón pelo.

-No mucho, pero pasaba por aquí para saber ci habían terminado, es increíble que duraran tanto- Mencionó la rubia cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, caminar hacia ellos y meterse en la cama al otro lado de Goku y Rana quien al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía.

-Ohh, ¿Significa que duré más que tú?-

-No te hagas ilusiones, dije que me sorprendió que duraran tanto, para ser tú. Yo obviamente duré más que tú-

-Eso lo veremos, ¿Qué tal la próxima ves lo hacemos los tres? La que se desmaye primero será la sirvienta de la otra por una semana-se arimasu-

-¡Hmph, hecho! No durarás ni dos segundos, mejor prepara tus trapeadores para que limpies mi habitación-

-O tú para que vigiles la puerta y evitar que alguien entre mientras estoy con Goku-kun- Dijo pegando su mejilla en el pecho de Goku.

-Ahora si no tengo razones para perder- Dijo la rubia haciendo lo mismo.

Las dos se quedaron viendo por un rato, hasta que una sonrisa adornó sus facciones al igual que una pequeña carcajada.

-Gracias por darme esta oportunidad-de arimasu-

-De nada…después de todo…las del harem hay que estar unidas-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Pero la próxima vez no te lo lleves a escondidas otra vez-

-No prometo nada-

Las dos rieron, vieron el rostro dormido de Goku y le dieron un beso en su respectiva mejilla antes de acomodarse en su pecho y dormir definitivamente.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana, hoy se consideraba día libre para las E-Pandoras, esto obviamente las extrañó pero no objetaron el descanso.

Amelia y Hiroko estuvieron platicando y jugando casi toda la noche, esa es la razón de por qué aún singuen dormidas.

Ambas estaban en la misma cama, con Hiroko abrazando a la peliblanca y está haciendo lo mismo.

Este se suponía que debía ser un día tranquilo.

Pero…

 **¡POOMM!**

El destino parecía tener otros planes.

-¡¿Qué…qué fue eso…?!-

 **Fin del capítulo 24**

 **Normalmente seguiría _Personalidad de Asesino_ , pero debido a que estamos llegando al punto tenso de esta saga, quiero adelantarla un poco más. No digo que no vaya a escribir el fic que viene, todo lo contrario, voy seguir escribiéndola y al mismo tiempo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, así que no se sorprendan si de por casualidad _Las Ruedas del Destino_ sale primero que _Personalidad de Asesino_ , ¡Cuídense y adiós!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Ya estamos llegando, no al final, pero si a las partes más tensas y emocionantes de este arco, por eso quiero adelantar lo más que se pueda, pero eso no significa que voy a descuidar mis otras obras. No me importa si tienen pocas visitas o reviews, pues si incluso solo uno los ve, para mi está bien. Pues esto es como un hobby o un pasatiempo que uso para des estresarme, (Así es, algunos salen con sus amigos o van a la playa, yo…escribo XD) Así que no pienso parara hasta terminar todas mis obras y tal vez empezar unos nuevos.**

 **Nicogomez884:** Así es XD.

 **Twisterblake2015:** Thank you

 **Fic de tony:** Amigo, tú has sido un seguidor leal, fiel y respetuoso, alguien con quien pienso que puedo contar, el que hayas subido mi historia a las dos plataformas me trajo más seguidores, no muchos pero eso no importa, los trajo por eso te debo mucho, eres genial. Pero amigo, debo serte sincero, lo de la paliza a Charle NO VA A PASAR, no es personal amigo pero el humillar o torturar a un personaje solo porque al autor o al espectador le caen mal PARA MI es estúpido, perdona mi sinceridad pero debo ser claro, Goku no es capaz de torturar a alguien a quien acaba de conocer y apenas hace algo que a él no le gusta. Freezer es el ejemplo perfecto, si, sé que apenas lo conoció pero él era un emperador intergaláctico capaz de destruir planetas con el movimiento de su dedo, Charle NO, ella sigue ordenes, Freezer mataba por matar, hasta mató a su mejor amigo frente a él y aun así lo dejo vivir. No sé por qué la gente hace que Goku torture a alguien cuando en el canon nunca, jamás haría eso, a menos de que le cambien la actitud, pero aquí deje en claro que Goku y Kakarotto no van a lastimar humanos a menos de que sea necesario y para mi aunque Charle haya sido una hija de perra en este arco, no merece eso, total más adelante se da cuenta de su error. Perdona en verdad si te sentiste ofendido, ese no era mi intención, pero Charle no será humillada ni torturada por Goku, ella recibirá lo que el manga dice, no porque yo lo digo, y tú mismo lo dijiste compañero, este es mi historia y aquí a menos que el manga o la historia lo requiera, nadie será humillado por mí, así que por favor olvida eso de que alguna vez hare que Goku torture a alguien solo porque les cae mal o incluso a mi…por favor amigo…no lo menciones otra vez, no es personal solo que en verdad me emperra eso de torturar a alguien solo porque les cae mal, saludos.

 **Hades:** Claro que decidí poner a Dai aquí, y te diré algo curioso, y es que **_Las Ruedas del Destino_** y ** _Personalidad de Asesino_** están conectados, y cuando termine con **_Personalidad de Asesino_** entenderás la razón de por qué está aquí y es bastante curioso la verdad, la forma en que se relaciona con Goku y Bulma al igual que el resto de los personajes del mundo de Dragón Ball. Y me gusta que te sientas motivado a hacer tu propio fic, yo cuando comencé, tampoco tenía PC todo lo hice en mi teléfono, jajaja…no es broma, por eso está ese error en el capítulo 3 donde todo parece estar en negrita T_T.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 25: Potencial de destrucción**

 **Horas antes del incidente**

-¡OAAWWWW…!-

Sintiendo los parpados pesados, Hiroko estiró los brazos al cielo mientras un bostezo notorio escapaba de ella.

Amelia parpadeó y vio en su reloj para su sorpresa de que ya eran las dos de la mañana.

-Mierda, se me fue el tiempo-

Eso era decir poco, básicamente ellas estuvieron hablando y jugando toda la noche, la pequeña Hiroko era muy juguetona, y a Amelia le sorprendió la energía que un niño puede tener, pero todo tiene un límite y Hiroko ya había llegado al suyo.

-De acuerdo Hiroko, hora de dormir ya se nos pasó el tiempo-

Hiroko se frotaba un ojo mientras asentían con cansancio, fue al armario de Amelia donde estaba la ropa que ella trajo y sacó un pijama celeste con toques de estrella.

Una vez puesta, guardó la ropa que había usado y lo colocaba en orden en el armario junto al resto de sus cosas.

Amelia arregló la otra cama que era de su amiga Gina, pero al no estar ella presente iba a ser perfecto para Hiroko.

Mientras extendía las sabanas, el recordar a su amiga le hizo preocuparse por ella nuevamente, pasó el tiempo y todavía no sabía nada de ella, cómo estaba, o si estaba comiendo bien, pero no sabía nada de ella.

-Amelia-san-

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando vio a Hiroko que la estaba llamando con su pijama de dormir y un peluche de una ranita entre sus bracitos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso, Hiroko?-

-Papi me lo compró cuando viajamos a un hotel, creo que se llamaba Balo-

-¿Balo? ¿No te referirás al hotel Bali?-

-Ah, si…creo-

-Je, no debería sorprenderme, Goku es limiter de Satellizer L. Bridget y ese hotel le pertenece a su familia- Amelia sacudió la cabeza y caminó a donde estaba Hiroko- Ven…- Hiroko extendió los brazos para permitir que Amelia la cargue y la ponga en la cama. Amelia la cubrió con la sabana y la cobija mientras esponjaba la almohada.

Hiroko recostó su cabeza y abrazó su peluche.

-Amelia-san-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cuándo podré ver a papi?-

-Pronto, intentaré hacer que lo veas mañana-

-Gracias…- Dijo Hiroko antes de acurrucarse en el peluche- Amelia-san…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Tú eres una mama?-

Amelia se congeló, y sus parpados se abrieron de par en par.

-Hiroko… ¿P-por qué preguntas eso…?-

-Porque actúas como una mama-

Hiroko hablaba con sinceridad, Amelia lo sabía por eso es que su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, es casi lo que sintió con Goku pero con Hiroko era mucho más…fraternal…más materno.

-Arnett-san me dijo que es normal que los papas y mamas se quieran entre ellos, ¿Tú quieres a papi, Amelia-san?-

Las pupilas de Amelia empezaron a temblar, y sus latidos ya agitados se bombearon sangre con más intensidad. Dicha sangre se movió a sus mejillas dándole una tonalidad rojiza. Sus palabras se trabaron en su garganta pero sabía que Hiroko esperaba una respuesta, pero ella no sabía que responder.

Ella no lo quería aceptar, pero se había enamorado de Goku, a pesar del corto tiempo que han interactuado, él la hizo sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie más.

Sin embargo, aún era muy confuso, toda esta situación era muy confuso, tenía que ayudar a sus amigas pero no quería sentir que se aprovecha de Goku, y ahora Hiroko quien resultó ser hija de el mismo Goku, le está preguntando si le gustaba su padre.

-Hiroko…yo…tu padre es muy lindo pero…no creo que sea mi tipo-

Hiroko ladeó la cabeza, Amelia parecía estar ocultando lo que en verdad sentí pues aunque su boca dijo eso, su corazón parecía estar en un tren diferente.

-Amelia-san…papi, sensei me dijo que mentir es malo-

-¡¿Eh?!-

Las pupilas temblaron otra vez, ¡¿Cómo ella supo eso?! No tiene sentido que una niña de la edad de Hiroko sea capaz de distinguir cuando alguien está mintiendo. Pero recordó algo; Hiroko no es normal, ella es una usuaria del ki puro de nacimiento, un "fenómeno" maravilloso en el mundo, con capacidades inimaginables incluso entre las pandoras.

-Hiroko, ¿Qué hiciste…?-

-¿Uh?, yo te vi Amelia-san-

"Ver", ella dijo hacer algo que físicamente es imposible para ella, pero…puede a que se esté refiriendo a sinónimo en el que refleja el acto de "Ver" en otra cosa, o algo totalmente opuesto, un antónimo por decirlo simple.

Con "Ver" Hiroko parecía más bien "sentir", ella había escuchado de casos en que las pandoras avanzadas podían sentir a sus enemigos con el uso del ki, y como Hiroko es ciega esta habilidad se intensificó enormemente, hasta el punto en que ella es consciente de su entrono sin la necesidad de sus ojos. Eso explicaría cómo ella se rio cuando puso cara tonta para que abriera la boca, pues ella debió sentir como sus facciones se movieron, pues cada movimiento requiere energía, y Hiroko puede percibir esos leves aumentos de energía en todo ser vivo, usar campos magnéticos irradiados por el ki como ondas sonoras que le permiten percibir los objetos sin vida a su alrededor, como los murciélagos o las ballenas.

Amelia tenía una hipótesis: Pese a lo que muchos piensen, para el cuerpo humano es más difícil mentir que decir la verdad, tal vez ahí el dicho de "mejor una verdad amarga que una mentira jugosa", y es que el cerebro debe pensar en una verdad que no existe, que no pasó mientras que la verdad es solo contar lo que ocurrió, no hay que modificar nada. Hiroko siente cuando los latidos del corazón se aceleran, y la energía se propaga por el cuerpo, ella siente esa energía extra que el cuerpo necesita para mentir, básicamente a ella no se le podía engañar, a menos de que seas otro usuario y puedas controlar tu energía o que mentir sea lo natural para uno.

Hiroko no lo sabía, pero Amelia sí; esta niña era un genio.

Así que no tenía más opción…tenía que decir la verdad.

-Si…Hiroko…me gusta tu padre-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…la verdad, no lo sé…creo que es muy lindo y atento…pero la verdad es que…no lo sé- Hiroko pudo ver que no mentía, su energía permaneció estable. Amelia en verdad no entendía ¿cómo o por qué? llegó a enamorarse de Goku, solo que lo estaba, y no podía explicarlo.

-A papi también le agradas mucho-

-¿Eh?- Amelia vio incrédula a la niña quien puso una sonrisa adorable.

-Mientras Amelia-san hablaba con papi, pude sentir como papi parecía gustarle hablar con Amelia-san, era como la energía de Amelia-san cuando hablaba con papi, ¿Eso significa que a papi le gustas? Amelia-san es buena persona, y a mí me gustaría que Amelia-san fuera familia de papi, ¡Así Amelia-san sería de mi familia!- Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que era amortiguado por la almohada, Hiroko dijo aquello que dejó más que perpleja a la peliblanca.

-Hiroko…dame un momento- Amelia rápidamente salió de ahí y fue corriendo al baño. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella.

Una descarga de sentimientos la invadió, un conflicto interno hizo que su cuerpo empezara a temblar. Un sonido agudo salió momentáneamente de su garganta y fue esparcida por su boca pero ella previniendo esto se cubrió los labios con las manos. La descarga fue llevada a sus ojos y expuestas en pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. El ardor en su pecho combinado con sus incesantes latidos era insoportable.

Amelia había comenzado a tener sentimientos por Goku, algo inédito considerando el poco tiempo que ha interactuado con él, es como si algo hubiera entrado en ella, pues desde que lo vio sonreír aquella ves en las pruebas de combate, sintió como algo entraba en su piel, infectándola, cambiándola, intensificando sus sentimientos.

Era una tortura, pero una en la que ella (Al menos una parte de ella) estaba más que dispuesta a soportar, pero la otra parte se resistía, la que uno podría considerar "racional" como los típicos demonio y ángel apostados en los hombros de uno diciendo que está bien y qué está mal. Pero en el caso de Amelia sería "sentimiento" y "razonamiento" uno que le dice:

 ** _"No es correcto, apenas lo conoces, el que te enamores de él es imposible, olvídalo"_**

Mientras que la otra decía:

 ** _"Deja de luchar contigo mismo y acepta tus sentimientos, sabes que lo amas así que solo déjate llevar"_**

Amelia golpeó el piso del baño con la suficiente fuerza para agrietarla un poco.

No sabe cómo o cuando pero ella oficialmente se había enamorado de Goku, hasta se lo confesó a Hiroko, pero su lado racional jugaba como contrapeso que creaba un aluvión de sensaciones dolorosas que afectaban su cabeza y pecho. Todo era tan horriblemente doloroso.

Hasta que Hiroko le dio su bendición…

La hija del hombre del que ella está enamorada le acaba de decir técnicamente que está bien que ella esté enamorada de su padre, y que ella hasta lo aceptaba. Pero lo más inédito fue cuando escuchó que Goku sentía o había sentido momentáneamente lo mismo que ella.

Eso fue como la liberación, las lágrimas de felicidad no dejaban de caer, al igual que sus gritos de felicidad que ella desesperadamente intentaba sofocar con sus manos.

Goku también sentía algo por ella, y Hiroko le daba su bendición para estar con él.

Cuando soltó sus manos de su boca, se le pudo notar una sonrisa brillante mientras sus ojos cristalinos seguían derramando lágrimas.

 ** _"¿Qué importa si él está con Satellizer L. Bridget o incluso con Rana Linchen? No lo dejes escapar"_**

Fue el nuevo pensamiento que la invadió, y a pesar de lo trillado que era dado que es un claro indicio de infidelidad o hasta de poligamia, ella ya no las iba a suprimir. La próxima vez que lo vea va a decirle sobre Hiroko y aunque está la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, ella de todos modos lo iba a hacer, le iba a decir a Goku que lo amaba, sea la respuesta que él diga.

Con ese pensamiento, un suspiro feliz salió de su boca, luego se levantó y caminó hacia el fregadero donde se enjuagó la cara con agua. Se vio al espejo por unos instantes y vislumbró que en su rostro reflejado había una sonrisa, y su rostro de alivio le dio a entender que esa presión sobre sus hombros había sido liberada.

 **Tock tock**

-¿Amelia-san?-

Amelia se dio la vuelta al escuchar los golpes en la puerta y la voz preocupada de Hiroko al otro lado de la misma.

Rápidamente se secó con una toalla y abrió la puerta para ver el rostro preocupado de Hiroko quien se encontraba abrazando a su ranita de peluche.

Amelia iba a preguntar lo que pasaba, pero recordó las increíbles habilidades de Hiroko para sentir las emociones de la gente a base de su ki. Y momentos antes Amelia había tenido una "explosión" de emociones brotándole del cuerpo.

Hiroko debió haber sentido la cantidad exorbitante de estas emociones lo que la alteró y la preocupó.

Pero ahora ella estaba bien, en realidad estaba mejor que bien, tanto que cuando Hiroko iba a preguntar nuevamente se vio interrumpida cuando la peliblanca la alzó en brazos con tremenda alegría y emoción.

-¡¿Amelia-san?!-

-¡Estoy bien Hiroko! ¡¿Ves?!-

Hiroko se concentró en la energía que emanaba Amelia y efectivamente pudo ver un complejo de luces sumamente brillantes, coloridas y muy inquietas, una señal de enorme alegría.

Esa sensación provocó que Hiroko sonriera de igual forma. Las dos se abrazaron con cariño, mientras Amelia seguía derramando sus lágrimas de felicidad.

-Uh, Amelia-san…-

-¿Qué sucede Hiroko?-

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Claro, pídeme lo que quieras-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

-¿Eh?-

-Normalmente dormiría con papi, pero él no está aquí, así que… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

-¡Claro, no hay problema! ¡Vamos!-

Hiroko sonrió brillantemente, y Amelia la llevó con ella a su cama.

Las dos se acomodaron, se cubrieron con la cobija y Amelia sintió como la niña se pegaba a ella, abrazándola con el peluche en medio. Esto provocó en la peliblanca una sonrisa y también envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña niña.

-Buenas noches Amelia-san-

-Descansa Hiroko-

Con un pequeño beso en la frente, las dos por fin cerraron sus ojos para terminar con esta larga noche.

* * *

 **3 horas antes del incidente**

-Mmmm…-

El suave gemido de paz proveniente de la garganta de Satella fue una señal de relajación. Y no es para menos, pues el cálido pecho de su novio combinado con sus suaves latidos del corazón era como si su cabeza recibiera un masaje relajante. Al querer sentir un poco más de esa agradable sensación, envolvió su brazo por sobre el estómago del guerrero dormido.

Dejó escapar una exhalación mientras acurrucaba su rostro en el fornido pecho del Saiyajin, y con la intención de apegar su cabeza en el cuello de Goku, Satella se arrastró hacia arriba.

Pero…

-Ugh-

Su frente entró en contacto con algún objeto sólido, el golpe no tenía potencia para herirla, pero debido a su estado somnoliento hizo que una mueca se le formara en el rostro aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Era duro, pero cubierto por una membrana suave.

Ella no quería abrir los ojos, estaba muy cómoda y cansada como para arruinarlo ahora, por eso intentó nuevamente arrastrar su cabeza hacia el cuello del chico.

-¡Mm!-

Sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez, ese golpe en su frente que hizo que se estremeciera y haga que se frustre.

-Uh-

- _¿Habló…?-_

La voz de alguien la puso en alerta, pero aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

De mala gana abrió uno de ellos y su vista se volvió azul, al principio la confundió pero luego su mente que también empezaba a despertar le trajo las memorias de lo ocurrido ayer.

- _Ugh, Rana…-_

Así es, Rana Linchen, su mayor rival hasta el momento había hecho el bautizo con Goku anoche, con la aprobación de la rubia, pero esto ahora significaba que Goku era tanto su limiter como el de Rana.

Un pequeño malestar irrumpió su relajación en su pecho, pero también debía aceptarlo pues ella fue la que dejó a Rana tener a Goku por esta noche.

Rana por su parte le temblaban los parpados después de sentir los ligeros golpes en su frente, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver frente a ella a Satella quien también empezaba a despertar.

-Umm, ¿Qué estás haciendo-de arimasu?-

Con voz cansada, Rana preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Eso te lo pregunto a ti-

-Solo quiero dormir ahí…- Dijo apuntando el cuello de Goku -¿Hay algún problema?-

-Sí, yo iba a dormir ahí-

-No lo creo, pues ahora es mío- Dijo colocando su cabeza en el lugar antes mencionado.

-Claro que no, el que te haya dejado tenerlo esta noche no significa que eres dueña completa de Goku-kun- Contrarrestó empujando su propia cabeza obligando a Rana a retroceder.

-Tú lo tuviste por más tiempo que yo, merezco esto- Rana dijo eso antes de volver a empujar su cabeza.

-Claro que no-

Las dos chicas empezaron a discutir en voz baja y con pequeños gruñidos entre ellas ninguna quería ceder el puesto. El cosquilleo en la parte baja de su barbilla producto por los cabellos azules y rubios de las chicas, provocó que Goku frunciera en ceño en molestia mientras seguía dormido, e inconscientemente atrajo sus brazos hacia él lo que provocó terminase rodeando las cinturas de Satella y Rana en un abrazo.

La riña de empujones entre las dos pandoras terminó en el instante que sintieron como los brazos de Goku abrazaban sus cinturas, apegándolo más a su pecho.

Satella parpadeó y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Si seguimos así terminaremos despertándolo…así que… ¿Tregua?-

-Si…eso creo-de arimasu-

Las dos resignándose a compartir, pusieron sus cabezas en cada lado del cuello de Goku para cerrar los ojos.

Una hora había pasado y sintiendo como el sueño de marchaba, los párpados de Goku comenzaron a moverse y abrirse.

Los cálidos rayos del sol que cubrían el frío clima de Alaska penetraron por la ventana iluminando un poco la habitación. Se agitó una cama soltando un suspiro mañanero, luego miró hacia abajo para notar las cabezas Rana y sorpresivamente Satella.

Esto lo puso un poco nervioso, pues si Satella estaba aquí, debe haberse enterado de lo que él y Rana hicieron anoche y no quería llevarse un regaño, por mucho que haya aceptado los sentimientos de las chicas hacia él.

Un gemido bajo salió de Rana, y Goku pudo notar como al estar más en frente de la ventana, los rayos le pegaban en el rostro. Resignada, Rana finalmente levantó la cabeza masajeándose la frente antes de notar la mirada de Goku. Ella sonrió cálidamente para después levantar el troco por completo, lo que provocó que la sabana que la cubría se cayera y mostrase la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡Buenos días, Goku-kun!-

-Buenos días Rana… No te desperté, ¿Verdad?-

-No, para nada-

-Ah, es bueno saberlo y…-Dijo mirando a Satella quien parecía dar indicios de despertar también- ¿Satella…lo sabe?-

-¿Um? ¿Saber qué?- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza dejando que su cabello suelo colgase fuera de su hombro.

-Pues…lo de anoche-

-¡Ahhh, eso! Si ya lo sabe-de arimasu- Respondió tranquilamente pero al notar como Goku se tensó de momento, se dio cuenta del por qué –No te preocupes, no está molesta…en realidad fue ella la que nos dejó hacerlo.

Goku parpadeó sorprendido, esa no sonaba como Satella, pues aunque sabe que fue ella la que empezó esto del harem, la rubia no permitiría que Rana se quedase con él a solas, y menos permitirle tener relaciones como el de anoche.

-¿Enserio?- Rana asintió -¿Por qué?-

-Uhh…-Rana se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pues esa fue una pregunta válida. Satella de algún modo dejó que ella de algún se quedase con Goku por una noche, en ese momento no le tomó importancia, pues la satisfacción y el cansancio superaba su curiosidad, pero ahora ella no encontraba una respuesta clara del por qué Satella hizo eso.

Un segundo gemido interrumpió sus pensamientos y ambos voltearon para ver a Satella despertar. La rubia se frotó el ojo izquierdo y se apartó el cabello que colgaba en su frente. Ella finalmente se sentó y Goku pudo ver que a diferencia de Rana, Satella tenía su ropa de dormir puesta.

Con un pequeño bostezó, la chica abrió sus pesados ojos para encontrarse con los ojos ónix de Goku.

-Buenos días…Goku-kun- Dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Buenos días Satella- Respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Durmieron bien?-

-Goku-kun fue mi almohada, obviamente dormí bien-de arimasu-

Estando de acuerdo con Rana, Satella asintió, le dio el beso de los buenos días y se levantó.

-¿Se tiene algo previsto para hoy?- Preguntó la pandora con lentes yendo hacia el armario y comenzar a ponerse ropa casual.

-No lo creo, la Dra. Oohara dijo que nuestra participación hoy debería ser casi nula- Comentó Rana aún recostada sobre Goku, quien sonrió brillantemente por esto.

-¿Enserio? Bien, podría usarlo para aprovechar y adelantar el entrenamiento de Kazuya, con todo esto casi no tuvimos tiempo para entrenar-

-Buena idea, veré si puedo conocer más este lugar-de arimasu-

Mientras los dos hablaban Satella quien había terminado de ponerse una blusa negra sin mangas y una falda por encima de sus rodillas. Al terminar de vestirse, Satella se volteó a la cama y entrecerró los ojos al ver que Rana no se había levantado de la cama o de Goku todavía.

-Rana, ya es de día, ya te puedes levantar-

Rana al instante se puso nerviosa, el sudor empezó a bajarle por la mejilla y Goku vio esto muy extrañado.

-¿Rana?-

Satella frunció el ceño, luego se paró frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados, vio momentáneamente el rostro de Rana, y después una sonrisa triunfante se le formó.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Oh nada, solo que es obvio quien es la más resistente entre las dos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿…?-

Rana rechinó los dientes de la ira mientras el pobre de Goku solo tenía una ceja levantada por la confusión.

-Creo que con esto ya podemos entender quién gana, ¿No?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mira esto!- Rana apartó las sabanas de su cuerpo con brusquedad mientras se levantaba de la cama, no importándole estar sin nada de ropa. Goku vio extrañado esta acción, pero se preocupó cuando vio como las piernas de Rana empezaron a temblar y con un gemido de dolor, cayó al suelo-Ugh…-

-¡¿Rana?!-

Mientras, Satella veía con una sonrisa a Rana debajo de ella gimiendo de dolor, luego vio a Goku ayudarla a levantarse. Rana de inmediato se apoyó en él, pegando su cuerpo con extraña dificultad.

-¿Ves?-

-¡Eso no demuestra nada!-

-¿Entonces por qué no puedes pararte?-

-Uh…-Rana se enrojeció y Goku la miró sin entender nada. Ella le devolvió la mirada y en un instante su rostro se puso aún más rojo. Ella no lo diría en voz alta, pero la noche con Goku trajo un efecto secundario y ella se dio cuenta de eso al sentir ese tremendo ardor en su entrepierna que le impedía ponerse de pie.

-¿Rana? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sí, dínoslo-

-Um…-

-Rana-

-¡Esta bien!...Goku-kun…puede que…nos hayamos sobrepasado anoche-

Goku parpadeó sin entender a lo que Rana se refería, pero después de analizarlo un poco al ver como Rana doblaba las rodillas para cubrir su entrepierna y debido a que era más consciente de todo esto, su cara se enrojeció un poco. Él tenía que admitir que si se pasó un poco, pero el calor del momento no le permitió pensar con racionalidad y seguramente esas embestidas constantes debieron dejar una clara señal de daño en Rana.

-Oh… ¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Vaya…perdón Rana, es que como a Satella no le afectó tanto, creí que no era un problema-

Goku era más consciente de lo que pasaba, pero no de lo que decía. Satella al instante de escuchar eso empezó a reír a carcajadas y Rana, avergonzada y enojada, le dio una mirada fulminante a la rubia.

El drama de la mañana había pasado cuando Rana por fin podía caminar por sí sola pero el dolor que persistió la obligaba a cojear, cosa que Satella no desaprovechó para exponérselo en la cara para su disgusto, Rana y Goku ya estaban vestidos, Rana con una blusa como la de Satella pero de color canela y falda corta mientras que Goku con su habitual dogi de combate.

Goku vio el reloj en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y exclamó.

-Creo que voy a despertar a Kazuya para iniciar el entrenamiento-

-Está bien, pero antes llévate esto- Satella sacó de la nada dos bolsas enormes con ramen instantáneo adentro –No pueden entrenar si antes no han desayunado-

A Goku se le formaron estrellas en los ojos y de inmediato abrazó a la rubia quien sonrió con cariño.

-¡Gracias Satella! ¡No puedo creer que casi lo olvido!- Goku tomo las bolsas y se dirigió a la puerta -¡Bueno, me voy! ¡Adiós!- Goku estaba a punto de pasar el umbral pero sería detenido por Rana quien le daba una mirada astuta.

-¿No se te olvida algo-de arimasu?-

-¿Si se me olvida algo? A ver…tengo mi uniforme, el desayuno, me lavé los dientes…emm…-

-Ejem-

Goku alzó la vista y vio a Satella apuntar a sus labios, al igual que Rana.

-¡Ah, sí! Lo siento- Goku rápidamente se acercó a las dos y les dio un tierno beso en los labios –Bueno, ahora si me voy, nos vemos-

-Adiós amor-

-¡No mates a Kazuya-kun!-

Las dos agitaron las manos en despedidas mientras sonreían.

Cuando Goku se marchó, Rana se volteó hacia Satellizer.

-¿Ahora que-de arimasu?-

-Mmm…-Llevándose un dedo a la mejilla, Satella miró hacia la bolsa que había quedado reservada. La tomó entre sus manos y sacó n ramen instantáneo –Nosotras también debemos desayunar, ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Buena idea! ¡Hacerlo con Goku me abrió el apetito!-

Satella hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos antes de darle un ramen a Rana y sentarse en la mesa en el centro de la habitación y empezar a degustar la sopa.

* * *

-¿Cuándo comenzaron las convulsiones?-

-Lleva en este estado unos 10 minutos-

En el laboratorio experimental debajo de las instalaciones de Alaska, Oohara ha sido informada de un problema. Al parecer Gina obtuvo poderes increíbles, capaz de igualar e incluso superar a una pandora normal, un acto ya de por sí inimaginable. Sin embargo, recibió la notificación de que los efectos secundarios en la pobre chica ya han empezado a mostrarse. Esto de por sí (Y aunque suene muy frío) ya era esperado por el equipo.

Solo que no tan rápido…

Venas con un brillo verde intenso se materializaron en su cuerpo, iluminando levemente la habitación con aquella luz tenue proviniendo de su propio cuerpo. Oohara al esto, empezó a sudar frío.

 _-El Material L…está acelerando la corrosión en su cuerpo-_

-¿Doc…doctora?-

-¡…!-

Oohara salió de su estupor cuando la dolorosa de Gina hizo eco en su mente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…tengo que soportarlo?...Du…duele- Se quejaba la pobre chica, y no es para menos, la corrosión en sus estigmas provocaba que su piel comenzara a descomponerse, aceleraba los latidos cardíacos de tal manera que ponía muy ansiosa a la chica y la inclusión del material L que solo aceleraba este proceso lo empeoró por 2.

Oohara tuvo que ver con preocupación a la chica pues aunque quería ayudarla, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Si Lira estuviera aquí, ella de seguro lo hubiera resuelto en un instante, ya que aparte de Kakarotto, no había nadie más que conociera tan bien el Material L.

-Un poco más… ¡Aguanta Gina! ¡Te daremos Mark IV de nuevo! Así que aguanta un poco más…-

-De acuerdo…lo soportare…-

-¡…!-

Oohara levantó la vista con sorpresa, y pudo ver que a pesar del dolor constante e inamovible, Gina mostró una sonrisa.

-Lo soportaré…y les mostraré… ¡Les mostraré que soy fuerte y haré que Son Goku vea mi fuerza!...Ahora puedo materializar una Volt Weapon… ¡Les mostraré…lo fuerte que soy!... Es por eso…que le estoy agradecida, doctora…porque me dio esta oportunidad…para liberarme de mi estúpida vida…así que…hagamos que nuestro proyecto…sea un éxito…-

Las conmovedoras palabras de Gina proveniente de su adolorida voz, hizo que Oohara bajara la cabeza, cuando un recuerdo totalmente opuesto le llegó a la mente.

 ** _"Ese proyecto…me lo arrebató todo…quiero que fracase…quiero que fracase para… ¡Para no tener que oír su nombre otra vez!"_**

Oohara apretó los dientes, recordar la mirada totalmente derrotada de su hermana definitivamente será una imagen que no podrá sacarse de la cabeza. Ese fue el momento en que ella perdió a su hijo, a su sobrino…y la causa principal de su divorcio con Kakarotto.

Y cuando Kakarotto y luego Broly se fueron, su hermana se sintió abandonada, a pesar de saber las causas de por qué se fueron. Se suponía que Gohan estaría con ella para afrontarlo juntos, pero al final Lira tuvo que soportar estos 7 largos años sola.

Pero…

Gina le estaba pidiendo exactamente lo contrario, esta chica que estaba sufriendo en esa camilla le pedía que continuara, que lograra que el proyecto sea un éxito, para probarse a sí misma, a sus amigas que puede ser fuerte.

Incluso sabiendo como esto afectó a su hermana y a su cuñado, que por cierto también estaba aquí, con el nombre de "Son Goku" pero Oohara sabía que él era Kakarotto; aquel extraterrestre que se casó con su hermana. Ella no lo tomó bien, nunca le cayó bien al menos hasta que ese incidente ocurrió, y él se ganó su respeto y hasta admiración por seguir adelante a pesar de haber perdido a su primer hijo, que su segundo hijo adoptivo desapareciera misteriosamente y para colmo su divorcio con su hermana.

Antes ella hubiera celebrado ese hecho, su querida hermana estaba finalmente libre de ese alienígena…pero no, ella ya no sentía eso, solo sintió pena, tristeza y simpatía, por ambos, no debió acabar así.

Pero esta era una situación de vida o muerte, y en tiempos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas, a pesar de que acabe con la poca relación que ahora mantiene con Lira.

-Tienes razón…definitivamente…haré que sea un éxito-

* * *

-¡DOYAAAAHHHHH!-

 **¡PAM!**

-¡HAYAAAAHHH!-

 **¡PUM!**

-¡Bien, sigue así!-

Goku dijo eso con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba una patada giratoria de Kazuya.

Desde la peculiar mañana, Goku fiel a su palabra se llevó a su sobrino a un rincón apartado de la base. A pesar de que el sol daba calidez a todo aquel que sintiese sus rayos de radiación, el frío aún era muy presente, eso se notaba por la fina capa blanca de nieva en sus pies. Pero Kazuya en estos momentos estaba vestido con una camiseta deportiva sin mangas, con pantalones de ejercicio y unos tennis azules.

-Haa…haa…senpai, sé que esta es para entrenar, pero hace frío aquí afuera- Dijo con las manos en la rodilla y jadeando un poco, pues las altas temperaturas influían un poco en su resistencia.

-No te quejes Kazuya, debes hacer que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a terrenos adversos como este, míralo de esta forma; si dominas el entrenamiento en un lugar así serás más resistente, serás más ágil si logras evitar resbalar con el hielo, tu cuerpo se acentuará al frío de tal manera que no necesitarás abrigo. Es el lugar perfecto para reforzar tu cuerpo y luego empezar con el manejo del ki-

-Sigo sin creerme que soy un usuario del Ki puro…- Dijo el chico alzando una mano y de ella hacerla brillar brevemente con un aura blanca-2% de la población mundial son usuarios de ki…debe ser una enorme coincidencia, ¿No, senpai?-

-Ehh… ¡Sí! ¡Si, por supuesto que es una coincidencia! Jeje jeje- Goku se tomó la parte posterior del cuello mientras reía con nerviosismo, aún no creía prudente el tener que contarle que fue él quien le donó mucho de su sangre para salvarle la vida a él y a su hermana para evitar que esa acumulación de energía en su cuerpo los destruyera.

Era verdad que Kazuya al igual que su difunta hermana Kazuha resultaron ser usuarios puros, pero por alguna razón sus niveles de energía eran muy elevados, cosa que debido a sus pequeños cuerpos no iba a ser capaces de soportar.

Claro que no iba a decírselo todavía, pues el decirle esto llevaría a Kazuya a preguntarle cómo lo sabe, y Goku tendrá que explicar varias cosas hasta llegar a la parte en que es su tío.

Pero algo que lo molestaba ligeramente es que él y Kazuya llegaron a interactuar juntos cuando aún era Kakarotto, y Kazuya en ese momento debería tener edad suficiente para recordarlo, pero no…el chico no tenía idea de quién era él la primera vez que se conocieron.

-¿Senpai?-

-¿Eh?...-

-¿Esta bien? Se quedó mirando al suelo por cinco minutos-

-¿Enserio?- Kazuya asintió –Ah, no es que recordé algo, es todo-

-Bueno y… ¿Qué es lo que me va a enseñar?-

-¿…?-

-Vamos senpai, hemos entrenado mucho tiempo en combates, gracias a eso ya sé cómo pelear, pero no creo que esa sea la razón de por qué me trajo aquí en primer lugar-

Goku sonrió ante la deducción del chico quien a pesar de no recordarlo, poco a poco se iba sincronizando más con él.

-Tienes razón, no te traje por eso, más bien te traje por esto…- Goku se dio la vuelta y Kazuya pudo ver sus estigmas, uno era de él y el otro de Satella pero también notó un tercero al lado del de la antes mencionada. Iba a preguntar de donde salió pero fue interrumpido por Goku- Hoy vamos a practicar eso de **Irombar test…-**

-¿Eh…?-

-¿Era así?...no, creo que era **Arembar tost** ¿o era **Eirondar sell**?... ¿Cómo era?-

-¿No se referirá al **Ereinbar set,** senpai?-

-¡Si, eso mismo!-

Goku sonrió brillantemente ignorando el estremecimiento en el rostro del chico.

-P-Pero senpai…el **Ereinbar set** solo sincroniza los sentimientos y mentes de las pandoras y los limiters… ¿Ya se le olvidó por qué Satella-senpai no quería un compañero?- Dijo intentando hacer entrar en razón al Saiyajin, pues se supone que el **Ereinbar set** es un habilidad que entrelaza indirectamente a dos o más personas en una, básicamente y para resumir es como lo que Goku y Rana hicieron esta noche. Kazuya admiraba a Goku, era su amigo y su senpai, pero definitivamente no quería llegar a eso, jamás.

Goku sonrió por ya haber esperado esta respuesta.

-No te preocupes, no llegaremos a eso, en realidad lo que quiero es hacer otra cosa-

-¿Otra cosa?-

-¿Olvidaste lo que pasó la primera vez que use el **Ereinbar set**? Cuando los atacaron aquellos matones en el callejón- Kazuya abrió los ojos, pues se había olvidado de ese detalle.

Fue cuando apenas conocieron a Rana, y esos matones que intentaron pasarse de listos, los que hirieron a Kaho, y de no haber sido por Goku ¿Quién sabe lo que habría pasado?

Recordó que Goku si había conectado sus mentes, no solo entre ellos dos, también con Arthur. Los tres eran una sola mente una sola emoción, y era el hacer pagar a esos desgraciados. En ese momento Kazuya no sintió nada desagradable, en realidad y apartando toda la ira del momento, pudo sentir el poder emanando de él, el poder emanando de Arthur y por supuesto de Goku. Se sintió invencible, pues básicamente todo el poder de Goku lo tuvo él por poco tiempo.

Goku sintiendo que captó la idea, movió los labios.

-Mi objetivo es sincronizar nuestras mentes pero también nuestras almas. Usaré mi Ki para que nuestra energía vital está alineada a la perfección. No te preocupes por nada, ya entenderás a lo que me refiero-

-E-Esta bien- Dijo con algo de duda, pero confiaba en Goku, así que se puso en posición.

-Bien, ahí voy…-Goku endureció la mirada y cerró los ojos. Al instante su Geostigma cambió a un color blanco y un aura del mismo color se materializó a su alrededor. Kazuya hizo lo mismo cuando sintió como parte del aura de Goku entró en contacto con él, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezó a brillar con poder puro, como la adrenalina subía de a poco, hasta que sintió un cierre y escuchó la voz de Goku gritar - **¡Ereinbar set!-**

 **¡FIUU!**

-¡Ngh…!-

Kazuya apretó los dientes cuando una oleada de sensaciones lo invadió, su cuerpo estaba tenso debido a los nervios, pero luego sintió paz, una paz que no venía de él, no, esa era la paz de Goku. La relajación de Goku se filtró en él, como una bacteria, pero de esos que benefician el cuerpo.

-¡Estas muy tenso Kazuya! ¡Relaja tu mente, y suelta tus movimientos!- Dijo Goku sintiendo el nerviosismo en su conexión. Si Kazuya lo hubiera visto a los ojos, se habría dado cuenta de que estos ya no eran sus ónix característicos, pues cambiaron repentinamente a su forma Nova.

Kazuya respiró hondo, relajando su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por las energías y fuertes emociones que lo invadieron.

Cuando esa tensión se fue de su cuerpo, sintió algo extraño.

Kazuya abrió los ojos para revisar sus manos, se veían igual, luego sus piernas, también sin cambios, revisó cada parte de su cuerpo pero a simple vista no parecía haber alguna alteración fundamental.

Sin embargo, esto no era así para el chico Aoi; si había cambiado algo.

-Este poder…este sentimiento es…es…-

Pero antes de que pudiera admirar los resultados, una ráfaga de viento llamó su atención, y al mirar al frente notó que la imagen de Goku se había acercado de repente, con su puño envuelto en Ki extendido hacia su rostro.

Kazuya en este punto estaría asustado, exaltado o confundido por las acciones de su senpai…pero no, él estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo, y se confirmó cuando levantó su mano y con la palma, fácilmente detuvo el golpe de Goku.

Kazuya parpadeó, lo que hizo fue más bien una especia de instinto, no, esto era diferente, esto…provenía de Goku.

-Jeje…parece que funcionó-

-¿Eh?-

Goku levantó la cabeza y Kazuya se estremeció un poco al ver esos ojos tipo nova que Goku tenía y se preguntaba cómo había pasado.

-No te preocupes, es normal tenerlos así, al menos eso es lo que Yumi me dijo-

Kazuya abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo tu sabias…?-

-¿…lo que estabas pensando? Fácil, nuestras mentes están conectadas, así que…-

-Podemos leer los pensamientos de cada uno- Dijo Kazuya terminando la frase.

-Así es- Goku apartó el puño –Nuestras mentes, nuestras almas y nuestros movimientos y emociones están conectados ahora, sinceramente no esperaba que funcionara tan bien debido a que es la primera vez, pero parece que funcionó a la perfección, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo…me siento…-Dijo el chico mirando la mano con el que detuvo el puño de Goku- Fuerte, muy fuerte…-

-Jeje, es un comienzo, ahora veamos qué más puedes percibir- Dijo Goku poniéndose repentinamente en pose de pelea -¡Pelea conmigo Kazuya, y no te contengas!-

Kazuya se sorprendió, no sabe cómo porque supuestamente debería haber sentido eso de Goku, pero aún le sorprendía que quisiera pelear con él, vio la pose y esa sonrisa retadora, al inicio ya practicaban el combate, pero eso solo era un entrenamiento simple, aquí algo había cambiado, una sensación extraña se apoderó de él… ¿Era emoción?...sea lo que sea, ese sentimiento le hizo por primera vez tener la misma sonrisa, salvaje y retadora y haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Goku, flexionó sus piernas, su puño derecho lo posicionó en su cintura, mientras doblaba el codo delante de él mientras curvaba dos dedos, la pose de la tortuga.

Goku fue el primero en lanzarse hacia el chico quien no se había movido aún, mandó un puñetazo al pecho del chico, pero este lo bloqueó juntando sus manos frente a él. Goku previno esto y rápidamente giró sobre su mismo eje para usar su pierna y barrer las de Kazuya.

Pero este de un salto esquivó un ataque, viendo que Goku estaba desprotegido, lanzó una patada a su espalda, pero Goku solo se hizo aún lado dejando que el pie de Kazuya hiciera contacto con el frío suelo agrietándola un poco.

Goku usó sus brazos para impulsarse lejos del chico, luego hundió su pie en medio del hielo y la nieve y salió disparado hacia el chico.

Kazuya volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Goku acercarse, estaba a punto de levantar la defensa en sus brazos, hasta que la imagen de Goku desapareció de repente, luego sintió un cosquilleo en los bellos de la a parte trasera de su cuello, lo que lo hizo agacharse para evitar el golpe horizontal de hacha de Goku.

Usando este impulso, Kazuya puso sus manos en el suelo y con todas sus fueras, impulsó sus piernas al aire para intentar golpear al estómago del azabache. Pero este lo esquivó a pocos centímetros.

Goku giró en el aire y lanzó una patada al flexor de Kazuya e intentar derribarlo, pero Kazuya con la energía que aún tenía en sus brazos, se impulsó nuevamente en una mortal completa hacia adelante.

Los dos quedaron de frente, sonriéndose mutuamente, y repentinamente ambos desaparecieron de la vista. Andanadas de golpes y estruendos fue lo único que se notaba en el campo cubierto de nieve. Hasta que se vio como los dos se mostraron, lanzando andanadas de golpes y patadas. Todas siendo bloqueadas y contrarrestadas con una perfección aterradora, pero ninguno fue capaz de darse aunque sea un golpe.

Kazuya saltó para esquivar una nueva patada horizontal de Goku, luego concentró sus energías en su cuerpo, condensando el aura en su mano derecha. Después de unos segundos, una esfera brillante de Ki se materializó, y sin perder tiempo se impulsó hacia el guerrero quién ya lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

Kazuya estaba a pocos metros de él cuando de repente...su cabeza hizo cosquillas.

 ** _"Tío Kakarotto"_**

Kazuya cerró los ojos por el dolor desconcentrándolo, lo que lo llevó a deshacer la esfera lumínica. Goku lo percibió, y de inmediato extendió los brazos para atrapar al chico quien el no poderse detener terminó embistiendo al Saiyajin.

Goku creyendo que ya era suficiente, cortó la conexión y Kazuya pudo sentir como la energía y el poder abandonaba su cuerpo, de regreso a Goku.

-Kazuya, ¿Estas bien?-

-Yo…creo que sí…-Dijo agarrándose la cabeza – _Por un momento creí que yo…-_

Goku miraba preocupado al chico, preguntándose lo que pudo haber pasado, pero luego su estigma empezó a brillar nuevamente y una voz muy similar a la suya se escuchó en su cabeza.

 **-Ese es uno de los efectos secundarios de la sincronización del Ereinbar set. Kazuya usó mucho ki para hacer esa esfera, pero al hacerlo accidentalmente debió haber irrumpido en el hipocampo, haciendo que los lóbulos temporales reaccionaran momentáneamente, dándole un corto vistazo a su pasado…con nosotros-**

-¿Entonces Kazuya nos recordó cuando era Kakarotto?- Dijo el Saiyajin en voz baja, extrañamente entendiendo sus palabras, pues al recuperar sus memorias, también lo hacía su conocimiento, por eso el saber a lo que Kakarotto se refería ya no era tan difícil.

 **-Así es, debemos proceder con cuidado, alterar el hipocampo con mucha frecuencia o de forma repentina y más prolongada creará un daño catastrófico en la mente de Kazuya-**

-¿Catastrófico? ¿En qué sentido?-

 **-Sus memorias y emociones se mezclarán, haciendo que crea que está en una época que ya pasó, sería incapaz de recordar los sucesos que ocurren ahora o los que ocurrieron a corto plazo, su cerebro se deteriorará y el cuerpo estigmático en su interior lo devorará, la enfermedad del Alzheimer parecerá una mera gripe en comparación-**

-No sé qué es Alzheimer, pero se oye malo, de acuerdo tendré más cuidado cuando use el **Ereinbar set** -

 **-Mm…-**

El estigma de Goku se apagó y la voz en su cabeza dejó de sonar. Luego se dirigió al chico en el suelo, la nieve lo cubría pero parecía no importarle.

-Kazuya…-

-Senpai… ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Al sincronizar nuestras almas y mentes, también hice que mi Ki estuviera alineado con tu propia energía vital, por eso eras tan rápido porque estabas usando mi ki en vez del tuyo…-Explicaba el azabache ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantase –Hice eso para que pudieras seguir mi paso, te has hecho fuerte pero tu cuerpo aún no es lo suficientemente resistente para poder controlar el ki, por eso te di del mío y con la sincronización no corrías ningún peligro en destruir tu cuerpo-

-Ya…ya veo y…esos movimientos…-

-Eran míos, y también parte de lo que aprendiste-

-Así que…no tuve nada que ver, ¿Eh?- Kazuya bajó la cabeza un tanto deprimido, pues a pesar de ese gran sparring que tuvo con el Saiyajin, resulta que nunca fueron sus movimientos, eran los de Goku que básicamente lo hacía moverse de esa manera. Su depresión se interrumpió cuando sintió la mano de Goku en su hombro.

-Es cierto que yo intervine mucho, pero esto no hubiera funcionado si tu mente no hubiera aceptado el enlace. Aunque no seas muy fuerte físicamente, tu cerebro es otra cosa-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Créeme, tienes unas capacidades mentales asombrosas! Puedo ver ese potencial que posees, ¡Y es increíble! La forma en cómo lograste enlazar la mente con el cuerpo fue genial. Te moviste de esa manera porque tu mente fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, es más, yo me estaba conteniendo en el enlace para no dañar tu mente, pero ahora estoy seguro de que hubieras podido aguantarlo por más tiempo-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, y eso nos facilita el trabajo, todo lo que hay que hacer es fortaleces tu cuerpo y estoy seguro que dominar el ki será pan comido para ti-

-¡Eso es genial, senpai!-

-Si lo es, pero eso lo dejaremos para otra ocasión-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Ya viste lo que te pasó, así que creo que es mejor que descanses hasta que estés al 100%-

-¡No, espere!- Goku se sorprendió por el grito de Kazuya -¡Yo estoy bien, enserio! ¡Aun puedo seguir!-

-Kazuya, no creo que…-

-¡Senpai, por favor! ¡Finalmente siento que estoy avanzando!- Con determinación, Kazuya endureció su expresión y apretó los puños, pues desde hace un tiempo, desde la muerte de su hermana él se sentía muy inútil debido a su bajo poder como limiter, y luego ocurrió lo de Kaho en lo que básicamente él no hizo nada más que ver cómo esos malditos destrozaban sus piernas con balazos haciéndola llorar, luego estaba Hiroko quién extrañamente lo llamaba "Onii-san" pero eso ya no le importaba, pues él llegó a encariñarse mucho con la niña, y cuando escuchó lo relatado por Satella sobre lo que ocurrió en Bali lo enfureció. Se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada, y ahora por fin veía un camino a recorrer para ganar fuerza de forma orgánica, y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Goku sonrió ampliamente por su determinación, cosa que en parte lo hizo sentir orgulloso ya que él aún era su sobrino.

-Muy bien Kazuya, intentémoslo otra vez, pero esta vez sin ataques de ki por el momento, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Si, senpai!-

-Muy bien, vamos a otro lado-

-¿Eh, por qué?-

-Bueno…-Dijo mirando a su alrededor y Kazuya pudo notar que estaba un poco magullado- Si seguimos haciendo destrozos nos llamarán la atención y posiblemente no nos permitan cenar, y definitivamente no voy a permitir eso-

-E-entiendo senpai jeje-

Los dos rieron en simultáneo y Goku se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección a otro campo un poco más alejado.

Pero, no sabía que Kazuya cambió su expresión mientras lo seguía, mirándolo de forma sospechosa.

 _-¿Acaso yo le dije a senpai…tío? ¿Y por qué Senpai y ese tal Kakarotto…?-_ Pensaba el chico, recordando cómo pudo jurar ver una figura idéntica a Goku mientras corría hacia él con voz infantil, llamándolo Tío y con un nombre diferente.

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

De regreso, en el laboratorio resonaron los intensos gritos de dolor de Gina, mientras que Oohara y su ayudante miraban sumamente preocupados como las venas estigmáticas iluminadas de verde cubrieron su cuerpo casi por completo.

-¡Han pasado desde que entró en este delirio! Ya no sabe lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Las oportunidades de que se recupere son…cero- Comentó desesperanzado el ayudante, bajando la cabeza por la culpa en su interior, mientras Oohara chasqueaba los dedos y veía con tristeza como Gina se retorcía y gritaba de dolor.

- _Lo siento…Gina…-_

Entre los ensordecedores gritos que amenazaban con dejarla sin voz, la pobre Gina tuvo un momento en que pudo vislumbrar las imágenes de sus amigas sonriéndole.

 ** _"¡Lo hiciste Gina!"_**

 ** _"¡Eres genial!"_**

 ** _"¡Estamos orgullosas de ti!"_**

- _Quiero verlas…-_ Dijo en un triste pensamiento, el último pensamiento que tomaría como ella misma- _Quiero verlas…_ -

-¡¿Sus signos vitales están subiendo?! ¡¿A pesar de que la invasión es de un 85%?!- Gritó alarmado y sumamente confundido el ayudante viendo como la imagen de Gina en su monitor empezaba a parpadear de rojo mientras aparecía en grande la palabra **PRECAUCIÓN.**

-¡Comiencen el programa de eutanasia rápidamente! ¡Dense prisa y administren las medicinas!-

-¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! ¡Pero no están funcionando!-

 **¡CRASH!**

Un escalofriante sonido resonó y Oohara vio con horror como grandes picos salían de la espalda de Gina y en su pecho. El monitor que parpadeaba en rojo, cambió de repente a un verde jade y un aura inmensa del mismo color, cubrió el cuerpo de Gina de forma violenta y destructiva.

-¡¿GINA?!-

Fue lo que Oohara pudo decir antes de…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

La explosión sacudió la base entera, y la alarma empezó a sonar, Satella y Rana quienes seguían desayunando quedaron en alerta. Al igual que Elizabeth quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente con su limiter.

En la habitación de las E-Pandoras, más específico en la de Amelia, el temblor sacudió la cama, despertando de golpe a la peliblanca y a Hiroko en sus brazos.

-¡Amelia-san!-

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Qué es esta alarma?!-

-¡Ahhhhh!-

De pronto Amelia sentiría como Hiroko de un gritó abrazó su cintura con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba de miedo.

-¡¿Hiroko?!-

-¡Da miedo!-

-Tranquila, el temblor pasará pronto-

-N-No es eso…una sensación muy fea…no me gusta…es violenta, y agresiva… ¡Da miedo!-

-¡¿Ehh?!- Amelia al ver el miedo en su rostro la envolvió en sus brazos, pero luego escuchó los gritos de sus amigas afuera de la habitación -¡Escucha Hiroko, quédate aquí!-

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿P-Pero adonde vas?!-

-No tardaré, lo prometo-

-¡P-Pero…!-

De pronto Hiroko sintió como Amelia la envolvía una vez más en un abrazo, haciendo que su cabecita quedara enterrada en su busto, luego sintió un beso en su frente y cómo su peluche de ranita le era entregado.

-Estarás bien, Flipi te cuidará, es una rana valiente, ¿Verdad? *¡Ohhh claro que sí, nadie tocará a Hiroko-chan jujujuju!*- Tomando la parte posterior del cuello de la rana, Amelia con esfuerzo imitó una voz chillona para hacer creer que era el peluche que hablaba.

Hiroko sonrió un poco y abrazó con más fuerza al peluche que su padre le compró.

-Ahora me voy, ¿Si?-

-C-Cuidado Amelia-san…es muy feo-

-Lo tendré- Amelia sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la niña quien por el miedo apegó mas al peluche a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo…

-¿Eh?-

Algo pasó que hizo que Hiroko se sentara en la cama de repente, miró hacia un lado, miró hacia el otro, miró hacia arriba y luego a la puerta. Esta sensación, este sentimiento, esta energía, este ki…no había duda, era ella, ella estaba viniendo para acá en este momento, ella puede sentirlo y se preguntó si su padre también lo sintió. Una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad se le escaparon, y con todo este sentimiento tan cálido que opacaba lo bestial de esa energía extraña, la hizo decir una sola y simple palabra.

-Mami-

* * *

-¿Cuál es el estado de las primeras pruebas?-

Lira preguntaba mirando afuera del espejo de su limusina personal, mientras se dirigía a las instalaciones de Alaska especializado para el proyecto E-Pandora.

-Desconocido, Chevalier no quiere que nadie sepa lo que está sucediendo a excepción de lo que dicen los medios- Dijo el ayudante con una tableta.

-Hmm bueno, es lógico, después de todo tienen que mostrar solo lo positivo para que el público vea con buenos ojos este proyecto…pero sigue siendo un fastidio-

Dijo con aparente desinterés y un rostro inexpresivo pues parecía estar más concentrada en ver pasar los caminos cubiertos de nieve por la ventada.

El ayudante suspiró, era obvio que ella no estaría muy entusiasmada, después de todo ahí están usando el material que mató a su hijo y prácticamente deshizo a su familia. Las razones de las desapariciones de Kakarotto y su hijo adoptivo Broly siguen siendo desconocidos y Lira siempre se ha negado a responder, diciendo que ese ya no era su problema, es como si no quisiera saber nada de eso, era entendible.

-¿Son Goku no han dado ninguna declaración todavía?-

Lira dijo eso mirando a su ayudante de reojo ella lo dijo con voz neutra como si no fuera importante, pero el ayudante pudo distinguir que ella en verdad ocultaba muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones al ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-Todavía no, pero de seguir así puede que tengamos su respuesta muy pronto-

-No si yo evito eso-

-Entiendo-

De pronto Lira abriría sus ojos en shock, cosa que puso en alerta a su ayudante quien la vio como ella volvió a enfocar su mirada al exterior de la ventana de su limusina, pero la diferencia es que parecía estar observando un punto, muy seria, muy inexpresiva o muy dura.

Él no era usuario, sabía que ella tenía habilidades, de seguro ya lo sintió, y le preocupa el efecto que tenga en ella.

-Finalmente…finalmente podré acabar lo que comenzó la avaricia humana, la oportunidad de destruirte por completo- Dijo la peli púrpura mostrando una diminuta sonrisa- De seguro ya lo notaste también, ¿No es así? Kakarotto-kun-

* * *

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es esta sensación?!-

Con una toalla alrededor, Kazuya tembló cuando sintió una inmensa y agresiva energía emanando de la base, y luego escuchó las alarmas y el humo que se alzó de repente en esta misma.

-¡Senpai! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Preguntó el chico, pero cayó a oídos sordos pues Goku solo se quedó mirando la base con una seriedad aterradora, y Kazuya pudo sentir un escalofrío subir por su columna cuando la energía de Goku empezó a aumentar de a poco y la ira se le acumulaba en el cuerpo -¿Senpai…?-

-Kazuya…recoge tus cosas…volveremos de inmediato a la base-

-¿Eh? ¿Senpai…?-

-¡Hazlo!-

-¡D-De acuerdo!-

Goku estaba enojado por algo, pero él no quería empeorarlo preguntando el por qué, por eso solo pasó a su lado para recoger sus cosas en un rincón cercano.

Goku siguió clavando su mirada en el humo que se alzaba en la base. No hay duda, este sentimiento es igual al de aquel recuerdo doloroso, es el responsable de eso y quien sea el responsable lo pagará…incluso si es la hermana de su esposa.

-Material L/Material L-

Fueron las voces tanto de Lira como de Goku, dos personas relacionadas íntimamente con el material que les arrebató algo muy, muy preciado, cara a cara nuevamente, la historia parece repetirse, la avaricia humana no conoce límites.

 **-Es aquí…donde termina-**

Con la voz de Kakarotto en su cabeza, Goku sabía que este puede ser un momento decisivo, siendo ignorante de que la pesadilla…

…Solo está comenzando.

 **Fin del capítulo 25**

 **¡Ufff, que intenso! Para sacar este capítulo tan rápido escribí como loco, pero no me quejo jeje. Ahora como podemos ver, el Material L por fin mostrará su verdadero rostro, y tanto Goku como Lira están en camino para hacerle frente a su pasado, ahora solo debemos ver qué otras víctimas planea reclamar este infame material, y cómo se librarán de él de una buena vez, al igual que muchos otros secretos que se ocultan a simple vista.**

 **Ahora si voy a enfocarme en _Personalidad de Asesino_ , así que nos vemos ahí, ¡Adiós! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **Nicogomez884:** Léelo con el tiempo lo que digo tendrá sentido. PD: Gracias.

 **Hades:** No pierdas esperanzas, con o sin PC estoy seguro que algún día lograrás impregnar tu imaginación en un papel físico o por computadora.

 **Fic de tony:** Si, Personalidad de Asesino y Las Ruedas del destino están conectados, y ¿en qué sentido? Bueno, ¿Sabes el término "en un mismo mundo"? bueno, eso es un término relativo u objetivo que pueden significar varias cosas, como por ejemplo la palabra "mundo" no necesariamente significa un planeta, más bien puede ser un término de tiempo, que algo esté pasando en tal lugar y en otro lado ocurra otro suceso al mismo tiempo, PERO eso no ocurre aquí. Verás, sí es el mismo planeta tierra (el de Dragón Ball) pero no en la misma época, no puedo decirte más para no espoilear nada, ¿Entiendes? Ambas historias ocurren en el mismo planeta pero en diferentes épocas.

Y tranquilo amigo, no me enoje, lo que pasa es que en verdad odio cuando un autor tortura a alguien solo por caerle mal, y déjame llevarte la contraria amigo, no te referías a noquearla, tus palabras claramente decían que querías que la torturara. Pero el punto es que no me enoje, es solo que no me gusta ese sentido que toman varios autores de esta plataforma.

¡Y NO! ¡No me vi la película del Joker así que por favor no digas nada! No es justo, aquí llega más tarde que en el resto del mundo XD.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 26: Pon tu confianza en Kakarotto**

-¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!-

Después de su charla con Hiroko, Amelia rápidamente salió de la habitación mientras fuertes ruidos retumbaban por el pasillo. En las habitaciones vecinas, las puertas empezaron a abrirse revelando al resto de las E-Pandoras.

Luego un sonido de concreto siendo desquebrajado llamó la atención de Amelia, quien junto con las demás presentes miró en dirección a una pared la cual se le estaban formando grietas.

-¡¿…?!-

La pared en cuestión estalló en cientos de pedazos mortales que salieron disparados hacia adelante, muchas E-Pandoras se vieron en la obligación de cubrirse el rostro, pero no evitó que pequeños pedazos de concreto y metal rasgaran su piel.

El humo que vino después encegueció a las presentes y obstruyeron sus vías respiratorias.

Cuando pudo deshacerse del polvo que fastidiaban sus ojos, Amelia notó un gran agujero en la pared, y atravesándola…la vio.

-¡Uuuuugh! ¡Aaaah!-

Gemidos de inmenso dolor salieron de la garganta de dicha persona quien seguramente fue la responsable de la destrucción de la estructura.

Amelia sentía como el cuerpo se le paralizaba, de terror, horror, negando todo lo que sus ojos veían y lo que su cerebro le decía lo que era eso. El resto de sus compañeras como Rattle estaban en el mismo barco, sin poder creerlo o tal vez sí, pero negando todo a fin y al cabo para poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tu…no puede ser…-

Con venas estigmáticas cubriéndole todo el cuerpo y con extrañas estacas sobresaliéndole de su espalda, el ser no respondió ante las súplicas de Amelia, solo se quedó ahí, de frente, gimiendo de dolor, un dolor eterno e injusto.

* * *

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡¿No pueden tomar una sola decisión sin que yo esté dando las instrucciones para el siguiente paso?! ¡Si dejan que esa cosa salga del laboratorio será el fin! ¡Hay que detenerla con todos los medios necesarios!-

 _-"¿Debemos usar a las pandoras?! En ese caso puede que se descubra algunos de nuestros secretos…"-_

-¡Eso no es importante ahora! ¡Solo importa que Son Goku no se involucre! ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡Además…! ¡¿Dices que hay alguna otra forma de tratar con esto?! ¡Estúpido!- Desde el otro extremo de la línea, el jefe gritaba todas las órdenes y sus sentimientos retenidos -¡No necesitamos usarlas a todas! ¡Envíen a todas las necesarias para manejar la situación, y dejen a las otras pandoras en espera! ¡Voy allí inmediatamente!- Finalmente colgó la llamada y puso el teléfono en su lugar de forma brusca –Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Se supone que la carne humana se deteriora antes de que el estigma la domine completamente…acaso… ¿Acaso el Material L tendrá algo que ver?...Si Son Goku se entera de esto, lo más seguro es que será nuestro fin, ¡Maldita sea!- Por la frustración, le dio un fuerte golpe a la pesa haciendo que un sonido hueco retumbase por las paredes- ¿Significa eso que todavía no sabemos nada sobre el legado de María?

* * *

 ** _-[¡Este es un anuncio sobre el estado de emergencia!] [¡Todas las pandoras deben permanecer en sus posiciones asignadas!]-_**

 ** _-[¡Esto no es un simulacro!]-_**

 ** _-[¡Todas las pandoras, excepto aquellas a las que se nombre a continuación deben permanecer en sus posiciones!]-_**

Los altavoces hacían que el comunicado fuese escuchado por toda la base, mientras que entre las designadas, Chiffon escuchaba seriamente las órdenes recibidas, pero al sentir aquello, no pudo evitar apretar el puño con una furia que creía había sido exterminada, pero era normal, pues eso había vuelto…y Kakarotto…no…estará…feliz.

 ** _-[¡REPITO!]-_**

 ** _-[¡Esto no es un simulacro!]-_**

* * *

-¿Gi…na…?-

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Amelia pronunció ese nombre a la criatura delante de ella. La mencionada chica tenía un aspecto demacrado, pero no como la de un zombi, pues en su interior se podía ver rasgos de metal justo debajo de su hombro izquierdo y en partes de su cara hasta el cuero cabelludo

-A…- En un acto que sorprendió Amelia, Gina movió temblorosamente sus labios, y un nombre familiar se escuchó- A…meli…a-

-¡Gi…Gina…! ¡¿Me reconoces?!-

-M…Mark…IV…-

-¡¿…?!-

Entonces, otra palabra conocida fue pronunciada, pero a diferencia de la anterior, esto trajo un frío sentimiento nada gratificante en el corazón de Amelia.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera expresar una opinión o al menos jadear de sorpresa, un potente rayo de luz cayó en medio de las dos, obligando a Amelia a retroceder pero Gina seguía impasible.

Al voltear, la peliblanca notó a Elizabeth con su limiter detrás de ella.

-¡¿Elizabeth Mably?!-

-Mantente fuera del área, por favor-

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!-

-Las pandoras de rangos más altos, recibimos órdenes especiales, fuimos ordenadas de eliminar de forma rápida al conejillo de indias m2, que se convirtió en un Nova-

-¡¿Eliminar?! ¡Espera…! ¡Gina aún está consciente!-

-¡¿…?!-

-¡…ella está tratando de decirme algo, entonces…por favor! ¡Espera un poco!-

-¿Ella aún está…consciente?-

-¡¿AMELIA?!-

Debido a que su atención estaba casi en su totalidad hacia Elizabeth, no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Gina repentinamente había saltado con intenciones hostiles hacia ella.

Materializando su espada, Amelia solo tuvo tiempo para ver como una de sus mejores amigas la atacaba con intención de acabar con su vida, lo que habría pasado de no ser que porque Elizabeth con su rápida reacción, saltó delante de Amelia e invocó su escudo Volt.

El escudo y la espada chocaron entre sí, pero en cuestión de segundos, y para consternación de Elizabeth, la espada parecía superior debido a las grietas que se formaron al mero contacto. Las grietas se acrecentaron y Elizabeth se mordió el labio por instinto y apartó la cabeza cuando su escudo finalmente terminó hacho pedazos, ocasionando una ligera cortada en la mejilla izquierda de la rubia de tercero.

-¡Tsk!-

Dando un salto hacia atrás, Elizabeth trató desesperadamente de alejarse de la corrompida chica, pero para horror de todos, en un parpadeo Gina se movió a una velocidad monstruosa para quedar nuevamente frente a Elizabeth quien abrió los ojos por el shock. Esta chica no se parece en nada a la Gina quien conoció desde las pruebas de combate donde su rendimiento, a pesar de ser superior en todo sentido al de un humano normal, no era un reto para una pandora, pero ahora…Gina parecía imparable, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para concentrar ki en su escudo o en su cuerpo.

Elizabeth apretó los dientes y sin más opción y viendo que Gina alzó su arma para un tajo vertical y mortal, puso su volt Weapon frente a ella en un intento de detener el ataque.

Pero…

-¡¿…?!- En el momento en que las dos armas chocaron, Gina volvió a verse superior cortando en dos el arma de Elizabeth - _¡Imposible! ¡Mi SSS fue…!_ (Sistema de stigams satelitales)-

Sin más opción, Elizabeth saltó hacia atrás permitiendo que el ataque de Gina diera contra el suelo, desquebrajándolo.

- _Un poder de ataque superior a mi capacidad defensiva. Alguien le dio esa velocidad…-_ Penaba con un rostro sombrío, analizando sus opciones, verificando sus estrategias, buscando algún patrón de ataque efectivo contra ella…pero lo único en lo que pudo llegar es…- _No es tiempo de tomarlo con calma. Iniciando eliminación inmediata-_ Alzando la mirada con un rostro serio de ultratumba, Elizabeth apretó la fuerza en sus piernas y…

 **¡FIUM!**

Un manto de ki grisáceo se manifestó en su cuerpo, creando ráfagas de viento tan fuertes que obligaron al resto a cubrirse los ojos.

Todas quedaron impactadas viendo el semblante imponente en Elizabeth la cual era cubierta por su manto de ki, Amelia no podía cerrar la boca debido a la acumulación de energía proveniente de ella.

- _¡¿La manifestación de un aura tan potente?! ¡Ella nunca lo usó en su combate contra mí…! ¡Pero eso solo significa que…!-_

Mientras pensaba eso, Elizabeth ya había saltado hacia la corrompida Gina, mientras cuatro figuras de ella misma se manifestaron, rodeando a Gina y atacando en todas direcciones con sus rayos de luz provenientes de su volt Weapon.

 **¡PUM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

La explosión resultante del primer ataque condujo a una serie de ataques posteriores con la misma fuerza.

Pero a pesar de su superioridad, Elizabeth se negaba a continuar por mucho más tiempo este combate, por lo que cuando vio una oportunidad y con una mirada seria pero con sed de sangre, puso una palma frente a Gina y de ella se manifestó una esfera amarilla oscura con toques negros que revoloteaban alrededor del objeto de luz.

-Adiós-

Cuando la esfera estaba a punto de separase de su mano para ir en dirección al rostro de Gina, algo la detuvo…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Al voltear, vio a Amelia con lágrimas- ¡No la mates!-

La distracción permitió a Gina obtener unos preciosos segundos para desaparecer de la vista de Elizabeth.

- _¡Oh, no…!-_

 _-_ ¡Atrás de ti, senpai…!-

 **¡SLASH!**

-¡KUOOOGHH!-

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, Gina reapareció en la espalda de Elizabeth y aprovechó para darle un corte severo a su espalda. Y con un grito de dolor, Elizabeth cayó al suelo.

-¡Detente!-

En un intento de frenar sus movimientos, el limiter de Elizabeth (Cuyo nombre siempre se me olvida, lo siento) intentó usar Freezing, pero fue inútil, pues con un simple movimiento de cabeza Gina fue capaz de romper el Freezing y dirigirse a su objetivo: Elizabeth.

La mencionada estaba de rodillas y de espaldas a Gina, el corte repentino en su espalda le impedía poder reaccionar a tiempo, en especial con la absurda velocidad que Gina adquirió de repente.

Pero antes de que su espada se incrustara en su carne, Amelia se interpuso, recibiendo el corte en su pecho, le dolió, obviamente, pero permaneció fuerte y sin mostrar alguna expresión de dolor.

-¡¿Amelia?!-

Dijo Elizabeth con asombro desde su posición, pero la mencionada ignoró sus palabras y al contrario se dirigió a Gina.

-No…te preocupes…Gina…-Decía con dificultad por el pequeño empalamiento en su pecho mientras sus amigas observaban impotentes y asustadas –Yo te protegeré…te voy a hacer volver…a la normalidad…Entonces para esto…por favor- Dijo con esperanzas, las cuales no parecían funcionar pues Gina no reaccionó en lo más mínimo.

Pero como si de un milagro se tratara, Gina de repente relajó sus facciones.

-A…Ame…lia-

-¡…!-

Fue corto, pero esas palabras provocaron una erupción de emociones en Amelia quien sonrió mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Gina sacó su espada de su pecho y retrocedió unos pasos. Amelia frunció el ceño un poco por el dolor pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Ah…uh…-

-¡Gina! ¿Has vuelto a la normalidad…?-

-Mark…IV-

-¿Eh?-

-Es una…far…sa-

-¡¿…?!-

Lo dicho por Gina hizo que el cuerpo de Amelia se paralizase por un segundo mientras que en el suelo Elizabeth parecía tener una reacción similar.

- _¡¿Una farsa?!-_

-Material…material…L…-

Luego mencionó otra cosa que hizo que las preocupaciones de todas en especial de Amelia aumentaran.

-Kakarotto…razón…tenía…razón-

Fueron estas últimas palabras que logró decir lo que provocó que Amelia jadease del horror al igual que las E-Pandoras presentes, pero Elizabeth y su limiter quienes no conocían ese nombre, alzaron una ceja.

- _¿Kakarotto?-_

 **¡FIUM!**

De repente, una esfera lumínica amarilla pasó aún lado de Amelia ocasionando que la onda de viento resultante hiciera que su cabello blanco se moviese abruptamente por su rostro mientras sus ojos miraban atónitos como dicha esfera chocaba con el cuerpo de Gina haciendo que saliese volando a la pared.

-¡¿…?!-

-¿Una esfera de ki…?-

La sorpresa fue tal, que Amelia no se dio cuenta de la persona parada a su lado, pero Elizabeth a pesar de estar casi en el mismo camino logró reaccionar a tiempo, girando su cabeza y viendo a la responsable del ataque.

-¡¿Tú eres…Charles Bonaparte?!-

Habiendo dicho eso, una chica de baja estatura de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y unos audífonos llegó de repente con su limiter detrás de ella.

La mencionada tenía el brazo extendido con humo saliendo de su mano.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!-

-Daño mi espalda un poco-

-Habla serio, eim…no decidiste entre Tempest Turn, Accel o incluso el ki...solo aprende, no tienes derecho a hacer cosas estúpidas-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡GINA!-

-¡…!-

La pequeña discusión entre las dos pandoras fue detenida abruptamente cuando notaron a la chica Novalizada abalanzarse en su contra.

 _-¡Imposible! ¡Mi ataque le dio de lleno! ¡Pero no tiene ningún rasguño! ¡¿Cómo…?!-_ Pensaba Charles muy sorprendida al ver como el ataque de ki que le propició a la E-Pandora no pareció hacer efecto, pero la respuesta vino casi al instante cuando vio como las venas alrededor del cuerpo de Gina empezaron a brillar de verde – _Esto… ¿Esto es ki…? Es como aquella ocasión-_

 **-¡GUOOOOOOO!-**

El grito de guerra desafinado de Gina la volvió a traer al mundo real, y viendo materializaba una espada rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con ki y llevó su mano a su audífono, haciendo que la melodioso sonido de la música se escuchase.

-Lo nuestro…se convirtió en una aberración completa-Después de programar el cronómetro de duración de la canción, Charles flexionó sus rodillas y exclamó con un gritó - **¡TYPHON!-**

El área al instante se convirtió en una zona iluminada por completo con el aura de Charles mientras múltiples copias de ella se dispersaban a una velocidad cegadora, impactando a todos los presentes en especial a Elizabeth quien nunca había visto nada igual, ni siquiera con Goku.

- _¡¿Clones…?! ¡No, es ella misma, la velocidad es tal que literalmente puedo sentir a más de una! ¡Acaso es este su Tempest Turn?!-_

Mientras que en el centro de los "clones" Charles puso una expresión salvaje y retadora.

-Así que…vamos a jugar un poco-

* * *

 **¡FIUSH!**

-O…Ok…no sé qué fue lo que pasó o como es siquiera posible esto-

Kazuya no tenía idea de que algo así pudiera ser posible, la idea de literalmente desaparecer y aparecer en un lugar completamente distinto siempre ha sido un sueño que todo niño y muchos adultos desearon, por desgracia incluso con los increíbles avances que se tienen hoy en día, ese sueño sigue estando tan lejos como el día en que la primera persona propuso el concepto de la tele-transportación.

Pero Goku aquí rompió con todas esas especulaciones, pues después de vestirse rápidamente con su uniforme de combate, Goku le dijo que sujetara su hombro, Kazuya iba a preguntar por qué pero Goku estaba muy tenso e impaciente, así que solo aceptó a su pedido y cuando lo hizo de repente sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta, estaban de regreso en la academia de West Genetics.

-Vamos-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si…!-

Sin explicar nada, Kazuya corrió para estar al lado de Goku quien caminaba rápidamente hacia un lugar en específico.

Kazuya vio la determinación y el extraño enojo que el rostro de Goku estaba reflejando, nunca lo había visto así de tenso y concentrado, es como si todo a su alrededor fuera nada y que su objetivo fuera lo único importante en la vida.

Pero a pesar del intimidante aspecto del chico, Kazuya aún tenía muchas preguntas, estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas y Goku parecía estar incluso nervioso.

-Senpai…eh…- Kazuya intentaba sacar las palabras que tenía en su mente, pero su boca se trababa con cada letra o sílaba que salía de él. Goku por su parte a pesar de no voltear a verlo, escuchaba atentamente -¿Qué fue lo que hizo hace rato? No hace mucho estuvimos en Alaska, pero ahora regresamos a West Genetics en solo un segundo, ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-

-Por la tele-transportación-

-¿Eh…? Tele…transportación- Goku asintió- Cuando… ¿Desde cuándo usted senpai…?-

-Es una larga historia, prometo que te la contaré luego, pero ahora no debemos distraernos-

-E-Entiendo, pero puede decirme ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Dejé algo que ciento que vamos a necesitar-

-Necesitar-

-Sí, no lo creí necesario antes pero después de escuchar que el Material L y ese extraño Mark IV estarían involucrados me hicieron considerarlo-

La respuesta grave directa de Goku le hizo ver a Kazuya que lo que sea que está pasando debe ser grave como para que Goku esté tan alterado y al mismo tiempo apresurado.

Kazuya quería preguntar a qué objetos se refería, pero Goku dejó en claro que la tanda de preguntas por parta del Aoi sería sumamente limitadas, así que dejó salir la pregunta que más lo atormentaba.

-Senpai… ¿Qué está pasando realmente?-

-…-

-Desde que mencionaron ese "Material L" ha estado actuando muy extraño-

-…-

-¿Enserio no tiene nada que decirme?-

-No hay tiempo, debemos…-

-¡Goku-senpai!-

Cansado de los secretos y del típico "no hay tiempo" Kazuya ya molestó detuvo su marcha en seco haciendo que Goku diese unos pasos al frente antes de igualmente detenerse y voltear para ver al joven Aoi con una expresión de enojo y frustración, y no era para menos, desde que llegó a Alaska, no ha recibido ninguna respuesta factible que calme la inquietud que yacía en su interior, no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no tenía idea del porqué Goku reaccionó de esa manera, de lo que significaba ese material L para él, porque no había que ser un experto para notar que dicho objeto tenía alguna especie de relación con el saiyajin.

Pero lo que le molestaba no era eso, al menos no en un mismo concepto, era más bien porque todo, absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando le hacía muy familiar, y el no poder recordar la razón de ese sentimiento ¡Era insoportable, era detestable el no saber algo que tú sientes que ya has vivido o al menos escuchado! ¡Goku no era una persona normal, eso él lo sabía y con diferencia, pero por alguna maldita razón sentía que eso ya lo había vivido! ¡Y el no poder recordar donde, como, cuando o porqué lo carcomían! Intentó aguantarlo, ignorarlo, pero ya no podía con esto, tenía que saber y debía hacerlo ahora.

-Kazuya-

-¡No! ¡Todo lo que hay son secretos, mentiras, nadie me quiere decir nada y los que sí, no saben lo que está pasando! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo es que sabe tanto del Ki?! ¡¿Quién es usted senpai?!-

Goku se le quedó mirando para luego darle la espalda, manteniendo la cabeza baja mientras seguía escuchando los gritos molestos de Kazuya.

-¡¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar, senpai?! ¡¿Es que acaso ya nos conocíamos, tiene algo que ver que sea un usuario puro?!... ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi hermana?!- Exclamaba Kazuya con los brazos extendidos pero Goku solo seguía dándole la espalda -¡Senpai, no me voy a mover hasta que me diga la verdad! ¡¿Quién es usted realmente?!-

-¡Kazuya!- El chico se exaltó cuando el mencionado Saiyajin dijo su nombre con fuerza y se dio vuelta para tomarlo por los hombros -¡Hay cosas que no se pueden simplemente explicar así nada más! ¡Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, sé que quieres saber quién soy! ¡Lo supe desde hace mucho! ¡Pero en serio no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Confía…confía en que pronto de contaré todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO, confía en que sabrás quien soy, confía en que sabrás quien es tu hermana, pero sobre todo…sabrás quien eres tú realmente, Kazuya!-

Kazuya quedó estático y con la boca entreabierta por la conmoción.

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-

-…-

Los dos quedaron mirándose al rostro el uno del otro, hasta que…

-¡¿Kazuya-kun?! ¡¿Goku-senpai?!-

Los dos voltearon para ver a Kaho corriendo hacia ellos, la expresión en su rostro les hizo entender la sorpresa que ella tenía al verlos aquí.

Goku se separó de Kazuya y se dio la vuelta.

-Ya regreso, esta conversación deberá ser para otro momento-

Con eso dicho Goku se fue sin esperar a la chica.

-Senpai…-

-¡Kazuya-kun!- Kaho finalmente llegó al lado del joven Aoi quien después de procesar su debate con el saiyajin, volteó a verla -¡Kazuya-kun! ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Qué hacen tú y senpai aquí? ¿No se supone que estaban en Alaska?-

-Bueno…es una larga historia-

-¿…?-

* * *

Goku prosiguió caminando a paso firme por los pasillos de la academia, ciertamente lo que Kazuya le dijo estaba justificado, y se aseguraría de decirle la verdad, no sabía si estaba listo pero sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

Esto lo llevó a preguntarse, ¿Por qué Kakarotto ha estado tan callado? Uno creería que algo como este tema le llevaría a decir algo, un sermón, una palabra, lo que sea, pero nada Kakarotto actuaba como si nunca hubiera estado en su cabeza.

Pero esto también le trajo un problema y es que tendrá que explicar la razón de por qué Kazuya no lo recuerda, y esto es una incógnita para él también, pues aún no entiende cómo es que Kazuya no sabe de él, o de su pasado como su tío.

Frunció el ceño mientras seguía caminando, ciertamente cuando recuerda un poco de su pasado, su intelecto como Kakarotto también volvía, pero también las técnicas aprendidas, por eso fue capaz de usar el shunkanido, a principio fue extraño la idea de usar la energía de otra persona como base vital para la tele-transportación. No tuvo mucho tiempo, por eso cuando apenas sintió el ki familiar de Kaho no dudó en usarlo, sí, terminó un poco más lejos de lo que en verdad debió ser pero al final llegó a West Genetics, tal y como quería.

Pero algo que lo inquietó un poco, fue el no haber podido sentir el ki de Hiroko, se supone que está aquí, entonces ¿Por qué no podía sentirla? Bueno puede que a pesar de ser una usuaria de Ki, sus reservas son sorprendentemente bajas así que es posible que no lograra distinguirla, en especial con el apuro que tiene en regresar.

Y hablando de eso, sabía que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, por eso aceleró el paso y su figura se perdió en el oscuro pasillo.

* * *

-Y eso es todo lo que sé- Concluyó Kazuya terminado de explicar lo que ha estado ocurriendo en Alaska y el cómo es que llegaron aquí.

-Wow…solo…wow…he escuchado por las noticias de que el programa E-Pandora está siendo un éxito-

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero desde que mencionaron ese Material L, Goku-senpai ha estado actuando muy raro-

-¿Y tú piensas que tiene que ver con esa cosa "Material L"?-

-¿Qué más puede ser?-

-Sí, lo siento es que…wow, aún no digiero esto del todo-

-Tampoco yo y eso que estuve ahí-

-Y, ¿para qué regresaron?-

-Senpai dijo que había algo aquí que debía recuperar-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No lo sé, ni a mí me lo dijo pero sonaba importante-

-Si a Goku-senpai le preocupa tanto como para tomarse las molestias de venir él mismo de tan lejos, me imagino que debe ser importante- Dijo Kaho con una mano en la barbilla hasta que se vio sorprendida por las manos de Kazuya los cuales tomaron sus hombros -¿Kazuya-kun?-

-Escucha Kaho, no debes decir nada de esto a nadie, ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Escucha, que te haya mencionado acerca del Material L, ya de por sí es una falta a los acuerdos de confidencialidad que nos hicieron firmar, si llegan a saber que te lo dije…-

-Descuida Kazuya, estarás bien después de todo tienes el respaldo de Goku-senpai…-

-No hablaba de mí-

-¿No?-

-Kaho, si ellos se enteran que te lo dije, quien sabe lo que te harán para asegurarse de que no digas nada-

Kaho jadeó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se regañó mentalmente por no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio, pero le sorprendió la preocupación del chico Aoi hacia su persona, claro que ya se había preocupado por ella en varias ocasiones, la más notoria es con aquel encuentro con los matones, cosa que a ella le gustaría olvidar. Pero ahora, Kazuya por algún motivo parecía…más atento.

-Kazuya-kun…-

-Kaho si te lo dije es porque aparte de Goku-senpai, no tengo con quien más compartirlo, si te hacen algo solo porque yo necesitaba decírselo a alguien, no sé…-

Las manos en los hombros de Kaho empezaron a temblar, el chico bajó la mirada mientras trataba de no imaginarse a la castaña pandora en un cuarto de interrogatorio con oficiales a los lados mientras le hacían quien sabe qué para asegurarse de que no hable.

Kaho quedó atónita por la reacción de Kazuya, un sentimiento de aprecio y preocupación que emanaba de él que no había sentido nunca por parte del Aoi. La sensación fue tal que provocó que las mejillas de Kaho se tornaran ligeramente de un color rosado, y sentía un pequeño dolor agudo en su pecho.

Después de un rato de estar así, Kaho sonrió cálidamente, tomó una de las manos de Kazuya mientras llevaba otra a la cabeza del chico para despeinarlo un poco.

-Baka, es increíble que me creas tan tonta-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, ese no era mi…!-

-Ufufuf, tranquilo solo te estoy molestando-

-K-Kaho-chan, no hagas esa clase de bromas en momentos como este-

-Lo siento, pero no prometo nada- Kazuya suspiró hasta que la mano en de Kaho tocando su mejilla lo hizo alzar la mirada –No sé lo que está pasando, no sé qué es ese material L, nunca tuvimos esta conversación, y ustedes nunca regresaron mágicamente de Alaska, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo inclinando la cabeza con una linda sonrisa haciendo que sea el turno de Kazuya en ruborizarse.

-D-De acuerdo-

Los dos se rieron un poco, era divertido pensar en que la misma "diversión" pueda tomar lugar en un momento como este, es irónico en cuestión literaria pero no en contexto, pues incluso en momentos tensos siempre puede haber algo de alegría.

Pero, eso no era lo único aquí…

Después de reír, ambos se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros, la posición de la mano de Kaho en su mejilla y en su mano daban señales eléctricas que el cerebro no entendía del todo, lo que llevó a que ambos quedasen en un extraño transe caótico de emociones, un sentimiento que el cerebro no es capaz de comprender, lo que tal cual como una computadora o una maquina avanzada lo lleva a un reinicio total.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes brillaron con la tenue pero clara luz del pasillo, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el comedor a esta hora, era justamente al lugar en el que Kaho se dirigía hasta que los encontró.

Pero aparentemente eso no les importaba ahora, total ya no podían pensar claramente debido al extraño reinicio que el cerebro estaba haciendo, pero eso no pareció impedir que el cuerpo se mueva, los corazones de ambos bombeaban sangre a una velocidad tremenda, haciendo que mucha de esa sangre fuese trasportada a sus mejillas, haciendo que se tornaran más rojas y una sensación de calor los invadía. Es como si estuvieran en el limbo de las emociones y estuvieran estancados en uno de los anillos. Sus cabezas comenzaron a moverse, acercándose el uno del otro, primero fue la respiración el que hizo contacto con la piel, luego los mechones de pelo castaño y negro que se entrelazaron en un abrazo como si tuvieran vida, luego fue las narices cuyas puntas hicieron contacto, la cabeza empezó a inclinarse en una posición de 90 grados mientras los parpados se cerraban por el repentino peso que los invadió.

-Bien Kazuya, ya tengo lo que…- De pronto como si el reinicio hubiera terminado de repente, los chicos abrieron sus ojos de inmediato, notando al instante la presencia de ambos debido a la cercanía que había entre sus ojos -…vine a buscar- Dijo Goku un tanto extrañado por la posición tan "familiar" en la que se encontraban ambos jóvenes.

Dichos jóvenes parpadearon un par de veces…

Y fue cuando su cerebro despertó por completo.

-¡¿HYAAAHHH?!-

-¡¿OUAAAAAH?!-

Con ambos rostros más rojos que el mismo color, instintivamente y con una velocidad que hasta sorprendió a Goku ambos se separaron dándose la espalda mutuamente.

Goku miró a Kazuya quien estaba encorvado y con las manos en la cabeza, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Miró ahora a Kaho quien estaba temblando con las manos sufriendo su enrojecido rostro, pero se le podían ver espirales en los ojos mientras también murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Goku no entendió muy bien sus murmullos, solo logró captar "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado?" una y otra vez, aunque también juraría escuchar algo referente a él, una hoguera y una caja de jeringas.

Una gota de sudor nerviosa se le formó en la frente.

-Emm, creo que interrumpí algo, ¿Verdad? Lo siento jeje-

Rascándose la cabeza, Goku se rio en voz baja, recuperando ese humor característico a pesar de la situación. Kaho y Kazuya respiraron hondo con una sincronización casi antinatural que hizo estremecer a Goku.

-Lamento si interrumpí algo, pero ya debemos irnos Kazuya-

El mencionado parpadeó dos veces, luego sacudió un poco la cabeza, aún seguía confundido por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, pero recordó la verdadera razón del porqué de su "visita".

-Claro senpai, pero… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vino a buscar?-

Preguntó el chico con un semblante serio. Kaho quien ya se estaba recuperando también, se enderezó y con algo de curiosidad prestó atención al azabache, pero su confusión iría a la par con la de Kazuya cuando vieron al Saiyajin extender su mano y mostrar una bolsa café.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la pandora, y Goku sin responder verbalmente metió la mano en dicha bolsa y de ella sacó un frijol verde. Al principio estaban confundidos, Kazuya un poco más pero Kaho luego de analizarlo un rato abrió los ojos -¡¿Ese es una de esas medicinas?!-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, estas se conocen como semillas del ermitaño-

-¡Ah! ¡Ya las recuerdo, son las que usaste para sanar las piernas de Kaho-chan!-

-Así es, pero solo tengo tres, las demás las planté para poder tener más en el futuro. Las dejé aquí porque no creí que fuera a necesitarlas…- Dijo con una sonrisa pero este cambió rápidamente a un semblante sombrío-Pero ahora sé que me equivoqué-

El cambio de actitud de Goku fue tal que hizo que los dos presentes se tensasen ligeramente.

Kaho miró fijamente el pequeño frijol verde en la mano de Goku, siempre se ha preguntado cómo hizo Goku para ayudarla con sus heridas. Ella sabía que Genetics tenía capacidades curativas de altos grados, casi rozando lo absurdo como regenerar un brazo, ojo, alguna extremidad, lo que sea, pero esos métodos requerían tiempo, pero esas judías la curaron al instante y no se sintió ningún efecto secundario, es más, no sintió nada como si las balas nuca hubieran perforado su carne. Después del 10mo ataque, Kazuya le dijo acerca de cómo Goku alzando el brazo hizo que extraños copos de nieve cayeran de la nada y cuando tocaron su cuerpo sintió como todas sus energías regresaban y como sus heridas sanaban por completo. Lamentablemente nunca tuvo la oportunidad o el valor para preguntarle, y este era un caso similar pues aunque quería preguntar cómo funcionaban también sabía que la situación ameritaba tiempo.

-Si viniste para recuperar eso senpai…debe significar que lo que sea que esté pasando en Alaska es más seria de lo que creí-

-Por desgracia Kaho…es así-

-Entonces, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?- Los dos hombres miraron a la única mujer presente, cuya sonrisa de determinación era solo superada por las miradas de consternación de él Son y el Aoi-¿Qué?-

-Kaho, no estoy seguro que sea buena idea que te involucres en esto-

-Estoy de acuerdo con senpai, Kaho-chan. Chevalier está siendo muy cuidadoso sobre quién sabe lo que está pasando y quién no-

-No se preocupen, eso ya lo sé, no planeo involucrarme directamente-

-¿…?-

-Tengo una amiga, quien tiene una amiga, quien al mismo tiempo tiene una amiga que irónicamente trabaja en Chevalier-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Ehh…me perdí cuando dijiste "tengo una amiga" jeje-

-Me refiero senpai, es que puedo ayudarlos a brindar información o divulgarla si es necesario- Dijo con un aire de orgullo.

Goku y Kazuya se miraron por un momento, el azabache se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el suelo, la oferta de Kaho era tentadora pero que corría con un gran riesgo. Goku ahora empezaba a recordar su pasado como Kakarotto, y su memoria regresaba a la par que su conocimiento pero también su prudencia, era en estos momentos que Goku deseaba tener su despreocupación en el momento en que llegó a este mundo hace varios meses atrás, claro que en esos momentos también se hubiera preocupado pero seguramente hubiera accedido a su petición debido a que no habría entendido nada sobre estos temas de la política y cosas como secretos gubernamentales, y aunque aún hayan lagunas de esos conocimientos, el Goku de ahora era mucho más consciente de lo que un gobierno puede llegar a hacer con tal de mantener en secreto.

Consideró las opciones, los caminos a seguir, sus consecuencias y sus beneficios, es cierto que hay un riesgo pero Kaho solo buscaría información desde el exterior, y si no menciona cosas sospechosas como Material L o Mark IV debería estar bien.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si Kaho lograba esto podría tener mayor información con su paradero, no estaba seguro pero necesitaba saber si en verdad se marchó de este mundo.

Pero…

También había algo que necesitaba saber.

-Está bien- Dijo el azabache con un suspiro, Kaho sonrió brillantemente mientras Kazuya tenía una expresión dudosa, no es que no confiara en ella, Kaho era probablemente una de las personas más astutas que haya conocido, pero tratándose de Chevalier, todo podía pasar –Escucha Kaho, necesitamos que investigues todo acerca del Material L y de un tal Mark IV-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué información exactamente?-

-Lo que sea, no me importa si parece insignificante, igual sirve ¿de acuerdo?-

-Entendido, empezaré de inmediato cuando tenga el tiempo-

-Kaho, asegúrate de no mencionar el Material L o algo que esté relacionado con lo que ocurre en Alaska-

-Lo sé, no se preocupe senpai-

-Kaho, ten cuidado-

-Tranquilo Kazuya-kun, estaré bien, el que debe tener cuidado eres tú-

-Jejeje-Kazuya se rascó la cabeza con un tinte rojo, detalle que hizo sacar una sonrisa en Goku- Suerte, vamos senpai hay que regresar o creerán que nos escapamos-

-Espera Kazuya- El mencionado se detuvo en su marcha y se giró para mirar al azabache con confusión, este con un rostro serio se volvió hacia Kaho quien tenía la misma expresión que Kazuya- Kaho, hay algo más que necesito que investigues, si no te molesta-

-Uhh, claro ¿de qué se trata?- Kaho miró con curiosidad cómo Goku sacaba un pedazo de papel de su dogi, lo extendió y se lo mostró a Kaho. La chica tomó el pedazo de papel y miró el contenido, creyó que se trataría de alguna escritura o un símbolo pero si era esto último entonces sería el símbolo más simple de la historia –No lo entiendo senpai, ¿qué es esto?-

Kazuya quien no aguantó más la curiosidad, se acercó al par y ojeó el papel, luego alzó una ceja cuando en la superficie blanca había cuatro figuras que parecían estrellas de color rojo.

-No estoy seguro…creí saberlo cuando lo vi por primera vez pero…-

Goku dijo eso con un toque de incertidumbre, no hace mucho que descubrió la existencia de este símbolo, al principio creyó que era un dibujo muy bien hecho, tal vez por un artista practicando su habilidad para el dibujo, pero conforme más veía la figura, un sentimiento familiar creció en él, el patrón en el que estaban posicionadas las estrellas, dos arriba y dos abajo con una ligera desviación en diagonal, el color de dichas estrellas y la forma en que estaban hechas. Hay muchas formas de dibujar una estrella, por eso parecía extraño que la forma en que estaban hechas fuera exactamente similares a…

Kazuya se quedó mirando fijamente la imagen, analizándola con la vista y con una mano en el mentó, hasta que dejó salir un sonido que atrajo la atención de la pandora y el saiyajin.

-¿Kazuya-kun?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…reconozco ese símbolo-

-¡¿…?!-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Don…?!- Goku tenía la intención de preguntar, pero sus palabras fueron retenidas cuando el aumento de un poderoso ki se manifestó desde lejos, demasiado para que un novato con la habilidad de la percepción se diese cuenta- _¡Esto…viene de…!-_ Pensó alarmado el pelinegro, quería saber lo que significaba ese símbolo, pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo aquí –Tch, maldición, lo dices luego Kazuya, ahora debemos regresar-

-E-Entendido senpai-

-Les informaré cualquier cosa que descubra-

-Gracias Kaho, vamos Kazuya-

-¡Si!-

Los dos mencionados dieron varios pasos hacia atrás mientras Goku llevaba dos dedos a su frente y Kazuya sujetaba su hombro.

Pero mientras Goku buscaba el ki que hace un segundo había sentido, otra señal se disparó en su mente, una energía leve pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, constante y tranquila, fugaz pero salvaje, llena de paz, pero con una voluntad de pelea y venganza el cual hace mucho había sentido.

Goku abrió los ojos por esto, luego cuando estaba a punto de desvanecerse, una diminuta sonrisa se le formó en los labios, y se aseguró que lo siguiente que iba a decir fuera con un tono lo suficientemente bajo para evitar que Kazuya o Kaho puedan escucharlo.

-Lira-

Y con eso dicho, las figuras de los dos jóvenes desaparecieron al instante.

-Wow, eso es increíble, aunque ya no debería sorprenderme viniendo de Goku-senpai- Dijo Kaho con el papel en mano y viendo el lugar donde antes estaban parados sus dos amigos –Tengan cuidado-

* * *

 **¡FIUM!**

 **¡POW!**

 **¡PAM!**

-¡KYAAGH!-

Golpe tras golpe, cortada tras cortada, una cantidad absurda de innumerables ataques cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas punzantes era lo que Charles Bonaparte le estaba propiciando a una Gina Novalizada incapaz de defenderse.

Mientras que a la distancia, todas las presentes incluyendo a Elizabeth y Amelia miraban atónitos y hasta horrorizadas la incapacidad de Charles de mostrar señales de clemencia. Claro que era porque según ella había una persona que dejó de ser una persona y más bien ahora es un Nova el cual debe ser exterminada, pero…seguía siendo Gina después de todo.

- _¡Imposible! ¡¿Se estaba conteniendo?!-_ Pensaba Elizabeth viendo la oleada de ataques invisibles e incesantes.

Charles totalmente entregada a la masacre el cual era reflejada en su rostro, ajustó el volumen en sus audífonos.

-¡Vamos, vamos…! ¡La grandeza de Beethoven…! ¡COMIENZA AHORA! **¡Typhon Tempest! ¡Versión sonata "Luz de luna" de Beethoven!-**

 **¡FUUMM!**

El ki se disparó a su alrededor de su cuerpo, la cúpula de luz enceguecía a todo aquel cercano a 10 metros, el aire se hizo pesado y las ráfagas de energía agrietaban las paredes, el piso y el techo.

Pero luego toda esa luz…desapareció.

Y lo único que todas pudieron ver, era a Gina retorciéndose dolor cuando la lluvia de golpes se incrementó.

Debido al horror, Amelia se tapó la boca con las manos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sus compañeras estaban en la misma condición; el ver a su amiga siendo golpeada de esa manera, escuchar sus gritos desgarradores de dolor y miseria fue devastador, más que cualquier golpe o cortada que hayan tenido en el pasado, incluso Elizabeth no podía negar la crueldad que se ejercía frente a ella.

Charles barrió los pies de Gina para que esta cayera de espalda, para luego saltar alto mientras deshacía su Volt Weapon y en su lugar, una esfera de ki se formase en su mano derecha.

-¡ESTE ES EL FINAL!-

-¡DETENTE…! ¡NO…! ¡NO LA MATES!-

Ignorando los gritos desesperados de Amelia, Charles apuntó la esfera mortal en dirección de Gina, pero…

-¡¿…?!-

-¡CUIDADO!-

 **¡PUUUMM!**

La luz grisácea que predominaba del aura de Charle fue superada por un verde jade intenso que salió como fuego furioso de Gina.

El cuerpo se le hinchó, las venas se le agrandaron y el aura incrementaba su densidad conforme pasaban los segundos.

-¡Esa luz…!-

Charles fue interrumpida cuando de la boca de Gina un potente rayo de ki verde salió disparado en su dirección, la acumulación de energía era tal que Charles se dio cuenta que si le daba, sería su fin, pero estaba muy cerca, no hay forma de esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¡CHARLES!-

-¡MALDICIÓN!-

-¡TODOS A CUBIERTO!-

Los presentes de inmediato se lanzaron al desgarrado suelo, cubriéndose sus cabezas para evitar recibir algún golpe de los escombros que caían del techo.

-¡GINAAAAA!-

Amelia trató con todas sus fuerzas de ir con su amiga, pero el resto de sus compañeras hacían de todo para inmovilizarla. Elizabeth apretó los dientes, y se giró para encarar a los presentes.

-¡Detrás de mí! ¡Ahora!-

Ordenó la pandora siendo escuchada por los demás.

Sabía que la potencia de del disparo sería tan fuerte que arrasaría todo a su paso, sin importar si estaban en el radio del ataque o no.

Cerró los ojos y concentró todo su ki en su cuerpo, el cual se manifestó como un aura gris. Extendió sus manos y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, acumuló su ki enfrente de ella como un escudo que lograse, por lo menos, minimizar el daño, pero lo que era seguro es que todos iban a sufrir las consecuencias del ataque.

Pero…

-¡¿Qué…?!-

En el momento que el ataque de Gina ya estaba rozando la piel de Charles hasta el punto de quemarla, sintió un fuerte jalón desde su costado derecho y todos vieron como una luz blanca iluminó los alrededores, contrarrestando el verde de Gina.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!-

-¡Elizabeth-senpai!-

El limiter de la mencionada corrió al lado de la pandora quien veía con incredulidad como Goku sujetaba de la cintura a una impactada Charles mientras con su mano izquierda detenía el ataque de Gina.

-¡Ese es…!-

-¡Goku-san!-

Amelia quien también veía todo, gritó el nombre del mencionado el cual apretaba los dientes al tratar de contener el ataque desesperado de Gina, logró acumular ki en su mano pero el ataque fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Charles quien seguía apegada a Goku por el brazo de este, miraba atónita y sin poder pronunciar una palabra lo que ocurría a solo centímetros de ella.

-¡Kazuya! ¡Ahora!-

-¡Entendido senpai!-

-Kazuya apareció aún lado de Elizabeth y su limiter quienes miraban sorprendidos la apareció del joven.

-¡¿Aoi Kazuya?!-

-¡Espera, eso no resultará, ya lo intentamos! ¡Le darás a Charles-senpai y a Goku-senpai!- Gritaba el limiter de entendiendo lo que trataba de hacer, pero ya era tarde.

 **-¡FREEZING!-**

Con un imponente grito, los ojos de Kazuya cambiaron de forma, y estirando su brazo, el campo de Freezing se formó alrededor de Gina, Charles y Kazuya.

-¡Ugh! ¡Idiota, nos congelaste a los tres!- Dijo Charles furiosa al sentir los efectos del Freezing en su cuerpo, pero Goku ignoró sus quejas y solo se enfocó en detener el ataque de Gina.

Goku presionaba su mano en contra del rayo de luz, empujándolo poco a poco, con lentitud pero sin parar.

Kazuya por su parte sentía como Gina trataba de destrozar su Freezing, pero el enlace con Goku le daba el poder necesario para mantenerse. Y tan solo habiendo pasado un minuto que más parecían horas, Goku sintió como el cuerpo de Gina empezaba a relajarse, y sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos. Le hizo un gesto a Kazuya quien entendió de inmediato, y acumulando ki, empezó a achicar el campo del Freezing, liberando a Charles el cual también se vio libre del brazo de Goku.

El saiyajin usó su otra mano para ponerla en la frente de Gina quien seguía con su ataque de energía, el cual retrocedía cada vez más.

Todos miraban incrédulos como Gina dejaba de moverse y el ataque se desvanecía en el momento que la mano de Goku que tocaba su cabeza se cubrió con un manto de ki blanco.

-Bien hecho, a sí será más fácil darle el golpe final-

Cuando Charles dijo eso, su volt Weapon se materializó en sus manos y con un rostro serio se acercó a donde el cuerpo de Gina estaba siendo retenida por Goku.

-¡Espera! ¡Ella aún está consciente!- Amelia gritó a los cuatro vientos, pero Charles la ignoró y sin mostrar alguna expresión apuntó el filo de su arma a la cabeza de Gina -¡Ngh! ¡Goku-san por favor! ¡Que no la mate! ¡SÁLVALA POR FAVOR!-

-Suficiente, son órdenes y debemos seguirlas-

Charle flexionó sus piernas y alzó el arma por encima de su cabeza, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajarla a gran velocidad, pudo notar como el ki de Goku empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Gina.

Goku por su parte parecía ser ignorante de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, estaba tan concentrado en detener el aumento del flujo del Material L que ni siquiera notó a Charles parada a su lado.

Kazuya estaba igual, concentrando su Freezing mientras sentía como el flujo del ki anulaba los efectos del Material L. Pudo sentir su energía y tenía que admitir que ahora entendía una de las razones del por qué a Goku le preocupaba tanto.

- _¿Esto…realmente es ki? Es tan…tan…violento, salvaje-_

-Gah…ahh-

-¡…!-

Es entonces, cuando un sonido ahogado en dolor se escuchó…debajo de la posición de Goku, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo.

-¿Gi…Gina?-

Su voz era temblorosa, muy quebrada, pero Amelia fue capaz de pronunciar esas palabras con nerviosismo y un toque de esperanza.

-¡Hey, mocosa!-

Todos voltearon cuando Roxanne acompañada de Chiffon llegó a escena.

La menciona Charles frunció un poco el ceño ante el llamado de la pandora americana, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarla, solo se quedó ahí parada viendo detenidamente lo que estaba haciendo Goku.

Roxanne miró a su alrededor y divisó al objetivo siendo retenida por Goku.

-¿Goku-san?-

-¡Atrás! ¡No interfieran!- Kazuya quien mantenía el Freezing, le gritó a la pandora quien se exaltó por esto. Le dio otro vistazo al azabache y cómo tenía su mano en la cabeza del objetivo el cual estaba convulsionando, como tratando de decir algo.

Goku finalmente abrió los ojos y divisó como Gina trataba desesperadamente de mover sus labios para hablar, pero cada vez que lo hacía su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia.

El saiyajin sin perder más tiempo metió su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos de su dogi, sacando la bolsa café y de ella una judía verde.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué está haciendo?-

-¿Eso es un frijol?-

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, pero Goku fingió no escuchar y procedió a extender el frijol a su boca.

-Gina… ¿Me oyes?...come esto, te hará bien-

Gina escuchaba, pero no podía reaccionar adecuadamente a sus palabras, el cuerpo casi no le respondía y sus músculos estaban muy estropeados.

Al ver esto, Goku frunció el ceño y empujó el frijol entre sus labios, obligando a Gina a abrir la boca.

Todos miraban expectantes mientras el silencio ensordecedor se había propagado en el destrozado pasillo.

Amelia temblaba un poco al no conocer el destino que su amiga podría tener, no sabía lo que Goku trataba darle pero por sus palabras parecía ser una especie de medicina.

Chiffon quedó atrás mirando todo con un rostro serio pero preocupado, aquí estaba la causa de la más grande desgracia que ha vivido su hermano, y el causante de un dolor que no creyó sentir de nuevo desde la muerte de Orelly, el causante de que Broly se sintiera culpable durante prácticamente toda su niñez, e indirectamente la causa que llevó a la muerte de los padres y la hermana de Kazuya. Todo eso estaba frente a ella, y peor aún frente a su hermano. Ella sabía que Kakarotto o Goku pensaba lo mismo que ella o peor en estos momentos, pro estaba muy concentrado en salvar la vida de una inocente como para demostrarlo.

Goku chasqueó la lengua, Gina no se tragaba la semilla, no sabía si era debido a que lo consideraba un extraño que le daba algo extraño o que su estado no le permitía realizar esa acción por su cuenta, y no podía ayudarla con solo una mano porque necesitaba la otra en su cabeza para mantener la conexión con su estado consciente, si lo soltaba la perdía.

Sin más opción, Goku volteó la cabeza hacia la única opción plausible.

-¡Amelia!-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¡Ven, necesito tu ayuda!-

Amelia parpadeó, le tomó unos pocos segundos pero luego entendió a qué se refería. Con prisa corrió a su lado y se arrodilló al mismo nivel.

-¡Goku, ella…ella estará bien! ¿Verdad?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Qué?-

Escucha, necesito que hagas que Gina trague esto-

Dijo mostrándole la semilla, Amelia la tomó en sus manos y la vio con cuidado.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una medicina-

-¿Medicina? ¿Hay una medicina?-

Preguntaba consternada y con mucha razón, de haber una medicina es posible que ella no hubiera sufrido como lo hizo con el Mark III, le indignaba el que algo como esto haya sido ocultado de forma innecesaria, pero se retractó cuando Goku negó con la cabeza.

-No la clase de medicina que crees, debería ayudar a tu amiga…-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Amelia no hay tiempo, no podré mantener la conexión por más tiempo, siento como el material L se resiste! ¡Debes hacer que Gina se lo trague!-

-¡Ah, c-claro lo siento!-

Amelia se movió a hacia adelante, levantó cuidadosamente la cabeza de Gina y extendió la semilla.

-¡A-A-Amelia…!-

-¡Gina, abre la boca, come esto!-

-¡Guaaaghh…!-

-¡GINA ABRE LA BOCA!-

-¡HYAAGHH!-

-¡Kuh!-

Sin opción, Amelia empujó el frijol entre los dientes de Gina quien hacía un esfuerzo titánico por aguantar el dolor. Poco a poco el frijol empezó a traspasar los dientes y con un poco de ayuda de Amelia quien movió su mandíbula, Gina fue capaz de triturar la semilla lo suficiente para hacer que papase por su garganta.

El sonido de la saliva siendo tragada fue casi música para Goku, quién sintió cómo la energía de Gina comenzaba a descender a niveles normales.

Amelia miró con los ojos abiertos cómo las venas estigmáticas desaparecían, las heridas se curaban, las aberturas en su piel se cerraban y sus ojos volvían a mostrar su iris normal.

Todos miraban en silencio, pero era más bien porque la sorpresa no les permitía decir nada, las E-pandoras temblaban con incredulidad, e incluso de alegría.

Gina tosió un poco de saliva antes de empezar a abrir sus ojos.

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras la sonrisa adornaba las facciones de Amelia.

Goku suspiró y se echó para atrás un poco, dándole la señal a Kazuya para que deshiciera su Freezing. El Aoi relajó los músculos y con un mismo suspiro cansado retrajo su brazo, para luego desplomarse pero siendo ayudado por el limiter de Elizabeth.

-¿Gina?-

-A-Amelia-

-¡Gina!-

Si aguantar más, Amelia embestiría a la peli rosa en un abrazo de oso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso mientras las lágrimas finalmente se escurrían por su rostro.

Las E-pandoras tampoco aguantaron más empezaron a llorar de alegría, festejando entre sí, abrazándose y bendiciendo a los cielos por tal milagro.

El resto de las pandoras también parecieron haberse relajado, casi todas bajaron la guardia, incluyendo a Charles quien a pesar de no estar celebrando, deshizo su volt Weapon y se cruzó de manos.

-Je, era de esperarse del "Héroe", ¿No lo crees Chiffon?- Preguntó Roxanne con su sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro, pero se extrañó cuando no escuchó una respuesta por parte de la presidenta -¿Chiffon?- Dándose la vuelta, Roxanne se tensó cuando vio como Chiffon, en vez de estar celebrando, no había cambiado su rostro serio en ningún momento.

-¡Gina, estás bien!-

Dijo Amelia apartándose de su amiga quien le sonrió…con algo de tristeza.

-No-

La felicidad, la alegría, la jovialidad del momento, se habían detenido abruptamente.

Goku se extrañó por esta respuesta, hasta que sintió algo que lo alteró.

-¿A-A qué te refieres, Gina?-

-Amelia…gracias por preocuparte…pero ya es tarde-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡No juegues con cosas así!-

-Me gustaría…que fuera juego…pero por desgracia…ya es tarde para mí-

-¡Guh, Goku-san! ¡¿De qué está hablando?!-

Gina estaba dando rodeos, ella físicamente se veía bien, pero su voz y su forma de hablar, es como si estuviera de morir de todas formas, por eso y sin entender nada, Amelia le preguntó al azabache, pero este parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

Gina volteó débilmente su rostro y con lágrimas le dijo al azabache lo siguiente.

-Lo siento-

-¿…?-

-Debí haber…escuchado…tus advertencias-

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿A qué advertencias se refiere?! ¡Goku!-

Gina débilmente extendió su mano para juntarla con la de Goku.

-Gracias…por darme esta oportunidad…Kakarotto-sama-

Amelia quedó es silencio, impactada por esta revelación, ella sabía gracias a Oohara sobre Kakarotto, las cosas que hizo, sus hazañas, lo que ganó y perdió, Kakarotto era una leyenda dentro de Chevalier…pero Kakarotto desapareció hace 7 años, y según los informes debería tener más de más de 50 años.

Volvió su mirada a Goku con lentitud, tratando de comprender las palabras de Gina, ¿Acaso dijo que Goku es Kakarotto? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Verdad?

Los presentes no compartían exactamente la misma reacción, a excepción de las E-pandoras quienes gracias a Amelia quien lo supo a base de Oohara, ellas entendieron la admiración que Chevalier, en especial los científicos le tenían al supuesto difunto hombre extraterrestre, pero nunca imaginaron que…

Pero a diferencia de las E-Pandoras, las demás se confundieron por las palabras de Gina.

-¿Kakarotto?-

-¿Quién es?-

-Algún científico, creo yo-

Elizabeth por su aparte entrecerró los ojos.

- _Ese nombre otra vez_ -

Pero Chiffon era otro caso, ella no decía nada, pero en el fondo estaba sorprendida de que alguien supiera de la existencia de su hermano, bueno, eso puede deberse a Oohara, ¿Pero que supiera que Goku es Kakarotto?...algo andaba muy mal.

-Goku…a qué se refiere-

-…-

-Goku-

-…-

-Kakarotto-

Goku volteó a verla, y se sorprendió cuando esta lo tomó del cuello de su dogi.

-Tú eras Kakarotto todo este tiempo, ¿Verdad?-

-Amelia…-

-¡¿Verdad?!-

-Yo…-

-Amelia-

La chica voleó cuando Gina tomó la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el dogi de Goku.

-Gina, ¿Cómo es que tú…?-

-Amelia…debes…confiar en él-

-¿Qué?-

-Ahora…lo sé…Kakarotto es…quien en verdad se preocupa…por nosotras…nunca…estuvimos solas-

-¡Basta Gina! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-

-Confía…-

-Gina…-

-Confía…en…él ¡DAH!-

 **¡FUM!**

De repente…

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-¡¿Qué no todo se había arreglado?!-

La luz verde que se creyó extinta, volvió a aparecer en el cuerpo de Gina.

-¡Gina!-

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Se supone que la semilla debió…!-

-¡GAAAAAHH! ¡AAACCKKKK!-

El suelo empezó a temblar, y los escombros volvieron a caer, el saló brilló de verde y el cuerpo de Gina empezó a hincharse.

-¡Maldición!- Goku tomó a la peliblanca y se apartó -¡Todos salgan! ¡Váyanse de aquí!-

-¡¿Goku-senpai?!-

-¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Chiffon, Kazuya, sáquenlos!-

-¿Senpai?- La mente de Kazuya daba mil vueltas, no entendía cómo paso todo esto de felicidad y alivio a tensión y terror, pero una mano en su hombro llamó su atención, y al voltear, vio a Chiffon quien lo miraba seriamente. Al principio estaba dudoso, pero ahora sabía que no tenían tiempo que perder -¡Ya escucharon a senpai! ¡Todos afuera!-

Los presentes aun sin entender, corrieron más bien de forma instintiva.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

Charles quien era la más cercana después de Amelia y Gina en cuanto a distancia se refiere, le preguntó al azabache.

-El material L, el ki, su cuerpo no aguantará-

-Entonces… ¿Insinúas que estallará?- Con mucho pesar, Goku asintió -¡Entendido! ¡Todos, fuera de aquí!-

-¡Elizabeth-senpai!-

-¡André! ¡No te acerques!-

-¡No la dejaré aquí!-

Goku volteó para ver como el limiter de Elizabeth trataba desesperadamente de sacarla, pero debido a las heridas de la chica y la velocidad en el que la energía se desestabilizaba, no lo lograrían a tiempo.

Apretando los dientes, Goku tomó a Amelia y la empujó aún lado de Elizabeth, luego se posicionó en frente y estiró los brazos mientras gritaba con fuerza.

El resultado fue un manto de ki que los cubrió a los cuatro, Elizabeth se sorprendió por la rapidez en que Goku materializó su ki en forma de escudo, pero Amelia parecía no importarle.

-¡GINAAAA! ¡GOKU, HAY QUE AYUDARLA, GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Goku mostró una expresión molesta, él quería ayudarla, y no podía entender cómo resulto todo de esta manera, se supone que las semillas curan todo tipo de heridas y hasta deberían estabilizar tu energía…a menos…el Mark IV.

-¡GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 ** _"-GOHAAAAAAAAAAAN!-"_**

La imagen de tratando de salvar a su hijo volvió a su mente, al igual que el mismo sentimiento…

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Fue el grito de Gina antes de que sus ojos se pusieran verdes…

…Y luego…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo 26**

 **Situación atípica, creyeron que Goku salvaría el día ¿No es así? Pues bueno, esto es otro detalle para que entiendan que en este arco nada será lo que parece ser realmente, y que hasta un héroe puede perder batallas.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, pues en el próximo capítulo tendremos vistazos interesantes en la mente de los personajes, y Goku cada vez se vuelve más consciente de lo que le rodea, obviamente seguirá teniendo esa actitud que todos conocemos y amamos pero que será fusionada con lo que tuvo como Kakarotto. Y la reunión de la familia está cerca, falta poco para eso, ¡Adiós!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¡Feliz primer capítulo del año! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien con sus familias y que lograran tener un año nuevo muy alentador, a mí en lo personal sí que lo fue.**

 **Pero sé que no están aquí para escucharme hablar de mi vida social y esas cosas, así que vamos a donde nos compite.**

 **Sé que tarde en actualizar esta historia pero eso es algo que ya expliqué en el aviso.**

 **Por cierto antes de continuar: ¡Alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué mierda pasó con el manga de Freezing?! Enserio, quedó estancado en el 225 desde hace más de un año y de ahí no ha vuelto a publicar más, ¿Qué paso? Se están tomando un descanso ¿O qué mierda están haciendo? Espero ser yo, pero he buscado el capítulo 226 y no aparece nada, ni siquiera una razón de por qué no sale. ¿Alguien me lo puede explicar por favor?**

 **Nicogomez884:** Es una lástima lo mucho que una persona debe soportar de vez en cuando. Gracias por el cumplido mano.

 **Fic de Tony:** Descuida, ahora o en un año, no importa cuánto tarden en comentar. Estoy al tanto de que no es nada recomendable cambiar la actitud o personalidad de un personaje, yo mismo me he quejado de esas cosas con varios otros autores, pero también debo decir que es un tanto complicado pues estás agregando a un personaje diferente ya sea un OC u otro personaje de otra serie y por ende hay que hacer algunos ajuste, ajustes no cambios, gracias por la advertencia. No abandonaré esta serie por nada, lo dije antes y lo diré ahora y es que estas tres historias tendrán un final como sea.

 **Hades:** Lamentablemente la humanidad es así, algunos tan bondadosos hasta donde alcanza la vista y otros bueno…así XD.

 **Guest:** Gracias hermano.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 27: Decadencia y redención**

Nunca se había visto un amanecer con un ambiente tan frío y desalmado, muchos podrían relacionar eso con la ubicación actual, Alaska es reconocida en gran parte por su ambiente mayormente nevado y frío. Pero la temperatura exterior que emana del ambiente natural no tiene nada que ver con la helada que se está viviendo en estos momentos.

En el comedor de las instalaciones, la temperatura emocional había descendido a unos grados bajo cero muy tensos y hasta peligrosos si alguien tiene la estupidez de decir cualquier cosa fuera de lo racional. Las pandoras comían como todas las mañanas su desayuno pero no se atrevían a decir una sola palabra, es como si el miedo a hablar estuviera relacionada al miedo a la muerte.

El grupo de West Genetics no era la excepción, en realidad parece que la única que intenta mantener una actitud un tanto positiva es Rana, pero incluso ella daba señales de que lo que pasó la noche anterior tenía consecuencias ahora.

-Ninguna de las E-Pandoras están aquí…-

Kazuya expresó su argumento viendo la gran mesa bien ordenada y desolada de sus habitantes usuales. Satella veía con tristeza este pobre acontecimiento, la noticia de lo ocurrido anoche fue una sorpresa horrible para ella y apostaba que para todos los presentes también. Era entendible la falta de apetito de las E-Pandoras, ella en su lugar habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Pero también se dio cuenta de dos sillas vacías en su propia mesa.

 _-Elizabeth se fue también-_

Pensaba mirando una de las sillas vacías, pero la otra no hacía falta teorizar, sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía.

* * *

 **5 horas antes**

Satella caminaba por las afueras de las instalaciones, el escándalo que se armó con la aparición de un supuesto Nova puso en alerta roja todas las mentes de las pandoras, ella lamentablemente o afortunadamente un fue llamada para la contención del "enemigo", pero gracias a Kazuya que volvió poco después supo que Goku estuvo involucrado.

No fue mucho, pero la explicación de Kazuya sobre lo sucedido creó un trancazo en sus funciones estomacales.

Por esa misma razón decidió ir en su búsqueda, naturalmente Rana también se enteró pero increíblemente le pidió que fuera ella sola a hablar con él, la situación era tan mala que hasta Rana comprendía que es mejor no saturar al chico con excesiva preocupación.

Ella agradeció este gesto, y apenas terminó de cambiarse salió de la habitación.

El frío de la noche no era una broma, Alaska estaba muy cerca del polo Norte, y las temperaturas aquí son capaces de caer hasta el punto en que incluso una Pandora bien entrenada necesitara cubrirse. Pero eso no le afectó en lo absoluto a L. Bridget, pero no le impidió abrazarse a sí misma para minimizar el frío que tocaba su piel.

Jadeando un poco mientras aire gélido salía de su boca…lo vio.

Goku estaba ahí parado al borde de una columna, mirando el negro y blanco espacio en la lejanía producto de las montañas de nieve y el oscuro cielo con sus estrellas.

Sería una vista hermosa, e incluso hasta romántica, si no fuera porque el frío elimina todo ese ambiente, y no era el único.

Satella solo pudo ver su espalda, pero desde ahí pudo notar el conflicto que su novio ha estado teniendo desde el incidente, podía percibir su ki fluctuar más de una vez, asciende, desciende, asciende, desciende, una y otra vez. Ella no dijo nada, ni una palabra, pero sabía que Goku de alaguna forma ya estaba al tanto de su presencia, solo que se negaba a verla. Ella con cautela se acercó, no porque tenía miedo de lo que podía hacerle, pero se dio cuenta que Goku no estaba bien a pesar de verse tan tranquilo, ella no quiere desencadenar ningún conflicto mental más allá de la que aparentemente ya tiene.

¡Él es su novio maldita sea, no puede siquiera pensar en hacerle más daño por una acción estúpida a base de instinto y sentimiento!

Goku debió haber sentido eso, por esa razón se movió ligeramente a la izquierda para darle la oportunidad a su novia de acercarse, cosa que lógicamente hizo.

Ella cuidadosamente se paró a su lado, pero aún no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a acompañarlo a admirar la majestuosidad gélida que Alaska tiene para dar, es una vista realmente hermosa capaz incluso de hacer que olvide lo ocurrido…tal vez por eso Goku vino aquí en primer lugar.

Le dio un vistazo rápido a su novio.

La sonrisa siempre puesta en el rostro de Goku, en estos momentos no existía, en cambio fue reemplazada por un rostro serio y casi indiferente fuera de todo sentimiento, es inusual que Goku de todas las personas tenga tal expresión.

Pero no podía evitarlo, había fallado otra vez…el material L nuevamente le arrebató algo, y aunque Gina no fuera alguien cercano a él, no podía borrar esa expresión de esperanza en sus ojos cuando lo vio por primera vez en el comedor. Es como si todo fuera a salir bien.

Pero eso ahora era un cuento de niños.

Satella volvió su vista nuevamente al paisaje, en estos momentos hasta la sensación de frío se había desvanecido, pues la tensión que sentía en donde estaba mayormente enfocada.

Ella quería consolarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, que no fue su culpa.

Pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil…

-Gracias Satella-

La mencionada asintió, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Goku supiera lo que pensaba, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, aunque corto, fue más que suficiente para que ambos puedan entenderse casi a la perfección.

Por eso no lo consolaba, pues sabía que Goku no quería escuchar nada de eso.

Pero aún debía intentarlo…

-No tienes que culparte por todo lo que pasó-

Dijo con un tono bastante neutral, y provocó que Goku bajase la mirada a sus pies.

-Sabía que el Material L estaba siendo usado en este proyecto…debí detenerlo cuando Oohara lo confirmó, debí decir que "No"-

-Pero no dijiste nada…-

-Ahora sé que fue un error-

-Goku-kun- Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo –Algo que aprendí desde que empezamos nuestra relación, es que a pesar de que las cosas siempre parezcan ir mal, lo último que debemos hacer es desligarnos de toda esperanza-

-La esperanza fue lo que mató a Gina, Satella-

Dijo sombríamente, pues en parte es cierto, Gina tenía la esperanza de que el proyecto con el material L y el Mark IV fueran un rotundo éxito, y temporalmente lo fue, le dio la capacidad de darle la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad para igualar e incluso superar a una pandora. Sin embargo, el resultado fue completamente adverso a esa visión infantil, el Mark IV terminó por corroer su cuerpo y el Material L solo lo aceleró y también fue la causa de su muerte.

-No confundas mis palabras- Dijo ella con un tono un poco más elevado –La esperanza no es unilateral, la esperanza es relativo como todo en este mundo, tú te aferraste a la esperanza de que todo va a salir bien-

-Lo intenté Satella, realmente lo intenté…pero al final no pude-

-Es normal Goku-kun, por muy frío que se escuche, es normal cometer errores, no somos perfectos no importa quien seas, pero si tienes la esperanza siempre en lo alto de tu mente, no importa los obstáculos pues lo único que hay que hacer…es levantarse-

-¿Incluso si eso implica que las persona mueran?-

Satella quedó en silencio, considerando sus opciones y eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

-Si-

Goku abrió sus ojos, estaba impresionado por escuchar esa declaración venir de la boca de su novia. Giró su cabeza un poco para verla con un rostro triste y que sus anteojos reflejaban.

-Lamentablemente estamos en guerra contra seres desconocidos cuyo único fin parece ser la extinción completa de la humanidad. Es normal que las personas actúen como idiotas ante esta situación en busca de una solución, pues recuerda: Lo desconocido incita al miedo, el miedo se trasforma en odio, el odio en violencia y la violencia muchas veces genera muerte- Dijo con tono condescendiente pero directo –No me malentiendas por favor, la muerte de Gina es triste, no me gusta cuando alguien muere en las condiciones que he escuchado. Pero por desgracia en este mundo…es así-

-No lo acepto-

-Lo sé- Dijo para finalmente poner su mano sobre el puño de Goku quien al sentir el suave contacto de su novia abrió sus palmas y permitió que ella enrollase sus dedos –Tú tienes tu propia forma de ver las cosas, muchas de ellas estoy de acuerdo, otras ciertamente no, pero no importa pues seguiré apoyándote sin importar nada-

-Satella…-

-Solo prométeme una cosa-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Nunca pierdas tu fe en la esperanza, cree en ti mismo como creíste en mí en Bali, ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa.

Goku quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos, pero lentamente correspondió con una sonrisa propi, ciertamente no era la brillante que siempre muestra todos los días, pero es una mejora.

Satella se acercó más a él y se puso de puntillas para llegar a su rostro y besarlo cariñosamente con Goku correspondiendo gustoso. Luego ella se separó y le sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Adelántate…hay algo que debo hacer-

-Está bien, pero no te quedes aquí mucho tiempo, te dará un resfriado-

Goku asintió a su petición y la pandora se dio la vuelta para finalmente salir de ahí.

* * *

-Goku-kun tampoco vino a comer, ¿Dónde estará?- Rana preguntó al ver la silla sin propietario.

-Senpai debe sentirse culpable por lo que pasó, estuvo ahí después de todo y no logro detener la explosión- Respondió Kazuya mirando con tristeza el mismo asiento.

Satella guardó silencio el resto del desayuno, dignándose a solo escuchar a sus amigos y el resto de las pandoras hablar del tema aunque algunas vacilaban por razones obvias.

A pesar de haber hablado con Goku anoche, ella no estaba tranquila pues sabía que Goku seguía sintiéndose responsable y que una simple charla no calmaría esa tensión de inmediato.

* * *

-¡Esto es ridículo!- En los dormitorios, las E-pandoras expresaban abiertamente sus sentimientos al respecto de lo que pasó con su compañera, y Rattle lo demostró con grito ahogado y melancólico -¡Es…es horrible! ¡¿Cómo permiten que su familia no lo sepa…?! ¡¿Y que ni siquiera tenga un funeral apropiado?!- Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras las lágrimas empezaban a manifestarse en su rostro –Nuestra compañera… ¡Nuestra amiga está muerta! ¡No importa lo secreto que fuera el experimento, no pueden tratarla así!-

Las palabras de Rattle calaron profundo en sus compañeras, pero de todas las presentes, solo una se mantenía al margen.

Amelia se mantuvo levemente apartada del resto de sus compañeras, sentada en la única cama presente y con la mirada sombría no podía sacar de su cabeza una de las últimas palabras de Gina.

 **-Gracias…por darme esta oportunidad…Kakarotto-sama-**

No lo podía creer, se negaba a creerlo y estaba deseando que aquellas palabras de Gina fuera solo un trastorno de lo que estaba sufriendo, no podía ser posible, él murió hace más de 7 años.

Bueno, en realidad nunca fue tomado por muerto, pues cuando desapareció nunca encontraron su cuerpo, y en parte podría dar la posibilidad de que fuese cierto y que solo se cambió de nombre.

Pero seguía sin cuadrar…

Las características que le aprendió de él, es que era una persona muy…cerrada…hasta intimidante, alguien que casi no expresaba ningún sentimiento hacia alguien.

Pero el que conoce es completamente diferente, aunque también está que en esos 7 años él trabajara un cambio de actitud tan radical para confundirse. Sin embargo esto no era suficiente…pues por lógica, Kakarotto debería tener hoy 50 años, pero se veía tan joven y dudaba que una cirugía plástica lo haya rejuvenecido de tal manera.

Pero a pesar de toda la lógica que fundamentaban lo obvio, Amelia no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Las palabras de Gina, las capacidades que Goku demostró, su control tan magistral con el ki el cual solo se conocía a un usuario capaz de hacer algo así y era el mismo Kakarotto, ¡Todo! Todo eso y más indicaban lo que dijo Gina.

Pero lo que casi lo confirma…es que Goku reaccionó cuando lo llamó con ese nombre.

Ella lo dijo y él volteó a verla por instinto

Y a pesar de que la lógica dice lo contrario y por las cosas que ella ha vivido, no había dudas…Goku es Kakarotto.

Ella apretó la mandíbula inconscientemente, pues con esta revelación se formó un conflicto interno en ella.

Amelia estaba enojada, estaba eufórica pero sobretodo decepcionada…y en parte puede deberse a que ella estaba enamorada de él, ya no podía negarlo, ella se enamoró de ese "tonto" sonriente, pero lo que ocurrió con Gina no la dejaba en paz.

"¿Goku siendo Kakarotto sabía lo iba a pasar y la dejó morir? No, no puede ser pues ella misma vio como trataba desesperadamente de salvarla"

"¿Será que si intento de aparentar ser otra persona no lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo? No, pues vislumbró claramente cómo Gina supuestamente se recuperó cuando Goku o Kakarotto le dio esa extraña semilla"

"Lo que terminó por matar a Gina fue el Material L, ¿Goku sabía de este material y aun así no lo advirtió? ¡NO!, ella habló con él y demostró su rechazo sobre este material, básicamente le suplicaba que por favor no apoyaran ese material bajo ningún concepto y ella no hizo caso"

Amelia se agarró fuertemente la cabeza, ya no sabía qué sentir acerca del pelinegro. Debía estar enojada con él por ocultar su identidad e indirectamente permitir la muerte de Gina o estar agradecida del hombre que ama por su constante apoyo y preocuparse de su bienestar general al hablarle sobre el Material L.

Amelia no sabía que pensar.

-No puedo soportarlo…- Amelia escuchó la voz de Rattle y alzó la mirada -¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Morimos y actúan como si nunca hubiéramos estado aquí! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO…ESTE MUNDO NO…!-

-No lloren-

Rattle y el resto de las E-pandoras con dificultad para ver por las lágrimas que invadían sus ojos, dirigieron su atención en Amelia quien se mostraba con una sonrisa triste y empática.

-Haremos un funeral-

-Amelia-

La mencionada ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa, los conflictos internos que tenía sobre Goku aún estaban muy presentes y aunque no lo mostraran, sabía que el resto de sus amigas también tenían esas dudas con respecto al saiyajin, pero sus corazones y mentes estaban infinitamente mayor puesta en la lamentable y triste pérdida de su amiga. Ella seguía en un aquelarre mental, pero sus amigas estaban desconsoladas y al ser ella su líder y hermana mayor por voto y sentimiento era su deber atender su sufrimiento…pero estaba determinada en tener una charla con el Saiyajin más adelante.

Ni una lágrima tenía permiso de salir de sus ojos, debía ser fuerte, debía ser valiente, debía ser determinada por el bien de sus amigas…en el nombre de su amiga Gina.

-Gina era nuestra amiga…Vamos…debemos darle una despedida final…como sus amigas-

* * *

El exterior del laboratorio de Alaska parecía que siempre haría frío, y en las noches se necesitaba de una voluntad de titanio para permanecer ahí por más de un minuto; y era la voluntad de conmemorar a su amiga caída que las E-pandoras se mantenían firmes ente una pila funeraria improvisada, llena de los objetos personales de Gina, guantes de beisbol, una pelota, artilugios de entrenamiento. Parecía que Gina era muy adicta a los deportes, una cualidad vista no muy femenina por muchos individuos por la comunidad pero al mismo tiempo celebrada y reverenciada por otra, incluida sus amigas. Una foto enmarcada de Gina con sus amigas más cercanas Amelia y Rattle yacía en el centro de todos ellos, y fue de los primeros en encenderse cuando fue rociada por combustible y finalmente incendiada.

Muchos sostienen que la idea de morir y ser enterrado con sus pertenencias es una equivocación por parte de las víctimas y los seres queridos que están a favor de este ideal "Los objetos materiales no pueden viajar contigo al otro mundo" y aunque un punto de vista algo fría y directa, está muy lejos de no ser acertada. Sin embargo ellas no tienen el cuerpo de Gina para enterrar la idea de buscar por el área sus restos esparcidos por la explosión las enfermaba, no había de otra.

Amelia se levantó y tiró el fosforo a la pila de fuego que poco a poco se acrecentaba, dando un calor para nada relajante a los corazones de las E-Pandoras. Amelia vio con ojos muertos el rostro de Gina en la foto siendo incinerada por las llamas, aquella sonrisa radiante siendo desvanecida por una fuerza que ardía sin señal de detenerse, una fuerza cuyo propósito es simple pero fatal…quemarlo todo.

 _-Adiós, Gina…probablemente no tendrá sentido enviarle tus cosas a la familia que te abandonó…aquí podrá estar aquí con nosotras, para siempre-_

 ** _-Mark IV…era...una gran mentira-_**

Esas palabras hicieron que Amelia se mordiera el labio por la rabia que infectaba su ser.

- _Si eso es cierto….si ella lo sabía y aun así convirtió a Gina en un sacrificio… ¡No la perdonaré…! ¡Nunca!-_

Rabia, ira, odio, frustración, todos los sentimientos negativos que se apoderaron de su mente no le permitieron a sus sentidos avisarle a Amelia lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

-Emm… ¿Amelia?-

No fue hasta que una de sus compañeras habló, que se dio cuenta de algo; al voltear, vislumbró un grupo de personas acomodadas en filas, con espacio para dejar pasar a una persona.

-¿Las pandoras…?-

-¿Por qué están aquí…?-

-Ustedes… ¿Quién les dio permiso para hacer esto?- Sudor frío bajó por la mejilla de Amelia cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la voz femenina acompañada de firmes zancadas de tacones- Encender un fuego ilegal en la propiedad del gobierno…puede interpretarse como un incendio-

Las E-pandoras se pusieron nerviosas de repente, en especial cuando vieron la delgada pero imponente figura de Oohara caminando hacia ellas entra la fila de las pandoras.

-¿Serás capaz de explicarme por qué actúan como si hubieran olvidado cuál es su lugar?-

- _Scarlet…Oohara-_

Amelia mencionó en su mente viendo la mirada ensombrecida con aparentemente intenciones hostiles.

Mientras que en la multitud, Satella, Rana, Elizabeth y el resto de las pandoras observaban impasibles.

-Ustedes fueron los que rompieron las reglas…Solo queríamos despedir a Gina con nuestras propias manos-

-¿Oh…? ¿Rompimos las reglas…? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Amelia inconscientemente ha estado intensificando la fuerza en su puño izquierdo, toda la frustración que ella tuvo que aguantar ya era demasiado intensa como para que el vaso la mantenga.

-¡Nos prohibieron incluso lamentarnos por la pérdida de nuestra compañera! ¡¿Y vas a quedarte ahí y decirme que es cierto?! ¡¿No intentas borrar la existencia de Gina?!-

Un silencio abrupto se generó a excepción de los silbidos de la helada ventisca que pasaban a un lado de los oídos de la presentes.

Luego Oohara movió los labios.

-¿Borrar la existencia de Gina? Parece que malinterpretan algo, **Todas fueron borradas del mundo en el momento en que se alistaron aquí…** -

¿Será por el frío? ¿Será por la conmoción de haber visto como su mejor amiga estallaba en mil pedazos justo frente a ella? ¿Será por el hecho de que Goku fuera en realidad Kakarotto?...no había una respuesta sólida, pero las palabras de Oohara fueron las que terminaron por desquebrajar la poca cordura emocional que Amelia tan desesperadamente se aferraba.

-Fallos, marginadas de la sociedad…El gobierno las recogió a ustedes, que habían caído tan bajo como para no volver a tener esperanzas de llevar una vida normal de nuevo. Les prometimos nuevas vidas si el proyecto tenía éxito. Y además, aceptaron esos experimentos sabiendo todos los riesgos que podían tener… ¡El gobierno hizo un contrato sincero y honesto con ustedes! ¡¿Me equivoco?! ¡Ustedes fueron las que firmaron esos acuerdos aun sabiendo todo! _¿Rompimos las reglas?_ ¡No se enfaden ahora por eso!-

Palabras crueles que lamentablemente era ciertas, las E-pandoras sabían de los riesgos en el momento que sus manos obligaron a los bolígrafos a firmar y dejar su tinta en el espacio en blanco; Desechables, reemplazables, olvidadas por la historia, por el gobierno, por sus familias. El cruel destino que padecieron al inicio de sus vidas junto a la desesperación de una nueva nublaron su lógica, ellas querían una mejor vida, querían redimirse de sus pecados ayudando a la humanidad, querían tener por lo menos un pan en sus platos para llenar el estómago. Deseos que podrían calificarse como egoístas pero entendibles y debatibles. Sin embargo eso no quita la realidad de lo que hicieron al firmar.

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué esconde los resultados del experimento? ¡Prohibir que Gina tenga un funeral además de intentar eliminar su existencia! ¡Todo era para esconder el fallo de Mark IV y el Material L! ¡Kakarotto tenía razón para volverlo ilegal! ¡¿No es cierto?!-

-Cállate…-

-¡No, no lo haré!-

 **- _Kakarotto…tenía razón…sobre el Material L-_**

-¡Usted misma lo dijo! ¡Usted le habló a todo el mundo del éxito que tendría! ¡Pero Kakarotto lo prohibió por una razón, ocultó su identidad por una razón!-

 ** _-Ahora…lo sé…Kakarotto es…quien en verdad se preocupa…por nosotras…nunca…estuvimos solas-_**

-¡Él es quien realmente nos ha protegido de gente como tú que usa abominaciones como esta para matarnos! ¡Usted lo deshonra al utilizar el Material L en nosotras!-

Las palabras de Amelia por una vez no llegaron a oídos sordos, las pandoras abrieron sus ojos con una incredulidad que no deja espacio a las palabras. Efectivamente lo que Amelia dice es acertado, Oohara les habló en la última conferencia sobre el origen de este ser conocido como Kakarotto, muchas aún eran muy escépticas con la idea de que un extraterrestre fuera la segunda pieza fundamental más importante en la creación de las pandoras después de María Lancelot. Todo lo que aprendieron, todo lo que les enseñaron y en ningún momento el nombre Kakarotto Aoi hizo acto de presencia.

Elizabeth quien estaba en el grupo entrecerró sus ojos mientras observaba el acontecimiento frente a ella en silencio. Ya tenía sus sospechas cuando escuchó ese nombre antes, pero al igual que las que estuvieron presentes se le ordenó no hacer mención a nada de lo atestiguado.

Goku ese ese ser llamado Kakarotto, según palabras de Gina y no pudo identificar nada en su tono que diga que estaba mintiendo. Y la reacción de Goku al llamado de Amelia fue lo que confirmó sus sospechas. Y la forma en que reaccionó cuando el nombre _Material L_ fue dicho por primera vez por la boca de Roxanne…

Oohara por primera vez desde que llegó ensanchó los ojos mientras la cólera aumentaba en su ser, ¿Quién se creía esta pequeña mocosa desechable al hablarle de Kakarotto? ¡¿Qué sabe ella de las cosas que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta dónde está?! ¡Los sacrificios que esto pudría implicar a su familia ya desquebrajada y siendo sostenida únicamente por un hilillo delgado que las mantenía estables!

-¡Gina lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía…ese experimento nunca tendría éxito! ¡El material L nunca podría ser controlado! ¡Kakarotto lo advirtió! ¡Para empezar, sabía que iba a fallar, pero continuó con el experimento solo para ganar tiempo para el proyecto pandora E…Si ese experimento hubiera tenido una sola oportunidad de éxito, entonces la muerte de Gina tendría significado! ¡PERO ESO NO ES LO QUE OCURRIÓ! ¡No aceptaré que nos trate como sus peones y que nos conviertan en sacrificios inútiles solo por capricho!-

Oohara ya tenía suficiente.

-¡Malgastaste su vida! ¡La muerte de Gina no tuvo sentido…! ¡No hubo ni una pizca de significado en su muerte!-

-Deténganla-

Con esa orden, dos pandoras corrieron a toda velocidad y contuvieron sus brazos.

-¡…! ¡Vamos!- Amelia gritó mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro enrojecido por la rabia -¡Doctora! ¡Gina lo sabía todo! ¡Sabía que ni había ni una posibilidad de tener éxito! ¡Pero aun así me mando a que esté de nuestro lado, sabiendo que él mismo lo había prohibido, usted sabía que estaba aquí!-

-¿De qué está hablando?-

-¿No se referirá a…?-

-¡Ella lo sabía!- Amelia se dirigió a las pandoras -¡El hermano mayor de las pandoras! ¡Kakarotto Aoi, siempre estuvo aquí, él jamás quiso que esto pasara, pero para los altos mandos no les importa! ¡Pero a pesar de todo nosotras confiamos en ellos, en Scarlet Oohara…o deberíamos llamarla por quién es realmente… **Scarlet Hashimoto**!-

-¡…!-

-¿Hashimoto?-

-¿Ese no es el apellido de…?-

Ahora sí, Oohara estaba molesta, más que molesta, quería arrancarle la cabeza a esta engreída peliblanca, a esta falla. Ella nunca había aceptado el apellido paterno como sí lo había hecho su hermana, era una de las formas para que los medios la dejaran en paz y no tener que estar relacionada con los Aoi, con Kakarotto y mucho menos con Gengo. Ella nunca había aceptado su apellido Hashimoto, y ahora esta mocosa llega y lo grita a los cuatro vientos…es oficial…Scarlet Oohara o Hashimoto estaba furiosa.

Y lo demostró al acercarse a Amelia y proporcionarlo una fuerte bofetada cuyo eco cayó al instante a todas las presentes.

-¡GINA FUE UN SACRIFICIO PARA LA SEGURIDAD DE LA HUMANIDAD!-

-¡…!-

-¡¿…?!-

-Las E-Pandoras…Las originales…todas están aquí…preparadas para dar sus vidas si es necesario- Dijo una colérica Oohara mientras Amelia se tomaba la mejilla- ¿Estás triste porque tu mejor amiga murió? ¡Qué pena! ¿Crees que son las únicas que hacen sacrificios? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Cuántas pandoras crees que se sacrificaron para permitirnos llegar tan lejos?! ¡Las pandoras que hay aquí han perdido también a muchas de sus amigas y compañeras de clase! ¡Aceptaron sus muertes como parte de su papel! ¡¿Crees que ellas son usadas para la seguridad de la humanidad?!-

Ante la mención de aquellas palabras, las mencionadas pusieron expresiones melancólicas, algunas cerraron los ojos, otras simplemente desviaron la mirada, pues es verdad que llegaron hasta aquí a base de los sacrificios de sus compañeras.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de Kakarotto? Nada, no conoces nada de él, no lo conociste en persona, es cierto que fue la base fundamental de las pandoras…sin embargo…- Oohara le dirigió una mirada oscura –No sabes las razones del por qué lo hace ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh?-

-Es cierto que se preocupaba por los humanos, todos lo veían como un santo, mi hermana hasta se casó con él por razones que aun desconozco…pero yo sabía la verdad…quien en realidad era él…Kakarotto era egoísta, encontró un planeta cuya vida es completamente opuesta de donde él viene, él vio una oportunidad e hizo cualquier cosa para seguir manteniéndola así… ¿Crees en verdad que hizo todo esto; la salvación de la humanidad, el bienestar de los humanos, por nosotros? ¡No! ¡Lo hizo porque le gustaba, y quería seguir manteniéndola de esa manera! ¡No importa el costo, siempre y cuando el resultado le favoreciera! ¡Lo hizo por **él** mismo!-

-Eso no…-

-Ahí tienes a tu salvador… ¡El de todas ustedes!- Dijo eso último en un grito a as pandoras quienes permanecían en el mismo estado. Luego se dio la vuelta creyendo que ya tuvo suficiente –E incluso si el gobierno las ve como sacrificios humanos, deben ser capaces de aceptarlo como una verdad necesaria. Aquellos que abren la caja de pandora…están destinados a vivir con la muerte a su lado. Intentar huir es inútil. Dense prisa y váyanse de aquí. Pronto anunciaremos un nuevo experimento…- Dijo mientras daba pasos entre las pandoras para regresar al edificio.

Amelia no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, todo lo que hizo por ella, lo que sus amigas hicieron por ella, las palabras de aliento, el trabajo duro, el sudor, la sangre, las lágrimas, el sacrificio, ¡El tener dejar a su hermanito solo! ¡TODO! ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡¿Para que después le digan que no son importantes?! ¡¿Para ser desechadas como basura maloliente?! ¡¿PARA TENER QUE SUFRIR UN INFIERNO CONSTANTE TRAS OTRO?! ¡Y lo que dijo de Kakarotto…! ¡NO HAY FORMA EN MIL INFIERNOS DE QUE GOKU SEA TODO LO QUE ESTA MUJER DICE...! ¿Verdad?

-¿Crees que les obedeceremos…?-

-No tienen de que preocuparse. Hare que obedezcan. Así son las cosas-

Amelia finalmente no pudo más y cayó de rodillas con la mirada baja, las esperanzas de un futuro mejor para ellas y sus amigas…parecían cada vez más lejano.

Y Goku…

…tal vez era solo un sueño infantil después de todo.

* * *

 **-¡UOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!-**

Fue el grito desgarrador de Oohara antes y después de arrojar a su portátil al suelo con tal fuerza que terminó por partirlo en dos.

 **-¡AHHHHHH!-** Con ella se le unió sus cosas del escritorio **-¡UAAAAAAAAHHH!-** Y como no tenía nada más que arrojar, con una increíble fuerza a base de la ira el mismo escritorio salió volando a una esquina de la destrozada oficina- "¡¿Un sacrificio para la humanidad?!" "¡¿Una verdad necesaria?!" ¡¿A quién pretendo engañar?!- Respirando pesadamente, Oohara terminó por caer de rodillas mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

 ** _"Hagamos de este experimento un éxito. No importa lo que ocurra"_**

-Kh…uu…uu…Gina…-

-Entonces… ¿Finalmente me harás caso por una vez?-

Esa voz. Oohara alzó la cabeza con fuerza, sus ojos seguían derramando un pequeño río de lágrimas mientras temblaban al mismo tiempo. No sabía si era el llamado de un espíritu que viene a atormentarla por sus pecados, si era la voz de su conciencia el cual se dignó a hablar por fin, o si era el sonido de su propio remordimiento. Pero ella no creía en nada de eso, ella buscaba hechos reales, con bases lógicas.

Pero eso no significa que el trabajo de doblar el cuello para dirigirse a la ubicación de ese sonido fuera fácil, nada era fácil en este mundo.

Y ahí parado, con los brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en la pared cerca de la puerta de su oficina y con esa mirada estoica que ella recordaba y a veces despreciaba…ella lo vio.

-Dime…- Habló con voz ronca producto de los gritos de furia constantes que hicieron catástrofes en sus cuerdas bucales – ¿Estoy hablando con Son Goku…o Kakarotto?-

Goku se apartó de la pared y cerró la puerta detrás de él para luego mirarla, tan dolida, tan destruida, tan sin esperanzas…esto es lo que causa el Material L.

-Sinceramente es una pregunta que yo mismo me hice desde el ataque Nova. ¿Soy Son Goku o soy Kakarotto?…pero una cosa es segura…sigo siendo yo…así que al final, eso no importa- Habló con un tono neutral, muy digno de su vida pasada pero también con un toque de su vida actual, cosa que Oohara logró reconocer.

-Tsk, que pesadilla; una combinación tal no debería existir- Dijo apartando la mirada al suelo nuevamente.

-De entre todas las personas, tú eres la que menos tiene derecho a decir eso, después de todo decidiste combinarlo con ese Mark IV-

-¿A qué viniste? ¿A sermonearme? ¿A burlarte? ¿Me dirás "te lo dije"? ¡¿Te llena de gozo el ver a la que siempre te despreció en este estado?!-

-Sermonear no es lo mío, no me gusta burlarme de nadie sea quien sea más allá del juego, no hace falta que te lo diga…y no seas tonta-

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?-

-Ahora usas palabrotas, definitivamente estás mal Oohara-

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Si no viniste por ninguna de esas razones, entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?!- Ella lo fulminó con esos ojos rojos llenos de rabia y lágrimas y vio como este simplemente levantaba dos dedos.

-Dos razones: Quiero asegurarme de que ésta estupidez con el Material L y el Mark IV se acaben y…-Dijo eso agachándose a su nivel –Vine saber si estabas bien-

El shock repentino por esas palabras penetró en Oohara como una bala de un francotirador directamente al cráneo. Nunca en su vida creyó escuchar tales palabras tan llenas de preocupación, de empatía, de cuidado…de la persona que ella básicamente detestaba, es verdad que llegó a respetarlo más debido al "incidente", pero la tensión constante de ahora sumado a la carga emocional que sufrió después del encontronazo con Amelia hizo que su odio volviera. Pero esto no tenía el más mínimo sentido, ella acaba de usar el Material L, el elemento que mató a su hijo y ahora volvió a reclamar otra víctima. Pero aquí estaba, ofreciéndole aparentemente su ayuda.

-¿Por qué…?-

-¿…?-

-¿Por qué tú, de entre todos vienes a ayudarme? El Material L fue el que mató a Gohan, el que provocó que mi hermana y Broly cayeran en una depresión casi constante. El que hizo que tus noches sean un infierno por las pesadillas. ¡Y ahora suma el que Gina haya muerto también! ¡Sé que escuchaste mi conversación con Amelia hace rato! ¡Así que respóndeme por qué tú, estás preocupado por mi bienestar! Deberías odiarme-

Goku hizo una leve mueca a la mención de su hijo fallecido y de básicamente todo lo malo que Oohara mencionó, pues desde un punto de vista neutral tiene sentido. El material L fue básicamente la causa de que los años finales en este mundo como Kakarotto hayan sido mucho más difícil de lo que realmente debió ser. Sería lógico que la odiara pero…

-No tengo razones para odiarte-

Oohara lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un loco desquiciado, sus facciones temblaban y su mano se cerraba al mismo tiempo que sus tiendes se apretaron entre sí con fuerza.

-Debes estarme jodiendo, ¡¿Me ves la cara de idiota o qué?!-

-No sé a lo que te refieres-

-¡¿AHORA QUIÉN ES EL TONTO?!- Con todas sus fuerzas ella se levantó y lo agarró del cuello de su Dogi no importándole que sea más alto que ella -¡¿Acaso escuchaste alguna maldita palabra de lo que te dije?!-

-Si lo hice- Dijo en un tono calmado –Pero no importa ahora-

-¿Ohh? El gran Kakarotto Aoi, el saiyajin que se preocupa por todos los humanos… ¿Acaba de decir que no le importa la muerte de Gina?-

-No me malentiendas- Dijo un poco disgustado- No tengo razones para odiarte por las cosas que hizo el Material L pues primero: Eso fue en una vida pasada, es más tú ni siquiera estuviste involucrada. Y lo de Gina…admito que si me enojé mucho, estaba furioso pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo soltándolo y apartándose un poco mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

-Resulta que tuve una conversación con mi pasado- Al ver la cara confusa de Oohara, Goku prosiguió- Es complicado…el punto es que aunque me enoje, debo aceptar algunas cosas-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Es cierto que Gina fue la que quiso esto, ella de alguna manera sabía que algo así podía pasar, no tiene sentido que te culpe completamente cuando ella sabía los riesgos…más o menos-

-Eso es…-

-Pero no te confundas- Su tono se agravó un poco- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras involucrado con el Material L, te advertí explícitamente lo que podría pasar…Dime, ¿Por qué nos haces esto Oohara?-

Tras esa pregunta acusatoria, ella apartó un poco la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

-Tú no lo entenderías-

-Oh yo creo que sí-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te dije que tuve una conversación con mi pasado no hace mucho? Quería escucharlo de ti misma pero parece que tendré que hacerlo yo…- Goku dio un paso adelante haciendo que Oohara de uno hacia atrás –Es una necesidad para ti-

-¡…!-Ella abrió los ojos pero no lo miró- ¿No sé de lo que me estás hablando?-

-Oohara, sé de tus sentimientos hacia Gengo…mi padre-

-¿Y? Eso ya lo sabías desde hace mucho-

-¿Qué no lo ves? Es una de las razones de por qué me odias tanto- Ella lo miró con una mezcla de disgusto y sorpresa- Mi madre es María, y Gengo es mi padre, sé que no nací directamente de ellos pero yo represento la unión que había entre ellos. Tú te sentiste una fracasada, una perdedora, luego está el tema entre Lira y yo…-

-Ella sabía todo por lo que luché y sufrí para estar con ese imbécil de tu padre, sabe cómo me sentí al respecto, ¡Y aun así ella te escogió! La materialización de mi fracaso-

-Por eso estuviste tan obsesionada con separarnos, por eso estás tan obsesionada con superar a mi padre-

-Bonita historia, al punto-

-El punto: es que estás desesperada por hacer algo bien, porque mi padre te reconozca, desde lo que pasó con Broly. Sabía que no le tenías aprecio por la misma razón de que era un Saiyajin, y por lo que le pasó a Gohan-

-Mi sobrino…no se merecía eso…él solo era un niño- Dijo limpiándose un conjunto nuevo de lágrimas.

-Lo sé, por eso también te obsesionaste con lograr hacer un cambio para bien en el mundo, ¿O me equivoco?- Ella apartó la mirada nuevamente –Por eso tomaste posesión del material L, sabiendo muy bien que puedes ganarte el odio eterno de Lira, por eso te duele tanto la muerte de Gina, porque de cierta manera ella pensaba igual que tú-

 ** _"Hagamos de este experimento un éxito. No importa lo que ocurra"_**

La voz de Gina nuevamente hizo eco en su cabeza. Y Oohara debía aceptar que Goku o Kakarotto tenía razón, desde la llegada del material L, todo fue un desastre tras desastre. Las cosas ya estaban tensas en el momento que Gengo la rechazó por María, _ella había perdido_ , se sentía tan perdedora. Y el colmo llegó cuando su preciada hermana mayor se casó con la materialización del fracaso de Oohara, su hijo. Ella no lo podía creer, se sentía traicionada, Lira sabía todo por lo que pasó y sofrió pero aun así escogió a Kakarotto. Pero no todo fue tan malo con la llegada de Gohan, esa pequeña cosita tierna que sonreía cada vez que la veía, por fin un ser aparte de su hermana que la valora y la apreciaba, no podía contar a Kakarotto porque su desprecio hacia él no le permitía saber lo que él pensaba de ella, no importaba; su hermana y su nuevo sobrino la amaban como una hermanita y una tía, que felicidad, que alegría a su corazón maltratado y su mente tan frágil como el cristal, nada podía arruinar este momento.

Y si de una cruel ironía de la vida se tratase, otro saiyajin apareció. Otro extraterrestre peligroso, con la posibilidad de matar a un humano con una facilidad aterradora, Lira y Gohan ahora corrían peligro de dos saiyajines puros cuyo principal propósito es la conquista de planetas para luego venderlas, que horror.

Intentó una y otra vez de convencer a su hermana que se desligara de Kakarotto, no quería perder la poca felicidad que le quedaba los cuales eran ella y Gohan. Pero como siempre, Lira terminó por imponerse y ella no tuvo más remedio que bajar la cabeza y estar de acuerdo.

Todo empeoró cuando supo del ki mutante de Broly y que haya sido adoptado por Kakarotto. Una furia inmensa amenazó con envolverla, nuevamente Kakarotto ponía en peligro a su familia con la supuesta intención de estudiar y mantener bajo control una energía destructiva capaz de volar un planeta.

Nuevamente intentó convencer a Lira y nuevamente volvió a perder.

No importa lo que intentar, nunca lograba nada, no obtuvo el reconocimiento de Gengo, perdió contra un cadáver por su afecto, su hermana se casó con el ser que representaba su fracaso, no logró convencerla de separarse de él, no logró convencerla no aceptar a Broly.

Suena egoísta, y en parte para ella sí lo era, pero era un mal necesario si con eso conservaba la única cosa que la hacía sentir una inmensa y también única felicidad y de que no es una fracasada total: El amor de su hermana y sobrino.

Luego…ocurrió el incidente con el Material L…

Un incidente que terminó con la "destrucción" de la mitad de su felicidad…Gohan había muerto.

Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida o al menos no recuerda haberlo hecho, su querido sobrino ya no estaba, terminó muriendo por la energía de ese estúpido niño saiyajin cuyo poder supuestamente sería contenida por el estúpido de Kakarotto.

La furia en su interior se había disparado, gritando mil y un maldiciones a los cielos, a Dios, al diablo, a Broly, pero sobre todo a Kakarotto. Por el amor de Dios, cómo lo había maldecido ese día y noche, ella quería tenerlo enfrente para retorcerle el pescuezo no le importaba si era mucho más fuerte que ella, ella lo mataría por haberle quitado una de las dos únicas razones para ser feliz.

Hasta que recibió el informe completo del incidente.

Recuerda haberse llevado la mano a la boca más rápido que un relámpago y se quedó ahí hasta que terminó de leer el informe. Resulta que no era su culpa, un hijo de puta de Chevalier tenía la intención de robar la energía de Broly, por eso mismo creó un plan para engañar a todos y dejarlo a solas con el niño. Se enteró de que el equipo de Kakarotto había sido asesinado en una pelea contra las pandoras rebeldes adeptas a ese maldito, eso ya de por sí era una carga emocional inmensa para Kakarotto dado lo apegado que estaba con su esquipo, nunca tuvo el privilegio de conocerlos pero debieron ser lo mejor de lo mejor si Kakarotto los eligió en persona.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, al parecer ese hombre, lo cual si recuerda bien era el exconcejal Feraud resultó ser un usuario del Ki puro bien entrenado y capacitado, y además tuvo la increíble osadía de violar a Lira, ¡Ese idiota no solo provocó la muerte de Gohan, sino también violó a su preciada hermana!

Ella quería hacerlo sufrir de una manera que ninguna persona sana debería siquiera imaginar, estuvo bien que fuera declarado culpable y con una sentencia de muerte durante la corte por traición, asesinato y conspiración contra Chevalier.

Pero según su punto de vista, lo tuvo fácil.

Pero dejó que su ira se diluyera un poco para pensar en algo.

"Si ella estaba sufriendo tanto, ¿Cómo lo pasaba Kakarotto?"

Él no solo sufrió la pérdida de Gohan y la ira por la violación hacia Lira, también sufrió las muertes de su equipo a quién Lira y él consideraban parte de su familia pues hasta dejaban a Gohan con alguno de ellos de vez en cuando.

Pero eso no fue todo…

Desgraciadamente el momento de su partida se acercaba, y el incidente dio la "excusa perfecta" para empezar con el divorcio.

Con Kakarotto fuera por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, significaba que la vida de Lira y todo involucrado peligraría, ella estaba a salvo por usar el apellido de su madre, pero Lira no tenía ese privilegio.

Ver su rostro desconsolado y espectral mientras firmaba el contrato de divorcio fue como una tonelada de plomo a su corazón.

Y Sin embargo la tortura no terminaba ahí, pues la ruptura tenía que verse muy real.

Por eso ella "ganó" el derecho a quedarse con Broly y Kakarotto no podía acercárseles por más de un kilómetro, fingiendo que posee una enfermedad ser un alcohólico que lo hace peligroso para la mujer y el niño.

Esto obviamente no llevaría a Kakarotto a la cárcel si llegaba a infringir alguno de estos acuerdos debido a que todo era controlado por Chevalier y por Gengo en secreto. Pero lamentablemente esto debía verse muy convincente para evitar a sus enemigos políticos, pues lo ocurrido en el incidente les hizo notar que son capaces de cualquier cosa para logras su cometido.

Pasaron varios años sin verse, llamarse, algún mensaje, ni siquiera por una carta.

Lira tenía a Broly, pero Oohara pudo ver ese vacío en su interior. La idea de no poder ver su esposo los últimos años antes de que su fuera fueron la peor de las torturas. En realidad si no fuera por ella y por Broly, Lira se hubiera quebrado ese día.

No pudo imaginarse cómo se sentía Kakarotto…por primera vez desde que lo conoció…sentía una pea profunda por él, y también respeto al saber que siguió con sus esfuerzos por salvar a los humanos, lo que parecía ser ahora su único sustento en este mundo.

Dios, pero eso aún no acababa.

Resulta otro estúpido concejal había propuesto una boda para Lira, entendía que era para maximizar su seguridad, le entendía. Pero cielos, denle un descansó a ella y Kakarotto.

Ahora debía pasar el resto del tiempo que le quedaba hasta que Kakarotto se fuera y regrese con un hombre el cual no siente nada en lo absoluto. Eran amigos y todo pero nada más, se llamaba Dayton según recuerda, no importa.

Lira de mala gana aceptó y la boda se llevó a cabo, y jura haber visto más felicidad en el funeral de Gohan. Lira parecía una zombi hermosa con un majestuoso vestido, sus ojos estaban vacíos casi muertos, su piel maquillada carecía de brillo y el beso oficial de casamiento más parecía un choque ligero de cabezas.

Básicamente toda esa estúpida boda estaba tan muerta como su querido sobrino.

Nada en comparación a la boda que tuvo con Kakarotto, pues aunque no le agradaba todavía, admitió que fue la boda más divertida y agitada de todas, tan lleno de vida y juegos. Lira era tan feliz, era tan majestuosa, tan hermosa.

Ella parecía no querer dejar de bailar jamás, y Kakarotto con mucho gusto seguía sus pasos.

O la vez en que esas tres mujeres extrañas, aparentemente familiares de Kakarotto intentaron hacer algo con Lira y ella tuvo que esconderse en la espalda de su nuevo esposo…fue tan divertido.

O cuando Ryuichi básicamente parecía una sanguijuela pegada a la piel de Kakarotto pidiéndole disculpas por algo, hasta Orie tuvo que intervenir ese día.

Pero ese fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la miseria de esos dos.

La muerte de Orie y Ryuichi parecía ser la cúspide del peor mal chiste de la historia de la miseria.

Solo recuerda que ahora Kakarotto se hizo cargo de Kazuha y del pequeño, tal vez era una manera para ya no estar solo.

No recuerda lo que pasó después durante esos años, solo que de alguna forma en los últimos años que le quedan a Kakarotto, Lira fue a la casa en donde ahora residía junto a los hijos de los difuntos Orie y Ryuichi.

Algo pasó que resultó el nuevo embarazo de Lira.

Por supuesto tuvieron que decir que fue producto del nuevo "esposo" de Lira, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que Lira después de mucho tiempo volvía a sonreír tan radiante como antes. Aún le dolía la partida de Gohan, pero con Broly y un nuevo bebe en camino las cosas parecían ir bien esta vez.

Afortunadamente así fue, Gengo arregló todo para que Kakarotto estuviera el día del nacimiento de la nueva criatura. Resultó ser una pequeña niña con cabello negro, pero que desafortunadamente creció con ceguera. Pero eso no impidió que Lira y Kakarotto pudieran disfrutar ese momento como antes lo hacían, y ahí decidieron ponerle un nombre juntos…parece al azar pero ellos tendrán una razón…así que por eso le dio la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de la familia Aoi, Hiroko.

Oohara la amó, la quiso tal cual como a Gohan, tal vez aún había esperanza.

Pero todo cambió cuando la hora de Kakarotto llegó.

Oohara bajó la cabeza mientras lágrimas salían de ella al recordar eso. Un día antes de su partida, encontró a Lira abrazando a Kakarotto como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus sollozos parecían poder escucharse hasta del otro lado del mundo. Es casi como llorar por un recién fallecido.

Él trató de consolarla pero no pareció ayudar mucho, la pequeña Hiroko era cargada por el supuesto nuevo esposo de Lira quien los miraba con empatía, al menos resultó ser una buena persona.

No recuerda mucho después de eso, aparentemente pero Broly había desaparecido, y no sabe lo que ocurrió con Hiroko pues años después no había crecido nada, debería tener la edad de una niña de 7 pero seguía pareciendo de tres. Solo recuerda que Lira por fin pudo divorciarse de Dayton de forma educada claro está, y por alguna razón tomó la difícil decisión de dejar a su hija que ahora tenía el cabello castaño en una guardería.

El resto como dicen, es historia.

Oohara se lamentaba profundamente no haber estado presente en el funeral de Gohan, pero no podía verlos a la cara, la vergüenza y el dolor ya de por sí eran insoportables.

Por eso es que ella hace esto, pues a pesar de que le causará más daño a Lira, será un método para evitar que más gente sufra lo mismo, como estas chicas. Si, les dijo cosas horribles, pero no tiene elección. Quería superar a Gengo sí, pero sobre todo quería preservar la vida en el mundo.

A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien del mundo, tal cual lo hizo Kakarotto.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo mientras era observada con detalle por Goku –Tal vez tengas razón-

-Me alegro que por fin lo entiendas…hermanita- Una voz que no era de ninguno de ellos llamó su atención, ambos se dieron la vuelta y creó reacciones mixtas.

Oohara parecía sorprendida, impactada y un tanto asustada, ¿Qué hace aquí, ahora?

Goku por su parte sentía como su mente se volvía loca, los sentimientos de su vida pasada como Kakarotto empezaban a traicionarlo.

El cabello púrpura suelto, una figura majestuosa y esa mirada directa entre alegre y dura solo podían pertenecer a alguien.

-Lira- Goku dijo eso de forma casi instintiva, y agradeció internamente cuando la vio sonreír como si estuviera aliviada de que la reconociera.

-Kakarotto-kun… ¿O ahora debería llamarte Goku?-

-Cualquiera de los dos está bien-

-Hermana… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ante la pregunta un tanto nerviosa de Oohara, Lira volvió a su semblante serio y la miró.

-Negocios hermanita…y con Kakarotto-kun aquí creo que es el momento perfecto para hablar que a todos aquí nos encanta, se llama: Material L-

* * *

En lo alto de una de las torres, las uves se habían apartado por completo, dejando ver algunas pocas estrellas y la luna llena como decoración. Era esta clase de paisaje que le permitía a Amelia distraerse un poco de todo el desastre de hoy. No pudo encontrar a Goku en ninguna parte, de hecho no recuerda haberlo visto siquiera hoy.

¿Tal vez no le interesaba nada de lo que sucedía?

Absurdo, si se notaba a leguas que él también se vio muy afectado, el estar ahí y no poder salvar a Gina debió ser duro para él, ella lo entiende pues hasta parecía querer tener tiempo a solas incluso de Satellizer. Debe estar peor de lo que esperaba.

Sea lo que sea, ya no importaba ahora, ella podía entender perfectamente su lógica pues subió aquí con el mismo fin de estar sola. Todo fue una montaña rusa de emociones con un único camino, hacia abajo.

- _Lo siento Gina…no fuimos capaces…de hacer algo por ti-_

-Señorita Evans-

Una voz que había escuchado antes llamó su atención, giró su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Elizabeth parada ahí con el viento ondulando su cabello.

-Eres…la señorita… ¿Mably?-

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

-Vaya día- Dijo Goku mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Si- Lira respondió con la misma calma y mirando en la misma dirección.

Luego la charla con Oohara, Lira y Goku obviamente entendieron que necesitaban unos momentos solos, había cosas de la que hablar, que explicar. Goku sintió como se le erizaba la piel, pero no por el frío, eso era lo de menos. Pues a su lado está la que en su vida pasada fue su esposa, los sentimientos de Kakarotto de despilfarraban en su cuerpo con la ruptura de una presa gigantesca.

Pero diablos, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir en esta situación? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? ¿Cómo te ha ido durante estos 7 años? Gracias a Kakarotto, Goku sabía gran parte de su vida pasada con ella, incluso la dolorosa fase de la muerte de Gohan hasta su partida, pero obviamente no tenía idea de lo que ocurrió en estos 7 años los cuales para él fueron poco más de 18.

¿Cómo reaccionará ella?

¿Seguirá queriéndolo?

¿Lo odiará por abandonarla?

¿Tal vez incluso ambas?

Todas estas dudas lo carcomían vivo sin piedad.

Le echó un rápido vistazo, ella seguía mirando con una sonrisa tranquila las estrellas del firmamento. Rayos eso sí lo recordaba bien, cuando ella quería era capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos de manera magistral, estaba sonriendo pero ¿qué significaba esa sonrisa? ¿Qué ocultaba? Pero sabía que uno de los dos tenía que hablar, tenía que decir algo pues Lira no parecía tener intenciones ni energías para empezar, debía tomar la iniciativa esta vez.

-Bonita luna ¿Verdad?-

-Si-

- _¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! "¡¿Bonita luna?!" ¡¿Enserio?"-_ Goku respiró hondo e intentó otra vez –Lamento que nuestra reunión haya sido de esta manera-

-Está bien-

- _Rayos es muy fría-_

-¿Cómo está Hiroko?-

-¿Eh?-

Goku alzó sorprendido la cabeza por no esperar esa pregunta, al hacerlo vio como ella lo miraba con esa sonrisa tranquila y un tanto inquietante.

-Ella está bien…la dejé en West Genetics, no quería que se involucrara en nada de esto-

-Ya veo, gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por cuidarla…-

-Oye…- Goku se acercó un poco mientras dejaba mostrar una sonrisa –Es nuestra hija después de todo, ¿No?-

-Sí, debe ser raro para ti ya que básicamente empezaste de nuevo-

-Admito que si lo fue pero…valió la pena-

-Entiendo-

Dijo para otra vez mirar al cielo, el silencio reinó una vez más en el entorno a su alrededor, hasta que fue la misma Lira quien rompió esa regla.

-Kakarotto-kun-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cómo me llamo?-

-¿Eh?-

Esa fue una pregunta extraña, Goku bajó la mirada y la vio apartando la suya de él y mirando al suelo.

-Tú eres Lira-

-Puedes decirlo otra vez-

-¿…?-

-Por favor-

Cuando pidió eso, Goku notó un leve movimiento en sus hombros…luego sonrió, ya entendió a donde va todo esto. Es la razón de porqué felizmente respondió.

-Lira-

2

-Otra vez-

-Lira-

3

-Otra vez-

-Lira-

4

-Una vez más…por favor-

-Lira-

5

Este juego siguió por varios segundos más, con cada respuesta que Goku le daba sus hombros temblaban con más fuerza como si estuviera reteniendo algo.

Goku ya había dicho su nombre 8 veces, en cualquier momento…

-Otra vez-

-Lira-

9

-Otra…otra…vez-

-…Lira-

El décimo y definitivo…Él la recordó, tal como se lo había pedido.

Con este último nombre dicho, Lira se dio vuelta tan rápido como su cuerpo lo permita y con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas acompañadas de una enorme sonrisa, ella prácticamente chocó con él. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso tan fuerte que de ser una persona normal amenazaría con quebrarle la columna.

Goku sonrió y la envolvió en sus propios brazos…o ese era la intención pues con una velocidad tremenda, sus mejillas fueron apresadas por las manos de Lira y lo obligaron a bajar a su altura para ser recibido por un devorador beso profundo.

Lira besaba a Goku como si no hubiese un mañana, como si el mismo fin del mundo estuviera a tan solo una hora de distancia. Todo el sufrimiento innecesario que tuvieron que pasar finalmente podría tener un tiempo de descanso, toda la agonía de estar obligatoriamente separada de él, la boda falsa, el divorcio arreglado, su frustración, ¡TODO! Finalmente había acabado, esperaba por Dios e que así fuera, pero el futuro no importaba en este momento, él, su esposo, finalmente había regresado, finalmente estaba con ella, ohh como extrañaba besarlo con esta fiereza.

Goku se sorprendió al inicio, Lira lo atrapó desprevenido como una leona hambrienta sobre una presa milagrosa. Pero esto solo permitió que sus sentimientos resguardados en él hacia ella finalmente quedasen libres cuando correspondió más que gustoso. Aún había un montón de cosas de los que tenía que hablar con ella, en especial el caso de Satella, Rana y las demás…cielos, está la gran posibilidad de que ella le rompa las pelotas por esto después, pero ahora, solo estaba feliz de regresar con su esposa.

Ambos se separaron aunque fue un poco más a favor de Goku pues si fuera por Lira, esta no lo suelta jamás.

-Creí que querías hablar…hay varias cosas que explicar-

-Eso puede esperar, ahora cállate y bésame gran tonto y no te atrevas a separarte de nuevo-

-Si jefa-

-Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a la batalla bestial de quien besa con más furor.

Tal vez aún hayan asuntos que atender y problemas que resolver…pero como dijo Lira; Eso puede esperar.

 **Fin del capítulo 27**

 **¡Uff por fin! Después de tantos retrasos por mudanzas y festividades, tenemos la primera actualización del año, y que mejor que esta historia que fue la que comenzó todo, mil gracias chicos…ha si y Goku y Lira finalmente se reencontraron jeje.**

 **Bueno, este era un momento que en verdad esperaba escribir, la historia de estos dos es extensa con todo tipo de obstáculos, obviamente las explicaciones vendrán más adelante, pero creí que era mejor que el sentimiento restringido que tenían fuera liberado finalmente después de 7 años, al menos para Lira, pobrecita.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y no vemos la próxima, ¡Adiós!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Las Ruedas del Destino**

 **¿Cuánto desde la última vez, dos meses? Wow, lamento hacerlos esperar pero ya saben que actualizo mis historias por orden, pero creo que no tengo excusa ya que como estamos en cuarentena no hay mucho que hacer, eh.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, una forma para distraerse del aburrimiento. Por cierto, espero que todos estén bien y sanos, tengan cuidado no quiero que nadie se infecte, lo digo en serio.**

 **También quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando en el capítulo de Zero en el cual hablaremos más a fondo de lo que algunos me han estado pidiendo, y creo que en este capítulo se darán cuenta jeje.**

 **Guest:** Aquí lo tienes jeje.

 **Nicogomez884:** Gracias hermano.

 **Guest2:** ¿Enserio? Vaya lastima, pero bueno no hay más nada que hacer más que esperar, gracias por la información, lo aprecio.

 **Aten92:** Uff man yo también jeje, eso mi amigo son capítulos que espero escribir con ganas, saludos.

 **Fic de Tony:** Me esfuerzo para que ese sea el tema de mi historia, me alegra saber que se hace notar, y creo que fue un buen momento para reunir a Lira con Goku y las razones las daré más adelante jejeje. A todos nos pasa eso de no querer seguir, no te voy a forzar a nada, es tu vida después de todo, pero si decides hacerlo y seguir con el fic, yo te apoyo.

 **Hades:** Si, yo también pienso lo mismo, siempre quiso ver a esos dos juntos otra vez, espero haberlo hecho bien. Y lo otro también estoy de acuerdo, Freezing está casi terminando, o al menos da esa sensación, no debería pausarlo de esa forma, si es para un descanso lo entiendo, ser mangaka es probablemente el trabajo más estresante del mundo, pero si es para hacer otro manga ahí si no comprendo.

 **Juanjose Lopezloaiza:** Tranquilo, va a estar, pero será tan sencillo jeje.

 ** _RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: FREEZING Y DRAGON BALL/Z/SUPER NO SON MIOS LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA FICTICIA CREADA POR UN FAN PARA LOS FANS, APOYEN A LAS COMPAÑIAS ACARGO DE ESTOS GRANDES ANIMES/MANGAS._**

 **Capítulo 28: Erase una vez**

Un día soleado, un día brillante, un día perfecto para muchos, un día horrible para otros, tal vez porque les gustan más los días lluviosos, el calor combinado con la refrescante sensación del agua cayendo en tu piel mientras corres, gritas, o simplemente te sientas para relajarte con la refrescante sensación de miles de gotas de vida envolviendo tu cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no a todos les gustan los días así…

¿Será porque no quieren mojarse?

¿Tienen algo mejor que hacer?

¿O le tienen miedo al agua?

Son algunas de las miles de preguntas que Kakarotto Aoi se hacía constantemente en el pasado cuando empezó a aprender de los humanos, aunque todavía quedaban indicios momificados de sus antiguos pensamientos y conjeturas.

Pero eso no importa ya...

Después de todo, Kakarotto estaba seguro de saber cuál era su clima favorito de los muchos que hay en este planeta, en especial en este rincón tan diminuto llamado Japón, la primavera tenía una combinación majestuosa de frío y caliente, después de todo es la estación que precede al invierno, un clima refrescante con su dosis de temperatura adecuada para cada persona.

O tal vez se deba simplemente porque es la estación en la cual se decidió arreglar su boda.

Bajando la mirada del imponente cielo, Kakarotto se remangó un poco la muñeca izquierda de su lujoso pero nada exagerado traje de bodas.

El reloj marcaba las 9:48 minutos de la mañana, todavía tenía tiempo.

-Por más que mires ese reloj, no harás que el tiempo sea más rápido-

Girando su cabeza, Kakarotto vio el rostro sonriente de su hermano acercándose a él, cosa que provocó una pequeña sonrisa propia.

Ryuichi Aoi, llegaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro, el cual iba en contraste con el blanco brillante de su hermano mayor adoptivo.

-¿Está mal que quiera tener todo a la hora pre-programada?-

Ryuichi ensanchó su sonrisa pero no hasta el punto de ser desagradable.

-En lo absoluto, solo te digo que si sigues mirando solo parecerá que el tiempo es más lento. La verdad es muy irónico-

-Bueno, eso es verdad-

-Hmm-

Ryuichi entrecerró sospechosamente los ojos con un sonido bajo pero lo suficientemente claro para llamar la atención del Saiyajin, quien al darse vuelta alzó una ceja por la expresión de su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Estas nervioso- Dijo sin rodeos ensanchando los ojos de Kakarotto –No has hablado con números, porcentajes, o palabras entrecortadas…no hay duda que estás nervioso-

Kakarotto quedó mirando la expresión sospechosa de su hermano por no más de un minuto hasta que una sonrisa se le formó.

-¿Tan obvio es?-

-Bueno…para una persona cualquiera no sería el caso. Pero para nosotros es tan claro como el agua-

-Je si, admito que estoy algo nervioso-

-¿Algo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa zurrona.

-No presiones-

-Jajaja lo siento, lo siento, es que pues…-

-¿…?-

-No te ofendas, pero aún se me es muy difícil creer que estoy con mi mejor taje para la boda de mi hermano alienígena-

-¿Ah, sí?-

-Digo, desde el principio eras muy frío con todo aquel que no fuera tu familia-

-No era mi intención-

-Lo sé, siempre pensé que el ser con el que te casarías sería una laptop de última generación. No una ex-pandora científica que más parece una supermodelo-

-Cuidado si Orie te escucha decir eso-

-Vaya que debe tenerlo, Kakarotto-kun-

Los dos adultos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la tercera voz y Ryuichi de inmediato puso una expresión nerviosa al ver a su esposa llegar con un vestido elegante negro de falda corta hasta las rodillas y tacones medios.

-Oh, cariño… ¿Cuánto has escuchado?-

-El suficiente-

-…mierda-

Kakarotto se rio un poco por la mala fortuna de su hermano menor, ganándose al mismo tiempo una mirada acusadora de este.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Del 90% de probabilidades de que estés en problemas-

-Jaja muy gracioso, ya verás cómo se siente cuando te toque a ti-

-Dudo sinceramente que eso llegue a pasar-

-¿Apostamos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa inquietantemente burlona.

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-Si yo gano, deberás revelarte al mundo quien eres-

-¡Absolutamente no!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde fue esa seguridad del que tanto parecías estar orgulloso?-

Ante la ofensiva de Ryuichi, Kakarotto solo se dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora que pienso…la especie femenina es sin dudas una raza sumamente extraña e impredecible, yo…necesitaré más tiempo para llevar a cabo una investigación más a fondo-

-Con "investigación más a fondo", ¿Hablas de que tú y Lira…?-

-¡Ya sabes a donde va mi conjetura!-

Ryuichi no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por la vergüenza en su hermano mayor, es increíble que sea el mismo hermano que conoció cuando apenas era un niño consciente de su entorno y de las personas que lo rodeaban, Kakarotto era muy frío y denso, pero era porque más bien no entendía lo que eran las emociones, al menos según palabras de su padre.

Pero ahora podía ver a un Kakarotto más…vivo, con más idea del significado de muchas cosas como la alegría y el amor. Y gran parte se lo debe a la persona con la que decidió vivir el resto de su tiempo aquí.

Una pequeña mueca de tristeza se asomó en su alegre rostro, cada vez que recordaba que Kakarotto algún día debería marcharse para hacer, lo que sea que deba hacer, sería un día triste para todos, pero seguramente más para Lira quien debe ser consciente de que corre un gran riesgo al hacer esto.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, no quería ser el imbécil aguafiestas que por la lógica evita que su hermano tenga uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, uno que él experimentó personalmente con la mujer quien terminaba de acercarse a su lado.

-Ya, ya, deja de molestar a Kakarotto-kun en su día, cariño. Además, recuerda que tú tienes tus propios problemas-

Viendo la oportunidad para una remontada de venganza contra su hermanito bocón, Kakarotto se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Si mis oídos no tienen fallos, teníamos una conversación aparente sobre la apariencia física de algunas personas específicas-

-Wow, wow, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un complot contra mí? Con Nii-san lo entiendo, ¿Pero tú Orie? ¿Creí que éramos un equipo? Nunca esperé una traición tan grande como esta-

Los dos acusados se rieron al unísono mientras Ryuichi suspiraba en derrota.

-Ufufuf, perdón querido, tienes razón, la próxima vez iremos los dos contra Kakarotto-kun-

-Refuto ante esa idea- Dijo Kakarotto alzando levemente el brazo.

Los tres empezaron a reír por las tonterías sin sentido que salían de sus bocas. Luego Kakarotto al ser el primero en tranquilizarse, se dirigió hacia la única mujer en el grupo.

-Lamento molestarte con esta cuestión mía, Orie, ¿Pero sabes cómo está Lira?-

-Oh no, no, buen intento Kakarotto-kun, pero sabes muy bien lo que pensamos sobre estos días-

-"Los novios no pueden verse hasta la hora de subir al altar" lo sé- Dijo Kakarotto un tanto desganado.

-Oye, tranquilo Nii-san, recuerda que yo tampoco podía ver a Orie el día de nuestra boda-

-Aunque eso no impidió que intentaras escabullirte algunas veces-

-¡NII-SAN!-

-Ajá, eso explica esos ruidos extraños- Comentó Orie con una sonrisa burlona a su esposo.

-Nii-san, si alguna vez te ofendí en algo, te pido disculpas, ahora por favor termina con esto-

-Lo siento, no sabía que era tan grave-

El grupo permaneció charlando de cosas triviales por otra hora, hasta que Orie mencionó que debería ir a ver a Lira para ayudarla algunas cosas, Kakarotto sutilmente preguntó a qué se refería pero Orie entendió de inmediato sus intenciones y solo le dijo que eran un secreto.

Kakarotto chaqueó la lengua para diversión de su hermano menor, pero eso no detuvo su conversación. Para Ryuichi le resultaba muy divertido ver a su hermano estar tan nervioso, aunque para cualquier otra persona ajena a ellos no lograría encontrar ningún indicio o prueba de ello. Pero Ryuichi conocía a su hermano, la forma en que hablaba un poco más de lo normal, el hecho de que dejara las palabras "robóticas" durante todo el día, o que haya hecho más de una broma hoy eran una prueba irrefutable de ello.

Estaba feliz, de eso no hay duda, y Ryuichi también al saber que la persona que eligió sea la misma que (Intencionalmente o no) le enseñó sobre las emociones, los sentimientos, lo que él tanto quería, por fin era capaz de sentir lo que él sintió cuando se casó con Orie.

-Disculpe señor Aoi…- Los hermanos detuvieron su plática para ver a un hombre bien vestido de complexión pálida y que estaba alrededor de los 50 años dirigirse a ellos, o más específicamente al Saiyajin –Ya es hora, por favor acompáñeme-

Ryuichi no sabe cuántas veces en su vida escuchó a su hermano dejar salir una cantidad exagerada de aire, lo que lo hizo sonreír más. Podía burlarse de él por lo de hace rato, pero decidió evitar algo así, pues entiende muy bien lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, alienígena o no, el saber que estarás el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas puede a veces ser…muy aterrador en el buen sentido.

Alzó su mano y lo puso en el hombro de Kakarotto quien le regresó la mirada.

-Vamos Nii-san, no hagamos esperar a tu futura esposa-

Kakarotto sonrió y los dos siguieron al hombre dentro de la iglesia.

* * *

-Así que eso es a lo que se refería Orie, eh-

-Si, o eso creo jeje-

En el barandal de uno de los edificios del laboratorio de Alaska, Lira sonrió al ver a como Goku ponía una expresión complicada al tratar de recordar aquel día en que contrajeron matrimonio.

-Me sorprende sinceramente que recuerdes tanto-

-Bueno…aún hay muchas lagunas en mi mente, es complicado-

-¿Cómo tener una versión de tu pasado en tu cabeza?-

Goku ensanchó los ojos de la sorpresa y regresó a ver la mirada sonriente de Lira.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Dah, tú me lo dijiste…antes de irte- Lo último fue dicho con un sonido más leve y melancólico el cual se fusionaba con su sonrisa.

Goku de inmediato entendió su expresión y la suya propia se ablandó un poco. Sus recuerdos, conocimientos y sentimientos de su vida como Kakarotto eran cada vez más claros a medida que aprendía más de este mundo.

Sin embargo, aún habían lagunas en su mente, lagunas que no lograba distinguir bien, eran recuerdos que aparentemente aún no habían sido desbloqueadas de cierta manera. Goku frunció el ceño para hacer un intento de recordar el día exacto al que Lira se refería, por lo general el "Kakarotto" de su mente era el que se encargaba de mostrarle su pasado, se enseñarle a entender las funciones de este mundo, a guiarlo con todo el conocimiento que adquirió durante esos 40 años en lo que estuvo aquí. Kakarotto quería que el proceso de recuperación fuera constante y lineal, un proceso lento pero seguro para asegurarse de evitar cualquier efecto secundario, pero como dijo antes, eso cambió abruptamente cuando llegaron a Alaska y el Material L hizo su aparición nuevamente en su vida.

Por eso Goku no se molestó en ser cuidadoso mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos, por lo general el cerebro tiende a descartar todo recuerdo que no considere útil, esto trajo un montón de problemas no solo a él, pues todo el mundo sin excepción tiene aquel problema de olvidar un suceso en un día en específico y/ determinado.

Pero aquel día, posiblemente el último, definitivamente no era un recuerdo que simplemente pueda ser olvidado.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Goku fue escarbando más profundo en su mente, le sorprendió que Kakarotto no haya aparecido para detenerlo o algo por el estilo, no sabe qué fue lo que hizo con él cuando lo creó antes de irse, pero parece que ni él mismo lo entiende.

Lira quedó mirando en silencio las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban libremente por el rostro del Saiyajin, supo de inmediato la razón de sus acciones, por eso se limitó simplemente a observarlo mientras recuperaba sus recuerdos, o por lo menos alguno de ellos.

Finalmente el esfuerzo dado dio sus frutos y Goku abrió los ojos cuando varias imágenes aparecieron de repente.

Ahí, justo ahí, vio un escenario de nostalgia.

No recordaba lo detalles pero claramente pudo distinguir la decoración bien cuidada del jardín de su casa, y una mesa con sombrilla al aire libre con dos ocupantes en ella.

Había cuatro sillas alrededor de la mesa, pero solo una estaba en uso.

Goku o mejor dicho Kakarotto, estaba sentado en su totalidad, bueno, casi…pues parte de la silla era ocupada por Lira.

Ella estaba fuertemente abrazando su abdomen mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su, en ese entonces, exesposo. Aunque técnicamente sigue siendo su exesposo, pero es un poco más complicado y él no vino aquí para debatir que es cierto y qué no.

Se concentró más para recordar el día exacto, y lo que vio fue el extraño aparato que tenía en su muñeca, al asegurarse de los números en su interior, notó la cuenta regresiva de 24 horas.

Ese día era el 28 de diciembre de 2058.

El día antes de marcharse de este mundo.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al darse cuenta de la situación y de las emociones que consecuentemente empezaron a llegar junto con el recuerdo. Goku divisó como Lira despegaba su rostro de su pecho y al hacerlo sintió algo similar a un rayo de ki en los pulmones.

Lira era un desastre, seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, pero el estado tan deprimente en el que se encontraba era de horror. El cabello estaba desordenado a más no poder, el poco maquillaje que tenía estaba esparcido por las lágrimas en toda su cara y en la camisa mojada de Kakarotto, la boca medio abierta y esos ojos muertos hicieron que se le revolviera el estómago.

Lira debió haber llorado como nunca lloró en su vida, aunque puede que la única excepción fuese el día de la muerte de Gohan.

Goku hizo una mueca instintiva de disgusto, no quería ni necesitaba recordar eso,

Por mucho que lo intentó, no recordó un momento en que ni él o ella dijeron algo, ninguno parecía querer hablar en ese momento, tal vez la fuerza era insuficiente para obligar a los labios a decir algo.

Solo recordó pegar esos mismos labios a la frente de Lira quien inmediatamente empezó a llorar otra vez pero mucho más leve en esta ocasión, algunas succiones y lágrimas mientras evitaba soltar su cuerpo, como en un intento para evitar que el destino se la quietase por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ella sabía que eventualmente regresaría, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría eso? ¿Un año, una década, ella estará siquiera viva cuando regrese o su cuerpo ya se habrá descompuesto en el ataúd de su tumba?

La incertidumbre de aquellas posibilidades era realmente aterradora, pero también estaba la competencia de que regresara pero no pueda recordarla. No sabe que es peor: Un mundo sin él o un mundo con él pero que es incapaz de recordarla y por ende deba fingir que no lo conoce tampoco.

Esos duros pensamientos hicieron que pegara su rostro nuevamente en la ya empapada camisa de Kakarotto, el llanto volvió a salir pero debido a que sus reservas se agotara casi en su totalidad hace unos minutos, hizo que se convirtiera en un llanto sin lágrimas, casi falso, pero que era en realidad muy genuino.

-¿Mami…papi…?-

Los dos adultos giraron pera ver una figura pequeña acercarse con timidez. Tocando las puntas de sus dedos mientras daba pasos cortos, el nuevo individuo mantuvo la mirada al suelo como si se negara a verlos…aunque de todas formas no podía hacerlo.

Lira rápidamente se limpió los mocos y lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa.

-Ven cariño, no pasa nada-

-¿E-Enserio?-

Goku abrió los ojos cuando reconoció la figura de una niña de 3 años, de inmediato la reconoció como Hiroko pero… ¿Acaso vio mal? Porque jura que ella tiene el cabello negro y no el castaño que posee ahora.

-Ven, Hiroko- Esta vez fue Kakarotto quien la invitó estirando su brazo en dirección de Hiroko quien de inmediato corrió hacia sus padres y fue envuelta en el brazo de Kakarotto quien la alzó y la sentó justo en medio de Lira y él.

-Papi…- Dijo la niña sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Si?-

-¿En verdad te tienes que ir?-

Goku recuerda el miedo que le tenía a esa pregunta, pero también sabía que era inevitable, y por mucho que quisiera darle una respuesta negativa, eso no sería bueno para ella ni para Lira.

-Sí, lo siento Hiroko-

-¿Cuándo volverás?-

Maldición, Hiroko sí que sabe hacer las preguntas que menos quiere responder.

-Yo…- Dijo vacilante y preocupado, en especial ahora que la niña alzó la cabeza y pudo ver sus ojos grises, una señal de su ceguera pero que irónicamente no fueron ningún inconveniente desde su nacimiento. Ahora están aquí torturándolo con su preocupada ternura -…No lo sé hija, no lo sé-

-Uhh…- Un poco triste y decepcionada por no tener una respuesta clara, Hiroko volteó hacia su madre –Mami, ¿Sabes cuándo papi volverá?-

-Hay hija…- Con dolor en sus palabras, Lira abrazó a su hija y al mismo tiempo Kakarotto las envolvía a las dos.

Goku luego vio como después este le contaba sobre el aparente clon que se implantó a sí mismo como medida para recuperar sus memorias y guiar a su nuevo yo en este mundo. Goku no esperaba identificar la falta de explicaciones con números complicados en la conversación, pero parece que Lira estaba mentalmente muy cansada para eso también, por eso solo se limitó a decir lo que era y cómo funcionaba.

El recuerdo se fue diluyendo de a poco, y mientras todo iba desapareciendo las incógnitas persistían, ¿Por qué Hiroko tenía el cabello negro? ¿Por qué hoy en día sigue teniendo el aspecto de una niña de 3 cuando se supone que pasaron 7 años desde su partida? Pero lo que más le preocupó fue que no vio a Broly en ningún momento.

Parpadeando un poco, frotó los ojos con cansancio mientras los acostumbraba nuevamente a las imágenes del tiempo actual, pero apenas sintió un peso extra en su costado izquierdo este forzó a sus ojos a acelerar el proceso de recuperación visual, pero hasta el momento, solo vio purpura.

Goku en estos momentos aún se consideraba un tonto, aunque las enseñanzas y recuerdos recuperados por Kakarotto hicieron que su nivel intelectual subiesen hasta el punto de por lo menos entender las cosas más básicas del mundo que tanto ignoraba o no les parecía necesaria, no sabe si esto resulta ser algo bueno o algo malo, pues por muy egoísta que suene, la ignorancia puede ser el mejor camino hacia a la felicidad, o al menos el más rápido.

Sin embargo, Goku no tenía que ser el genio que fue para darse cuenta de que ese destello purpura era Lira.

Conforme más la observaba, su visión se iba siendo más clara, hasta el punto de lograr ver las gotas cristalinas que resbalaban graciosamente de sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío…porque era por el frío, ¿Verdad?

Como aquella vez, Lira tenía su rostro enterrado espectacularmente en el pecho del Saiyajin, quien se había girado un poco para no estar de costado y poder enfrentar frente a frente a su…no sabe si decir exesposa u otro termino. Goku se rascó la cabeza, nunca se había parado a pensarlo pero ahora se da cuenta lo extraño que ha sido su vida hasta ahora.

Pero no importa, esta acción hizo más fácil el trabajo de Lira de envolver su torso con sus brazos que temblaban como gelatina, en un acto que parecía desafiar al mismo destino en modo de burla.

La acción que había realizado para despedirlo, era ahora para darle la bienvenida de vuelta a ella.

Goku lo entendió, por eso con una sonrisa hizo su propio acto de cubrir con sus brazos a la hermosa mujer peli purpura, y aunque pasaran 7 años, y a sabiendas que Lira no era una, como decía Kakarotto, Saiyajin, Lira no mostraba indicios físicos de haber cambiado. Seguía manteniendo su figura esbelta y fuerte, su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, su cabello tan brillante y hermoso que iluminaba la oscuridad fría de Alaska y ese aroma característico de ella. Pequeños detalles que al juntarlos hacían algo mágico e inmenso, al mismo tiempo que maravilloso.

-Te extrañé- Dijo en un susurro.

-Lo sé, siento haberte hecho sentir así-

-No fue tu culpa, no tenías elección-

-Sabiendo eso… ¿Entonces, por qué me elegiste a mí? Sabías lo que tenía que hacer, las cosas que hacía y cómo era al principio. Habiendo tantos por ahí, ¿Por qué yo?-

Lira sonrió conforme escuchaba las palabras del Saiyajin, es cierto que habiendo tantas personas en el mundo, habiendo tantos hombres en esta vida, tuvo la ironía de elegir a un extraterrestre quien aún estaba en pleno aprendizaje de las emociones humanas. No sabe si fue mientras le enseñaba, no sabe si era por su amor desinteresado por la humanidad, por su actitud, su físico, si era poderoso o humilde o porque simplemente le atrajo porque era lindo y conforme pasaba el tiempo ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo más grande.

Lira nunca se detuvo a pensar en esa razones, por eso no tenía una respuesta ética para este caso, por eso solo se limitó a alzar la mirada con sus ojos cristalinos acompañada de una cálida sonrisa que derretía la nieve a su alrededor y decir…

-Porque te amo- Goku abrió los ojos un poco haciéndola reír –Si esperabas una respuesta más detallada, tendrás que disculparme-

-N-No, no, descuida, en realidad ya he dejado de hablar de esa forma jejeje-

-Juju lo sé, lo noté desde el primer momento-

-Ugh, ¿Siempre he sido así de predecible?-

-Para mí si-

Lira apegó el costado de su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de Goku. Y en cuanto a Goku, este tenía miles de preguntas…y una de ellas no nada tiene que ver sobre ese hombre el cual Lira tuvo que casarse cuando él se fue, los celos no tienen lugar aquí, no para nada, es solo una cuestión saludable para la salud y la salud de Lira, incluso aunque haya usado el termino salud tres veces ya sin sentido gramatical.

Goku sacudió la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente, es increíble que hace varios meces desde que llegó, pasó de ser un Goku tonto e ignorante en estos temas a ser el que es ahora. Si Bulma o Krillin lo vieran ahora, de seguro solo lo reconocerían por el peinado.

Pero, esto también trajo una duda preocupante en su conciencia…

Satella, Rana, Holly, Íngrid… ¿Cómo reaccionará Lira al saber que aparentemente tienen un Harem? No importa si este nunca estuvo interesado en un harem, ni siquiera estaba interesado en las relaciones hasta que conoció a Satella, en esos momentos aún era muy inocente para ser consiente en lo que se estaba metiendo, bueno, aún puede considerarse de esa manera puesto que a pesar de las enseñanzas de Kakarotto, este aún desconocía mucho de la vida en sí. Pero ahora era un poco más consciente de esto, y sabe que el termino harem en personas no es bien visto, pero estas dudas fueron aclaradas cuando habló con Rana, logró entender sus sentimientos cuando estaba considerando pedirles que olvidaran esto del _Harem_ , que no era justo para ellas el tener que compartirlo, que no se las merecía a todas. Pero Rana le hizo entender que no importa lo que este diga, ellas siempre iban a estar con él, porque a menos que sea algo que lo desagrade, ellas no lo abandonarían, y que por favor las entendiera. Desde ese momento, Goku aceptó ese harem, pues si llegó a sentir algo por ellas en sus momentos que estuvieron juntos.

Pero, ¿Qué hay de Lira? ¿Qué pensará ella de todo esto? Pues debe hacer frente a la realidad que yace ante él, de que a pesar de todo es Lira la primera con quien pudo sentir amor, ella lo ha estado esperando por 7 años, ¿Siete años para exactamente qué? ¿Ver que ahora posee un harem?

Sudando un poco, Goku se debatía qué decir, pues sea lo que sea que pase y cuales sean las consecuencias, es mejor para los dos que él sea quien dé la noticia.

-Lira yo…-

-¿Sabes algo? Esto puede ser hasta algo cómico. ¿No?- Lira comentó, interrumpiendo aparentemente adrede las palabras temblorosas de Goku.

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando dije eso de "Si una chica tomara tu corazón", ¿Recuerdas? Aunque nunca imaginé que lo llevarías al extremo en convertirlo en un harem-

De pronto Goku sintió un frío catastrófico que se adentraba en su espina dorsal hasta el resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos temblaron mientras veía con terror la sonrisa inocente de Lira.

-¿Cómo…como es qué?-

-Ufufuf, deberías saberlo ya, aunque tal vez es porque tus recuerdos no han vuelto del todo así que te recordaré la razón de porqué terminé siendo tu asistente de laboratorio: Ciencia e investigación-

- _¡Maldición!-_ Palmeándose mentalmente, Goku cerró los ojos con fuerza, ciertamente había olvidado que la razón de porqué Lira logró ingresar al laboratorio 13 y ser parte de Chevalier, ella era una guerrera en ambos sentidos tanto en intelecto como en fuerza de combate, ella siempre le averiguaba todos los secretos que tenía como Kakarotto cuando empezaron a salir, esto era un desastre.

Goku se apartó rápidamente de una sorprendida Lira mientras se inclinaba exageradamente.

-¡Y-Yo…lo siento, Lira…lo que pasa es que…es que, bueno yo ehh…!-

Ahora es cuando le encantaría volver a ser ese Goku tonto e ignorante, que todo le daba igual cuando se trataba de estos casos, maldijo su pasado como Kakarotto por haberle dado el don del conocimiento.

Parpadeando incrédula, Lira se tomó su tiempo para procesar esta acción del azabache.

-Te disculpas, ¿Por qué?-

-¿…?- ¿A qué se debió esa pregunta, no era obvio? Goku respiró hondo y respondió- Bueno, pues… ¿No era el harem mal visto por la gente? Tú me esperaste y…yo, bueno…-

Los pelos en la nuca se le erizaron al escuchar los pasos de los tacones de Lira acercarse nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿Me pides perdón por tener un harem y haber traicionado mi confianza?-

-Bueno…si, yo…-

-¿Me pides perdón por tener más de una novia, incluso sabiendo lo que hemos pasado cuando te fuiste?

-Si…-

-¿Me pides perdón por haberme usado como herramienta para despertar tus emociones y así poder tener a la chica que quisieras?-

De acuerdo, suena mucho más cruel cuando lo dice de esa forma.

-…Si…yo…lo siento-

Los pasos que se habían detenido momentáneamente, habían reanudado su andar a su dirección y Goku cerró los ojos con los nervios al límite.

Los cuales fueron cambiados por extrema confusión cuando Lira lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con pasión.

Lira deshizo el beso mientras mantenía sus manos en su rostro.

-Baka…realmente eres la persona más baka que he conocido en mi vida- Dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo un vuelco en Goku.

-Eh, yo…no entiendo-

-Ahí demuestras que eres un baka, ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?-

-Yo, no…sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué no estás enojada?-

-¿Debería estarlo?-

-¡Sí!- Con la cólera más elevada, Goku exclamó -¡Traicioné tu confianza, te dejé por 7 años, aparecí de repente así sin más y ahora tengo un harem completo! ¡¿Cómo es que no estás enojada?!-

-Porque cumpliste tu promesa-

-¿Eh?-

-Es cierto las cosas que dices: Debería estar enojada, lastimada, sintiendo que fui usada pero…sé que nada de eso es verdad-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque dijiste mi nombre…- Su sonrisa se ensanchó y un nuevo lote de lágrimas empezaron a salir –Te dije que no importa si una chica tuviera tu corazón siempre y cuando me recordaras, que supieras mi nombre…que de cualquier manera regresaras a mí, ¡Y lo hiciste! Estás aquí conmigo y dijiste mi nombre como si nunca lo hubieras olvidado…me recordaste- Dijo tomando sus manos y apretándolas con cariño –Cuando dijiste mi nombre la primera vez que nos vimos después de los siente años…me hizo muy feliz, gracias-

Goku vio estupefacto cómo a pesar del tiempo y sus actos recientes, Lira no lo culpaba, no estaba enojada con él, más bien estaba feliz por el simple hecho de recordarla.

Lira realmente parece de otro mundo.

Con una sonrisa más reconfortante, Goku correspondió cuando Lira lo buscó para otro beso amoroso.

-Je, realmente eres un caso-

-Ya deberías saberlo Saiyajin- Dijo para luego descansar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello- No soy celosa, siempre me has demostrado que tu ser va más allá de los deseos propios como el de la carne. No me importa si ya tienes a alguien, siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo, la felicidad estará garantizada. Gracias por volver, gracias por no perder tu esencia y gracias por cuidar de Hiroko-

-De nada. Cuidar de Hiroko ha sido…muy divertido. Pero no te entiendo con eso de mi esencia. No sé si lo sabes, pero…yo soy Goku, no tengo esa inteligencia para entender las cosas raras que sabía cuándo era Kakarotto, no soy exactamente el mismo ¡Auch!...-Goku fue detenido abruptamente por un ligero golpe de Karate en su frente con el costado de la mano de Lira.

-Tonto, no me enamoré de ti por tu inteligencia, Goku o Kakarotto, sigues siendo el mismo que conocí hace mucho-

-No entiendo-

-Tus recuerdos aun no regresan por completo, solo espera un poco y lo entenderás- Dijo encorvando la boca en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Kazuya está aquí también-

-¿Kazuya-kun? ¿El hijo de Orie y Ryuichi?-

-Sí, te acuerdas de él, ¿Verdad?-

-Claro, no podría ser capaz de olvidar a mi ahijado-

-Ahh, es verdad que Orie te eligió como madrina- Dijo con un tono sorprendentemente seco sacando una risita en Lira.

-Veo que tu rencor por no haber sido el padrino de Kazuha o Kazuya aún te afecta-

-Jejeje- Rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza, Goku no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Pero la duda en él persistía y debía saberlo- Lira…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué pasó con Broly?-

De pronto el frío del ambiente gélido de Alaska los hizo entrar en la realidad de su ubicación actual, esto fue justo después de que la sonrisa de Lira decayera al punto de hacer preocupar a Goku. Sabía que era un tema delicado, pero tenía que saberlo.

-Como dije…-Lira respondió básicamente en un susurro- Espera un poco a que tus recuerdos regresen…y lo sabrás- Por una vez, Goku ya no estaba seguro si quería recordar.

* * *

 **3 horas después**

El agua y el frío invierno de Alaska por lo general suele ser un factor que toda persona considerada cuerda desea evitar. Pero eran estos momentos que Elizabeth más necesitaba un baño, no precisamente para limpiarse, más bien para poder sentir las cálidas temperaturas del agua recorriendo su piel, le ayudaba a pensar, a reflexionar.

 _"Mark IV…Material L…fueron…todo un fracaso"_ Palabras que escuchó de una moribunda Gina en su lecho de muerte.

 _"Si el siguiente experimento llegara a fallar. En alguna forma… ¿Irías a conocerlo…? A mi hermano pequeño"_ Y palabras combinadas con lágrimas de su reciente conversación con Amelia.

 **Pum**

La frustración pudo con ella, al punto de golpear y de por si fracturar la pared de la ducha. Pero los bienes de las instalaciones era lo que menos le preocupaba, Chevalier no tendría ningún problema en pagar para arreglarlo, pero eso no mejoraba su estado mental.

- _Forzando al E-Pandora a participar en u experimento que saben que fallará, ¡¿Realmente este proyecto vale todo esos sacrificios?!-_ Pensó, con más frustración presente, _"Confía…en Kakarotto" "¡¿Así que tú eres Kakarotto?!" "Debemos hacer que Goku diga que sí…ese era mi misión" –_ Goku, ¿En cuánto estás metido en esto?-

-Golpear el muro de repente y hablar sola da un poco de miedo-

-¡…!- Con la sorpresa de una voz melodiosa, Elizabeth volteó para ver a Chiffon llegar con dos embaces de champo.

-Oh, ya sé. ¿Estabas entrenando incluso en la ducha? Pareces del tipo que se relaja incluso cuando no hay personas alrededor y todo- Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se untaba en las manos y se restregaba su corto cabello.

Una mirada analítica por parte de Elizabeth pasó desapercibida para Chiffon.

- _Si yo fuera a hacer algo…tal vez ella…-_ Era una posibilidad, aún tenía su carta bajo la manga, pero siempre es bueno tener todas las cartas que podía usar a su disposición, valía la pena el intento- ¿No crees que sea extraño?- Chiffon paró de momento y se concentró en escuchar a la chica de cabellos rubios, aunque ya se hacía una idea de lo que quería –Ese alboroto con el incidente del Material L y el Mark IV…pensé que era sospechoso desde el comienzo, pero ahora incluso produjo víctimas…-Dijo con aparente desgana- Estoy preocupada si es un experimento que de hecho pueda tener éxito o si ahí hay algo de lo que no sabemos-

-¿Oh…? ¿Tal vez solo estás pensando demasiado las cosas? Te saldrán arrugas si haces eso…-

-¡Tú solo no piensas lo suficiente!- Dijo un poco molesta -¡No están haciendo ningún cambio a pesar de una muerte y una transformación nova…! ¡Eso es extraño no importa cuánto piense en ello!-Dijo en voz alta, Elizabeth había olvidado lo frustrante que podía ser su rival de vez en cuando- ¡Lo mismo ocurrió también con el Mark III anterior! Honestamente no puedo verlo sino como algo sospechoso-

-Eres un poco ruidosa-

Elizabeth hizo una mueca pero se controló y decidió ignorar eso.

-¡Todo esto, hace que me pregunte si este experimento realmente solo está siendo usado como parte de un juego…!-

-No importa cuánto pienses en ello, no es que nosotras podamos hacer algo, ¿O sí?- Chiffon hace tiempo había dejado su sonrisa, pero parecía estar incluso más concentrada en enjabonarse el pelo que en escuchar a Elizabeth.

-No, podemos- Terquedad o perseverancia, sinceramente Chiffon no veía diferencia de eso en Elizabeth –Si tú, la pandora más poderosa no solo del oeste, sino de todas las sedes de Genetics y Goku quien ha sido proclamado el héroe de esta generación… ¡Si los dos fueran a ayudar, estoy segura que podríamos encontrar una manera de resolver esto…!-Exclamó, pero Chiffon seguía ignorándola aparentemente –Puedo entender el continuar un experimento, incluso si hay algunos riesgos. Pero si…solo están arrojando las vidas de las E-Pandoras por nada, entonces eso es… ¡No es más que un asesinato!-

-Uwa… ¿No te importa decir que soy la más fuerte? Nunca pensé que la Elizabeth me haría un cumplido- De acuerdo, si la vena en la frente de Elizabeth no es señal de enfado, no se sabe que podrá ser- ¿Por qué estás tú, de todas las personas, tan seria por ello? ¿Por qué podría alguien tan orgullosa como tú pedir mi ayuda o la de Goku?-

-Eres tan…-

-Pero a pesar de lo que digas, trabajamos para servir al gobierno- Dijo esta vez con más seriedad que iba en contraste con la nueva sonrisa formada en su rostro –Si no crees que…todo lo que Chevalier hace es por el bien de la humanidad. Es lo mismo que nosotras las pandoras perdiendo el sentido de nuestra existencia. Deberías deshacerte de esas dudas, no las necesitas como pandora-

-¡Pero no importa como lo veas!-

-¿Lo olvidaste? Somos soldados- Interrumpió Chiffon- Ese método de pensar en sí va en contra de la organización, tu oponente es el gobierno. Te acusarán de traición si haces un movimiento-

-¡¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con esto?! ¡Actuando como si nunca hubiéramos visto estos sacrificios sin sentido…!-

-Muy bien, muy bien, es suficiente por ahora. Somos pandoras. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cumplir nuestro deber como tales. Incluso si estamos en nuestro camino a morir en medio de la batalla…No es nuestro trabajo pensar acerca de política- Chiffon cerró el agua, tomó las botellas de champo y se empezó a alejar ante la mirada de una consternada Elizabeth -¿Por qué no sales pronto? Tu piel se pondrá toda arrugada- Con eso dicho, se marchó dejando a una frustrada rubia detrás-

-Ku… ¡Argh, maldición!- Elizabeth se desahogó golpeando nuevamente la pared- Si no puedo tener la bendición de un monstruo, entonces iré a buscar a un demonio- Se dijo prácticamente para sí misma, cortando el agua mientras se secaba y buscaba su ropa.

Si la frustración no hubiera cegado sus sentidos, tal vez hubiera sido capaz de percibir el ki de Satella al otro lado de la ducha quien cerró al mismo tiempo el agua.

* * *

Después de calmar sus emociones y ponerse la ropa más cómoda para intentar distraer su atención, se sorprendió cuando al salir divisó a Satellizer esperándola en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, tal vez intentando hacer el entrenamiento mental que du novio le enseñó hace un tiempo.

-¿Satellizer L. Bridget…?-

-Quiero escuchar tu razón…-

-¡¿…?!-

-¿Por qué sospechas del gobierno…del plan de Chevalier? Dime…-

Elizabeth no sabe si era sorprendente que Satellizer supiera ese tema o que no haya sido capaz de sentir su presencia cuando escuchó su conversación con Chiffon, era un alarmante indicio de que tal vez esté muy obsesionada con esto, pero ciertamente no tiene intención de dejar que ella lo sepa.

-Eres solo una junior. Esto no es algo en lo que debas involucrarte- Dijo intentando alejarse para dejar el tema allí, pero Satella no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Acaso no necesitas a alguien que coopere? ¿No es esa la razón de por qué vas a buscar a Goku? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que la hija mayor de la gran familia Mably, quien nunca confía en nadie, doble su orgullo? Si es algo en lo que pueda estar de acuerdo…tal vez hasta también preste mi apoyo, y las razones no tienen nada que ver si Goku acepta o no-

Elizabeth quedó petrificada al recibir tal propuesta, es como si un concesionario pequeño dedicado a las carreras de autos recibiera una oferta millonaria de NASCAR mismo, pero por parte de un representante novato. La familia L Bridget tiene una influencia enorme con Chevalier, por no decir que es prácticamente la columna vertebral de la mayoría sus fondos, si los tuviera de su lado sumando la aprobación del héroe del ataque nova, seguramente la idea de intentar hacer algo evolucionaría a algo mucho más grande y real.

Pero…como toda competición, es difícil para un corredor veterano, pedirle ayuda a un novato para correr.

-Lo diré de nuevo. Esto no es algo en lo que debas involucrarte, Ms. Junior…-

Satella veía con un poco de sorpresa como la figura de Elizabeth se desvanecía por el pasillo.

- _Ya veo…incluso si ella doblara su orgullo personal, ello no doblará su orgullo como mi superior, huh.-_ Pensó, pero no terminó pues cuando finalmente se vió completamente sola, sacó su teléfono rápidamente, marcó el numero con la misma velocidad y se lo llevó al oído esperando a que dejara de repicar. Hasta que finalmente lo hizo y una voz se escuchó.

- _Hola Satella-_

 _-_ Hola Goku-kun, perdóname que te esté llamando tan repentinamente-

- _Descuida, justamente acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento-_

-Me alegra oírlo, oye ¿Puedes ir a verme un momento?-

 _-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?-_

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte, pero debe ser en privado y entre nosotros- Dijo con un tono más serio que Goku captó de inmediato.

- _Voy para allá-_

* * *

- _Cuatro estrellas rojas, dos arriba y dos abajo…posicionadas ligeramente de forma diagonal, ¿Estoy en lo correcto Kaho?-_

-Así es- Kaho confirmó viendo el logo en la hoja en su mano. Desde aquel pedido de Goku para identificar el logo, Kaho ha estado manteniendo una actitud cautelosa pero no demasiado para resultar ser sospechosa, ella no era ninguna experta en descifrar símbolos y ciertamente nunca había visto un como este, era normal ver símbolos de estrellas en todo el mundo, incluso los creyentes usan estrellas de vez en cuando para representar su religión. Ella no podía pedir ayuda a cualquier persona, pues si la advertencia de Kazuya y Goku son ciertas, entonces Chevalier mismo estaba involucrado.

Es cierto que fue ella la que pidió ayudar con este asunto de Material L a expensas de las advertencias de sus amigos, pero ahora que está aquí sola con su teléfono en su habitación haciendo una llamada a alguien relacionada con el gobierno hacía que el escalofrío y la duda empezaran a fomentarse en ella, ¿Se había precipitado? ¿Había cometido un error? Preguntas que ella trató desesperadamente de desecharlas a toda costa, le había prometido a Goku que tendría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Pero todo eso solo sirvió para traer nuevas cuestiones a su mente, ¿Por qué lo hacía exactamente? Sabía que era peligroso, sus propios amigos se lo advirtieron, hasta trataron de persuadirla de no hacerlo, sin embargo ella si ninguna especie de duda dijo que no habría problema, ¿Por qué?... ¿Será por Kazuya? Ella quería a Goku, pero no era ninguna tonta, pues cuando el mismo gobierno está involucrado y alguien como Goku pide que se mantenga al margen es que es un caso serio, pero Kazuya…bueno, aún recuerda cando casi ella y él…

El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer y ella sacudió la cabeza con relativa fuerza, luego tendría que hablar seriamente con Kazuya sobre eso.

Pero ahora tenía trabajo que hacer, lo bueno es que como le dijo a Goku, ella tenía conexiones que llegaban directamente a gente importante en Chevalier. Ahora tenía información muy interesante sobre el Material L y sobre ese Mark IV, información que podría poner en jaque las atrocidades que se cometen en Alaska con las pruebas humanas, pronto le daría la señal a Goku para informárselo. Pero se abstuvo todavía pues aún quedaba algo por aclarar, aún tenía que descifrar lo que significaban esas estrellas.

-Nunca había visto este símbolo antes y como no tenía a quién más recurrir…-

 _-Hiciste bien créeme, ese símbolo no es cualquier cosa-_

-¿Lo conoces?-

 _-Sí, es el símbolo de Kakarotto Aoi, un importante científico dentro de Chevalier-_

-¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Dijiste "Aoi"?!-

- _Así es, y antes de que preguntes, si, es familia de Gengo y Kazuha, al igual que tu amigo Kazuya-_

 _-_ ¿Cómo es que nosotras no sabemos de eso? ¿Por qué Kazuya-kun ocultaría algo asÍ?-

- _No lo culpes Kaho, él tampoco lo sabe-_

-¿No?-

- _No, no entraré en detalles pero Kakarotto había pedido algo así como "Un pase de anonimato" aparentemente no quería ser reconocido por nadie, creo que ni siquiera por su propia familia-_

 _-_ Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué haría algo así?-

- _Como dije; No entraré en detalles y mucho menos por teléfono-_

-¿Entonces accediste a decirme todo esto, lo del Material L, las E-Pandoras, sobre es tal Broly? Si era tan peligroso, ¿Por qué me dices tanto entonces?-

- _Jujuju no te preocupes, me aseguré de que nuestra línea sea segura-_ Dijo la voz al otro lado con un tono de orgullo, pero que misteriosamente se desvanecería momentos después – _Pero la seguridad aquí es más alta de lo que anticipé, solo tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que deje de ser segura, por eso te he dado información tan resumida. Odio admitirlo, pero Kakarotto era un genio-_

-¿Trabajaste para él…?-

 _-¡Corrección: Trabajé CON él…! aunque no estoy segura si "Trabajo" sea la mejor palabra para describirlo-_

-E…Entiendo- Kaho dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudor en la frente, casi sintiéndose arrepentida al escuchar el tono un poco ofendido del otro lado de la línea.

- _Perdón, no era mi intención elevar la voz de esa forma-_

-¡Oh, no descuida!...si nos es muy invasivo, tú y Kakarotto se conocían mucho, ¿Verdad?-

 _-No tienes idea, casi siempre me traía problemas, pero lo resolvíamos rápido. Por algo era mi mejor amigo-_

-Mejor amigo, eh- Murmuró para sí misma, pero lo dijo muy cerca del teléfono.

- _¿Ocurre algo?-_

 _-_ ¡¿Eh?!- Kaho jadeó y dio la gracias que esto sea una charla por teléfono, de lo contrario la vergüenza de ser vista con el rostro completamente rojo sería aun mayor del que ya es -¡N-Nada, no es nada, no me hagas caso!-

- _Ufufuf, conozco ese tono,_ _se trata de un chico, ¿Verdad?-_

-¡¿Ehhhhh?!-

- _Entonces tengo razón, anda dime aún queda algo de tiempo-_

-E-Es que…no creo que…-

- _Por favor, yo te conté algo personal, es justo que me pagues con la misma moneda-_

Kaho se mordió los labios, ella vino para buscar información gubernamental y ayudar a un amigo, no para charlar de sus situaciones íntimas. La imagen de Kazuya y ella en aquel encuentro volvió y ella apretó con fuerza la falda de su uniforme, no sabía qué hacer, no la conocía pero después de hablar por más de una hora parecía ser alguien confiable, sin embargo esto era una situación el cual no quería hablar con nadie por ahora. Mientras reflexionaba escuchó una leve risa al otro lado de la línea.

- _Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento, era broma no tienes que contarme si no quieres._

-¡Mmm!- Kaho gruñó con el puchero más grande que haya hecho en toda su vida- ¡Eso no se hace!-

- _Perdón, perdón, perdón…-_ La voz continuó disculpándose por otro rato hasta que tosió un poco para aparentemente aclararse la voz – _En fin casi no queda tiempo por eso no puedo decirte exactamente todos los detalles del símbolo-_

-Oh- Kaho asintió con desgano, pero se recompuso lo mejor que podía puesto que un poco es mejor que nada.

- _No comprendo por completo en qué se basó Kakarotto para usar ese símbolo, pero sí sé de dónde lo sacó y eso tiene nombre. Y estoy segura que cuando se lo expliques a tu amigo, también lo entenderá-_

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- _Intuición, hasta ahora nunca me ha fallado-_

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama eso?-

- _No es muy difícil, se llama "Esfera de cuatro estrellas"-_

 _-_ ¿Esfera de cuatro estrellas? Bueno, ahora sé de donde vienen las estrellas pero nada más-

 _-Lamentablemente eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, ya no queda mucho tiempo-_

-Entiendo, gracias por la ayuda, espero que sea suficiente-

 _-Lo será, confía en mí. Buenas noches Kaho-_

-Buenas noches Bulma- Con eso dicho, colgó la llamada.

* * *

-Acepto-

Una voz acompañada por murmullos felices se presentó después de escuchar los votos matrimoniales de la pareja protagonista, una vista sin igual para unos, indiferente para otros, pero mágico para la mayoría.

-Quién diría que ese tonto estaría parado allí antes que yo-

-Suenas un poco distante Bulma, ¿No te alegra que Goku tenga este momen…?- Sus palabras secaron cuanto el puño de la peli azul cayó directamente en su cabeza -¿Ahora qué hice?- Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Y encima lo preguntas, eres un tonto Dai incluso más que Goku-

-Oye, eso ya no es una ofensa en sí, con todo eso de Kakarotto y más cosas que no entiendo, básicamente es un genio como tú-

-Creo que lo entendiste mal, Dai-

-Shhh, quieren guardar silencio ustedes dos-

-Jeje, perdón Krillin- Dijeron al unísono los dos.

-Entonces los declaro: Marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia-

Ante el permiso del padre, el prometido lentamente quitó el velo que cubría el hermoso rostro de la futura esposa. Goku sonrió mientras veía esos bellos ojos mirándolo con amor y alegría. Sus recuerdos aun no regresaban por completo, pero recordaba perfectamente esta escena, el momento del primer beso como pareja casada de forma oficial.

Lentamente ambos se acercaron y juntaron sus labios tranquila pero contundentemente.

Definitivamente era una sensación similar pero diferente a la vez, aunque tal vez se deba a que esta vez está usando un traje negro en vez de blanco como aquella vez. Y en esta ocasión, Gohan podía ver todo con gran felicidad entre las piernas de su madre. Bueno, aún es muy pequeño, así que puede que ni siquiera entienda lo que está pasando, pero no importa pues ver esa cara de felicidad junto a la de su madre no tenía precio, ni siquiera la comida más deliciosa se comparaba.

Y parece que su prometida pensaba igual, pues veía con alegría como el pequeño Gohan saltaba en las piernas de su madre, mientras que esta miraba a la pareja con una alegría similar a la de ella.

Para Goku esto era un gran deja vú, algo que solo ocurría en cuentos de hadas. Pero para él, esto es real y ciertamente no lo cambiaría por nada. Luego sonrió ampliamente mientras eran recibidos por los aplausos y felicitaciones de su familia, amigos y seres queridos.

-Esta vez, haré las cosas bien-

 **Fin del capítulo 28**

 **Bueno, aquí tenemos un enigma interesante según creo yo, una historia que inicia tal cual como acabará.**

 **Aquí quiero aclarar algo importante, y es que la actitud de Goku no será exactamente como en el canon, pues yo creo firmemente que toda actitud tiene origen desde el comienzo, ósea desde la niñez. Goku ciertamente es muy inocente y tonto pero eso es debido a que básicamente se crio solo en el bosque, su abuelo murió siendo aún muy joven, por lo que no pudo aprender mucho de él sobre el mundo.**

 **Pero aquí Goku tuvo dos vidas, y en una de ellas él era un genio que tuvo a su padre y madre desde el comienzo. Yo planeo combinar esas actitudes, Goku aún será fiel en parte homólogo canon, pero habrá cambios muy notorios para los que lo conocen, pero tampoco tanto como para apartar la mirada del teléfono y decir "¿Este idiota habla en serio?" XD.**

 **En fin, gracias por esperar chicos y nuevamente lamento la tardanza, no tengo excusa, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, lo prometo, ¡Nos vemos chicos, cuídense y quédense en casa!**


End file.
